Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Kitsaleeja Kardancia is a sassy Fox Princess of her world and a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer with a dream of becoming famous. After her Dragon Songulala leaves her she decides to runaway with her exceed Fuse to the 'Normal World' under the name of 'Kitsuna Kardashian' to conceal her identity. As she lives her days working at guilds and a brothels she goes on crazy quests! NatsuxOC
1. Fenie Fox Princess Enters a New World!

**Well guys you've asked for it and im gonna give it to you! Before I begin I just want to thank you all again for reading my Digimon Xros Wars trilogy! Thank you all! Anyway Im gonna start the story out by talking about Kitsuna's past and then im gonna follow the story with the actual plot of the show. Anyways...ENJOY! Please no flames!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 1: Song: 'Snow Fairy' By: Funkist!**

_It starts out with a man narrating as clouds spread apart eventually showing a map that reads 'Fiore'. The scene then switches multiple times as the man narrates eventually showing two Exceeds Happy and Fuse flying through the mountains eventually flying towards the city until they reach a certain guild...Fairy Tail!_

_The scene switches to shiny heavenly looking silhouettes of fairies flying and soaring up into the night sky eventually creating fairy dust that spills all over the guild. Kitsuna in her princess outfit with her long teal hair is in a praying position with her hands folded flies with the fairies as tears flow from her eyes as the singer sings 'Fairy, where are you going?' The scene then switches to Natsu standing in the forest as the wind blows as he looks up into the fairy dust into the sky. The camera then pans up to the night sky as the title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_is shown as the morning sky rises._

_The scene then switches to Lucy and Plue standing by a tree looking over the city as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. After a fairy flies by Lucy turns back. The scene switches to Gray who is shirtless standing and leaning over a pile of ruble as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies by and Gray then looks to the side. The scene then switches to a giant lizard that was slayed by Erza who is holding a sword and the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies behind Erza as she opens her eyes as the wind blows. A leaf then switches the scene showing Kitsuna with Fuse standing in the fields as the wind blows in their hair as the singer sings 'Oh yeah! Oh yeah!'. Kitsuna turns around smirking and shooting a wink with her purple hair blowing as Fuse flies up next to her smirking._

_The scene then switches showing a train riding along the tracks. The scene then shows the five heroes along with Happy, Fuse and Plue inside the train sitting. Gray one one side with Erza who is eating a slice of cake. Natsu, Kitsuna and Lucy on the other side where Lucy is reading a map as Fuse sleeps in her hair. Happy fans Natsu who is having serious motion sickness on the ride while Kitsuna holds Natsu close to her and has his face pressed against her breasts to keep her from getting motion sickness herself. Kitsuna is seemingly enjoying it._

_The scene then switches to the heroes riding in a little car that has a purple boar attached to it who is walking ever so slowly. Erza is in the front seat. Gray and Happy are on top of the cart. Lucy is leaning out the window looking at Kitsuna who is holding Natsu against her breasts to keep from motion sickness while Natsu looks as if he is about to pass out. The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy and Gray, Happy and Fuse who are by a campfire. Lucy looks annoyed at how Natsu and Kitsuna are stuffing their faces with chicken. Fuse and Happy fight over some fish while Gray is laying down reading a piece of paper. Erza is in the back alone leaning on the lugagge._

_The scene then switches to a shaking Plue who is in the rain with Lucy who is sitting at the edge of the bridge. As she turns to the side the sun rises switching the scene showing a hand. The hand is revealed to be Mirajane who is waving. Next to her is Gray who is standing their glaring. Natsu who is grinning as his hands are folded. Kitsuna who is standing next to him smiling with her hand on her hip slightly waving and Erza who is nearby standing there with a bunch of luggage. The scene then switches to a smiling Lucy._

_The scene then switches to to dragons flying above over Natsu and Kitsuna who jump down with Fuse and Happy. The scene then switches to everybody but Erza and Kitsuna who are trapped in tentacles. Erza and Kitsuna read off a wanted poster that was in Erza's hand. The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna and Lucy running away from a bunch of hornets. The scene then switches to Lucy laughing as Natsu and Gray fight with each other with Happy and Fuse sitting down eating fish while Kitsuna is standing with Mirajane. Kitsuna is shrugging her shoulders as she looks at Mirajanes who just giggles._

_The scene then switches to Erza staring into the sky as Jellal is seen in the background. The scene then switches to Kitsuna in her royal clothing seemingly walking away as she looks back at her kingdom one last time with a look of sadness and regret before leaving. The scene then switches to Master and a few of the other members of the guild in multiple poses as the camera pans up. The scene then switches to Lucy who swipes her key summoning all her Celestial Spirits as they each come out._

_The scene then switches to Natsu who quickly summons up Fire magic as Kitsuna dances at rapid speed summoning her Dance Voodoo magic and the two create a giant explosion in the canyon until the scene switches to everyone from the guild watching in awe. The scene then switches to a beast roaring over Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Erza and Gray who are all standing on a monument ready to fight the beast. The scene then switches to Natsu with a serious look on his face until he has a flashback of him as a kid hugging his dragon Igneel. The scene switches to Kitsuna with a look of hope on her face until she has a flashback of her back in her world dancing with her dragon Songulala._

_The scene then switches to Erza in the air with her sword out before she briefly turns into her Heavens Wheel Armor. The scene then switches Natsu who has his fire fist charging for Erza and the two clash their attacks at each other creating a light. Kitsuna is nearby watching closing her locket that has a picture of her and Natsu together as kids. Until the scene switches to Happy winking cutely at the audience along with Fuse who has a smug look on his face. The two are then flying above the five heroes and Plue who are in their poses standing in front of Fairy Tail. Kitsuna who is between Lucy and Natsu making a jumping pose as she smile flirtatously._

Damn...that intro was even longer than the Digimon Hunters one I did...OK Enjoy! This will first be Kitsuna's backstory, then when she meets Natsu and become childhood friends and then I will follow the plot of the show. Go on read :)

Your name was Kitsaleeja Kardancia the 'Kagajuju' or how the english say 'Princess' of the Were Fenie Fox Kingdom from the world above. Not from the heavens though. Just from a world far away from others. As a Were Fenie Fox you and the rest of your clan were all descendants of Fairies and Beast Genies and your clan was dubbed as the Fenies. Not only were you all foxes but you were part wolf too. You all had the appearance of humans but had forms that you could change into called your 'Beast Fox' forms. You were the oldest of your 15 sisters. Each of your names starting with 'K' just like everyone in the clan. You were 8,911 years old but was physically a young woman. All of your other sisters were at least a year younger. Your mother died but your father King Kotada was a strict ruler.

Your thigh length hair was teal almost sea green with black tips that also doubled as your fox tails. Your hair was straight but two curly swirly pigtails stuck out from the top and out the back.**(Me: Like Neige Hausen)** Your teal fox ears were on the top of your head instead of having normal human ears. You had hard tanned skin that was clear and beautiful which brought out your unique golden amber eyes. Your traditional wear would consist of a cropped teal tube top with jewel fringes at the bottom, a shear teal mini skirt, high heeled black 'fairy shoes' and multiple Genie jewelry. You were considered the most beautiful out of your sisters as well as the most stubborn.

See in your kingdom a requirement for EVERYONE was to be the perfect traditional dancer in order to attract mates! You thought those dances were pretty boring and dull and you wished to try something else different. Everyday you and your sisters were forced to go to school to learn the dances. But you desired something more...you wanted to dance like those cool and hip famous celebrities in the 'Normal World'. They did dances that actually caught your interest and you made it your dream to go on to 'Normal World' and pursue your dream as a famous singer and dancer. Although the downside of trying to pursue your dream was that you have to be at least 10,000 to go to the 'Normal World' and choose to live there which your father made a rule because he didnt want anyone younger to go to that world because when your mother went their on vacation she was presumed dead and never came home making your fathers heart swell. Anyone who leaves to the 'Normal World' will never be able to return back to the Kingdom and anyone who sneaks off to the 'Normal World' under that age will de age physically.

You lived in a society where woman didnt have equal rights as men did. If a man would tell a woman to do something they were forced to do it. Other woman were often secretly abused and raped by men and forced to dance for them for as long as the wanted otherwise get killed...Since you were not a good of a dancer you were disgraced in the Fenie Fox Kingdom especially by your father. He eventually had you to be engaged with a male deep green haired Were Fenie Fox: Kalro who laughed about the thought of your dreams of trying to become a celebrity in the 'Normal World' and disapproves of you trying to leave. He secretly abuses you and would rape you. You once showed him the double ear pircings that you pirced yourself just to be cool like the ones in the 'Normal World' but he got angry and ripped the earring off of your left ear that was now partially toned. He obviously ripped your left ear off as a sign of disrespect because the way to greet a Fenie is by scratching the right ear. If the left ear is scratched it is a sign of disrespect. But when you tried to tell someone no one would believe you since Kalro had a good reputation.

You overheard him one day say that after he plans to marry you he plans to rule over the Were Fenie Fox Kingdom as well as the 'Normal World'. You could not let that happened as you delayed the marriage pushing it by a few months. During those months you met a beautiful female Dragon by the name of Songulala who taught you Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer magic by teaching you the dances of all sorts and even taught you to sing. You learned in secret since you didnt want to tell anyone. You considered Songulala a mother figure. At one point you hatched an egg and out came a gold Exceed with double scars across his chest and a partially torn off ear of its own. Since he never bathed his tail became bushy making his tail look like a fox tail. You named him 'Fuse' like the music type.

You wanted to show Songulala your Exceed you hatched only to find out that she was gone. All that was left behind was a gold chain with a music note symbol at the end with a hook. It was Songulala's earring chain. You decided to self pierce yourself in the belly button to remember Songulala. Since she left this gave you and Fuse a sign...to run away to the 'Normal World'. So thats what you decided to do. You made preparations. Since you were running the Kingdom would probably make a search party for you and since a Fenie is recongnized by their hair color and style you used a purple magical wig which blended with your real hair and it styled itself straight. You left that one night. You both ran and ran through the border gates smashing it with your magic only to fall down through clouds...

NOW HERE WE FINALLY GET SOME DIALOGUE!

As you both fell and fell you screamed as you felt your body change dramatically! You found yourself falling through a forest fully of many trees. The branches scraped through your clothing until you were naked. "AHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You screamed. You could have sworn you saw a human face look up at you but before you could make out the face you crashed into the person head first until you landed on your back with your feet sticking up in the air. "What the? IS THAT A BUTT?! GROSS!" A male voice said as he pushed you off him until you rolled into the bushes. You slowly got up a bit and rubbed your head. "Taja..." You said. **(Me: 'Ow'. Btw these are translations of what she is saying)**

"Ka da jo?" Fuse asked. **(Me: 'You ok?') **"Yado..." You said. **(Me: 'Yeah...') **"Who the heck are you?" A male voice asked. You looked over seeing a pink spikey haired boy in a red long sleeve shirt with a white scarf in orange pants and sandals. He had a familiar looking scent surronding him. You decided to sniff him out. He looked at you confused. "What the? What are you sniffing at? And whats with those ears? You a cat cosplayer or something?" The boy asked. You stepped out of the bushes with Fuse following and sniffed the boys body. He widen his eyes and blushed. "WHOA! Um...hey...we should probably uh...get you some clothes..." The boy said. You didnt understand what he was saying at all. His language was so new to you.

"Here take this!" The boy said as he draped his scarf around you to cover your body a bit. You sniffed the scarf. It smelled like fire of a dragon. You nuzzled the scarf a sec and then went back to sniffing the boys."Hey...hey kid? Could you stop a sec?!" The boy asked a bit irritated. You sniffed the boys neck to his cheek to his face until your nose was pressed against his. You both blushed. You then step back and smile at the boy. "Whats your deal huh?! Do you always sniff every person you meet?!" The boy asked angrily.

You tilted your head in confusion. Even if you couldnt understand the boy he sounded angry judging by the tone of his voice. You then look down at your body and gasped loudly. "What now?! Whats wrong with you?!" The boy asked. You saw your body. You no longer had the body of a woman but a body of an 11 year old child with no chest or voluptous figure like you once had. "Ma ba ja ka lan ga cha! MA BA JA LAN GA CHA!" You cried. **(Me: 'My body reversed age! MY BODY REVERSED AGE!) **"Manla chana gan da kee" Fuse said. **(Me: 'You shouldnt be surprised! Your dad made it a rule using his magic saying anyone under the age of 10,000 that enters the new world will de age physically')**

You sighed. "Hey! Im right here ya know! And what are you guys saying?!" The boy asked shocked. You looked at the boy nervously and then turned away. The boy walked up to you. "Hey dont be sad! I didnt mean it! Are you lost?" The boy asked. You shrugged your shoulders singaling that you didnt know what he was saying. "Ok I see...we cant understand each other right? I know! You can come with me!" The boy said. The boy then took your hand and lead you away. You looked at Fuse confused not knowing what the boy was trying to do but you followed him anyways. You took a good look at the boy. _'He must be a Dragon Slayer...his scent is all so familiar that I just cant seem to live without!' You thought. _"I'll take you to my guild! Hows that sound?" The boy asked. You looked at the boy confused still not understanding what he was saying.

You, the boy and Fuse then entered a building. "Hey guys! Look who I brought!" The boy said. Multiple people turned to you both and ran up to you. "Whoa who is she?" A boy asked. "She's kinda cute!" Another said. "Where are her clothes?!" A voice asked in digust. You didnt understand what these people were saying. You looked around in the crowd and two people stood out. A black haired boy in nothing but boxers and a red haired girl in armor. "Natsu did you rape this girl?!" The black haired boy asked grinning. "RAPE HER?! DID NOT ICE BRAIN!" Natsu shouted. "Quiet! Both of you!" The redhead said. She then walked up to you. "What is your name?" She asked calmly looking straight into your eyes. You blushed in embarrasment at how imtimadating she was. "Ku lu ju kumu watta shio..." You said. **(Me: 'Your making me nervous...') **"Im sorry but I didnt quite get that..." The red head said. "Mer ra ga sha sha gra..." Fuse said. **(Me: 'Maybe we should turn tail and run...')**

You nodded at that and turned away. "Just a second!" A voice said. You look back seeing a short old man in a orange and blue pixie like suit. "Hello young one! What is your name?" The master asked. You looked at him for a moment in confusion and studied his face. Maybe he was asking you what his name was? I guess he was. "Kitsale-" You then quickly covered your mouth. _'Wait! I shouldnt tell them my actual name...that will be a dead give away that I am the runaway princess that everyone wants to capture...oh man...maybe I should keep quiet until I come up with a name...' You thought._

"Heh? What was that? Oh no matter! You are official a member of Fairy Tail! Where would you like your stamp?" The old man asked as he held up a stamp. You looked at him confused. "Oh I know the perfect spot master!" A girl with white hair in a gothic revealing outfit said. She then snatched the stamp out of the old mans hand and stamped your chest. You looked at your chest confused seeing a teal tattoo print of some kind of fairy like hawk. You smiled in awe at it. "You like it dont you?" The pink haired boy asked. You just smiled. "Heh heh! This way once she grows boobs the stamp would look good on her! Heh heh!" The white haired girl said. The old man blushed. "Mmm! Good point! Well then! You are official a member of Fairy Tail!" The old man said. He then went and stamped Fuse.

"Hey we outta get this chick some clothes!" The white haired girl said. You tilted your head in confusion as she took your hand. "Come with me kid!" The girl said. She then took you to a dressing room and put you in an outfit. You were now in a teal leather bandeau top with sparkles that was under a black cropped vest along with teal short shorts with a white belt and black thigh high boots. The white haired girl tied your hair into a pony tail to match hers and added a teal ribbon to it. You looked at your outfit in awe as the girl smirked at you. "You like it?" The girl asked. "Kufu maka ja banda ka!" You said.**(Me: 'I actually look like one of those hip celebrities!') **The girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...you outta get rid of that language barrier kid! See ya!" The white haired girl said as she walked away. You walked out of the dressing room only for Fuse to fly onto your shoulder. "Muku juku fu!" You said. **(Me: 'I really like this place! I think im gonna stay!') **"Mufu Ku lu..." Fuse said. **(Me: 'Whatever you say...hopefully they wont find out the truth about you...')**

You then walk to the pink haired boy who was leaning on the wall but he brightened up when he saw you. "Hey there you are! You look great! C'mon lets go explore a bit!" The boy said taking your arm and leading you out the building. You were confused as to where he was taking you but you follow him anyway.

You and the boy sat in the forest under a tree while Fuse slept in your lap with some fish in his mouth. "So what kinda magic do ya do?" The boy asked. You still couldnt understand what the boy was saying. You kept silent as the boy looked at you confused. The boy looked up at your ears. "Are those real or what?" The boy asked. "Hmm?" You asked. The boy then scratched your right ear slightly. You smiled brightly at what he was doing. He was giving you a sign of respect by scratching your ear. At least thats what you thought. You let out moans as she scratched. The boy looked at you confused. "Oh you like that?" He asked. You then pull the boy into a hug. "Um...I guess I'll take that as a 'yes' then..." The boy said.

You then pull away and look at the boy and your eyes then fall to his human ears. You then begin to stroke the boys right ear. It felt smooth and rubbery but you could have sworn you felt dragon scales of some sort...the boys eyes followed your hand as you stroke his ears. You giggled and blushed. "Musha laka jee...masha luka da da..." You say seductively which made the boy blush. **(Me: 'You have such strange ears...but it makes you look pretty cute...')**

The boy looked nervous. "Um...yeah..." He said as he took your hand off his ear. You let out a whimper. "Dont worry! You can fell my ears later alright?" The boy asked. "...Oh by the way! The names Natsu!" The boy said. You smiled and looked at him confused. "C'mon...me Natsu! Me!" The boy said pointing at himself. You giggled at how silly he looked. "Ok...me Natsu! You are?" The boy asked. You studied his face. You could tell he was probably asking your name. You thought for a moment. _'I cant give him my real name otherwise he will tell everyone that I am a princess...what should my name be? Hmmmm...that it!' You thought. _You then drew your finger in the dirt spelling out your name and the pointed at yourself. The boy read it.

"'Kitsuna?' Is that it?" The boy asked. You smiled and wrote another name. "'Fuse'?" He read. You then pointed at Fuse who was sleeping. "Oh is that his name? Well alright then! Its nice to meet ya Kitsuna!" The boy said happily as he smiled showing off his fangs. You smiled and blushed at how cute he looked. You and the boy looked at your name. "Hey...check this out!" The boy said. You looked at the boy confused as he went over to your name that was still written in the ground. You saw him wipe away the 'Ki' part of your name. "Eh?" You asked in confused. You saw the rest of your name. "'Tsuna'" He read. "Ts...Tsuna?" You repeated. "Yeah thats it! 'Tsuna'. Get it? If you re arranged the letters in my name a bit you get 'Tsuna'! I think its the perfect nickname for you! What do you think?" The boy asked.

You looked at the name and then at the boy who gave you the sweetest smile no one has ever given you before. You blush and smile as you run over to the boy and you couldnt help yourself but to give him a big kiss on his warm lips. The boy widen his eyes at what you were doing. Your tongue explored his mouth the whole time. If there was one thing you learned is that if Fenie's were to kiss their one true love of someone outside of their language barrier they would be able to gain a new ability...

You then pull away from the boy smiling happily. His face was a deep red as he stared at you surprised. "It was all because of you Natsu I was able to learn english! Thank you!" You say happily as you hug him. "Whoa wait! You learn english now!?" Natsu asked shocked. "Yep! Its all thanks to you Natsu! You are my best friend!" You say happily as you look at him. "Best friend?! But we just met and-" Natsu began. "-It doesnt matter because I wanna be your best friend! Its all thanks to you!" You say happily as you hug him again. Natsu slowly hugs you back out of confusion. "Yeah...I...I dont think it matters either..." He said.

**Well R&amp;R guys! I will finish the rest of the childhood friend story with the whole Exceed egg hatching thing then I will follow the story plot of the show. R&amp;R! Remember no flames please!**


	2. Childhood Love Triangle!

I want to give credit to hidansbabe530 for great idea and concept of Kitsuna's character and personality as well as using the elements from her Fairy Tail story! Anyway enjoy!

You and Natsu were inseperatable those days. After Natsu found out that you were a Dragon Slayer he admired you even more! The two of you were the best of friends who always looked after each other. Although your female best friend was Mirajane whos wild and rebelious behavior influenced and changed your for the worse...or the better. The girl who really got on your nerves was Erza who's bossy behavior irritated you and you would often pick fights with her. You became pretty popular of the guild for being an amazing dancer as well as the funniest.

During those days you couldnt help but to feel a slight attraction for Natsu. You've tried so many times to tell him how you felt but he was to dense to even figure it out. You've had it with trying to get Natsu to figure it out for awhile and you decided that you needed to blow off some steam with some men...you've discovered the Magical House! A brothel/nightclub/resturant/casino/hotel resort and bar. You've worked yourself with men just for the thrill of it and it was a good addition for earning money aside from taking on guild jobs.

You sat there in the guild watching Natsu and Gray fight it out like idiots. "LAME BRAINED LIZARD!" Gray yelled. "UN DEFROSTING FREAK!" Natsu yelled. Erza then broke them apart by pushing them hard away from each other. "Alright thats enough out of you!" Erza said. You glared at her. "C'mon! It was just getting good! Why you always gotta meddle in EVERYTHING?" You asked annoyed. Erza then gave you an evil death glare and you just rolled your eyes. "YEAH SHE'S RIGHT! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Gray shouted. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TO YA JERK?!" Natsu asked. "If you insist!" Erza said. Natsu and Gray charged for Erza only for her to throw both of them hard towards trees. "Now behave! No more pointless fighting for you two!" Erza said walking away. "She's so annoying!" You muttered. "Yeah she is! Don't worry! I'll take care of her!" Mirajane said smirking evilly.

You later on walked through the forest with Fuse sleeping on your shoulder to get some peace only to hear the sound of punching. "STUPID ERZA AND GRAY! YOU STINK!" You heard a voice shout. You walked over seeing Natsu punching a tree with pictures of Gray and Erza against it. Natsu then punched the tree hard only for his whole arm to sting in pain from the intensity. "That...didnt hurt...at all...!" He lied. You smiled. "Hey Natsu...I see your relieving some stress..." You say flirtatously. Natsu turned back to see you walking towards him as your hips swayed and you giggled. He raised an eyebrow at that.

Your body was now just inches from his as you slowly stroked his cheek with your hair that behaved as a finger. "You happy punching the trunk or do you want to take a shot at me?" You asked seductively. Natsu blushed deeply and then quickly turned around to punch the tree some more. You sigh at that and look to the side. _'Idiot will never get it...the closest thing I ever get out of him is a blush...' You thought. _After Natsu punched the tree a few more times a giant white egg with dark blue waving designs hit Natsu's head and fell to the ground along with Natsu.

You ran up to Natsu and helped him up. "Hey you ok Natsu?" You asked. Natsu slowly got up. "Ugh...what the heck?" Natsu asked. The impact seemed to have awoken Fuse. "MUST YOU DROP THAT EGG SO LOUDLY?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Fuse shouted. You both ignored both then looked seeing the exceed egg in front of you both. You both smiled at that and gave each other knowing smirks.

You both later came back to Fairy Tail with your hair wrapped around the egg to carry. "Hey guys! Check out this awesome egg Kitsuna and I just found!" Natsu said as he presented you with the egg. Your hair then slowly places the egg down and unwraps itself from the egg and back to your side. "Where in blazes did you two get that thing?" Master asked. "We found it in the East Forest!" Natsu said. "East Forest?" Master asked confused. "In other words...Natsu was punching the tree blowing some steam because some s*** about Erza and Gray got to him and so the egg fell and hit his head" You said.

"Well look at that! Guess your good for something else huh? Gonna fry it up for us?" Gray asked. "Gray your clothes!" Cana cried. Gray then freaked out. "Fry it? Are you all crazy?! This is an exceed egg!" Fuse said. "No its not! Its a dragon egg! And Kitsuna and I are going to hatch it!" Natsu said. You blushed. "Um...us? Together?" You asked. You then smile. "Well Natsu...if thats what you really wanna do...lets go for it..." You say seductively. "Anyway Master why dont you hatch the egg with a spell?" Natsu asked. "Dont be a fool! Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle" Master said. "Sorry Master but im not following ya..." Natsu said. You nodded in agreement. "You'll understand soon enough when your older..." Master said. "But...I am old..." You say narrowing your eyes as you sweatdropped.

"He's saying if you want it to hatch you have to work hard to hatch it together! You can try something productive for once!" Erza said. "Erza! I didnt hear you come in!" Gray cried. "IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YA ERZA!" Mirajane shouted. You smirked at her as Erza glared. "You've been annoying Kitsuna and I dont like that! Why dont we pick up where we left off? Come and get some!" Mirajane taunted. You giggled. "Oh yeah! S***s about to get real up in here!" You said. "You bet it is girlfriend! Cmon Erza lets go! Unless if your scared!" Mirajane said. "Mira...you know now that you mentioned it we never did finish out match...did we?" Erza asked smirking evilly. "IM GONNA BARY YOU ALIVE!" Mirajane shouted. "YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Erza shouted. The two clashed fists as you watched in awe. "YOU GOT OVER YOUR TRAINING BRA?!" "LIKE SHOWING OFF YOUR LOVE HANDLES!?" "YOU UGLY PRUDE!" "YOU STUPID WITCH!"

You chuckled as you watched your best friend and your worst enemy fight it out. "Oooooooohh yeah! Go get her Mira girl!" You said. You then pull out a rabbit from your bag and grab it by the ears and slowly devoured it as you watched the fight. "You know...come to think of it Erza's a big hypocrite if she gets to wreck the whole guild and fight when you and Natsu cant!" You told Gray. "Hey your right! The guild will be blown to bits when their done!" Gray said. "Just you wait! I will beat down on the both of them!" Natsu said. You giggled and walked over to Natsu. "Hey now Natsu...relax...for me ok?" You asked as you began to massage his shoulders.

"Yeah she's right...give it a break! Keep up the tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you...except for Tsuna maybe...hee hee..." A voice said. You glared knowing who that was and turned to see Lisanna smiling that annoying innocent smile you truly hated. You hated her for always being so close to Natsu ALL the time. It was always you and Natsu together and that was when Lisanna came along and you would fell like Natsu was slipping away from you whenever he was around her. Lisanna was so lucky to be Mirajane's little sis otherwise you would have devoured her by now. You blushed at her little comment she made. "Keep your mouth shut little girl! And dont call me Tsuna! Only Natsu can call me that!" You say baring your fangs as you glare at her. "Yeah shut up Lisanna! What do you know?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Dont be mean! I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg!" Lisanna said sweetly.

Natsu looked at her surprised. "You wanna help really?" Natsu asked eagerly. Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Raising a dragon will be so fun!" "Wait! Wait Natsu! We dont need her help! We can raise the egg together! Just you and me!" You cried as you grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu looked at your arm and then at you with curiosity in his eyes staring into your pleading ones. He then smiled. "The three of us can raise it together! I dont see any problem with that! do you Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "Nope!" Lisanna said sweetly. You metally growled wishing to strangle Lisanna.

"So how do we make it hatch?" Natsu asked. "I think you just warm it up!" Lisanna said. Natsu caught on and began blowing fire on the egg rapidly. "Whoa!" You say surprised. "Dont do that to an egg!" Fuse yelled. "YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the egg and kicked Natsu down. "Geez careful! We're trying to hatch the egg not poach it!" Lisanna cried. "Sorry..." Natsu said. "Sit back and watch my magic handle this!" Lisanna said proudly as she snapped her fingers and a purple circle of magic appears. "Change...over! Animal song!" Lisanna said as she transformed.

She was now a tealish green bird with purple feet and pink feathers and a green head. "Eww..." You muttered as you roll your eyes. "WHOA! Your a bird!" Natsu said amazed. You looked at him crazy. "We birds are experts!" Lisanna said. "Wow! Your so smart Lisanna!" Natsu said amazed. You saddened at that and sighed. _'Why cant Natsu say those kind of things to me?' You thought._

You, Natsu and Lisanna sat outside under a tree watching the egg. You sat a little distant from them. "You jealous?" Fuse asked. "Shut up Fuse...im not in the mood..." You say sadly. "So the egg will hatch if we sit like this?" Natsu asked. "Yep!" Lisanna said. That was when the egg hit Lisanna in the face making her turn back into her human form causing you to chuckle. The egg then flew into Natsu's hand. "I knew it! It has to be an exceed if it can fly like that!" Fuse said. "Looks like it calmed down..." Natsu said. You got up and leaned your arm on his shoulder as you look at the egg. "Seems so..." You said.

"Hey maybe the egg wants you to warm it up instead" Lisanna said. "You think so?" Natsu asked. "Actually she's right...I can hear the voices of animals you know..." You said. "Yeah maybe its happy now" Lisanna said. Natsu looked at the egg. "Is that right?" He asked the egg. The egg then shook. Lisanna and Natsu look to you for an answer. You smile. "He said yes!" You said. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "I have an idea! Why dont we build the egg a little house?" Lisanna asked. "Oh you mean like a secret base?" Natsu asked as he gave you a knowing smirk. You smirk back. "Oh we can make that! Right Natsu?" You asked giving him a wink.

You and Natsu worked hard bashing a bunch of rocks together using your strengths and made a little rock house as Lisanna watched. You were both soon done. "What do you think? Is that the coolest rock house ever?" Natsu asked. "Uh..yeah...pretty awesome..." Lisanna said nervously. You glare at you. "Whats with the attitude? Why dont you say it like you mean it already!" You yell. Thats when the rock house then demolished into bits. "Oh well! My turn now!" Lisanna said happily.

You glare at her and watch how she transformed into another animal...a purple rabbit. "WHOA!" Natsu said amazed. You widen your eyes in surprised as one of your 'tails' wagged. "Pretty cute dont ya think?" Lisanna asked. "Delicous...rabbit..." You say licking your lips. "Hee hee! I look apitizing dont I Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. You then glare at her. "Ya know...now that I see it...purple rabbits with green toes arent very apitizing..." You said. "Hee hee! Thats ok!" Lisanna said rolled your eyes at how she continued to stay happy. "Now watch this!" Lisanna said.

After awhile she presented you and Natsu to a little house made out of straw and hay. "Ta da! All done!" She said. "Whoa! Nice job Lisanna!" Natsu said. "Hmph! Its alright..." You muttered. "Jea-?" Fuse began. "-DONT TEST ME!" You say in an angry tone. "Lets check out the inside!" Lisanna said. You three then entered the hay house. "Its pretty roomy in here!" Natsu said. "You got that right! Set the egg here!" Fuse said. Natsu then did so. All of you then sat down in the comfortable hay house.

"Hee hee! Its like we're a family now..." Lisanna said. "How do ya figure?" Natsu asked. "Well we have our own little baby and the two of us are like mommy and daddy Natsu!" Lisanna said sweetly. You glare at Lisanna who didnt seem to notice and turn away. "Kitsuna...your a mommy too!" Lisanna said. You look at her surprise and then at Natsu who was blushing as he looked at you. You quickly turn away from him blushing as you hug your knees close to you. "I guess that doesnt sound so bad..." Natsu said. You look at him surprised seeing his cute nervous smile and you blushed a deep red.

The three of you were now by a tree where Natsu explained to Lisanna how the two of you discovered the egg. That was when you heard a large smash. You all turn around seeing a giant monkey monster. Natsu and Lisanna screamed at the sight of it while you glared. "Give the egg to me!" The monster said. "Fat chance!" Natsu yelled. "Cmon Natsu!" You said. "Right!" Natsu said. He then handed the egg to Lisanna and you both went to fight it out with the monster only for the two of you to be slammed around.

"Oh no your both hurt!" Lisanna cried. You and Natsu slowly got up. "Nothing we cant handle!" You said. "Yeah! We're children of dragons you know!" Natsu said. The two of you went to fight again and got slammed around once more. "Natsu! Kitsuna! Hit him with magic!" Lisanna said. The both of you got up eventually landing a double hit on the monster who fell back. Lisanna cheered and danced. You heard Natsu groan. You look at him and gasped seeing that he was about to fall back. "I got ya!" You say quickly. You slide across the ground and caught Natsu in your arms. "Nice save!" Fuse said. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE NATSU?!" Lisanna cried. "Will you stop shouting?! He's bruised thats all!" You say angrily.

Later on that day it was raining so you three took shelter and finally made it to the hay house. Lisanna grabbed your hand. "What are you doing?!" You asked annoyed. "Natsu wait here a sec!" Lisanna said as she stops Natsu and leads you inside the hay house and sits you down. You yank your hand away from her. "Kay! Come in!" Lisanna said. Natsu then walks in with the egg. "Welcome back dear!" Lisanna said. You raise your eyebrow at her in confusion. "Um...what?" Natsu asked confused. "I SAID Welcome back dear!" Lisanna said. "Oh! Um...hi honeys im home?" Natsu said. You looked seeing him blushed and then Lisanna who blushed. You saddened seeing those two were really close.

"Its a good thing we made it here through the rain..." Lisanna said. You sighed and looked at Natsu seeing him cuddle the egg. "Even if you get mad Natsu you still have a sweet side dont you?" Lisanna asked. You and Natsu looked at Lisanna confused. "Its been fun playing house with you guys...maybe some day Kitsuna can be your real wife since your so good to her..." Lisanna said. You blushed a deep marroon and look at Natsu seeing him turn away in embarrasment. You then turn away. "Or maybe...I can be your real wife" Lisanna said. "What got ya thinking that?!" Natsu asked shocked. "I just noticed how you are so brave and your good with kids too! Whats not to like?" Lisanna asked blushing deeply.

You look at her in disgust. She just admitted that she liked Natsu. "I see...so thats how it is huh?" You asked as you slowly got up. Natsu and Lisanna look at you confused. "Huh? What do you mean Tsuna?" Lisanna asked. Tears bursted from your eyes as you turn to her. "I JUST TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT! ONLY NATSU CAN!" You shout. Lisanna looked sad. "Ok im sorry you dont need to be mad at me about it. Please dont shout Kitsuna" Lisanna cried. "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LISANNA!" You cried as you begin to run out.

"Tsuna wait! Tell me whats wrong!" Natsu cried as he grabbed your arm. You turn back to him looking angry. Natsu gasped in shock seeing the tears in your eyes. "Tsuna?" He asked worridly. You tug your arm away from him as you struggle. "Let me go!" You cry. "TSUNA PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Natsu cried. More tears spilled from your eyes. "I SAID LET GO!" You shout. You then kick Natsu in the gut. "AH!" He cried as he clutched his gut. "NATSU!" Lisanna cried. She then went over to his side and then glared at you. "KITSUNA WHY DID YOU HURT HIM?!" Lisanna shouted. You looked at Natsu who was in pain and then felt guilty. You then glare at Lisanna seeing that it was her fault you had to do what you did. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME LISANNA! YOU KNOW I WISH YOU JUST...JUST DIE!" You shout. "Die?" Lisanna asked sadly. You then run away with Fuse following. "Tsuna WAIIIITTTT!" Natsu cried. "Kitsuna?" Fuse asked. "I...I am jealous..." You sobbed.

The next day at the guild haul Natsu and Lisanna bursted in. "OK WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK THE EGG! WAS IT YOU KITSUNA JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE MAD?! AND THEN YOU WISHED LISANNA COULD DIE?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted. "Hold on...die? You have a smart mouth Kitsuna!" Mirajane said amused. "It wasnt me!" You yelled. "THEN WHO DID?!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah we dont want your dumb egg!" Gray said. "Gray your clothes..." Cana said. Gray then freaked out. Natsu then went to acuse everybody. "I bet you ate it yourself didnt you pinky?!" Mirajane asked. "MIRA!" Erza shouted. "Its what he gets for making my girl Kitsuna cry!" Mirajane said. "THATS IT YOUR GOING DOWN!" Natsu shouted. "YEAH WE BRING IT ON!" Mirajane said. The two then fought it out and Gray joined in. "Hey stop it!" Erza cried as she ran over to them. "GRRR STOP GETTING INTO PEOPLES BUSINESS!" You shout. You then fight it out against Erza and soon you were all fighting with each other.

Soon after Elfman brought in the egg saying that he was only keeping it warm and that was when the egg slowly hatched shocking you all. A bright light came out of it revealing to be a blue baby exceed. "I knew it! It is an exceed just like me!" Fuse said. You all stared at it in awe as the cat flew onto Natsu's head. "He's so...cute..." You say happily. The whole guild gathered together seeing the blue baby exceed. "Guess you have yourself a little brother Fuse..." You said. "Heh! I cant wait to teach him how to flirt with women!" Fuse said. You roll your eyes and then smile at the blue exceed. Everyone around you all was now getting along. "He's like a blue bit of happiness isn't he?" Lisanna asked. "Hey Natsu...why not name him...?" You began. "Happy? Thats perfect Tsuna! I'll name him Happy!" Natsu said. "Happy!" Happy cooed.

FLASHFOWARD TO A FEW YEARS LATER...

You layed back on a tree branch while Natsu, Happy and Fuse below you arguing about fish as they layed against a tree. Your body now become older physically and you were now 8,917 years old. You were in a new outfit. You look at your body in amazement. "Wow...I guess im finally back in my physical body that I was in back in my old world...makes me wonder how I look physically if I went back..." You muttered. "Hey what you mumbling up there Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking up at you. "Oh! Um...nothing..." You said quickly. "Don't change the subject man!" Fuse said. "Yeah you ate our fish!" Happy cried.

Lisanna out of no where walks up to you all. She looks at Natsu and the two exceeds. "You three are still fighting?" Lisanna asked. "Oh...hey Lisanna. Glad your back!" Natsu said. Lisanna smiled at him and looked up at you. "Hello Kitsuna!" She said. You sighed and turned slightly to look down at her with a bored look. "Um..hey...about you saying that you wanted me to die...before..." Lisanna began. _'I was such a bratty kid back then...' You thought._ "Its ok if your mad at me Kitsuna. Although I dont know why your mad I'll still forgive you!" Lisanna said. You looked at her crazy at how she could forgive you at how mean you were to her back then. "Hear that Tsuna? She says she forgives you. What do you think of that?" Natsu asked. You looked down at him seeing he was awaiting an answer. You said nothing. Natsu glared at you. "WELL? What do you SAY?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed. You saddened in your heart not likeing how Natsu was acting. You then look up at the sky. "Mmm...yeah ok..." You said. Lisanna smiled at that. _'That doesnt mean I like you Lisanna...' You thought._

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! THAT FATTY DRAGON SLAYER ATE OUR FISH!" Fuse shouted. "Yeah he did! He didnt even ask us first!" Happy cried. "Whenever you guys eat any fish you guys say its yours" Natsu said. "Natsu your the dad..." Lisanna began. You and Natsu looked at her confused. "Not this again..." You whispered. "You have to take good care of your wives and son! Right Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. Happy looked confused. You didnt answer and just groaned as she went on. "That was like a million years ago!" Natsu said. "What are you guys talking about?!" Happy asked. "Its normal for families to fight every once in awhile...whats important is that you make up..." Lisanna said.

Her words had you thinking. "Kaga..." You muttered. **(Me: 'Dad...')** Natsu looked up at you confused. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "No matter what happens Happy is still our son!" Lisanna said. "LISANNA'S GONE NUTS!" Happy cried. Thats when Mirajane and Elfman came by. "Ooh hey girl!" You greeted Mirajane. "Hey! S'up girlfriend!" Mirajane greeted. "Lisanna lets go!" Elfman said. "But we just finished a job cant we take a break?" Lisanna asked. _'No now LEAVE! GO AWAY LISANNA!' You mentally shouted._ "Its an S Class Quest! Mirajane wants us to come with her!" Elfman said.

"Its just an emergency quest they want us to kill this beast monster! Kitsuna you should come with us!" Mirajane said. "Actually I dont know if I can! I promised my boss that I would come and work at the Magical House tonight! And I need the money" You said. "Thats ok sweetie! How about you Natsu? You could learn a thing or two!" Mirajane said with a wink. "HEY IM THE MAN IN THE FAMILY I DONT WANT HIM TAGGING ALONG! I CAN PROTECT YOU ON MY OWN!" Elfman shouted. "WHY YOU GOTTA HOG ALL THE FUN!? TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Natsu cried like a little kid making you chuckle. "Aw c'mon. I'm sure it won't be long before you'll be going on them too!" Lisanna said. "Oh yeah? WHEN?!" Natsu asked impatiently. "I don't know when exactly but whenever it happens I'll be there to support you!" Lisanna said. You rolled your eyes at that comment. "Pfffftt..." _'That reminds me...S Class Trials are coming up though...better give it my all then if I wanna be on S Class...' You thought._ "Right now you and Kitsuna should keep things safe at Fairy Tail!" Lisanna said. "You right! Bye bye now little girl!" You say making a shooing motion with your hand. "Hurry up Lisanna!" Mirajane called. "Bring us back a suvenoir!" Happy said. "Or gimmie your panties!" Fuse called. Happy sweatdropped at that. "Natsu? Kitsuna?" Lisanna asked. You and Natsu turned to her. "I'll be home soon!" With that Lisanna lifted up her finger back up in the air. You and Natsu smile at each other and both lifted your fingers in the air. It was a symbol sign at Fairy Tail and you could never say no to that. The three siblings then left to take on the quest leaving you and Natsu behind. _'Good she's gone!' You thought._

A FEW DAYS LATER...

You rushed through the mountains hearing some bad news. Mirajane, Elfman and Natsu had called you to tell you what happened. You saw Mirajane walking slowly through the rain hanging her head down. One of her arms had a bandaged. You ran over to her. "Mirajane! Oh my god! What happened?!" You cried. "...Where were you...?" Mirajane asked. "I was at the club for a few hours...I came as soon as I cou-" SLAP! Mirajane had slapped you so hard that your cheek was red. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" You asked. You looked at her and gasped seeing the angry demonic look in her eyes. "YOU W****! THATS ALL YOU DO! GO TO THE CLUB AND EVERYTHINGS ALL RIGHT! WE CALLED YOU SEVERAL HOURS AGO BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY F****** WITH MEN!" Mirajane shouted. "Mirajane im sorry! But there was no reason to slap me and-" You began. "YOUR WISH CAME TRUE!" Mirajane shouted. "WHAT?!" You asked confused a bit worridly. "YOU HEARD ME! YOUR WISH CAME TRUE JUST LIKE HOW YOU WANTED! STAY AWAY FROM ME KITSUNA!" Mirajane shouted. "WAIT! MIRA!" You cry. But Mirajane then runs thought how useless it was to run after her so you continued to run to the other direction...

You saw Natsu and Elfman standing over an area as the rain continued to pour. "Guys!" You cry. You look at Elfman seeing that he was weeping tears. "Elfman? What happened?" You asked sadly. "Where...the HELL WERE YOU?" Natsu yelled. "Natsu?" You asked a bit scared. "I SAID WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN WE CALLED YOU SEVERAL HOURS AGO?!" Natsu shouted. You winced at that. "The club..." You said. Natsu turned to you looking angry. "THE CLUB? OF COURSE YOU WERE! THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO THE CLUB TO WORK ON MEN AND MAKE MONEY!" Natsu shouted. "NATSU JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG! TELL ME!" You cry. "Take a look..." Natsu said stepping to the side.

You walked pass him as Elfman weeped even louder. You gasped seeing a grave. The grave read 'Lisanna Strauss'. "Oh...my god..." You say shaken. "Your wish came true Tsuna..." Natsu said coldly. "No...you dont mean...?" You began. Elfman then grabbed your hair gripping it tightly. "Ow! What are you-?" "-HOLD ON! YOU WISHED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?! YOU LITTLE-" Elfman began but Natsu pulled you away from his grasp and held you close to him. Natsu looked into your eyes coldly. "Tsuna...Lisanna is dead..." Natsu said. You slowly pull back away from Natsu shaking your head. "No...no...this cant be true..." You cry. "TSUNA SHES DEAD NOW! SHE'S GONE!" Natsu shouted as he punched a tree knocking it down. Tears left your eyes. "NO THIS CANT BE! ITS NOT TRUE!" You cry as you grab your hair and shake your head. You thought about Lisanna about how she was always smiling, how the three of you took care of Happy's egg together,how you always disliked her.

"'You know I wish you would just...just die'..." Natsu quoted. You looked at him surprised. "Well Tsuna...you got your wish...I just dont know why you would say that...Lisanna was our friend...our wife..." Natsu said coldly. "No...why...why...how could this happen...?" You thought. You then thought about Lisanna's smile and cried some more as you dropped to your knees and hang your fist against the ground. "Lisanna...no..." "...LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You shout as you scream to the heavens. Tears then leave Natsu's face. "Hope your happy she's not around to bother you anymore!" Natsu cried. You get up and began to run away. "TSUNA WAIIIIIIIITTTTTTT! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu cried but since you were a wild fox beast you were able to run extremely quick...even in the highest of heels that you were wearing.

You were now at the edge of a cliff crying your eyes out as your face heated up. "Lisanna why? How could I have been so cruel to wish this upon you?" You sob. You look up into the air. "I know what I must do...if im going to apologize to you...I have to do it in person..." You said as you walk closer to the cliff. "Everyone alright hates me now...and to think I could come to this world and become a famous celebrity...what a joke..." You said. You then look up into the sky as you wipe your tears. "Lisanna...im coming...for you...Im gonna make things right between us..." You said. _'Mom...dad...sisters...my clan...Fuse...im sorry...' You thought._

You then turn around and close your arms to your chest and close your eyes and begin to fall back off the cliff and down. The wind blew through your hair as you fell feeling an intense pressure of air. Tears flew up and out of your closed eyes as you fell. _'This is it right? I guess so...at least now I will be with my mother in peace...right mama?' You thought._ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You heard. Your eyes shoot open. "NATSU?!" You asked shocked. To your shock Natsu jumped out of nowhere and caught you before you could even hit the ground. You looked into his eyes seeing how worried he looked.

"Natsu...why?" You asked. "I...I dont wanna lose you Tsuna..." Natsu said. "But...im a horrible person and I-" You began. "-Your all I got Tsuna! I care about you! A lot!" Natsu said. You were shocked at his words. "I was...so mean to Lisanna...I regret it...im sorry..." You said. "Its...its ok...I knew you never REALLY meant it..." Natsu muttered. "I know...but I regret saying all those bad things to her...its lonely without her smile you know?" You asked sadly. Natsu sighed for a moment and turned to the side. He then turned back to you. "The two of us Tsuna...we're like family!" Natsu said as tears left his eyes. "Family?" You asked confused.

"All Dragon Slayers are family members! Don't you ever forget that! Your like a sister to me! So lets be family together...for Lisanna!" Natsu said as his tears dropped."Please...just...dont leave me! Okay?!" Natsu asked quickly. "Natsu..." You say surprise. "Lets...lets look out for each other ok?" Natsu asked. He then held you close to him and you felt his warmth of his muscular body and you blushed. It felt really comforting. "Mmm..." You coo. "Stay by my side and I'll stay by yours...okay?" Natsu whispered in your ears. Your little ears twitched feeling his warm breath and you hug Natsu. _'Natsu...I...I love you...' You thought happily. _ Natsu sniffed you as you both hugged. "I love that scent..." He whispered which made you blush more._ 'Scent huh? I guess I have one two since we're both Dragon Slayers...Natsu...I will do what I can to make things right between us and then...I will tell you how I feel...' You thought._

R&amp;R PLEASSEEEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK?! Please tell me!


	3. The Fairy Tail!

Well heres the first episode of Fairy Tail that you guys have (or have not) asked for!...Hope you enjoy...if anyone likes this story anyway...

After a long night of working on men at the Magical House you woke up late that morning with Fuse and got ready so you both could meet up with Natsu and Happy. Apparently the two of them heard how both of your dragons were in town. You couldnt believe it either. But could this really be her? Songulala the Dance Voodoo Dragon who taught you magic? You just had to wait and see for yourself...

You wore a black leather bikini top with a teal teardrop jewel in the center which really brought out the unique color of the teal Fairy Tail stamp that was on your left breast, over the bikini top was a cropped teal vest with silver and white Egyptian Arabian designs which covered your symbol. You wore black leather pants with X crossed slits on both sides that exposed from your legs to your hips. One side of the pants being long and the other side being like short shorts. One the back of your pants was a silver studded Fairy Tail symbol that was on your right back pocket. You wore silver thin strapped heels, silver arm length cuffs on your wrists with a matching silver choker, on your belly was a golden chained belly pircing that was all you had to remember of Songulala.

You then go to your vanity and put on some lipstick. "Hey! Whats the hold up?! You still caking up your face again?" Fuse asked irritated. "Shut up Fuse! Im just getting ready!" You said as you then began to brush your deep purple hair with black tips that were actually your fox tails. "I hope this magical wig can last me awhile...maybe afterwards when I become famous...I can tell everyone the truth about how im one of the Princess's of the Fenie's..." You said. You then slowly reached up to your hair and pulled the wig up a bit revealing a bit of your real teal almost green hair that was underneath. "Then again...maybe not..." You whispered as you letted go of your hair and went back to brushing.

"Dont come crying to me when you saw that your dragon mama has left babe!" Fuse said. "You shut your mouth!" You scowl. "You gonna make me Kitsuna?" Fuse asked amused. You stop brushing your hair and glared at Fuse who was grinning. He was a gold exceed with a white underbelly with twin scars across it and he wore a torn black vest which covered his brown Fairy Tail symbol on his back. His left ear was slightly torn like yours and he had a gold fox tail with a white tip. Although in reality its really his tail that he never cleans up and because of that it became bushy like a fox's tail.

You sighed. "Fine...lets go Fuse!" You say tapping your shoulder signaling for Fuse to get on which he did. You grabbed some stuff and opened the door only to see Natsu and Happy. You smiled at them and leaned to the side door. "Well hello there Natsu...and Happy!" You say flirtatously as you wave. "Its about time you showed up Tsuna! We've been waiting forever!" Happy cried as he flew over to your head and began to scratch your right ear slightly. "Yeah we have! What took ya so long?!" Natsu asked as he began to slowly scratch your right ear. You turned to Happy. "Oh im sorry sweetie? If you take this fish will you forgive me?" You say pulling out a trout and give it to Happy. He caught it and drooled at the sight of the fish. "Aye! I forgive you!" Happy said as he then nawed at the fish. "Hey give me some food!" Natsu cried. You giggled and ruffled his pink hair. "Relax ok?" You asked as you closed the door behind you and began walking as Natsu followed. "We'll get plenty of food on the train ok?" You asked.

Natsu stopped walking. You turned back to him in confusion seeing a look of horror on his face. "Wait?! Hold on! TRAIN?!" He asked shocked. "Well how else do you think we should get there?" Fuse asked. "BUT I DONT WANNA GO ON A TRAIN! I'LL THROW UP AND GET SICK! TSUNA HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS TOO?" Natsu asked shocked. You giggled and walked up to Natsu stroking your finger across his cheek to his chin. "Silly boy...its ok to be nervous...I have a certain way on how we wont get sick on the train. Just trust me..." You said. Natsu narrowed his eyes at you. "Ok whatever. But quit talking down to me like i'm some little kid ok?" Natsu asked. "But you are a little kid. To me anyway." You say giggling as you tickle Natsu's chin a bit. He groaned at that. "I almost forgot that you were really THAT old Tsuna!" Happy said. You glare at him. "If you dont shut up im taking your fish!". "No! No! My fish!" Happy cried. You look at Natsu who was still groaning at how you were still tickling his chin. "Oh Natsu you are just too cute when your fustraited!" You cooed. You then grab his arm. "Now lets get on that train!" You say walking. "TRAIN?! NO! NO!" Natsu cried as he tried to pull away.

You all had got on the train that finally began to move. Natsu immediately fell over because of the motion sickness. "Uh oh! There he goes!" Happy said. Your stomach began rumbling and you could tell that the sickness was already beginning to build up inside of you. You clutch your stomach and felt the motion sickness. "And there you go Kitsuna!" Fuse said. You glare at Natsu who looked like he was about to puke. "C'mon Natsu! Get up! We gotta do this now!" You said as he begin to pick him up. "Nooo! PLEASE!" Natsu cried.

As you got him in your grasp you sat in a seat and pulled Natsu close to your chest and buried his face in between your breasts. You smiled feeling that the motion sickness inside you was gone. "Ahh thats good! Dont you feel alot better Natsu?" You asked looking down at him seeing that his cheeks were puffed up and he looked like he was gonna throw up a big one. You smiled. "So cute!" You cooed as you poked his puffed up cheeks. "T-tsuna...please! I think im gonna be sick...I cant breathe...!" Natsu cried. "Hmm maybe I should put you even deeper so we can feel even better!" You say smirking. You then buried Natsu's face deeper in between your breath and he groaned. You blushed feeling his mouth move between your breasts as they moved themselves. You smiled and closed your eyes feeling relaxed._'Oh yeah...thats the way alright...THIS is the true temporary cure for MY motion sickness alright' You thought._ "You doing okay in there?" You asked stroking Natsu's hair. Natsu only groaned even louder feeling sick. "Poor Natsu!" Happy said. "Yep!" Fuse said. The two then shared Happy's fish.

After a few minutes the train finally stopped. Natsu was currently lying on the ground from the motion sickness. You looked down at Fuse who clinged onto the side of your bare stomach. "You wake him!" You said. Fuse shook his head. "No way babe! Happy you do it!" He said. Happy sighed. "Alright..." Happy walked over to Natsu who looked like he was passed out. "NATSU! WE MADE IT TO HARGEON!" Happy said cheerfully. "Do you have to be so loud kid? My god!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Leave him alone!" You said sternly. "Cmon get up already!" Happy said. "Is he alright?" The train guy asked. "Oh dont worry! He's always like this!" Happy said. You sighed and walk over to Natsu and lean down towards his level. "Hey Dragon Boy you still alive?" You asked. "I...Im never riding a stupid train again!" Natsu muttered. You ruffled his hair. "You'll live..."You say as you got up.

You walked out with Happy and Fuse. "We should be able to find Salamander and Dragon Dancer in this town!" Happy. "Its a good thing my Dragon is around too!" You said. "Either way if it were just Natsu's dragon you would have came around anyway!" Fuse said. "Why do you think that Fuse?" You asked. "Duh! Because you lovvvee Nat-" Happy began but you grabbed a hold of him and bared your fangs. "WATCH IT HAPPY! OR IM HAVING A BLUE CAT FOR DINNER!" You say darkly as your head briefly transforms into your purple furry Beast Fox form. You then roared as Happy looks scared. "Yes m'am!" He cried. You then drop Happy to the ground as you turn back to normal. Fuse shook his head at you. "Oh quiet!" You said.

The three of you turned to Natsu who leaned on a window. "Lets go!" Happy said. "Just give me a second would ya?" Natsu cried. "Ugh! I cant wait any longer for you Natsu!" You say rolling your eyes as you sucked and licked on an Ipod. You all then heard the sound of the train moving. "Natsu?" You asked. You all turned back seeing the train move again with Natsu on it. "NOOOOOO! HELLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Natsu cried. "Ugh oh there he goes!" Happy said. "Yep! His fault!" Fuse said. "I got him!" You said. Fuse hopped off your stomach as you got in a stance. You slowly and suggestive belly dance as you put your hands out. A deep teal magic circle appears under your feet as you dance summoning your magic. "Dance Voodoo Dragon Twist!" You say. The train tracks then slowly bent apart making the train automatically stop do to your dancing.

"What the? What happened to the train?" A person on the train ask. You then jump up high from the platform and land on top of the train, prying open the top roof using your wolf claws and enter inside and grabbed Natsu and then jumped up and land out back to the platform. "You got him!" Happy said...well happily. "No duh kid!" Fuse said. You look at Natsu and shake your head. "What am I gonna do with you?" You asked. "Oh Tsuna! Thank you! Thank you so much! Your a life savior man!" Natsu said bowing quickly. "Im a lady! C'mon lets go!" You said.

You each walked on the streets with Natsu staggering as he walked carrying most of the stuff. "Oh man...Im so hungry I could eat my hands..." Natsu said. "You have to get over that motion sickness!" Happy said. You and Fuse nodded in agreement. "Its too bad I left the rest of my money at home!" You said. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah?" You answer. "Tell me again why dont you get motion sickness?" Natsu asked. You giggled. "Being in the comfort of a man keeps me from getting sick because it distracts me ya know?" You asked. "If by being in the comfort of a man she means having a mans face smothered between her breasts all day!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Shut it Fuse!" You scowled. You then turn to Natsu."So Natsu? Shouldnt being in the comfort of a lady keep you from being sick?" You asked with a wink. "Real smooth..." Fuse muttered. "Shut the hell up!" You say angrily as you gritted your teeth.

"So this Salamander were looking for has to be Igneel right?" Natsu asked. "Right! The only fire dragon ive ever heard of is Igneel!" Happy said. "Thats true..." Natsu said. "Dont forget about Dragon Dancer Songulala!" You said. "Dont worry we wont..." Natsu said. "Songulala? Thats a pretty wierd name" Happy said. "Your really getting on my last nerve! Shut your mouth or I'll slice your throat and drink your blood!" you threaten. "She's scary!" Happy cried. "Tsuna relax already!" Natsu said. "Tell him to keep his smart mouth shut! Otherwise when im through with him he wont be so 'happy'!" You said rolling your eyes. Fuse bursted out laughing at that as Natsu sighed.

Thats when you all each heard the sound of fangirls and fanboys screaming over the name of Salamander and Dragon Dancer. "SALAMANDER?!" Natsu and Happy asked in unison happily before they run over to them. "And Dragon Dancer too! Lets go Kitsuna!" Fuse said. "WAIT!" You cry as you and Fuse follow them. "Well speak of the devil we're in luck today guys!" Natsu said happily. Natsu then pushed passed the fangirls and fanboys with you following. "Igneel its me!" Natsu said happily. "Songulala?" You asked. You all looked seeing a tall man and woman in a suit and dress. The woman had hair with black tips like yours and had fox ears only her hair was short and she took the appearance of a Sage Fox.. "...Who the heck are you guys?" Natsu asked. "WHO ARE WE?!" The man asked shocked. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" The woman asked shocked. "I am Salamander! Surely you heard of me!" Salamander said. "And me: The Dragon Dancer!" Dragon Dancer said. "WHAT THE HELL? Thats not them!" You said.

A bunch of fangirls then tackled you to the ground while fanboys tackled Natsu. "YOUR SO RUDE YOU SKANK!" The fangirls shouted. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" You shout. Your long thigh length hair which was also a living creature automatically uncoils itself and jabs at all the girls sending them flying. "UGH! ANNOYING FANGIRLS! DONT YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE HELL YOUR DEALING WITH?!" You shout as you got up. You look seeing a bunch of guys strangling Natsu. You glare at them and use your dance voodoo magic twist their bodies like pretzels knocking them out cold.

"Hey Natsu you alright?" You asked. "Now now lovelys thats enough!" Salamander began. "Yes yes...they had enough..." Dragon Dancer said. Salamander and Dragon Dancer then signed a piece of paper and handed you and Natsu autographs. "Here are your autographs kids! Brag to all your friends!" Salamander said. "Yeah...although not physically im actually a LOT older than both of you you!" You said. "Yeah I dont want an autograph..." Natsu said. The girls and guys growled in anger and charged for you and Natsu but you then automatically turned into you Beast Fox form and roared making them scream. "THATS RIGHT RUN! IF ANY OF YOU BIMBOS OR BITCHES TOUCH NATSU AND I, I WILL DEVOUR YOU! I am NOT afraid to devour human beings!" You threaten. The fangirls and fanboys then ran away screaming.

You walk over to Natsu and Happy. "I guess it wasnt them after all..." Fuse said. You all then watched as Salamander and Dragon Dancer made a dazzling exit as they annouced that they was hosting a party on the boat. "Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked. "I dont know but they were real creeps!" A voice said. You all looked seeing a young blonde haired teen in a white vest with blue stripes and a blue mini skirt and boots with keys on her hips. "Thank you for your help!" The girl said. "Huh? Oh Oh! UH UH! This white girl think she cute though..." You say looking at her outfit. The girl turned to you. "Um...Im Japanese...and I am cute!." " Wait...OMIGOSH! YOUR KITSUNA KARDASHIAN THE CITIES FAMED DANCER! I read all about you in Sorcerer Weekly!" The girl said cheerfully. "Yep thats me alright! A Kardashian...yeah..." You said nervously. _'Stop sounding so obvious!' You metally told yourself. _"Well helloo blondie!" Fuse flirted as we walked up to her and leaned on her leg. "Uh uh! Not happening! And stop looking up my skirt!" The girl cried as she kicked Fuse to the side. The girl smiled at you.

"Can I...can I please scratch your fox ear Kitsuna?" The girl asked eagerly. You smiled at her. In the Fenie Fox Kingdom a scratch on the good ear was a sign of greeting people and that was why Happy and Natsu scratched your ear when they saw you. "Of course! Go ahead!" You say as you close your eyes and bow your head. The girl walked up to you and scratched...your left slightly torn off ear on your head. "Oh no! Dont scratch there! Thats bad!" Happy cried. "Huh? What do you mean?" The girl asked. Your amber eyes shoot open in anger and you grab the girls arm and forcfully take her hand off your ear. You then slap the girl across the face leaving a deep red handprint on her cheek. "Owwwww! What did you do that for Kitsuna?!" The girl cried as she clutched her cheek.

You were fuming in anger. "I will...KILL YOU!" "K-k-kill me?!" The girl cried. "Whoa whoa! Calm down Tsuna! She didnt know any better!" Natsu said. "'Didnt know any better?! Everyone knows your supposed to greet a fox by scratching the RIGHT ear! Not the left! Its a sign of disrespect!" You yelled. You then touch your left torn off ear. _'Especially after what Kalro did to me to make my ear like this!' You thought sadly. _You sighed and walked over to the girl. "Look girly I'm sorry ok? Just having a crazy day. But next time scratch the right ear okay?" You asked. "Ok sure thing!" The girl said happily. You then wrap your arm around the girls neck and began to walk together. You gestured for Natsu and the two cats to follow. "Hey where are you taking me?" The girl asked. You smirked. "Hey...you know how you can make it up to me?" You asked.

You all were currently at a resturant stuffing your faces with food. Mostly you and Natsu. You loved seeing him eat that way because it was cute. "My name is Lucy its nice to meet you!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Nice to meet ya babe!" Fuse said. You smile and watch Natsu in awe as he sucked up ramen noodles, chucked up some juice and stuffed some fish,tomato,turkey and lettuce in his mouth. You giggled at the cute devouring sounds he was making and then poked his cheek. Natsu stopped eating and turned to you and tilted his head in confusion at what you were doing. "Hmm?" He asked as food was still in his mouth. "Silly Natsu! If your gonna eat like an animal you gotta do it right..." You began. "Hmm?" Natsu asked again.

You took a big turkey in your hands and your head turned into your Beast Fox form. "RAWRRRRRRRRR!" You shout. Lucy screamed in horror but then watched in shocked as you devoured a then burped loudly as your face turns to normal. You then choked a bit. "OH NO! KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "Relax babe..." Fuse said. "Yeah she gots this..." Happy said smirking. Your hair then raised itself up one by one and they each pointed sharply towards Lucy who looked like she was about to pass out. Your hair tips then opened up into little whole. "HOW IS YOUR HAIR DOING THAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. You then clench your fists and pounded on your chest and you heaved hard...until...SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT! Multiple turkey bones shot out from the holes of the tips of your hair and shot at Lucy who looked dumbstrucked.

You then let out a final burp. "My hairs a living creature Lele! Whatever I eat my hair eats too..." You say as you patted your belly as you turn to Natsu. "Thats how ya do it Natsu!" You said. Natsu chuckled. " You have a huge appitite for a girl but...I can eat FASTER!" Natsu then began stuffing his face again and you joined in as Lucy sweatdropped. "So uh...Natsu,Tsuna,Fuse and Happy was it?" Lucy asked. "Mmhm!" Natsu said before he went back to stuffing his face. "Kitsuna is fine. Only Natsu and Happy can call me Tsuna! Since he's my best friend and Happy is my son!" You said before you went back to stuffing your face. Happy looked at you confused. "What do you mean by that Tsuna?!" Happy asked. "Ok sure no problem...um uh take it easy guys slow down now theres no need to rush..." Lucy said sweatdropping at how fast you and Natsu were eating.

Lucy then rambled on about Salamander and Dragon Dnacer and their magic charm spells before thanking you and Natsu as you both chomped on some squid. "I may not look it but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy said. "That so?" Natsu asked. "You got the 'not look it' part right!" You said. Lucy then rambled on about guilds and the one she really wanted to join was Fairy Tail. "FAIRY TAIL IS AMAZING AND ITS SUCH A POPULAR GUILD!" As she rambled you and Natsu finished your ramen and exchanged confused/amused looks.**(Me: Natsu was confused, Kitsuna was amused)** Fuse did the same with Happy. Steam left Lucy's face as she blushed. "IF I CAN CONVINCE THEM TO LET ME JOIN I THINK I MIGHT DIE!" Lucy said cheerfully. You sweatdropped. "Your not gonna orgasm in your seat are ya Lulu?" You asked.

"Um its Lucy! But im telling you im gonna join that guild take on jobs and get a ton of money!" Lucy said. "Yeah?" Natsu asked. "...You talk a lot..." Happy said. "Eh...at least she's hot!" Fuse said. "Oh yeah you guys came here trying to find somebody right?" Lucy asked. "We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said. "Fuse and I are looking for Songulala..." You said. "We heard a rumor that Salamander and Dragon Dancer were in town so we came to see them. Turns out it was somebody else..." Natsu said before devouring a whole pizza. "A waste of time if you ask me...I could have been working at the Magical House today..." You say as you sipped some lemonade. Lucy sweatdropped. "You actually work in a place like that?" Lucy asked.

"Well duh! Course I do! You should work there to ya know! Your pretty cute and you have a body that the visiting men would die for!" You say smirking. "What do ya say?" "Um...I dont think I should go in a place like that..." Lucy said. "Oh cmon! The Magical House is not just for sluts ya know! You could just work as a waitress...and maybe if your comfortable enough you could work the pole for the men. It really turns them on..." You say seductively as you wink at Lucy. She blushed in embarrasment. "Yeah lets all go there some time! WOO!" Natsu cheered. You blushed at the thought of Natsu seeing you pole dancing. You wouldnt mind if he did. He always said he would come...but he's always caught up in some stupid fight...

"Anyway that man did not look like a Salamander at all!" Happy said. "That so called woman he was with was no Dragon Dancer to me either! Just a bunch of phonies!" Fuse said. "No kidding! I bet those guys cant even breathe fire like a real dragon..." Natsu said. "Mmhm! Got that right!" You say as you stuff some oranges into your mouth followed by some grapefruit and cheesecake with fries. "Uh...I dont get it...your friends Igneel and Songulala look like dragons?" Lucy asked. You glare at her seeing that she was not getting it. "No you dumb blonde bimbo! They ARE dragons" You said. Lucy's eye twitched. "'Dumb...blonde...bimbo?' WAIT! Igneel and Songulala are really dragons?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Aye! Igneel is a really live fire breathing dragon!" Happy said. "And Songulala is a real dancing voodoo dragon that controls by dancing" Fuse explained.

Lucy looked like she was about to pass out. "WAIT! WHY WOULD DRAGONS SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" Lucy asked. You coughed relising that Lucy had a good point. You glare at Natsu and Happy. "HEY! She's right! DAMMIT NATSU! YOU WASTED MY TIME AND I JUST RELISED TOO!" You cry. Natsu and Happy although looked dumbstruck. "Its too bad babe!" Fuse said smirking. "You shut up!" You yell. Lucy then got up and paid. "Well enjoy your meal guys! And it was nice to meet you Kitsuna! Can I...get an autograph before I go?" Lucy asked. You sighed and pulled out a paper and pen. "Sure why not...?" Your hair then wrapped around to pen ready to write. "Name?" You asked. Lucy glared at you. "Um...its Lucy!" "Dont be getting attitude with me little girl! Now tell me your name!" You say. Lucy sighed. "Lucy..." Your hair then wrote on the paper using the pen. "Mmm...your Lala now..." You said as you finished writing 'Lala' on the paper. Your hair strand grabbed the paper and shoved it into Lucy's hand. "Hey! It's Lucy!" Lucy cried. "Go on! Get outta my sight! Go on...GO!" You shout as you instantly get into your Beast Fox form. Lucy screamed and slowly scurried away.

You smiled as your face returns to normal. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING? GET UP!" Fuse shouted. To your shock you looked Natsu and Happy were now bowing to Lucy on the floor thanking Lucy for the food. "Natsu and Happy...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THANKING THIS WHITE GURL FOR FOOD?!" You shout. "GET UP! NOW!" You shout as you slightly kick Natsu's hand but he wouldnt move from his spot. "Look guys lets just call it even okay?" Lucy asked. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Your STILL here?" "I feel bad..." Natsu said. "DONT!" You said. "Aye...I think you owe her something" Happy said. "NO!" Fuse said. "Oh I know! Here this is for you!" Natsu said pulling out the 'Salamander' and 'Dragon Dancer' autographs. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. "Natsu...? Why the HELL do you still have those?!" You asked irritated. You then snatched the autographs from him. "Hey!" He cried. Your wolf claw nails instantly were out and you instantly shredded the papers with them. "Damn phonies..." You muttered.

You then glared at Lucy who was still standing there staring at you much to your annoyance. "You! White girl...OUTTA MY FACE!" You shout. "For the last time I am not a w-MMM!" Lucy cried because you instantly pushed her face with your hand pushing her to the ground. "Ow!" She cried. "Thanks for the meal Lola! Boys lets go!" You said grabbing Natsu's arm and walking out. "Im coming..." Fuse said following. "Aye!" Happy said following.

That night you,Natsu and your exceeds leaned on a railing at some building staring into the night sky. "That was some meal huh guys?" Natsu asked. "Eh! It was alright...you could get better stuff at the club though! Tonight we serving shrimp cocktail and were gonna feed it to our customers...using our breasts as cups for our customers to suck on hee hee!" You giggle. Natsu looked at you confused. "Shouldnt you be at the club right now?" Natsu asked. "Yeah I should...but I dont want too...because..." You began. You then lean close to Natsu and stroked his abs. Natsu looked at where your finger were stroking him and then at you. "...I wanna spend time with you Natsu..." You cooed as you leaned on him. Natsu smiled and patted your back as he chuckled. "Alright Tsuna! Lets keep looking for our dragons together!" Natsu said happily. You slowly pull away from him with a look of disappointment on your face as he grinned. You shook your head. _'This sexy firey idiot still doesnt get it...' You thought. _"Hey whats wrong? I thought you wanted to find your dragon" Natsu said. "No...no its not that...its..." You began.

"Yo! Natsu! Kitsuna look at this!" Fuse said. "Its the boat that Salamander and Dragon Dancer are having the party" Happy said. Natsu instantly went to his pukey face at the mention of a boat. "Im gonna hurl..." Natsu cried. Your stomach instantly went to heaving mode and you clutch it. "Whoa...Natsu come here real quick!" You cry. You then instantly hug Natsu bringing his face to your breasts. You relaxed. "Ahh thats better..." Although Natsu still wasnt feeling to good. "Ohmigosh its the Salamanders boat!" You heard a fangirl cry. "And Dragon Dancer's too! They are both members of Fairy Tail!" A fanboy said. This caught all your attentions. You four gave each other suspicous looks. "UH UH! HELL NO! THEY ANIT FROM NO FAIRY TAIL! Boys! We know what we gotta do!" You say pointing at the boat. Natsu instantly got all sick. "Grow up! Lets go!" You say. "Aye Lady!" Happy said.

You and Natsu then crashed the boat from the roof entering only to see Salamander, Dragon Dancer, Lucy in a dress and a few other goons with knocked out men and woman. "Hey I know you guys! Your here to save me right?" Lucy asked. "Oh what? Save you? Oh no! Im here for the free shrimp on this boat!...There it is!" You say. You then charge for the food table and stuff shrimp in your mouth. "WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy then came from above asking Lucy whats up and Lucy told them that she was tricked. Instantly Happy and Fuse carried Lucy away and flew. Just as you were about to get up you fall back due to the shrimp mixing in with the motion sickness. "After them! We cant let them report this to the magic council!" Salamander said. "Go no!" Dragon Dancer said.

"Aw crap...im done for..." You cry. Natsu then helped you up slowly. "Natsu?" You asked. "...I got ya Tsuna...dont worry!" He whispered. You blushed at that and you both staggered to where Salamander and Dragon Dancer were. "Hey guys..." Natsu said. Instantly the men goons beated on you and Natsu and due to the motion sickness you were both weak. Your hair then wraps around a goons ankle. "HEY...The...Fairy Tail Guild..." You whispered. "Yeah...are you...a member?" Natsu asked. Before they could answer you were both suddenly all sweeped up by a tido wave knocking the boat to the shore. "F***...What happened man?" You asked clutching your head as you slowly got up with Natsu. "Glad that rides over..." He said.

"Natsu! Kitsuna!" You heard. You both looked down seeing Lucy below on the surface of the sand running towards you both with Fuse and Happy on her shoulders. You both turned to Salamander and Dragon Dancer with serious looks on your faces. "So whats it to you two?" Salamander. "Forget that! Go get em men!" Dragon Dancer said. "Sir!" The goons said. You and Natsu glared at them. "Let me get a closer look at your face..." Natsu said. Slowly Natsu took off his red jacket revealing the vest he had underneath. You smirked at how good he looked when he did it. "Mmm...I should fight in something a little more comfortable too..." You say smirking. You then slowly take off your teal vest revealing the leather black bikini top you had underneath.

Two men charged for you both. "I'll take the one on the left..." Natsu said. You smirked. "You got it..." "WATCH OUT!" Lucy cried. "SHADUPP!" You say. You and Natsu then socked the two men knocking them out. "My name is Natsu and Kitsuna and I are Fairy Tail Wizards!" Natsu said. "And we never seen you both before in our lives!" You say glaring. "Your kidding!? Natsu and Kitsuna are Fairy Tail Wizards?!" Lucy cried. You rolled your eyes. "Do you ever shut up?! Your ruining the mood with your constant talking! Your worse than Happy!" "YAY!" Happy said. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Eh! At least your hot babe!" Fuse said.

"That mark on his arm...and that mark on her boobs! Bora! Glora! Those two are the real deals!" A goon cried. "IDIOT! Dont call us by our names!" Glora cried. You and Natsu walked towards them. "We have no idea what your trying to do here..." Natsu began. "Who cares! I dont give a f*** if these people are good or bad or any s***! IM NOT GONNA LET YOU BITCHES RUIN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILDS NAME!" You shout. "YEAH ME EITHER!" Natsu said. "And what are you two gonna do about it? STOP US? PROMINENT TYPHOON!" Bora said summoning purple fire. "DANCING VOODOO DEMON!" Glora said as she began to dancing summoning purple music energy waves. You and Natsu took the seperate hits...

"This is so gross!" Natsu said in digust. "Yeah mine too...it taste like s***..." You said. You and Natsu finished eating the energy waves. "I think I'll have dessert to wash out this taste..." You said. You then pull out a CD from your bikini top and eat it. "Mmm...Pop music taste like candy!" You say smirking. Everyone looked dumbstruck. "You deserve some dessert to Natsu!" You said. You then pull out a lighter from your bikini top and light it and and hold it towards Natsu. He sucked it up. "How is it?" You asked. "Mmm! Now thats good! Thanks!" Natsu said smirking. "NATSU ATE FIRE! AND KITSUNA JUST ATE A CD!" Lucy cried. You both then turned to everyone. "WHATS GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE THOSE KIDS?!" A goon asked. "I AM NOT A KID" You shout.

You and Natsu then clasped your fists together unleashing the power of both dragons. His was orange yours was teal. You both moved as one. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu spit fire from his mouth from sucking while you danced to charge up as your hair sucked up the musical energy waves. You then got ready and performed your roar and released a teal energy waves full of heavy music notes from your mouth as well as the holes from the tips of your hair that opened up. Your two attacks mixed as one creating a firey music energy tornado.

You and Natsu both got up his eyes glowed orange while yours glowed teal."Bora...Glora...Ive seen these two before..." A goon began. "The pink hair and the scaley looking scarf...the fox ears and that dragon belly chain theres no doubt about it! They are the real ones!" "SALAMANDER? AND DRAGON DANCER?!" Lucy asked shocked. You and Natsu slowly charged up. You did with a little dancing elegantly as energy surronded your fists. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PAYING ATTENTION! TSUNA AND I ARE GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT REAL FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS ARE!" Natsu said. "HERE WE GO!" You said. Natsu went for Bora and you went for Glora.

You charged for Glora unleashing your elegant kicks towards her face followed by using your hair as mulitple dancing whips. You then make waving fast motions with your hands as you danced rapidly and twist Glora's body around with your voodoo messing with the organs and bones in her body as she screamed out in pain. You were careful not to break them though since you didnt want to kill. You bent her legs, her arms and her back a bit. Glora then unleashed her voodoo energy sending you flying back. At the same time Bora did it with Natsu. The two of you sucked up the energy they sent towards you. "Not bad! Im kinda having fun! A lot better than the club too!" You said. "Lets smoke em Tsuna!" Natsu said. "Alright!" You said. You and Natsu moved as one as you charged up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" You and Natsu with aura surrounding your fist and foot respectively shoot up in the air feeling the spirits of Igneel and Songulala with you both. You both then launched your twin attacks at both Bora and Glora creating an explosion sending them hitting a bell. You jump towards where Glora was and grab her by the collar and rip out her hair. She screams in pain at that. "Your NOT even a real Sage Fox!" You say in disgust. Glora narrowed her eyes at you. "Neither are you..." She said sternly. You widen your eyes and gasped as you dropped her knocking her out cold._ 'Does she know I am a Were Fenie Fox?! Or maybe she thinks im a different fox...hmmmm' You thought._ You then jump out from where you were and landed next to Natsu.

You panted. "Whoa...that took a lot out of me! How you doing Natsu?" You asked. You then felt a hand take yours and you looked seeing that it was Natsu who was holding your hand. "Forget about me...you know you were really something in that fight you know?" Natsu asked grinning. "Huh?" You asked. "You...Tsuna...your amazing..." Natsu said. You blushed at that and giggled and turned to the side. "Well...im not as amazing as you you know and-" Natsu put his hand on your cheek turning you to face him. "-No...your wrong...your an amazing Dragon Slayer Tsuna. Dont you ever forget that ok?" Natsu asked. "Natsu..." You say surprised. He chuckled a bit. "Cmere..." Natsu then brought you into a tight warm hug which soothed your tense body since you just fought. Your face was now red and you know what you had to do know. You slowly then pull away from Natsu.

You slowly licked your lips. Natsu saw this and looked at you confused. "Tsuna?!" He asked. He stared at you surprised seeing the strong lustful glance you were sending him. "Mmm..." You moan. "'Mmm'?...Whoa..." Natsu whispered surprise as you wrapped your arms around his neck and close your eyes and slowly lean your lips to his. "Ts-Tsuna..." Natsu whispered. "Shh..." You whisper. "O...k then..." Natsu whispered as his own eyes fluttered shut. As you leaned close you picked up Natsu's scent. He smelt like sweat and burnt ashes which didn't smell so bad. Your lips were now inches from his as your warm noses touch. That's when you all heard metal feet charging though the ground. "CRAP!" Natsu cried. You shoot your eyes open. "HUH?!" You immdiately saw Natsu grabbing onto Lucy's hand running down the street. "HEY! You idiot! Come back! It was just getting good..." You whimpered as you run after them.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS TAKING ME?!" Lucy cried. "Just c'mon you said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild didnt ya?" Natsu asked as both Fuse and Happy flew together in the skies. You look seeing Lucy's shocked face. Natsu grinned. "...So lets go!" Lucy then smiled and you did too. "Yeah c'mon white girl! Roll with us!" You say happily as you grab Lucy's hand. "ALRIGHT!" Lucy said happily as the _Ending Music _played. "Eh I guess she finally excepted the fact that she's a white girl!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I AM NOT A WHITE GIRL!" Lucy shouted. So there you three were: running happily on the streets while Happy and Fuse flew as thousands of guards were far behind but you all didnt seem to care since you were both bringing a new member to the Fairy Tail Family...

**Fairy Tail Ending 1: Song: 'Kanpekigu No Ne' By: Watarirouka Hashiri Tai!**

Consists of Lucy doing mulitple things such a dreaming, running and sitting alone as chibi's come out of nowhere in between. One scene had Fuse and Happy sitting on a rock eating fish and thinking of fish before seeing some Celestial Spirits. The scene switches to Lucy as a playboy bunny dancing with Plue and Happy who both have playboy bunny ears. Fuse who has on playboy bunny ears lays down in front of them having a nosebleed when he saw Lucy. At one point in the ending Gray, Kitsuna,Natsu and Erza were shown as chibi's dancing as they say 'Hey' multiple times. Kitsuna had a big smile on her face as she did it. The last scene switches to Lucy still dreaming before opening her eyes only to see Natsu, Kitsuna, Erza, Gray, Happy and Fuse lounging in her room. Kitsuna is shown happily serving chicken to Natsu and cake to Erza. Fuse is reading a bikini magizine as he eats fish with Happy. Lucy shouts. "MY place!"

R&amp;R! Tell me what you think! Sorry about the slow updates...schools back so updating time will be slim but keep staying tuned! Follow, Favorite, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Fire Dance Dragons, Monkey and Bull!

ENJOY!

The three of you along with the two exceeds were now in front of the building of Fairy Tail. "Well babe here it is!" Fuse said to Lucy. "Aye! Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy said. As if both of your minds read each other you and Natsu kick open the door on sync. "YO! YO! YO! We back!" You announced. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu added. Everyone all cheered and greeted the two of you. "So I heard you went hard in Hargeon Natsu. How'd it go?" A guild member asked. Instantly Natsu kicked him in the face. "WHY DID YOU DO-?!" Lucy began but you covered her mouth. "-Shut up a second! I wanna hear this!" You said.

"YOU LIED ABOUT SALAMANDER AND DRAGON DANCER! IM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Natsu shouted at the guy. "IT WASNT MY FAUL!" The guild member cried. "HOLD UP! THIS GUY WAS THE ONE WHO HEARD THE RUMOR AND LIED?!" You asked irritated as you walk over to Natsu. "Yeah he is!" Natsu said. "Natsu you better go kick that boys ass right now!" You said sternly. "With pleasure..." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and went to go fight that guild member soon causing a riot in the whole guild.

"Damn...s*** just got real already..." Fuse said turning to you. You smiled and leaned against a wall as you watched the fights. "All you kids have fun now!" You said. "So Natsu finally made it back HUH?!" A voice asked. You turned seeing your good friend Gray...in boxers. "Oh hey Gray its been awhile" You said. "Hello Kitsuna..." Gray said as he roughly scratched your right ear. "Ow! What the hell Gray?!" You cry. "WHERES NATSU?! IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" Gray yelled. "Fighting with the others over there!" You said pointing to where Natsu was fighting a group of guild members. "Thanks!" Gray said. He slowly went to go fight with the others. "Gray...clothes..." A voice said. "I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Gray shouted before going to fight.

You smirked and turned around seeing Cana your 'drinking buddy'. She held a glass of wine. Although you didnt drink alcohol much like she did as you prefered to drink something else. "Oh hey Lady! How have you been?" You asked as you go and sit next to Cana. "Oh hi Kitsuna..." Cana said bluntly as she was somewhat drunk. She scratched your right ear to greet you. "Nothing much. Except all these men want to do is rumble when all I want is some peace!" Cana said. "Oh well! What can ya do?" You asked. "Nothing...just bored and drunk...I love the top by the way! Where did ya get it?" Cana asked. "I made it!" You said happily. Cana looked at you surprised. "Your kidding!?" "Nope! Stores don't carry my 'size rack' anymore so I make my own now" You said. Wow! You outta start making me sometime!" Cana said smiling a bit at you. "Sure! Of course! Just pay me in rabbits alright?" You asked.

Cana nodded and you both turned seeing the fight that went on as Lucy stared in shock. Cana sighed. "You see Kitsuna? I dont date the men here because they have no class..." Cana said annoyed. She then took a barrel full of alcohol and began drinking shocking Lucy. "Oh dont worry! She doesnt get drunk easily like most people would..." You said to her. You then turned back to Cana. "Oh by the way wheres my homegirl at?" You asked. "Oh dont worry she's coming" Cana said before going back to drink. "Its already noon and you boys are wining like spoiled babies!" A voice said. You smirked.

"Well look whos talking..." You turned to see Elfman staring angrily at the boys who were fighting. Elfman turned to you and instantly rushed up to you putting his arm around your neck. He scratched your right ear briefly. "So...Kitsuna...you still reconsidering on dating a real man now?" Elfman asked flexing his muscles. You giggled and began to stroke his cheek. "Oh Elfman...I dont wanna date you because I dont think your not manly. I dont wanna date you because your TOO manly!" You say patting his cheek. Elfman sadden at that. "Too manly?!" "Oh but but dont worry honey! If you want me to give ya some attention visit me at the Magical House between 10pm-4am how does that sound?" You asked. Elfman sighed as he took his hand off your neck and faced the boys. "YOU GUYS WANNA SEE A REAL MAN?!" Elfman asked. Instantly Natsu and Gray launched at twin punch at Elfman.

"THEY KNOCKED HIM OUT THAT EASILY?!" Lucy asked shocked."Beautfiul..." You say as you fake clap. "So are you..." A smooth voice said. "Oh hell no! I know you aint trying to seduce me or anything..." You say as you turn back to see Loke snuggling close to two girls. "Meh your right...I'll give you a break today Kitsuna" He said as he walked up to scratch your right ear. His fangirls did the same afterwards. "But why dont you introduce me to your cute friend?" Loke asked looking at Lucy. That was when a glass bottle hit Loke in the head making his fangirls cry. "Hey Loke you ok?" You asked. "Im gonna go fight to protect all you ladies!" Loke said winking. "Yeah I dont need protection thanks..." You said. "He's definently off my list!" Lucy said crossing off a picture of Loke in her book.

"What is wrong with these people?! Theres not one sane person in this whole place!" Lucy cried. "Either you can shut the attitude or you can leave little white girl!" You said. "Ugh! I am NOT a white girl!" Lucy cried. "Oh hello! Are you new here?" A sweet voice asked. You gasped knowing who it was. You and Lucy turn around seeing Mirajane. "ITS MIRAJANE!" Lucy cried. "MIRAJANE!" You cry happily. "Kitsuna! So nice to see-OOF!" Mirajane cried because you pulled her into a hug.

"YAS YASSSS! Its my homegirl! She back! YASSSSSSS!" You say happily. "Hee hee! Its good to see you again Kitsuna! Its been a long time! How have you been?" Mirajane asked sweetly as she scratched your right ear softly. You pull away seeing her nice smile. You loved her smile it warmed everyones hearts. Mirajane forgave you in those early years after the whole Lisanna incident when you apologized for all you said and that was when Mirajane turned nice. Since you two were even closer now Mirajane was the only one that knew about your dream to be a famous singer and your crush on Natsu.

"Forget about me! How you been sweetie? We got a lot of catching up to do! Because...you know I love ya Mirajane!" You say as you stroke her white hair. "Hee hee! Yeah!" Mirajane said sweetly. You then pull out the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and open to pages full of Mirajane in different bikini's. You point to a red bikini with black studs. "Your gonna get this bikini in my size 48 Quadruple P right?" You whispered. "Of course! Exclusively for you Kitsuna!" Mirajane said. You sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." You said. "YOUR A P CUP?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! YOUR BREASTS SHOULD BE SAGGING ALL THE WAY TO THE GROUND!" Lucy cried. "Do you ever shut up?" You ask annoyed. You then turn to Mirajane and smile."Now then...why don't you go make me my favorite drink yeah?" You asked. "Just a second Kitsuna! Arent you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mirajane asked turning to Lucy. "Oh hi! Im Lucy!" Lucy said. "Hi!" Mirajane said sweetly as you put your arm around her.

"So let me get this straight. You two are best friends?" Lucy asked. "Yep thats right! Kitsuna and I have been so close since we were little!" Mirajane said happily. "Thats right girl!" You said. You turned to everyone who was fighting. "A YO! ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY GIRL MIRAJANE MESSES WITH ME! YOU GOT THAT?!" You shout. You then turn to Lucy. "That includes you too Bucy!" You said. "Its Lucy!" Lucy corrected. "UH UH! Dont be testing me! Dont get no attitude!" You said. Mirajane sweatdropped. "Please try to calm down Kitsuna!" That was when Elfman crashed and landed on top of an out cold Mirajane.

"DONT DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy cried. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE F*** THREW ELFMAN AT MIRAJANE AND HURT HER!? I TOLD Y'ALL NOT TO TOUCH HER!" You shout. "Oh no...!" Lucy cried scared. You then began shaking your hips as your belly chain made a swishing sound making your magic charge up as the purple music energy surrounded your hands. "IM BEAT YO ASS TO HELL BITCHES!" You spat as you then go to fight with multiple guild members. You stopped for awhile and watched how Natsu took off Grays boxers. "GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR JERK!" Gray shouted. You looked at Gray seeing him fully naked.

You grinned as you looked at him up and down eventually your eyes fell to his..."Whoaaaa...hello there...you got a big one there Gray! How many inches is that?" You say giggling. "You got to visit me at the Magical House so I can test out your little 'Ice Pick'" You say smirking. Gray blushed at that and then sighed as he turned to you. "Kitsuna can I borrow your underwear?" He asked. "Oh I dont think so. This underwear will hurt you a lot more than it already hurts me! Plus I think you would get a yeast infection if you wore it" You said. "I see..." Gray said.

He then turned to a freaked out Lucy. "Excuse me Miss can I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked. "AS IF!" Lucy shouted as she pulled out a weapon and hit Gray. Loke then caught her in his arms. "This woman has needs..." Loke said. Elfman then punched the both of them. "We fight with our fists Loke!" Elfman said. Natsu kicked him. "Butt out!" "Damn..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. You then walk back to the bar and sit. Mirajane smiled at you. "What will it be?" "My usual! Oh and could you get something for my hair too? Its hungry" You said. "Ok!" Mirajane said. She then pulled out a blender and pulled out two live rabbits by the ears as they struggled to break free. "Oh Im so sorry little guys! Im doing this because my friend LOVES rabbits!" Mirajane said. The rabbits cried out. Mirajane then tossed the rabbits into the blender and blended them.

After a while of blending the rabbits were now dead. Mirajane opened the blender and took out all the rabbit bones and poured you a glass of your favorite drink in a barrel cup: Rabbit Blood. She then stuck an Ipod inside the drink. "There you go Kitsuna!" Mirajane said happily. "Thanks girl..." You said. You then quickly devour the Ipod and then chucked the rabbit blood into your mouth. "Ah thats good! Mirajane no one makes this stuff better than you!" You say happily. "KITSUNA DRINKS RABBIT BLOOD?! DID SHE JUST DEVOUR AN IPOD?!" Lucy asked shocked. Mirajane smiled at that. Mirajane then pulled out a small jar of hair cream and a can of hair spray. "Here ya go!" She said. "Thanks!" You said as you open the jar seeing the white hair cream.

You pulled your hair towards it. "Eat up guys!" You said to your hair. Your hair automatically rushes towards the hair cream and sucks it all up and devours it, You then open and break off the cap of the hair spray allowing your hair to drink from it. All this made your hair a shiny new coat. "HER HAIR CAN EAT TOO?! "I still dont get how you drink that Rabbit Blood stuff..." Cana said. "Im a fox. I like to eat rabbits and other animals or some sort..." You said.

You both turned seeing everyone still rumbling. "I just wanted a peaceful drink...thats enough you guys! I suggest that you knock it off!" Cana said pulling out a card summoning a magical circle. "Oh yeah says who?!" Gray asked summoning a magic circle. Soon Elfman summonded a purple one,Loke summonded a green one and Natsu got his fire energy started around his fists. "Im ready for ya!" He said. You smirked and got up. "Ooh alright! Ima have some fun too!" You say as teal musical energy waves surrounded your fists as your purple hair strands move around like snakes ready to fight.

Thats when a beast comes charging in. "CHILDREN!" He shouted. You each then stopped in your place. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "Hello Master" Mirajane said. "DID YOU SAY MASTER?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Hey Master arent you forgetting something?" You asked. Master growled and briefly scratched your right ear. "Ah thats better!" You say happily. "HOW ARE YOU SO RELAXED?! THAT BEAST JUST SCRATCHED YOUR EAR!" Lucy cried. Natsu laughed out of nowhere. "Talk about a bunch of babies! Im still the last one stand-" Master then crushed him with his foot. Lucy freaked out. "I got ya Natsu!" You said. Your hair then uncoils itself and pulls Natsu out from Masters foot. Your hair then pulls Natsu close to you. "How you feel?" You asked. Natsu groaned in pain. You smirked. "You dont look so good Natsu. Hey why dont you rest up in here?" You asked as you pulled Natsu's face and buried it into your breasts. He groaned again. "Oh you like that?" You asked grinning as you squeezed Natsu even tighter to your breasts. "KITSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Oh its ok she always does that with Natsu since they were kids!" Mirajane said happily. "WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO THEY HAVE?!" Lucy cried. "Oh will you SHUT UP?! You've been nothing but loud this whole time! 1st you go about to orgasm just thinking about Fairy Tail and here you are now nothing but being so god damn loud and a crybaby about how what everybody does is bizarre! Like damn let these people be! Could you be anymore of an annoying white girl Cucy?" You asked annoyed. "My name is Lucy and I am not a WHITE GIRL!" Lucy cried. "Hush yo mouth!" You said as you pulled Natsu out from your chest. He let out a large gasp of air.

"So we have a new recruit?!" Master asked. "Yes sir!" Lucy cried. Instantly Master shrunk down to his normal size and form as a petite old midget in a orange and blue outfit. "Nice to meet ya!" Master said. "He's so tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?!" Lucy asked. "Of course he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guilds Master: Makarov!" Mirajane said. Master then flipped backwards high above the ceiling hitting his head before landing on the railing. "...YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOTS! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE LIST OF COMPLAINTS THE MAGIC COUNCIL SENT THIS TIME! THIS IS THE BIGGEST PILE YET!" Master shouted holding up a pile of complaints.

"Kitsuna whats this I hear about you sleeping with a city guard at the Magical House HM?" Master asked turning to you. You sighed. "Hey he came to me! I sleep with whoever requests me. Its in the job description! He could have choose to sleep with some other woman from another guild that works there if he wanted too! Not my fault!" You say. "HAVE YOU ALL LOTS YOUR MINDS?! ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THEM ALL MAD AT ME!" Master shouted. The guild members stared at the ground in shame. "However..." Master began. He then burned the paper. "I say heck with the magic council!" He then tossed the fire paper and instantly Natsu jumped in the air and caught it with his mouth like a dog before landing next to you. You smirk at pat his head. "Good boy!" You say imitating a dog trainer. Natsu smiled at that before the both of you turned back to look at the Master.

"Any power that surpasses reason comes with reason right? Magic isnt a meraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us are in perfect syncronizezation. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and ability to focus and come to your soul. If all we do is worry about rules then our magic will never progress. Dont let those blowhogs on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in...because thats what makes the Fairy Tail Guild...Number 1!" Master finished as he pointed right finger straight up. You each cheered and did the same.

You and Natsu with your exceeds stared at the request board looking for a job. "How about this one?" Fuse said pointing a a request. "Nah...that will take days" You said. "Hey Kitsuna! Natsu! Look!" Lucy said happily. You roll your eyes and give her an annoyed look. "What...? Stop bothering me and go do something with yourself..." You said. "Mirajane just put the Fairy Tail stamp on my hand!" Lucy said happily. "Oh Wowww and Im this close to caring..." You say making a small little finger motion. "Welcome to the guild Looney..." Natsu said not taking his eyes off the request board. You chuckled at that. "Ha ha! Looney Looney got no booty!" You say laughing in a sing song voice. Happy and Fuse laughed with you. "HEY! YES I DO!" She cried. Fuse grinned and flew up Lucy's skirt. "Ooh yeah she does! Look at how big Looney's ass is! Heh heh!" Fuse said grinning. Lucy then went blue anime face."GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERV! AND MY NAME IS LUCY!" Lucy shouted kicking pulling Fuse out from her skirt and tossing him to the side but your hair quickly grabs him and you pull him towards you. "Dont care...now go do something with your life and leave us alone!" You say making a shooing motion before turning back to the Request Board. Lucy sighed.

"Make sure you guys pick one with a big reward!" Happy said. "Mmhm yeah will do that..." You said. You looked around and saw a good request. "Hey look at this one Natsu!" You say as you use your hair to rip a request paper off the board and then hand it to Natsu. He takes it. "Wow! A hundred and sixty thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves! Good eye Tsuna!" Natsu said smiling at you. You blushed a bit at that. "Sounds good to me!" Happy said. "Ok then lets go!" Fuse said.

That was when you all heard Romeo crying over to the Master about where his dad was in Mount Hakabay but Master kept telling him to ignore it making Romeo punch the Master running away with tears. You sadden at that. You knew what it was like to have a parent leave you...twice to be exact! Your mother who was presumed dead from entering this world and your dragon mother Songulala of course. You then turn to Natsu relasing that he expirenced the same with Igneel. He looked at the ground angry clenching his fists. He instantly then punched the Request Board making a dent. You widen your eyes in shock staring at the dent in surprise. "Ooh...Natsu! You okay?!" You asked scared as you look at Natsu worriedly.

Natsu instantly walked out carrying some stuff with Happy following. "Natsu?" You asked worriedly. "...You can come if you want...Otherwise...I think I'll go alone..." Was all he said before heading at the door. "Oh Natsu..." You say sadly. You were then too surprised and worried to speak. You and Fuse exchange worried looks before turning back to the open doors. You put your hand out as if you were reaching out to Natsu and slowly walk to follow him as the CLIP CLOP of your heels were heard.

You were all now in a carriage. You hugged Natsu close to your breasts while his face looked pukey from motion sickness. You looked up annoyed at the person sitting across from you. "Why the hell did you come with us?" "I thought maybe I could help!" Lucy said happily. You rolled your eyes and sighed. "Just dont start asking any annoying questions alright?" You asked. Lucy then looked at Natsu. "Wow you really do have motion sickness Natsu..." Lucy said. Natsu just groaned felling like he was about to throw up. Lucy then looked at you confused and sweatdropped.

"Kitsuna...why do you keep Natsu in there anyway?" She asked. You sighed seeing that she wasnt gonna stop talking. "Being in the comfort of a man keeps me from getting motion sickness" You said. "WHAT?! HOW DOES HAVING A GUYS FACE IN YOUR BREASTS COMFORTABLE?!" Lucy asked shocked. "You learn to get comfortable with a lot of things when you work at a brothel you know..." You say seductively as you wink at Lucy who blushed at that. Fuse then hugged Lucy's waist. She looked down at him confused. "Huh?" "Hey Lucy! You know when Im in the comfort of a Lady I like to bury my face in her breasts too! Heh heh!" Fuse said grinning at her. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. She then swatted Fuse against the wall. "Better luck next time Fuse!" Happy said. "Shut up Happy..." Fuse said. Lucy turned to you. "Your cat is a pervert!" "I know..." You said. Fuse glares at you. "I can tell you right now where I get it from..." "HEY! Watch yo mouth! Dont give me an attitude Fuse or Ima punish you!" You threaten as you wave your finger.

"Im hungry ima eat the lunch I brought" You said as you open your bag an instantly pull out two ipods and two pop music CD. You put the two ipods on top of each other and put one CD on top and the other CD at the bottom. You then eat the ipod and CD like a sandwhich. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "Uh...HOW ARE YOU NOT CHOKING?!" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Why dont I just tell you the truth?" You asked. "You see us 'Dragon Slayers' eat our own element. You look at Natsu who was still groaning as his face was still stuck between your breasts. "Like Natsu here is a Fire Dragon Slayer. He can eat fire which is his element" You said. "What about you?" Lucy asked. "Im a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer. I fight using voodoo magic through the movements of dance." You explain.

"VOODOO?! So wait! Eating ipods and CD's give you energy?" Lucy asked. "Well you could say that. But its not just ipods and CD's...I eat music sources to give me energy..." You said. "WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yes..see I can eat ipods, CD's, MP3's, headphones, radio's, music boxes, speakers, instruments, and music itself when its playing!" You said. "YOU EAT MUSIC?! THAT PLAYS?! NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "My favorite music source to eat personally are guitar strings! I like to slurp them like spaghetti! Mmm!" You say. "CRAZZZZYYYYY!" Lucy said shocked.

The carriage then came to a sudden stop. "This is the farthest I can take you!" The driver said. You then pulled Natsu away from your breasts and he gasped out in air. "Tsuna!" He whined. "Cant you get another man to comfort you?" You giggled and ruffled his hair. "Nope!" The carriage doors then open revealing a mountain that was in the middle of a windy blizzard. "Guys where the heck are we?!" Lucy asked. "Its a frozen wasteland!" Lucy cried. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Wow...you JUST answered your own question!" "You know what? Outta my way white girl!" You say pushing Lucy out the carriage with your strand of your hair. "Ow!" Lucy cried. You snickered and turned to Natsu who just sighed as he shook his head at you. "What? It was funny!" You say shrugging as you then jump out the carriage.

You all each walked in the snowy mountain where Lucy kept complaining. "Why is it so cold?!" Lucy cried. "Why are you so annoying!?" You asked. "I know its a mountain but its summer right now! There shouldnt be a blizzard anywhere!" Lucy cried. "Its what you get for wearing light clothing!" Natsu said. You snickered at that. "What are you laughing at Kitsuna?! Your practically naked!" Lucy cried. You glared at her for a moment and then smirked. "Well Im not cold at all!" You say smugly flipping your hair as you began to sway your hips as you walked. You then stop sway walking feeling a cold windy chill travel up your bare back. "Whats wrong Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking at you confused as he stopped walking. You look back seeing Lucy smirking at you and you glare back.

"You know what? Maybe I should bundle up..." You said. You then spread your arms as you close your eyes. "Hey what are you doing?!" Lucy asked. Slowly your hair strands flew up and slowly sanked inside of your head leaving you bald for a moment. Lucy cried out in horror. That was when purple fur emerged from your chest and soon spreaded throughout your entire body as your bikini top, tight pants and body jewelry dissolved. "Wow!" Lucy said amazed. You looked down at yourself after opening your eyes seeing that you were fully in your Beast Fox form. You were nude and your curvaceous, voluptuous figure was instantly visable but the layers of your deep purple fur with a black underbelly covered your privates. Your eyes were silver and serious looking, you had teal claws on your fingers and toes, had a wolfs muzzle and the hair that was once on your head was transfered into one big tail that was on your end that was purple with a black furry tip.

Happy's signature 'Wow' was heard. "What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked. "Its not magic. Its just my species. All foxes have this ability!" You said. "That is so cool!" Lucy said. "Yeah...its too bad your still left to freeze!" You said snickering. You then turn to Natsu. "So Natsu...you like what you see?" You flirt as you winked at him. Natsu looked you up and down. "Yeah I do! You look pretty cool as a Wolf Fox! Now how bout a howl?" Natsu asked grinning. You sweatdropped seeing how he didnt catch on with you flirting with him. You sighed and began to howl to the mountains.

"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy said. "Huh? Horologium?" You asked shocked. You turned seeing a brown clock spirit with arms and legs. "A clock? Whoa!" Natsu said surprised. "That is so cool!" Happy said. "Horologium!" You say surprised. He turned to you. "Ah! Princ-" He began. You instantly rush up to Horologium and cover his mouth. "Please! Please I beg you Horologium! You have to keep my secret about how Im really the Were Fenie Fox Princess!" You whispered. "But why M'lady?" Horolgium asked. "Because I ran away from home in search of fame and to find my dragon. So for right now I am a Sage Fox ok?" You asked. Horologium nodded as you took his hand off his mouth.

"Wait a minute! How do you know Horologium?!" Lucy asked. You sweatdropped. You didnt want to tell her the truth. Were Fenie Foxes have a link to the Celestial Spirit World and are aloud to roam freely. "Um...Im friends with a lot of Celestial Spirits!" You say nervously. "But how?" Lucy asked. "Um...Uh..." You began. "Hey Lucy arent ya cold in that skirt? Get inside already!" Fuse says as he instantly flies towards Lucy and pushes her inside of Horologium. "Ah hey!" She cried. Fuse then tossed her Natsu's blanket and shuts Horologiums door. "Nice work!" You whispered to Fuse. "Thanks..." He said.

Lucy then began to talk but in was inaudible. "I cant hear you!" Natsu said. "She said 'I am staying in here and I am not coming out'" Horologium quoted. "Then why did ya tag along?" Natsu asked. "Exactly! Aint nobody ask you to come!" You said. "'What kind of crazy job would force Makaho to come to a place like this?' She inquires" Horologium quoted. "You should have asked that before you came with us!" Natsu said. "When did you finally become smart?" Fuse muttered rolling his eyes. You nodded in agreement seeing that Natsu was coming to his senses. "He went to slay a Volkin. Its a monster" Natsu explained. Lucy looked scared and you took no pity on her.

"Y'all can stay and waste time with the Princess all you want but im leaving! BYE!" You say waving them off as you began to walk with Fuse. "Hey wait up Tsuna!" Natsu said following. "'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims" Horologium said. "Go ahead and be my guest...I say back..." Natsu said. You laughed at how Natsu was imitating Horologium. "Cmon Natsu forget about the poor white girl!" You said. "'For the last time I am not white!' She cries loudly." Horologium quoted. "Yeah and you can keep on crying for all I care Little Girl! HA!" You laugh as you and Natsu walk away.

Natsu and Happy called for Macao. "Guess he's not here..." Fuse said. Your ears twitched signifying that something or someone was nearby. You closed your ears and sniffed. "What is it Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You open your eyes glaring. "Monkey..." You said. "Huh?!" Happy asked confused. A white and black monkey jumped down from the mountain and banged against the ground where you all were but you all instantly jump out of the way. "Its a Volkin!" Happy cried. "Its a big one alright..." Fuse said. The Volkin sniffed and let out some grunts. "Oh no you dont!" You said understanding what he was saying. "Oh I almost forgot you can talk to animals Tsuna" Happy said. "Well she IS an animal!" Fuse said. "What?! What did he say Tsuna!? Tell me!" Natsu cried.

The Volkin grinned and then ran away. "Hey wait!" Natsu cried. "He said he's getting Lucy!" You cry. The Volkin then grabbed Horologium that still had Lucy inside. "Me like human woman!" The Volkin said. Lucy freaked out. Natsu then pumped his firery fists. "So it can talk huh?" "Wait! You understand him? Maybe he speaks english too!" You said. The Volkin then carries Lucy away. "That monkey has no taste in women..." You said shaking your head. "'Dont just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' She yells furiously!" Horologium quoted. You glared at that. "BIACH!" You spat. Natsu, Happy and Fuse sweatdropped at that.

You and Natsu finally made it up in the high mountain cave that was full of ice. The Volkin looked like he was about to rape Lucy. Natsu rushed in. "Hey you big ape! Wheres Macao?!" Natsu asked. Natsu rushed up so fast that he ended up slipping on his foot and slid across the ice hitting the wall. You on the other hand walked normally as the CLIP CLOP Of your heels were heard. "Cmon Natsu im in heels here and I havent even slipped once!" You said. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried out. She then runs over to your side for protection. "What you all happy about?! I aint here for you!" You said. "YOUR NOT!?" Lucy cried out shocked.

Natsu then got up. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MACAO?!" He shouted. The Volkin then lets outs some grunt noises as he makes a hand gesture. "Whats he saying Tsuna?" Natsu asked turning to you. "Hmm...he says he might show us..." You said. Natsu smiled. "Hey really? Show us then!" Natsu said to the Volkin. You watched as Volkin gestured for Natsu to follow and he did...towards a hole. "WAIT NATSU!" You cry. "Hey Macao!" Natsu called. The Volkin then knocked Natsu out of the hole sending him falling. "NATSU!" You and Lucy cry. You glare at the Volkin. "YOU BITCH!" You shout. You then howl like a wolf and then began to wrestle the Volkin by clawing and biting him since you were still in your Beast Fox form. "Yeah kick his ass Kitsuna!" Fuse cheered.

"Your going down monkey!" Lucy said. You had Volkin pinned to the ground and you turned to her. "What is petit little you gonna do?" You asked. Lucy then pulled out a golden Gate Key. "That axe on the end! Could it be...?" You began. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!' Lucy said swiping the key. A white bull with an axe then appears. "Cow?" Volkin asked confused. "Wait a sec! Thats..." Fuse began. "Taurus!" You say surprised. Taurus looked at you surprised and hearts then filled his eyes. "That figure...those breasts...that sexy skin..." Taurus began. "WAIT! You know her?!" Lucy asked. "Its you! Kitsale-" Taurus began but you instantly tackle him down and covered his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lucy shouted. You ignored Lucy and whispered your situation with Taurus the same thing you told Horologium. He nodded and you got off of him. "You owe me Kitsuna!" He said with a wink. "Fine...hey could you summon him again around 3am?" You asked turning to Lucy. "3am? Why?!" Lucy asked. "I'd rather not say anything as I am gonna regret having this guy as a customer...just do it!" You said. "Um...ok..." Lucy said. She then turned to the Volkin. "Get him!" Lucy ordered. Taurus then began to attack as you watched. "Arent you gonna help?" Lucy asked. "Nah! Im too tired to dance right now!" You say sitting down. "LAZY!" Lucy cried.

You sighed. "Man its so dull without..." "HAH!" You heard. You looked up seeing. "Natsu!" You say surprised. You then sweatdropped seeing how Natsu kicked Taurus in the face. He turned to you and Lucy. "Hey! So how come there are more monsters then when I left?" Natsu asked. "HE'S A FRIEND DUMMY HE'S ONE OF MY SPIRITS!" Lucy cried. Natsu looked at the Volkin who looked confused. "That guy?" Natsu asked. You smiled as you go back to your human form and got up and walked over to Natsu and put your arm around him. He looks at you confused as you smirk. "Heres the thing Natsu...there are times where your doing the right thing and there are times where you do the wrong thing because you simpily dont think before you act..." You said. Natsu glared at you a bit. "What you trying to say?" "Natsu...you punched the wrong guy" You say narrowing your eyes. "Oh..." Natsu said surprised. "Its ok we all make mistakes!" You say patting his back. "I guess..." Natsu said. "Now then...how about helping me kick this guys ass?" You say pointing at the Volkin. Natsu grinned. "You got it buddy!" He said.

"MY WOMAN!" The Volkin yelled. The monkey jumped down to hit you both but you and Natsu deflected his punch with both of your fists. "UGH I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" You shout at the Volkin. "Listen up! We consider everyone at Fairy Tail our friend!" Natsu said. You and Natsu then launch a twin kick at the Volkin and jumped back. "Thats right!" You say in agreement. "Yeah...weither its Mira or Gramps or weither its those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" Natsu said. "Fuse and Happy too!" You said. You and Natsu then had the orange and teal energy surround you both. "And even Lucy!" You said. Lucy gasped in surprise at that. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said in awe. The orange and teal orange magical circle then appear under both of your feet.

Fire then spreaded from Natsu's magic circle. You shook and swinged your hips in a belly dancing formation as your belly chain swished emitting musical wave energy from your magic circle. "Which is why..." Natsu began as the Volkin charged for you both. You and Natsu instantly launch a twin fire/voodoo kick at Volkin. Natsu who's kick burned the Volkins stomach while when your foot made contact with his stomach you used voodoo magic to twist his internal body like a pretzel. You and Natsu sent him flying towards the ceiling and he hit the ground as you both landed on your feet. You and Natsu briefly smirk at each other and then turn to look at the Volkin who was roaring.

The Volkin then banged the ground bringing ice down from the ceiling. Natsu used his body as a shield since ice couldnt hurt fire while you used your hair strands to make an X shaped barrier to protect you. The Volkin then took Taurus's axe and swong it at you both but you and Natsu swiftly dodge it. Although Natsu was too swifltly causing him to slip and fall back on the ice. "Natsu get up!" You cry turning back to him. "Watch out!" Lucy cried. "Huh?" You turn back seeing the Volkin swinging his axe towards you both you instantly grab it. You were able to keep a firm hold but not for long...then you feel the axe wasnt so heavy anymore as you felt that someone else was holding it. You look back seeing Natsu holding the end on the axe. "Natsu!" You say surprised.

Natsu pressed against the axe hard melting it and little firey pellets fall in his mouth. "Ouch!" You say feeling the fire as you let go of the axe. "Nom nom! YEAH!" Natsu said finishing. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He then tossed the axe to you and you caught it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" You asked. Natsu smirked at you. "Its a music source right? Go ahead and play a tune Tsuna!" Natsu said with a wink. You look at him confused and then turn to the axe and then smile. "Hey your right! Drumstick!" You say. "HAH!" You say as you bang the axe against the ground shaking the area where the Volkin was making him hit the ground. "Ah earthquake!" Lucy cried. The loud bang you made, made a sound as if it were hitting a drum creating a visible vibration. You suck up the vibration. "DID SHE JUST EAT A SOUND?!" Lucy asked shocked.

You were now brimming with energy as you began to belly dance making a swishing sound with your belly chain as energy emitted from it. "Mmm...yeah...now I got a rhythm in my soul!" You say confidently. Natsu smirked at he pumped up his firery fists. "Heh heh! Thata girl!" He said. Lucy sweatdropped. "The way she says that...she sounds like Natsu when he says 'Now I got a fire in my belly'" Lucy said. Fire and music energy surrounded both you and Natsu and both magic entwinned with one another creating a heavy wave of orange fire with teal music notes surrounding it. You and Natsu then launch yourselves at the Volkin and kick his as knocking him out.

"Cool we won!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said in agreement. "Um wasnt he supposed to tell you guys where your friend was?" Lucy asked. "Oh I forgot about that!" Natsu said scratching his head. You giggled and smirked at Natsu. "Oh well I like getting physical...especially on men...right Natsu?" You asked wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him close to you. Natsu tilts his head in confusion at you raising an eyebrow for a moment and then smiled showing off his sharp teeth. "Yeah...I enjoy getting physical too Tsuna..." Natsu said a bit seductively.

You blushed and looked at him surprise seeing how he just flirted back at you. You then stare at him seductively and chuckle a bit. "Ooh...yeah? You like it alot huh? Because I know I do..." You say flirtatiously as your hair strand stroked Natsu's cheek. His black eyes followed your hair strand before bringing them back to you "I do too..." Natsu said smiling at you. "So Natsu..." You began as your hand stroked his abs. "...When do you wanna sleep?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused and took your hand off his abs. "Sleep? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused. You looked at him nervously and then smile. You leaned against his ear and whispered. "Well you know...the two of us together...in bed...getting physical...you can call it...a thrill session..." You whispered. "By sleeping? Boring! I meant getting physical by FIGHTING EVERYONE AT THE GUILD AND BE THE BEST WIZARD YET BECAUSE NOW IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said as fire surrounded him.

You looked dumfounded as you sweatdropped. "So you said you wanted to get physical with me huh? When do you wanna fight Tsuna?" Natsu asked grinning at you. You on the other hand were fuming in anger. "She looks angry!" Lucy cried. "Yep!" Fuse said. "You better run! She's gonna blow!" Happy said in a sing song voice. You slowly lifted up your hand that twitched its fingers as you brought it towards Natsu as you growl. Natsu looks at your hand and then at you. "Hey? Is something wrong with your hands Tsuna?" Natsu asked. Your eye then began to twitch. "Im gonna STRANGLE YOU!" You barked. You then began roaring showing off your wolfy fangs. Lucy screamed in horror and Natsu looked scared. "Whoa! Whats with you all of a sudden?" Natsu asked. "GRRR!" You growl as your hair strands slowly fight up ready to stab Natsu. He smirks at that. "Oh you wanna fight huh? Bring it on!" Natsu said eagerly. You were ready. You were not going to hold back as you were ready to hurt Natsu for not understanding your feelings. You charged up your energy. "Yeah! Now were getting physical!" Natsu said eagerly.

Light then instantly emitted from the Volkin as a harsh wind blew and you all covered your eyes. The light and wind then cleared. "What the heck was that?" Natsu asked. You both gasped seeing a knocked out Macao. "THATS HIM?!" Lucy asked confused. "He must have been taken over by that Volkin" Happy said. "Poor guy..." Fuse said.

You all then lay him down and bandage him up. "The guy must have put up a godd fight before he was possesed..." Fuse said. "MACAO DONT DIE ON ME! WAKE UP! YOUR SON IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Natsu shouted. No answer...you glared at the knocked out Macao. "He said WAKE UP!" You shout. You then slapped Macao with with your hair. "AH!" Macao cried waking up. "DONT SLAP HIM!" Lucy shouted. "Shut yo mouth or Ima kill you!" You said. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "Macao your alive!" Natsu said. "Thank god!" You said. "Natsu...Kitsuna...im so pathetic! I defeated 19 of those brutes...but the 20th got me...im so angry and embarrased to show my face to Romeo" Macao said. "So what? Thats still good ya know! Im impressed!" You say smiling. "She's right man! You beat 19 of those things!" Natsu said happily. "Cmon Macao lets go home!" You said. Macao smiled at you both and you both took his hands and smiled back while Lucy stared in awe. "This is a great moment! Natsu! Macao! Let's take a selfie!"You said pulling your cellphone out of your bra. "OK let's do it!" Macao said. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "SERIOUSLY!? YOUR TAKING SELFIES NOW!?" Lucy asked shocked. "Hey let me be in it!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. The two then flew over to you all. "OK get ready guys!"You said as you raise your phone up high. Natsu, Macao and the two exceeds lean close to you. Natsu made a peace sign, Happy made a cute smile, Fuse put some sunglasses on and smirked, you lean stuck your tongue out while Macao just smiled and you then took the picture. "This is going on my Instagram!"You said as you upload the photo. "Hey look! You already got 100 likes Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "INSTAGRAM SERIOUSLY!? THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE TAKING A SELFIE!" Lucy cried shocked. "Shut up Sucy! That's why you don't got Instagram!"You said. "I SO DO HAVE INSTAGRAM! I HAVE A LIFE TO YA KNOW!" Lucy cried. "Yeah nobody cares..."You said rolling your eyes.

You all walked across the streets that afternoon looking for the boy. "Romeo? Where are thou Romeo?" You asked imitating Juliet. "...ReallY?" Fuse asked. "I couldnt resist!" You said. "Hey Romeo!" Natsu called. Romeo who was on the stairs looked up at you all surprised. He teared up seeing his dad and jumped into his arms. "DAD!" He say surprised tackling him to the ground. "You came back! Im so sorry dad!" Romeo cried. "No im sorry for making you worry!" Macao said. You smiled at the sight seeing father and son. "Lets go..." You said walking away with your hands behind your back. "Ok!" Natsu said following you along with Lucy.

As you walked you sighed sadly turning to the side. Fuse flew to your shoulder and sat on it. "Hado ja ka gu sha?" Fuse asked. **(Me: 'You still thinking about your dad?)** "Yabba sha sho...gufakka...ta ba ba maka da do..." You said nodding. **(Me: 'Yeah I am...I miss him...I almost regret running away from the kingdom...) **"Yubo...rakka fehhuno!" Fuse said. **(Me: 'Dont...do what you want and live your dream!') **"Um...what language are you guys speaking?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yeah what you all mumbling about?" Natsu asked. "Nothing..." You say shaking your head as you turn to the side sadly. _'Father...you are a crazy man but...I miss you very much! Sisters...Kaguya, Kejala, Klusa, Kermala, Kulala. Kionama, Kelosa, Kimika, Kalrosa, Kajasala, Kanfera, Karkeisha, Klasadonna, Kakaletta, Kretina...I miss you all deeply please dont be too mad...When I am famous I will use that power to convince everyone to let Fenie's be free and live life in this 'Normal World'...no more kingdom life...I am living my dream...for us...' You thought._

"Hey you thinking about your dragon?" Natsu asked. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at him. "Oh um...yeah!" You lied looking at the ground sadly. Natsu then grabbed your hand and you looked at him surprised. "C'mon dont be like that...we'll find our dragons one day...you'll see...okay? Princess?" Natsu asked with a wink. You gasped in shock seeing that Natsu figured out who you really are but then sigh relasing that he was just nicknaming you. You smile. "Ok Natsu!" You three continue to walk hand in hand and you then heard Lucy snickering. You blushed knowing what she was laughing at and let go of Natsu's hand and walked as you looked down. Natsu looked at you confused and then grinned.

Natsu took your hand in his and began walking. "Natsu?" You asked looking at him surprised. He smiled at you and then continued to walk with you. You blushed at that and turned to the side as you continue to walk with Natsu. He kept squeezing your hand even tighter as you both walked and you ignored Lucy's snickers. Soon you were all in front of the guild where everyone was there waiting. Natsu smirked at you and Lucy. "Race you all to the guild!" He said letting go of your hand as he began running. "Wait Natsu!" You cry. "Cheater! Cmon Kitsuna!" Lucy said happily as she began to run. You chuckle. "Hey! Wait for me!" You say running after them while Happy and Fuse just flew together. The _Ending Music _then played...

Extra Scene:

You went to the Magical House that night to work. Tonights theme for all the staff was Arabian Nights so you each got in your customs. Your hair was in a high ponytail held by a golden band. You were in a purple gold studded strapless genie top,a shear mouth cover shear purple pants that showed your underwear, necklaces, and a gold sash that really brought out your belly chain. You were currently working up the pole on stage while belly dancing in between. "Kitsuna times up! Go work on some men for awhile!" Your boss said. "Thank god! My legs hurt! I need to blow off some steam!" You say sighing as you jump off stage.

You look around for some customers at tables and spotted a silver haired man that sat alone. You walked up to him swaying your hips holding the menu. You then sat on his table and leaned across to him flashing your cleavage in your face. "Welcome to the Magical House where we serve men the most magical evenings of there lives!" You began. The man sighed and turned to the side blushing. You smirked at how shy he was. You opened his menu. "Tonights special on the menu is the Sexy Sensational Shrimp. As for drinks we have the new COCKtail Fountain Drink" You said. "Hmph! I didnt come here to eat!" The man said.

You looked at his nametag which was required for all customers to wear. "Oh ok 'Lyon'. Heres whats on the Fanservice Menu" You said pulling it out. "For these hours I can treat you to a 10 Minute Private Dance, A 5 Minute Tease or I can give you a whole hour of all this..." You say as you stroked your breasts. "So what will it be?" You say as you wrap your arms around Lyon leaning close to him. He blushed and looked to the side. "I want an hour and 15 minutes of all of you..." He said. "Huh?" You asked. "I said I want all of you..." He said. "Oh I see! You want the full Fanservice package..." You say smirking. "Well okay Lyon that will be 59,000 Jewel!" You said. He looked at you crazy. "59,000 Jewel?! Are you mad woman?!" Lyon asked shocked. You narrowed your eyes. "Either I can show ya a good time, you could eat or you can go home hungry...you make the choice!" You said sternly.

Lyon slammed the money in your hand. You smile at that as you stuffed the money in your bra. "Well alright Lyon! You ready for a magical night together?" You asked with a wink. He got up. "Lets get this over with..." He said. You stroked from his cheek to his chest and automatically hooked onto his below the belt region. "Right this way Lyon..." You say seductively as you lead him to a room. He blushed and you both go inside. You closed the door behind you and locked it and then got to work...

R&amp;R! Any ideas for NatsuXKitsuna moments?! I would love it if you give me some! Thanks! Tell me what you liked! Bye!


	5. Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion!

Alright! Now I have my two favorite viewers from my Digimon Fusion Trilogy Story reading this story! Awesome! I hope you guys check out my new Hunters story with Team Ryouma's New Member! Anyway ENJOY!

The Night Before:

You walked on the streets with Fuse sleeping on your head that night with Lucy following because you had something to show her. She had luggage with her. "Kitsuna what is the meaning of this? Why are you having me follow you at this time of night?" Lucy cried. "Do you ever stop talking?! My god!" You said rolling your eyes. "Just tell me what were doing out here!" Lucy cried. You sighed and stopped walking. "Here!" You said. You both looked up seeing a large building. "What? Its just a building Kitsuna! Thats what you wanted to show me?!" Lucy cried. You pulled out your keys. "You said you needed a place to stay right?" You asked as you unlock your door. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked knowingly. "You can live in my room in the apartment okay? Cmon" You said as you walk in. You look back seeing Lucy standing there dumfounded. "Well? Are you gonna come in or not?" You asked. "I dont understand! I thought you hated me so why are you inviting me to live her and-?" Lucy began. "-Can you just get in her white girl?!" You yell. Lucy winced at that and quickly walked in to follow you upstairs.

You then open your door. "Here we are!" You said walking in. Lucy followed. The room had a royal teal carpet with a pearly white ceiling with a chandiler, a gold colored bed, a flat screen tv, a black leather couch, a jacuzzi with a tv inside, a snack bar, a vending machine full of dead rabbits, a giant gold closet full of clothes, a pool table, a giant teal fridge, a fire place, a giant sterio, a huge ass kitchen, a door leading to a bathroom, a few other doors and a little corner full of cat themed furnature full of fish and bikini magizines. "Wow! This is an apartment? Its so huge!" Lucy said amazed. Fuse then woke up. "Huh? Oh were here? Well good night girls!" Fuse said as he flew to his corner and slept. "Good night Fuse!" You said.

Lucy on the other hand stared at the room in awe. "How did you get a room like this?" Lucy asked. "I have my personal ways of negotiating with the landlord" You said. "Woah! You have a pool...IN YOUR LIVING ROOM?!" Lucy asked shock. You turned seeing the glowing clear pool with colorful disco lights underwater which was right infront of the couch. "Yep! And its heated too! And attached to it is a lemonade dispenser!" You said. "Wow...so I get to sleep here?" Lucy asked. You look at her crazy. "WHAT? Hell no you not!" You said. Lucy looked at you crazy. "IM NOT?!" Lucy cried. You forfully grab Lucy's arm and bring her to a door and open it. "Heres your room!" You said. You presented her a tiny room that had...less cool furnature. "THIS PLACE IS A CLOSET! YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY IN THIS LITTLE PLACE!?" Lucy cried. "At least be greatful little white girl! Be glad Im letting you have a place to stay!" You said. Lucy sighed. "Yeah your right..." She said. "By the way the rent is 75,000 Jewel a month" You said. Lucy nodded at that.

You then closed your eyes and folded your arms. "Now then...rules..." You said. "Rules?" Lucy asked confused. You open your eyes and raised your finger. "Rule Number 1...NEVER EVER EVER! COME TO MY ROOM! OR I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN!" You threaten. Lucy looked scared. "Eeeee! OK!" She cried. "Rule Number 2...You can only come to my room to use the bathroom! NOTHING ELSE!" You said. "Ok!" Lucy said understanding. "Rule Number 3...DO NOT TOUCH ANY OF MY STUFF OR ENTER THAT ROOM!" You say pointing a door near you. Lucy looked at the door. It had a giant music note on it. "Why? Whats in there?" Lucy asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" You shout making Lucy cry out a bit. "Rule Number 4...you can DEFINANTLY NOT COME IN MY ROOM WHEN I BRING MEN OVER!" You shout.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...men?!" "Yeah...some men at the brothel often will order the REAL Fanservice Package which requires me to bring them over and serve them...a magical night..." You say seductively. "Yeah ok...I will so not come to your room during that time...EVEN if I have to use the bathroom!" Lucy said sweatdropping. "Well hon hopefully you have a strong bladder if times like that come" You said. "And if you disobey any of these rules I-will-PUNISH-YOU!" You threaten as you smashed a vave with your hair. Lucy shivered. "P-p-p-punish?!" She cried. "YES!" You shout.

You sighed and closed your eyes. "Any questions?" You asked. Lucy then instantly pulls you into a hug. You widen your eyes in surprise. "Kitsuna thank you...you really do care about me..." Lucy said happily as a tear left her eye. You look at her surprise. _'Oh Lucy...' You thought._ You then instantly push her away from you. "GET OFF YOU ME BITCH! I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU!" You shout. "Hey! Ahhh!" Lucy cried. "Heres the key!" You say quickly as you throw the keys at Lucy's face. "OWWW!" Lucy cried. She then takes the keys. "Now go wash your face and go to bed you dirty BIATCHHHHHHHHHHH!" You shout. With that you instantly slam the door hard in Lucy's face. "Owww!" You heard Lucy whimper. You smile at that and walk away to your bed as you take off your clothes. "Good night Looney!" You said. "LUCCCCCCCYYYYYY!" Lucy corrected.

That morning you and Lucy shared a bath with two seperate tubs using the solid gold bathtub that had a tvs inside. It was pretty normal to bathe with others in Magnolia. You both later got out and wrapped towels around yourselves and got ready for the day. "Oh hey Lucy my oven broke down. You think I can use yours? Thanks!" You said as you instantly push Lucy aside and run into her room. "What? Wait! Hey!" Lucy cried as she ran after you although you were too fast for her. You open her door. "Come in through the other room guys!" You whisper. "Ok!" The guy said. "Aye!" The other said.

You then run back inside the room seeing Lucy glaring at you. "Who were you talking to?" She asked sternly. "Fuse!" You lied. "But Fuse is-" Lucy began. "-Right here baby!" Fuse said flying out from under Lucy's towel. "Eeeek!" Lucy cried. Fuse flew over to your shoulder and smirked at Lucy. "I gotta say Doll! You clean up pretty nicely!" Fuse said winking at her. Lucy went blue anime face. "What do you mean by that?!" She cried. You sweatdrop as you turn to Fuse. "Were you peeking at us?" You asked. "Well not at you Kitsuna. I was watching the 'Bathing Blonde Beauty'" Fuse said grinning at Lucy. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Your unbelievable Fuse!" "You pervert!" Lucy cried. She then whacked Fuse hitting him towards the wall.

"Im gonna go get ready..." Lucy said walking to a mirror. "Ima go cook!" You said. "In a towel?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yep!" You said as you head to the next room to the stove. After awhile to your shock Lucy walked into the room where you were along with Natsu and Happy who were lounging around. "MY ROOM!" Lucy shouted. She then kicked Natsu and Happy in the face. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YA JERKS!" Lucy shouted. You growl in anger and then pile drive on Lucy stabbing her back with your elbow. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THEM YOU FREE LOADING BITCH!" You shout. "AHHHHHH!" Lucy cried.

You then run over to Natsu and Happy who had bruised faces. "Natsu! Happy! Are you boys ok?" You asked worridly as you hug Natsu. "I just came to check on Lucy's new pad!" Natsu cried. "Oh yeah?! Well what you call checking out I call BAGRINING IN! And Im sure the police would call it breaking an entering!" Lucy said sternly. "You idiot! They didnt BARGE IN! I INVITED THEM!" You yelled. "You WHAT?!" Lucy shouted. "YOU HEARD ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE! IF NATSU AND HAPPY WANT TO STAY HERE AND LOUNGE AROUND LIKE PIGS THEY CAN FOR AS LONG AS THEY WANT TO! SO YOU BETTER DEAL WITH MY RULES YOU FREE LOADING WHITE GIRL!" You shout.

"You never said there was a rule about having guest over for as long as you want!" Lucy said. "Well I have news for you Honey. This is MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" You shout. "This isnt exactly your house Kitsuna! You still have to pay rent!" Lucy said. "No I dont! The landlord is a personal friend of mine and as long as I give her what she wants I dont have to pay any s***!" You said smirking. "WHAT?! THATS NOT FAIR!" Lucy cried. "Life isnt fair sweetheart...like I said...MY HOUSE MY RULES! SO I SAY NATSU AND HAPPY STAY!" You shout. An anime angry vein pops on Lucy's face. "This is a completely invasion of my privacy..."

You then heard the sound of scratching on the walls. "Its nice right? You feel that?" You heard Fuse asked. You all look back seeing him and Happy scratching the walls together with their cat claws. "Yeah Fuse!" Happy said happily as he scratched the walls. "Ooh! That looks like fun!" You say happily. You then sharpen out your wolf claws and join the two exceeds in scratching the walls as Lucy stared in horror. "Nice place you got here Lucy!" Happy said. "I plan to keep it that way ok!?" Lucy cried.

"Hey whats all this?" Natsu asked. You smirk at him. "Ooh! Did you find something interesting Natsu? Lucy's deep secrets maybe?" You asked. Lucy then cried out in horror. "GET AWAY!" Lucy cried as she kicked Natsu's face and grabbed her papers. Natsu now had a bruised forehead. "You just kicked me in the face?! Over nothing?!" Natsu asked sadly. "Poor Natsu!" You cried as you touched his bumpy forehead. Your eyes then anime flame as you turn to Lucy. "GRRRRRR! LUCY?!" You growl. She looked scared as you approach her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a voodoo magic curse on your sorry ass?!" You say angrily. "B-b-because you care for me?" Lucy cried. You then use your hair to smash a desk splitting it open as Lucy shrieks out in horror. "TRY AGAIN!" You shout.

"...LOOK JUST EVERYONE GO HOME OKAY?!" Lucy cried. "Aww cmon your place is way more exciting!" Natsu said happily. "I hate boys!" Lucy said as she anime teared. You giggle and hug Natsu. "I love boys! Hee hee!" You giggle. Natsu looked at you confused and scratched your right ear to greet you. You smile and coo. "Oh Natsu nobody scratches my ear better that you!" You say happily.

You then went to your room and changed into a different outfit. You wore a strapless bikini top made entirely out of pepper mints and gumdrops, pants/short short just like your usual pants except the pants side was made out of licorice while the other side had white fabric but had tiny lollipops. You wore bubblegum scented white heels, pink cuffs made out of taffy and your earrings were made out of tiny jawbreakers. The only thing you kept on was your gold belly chain. You personally loved to make bikini top themed clothing out of actual items and you vowed that after you would become a famous singer you would have your own line of bikinis.

You walked into the kitchen where everyone was having tea and sat next to Natsu. "Wow your outfit is cute Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "I know!" You said smugly. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "When are you gonna start wearing that Lucy?" Fuse asked. "Pervert!" Lucy cried. "I dont get you Fuse...your a complete perv when it comes to woman but how come your not a complete perv to me? I mean Im one of the hottest there is!" You said. "Well Tsuna your different from other girls..." Fuse said. "Different how?" You asked. "Well for starters you raised me and I cant go liking someone I raised...also your not really my type you know?" Fuse said. You glared at him. "Um...WHAT?!" "Regardless I still love ya...like a sister and nothing will ever break us apart!" Fuse said as he bit his fish. You blush and smile at that. "Aw Fuse!" You coo. You then scratched his right ear.

"You should wear a top made out of fish!" Happy said as he flew over to your right ear and scratched it to greet you. "So you can eat my top off? No thanks" You said as you picked up your rabbit blood flavored tea and sipped it. "Where did you get those clothes Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Made them!" You said. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "Way! Kitsuna likes to make clothes! She made me this cool vest too!" Fuse said. "And you think wearing that will impress the girls huh?" Happy asked. Fuse glared at him. "Shut it Happy..." You then took out some hair gel and hair spray for your hair to eat and drink as you drank your tea.

Lucy slightly glared at Natsu and Happy. "Look I just moved in and Im not ready for guests! So how bout you two just drink your teas, say thanks, and get out you got that?" Lucy asked sternly. "Talk about cold hearted..." Natsu said sadly. "Ice Cold!" Happy added. "Watch it cat!" Lucy said. "Look Sucy you dont make the rules around here! I DO!" You say sternly. "But I dont want them her-" Lucy began. "-But I DO!" You interuptted. "But Kitsuna I-" "-You DONT make the rules around here alright? I DO! SO YOU DO WHATEVER THE HELL I SAY!" You shout. "Eep!" Lucy cried. "I PRATICALLY OWN THIS PLACE! SO I OWN YOU!" You shout. "What?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah thats right! Because you-are-MY-BITCH! So you-do as-I-SAY!" You shout.

"Yikes! Your mad!" Fuse said. "Scary!" Natsu cried. "Aye!" Happy added. "Kitsuna! Your being riduclous!" Lucy said glaring at you You look at her crazy and then glare at her. "RIDULOUS?! I ALLOW you to live here! I ALLOW you to free load off my food!" You yell as you wave your hands sharply at the word 'allow'. Fuse snickered while Natsu and Happy looked scared. "Tsuna please-" "-NO Natsu!" You say putting a finger to his lips. You then turn to Lucy. "Kitsuna I-" Lucy began."GOD DAMN! Why cant you be greatful for the things im doing for you, you free loading BITCCCHHHHHHHHHH!"" You shout. Fuse clapped his hands together as he laughed out loud at your ranting eventually falling over. Natsu and Happy sweatdropped at your behaivor.

"Its not like I asked to live with you!" Lucy said. You growl in anger and bang on the table hard making the tea cups and chairs jump. "Uh oh!" Fuse said widening his eyes. "You better run!" Happy added. "Yeah!" Natsu cried. "LOONEY!" You say sternly. "Its Lu-" "I DONT CARE!" You shout making Lucy wince. "I didnt have to INVITE you to move in with me anyway! So if your gonna be a bitching 'WHITE COW'" You say making air quotes as you make a motion. "Im gonna have to kick you out!" You say sternly. "No! No! Wait please! I'll be nice! Hey Natsu! Happy! You guys can stay okay?!" Lucy said sweatdropping. "Ok! Cool!" Natsu said happily.

You smiled. "Thats a good girl...NOW SCRATCH MY GOOD EAR SLAVE!" You shout. Lucy sighed and she then reached across the table to scratch your ear. You instantly slap Lucy's hand away from your ear and shake your head. "I dont understand! I scratched your right ear!" Lucy cried. "You dont do it right..." You say glaring at her. "Dont you ever scratch my ear again!" You say coldly. Lucy whimpered at that. "Sheesh Tsuna..." Natsu said. You then heard a ding. "Good there ready!" You say running over to the stove. "What is Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Oh Natsu! I made your favorite!" You coo as you walk over to him carrying a tray. "What is it?" Natsu asked curiously. You set the tray down. "Lava Cookies!" You say happily. You personally loved cooking. Especially for your sisters back in the Fenie Fox Kingdom. Drool left Natsu's mouth. "ALRIGHT TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Natsu said.

Instantly Natsu chomped on multiple cookies stuffing his face as you leaned on your hand watching in awe at how cute Natsu looked when he was eating. "Ooh! Cookies!" Lucy said happily. You turn to her seeing that she was about to reach for a Lava Cookie. You glare and instantly use your hair to slap her hand. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Lucy cried. "Because you dont deserve to eat! YOU FREE LOADING S*** HOLE! DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD!" You shout. "But were roommates!" Lucy cried. "'But were roommates'" You mocked. "LIKE ANYONE GIVES A DAMN! DONT TOUCH MY FOOD, DONT KICK OUT MY FRIENDS BECAUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" You shout. "Ugh!" Lucy sighed as she banged her head against a table.

You smile in triumph and look back seeing Natsu continuing to stuff his face with cookies. You smiled and picked up one. You bit it as you watched Natsu devour his last cookie. He then whimpered seeing as there was no more. You giggle as you take another bite which suddenly made the rest of the cookie fall out of your hand and into your left breast of your top. "Aww..." You whimper. Natsu saw this and stared that the cookie that was inside your top. "Hmm?" He asked. You turned to him. "What is it Natsu?" You asked. "Cookie..." He whispered. You look at him confused. "Natsu?" You asked confused. Natsu then grabs your wrist and pulls you along with your chair close to him grinning.

"Hey Natsu? What are you-?" You began. You gasp seeing Natsu lean close to your breast fluttering his eyes shut. "N-Natsu?" You asked blushing. "Cookie..." He whispered. Instantly Natsu burried his face and then his lips into your breast and nibbled on it downwards. He then found your cookie that was inside and nibbled on it making noming sounds as his lips massaged on your breast followed by his warm tongue tickling it to fish for the cookie. You on the other hand were flushing a deep red. "Nat...su?" You asked scared. You looked over at Fuse and Happy seeing that they were both giving you sheepish grins. 'You lovvve him!' Happy mouthed. 'Shut up!' You mouthed back. "Yeeouch!" You cry. You look back at Natsu seeing that he bit the cookie along with your breast and fully pulled the cookie out from your top and swallowed it and then licked his lips. "Mmm MMM! Cookies taste a lot better when they are on you Tsuna!" Natsu said happily as he patted his belly. "Thanks for the cookies!" He added. You flushed so deep that you didnt know weither to feel turned on or weither to just feel...turned on!

"Wow..." You whispered as you then fixed on your top smearing a bit of Natsu's drool off your breast. Natsu turned to Lucy who missed the whole thing as she brought her face up from the table. "Hey Lucy why dont you show us the wierd key guys you like to collect?" Natsu asked. "They are called Celestial Spirits..." Lucy said. "Well I already know that" You said. "That reminds me...Kitsuna how is it that you know my Celestial Spirits?" Lucy asked turning to you. You and Fuse then sweatdropped. "Um...I...I...I've been to the Celestial Spirit World!" You blurted out. Fuse looked at you crazy and then faceplamed relsing that you are just giving them away. "What? But how?" Lucy asked. You rapidly sweatdropped. "I...I...I cant tell YOU! BECAUSE...BECAUSE...THAT WOULD BE REVEALING THE CODE!" You blurted out. "Code?" Natsu asked confused. You pointed your finger to his face. "YES! THE-THE-THE CELESTIAL SECRET SPIRIT CODE! SO-SO I CANT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" you blurted out. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...Ok..."

_'__Phew!' You thought._ "How many Celestial Spirits do you have?" Happy asked. "Six so far! Not to brag or anything but I even got different types of them!" Lucy said proudly. You narrowed your eyes at her. "You just bragged..." You said. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "Whatever..." Lucy then explained the silver and gold keys she owned until she last mentioned Cancer the Giant Crab. "GIANT CRAB?!" Natsu asked happily. "Yay crab legs!" Happy said. "Trust me guys...this is one crab you dont wanna eat" You said. "That reminds me! I need to make a contract with a new spirit I got!" Lucy said. "Yeah you do that..." You say clearly not caring as you sipped your tea.

Lucy then got up. "I dont suppose you guys are interested in seeing how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy asked. You sipped on your tea of rabbit blood as your hair drank some hair spray. "Luby? Can you take a hint? Because I really dont give a s*** about you right now...right guys?" You asked turning to Natsu and Happy. You sweatdropped seeing Natsu and Happy whispering suspicously. You and Fuse then exchange confused glances and shrug. Lucy then pulled out a key. "Alright pay attention!" "Who are you? I dont gotta listen to s*** worths of what you have to say Looney!" You said glaring at her. Lucy glared back at you. "LUC-EEEE!" She cried because you used your hair to whip her butt. "OWWW!" "Yeah yeah...quit complaining and summon your spirit already you bitchy baby!" You said rolling your eyes. "Wish I could smack her ass too! Heh heh!" Fuse said smirking at Lucy. Lucy growled at that and then turning away raising up her key.

"I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial Spirt! I becon you to my side at once!" Lucy commands. "...Says the Bitchy White Princess..." You quoted. Fuse, Natsu and Happy snicker at that. "HEY!" Lucy shouts. "Pass through the gate!" A bright white aura then surrounds Lucy.. "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy said swiping the key. A ding dong is then heard and a tiny white Celestial Spirit forms. He resembled a snowman. "Nice try..." Natsu and Happy said in unison. "HEY I MEANT TO DO THAT!" Lucy shouted. Lucy then cuddled Nikora. "Aw you are such a cutie!" Lucy cooed. "Celestial Spirits like these guys can be used as pets!" Lucy said. Natsu and Happy then whispered again. "I dont like this whole pet thing..." Happy whispered. "Yeah not with a wierd master like Looney here!" Natsu whispered. "Weirdos!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. You giggle at that. "My name is Lucy and I can still hear you!" Lucy said.

"Yeah nobody cares!" You said. You then turned to Nikora. "Hey sweetie! Come to me ok! Tch tch!" You say sucking your teeth as you made a hand gesture. Nikora smiled at you as he twitched and made his way over to you and hugged your ankle. "Pun punn!" He said. "Aww your so cute!" You coo as you pat his head with your hair. "Hey! How did you get him to do that?! Do you know Nikora?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah Niki and I go wayyy back!" You said. "Um...'Niki'?" Natsu asked sweatdropping. "Hey you! Come back to me! Tch tch!" Lucy said to Nikora making the finger gesture. Nikora didnt make a move as he continued to hug your leg. "Huh?" Lucy asks confused. "Only works for me since I knew him longer than any of you!" You said. "Aww no fair!" Lucy cried.

You look down at Nikora. "Go back to the annoying white bitch master for mommy! Tch tch!" You coo as you suck your teeth pointing at Lucy. Nikora then turned back to Lucy slightly stumbling as he walked. "Hey! I am not annoying! And I am not WHITE!" Lucy cried. You ignore her and look at Nikora. "Poor you has to be punished by this bimbo of a master! You poor baby!" You coo. An anime angry vein then pops on Lucy's head as she growls at you. "Go eat some cheese to relieve some stress white girl!" You say smirking at Lucy before sipping your tea. "GRRRRRRRRRR!" Lucy growls. "Uh oh!" Happy and Natsu said in unison. "You should have never said that Kits" Fuse said. "I anit scared of her! Stupid white girl is free loading off my ass! S***!" You scowl at Lucy before you throw a stick of cheese on her face. She reddens at that. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Go make your contract! You not worth my time! BITCH!" You spat. Lucy growled for a few moments and then brushed you off and made a contract with Nikora. "Tsuna why are you so mean to Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Yeah seriously..." Fuse said. "Will you all relax? Im not being mean im showing her whos boss around here!" You said. "Now I just need to come up with a name!" Lucy said. You all look at her confused. "Isnt it Nikora?" Happy asked. "No thats the species!" Lucy said. "Um ok...so why not name it by the species?" You asked as you sipped your tea. Lucy ignored you.

"Hey I know! Cmere Plue!" Lucy cooed. You spat out your tea onto the floor as Lucy cuddled Plue and bursted out laughing. "Plue?" Fuse asked raising an eyebrow. "Plue huh?" Happy and Natsu asked in unison. "I think its the cutest name ever and we dont care what Kitsuna thinks! Right little Plue?" Lucy asked cuddling Plue. You continued to laugh. "Wow! If your gonna give him a humilating name like that you might as well name him Poo!" You said smirking. You and Fuse then bursted out laughing like wild animals and Natsu and Happy soon joined in. "Who cares what you guys think?! 'Plue' is a great name!" Lucy said in defense.

"But are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asked. "So even though he's a little dog he doesnt bark? Thats kinda wierd" Happy said. "You got that right!" Fuse said. "Well I dont hear you both meowing over there!" Lucy said as she put Plue down. "Eh...were not those type of cats Doll Face!" Fuse said. Plue then began to dance around. "Hey whats he doing?" Lucy asked. You and Natsu looked at Plue closely. You both then exchange grins nodding and then turn back to Plue. "Oh man! Your right about that Plue!" Natsu said happily pointing his thumb out at Plue. "Mmhm!" You say nodding. Plue grinned and pointed his thumb back.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM?!" Lucy asked shocked. You pointed at your fox ears on your head. "Hello? Im a fox! I can communicate with animals! I dont know what Natsu's story is though..." You said. Natsu then silently stared at Plue listening to what he had to say. "What is your deal?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu then smiled. "Ok then its settled!" He said. You choked a bit on your tea knowing what he was going to say. "Um...whats settled EXACTLY!?" You asked. "Tsuna, Lucy and Plue are gonna be on our team!" Natsu said. "Damn..." You muttered as you put your tea cup down. "You had it coming! Heh heh..." Fuse said. "YAY!" Happy cheered. "Your team?" Lucy asked confused. You look at her in digust and then turn to Natsu and Happy. "She dont even know! Why have her on the team when she dont know s*** worths of anything!" You asked amused.

"Aye! I'll tell her! See Lucy even though everyone in the guild is allied with one another some members that get along really well stick together and form teams within the guild!" Happy explained. "Awesome! Lets do it!" Lucy said happily. Her and Natsu then shared a handshake. "Cool! So your gonna work with us?" Natsu asked. "Yep! You have my word!" Lucy said. "Yeah! Now we got a hot chick on our team!" Fuse said happily. "Aye aye!" Happy added. You smiled and giggled at that. "I thought we already had a hot chick on the team..." You say as you got up and put your hands on Lucy and Natsu's shoulder. "Ok white girl! Welcome to the team then!" You say happily. "Ok team lets get to work!" Natsu said happily. "I have our first job right here!" He pulls out a paper.

Lucy blushed. "Its all happening so fast!" "'Its all happening so fast!'" You mock imitating Lucy's voice. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Wow! How did you get your voice to sound exactly like Lucy's?" Happy asked. "I got lessons from Mira!" You said. "Whatever...take a look at this Lucy!" Natsu said handing her the paper. Lucy takes it and looks. "Lemmie see...WOW! 200,000 Jewel for just taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?" Lucy asked. You looked at her surprised and then smirked at Natsu. "Oh that job huh?" You whispered. Natsu smirked back at you. "Heh heh yep..." He whispered. "I should have known you would pull this on Looney...you sneaky devil you..." You whisper admiredablely. "Were gonna be rich Tsuna..." Natsu whispered. "H-hey! I like the sound of that!" You whispered. You and Natsu then snickered together both having evil dark glints in your eyes.

You and Natsu then pull away and grin at Lucy. "Should be a piece of cake right?" Natsu asked. "Please note...Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with BLONDE HAIR?!" Lucy read. She looked at you all shocked. "We know a blonde haired girl dont we?" Natsu asked knowingly. "Yep! And I bet we can find her a maids uniform!" Happy said. "I got a ton you could try on Lucy! It will fit...in the right places..." Fuse said eyeing her chest. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "You sneaky little...THATS NOT FAIR!" Lucy shouted. "Will you shut up?!" You asked. You then use your hair and whipped Lucy on the butt making her fall to the ground. "AH!" She cried. "Its a good thing Celestial Spirits never go back on their word...because now your stuck with us!" Natsu said. You snicker at that. "BUT YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy shouted. "Now now lighten up! Get into character! Fuse will be your master!" Natsu explained. Fuse grinned at that. "Alright! I get my own bitch!" "NOW WAY!" Lucy shouted. You glared at her. "WHAT DID I SAY? I SAID SHUT UP WHITE GIRL!" You shout. You then whip Lucy with your hair again and she cried out in pain.

You all rode in a carriage later that day with Natsu pressed against your breasts. "Anything I can get for you master?" Lucy asked. "I could use a barf bag right about now..." Natsu muttered. You widen your eyes at that. "You are NOT! Barfing on my breasts!" You said sternly as you slightly push him away. "Natsu why did you pick me to join your team?" Lucy asked. "I'd like to know too..." You said slightly glaring at Natsu. He turned to Lucy. "Well Lucy...you seemed like a nice person..." Natsu said. "AWWWWWWWW!" You blurted out making everyone look at you crazy. "Well isnt that just so precious?!" You coo sarcastically. You then frown. "It makes me SICK!" You spat making Lucy wince. "Whats the matter with you?" Fuse asked. "Nothing..." You sigh. "But Lucy...your just so weird!" Natsu said. "WORD!" You said. Lucy's jaw dropped.

Lucy brushed it off. You looked at Natsu who looked purple and brought him back towards your breasts. "Anyway Im totally stoked about my first really job!" Lucy said happily. "Nobody asked you how you felt!" You said. "I know Im gonna rock it!" Lucy added. You sighed and shook your head as you looked up. 'Stupid white girl...' You mouthed. "I thought you were upset about it" Happy said. "Yeah just a second ago you were complaining" Fuse said. "Hakka jako ka Fuse!" You said. **(Me: 'She's bipolar Fuse') ** "Hey what did you say?!" Lucy asked angrily. "What does it matter if I tell you? Your not gonna do anything about it ya know" You said. Lucy sighed and turned back to Fuse and Happy. "I was mad at first...but if this perv likes pretty girls im perfect for the job right?" Lucy asked getting into a cute pose.

You stare at her giving an amused expression. "You think you so cute dont ya white girl?" You asked. Lucy turns to you. "Well of course I am! Hee hee!" Lucy giggles. "'Hee hee!'" You mock. Lucy glares at that. You shake your head and turn to the two exceeds. "This rich man has NO TASTE!" You blurted out. "'NO TASTE?'" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah...why does the rich man want a little piece of meat like Luby when he could have ME?" You asked as you flipped your hair. "Its Lucy! And...What difference would it make?!" Lucy asked. "Im a REAL woman..." You asked as you moved your breasts up and down making them bounce. Natsu who's face was still pressed against your moving breasts groaned from the motion sickness. Lucy blushed and whimpered seeing how her chest is smaller than yours. "SO WHAT? Im still a lot cuter than you!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "Sweetie...I run a brothel and I sleep with many men...I have more expirence with men than you!" You said. "She has a point there!" Happy said turning to Lucy. "Hey I would still choose Lucy over any woman any day!" Fuse said. "Aw thanks Fuse!" Lucy said happily. You sighed. "I still dont know what a rich man would want with a bitching Blonde Cow!" You say rolling your eyes. "THE ONLY ONE WHOS BITCHING IS YOU!" Lucy shouted.

You all finally made it to the town and walked the streets. Natsu staggered as he walked. "Thats the last time im riding one of those..." Natsu muttered. "You say that everytime..." Happy said. You turn to him. "Exactly! Just like the train ride before! Remember?" You asked. Happy nodded. "Yep! I remember!" Fuse said. "Cant you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked. You roll your eyes. "Dummy! He cant eat his own fire!" You said. "He cant?" Lucy asked. "No! Its the same with me! I cant eat the music sources that spew out of my hair" You said.

You smile and look at a building. "Ooh Natsu...look!" You say as you made a gesture. Natsu's face brightens up when he see's a resturant. "Whoa! Good eye Tsuna! Hey Lucy lets stop and get a bite!" Natsu said happily. "Nah Im alright! You guys enjoy!" Lucy said walking away. You and Natsu exchange confused glances and then turn back to her. "What is it with her? We should be eating together as a team..." Natsu said. "She's probably afraid that if we eat so much that she might end up paying the bill!" You laugh a bit. "You got a point there Tsuna!" Natsu said nodding. You smile at him putting his hands on his shoulders. "Cmon now... we dont need her to have a good time..." You say as you winked at him.

"Huh?" Natsu asked looking at you confused which looked so cute. "But what about Lu-?" "-Shh..." You whisper as you slowly put a finger to his lips as you smile seductively at him. Natsu blinked looking at you surprised slightly blushing a light pink. You wrap your arm around Natsu. "...Forget about her...just spend time with me okay?" You ask as you stroke Natsu's chin with your finger. "Wha? Um...ok..." Natsu said nervously. You giggle a bit. "Lets get it boys..." You say smiling as you push Natsu into the resturant. "Aye!" Happy said as he and Fuse follow.

The you and Natsu pigged out on chicken and steak as well as pork while Fuse and Happy ate sushi. "We should save all the fat for Lucy!" Natsu said. "She seems to like that!" Happy said. "We dont have to give her s***..." You said. "Besides if we give her fat it will ruin her hot figure..." Fuse said admirably as he smirked and you could tell he was having dirty thoughts. "You got that right!" You heard. You all looked seeing Lucy in a maids uniform posing cutely. "Cmon boys dont be shy! I know I look super cute in this uniform!" Lucy said. "Ugh no..." You said. Fuse let out a wolf whistle. "Well hellooooo hottie! Looking good babe!" Fuse said scanning Lucy up and down. "Hee hee! Thanks! Have you had enough food master?" Lucy asked innocently.

You all then went to the mansion and met up with this man named Cabby Melon and this other woman in the living room. He explained to you all the job on how you all had to burn the book called 'Daybreak'. "No prob! I'll burn the whole place if you want to!" Natsu said as he lit a flame from his finger. "Hee hee! And i'll dance on all the ashes too!" You added. "Im not going to jail because of the four of you!" Lucy cried. "But sir...why?" Lucy asked turning to the man. You and Natsu give her strange looks. "For 200,000 Jewel? Who cares!" Natsu said. "Yo Lucy for real just shut up okay?" You asked sighing.

"The reward has been raised to 2 Million..." Cabby said. The five of you went anime white wide eyed as you stare at him in shock. "2 MILLION?!" You all ask in unison. "Im sorry I thought you were aware" Cabby said. "2 MILLION SPLIT 5 WAYS?!" Natsu asked shocked. "WOW! I STINK AT MATH BUT THATS ALOT!" "Wait I got it! Fuse and I share 1 Million, You and Tsuna share 1 Million and Lucy gets all the rest!" Happy said. "Sounds fair to me!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. You smile. "I like the sound of that! How about you Fuse?" You asked. "You know it!" Fuse said. "BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING!" Lucy cried. "Hey your only here to do OUR dirty work! You dont need to be paid with s***! For right now Fuse is your master meaning YOU are HIS BITCH!" You said sternly. "KITSUNA BE REASONABLE!" Lucy cried.

"Why did you raise the reward?" Lucy asked. "It means that much to me...that book must be destroyed no matter the cost..." Cabby said. Natsu's head then flamed on fire freaking out Lucy. "YEAH IM FIRED UP NOW!" He said. You smirked at that and giggled. "Alright then lets go!" You say getting up. "Wait what?!" Lucy cried. Your hair then instantly uncoiled and wrapped around Lucy's wrist. "Eeeek!" She cried. "Cmon bitch! Lets go! I'll teach you how to do some good hoeing on the way there" You said. "HUH?!" Lucy cried. You all then ran out the mansion.

You all then left to the Duke Everlue Mansion where you, Natsu and your exceeds hid in the bushes while Lucy went up to the gate. "Excuse me I hear you had an opening for a maid position!? HELLO?!" Lucy called. You rolled your eyes. "It should be ME up there charming that pervy old man not little girl Gucy!" You whispered. "Dont screw this up!" Natsu said to Lucy completely ignoring you. "Break a leg!" Happy added. Fuse on the other hand snickered to himself as he stared at Lucy tilting his head. You rolled your eyes and could tell that he was looking up her skirt.

That was when suddenly the ground opened up behind Lucy. She turned around seeing a giant maid fat made with pink hair jumped out the hole and landed next to her. "So your a maid?!" The maid asked. "Yeah!" Lucy cried. "I assume your here cause you saw the ad that the master placed on the paper?" The maid asked. The master then jumps out the ground squealing and lands next to Lucy. "Did I hear someone say master?" Master asked. "Lets see here..." He said eyeing Lucy. "Well I sure hope you like what you see" Lucy said happily acting cute. "Ugh no!" You whispered. "Shh!" Fuse shushed you.

Master then turned around. "I'll pass now scram ugly!" Master said. "Pffff!" You cover your mouth quickly to stop laughing and snicker quietly as your face heats up. "Tsuna stay quiet a sec!" Natsu whispered. You clutch your gut as you giggle. The maid picked up Lucy. "You heard the man now get going ugly!" Lucy then whimpered. "Sorry but a man of my standing has a certain standards to uphold!" The master said. Four more fat and ugly maids then pop out of the ground and pose. "Thats why I only hire the fairest of the fair!" He finish. The maids then swoon over the master. "Why dont you run along home ugly?" The maid asked.

Lucy eventually ran back to you all crying against a tree. "Just couldnt do it huh?" Natsu asked. "I TRIED! BUT THAT MAN WOULDNT KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE BEHIND!" Lucy cried. You on the other hand were bursting out laughing as Lucy continued to cry. "You know what? I change my mind! THAT MAN has PERFECT TASTE in woman! HA HA!" You laugh. "Cmon Tsuna leave her alone already..." Natsu said. You continued to laugh. "Man that must have been embarrsasing for you Hucy! HEE HEE HEEEEEE!" You laughed. "Dont listen to her Lucy! I still think your pretty!" Fuse said. Lucy lifts her head up. "Really?" "Yeah...pretty ugly! WHA HA HAAAAAA!" You laughed as tears left your eyes.

"Aye!" Happy said. "THIS STINKS!" Lucy cried. "Oh quit complaining Vucy! Tears dont soothe a ladies face!" You said shaking your head. Lucy continued to cry. You sighed. "Tell you what...visit the Magical House some time and the ladies and I will give you a few pointers on beauty hoeing and charming men. How does that sound?" You ask as you put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She cried as she shook her head. "Oh screw you! Thats the last time I offer to help you!" You said. "Natsu?" You asked knowingly as you turn to him. He smirked and pumped his fists. "Alright! Its time for Plan T!" He said. "Wait whats Plan T?" Lucy asked.

"Duh Plan Tsuna!" Fuse said. "Whats Plan Tsuna?" Lucy asked. "TAKE HIM BY STORM!" Happy blurted out. "Yep! And I came up with it!" You said. "Thats not a plan! Thats-" Lucy began. You then whack her with your hair. "-OW!" She cried. "Move along white girl! WE DOING PLAN T! LIKE IT OR NOT!" You shouted.

To your annoyances...well yours and Natsu's. You and Natsu 'took things by storm' by sneaking in the old way. You all flew on top of the building using Fuse and Happy and went by the window. You point your one strand of hair at the window making it sharp. Your hair then began to slowly scrape and crease the window making a circular cut. You were soon done. "Im finished" You said. "Ok I'll take things from here" Natsu said. He then used his fire hand and slowly melted your circular glass cut in the window.

You sighed seeing how slow this process was. Natsu heard this and turned to you narrowing his eyes signaling that he was just as bored. You studied his face and since you and Natsu were close you could read each others faces. 'This is soooo boring...' Your face read. 'I know...' Natsu's face read. 'The bitching white girl complelely ruined my Plan T!' You face said. 'Yeah...' Natsu's face said. 'Im about to tell this girl off right now!' Your face said. Natsu finished melting the window and you both looked back at Lucy.

"This isnt exactly 'taking things by storm you know. I think we should have just busted in through the front door!" Natsu said. "Damn right! Why we gotta listen to you?" You asked Lucy. "Because I am not going to jail cause of you!" Lucy cried. "Who gives a DAMN if you go to jail? Anit nobody like you!" You said. Lucy growled in anger. "Lucy I though you just wanted revenge on this guy" Natsu said. "Oh I'll get revenge...not only am I gonna burn his book but Im gonna use his tooth brush to clean the toilet!" Lucy said. She then snickered evilly. You sweatdropped narrowing her eyes. "Woww...you are SO evil!...Have fun with that!" You say sarcatically.

You all then enter the mansion into the shelf area. "Whoa what is this place?" Lucy asked. Happy then jumped out of nowhere in front of Lucy wearing a skull mask. "ROARI" He shouted. This made Lucy jump and hit a wall as she freaked out making her heart race. You smirked. "I didnt think you were such a pussy! Pun ENTIRELY intended!" You say looking at Happy. You pet him. "Thats a good scary boy! We dont like bitchy white girls do we? No we dont!" You say getting into a baby voice. Happy smiled. "Check me out!" Happy said striking a pose. "Your looking fierce Happy!" Natsu said happily. You saw Fuse tip toe over to a knocked out Lucy holding a camera. He snickers as he slides the camera under her skirt. Lucy felt this and freaked out. She then kicked Fuse out from her skirt along with the camera. "Pervert!" She cried. Fuse was now smushed against the wall. "Aww man...all I needed was one shot just to put in my Panty Pic Collection...aww..." Fuse groaned as he slid to the floor. You shook your head and giggled.

All of you searched the house seeing different rooms. It was so big. But nothing compared to your castle back at the kingdom. You all currently sneaked along the stairway in the halls. "Are we gonna check every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu asked. "Well yeah!" Lucy said. "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is!" Natsu said. "Ooh! I hope we can find a butler! I love to torture the men to make them give me what I want as they beg for mercy!" You say evilly as an anime background consisting of hells fire surrounds you as you evilly laugh making devil ears replace your fox ones. "Mwa ha ha haaaaa!" You laugh seductively.

Everyone else sweatdropped clearly scared. "Um...scary..." Natsu said. "So scary!" Lucy cried. "Devil much?" Fuse asked. "Aye!" Happy said in agreement. "Oh cmon! When I torture men it isnt that bad...I just put a dance voodoo curse on his bones forcing his bones to dance making them bent open to-" You began. "-We get it!" Lucy said interurrpting you. You smirk at her seeing how she was clearly scared. "Aye!" Happy said loudly. "Hey were trying not to be seen dummy!" Lucy said. "You got to be stealthy...like a ninja!" Lucy said getting into a ninja pose. "Have you been watching ninja anime Lucy?" Fuse asked. "Seems like it!" You said.

"Like a real ninja..." Natsu said dreamily. "Huh?" You asked confused. You turn to him seeing that he was blushing and drooling at the thought of being a ninja. You sigh._ 'Now if only I can get him to blush and drool like that when he looks at me...' You thought._ You then put your hand under Natsu's chin and use your thumb to wipe the drool off his mouth. Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked at you confused. "Cmon Natsu knock it off already okay?" You asked chuckling. "No way! I wanna be a ninja!" Natsu said. You snicker and turn around. "Yeah you do that..." You then glance down at your thumb seeing the bit of Natsu's drool and stare at it. _'How can I resist?' You thought. _When no one was looking you then slowly lick Natsu's drool off your thumb and tasted it. _'Mmm...taste like...melted coal...a little spicy too...' You thought. _"I saw that!" You heard Lucy said. You look up at her blushing and forgetting that she was behind you and then glare at her. Your hair strand then smacked her in the arm. "OW!" She cried. "SAW WHAT?!" You shout. "Nothing!" She cries.

Thats when multiple maids sprout from the ground ready to attack. You then switched your hips quickly as you belly dance as the swish of your magical belly chain was heard. The teal dragon symboled magic circle then appeared under your feet. "I'll handle the four short ones. You handle the big one!" You ordered Natsu. "-NINJA POWER!" Natsu said instantly launching a fire punch at all four maids knocking them all away. You stopped charging up your magical energy and stare at him. "Hey!" You cry. The giant maid then jumped in the air and crushed Natsu breast first. "HEY YOU BIG COW! ONLY I CAN DO THAT WITH HIM!" You say angrily. You were about to run over and voodoo kick her but Natsu instantly throws the giant maid up high in the air and launches a ninja fire kick knocking the giant maid away. You stared in awe. _'Yeah ok! Im am SO glad I didnt rush in to save Natsu! Because that ninja kick was so HOT!' You thought._

Natsu landed next to you and you saw that he wrapped his scarf around his forehead and mouth to look like a ninja. He striked a ninja pose along with Happy. "We mustn let ourselves be discovered! We are ninja!" Natsu said imitating a ninja. "Ninja!" Happy added. "Ninja's are supposed to be quiet..." Lucy sighed. "You idiots..." Fuse added. You giggled. "Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You coo as you ruffle Natsu's hair knocking the scarf off his face to his neck. "Hey!" Natsu cried as he slightly glared at you. "Im not a little kid Tsuna! So quit talking to me like one!" "Do you know your age?" You asked smirking. "No..." Natsu said. "Well until then your a kid to me!" You said as you patted Natsu's cheek. He groaned at that.

You leaned close to Natsu and grabbed his scarf. "Lemmie help you with that..." You began. "Huh?" Natsu asked confused. You then wrap the scarf around Natsu and tighten it around his mouth and forehead which brought you closer to him so your faces were inches away. "Better?" You whisper. Natsu blushed at that. "Um...yeah thanks..." He said. You blushed and nodded. The two of you just stared at each other seemingly lost in each others eyes not caring if Fuse and Happy were snickering. Lucy just kept staring at you and Natsu in confusion. "Huh? Hey guys! Lets go find the book already!" Lucy cried. You and Natsu snapped out of your trances and looked at Lucy who glared at you both. "Whats with you two lately? Why do you guys always-?" "-Move along skinny!" You interuptted as you push Lucy to the side and walk. "Ah!" Lucy cried stumbling. "HEY!" She cried.

You all then open the door. Natsu who was still imitating a ninja opened the door with the side of his foot. You all enter the library and stare at the books. "There are many books in this library!" Natsu said using his ninja voice. "Aye indeed!" Happy said. "Losers!" Fuse muttered. "You shut your mouth!" You scolded as you whack him with your hair strand. "Ah! Kitsuna?!" Fuse cried. "They are NOT losers! Let the boys have their fun!" You said. "Who would have thought that Everlue was a bookworm?" Lucy asked. "Lets start looking!" Natsu said happily as he took the scarf off his head. "Aye sir!" Happy said. You slightly frowned. "Aww what a shame! You looked pretty hot as a ninja Natsu..." You say. He looked at you confused. "Huh? Heh! Well yeah! I am pretty hot arent I?" Natsu asked smirking. You smile and wink. "You know it!"

"Im hot because...IM ALWAYS FIRED UP! HAH!" Natsu said as fire erupted from his hands. "Natsu keep it down!" Lucy cried. Your eye twitched in irritation as you glare. "Uh oh shes mad!" Happy said. "Heh heh heh! Natsu still doesnt get it!" Fuse said grinning. "Get what?-OW!" Natsu cried because you slapped him with your hair. He glared at you. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR AND-OW!" He cried. "Keep it down you idiot! We have to stay quiet! NOW FIND THAT BOOK!" You shout as you push Natsu aside and go the the book shelf. "What is her problem today? I dont get her sometimes..." Natsu whispered.

Natsu was now at your side and you searched for books together. Lucy was far away on the other side of the room on a ladder. Fuse constantly flew over to her side with his camera to get an upskirt shot but Lucy would kick him away. It was sort of awkward because of the silence. _'Can we just find the stupid book already? I cant stand this tension anymore' You thought. 'When will Natsu finally learn about how I feel about him? I flirt with him and he takes it as if im talking about some nonsense! Its just so-' _Your thoughts were interupted when you felt something soft touch your hand. You look up seeing your hand was touching a book. On top of your soft hand was Natsu's. You turn to him as he turned to you giving you a half hearted smile. "Heh heh...hey..." He whispered.

You blushed a deep red and moved your hand away from Natsu's but he grabs it to your suprise bringing it towards his chest as he looks at you worridly. You turn to the side to avoid his eyes. "Hey...are you alright? Im really worried about you Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Im fine..." You lied. "Cmon dont be like that...you can tell me anything..." Natsu said as the pad of his thumb softly rubbed your hand. You jumped a bit at the soft touch and quickly yank your hand away from him and turn around. "Im ok Natsu but...I just wish you would understand how I feel right now..." You say as you slowly began to walk away.

Natsu then automatically grabbed your arm and turned you around. "Hey!" You cry. "Tell me how you feel Tsuna..." He said as his warm hand stroked your arm slowly. "Wh-what?" You asked as you flushed a bright red. "I said..." Natsu began. He then wrapped your arms around your bare waist and pulled you close to him as his face was taken over with a seductive glance. "...Tell me how you feel...Princess..." He whispers seductively. Your whole body felt soothed with warmth the moment Natsu called you 'Princess'. You started to feel comfort with this new nickname. "Ooh Natsu..." You moan as you put your hands on his shoulders. "Yes...Princess?" He asked grinning. You giggle at that and wrap your arm around his neck. "I...I feel-" You began.

"-HEY NATSU LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Happy cried. Natsu instantly letted go of your body and you felt a cold breeze brush over your arms, your back and bare waist. "Whats up Happy?" He asked walking over to him. "Kaffa de SUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You shout as you stomp your foot hard against the floor. **(Me: 'Son of a BITCHHHHHHHHHH!')** Everyone looked at you crazy. All but Fuse. "Ouch!" He winced. "She's mad alright..." "Whats with you?" Lucy asked. "Shut it white girl! SHUT IT!" You yell. Lucy and Fuse sweatdrop with scared looks on their faces. "I would shut it if I were you!" Fuse said turning to Lucy. "Shutting!" Lucy cried as she followed her command.

"Woohoo! This one has lots of pictures!" Natsu said happily and raised up a book. You sighed and smiled at how adorable he looked and sounded. _'No matter how idiotic and stupid you are I just cant stay mad at you Fire Breath...you are just TOO cute!'You...you make me happy...' You thought. _You sighed again sadly. _'Now if only I can say that to him for real...' You thought._ Your thoughts were interuptted when Natsu pushed a bright yellow book to your breasts causing them to shake a bit. "-Oof!" You said catching the book. Natsu smiled brightly with a toothy grin. "Check out this one its sparkly!" He said happily. "Hee hee! It is!" You say looking at the book. "Can you both get serious and find the book we need?" Lucy asked.

Lucy then gasped looking at the book. "Its Daybreak!" "Alright! Good work Natsu!" You said patting his back. "2 Million Jewel here I come!" Lucy said happily. Money signs then filled Fuse's eyes. "Hot tub full of supermodels here I come!" He said. Happy sweatdropped. "Thats what your spending the money on?!" "Oh Natsu? All yours!" You coo as you hand Natsu the book. He grinned at you and took it. "Heh heh! Yeah! Lets spark it up!" Natsu said starting fire in his fists.

Lucy then snatched the book from Natsu's hands. "Hold on a second! I didnt know this was written by Kemu Zalion!" Lucy said. "Who the f*** is that?" You asked. "Zalion is a great wizard and an amazing novelists! Im such a big fan!" Lucy said happily. "...Shut up..." You say annoyed. Lucy looked at you in disbelif. "Yeah who cares? It all burns the same to me!" Natsu said. "Dont you dare touch it! This is a great work of literature! You both better stay away!" Lucy cried. "What about our mission! Failure is not an option!" Happy said. Lucy cried. "Fuse help me!" Fuse grinned at her as he pulled out his camera. "I'll help you out if I can get a shot of your underwear!" He said. "Get away from me!" Lucy cried as she backed away from the four of you as you all slowly cornered her. "Dont try to stop us! We're coming for that book!" You said as your hair strands flew up while Natsu activated his flame in his palm.

"Well well what do we have hear?" A voice asked. Master then instantly pops out from the ground and jumps into the air. "So you thieves are looking to steal daybreak are you?" Master asked as he landed on the floor. Natsu turned to Lucy. "See slowpoke? This is all your fault!" "Um...sorry about that!" Lucy said. "You better be! Just for that im gonna punish you later tonight!" You said. "No! Please!" Lucy cried. "I knew you lowlife wizard types would take something of mine!" Master said. "Who you callin a lowlife?! BITCH!" You spat. Fuse sweatdropped. "Easy there Sailor Mouth!" "I would have never guess you all would steal that stupid book!" Master said. "Stupid?" Natsu asked confused.

Lucy smiled cutely. "This works out great! If its so stupid I can keep it right?" "ITS MINE! YOU CANT HAVE IT! SO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF IT!" Master shouted. "SHUT THE F*** UP! YOU HURTING MY EARS?!" You cry. _'Im old you know...' You thought._ "Would you just hand over the book already?" Natsu asked. You raise an eyebrow. "Your asking HIM?! Lucy is HOLDING the book! Just burn it dammit and lets go!" You said. "No way im not giving it to you!" Lucy cried. You groaned as you grab your hair in fustration. "LUCY! THIS IS OUR JOB!" Natsu said sternly. "THANK YOU! Hallelujah! This boys finally coming to his senses about HOW S***ty this white BITCH is being right now!" You say as you throw your arms up in the air as you look into the ceiling.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um...what?" Happy asked confused. "Let me read it first!" Lucy said as she opened the book. "READ IT NOW?!" Natsu,Master,Fuse and Happy asked looking at Lucy crazy. "Son this girls gonna make my blood pressure go high and thats not good for me at this age!" You said rolling your eyes as you touch your forehead and sigh.

"Ive had enough! Brothers come forth!" Master says The bookshelves then opened up revealing two men. "You call upon us sir?" The bald guy asks. "Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild? Talk about a bunch of runts!" The spikey haired guy said. "That fox chick is pretty hot though! I want me some candy..." The bald guy says scanning you up and down. "Get your head straight! Forget about her!" Spikey hair said. "YEAH! And you dont have no s*** chance with me! I wont be caught dead sleeping with a bald man!" You said. He growled at you at that. "Hey look at that mark! They are the Southern Wolves! The Mercinary Guild!" Happy said. "Wolves huh?" You asked smirking.

"So you got bodyguards do ya?" Natsu asked. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game! Say your prayers thieves!" Master said. You then clapped your hands together and closed your eyes. "Lord...please allow me to enjoy dancing all over these two ugly men until I crush their bones...amen..." You said. You then open your eyes seeing everyone looking at you crazy as they sweatdropped. "YOU REALLY JUST PRAYED?!" Natsu, Master and the two guys asked. "Well yeah...from where im from when im told to pray I do it! Its tradition! Well...um...ahem...in the Sage Fox Mountains that is..." You said. Fuse facepalmed.

"Hey guys try to hold em off for awhile! I think this book holds some kind of secret!" Lucy said. "Right..." Natsu said. Lucy then ran out the room. "Wait hold on babe!" Fuse cried as he followed. Master then drilled the floor. "Im going after the girl! Make sure these two here dont leave in one piece!" Master said. "Yes sir!" The two men said. "Happy go help Lucy and Fuse!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. He then flew away. "We should put you both in your place..." The bald boy said. "Ooh la la...put me in my place huh? Hee hee! Well then...I hope you both show me a good time..." You flirt as you wink at them. Natsu sweatdropped. "So your a Fire Wizard...and your a Dance Voodoo Wizard?" Spikey haired asked. "Well yeah! So you both heard of me huh?" You asked. "Yeah..your the Vixen of Voodoo" The bald boy said. "But how do you guys know about me?" Natsu asked.

"We saw the fire on your legs when you were fighting that maid. So its obvious that you are an Ability Type Wizard." Baldy said. "Alright boys less talk...more play..." You said. You and Natsu instantly charge up your magic. You both instantly charge up with twin punches only to get thrown back by the bald guys giant pot weapon. Spikey hair launches a kick at you both but you both dodge. Baldy guy then charges for you both. "No hard feelings hottie..." With that he whacks you and Natsu with the pot crashing the doors until you were both in the next room. You both flipped and landed on the tongue of the statue.

"Fairy Tail may be a guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for mercinaries like us!" Spikey haired said. "Piss off asshole! Mercinary my ass!" You say as you put up the finger making the two boys growl in anger. "Yeah! And if thats your best then your dead wrong!" Natsu said. "These kids think they could beat us?" Spikey haired asked. "Im a FOX! HELLOOOO?! Were older than average humans dammit!" You cry. "Dont you guys know what a wizards weakness it?" Baldy asked. Natsu's eyes buldged. "YOU TALKING ABOUT MOTION SICKNESS?!" He cried. You wanted to chuckle but now wasnt the time. "Their weakness is...their BODIES!" Baldy said. The crashed his pot weapon against you both but you both instantly dodge out the way. As they both tried to hit you they talked about a wizards weakness.

"Oh were so scared...stop your blabbing and lets dance!" Natsu said. "Ooh! I like the sound of that already!" You said. The two boys then launched a combo attack and whacked you and Natsu hard with the pot but you both caught your grip and stood to take a breather...until Spikey kicked you both in the backs breaking the floor. "You have both witnessed the power of the vanish brothers! A force that very few servive!" Baldy said. You and Natsu then got up giving the brothers blank expressions. "Guess we're one of the few Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Mmhm...sorry boys" You said. "NO WAY!" They boys said shocked. "Oh cmon but seriously! If we were dead then who would you boys be talking to when y'all said 'You have witnessed the powa of the douchebag brothers!?'" You say making a deep voice imitation. "Ha ha! Good one Tsuna!" Natsu laughed. "WE DONT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Spikey shouted.

"Oh piss off you annoying children!" You said. You and Natsu then charge up your magic. "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You and Natsu shout in unison unleashing a roar of fire and musical waving energy. "FLAME COOK IT!" Baldy said sucking up the fire and music energy into his pot. "Right back at ya!" Baldy said as he swong the pot full of the magical energy you and Natsu produced creating an explosion. You and Natsu instantly sucked up your own seperate energy. "Ooh! That was a lot! My tummy loves it!" You say happily. "OH NO!" The two boys cry. "Now I got a rhythm in my soul!" You charging up magic. "And now I got a fire in my BELLY!" Natsu said charging up energy.

You and Natsu jump up in the air feeling the force of both of your dragons with you. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" "VOODOO DRAGON FAIRY WRATH!" Both of your attacks combined creating a double explosion destroying all the funature that blasted through the both landed seeing the two guys were burned to ashes as their body twitched from your voodoo. The _Ending Music _played. "Uh oh! Tsuna we over did it again..." Natsu said. You on the other hand bursted out laughing clutching your stomach and stomping the ground with your foot as tears left your eyes. Natsu turned to you looking at you crazy. "Tsuna?" He asked. You grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Son we gotta go! HAA HAAAAA! The cops are coming son! We gotta go now!" You laughed as you wiped your tears. "But Tsuna what about-?" Natsu began. "Cmon!" You say happily as you run out holding Natsu's hand as he followed. You look around seeing all the damage you both caused and looked back at Natsu and laughed. He eventually gave in to your wierdness and joined in chuckling...

SORRY this took so long! I was sick sick SICK! But each day I did whatever I could to type up bit by bit. But im better now! SORRY This was sooooo LONG! R&amp;R?


	6. Dear Kaby!

I would LOVVVEEE reviews guys! And ideas too! Seriously...ENJOY!

You and Natsu stood over the two guys you knocked out in the now wrecked mansion. You who were still heaving and chuckling at the fact that you and Natsu just destroyed a whole house together in one blow! "Wha? Were we beaten by a fire wizard and a voodoo wizard?" Bald guy asked. "Hey bro? Tell me when the room stops spinning..." Spikey hair muttered. You bursted out laughing at that as you clutch your stomach. "That'll teach ya!" Natsu said to them. Tears kept pouring out of your eyes as you stomped the ground unable to control yourself. Natsu turned to you with a confused expression on his face. "Ok Tsuna thats enough..."

You then breathe and stood up. "Hang on...this is too good of a scene..." You began. "Huh?" Natsu asked tilting his head in confusion. You pull out your gold iphone 6 out of your bikini top. "Lets take a selfie Natsu!" You said. Natsu grinned. "You got it!" You then giggle and take his hand and walk over to the guys you both knocked out. They groaned still knocked out when you both came to them. You then raise your iphone up high so you got a full view of you,Natsu and the two guys. Natsu put his arm around you making a peace sign. "Smile boys!" You said happily. You then took the selfie of the four of you. You smiled at the pic. "You are going to Instagram!" You said.

You then upload the photo. "How many likes do you have now?" Natsu asked. "Ooh! 300! And I even just got 99 more followers!" You said. "Cool!" Natsu said as you stuff your iphone back in your bikini top. Natsu then turned around. "Now then...guess we better go and find Lucy! These merchant fairies are toast!" Natsu said walking away. You followed. "Mmm...toast...you wanna know whats good on toast? Rabbit Blood! Mmm mmm! Put that together with some peanut butter and its SOOO good! Much better than jelly right?" You asked. "Yeah maybe...lets go..." Natsu said.

Thats when you began to sniff the air. Natsu stopped walking and turned to you. "Whats up?" "She's awake..." You say sternly. "What? Who?" Natsu asked confused. You both then heard a loud growling. You both turned around seeing the pink haired obese maid get up and growl at you both as her eyes glowed. Although the energy you sensed from her seemed familiar... "C'mon lets get her!" You said. "Alright!" Natsu said. The two of you charged for the maid and grabbed onto her and she instantly glowed a bright light. "Hey whats going on?" Natsu asked. You gasped. "This light! Could she be-?" You began but instantly you were all transported...

"DID I HEAR MY MASTER CALL ME?!" The maid asked as you all were now transported into the sewers. You and Natsu were currently lifted up in the air by her. "NATSU! KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "What is the meaning of this?!" Everlue asked. "What are you both doing up there?" Lucy asked. "Well she got up so we jumped on her so then we ended up here!" Natsu explained. "That must mean you must have past through the spirit gate with her!" Lucy cried. You look down at the maid. "If your a Celestial Spirit how come I dont recognize you?" You asked her. The maid then began shaking in anger so you and Natsu jumped off of her.

The maid was about to attack but you and Natsu charged up. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You and Natsu then knocked out the maid. "You dirty little man!" You heard Lucy yell. You turn back to look at her. "Huh?" You then see Lucy pull out a whip. She then wrapped the whip around Everlue. "Cant dig yourself out of this!" Lucy said. You smirked. "Ooh! Im impressed! White girls got moves..." You said. Lucy glared at you. "I am not WHIIIIIITTTTTEEEEE!" She shouted as she threw Everlue to the other side. "Baby!" A voice said. "No way is that-?" You began.

Instantly Cancer jumped out of no where and cut up Everlue's hair. "No way! Cancer!" You say happily. "YOU KNOW CANCER TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. You smiled. Back in the Fenie Fox kingdom Cancer served as the Kingdom's personal hairdresser. He did hair for you, the king, the queen and your fellow princess sisters. Cancer then landed next to Everlue who was knocked out and bald as snot, tears, and drool leaked from his face as Happy's signature 'Wow' was heard. "Ok Im done! Is this fabulous or what baby?" Cancer asked. "Oh great job Cancer!" You say patting his shoulder.

Cancer turns to look at you surprised. "Princess!" He said surprised. He then got on one knee bringing out a bouquet of flowers. "Wanna go on a date with me Baby?" He asked cooly. You sweatdrop. "Uh..." "Wait! What does he mean by Princess?!" Lucy asked confused. You panic. "Uh...uh! Its a nickname! Heh heh..." You say nervously. "Baby?" Cancer asked. You then use your hair to pull Cancer close to you. "Hey! 'Baby'! Keep my secret and maybe I'll think about a dinner date sometime" You whispered. Cancer nodded. "Ok! Baby!" He said cooly. "What are you two whispering about? HUH?!" Lucy asks. Cancer turns back to her. "How did I do Baby? Is that fabulous or what?" He asks.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Crab Man! Er...Baby!" Natsu said nervously. You giggle at how Natsu just said 'Baby' and thought how silly and cute he sounded. "You laugh to much..." Fuse said shaking his head. "So what? Your a perv!" You said. The sewer grounds then shook eventually demolishing the whole mansion. You, Natsu and Fuse smiled in triumph while Lucy and Happy freaked out. "I like your style! 'Out with a bang!' Your definently gonna fit in at Fairy Tail!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah! You got some spunk within you White Girl!" You say with a wink. "Arent we supposed not destroy stuff?" Happy asked. "So what? Who cares?" Fuse asked. "I hope I dont get blamed for this!" Lucy cried.

You all then left to the other mans mansion to tell him what went down. "When I read Daybreak I knew there was a spell on it..." Lucy said as she handed the man back the book. "But I requested for this book to be destroyed. Why are you handing this book back to me?" Kaby asked. "If you really wanna burn it then I rather you do it yourself..." Lucy said. "I most certainly will burn this trash!" Kaby said. "I completely understand why you wanna burn this book...you wanna protect your fathers legacy because you actually Zalion's son arent you?" Lucy asked. This caused you and Natsu to gasp in surprise.

"Yes thats true...I never chose to read it...my father said it was garbage..." Kaby said. "I just cant believe you were gonna burn this book!" You say in disbelief. "I must..." Kaby said. Natsu instantly pushed pass you a bit making you stumble a bit on the couch and that was when Natsu grabbed the man by the collar. "ITS THE LAST BOOK THAT YOUR DAD WROTE! SOME OF US WOULD KILL FOR THAT KIND OF MEMORY!" Natsu shouted. "Oh Natsu..." You whispered sadly knowing what he meant. Lucy grabbed him. "NATSU THATS ENOUGH! LET KABY EXPLAIN HIMSELF!" Lucy shouted. "That book caused my family shame...it was 31 years ago..." Kaby said. He then explained his story. Natsu turned away as he talked while you and Lucy listened...

"As years passed...the anger turned into remorse...and now its too late to ask for his forgiveness...I wanted to destroy what caused him so much happiness...Im sure this is what he would want!" Kaby said as he brought out a lighter. "No! Your wrong!" Lucy said. The fire then blew out on its own. "Kaby look!" The book then glowed a purple aura as it magically lifted up in the air. "Whats happening?" Kaby asked. A purple magic circle surrounded the book. The title 'Daybreak' then lifted off the book. "The spell has been casted on this book!" Lucy said. The title letters then rearranged itself. "'Dear Kaby'..." Kaby read. The book then leviated in the air as Lucy talked. "This book is his letter to you! The spell rearranged all the words so know one else could read it!"

The golden letters then spewed out the book spreading around the entire room. "Wow...!" Natsu said surprised. "Pretty!" Happy said. _'Its beautiful...' You thought._ "He didnt stop writing because he was ashamed...he stopped to finish his masterpiece! A novel of everything he wanted to say to his beloved son! And when you read it the way he intended its his best work ever!" Lucy said. The letters then stopped spreading and the book magically levitated back to Kaby's arms as he began to cry. "Now that the spells been broken you can read it for yourself!" Lucy said. Kaby hugged the book close to him. "Thank you father! I swear I wont let any harm onto this book!" Kaby said.

"Well I guess we wont be collecting that reward!" Natsu said. You smiled and got up from the couch. "Yeah..." You said. "Aye!" Happy said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AYE'?!" Fuse asked looking at you three crazy. "Yeah!" Lucy cried. "We were suppose to destroy it. We didnt finish the job!" Natsu said smirking. "Even so let me do something!" Kaby said. "Nah we're good! Lets go boys!" You said as you began to walk out the room. "But Kitsuna its not his fault he decided not to burn the book!" Lucy cried. "Yeah let us get the money! I wanna buy a hottub full of supermodels!" Fuse cried.

"Lucy! Fuse! Dont be so greedy! You both are totally ruining what was a touching moment!" Happy said. "I NEED THE CASH!" Lucy shouted. "Thanks for offering but we dont want it!" Natsu said. "Yes I do! I need to pay rent!" Lucy cried as she ran over to you. "Too bad for you!" You chuckle. "Easy for you to say! You work a brothel and get more money!" Lucy cried. "Hee hee! I know..." You say grinning at a pissed off Lucy. "I guess we should all go home! That means you Mr. Melon..." Natsu said looking back at him. Lucy and the others stared in surprise at what he meant...

Later on that night you each walked on foot through the mountains to get back home. You walked side by side with Natsu with your hands behind your back as you stared into the sky. "Beautiful night huh Natsu?" You asked. Natsu grinned. "Heh heh!Yeah it's pretty sweet alright!" You smile at him and giggle. "Who in the right mind would ever turn down 2 Million Jewel?!" Lucy cried. "Only three idiots!" Fuse muttered. You then whack Fuse with your hair strand. "OWWW!" He cried. You narrowed your eyes at Lucy. "Ooh...I forgot you was here Looney! Would you shut up a second?!" You asked. "Its Lucy..." She muttered sadly.

"If we had taken the money it wouldnt have looked good! You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation!" Natsu said. "Of course this white girl wouldnt know that! Dont forget she's a blonde!" You said. "Aye..." Happy said."HEY! We made him happy right? We got the job done and we're walking home...and then to find out that they are not even wealthy? They just rented that house so people would think they were rich..." Lucy said. "Its not like it matters! We could have taken the job either way..." Lucy said. "Do you EVER stop talking?!" You groan. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "'HEY!' Shut up!" You shout. Lucy sighed at that.

You all later stopped and cooked some fish and rabbits by the fire. You rabbit didnt finish cooking so you layed your head in Natsu's lap as he scratched your fur and ears while he ate. "Ooh! Oh Natsu...YES! Right there right there...OOH! That feel good!" You moan. Happy, Fuse and Lucy sweatdropped. "Um what are you doing?" Lucy asked. You glare at her. "Shut up and eat-OOH! OOH Yes Natsu YES!" You moan as Natsu scratched your head. "Tell me again why I have to do this..." He said sweatdropping a bit. "C'mon! You know foxes like to be scratched during the night" You said. "Why not make Fuse do it then?" Natsu asked. "Cmon Natsu! We've been doing this since we were kids! You have good hands you know?" You asked as you reached to slowly stroke Natsu's muscular arms. He blushed a bit at that. "Um...thanks..." He said.

You then got up. "Ok thats enough Natsu! I think my rabbits ready!" You said. "Dig in then!" Natsu said grinning as he munched on his chicken. You then took the rabbit that was on a stick and bring out your wolf claw and slowly slice open the neck as blood poured out. You then begin to suck on the neck of the rabbit drinking up the blood. "Mmm..." You moan. You then take stick off the rabbit and squeeze the head making the eyeballs shoot out. You then guage the eyeballs out with your claw and pop them into your mouth and chew on it. "Mmm! Meaty...I WANT MORE!" You roar as your head alone turns into your Beast Fox form. You then devour the rabbit followed by 10 more as Lucy stared in horror. "Mmm...Delicious..." You moan sucking your fingers as your head turns back to normal. "She's so scary when she eats rabbits!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy said. "Dont judge her! She's a fox! So what?" Fuse asked shrugging. "Thank you Fuse!" You said.

Lucy then turned to Natsu. "By the way...the house...how did you know it wasnt really theres?" "Hm? Oh that was easy! It smelled like some other house" Natsu said. "Yeah I picked up a scent too!" You said. "It seemed pretty obvious right?" Natsu asked. You nodded. "To four animals maybe..." Lucy said. She then smiled. "I was lost in the clouds from reading that book..." "Oh here she goes...make her shut up!" You say rolling your eyes. "I got you figured out!" Natsu said giving Lucy a sinister smile. "What do you mean?" You asked turning to him. "I mean all those papers I found on her desk in her room..." Natsu began. Lucy silently freaked out at that. You smirked. "Ooh! Is it her diary?" "Are there any sex secrets?" Fuse asked. Happy sweatdropped. "Your a perv..." "Shut it Happy!" Fuse said.

Natsu turned to Lucy. "Your writing a novel arent you?" "So thats why she's such a bookworm!" Happy said. You chuckle a bit. "So you write novels huh?" Lucy blushed madly. "Promise you wont tell anybody about them ok?" "Why not?" Happy asked. "Cause I'm a horrible writer! If anyone read my stuff I'd die of embarrassment!" Lucy cried. You look at Lucy closely. "Hey...do you...happen to dream to become a novelist?" You asked. Lucy looked at you. "Well yeah...I do Kitsuna..." "Lucy..." You began. You then touched her hand and take it in yours and closed your eyes. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked confused.

"If you have a dream Lucy, I want you to go for it...strive for it! You have no need to be embarrass about your passion!" You said. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said surprised. You then open your eyes and pull Lucy close to you and hug her. "Lucy...do the best you can to follow your dreams...because I believe you can do it!" You say happily. "Kitsuna...thank you...!" Lucy said as she hugged you back. You smile at that and deepen the hug. You could tell that the two Exceeds and Natsu were dumbstruck but you sensed Natsu's smile. "Wow Tsuna...thats the nicest thing you ever said to Lucy" "I bet Tsuna actually cares for Lucy now!" Happy says cheekily.

You widen your eyes at that. "Oh Kitsuna thanks so much for caring for me!" Lucy said happily. "WHAT?!" You asked shocked. You then instantly kick Lucy away from you. "AHH!" Lucy cried. "Lets get this STRAIGHT!" You yell making Lucy shiek in fear. "I doNOT! Care about YOU! GOT IT?!" You shout. Lucy quickly nodded clearly scared. Natsu, Happy and Fuse sweatdrop. "I knew it was to good to be true..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. "Oh boy..." Natsu said. You then look up into the sky seeing a full moon and instantly turn into your Beast Fox form and began to howl like a wolf. "What are you doing?!" Lucy cried. "Its a habit babe. She does this whenever its a full moon" Fuse said. "Ha ha! Its pretty cool! Let me try!" Natsu said. He then joined you in howling. "Oh brother..." Lucy sighed. "Aye..." Happy said. You all then slept that night.

The next morning you all walked through the forest and through the swamp. Lucy used Horologium to walk through the swamp while you walked using your hair strands as the behaved as multiple feet while you were lifted high in the air.**(Me: Think of Doctor Octopus from Spiderman and you'll see what I mean).** You didnt want your candy made clothing to be messed up with swamp because they would molt and get rotten. So you used your hair because you could always wash it later. ALSO the true fact was that your purple hair was STILL a magical wig you were using.

"'I dont know about his guys are you sure we're going the right way?' She asks" Horologium quotes. "Happy and Fuse said this is the way home so this is were we're going! Is what I answer..." Natsu said imitating Horologium. You giggle at that. "Have some faith! We're cats! We have a great sense of smell!" Happy said. "Yeah so sit tight babe!" Fuse said winking at her. "'Its dogs that have great noses! Not to mention wolves! So Kitsuna why arent you sniffing our way through?!' She asks angrily" Horologuim quotes. "My nose is tired Lulu..." You say smirking. "'Your nose is tired?! What kind of answer is that?! And my name is LUCY!' She cries out loudly" Horologium quotes. "Lucy you need to SHUT UP!" You shout making Natsu wince. "Geez Tsuna calm down" Natsu said looking at you crazy. "Make that white girl stop talking then!" You cry. "'I AM NOT WHITE! IM JAPANESE!' She shouts loudly" Horologium quotes.

You then sniff the air. "What is it Tsuna? You got something?" Natsu asked turning to you. You then turn to a bush and point to it. "Over there!" "I'll get it!" Natsu said charging for the bush. You then sniff the air again smelling pee. You then widen your eyes. "Wait! Natsu! Dont go there!" You cry. "Whos there?!" Natsu asked jumping into the bush. Natsu then rumbled with whoever was in the bush and him and the shirtless guy jump out revealing to be none other than Gray who was in boxers.

"Its Gray!" Happy said. "Alright!" Fuse said smirking. "'What is he doing in his underwear?'" Horologium quotes. You recoil your hair back to your head and soon were now standing on the ground. "I was trying to find a bathroom! Didnt you hear when Kitsuna said to back off?!" Gray asked angrily. "Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu asked. The crazed out insane look on his face made you burst out laughing. "'Why are you laughing? They are about to fight!' She cries loudly" Horologium quotes. "AND WHO EVER HEARD OF A BATHROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?!" Natsu shouts.

You then stop laughing and frown. "Hey! I do that alot...Im an animal you know..." "Well thats normal for you Tsuna! Im talking about human pervs like Gray!" Natsu said glaring at him. "I WANTED SOME PRIVACY I DIDNT EXPECT AN IDIOT TO BARGE IN!" Gray yelled getting in his face. The two began menacing. "They are so childish!" Lucy said. "She's says to the cat!" Happy quotes. You smirk in amusement. "FIGHT! FIGHTTTTT!" You cheer. You personally enjoyed seeing those two fight. "Go on Gray kick his ass!" Fuse cheered. "Go get em Natsu!" You cheer. Lucy looked at you both crazy. "DONT ENCOURAGE THEM!" Lucy cried.

You all later relaxed by a cliff where Fuse and Happy were fishing. Gray scratched your right ear roughly to greet you. "Ow Gray! Why do you always scratch so rough?!" You cry. "Sorry..." Gray said. Natsu glared at him. "'Sorry'? Thats all you could think about to say to her?! HER EARS ARE SENSATIVE!" "I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Gray asked. Lucy sweatdropped. "So uh...you were on your way back from a job?" "Yeah theres a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town where the guild is" Gray explained. "See? I told you so!" Happy said. "Well if your noses were so great how come you guys didnt know that Gray was in front of us?" Lucy asked. "There are some things you dont wanna smell!" Happy said. "Heh heh! Got that right!" Fuse said.

"What'd you say?!" Gray asked angrily. "I agree! So go on home and we'll smell you later" Natsu said smirking. Gray was about to get up but you use your hair strand to push him down. "No Gray! Dont go! I have a question for ya" You say smirking. "Whats that?" Gray asked looking at you. "How come your sexy self isnt coming the Magical House every now and then? You know the ladies there are just dying for you to visit cutie! Hee hee!" You giggle and your hair strand strokes his chin. You heard Natsu growling much to your pleasure since you would often use Gray to test Natsu's jealousy.

Gray slightly slapped your hair strand away from him. "For obvious reasons Kitsuna..." He said. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Alright! Smell you later then! Go on! Get out of my sight!" You say quickly. "Ouch..." Fuse said. Gray then got up. "Fine I will...and unless you want trouble you should go too!" "Why do you say that?" Lucy asks as you grab a passing by rabbit and began to drink its blood from the neck that you cut open. "Because Erza's due back anytime now..." Gray said. You spat your rabbit blood all over Lucy's clothes and she didnt seem to care as she was just as shocked at you and Natsu. "THE Erza?!" Lucy asks. "WHOA!"

"And aside from Tsuna she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy said. "And the sexiest! Heh heh! I want me some redhead now!" Fuse says in a flirtatious voice. "GOD DAMN!" You shout as you slam the unfinished rabbit onto the ground. "SHE COMING BACK?! I DONT WANT HER AROUND!" "I cant wait to meet her!" Lucy cried happily. You slowly turn to her glaring. "You-are-a-ASS KISSER!" "...It makes me sick!" You say in disgust. "HEY I AM NOT!" Lucy cried. She then turns to the guys. "But you know? I never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly before. Whats she like?" Lucy asked. "Scary..." Happy, Natsu and Gray moped. "A wild animal..." Gray said. "An even wilder beast than Tsuna..." Natsu said. "NO SHE'S NOT!" You said. "Yeah no she's not...SHE'S A FULL ON MONSTER!" Happy said.

"But she's sooooo HOT!" Fuse said grinning. "Have you forgotten that she beat you up after you flirted with her?" Gray asked. "Hey man! It was WORTH it!" Fuse said. "You have NO taste in woman Fuse!" You said. "I SO DO!" Fuse cried. "She's so scary!" Lucy cried. "Mmhm! You said you wanted to meet her HUH?" You asked as you quickly nodded. Lucy sweatdropped. "No not anymore..." "Like I said we should all get back!" Gray said. "Crap! Lets get moving!" Natsu cried.

Thats when a huge explosion shot out of nowhere making you all hit the sandy ground. "What now?" Gray asked annoyed. "Wheres Fuse and Happy?!" Natsu asked as sand fell from his mouth. "Help me..." You heard. "Help you? HELP US!" You heard. You all looked down seeing Fuse and Happy tied together against sticks surrounded by a group of guys who were ready to cook them. "Fuse!" You cry worridly. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Natsu shouted. The group of guys then turned to you all. "Happy!" Lucy called. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "Babe? BABE! You gotta help me lady! I said you gotta help me! Im too sexy to be cooked alive man!" Fuse cried. Happy sweatdropped. "Seriously?" "Hey pipe down! Both of you!" The orge looking man said.

You, Natsu and Gray glared at the guys. "Those are our friends your trying to roast buddy! Sorry but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner!" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Your all wizards arent you? What guild are you with?" Gray asked. "UGH! Who gives a damn Gray?" You asked angrily as you bare your wolf claw. "LETS TAKE EM DOWN!" You say devilishly as your head goes into your Beast Fox form. "Whoa!" Lucy cried. "Take it easy already..." Gray said. "Im not telling..." the orge guy began. "GET EM!" The group then charges for you all. "Gray! Tsuna! Lets do it!" Natsu said. "You got it!" You said. "Alright but dont go telling me what to do" Gray said.

The three of you jumped each launching physical attacks at the group of guys while Lucy just sat there. "Sand bomb! Go!" The orge said as he punched the ground summoning a magic circle. You and Natsu then found yourselves trapped inside a ball tornado of sand. "Crap we're stuck!" Natsu said angrily. You smirk at him. "Are we?" He smirks back at you and instantly on sync you both create a fire/musical explosion wave escaping from the sand bomb as you both land in front of the orge guy. "Jerk! Now my mouth is full of sand and its all because of you!" Natsu said. "CMERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU PUSSY!" You yell. You and Natsu then charge up. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" Flames surround Natsu's fist as musical energy waves surround your feet. You and Natsu launch your attacks at the orge guy creating an explosion in the forest.

You all then tie up the men. "Dont you guys think you might have gone overboard?" Gray asked. "So what if we did? We got the job done!" Natsu said. "Grow up already! Your an embarrasment to the guild!" Gray yelled. "What? Shut up!" Natsu yelled. You walk over to them and put your arms around both of them. "Cmon boys dont be like that! Its been awhile since the three of us rumbled together as a team. I mean...I enjoy getting close and physical..it allows me to be comfortable with my body ya know?" You say flirtaiously. Gray and Natsu look at you confused. "Huh?" You grin. You instantly pull Natsu and Gray's face towards your breasts. "You boys comfortable with my body? Hm?" You asked. "Kitsuna/Tsuna!" Natsu and Gray groan as they struggle to break free. "Ooh!" You moan. "I am DEFINENTLY comfortable with this..."

"Lu...lullby..." The orge moaned. You widen your eyes and quickly pulled Natsu and Gray away from your breasts as they gasp for air. You turned to the orge. "Say that again?" You ask. "Did he just say lullaby?" Gray asks. "INCOMING!" Happy and Fuse cry. Instantly a heavy force whacks you all to the other side also bringing the tied up guys down to the center of the earth...seemingly killed..."What was that?" Lucy asked. "Who was that?" Natsu asked. You nodded in agreement. "Who ever it was there fast! I cant even sense there presence anymore..." Gray said. "Yeah...I barely got to pick up their scent..." You said. "What could this mean?" Natsu asked. "Lullaby..." Lucy muttered.

R&amp;R! Tell me what you all think! Any ideas?! BYE!


	7. The Wizard In Armor!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEASSSEEEE SOMEONE LET ME KNOW THAT THEY ARE READING THIS STORY!...Enjoy!

The next morning you left the house in your revealing fan dancing outfit. It consisted of a strapless black bra top with gold designs along with a deep purple long sleeved cropped jacket over it, a purple long skirt with split entirely exposed sides to show your hips and assets held together by a rope at the waist. Along with red sandals with socks. In your hair were two bells and you held white fans with gold symbols. Fan Dancing was one of the traditional dances in the Fenie Fox Kingdom. Your sister and fellow Princess Kulala was the best Fan Dancer there was in the Kingdom and you always admired her for it! The King (Your father) ordered Kulala to teach you but things obviously never worked out...until you met Songulala of course!

You assumed that Fuse went to a corner store to buy some 'P Magz' so you told him to meet you at the Fairy Tail Guild. You hit the streets and fan danced for everyone that watched as you performed. People tossed money at you in approval. You took and and headed straight for the guild. Mirajane saw you as she walked by holding some cups. "Kitsuna! Hello!" She said walking up to you as she scratched your right ear. Your fan dancing clothing then disappeared and you instantly changed into a bikini top made entirely out of money along with matching pants with coins at the pocket. Your top was basically Jewel dollars. You kept your golden cuffs and belly piercing though. "Hey Wifey! How you been?" You asked hugging Mirajane. "I've been well! Have you been fan dancing?" She asked. "Yeah! I thought I could use the extra cash!" You said. You smiled. "Make me some Rabbit Blood?" "Hee hee! You got it!" Mirajane said.

"Hey Mira! Can we get three beers over here please?" A guildmate asked. "Be right with you!" Mirajane said. "So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" Wakaba asked. "Uh NEVER! She dont want you! A'nit nobody touching my girl!" You say as you protectively put your arm around Mira. She giggled at that. "Oh Kitsuna you dont need to protect me!" "Yeah! And I wasn't talking to you!" Wakaba said glaring at you. You glare back. "Im sorry WHAT?!" You bark as your head goes into your Beast Fox form as you roar. Mirajane put her hand out to block you and smiled at Wakaba. "Wakaba only one small problem..." Mirajane began. She then transformed into an old woman. "You already have a wife!" You then began to burst out laughing at how Mirajane looked. "I hate it when you do that! Its so creepy!" Wakaba cried.

You snickered to yourself and walked over to where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were. Fuse was there too reading his collection of 'P Magz'. "Yo!" You said. Lucy and the two cats turned to you. Natsu layed his head against the table with a bottle of beer next to him. "Oh hi Kitsuna!" Lucy said. Happy and Fuse flew over to your head and each took turns scratching your right ear. "Aye!" Lucy then walked over to you and scratched your ear. You glare at her and slap her hand away. "THAT WAS THE LEFT!" You shout. "Eeek! Sorry!" Lucy cried. You groaned and shook your head and took a seat next to Natsu.

"Hello there Dragon Boy!" You say smirking. "...Hello Tsuna..." Natsu groaned. Without looking at you he lazily flopped his hand up and his palm landed on your cheek. You stare at him in confusion. His palm then climbed it's way across your face eventually reaching your ear to scratch it. "Whats with you?" You asked. "Aw nothing..." Natsu said. Mirajane then came over to you and served the Rabbit Blood. "Thank you love!" You said taking it. Mirajane smiled sweety. "Of course! Let me know if you need anything else!" She then walked away. You drank your Rabbit Blood. "...Hey...is your top made out of Jewel?" Lucy asked. You stopped drinking. "Yeah. Why?" You asked. "You think I could maybe have-?" "-No! No you may NOT! You free loading BITCH! Here I go giving you a place to stay and you already asking me for money! Like DAMN! Go to the request board and get a damn JOB!" You yell. Lucy sweatdropped and frowned. "Geez I was just asking..."

"I guess we should probably go find another job..." Natsu said. "Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy said. "And P Mag money...WOAH! Hello..." Fuse said amused as he turned the next page of the provacative magazine. "Having fun?" You asked rolling your eyes. "Oh yeah..." Fuse said smirking. Lucy then went up to the request board to search for a job which took some time. "Hmm...what should a choose?" An anime angry vein pops on your head as you slam your empty barrel cup onto the table. This seemed to startle Natsu as he looked at you surprised. "GOD DAMMIT! JUST PICK ONE! THIS ISNT REBECCA BLACKS 'FRIDAY' WHERE SHE'S TAKING HER DAMN SWEET TIME TO CHOSE A DAMN SEAT IN THE CAR! THIS A'NIT NO MUSIC VIDEO! SO MAKE A DECISION ALREADY!" You shout. Fuse and Happy bursted out laughing as everyone in the guild looked at you crazy.

Natsu blinked his eyes in surprise at you as Lucy slightly cried in fear. "Geez Tsuna. Whats your problem?" Natsu asked. "I dont have a problem. Im just OLD!" You say. "So what if your old?" "Old people GET STRESSED!" You said sternly. Natsu sweatdropped. "Noted..." "Which reminds me Fuse?" You asked. He turns to you. "Moko sha fuy ya ka ka?" You asked. **(Me: 'When is my foot cream coming in the mail again?') **"In three days..." Fuse said. You nodded at that. Natsu looked at you and Fuse in confusion. "Huh? Whats in three days?" Happy asked. "Yeah! Quit talking in your secret language and let us in on what your saying already!" Natsu cried. "No!" You said. "Oh c'mon Tsuna! Tell us! I thought we were buddies?" You patted his head. "We are buddies! I just cant tell you what Fuse and I are talking about" Natsu groaned at that.

You both walked up to Lucy who still didnt make a decision. "WELL?" You asked. "Well what?" Lucy asked glaring at you a bit. "'Well' pick us a job already!" Natsu said. "You've got to be kidding? What makes you think I wanna do that?" Lucy asked. "Well we are a team now arent we?" Natsu asked. "Yeah and we picked a job last time! Its your turn to pick! So get to it!" Happy said like a boss. "Since when are you calling the shots?" Fuse asked. You snickered at that. "Just for get it cat! As far as I'm concern the team has been disbanded!" Lucy said. "GOOD! We dont want you! We dont LIKE YOU!" You said amused. "Yes we do!" Natsu said. "No WE DONT!" You said sternly.

"Anyway you guys only wanted me last time because I was a blonde!" Lucy said. "Bimbo!" You finished. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Dont be ridiulous! Thats not the reason we chose you! We picked you because your so nice!" Natsu said happily. You laughed in amusement. "Nice? HAH! I have to live with this bitch and put up with her always overusing my bath tubs and making the water bill rise up and you say she's NICE?!" "Well yeah..." Natsu said. "Hey the more she takes a bath the more opputunities I get! Heh heh!" Fuse snickered as he pulled out a scrap book full of pictures of Lucy either bathing, changing, or walking around half naked. "HEY! YOU GIVE THAT BACK YOU PERVERT!" Lucy yelled. Fuse quickly hid the book. "No can do babe! Heh heh!" Lucy whimpered at that.

"Hey Lucy if Kitsuna wont let you on the team then you dont have to say with those losers she hangs out with. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams" Gray said. "Your clothes Gray..." Cana said blunty as she sipped her alcohol. Gray freaked out at that. "Jerk!" Natsu blurted out. The two of them went head to head much to your excitement. "Fuse! Get the camera, the dead rabbits, fish and popcorn! S***s about to get real!" You said amused. "On it!" Fuse said. He then quickly went to get the items. You ate and watched while Fuse began filming. Lucy sweatdropped. "Seriously?" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A JERK DRAGON BOY?!" Gray yelled. "AND SO WHAT IF I DID WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh no they are at it again..." Happy said as he munched on some fish. Loke then went to flirt with Lucy until he ran away after finding out that she was a Celestial Wizard. Lucy asked whats up but Mirajane simply explained that he had a bad history with Celestial Wizards. You sighed knowing Loke's secret and you promised that you wouldnt tell. Your attention was then turned back to Gray who threw Natsu towards Lucy. "Will you two just knock it off already?!" Lucy asked annoyed. "Natsu started it! Im just following through!" Gray said. "Where are your clothes?" Cana asked calmly. Gray freaked out at that.

Natsu then got up glaring angrily at Gray. "Your always provoking me! You dirty slim ball!" "Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire clown?" Gray asked. You and Fuse turned to each other sweatdropping. "This isnt interesting enough of a fight...turn the camera off..." You said. Fuse closed the camera. "I didnt even start filming...it was boring from the start..." Loke then bursted in the guildhall opening the door. "I'VE GOT BAD NEWS!" You all turn to him. You gasp. "OH NO! IS BURGER KING GOING OUT OF BUSINESS?!" Everyone in the guildhall turned to look at you confused. "Huh?!" "Seriously?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. Fuse looked mad. "Its because of stupid Mc Donalds isnt it? Stupid Chicken Wrap! TEAM BURGER KING!" He said raising up his paw. "Aye!" Happy added. "What the hell is Burger King?" Gray asked confused. "Of course you wouldnt know what Burger King is Ice Brain!" Natsu scolded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME HEAD?!" Gray asked angrily.

"Well uh...Burger King isnt going out of business..." Loke said. You sweatdropped and sat down. "Oh...then whats the bad news?" You asked. "Its Erza...she's on her way here..." Loke said. Everyone in the guildhall freaked out. "What? WHAT?! No no no...Mira! I need 12 glasses of Rabbit Blood NOW! PLEASE!" You cried. "In a second!" Mirajane said sweetly. How can she be so calm. "Wow at the mention of her name the whole place freaks out" Lucy said. "Well aside of Kitsuna she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail although more intimidating" Mirajane said. She then served you some Rabbit Blood and you did not hesistate to drink fast. "She's starting to turn into you Cana..." Macao said. "Oh shut up!" Cana said.

You heard Erza's footsteps as she slowly walked into the guild carrying a heavy object with one arm. You turned away as you drank not bothering to make eye contact. She slammed the object into the ground. "I have returned...where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked. "Wow she's pretty" Lucy whispered. "And your pretty much an ass kisser..." You said before sipping your drink. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "Welcome back Erza! The Master is at the conference right now" Mirajane said. Erza nodded. "I see..." She then turned to face everyone. "Now listen up!" Everyone in the guild but you silently freaked out. "While I was on the road I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do!" She said. "She's even hotter when she's angry..." Fuse said. "Keep quiet! I dont want her to see us so dont draw any attention..." You whispered.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking!" Erza scolded. Cana startled immediately stops drinking from the barrel. "Vegeta! Please take the dancing outside..." Erza said. "Wakaba? Get rid of that FILTHY habit!" She then turned to Nab who was at the request board. "Nab? I suspected that I'd find you staring at the request board...JUST PICK A JOB!" Erza shouted. "-Pffft!" You covered your mouth to conceal your laugh at how Erza shouted. Fuse sweatdropped. "Now you've done it..." "Quiet! Im sure she didnt hear me..." You whispered.

"I know that snicker anywhere...Kitsuna?" Erza asked looking around. You silently freaked out and burried your head against the table. "OVER HERE BABE!" Fuse shouted. "FUSE!" You cry. You felt Erza's gaze fall onto you as you heard her footsteps. "There you are..." She said. You sighed and brought your head up. "Hello Erza..." You said bluntly. "Hello Kitsuna..." She said. She then reached over to your right ear and scratched it. "Eeek! Grrrr...!" You growl. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Sorry...did I scratch the wrong ear?" She asked as if not caring. "No...IT JUST HURTS BECAUSE YOUR SCRATCHING WITH METAL ON YOUR FINGERS!" You said quickly. "Forget about that...are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. "Over there!" Fuse said pointing at them. "Aye!" Happy added.

You look over at them seeing how they were bro hugging as they sweated awkwardly. You smirk seeing how they were faking just so Erza wont beat them up from fighting. "Oh hey Erza! We're just hanging out like how good friends tend to do!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu said. You bursted out laughing at that. "WHY IS NATSU TALKING LIKE HAPPY!?" Lucy cried. "Thats great! Im quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well! However its natural for only the best of friends to fight every now and then" Erza said. "Aye!" Natsu said nervously. "Whats with Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He's scared because Erza once beat up Natsu in a fight" Mirajane said. "That was a stupid thing to do" Lucy said. "Mmhm!" You say in agreement. "And after that she found Gray naked and beat him up too" Macao said. "And lets not forget how she tried to beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" Cana said. She then smirked at Fuse. "Didnt the same thing happen to you?" Fuse sweatdropped. "Yeah..." "Seriously? What do you see in her?" You asked. "Hey! Redhead chicks are hot!" Fuse said. "And you are so NOT!" You said rolling your eyes.

Erza turned to you. "Are you working at the club right now? Or performing on the streets later perhaps?" You sighed. "Nah. I just came back from performing and im not working at the Magical House for another 5 hours from now" You said. Erza nodded. "Good!" "Natsu, Gray, Kitsuna? I need you to do me a favor..." Erza began. Fuse smirked at you. "You mad?" You on the other hand just crushed your beer bottle as your eye twitched. "I wouldnt want to get near her if I were you..." Happy said. Fuse sweatdropped. "Aye...GREAT! Now you got me saying it!"

"While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would talk to the Master first but he isnt here right now but this is a matter of utmost urgency!" Erza said. The three of you stared at her intently seeing how this was seemingly important. "The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help..." Natsu and Gray glared at each other while guild members murmured at Erza's proposel. You glared at Erza. "Why should I help YOU? I dont LIKE YOU!" Everyone in the guild gasped at that. " KITSUNA ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy cried. "YES I AM! NOW SHUT UP!" You yelled. Erza glared back at you. The two of you were similar to Natsu and Gray always fighting just like when you were kids only Erza fought with Mirajane most of the time.

"Kitsuna...I have no time to deal with your potty mouth today...this is important..." Erza said. "So you turn to ME for help?" You asked. You roll your eyes. "Pffft! A'nit this a bitch! FIRST she goes on critizing me cause I run the Magical House and sleep with men, then she parades back here looking all scary cause she thinks she's Buffy**(Me: The Vampire Slayer BTW)**,then she critizes everyone in the guild for being themselves! Like god damn! Your worst than this white bitch whose with me!" You said pointing at Lucy. "HEY!" She cried. "I just wish you'd stop being a judgemental bitch and just let people be who they are! Like stop! Let Natsu and Gray kill each other, let Cana drink, let people dance until they are drunk. Let these people BE! PLEASE listen to ME!" You cry. Mirajane sighed. "Oh Kitsuna..." Erza continued to glare at you but you didnt care. "KITSUNA?! are you MAD?!" Macao cried. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU MAN!" Loke cried. "YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THEM KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

"She's going to DESTROY YOU!" Gray said. "Like really!" Natsu cried. "Aye..." Natsu cried scared. "I dont CARE! "You just glared back at Erza. "Well?" Erza stared back at you for a moment and sighed. "...Your right Kitsuna...I should let these people be..." She said smiling. The whole Fairy Tail Guild went crazy. "HUH?!" "WHATS GOING ON WITH ERZA?!" Lucy cried. "You mean your not gonna kill her?!" Gray asked shocked. "Not even a little?!" Natsu asked. "Of course not...Kitsuna you are right...I should take the time to listen to you more" Erza said nodding. You blushed. "R-really?! You mean it? For real?!" You asked surprise raising an eyebrow. "Of course...now then...will you go on this job with me?" Erza asked. You blushed seeing how Erza just changed and acted so calm and casual with you after you constant ranting. "I...yes...ok! I'll go with you" You said. "Good! Thank you!" Erza said nodding.

"She really does have a heart..." Fuse said. "Aye! Thats Erza for you" Happy said. You walk over to Natsu and Gray who continued to glare at each other at how they were working together. You could tell they were not please. You smirk and put your arms around both of them. "Get over it boys we're working with each other! Like it or not!" You said grinning. Natsu and Gray continued to glare at each other. "The four of us will meet at the train station tomorrow morning" Erza said. "Erza, Natsu, Gray and Kitsuna working together? I never saw that one coming..." Mirajane said. "This could be...the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

The next morning you met up with Erza, Gray and Natsu at the train station...oh yeah and Lucy was there too...you decided to leave the house in a bikini top and leather pants made entirely out of two black plastic hands that cupped your chest together and wrapped tightly around the back as if someone was grabbing them **(Me: Like in Lady Gaga's 'Applause' music video)** and each hand made up each breast. Your pants were normal only on the back pockets were studded prints of two silver hands as if someone were touching it. Your belongings were put in your suitcase which was black with a studded gold microphone on it. You watched in amusement as Natsu and Gray yelled at each other on how they had to work together while everyone in the station watched.

You currently sat with Lucy, Plue and the two cats who ate fish. Fuse who had his favorite P Magz with him as he drooled at the pictures. You munched on a dead rabbit by the neck and allowed the blood to pour into your mouth. "Lets just sit here and pretend we dont know them..." Lucy said. "Mmhm..." You said nodding. "What made you want to come with us?" Happy asked. "Mira asked me to tag along" Lucy said. "Fantastic..." You say sarcastically. "Kitsuna is your top made out of two hands on your chest!?" Lucy asked. "Yeah so what? I enjoy the sensation of hands on my breasts!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Do you always wear clothes made out of actually items or food?" "You got a problem with that?! I like to make clothes because stores dont carry my 'rack' anymore! Whats your excuse?!" You asked annoyed.

"Just look at you! You cant even walk around in that little skirt without looking like yous about to trip!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...'yous'?!" "Thats right! YOUS is the problem! Stop judging other people with everything! GOD DAMN!" You yell. "Sheesh! Nothing! Im sorry okay?!" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Its alright...Im just not a morning person..." You said. _'And I need that foot cream to come in the mail soon! My foot are killing me! I think I'm getting a bunon!' You thought._

"Sorry Im late! Have you been waiting long?" A voice asked. You turned to see Erza. "No not really-AHHH!" Lucy cried shocked seeing Erza with dozen of luggage. "You no Erza theres such thing as 'Too much stuff. Not enough space'" You said. "You got that from that commercial didnt you?" Fuse asked grinning. You smirk back. "Yup!" You both then snickered. "Its time to go good buddy!" Gray said hugging Natsu. "Aye!" Natsu said happily. "You two are the worst actors in the world!" You said. "And one Happy is enough!" Lucy added.

Erza smiled at the two. "Good...I really love to see the two of you get along" Erza said. She then turned to you and Lucy. "Oh Kitsuna! Why dont you introduce me to your friend?" Erza asked. "Huh? Oh you mean this one! Well here! This is the white girl Lucy!" You said. "HEY! STOP SAYING THAT!" Lucy shouted. She then smiled at Erza. "Anyway I just joined Fairy Tail and Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or too! I hope thats ok with you!" Lucy said. "The more the merrier! I am Erza!" Erza said.

"Hey Erza I'll come with you but under one condition!" Natsu said. You smirked at him. "Your calling the shots?" "Natsu...shut up!" Gray said. "Lets hear it..." Erza said turning to him. "I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him shocked. You snickered at that. "Whats wrong with you?! You have some kind of death wish?!" Gray asked. "BUT! I wanna battle Tsuna first!" Natsu said pointing at you. You blinked your eyes in surprise. "Me?" You then smirk. "Well you got it Natsu! Im going to enjoy it...alot!" You said with a wink. "Heh heh! Great!" Natsu then turned to Erza. "Im alot stronger than last time! This time it will be way different! Cause Im gonna beat you!" "...Yes I can tell you've improved! As to weither or not you can beat me. Or Kitsuna for that matter...but I'll suppose we'll have to see...I accept your challenge!" Erza said smiling. "Now we get to watch Natsu get his ass kicked by two chicks!" Fuse muttered. "Aye!" Happy said. "Oh yeah IM FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted as flames left his mouth.

You all rode the train later on. You sat in between Gray and Natsu while Lucy and Erza sat on the other side. Fuse and Happy sat together on Natsu and Lucy held Plue. Natsu suffered motion sickness the whole ride. You suffered silently doing your best not to appear uncomfortable. "I swear your totally pathetic Natsu...one minute your picking a fight and the next your like this..." Gray said. "C'mere Natsu...I keep you cozy!" You coo. Natsu groaned. You did not hesistate to pull him towards your lap and bring his face towards your breasts as you wrap your arms around his neck. You sighed in relief not feeling sick anymore. "Ahh...see? Dont you feel much better Natsu?" You asked. "Ughh...blehhh..." Natsu groaned still feeling sick. "Seriously doesnt anyone else find what they do wierd?" Lucy asked. "Its what they do when they are on rides Lucy" Gray said. "I thought she would have told you by now that being in the comfort of men keeps her from getting sick" Erza said. "Yeah but still..." Lucy said sweatdropping.

Natsu began to wiggle around in your chest to escape. "Hey Natsu! Stop squirming! I need you to stay close!" You cry as you struggled to hold him down. "Give him to me Kitsuna. I can hold him down" Erza said. "Ok" You then gave Natsu to Erza. She turned to him. "Now just relax..." "Aye..." Natsu groaned. Erza then punched him hard in the gut knocking him out cold. "There..." Erza said handing Natsu back to you. "Thank you Erza!" You said. You then brought the out cold Natsu back to your chest and relaxed.

"So? Erza? Whats the situation?" You asked. "Yeah I think its time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on?" Gray asked. "Of course! I have reasons to think that a different guild is planning something big. Im not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby" Erza said. "Lullaby?!" Gray, Happy and Fuse asked in unison. "Wait that thing from before?" Lucy asked turning to you. "I think so..." You said. Erza looked at you all wondering what each of you were talking about...

COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!

Happy faced the other way does a little dance before Fuse comes out of nowhere to kick him knocking him out. Fuse smirks and winks at the audience...

Happy is shown to be full and burping as he lies down surrounded by bony fish that he has eaten. Fuse is shown in anime tears watching the whole time that he didnt get to eat any...

BACK TO THE SHOW!

"I see...so it was from the Eisenwald Guild" Erza said. "We're not positive that it was from Eisenwald. But they did mention Lullaby" Gray said. "It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever thats coming..." Erza said. "So this thing scares dark wizards huh?" You asked. "Im only hypothising. But whoever you saw dragging Happy and Fuse's kidnappers they must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didnt want their plans getting out!" Erza said. "What do you think they are going to try?" Lucy asked. "Maybe kill?" You asked. "Let me start from the beginning...just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped at a gathering spot for local wizards..." Erza began. She then told you her story...

"Lullaby...thats like a song that you sing kids to sleep" Lucy said. "Yes...and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic..." Erza said. "You sure the guys you saw were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked. "Yes...I cant believe I was such a fool that day..." Erza said. "C'mon now. Dont be like that! Wasnt your fault" You said shrugging. "Your right...sorry..." Erza said. "I didnt recognize his name...Erigore: The Ace of Eisenwald! He only accepts assination requests! Which is why he is called Erigore the Reaper!"

"Sounds like a dangerous man..." You say smirking. "Be serious Kitsuna!" Erza said sternly. "Oh I'm always serious Erza...always..." You say seductively. "Oh brother..." Gray said sweatdropping. "This guy kills for money?!" Lucy asked shocked. "When the Council outlawed assination requests Erigore decided that money was more important than the councils rules. As a result the wizards were kicked out of their wizard league years ago. But that didnt stop them...they evade orders and remain active to this day" Erza finished.

"I should be heading home now!" Lucy cried. "C'mon baby! Stay awhile!" Fuse said smirking. You then saw Lucy was sitting on a tiny puddle. "Lucy did you pee your pants?! Heh! I wouldnt expect anything less from a little girl!" "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Lucy cried. "Little bitch is more like it..." You said grinning. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "How could I've been so careless! If only I recongized Eriogore then! I could have pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!" Erza said angrily. "She's scary!" Lucy cried. "Erza...sweetie...what did I say about worrying and stressing so MUCH at SUCH a young age?!" You asked worridly. "Im sorry...but I just cant get over it!" Erza said. "Your a young woman! You cant stress so early at your age! You'll get grey hairs and wrinkles! Trust me!" You said. "With the age I am it is so hard to...maintain my beautiful physical features of course..." You say flirtatiously as you get in a sexy pose.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Why do you talk like your an old hag?" "Because I am old! Dummy!" You said. "What? No your not! You look like your 19 or something!" Lucy said. You sigh. "No stupid. Physically I am but Im really over 8,000 years" Lucy looked dumbfounded. "...H-huh?!" "You mean you didnt know? The fox species are not in normal age like the rest of us. They've been living longer than us you know" Gray said. "BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Lucy cried. "The fox species are an advanced race so it is humanly possible. Kitsuna is exactly 8,919 to be exact!" Erza explained. "HOW?! THATS CRAZY?!" Lucy cried. "Isnt it?" Happy asked. "But Kitsuna you look so-!" Lucy began. "-I know! I know...I'm still a sexy looking woman right?" You asked striking another sexy pose. Gray and Lucy sweatdrop. "Your really full of yourself..." Gray said. "Uh huh..." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. You glare at that. "All of y'all better shut up! Im beautiful so you better believe it!"

"Anyway Im not sure that I can take on a whole guild by myself. Thats why I asked you, Gray and Natsu to come with me...we're storming in the Eisenwald Guild!" Erza said. "Sounds good to me!" Gray said. You giggled. "Me too! More Instagram selfie oppurtunites so I can get more likes and followers! Hee hee!" "Aye!" Happy said. "I should have never came!" Lucy cried. "Woah Lucy! Your all wet! Do I turn you on?" Fuse asked smirking. "No you perv its SWEAT!" Lucy cried.

You all later on had lunch on the train. You chose to eat some meat with some rabbit stew you brought along. You ate with your claws. "So what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked. "Good question!" Erza said. "Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed!" Happy said. "I dont know if I can call that pretty!" Lucy cried. "Your pretty...pretty hot!" Fuse said grinning as he groped Lucy's breast with his paw. Lucy glared at him. "HEY! GET OFF YOU PERV!" Lucy then through him to the side. "Ow..." Fuse cried. "Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine!" Erza said. "Mmm yeah...why don't you show us a beautiful magic trick Gray?" You asked turning to him. "What like this?" Gray then performed some Ice Make magic and created the Fairy Tail symbol and levitated it over to Lucy who smiled in awe.

"I use Ice Make Magic" Gray said. "Now I see why you and Natsu dont get along! He's fire your ice! Talk about not mixing well!" Lucy laughed. You narrowed your eyes at her. "WOW you are SO intelligent Lucy! I NEVER figured that out myself AT ALL!" You say sarcastically. Lucy glared at you. You rolled your eyes. "I mean...right Fuse? Um Fuse?" You asked. You looked to the side seeing that Fuse made a little peek hole to spy on the girls in the trains bathroom. He snickered as you sweatdropped. "Having fun?" Erza glared at him. "Fuse get out of there NOW!" This made Fuse jump up in surprise. "Yeeeekkkk!" He cried. He then scurried over to you all and sat on your lap.

You all later got off the train to the new station. "You think the Eisenwald guys are in this place?" Gray asked. "I have no idea. Thats why we are here to find out" Erza said. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should just go home..." Lucy said. "You got money to get back?" Fuse asked. Lucy sighed. "No..." You grin at her. "Want me to tie you against the wheels of the train in the back? No one will be able to see you ya know!" "What?! Your crazy! Why would I do something like that?!" Lucy asked glaring at you. "I know you wouldnt! I said I would force you down against the train wheels because I simply just dont like you AT ALL!" You say happily.

Lucy looked at you crazy. "You need HELP!" You glare at her and instantly uncoil your hair and wrapped it around Lucy's wrists as she cries out in pain. "And YOU need to watch that tongue of yours! Respect your elders little girl!" You say grinning. "Ow! Let me go! Let me go!" Lucy cried. "Alright Kitsuna thats enough! Let her go!" Gray said calmly. "Oh alright!" You then drop Lucy and walk back to follow Gray and Erza. "Ow..." Lucy whimpered. You snicker at that.

She followed you shortly. "Hold on! Wheres Natsu?" Happy asked. You gasped and stop in your tracks. "STOP! We have to get him back!" You shout. Erza and Gray look at you crazy. "Hey calm down Kitsuna! We'll get-" Gray began but it was too late because you already were speeding through the station. "Wait Kitsuna!" Erza cried and everyone ran after you. You stopped and stared in shock seeing how you were all too late because the train had left. "Uh oh! There he goes!" Happy said. Fuse laughed. "DAMN!" You shout as you stomp your foot against the ground. Gray sweatdropped. "Easy...we'll get him back..." Lucy was the last one to catch up and she panted. "How are you able to run so fast in those heels?" "SHUT UP LUCY!" You spat.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him! I am such a fool! Natsu hates all form of transportation! Its all my fault!" Erza cried. "Yeah no kidding..." You said annoyed. "I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!" Erza said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Thats a little much..." You grinned at Erza and pulled out a giant black electric guitar. "I'll be happy to hit you Erza!" You say devilishly as you grin. "Yes! Please hit me Kitsuna!" Erza said. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "WHERE DID YOU PULL THAT GUITAR FROM?! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" "Unless if you wanna get hit I suggest you SHUT THE F*** UP WHITE GIRL!" You shout. "Kitsuna HIT ME!" Erza cried. "Im on it!" You say smirking as you got ready...

...After that...Erza pulled the train lever to bring the train back. A train man came over to her. "What do you think your doing lady? You cant pull the emergency lever without permission!" The main cried. "Its for our friend! Please understand!" Erza said calmly. "Are you kidding me?!" The man cried. You grabbed him by the collar and raise him up high baring your fangs. "NO WE'RE NOT! NOW EITHER YOU SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BECOME MY DINNER!" You say devilishly as your head turns into your Beast Fox form as you roar. "NO! PLEASE! IM SORRY!" The man cried. "YOUR GOING TO EAT A HUMAN?! PUT HIM DOWN KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. Your head then changes to normal. "Fine..." You then dropped the man who shivered in fear.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel" Erza said calmly. "Do I look like a bellhop?" The man asked. You then fully turn into your Beast Fox form as you sharpen your claws. "TAKE OUR LUGGAGE TO THE HOTEL!" You roared. "AHHHHHHHHH! OK I WILL! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" The man cried as he quickly picked up the luggage and took them away.

You all later rode on the Magic Mobile that was driven by Erza. You suffered from motion sickness since Natsu wasnt there to keep you comfortable. You and Gray wrestled on the top. "Cmon Gray! I need a man to comfort me on the ride! HOLD STILL!" You shout as you push Gray against the ceiling. He then soon got on top of you pressing your arms down. "Your crazy if you think Im gonna have my face in there!" Gray said angrily as he pinned you down. "GRRR! LISTEN TO ME!" You shout. "...BLEH..." You groan as you suffered the motion sickness. "NATSU!" Lucy cried. Instantly Natsu fell out the train windows hitting you and Gray and knocking you all off the hood.

Erza then stopped the vehicle. "Natsu! Are you alright?" "...Aye..." Natsu said uneasily. You three got up. Gray glared at Natsu. "That hurt you idiot!" "Shut up you ice freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu asked angrily. "Oh Natsu you poor baby!" You cry. You then pull him into a hug, your breasts pressing up against his chest with a loud _BOING!_ Natsu blushed deeply as he widen his eyes. "T-tsuna?!" "I apologize as well" Erza said. "You see? We're all sorry Natsu! Now come here and hug me! Ooh!" You cooed as your breasts pressed even deeply against his chest with a louder _BOING! _Natsu looked at you crazy. "EEEEKKKKKK! Er...Wait a second Tsuna! Let me explain myself!" He then slipped away from your grasp looking nervous causing you to glare at him as you cross your arms.

"Well?" You asked annoyed at how your cuddling time with Natsu was over. "I was shaken up pretty bad. I was attacked by a weirdo on the train" "Are you serious?" Lucy asked. "I think its the dude that dragged away the guys that were gonna eat Happy and Fuse. He said he was with Eisenwald" Natsu explained. Erza instantly slapped Natsu. "You FOOL! THAT IS EXACTLY WHO WE ARE CHASING AFTER ON THIS MISSION! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" Erza scolded. "What? This is the first time I heard it" Natsu said innocently. "Aww...he didnt know" You silently cooed. "I EXPLAINED EVERYTHING ON THE TRAIN! YOU SHOULD LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE TALK TO YOU!" Erza the raised up her arm about to hit him again but you instantly wrap your hair strand around Erza's arm and tighten it. She glared at you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Instantly you throw her to the other side. "THATS ENOUGH ERZA! HE DIDNT KNOW ANY BETTER!" You shout.

Gray, Lucy and Natsu along with the cats stared at you wide eyed in horror at what you just did. "OH MY GOD!" Lucy cried. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gray asked. "YOUR GONNA GET KILLED!" Natsu cried. "AYE!" Happy cried scared. "I'll make you a nice grave Kitsuna. I'll even put a dead rabbit on top for you" Fuse said. "You shut up! Erza deserved-AHHHHH!" Instantly Erza came out of nowhere and punched you in the face knocking you to the ground. You saw a small leak of blood leave your cheek. You growl instantly at Erza baring your wolf claws and dragon fangs. "GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "Oh no!" Lucy cried.

You instantly go into your Beast Fox form and tackle Erza and the two of you began to fight. You kept scratching your claws on Erza's face while she punched you and pulled your hair. "Woah! This video is going on Instagram!" Fuse said pulling out your iphone 6. "YOUR PUTTING THIS ON INSTAGRAM! SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Someone stop them! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Natsu cried. "Aye!" Happy said. At one point Erza tugged on your torn left ear and scratched it hard. "NO ONE TOUCHES THE EAR ON THE LEFT!" You bark. "I'll disrespect you if you act out of line!" Erza said. You then sharpen your claws out even furthur.

Gray instantly interveins and pulls you off of Erza as you struggled to break free. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You asked angrily as you turn back into your human form. "Yeah what ARE you doing Gray?! This fight was getting good!" Fuse said. "Im trying to save you from getting killed!" Gray said calmly as he set you to the ground. "You saying I cant win against that bitch?!" You asked. Lucy and Natsu cried out in horror at what you just called her. Erza slowly got up staring at you blankly as if not caring what you just said and walked over to you. "Like I said...if you ever get out of line I will disrespect you!" Erza said. She then tugged onto your left ear hard making you whimper like a dog. You then growl and slap her metal armor hand away. "Dont SCRATCH with ARMOR ON YOUR HANDS!" You bark as you got up.

Erza stared at you for a moment and walked over to the vehicle. "Lets go..." Everyone else shortly followed. You roll your eyes and then look down at Fuse. "How many likes did I get for that fight video?" "DAMN! Over 500! No 800!" Fuse said amazed. You smile and take your iphone 6 from him. "Cool..." "Well what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu. "He didnt look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But he did have this strange flute thing It looked like a skull except it had three eyes!" Natsu explained. "A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked. "Thats creepy..." Gray said.

You all then turned to Lucy. "Whats wrong?" "Its just...I've heard of that flute before..." Lucy said. You raise your eyebrow in amusement and smirk at Lucy. "Really now hon? Alright then! I guess you anit so useless on our little 'Field Trip'. Go on child! Share with the class!" You said. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu didnt even acknowledge your smart aleck behavior. "Lullaby...the cursed song!" Lucy said. You amused expression turned into a serious look of horror. "A cursed SONG?!" "Yes...It's Death Magic!" Lucy said. "What?!" Erza asked. "Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked. "I've read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards" Lucy said. "Thats right! There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on" Erza said. "Well if im right Lullaby might have been worst!" Lucy said.

You all instantly were now riding in the vehicle with Erza driving. Now that Natsu was back you rode inside with Natsu's face pressed against your breasts so you didnt suffer what he did. "Hey slow down Erza!" Gray cried. "WOOOOHHHOOOOOO! YEAHHHH! THIS IS FUNNNNN!" You cheered as the wind blew through your hair. "YOUR USING UP TOO MUCH POWER TO DRIVE THIS THING!" Gray cried. "I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time! If Eriogore gets his hands on this death magic. Trust me...lives will be lost!" Erza said.

R&amp;R! Okay seriously if I have over 200 views I must be doing good right?! SO THEN PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED! Seriously...BYE!


	8. Fairies In The Wind!

ENJOY!

You all later on stopped driving listening to people by the train station talking about how a dark guild highjacked a train. "I can understand cars and boats but why highjack a train?" Lucy asked. "Its not a very good for a getaway because of the tracks its on" Happy said. "Yes its true but its quite fast" Erza said. You then heard a barfy groan from Natsu. You looked down at him seeing how his face was still between your breasts. "Hey...your not gonna barf in there are ya? I made this top and it CANNOT be washed!" You said warningly. Natsu's cheeks then puffed up as motion sickness took over. You smiled. "So...CUTE!" You cooed. "Boop!" You cooed as you poke his cheek. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned.

"I guess its up to us to find out where Eisenwald is going in such a big hurry and why" Gray said. "YOUR NAKED GRAY!" Lucy cried. "Am I?" Gray asked looking down at himself. "Mmm...nice body! Its a good look for you!" You said. "Well alright!" Gray said calmly. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy cried. "QUIET!" You scold. You then use your hair strand to whack Lucy. "OW!" She then touched her cheek and looked at you crazy. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH YOUR HAIR?!" "If you dont shut your mouth Ima slap your lips off!" You threatened. "Cause I dont play!" "Eep!" Lucy cried.

"I'll hold ya babe! Here..." Fuse said. He then grabbed Lucy's butt and squeezed it. "Woah! She has a LOT of CAKE!" Fuse said grinning. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted. She then began to beat on Fuse. "Ow ow ow ow OW! Oh cmon babe...OW!" Fuse cried. "Do that again and I'll rip your tail off!" Lucy threatened. "Woah she's scary!" Happy said. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy shouted. "Anyway I think the military will do something about this" Lucy said. "I hope thats the case Lucy..." Erza said as she began to drive again.

Erza sped through the city like a manic as you cheered while the wind blew through your hair. "Stop Erza! Your going way to fast! Your gonna overload the SC plug!" Gray cried. "WOO! Dont listen to him Erza! I am having FUN! WOOOOOO YEAHHHHHH! Natsu you missing out son!" You cheered. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned. "Kitsuna! Get serious! We could crash!" Gray yelled. "Theres no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played! I cant slow down we have to stop Eisenwald's before its to late!" Erza said sternly. "But at this rate you will use up all your magic before you can even start fighting!" Gray said. "Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat! Besides I got you, Kitsuna and Natsu as back up!" Erza said smiling. You smirked. "Then sped it up Red!" "Alright!" Erza said as she speeded up much to your pleasure.

"I feel like there was something important I had to tell you Lucy" Happy said. "Oh really? Well what was it?" Lucy asked. "I forgot" Happy said. "Blehhhh..." Natsu groaned but you hugged and cuddled him closer to your breasts. "I feel sick..." Natsu groaned. "You poor baby!" You say sarcastically as you smirked and continued to poke his puffed up cheeks. "There it is up ahead!" Erza said. "Mmm...things are about to get interesting..." You say seductively with a glint in your eye. Fuse sweatdropped. "Uh oh..."

You all had made it to the station where people surrounded guards while the guards told them to remain calm. You stood with Gray, Lucy who you forced to hold Natsu, Fuse and Happy while you drank blood from a rabbit's neck. Erza put here hand on a guards shoulder. "Whats going on?" "Why would I tell you lady?" The guard asked. Instantly Erza instantly punched him and knocked him out and instantly moved on to the next guard who seemed scared at her presence. She kept knocking them out one by one. "Whats going on?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! You then began to choke on your rabbit. "Kitsuna!" Gray cried. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. You heaved as you hugged your stomach. You instantly lifted up your head revealing tears. "WHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SON ERZA CRAZY! SHE KNOCKING THEM OUT AND NOT EVEN GIVING THEM A CHANCE TO TALK!" You laughed. You then heave. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You fell back but your foot stopped you. Gray and Lucy sweatdropped. "Should have known..." Gray said. "Yep..." Lucy said.

You all continued to watch Erza beat on the guards. "Her asking is a little counterproductive..." Lucy said. "Erza has her own way of getting things..." Gray said. "Ooh! Erza that look like fun! Lemmie help!" You said smirking as you ran over to where she was. You then walk up to a guard and grab him by the collar. "YO! WHAT GOING ON?!" You instantly rammed your head into a guard knocking him out. "UGH!" He groaned. You then run up to another guard and grab him. "I SAID WHATS GOING ON?!" You then instantly kick him in the kiwis making him clutch it as he sunk to the ground. You run up to another guard. "WHATS GOING ON?!" You then whack him out cold with your hair and the move on to another guard. Erza went over too. "WHATS GOING ON?!" You and Erza shout in unison. Before the guard could answer you both sent him a twin punch. Soon it was like a pattern for the both of you going to your own guards to knock out...

"WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WELL?! WHATS GOING ON?!" BANG! "WHATS GOING ON!?" BANNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"There...crazy..." Lucy said as her eye twitched. "When those two are together they are really dangerous..." Gray said calmly. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Lucy asked.

You and Erza then went back to the others. "The Eisenwald guilds inside!" Erza said. "Lets go!" You said. "You mean I have to drag this?!" Lucy asked referring to Natsu. You smirk at her. "Think of him as a heavy dumbell! You could use some muscle on those bones skinny white girl!" "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "And stop SHOUTING! Your hurting my ears!" You cried. "YEAH WELL TOO BAD GRANDMA!" Lucy shouted. You then use your hair strand to slap Lucy's behind. "OWWWwwwwww!" Lucy cried. You snickered. "Why do you gotta bully the poor girl. Leave her alone" Gray said. "Im not bullying her! Im teaching her to respect your elders!" you said. "Whenever I look at you I almost keep forgetting your that old" Gray said. "HEY!" You cried.

WHITE PAWS WERE SHOWN ON A BLUE AND GOLD PATHWAY AS THE CAMERA PANS UP SHOWING HAPPY ON A CLIFF TURNING HIS HEAD TOWARDS THE AUDIENCE. FUSE IS SITTING ON THE GROUND NEXT TO HIM READING A 'P MAG' AS HE LOOKS UP AT THE AUDIENCE.

"...And then..." They both said in unison.

As you all ran through the halls Erza explained everything. You all looked seeing knocked out guards on the steps. "They are completely whipped out!" Happy cried. "No kidding!" Fuse said. "They were up against an entire guild of wizards!" Erza said. "Damn...this is serious!" You say worridly as you walked by a bunch of knocked out guards. You all then heard a snicker. "Welcome...step into our guild Fairy Tail Flies!" Someone said. You all looked seeing the entire dark guild men surround you. "Theres so many!" Lucy cried. "You there! You are Erigore?!" Erza asked looking up at a gray haired shirtless guy with dark blue tattoos and a cape. He snickered creepily.

You raised an eyebrow. "With a look and a laugh like that you'd think he's some kind of rapist!" You said with a smirk. This made the whole dark guild burst out laughing as Gray, Erza and Lucy along with the cats look at you crazy. Erigore's eye twitched in irritation. "WHAT?! You disrespecting me you little-?" "-OH OH OH OH! I know you wasnt gonna go there Honey! I know you wasnt about to call me what I think you was about to call me!" You say sassily. Erigore gasped and glared at you complelely killing off his cool. "WHAT? YOU TRYING TO 'CLOWN' ME?! HUH?!" "How can I make a clown out of something that already IS!?" You asked. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The whole dark guild laughed. Fuse joined in. "Im putting this on Instagram!" He said pulling out your iphone 6.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE BROAD?!" Erigore laughed. "I AM saying it to your face SMARTASS! But I dont wanna get any closer cause Im afraid to smell your breath!" You said. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Dark Guild mates said in amusement as they all laughed. "Ooh! Burn! You just got dissed!" Happy said in amusement. "Your gonna get alot of likes for this Kitsuna!" Fuse said in approval. Lucy's eyetwitched. "She's seriously trash talking the killer...I think we might die..."

Erigore's face burned red in anger. Gray raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You've really done it this time Kitsuna..." "Oh Gray...Im just getting started..." You say as you flip your hair. "ENOUGH!" A spikey haired guildmate said. He then turned to Natsu. "You ratted me out! Get up!" This caught Natsu's attention. "That voice..." "You know him Natsu?" You asked. "Tell us what you are planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded. "I am going to broadcast the song!" Erigore said as he flew up. "He can fly?!" Lucy asked shocked. "WHAT THE HELL?! He not God!" You said. "YOU PLAN TO BROADCAST THE SONG?!" Erza asked shocked. Erigore then explained his scheme.

"WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO COMIT SUCH A HANUS CRIME UPON INNOCENT PEOPLE?!" Erza asked angrily. "This is a cleansing for all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so deeply who remain ignorant for those who had there rights stripped away. They commited a blind sin of the worlds injustice...THEREFOR THE REAPER HAS COME TO PUNISH THEM!" Erigore said. "Woah whoa whoa! Hold up! All this because of jealously?! Bunch of attention w****s!" You said rolling your eyes. "Funny coming from a girl running the Magical House" Gray said. "Mmhm! Right?" You asked. "You'd be wise to shut your mouth little girl!" Erigore threatened. You pinched your nose. "And you'd be wise to close ya MOUTH! Pee yew! I bet I can smell that breath all the way from China if I was there!" "Um...whats China?" Gray asked confused. "Its a place in the real world" You said. "What do you mean the real world?!" Erza asked.

"Well right now we live in the fictional world of the Fairy Tail anime that was created by Hiro Mashima. And right now we are in a Fanfiction" You said. "Um...WHAT?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yep! Im not even a real character! Im just an OC! A smart aleck Mary Sue you could say!" You said smirking. "...But then again every girl in this anime is a Mary Sue! Lucy's the cutie girl Mary Sue, Erza's the powerful Mary Sue. My girl Mira is a Mary Sue because she's beautiful and talented and boys love her, HELL everyones a Mary Sue! Gray's a Gary Stu for being the male eyecandy fanservice of this anime!" You said. _'Its too bad Natsu doesnt have that many fangirls. Although he shows his abs. That counts for something' You thought._ Everyone looked at you crazy. "Who are you calling a Mary Sue?!" Lucy asked angrily. "Yous! Erza's the Mary Sue that everyone fears!" You said. "WHAT?!" Erza asked angrily. "Kitsuna stop it!...Wait...fanservice?" Gray said confused. "Stop what?! C'mon Fuse is too!" You said. "WHAT?! Hell no I'm not! Im real character! I have plenty of fangirls!" Fuse said. "THE AUTHOR DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS! STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL AND SAY YOUR LINES!" Erza yelled. "Sheesh! Whatever..." You say rolling your eyes.

"I will kill ALL!" Erigore said. "Killing isnt gonna bring the rights back its only going to make it worse! That was the reason you were kicked out the league in the first place!" Lucy said sternly. "Yeah! Right? You betta tell him to him straight white girl!" You said nodding. You then turned to Fuse. "You still getting this?" You asked. "Yep!" Fuse said grinning. You narrowed your eyes. "Stop filming Lucy's butt..." Fuse blushed in embarrasment. "WHAT?! How'd you know?!" "WE WANT POWER!" Erigore said. "To take a shower?" You asked smirking. "SHUT UP!" Gray shouted. "You shut you mouth Gray! Respect your elders or Ima punish you!" You threaten. "Then we can wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigore said. "You sound like a bible..." You say rolling your eyes which made Fuse burst out laughing.

"Your completely insane!" Lucy cried. "We are rolling in a new age of darkness! We will kill you!" Spikey haired said. Black tentacles then come charging towards you all. You all stared in shock but instantly Natsu blocks if off with a fire punch. You smile seductively and put a hand to your cheek. "My hero...hee hee!" Natsu grinned at the spikey haired guy. "Eisenwald dude! I knew I would recognize that voice!" You sweatdropped and shook your head. "What the hell?! Sabba dabba la ding ding dlah!" You say in annoyed. Everyone turned to you with confused faces an a raised eyebrow. All but Fuse who understood you as he laughed. "HUUUUUHHHHHH?" **(Me: 'This stupid sexy idiot though!'). **"Wha? WHAT THE HECKS A 'DING DING DLAH?!'" Natsu asked irritated. "Your back to normal!" Lucy said happily. "F*** you Lucy!" You said rolling your eyes. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Oh wow! Looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?" Natsu asked smirking. "Ooh! I love parties! I like to get down!" You said dancing a bit. "Come join me then!" Natsu said grinning. "Hee hee! Ok!" You said as you walk to stand next to him. "No guys! These are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy said. Natsu got his fists ready. "Like I said its a party!"

"The Fairy Tail Flies flew right into my trap! Everything is going exactly as plan! But I wont rest until we get revenge!" Spikey hair said. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail's have to offer! YOU BETTER BE READY!" Lucy said sternly. "It would be much stronger if you werent in it" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Dont you mean the other way around?" "NO! Now go sit to the side and be a Butt Monkey Fanservice Bimbo like how the creators wrote you to be! GO!" You say sternly. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Wha?" "Give me some fanservice Lucy! Im begging you! Heh heh..." Fuse said snickering as he slid his camera under Lucy's skirt. FLASH! You smile and looked at the picture seeing Fuse had not succeded as he was knocked to the floor when Lucy kicked him.

"I leave them to you! Show then the power of the Dark Guild Eisenwald" Erigore said as he flew away. "Kitsuna, Natsu and Gray! Go! I need you to stop them! If the three of you work together Erigore cannot stop you! Im leaving him in your hands!" Erza said. "Ok Boss Lady! Lets go boys!" You said. "GRRRR!" You heard. You looked back seeing Natsu and Gray glaring at each other. "I SAID GO!" Erza said sternly. "AYE!" They cried running away. You followed.

The three of you ran through the hall to find Erigore. "I cant believe she's making us work together!" Gray said angrily. "What is something wrong with having a beautiful woman accompany you boys?" You asked smirking. "No not you! I mean with Natsu!" Gray said. "WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!" "I dont know! But everyone knows that fire and ice dont mix!" Natsu said. "Why does she have to be so freaking bossy?!" Gray said. "Because she's an alpha bitch! Now stop complaining and lets go!" You say annoyed. "I DONT NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE ERIGORE ALL BY MYSELF! ARE YOU COPYING ME?!" Gray and Natsu asked in unison glaring at each other. "You little boys...UGH!" You say rolling your eyes.

You three looked up seeing two ways. "Which way do we go?" Natsu asked. "I guess we have to split up!" Gray said. You then grabbed Natsu's arm. "You and me Natsu!" You said. He grinned at you. "Ok you and me Tsuna!" He said. "Hmph! Figures..." Gray said. You smirk. "Aw you lonely? If you want I can go with you!" You said. "Nah thats ok! You and Natsu work better together anyway!" Gray said. You all then split up. You went with Natsu. "Guys...were up against this guy whose about to release a deadly spell. If you find him give him a thrashing!" Gray said smirking. "Hee hee! You got it!" You say with a wink. "Were going to burn him to a crisp!" Natsu said. The two smiled at each other. You grinned at them. "Well look at you two boys getting along so well! So cute!" "Hmph!" They said turning away from each other making you snicker. "Dont die on me..." Gray whispered. "Aw! How sweet! Mwah!" You say blowing him a kiss. Gray blushed and ran the other way. "Later losers!" He said.

"Wait what did he say? AND WHY DID YOU BLOW HIM A KISS?!" Natsu asked irritated. You smirked. "Are you jealous?" Natsu glared at you. "Jealous?! No way!" "Hmm...its okay Natsu..." You say. "I mean..." You then traced your hand across Natsu's cheek to his jawline. "I know how you really feel about me..." Natsu's eyes followed your hand as you stroked him. "So c'mon Natsu...tell me..." You began. You then pin Natsu towards a wall. "Woah! Tsuna..." He said surprised. You then lean close to him, your breasts presses up against his chest with a loud _BOING!_ He slowly widen his eyes and blushed at that. "T-tsuna!" Natsu said surprised. "Mmm..." You coo as you closed your eyes as your nose touches Natsu's. You then slide your leg and wrap it slightly around his ankle and rub it making him moan a bit. "Tell me how you feel Natsu..." You whisper seductively as you hair strand slowly strokes his abs. He shivered at that. "Woah..."

"Mmm? What was that?" You asked as you lean your lips closer to his. "I...I think we should go find Erigore now..." Natsu said as he blushed a deeper red. "Mmmm...ok...lets go..." You whisper seudcitvely. You slowly pull away from Natsu and open your eyes seeing the wide eyed expression on his face as he froze. "C'mon...Dragon Boy..." You say seducitvely as you walk away swaying your hips. "Whoa...did that just happen...what does this mean?" You heard Natsu whisper. You smirk at that and flipped your hair and continued to walk with Natsu later following.

R&amp;R! Tell me what you liked!


	9. Dancing Flame and Wind!

ENJOY!

That day you and Natsu created explosions in the building to find Erigore. You did for pleasure, Natsu mostly for business! The both of you charging up with your Dragon Slayer Magic. "ERIGORE! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted as he created three more explosions. "Come out and PLAYYYYYY Erigore! WEE CHAAAA!" You laughed as you created five more explosions. "YOU IN HERE?!" Natsu asked as the two of you created three more holes in the walls. "Where is he?!" Natsu asked. You smiled. "MAN! I love smashing things! I feel like a whole new woman!" You laughed. You turned to Natsu seeing the beserk look on his face. "Woah man! You outta get some rest for that cute little face!" You said patting his cheek. "No time for that! We gotta find Erigore!" Natsu said.

You then sniffed the air and growled angrily. Natsu turned to it. "Whats up?" "Me!" A voice said. You both then turned around seeing Kagey who instantly hurled you and Natsu towards wooden boxes. "Had enough Fairy Tail Insects?" He asked. "YOU BITCH!" C'MERE!" You shout instantly getting up as you walk up to him. He grinned. "Whats a little broad like you gonna-" "-ROARRRRRRRR!" You instantly go into your Beast Fox form and tackle Kagey to the ground and scratch his face. "Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. "You little S***! Im gonna scratch you open until your own BONES BLEED!" You threaten. "YOUR CRAZY!" Kagey cried. "Mmm...your right that is going a little far...so instead..." You began as you go back to your human form.

"Im gonna have my hair playyyyy with you a bit..." You said as one hair strand goes to stroke Kagey's crotch while another strokes his abs. He blushed and widen his eyes. "Wait! What are you doing?!" He asked scared as your hair strand unbuckles his belt. "Isnt it obvious? My hair is going to...'attack' you!" You say grinning showing your dragon fangs. "W-wait! 'Attack!'?!" Kagey asked scared. Your hair strands then begins to 'torture' Kagey's body and he screams in horror. "Now now then! If you tell us where Erigore is I'll stop" You said. "YOU CRAZY BROAD! STOP!" Kagey shouted. You glared at him. "Do not make me angry! Or I make pain for jou!" You said a bit in your Fenie accent as you continue to attack Kagey. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPP! PLEASE!" He cried.

Natsu had finally freed himself from the boxes. "Hey Tsuna did he tell us where Erigore...AHHH!" He cried seeing what you were doing to Kagey. You turn to him with an innocent look on your face as your hair continued. "Hmm?" Natsu widen his eyes and he twitched in shocked as he sweatdropped. "Tsuna! Your hair! Are you...?" "Hmm? What is it? Whats the matter?" You asked innocently. "UGH! ITS REACHING THE CLIMAX! IT HUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSS! MAKE HER STOP!" Kagey cried. "No I wont stop! NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" You yell as your hair strands jab into him rapidly making him scream even louder.

Natsu put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey Tsuna? I think he's had enough..." You glared at him seeing the scared look in his eyes. "You big babies! You boys are no fun!" You say getting up as your hair returns back to you. Kagey breathed heavily finally glad that it was over. "Now then! Tell us where Erigore is!" Natsu demanded. "No way!" Kagey yelled. You and Natsu turned to each other and nodded and instantly charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic. "I'll give you to the count of three to tell us!" You say angrily. "1..." Natsu began. "2..." You added. Instantly both you and Natsu blasted at Kagey making three big holes in the wall. Natsu looks at you confused. "I thought you said wait until the count of three" "Well you attacked too!" You said. He grinned. "I guess great minds think alike!" He then went over to scratch your right ear making you giggle.

You both then turned you attention back to Kagey who was now bashed against the wall. "Your both...monsters!" "I prefer to be called a 'Vixen' but monster works too!" You said. You and Natsu then looked around seeing the damage you both created together. "Man look what you made us do? We were trying not to mess up the place this time" Natsu said. You look at him confused. "We're not? I actually enjoy creating destruction! Its my nature!" You say smiling. "Well I do feel better Tsuna!" Natsu said smiling. "Sorry we had to hurt you Diherrea" You said. "I told you it's Kageyama!" Kagey cried. "Tell us where Erigore is or your toast!" Natsu said. "He's long gone you idiot!" Kagey said. "WHAT?" Natsu asked shocked. You then slap Kagey hard with your hair strand. "AH!" "YOU SHUT UP! DONT YOU CALL MY BEST FRIEND AND IDIOT YOU PIECE OF-"

"-Kitsuna! Natsu!" You heard. You both turned seeing Erza and Gray running towards you. "Do not harm him! We need him alive!" Erza said. "Way to go you Fire Freak!" Gray said. Erza instantly went to jab her sword near Kagey. "You will do what we say with NO complaint!" Erza said sternly. "Like a boss!" You say in approval. "Shut up Kitsuna..." Gray said. "Go to hell Gray" You say rolling your eyes. He glared at you. "YOU GO TO HELL!" "Well go...STRIP!" You said. Natsu laughed at that making Gray growl in anger. "Understood?!" Erza asked. "Fine!" Kagey cried. "I almost fell sorry for this guy" You said. "Dont..." Gray said.

You all then saw a golden circle surround Kagey and a hand jabs through his chest knocking him out cold shocking you all. "Why? Keraka?" Kagey cried before passing out. You all then saw a fat green haired guy with a scared look on his face inside the wall. "Kagey!" Erza cried. "Woah..." You said surprised. Erza and Gray run over to Kagey. "Dont you dare die on us! We need your help! Do you hear me?!" Erza cried. "I dont think its working Erza" Gray said. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US! HANG ON!" Erza said. You turned to Natsu seeing how he was wide eyed. "Um...Natsu?" You asked a bit worridly.

Natsu balled up a fist and squeezed it. "How could you do that to one of your FRIENDS?!" "Whoa...Natsu?!" You asked. He then charged up with fire energy. "A MEMBER OF YOUR GUILD! HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Natsu yelled. You, Erza and Gray stared at him in surprise. You stepped back clearly scared. The man in the wall then disappeared. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu then punched the wall knocking out the man inside. You turn back to Erza and Gray who were still trying to wake up Kagey.

"Erza its no use" Gray said. Erza then shook Kagey banging him against the ground. "We NEED HIM! Kitsuna! Help me wake him!" Erza ordered. "Ok Boss Lady!" You said. You then take a hold of Erigore and rapidly began to slap him with several hair strands. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" You shout. Gray sweatdropped at that.

Lucy, Fuse and Happy later came by and you all explained everything. "What?! Erigore is going to play lullaby to all the guild masters?!" Lucy cried. "No s*** Butt Monkey! What the hell have you been doing this whole mission?" You asked annoyed. "We have to stop him!" Natsu said. "Easier said than done! This barrier is blocking us!" Erza said. "So how do we get past?" Lucy asked. Natsu instantly charged up to the twister barrier to punch it only to be hurled back. Your hair strand caught him before he could even hit the ground. "Hows about you stay still a bit huh?" You asked. "NO! We have to save MAKAROV!" Natsu cried. He then broke free from your hair wrap. "OW!" You cried feeling the pain.

Natsu kept going and going towards the barrier only to get hurt. "NATSU!" You and Lucy cry. "You idiot! Your going to get hurt!" Gray said. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Natsu yelled. He was then hurled back to the ground. He was about to get up to go again but you instantly wrap your arms around him from behind and hold him back. "Natsu STOP IT NOW!" You yelled. "She's right! Stop trying to play the hero!" Lucy cried. Natsu did his best to break free from your grasp. "NO! HE NEEDS US!" "NATSU!...Please...don't go..." You say shakily. Natsu stopped struggling and looked back at you seeing you with your head down as you silently cried not showing your tears. "Please...Dont do anything stupid. I dont want you to get hurt!" You shriek. "Tsuna!" Natsu said surprised. "Crap..." He muttered seeing how he got you worried. You let go of him as he turns back to you.

"Alright Tsuna...I wont do anything to worry you anymore..." He said putting his hands on your shoulders. "Really?" You asked looking up at him. "Of course...Now c'mere..." He said slowly pulling you into a hug. You moan slighly and hug him back feeling his warm body envelope your own and felt comfort. "Im sorry..." He whispered. "Its ok...thank you..." You said. You buried your face in his abs in sniffered him a bit. You smelled the same Dragon Slayer scent he always had within him. "Mmm..." You giggle. He looks down at you confused. "Whats so funny?" "You just smell soooo go-" "-HEY I KNOW!" Natsu interupted happily as he roughly pushed you away and ran over to Lucy.

You landed on your butt and groan before growl to where Natsu was talking to Lucy about summoning her Celestial Spirits. "DING DING DLAH!" You shout. **(Me: 'STUPID SEXY IDIOT!')** Fuse walked over to you grinning. "Sucks to be you!" "Leave me alone Fuse!" You cry. "No but seriously. What the hecks a 'ding ding dlah' anyway?" Gray asked. "Forget it..." You groan as you listen to Natsu's stupid suggestion about Celestial Spirits to break us free while Lucy refused saying it was impossible.

"EEEEEEE! I JUST REMEMBERED LUCY!" Happy cried. "Must you SHOUT?!" Fuse yelled. "Look what I found!" Happy said pulling out a Zodiac Key. "YOU STOLE IT?!" Lucy yelled as she pinched Happy's lips. "Tsuna! Help!" Happy cried. "Grrrrrr! GET OFF HAPPY YOU BIMBO!" You yell. You then whack Lucy on the butt with your hair strand. She cries out in pain. You then yank her ear. "If I see the slightest much more animal cruelty from you again I will send you to the POUND!" You threaten. "The p-p-pound?" Lucy asked scared. "Its a place where Bimbo Bitches go to learn their lesson and go through punishments for the things they have DONE!" You said. "Eep!" Lucy cried. "Now then..." You began as you let go of Lucy's ear. "...Stop being a bitch!" You then slap Lucy with your hand. "OW!" She cried. Natsu and Gray sweatdrop. "Ah yeah! Another chick fight! Your definently gonna get more likes for this Kitsuna!" Fuse said amused as he filmed the whole thing with your iphone 6. "Cool!" You said happily.

You then cradel Happy in your arms. "Aw are you ok little baby?" You asked. "Forget about that! Lucy Virgo asked me to give this to you!" Happy said. "Really?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Oh you mean that big gorilla maid?" Natsu asked. "Gross! Talk about fandiservice" Fuse said in digust. "She wants to make a contract with you Lucy" Happy said. "Great! I have a big an ugly spirit. I'll deal with her later" Lucy said. "But-" Happy began. "-SHUT UP! WHY CANT YOU MEOW LIKE A REGULAR CAT!?" Lucy yelled pulling Happy's face. You glare at her angrily. "Animal Cruelty!" You growl. "Um...Tsuna?" Natsu asked looking at you surprised. You slowly raise up your hand and sharpen out your wolf claws. "Woah! Gray said jumping back. A beserk look spreads on your face as you slowly walk towards Lucy. "Lucy going down..." You say imitating the Hulk. "Uh oh! We better stop her!" Gray said. Natsu and Gray then held you back to keep you from harming Lucy any further. "Lucy must die..." You said.

Happy cried. "Im sorry...I just thought since Virgo can dig holes we can get out of here..." Happy cried. "HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU SILLY KITTY?" Lucy cheered hugging him. "Damn...HUG ME!" Fuse cried. "You pinched me!" Happy cried. "My sincere apologies!" Lucy said getting on her knees. "Yeah you better respect us animals you BITCH!" You say as you slap Lucy's butt with your hair strand making her jump. "OW!" "Heh heh! My turn!" Fuse said smirking. He then slapped her rear with his paw only it didnt smack as hard. He chuckled and squeezed it in between as he smacked it. Lucy only glared at him. "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" She then whacked Fuse away.

Fuse slided across the floor until he was under a dark blue sheet and between a pair of legs. He grinned and looked up. "Helloooo there!" Fuse said enjoying what he said. "Bad idea Fuse..." You said shaking your head. "Huh?" He asked confused. He then released that he was looking up Erza's skirt. Erza growled deeply at him. Fuse looked scared. "Oh! Erza! Heh heh! Are those your um...Requip Panties?" Erza just sent him a deep death glare making him even more scared. "Heh heh...hey I know what can make you feel better! Hows about you be a part of my harem?" "FUSE!" Erza scolded making you all wince. "I'd run if I were you Fuse!" Natsu cried scared. You all but Happy turned away and heard the sound of hitting and of course Fuse's pleas and cries.

You all then turned back seeing Fuse with a black eye and his two teeth fell out along with a bump on his head. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Erza threaten. Fuse cried out in pain. "Aw...I'm a disgrace! Wah!" Happy walked over to him holding an iphone 6. "This is going on Instagram!" "Aye!" You laugh. "Shut up Happy..." Fuse muttered. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said swiping her new key. Out came a slim pink haired maid in a black dress and handcuffs. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "You summonded Mistress? What can I do for you?" Virgo asked. A big smile spreads on your face. "NOW I REMEMBER YOU! C'MERE VIRGO!" You say happily as you hug her. "YOU KNOW VIRGO TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. Virgo back in the Fenie Fox Kingdom served as one of the head maids of the castle. You personally had a close relationship with her. Although she kept asking you to punish her.

Natsu walked up to her. "Whats up burger? You lost some weight! You look great!" Natsu said happily. "I am a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard so I took on my best form my wizard will find most appealing!" Virgo said. "Thats right! LUCY! You BETTER be good to Virgo! She is a good friend! So dont you dare force her to do anything s***** now! GOT IT?!" You asked. "We really dont have much time! Can we work out the contract later?" Lucy asked. "DONT RUSH HER!" You yell. "It is okay Ms. Kitsale-" Virgo began but you cover her mouth. "-NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Whats your problem? Let her speak!" Gray said. You ignore him. "Virgo! I love you and you are VERY loyal to me. PLEASE PLEASE keep my secret?" You whispered. "As you wish!" Virgo said.

You sighed in relief. "'As you wish?' What is it that you are talking about?" Erza asked eyeing you suspicously. "Yeah and she's MY spirit! I tell her what to do!" Lucy cried. "It doesnt matter! Go on and do your thing Virgo" You said. "Do you approve Mistress?" Virgo asked. "Must you call me Mistress?" Lucy asked. "Would you rather have me call you Princess?" Virgo asked. "Oh yeah thats more like it!" Lucy said smirking. You bursted out laughing at that. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You turned to Fuse. "Kepa ma shela se Kagajuju? Mesha ca le NE MA Kagajuju?! FEH!" You laughed. **(Me: 'This stupid little girl has the nerve calling herself a Princess? When I AM a Princess?! FEH!') **Fuse laughed. Everyone looked at you both confused. "Um...Wha?" Natsu asked confused. "Ok seriously! Enough with the broken language already" Gray said annoyed. "EXCUSE ME?! What do you mean by 'broken'?" You asked offended. "Forget that! Lets go!" Erza said.

Virgo instantly drilled a hole in the ground. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Wow look at her go!" Gray said amazed. "Nicely done Lucy!" Erza said. You then look back seeing Natsu holding Kagey. "What are you doing?" Gray asked. "I'd feel guilty if we left him here to die" Natsu said. You smile and walked over to them and helped hold up Kagey from the other side. "Yeah...I think your right!" You said. You and Natsu stare into each others eyes for that moment smiling. "HEY LOVE DRAGONS! LETS GO!" Gray yelled. You and Natsu instantly blushed at that. "L-l-love birds?!" You asked. "NO WERE NOT! ICE BREATH!" Natsu yelled. Everyone then jumped down the hole and you and Natsu went last.

You all made it outside seeing a giant twister. You felt the motion as if Natsu was putting Kagey down. You saw that he did so as he layed him on the ground. "Natsu? What are you-?" "-Shh..." He says smirking as he puts a finger to your lips making you blush. "Natsu!" You whisper surprise. "Lets go Princess..." He whispers seductively as he wraps his arm around your waist and begins to haul you away. "To where?" You asked. "Duh!" Natsu said grinning. He slowly slides his hand to your butt causing you to gasp as you jump a bit. He snickers and slides his hand down to your legs picking you up bridal style bringing your faces inches from one another. "NATSU!" You say surprise as you blush. "Im gonna kidnap you Princess..." Natsu whispers seductively. Your face flushes a deeper red. "Wh-what are you saying?" "Lets run away...You and me!" He said with a wink. You smile in awe at Natsu's proposal. "EEEEKKKKKK! Yes kidnap me! Take me away!" You squeal wrapping your arms around his neck. He grinned. "Well alright! Hold on tight Tsuna!" He said leaning his forehead towards you. He then began speeding on the streets carrying you using his fire magic as you squeal in delight.

Natsu grinned at you. "Ready?" "Ready for what?" You asked. Instantly you felt the sensation of your body being lifted. You looked up to see Fuse was holding you as he flew. Happy did the same for Natsu. "Hey! What are you doing?!" You cried. "Helping you out!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Natsu? You said you wanted to kidnap me and take me away!" You cried worriedly. He smiled. "Yeah I did!" "So...wheres our beautiful mansion full of 18 babies!? Where are our dragons to congradulate us on our new life? Where is our WEDDING?! KIDNAP ME!" You cried. Natsu looked at you confused. "Wedding? What wedding? Whose the lucky couple?" You blushed relsing what you just said.

"Did I say wedding?! I meant WEEDING!" You said sweatdropping. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You take drugs?" "Uh...I..." You say nervously. "You lovvveee him!" Happy said in a sing song voice. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" You shout. "I dont know what this 'love' is but right now we're going after Erigore!" Natsu said smirking. "WHAT?! THATS WHY YOU WANTED TO TAKE ME AWAY?!" You yelled. "Well yeah...what else?" Natsu asked confused. You whimpered at that. "Hey dont be sad Princess. We'll find him" Natsu said. "Thats not what Im sad about..." You muttered.

You later on go over it and you and Natsu flew through the cannon with Fuse and Happy to find Erigore. "There he is!" You said looking to see Erigore who was flying. "WE GOT YOU NOW!" Natsu yelled. Natsu then launched a fire kick at Erigore. You followed unleashing multiple hair whips at him. This caused an explosion causing you and Natsu to land on the tracks. You caught Fuse in your arms while Natsu caught Happy. "Are you ok?" You asked. "Meh...a little scratched up...I'll be fine..." Fuse muttered. "Thank you Fuse! You did good back there!" You said smiling.

"You two again!" Erigore said. You and Natsu set Happy and Fuse down and turn back to him. Erigore glared at you both. "You pesky Fairy Tail-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shouted with a calm look on your face. Natsu and Erigore looked at you crazy with a wide eyed expression on their face. "Tsuna!" Natsu said in disbelief. Erigore twitched his eye in anger. "GRRRRRR! You foul mouthed-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You interuptted. Erigore growled. "YOU LITTLE-" "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shout. Erigore opened his mouth. "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" Erigore then raised up a finger. "-SHUT THE F*** UP!" You yell. Erigore was about the let out a sigh- "BITCH I SAID SHUT THE F*** UP!" You shout. "I WAS BREATHING!" Erigore yelled. "DON'T!" You yell. Natsu blinked his eyes at you in surprise and eventually bursted out laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!" Erigore yelled. "UH UH!" You say waving a finger. "YOU CANT TELL HIM TO STOP IF HE DONT WANT TO! NOW SHUT THE F*** UP YOU CROSSDRESSING FAG!" You spat. "HA HAAAA! Good one Tsuna!" Natsu laughed. "Now lets burn him to a crisp!"

Instantly you and Natsu fought it out with your fire and voodoo magic while Erigore would counter with his magic. Erigore then summonded a twister causing you and Natsu to fall over to the side of the tracks falling down screaming. You felt your body weaken. "NATSU! TSUNA!" Happy and Fuse cried. "Man this sucks! I wasnt expecting that! What are we gonna do now?!" Natsu cried. You closed your eyes as you fell. You cried a bit seeing how you lost so easily. _'No...not now...this cant be it...' You thought. _You open your eyes seeing how Natsu just kept falling not doing anything to stop it. "Why arent you using your true strength? Where is that Dragon Slayer power?" You whispered.

"I dont see you doing anything..." Natsu muttered. "I feel...weak...I dont think I can do it..." You muttered as more tears leave your eyes. "I know you can do it though...you can bring out your true strength...so why not show me your Dragon Power...?" You whispered. You close your eyes again. _'Am I really gonna die with you Natsu? I guess so...then I might as well say it here and now...' You thought. _

"Natsu? I just wanted to tell you that I-" A firey explosion then surrounds you as you felt a pair of arms encircle your waist. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You heard. You eyes shoot open seeing Natsu surrounded by a giant firey wave as he held you. "Natsu!" You say surprised. You both began to fly up from the bottom of the cliff and back onto the tracks. The firey energy disappears from Natsu although his arms didnt leave your waist as you were pulled close to his chest. "That was a close one..." Natsu said. He looked down at you. "So thats what you were trying to tell me...I think I get it now...thanks..." He said.

You just stared at Natsu wide eyed. He smirked at you. "Whats wrong? Happy and Fuse got your tongue?" "Natsu...that was...Amazing..." "Isnt it?!" Natsu asked happily. _'Natsu...Im nothing compared to you...Im just...Im just...' _"Fight with me Tsuna..." Natsu said. "What?" You asked shocked. "You and me!" He said smiling. "But...I..." You began. "Your a Dragon Slayer! I know you can do it! I believe in you Princess!" Natsu said. You gasped in surprised and blush as you look down. "Natsu I..." Natsu lifted your chin up to face him as he stared at you seductively. "Trust me..." He said. You looked speechless. "I...I'll do it!" You say smiling. Natsu let you go and you both turned to Erigore.

"You must be pretty cold half naked like that. Want us to warm you up?" Natsu asked. "Flames are powerless against me! Voodoo as well!" Erigore said. "OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU SCRAWNY OLD MAN!" You shout as you and Natsu charged up. Erigore glared at you looking crazy. "OLD MAN?!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR! "Storm Wall!" Erigore then summonded a giant twister to counter both attacks. It eventually all cleared. "Although your powers are both remarkable you both are still no match for me!" Erigore said. "And although you's powerful you still look like a pedo raping sex offender!" You said smirking. Erigore had an anime angry vein on his head. "WHAT?!" "Just look at the SIZE of that scythe! Where are you going to insert that thing EXACTLY?!" You asked amused. Natsu laughed loudly at that. "Erigore Honey. You sure you a killer?" You asked. "ENOUGH OF THIS CAT AND MOUSE CHASE!" Erigore yelled. You raised an eyebrow. "CHASE?! THIS GUY IS A SEX OFFENDER!" "TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Erigore said evilly grinning. "OK! GOODNIGHT! HE A RAPIST! IM OUT!" You say laughing. "We're ready when you are!" Natsu said smirking.

Erigore then summonded a wind barrier. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" Both attacks were false sending you both back. "What? I dont understand! My fire went out!" Natsu cried. "Uh oh! No we really's in trouble!" You say slightly scared. "HERE I COME!" Erigore said devilishly. You went blue anime face. "RAPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu narrowed his eyes at you sweatdropping as the _Ending Music _played...

Well I got to go now! BYE! Sorry this was rushed I have to go somewhere! R&amp;R!


	10. The Strongest Team!

ENJOY!

As the wind kept blowing from the wind magic Eriogre taunted you and Natsu for how both of your magic abilities were weak from his. You and Natsu did your best to protect yourselves. "Man! This is intense! It's like standing in a typhoon!" Natsu said. "It's ruining my hair!" You say in annoyance. Natsu sweatdropped. "Is this really the time to be worrying about that?" "Time to blow you bugs out FOR GOOD!" Erigore exclaimed as he summonded a big wave of wind blowing you and Natsu up a bit. "STORM RIFT!" Erigore summonded several wind shards but you and Natsu swiftly dodge. You both then instantly jump to the skies towards Erigore charging up your magic only to be sent flying back to the ground.

You and Natsu slowly get up as the wind continued to blow. "Man this is hard!" You cried worriedly. "How can we get close enough if we can't hit him?" Natsu asked. "GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL FLIES!" Erigore shouted as he blasted both you and Natsu farther back towards the tracks. "Natsu! Dont give up!" Happy cried. "Get up Kitsuna! C'mon!" Fuse cried. You both just layed there. After a moment you got up. "Tsuna!" Happy said smiling. "You got up!" A blank expression just lays on your face. "Yup..." Fuse looks at you confused. "Go fight then!" You stomach then growls putting confused expressions on the two cats faces. "Hear that? Thats the sound of my belly telling me to be nice to it" You said crossing your arms as you nod. Fuse and Happy sweatdropped and widen their eyes. "YOUR NOT SERIOUS?!" Happy cried. "NOW?!" Fuse asked shocked. "Yep!" You said.

You then dig in Natsu's pocket and pull out some Jewel. "Im going to Burger King! Bye now!" You said walking away. "TSUNA! COME BACK! WE HAVE TO FIGHT ERIGORE!" Happy cried. You heard Natsu get up. "YOUR REALLY GONNA LEAVE?!" "Yeah I am!" You answered not looking back. "Im hungry..." You assumed that Natsu and the two cats anime falled. "Running away?! Buzz off then Fairy Tail Fly! I will deal with your boyfriend then! And soon you will suffer his fate!" Erigore said. You stopped walking and blushed and turned to glare at Erigore. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" You said before turning to walk away.

Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. You then felt a piece of cloth blow onto your leg. You stop and look down seeing that Natsu's vest had caught onto your leg. You widen your eyes. "If this is here then that means..." You then turn back to see Natsu shirtless standing as he got ready to fight. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard again. Blood leaves your nose as drool leaves your lips. "Whoa mama...Fanservice already? And I'm not even at the Magical House yet!" You laughed. _'But then again...this anime is FULL on Fanservice. Well as an OC I guess I have to cope with it then' You thought._ You then picked up Natsu's vest and fold it until it was small. "Im saving you...for later..." You said as you shove his vest into your bikini top. You then walk back to where the shirtless Natsu was.

"Hey!" You said. Natsu glared at you which you thought looked hot since he was shirtless. Like 'Gray hot' only 1,000 X's better! "I though you were going to Burger King..." "Something...or someone action's...caught my attention..." You said staring down at his toned abs. "That guy?" Natsu asked turning to Erigore. "No you dummy!" You said. Natsu sighed. "Are you gonna fight or what?" "Nope! Just sit back and enjoy..." You said sitting down on a rock. _'...The Fanservice...' You mentally added._

"Enough talking! Time to start fighting!" Natsu said charging up fire in his palms as he charged for Erigore. He looked so good doing it. "Ohhh yeah! Im going to enjoy this!" You said. "Fuse!" You said snapping your fingers. He sighed and walked over to you. "What?" You then hand him some of the Jewel you stole from Natsu. "Go buy me Burger King! I want 5 Whoppers, 6 Big Macs with no onions, 6 large BK fries, 6 large BK fresh apple fries, 6 vanilla oreo smoothies, 6 boxes each with 16 pieces of chicken nuggets, a cheesecake pie, two kids meals and some LARGE soda's! GO!" You ordered shoving the money in his hands. "YOUR ORDERING ALL THAT?!" Fuse asked shocked. "I said GO! NOW!" You yell as you whack his back with your hair. "Ow! Okay Im going!" Fuse exclaimed. He then flew away.

"I HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" You heard. You quickly turn back to see Natsu burning up with powerful energy. "OH MY GOD!" You exclaim widening your eyes. "Natsu!" Happy cried. Natsu then created a tiny explosion. "Woah!" You said surprise. "He's changing the direction of the wind!" Happy cried. "Here ya go!" A voice said. You then turn seeing Fuse handing you a large bag full of Burger King food. "ABOUT TIME! Come see this! It's getting good!" You said as you munch on a whopper while Fuse ate his fishy food kids meal. "He give me some!" Happy cried running over to you. You gave him his kids meal and he ate.

"IM GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Natsu roared. "This magic...WHERE DID THIS KID LEARN HOW TO USE IT?!" Erigore asked scared. You stood up and smirked. "IT'S THE POWER OF KICK ASS DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC BITCH!" You yell. You then wrap up your empty bag of burger wrap and throw it at Erigore's face. "Grrrrr! You insolent vixen!" Erigore yelled. "Go home you pussy!" Fuse said as he threw his drink at Erigore splashing his face. He widen his eyes in anger and growled. "WHY YOU-" "Natsu's gonna beat you up!" Happy said. He then threw his fishy chicken nuggets at Erigore. "GRAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared. "GO HOME BITCH!" You shout as you throw your drink at him. Soon you, Fuse and Happy continued to throw your leftovers at him.

"YOU! YOU-" "-FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu was then able to summon a firey magic blade wave and knocked Erigore out. He then landed on the ground. "Did you guys like that?" He asked. "You sure did!" Happy said. You giggled and walked up to Natsu. "Yeah...you kicked ass Natsu!" You said with a wink. He glared at you. "You spent my money!" "For you!" You said shoving a whopper in his mouth. He widen his eyes and gagged a bit and eventually got used to the taste. "Mmm! Its good!" He said happily. "It's the spicy hot whopper! You know...your fav?" You asked smiling. "Mmm! You know me too well Tsuna! Your the best!" He said patting your shoulder. You giggled. "You know I'd do anything for you Natsu..." You began as you lean close to him.

Your lips were now inches away. "Anything..." You whisper seductively as you stroke his bare stomach. He widen his at what you were doing but relaxed when his eyes met yours. "Wow...anything huh?" Natsu whispered. "Mmhm..." You nodded as you wrap your arms around his neck. Natsu slightly widen his eyes. "Tsuna?" You then bring your hands to his cheeks and lean closer to him as you close your eyes and pucker your lips. "Mmm?" You moan. "Ts-tsuna..." Natsu whispered surprised. You felt his breath on your approaching lips and you knew you were getting close. "Gross!" Happy cried. "Better cover your eyes!" Fuse said. "Ok!" Happy cried. You didnt care what either of them thought. You just knew you had to seize your chest. You felt arms encircle your waist. "Mmm..." You heard. You slightly open your eyes seeing Natsu's puckered lips nearing towards yours as his eyes were closed. You slightly gasp in surprise as you heart pounded in excitement and then close your eyes! YOU were going to KISS Natsu! FINALLY! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! JUST ONE KISS AND THE TWO OF YOU WOULD FINALLY EXPRESS YOUR TRUE-

"-NATSU! KITSUNA!" You heard. You cringe and open your eyes in anger. "Kaffa de SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You shout stomping your foot to the ground. **(Me: 'Son of a BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!") **Natsu looked at you scared and stepped away from you although you didnt care since the moment was already ruined. "My God...WHO THE F*** IS IT?!" You shout to the heavens. You all then turned seeing the others along with Kagey on the vehichle. "Hey guys! You missed me beat Erigore!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "Im proud of you!" Erza said. "You look stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked!" Gray said as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Like you have room to talk!" Natsu said.

Gray then turned to you and then raised an eyebrow. "Is that...Burger King food?" "Yep! Want a Whopper or a Big Mac? How about some Fresh Apple Fries?" You asked. Gray sweatdropped. "Crazy Vixen..." "Merci!" You said smirking. "I'll have some!" Lucy said happily. "Oh sure! Here ya go fat ass!" You said handing her a whopper. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy give me your clothes" Natsu said. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Lucy cried. Erza laughed. "Anyways well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the guildmasters will be safe!" You each nodded. Erza turned to you. "Kitsuna? Did you do anything to help on this mission?" "I brought Burger King!" You said showing her the bag. Erza glared at you raising an eyebrow. "Burger King...?" "I even bought your fav" You said smirking as you dug in the bag.

"Nonsense! I do not eat at Burger King at all!" Erza said. You then pull out a certain food. Erza widen her eyes and gasped. "I DONT BELIEVE IT! THE BURGER KING STRAWBERRY SWIRL CHEESECAKE!" "All for you Red!" You said. "THANK YOU KITSUNA!" Erza said as she snatched the cheesecake from your hands and devoured it. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy all widen their eyes. "YOU EAT AT BURGER KING?!" You asked shocked. "Of course! But ONLY for their cake!" Erza said munching on the cake. You giggled as she ate.

Erza then finished and wiped her face. "Now then...we should tell the guildmasters everything and tell them how we should dispose of the flute. You then heard a rumbling and turn back. "Huh?" "TSUNA WATCH OUT!" Natsu cried. "WHAT?!" You asked shocked. You turned seeing the vehicle speeding towards you and gasped in shock. "GET OUT OF THE WAY TSUNA!" Natsu yelled. Natsu quickly grabbed a hold of you and jumped out the way before the car could hit you. "KAGEY!" Erza cried. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Gray yelled. "LULLABY'S NOW FLIES! SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN FLIES!" Kagey yelled as he drove away.

You open your eyes seeing how you were laying on the ground as Natsu's body was pressed against yours. He looked at you worriedly. "Are you okay Tsuna?" He asked. You blushed feeling his warm body. "Thanks Natsu..." "Sure thing..." Natsu said. You both remained silent and just stared at each other blinking. It was akward since Natsu still didnt get off of you. You blushed and looked to the side. "Look at me..." Natsu whispered. "What?" You whispered. "I said look at me Tsuna..." Natsu said as he turned you to face him with his hand. You blushed seeing his loving smile as he was toothyly grinning.

Natsu slowly adjusted himself to get his body comfortable with your own pressing his bare abs against your breasts. You allowed a moan to escape your lips. Natsu looked at you surprised and then grinned. "Heh heh! Like that?" You blushed in embarrasment. "Dont be shy Princess...C'mere..." He said. "Wait...what?" You asked blushing as Natsu leaned his lips towards yours. They were now inches away. "Natsu..." You whispered as you fluttered your eyes shut. "DONT JUST STAND THERE! AFTER HIM!" Erza shouted. You and Natsu wince and turn to see Erza, Gray, Lucy and the cats taking after Kagey. "Hang on! Wait for us!" Natsu cried as he got off you and ran after them. Your body felt cold when his body wasnt on yours anymore and sigh. "Kaffa de su..." **(Me: 'Son of a bitch...'** You then slowly got up and followed.

That night you all found yourselves in the forest. Everyone relied on your sense of smell as you were in your Beast Fox form. "There!" You said. "I see him!" Erza said. "Its Master!" Lucy cried. "Shhh..." You heard. You, Gray, Natsu and Lucy freaked out seeing a fat man with make up in a tight suit with wings. "They were just getting to the good part!" Bob said. "Well arent you boys yummy! So adorable!" He cooed freaking out Gray and Natsu. "Eww..." You said in digust. "Who is that guy?" Lucy asked. "He's the Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild: Bob" Erza said. "In other words...he's a fag..." You said sweatdropping. "Ooh Erza Honey how are you? And Kitsuna you looking foxier than before! Wow Wow!" Bob cooed. "Gross..." You muttered.

You all saw that Kagey was about to play the Lullaby flute. "STOP!" You and Erza shouted making him stop. "Keep it down. He's getting to the good part" Goldmine said. "Who's he?" Lucy asked. "Goldmine" You said. Kagey hesistated to play but Master Makarov then made an amazing speech stunning Kagey making him drop the flute. "I surrender..." Kagey said getting on his knees. The five of you run over to them. "Master!" Erza said. "You stopped him!" Natsu said. "Alright!" You said happily. "Good job gramps!" Gray said. "How did you kids end up in clover?" Master asked. "I am not a kid!" You said annoyed. "OH! Forget that! We're glad your okay!" You said pulling Master to your breasts to hug him. Steam left his nose as he blushed a deep red. You dropped him allowing Erza to hug him painfully while Natsu pats the Master's head.

"I GROW TIRED OF YOU COWARDLY WIZARDS!" A dark voice yelled. A dark purple magic circle sprouts from the sky spewing energy. "I WONT HOLD BACK! I WILL DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!" The voice said. A beast with glowing eyes then came out. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby said. "ITS SO BIG!" Lucy cried. "Way to state the obvious!" Happy said. "THANK YOU! Someone else is FINALLY getting why Im so annoyed with this white girl!" You said. "IM NOT WHITE!" Lucy cried. "NOW THEN! WHAT SOUL SHOULD I DEVOUR FIRST?!" Lullaby asked devilishly.

"Natsu and Gray! Get everyone to safety! Kitsuna! Come with me!" Erza ordered. "Whats with all the orders?!" Natsu asked. "Yeah! We want to fight!" Gray said. "JUST DO IT!" You said. Lullaby then spewed demonic energy which surrounded each of you as you all stood in place. "I WILL DEVOUR ALL WIZARDS!" Lullaby roared. "Ready?!" Erza asked. "Yeah!" Natsu and Gray said. "Lets go!" You said going back into your human form. Erza charged foward followed by Natsu, you and then Gray. The four of you jumped up as a beautiful opera music played. Erza requiped while Gray had used ice make magic and Natsu used his fire magic.

You smirked. "Time for me to do something different..." You said. You then posed elegantly as you close your eyes. "Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You said as a teal magic circle appears in front of you. You quickly began to belly dance as your clothing disappears and your hair spreads out. "SHE'S GETTING NAKED!" Someone said as he drooled. Others ogolged you. The bright light then disappears from your body and you were now in an all new outfit. You were now in a strapless red bra top with a gold circle in the center, matching shear parachute pants, golden cuffs, elf shoes, earrings, and a forehead crown. "...Genie Dancer..." You said getting into a suggestive belly dancers pose. "SHE LOOKS AMAZING!" Someone said. "HOW DID SHE REQUIP LIKE ERZA?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Her Requip is different from Erza's. Instead of getting different armors and swords she takes the form of legendary voodoo dancing wizards!" Happy said. "HOW?!" Lucy asked. "Her Dragon Songulala infused her with the spirits of those Legendary Dancers who are infused inside her. This form is Voodoo Dancer: Shantae the Half Genie Hero!" Fuse said. "Amazing..." Lucy said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Shantae from Shantae! Yep Im doing this again!)**

You slowly began belly dancing and kept doing until you got into your second pose. "Is she even doing anything?!" Lucy asked. "Just watch" Fuse said smirking. You then took the form of an elephant. "SHE TRANSFORMS INTO ANIMALS?!" Lucy asked. "Well she is a Beast" Fuse said. "Its the power of voodoo! She's taking the of the livng creatures bodies that are nearby" Happy said. "THERES AN ELEPHANT IN THE FOREST?!" Lucy asked.

Lucy charged for Lullaby and began stomping the ground creating a vibration making him fall allowing Erza, Gray and Natsu to attack. You then go back to your Genie Form. "Voodoo Balls!" You called. Triple pike balls then surrounded you and you ran towards it. The pike balls then hit Lullaby followed by Gray's ice make magic, Erza's sword magic and Natsu's fire magic. You then belly danced until you got into your third dance pose. You were now a green mermaid with pinned up blue hair. "HOW DID SHE TURN INTO A MERMAID?!" Someone asked shocked. "WHO CARES! SHES A TOTAL BABE MAN!" Another said. "DOESNT SHE WORK AT THE W**** HOUSE?!" Another asked. "NO WAY MAN! IM VISITING HER FIRST!" Someone cried. Soon they began to fight. "DOES THIS MEAN THERE ARE MERMAIDS NEARBY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "She can take the forms of the invisble Celestial Spirits too" Fuse said.

You jump into the water and sprout out flying into the air. You then spin in the air allowing powerful voodoo mermaid bubbles to escape from your tail hitting Lullaby. You then go back to your original form in your orignal outfit. "I WILL KILL ALL!" Lullaby roared. He then roared so bad the plants and trees began dying. Everyone screamed in horror. You felt the vibration consume you ripping some of the pieces of your clothes off your body. You gasped in shock. "YOU IDIOT! I MADE THESE!" You shout. "UH OH! SHE'S MAD!" Lucy cried. "IM GOING TO DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!" You say darkly as your fangs showed.

You then open your mouth widely and began sucking the energy surrounding Lullaby. "KITSUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza shouted. You didnt listen and continued to suck. "THAT SONG IS DEADLY! YOUR GOING TO GET KILLED!" Gray shouted. "Tsuna..." Natsu said. You finished sucking it all up. "Mmm! Kinda wierd! I guess I can call it Dark Classical Music..." You said. You then charged up. "Now I got a good rhythm in my soul..." You said smoothly you say dancing as you swing your hips earning blushes and drools from guys. "Woah! She's good!" One said. A teal musical energized baton then appears in your hand as the energy surounds you. "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" You then fly up to Lullaby with your giant baton feeling the spirit of Songulala with you and instantly hit him creating an explosion. The light shot into the air eventually spilling onto the ground as sparkles.

The energy you used caused you to feel fatigue. You were now falling from the sky..."KITSUNA!" Everyone cried. "Ughh...I really done it this time..." You groaned as you closed your eyes. You were nearing toward the ground. "SHE'S GONNA FALL!" Fuse cried. "OH NO!" Lucy cried. "I GOT HER!" A voice said. Before you could hit the ground you were caught by a pair of warm arms. You smiled knowing who it was. "Natsu...thank you..." You said. "...Actually it's me..." The voice said. Your eyes shoot open in confusion only to see the shirtless Gray carrying you bridal style. You blushed. "Oh...well thanks Gray..." You said sightly disappointed that Natsu wasnt carrying you. "You know I was gonna catch her first Ice Brain!" Natsu said angrily. Gray glared at him. "Well you were too slow Fire Breath!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu asked angrily. You laughed and Gray then set you on your feet. You wobbled a bit but Gray caught you. "You sure you can stand up alright?" "Yeah...Im ok..." You said doing your best to stand up.

"Well done!" Master said. "You guys are amazing!" Bob said. "They made it look easy!" Goldmine said. "I cant believe how strong they are...WOW!" Kagey said. You looked down at yourself seeing how you suffered from clothing damage. You hand cupped bikini top lost two fingers which exposed your over and underboobs and your pants were ripped to the point where they were short shorts that exposed the bottom of your assets. You look over at Erza, Gray and Natsu who were just as half naked. Erza with her black wings armor, and Natsu and Gray were shirtless. You smiled at how the four of you matched along with Lucy in her revealing outfit. You snickered to yourself a bit and thought: 'Fairy Tail's Half Naked Team!'

"Are all Fairy Tail Wizards as strong as these four?" Kagey asked. "Theres no doubt about it! This is the strongest team!" Lucy said happily. "Thats right!" Fuse said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "We're an awesome guild arent we?" Master asked. "Great work everybody!" Lucy said. "No big deal!" Natsu said. "Yeah piece of cake!" Gray said. "But Kitsuna? How is it that you were able to suck up Lullaby's sound?" Erza asked. "AND without DYING!" Lucy added. Everyone turned to you wanting an answer. You smirked. "It's called 'Lullaby' right? And since it can play a song...It's a music source...right?" You asked with a wink. Everyone widen their eyes in shock as you giggled. "WHAT?!" They all asked shocked. "HA HA! Great work Tsuna! You really showed him!" Natsu laughed as he patted your back. "Yeah! You did great!" Gray said. "You showed a lot of effort! And for that I am proud of you!" Erza said. You blushed and smiled. "We all did ya know! We're a team! It wasnt all me!" You said wrapping your arms around Natsu and Gray's shoulders.

"Even so...I must say..." A voice said. You all turned seeing a big hole gap in the ground. "They went overboard!" The guildmaster said in unison. Master then passed out. "They destroyed it!" Lucy said shocked. "Aye! There are also a few mountain tops missing!" Happy said. "Uh...I think we need to take the Master to the hospital...Heyyyyy maybe I can meet some nurse babes! Heh heh!" Fuse said smirking. "REALLY?!" Lucy asked in shock. Natsu laughed. "We really made a mess of the place HUH?" You joined in and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Yeah we did! Lets take a selfie! This is going on Instagram! Everyone get over here!" You said. "Instagram! Cool!" Gray said walking over. "This will be a memorable moment" Erza said walking over. "Aye!" Happy said flying over. "You guys are completely insane..." Lucy muttered as she walked over to you all. "No sweat babe!" Fuse said flying over.

Everyone gathered around you and you raised your phone up high using your hair strand to catch all your faces along with the damaged gap in the forest and mountains you all destroyed. "Alright y'all! Get ready!" You said. Everyone smiled while Lucy just look dumfounded as Natsu wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close to him. You blush and then took the photo from your iphone 6. "Ok! Now I know Im gonna get mad likes for this!" You said smiling. "Heh heh! I know you will Tsuna!" Natsu said putting his arm around your neck.

The guild masters look angry. "You guys looking for something?" Natsu asked. "Your the one we're after!" The guild masters said. You widen your eyes. "Uh oh! Um...hey Natsu? Could you maybe-? Natsu instantly picked you up bridal style and smirked. "-Kidnap you?" You smile. "Yeah...YES Natsu! Kidnap me!" You say happily as you wrap your arms around his neck. He snickered and touched his forehead against yours and then leaned close to your ear. "Hold tight Princess..." He whispered causing a shiver to run down your neck when you felt his warm breath. You held tight to Natsu bring your head to his chest and he ran along with the others with the angry guildmasters on your tail...

R&amp;R! If anyone cares! Oh I know! If you post a review on what you liked on the chap good luck will happen to you starting on Monday! If you don't bad luck will happen on Friday! Your choice! ;) Heh heh! Bye!


	11. Natsu and Tsuna Devour Drugs!

ENJOY!

That morning you each walked through Web Valley all tired and hungry. You chose to walk using your hair. **(Me: Again. Like doctor octopus) **Fuse layed in your hair. Happy lead all of you guys to a cliff. "Happy did you get us lost again?! We've been walking forever and we still havent found Magnolia yet!" Lucy cried. "WHY ARE WE FOLLOWING A CAT ANYWAY?!" "Will you SHUT UP?! You hurting my ears!" You yell. "And I still dont have my foot cream..." You muttered to yourself. Lucy glared at you. "WHY ARENT YOU SNIFFING TO FIND OUR WAY HOME?!" "Because my nose is stuffy!" You lied. "Now shut up and stop complaining!" Lucy sighed.

"Man I want some food!" Natsu groaned. "We all do! Talking about it just makes us hungrier!" Gray said angrily. "I CANT HELP IT IF IM HUNGRY JERK!" Natsu yelled. "YOU CAN STOP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH CANT YOU?!" Gray yelled. "LISTEN UP!" Master yelled. You all turned to him. "...We need some food..." "YEAH WE KNOW!" Gray and Natsu shouted. You bursted out laughing. "Fuse! Please tell me you got that on video!" "Say no more! This is going on Vine!" He said in amusement. "Vine?! Seriously?!" Lucy asked shocked. "You already got 200 likes so far Fuse!" Happy said.

"Ugh Im so tired of walking..." Lucy cried. "Me too..." You groan. "What are you talking about?! Your walking on your hair!" Gray yelled. You glared at him. "MY HAIR HAPPENS to be a living creature! Living creatures GET TIRED!" "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Dont you give me no attitude Gray!" You yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. Her stomach then growled. "Your stomach's trying to tell you something!" Natsu said. "Isnt it?" "No its not! Your hearing things!" Erza said. "Real convincing Erza..." Gray said. You smirked at her and bring your hair back to your scalp and stood on the ground with everyone else. "So I guess you wont be bothered when I say...BURGER KING VANILLA BEAN CHEESECAKE!" You said quickly. Erza widens her eyes as her stomach growls. "Hee hee...BURGER KING STRAWBERRY SWIRL CHEESECAKE!" You laugh. Erza's stomach growls even louder. "STOP IT!" She yells. "WHA HA HA HAAAAAA!" You laughed. "LOOOKKKKK!" Happy said excitely. "What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...seriously..." Fuse said annoyed. "Down there! Look guys look!" Happy cried.

You all peered down the cliff seeing flying fish. "What am I exactly looking at?" You asked. You then raise an eyebrow. "...Is that a Magikarp?" "No Tsuna its a Wing Fish! There a Legendary Delicacy! And its super yummy from what I hear! Yum yum yum yum yum!" Happy chants. Fuse sweatdropped. "Are you sure this 'Legendary Delicacy' wont cause you to go high?" "Who cares Im hungry!" You said. "Again we all are!" Gray said. "Wing Fish huh?" Erza asked. "Sounds good to me!" Natsu said smirking. "Bless you Happy! Bless you!" Master said crying. "Saving the Blessings for church! Lets start fishing!" You said.

Everyone but you used fishing rods. You worked on your little experiment. "Kitsuna? Arent you gonna fish?" Lucy asked. "I will...just wait a sec!" You said. You dipped one hair strand into a jar of fish bait as Lucy stares in horror. "Um...what are you doing?" You then sit next to Lucy and throw your hair strand over your shoulder and dip it near the Wing Fish. "Are you fishing with your HAIR?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yep! It's alot more effective since my hair is a creature! It can grab you know" You said. "Whatever...its still pretty weird" Gray said. Lucy nodded at that. "You shut up Gray!" You barked. He glared back at you. "You gonna make me?!" You smirk at him. "Kappa ja lanka ga su ya naka! Kaa maa baa baa! Hee hee heeeee!" You laughed teasingly. **(Me: 'Mother f****** piece of s***! Go to hell asswipe!') **

Everyone but Fuse who laughed looked at you crazy. Gray looked like he wanted to kill you. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "No seriously Kitsuna...what language are you speaking?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. "Yeah...really?" Natsu asked. "I ani't telling nobody!" You said. Lucy groaned. "Don't worry Lucy...I'll do my research and find out soon enough..." Erza said looking at you suspicously. You sweat nervously and judging by the look in Erza's eye she was not gonna let this slide...you did your best to relax and began to fish again.

"So Fuse? What did Kitsuna say anyway?" Gray asked. Fuse opened his mouth but you use one hair strand to cover it. "If you say anything I'll set your p*** magz on fire and I'll feed them to Natsu!" You said sternly. Fuse sighed. "Fine..." "What?! Oh cmon!" Gray cried. "Enough! Less talking more fishing!" Erza said.

You all then managed to catch one fish and reluctantly agreed to let Happy alone eat it. Happy then eats it. "GROSS!" He cried. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lucy asked. You all then headed on the rode again. You hair fell asleep so you were forced to walk. **(Me: Again living creature!) **Natsu, Gray and Master muttered in regret the whole way. "I hate to be saying this but..." "...All that fishing..." "...Made me hungrier..." "It's hot too...I wish I had something to drink..." Lucy said.

"Ooh! I got something for that! I'll make juice!" You said. Everyone looked at you crazy. "Juice? How?" Natsu asked confused. You giggled and walked backwards holding a finger up. "Be right back!" "Where are you going?" Erza asked sternly. "To make the juice!" You said. "Can we go with you?" Lucy asked. "No! It's a secret recipe so none of you can come!" You said smirking. You ran into a nearby cave and pulled out some cups and got to work...

"Yo yo! Im back!" You say running back using multiple hair strands to hold the cups full of black juice. Smiles spread on everyones faces. "JUICEEEEE!" They all said happily. "Here!" You said handing everyone a cup of juice. "Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "Hee hee! Drink up!" You said taking a sip. Everyone else then does so. "Mmm! This stuffs really good!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah! Thanks Tsuna!" Happy said. "Now Im not thirsty anymore!" Master said. "So...you really made this?" Gray asked. "Yeah" You said. "What kind of juice is it?" Lucy asked. You blush. "Why do you wanna know?" Gray smiled. "Its really good! And I'd like the recipe!" "Well...um...theres no recipe really..." You said nervously.

Natsu grinned and put his arm around you. "C'mon Tsuna! We can keep a secret. Tell us!" You blush and looked seeing everyone's curious faces although for some reason Erza kept drinking. "Go on Kitsuna...tell us" Master said. You blush and look down. "Well...it's...Fox Juice..." You said. Everyone looked at you confused. "Fox Juice?" Happy asked. "How do you make it?" Lucy asked. "You dont...it's produced..." You said. "Through what?" Natsu asked. You looked to the side blushing and sheepishly grin at the others. "...My urine..." You said. Everyone's eyes buldged with surprise, fear, or..."WE WERE DRINKING PEE?!" Lucy asked. "GROSS!" Gray cried. "I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK!" Natsu cried. "DIGUSTING! WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE WOULD WANT TO DRINK URINE HEDGEHOG?!" Master yelled. You glared at him. "Im a fox!"

Everyone then spat your 'juice' onto the ground. "It's not bad! Only certain foxes in the world were born with the 'Quenching Pee'. It's actually really healthy!" You cry. "HEALTHY?! YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Gray yelled. "NO!" You cried. "That was worst than the fish..." Happy cried. "Now I know how Natsu feels when he gets motion sick..." Fuse cried. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! KITSUNA! I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DRINK PEE! IM GONNA HAVE TO BRUSH MY TEETH WITH SOAP BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy yelled. "I recommend Dove soap! It soothes your skin!" You said smirking. Lucy glared at you. "You think this is funny?!" "While your at it get some Proactiv!" You said. "FOR MY TEETH?!" Lucy asked.

"No! For your face! You have hella zits on the back of your neck!" You said laughing. Lucy gasped widening her eyes as she touched her neck. "You even got some on your butt too...heh heh!" You both looked seeing Fuse look up Lucy's skirt. She screamed in horror and kicked him away. "NO! I CANT HAVE ZITS ON MY BUTT!" "I still cant believe you made us drink pee Tsuna..." Natsu said. "Well excuse me but I was only trying to quench your thirst!" You said. "Why is your pee black anyway?" Master asked. "Its a fox thing...it comes from our hair tip tail ends..." You explained. "Crazy vixens" Gray said. "I'll take that as a complement Fullstripper" You said rolling your eyes. "Fullbuster!" Gray corrected. "Do I care?" You asked in a sassy tone. Gray growled in anger.

You all then heard the sound of loud sipping. You each turned to Erza who just finished a cup of your pee. "It's good! Can I have some more?" Everyone looks at Erza crazy as their eyes bulge fully white with blue anime lines run down their faces while their jaws drop. "YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THAT STUFF?!" Gray yelled. "ERZA YOUR DRINKING PEE!" Happy cried. "I'm aware...It taste wonderful! I hear drinking Fox Pee from certain kitsune's is actually good for your skin" Erza said. "THATS ALL YOUR CARE ABOUT?!" Lucy asked. "You could learn a thing or two here! Instead of ordering proactiv you can drink my juice like a good little bitch!" You said glaring at her. "AS IF!" Lucy yelled. "Forget about her...may I have some more of your juice Kitsuna?" Erza asked. You smile at her. "Sure..."

You take your cup and walk to the side and pull your pants down from the front and urinate in the cup. "Ahhh..." You moan. Everyone but Erza has a 0_o face as they sweatdrop. You finish and look in your cup seeing a bit of red. "Cool! Hey Erza Im on my period! This will add extra flavor!" You said. Erza smiled and nodded. "Wonderful! I cant wait to try it!" "BUT THATS PEE!" Lucy cried.

Later on you stopped at the gates of a city. "A village!" Erza said surprised. "And houses!" Gray added. You and Natsu grin at each other. "And that means there must be..." "FOOOODDDDDD!" You all charged into the village like wild animals hungry for food but you each stop seeing that it was empty. "Theres no one here..." Gray said. "And not a Burger King in sight..." You say sadly. Everyone sweatdropped. "Maybe they are taking a nap" Natsu said. "HEY ANYONE HERE?!" "WERE STARVING LIKE CRAZY OUT HERE! SOMEBODY COOK US SOME DINNER!" Happy cried. "Wow Happy ever hear of the word 'please?'" Lucy asked. "And keep it down! Your always so loud!" Fuse scolded. "This is so ghetto! We begging for food like a bunch of savages!" You laughed.

"Ghetto like you?" Gray asked. "GRAY? You do NOT wanna bring out the bitch in me right now! Not when Im hungry!" You said. "Your a ghetto bitch 24/7! You hate me!" Lucy cried. You slap her with your hair strand. "Ow!" She cried. "And I'll keep being a ghetto bitch to you 24/7 until you start treating me with some respect you white BITCH!" You yell. "I've heard of animal abuse but this is taking it to literal..." Lucy cried as she anime teared. "Except the animal's abusing you!" Fuse said grinning. "Aye!" Happy said happily.

Natsu then ran away. "You guys cant stay out here if you want but Im gonna go find a kitchen to raid!" You smirk and ran after him speeding up using your wolf fast speed. "WELL IMA GO FIND A BURGER KING! YEAHH!" Gray then ran along side you both. "Same on you both for even thinking about raiding this place!" You all then stop seeing a door and knocked. "Anyone home?" Natsu asked. "Yo! You think they got some KFC fried chicken in there?" You asked. "KFC? Seriously?" Gray asked sweatdropping. "Man I want some KFC!" Natsu said. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS COOKING KFC IN THERE?! LET US HAVE SOME!" You laughed at how silly he was. The door then suddenly opened slightly confusing you all as you walked in.

"Looks like nobodies here" Gray said. You all then discover a table set up of bread and butter. "Who cares theres food!" Natsu said happily as you both walked up to the table. You pick up a small loaf of bread and sniff it. "Yep! Its safe to eat! Its fresh! Go ahead Natsu!" You said tossing him a slice of bread. "Great!" He said grinning. "Its no KFC but it'll do for now I guess..." You said. "Alright! Open wide!" Natsu said happily. You both were about to eat it. "Not so fast!" Erza said walking in. You and Natsu glare at her. "What is it now?!" Natsu asked angrily. "Word! Erza why you always ruining all the goddamn fun of things?" You added. "Theres something strange here..." Erza said suspicously. "She's right! Who would leave a table of food sitting here like that! And if somebody cooked this then where are they now?" Gray asked.

"How should we know?" Natsu asked. "And who gives a damn?" You asked annoyed. Gray gave you a blank expression. "Im just trying to be cautious. So why dont you-?" "-GRAY! Gray! Gray...WHY DONT YOU JUST RELAX?!" You interuppted. Gray glared at you. "Relax?! Kitsuna This food could be poisonous! And-" "-WHAT? WHAT?! NO! This food anit' poison and no s***! I don't see any apples here!" You said. "Apples?!" Lucy asked confused. "Yes! People put poison in apples! Not in bread!" You said shaking your head. "You make no sense..." Gray said. "Well screw you! Guys forget this fool! Lets eat!" You said quickly turning to Natsu, Happy and Fuse. "Yeah!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Better than nothing..." Fuse said. You each were about to take a bite of the bread.

"NATSU AND KITSUNA!" Erza said sternly. "Yes...?" Natsu asked scared. "What the F*** NOW?!" You asked annoyed. "WE NEED to investigate the village first! We can hold out this long we can hold out even longer!" Erza said. "You know what? Screw this! I lost my appetite for bread anyway!" You said angrily as you throw your bread at Lucy's face. "OW!" She cried. "What you mean 'ow'? That anit hurt you!" You said. Lucy glared at you. "That bread was HARD!" You smirk at that. "Oh...really?" This only made Lucy growl in anger. "Search the areas for mushrooms or anything that looks edible! While your doing that Master and I will figure out whats going on!" Erza said. You grin. "Mushrooms huh?" "...Ok ya'll lets go get Erza some drugs!" You said walking out the room. Everyone looked at you crazy. "DRUGS!?" "Not drugs! Mushrooms straight from the ground! Go!" Erza ordered. "Okay! Lets go get her some druggy like stuff to sniff until she gets high!" You said. "Yeah yeah I hear ya! Lets go Happy!" Natsu said following you. "Aye..." Happy said. "I could use some drugs too..." Fuse said. "YOU DO DRUGS?!" Lucy asked shocked.

You all were now in the forest full of mushroom. "How are we supposed to get full on mushrooms Tsuna? The food looked pretty good back there" Natsu said. "You wont get full but you will get high!" You said grinning. "Hey! These look pretty tasty!" Natsu said grinning at the mushrooms before going to devour them. You sigh and turn to the Fanfiction viewing audience. "You see kids? This is how you get hooked on drugs! Dont do drugs ok? It's not good for you!" You said waving your finger. "Um...who are you talking to?" Lucy asked. You turn to her. "The Fanfiction viewing audience" You said. "What audience?!" Lucy asked confused. "The audience of this story! 'That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer'! ME!" You said pointing at yourself. "I dont get it..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "And I dont get how is it that this story is ever so SLOWLY get views and is getting only 1 reviewer and 1 follower from the same person! I feel so bad for the author who puts in the hours of her time making this story and only feeling like only one person is reading it..." You said sadly. "What are you talking about?!" Lucy asked confused.

Natsu came back to you all carrying a bunch of mushrooms. "These mushrooms are pretty small but if I eat a ton Im bound to get full sooner or later!" Natsu said. "Your bound to get high under 30 seconds..." Fuse said. You giggled at how adorable Natsu looked with the mushrooms stuffed in his mouth. He looks at you confused. "Whatyoulaughingat?" He asked with food still stuffed in his mouth. You giggled some more and poked his stuffed up cheek. "Kawaii!" You said. **(Me: 'So Cute'! Thats actually 'cute' in Japanese but lets have 'kawaii' in Kitsuna's language too! ;))**

Natsu looked at you confused. "Hmm? What you say? Well whatever! Have a mushroom!" He then stuffed a tiny mushroom in your mouth. You chew and swallow and giggled. _'He fed me! He's so sweet!' You thought._ Gray then walked over to you all. "You guys better start picking faster!" He said with mushrooms in his mouth. Lucy laughed at how silly he looked. Natsu suddenly began to choke. You gasp. "UH UH! Natsu! You okay?!" You asked scared. A giant mushroom then sprouted out from his head. "That was scary!" "Your head is scary!" Lucy cried. "Whoa..." You said slowly widening your eyes. "I wonder if that Italian Plumber is around..." "What Italian Plumber? You mean the guy with the mustache and red hat?" Happy asked. "Yeah thats the one! Although his mushrooms allow you to grow big. Whats the story with you two?" You asked looking at both Gray and Natsu curiously. "Is this Instagram worthy?" Fuse asked. "Uh uh!" You say shaking your head.

"Both of you look at yourselves!" Lucy said. Gray and Natsu turned to each other screaming before laughing at each other. "HA HA! Theres a big mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed. "YEAH BUT I BET YOURS IS BIGGER THAN MINE!" Gray laughed. The two continued to fight which started to annoy you. "WILL Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" The two stared at you wide eyed. "The both of y'all look like Marijuana potheads on CRACK!" You spat. Natsu and Gray just blinked their eyes at you in surprise. "Crack?!" Gray asked. "Ts-tsuna!" Natsu said in disbelief. You shook your head. "Y'all better go grab a medical prescription at CVS or Walgreens to heal those potheads!" You said. "Aye!" Happy said. Fuse bursted out laughing. "Whats a CVS or Walgreens?" Lucy asked confused. "Its a place to go when you wanna buy Chettos and Debit Cards!" You said with a wink. "Huh...?" Lucy asked as her eye twitched.

You and Lucy then turned to see Natsu and Gray fighting out of nowhere. Your ears droop in sadness as you shake your head. "Its worse than I thought...they're already high on those mushroom drugs..." You said sadly. "Yeah...I dont think they are on drugs..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "LUCY! TSUNA! I found a big one!" Happy cried. You both turned to him seeing him hold a giant mushroom. "HOLY COW THATS BIG!" Lucy said shocked. "I dont even wanna know what that will do to you!" She cried. Fuse grinned. "It looks like a certain male organ...doesnt it Kitsuna?" He asked turning to you. You widened your eyes staring at the mushroom closely. It was...BIG with beige like skin and the top part was brown. The 'tip' of the mushroom...jiggled as Happy moved it.

"Male organ? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. You blushed furiously. You grabbed your crotch and squeezed it. "That mushroom...stimulates my excitement down here for some reason..." You said nervously as you sweat. You the turned to Natsu and your eyes fall to his crotch which made your heart automatically beat in excitement. You then moan as drool leaves your lips. Natsu looked at you confused. "Tsuna?" A hungry lustful look spreads on your face as you breathe heavily. Natsu raised an eyebrow as you slowly approach him. "C'mere...let me explore your body a bit..." You say seductively as you slowly unzip your pants revealing a shot of your underwear. Happy's signature 'AHH...' was heard. "H-hey! Tsuna...what are you doing?!" Natsu asked scared as he backed away.

"Take off your pants..." You say lustfully. Natsu widened his eyes. "WHAT?!" "Let me explore you..." You said. You instantly pull your pants off and Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "OH WOW!" Gray said blushing furiously. "She's turning into Gray!" Happy cried. "Alright! Now lets get Lucy to take off her pants!" Fuse said happily. "KITSUNA PUT YOUR PANTS ON! YOUR COMPLETELY EXPOSED!" Lucy cried. "I got my panties on dont I?" You asked teasingly as you tug on the side strap. "BUT YOUR WHOLE BUTT IS SHOWING!" Lucy cried. "Hmm?" You looked down at your underwear seeing how tight and leathery it was with metal designs holding the side straps. The strings held everything together leaving your butt completely exposed but your thigh length hair covered most of it...except when you moved.

You slowly pounced towards Natsu as you bare your fangs. "Now then Natsu...it's time to come to me!" You purr. Natsu looked scared. "Come to you? What do you mean?!" "Why dont you come a little closer so you can stimulate my insides..." You say seductively as your breasts bounced. "Alright! You had your fun! Thats enough!" Gray then wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him. You smirk and look at him. "You want some attention too Gray honey?" He looked at you crazy. "Wait! What?!" You turn to him and wrap your arms around his neck allowing your breasts to press against his chest as you wrap your bare leg around his waist. He looked at your breasts and then at you crazy. "KITSUNA?!" "C'mere! Honey!" You then pucker your lips and make kissy noises. "Get away from me!" Gray cried as he cried to push you off.

"KITSUNA STOP!" Lucy cried. She then pulled you off Gray making you hit the ground. You laughed crazily as everyone stared at you shocked. "Wont anyone have a little fun with my body? HeeHEEEEEE!" You laugh. Gray leaned close to you and opened your eye a bit wider and looked at you closely for a moment. "Natsu what color mushroom did you give her?" "Indigo. Why?" Natsu asked. Gray glared at him. "You idiot! Thats a hallucinogen mushroom!" "YOU MEAN KISTUNA'S HIGH?!" Lucy cried. "Oh man! What am I gonna tell Erza?!" Natsu cried. You saw colors form all around all their worried faces and they looked like rainbows. "Woahhhhhh whats with all the pretty lights? We at a night club? NATSU LETS DANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AYE AYE AYE AYYEEEEEE!" You said dancing on the ground.

"Oh Tsuna Im so sorry!" He cried. You make multiple kissy noises and giggled cutely making him blush. "I have a seccrreeeettttt!" You cooed. "A secret?" Gray asked. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "My name is really Kits-" Fuse then covered your mouth. "UH...UM...OH NO! SHE'S CRAZY!" Fuse said nervously. "Uh...yeah we know..." Lucy said nervously. "Phew..." Fuse whispered. "LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHHHHHH!" You sang as you whack Lucy's eye with your hair. "OW!" Lucy cried. "YOU STUPID SKANKY LITTLE HO*!" You sang. "Im gonna get a gunnnnnn...and kill you in your nightmares!" You sang happily before closing your eyes. "She's scary!" Lucy cried.

The area then shook. You open your eyes. "Ugh...what happened?" You asked. "Kitsuna! Your back to normal!" Lucy said. "What are you talking about? And why am I in my underwear?" You asked glaring at Gray who was directly in front of you. He blushed and glared at you. "It wasnt me!" "Mmhm!" You said pulling on your pants. "TSUNA! THANK GOODNESS YOUR BACK! IM SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU LIKE THAT!" Natsu cried as he hugged you tightly. "Natsu?! Whats gone into you all?!" You asked confused. Fuse flew over to you and leaned to your ears. "Long story short you were the one getting high off the mushrooms in the end causing you to almost reveal you secret but lucky for you I stopped you from saying anything!" Fuse whispered. You widen your eyes sweatdropping and then sighed. "Thanks Fuse..."

Natsu then pulled away from you and ran out the forest. "ERZA! GRAMPS!" He cried. Gray and Lucy followed. "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!?" You cry as you, Fuse and Happy run after them. You all soon made it to the village meeting up with Erza and Master. The ground slowly began to glow. "Whoa! Y'all better be careful!" You said to Fuse and Happy. "I got you..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. The buildings then began to do weird wave motions.

"Whoa! Whats with this place?!" Natsu asked. "Am I still hallucinating?!" You asked grabbing your head. "No...because we can all see it!" Gray said. "Why is everything moving?!" Lucy cried. "It looks like the houses are having a dance party huh?" Happy asked. Fuse glared at him. "Your not funny..." Happy anime teared at that. "We need to get to higher ground! Theres something I have to check!" Master cried. "Alright guys lets go! Try to stay close!" Erza said. You all then ran to follow Master.

You all then got to higher ground seeing the buildings turn into monsters that flew all over the place. You grab your forehead as sweatdrop. "Hallucination or not...I anit never eating a mushroom again!" "Looks like we got out just in time!" Natsu said. "Now I see...the magic circle!" Erza said. "Thats right! The lines in the ground are in forms of magic circles! A magic banned many years ago. It is the ability to turn living objects into creatures!" Master explained. "This village...was home to a dark guild!" Erza concluded. "No way!" Natsu said. "While investigating I came upon tools in a shed. They are tools to practice black magic!" Erza said. "These creatures can be turned into...FOOD!" Master said happily. You, Natsu and Gray grin. "OH YEAH TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Natsu said happily.

You howl in excitement as you go into your Were Fox Form which made Lucy scream in horror. **(Me: Yeah Im calling it that for now on) **The six of your but Lucy and Gramps jumped down from the cliff. "YOUR ALL CRAZY!" Lucy cried. You decided to help out with Erza with a huge beast monster. "Time to start cooking!" She said. She then requiped to a chef like outfit. "Kitsuna! We move as one!" Erza said. You nodded and the two of you charged at the monsters. Erza sliced with her giant twin knives while you sliced with your wolf claws. The two of you cut the monsters into tiny bits as Lucy stared in awe. Erza turned to you. "Good work! You cut them just right!" You just grinned as you go back into your human form.

You pick up a piece of the food and flick it over to Lucy hitting her face. "OW!" She cried as he caught it. "Your skin is really delicate...go on...try it!" You said. "NOT A CHANCE!" She cried. "Fine I'll do it myself..." Erza said picking up a piece. "I cant believe you guys would use me as your guinea pig!" Lucy cried. "You have guinea pig like traits! You sleep and freeload during the day and your an hyperactive bitch at night!" You said happily. "Says the girl who just got drugged!" Lucy said angrily. You glare at her. "YOU...Watch your MOUTH!" You say threateningly as you tug hard on her ear with your hair strand.

Erza then took a bite of the food. "So how it it?" Lucy asked. Erza then handed you the food and you bit it. "Hmm...heh!" You say smirking in amusement as you hand the food to Lucy who looks at you confused. "Alright you win..." She takes the food and bites it. "GROSS!" You heard her,Gray and Natsu cry out in unison. "GRAMPS YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH! FIRST KITSUNA AND NOW YOU?!" Gray asked. "My juice DOES NOT kill!" You say sternly. "That food was not edible!" Erza said. "THEN WHY DID YOU FORCE ME TO EAT IT?!" Lucy yelled. "BECAUSE WE DONT LIKE YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" You yell as you push her face to the side making her plop to the ground. "OW!" "Ight y'all! Lets go!" You said walking away to the others.

"What are we going to do now?" Erza asked. "I would rather starve then eat any more of that stuff" "I guess thats what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters..." Gray said. "And getting high off of mushrooms..." You said. "Man this sucks! This made me even hungrier than before!" Natsu said. A monster erupts from behind Fuse and Happy. "Look out!" Natsu cried. He then went to punch the monster as you use your hair strands to pull Fuse and Happy out the way. "Thanks Tsuna!" They said in unison. "Stay behind me!" You ordered. "Man these things are nasty!" Gray said. "Quit complaining and fight!" You said charging up your Dragon Slayer Magic at the same time Natsu said.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" "ICE WALL!" "REQUIP! HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!" "I wanna help!" Lucy said happily. "Killing every epic moment just like any other Mary Sue..." You say rolling your eyes before going back to fight. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus then came to help out and after awhile the red magic circle erupted again as the ground shook. The ground sucked up the monsters. You raised an eyebrow. "...Are we going to hell?" "RUN FOR IT!" Erza cried. Before you all could the ground broke under you all causing you all to fall...

You all then found yourselves walking on the clear desert like path again. Your hair was awake so you were able to walk with it. "Im starving..." Natsu groaned. "I still dont get what happened..." Lucy said. "You all want some juice?" You asked. "NO!" Everyone but Erza shouted. "Bunch of pussy's..." You say rolling your eyes. Later on you all met a bunch of villagers on the road. "Spill it! What were you all trying to pull?" Natsu asked. "The Masters of the Dark Guild took over everything in town" A villager said. "So the monsters...we're all trapped inside of them..." Erza said. "When you stepped into the circle it activated the spell. We no longer had any control of ourselfves" A villager said.

"You wont worry about that happening again! You villagers should be greatful that someone came to free you from posseion! I assumed you all learned your lesson from this misuse of magic! As long as it doesnt happen again I wont report you to the council! Is that a deal?" Master asked. "Yes thank you so much!" A villager said. "You have our word!" A villager said. "Mmhm! Thats right! Y'all better be greatful! Our Master nice as hell for letting y'all off the hook! I would have thrown you all in jail!" You said. "Alright now thats enough!" Erza said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Ok ok! But I have one more question to ask you all" You said turning to the villager. "Whats that?" A villager asked you as he scratched your right ear. You grinned slowly. "...Well what is it?" Another villager asked. "...Do you know where the nearest Burger King is?" You asked. Everyone jaws dropped and they each anime falled.

You all were then walking on the road again. You walked using your hair. "I cant believe they didnt have Burger King..." You said sadly. "Those monsters we fought...they were seemingly some kind of enchantment from inside the magic circle...it was you Master who saved us...wasnt it?" Erza asked. "How?" "I'll tell you someday but right now..." Master began. "WE'RE STILL LOST!" You all cried. Your hair slowly began to shrink towards your scalp bringing you towards the ground. "Oh no! My hairs falling asleep! Ahhh!" You cry as you brace for the impact.

Instead of feeling the hard surface of the ground hitting your face you felt a pair of cold arms. You groan knowing who is was. _'Gray...' You thought. _You slowly flutter your eyes open with bordem only for them to change to surprise seeing that it was Natsu who caught you as he carried you bridal style. "Natsu..." You say in surprised. He grinned at you. "It's alright Princess...I got you..." He whispered. You blushed at that. "Mmm!" You cooed wrapping your arms around his neck. You then lean close to his bare abs and seized your chance... "2K likes for couple shipping here we come..." You heard. You look up seeing Fuse flying high above holding an iphone 6 filming you cuddling Natsu. You blushed madly. "NO! NO Fuse! Dont put this on Instagram!" You cry as you jump out of Natsu's arms.

"Tsuna!" Natsu cried. "Whats your problem?!" Gray asked. Fuse laughed as you chased him. "GET BACK HERE!" You cry. "HA HAAA! WHY SHOULD I?!" Fuse laughed. "Fukka shukka banja ruka nanga ma la sha ding ding dlah!" You cried. **(Me: 'Don't post a video of me sucking the sexy idiots pecks without him noticing!') **Everyone stopped walking looking at you crazy as the _Ending Music _played. "EH?!" "TSUNA! WHAT THE HECKS A 'DING DING DLAH?!' Natsu asked irritated. "Wait! Why do my abs feel wet and slimy?!" You ignored him and continued to chase Fuse. "FUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You yelled. "HA HA! ITS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING HIGH!" Fuse laughed.

R&amp;R!


	12. Natsu vs Erza!

Before I begin heres a little note: Please read Cecebeec's story: _'The Gemstone Dragonslayers'_. Seriously! Its a really good story! ENJOY!

That morning you stepped in the shower with Fuse and washed your hair while Fuse scrubbed his fur. All except his bushy like 'fox tail'. You and Fuse had a habit of showering together which came from what you were used to doing back at the kingdom. The Fenie's were not shy about their bodies and would often choose to shower with a partner. Although Fuse was a guy he wasn't overwhelmed by your nude figure at all since he was still never perverted towards you and you actually didnt mind having him see you naked at all. As you both showered the song _'Im into You' by Jennifer Lopez _played from the shower hose. You sang along as the music played.

"Kitsuna!" Fuse interuppted. You stopped singing and glared at him as you scrub your leg. "WHAT?!" You asked annoyed. He looked at you surprised. "Sheesh! Whats with you? Sorry I interupted your 'big moment'" You sighed. "Sorry Fuse...singing is what I love...it makes me think about when mama is around..." You say sadly. Fuse sighed. "Yeah...?...So are you gonna talk to your sisters today?" This made your ears twitch as you looked at the ground nervously. "Well um..." "You cant avoid them forever you know. Your Fenie sisters are probably thinking about you now" Fuse said. You started thinking about your childhood with your sisters and then thought...What if you went back to see em?

Suddenly the song _'Snow Fairy' _ _Funkist _played from the shower hose. **_'Fairy where are you going? Hikari zenbu atsumete!'_** You imagined Natsu singing those words to you after seeing you as a the Fenie Fox Princess as you flying away from him. A look of betryal then spreads on his face since you lied to him all these years. The song continued to play. **_'DONT SAY GOODBYE!'_** Tears were immediately brought to your eyes. "Kitsuna?" Fuse asked worridly. You then grab your towel and run out the shower crying. "Hey wait!" Fuse cried.

You immediately were now crying on your bed wetting your pillows. Fuse flew over to your pillow with a sorry look on his face. "Hey whats wrong?" You sob. "I...I just thought...what if I tell Natsu about the true me...OR...what if he finds out...and not accept me?" "Why wouldnt he accept you?" Fuse asked. "BECAUSE IM A LIAR!" You blurt out. "The fact that he was abandonned by Igneel and Lisanna's death...and when he finds out about the real me he will be too overwhelmed and...he wont accept me anymore as his friend...and the fact that I am disgraced by the Kingdom...I wont have anywhere else to go!" You sob. "But...I miss my sisters..." "...Then why dont you talk to them?" Fuse asked gesturing to the mirror. You look at the mirror. It was a royal gold oval shaped mirror with a teal frame and a tiny fairy and statue in praying positions on the top.

"I...later..." You said slowly getting up. "Later? Why not now? Its been years!" Fuse cried. "Yeah...but just give me some time to gather myself okay?" You asked walking away. "Lets go!" You said. "To where?" Fuse asked. "The studio!" You said walking over to the door with the giant music note symbol on it. "You wanna do a record session?" Fuse asked flying over to you. "I just need to calm myself down a bit before anything else...cmon" You said as both you and Fuse enter the room before closing and locking the door behind you.

The studio was large and full of instruments. It was basically a control room with a glass window in between with a little room behind it that had a mic with large headphones around it. You smile. This was the room where you and Fuse would work your 'Music Magic' together in order to prepare for you dreams as a singer. Fuse flew over to the controls as you walked into your little sound room and closed the door. You put the headphones around your neck as you brought the mic close to you. Fuse leaned over to his mic.

"What song do you wanna do?" He asked. "Um...lets do...2 On" You said. "Alright! You got it! And remember when your famous Im gonna be your manager and personal DJ!" Fuse said. "Of course! Are you not my best friend and brother?" You say with a wink. Fuse smirked in amusement. "Im just making sure babe! And after we're rich...IM GONNA GET MY OWN HAREM OF SUPERMODELS!" Fuse chanted. You sweatdropped. "Yeah great...less talking more recording!" You said. "You got it...WIRE VOODOO MAGIC...FIRM FUSION!" Fuse said spreading his arms towards the controls. Tiny black wires then shoot out from his paws and 'Fused' with the controls of the studio moving them. You smirked it was why you named 'Fuse' because of the electric wires he can produce as well as his magic. Also it sounded music related. His controls started up the music. You smiled and brought the headphones close to your ears as you tapped your foot.**(Me: Song: '2 On' by: Tinashe)**

**_Give me all that you got now...Make you...want me cause I'm hot now..._**

**_I'm gone...so faded I'm on one...Bang bang! Pop off like the long gun..._**

_You snap your fingers doing a little dance as you sang. You imagined yourself singing the song you were singing at a night club as a celebrity where Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and the other Fairy Tail Guild Members came to watch. Mirajane and Elfman played instruments on stage as you sang. Others were back up dancers..._

**If you lame nigga you ain't making no noise! Get faded turn up with the big boys!**

**Live fast die young thats my choice! Get money get money like the invoice!**

_You swayed your hips and grabbed your hair as you sang the next lyrics..._

**Make the money make the whip...Make the money make the grip..I be stuntin with my clique! Getting faded til we-**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Hey! Kitsuna! You in there?!" Gray asked from outside. You gasped and widen your eyes. "Eek!" You cry. Fuse panicked. You ran out your little sound room as Fuse sucked his wires back into his paws and ran out the room with you. You immediately shut the door behind you with Fuse and turned back seeing the shirtless Gray. "Hey Gray...whats up?" You asked sweatdropping. He gave you a suspicious and then scratched your right ear. "Um..what were you two doing in there?" "Um...um..." You said nervously. "-WELL! We were just having breakfast inside!" Fuse blurted out. You metally face palm at his lame excuse. Gray raised an eyebrow. "The kitchen is over there near Lucy's room" Gray said turning to your expensive looking kitchen.

"Ha ha...we chose to eat in this room for today!" You said nervously. "I thought I heard music...it was really loud too" Gray said. You panicked mentally. "OH OH! THAT? We looovvvvee to have the music on full blast as we eat! RIGHT FUSE?!" You asked. He sweatdropped and smiled madly. "HA HA! YEP!" "You two are wierd...Im afraid to ask what you two do when I'm not in the room" Gray said shaking his head. You glare at him at how rude he was. "Now then...what are YOU doing here in MY room?" "...Your not gonna kick me are ya?" Gray asked. "Oh did Lucy do that to you?" You asked. "Yep!" Gray said. "I oughta teach that little bitch a lesson when she get back!" You said. "Anyway...I came to remind you that your late with your fight with Natsu!" Gray said. "OH! I forgot about that! And he fighting Erza too right?" You asked. "Yep" Gray said. "Ight I got you! Give me some time okay?" You asked. "Alright..." With that Gray left the room.

You and Fuse breath a sigh of relief. "That was close..." Fuse said. "He cant find out about my ability to sing! No one should! im still shy about it..." You say blushing. "Your pathetic..." Fuse said sweatdropping. "Shut up..." You say. You then turned to your mirror and sighed. "...Its time..." "Alright...I'll leave you alone a bit then..." Fuse said. He then walked out the room and left. You slowly take off your magical wig revealing your extremely long teal hair and teal fox ears. It was straight and thigh length with twin curls sprouting from the top and out back and your black 'fox tail tips' were much thicker and less vibrant than what your magical wig had. **(Me: Look up 'Neige Hausen' you'll see what I mean).**

You tighten your towel around your body**(Me: Yes you were in your towel the whole time still! XD) **and walk over to the mirror known as 'The Mirror of Links' that was an ancient artifact of the Fairies and Genies and there was only few of them in the world! You kneel towards your mirror and close your eyes as you got in a praying position. **_"Kolla ma sha sha...Muka la na na fa...Kulla ma sha..." _**You sang beautifully. This caused the mirror to clear showing a visual of all of your 15 sisters each with dark tanned skin like yours, fox ears, each wearing revealing 'Fenie Fox Princess' outfits which was either a revealing short dress with cut outs or two piece outfits consisting of a cropped royal top and mini skirt and each had bright colored hair consisting of pink, peach, gold, silver, green, magenta, orange, cyan, strawberry blonde with amber tips and black with emerald tips **(Me: The twins)** fuchsia, taupe, crimson, bright neon yellow, and lime.

You spoke in your Fenie Fox language but in translated to english for the Fanfiction viewing audience to understand. "Sisters..." You said. Each of them widen their eyes when they saw you. "Kitsaleeja!" They said in surprised. You smile halfheartedly as a tiny tear fills in your eye. "It's been so long...since we last talked...face to face..." Each of your sisters looked at each other for a moment and then slightly glared at you. "Look guys...I can dance normally now...see!" You then perform a little hip hop dance causing your sisters to gasp in shock.

"I know! Amazing right?" You asked happily as you sat back down. "Your able to dance? Even in your...condition?" Kermala your green haired sister asked in her African accent. You smile a bit and slowly nodded. Your sisters widen their eyes. "You've all grown and changed so much!" You said admiringly. "Mmm! You haven't changed a bit!" Kalrosa the magenta haired Fenie said quickly with her Spanish accent. She sounded a bit disappointed. "What do you mean?" You asked.

"Kitsaleeja its been ages since you disappeared from home!" Your peach haired sister Klasadonna said in her British accent. "What?" You asked confused. "Kitsaleeja..." Your taupe haired sister Karkeisha began with her Jamican accent. "...Its been 1,000 years back home! We all over 9,000 now mon!" You widen your eyes. "IT'S BEEN 1,000 YEARS?!" "But..." You stared at their bodies seeing how they matured so physically and rapidly. "Yes...and now you are the youngest of the Fenie's now. I hope you are happy!" Your fuchsia haired sister Kakaletta said with her western accent accent.

"No...this isnt what I wanted!" You cried. "ITS EXACTLY what you wanted! You screwed up!" Your sister orange haired sister Kajasala said with her rough New Yorker accent. "And now our father is in rage! Now woman are getting forced into sex slavery as their jobs because of your decision to run away from home before you reached the age of 10,000" Your cyan haired sister Kimika said sadly with her Japanese accent. "Have you already forgotten what had happened to our mother when she came to the 'Normal World'?!" Kionama your golden haired sister asked with an Australian accent.

"IM DOING MY BEST TO FURIL MY DREAM! NOTHING MORE!" You shout. "YOUR DREAM?! NONSENSE! ITS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOURSELF AND BEING COOL LIKE THOSE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD!" Kretina your black/emerald haired sister said angrily in her sassy southern accent. "Singing has been BANNED from the Kingdom since our mother has disappeared into the 'Normal World' and died!" "You are still due to be married to Kalro! He is eneraged that you have fled!" Your lime haired sister Kanfera said in her Arabian accent. "I dont give a Genie God about Kalro! He can go to hell!" You spat. Some of your sisters gasped in shock. "Kitsaleeja! Each of us are all engaged!" Kionama said in her Haitien accent. "Engaged?!" You asked shocked.

Each of your sisters raised up their right hand showing you the beautiful engagement rings on their right hands. You gasped as they glared at you. "And we cannot get married until ALL of the Fenie Fox Princess have been wedded! That includes YOU!" Klusa your crimson haired sister said in her Indian accent. "YOU! Will must Kalro Kletenda!" Kejala your orange haired sister said in her Brazillian accent. "Well...I'm sorry to tell you all this...but im not gonna get married anytime soon at all..." You say coldly. "Why cant you live your life as a normal Fenie and dance for the Kingdom?!" Kulala your silver haired sister asked in her mature womans French accent as she put a dance fan close to her face. "If the Fairy and Genie Gods were still around they would PUNISH YOU!" Kermala yelled. Your sisters continued to rant and berate in anger at your actions and your couldnt take it anymore.

"YOPPA!" You shout. **(Me: QUIET!) **Your sisters widen their eyes in surprise at your outfit. You stood up. "Listen to me! I am your older sister REGARDLESS if you are older in the Fenie world right now! Because even if you all were to come to this world of vice versa the age will excel further or behind making me remain the oldest! And since I am the oldest you all are to listen to ME!" You yell. "Kitsaleeja please..." Kretina began. "NO! You all must understand!" You began. You sighed. "...I am doing my best to furfil my dream for the sake of the Fenie's..." Your sisters then gasped. "What? How can that be?" Kakaletta asked. "When I become famous...I will use the power to free the Fenie's freedom and give everyone including the woman their rights back! And maybe...maybe the king will reconsider letting Fenie's choose to live in this world whenever they want to..." You said.

Your sisters each had sorry looks on their faces. "Kitsaleeja...we had no idea..." Kaguya your bright neon yellow haired sister said sadly in her sweethearted Japanese accent. "It is ok...really...and maybe...when I free you all...we could all live together again...as a family..." You said. "Awww..." Your sisters cooed. "Now then...what of father and Kalro?" You asked. "Father is getting guards to search for you. They still think you ran away somewhere far in our world" Kakaletta said. "I see...and Kalro?" You asked. "...No ones seen him since he ran away..." Klusa said. You nodded taking this in. "Thank you all...and please...keep my secret of my whereabouts ok?" "Yes sister!" Your sisters said in unison. You smiled and blew a small kiss at them. "I love you...goodbye and be good!" You said. "Goodbye..." You sisters said waving at you. One of them looked like they were about to cry and thats when the mirror turned to normal.

You sigh and got up and walked inside to the back of your closet. There you saw a picture of your mother Kachynah Kardancia who had the most beautiful teal hair inheritted by you only she had different colors on each tip which was inherited by each of your sisters. You close your eyes and bring your hand to your chest. "Ku mo po..." **(Me: 'I miss you...') **You quickly wipe your tear that formed in your eye and then reapplied your deep purple Magical Wig which blended over your actual hair. You then went to your clothes...

You walk out of your closet in your new normal outfit which was the same as your old one: A black leather bikini top with the teal teardrop jewel in the center, your leather black pants/short shorts with X crossed sides and the now gold studded Fairy Tail symbol on your right back pocket, golden thin strapped heels, golden arm length 'Genie Cuffs' with teal outlines, your long gold belly chain and royal gold thigh chain...**(Me: Your probably may or may not know what it is so just look it up. You'll see what I mean)** You then jumped out your window and left your house and hit the streets.

You saw a crowd full of the Fairy Tail members as well as the Magnolia locals. You spotted Gray who was with Lucy who had Fuse sitting on her shoulder. You tap her shoulder and she turns back to look at you. "Oh Kitsuna! Hi!" She said. She scratched your right ear to greet you. "Yeah yeah hey...MOVE!" You say pushing her aside and walk over to Gray. Fuse flew to you and landed on your shoulder. You turn to him. "Did I miss anything?" "No" He said. You turn to Gray. "Where's Natsu?" "He's over there" Gray said.

You turned seeing Natsu standing across from Erza. You walk over to him. "There you are Natsu! Ready for our fight?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused for a moment and glared at you. "Where WERE you?! YOUR LATE!" He cried as he scratched your right ear. "Sorry I had to do a few things! I almost forgot! So are you ready?" You asked. "...We're not fighting anymore..." Natsu said. You glare at him. "WHAT?!" He then grinned. " We'll fight later I promise! Besides...I really wanted to fight Erza in the first place!" Erza smiled at that. "So your skipping our fight just because I was late?" You asked annoyed. "Yep!" Natsu said. "...YOU BIG BABY!" You cry out. You playfully then slap his cheek. He chuckled at that. You smile and turn to Erza. "Kick his ass Erza!" "WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu cried. You laughed. "Yeah thats right! Im switching sides..." You said. You then face the crowd. "TEAM ERZA! WHOS WITH ME?!" At that half of the crowd cheered. Erza smiled at you. You smile back and walk back into the crowd.

"Hi Kitsuna!" A happy voice said. You turn around and saw Mirajane with Elfman standing behind you. " Oh hello...Beautiful Lollipop!" You coo playfully as you patted Mira's cheeks to which made her giggle. She then scratched your right ear. "Sorry you couldnt get to fight Natsu" "It's alright! I just remembered I had a shift later at the Magical House! You can come visit me there if you want Elfman" You said turning to him. "A REAL MAN would never go to a brothel to find women!" He said holding a fist up. You sweatdrop. "Yeah...great..." You said. "Kitsuna? Gray? Arent you guys worried that this might tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asks. "Wha...?" You asked annoyed as you raise your eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray asked confused. "You, Kitsuna, Natsu and Erza you dummy! You guys are the four strongest wizards in the guild!" Lucy exclaimed. "If this is your way to flatter me then your really are a pathetic ass kisser!" You say rolling your eyes. "Oh just leave me alone Kitsuna!" Lucy cried.

"So what idiot fed you that line?" Gray asked amused. This caused Mirajane to tear up and cry. You gasp and run over to hug her. "Oh you poor lady! Was that Icy Penis Waver mean to you?" You asked glaring at Gray. "WHAT?!" He asked angrily. Mirajane continued to sob into your chest. "Mmhm...all that I meant was that the four of you worked together and that you all have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail!" "Aww...it's ok! Shh! Dont cry! The Penis Waver wont hurt you anymore as long as I'm around!" You said soothing Mirajane by stroking her hair. "Crazy Vixen..." Gray mumbled. You then whack his back with your hair. "OW!" "YES I AM GRAY! YES I AM!" You shout. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gray yelled to you. "Don't mess with my girl Mirajane! You mess with her, you mess with ME!" You threaten. "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes.

You all then watched Erza transform into her Fire Empress Armor which was a firey strapless leotard with thigh highs that styled her hair in double ponytails. You smirked. "This should be interesting..." Fuse said. You nodded in agreement and soon found Cana in the back of the crowd. She smiled at you and scratched your right ear. "Ready to make some money?" "Yeah!" You said. The two of you then set up a little area where people could make their bets. Multiple people came up to the both of you betting their cash to determine the winner. More people betted on Erza.

"How much do we got so far Fuse?" You asked turning to him. You looked seeing him organize the money. He wore a tiny green visor over his head. "We have over 95,000 Jewel!" He said excitedly. "Cool!" Cana said smiling. Happy walked up to you both holding a wad of Jewel. "Put me down for Erza in the first round!" He said. You smirk "Cool! I guess the two of us are both on Team Erza then...Yoink!" You said as your hair grabbed his Jewel and put it in the bucket. "YOUR BETTING AGAINST YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Alright Happy! You got it!" Fuse said. He then tallied Erza's side of the chart.

"Why are you guys picking sides?! I dont want either of them to lose!" Lucy cried. "Shut up! It's just a fight!" You say annoyed. "Yeah get into the spirit Lucy" Gray said. "Round 1! Start!" Master said. Instantly Natsu and Erza clashed into battle. Natsu using his fire magic and Erza using her own magic. Some of the magic hit the majority of people in the crowd. Thats when a frog lady stepped in between the two. Causing all of you to stare at her in confusion.

"...This fight is over..." The frog lady said. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! GO HOME GRANDMA! THIS A'NIT A PLACE FOR YOU! GO EAT SOME DOO DOO PORRIDGE!" You yelled. A few people in the crowd laughed while people like Gray, Lucy, Happy,Natsu, Erza and Cana looked at you crazy while Mirajane facepalmed as she shook her head. "Oh Kitsuna..." You then looked to the side. "Mmm...porridge..." You mumbled. "Now look who's the grandma!" Fuse said grinning at you. "Aye!" Happy said. " "You shut up! Stop saying I'm old!" You cry. "Did you ever get that foot cream yet?" Fuse asked. Happy smirked at you. "Foot cream huh?" "FUSSEEEEEE!" You shout angrily.

"May I have your attention please!" The frog lady began. "No you may not! GO HOME!" You shout as you picked up a rock ready to throw at her. "I come here on the behalf of the Magic Council!" The frog lady said. You widen your eyes in surprise. "Oh shi-" You then drop your rock. "You outta think before you act next time..." Gray said. "I'll agree with you...just this once..." You said. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT SHE'S A FROG?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Im gonna enjoy watching you getting thrown to jail if you keep shouting when she's talking!" You said turning your attention to the frog lady. "HEY!" Lucy cried.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with criminal property damage!" The frog lady began. You sighed and began to walk up to the frog lady. "Nice knowing you all! I guess Im going to jail and breaking out later on...see ya!" "Erza Scarlet! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The frog lady yelled. You widen your eyes, raising an eyebrow in confusion as you stopped in your tracks looking at the frog lady crazy since she wasnt arresting you. "...HUH?" "YOUR PUTTING HER UNDER A WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked.

The rest of you sat in the guild quietly still not getting over what just happened. You sat at the bar alone watching the tiny salamander Natsu squirm inside a tiny glass cup. You thought he looked pretty cute as a literal salamander. "This isnt fair guys! Let me out!" Natsu cried. "Natsu try to calm down!" Mirajane said. "Let me out pretty pretty please!" Natsu cried. You smirk. "Aww...he's begging...I cant resist..." You cooed. "Kitsuna dont release him!" Mirajane said sternly. "Let me out!" Natsu cried. "The second we turn you back you'll run off to save Erza!" Mirajane said. "Kitsuna you have to let me out! Please!" Natsu cried turning to you.

You raise your eyebrow suspicously. "What did you call me?" You asked. "I said Kitsuna didnt I?! Now let me out please!" Natsu cried. "...Thats what I thought you said..." With that you then whack the glass using your hair making Natsu fall out only revealing to be Macao who layed on the floor. Everyone in the guild gasped. "Natsu NEVER calls me 'Kitsuna'!" You said smirking. Macao got up and chuckled nervously. "Heh heh! You know Natsu pretty well dont you? Anyway I owed him a favor so I turned myself into a salamander so everyone would think I was him" Macao explained. "Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked. "He went after Erza didnt he?" Gray asked. "Afraid so..." Macao said. "You gotta be kidding me! That idiot would probably go fight the whole council!" Elfman yelled.

"Would everyone just calm down!? We have no choice but to wait and see what happens..." Master said. You then grabbed your things and walked out. "Where are you going?!" Gray asked angrily. "Will you relax? I'm not going to the council! Im going to the Magical House! My shift is starting in a few minutes..." You said. "Can I get the keys to go home?" Fuse asked. With that you turn back to look at him and toss him your spare house key. He flew and caught it. "Thanks!" He said. You nodded and walked out of the guild hall and went to the Magical House.

You entered the Magical House signing in and headed to the office. You saw a man in a tight playboy suit. He was in his chair and was turned the other way looking out the window. All you could see was he short green hair with black tips and fox ears. He just happened to be a Sage Fox. "Hey Boss Man! It's me! Whats the theme for tonight's gig?" You asked. "Your costume is in the package over there" Your boss said pointing to a large opened box. You walk over to it and pull out a tight two piece costume. You raise an eyebrow. "A playboy bunny costume? Thats what you ordered for tonights theme? How cliche!" You laughed. "Put it on!" Your boss said sternly. "Fine...but I obviously cant wear the ears because I already have actual animal ears on my head" You said.

"Then be a Playboy Fox!" Your boss said tossing you a fox tail attachement. You caught it. "Cool! Well ok Im go to the change room" You said as you begin to walk out. "WAIT!" Your boss called. You stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" You asked. Your boss turned to you grinning evilly. "Strip for me and change..." He said. You sigh and smile. "Whatever you want Boss Man..." You said getting in position. As you started there was just something about him that seemed awfully familar and evil that made you a bit uncomfortable but you chose to ignore it...

After awhile you walk out in your Playboy Fox outfit consisting of a midnight purple strapless cropped top that showed your cleavage, a matching leather bikini bottom with black thigh highs, furry fox gloves and heels. Your tail stuck out from the back of the bikini bottom and for some reason swished as you walked. You served a few men at the bar pouring them some alcohol whist purposely giving them a view of your chest and later on worked the pole. It was finally serving time. You dig in the magic hat and pull out a number. "Number 82..." You say flirtatously. "Over here..." A voice said. You looked over seeing a table and a patch of maroon hair on the other side. You smirk and sway walk over to the man.

You had a ^^ smile on your face. "Good evening..." You then open your eyes seeing a handsome dark skinned maroon haired man with fangs...with a giant purple snake?! "...Er...gentleman?!" You asked confused. The man chuckled. "Oh dont mind him. He's just hungry thats all" You smirk seductively and sit on his table crossing your legs. "And how about you...are you hungry?" You asked smoothly as your fox tail swished teasingly. The man grinned at you. "That depends...whats on the menu?" "Im on the menu...Im part of the...Dessert Package..." You say with a wink. "Wanna start with that?" "Sure...whatever you want..." The man said smirking. You giggle and lean closely towards the man. "Well alrighty then...uh...hmmm..." You say curiously. "Something wrong?" The man asked. "All men who enter here are required to wear a nametag!" You say poking his chest.

The man chuckled a bit. "Heh heh...well see I cant really have anyone know my name or the boss man that I work for will get mad. Im on my break so I came here" The man said. You smile. "Oh I see...business...I totally get it baby..." You say huskily. "Well cmon now dont be shy...let me take you for a thrill ride!" You say taking his hand. He smiles and you both walk away together. You heard the snake hiss at you in irritation. "Um...I dont have to work on the snake when I'm done with you do I?" You asked. "You dont need to...Like I said he's just hungry..." The man said.

The next morning at the guild you sat at the bar feeling drowsy and somewhat sore. "Why do I smell like poison after I worked on that guy? More importantly why did that guy have such a familair scent in him? And why does he have a giant snake following him around?" You ask yourself. "What are you mumbling about?" Fuse asked. "I met this really werid customer last night...he's all hot but more poison you could say!" You said. "Who would have thought fresh air smelled so sweet!" Natsu cheered happily. You smiled at him. It turns out the whole 'Arrest Thing' was all some sort of ruse.

Natsu continued to run around like an idiot spewing fire from his mouth as he cheered. "Shut up!" A guildmate said. "Put a sock in it!" Another said. "Y'ALL SHUT UP! LET HIM BE HAPPY! OKAY!?" You shout threateningly. The guildmates cowered in fear. "Yes m'am!" They cried. "Ugh! Im sick of being around you annoying children! Always hurting my ears!" You say annoyed. You then begin to walk up to the second floor. You were an S Class Mage so you were allowed to be up here. "Isnt he precious when he's excited?" Mira asked happily. "He sure is..." You whispered.

You leaned across the balcony watching Natsu approach Erza for another fight only Erza to knock him out. You all laughed at that. "Did you get all that for Vine?" You ask Fuse from below. "Say no more! You already 5,000 likes for the video!" Fuse said. "Sweet!" you say happily. You then flutter your eyes shut as you begin to wobble. "Wh...wha? But I didnt eat...any...mushrooms..." With that you lay on the ground and drift into instantly sleep.

"...1..." You heard. You along with the rest of the guild then woke up. "Were we put on a sleeping drug spell?" You asked confused. "It was Mystogen!" Gray said. "Damn...I hate it when he does that..." You yawned. "I dont get it..." Lucy said. "Well Master was the only one who got a good look at his face" Gray said. "Thats not true...I've seen him before..." A snarky voice said. You all turn seeing Laxus leaning across the balcony next to you grinning. "Oh hell no! You here?" You asked annoyed. Lauxus smirked at you and then scratched your right ear for a second before you coldly smack it away. "Lauxus!" "This is rare!" Multiple guildmates continued to acknowledge him. Laxus turned to you smirking. You look away. "S'up Kitsuna!" Laxus said as he roughly smacked your rear making you jump a bit. This made several guildmates gasp in surprise. You glare at the grinning Laxus. "DON'T YOU F****** TOUCH MY BUM BITCH!" You say as you whack Laxus with your hair. He grabs it as tosses it back to you. "Whoa whoa easy baby...I just came to talk to a few of my fellow guildmates!" He said turning to everyone else.

You glared at him folding your arms as he talked. "Anyways...Mystogen's a little shy. You should all respect his privacy!" Laxus said. "Alright Laxus! You and me RIGHT NOW!" Natsu said getting up. "Ding Ding Dlah..." You mutter rolling your eyes. **(Me: You all should know what that means by now ;)) **"Getting your butt kicked today wasn't enough?" Gray asked. "Yeah pal! If you cant even win against the redhead. Why bother with me?" Laxus asked. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Erza asked angrily scaring Gray. "Not to mention I think Kitsuna could kick your ass too...which reminds me..." Laxus began. To your surprise Laxus grabbed you by your hip and pulled you close to him.

"Hey!" You cry. "HEY MAN! LET HER GO!" Gray yelled. "I dont wanna..." Laxus said teasingly as he tighten his grip on your wrists. He was really strong! "Ah..." You whimper. "We'll ask again! LET THE GIRL GO!" Erza said sternly. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried. Laxus grinned as you whimpered in pain. He leaned close to you as he stroked your waist. "So when are we gonna go at it at the Magical House?" He asked smoothly. "LET ME GO! PENIS BREATH!" You yell. Laxus glared at you coldly and tighten his grip on you. "Eeek!" You cry. "Laxus please!" Mirajane cry. "You little w****! Your making a big MISTAKE!" Laxus said threathingly as he yanked your hair strand tightly making you shriek as you felt your hair weaken.

"IM THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE GUILD! DONT YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Laxus yelled. "LET HER GO!" Natsu shouted as he charged for the second floor only for Master to slam him into the ground. "Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu...at least not yet..." Laxus turned to the others as he continued to hold you tightly. "The strongest in the guild aren't a couple of chicks or a hooded wierdo..." Laxus began. "You wanna know what one looks like? Your looking-" "-Nobody gives a F***!" You shout as you kick Laxus in the groin. "-GAH! AHHHHHHH!" Laxus cried as he clutched his crotch letting you go. You dusted your self and ran down the stares. "LITTLE CUNT!" Laxus shouted after you. You continued to walk. People such as Gray, Erza, Natsu,Mirajane, Lucy, Fuse and Happy, and ect asked if you were okay. "Im going home..." You said coldly.

Later on that night you sat in your room in your bar area sipping some rabbit blood. You were in a short black cleavage exposing sleep tee with teal edges. You were able to tend the hardness of your tighten arms that were squeezed by Laxus before. You needed to do something else to relax you. As well as some one to have fun with during your relaxation...

Thats when Natsu walked in. "Hey..." He said. You smile lightly and walk over to him. "Hey..." You said. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked taking your arm. "Oh Im ok!" You said taking him back. "I was really worried and-" "-I've been waiting for you Natsu..." You said smirking as your amber eyes glisten. Natsu looked at you confused. "Wow...you look happy..." "Forget about that..." You then begin to stroke Natsu's cheek and soon traced his abs. "Tsuna? What are you-" "-Shh..." You say putting a finger to his lips. Natsu blinked his eyes at you in surprise as he blushed. You slowly take off his vest as you smirk seductively. "You ready for a big thrill session...mmm?" Natsu redden at that. "Yeah I guess..." You giggle and poked his peck. "Well then...take me to my room now Natsu..." You said...

You and Natsu after awhile layed in your bed breathing extremely heavily. Natsu layed their shirtless with his scarf wrapped around his head leaving the blanket to cover his bottom half. You only had your blanket covering your top half. You both were covered in sweat. "Woah...Tsuna...we were really going at it..." Natsu breathed. "Y-yeah...It was really exciting...my body feels so tense now..." You breathed. "I gotta admit! This was pretty fun..." Natsu said smiling. You turn and smile at him. "Yeah..." You said. Natsu just stared at the ceiling in confusion as he put his arms behind his head. "These bedsheets are cold..." "Sorry...I guess after we stopped it got cold again..." You said. Natsu then grinned at you. "Wanna go to Lucy's?" He asked. You smiled. "Yup!"

The two of you then got out of bed at the same time. Natsu was was in his pants the whole time while you were in a revealing sports bra and matching short shorts. The two of you just finished your exercising thrill session using your bed as a mat to do sit ups as well as other excersizes...nothing more. **(Me: I can imagine the shocked/disappointed looks on your faces! Hee hee! I teased y'all! Ha haaa!)**. The two of you walked over to the door and entered Lucy's room seeing Happy eating some fish while Fuse read a Sorcerer Weekly Bikini Magazine. You saw Mirajane on the cover. "Bout time you both got here! Lets start!" Happy said getting a dumbell. "Lets get to it! Cmon Fuse!" "You all go do whatever! Im going to sit here and enjoy this...oh yeahhhhh work that body Jenny! Heh heh!" Fuse said with a perverted grin on his face. You smile and shake your head at him.

You, Natsu and Happy spent the time excersizing the whole night. You both used her bed to do sit ups while Happy lifted a dumbell. Lucy walked in screaming. She then charged for Natsu and Happy. "YOU GUYS STI-AH!" She cried when you grabbed her foot and slam her into her bed. "OWWW!" She cried. "Stupid Bitch! What did I say about beating on Natsu or Happy when they are here! I tolds you! This is MY HOUSE!" You say sternly. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Um...'tolds'?! LOOK! Why cant you guys work out at your own house?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Well if we're going to work together like a team we got to train like one!" Natsu said giving her a dumbell. "We thought you like the pink one" Happy said.

"Ha ha! Look! A dumbell for a dumbell blonde bitch!" You laughed. "I DONT CARE WHAT COLOR IT IS AND I AM NOT A DUMBELL! I WONT LIFT WEIGHTS WITH ANY OF YOU!" Lucy shouted. "Whatever you say! Stay skinny and semi curvacauous until you reach your later 40's you laughed as you began to do push up's with Natsu and Happy. "Im help you boys so you can be on S Class with Erza and me!" You said. "JUST GET OUT!" Lucy cried.

"I've made a decision..." Natsu said stopping. You stopped and smirked at him. "Yeah?" You asked knowingly. "We're going S Class!" Natsu said smoothly. "Yeah check it out!"Happy said pulling out the S Class quest. This caught yours and Fuse's attention as you gasp in amusement. "You STOLE the S Class request?! Only Kitsuna can do that!" Fuse said. "I climbed up and took it!" Happy said innocently. "YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!" Lucy shouted. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Was that supposed to be funny?" You turned to the Fanfiction viewing audience. "You think when a bitching bimbo is angry she'd have a lot of time to come up with a uncliched line...like what?" You say annoyed as you shrug. "Who are you talking to?" Natsu asked. "Forget it!" You say getting up. "Lucy are you coming with us?" Fuse asked. "No way!" She cried. "Alright boys! Lets go to Galuna Island!" You said opening the window as you gestured for Fuse to come to you. "Alright where out of here!" Natsu said. The two of you jump out the window holding on to your cats tails as they flew and then you all landed on the ground and began to walk.

You kept giggling to yourself the whole way. "What are you laughing at?" Happy asked confused. You smirked. "3...2...1..." You say turning back. Just as expected you saw Lucy running towards you wearing a different outfit holding the S Class job sheet. "Hey guys wait up! I've decided to come along!" "Says the bitch!" You said grinning. Lucy then ran over to you. "Hey!" She cried. You giggle and grab her arm smiling. "C'mon white girl lets go!" You said bringing her along...

R&amp;R! Sleepy time! Wait wait! Tell me what you think!


	13. The Cursed Island!

ENJOY!

That morning you all made it to Hargeon to head over to the docks. "Wow this brings back memories...it seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time..." Lucy said dreamily. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Shut up! Ani't nobody care!" "Not that I dont care but you dont have to get all mushy about it" Natsu said. "Thank you!" You said in relisation. "You sound like an old lady!" Happy laughed. You laughed along. "Whatever...lets find the boat to take us all to Galuna!" Lucy said. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Natsu cried. You smirked and wrapped your arm around a scared Natsu. "A boat huh? Looks like your gonna comfort me the whole ride Natsu" You say stroking his abs. "LUCY WHY CANT WE JUST SWIM THERE?!" "Now look whos crazy..." Lucy sighed.

You all then went to the docks telling the boat guy to take you all to Galuna Island. "Galuna Island?! No way! Sorry kids but I dont think anyone is willing to take you" The man said. "Lets get one thing straight! I...am NOT a kid!" You say sternly. The boat men looked scared. "S-sorry!" They cried. The men then continued to explain how the Island was scary and cursed. "Are you serious?!" Lucy cried. "It looks like we're gonna be swimming after all!" Natsu said happily. "Whatever..." Fuse said. "WE ARE NOT SWIMMING!" Lucy cried. "Whatever! Just shut up! Im gonna take a selfie!" You said. You then take a quick selfie of you near the water and then type on your iphone 6.

_'Bout 2 head 2 G.I. w/Natsu, cats, and white gurl. #GalunaIslandSClassQuest'_

You then uploaded the post to Instagram and got ton of likes. "Alright y'all lets go!" You said. "I found you!" a familar voice said. You all turned around seeing Gray. "IT'S GRAY!" Lucy cried. "No it's Sasuke!" You said rolling your eyes. "...Good one..." Fuse said. "How did you find us?!" Natsu asked. Gray then held up his black iphone 6. "I saw Kitsuna's post on Instagram..." "Instagram?!" Natsu asked shocked. He then glared at you. "Tsuna you just ratted us out!" "Sorry! I got all excited! I love putting up selfie's for Instagram!" You said shyly. "Anyway ever since that post was put up everyone at Fairy Tail saw it and the Master got mad so he sent me here to come get you...well Natsu and Lucy at least" Gray explained. "Oh thats right! Kitsuna's an S Class Wizard" Lucy said. "No s*** Gucy!" You said rolling your eyes. "LUCY!" Lucy corrected.

"If you two come back now you guys might avoid being kicked out of the guild" Gray said. "KICKED OUT?!" Lucy cried. "LUCY! YOU HAVE TO GO ON THE QUEST WITH ME!" You say happily as you tugged her arm. "What? Really?" Lucy asked. "I think she wants you kicked out of Fairy Tail!" Happy said smirking. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "What? Of course thats not true Lola! Your my friend!" You say happily. "Your a bad liar..." Fuse laughed. You glare at him. "Shut up and help me push this bimbo in the boat so they can kick her out of the guild!" You whispered. "Um...I can hear you..." Lucy said.

"I dont care what you say! Im going on this quest with Tsuna!" Natsu said angrily. "This is way out of your league here! Just come home!" Gray said. "When Erza finds out about this she's gonna be so angry..." Gray cried. "Uh oh!" Everyone but you cried. "Who gives a damn what bloodhead thinks? I ani't scared of her!" You said rolling your eyes. "ARE YOU MAD?!" Lucy cried. "I gotta prove my power to Erza! Like it or not I'm doing this!" Natsu exclaimed. "Master ordered me to bring you home! I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!" Gray yelled. You got your iphone ready. "FIGHT!" You cheer. "Go get em Gray!" Fuse cheered. "Kick his butt Natsu!" Happy cheered. "Dont encourage them!" Lucy cried. Both Natsu and Gray got their magic ready to fight each other.

"Magic? Excuse me but are you all wizards?" The boat guy asked. You all turned to him. "Shegga fa gi?" You asked annoyed. **(Me: 'Is this guy serious?')** "Yeah we're wizards..." You then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looks at you confused. "And this is Sabrina the Teenage Witch!" You said. "Wha?" Lucy asked confused. Fuse laughed at that. "Now all we gotta do is dye Happy's fur black!" "No! I dont wanna dye my fur!" Happy cried. "Yeah and...my name is Lucy" Lucy said. "You look more like a 'Sabrina' with that blonde hair" You said.

"Have you all come to lift the curse?" The man asked. "Yeah!" Natsu said happily. "Maybe..." Lucy said nervously. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Gray yelled. "Get in!" The man said. "Thank you..." You said smiling as you climbed into the boat. Lucy followed. "Wait seriously?!" Natsu asked. "NO WAY!" Gray yelled. You glared at Gray. "I've had enough of you..." You then bring two fingers to your lips. "Voodoo Dragon's Song Kiss...mwah!" A tiny teal magical heart with a music note design playing a small tune flies out from your mouth and into Gray's.

Gray automatically chokes as he grabs his neck. "GRAY!" Lucy cried. Gray widen his eyes and instantly sinks to the ground as his eyes flutter shut. Natsu grinned. "Good work Tsuna!" "Um...what did you do to him?" Lucy asked. "Will you relax? All I did was stop his heart" You said. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Well not completely...I put his heart in suspended animation with my voodoo sound charm spell. He's gonna be out for quite awhile!" You said smirking. "Voodoo is scary..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Aye!" Happy said. "Vixen's are crazy!" Fuse said in agreement. "You use voodoo to you dummy!" You said then tossed Gray over his shoulder. "There we go! We're ready when you are sir!" Natsu said.

That night you all rode the boat that the man took you on. You of course had Natsu sitting in your lap as you forced his puked up looking face against your breasts. Gray had later woke up tied up with your hair that you kept around his arms and waist. "Im starting to get scared!" Lucy cried. "Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up by dirty living hair!" Gray yelled. "My hair is NOT DIRTY!" You yelled. Gray turned to the boat man. "This is your fault to for letting us out here!" "The name is Bobo and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island" He said. "But I had to flee. I just couldnt take it anymore! Im warning you! There is no avoiding tragedy unless you lift the curse!"

Bobo then took off his cloak revealing a dark beast like hand. "Woah your arm! What happened to it?" Gray asked. "Is that...a curse?" Lucy asked. Bobo stared at her for a moment. "...We're almost there...Thats Galuna Island..." You each looked and saw a little-big island off in the distance. On the top was a light. "Why is the top of the mountain glowing like that?" Lucy asked. Lucy then turned around. "What the? Where did he go?!" You then turn around seeing Bobo was not on the boat anymore. "What the hell?! You mean he gone?" "Did he fall out?" Gray asked. "Maybe..." Fuse said. "It's like he disappeared in thin air!" Happy cried.

Slowly the water began to rise. "Um..." You say nervously. "Uh...guys!?" Gray asked scared. "What wrong with you? Why you sound so-?" You widen your eyes as you turned around seeing a..."TIDEO WAVE!" Lucy cried. A giant surf rose above you all. "Dont panic! Just hold onto something!" Gray said. You each grabbed onto the edge of the boat tightly. "Lucy! Hold me!" Fuse cried. He then hugged Lucy's breast. "He said hold onto something not someone!" Lucy yelled. Fuse smirked. "I am holding onto something...something bouncy and squishy! Heh heh!" With that Fuse smothered his face into Lucy's breast making it jiggle. Lucy blushed. "GET OFF OF-" FWOOSH! You all were washed in the tideo wave screaming as you each flowed down to the bottom of the sea...

You each woke up on the Island that morning. "Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu said happily. "We're lucky that wave washed us ashore!" Lucy said. "I don't know if I can call that lucky" Gray said. "I wonder what happened to that guy who was with us" Lucy said. You grin and shrug. "He was probably washed down to the bottom of the sea like city where sponges live in Pineapples and crabs are money lovers while squids are clarinet playing freaks!" Everyone turned to you looking at you crazy. "Did you eat mushrooms again?" Gray asked. "No...I just say alot of crazy s*** because I'm a crazy vixen!" You said happily. "...That makes sense..." Happy sighed.

"Let's go exploring!" Natsu said excitedly. "Aye!" Happy said happily. "Easy now Dora" You say smiling as you roll your eyes. "Since we're on an Island are there any bikini babes around?" Fuse asked. He then turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy? Are you wearing a bikini under that?" "NO WAY!" Lucy yelled. Fuse smirked and walked towards her. "Dont be shy..." He was now between her legs. "C'mon...show-your-panties-to-the-pussy! Heh hey!" He said in a sing song voice as he looked up her skirt. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Lucy shouted blushing as she pulled her skirt down. Fuse got his camera ready. "Just one panty shot babe!" "OUTTTTTTT!" Lucy shouted before kicking Fuse aside into the sand. "You's an animal abuser!" You said shaking your head.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO PUT UP WITH THAT PERV!?" Lucy shouted. "So what? He's a perv, I'm a w**** and you brush your teeth...we all have our little quirks!" You sighed. Everyone looked at you crazy. "Are you saying you don't brush your teeth?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah because if you don't...thats really gross..." Lucy said. "I brush my teeth just not with toothpaste..." You said. "Then what do you brush with?" Happy asked. "I'll tell you later...we're wasting a lot of space in this paragraph of the fanfic episode as we talk..." You said. "Wait what are you-?" You then covered Lucy's mouth.

Lucy then explained everything that needed to get done on the S Class Quest sheet and you all decided to follow it. "Not so fast..." Gray said getting up. "Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed" Natsu said. "Your right...I'm coming with you!" Gray said. You smirked. "...Well alright!" "What made you change your mind?" Fuse asked. "Well...Theres no way I'm letting those two clowns on S Class alongside Kitsuna before I do!" Gray said. He then turned to Natsu. "And if you we're kicked out the guild would be pretty boring" You smirked. "Awwwwww Gray!" You cooed. He looked at you confused. "I didnt think you was such a sweetheart! I knew you cared!" You giggled.

Gray blushed. "Whatever...anyway the Master may be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long" Natsu, Lucy and the cats smirked and soon Gray did. "Lets go!" "Ight then! Time for an Instagram update!" You said pulling out your iphone. "...Seriously?" Gray asked. You then stood next to him and raised up your iphone and took a picture. Gray blinked when the flash went off. You then began typing away.

_'Ice Stripper is now joinin me, Natsu, cats and white gurl on the G.I. Quest! #TeamGrowth'_

You then uploaded the post to Instagram. "Ok NOW lets go!" You said. Everyone sweatdropped. "You and your Instagram..." Lucy sighed.

That night you all then stopped at a keep out gate which lead to the village. "Now what?" Gray asked. "Check out that gate. When they mean keep out they mean it!" Natsu said. "ANYONE HOME?! WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU!" Lucy called out. You cringed making your ears twitched as she yelled. "SHHH! Why you gotta be so GODDAMN loud?!" You say angrily. "You like a siren!" "Quiet!" Lucy said glaring at you. "WHAT?!" You asked angrily. You then yank on Lucy's high ponytail. "OW! OWWW!" Lucy cried. "You wanna say that AGAIN?!" You asked angrily. "Kitsuna lay off will ya?" Gray asked. "Yeah...relax..." Natsu said. You then push Lucy's head away from you. "Owww..." Lucy cried. "Little bitch needs to learn some respect!" You spat. Lucy anime teared. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Several men appear on the top of the gate. "Who goes there?!" A voice asked. "Alicia Keys!" You said striking a pose. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the cats anime fall. "What? Really?!" One of the men asked eagerly. You then stopped posing. "..No...I wish!" You said. "Gah!" Everyone else around you said as they sweatdropped. Gray facepalmed. "You are unbelievable Kitsuna..." "And who the hecks Alicia Keys?!" Natsu asked confused. You look at him angrily. "How the F*** do you NOT know who Alicia Keys is?!" "Is she a Celestial Wizard who holds keys like Lucy?" Natsu asked. A beserk look spreads on your face. "I am going to HIT YOU!" Natsu backed away a bit clearly scared. "You must really like Alicia Keys" Happy said. "I love her! Her music's amazing!" You said.

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy said. "Why we'rent we notified when you accepted the job?" The man asked. Lucy looked nervous. "Well..uh-" "-Because you JUST wer'ent now let us IN DAMMIT!" You say sternly. Lucy and Natsu looked at you crazy while Gray facepalmed. "Hold on! Let me see your emblems! RIGHT NOW" The man yelled. "This bitch..." You began. Natsu showed them his symbol on his right shoulder while Happy who was on his shoulder took off his sack showing the symbol on his back. Lucy raised up her right hand showing the symbol on her palm. Gray lifted up his shirt showing the symbol on his chest. You bent over a bit provocatively closing your one eye cutely as you pop your right breast out to show off your symbol while Fuse who was on your shoulder took off his vest showing his symbol on his back.

The gates then opened. You all walked in seeing a group of people covered up from head to toe. "We welcome you! We have something to show you!" The man said. He turned back to his comrades. "Now my people!" The people then took off their cloths revealing themselves in human form with only parts of their bodies beast like such as having horns, claws and fangs. The man explained that every night they look like this thinking that this is a curse. "Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think this is a curse or maybe it's some kind of infectous disease" Gray said. "We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man but they agreed that no such disease exist" The man said. "This all started at the same time the moon was caught in a spell" He then continued to explain more about the purple moon causing a big change upon the people.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked. You all then looked up seeing a purple moon clear out from the clouds. "Wow it really is purple" Lucy said. "Man thats creepy" Gray said. You automatically began to howl at the moonlight startling everyone around you. "Kitsuna?! What are you doing?!" Lucy asked as she covered her eyes. "Stop howling already!" Gray cried as he covered his ears. You then stopped howling and open your eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry...I can't help it when I see a full moon!" You said. "I thought you were a fox" Lucy said. "Yes...but I have...wolf like traits" You said smirking. "Ugh..." Lucy groaned.

The village people then began to scream in agony. "Damn! Jeez! I said I was sorry for howling! Y'all don't have to act all extra about it..." You said rolling your eyes. The people then slowly change into beasts. "Sorry if our appearance frightens you" The man said. "It's ok..." Gray said. "The poor people..." Lucy said sadly. "It's kinda like me when I go into my Were Fox form...only...It isnt THIS bad. I only got to worry about parasites and flees getting into my fur and body..." You muttered. "Man...you guys look so cool!" Natsu said happily. Everyone's bodies but yours and Natsu's goes anime white looking at him crazy. "HUH?!" This made you chuckle in amusement.

"You all look awesome! You all got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous! It's just like you Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. You smile at him and then pat his head which made him ^^ smile. "Natsu your being insensitive! They dont wanna look like this!" Lucy exclaimed. "Seriously? Well my bad I guess we should help them out!" Natsu said. The man then explained further more about the changes when exposed to the moon but he said that the people are to eventually be put to death shocking you all.

The man then furthur explained on how he almost had to kill his own son who just happened to be the man on the boat who got you all here. "Wait we just saw that-" Gray then shushed Lucy. "Now I see why he left all of a sudden..." You said. "Yeah...he's dead...but his soul cant rest in peace..." Gray said. This shocked Lucy. "We can fix this! I promise you!" Natsu said determiningly. "There is only one way to remove the curse...THE MOON MUST BE REMOVED FROM THE SKY!" The man annouced. This shocked you all.

That night you were all put in a little hut like house to stay in. You changed in the other room while the others stood in one room. You overheard them talk as they changed. "I never knew the moon could be so creepy" Happy said. "Hurry and close the window! You heard what the chief said! You gotta stay out of the moonlight!" Lucy scolded. "You may not care but I don't wanna risk turning into a freaky looking monster!" She cried. That was when you walked in the room they were in wearing your revealing sleepwear while you tied up your hair in one giant bun. You were on the phone. "So I tell her: 'Bitch! Who the f*** was you trying to f***!?'" Everyone winced a bit at how angry you sounded while staring a bit at you crazy. Lucy looked at you wide eyed. "And then I tell's her: 'Bitch! If you talk s*** about me like that one more time I'm coming for your ass again!'" You said as you go to sit on the bed.

"So anyway this girl is a mother fu-" "-Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "You must excuse me..." You then glare at Lucy. "WHAT?!" "What are you wearing?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Me?! What the hell you wearing?!" You asked looking at her sleepwear. Lucy's hair was down and she wore a white shirt with a dark blue symbol on the back which showed a bit of her stomach along with pink capri pants. "You think you cute wearing that just cause you showing a little skin?" You asked amused. "I am cute! But what are you wearing?! Is that lingerie?!" Lucy asked. You looked down at yourself seeing that you were in a fuchsia crisscross babydoll that teasingly exposed your cleavage and stomach. At the edge garter straps hang lazily at the side and you wore seamless matching cheeky lacy panties.

"...Yeah. It's a merrywidow style" You said. "Don't you know there are guys in here?! Your pratically naked!" Lucy cried. "Ok...and Gray's over there stripping!" You said gesturing to him. Lucy sweatdropped seeing him take off his shirt and pants. "Please dont take off anymore..." "Prude..." You say rolling your eyes. Lucy glared at you. "Am NOT!" "You should get half naked to Lucy...get with the program" Fuse said smirking. "Do you want to get hit?!" Lucy asked angrily. She then turned to you. "Where did you even get that outfit anyway?" "Victoria's Secret...why?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "No way! You shop there too?! I love that store!" You smirked. "...Really now...? Well I go there during the sales" "Me too! I always get a ton of coupons in the mail! I've been going to that store all my life!" Lucy said happily.

You giggled. "Well...it just so happens I happen to be an Angel member" "Angel member?" Lucy asked confused. You then dig in your bra and pull out a sparkly card that read 'Angel' in fancy pink letters. Lucy gasped in surprise. "YOUR AN ANGEL CARD HOLDER?!" "Yep! I get all the exclusive deals an offers! I got a s*** load of money on here to buy all the lingerie I want!" You said smirking. Lucy ran over to you and hugged your arm. "You have to take me with you sometime!" You laugh. "Of course! I'd be happy to take you shopping with me! I can even show you how to become an Angel Card holder yourself!" "Cool!" Lucy said happily. The two of you then laugh together happily.

"Girls are weird..." Natsu said sweatdropping. "You got that right..." Gray said. "It's nice to see that Tsuna and Lucy are finally getting along!" Happy said. "Yep!" Fuse said. You then widen your eyes and then glare down at Lucy who was still hugging you. "GET THE F*** OFF ME WHITE GIRL!" "Huh?" Lucy asked innocently. As soon as she looked up at you, you push her off the bed. "Owwww!" She cried. "Hey!" She cried glaring at you. "Dont you think just because we like the same store we best friends! I still hate you because yous still a bitchy white freeloading S*** HOLE!" You yell as you throw a pillow hard at her face. "...Ow..." Lucy whimpered. You smirk in triumph. "Do you have to be so mean to her all the time?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Tsuna leave the girl alone" Natsu said. You stick your tongue out at him and then turn your attention to your iphone.

You then go to your Instagram app. "Happy! What did I say? Close the window!" Lucy yelled. "Ok..." Happy sighed. "Woah woah! Uh uh! Dont listen to her!" You say as you go to sit on the ledge. "What are you doing?! Get back inside!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hell no bitch! Im putting up a new selfie post for Instagram!" You said adjusting your hair. "Seriously...?" Gray asked annoyed. "YES GRAY! YES!" You laughed as you raise your iphone up. You then took a selfie of you in your lingerie by the window capturing the beautiful island and the purple moon. You then began typing.

_'Spendin the nite at Galuna Island w/Natsu, Gray, white gurl and cats! Ppl turn to beasts cuzed by #CreepyMoon'_

You then upload the post to your Instagram page and wait a moment. BEEP! "Oh look! I got a message!" You said going to your messages...

_ DrinkerGurl: The Master is goin 2 kil u!_

You smirked knowing who is was...Cana!

_TsunaLuv: No he wont im on S Class ;)_

_ DrinkerGurl: Yea but hes mad at Natsu, Lucy and Gray4 going with u_

_ TsunaLuv: Oh well ;)_

_ ShooterChick212:_**(Me: Bisca) **_Dats a prety wierd loking moon_

_LadiesDream69_**(Me: Loke) **_Prety lik u ;) TsunaLuv_

_TsunaLuv: Lol fuk off playboy!_

_BigMan:_**(Me: Elfman)** _Dat moon manly! YEAH!_

_TsunaLuv: Lmao! Shut up Elfman!_

_GeekyBluey17:_**(Me: Levy)** _Erza is going to kil u! __

_ TsunaLuv: Hell w/her! I anit scared ;P_

_ DrinkerGurl: U beter hope she doesnt read this Lol_

_ TsunaLuv: I told ya I anit scared Lmao!_

_ ThunderGod_**(Me: Laxus)**_: Nice body... ;)_

_ TsunaLuv: Go away...-_-_

_ MiraMira_**(Me: Mirajane)**_: Yea leav her alone Laxus_

_ TsunaLuv: Thank u Mira! Luv u! ;)_

_ MiraMira: Im disappointed in u! Y wod u bring Natsu, Lucy and Gray with u?!_

_ TsunaLuv: Srry XD Lol_

_ MiraMira: Its not funny! U shod bring them bac!_

_ TsunaLuv: Relax gurl! We go this! I promise! Lol_

_ MiraMira: ...Ok b safe...but Im still not happy with this..._

_ TsunaLuv: Luv u 2 Mira!_

You then put your iphone down and sigh. "Whats with you?" Fuse asked. "So many people! I have too many friends!" You laughed. "Now to take my ear jewelry off and put it away..." You muttered. "Im not so sure about this job guys" Natsu said. "These people really think that we could destroy the moon?" Gray asked. "I wonder how many punches it'll take! You think I can handle it?!" Natsu asked. "We are NOT! Going to blow up the moon! Otherwise there will be no more Howling Season..." You said sadly. "Howling Season?" Gray asked looking at you confused. "It's the season where wolves or wolf like creature goes to a certain mountain to howl each night" You explain.

"Natsu there isnt a wizard alive whos strong enough to do that" Lucy asid. "But thats the job we were hired to do! We can take a job and turn back!" Natsu said. "That will make Fairy Tail look bad!" "And besides...we got Tsuna on our side and she's and S Class Wizard" Natsu finished. You smiled.

_'Now to take off my earrings and put them away in my jewelry box' You thought. _You then look around and spotted your jewelry box on a stool next to Natsu and open it only for a small necklace to fall out and land next to Natsu's foot. He looks down and picks it up. "Hmm? Whats this?" "What is it?" You asked as you walk over to him. He then looks at the little heartshaped gold pattern that was on it and then opened it. "...It's a picture...of us!" Natsu said. You looked over at the picture seeing you and Natsu when you were little along with a familar brown haired man in a cloak standing behind you both. You three were on a hill staring into the sky smiling. Although on the side of the picture was a black smudge of ink.

"Thats my locket Natsu. It's from a long time ago...I've been actually looking for it for awhile. Thanks for finding it..." You say putting your hand out to take it. Natsu although continue's to stare at the picture as he didnt give it back to you. He slowly turns to you with a suspicous look on his face. You look at him confused. "What?" Natsu's look of suspicon turns into a glare. "Where is she?" "...Who?" You asked. Natsu showed you the little smudge on the pic. You gasped slowly remembering that you purposely spilled ink to cover 'her' face. "Well...Where is SHE?" Natsu asked. You knew who 'she' was...Lisanna...

"I don't know who your talking about!" You say calmly as you snatch the locket out of Natsu's hand in put it in your bra. Natsu took the moment to glare at you. "Keep telling yourself that..." You sadden and sigh. _'Why dont you just forget about her Natsu? It's been several years now..." You thought. _"Natsu I really dont know what your talking about and-" "-Your such a liar!" Natsu interrupted. "I AM NOT!" You shout. Everyone in the room looked at you surprised at your outburst. "Hey try to calm down Kitsuna..." Lucy said. "Yeah whats your problem?" Gray asked. "It's what happens when your old" Happy joked.

You sighed and used your hair to pick up an item. "...Lucy read the bible verse!" You say as you toss Lucy a large golden bible. "Oof!" She said catching it. "Bible verse?! But we're not in church!" You glare at her. "That doesnt matter! I am a very religious person! I read the bible everynight before bed because I need the word in my life! So I say you read...YOU READ! If I say you pray...YOU PRAY! GO! NOW! Read a verse then we will all pray!" You said. Lucy groaned and each of you got in a circle. Lucy read a bible verse and Gray voleenteered to pray. Natsu then got up. "Ok! Our invesigation starts tommorrow...Im hitting the sack!" He said as he and Happy dove into bed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Gray said diving into bed. "Goodnight y'all..." You yawned as you layed back into bed. Fuse drowseyly falled after you and landed on your crotch. "Good night guys..." Lucy yawned.

_Dream/Flashback Many Years Ago:_

_ You and your sisters were in your rooms in the Fenie Fox Castle and you all each showered and got ready for your first big day of school...The School of Musical Arts of course! Your maids had to help each of you out since you all were so restless jumping around or fighting like the wild over 6,000 year old children you were...well all but you who was still in bed with a sad look on your face. One of your special maids Virgo came over to your bed. _

_ "Princess Kitsaleeja? Is something wrong?" Virgo asked. You looked at Virgo who had short light pink hair and was in a maids outfit. She was a Celestial Spirit currently not owned by anyone in the 'Normal World' so she comes from the Celestial Spirit World to work part time at your castle. You two were very close. You shook your head. "Is it your sisters? Are they being too loud? I can punish them for you if you want" Virgo said. "No...its nothing like that...it's just...I dont wanna go to the dance school...because...I cant dance at all..." You said sadly. "Nonsense! Your singing makes up for it!" Virgo said. "It doesnt matter...a Fenie is recognized by how he or she dances. Thats how they get a mate...and I fear that if I don't get married...my father would be mad at me..." You said. "Im sure things will turn up for you Princess...You are very talented singer as it is...you might get a mate for your beautiful voice" Virgo said. _

_ "But Virgo...I'm a Kardancian not a Karsinguan...Im never gonna get married and my father will always be mad at me..." You said sadly. "Princess...forgive me for interuptting but you have to get dressed and ready for school soon" Virgo said. You slowly nodded and got out of bed. "Does anyone want to shower with me?" You asked. You looked up seeing all of your 15 sisters dressed and ready for school. Each were in belly dancing outfits. "Kitsaleeja...we're already done!" Klasadonna said smirking. The rest of your sisters laughed at your tardiness. _

_ "So...I have to shower alone?" You asked sadly. "Thats too bad! Ha ha! No friends!" Karkeisha laughed. This made the rest of your sisters laugh. "Stop that! Stop that right now! I'm older than all of you! LISTEN TO ME!" You shout. Your sisters continued to laugh at you. "STOP IT!" You cry. "Princess? Shall I punish them?" Virgo asked. "Your even friends with out maid?! It's no wonder no one likes you!" Klasadonna laughed. Your sisters continued to laugh. Tears roll down your face as you run into the bathroom to shower. "Wait Princess! I'll help you shower!" Virgo said as she ran in after you._

_ You and your sisters each go to school traveling via a 'Genie Carrier' that was carried by the guards. You sat in the way back. Other young Fenie students watch in awe as you all arrived. Fenie girls blushed in awe at each of your beauty while boys ogolged each of you as they drooled. The guards set the Genie Carrier down allowing you each to step out. As soon as you all did your sister seperate to go talk to their own set of friends leaving you standing alone...an outcast..._

_ Class after class you were constantly scolded by your teachers on your improper dancing skills although you were trying your hardest! It was hard mostly because of your condition on your foot but if you ever told someone they would literally say: 'Nonsense! You are a Kardancian! You were born to dance!' This only brought you more pressure in your life. You were the biggest outcast of the school and no one would hesistate to make fun of you...even if you were a Princess. They just couldnt hurt you because it will only bring them an execution!_

_ After the day ended it was soon nighttime. "Ok my Angels...bedtime!" A sweet voice said. You and your sisters gasped and smiled knowing who it was. You made a dash upstairs but your sisters push past you and ran even faster to the room. You sigh and walk towards your bedroom only to hear a beautiful singing voice. _**"Maka la...mufa lu...shinka la na..." **You slowly peer into your room seeing teal hair. **"Mofa la na na...Mukuuuuuu..."** You finally got a good look seeing your beautiful mother Kachynah Kardancia sitting on Kulala's bed singing to all your sisters. Your father Kotado was there too listening.

You smiled in awe as your mother continued to sing. She had the most beautiful voice in all of the Fenie Kingdom as well as being an amazing 'sacred' dancer which was the meaning of her name. You shyly walk into the room. She stopped singing and noticed you. She smiled. "Oh Kitsaleeja! Come here into bed my darling..." She said as she scooped you in her arms. You hug her and felt her warmth. "Mama..." You whispered. She then layed you into bed. She then stroked your forehead and continued to sing. **"Kullu mu fu...nanaka ma sha...Ku mu lu shu mukuuuuu..." **Her beautiful singing brought tears to your eyes including your sisters.

_Your mother wiped your tear from your eyes and smiled. "There there..." "Wawa?" You asked._** (Me: Wawa=Mama, mother, mommy)**_ ...I am not accepted for who I am because...I dont really have any skills in dancing...will I ever learn how? Even in my condition?" You asked. You mother looked at you sadly as she stroked your cheek. "Oh sha sha..." _**(Me: Sha sha= Sweetheart, love, baby, ect) **_"Even if you are unable to dance with your condition...that doesnt mean that no one will ever love you" You mom say pulling you into a comforting hug. "Thank you wawa..." You said. "NONSENSE!" You heard. _

_ You and your mom turned to your father who had a strict look on his face. "You are a Kardancian! If you don't learn how to dance you will NEVER marry!" You whimpered at that."Katado please! Don't be so hard on our daughter! If she has an ability to sing then I know she can dance too! Just give her some time!" Your mother said. Your father then looked at your mom and then glared at you. "Time...is running out...very fast!" With that he walked out the room. You mother then turned to you. "Wawa?" You asked worridly. "It's ok my baby...he's just stressed out...give him sometime..." Your mother said. "But what about my skills in dancing?" You asked. Your mother then kissed your forehead. "It will be alright! I know you will learn to dance sooner or later! Dont let your condition get in the way! You are a Kardancian! Kardancian's dance for their lives!" Your mother said determingly. You felt your heart sink inside that even your mother knew about the requirement for you learning how to dance. She just didnt rush it like your father did._

_ She then got off your bed and looked at all of your sisters. "Good night my babies..." She then blew each of them a kiss. "Goodnight Wawa!" They all said in unison. "Sweet dreams to you all..." Your mother said walking out the room. She then turned off the lights and took one last look at you. "Maka ka...Kitsaleeja..." She said with a wink._**(Me: 'I believe in you...Kitsaleeja...)** _She then walked out the room. You didnt see it but you felt tears fall from your face in the dark. Those words were so powerful to you because no one ever said that to you before. A determined look spreads on your face. "I'll learn how to dance...I know I will..." You said. You then heard a slight roar. You look out the window seeing a long scalely flowly tail fly off into the sky. "What kind of creature...could that be?" You asked confused._

_ End of Dream!_

You woke up seeing how it was still nightime hearing the loud noises of Natsu and Gray snoring. Lucy although was asleep had her ears shut. You touched your cheeks feeling something dry. You then look at your hand seeing dry ash. "Damn...was I crying in my sleep?" You whispered. You then looked next to you seeing Natsu snoring away. He smiled in his sleep he was throwing a little air punches and you guessed that he was dreaming up a fight. "Leave her alone Laxus..." He whispered. You look at him confused. "Huh?" "If you touch Tsuna I'll make you pay...Fire Dragon Iron Fist..." He yawned doing a fake punch. "...You ok Princess...?" He whispered. You giggle. "Yeah...thank you Natsu..." With that you leaned towards him and softly kiss his cheek. "...Mwah!" Natsu smirked in his sleep and scratched the area softly where you kissed him.

You stomach then growled a bit loudly. "Well time for a midnight snack..." You said. You then go to your back and pull out two live rabbits who squeak in pain. "Aw shut up!" You yell. You then bash their heads against the countertop knocking them out. You then pull out a blender and plug it. You toss the rabbits in the blender and began to blend them loudly...This loud noise caused Lucy to shoot out of bed. Unfournently it didnt wake up Natsu, Gray or the cats. "Kitsuna what are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed in irritation. You stopped blending. "IM MAKING SOME DINNER!" You yell before going back to blending. "AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Gray then snored loudly. "HOW CAN I SLEEP WHEN THE BEAST AND THE PERV KEEP SNORING?!" Lucy cried. "Will you shut the F*** UP?! DAMN!" You yell. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Lucy yelled.

You finally finished blending and took the blender out from the holder. "There I'm done...happy now?" You asked annoyed as you go to sit on your bed. Lucy looks at you crazy. "Your drinking out of the blender?!" "Yup!" You then chug your drink down your throat. Some of if poured onto your lingerie and your bed. Some spilled onto Natsu's nose. Lucy widen her eyes as she stared in horror. "IS THAT BLOOD?!" "Mmm..." You moan as you lean back on your bed still drinking your rabbit blood from the blender until you drifted back to sleep...

That morning you each woke up and got dressed. You wore a strapless bikini top made out of two half yellow half white pokeballs and each ball made up each breast, along with yellow half pants half short shorts with brown twin stripes at the waist, yellow heels, black fingerless gloves with thunderbolt designs, on your head was a yellow cap with yellow tube like ears with black tips, you kept your gold belly chain, on your cheeks were two red blush stickers and sticking out of your pants was a giant yellow thunderbolt tail that was brown at the bottom. You even wore the locket Natsu found last night and thought to never take it off ever.

You each left the hut and walked through the island forest. "It's so early!" Natsu yawned. "Yeah...I never get up at this time!" Gray yawned. "Right? A woman my age needs to sleep even later..." You groan. "The three of you kept me up all night and I'm not complaining! So stop whining and lets go!" Lucy said sternly. "Who do you think you talking to?! You ani't calling the shots little girl!" You yelled. Lucy growled at you and then brushed it off seeing how it was pointless to argue. She then pulled out a silver key. "Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy said. Horologium was then summonded. "Hey clockman! What time is it?" You asked. "The time is...7:48!" Horologium said. You sweatdrop as anime lines form down your body. "Damn..."

You all then walked through the forest except for Lucy who was carried by Horologium. "You really think we could break the curse?" Natsu asked. "We don't have much of a choice" Gray said. "The village may think it's cursed but destroying things might mess things up" "Your right! If we mess up the moon the tide can get all crazy and the sky would be pitch black!" Natsu exclaimed. "And all the fish would be extinct!" Happy cried. "'Would you guys keep it down? We don't know whats lurking out here so we shouldnt draw any attention!' The lady demands impatiently!" Horologium quotes. "Heh! 'Lady'?! I think you may wanna think again about calling this white girl a lady Horologium! She is anything but that!" You said amused.

"'Kitsuna leave me alone already! You are just SO ANNOYING!' The lady yells angrily" Horologium quotes. You growl angrily. "LOONEY! When you come out of there I'm kick you in the stomach SO HARD your heart will TURN OUT!" You threaten. "Damn girl!" Fuse laughed. "'My name is Lucy...What's with the weird animal costume anyway?' The lady asks" Horologium quotes. "My favorite holiday is coming up! And since we're on a creepy island I thought it would fit the occasion!" You said smiling. Fuse then flew over to where Lucy was hugging her knees inside of Horologium and pressed his face against the glass looking down from her thighs and upwards.

"'You pervert! Stop looking up my skirt!' The lady yells loudly" Horologium quotes. Fuse laughs. "Wha ha HAAAAA! Full on panty shot! Happy give me my camera!" "I left it at the house" Happy said. "YOU WHAT?!" Fuse yells. "Oh well...I get to enjoy for awhile...heh heh!" Fuse laughed grinning as he continues to look up Lucy's skirt. "'Get out of there right now!' She yells furiously" Horologium quotes. Lucy made an attempt to close her legs but due to the small space it was useless. "If you dont want him looking then maybe you should walk" Natsu said. "He's right! Do you summon your spirits because your lazy?" Gray asked. "Well don't forget she is a freeloading white girl who think's she's all cute and big and bad! She's all bimbo no talk!" You said rolling your eyes.

"'Listen...this curse is freaking me out...we have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared...' She says nervously" Horologium quotes. You stopped walking and turned to Lucy. "'HEY GUYS! I'VE DECIDED TO COME ALONG!'" You quote in your girlyish voice. Natsu and Gray chuckled a bit at that and you began to walk again. "'I do NOT! Talk like that!' She cries out" Horologium quotes. "I dont give a damn! Thats EXACTLY what you said! Now all of a sudden you's so scared! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO COME!" You say smacking your hands together at that last part of your sentence. "'Kitsuna listen-" "-No no no! You cant make up YO DAMN MIND!" You shout out. Gray looked at you confused. "'Yo damn mind?'" "Yeah I meant what I said! Looney if you don't wanna be here you can swim your little ass home...AND DON'T SLEEP IN MY BED OR TOUCH MY FRIDGE!" You yell. "'I never said I was leaving in the first place!' The lady says sternly" Horologium quotes. "Don't give me attitude!" You said sternly.

Natsu then stretched his arms. "This is awesome! S Class quests rule!" "Isnt it great Natsu?" You asked happily. "I could probably freeze up that curse spell" Gray said. "'You guys are idiots...' She retorts dispairingly" Horologium quotes. A devilish angry look spreads on your face as you turn back to Lucy. She looked at you scared. "CMERE BITCH!" You shout. You instantly charge for Lucy and kick Horolgium's glass door. "'What are you doing?!' The lady panics" Horologium quotes. "Sorry Horologium but this bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" You yell as you kicked Horologium's glass. Natsu, Gray and the cats look at you crazy. "Are you gonna break her out?!" Fuse asked shocked. "YES I AM! IM GONNA BEAT THE WHITE OUT OF HERE!" You shout as you continued to kick the glass. Lucy slowly anime teared fearing your wrath your about to put on her.

That was when you all heard loud stomping. You stopped kicking Horologium and looked around. "What's that?" Natsu asked. You all looked up freaked out seeing a giant rat. "Whoa...well you two are cats! Go get some breakfast!" You said to Happy and Fuse. "What are ya crazy?!" Fuse asked. "No way I'm eating that!" Happy cried. "That thing is huge!" Gray cried. "'What are you waiting for?! Beat it up you guys!' She yells!" Horologium quotes. "And Ima enjoy beating up later!" You say angrily as you got in a fighting stance. "Ice Make Shield!" Gray then summonded a shield and the rat then let out a large gas knocking you all out.

Your eyes watered up. "Oh my god...IM GONE!" You say running away. "WAIT FOR US!" Lucy cried. "THEN PICK UP YOUR SCRAWNY FEET AND RUN!" You yell. Everyone runs after you with that giant rat in pursue. "Ice Make Floor!" Gray then made ice on the ground making the rat slide on it as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard.

You all then escape to a temple. "Wow this place is massive" Lucy said. "And it's falling apart" Natsu said. "I wonder how old it is" Gray said. "No older than me thats for sure!" You said grinning. "Hey grandma? Isnt it time for your nap?" Lucy asked amused. You glare at her and snatch her whip with your hair. "HEY!" She cried. You then use another hair strand and pull her close to you as you hold her whip. The two of you were now in an anime background which consisted of you both in a hell hole with fire surrounding you. Your fox ears were replaced with devil ears and you were now wearing a revealing devil gown. Lucy went blue anime face as you grin at her devilishly. "This grandma thinks it's time for your PUNISHMENT!" You say devilishly. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

You then let her go and turn your attention back to the wierd symbols on the wall. "What are those?" Natsu asked. "No it makes sense since this used to be called the island of the moon" Gray said. "The island of the moon curse? And wierd moon symbols? You really gotta wonder what all of this means" Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "Yeah this place is a wreck...this floor doesnt even look safe to walk on" Natsu said as he roughly stepped on the ground. "Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy cried. Instantly Natsu stomped so hard he created a whole under all of you causing you all to fall to the ground. "NATSU YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Gray yelled.

You all then land on the hard ground although you landed on something soft. You flutter your eyes open to see that your body was instantly pressed against Natsu's. He opened his eyes the same time you did and blinked in surprise at you. "You weren't hurt...were you Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You blush and just shook your head. Natsu smiled ."Good..." He then glances down at your neck and you look at him curiously. "Hey...your wearing the locket!" He said. "Mmhm..." You said nervously. Natsu chuckles a bit and wrapped his warm arms around your waist. This caused you to gasp and he gets up along with you and sets you next to him on a rock. "There ya go! Heh heh!" Natsu says happily. "Thanks Natsu..." You said blushing.

"Gee Natsu! Thanks for asking if we were OKAY!" Lucy yelled. "Heres a thought: Think before you act instead of causing so much DESTRUCTION!" Gray yelled. Natsu looked at them curiously as if wondering what he did wrong. You giggle at his innocent cuteness. "I like a dangerous man!...Mmm!" You coo as you snuggle against Natsu's chest. He looks at you confused for a moment and then chuckles as he scratches your right ear.

"Happy? Fuse? Can you fly us out of here?" Lucy asked. "No..." Happy said sadly. "No can do babe..." Fuse said. "Were underneath the temple..." Gray said. "WOW! A SECRET CAVE! LETS GO TSUNA!" Natsu cheered happily as he grabbed your hand and lead you around a cave. You laughed at how cute he looked when he was excited. "Hee hee! Chill Natsu!" "WILL YOU QUIT RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CRAZY PERSON?!" Gray yelled. You both then stopped seeing a giant ice barrier. "Whoa..." You said surprised. "Um...guys...what that?" Natsu asked freaked out. "...Thats impossible..." Gray said surprised. "...I know..." You said surprised. "...How is it that the Avatar is frozen in ice again?!" You asked shocked. This caused everyone else around you to anime fall. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"It's Deliora! But how could this happen?! Why is it here?! WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING ON GALUNA ISLAND?!" Gray shouted. "Whoa whoa whoa! Chill!" You said scared. "You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked. "Try to calm down Gray..." Lucy said. Gray then took a breather for a moment. "Now can you tell us whats wrong?" Lucy asked. "Its Deliora...the demon of destruction...but why is it here? It doesnt make any sense!" Gray cried. "...A demon..." You say thoughtfully. You all then heard footsteps and decided to hide.

You each see a dark blue haired guy in green suit, along with a shirtless guy with animal ears sorta like yours and there was a pink haired lolita. "So we got a potheaded, Goku haired Einstein, a beast man who looks like a lovechild of Simba and Tarzan and a rejected Victorias Secret Model" You muttered. Happy and Fuse quietly snicker at that. "Keep it down!" Gray whispered. You all listened to the three talk and they soon left.

"We should have beated some answers out of them!" Natsu said. "I agree!" You said. "Not yet! We have to do some investigating" Lucy said. "White girls got a point Natsu" You say turning to him. "Man...this job keeps getting more and more complicated!" Natsu said. "Like who is the Cold Emperor Guy?' Happy asks. "And what does he want?" Fuse asked. "Deliora...but I still dont know what they want with him...how the hell were they even able to find him?" Gray asked. "Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked. "It was sealed away...in a glacier in a northern continent..." Gray began. He then explained more about the demon and how lives were lost including his master. "This Cold Emperor...We have to find him...and once we do...HE'S GONNA REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN!" Gray yelled as he charged up some ice on his palms. You all just stared at Gray surprised. You blinked. "...Damn boy you mad?" You asked. Lucy, Natsu and the cats anime falled and soon the _Ending Music _then played...

Okay! That was the first 11 episodes! Now in the next chap we get a new opening credits sequence and a ending credits sequence at the beginning and ending of the chap. So R&amp;R!


	14. Moon Drip!

**Fairy Tail Opening 2: Song: 'Sense of Wonder' By: Idoling!**

_The first scene shows Natsu in a sparkly and bright background facing towards the audience with his eyes closed. He slowly moves his head up as his hair blows opening his one eye and eventually all of them as he grins. The scene then switches to Lucy facing the left. She slowly moves her head to the right as her hair blows. She opens her eyes and winks at the audience. The scene then switches to Gray facing the right as his hair blows. He moves his head towards the left as he opens his eyes smiling. The scene then switches to Erza facing the left as her hair blows. She moves her head towards the right and opens her eyes smiling at the audience. The scene then switches to Kitsuna facing the right as her hair blows. She moves her head towards the left as she opens her eyes smirking seductively at the audience._

_ The scene the switches to the five of them along with Happy and Fuse who fly by. They each stand in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Kitsuna and Natsu stand close to each each while Gray, Lucy and Erza stand near them each smiling. Natsu and Kitsuna wave their hands boldly in opposite directions releasing their own orange and teal dragon marked Magic Circles as Happy and Fuse fly up smiling. Natsu's Fire Magic and Kitsuna's Voodoo Magic spread and take over the screen showing the title '_**_Fairy Tail'_**_ as the sky clears. The title then illuminates with a bright light._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu's arm on fire with a firey background surrounding it. In the side background shows Natsu using his Dragon Slayer Magic as Natsu arm raises up a fire fist. The scene then switches to Lucy's arm holding keys with a heart shaped background surrounds it. In the side background shows Lucy summoning all of her Celestial Spirits as she moves her keys upward. The scene then switches to Gray's arm to his hand with icy air with a wavy background surrounding it as he moves his palm up. The side background shows Gray using his Ice Make Magic. The scene then switches to Erza's arm to her sword with a diamond like background surrounding it as she moves her sword across the screen. The side background shows Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor attacking. The scene then switches to Kitsuna's arm with teal energy with teal music note background. In the side background shows Kitsuna dancing as she charges up her Dragon Slayer Magic as she moves her arm up elegantly as she was dancing._

_ The scene then switches to everyone at Fairy Tail by the bar. Specically focusing on Happy, Fuse and Mirajane. Happy is shown smiling with Mirajane who his holding a plate of alcohol drinks. Mirajane winks as an anime heart leaves her eye. Fuse is shown grinning wildly as he hugs Mirajane's breast. Mira doesn's seem to notice or mind. The scene then shows other member's such as Loke who winks along with Levy with her crew. The scene the shows Team Natsu trying to capturing Wing Fish. Natsu grabs a fish, Happy bites one, Gray freezes up one, Erza slices one, Kitsuna uses her hair to squeeze some, Lucy catches one with a net and Fuse is shown clinging onto her skirt with anime heart eyes._

_ The scene then switches to all of them again as semi chibi's in a room full of green rats. Happy flies out the window as Lucy reaches out for him. Fuse is looking up Lucy's skirt, Erza stares at Happy curiously. Kitsuna cuddles a green rat as the rat ^^ smiles at her. Natsu and Gray are shown arguing in the background. The scene then switches to Natsu head with a scene in the background showing him and Igneel when he was a boy and then showing his arm with a scene in the background showing him, Lisanna and Kitsuna as young kids cuddling Natsu's egg. The scene then shows Lucy with a sad look on her face as tiny leaves blow and a silhoutte of a man in shown._

_ The scene then shows Gray and Lyon in a seperate background and in the center shows them both as kids hugging their master. The scene then shows Erza with a sad look on her face in the background with Jellal who is facing the other way. The scene then shows Kitsuna with Songulala who is teaching her how to dance before the scene switches to Kitsuna in her princess outfit walking away from her Kingdom for good with a look of guilt on her face holding a young sleeping Fuse in her arms. Her sisters are shown in tears on the ground as they cry while the King is shown above with a disapproving look on his face._

_ The scene then shows the Magic Council standing in their own Magic Circles. The scene then shows Happy and Fuse smiling as they fly across all the members of Fairy Tail eventually flying back to Team Natsu. Natsu and Kitsuna grab each others hands smiling as they run with Fuse and Happy. Lucy, Erza and Gray then follow afterwards. The scene then shows the Fairy Tail Guild eventually pirced with iron poles. The scene then switches to the silhouttes of the Phantom Lord eventually revealing Gajeel who grins._

_ Gajeel flies up to the sky charging up his Dragon Slayer Magic. The scene then switches to Team Natsu running through a cannon. Natsu and Kitsuna jump up fighting off instantly with Gajeel. Natsu and Kitsuna fly up into the air using their Dragon Slayer Magic as jetboots as they charge up towards Gajeel. Kitsuna takes a hit from Gajeel and fall to the ground. This makes Natsu angry as he charges up his energy even furthur ready to attack Gajeel. Gray, Happy, Fuse and Erza stare in surprise at Natsu while Lucy holds Kitsuna close to her smiling. Kitsuna smiles back as she puts a hand on her shoulder showing that she is grateful for Lucy's help. The two the turn to Natsu worridly and saw that he made an explosion in the sky after clashing with Gajeel._

_ The last scene then switches to the Fairy Tail Guild Members along with the Celestial Spirits together. Fuse and Happy take up most of each side of the screen smiling/grinning at the audience while Kitsuna is shown smiling down at a laughing Mirajane._

**Me: Are all the openings gonna be this long? -_-**

** Cecebecc: I think it's pretty cool! Kitsuna is awesome!**

** Kitsuna: Thanks! But lets start the story now ok? ^^**

All of you continued to stare at Deliora in surprise. Gray looked like he wanted to kill somebody. "So you said this is a demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked. "Theres no doubt about it!" Gray said. "Damn...it huge as hell!" You said surprised. "Do you think this demon has something to do with the Island's curse?" Lucy asked. "I wouldnt be surprised if it did...it may be enclosed in ice but that things still alive..." Gray said. Natsu then stood next to him grinning. "SWEET! Give me a go at it! I'm not afraid of some stupid demon!" He said eagerly as he swong his fist. "A little fire outta do the trick!"

Gray then gave him a cold glare which made your ears twitch. Instantly Gray socked Natsu in the face knocking him to the ground. "NATSU!" You cry as you go over to his side. You look seeing a huge bruise on his cheek. "GRAY JUST PUNCHED NATSU!" Happy cried. "NO FREAKING DUH!" Fuse yelled. You glared at Gray. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM GRAY?! I KNOW YOU BOTH FIGHT A LOT BUT WHY YOU COMING OUT OF NOWHERE FOR?!" You asked annoyed. "YEAH WHATS THE DEAL?! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR GRAY?!" Natsu yelled. "I DON'T WANT YOU AND YOUR FLAMES ANYWHERE NEAR IT!" Gray said sternly. "Ight! Cool!" You began as you help Natsu up. "You could have just said that instead of being all extra as hell! Like no!" You say shaking your head. "Kitsuna! If that ice melts and Delioria is revived...there is no way to stop it..." Gray said sadly.

"Cmon do you think a chunk of ice is that easy to melt?" Natsu asked. Gray said nothing for a moment and then stared at the ground. "...No..." Lucy walked up to Gray putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" You glare at her. "What the f*** BITCH! You asking the wrong person right now!" "Yeah! I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! You need to watch your temper man!" Natsu yelled. "Is he really talking?" Fuse asked amused. "Yep!" Happy said.

Gray then told you more on his master on how she casted a spell to stop Deliora which resulted in her own life being taken away and how the ice couldnt be melted no matter what. "If they knew the ice couldnt be melted then why would they bring it here?" Gray asked. "Maybe they didnt know. They probably thought they could melt it some how" Lucy said. "Well standing and staring ani't gonna do s*** for us!" You said. "I agree! We need answers! Lets go find those guys!" Natsu said. "Ight! Lets go!" You said. "Ok" Lucy said. "NO!" Gray said. You all turned to him.

"We're gonna stay here and wait..." He said. You look at him annoyed as you raise an eyebrow. "Um...WHAT?" "We're gonna wait for the moon to come out..." Gray said. "Um...who says you calling the shots of this mission?!" You asked. "I did! I say we wait!" Gray said sternly as he turned to you for a second. You shake your head in disbelif. "This coming from the boy who didnt even want anybody to leave for this mission in the first place...and now we taking orders from him?" You asked turning to Lucy. She just shrugged. You shake your head and continued to fake laugh. "...WOW!" You said throwing your hands up in the air. "ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON! WE CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" Natsu cried. "Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked. "It might have something to do with the curse..." Gray said. "Ok then...we'll wait" Lucy said. You fake laugh again. "Well ain't this a BITCH?!" You asked happily displaying a ^^ smile as you stomp on the ground. "Yep!" Fuse agreed. "IM NOT WAITING! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Natsu shouted. Instantly he began snoring. "Well that was fast..." Lucy said. "Aye..." Happy said.

You, Lucy along with Happy and Fuse sat together on a rock watching Natsu as he sleeps during those few hours. "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring!" Lucy cried. "Too bad for you white girl! Im going on Instagram!" You say pulling out your iphone 6. You take a selfie of you in the cave and began typing.

_'Stayin in cave on mission 4 a few hrs waitin4 moon w/Natsu, Icy, white gurl and cats...-_- #BoredAsHell'_

You then upload the post to Instagram and waited a few minutes only to not see any likes or any posts. Although the sudden post you put up did seem pretty boring. You sigh and put your iphone away. "Damn..." "Oh I know!" Lucy said happily. "What now white girl?" You asked annoyed. "Open Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!" Lucy said as she summoned a Celestial Spirit using her key. She had curly orangey hair and was wearing a blue dress with hearts and wings holding a harp. "Oh hey Lucy!" She said happily. "Hi Lyra!" Lucy said. "How come you never call me anymore...it isnt fair!" Lyra cried. "Your only available 3 days a month" Lucy said annoyed.

"Lyra!" You said happily as you go over to hug her. "YOU KNOW LYRA TOO?!" Lucy asked shocked. You and Lyra were very close during your days in the Kingdom. You would often go to her to help you with your vocals and she also served as a personal music entertainer to the King and would perform at parties if the King threw one. "Oh it's you!" Lyra said happily hugging you back. She then scratched your right ear. "Lyra? Tell me...how do you know Kitsuna?" Lucy asked suspciously. Lyra looked at her confused. "'Kitsuna'? Who's-MMM!" You covered Lyra's mouth and laughed nervously. "Excuse us..." You said sweatdropping. Lucy stared at you confused. "Huh?"

You pulled Lyra aside and explained your situation and then go back to Lucy. "What were you two talking about?" Lucy asked. "Forget about that! What would you like me to sing Lucy?" Lyra asked. "Any one you want!" Lucy said happily. "You know any song about fish?" Happy asked. "Or about babes?" Fuse asked. Lyra then strummed her harp. "I have a song I know you and Kitsuna will love!" "Lyra has a beautiful singing voice!" Lucy said. "Mmhm!" You said in agreement. "Well Mira is a singer too ya know! She sings song about fish for me!" Happy whined. "And babes..." Fuse sighed. "Ooh that true! I love her singing!" You said happily. You and Mirajane would often sing together when nobody else was around. She knew about your shyness and promised not to tell anyone.

Lyra then strummed on her harp and began to sing which soothed you all as you each gave a relaxed ^^ smile. After awhile you each heard the sound of slight sobbing. You each then turned to Gray. "Yo! You alright Gray?" You asked a bit worridly. "Whats wrong?" Lucy asked. "Nothing! Im fine" Gray said. "You lying! I know you upset! Come and tell me whats the matter?" You asked. "One of Lyra's songs can be pretty depressing" Lucy said sadly. "Don't go making Lyra feel bad! It not her fault she talented like that!" You said.

"It's ok for a man to cry Gray...I do it all the time" Fuse said. "Thats because your always home with no date on friday nights" Happy said. Fuse glared at him. "...Shut up!" "I wasnt crying!" Gray said. "Maybe you should sing something more upbeat Lyra!" Lucy said. "You should have just said that in the first place!" Lyra cried. "Word! Lucy stop giving Lyra a hard time and make a damn decision!" You scolded. "Oh just leave me alone Kitsuna..." Lucy whimpered. "I think we should skip the song...we should stay quiet...we don't wanna be found out..." Gray said coldly. You raised an eyebrow. "Damn...is it cold in here or is it just Gray?" You asked as you lay down next to Natsu. You then close your eyes.

During those hours each of you slept. All but Gray. Your ears twitched instantly when you heard the sound of rumbling. You open your eyes feeling the ground shaking. "What the hell?!" Lucy then got up rubbing her eyes. "Whats that shaking noise?" She asked drowseyly. "Is it night yet?!" Natsu asked shooting awake. You sweatdrop. "Damn...I almost forgot you was even here!" "I missed hearing your voice Natsu!" You say hugging him. Natsu looked at you confused for a moment and then scratched your right ear to greet you.

A giant purple Magic Circle then opened from above. "Its the beam of light!" Lucy exclaimed. "Its coming down from the ceiling!" Natsu cried. "It must be moonlight!" Gray said. "Whats going on? Im getting scared Tsuna!" Happy cried. He then hugged your leg and hid behind it. "Lucy hold me!" Fuse cried. He then flew to her chest and hugged her breast. Lucy blushed and glared at him. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERVERT!" The light of the Magic Circle then reflected on Deliora. "What is this? Some sort of experiment?" You asked confused. "No experiment Tsuna but it cant be some sort of coicidence" Natsu said. "Cmon we have to go find out where the light is coming from!" Gray said.

Everyone else but you and Fuse ran upstairs. You looked at everyone else crazy. "The light is coming from the moon obviously!" You said annoyed. "Why did the writer create and put us in a show fanfic full of idiots?" Fuse asked. "Be glad she didn't put us in Dora the Explorer or I would have shot myself!" You said rolling your eyes. "I would have drugged myself with mushrooms!" Fuse said. "Mmhm!" You said nodding. You and Fuse then smirk at each other. "Lets go..." You said. "Aye!" Fuse said. You laughed. "Oh naw! Stop! Thats Happy's thing ok?" "Whatever!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. You both ran and headed upstairs after everyone.

You each the run up and outside seeing the purple light surround a group of village people. You all then took cover and watched. "What are they doing?" Natsu asked. The village people chanted weird phrases as the Magic Circles went straight up towards the sky. "They ani't starting a demon circle are they?" You asked a bit scared. "I really doubt a demon circle would be summond up towards the moon" Lucy said. "This is a special spell called the Moon Drip" Lyra explained. "Oh hey Lyra! I didnt know you was still here" You said. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "They are using that spell to melt the demon underground and resurrect it" Lyra explained. "What?!" Natsu asked shocked. "THEY CANT!" Gray said angrily. "UH UH! I knew it! They is making a demon circle!" You said shaking your head scared.

"The ice used in an ice shell cant be melted!" Gray said. "I hate to say this but thats not entirely true! Its strong but it can be melted using moon glow" Lyra said. "IDIOTS! They never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray said angrily. "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" Natsu said angrily. Lucy instantly knocked Natsu out. You glare at her. "WHAT THE F*** YOU DOING?!" "Someone's coming this way..." Lucy said. "Ight! In that case Ima knock you out too!" You said cracking your knuckles. Lucy looked at you crazy. "Wait?! What?! AH!" Instantly you knocked out Lucy before she could protest. Fuse snickered and made his way over to Lucy and squeezed her breasts. "Heh heh! Yep! Definently a Double D Cup!" You laughed. "Only Double D? Hah!" "Keep it down!" Gray whispered.

You all hid and watched quietly as the Simba/Tarzan lovechild, the Goku haired Eiestein and the rejected Victoria's Secret Model follow a man in a knights outfit. The kept talking about their suspicons on the intruders...you. "So thats guys there leader huh?" Natsu asked. "That guy thinks he's all high and mighty with that stupid mask!" Lucy said angrily. You nodded. "Right? Like the hell is this? Sir Arthur? And whats with the Hedgehog fur on his head?" You asked._ 'Although something about that voice seems awfully familar...' You thought._ The man then ordered his slaves to destroy the villagers. "What the hell? That aint right!" You said shaking your head. "Yeah they had nothing to do with it" Lucy said. "That voice...it can't be..." Gray began.

Natsu slowly got up and out from hiding and stood above the rock. "Natsu?" You asked looking at him confused. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SNEAKING AROUND BUSINESS!" Natsu shouted. You smiled and stood up. "YEAH LETS BREAK SOME RULES!" You and Natsu in unison suck up energy and blasted your fire and voodoo magic in the air. "THE JOKES ON Y'ALL! WE THE INTRUDERS HERE!" You said. "That emblem...they're from Fairy Tail!" The VS reject said. "Forget about them! Eradicate the village!" The man said. "Why?!" Natsu asked. "Anyone in my way is my enemy!" The man said coldly. "WHAT?!" Natsu asked angrily.

You, Natsu and Gray charge for them. Gray fought the knight guy with Ice Magic. The knights ice magic looked sharp and beautiful and it made Gray's ice magic look sloppy. "He's and ice wizard too?!" Happy and Fuse asked in unison. "LYON!" Gray said angrily. You gasped and widen your eyes. "Lyon?! Wait is the the same Lyon that I-?" You muttered. "-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Gray asked angrily. "It's been quite awhile Gray..." Lyon said. "WHY ARE YOU REVIVING DELIORA?!" Gray asked. "Friend of yours Master?" Potheaded Eienstein asked. "Forget that! Do as your told!" Lyon ordered. "Yes sir!" The three wannabes said before escaping. "GET OVER HERE!" Natsu shouted as he charged for Lyon. "NO NATSU! DONT GO NEAR HIM!" Gray yelled. Natsu's body was instantily frozen. "NATSU!" You cry.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" Gray ordered. "Aye!" Happy said. "Fuse lets go too!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse said nodding. You and Lucy were instantly carried away by Happy and Fuse and flew across the island leaving Gray to fight Lyon alone. "We can't just leave Natsu like that!" Lucy cried. "Im worried about him too Lucy! But we gotta keep going and let Gray handle this!" You said. "Besides if we stayed there too long your pretty little ass would have froze" Fuse said. "He's right! It would have been over!" Happy said.

"Who cares! We gotta save him!" Lucy said. "And WE gotta save all those people before any more crazy s*** goes down!" You said. Lucy looks at you surprised. "Kitsuna..." "Please listen to me Lucy! We gotta do something about this! Okay? Natsu can take care of himself for now..." You said. Lucy looked at you for a moment and nodded. "Your right! Ice is no match for a Salamander!" Lucy said happily. You smiled and nodded as the four of you continued to fly in the sky. "So back there...how is it that you knew Lyon?" Lucy asked. You look at her surprised that she would ask that. You then look down. "Well see...he visited me one time..." You said blushing a bit. "Visited you? At where?" Lucy asked. You turn to her sheepishly grinning. "...The Magical House..." Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. Lucy gave you a 0_0 face. "...WHAT?!" "Ooh! How scandelous!" Happy said grinning. "Y'all better not tell Gray! He seems to have...a history with him some how..." You said staring off into the deep night sky as the _Ending Music _began to play.

**Fairy Tail Ending 2: Song: 'Merry Go Round' By: onelifecrew**

_Centers on Natsu running around as a chibi or in normal form. One scene shows every one at Lucy and Kitsuna's house in Lucy's room as chibi's. Lucy is reading a book smiling nervously at Natsu and the shirtless Gray who are fighting. Erza is shown in pj's brushing her teeth. Kitsuna is shown by the window in lingerie holding her iphone 6 taking a selfie making a 'puckered liped duck face'. Happy is smiling at the audience. Fuse is laying on the ground having a nosebleed as he reads a 'P Mag' and Plue is shown skipping across the room._

_ The scene then switches to Fuse and Happy flying across space passing by chibi Natsu who is laying lazily on a sun followed by chibi Kitsuna who is on a moon smirking seductively as an anime heart leaves her eye and Natsu doesnt seem to notice. Chibi shirtless Gray is then shown sitting on a blue star and chibi Erza is shown standing boldly on a planet. Plue is shown shortly. Followed by Lucy who is shown sitting happily on a pink star. Then Gray's master followed by Lyra, Virgo and Aquarius, along with Lyon and his henchmen on seperate planets. Soon Taurus, Cancer and Horologium on a green star and Gajeel who is grinning evilly on a purple planet._

_ Mirajane is shown on a orange star with Elfman winking and he smiles. Followed by the Master. Stars then fall out of the sky switching the scene to normal Lucy turning around with a surprised look on her face as the wind blows in her hair. The camera then zooms showing Natsu's Fairy Tail stamp on his arm as Lucy puts her arm on her chest. The scene then switches to Gray standing alone in the desert as the screen zooms out showing Erza looking up into the sky until the camera zooms out showing Kitsuna in her princess outfit and teal hair flying across the sky smiling. She then looks down and spots Natsu on the ground. She gasps and quickly flies away. _

_ Natsu looks up in the sky spotting fairy dust in the sky and then runs after it. He eventually gives up and turns around with a sad look on his face. The last scene switches to Natsu, Lisanna, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse in a background together. Lisanna and Kitsuna are on either sides on Natsu taking his arm in their and pointing off in different directions. Lisanna who is smiling while Kitsuna has a seductive stare in her eye. Natsu looks nervous as Happy is shown being happy in the background and Fuse is shown grinning at the fact that Natsu has gotten his own little 'harem'._

R&amp;R! Tell me what you liked! BYE!


	15. Lucy and Tsuna VS Sherry!

ENJOY!...If ANYONE other than Cecebeec cares! She's literally the only one that shown a love for this story and NO ONE else...;)

**Cecebeec: Don't worry I will always read your stories! ;)**

**Me: Thank you Cecebeec ^^. I just wonder if anyone else likes my story or not...**

**Kitsuna: These few viewers wouldn't know a good story if it kicked them in the back! You work so hard everyday with this putting the hours in your time just to MAKE THIS! You deserve more support!**

**Me: Tell that to the other viewers...-_-...Oh well! ^^ If you guys have any ideas to make this story better! ENJOY!**

Fuse and Happy both landed you and Lucy in the middle of the Island which was full of the village people. You both told them everything that was about to go down. "Listen up! The people who turned you into beasts are planning an attack on the village!" Lucy warned. "They're coming down here to fight us?" A villager asked. "Isn't that what she just said?" You asked annoyed. "I have a plan!" Lucy said. You look at her confused. "Little you has a plan?" "'Little me' has a plan to capture the villains and lock them up to force them to tell us how to change you back!" Lucy said turning to you with a bold look on her face. You smirk. "Well alright..."

The beast people then let out unsure murmurs. "The only thing is...I'm pretty sure those three are wizards!" Happy said. "Which means you ladies better be careful with them" Fuse said. "Yeah you're right..." Lucy said. She then turned to you. "Well Kitsuna you are the only one we got..." You glared at her. "What the HELL?! Who you think you are ordering me like that? Why do I gotta do all the work?! Ain't you a wizard to BITCH?" You asked in irritation. "But you can fight Kitsuna!" Lucy exclaimed. "YEAH! But right NOW my Dragon Slayer Magic is low...and I need some music sources to eat! Only force I have now is my Were Fox form and my hair...I don't know if I will be able to fight just using that..." You said.

Lucy then let out a surprised wide gasp which made your ears twitch in irritation as you cringe. "WHAT? WHAT THE F*** NOW?!" You asked annoyed. Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled. "I just had the most BRILLIANT idea!" Lucy said excitedly. "You sound too excited Luce..." Fuse said. You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...will this 'BRILLIANT idea' cause you to orgasm?" "Oh just leave me alone!" Lucy cried. The beast master then walked over to you all. "What are you doing out here?" "We don't have much time sir! They are going to attack the village any second now!" Lucy cried. "Yeah these people are out to get you! Y'all better run!" You said. "The wizards who turned you all into beasts are in the temple in the jungle!" Lucy cried. "I DONT CARE WHO'S IN THE TEMPLE! WHY HAVENT YOU DESTROYED THE MOON?!" The beast man shouted.

"What are you getting an attitude for old man?! You better chill if you don't want your blood pressure rising!" You said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD TIMING VIXEN?!" The beast man yelled. You glared at him. "WELL EXCUSE ME! AT LEAST IM PHYSICALLY BEAUTIFUL!" "FEH! YOU ARE STILL OLD IN AGE!" The beast man laughed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" You shouted. You and the beast man then got into an arguement. "Look Fuse! An old man and old lady fight!" Happy said innocently. "Cool! 5K likes here I come!" Fuse said pulling out an iphone as he filmed you and the old man fighting. He wanted to attack you but the villagers held him back.

"So Lucy, how do we trap the enemy?" Fuse asked. "We'd be happy to help if you need us" A villager said. Lucy chuckled haughtly. "I'm the greatest Celestial Wizard Fairy Tail's got!" You sweatdrop. "Um...your the ONLY Celestial Wizard we got...and nobody asked..." "Dont kill my moment!" Lucy cried. You then mock what she said in a sissy voice. "I don't talk like that!" Lucy cried. She then turned to the villager. "Just leave everything to us! You don't have to worry it will be a piece of cake!" Lucy said. "Or rabbits...mmm...rabbits..." You say licking your lips.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said swiping her key which summonded Virgo. You sighed. "Looney? Stop waving your boobs around when you swipe a key...seriously...it's not cute!" "I AM CUTE! And my name is Lucy!" Lucy cried. The villagers stared at Virgo in awe. "She's so cute!" The villagers said. "She's not that cute..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "You jealous little ho*..." You said rolling your eyes. "Your the one who works at a brothel!" Lucy exclaimed. "...Shut the f*** up!" You said giving Lucy the middle finger. She growled in anger. "Uh oh...Lucy's mad!" Happy said in a sing song voice.

Later on Virgo finished up with Lucy's plan. "Princess I have finished the task!" Virgo said. "You know...you REALLY shouldnt call her that..." You said amused. "Good work Virgo! My plan is going to work perfectly!" Lucy said. "Lucy? Your stupid!" Happy said. "This is probably the oldest trick in the book!" Fuse said. You laughed. "Must be embarrasing to be told off and bitched at by two cats!" Lucy smirked. "Dont be silly...A pitfall trap will get them EVERY time!" "Pitfall huh?" You asked. You then turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Animal Crossing anyone?" "Who are you talking to?" Happy asked confused. "Forget it...this plan is the PITS...No pun intended..." You said rolling your eyes.

"Someones heading this way!" A villager cried. "Gotta be them now..." You said. "Your right! Ok! Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. The villagers open the gate and thats when you saw Natsu The Ice Cube along with the passed out Gray running towards you all. "Hey guys! Are you okay?" Natsu called. You and Lucy screamed in shock. "NATSU!" You all cried. "Natsu stay right there please!" Lucy cried. Natsu kept running towards you all. "NATSU! DONT MOVE!" You shout. You then uncoiled your hair and pushed it out towards his icy belly which made him slow down until he was one foot away from the pitfall. "Phew..." You sighed as you recoiled your hair back. "Oh...good work Kitsuna..." Lucy sighed in relief as she patted your shoulder. You smiled in relief. "Mmhm..." You nodded.

"Whats with the grass and-AHHHHH!" Natsu cried as he and Gray fell through the pitfall. "He actually fell for it..." A villager said. You and Lucy sweatdropped dumbfounded as her strap fell off her shoulder revealing her cleavage while your top slid a bit downward exposing your cleavage. Fuse laughed. "I got it all on video too for Vine!" "...Wow! 6K likes!" Fuse said. "It's ruined..." Lucy sighed. You glared at her. "That all you care about?!" Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?" "DAMMIT LOONEY! THIS PLAN IS A LITTLE S*** AND SO ARE YOU!" With that you then yank on Lucy's side ponytail hard. "OW OWWW! Let me go! Let me go!" Lucy cried. "BIATCH!" You shout. You then slap Lucy on the cheek hard. "Quick Fuse! Get this for Instagram! They're fighting!" Happy said amused. "On it!" Fuse said.

After awhile of yanking and slapping you pushed Lucy to the ground. "Little BIATCH!" Lucy then made a sad -_- face as she anime teared. "I said I was sorry..." Lucy sobbed. "I DONT CARE! YOU HURT NATSU!" You shout. "Kitsuna! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!" Lucy cried. "WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING?! BE LUCKY I DIDNT KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!" You threaten. This made Lucy sob more. "Very funny Lucy! But we dont have time to play pratical jokes on each other!" Natsu yelled. "Whatever...you alright Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah Im fine...but Gray's down for the count" Natsu said. "Damn..." You say sadly as you looked at the passed out Gray.

"Hey...the ice came off...It must have cracked when I fell" Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "See? Told you the pitfall would work!" You glare at her. "You shut the f*** up Looney! That was just LUCK!" "IM FREE!" Natsu cheered happily. You smile at him and then use your hair to bring him and Gray out of the hole. The villagers set Gray gently to the ground. "So how come Lyon's lackey's haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked. "True...whats taking them so long?" Lucy asked. "Probably scared of us" You said shrugging. "Ok guys! Hurry up and cover that hole!" Lucy ordered. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "They're not gonna fall for that..." You giggle. "You sure did!" You say nudging him. "Oh c'mon Tsuna...it was an accident!" Natsu cried. You smile at him and ruffle his hair making him groan.

"Over there!" A villager cried. You each looked up seeing the giant rat with the three wizards on top. "It's the giant rat!" A villager cried. "And she's carrying a giant bucket!" Another cried. "UH UH! Are they about to dump us?! Don't they know they supposed to nominate us on Instagram or Vine before doing the Ice Bucket Challenge on us?" You asked annoyed. Natsu sweatdropped. "Really Tsuna?" "For some reason...I dont think they're doing the Ice Bucket Challenge.." Fuse said.

That was when a giant droplet of liquid fell from the bucket nearing towards Lucy. You gasped as you widen your eyes knowing what it was. "Jelly?" Lucy asked curiously. "WHITE GURL! YOU GOTTA MOVE!" You shout. "Watch out!" Natsu cried. He then tackled Lucy moving her out the way of the acid jelly that hit the ground. Natsu was now on top of Lucy. You glare at them. "Alright alright! You had your fun...MOVE!" You say as you use your hair to pull Lucy away from Natsu's grasp. "Hey!" She cried. "The rat has a bucket full of it!" A villager cried. "Huh...I guess we should call this The Acid Jelly Bucket Challenge!" You said smirking. "This is really no time to make jokes Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "First person I wanna nominate is Looney...Um whats your last name?" You asked. "KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

The giant rat instantly poured the entire acid bucket of jelly over the village. You widen your eyes. "WAIT! YOU NEED TO NOMINATE ME BEFORE YOU START DUMPING!" You cried. Natsu then grabbed your hand and began running starling you. "Natsu!" You say surprised. "I want everyone to get to the center of the village!" Natsu ordered. "Natsu?" You asked confused. "Just follow my lead Princess..." He said. You smirked. "Alright..." He then letted go of your hand and the two of you continued to run. "Fuse! Happy!" You called. The two then fly towards you both. "Wait a sec! I need a music source! I cant fight!" You cry. "Here take this!" Fuse said.

He then tossed you an iPod which you caught. "Hey! Thats mine!" Happy cried. "This is serious Happy I need this!" You say. You instantly devour his iPod and you felt energy in your body. "A rhythm in my soul...mmm" You said. Happy anime teared. "Now how am I gonna listen to my favorite song about fish?" "Grow up..." Fuse said. You and Natsu jump in the air and the two cats caught you as you all begin to fly. You and Natsu charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic using your two hands and created a Fire/Voodoo Barrage combo attack at the jelly blowing it up.

The three wizards came over to you. "The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village AND it's people...we were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless...but since that didnt work we'll have to resort to bloodshed..." The VS Reject said. "50 Villagers, 3 Wizards...shouldn't take more than 15 minutes..." Goku Pothead said. "You guys ready?" Natsu asked. "Yeah..." You said getting into a dance/fighting stance. "Me too!" Lucy said. "Count again because there are 4 Wizards!" Happy said. "He's out cold you dummy..." Fuse said.

Gray then got up. "Gray! You came too!" Lucy cried. "Out cold huh?" Happy asked smirking at Fuse who sweatdropped. "Never mind..." "Let me help you..." Gray said. "Uh Uh! Go back to sleep!" You said. "Yeah! Not gonna happen Gray! We don't need your help!" Natsu said. "Natsu...Kitsuna...don't do this to me..." Gray muttered. You instantly began to dance suggestively. Lucy looks at you crazy. "Um...what are you doing?" You ignored her and brought your hand out towards Gray as you swayed your hips. Gray looks at you for a moment confused before making choking noises. "WHATS WRONG WITH GRAY?!" Lucy cried.

You squeezed your hand feeling contact within Gray's blood. You dance as you twist his bloodstream from the inside. "GAH!" Gray cried as he dropped on his knees. You slowly bring your fingers to your lips. "Shh..." You then wiggle your fingers as you swayed your hips eventually getting into a squat position making Gray's blood jump. "Kitsuna...STOP...please..." Gray cried. Instantly Natsu finished it off by punching Gray in the gut completely knocking him out. "Now lie down and get some rest..." Natsu whispered as he brought Gray into his arms. "But why?" Lucy asked. "It's tough love...a pretty lady like you wouldnt understand" Fuse said. "Thats right! Natsu and Tsuna knew that he was in no condition to fight so they had to stop him" Happy explained. "They really do care..." Lucy said.

A villager then took Gray away to safety and the villagers began to leave. "We're not leaving until everyone in the village is dead!" The VS Reject said smirking. "So...you wanna kill yourself too?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" The VS Reject asked looking at you confused. "Well technically you ARE in the village and you said EVERYONE is gonna get killed so that includes you!" You said. The VS Reject then raised an eyebrow. "Just a second! Don't I know you from somewhere?!" "I am NOT friends with ANYONE who owns a giant flatulent rat!" You said annoyed. The VS Reject growled at you.

"HEY! Your just like me!" The Simba/Tarzan Lovechild said happily. You look at him confused seeing he had anime heart eyes. "Eh?" "Your ears! They're just like mine! We're both animals! HEE HEE!" The Animal Man said happily. You glare at him. "Your crazy! I am NOTHING like you! Im a kitsune first of all...are those ears of yours even real?" You asked pointing at him. "Of course they are! Its a fashion statement!" The Animal Man said. "Enough of this! Lets fight!" Eienstein said. "Whatever you say Pothead!" You said. This made Natsu along with the cats laugh. The three evil wizards look at you crazy. "Stop it! STOP LAUGHING NOW! I AM NOT ON POT!" Eienstein yelled. "Forget that! Go Angelica!" The VS Reject said. Angelica then charged for you. "Angelica? What is this Rugrats?" You asked shrugging. You instantly jumped for Angelica and she flew.

"OH NO! I GOT EXCITED AND GRABBED ON!" Lucy cried. "You mean...your here?" You asked annoyed. Lucy then punched Angelica's leg with her teeny tiny fist. "Leave the villagers alone! They didnt do anything to deserve this!" Lucy cried. You sweatdrop. "Wha...?" "What does she think she's doing?" The VS Reject asks. "Right? She act dumb as hell...and how is your skirt staying down?!" You asked. Lucy then tickled the legs. "That won't work!" VS Reject said. Angelica instantly stopped flying and began to giggle causing it to fall along with you, Lucy and the VS Reject. "WERE GOING DOWN!" She cried. "I DID IT!" Lucy said happily. "YOU DUMBASS! WE GONNA DIE!" You cry. You all scream and then hit the ground...

You opened your eyes wincing a bit in pain from the crash. "Looney...how many times are you gonna bring...HELL to me on this Quest! Your the MAIN reason why my blood pressure is rising mad fast!" You sigh. "Wait! Wheres that weird chick?" Lucy asked looking around. "Were you not listening white girl!?" You asked angrily. You then turned seeing the VS Reject in tears. "You have any idea what you done?" "Yes!" You said proudly. "It's HORRIBLE!" She sobbed. "Mmhm!" You said nodding as you smirk. " LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ANGELICA! BECAUSE OF YOU THE COLD EMPEROR WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO TRUST ME! HE WONT LOVE ME ANY MORE!" She cried. "Awww...he no love you? Thats to bad..." You say sarcastically.

"Wait a sec! You and Lyon?! What does someone like him see in a thing like you?" You asked. "How do YOU know Lyon?!" The VS Reject asked angrily. Lucy stood up. "Well Kitsuna here-" "-KITSUNA?! KITSUNA KARDASHIAN?!" The VS Reject asked angrily. "You know me huh?" You asked. "YOU! YOUR THE SLUT WHO SLEPT WITH MY MAN!" The VS Reject yelled. "'Your man'? I don't remember him mention anything about you! Otherwise he would have never visited me at the Magical House!" You said smirking. The VS Reject growled in anger. "Just who ARE you anyway?!" You asked. "I AM SHERRY BLENDLY! LYON'S ONE TRUE...Love..." Sherry cooed.

"'Sherry Blendly?" Lucy asked confused. "That sound's like a name of a smoothie" You laughed. "NO IT DOESNT!" Sherry yelled. "It probably would even more if your first name was 'Cherry'" You snicker. Sherry growled in anger. "Ahem...well then...Miss Cherry Blendly do you happen to work at Dairy Queen?" You asked amused as you clap your hands together. "IT'S 'SHERRY' YOU SLUT!" Sherry shouted. You smirk. "Oh you mad? Well then Sherry that's too bad! I f***ed your man! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NIGGAAAA?!" You laughed. Lucy sweatdropped looking at you crazy. "Uh..'Nigga'?" More tears spilled from Sherry's eyes as she growled angrily.

"You Ganguro W****! I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY!' Sherry shouted. "Bring it on! Let's she what you got!" Lucy said. Sherry who continued to cry from your bullying summoned a pink Magic Circle. "TREE DOLL!" You and Lucy turned around seeing a tree alive behind you. "ITS ALIVE!" Lucy cried. "Is she a voodoo wizard? Hmm...no...it's something different...Well I got something for THAT!" You said smirking.

"Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You said as a teal Magic Circle appears in front of you. You quickly dance spinning on your one foot as your clothing disappears and your hair spreads apart. The bright light then disappears from your body and you were in an all new outfit. You were in a strapless black bra top with gold designs along with a deep purple long sleeved cropped jacket over it, a purple long skirt with split entirely exposed sides to show your hips and assets held together by a rope at the waist. Along with red sandals with socks. In your hair were two bells and you held white fans with gold symbols.

"...Fan Dancer..." You said as you pose with your foot out raising your fan in the air. "Whoa! Another Requip!" Lucy said surprised.**(Me: Character inspire: Suzuka Hime from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier!) ** "What the?! What kind of Magic is that?!" Sherry asked. "The kind of magic thats gonna kick your flat ass Cherry!" You said. "SHERRY!" Sherry shouted. You ignored her and looked around spotting some pieces of metal on the ground and then smirked. "Ah! Perfect!" You said. You then wave your fans elegantly towards the metal as you dance. "Hey...nothings happening" Lucy said.

Instantly the metal magically moves and combines itself together piling on top. "WHOA!" Lucy said shocked. "Whats this? Is she creating...?" Sherry began. "GO GO GO! Jyaki Gun...OH!" you cheer presenting your now created giant killer silver-teal robot. "OH MY GOD! A ROBOT!" Lucy shouted. "BUT HOW?!" Sherry asked. "In this Requip as a Fan Dancer I can use my magic fans that have invisible control wires to convert objects into deadly creations such as mechs! Call it an advanced version of marrionette magic!" You said winking as you close your one fan. "She's a Marrionette Wizard too?!" Sherry asked shocked.

"Awesome!" Lucy said happily. "Nonsense! GO TREE DOLL! CRUSH THEM!" Sherry yelled. The tree doll charged towards you. You point your closed fan at the tree doll. "GO! Jyaky Gun Oh!" You said. Your mech then charged for the tree doll. You danced to control it and making machine guns shoot out of your robots shoulders blasting holes in the tree dolls. "NOOO!" Sherry yelled. You then rush up to your robot and jumped on top of it and began to fan dance shaking and swinging your hips suggestively making the mech move. "IS SHE DANCING ON TOP OF HER ROBOT?!" Lucy asked shocked. The dancing made your mech charge and 'surf' all over on top of the tree doll as you danced not falling off. _'Kulala would have been SO proud!' You thought._

"YEAH!" Lucy cheered. "Instead of being a one woman cheer squad why don't you help me?!" You asked angrily. "Alright!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus was then summon. Instantly Taurus knocks out the tree doll. "Thanks!" You said. "No problem pretty lady!" Taurus said. "How about rewarding me with a SMOOOOTCH?" "Oh no! Im ok! You can kiss Lucy instead!" You said happily. "NO WAY!" Lucy cried. You laughed as you go back to your normal form which made your robot come apart. You jump and land next to Lucy who ordered Taurus to charge for Sherry.

Taurus stopped suddenly. "What you waiting for? Kick her ass already! Rape her if you want too! I won't care! She wants love and attention in her life so do it!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Your sick..." Taurus now with purple eyes charged to hit you and Lucy with his axe which you two dodged. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAURUS?!" Lucy cried. Taurus continued to chase to both by axing. Due to this you and Lucy suffered Clothing Damage. Lucy's green tank was sliced off revealing her in only her pink bandeau while your yellow pikachu pants were sliced off until they were now ripped short shorts. Although your thunderbolt tail stayed in place.

You raised your eyebrow at you and then at Lucy's new 'get up'. "Heh...I guess we suffer 'Clothing Damage' as a form of Fanservice...I guess since I'm an OC of this 'Rated T' show I guess Im gonna be put as a Fanservice Character too...whatever...No problem..." You said shrugging. "TAURUS STOP IT!" Lucy shouted. You glare at Taurus. "Sho baba jo! Klan shado na Kagajuju Taurus!" You demanded. **(Me: 'I command you right now as the order of Princess to stop it now Taurus!') **Although Taurus did not stop as he continued to try to hurt you and Lucy with his axe. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MAKING FUN OF ME IN YOUR LANGUAGE KITSUNA!" Lucy cried. "IM NOT!" You shouted.

You dodge out the way although Lucy was now pinned to the ground by Taurus. "Oh no!" You cry. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "Miss Lucy I cant control my movements!" Taurus cried. "Marrionette Attack Magic...you like? It allows me to control every living thing...accept for humans that is..." Sherry said. You give her an annoyed expression. "You cant even control humans?! WOW! Your magic look hella weak compared to me!" You said. "Just what makes you think that?!" Sherry asked angrily. "UH! Becauseeeeeee I CAN CONTROL HUMANS!" You said. "WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" Sherry asked. "DUH!...I'm a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer!" You said building up teal magic energy as you begin to dance in place. Sherry widen her eyes. "...Voo...voodoo?!" Teal energy surrounds you as your belly chain swishes.

You charged for Sherry. "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" You then kicked Sherry in the chest and as soon as your foot made contact you felt her organs 'dance' and twist from the inside. Sherry lets out a wide long gasp and falls over. "...NO!" Sherry cried out in pain as she falls back. You then flip backwards and land on your feet next to Lucy who was still pinned by Taurus. Taurus then broke free from control. "Moo?" "Now Lucy!" You said. "Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy exclaimed. Taurus instantly disappeared. She slowly got up. You smiled and helped her up. "Lucy you did it..." You said. Lucy looked at you surprised and pulled you into a hug. "Kitsuna...you saved me...thank you..." You blushed at her sudden touch. _'Oh Lucy...' You thought._

You then slowly push her away. "Alright white girl thats enough! We both half naked and touching...that ain't right!" Lucy laughed at that. "No...my marrionette attack...it failed me...how did this happen?" Sherry cried. "Honey? You lost to voodoo...get over it..." You sighed. Sherry gasped. You smirk. "OH! Did I mention I still f***ed around with your man?" Sherry growled at that. "Huh!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. Lucy and Sherry look at you crazy. "Um...what are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Yes...what are you doing..." Sherry asked. You instantly take a selfie of a beat up looking Sherry who blinked at the flash. Lucy sweatdropped knowing what you were about to do. "REALLY?!"

_'__Meet CherryBlendly! A bitchier white gurl than Looney nd rejected VS model who cryin and s*** about how I f***ed with 'her man' -_- Too bad tho! Man dnt lov her anyway! I kicked her ass w/voodoo nd made the bitch cry! Bye Bye Cherry! I f**ed and u get no s***!#BitchFight'_

You then uploaded to Instagram. "Did you just put me on the internet!?" Sherry asked shocked. "I think she did..." Lucy said. You read the posts.

_DrinkerGurl: (Laughing Tear Emoji)_

_MiraMira: Oh Tsuna...(Sweatdrop Emoji)_

_ShooterChick212: She had it comin al rite XD_

_TsunaLuv: YUP! XD_

_GeekyBluey17: Hey Tsuna I shod probably tel u this but someone from Fairy Tail is comin to the island nd she's not happy __

_TsunaLuv: Who?_

You then heard the sound of sobbing. You looked up seeing Sherry crying as she held her white iphone 6 which had a heart shaped case over it. "What now?" You asked annoyed. "First you steal my man...and now you humilate me on Instagram...why?" Sherry sobbed. "Sweetie thats just life!" You said shrugging. "If only you were accepted to be one of the Victoria's Secret Models and moved on with your life...you wouldn't be in this situation!" Sherry glared at you. "It's not my fault! They choose that blonde model Candace Swanepoel over ME!" Sherry cried. "Ooh! I love Candace! She models for PINK too!" Lucy said happily.

You raised an eyebrow. "You mean you ACTUALLY auditioned to become a Victoria's Secret Model?! I was only making a joke!" Sherry sobbed even more. "ITS NO JOKE I ACTUALLY AUDITIONED SO LYON WOULD NOTICE AND...Love me..." She said as an anime heart comes out. You and Lucy shared an annoyed glance. "And I thought you were a slut..." "Right?" You asked. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sherry shouted.

Lucy pulled out her whip. "WATCH OUT! BECAUSE YOUR DEALING WITH FULL FLEDGE MEMBERS OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Lucy said boldly. You smiled admiring her enthusium. "You with me Kitsuna?" Lucy asked tightening her whip. You chuckle getting into a fighting stance. "Alright...you and me white girl...let's go!" You said as the _Ending Music _played.

R&amp;R! BYE!


	16. Just Do Whatever!

ENJOY!

"Well Lucy I'm low again on my Dragon Slayer Magic...so unless if you have a music source with you...Im useless with that...All I have is my Were Fox form and my hair" You said. "No problem! We can take her!" Lucy said. "Remember...my magic can control every Celestial Spirit you have!" Sherry said. Lucy pulled out a silver key. "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Plue was then summoned. You smiled. "Aww...come and hug me Plue! Tch tch!" You said sucking your teeth as you made a finger gesture. Plue smiled at you. "Pun punnn..." Plue then stagger walked over to you and hugged your leg. "You HAVE to teach me how to do that!" Lucy cried. "Nope!...So tell me...what was the point of summoning cutie here?" You asked as you pet Plue with your hair.

"Awww isnt he the cutest? Ooh Im in LOVE!" Sherry cooed. You sweatdropped. "You-need-HELP!" "Yeah! Quit talking about the love all the time it's getting pretty old!" Lucy said. "Someone's bitter..." Sherry said. "Yeah it's your Cherry! Im over Dairy Queen!" You said waving her off. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WORK AT DAIRY QUEEN!" Sherry cried. "You work at Mc Donald's?" You asked smirking. Sherry growled and summoned her Magic Circles. "Marrionette Attack! Now your my puppet!" Sherry instantly had Plue under her control. Plue then went to you and Lucy and cutely punched your boots which had no affect.

"Your kidding me?!" Sherry cried. "I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy said smirking. She then whipped Sherry who dodged. "You deliberately summoned a weak spirit!" Sherry cried. "That right! I knew if I called little Plue here...it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy yelled as she whipped Sherry who dodged. You smirked at Lucy. "Ooh! That smart right there! You got some spunk in you white girl!" You said nodding in approval. "Thanks!" She said smiling. Sherry then released Plue from commands. He apologized. "Aw it's ok! We know you didnt mean it!" Lucy said. "Yeah don't worry Niki! Next time...We going to Burger King! Tch tch!" You said happily. Plue then jumped for joy and went back into the Celestial Spirit world.

"Marrionette attack! GET THEM ROCK DOLL!" Sherry ordered as a rock doll was created. "Looks like we're playing cat and mouse...I love that game!" Sherry sneered. "A woman your age still watches Tom and Jerry? How sad.." You said sweatdropping. "I DO NOT!" Sherry yelled. "Go on Lucy! Get a spirit to kick her ass! My Were Fox Form cant take the rock doll alone..." You said turning to her. She widen her eyes. "I DONT HAVE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THAT!" Lucy cried. You widen your eyes. "...WHAT?!"

BANG! The rock doll smashes into the ground near you and Lucy and you both dodge constantly. You and Lucy then began to run. "Go get them rock doll! Lets teach those little girls a lesson!" Sherry ordered. "Who are you calling little girl?! I might even be older than you!" Lucy cried. "Uh uh! Im older than both of y'all! Ya'll both little girls! Im over 8,000 bitches!" You yelled. "You shouldnt babble as you run!" Sherry sneered. "WHATEVER! That doesn't change the fact that I STILL f***ed your man!" You yell. "Kitsuna! Don't make her angry!" Lucy cried. "I anit scared of no Dairy Queen VS Model Reject! Ima rip those 'Twizzler' ponytails! WATCH!" You said.

Sherry growled in anger as the rock doll neared even closer. "KITSUNA SHE'S GONNA CRUSH US!" Lucy cried. "NOT ME!" You instantly go into your Were Fox form which gave you the ability to run as fast as a wolf. "BYE!" "KITSUNAAAA DONT LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried. She eventually caught up with you at the end of the cliff. "BITCH! WHY THE HELL YOU FOLLOW ME?! NOW THAT HARDEN VOODOO PLAYDOUH IS GOING TO KILL US!" You shout. "I GOT SCARED!" Lucy cried. The rock doll then lifted it's foot up ready to crush you both. "I ORDER YOU TO CRUSH THEM FLAT!" Sherry ordered.

You and Lucy used your instincts and hugged each other as your knees sank on the cliff edge stone. A look of horror spreads on both of your faces. "Lucy?" You asked. "Yeah?" Lucy asked scared. "Before we die here and now..." You began. You then heard a slight rumbling but ignore it. "I just wanted you to know that even know I'm always mean to you..." You began. "Yeah...?" Lucy said turning to you. You turn back to her. "I've...I've always sort of li-" CRACK! You and Lucy screamed as the cliff edge fell with you both on top of it pluming to the ground with a loud BANG!

You and Lucy groan from the impact and pain. "FINISH THEM ROCK DOLL!" Sherry ordered. The rock doll jumped down from the cliff towards you both. "Kitsuna! RUN!" Lucy cried as she ran away. You followed her. "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK I'M DOING WHITE GIRL?!" You shout. You and Lucy stopped running seeing how you were in front of the ocean. "Theres no where to run bimbos!" Sherry sneered. "Lucy can you swim?" You asked. "The sea..." Lucy said amazed. You give her an annoyed expression. "YES Ariel! It's part of YOUR world! Now lets swim for it!" "I can summon her from here..." Lucy whispered. "What the f*** you mumbling about?! LET GO!" You shout.

Sherry and her rock doll finally had you both cornered. "Ha ha ha! It looks like the cat has finally caught the mice!" Sherry sneered. "Im a damn kitsune! GET YO FACTS STRAIGHT! You skinny little Twizzler!" You yelled. **(Me: Mmm...Twizzlers :P) **Sherry widen her eyes in anger. "'TWIZZLER?! Why YOU..." "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said jamming her key into the ocean. Instantly Aquarius the beautiful mermaid Celestial Spirit appeared wearing an annoyed expression holding an urn. "AQUARIUS?! How does a weakling like you have a spirit with that kind of power?!" Sherry asked.

You smile. "Aquarius...Hey!" You greeted. Aquarius' annoyed expression turned into a loving smirk when she turned to you. "Hello Kitsuna..." With that she then reaches to scratch your right ear to greet you. You looked at her surprised at how she called you by your fake name for the first time without you even telling her. Lucy sweatdropped. "You mean you know Aquarius too?!" You and Aquarius go way back during your days in the Fenie Kingdom. Aquarius knew you since you were a little young Fenie child. Aquarius was usually the one who would sometimes keep you out of trouble and you looked up to her like a big old sister.

"So Aquarius? How's the bae?" You asked. "Scorpio is just wonderful!" Aquarius asked. You just happened to be the one to bring Aquarius and Scorpio together and because of that Aquarius regarded you as a friend. "So lemmie get this straight...your Lucy's spirit?" You asked amused. Aquarius sighed. "I know...embarrasing right?" "HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE ATTITUDE! BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy shouted. You roll your eyes. "You see what I have to put up with everyday? I invite this white girl to live with me and now she thinks she's all big and bad! She's just a BITCH to me 24/7!" You complain. Aquarius widen her eyes in anger as she turned to Lucy. "WHAT?!" Lucy looked scared. "Eep!" "You listen here Lucy! If you disrespect Kitsuna in anyway when I'm around your gonna GET IT! GOT IT?!" Aquarius yelled. "Yes m'am!" Lucy cried. "GOOD! You better respect her because you are HER BITCH!" Aquarius shouted. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

"Nice to know you still have my back Aqua!" You said smiling. Aquarius smirked at you. "But of course...Kitsuna!" She said with a wink. "And don't worry Virgo gave me all the info about your little secret" She whispered. "Really? That's good! No need to explain then!" You said happily. "Um hello...still here..." Sherry said. "Dont care..." You and Aquarius said in unison. You both then chuckle. "STOP TALKING ALREADY! THAT GIRL IS OUR ENEMY! YOU HATE HER KIND! SO GO GET HER!" Lucy ordered. You look at her in disbelief and shake your head. "Running her mouth like a BITCH!" "You should really consider kicking her out Kitsuna" Aquarius sighed.

"I know right? But I won't for some reason..." You said. "Your becoming TOO nice these days Kitsuna!" Aquarius sighed. "Mmhm...you said it sister!" You said nodding. Lucy glared at you both. "BOTH OF YOU! I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR BAD ATTITUDES! GET OVER THERE AND TAKE HER-AHHH!" Lucy cried as you slap her. "Listen up BITCH! DONT YOU DARE BITCH TALK TO AQUARIUS LIKE THAT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE BITCHY WHITE GIRLS NEITHER SO SHUT THE F*** UP! YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN IMA SMACK THE S*** OUT OF YOU!" You threaten.

Aquarius sighed. "Oh it's quite alright Kitsuna...she's always annoying as she comes...it's no wonder she still doesn't have a boyfriend!" You laughed. "Right?! Ain't no man want a bitchy skinny bimbo named Looney as his girlfriend!" Aquarius chuckled. "'Looney' huh?" Lucy looked angry. "STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACK LIKE I'M NOT WITH YOU! AND STOP RUBBING IT IN!" "Marrionette Attack! You will now do as I command!" Sherry said as her pink magic circles appear. Aquarius' eyes glowed with anger. "WHAT?!" "Ooooohhhh! You do NOT wanna get on her bad side Honey!" You said smirking at Sherry. "She about to go off on you!" "Aquarius! Get these bimbos once and for all!" Sherry ordered. "WHAT?!" Aquarius began angrily.

Aquarius instantly sucked up water into her urn and waved it out towards all of you creating a giant surf. "Uh...Aquarius?" You asked sweatdropping. "...What you doing?" The surf instantly flooded you, Lucy and Sherry sucking you all into a whirlpool. You each screamed in fear as the tornado of water took over all of you. "AQUARIUS! WHYYYYY?!" You cry. "Sorry about that...no hard feelings ok? Goodbye Princess!" Aquarius said only for you to hear. She then disappeared. Aquarius was a reliable friend but she could be a little shady at times...You look around for Natsu. "Oh no! NO MEN! That means..." You began. "Bleh..." You groaned as you began to suffer motion sickness. Your cheeks puffed up the whole time as you went anime blue face.

After a few minuted you layed on the sand alongside Lucy and Sherry who took enough damage from that. You still could not move due to the motion sickness. Anime swirls fill your eyes as you made puking noises. Lucy slowly got up swaying. "Leave it to Aquarius to get friend and foe alike..." "You...b-bitch..." You muttered. "It your fault...BLEH..." You groan. Lucy and Sherry then had a bitching white girl fight much to your sadness because you could't put it up for Instagram because you were still too sick to move.

Lucy ended up knocking out Sherry. "NO! How can this happen to me?! I never lose!" Sherry cried falling over. "Oh yeah! Well you just did...to a wizard from Fairy Tail!" Lucy said proudly as she picked you up and carried you bridal style. You gave her a ditz out smile and thumbs up as you still had swirls in your eyes. "Good job...Looney..." "Angelica...avenge your masters death!" Sherry mumbled. Angelica then jumped out of nowhere. You widen your eyes. "You mean the obese Ratatouille is still alive?" Lucy then dropped to her knees letting you go. "What you doing?! CARRY ME AND RUN BITCH! IM AN OLD LADY!" You shout. "I can't move my legs for some reason!" Lucy cried. Angelica slowly was about to piledrive on you both. Lucy screamed in horror.

You sigh and get up. "Damn it Looney..." You instantly roar getting into your Were Fox form and sharpen out your wolf claws. You then charge up to Angelica and make a cut in her chest using your claw. At the same time another cut was made...by someone else...Angelica passed out onto the ground with a loud BANG. You turned around seeing Erza who turned back to look at you. You look at her surprised. "Your here?" You asked as you go back into your human form. "Erza!" Lucy said happily. Erza then gave Lucy a cold glare. Lucy sweatdropped. "I forgot...she's still mad at us by breaking the guild rules in taking the S Class Quest without permission!" "Mad at YOU! I AM S Class! You in trouble now Hon!" You said laughing.

"I'm mad at you as well!" Erza said glaring at you. You glare back. "FOR WHAT?!" Erza looked at you for a moment and then closed her eyes. "'Hell with her! I ani't scared!'" Erza said. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "'I told ya I ani't scared! Lmao!'" Erza said glaring at you. You smirked seeing how you caught on. "OH! You talking about the Instagram Posts?" You then pull out your iphone and go to your Instagram app to review your last pose about Sherry.

_GeekyBluey17: Hey Tsuna I shod probably tel u this but someone from Fairy Tail is comin to the island nd she's not happy!_

_TsunaLuv: Who?_

_GeekyBlue17: Erza...and she's REALLY MAD!_

You chuckle a bit and look back at Erza. "Oh! I guess you did see the Instagram Posts...You mad?" You asked amused. Erza then turned to Lucy. "I assume you know why I am here..." "Um...to take Me, Natsu and Gray back...? Promise you won't hurt me?" Lucy asked scared. 'Promise you won't hurt me' echoed a few times on the beach making deeper echoes as it went on.

Erza had Lucy on her knees crying silently. You watched slightly amused. "And YOU! Next time you wanna go on a secret trip don't post it to Instagram!" Erza yelled to you. You look at her crazy. "You mean to tell me that the only reason why the entire guild found out was because of MY POSTS on Instagram?!" You asked shocked. "There you guys are!" A voice said. "We've been worried about you!" Another voice said. You looked and saw Fuse and Happy flying towards you. They then stopped seeing Erza in shock. They two cats flew away but Erza quickly grabbed them hanging them by the tail and squeezing them.

"Now wheres Natsu?" Erza demanded. "Alright now Red...Chill...No animal abusing!" You said pointing at the cats. "...FINE!" Erza said coldy. She then dropped Happy and Fuse to the ground. The two groaned in pain. You smirk and scoop Fuse into your arms. "Still think redheads are hot?" "...Shut up..." Fuse muttered. Lucy then got up. "Listen! Im sorry we came here without permission! But really horrible things are happening on this island! This guy is trying to revive a frozen demon! The villagers are suffering because of it" "None of that is my concern..." Erza said coldly. You narrowed your eyes. "Did you NOT hear what this white girl just said!? These are LIVES we talking about! You saying you don't care about that?!" You asked. "Erza please! Let us finish the job! We can't leave this way!" Lucy cried. "That's too bad!" Erza said. "Erza...I never REALLY liked you for MANY reasons but I didn't think you was such a cold hearted prick!" You said coldly.

Erza then pointed her sword at you and Lucy until it was inches from your necks. Lucy flinched but you just stood there glaring at Erza. "Erza? You get that s*** away from me RIGHT NOW!" "I don't think you understand! The three of you had betrayed Master Makarov!" Erza said. She then directed her sword towards Lucy's neck alone. " Since you are on S Class you can stay and finish the job Kitsuna" "WHAT?! UH UH! NO! I need Looney and them with me! I CANT DO THIS ALONE! YOU CRAZY! White girl here actually kicked some ass and helped me!" You yelled. Lucy stared at you in awe and smiled. You then pushed Erza's sword away from Lucy using your hair and stepped in front of her. "You wanna take the white girl and the guys back...YOU GOTTA GET PAST ME!" You say sternly. "Kitsuna..." Lucy said surprised.

Erza glared at you. "...Very well!" Instantly Erza yanked onto your left torn off ear and quickly letted go. This caused you to growl furiously. "Uh oh..." Lucy said scared. You instantly charge for Erza in anger at how she just disrespected you and tackle her to the ground as you go into your Were Fox form. You begin to scratch Erza's face and hair furouciously. Erza growled in anger and managed to flip you over and pin you to the ground. You bark like a wolf as drooly spit spews from your teeth at Erza's face. She didn't seem to care and she pulled a tiny plant thing out of her skirt pocket and instantly inserted it into your mouth.

You widen your eyes knowing that familar taste. You were about to spit it out but Erza covers your mouth with her metal armor hands preventing you from spitting. You gag inside and it forced you to swallow. You instantly turn back into your human form and flutter your eyes shut. "Um...what did you feed her?" Lucy asked before you passed out...

You woke up later on in a tent in the village tied up alongside Lucy, Happy and Fuse while Erza sat in a chair. Your hair was even tied up...with itself in one huge knot. You kept giggling crazily while Lucy, Happy and Fuse anime teared. "HEEE HE HE HEEEEEEEE! WOO HOO! WOO HOO! WOO HOO! AYE AYE AYE AYE!" You cheered as you body jitters in excitement. You turn to Erza smiling widely. "Are we playing a game mommy?" You asked. "Yes...it's called...the tied up game..." Erza said calmly. "I don't like this game..." Lucy cried. "WEE HEE HEEEE! C'mon girly girly! You can't take the heat! WEE HAAA!" You laughed.

Suddenly Gray walked in shirtless with bandages. "You made me WAIT! NOT SMART!" Erza said coldly. Gray went anime blue. "ERZA!" "Why are they tied up?!" "Lucy got me up to speed with everything that happened..I thought you were sent to get Lucy and Natsu...needless to say I'm disappointed" Erza said getting up. "I see..." Gray then walked over to you and scratched your right ear. "WOOOOO HOOOOO! A MAN! C'mere my Sexy Man Stripper!" You yell loudly as you make kissy noises.

Gray raised his eyebrow at your crazyness. You smirk at him seductively. "Im already tied up...I'll take off my shorts...and you could do the rest..." You say with a wink. Gray blushed at that as he widen his eyes. "...What?!" You turn to Erza. "Can I do him mommy? Can I pwease? Pweety pwease mommy? I'll be a goodie goodie girl!" You said innocently. Gray and Erza sweatdrop. "Uh...what's with her?" Gray asked. "She wouldn't stop protesting when I decided to take Lucy away so I fed her a hallucinogenic mushroom to keep her calm and relaxed for awhile..." Erza said. "Mommy is so good to me! I love you mommy!" You cooed. "Uh...'Mommy'?" Gray asked confused. "Forget that! Where's Natsu?" Erza asked. "I don't know" Gray said. "The last time Kitsuna and I saw him he was fighting with the Emperor's Lackey's..." Lucy muttered. "OOH! We going to meet Sexy Fiyah Mann?! WEEEEE HAWWWWWWW!" You cheer. You then blow a raspberry. "Could you keep it down?!" Gray asked annoyed.

"Ok we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild..." Erza said. "We can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in then you know what these people are going through" Gray said. "And what would be your point?" Erza asked coldly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed making Gray and Erza jump as they turned back to you. "What's wrong?!" Erza asked. "Mommy...I see colors! MAKE THEM GO AWAY! THE RAINBOW IS ON DRUGS! I SEE EM!" You scream as tears fell down from your face. Gray sweatdrop. "Did you give her a green mushroom?" "Yes...why?" Erza asked. "That mushroom is a really serious hallucinogen...it can really mess you up..." Gray said.

"Forget that...I was sent from the guild to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules! Kitsuna can choose to stay if she wants...I'm not interested in anything other than that..." Erza said. Gray and Erza then got into an arguement which resulted in Gray defying Erza's rule to bring him back as he walked away. "Oh no! The stripper disobeyed mommy! WAHHHHHHHHH!" You cried. Erza then instantly sliced off your ropes and untangled your hair. Erza then explained how she would now help. "THANK YOU!" Lucy said happily. You then go back to normal. "What the hell?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" You asked shocked. "Erza's helping us Kitsuna! Isn't that great?" Lucy asked hugging you.

You glare at her. "GET THE F*** OFF ME WHITE GIRL!" YOu say pushing her to the ground. "Ow..." Lucy cried. You then turn to Erza. "Did you put me on a drug?" "I had to...to calm you down..." Erza said. You laughed a bit. "Your crazy you know that?" Erza said nothing. "So what made you change your mind you bipolar redhead?" You asked. "Like I said before...I have no time to deal with your potty mouth...Lets go!" Erza said walking out of the tent. You, Lucy and the cats follow. _'I didnt get mad at her for the mushroom drugging...I wonder what this means?' You thought._

You all later met up in the forest with Gray where a talked a bit on his past. "Even when we were kids...Lyon's often dreamed of surpassing our master. But since she's gone and he can't challenge her he decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora because it's the one thing she couldnt do" Gray explained. "Son thats crazy..." You said surprised. Lucy nodded in agreement. "I guess thats the way to challenge someone whose dead..." "There was something that I never got to tell him..." Gray began. "...I kept it secret...my master told me to never let him know...but I have too...my master may not be with us...but she's still alive..." Gray said. This made the rest of you gasp in surprise. You especially. You sweatdrop. _' Gray really has a huge history with this guy...Maybe it's best that...I don't tell Gray on how Lyon visited me at the Magical House...' You thought. _The _Ending Music _then played. _'At least not now...' You thought._

R&amp;R! BYE!


	17. The Galuna Island Jampack!

A lot of these episodes are gonna mostly be on Gray's past so this will be the first combined episode of 15-18. Forgive me if this feels like a rushed up chap but I personally HATE the Galuna Island Arc and in my opinion it lasted TOO long when I first watched it! So you might feel like i've been lazy in this chap! ^^ ENJOY!

Gray continued to explain to you all on more on his master: Ur and Delirora the demon beast that destroyed his home town. Also on how he became an ice wizard and trained alongside Lyon. Lucy then tilted her head in confusion. "Uh...hey guys?" You sighed. "What now white girl?" "Doesnt the temple look a little tilted to you?" Lucy asked. "What do you think happened to it?" Happy asked. "Im guessing Natsu..." Gray said. "True that!" Fuse said nodding. "A tilted temple huh? This is so Instagram worthy!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. Everyone else watched as you took a selfie with the tipped over temple as they talked. "I don't know how he managed to pull it off...but he's the only one who can do something that crazy..." Gray said. "Heck Natsu and Kitsuna could cause so much destruction in a whole city by lifting their own two fingers!" Fuse said. "Yeah! They could rule the whole world if they wanted too!" Happy cried.

You grin at the thought...you and Natsu taking over the world TOGETHER! _Breathing your Dragon's Roar on all the citizen's, stomping on buildings including the dark guilds, you eating up Lucy and devouring her, Natsu doing the same to Gray, Erza begging on her knees and finally you and Natsu raiding Burger King. You then imagined you and Natsu in your own castle. Natsu sitting on his throne while you sit in his lap. Fuse and Happy serve you both your Burger King food and you both feed each other. Natsu then pulls you close to him and puckers his lips as he closes his eyes. You follow and do the same until your lips were just inches away..._

"WATCH OUT!" You heard Erza shout. You opened your eyes as your ears twitched and you use your instinct and flipped out the way of the moon like blades that caught onto a tree. "Woah..." You said surprised. Erza had punched Lucy, Happy and Fuse out the way while she and Gray dodged. "WHOS THERE?!" She demanded. A group of people in cloaks and weapons surrounded you. "We tracked you down! Fairy Tail!" An old woman said. "Not these guys..." Gray said annoyed. "Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

"They're all around us!" Lucy cried. "No s***! Now shut up! LETS TAKE EM DOWN!" You growl angrily as you bare your wolf claws. "I'll handle this..." Erza said requiping a sword. "Kitsuna! Stay and help me fight these minions as well!" "Alright Red! You got it!" You said as you charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic. "Gray go settle things with Lyon! GO!" Erza ordered. "We'll fight with them!" Lucy said as she pulled out her whip. You raise an eyebrow and turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Can someone PLEASE tell me how is she holding her top in place?!" "Stop breaking the fourth wall and fight!" Erza said sternly. "Sufeech!" You muttered. **(Me: 'Bitachhh!')** You then turned to Gray. "Go kick some ass Gray!" You said with a wink. He smiled. "Thanks guys..." With that he then left.

Erza attacked with her sword while Lucy used her whip. You stole Lucy's headphones and ate them to get energy. You danced in place as teal energy runs through your palms. "VOODOO DRAGON BODY TWIST!" You then dance rapidly and streams of music notes in forms of a rope stream out from your palms. You then whip the minions and tighten the music rope around their bodies and squeeze them. You then heard the sounds of bones cracking and organs squishing. The minions screamed in horror. "KITSUNA! DON'T KILL THEM!" Erza shouted. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Your no fun..." You then go easy on them by going into your Were Fox form and attack them.

The ground then began to shake. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "Whats that noise?" Erza asked. "No way!" Lucy cried. You and Erza then turned seeing the temple was standing back in place. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Fuse asked. "Yeah the temple is back to normal" Happy cried. "Kitsuna? Lucy? Notice anything strange?" Erza asked. "Mmhm!" You said nodding. "Yeah it's like their magic seems weak for some reason" Lucy said. "As far as I can tell there are only 5 wizards among them!" Erza said. "Can you handle this white girl?" You asked. "You bet!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy said. Cancer was then summoned.

"What up Crab?" You asked. Cancer instantly brought out a boquet of roses. You smirked. "Oh my...for me?" You laughed. Cancer went to Erza getting on one knee. "I am at your service..." You widen your eyes and sweatdrop. "When did THIS happen?! You mean to tell me Cancer falling for Erza?" You shake your head. "First Mc'Donalds open for 24 hours...and now this..." "TAKE EM DOWN! But don't kill em..." Lucy cried. "You call yourself a Celestial Wizard?" You asked annoyed. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Cancer then went all out and beated up the minions and gave them a makeover. Soon afterwards you each headed straight for the temple.

You all then heard a loud rumbling coming from inside. "What was that noise? It sounded like a loud monster!" Lucy cried. "...You mean yourself?" You asked. Happy laughed. "It was probably just her stomach growling!" Lucy glared at him. "You know your not as funny as you think..." "Kitsuna? Do you think that sound might have been Deliora?" Erza asked. "Yup! My ears don't lie!" You said. "Oh no...you mean..." Lucy began. "...THEY BROUGHT IT BACK TO LIFE?!" This made your ears twitch in annoyance. "OMFG! SHUT THE F*** UP LUCY! DAMN!" You shout in annoyance. "BUT KITSUNA THIS IS-" You then whack her butt with her hair. "OW!" She cried. "I DONT CARE! SHUT UP! IM OLD AND YOUR MAKING MY EARS HURT AND MY BLOOD RISE!" With that you yank on Lucy's side ponytail. "AH!" She cried. She then anime teared. "Hey! If anyone get's to spank the babe it should be me!" Fuse said. Lucy sweatdropped. "Im gonna pretend you didnt say that..." Lucy said.

A purple magic circle then appeared in the ground. "Look! The Moon Drip!" Happy cried. "They are trying to awaken Deliora! We still have time to stop them! Let's go!" Erza said running. You all then follow. "But Deliora is down there!" Lucy said. "The sooner we stop the ceremony the sooner we stop Deliora!" Erza said. "Yeah...so move those skinny legs of yours and run white girl!" You said. "HEY! I am not skinny!" Lucy cried as she ran after you.

That night you each made it to the top at the ceremony area where you and Erza took out the Simba/Tarzan lovechild. The magic circle slowly stopped. "You mean Simba here was the only one doing all this?" Fuse asked. "TOO LATE! ITS OVER! THE CEREMONY'S BEEN COMPLETED!" Simba boy yelled. This made you and Erza gasped. Deliora the demon then rose up out of the ground ready to cause destruction! "Oh my god it's so big!" Lucy cried. "Indeed..." Erza said. "What are we gonna do?" Happy cried. You widen your eyes. "ITS GODZILLA!" You shouted. "Fuse! Get all this for Instagram! We gonna get MAD likes for this!" You said. "On it!" Fuse said pulling out the iphone 6.

Everyone looks at you crazy. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "We have no time for selfies!" Erza yelled. "Screw you! Ima get likes! C'mere Fuse! Hurry!" You cried. You then got near enough to Deliora as it began to approach you. Fuse got in the picture as you raise your iphone up high and took the selfie. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Lucy shouted. "That's Tsuna for you! She love's Instagram!" Happy said sweatdropping as you typed away.

_'Erza, White Gurl and me bout2 fight this demon! It look hella familiar though...yea that right! Erza with us now XD! #Godzilla'_

You then upload the post onto Instagram. "Ooh! I got mad likes! And I even got some messages" You said. You then go to check your messages.

_MasterMak123:_**(Me: Master Makarov)**_ WHAT?! O_0_

_ MiraMira: (Sweatdrop emoji) Oh Tsuna..._

You immediately burst out laughing imagining them saying it to in person. "What's so funny?" Erza asked. "I can just imagine Master and Mira saying all this to me in person! It so funny because Im reading it all on Instagram!" You laughed. You then stopped laughing seeing Deliora was gone as a hole opened up. "Uh...where Godzilla at?" You asked. "If you would stop 'Instagraming' you would know that he fell into the hole where Natsu and Gray along with Lyon are..." Erza said. "For real?! NATSU!" You cry. You then jump in the hole with Lucy following and run over to Natsu.

Natsu smiled. "Hey Tsuna what's-? AHH!" You then pull Natsu towards your breasts and hug him tightly. "Mmm...there you are...I missed you...you missed me too right?" You asked smoothly. Natsu screamed and backed away scared. "WHAT?!" You asked annoyed. "ERZA! I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE HERE TOO!" He cried. You sighed and shook your head. You each then went outside. "Oh yeah! Thats right we won!" Natsu cheered. "Aye we won!" Happy said. You wave your iphone. "How bout a selfie boys?" "Yayyyyy!" Happy cheered as he flew to your shoulder. "Alright! Selfie time!" Natsu said happily as Fuse flew over to your shoulder. You all smile and make faces and took a selfie together and upload it.

"You know...I was kinda worried for a second there...but it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher" Lucy said. Gray smiled. "Alright! We did an S Class Quest all by ourselves!" Natsu cheered happily. "You think Master Makarov will allow us on the second floor now?" Lucy asked. You sweatdropped remembering Masters angry post. "I...wouldn't say yes but..." "Oh no! Your gonna punish us Erza!" Lucy cried. "Punish y'all! You corrected! I am S Class!" You said. "Isnt there something your all forgetting? You came here to help the villagers! Your supposed to turn them back into their original form..." Erza said. "Yo! Why you always killing every happy moment? Every damn time?!" You asked annoyed. "But the curse should be lifted since Deliora is dead" Lucy said.

"Wrong! They were all affected by the Moon Drip!" Erza said. "Then we better go change em back! Right Tsuna?" Natsu asked happily as he pulled you close to him by your shoulder. You smirk and blush. "Aye sir..." "Yeah but we don't know how!" Gray said. "Lyon! You know?" You then wince instantly forgetting that Lyon was here the whole time...behind you! "I don't have a clue..." He said calmly. "You don't know?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Pfft! Some emperor you turned out to be...Vegeta..." You said rolling your eyes. Everyone looks at you confused. "HUH?!" You then point your thumb out at Lyon and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Seriously...Im getting a Vegeta vibe from this guy!" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Who...are you...talking to...?" "Are you breaking the fourth wall?!" Erza asked glaring at you.

"What if I am?...Hey guys! This is a fanfic! And Im an OC!" You said loudly. **(Me: Oh no...I can't control my OC again T_T)** "STOP IT! The author does NOT approve! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Erza shouted. "Whatever..." You say rolling your eyes. "Just a second...don't I know you from somewhere?" Lyon asked. You sweatdrop. "Well um..." "Tsuna you know this guy?" Natsu were about to say something. "I knew it! Your Kitsuna! That woman I met from before!" Lyon said. "From before?" Erza asked confused. Gray gave you a suspicous look. "How do YOU know Lyon?" He asked. Everyone stared at you awaiting an answer. You sweatdropped. "I met him..." "At where?" Gray asked. You blushed and looked down. "...The...Magical House..."

Everyone widen their eyes in surprise. All but Lucy, Happy and Fuse who already knew. "You and this guy?!" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "WHAT?!" Gray barked making your ear twitched. "YOU SLEPT WITH LYON?!" He asked angrily. "Will you relax you big baby?! I just glad I didnt tell y'all when you was still fighting him! Y'all good now right?" You asked. Gray growled a bit and then sighed as he shook his head. "Your unbelievable you know that?" You chuckled and nudged him. "Yup!"

You all then turned to Lyon. "They said the curse stared at the same time you all got here" Lucy said. "He first arrived 3 years ago. We were aware that the village was somewhere on this island" Lyon said. "I don't understand. The light of the moon drip is so bright that you could see it from anywhere on the island" Lucy said. "Hell! That light could burn out your eyeballs!" You said to Fuse who nodded in agreement. "Its werid how they saw it everynight but never went to go investigate" Lucy said. "The moon doesnt affect the human body..." Lyon said. "Yeah right! Your just saying that just so you and your lackeys will be off the hook!" Natsu said.

"Think about it...I've been exposed to the moon just as much as they have and I haven't changed one bit!" Lyon said. "You sure it didnt change your attitude?" You asked smirking. "You really outta think before you talk..." Gray said. "Be quiet Gray..." You say smirking as you roll your eyes. "I think the villagers are hiding something..I don;t trust them..." Lyon said. "Lets go..." Erza said walking away. "But what about the curse?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea" Erza said. You then turn back to Lyon. "So...you know where the nearest Burger King around here is on this island?" Lyon widen his eyes in surprise while Gray who was still with him sweatdropped. "What is a...Burger King?" He asked confused. You glare at him. "You seriously don't know what Burger King is?" You then turn to Gray who looked at you surprised as you narrow your eyes and shake your head. "Son...I hate false Vegeta-Sasuke's man...anime makers need to come up with better idea's..." An anime question mark leave's Gray and Lyon's head. "HUH?!" You then walk away with the others.

You each then make it to the village. "That weird where is everybody?" Happy asked. "You sure they came here?" Natsu asked. "Yeah..." Lucy said. A green scaley beast guy with a lizard tail comes over to you all. "You finally made it back! Theres something you need to see! Please come with me to the village!" He said. You smirk. "Yeah yeah! We coming Cell. Don't worry!" You said walking towards him. Everyone looks at you confused. "Cell?" Natsu said. "Who's Cell?" Happy asked.

You each then made it to the village seeing that it was clean an organized. "Whoa...did a clean tornado hit this place?" You asked. "Yeah! Yesterday it was a total disaster!" Lucy cried. Natsu banged his fist against the wall. "Whats going on here? Everything's back the way it was...its like the village went back in time!" Natsu cried. "Now that it's fixed you probably shouldnt touch anything..." Lucy said. "ARE YOU SAYING I BREAK EVERYTHING I TOUCH?!" Natsu shouted angrily. You giggle and walk over to Natsu and wrapped your arms around his neck bringing you close to him. Natsu stopped glaring at Lucy and turned to you tilting his head in confusion. "Hmm?" "I don't mind you being destructive at all Natsu...it's what I like about you anyways..." You whisper seductively.

Natsu smiled. "Aw...well I like you too buddy!" Natsu said as ruffled your hair. You glare at him and push him away slightly with your hair and walk away. "Hey! Whats the matter?" Natsu asked. You wave him off and continue to walk. "I don't get her..." You heard Natsu say in frustration. "Shega la fu...sha ba...Ding Ding Dlah..." You said. **(Me: 'And I don't get you...at all...you stupid sexy idiot') **"TSUNA?! WHAT THE HECKS A DING DING DLAH?!" Natsu yelled. You looked back at Natsu seeing him angry and automatically giggle seeing how cute he looked when he was confused.

You each later gathered in the village for the meeting. The beasts then explained everything further about the moon and Erza slowly took it all in as she walked by closing her eyes. "We learned that the light from the Moon Drip Ceremony has been performed on this island everynight for three years. And each night it produces a beam of light so bright you couldn't possibly have missed it.." Erza said. Erza then stepped in a patch of..."EEEKKK!" And plummted down into Lucy's hole trap. Her sudden scream made Natsu and Gray twitch in shock while you just stared wide eyed. "She screamed like a girl..." Natsu said. "...Yeah...and it was cute..." Gray said. You chuckle in amusement. "Fuse! Please tell me you got that for Vine!" "...Nope...sorry she fell too fast for me to get a shot" Fuse said. You narrowed your eyes. "Damn..."

Erza calmly climbed out of the hole and continued to talk normally as Happy's signature 'Ahh...' was heard. "Why didnt anyone go to investigate?" Erza asked. "We we're told not too..." The elder beast man said. "But who cares about law when your people are dying" Lucy said. The old man said nothing. "Why don't you tell us what's really going on here?" Erza asked. The beast man elder then explained everything.

Erza walked away as pink smoke covers her. "Kitsuna? Natsu? Come with me!" You and Natsu look at her seeing that she was in an all new requip. She was piled high in heavy yellow armor. You raise an eyebrow. "Um...why do you look like Transformers own, Bumblebee?" Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. Gray sweatdropped. "...Really?" "I need help from the both of you to destroy the moon" Erza said. You smiled as Natsu cheered. "Well alright..."

"It's the only way to change the villagers back to what they were" Erza said making the villagers cheer. Gray and Lucy look at you all crazy. "So do you think we should climb up to the top of the temple? We'll fly higher from there" Natsu said eagerly. "Be sure to get all this footage for Instagram Fuse!" You said handing him a mic. "You got it!" Fuse said. "We'll do it from here! The villagers need to witness this" Erza said. The three of you then came up with a plan which involved Erza shooting up a spear in the sky with Natsu's magic and yours attached on the end to be used as a rocket and broke the purple field that turned the moon purple.

Purple sparkles then rained from the sky. "So...the moon wasn't purple...it was just a membrane?" You asked. "Exactly! The membrane formed an invisible shell forming in the sky to make the moon look purple" Erza said. A bright light then formed in the ground. "Now that the spell has been broken everything will go back to the way things were three years ago..." The light then stopped forming around the people. "What's wrong? They're not transforming!" Gray said. "That's because these are they're true forms..." Erza said. You look at her confused. "...What?!"

"The Moon Drip had no affect on their appearance. However it altered their memories. They think their humans transformed into demons but it's the other way around..." Erza said. "So you mean...?" Lucy began. "Thats right! These people have always been creatures" Erza said. This caused Lucy, Gray and Natsu scream in horror. "What are y'all screaming for? I'm a creature too ani't I?" You asked. You then instantly go into your Were Fox form which made the villagers gasp in surprise. You grinned. "Now lets party..." At that you then howl loudly at the moon which made Lucy shiver in horror.

You all partied that night in the village. You spent most of your time Belly Dancing wearing one of your Genie requip outfits and made friends with some of the villagers. All the fun and games then stopped when you saw Sherry and the Blue Haired Einstein standing at the gate of the village. "How can I help you?" Erza asked. "You Fairy Tailers are tough.." Eienstein said. "And now we come to pay you a visit" Sherry said. "Get the F*** OUT!" You shout. "Wait! Didnt Lyon tell you what happened?" Lucy asked. "We wanted to settle things with you ourselves" Sherry said. "Settle the fact that I still f***ed your man? We established that already honey!" You said smirking. Sherry growled a bit but then shook it off.

Natsu ran past you. "Alright...why don't you show me what you got?" Natsu asked bringing fire out of his hand. "I think it's best that I handle this..." Erza said. She then walked up to Sherry and Einstein. Instantly Erza kicked and whacked Sherry and Einstein making them hit the ground. "You got all that for Vine?" You asked Fuse. "You already got 4K likes!" Fuse said happily. "Swag..." You say smirking. You then watch the replay of Erza beating down Sherry and Einstein over and over again and laughed out loud.

Sherry and Einstein then got up slowly. "Your truely an amazing warrior..." Sherry muttered. You glare at her. "What the hell you getting up for? Stay down BITCH!" Gray, Lucy and Natsu sweatdrop at that. "Wait your not here to fight us?" Lucy asked. "We came to apologize for all the trouble we caused" Eienstein said. "We thank you for freeing us of what Deliora put us through years ago" Sherry said. "When we were kids Deliora attacked our village...you see we wanted revenge..." Eienstein. "For now on we will treat others with respect...and love..." Sherry said. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" Natsu said happily. He instantly put his arms around Sherry and Einstein. "You guys stay in and stick in on the feast!" "But we were enemies just a second ago!" Eienstein cried. Sherry frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea and I'm trying to watch my figure and-AH!" Sherry cried when you whacked her butt with your hair stand. She looked at you crazy. "What figure? Cmon and party you skinny assed Barbie!" You said as you help Natsu push Sherry and Eienstein towards the feast.

You each then make it to the table. Natsu put his arm around you. "YOU READY TO PARTY TSUNA?" He asked smiling widely as he showed his sharpy teeth. You smile. "Yeah..." You then lean your head on his shoulder as he ate. Natsu stopped eating his chicken and looked down at you confused for a moment and then smiled and scratched your right ear. You didn't relise it but you eventually slept on his lap that night...

The next morning Erza refused the reward but allowed Lucy to obtain a Gate Key. Erza then brought you all to a giant ship. "A pirate ship?" Gray asked confused. "I think that ship is supposed to be in another anime not this one...I hope that Straw Hat boy isn't too mad when he finds out that Erza stole his ship...whatever this is going on Instagram..." You said taking a selfie of the ship. "Ahoy! Me beauty!" The pirates cheered happily. "'Me beauty'?" Lucy asked smirking at Erza. "When did all this happen?" You asked amused. "They grown quite fond of me..." Erza said. "AHOY! Get on the ship!" A pirate said. "Now I got a bunch of men to comfort me the whole ride...right Natsu?" You asked as you pulled him towards your breasts. He squirmed and tried his best to escape but you tighten your grasp on him.

You each then get on the ship and ride away as you wave goodbye to the villagers. "Please come back soon!" The villager called as he waved. "Yeah! You betcha!" Lucy said waving back. You put your hand on her shoulder. "Sabrina? We an't coming back" You say shaking your head. Lucy sweatdropped. "Must you always misprounce my name?" You chuckle at that and pull out your iphone 6. "HEY! HOW BOUT A SELFIE?!" You call. The villagers then cheer in approval. Everyone looks at you crazy. "SELFIE? NOW?!" Gray asked.

"BUT WE'RE ALREADY MOVING ON THE BOAT!" Lucy cried. You glare at them. "Ani't nobody stopping me from taking my selfie! Y'ALL GET IN POSITION OK?" You call to the villagers. The villagers then did so and you turn around raising your iphone 6 high up in the air and did your best to get you and the villagers together. You then took a good picture. "OK Y'ALL! I GOT IT! Y'ALL GONNA BE UP ON INSTAGRAM!" You call. "THANK YOUUUU!" The villagers said waving. You smile and began typing on your iphone.

_'Finished the job w/ Natsu, Ice Stripper, White gurl, Erza and cats! Now Im takin the ultimate selfie with the DEMONS we just saved! #SWAG!'_

You then upload the post to Instagram and got a few messages.

_MiraMira: Good4 u Tsuna! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Thx! _

_ MiraMira: Its2 bad...the Masters still gonna punish Natsu and ur friends :(_

_ TsunaLuv: Oh well! 2bad4 them! :P_

_ MiraMira: Oh Tsuna..._

Later that day you each walked on the streets to head back to the guild. "Im bumbed! All that work for a lousey Gate Key..." Gray sighed. "Hey man! Be glad you got to redeem yourself! Your master would be proud!" Fuse said. Gray smiled. "Your right..." "Quit your complaining!" Lucy said. "Easy for you to say! You got a reward!" Happy said. "It's alright Happy! They only gave it to her because she white! White girls always get what they want!" You said. "Thats true..." Happy said nodding. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Lucy shouted. "So what Zodiac Key did ya get?" Gray asked. "It's Sagitarius the Sentar!" Lucy said happily. "A horse man?!" Gray asked shocked. You smirked and giggled remembering Saggitarius. Lucy turned to you. "Im guessing you know Saggitarius too huh?" Saggitarius served as the head guards of your castle in case if anyone else attacked. His was overly determined in his work. "Mmhm!" You said nodding at Lucy.

"You are all so carefree..." Erza said. "Yeah? Well you should start being the same Red...you got to let loose of that armor and learn to run around and be a crazy bitch once in a while..." You said rolling your eyes. Lucy, Gray and Natsu widen your eyes and freaked out at what you just said to Erza. Erza waved you off and looked at the other three. "You all still have to face your punishment!" "But why?!" Natsu cried. "Yeah! Everything worked out in the end! Cant you let us go?" Lucy cried. "That's because I was there to help do the job you each cant do!" Erza said. "Um...Hello!? Im S Class too!" You said.

Erza glared at you. "Yes...but Instead of focusing and doing your job correctly like an S Class Wizard should you spend your time doddling on Instagram!" "So WHAT?! Instagram is my life!" You said rolling your eyes. Erza turned to the other three. "Promise you wont do that again...unfourtently I have no say in the matter as the Master will decide the final decision...so Im sure you'll be facing punishment" Erza said. "No Im scared!" Happy cried. "I CANT LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Gray shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT"! Lucy cried. You grin at Lucy. "Y'all going to HELL NOW!" You laugh. "Just relax! I'll talk to him! That guy loves me!" Natsu reasured. Erza smirked and grabbed Natsu. "You cant talk your way out of this one..." At that she then began to drag Natsu.

"SAVVEEE MEEEEEE!" Natsu cried. You blew him a kiss and wave but he was too freaked out to react. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT 'THAT' IS!? IM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!" Lucy cried. You glare at her and yank her by the side ponytail. "OW!" "Shut up white girl! CMON! LETS GO GET YOU PUNISHED! GO!" With that you then began to drag Lucy across the ground as she stares at you in horror. "NOOOOOOO! PLEASSSEEEE!" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music _played.

Thank goodness! I HATED this arc! Now we get onto some interesting stuff in the next chap...;) R&amp;R!


	18. Changeling!

ENJOY!

That night you headed to the Magical House and signed in. Tonights dress up theme was 'Sexy Maid' as you were dressed in a maids outfit and headed over to the bar meeting 2 of your co-workers: Cherese and Talia. "Hey ladies!" You greeted. "Hey Kitsuna!" They greeted in unison before scratching your right ear to greet you. "Girl! Where have you been during all these days?" Cherese asked. "Duh! Havent you saw her posts on Instagram? She's been all over Galuna Island!" Talia said. You chuckle. "Thats right!" The head brothel worker Corlean then appeared holding a giant magical hat. "Ok ladies it's time to pick a lucky customer to bring into the 'Magical Sleeping Room'!" Corlean said excitedly. You each clap and squeal cheerfully...well you just clapped. "Kitsuna! Its your night to be the first to pick out of the hat!" Corlean said. "Again?!...Alright..." You sighed. You then dig into the hat and pull out a piece of paper. "Room 818" You read. The girls squealed in excitement. You smile and roll your eyes heading into the room.

The room as expected was empty with only a sensational bed along with a few other fancy furnature. The room smelt like vanilla. You then got to work stripping until you were in your fancy lingerie and soon positioned yourself sexually on the bed. You then heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." You say seductively. The door opened and a long spikey haired dark skinned man with pieces of metal in his face walked in with a look of anger on his face. He wore black boxers. You smirk. Men who entered these special rooms were required to strip before entering. You raised your eyebrow at how he looked. _'Great...another Vegeta reject...well at least it isn't Laxus...' You thought._

The man walked over to you and sat on the bed. You sit up and wrap your arms around his waist and stroked his abs. "Well hello there...what's your name...handsome?" You say huskily. The man rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter..." You look at him confused and then grin. "My my...thats alot of pircings for such a young boy to be wearing...did your mama let you leave the house like that?" You asked as you stroked the picings across his face. "Pfft...I don't have a mom...not anymore..." The man said coldly. "Really now? Aww...you poor baby..." You cooed as you hugged him. He slightly pushed you off. "Hmph!" He said turning away. "Quit talking like your older than me already! We're like the same age lady!" "Are we really?" You asked smoothly. The man looked at you crazy and raised his eyebrow. "Your crazy, lady..."

"That's ok..." You chuckle as you get up. You then pull out a giant pole from the closet along with a chair. "So what would you like tonight? A private dance? A pole tease?" You asked. "Neither!" The man said rudely as he rolled his eyes. You sighed and put the pole down and sit next to him. "Your not into this...are you?" You asked. The man said nothing and turned away. "...Then why did you come here anyway?" You asked. _'And why do you have such a familiar 'Dragon Like Scent?'' You thought. _

"A friend of mine said I should come here...she thought I was too grumpy all the time that I should come here and relax...'Water Woman' should really oughta let loose for herself..." He said. You smile and lean your head on the mans shoulder. "My...such a nice friend...but you know what I think?" You asked seductively. The man looked at you confused. You then lean close to his ear and whisper as you giggle.

The man widen his eyes at you as you continue to giggle. The man then grabs you by the wrists and pins you to the bed. You grin. "WOW! Good start!" You say winking. The man sighed. "Awww what the heck?" He then grinned as he leaned down towards you. The two of you then began to make out. You both pull away looking at each other surprised. "Whoa..." The man said. You smirk and pull his lips towards yours as you both moaned deeply. Your legs wrap around his waist deepening the kiss. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You giggle in between kisses and you both rolled off the bed moaning knocking the lamp off the table. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. You both 'wrestled' it out that night and started..."YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" You squeal in delight.

After that session you soon arrived back in your home. Lucy was already fast asleep and that was when you entered your living room. You changed out of your Maid's Outfit and changed into your black babydoll lingerie along with some seamless lacy panties. "Who was that guy anyway? Why does he smell like a dragon? I could say the same about 'Poison Boy'. Except his scent wasn't as vibrant as the guy from tonight...and...he seemed to show interest in my pircing...like he wanted to eat it or something..." You muttered as you look down at your belly pircing that you kept on the whole time.

"Man stranger and stranger men keep visiting the club too many times...I should talk to the boss about this..." You said. You then slowly and carefully take off your purple Magical Wig revealing your beautiful teal hair. You toss your Magical Wig to the side and look in your mirror and flipped your hair admiring your beauty and figure. "Yu glah susha..." You said happily as you pose cutely in your mirror. **(Me: 'You are beautiful...')**

That was when you heard a slight creak of your door open. You gasp and quickly leap over to your kitchen counter sliding on top of it and hid behind it. You heard footsteps enter your room. "Hello! Tsuna?" Natsu called. You silently freaked out. _'If Natsu see's me like this he will know I am Princess!' You thought. 'Ok...just stay quiet and relax Kitsaleeja...Natsu is pretty dense...he'll be out before you know it! Chill Princess...' _"Im gonna go to Lucy's fridge and find some fish!" Happy said. "Ok" Natsu said. You then sink lower against the counterback as Happy flew over you and entered Lucy's room.

Natsu continued to walk around your room. "I wonder where Tsuna is? I hope she'll let me stay the night" He said. 'Stay the night?! But I don't even have my wig on!' You mouthed. "Hey...what's this purple furry thing?" Natsu asked. You slowly peered out from the counter a bit seeing Natsu dangle your Magical Wig in his hand. You widen your eyes in horror and gasp as you moved your head back. _'OH NO! He discovered my Magical Wig! Now how will I get him to leave without him seeing me?!' You thought. _"Oh I get it! It's a scarf! I guess Tsuna really wants to match with me!" Natsu said happily. You smiled at how cute his grin was and giggle.

Natsu turned to where the countertop was. "Hey! Whats that sound over there?" You gasp and then cover your mouth. "He heard me..." You whisper. You heard Natsu's footsteps. "Tsuna is that you over there?" You stayed quiet and sweatdropped. "I could smell your scent..." He said. _'Damn...' You thought._ "What are you doing back there?" Natsu asked as he walked to the kitchen area. You saw the corner of his foot. "Don't come any closer! PLEASE!" You cried. "Why?" Natsu asked confused as he now walked towards your side of the countertop. You instantly crawl to the next corner before he could get a full glimpse of you. "Because...Im in my underwear!" You blurted out.

"Don't be silly Tsuna. Its ok. I see you half naked all the time" Natsu said. You sighed. During most nights you would choose to walk around half naked in your underwear around Natsu or in just a towel. Mostly to turn you on but it really didnt seem to affect Natsu very much...No if only you could see him half naked..."Well...I don't want you to look at me right now..." You said weakly. "...Your being ridculous..." Natsu said following your direction before you crawl quickly to the next side of the countertop. You could tell he was becoming impatient. "C'mon now Don't be shy..." Natsu said slightly amused. His foot was now behind you and that was when you slid to the next countertop and hide inside the cabinent before Natsu could get a good look at you.

Natsu sighed and followed. You heard him open the door of the cabinent you were inside. It was dark inside so all he could see was your eyes. He looks at you worriedly tilting his head in confusion. "Tsuna? What's with you?" He asked. The sound of unhooking was then heard. Natsu looked confused. "...Huh?" You then throw your bra at his face. "Ahhhhh! My eyes!" He cried as he stepped back. You seized your chance and step out the cabinent. You didn't know why but you covered your bare breasts as you ran across the room. You actually wouldn't mind if Natsu saw your breasts and admire how big they were but right now was NOT the time. You then use your teal hair strand to grab your Magical Wig and ran inside your room shutting the door and locking it. You saw Fuse already sleeping in his bed with a 'P Mag' over his eyes.

"UGH! Tsuna?! Why did you throw your Watermelon Holder on me?!" Natsu cried. "...Woooh! These make great sunglasses!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Wait...is he really...?" You began. "I CANT SEE! GET THIS WATERMELON HOLDER OFF MY FACE!" Natsu cried. "Bra' Natsu!" You corrected. "'Bra'? What the heck is a bra?!" Natsu exclaimed. You snicker at the thought of explaining what a 'bra' was to Natsu and imagined his redden face. You then set your Magical Wig back onto your head. "Goodnight Natsu!" You said as you go to bed.

The next morning you got out of bed and went to brush your hair. Fuse got up shortly after. "Morning Fuse!" You said. Fuse yawned. "Morning..." He then got his daily dose of 'P Magz' which caused him to loose blood from his nose. You shake your head at him. "If your gonna leak blood like that go to a hospital and donate!" "Very funny!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. He then went back to reading. "Rock that body Mirajane...heh heh..." You chuckle and walk out the room and enter your living room. _'What should I do? Eat 1st? Bother Looney? Shower? Or...?' _Your thoughts were interuptted when your foot stepped in some sort of cloth.

You looked down seeing Natsu's vest and scarf was lying on the ground. You then pick them up. "Sure Natsu would walk around shirtless...but he would never take off his scarf...ever...is everything alright with him...where is he anyway?" You asked. You instantly look around for a moment and then instantly wrap Natsu's scarf around your neck. It felt really cozy and it smelt like a dragon. You then walk to your mirror and put on Natsu's vest and pose cooly. "Im looking for Igneel...have you seen him?" You asked imitating Natsu. You instantly burst out laughing at how childish you were acting and slap your knee. "Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You cooed. You then take off the vest and scarf and walk around the room some more and that was when you felt another piece of cloth only bigger was under your foot. You widen your eyes seeing that you stepped on Natsu's 'long skirt' and parachute pants. His sandals rested alongside them. Happy's signature 'Ahh...' was heard. "WAIT...If Natsu isn't in his vest and scarf...or his pants...then that means..."

You then heard the sound of whistling come from your bathroom. "Oh yeah! This water feels good!" You heard Natsu said happily. You stared at your bathroom door as you dropped Natsu's clothes. "Is Natsu in MY shower?" You asked shocked. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You then put your hand on the doornob for a moment and turn it slightly before letting go. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. You step back a bit blushing. "What am I doing? I can't walk in on him when he's showering!" You cry. You then thought for a moment. "Wait! I know! I can check on him...WITHOUT going inside! Heh heh..." You snicker. You then drop to your knees and open one eye and lean it towards the keyhole seeing steam. "Now if I can just..." You then gasp and step back. "What is wrong with me?! Why am I trying too look in on Natsu when he's showering?! That's wrong!" You cried. "What is going on in my head right now?" You asked shaking your head. "Do I want to...?"

"...It's tempting...isn't it?" A voice asked. You turned back seeing Fuse behind you smirking. "What are you talking about?" You asked suspiciously. Fuse chuckled. "C'mon...it's not everyday you get an oppurtunity like this!" "...You know? The steamy air, the nude body...you just gotta take a chance you know?" Fuse asked. "Um...what do you mean?" You asked widening your eyes. "You like Natsu right? So go ahead...take a peek..." Fuse said winking. Your face redden. "WHAT?! Are you trying to make me a perv like you?! Im not peeking on Natsu!" You cry. Fuse chuckled. "Don't lie...you know you want to...you've always told me you wanted to see the size of Natsu's...'dragon' right?" Fuse asked grinning. This caused you to blush even harder.

You knew he was right! You've saw Gray's since he was always stripping. His was 9 inches. Elfman's was 8, Loke's was 8. A few others at the guild were around the 8-9 ratio. But you NEVER saw Natsu's side. "You want to see his 'dragon'...don't you?" Fuse asked. You smile and redden. "Yeah...but...it's so wrong..." "C'mon...your over 8,000 years. It's alright for you to do" Fuse said. "What's that supposed to mean?" You asked. "I mean since your really that old and stuff" Fuse said. You hug your knees and burry your face in them blushing madly. "Have I really turned into a perverted old woman?"

Fuse laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of! Us pervs gotta stick together!" You glared at him. "Lets get one thing straight! I am NOT a pervert! Im just observing his 'size' down there...THAT'S ALL!" You said sternly. Fuse smiled. "Whatever you say...now then...enjoy..." Fuse said winking again. You look at him and then at the doornob nervously and then back at you. Fuse gestures for you to open the door. You nervously do so slightly with your hair and open the door.

Slowly steam spewed from the bathroom and onto your face. You wave it away from you and widen your eyes in surprise and awe. You saw Natsu naked taking a shower facing the other way. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard again. You watched as he scrubbed his pink hair with one of your soaps and then rinsed. "Aw yeah...now this is really firing me up!...Alright..." Natsu said smiling. Your jaw dropped. Drips and drips of water slides from his spikey hair to his slim bare back which draw your eyes too his..."...!" You gasped. "Omigosh!" You whispered. "See anything you like?" Fuse asked slightly amused at your new perverse persona. "I see...his butt!" You say in awe. Natsu put his foot up against the shower corner and scrubbed his leg. You got a better look at his butt. "How is it?" Fuse asked grinning. You nodded. "Its so...NICE!" You squeal.

Fuse instantly began to laugh loudly falling back onto the floor. You glare at him blushing. "Shush! Be quiet! Or he'll hear us!" You scold. You then look to the ground and shake your head blushing madly. "Omigosh this is so wrong...this is so wrong..." "But it's sooo right...right?" Fuse asked. "No...I...this is just wrong...I..." You then turned back to Natsu seeing him scrub his wet slim back with one of your long sponges. "Ah...thats better!" He said happily. You shakily moan at what you were seeing and felt some liquid leak from your nose as you felt your breasts tighten. "Whoa...your really turned on huh? Your nose is bleeding Kitsuna!" Fuse said amused. _'_

_ If I can just get a good look at his 'dragon' and measure it' You thought._ Natsu, with his eyes clothes then slightly turned his head back to wash his shoulders. You studied his face seeing the droplets of water spill from his lips and drop into his toned tanned abs. "Ooh...mama..." You whispered as you wipe some blood from your nose. Fuse snickered at that. "Natsu...if you could just face me...and maybe I could take a little peek at your..." Natsu instantly faced the other way much to your dismay.

"Hey whats this button thingy on the shower?" Natsu asked. He instantly pressed the button on the shower and the song: _'American Dragon: Jake Long' by..._**(Me: I forgot)** began to play. **_'He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun...he's young and fast he's the chosen one...people were not braging...he is the Fire Dragon...'_** Natsu smirked. "Fire Dragon huh? This song must be written for me! I think I'm gonna sing along!" Natsu said happily. **_'He's gonna stop his enemies! With his dragon power...dragon teeth...dragon tail burning dragon fire...a real life wire...FIRE DRAGON!' _**"YEAH! FIYAH DRAGON!" Natsu cheered. He then began to dance around inside the shower. You widen your eyes at his display. "Oh my GOD! He's dancing...naked!" You blushed. Fuse grinned.

Natsu continued to sing and dance. "His skills are getting faster! With Igneel the Master...His destiny will walk up streets showtime for the legacy! FIRE DRAGON...FIRE DRAGON...FIRE DRAGONNNNNNN!" Natsu then began to glow a bright orange. "Um...what the?" You ask shocked. "IM ALL FIRED UP! HAH!" Instantly fire erupts from Natsu body creating a tiny explosion blowing you and Fuse back towards the living room couch. "WHOA!" Fuse said shocked. You saw black steamy smoke leave your bathroom which door was broken. "He broke...my shower...my bathroom is destroyed..." You said in disbelief. "That'll teach you not to peek!" Fuse chuckled. You glare at him. "SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" At that you then whack Fuse with your hair. "AH!" He cried.

"Tsuna?" You heard. You widen your eyes looking up to see Natsu standing by the now blown up bathroom wearing only a towel which hung loosely around his waist exposing the corner on his pelvis. You looked him up and down in awe. His spikey wet pink hair glistened from the sunlight that entered the room as the droplets leaked onto the carpet. You studied his body. Water droplets slowly rolled down from Natsu's neck to his solid hard collar bone and soon dripped onto Natsu's soft smooth pecks which you wanted to kiss so badly. You watched as the droplets reach the tip of Natsu's pecks and dropped perfectly onto his nicely toned glistened abs and seeped into his navel.

You felt your breast tighten in excitement at the manservice you were receiving. "Um...Tsuna...?" Natsu asked nervously. You looked up at him seeing that he had his head tilted cutely in confusion as he blinked his black eyes. You saw a faint of blush all over his cheeks. You wanted to run up to Natsu and kiss him...and maybe remove his towel and...see what happens next...but instead you slowly got up blushing just as much as he was. "Um...hey Natsu..." You said nervously. "Yeah...hi...sorry about your shower..." Natsu said nervously. "Mmhm..." You said nodding as you look to the side.

You heard Natsu's footsteps and you saw that he was walking towards you. You silently freak out. _'Wait! What's he doing?! What's he gonna do?! Is he gonna-' _Your thoughts were interuptted when you saw that Natsu leaned really close to you so his abs were inches from your face as he began to scratch your right ear. You saw how small droplets of water raced slowly across Natsu's abs making streams of dried up water. You licked your lips desiring to lick the droplets off his abs and suck his pecks.

Your eyes then fall to Natsu's towel and you saw a tiny bulge in his crotch area. You widen your eyes knowing what it was under there...Natsu's 'Dragon'...You then smile like a kid on Christmas morning and instantly reach your hand out and grab Natsu's towel tightly by the waist. Natsu stop's scratching your ear and leaned away looking at you confused. "Tsuna? What are you doing?" He asked. You continued to stare at where your hand was gripping on his towel and gulp. 'Just one tug...' You mouthed. You slowly tug a bit. Natsu widens his eyes. "TSUNA?" He asked scared. you widen your eyes and look up at Natsu who was read in the face and you copied his blush. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You heard Fuse snicker as he watched the whole time.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um...I..." You say nervously. Your eyes fall to his waist seeing more of his pelvis was out. "Your...your! PELIVIS!" You blurted out. "Eh?" Natsu asked confused. "It's showing! You gotta cover ya know?!" You laugh nervously. "Um..." Natsu said. You quickly got up and tighten Natsu's towel around his waist covering his pelvis completely as you sweatdrop. "SEE? There! Bye!" You say as you run past Natsu and head out the door with Fuse following. "Hey! What about your bathroom?!" Natsu called.

You ran the streets blushing madly at just what happened. Fuse laughed the whole time. "Your are ONE lusty vixen!" "SHUT UP! Oh man...that was so awkward! I was about to pull off his towel!" You cried. "HA HAA! I know!" Fuse laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a perv! HA HA!" "Shut up! Im NOT a perv!" You cry.

You soon made it to Fairy Tail seeing Erza and Lucy "Ah! Kitsuna! Good your here!" Erza said as she scratched your right ear to greet you. You gritted your teeth and growl. "Sorry...I'll remember to take the armor off next time..." She said. You then smirk. "Hey Erza...ever considered doing The Acid Jelly Bucket Challenge?" You asked as Lucy scratched your right ear. Erza raised an eyebrow. "The what?!"

You then gasped. "OH! That reminds me! Erza! I just saw Loke go to Mc'Donalds!" You cry. "WHAT!?" Erza shouted angrily making everyone in the guild shriek. "YUP! I saw him getting several Big Macs and 3 Moca's!" You reported. "And worst of all...he ordered a HAPPY meal!" You cried. "They have meals named after Happy?" Lucy asked confused. Erza shook his head. "HOW DARE HE GO THERE?!" "C'mon! Lets go! Come with us too Looney!" You said. "What?!" Lucy asked confused. "GET MOVING!" Erza yelled. "Eek!" Lucy cried.

You three along with Fuse then made it to the new Mc'Donalds that was by the Magnolia train station. You three then entered the fast food resturant seeing several people online...including Loke! Erza then put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh...hello Erza..." He said flirtatiously. Erza instantly socked him in the gut knocking him out. "GAH..." He cried. "Oh my god!" Lucy cried. "Hold him!" Erza said giving Loke to Lucy. You and Erza then began cutting the line of Mc'Donalds pushing the complainers aside.

You both then make it up to the front line seeing a man in a black Mc'Donalds uniform. "Welcome to Mc'Donalds...what can I get you?" The man asked. You looked around at the menu and your eyes then fall to a little dome which was full of Happy Meal toys. One of the Happy Meals including Happy and Mirajane as well as Cana, Natsu, shirtless Gray, Erza, you, Lucy and more Happy and Fuse toys. "Erza look! They're selling Fairy Tail as one of the Happy Meals!" You cry. Erza then turned and gasped seeing her face as a Happy Meal toy. "WHAT?!" She shouted. She instantly kicked down the dome of Happy Meal toys making everyone in the resturant gasp and look at her. "Oh no..." Lucy cried.

"Um...M'am?" The worker asked nervously. Erza then grabbed the worker by the collar holding up her own toy. "You DARE put my face up as a TOY in this establishment?!" Erza asked angrily. The worker looked scared. "If you want...we could give you a discount...right now...we have a Buy 1 Big Mac get 1 free..." Erza looked at him for a moment and then letted him go. "REQUIP!" She said.

Erza then instantly tranformed into her newest requip which consisted of her in a bikini made out of Burgers and Fries. "Why is Erza dressed up as food?!" Lucy asked. "This is my Anti Mc'Donalds armor!" She said. "HAH!" She said charging into the kitchen and attacked a few workers. You laughed getting into your Were Fox Form and instantly leap on a table where a couple was eatting food together and roar at them. You slam their Mc'Donalds french fries and Mc'Chicken Sandwhiches onto the ground. They scream and run away. You take a few chairs and throw them out the windows making the glass crack making a few other customers run out. You then began to throw chicken nuggets and smoothies all over the floor and the ceiling going on a rampage and soon all the customers ran out screaming. "ARE THEY CRAZY?!" Lucy asked shocked. "This is all going on Instagram..." Fuse said pulling out an iphone 6.

You then leap on into the kitchen seeing Erza dunk a workers face into a pit of french fry oil making him burn and scream in agony. You saw one worker in the back running away and tackle her to the ground as you go back into your human form. You saw Erza take her sword and slash away all the juice dispensers making them shoot out like a water fountain flooding the whole kitchen with fruit punch and ice tea. You then go to the far back and take several eggs that are used to make the Egg Muffin and toss them each into mircowaves. You turned on all the microwaves at once using several hair strands and after a few seconds the mircowaves blow up knocking out several workers as they scream. You saw holes in the back falling apart from the explosion making you smirk. You then use your hair strands to smash several ovens setting them on fire. "CALL THE MAGIC COUNCIL! THEY'RE DANGEROUS!" A worker cried.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Lucy cried. "WHAT?!" Erza shouted. She then chased after the worker and knocked him out. "Now to finish things up..." You said. You began to dance rapidly as teal music energy surrounds you as your belly chain swishes. You then puff up your cheeks. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The four of you now outside along with Loke watched in awe at how you succeded at blowing up Mc'Donalds. "Job well done!" Erza said smiling. You nodded in agreement. "I hope I won't go to jail!" Lucy cried. "HA HA! 30K likes for blowing up Mc'Donalds Kitsuna!" Fuse said happily. "Alright!" You cheer. "But...I wanted my Moca...and my Big Mac..." Loke cried. You and Erza glared at him. "You outta be ashamed of yourself!" You said. "Thats right! No member of Fairy Tail should EVER be seen at Mc'Donald! DONT YOU THINK?!" Erza scolded. Loke silently cried.

Erza kicked the door open of the Fairy Tail guild turning everyone's attention towards you all. You each walked in. You then tossed Loke to the floor making everyone gasp. "LISTEN UP! NO ONE IN FAIRY TAIL SHOULD EVER GO TO MC'DONALDS!" You shouted. "THATS RIGHT! ANYONE WHO GOES THERE WILL BE PUNISHED!" Erza shouted. "But why?!" A guild member asked. "BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU OBESE! THAT'S A BAD REPUTATION FOR THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Erza shouted. This made the whole guild shriek as Loke scurried away crying.

You each walked up to the center of the guild to Mirajane,Gray and Natsu. "Oh thank you for blowing up Mc'Donalds guys!" She said sweetly. "It just happened to be one of the jobs that were listed on the board! It was worth 20,000 Jewel!" She said paying you each. "Really?! Now I can cover my rent!" Lucy said happily. "Thanks Mira!" You said. She giggled and scratched your right ear. "We only did this out of our free will...We hate Mc'Donalds!" Erza said.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You guys blew up Mc'Donalds...?" "YEP!" You said laughing. Gray then scratched your right ear. "Aww...but I wanted a Happy Meal..." Happy cried. "Go to Burger King! They serve you as one of the Kids Meal Toys! It comes with fish too!" You said. "Yay!" Happy cheered. "So you guys blew up Mc'Donalds huh? Cool!" Natsu said grinning. You blush and turn away remembering what happened this morning between you both. "Hey Tsuna? Whats wrong?" Natsu asked confused. You just shook your head.

"So how was your Island getaway?" Mirajane asked. You smile. "I put up hella posts on Instagram and got mad likes!" Mirajane giggled. "I know!" "It was work! Not a vacation!" Erza said sternly. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um Mira? I wouldn't joke with her right now!" You glare at her. "Shut up! Let Mira joke! Leave her alone Looney!" "UGH! 'Lucy!'" Lucy cried. "F*** you..." You muttered. "Where is Makarov?!" Erza asked. "He went out of town for a last minute Council Meeting or something like that...he was gone since yesterday" Macao said.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy sighed of relief. "Well that was a close one!" Natsu said happily. "YES! We won't have to deal with that until Gramps gets back!" Gray said. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried. "BUT IM SO YOUNG! IM AFRAID OF THE PUNISHMENT! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LOOK FOWARD TO!" Lucy cried. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza shouted making them shriek. You laughed a bit at that. Erza then turned to Mira. "Do you know when the Master is planning to return?" "...No...but I will imagine that he will come back any time now" Mira said. "Well now..." You began as you walk up to Mira. "...Until then...you can start loading me up with some Rabbit Blood Drinks!" You said putting your arm around her. Mira gave you a ^^ smile. "Sure thing!"

Erza turned to Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. "Now listen up you fools! Your not getting off the hook! You broke guild rules by taking that S Class Quest...with an S Class Wizard!" Erza said turning to you. "Yeah yeah..." You said rolling your eyes. Erza turns back to the four. "Prepare to be punished!" The four of them then freak out. "Too bad for you Lucy..." Wakaba said. "HEY! HOW COME YOU DONT FEEL SORRY FOR US?!" Natsu asked angrily. "YEAH DONT LUMP ME IN WITH THIS LOSER!" Gray yelled. Natsu and Gray then procceded to beat up Wakaba while you, Cana and Elfman watch.

"The big part of being a man owning up to your actions...you hear that you two? Time for you to man up!" Elfman said. "It's not fair! Im the cutest one here so how come no one feels sorry for me?" Happy cried. "Because your not cute...I get all the ladies!" Fuse said smirking. "WHAT?! Hey I am cute! You take that back!" Happy cried. "You gonna make me you little punk?!" Fuse asked. Instantly the two began fighting all though it wasn't much of a fight since it was just two tiny kitties paw slapping each other. You turn to Natsu,Gray and Wakaba fighting and then at Happy and Fuse who fought and smile at the agressive scene. "You kids have fun now!" You said happily. "SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?!" Lucy cried. "Your gonna be raped Lubu...happy?" You asked. "BE SERIOUS! THATS NOT FUNNY!" Lucy cried.

You later on sat at the bar next to Cana and Romeo and drank several barrels of Rabbit Blood and watched nearby as Natsu and Gray stared at a request. Cana and Romeo took turns scratching your right ear to greet you. "Hey guys!" You said happily. "Thats one wierd looking request" Natsu said. "Yeah it is..." Gray said. Loke walked up to them. "Whats up?" "Not much man...what the heck? I can't even read it..." Natsu said. "Read what?" Lucy asked confused. "AHH! Your back too Lucy?!" Loke asked shocked. Lucy glared at him. "Geez it's real nice to see you too!" "What is your problem with me?!" "Loke has a fear of white bitches!" You said smirking. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted. "BITACH!" You shout. You then spank Lucy's back with your hair strand. "YEEOUCH!" She cried. "Ow..." She whimpered as she rubbed her back. You smirk in triumph and sip your Rabbit Drink. "Your abusive..." Fuse said. "So what?" You asked.

"NO WAY!" Erza shouted as she stomped over to Natsu and Gray knocking Loke to the ground. Fuse flew over to his side. "Hey man...you alright?" He asks. "You won't be taking any requests!" Erza said. "But you, Tsuna and Lucy just went on one!" Natsu cried. "THAT was from our free will!" Erza said. "WHAT?!" Gray shouted. "Kitsuna! Make them stop! They're so loud!" Cana complained. "I don't know what to do..." You said shrugging. "Please don't stop them Kitsuna. They are just the coolest!" Romeo said happily. "Your kidding me right?" Cana asked him. "Hey Tsuna? You think you can read this?" Natsu asked holding up the request sheet. You sighed and relised you should just get over what happened this morning and walked over to him taking the paper to read.

"Hmm..." You said. "Can you read it?" Natsu asked. "It's not in my language..." You said handing him back the sheet. Natsu then read some weird jibberish language off the sheet. "WHAT?! Thats crazy!" Natsu shouted putting his hands to his head. Instantly a bright rainbow light surrounds all of you that were nearby the table. "Hallucinogens?!" You asked.

You saw Gray automatically shivering. "So cold!" He cried. "What?! Ice Wizards don't get cold you big crybaby!" Elfman scolded. Gray shivered even more. "Im serious you guys could somebody please turn up the heat before I freeze! Pretty please?!" The whole guild stared at him confused. "WHAT THE?! My chest feels really wierd all of a sudden! It's heavy!" Lucy cried. She then bent over the table. "My backs killing me!" "You white girl! You ani't old like me!" You said pointing at yourself. "What are you talking about Natsu? Your not old old like Kitsuna!" Macao said. You glare at him. "What you talking about fool? I am-" "SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY HAIR IS GOING CRAZY!" You heard.

You looked seeing...you freaking out as your living hair swiggles crazily like snakes. Your hair strand automatically begins to choke your neck. "HEY! IT'S ME!" You cried. "But that means..." You began. you glance down at yourself...instead of seeing bare cleavage in a bikini you see bare abs in a vest along with a scarf and parachute pants. A wild grin spreads slowly on your face. "Whoa..." _'I'm in Natsu's body...that means Natsu is...' You thought._ "What are these things?! MELONS?! Does every girl have this?!" You heard. You looked seeing Natsu who was in your body grabbing your breasts.

"How do girls hold these things?! They're so heavy!" Natsu cried. You blushed madly...Natsu was grabbing and fondling YOUR breasts...this made the guildmember drool as they blushed. Natsu then turned around. "Why does my butt feel like one huge cake?!" Natsu asked as he stared at your butt. You blushed a deep red. _'Natsu thinks my butt is as huge as CAKE!' You thought. _To your shock Natsu poked your butt. "Why is it so...squishy...and...bouncy..." Natsu squeezed and patted your butt making it jiggle with a loud _BOING! _This made steam leave the guild members noses. "Oh my god..." You moaned. You felt something in your pants bulge out and harden and close your knees as you grab your crotch. "EEK!" You cried. You then widen your eyes. _'Did I just have a bone-' _

"-Heh heyyyyyy! Now I can definently get ladies like this!" You heard Loke said. You look at him and looked down at Fuse who was panicking. "Im so small! What am I gonna do?!" He cried. He then glanced up at Lucy and screamed as he ran away. Loke then walked up to two girls and fondled them. "Hey ladies..." He said. The girls squealed in delighted and hugged Loke tightly. "At this rate! I'll have my own harem by the end of the month! HA HA!" Loke laughed as he wrapped his arms around the two girls waist.

"Hey...why do I feel like there's a string going up my butt?!" Natsu cried. You looked in horror seeing Natsu tugged on the side of a red string with a tiny metal circle that protruded out of your pants. "What is this? Dental floss?" Natsu asked. "It hurts!" He cried. "Ooh! A little slingshot!" Wakaba said. "Why don't you take off the pants Natsu?" Macao asked. "No he WON'T!" You said sternly. "Why do you wear a slingshot inside your pants?! And why is it hurting my butt?!" Natsu cried. "It's NOT dental floss or a slingshot! It's my underwear! Now put it back!" You said as you shove the sting back inside your pants.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! ITS SO PAINFUL!" Natsu cried. He then unzipped your leather pants as you widen your eyes. "NATSU NO!" You cried. Natsu instantly pulled your pants down as Fuse's signature 'WOAH!' was heard. Your red g string was now exposed. "WHOAAAAAA!" Several guildmembers said drooling. "Oh my gosh! That's the newest one from Victoria's Secret!" Gray said happily. "Kitsuna! Have you no shame?!" Happy asked. "Im a free woman! I can wear whatever I want!" You cried. "This is underwear?" Natsu asked as he tugged onto your g string. You blushed and pulled your pants up and zipped him up. You sighed. You werent too embarrassed considering the fact that you worked at a brothel.

"Why is everybody acting so foolishly?" Happy asked angrily. "Oh look! I have thingies! Huh? Huh?" Erza asked happily as she squeezed showing off her breasts making all the guys blush. "Why you!" Happy said angrily as he charged up to Erza to kick her only for him to be knocked out by her armor. "I have cool armor too!" Erza said happily.

"Do you guys relise what has happened to us?!" Happy asked. "We all switched bodies!" "WHAT?!" You all shouted. "Stop fooling around Happy!" Natsu cried. "Im Erza you dimwit!" Erza yelled. "You mean...?" Lucy began. "YES! Kitsuna and Natsu...Gray and Lucy...Fuse and Loke...and worst of all Happy and I have all switched bodies!" Erza said. "The Ancient Spell has been cast..." You heard. "You kids arent feeling yourselves today huh?" You all turned back seeing Master Makarov. You all ran up to him. "Master your back!" Erza said. "Gramps!" Natsu cried. "By reading that request you casted a spell. It's called the Changeling" Master said.

"So scary!" Lucy cried. Gray turned to Natsu. "So your Natsu right?" Gray asked. "Yeah..." Natsu said. Gray then grabbed Natsu by the strap of your bikini top. "You idiot! What did you do to us!?" Gray yelled. "Hey! Easy on the top! I made that!" You cry. You then sweatdrop hearing Natsu's voice come out of your mouth as you said that. "Thats enough Lucy...I mean Gray...this spell doesnt just switch bodies but magic as well" Master said. "WHAT?!" You all asked shocked. You slowly look around nervously and slowly back away to the men's bathroom in the guild.

You entered the bathroom smelling poo and immediately close the door of the bathroom you were in and lock the door. "I guess now that I'm in Natsu's body...I can...'feel' him a bit..." You giggle hearing Natsu's voice come out from your mouth. You grin cheekily and began to slowly strip off your vest. You glanced down at Natsu's bare abs and smile in awe. "Wow..." You smile admirngly seeing Natsu's tight abs took up his whole figure. You slowly stroke Natsu's abs up and down...they felt tight and warm and smooth. You squeezed your sides and automatically jump a bit as you giggle. You then smirk. "I think I discovered Natsu's ticklish spot..."

You then turn to your backside and glance down at Natsu's butt. You grin. "How can I resist?" You then went to grab his butt. "Feels...kinda tight...hee hee..." You then turned to look at your...I mean Natsu in the mirror shirtless as a scarf wrapped around your neck and then posed. "Hey Tsuna...you look sexy..." You say seductively. You then laugh out loud like an idiot hearing Natsu's voice saying that. You then stare seductively at your reflection in the mirror. "Hey Tsuna how about we go to the Magical House tonight? Maybe we could have some fun together..." You say with a wink. You then grab his belt. "Hey Tsuna? I could take my clothes off...if that's what you want..." You said. "-Pffft!" You then continued to laugh knowing that Natsu would NEVER say that.

You then smile. "You know...I actually wouldn't mind being in Natsu's body for awhile..." You said. You then gasp. "But what if Natsu finds out about my secret when he goes to my room! And my condition!" You cry. You then stayed quiet for a moment. "Eh...forget it!" You then look down at your crotch. "Now then...I can finally check out your 'Dragon' Natsu..." You said smirking.

You walked out the bathroom seeing everyone still quarreling about their change in their bodies and you tip toed out the guild and headed into the forest. You sat near a lake and look around for a moment. "Ok...no one's here...now then..." You said. You then gripped on Natsu's belt and blush. "Is this really happening?! I get to see Natsu's...'Dragon'? This is too good to be true!" You said happily. You slowly breathed in and breathed out. "Ok...calm down...calm down...now then..." You said. You then unhook Natsu's belt slowly and breathed quickly as you slowly feel excitement inside of you and take off Natsu's 'Long Skirt'. You then look seeing how you were now in grey parachute pants. "The moment of truth..." You said.

You slowly pull off Natsu's parachute pants revealing...his bottom half...including Natsu's BIG dragon. Your face lit up happily like a child on Christmas as blood leaks out from your nose. Happy's signature 'WOW' and Fuse's signature 'WOAH' is heard at the same time. "WOW and WOAH is right! Natsu's dragon is HUGGGGEEEEEEEEE!" You say happily. You then pull out a ruler and bring it close to Natsu's 'dragon'. "Lets see...8 inches, 9 inches, 10 inches...TWELVE INCHES?!" You shout loudly as you widen your eyes. Happy's signature 'Ahh' is then heard. "NATSU HAS A TWELVE INCH 'DRAGON'! OH MY GOSH! This is too much!" You say as you put Natsu's pants on. _'WOW! Natsu has the BIGGEST in all of Fairy Tail...wow...his is just so...' _"EEKEKEKK!" You cry feeling it bulge hard. You close your knees as you tear up. "IT HURTTTSSSS! Does this happen to all guys who get turned on?!" You cry.

"Hey! Tsuna!" You heard. You looked seeing you...I mean Natsu running akwardly towards you. "Help me! I don't...I cant...walk for some reason...AH!" He cried as he tripped and fell to the grass. "Oh no! My condition!" You mutter. You then got up and ran over to Natsu and helped him up. "Hey are you ok?" You asked. "What is wrong with your feet? Everytime I move...I feel backwards when I walk...why is it that your feet don't move straight?" Natsu asked suspiciously. A guilty look spreads on your face for a moment. "Um...so what are you doing here?" You asked nervously. You look up seeing Natsu raising an eyebrow. "I came to come get you...see Levy-" "-There you are Kitsuna!" You heard. You then look seeing your friend Talia from the Magical House walk towards Natsu wearing a playboy bunny outfit. "The boss has been looking for you! You have to take over a shift for someone!" Talia said grabbing Natsu's arm. "WAIT WHAT?!" Natsu asked. "C'mon! Kitsuna!" Talia said dragging Natsu. "Wait! Wait a sec! What EXACTLY do we do at the Magical House huh?!" Natsu cried. "DUH! We work on MEN!" Talia said proudly. "WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

You walked back into your guild shaking your head at the fact that Natsu has to work on several men taking over your shift. You look over seeing everyone with Levy gathered by a table. Levy had on magic glasses as she was trying to figure out the spell. "Where's Natsu?" Loke asked. "So many men..." You heard. You all turned seeing Natsu in a torn up maids outfit staggering over to you all. His face looked like he seen something horrific. "Men...men everywhere...here...there...all over..." Natsu said shakily. "Aww..." You say sadly feeling bad of what Natsu had to experience. "Laxus tried to with me...but I attacked him...so thats ok..." Natsu muttered. "Im so sick of him lusting after me!" You said rolling your eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked. "Forget that! Have you figured anything out Lev?" You asked. "I got it!" Levy said. "It says: 'may this eternal exhange provide you with eternal happiness'! Kinda cute isnt it?" Levy asked. "In other words everybody who has been switched will live happily ever after! Your so lucky!" Levy said happily. "HELL NO!" You shout. "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER?!" Natsu shouted. "I just realized something! If we're stuck like this none of us have a clue on how to use our magic anymore! If we did take a job none of us can finish it!" Lucy cried. "But that means..." Fuse began. "WE'RE THE WEAKEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL NOW!" You all cried.

You each were now in some crazy colorful anime background posing. Natsu posed first in a werid dance pose. "Lets go Happy! Dancing voodoo dragon!" "Aye sir!" Happy said posing. "Ice make something..." Lucy said as icy drool leaves her mouth. "How do you work these stupid keys?" Gray asked. You then posed. "Sexy Fire ROAR!" You said as fire drool leaves your mouth. "Being able to fly is so fun!" Erza said happily. "And now I can get ladies!" Fuse said adjusting Loke's glasses. "No! Keep your hands off them!" Loke cried.

"WHATS THE POINT OF LIVING WHEN I CANT EVEN BURN STUFF ANYMORE?! ALL I CAN DO IS DANCE!" Natsu cried. "I CANT EVEN TALK ANYMORE WITHOUT HAVING FIRE LEAVE MY MOUTH!" You cried. "I got it guys! Here goes..." Levy began. Levy then chanted the words backwards as a bright light engulfs everyone in Fairy Tail. "Hey Im back to normal guys!" Lucy said happily. "Me too! Man that was close..." Gray sighed. "IM STILL IN THE WRONG BODY!" You and Natsu cried. "WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy cried. "Im still a stupid cat?!" Erza cried. "You mean I get to stay like this?" Happy said happily. "I think I didnt pronounce it right..." Levy said. "WHAT?!" You all shouted.

"Come on now...no need to be upset..." Mirajane said sitting weirdly on the counter as she held the Master's staff. "Somethings not right...I feel short!" Master said. "MIRA SWITCHED BODIES WITH GRAMPS!?" Gray asked. "I got a nice body!" Master said happily. "This cant be happening!" Mirajane cried. "Who else...?" Erza asked devilishly. "All of you guys need to man up and get over it!" Cana said. "Why do I smell werid?" Elfman then stopped drinking looking at Cana confused releasing they switched bodies. Cana in Elfman's body then feel over fearing that she drank too much. Jet and Troy then freaked out that they switched bodies. You looked around seeing everyone go crazy in the guild. You pull out a mushroom and looked at it. "Might as well...I'm already seeing crazy s***" You said. You then eat the mushroom and automatically pass out as everyone continues to quarrel as the _Ending Music _played.

Now what if Kitsuna and Lucy switched bodies?

**Kitsuna: What the? Why do my breast feel smaller? IS THIS BLONDE HAIR?!**

**Gray: Uh...**

**Natsu: Whoa...**

**Kitsuna: _*Sweatdrops*_ IM A WHITE GIRL?!**

**Lucy: Hey! Look! My body is sexier then ever! _*poses suggestively*_**

**Kitsuna: *Goes blue anime face* Im...WHITE...**

**Lucy: Hey boys! Who want's some Kitsune love?!**

**Guildmembers: MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

R&amp;R!


	19. Natsu, Tsuna and Glidarts!

**Me: Hey cecebeec! Guess what?**

**Cecebeec: What?**

**Me: Someone new likes my story! She happens to be one of the people who used to review my Digimon Trilogies and she just got an account! Say hi! ^^**

**Kiseki motomiya: Hi! :)**

**Cecebeec: Hi! Yay! More people are liking your story!**

**Me: I know! It's strange but I get over 100 views each day but I barely get reviews ;(**

**Cecebeec: It will get better :)**

**Kleseki motomiya: Yeah! And don't worry I will always support your stories!**

**Cecebeec: Me too!**

**Me: Thanks!**

That morning you, Natsu, Fuse, Happy and Lucy went out fishing in the East Forest. You used your hair with bait attached to it. Fuse didn't really use a rod but instead left his fishing rod alone while he read a 'P Mag'. Lucy did the same reading a book while having Plue out. "Aw c'mon! I have a novel to write ya know!" Lucy cried. "Why did you guys drag me along on your stupid fishing trip? Im trying to write a novel!" Lucy cried. "I'd wish you'd shut UP! Give an old lady some peace!" You said annoyed. Lucy let out a groan. "Hey, you were getting in a funk cause you couldn't think of any ideas right?" Natsu asked. "Aye when that happens you should go out for a change of pace!" Happy said. "But why fishing?" Lucy asked closing her book.

"Hey guys? I got an idea! Lets put some sticky worms on Luky and use her as bait!" You said happily. "Aye! Fish will eat anything!" Happy said. "MY NAME IS LUCY AND I-" "-SHOULD SHUT THE F*** UP!" You interuptted. "Eekkkk!" Lucy cried. "Someone's angry..." Fuse said. "Im pissed! My foot-" You then saw Natsu turning to you with a curious look on his face. "-My foot...massager didnt come in the mail yet...ITS LATE AS HELL!" You said angrily. "It should have came at least a week ago" Fuse said. "FOR REALL!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Happy why do I have to fish for your favorite food?" Lucy asked annoyed. Natsu jumped up. "I hooked one!" "Its a big one!" Happy said. "Ooh! Grab it Natsu!" You said. "YOU GOT IT!" With that Natsu used his strength and yanked out a giant maroon fish. "WHOAAAA!" You all said shocked. Lucy's shocked reaction was priceless.

Fuse looked at Happy angrily covering his ears as he watched him display a cute butt wiggle dance as he sang. "Fishy fishy yummy yummy-" "-SHUT UP! FAG!" Fuse yelled. You each widen your eyes turning to the two cats. You watched as Happy sniffled. "Wahhh...he called me gay..." "What?" Natsu asked. "Fuse your so mean!" You laughed. "Happy you call that twerking?! No lady wants to see that?!" Fuse yelled. "PFFFTTT!" You covered you mouth to prevent you laugh. "Hmph! I was not twerking!" Happy pouted. "Hey Lucy? Can you twerk?" Fuse asked grinning at her. Lucy glared at him. "As if I'm gonna twerk for you!"

"Hold up! You can twerk? With that big-little ass you got white girl?" You asked amused. "I so CAN twerk!" Lucy cried. "The second you start twerking your fake butt is gonna blow up like a bomb from all those stuff you putting in there!" You laughed. "Aye!" Happy said. "HEY! MY BUTT IS REAL!" Lucy shouted. "Really? Alright then! Lemmie see your butt! H-heyyyy!" Fuse then flew over around Lucy's skirt. "Your not getting a peek from me buddy!" Lucy cried as she pulled down her skirt. Fuse continued to circle around Lucy to get a free panty shot although Lucy did her best to dodge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Happy screamed. "Oh yeah that looks tasty!" Natsu said happily. You sniffed the air smelling something cooking. "Mmm! Something smell hella good!" You said. You turned seeing Natsu had finished burning the fish. You walk over to him. "Ooh! We gonna have a feast Natsu!" You said massaging his shoulders. "You bet Tsuna!" "You ruined it! Fish taste better if you eat it raw!" Happy cried. "Who the f*** told you that?" You asked not caring. "Yeah she's right! Why would I do that when it only takes a sec to grill it up?" Natsu asked. "Because thats how I wanted to eat it!" Happy cried. "You big baby! A fish is a fish! Who cares how it's made?" Fuse said. "Yeah! I caught it so I eat it my way! You gonna complain go get your own!" Natsu said as he picked up his grilled fish.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Happy cried. "Ooh! Can I help you with that Natsu?" You asked smirking. Natsu smiled. "Yeah!" You smile and grab the other end of the fish. On sync the two of you devoured the fish from both ends eating it towards each other from the head/tail to the scales to the fins and that was when there was only a small strip of it left...your lips were now inches from Natsu seeing how you both had made it to the center point. You blushed as you stare into Natsu's eyes. His black eyes blink innocently as if he didnt know what situation he was in. You glance down at the fish you were both biting. Towards the ending side of the fish were Natsu's lips. You stared at them. "So..areyoufinishtitorwhat?" Natsu asked as the fish was still between his teeth. Natsu's lips looked soft and smooth. His upper lip moist from the early fish bites. His lower lip was the same way. Only it looked more kissable.

"Mmm..." You mutter. _'This is your chance Princess! Kiss Natsu! Go on! Do it! Who cares if everyone's watching...DO IT! NOW!' You thought._ You saw Natsu's lips slipped some of the fish inside the mouth and bit it bringing your lips even closer to his. You strike up an idea and suck the fish of your end bringing your lips even closer. Natsu grinned and sucked up some more fish. You then followed bringing the fish even closer. Soon the two of you shared a fish sucking-eating game bringing your lips even closer and closer. Your lips were now inches from Natsu. He widens his eyes. You smirk seductively and close your eyes leaning your lips towards Natsu with the fish still in your mouth for a kiss.

For a moment you feel no contact and start to feel nervous. You then felt Natsu's warm hands on your bare waist and rubbed it. "Mmm..." He moaned. You gasped a bit in surprise and quickly bite back onto the fish. Natsu's hands then slide down to your slim waist and rested on your lips. "Mmm..." You moan. You were really surprised at the sudden attention you were getting from Natsu and didnt bother to hold back. Natsu clasped your butt making you jump a bit and pulled you closer to him and slowly sucked the fish...out from your mouth and into his...Natsu's hand slip away from your butt. You felt some of your grip lost and lean towards him for a kiss. "Ahhh man...that hit the spot!" Natsu said. "Huh?" You open your eyes and see Natsu with a giant potbelly laying on the ground. "W-wait! Natsu! Wasnt there something else you wanted to do with me?" You asked. "That fish tasted pretty good!" Natsu said patting his belly. You glare at him angrily. "DING DING DLAH!" You then kick his potbelly a bit which only made him emit cute chuckles.

You stare at him in disbelif and shake your head. You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Sha la! Ding Ding Dlah su ma clafa! Ju va tlo mooka! Ugh..." **(Me:' Seriously! The sexy idiot just grabbed my butt! That has to mean something! Ugh...') **"Mooka huh? Is that a milk or something?" Natsu asked. You turned to him seeing the cute head tilt expression he had on his face. You smile and pat his head which made him ^^ smile. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER NATSU!" Happy cried running away. "Man what a baby!" Fuse said. "A drama queen is more like it!" Lucy said. "Whatever...I gotta go..." Fuse said spreading his wings. "To where?" You asked. "I gotta date with this cute red kitty!" Fuse said smirking. You smile happy that Fuse got himself a date. "Whose the lucky lady?" You asked. "Um...er...I think it's...Gar..." Fuse said. Lucy raise an eyebrow. "Gar?" "Well uh...Gar something..." Fuse said. "You don't even know her own name? You better treat her right! Where are y'all going?" You asked. "The beach! She's gonna be in a bikini!" Fuse said grinning. "Later!" He then flew away.

Natsu then groaned seeing how Happy just threw a fit. You spotted a rabbit sniffing your fit and forcefully grabbed it and made it your lunch as you closed your eyes. "So Natsu? You gonna follow him?" Lucy asked. Natsu then turned away. "Oh give me a break! Keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you!" Lucy said smirking. You widen your eyes and then gasped which caused the rabbit to drop out of your mouth dramatically...You NEVER drop your rabbits. If you did...it meant something was wrong.

You turned to Natsu with a worried look on your face as he got up. Lucy smiled at him. "Alright thats the spirit! Go on and apologize and-" "-JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!" Natsu said darkly. You winced hearing that familiar dark voice from many years ago when Natsu was hostle towards you...for that certain reason...You watched as Natsu walked away with an angry look on his face. "Natsu?" You asked. "I wanna be alone..." He said coldly. You frown and sigh at that relising that it was useless. "What was that all about? Scarrry! Right Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. You gave her a dirty look. "You IDIOT!" "Huh? Lucy asked confused. "YOU BITCH! DONT YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!" You yelled. Lucy looked sad. "All I said was that if he keeps acting all mean, that girls will never like-" SLAP! Lucy looked scared when she touched the red spot where you hit her cheek. "-I DONT CARRRRRE! DONT SAY THAT!" You shout. Lucy just blinked her eyes at you in surprise. You turned away from her coldly as you walked away. "No you got him thinking about her again..." You muttered.

You soon walked out of the forest and into Magnolia with a sad look on your face. You didn't know what to do right now...hanging out with Fuse was not an option because he was probably picking on the sides of the red kitties bikini bottom, Mirajane was not a good person to be talking with right now with the mood that your in, Erza was probably going on more Mc'Donalds Rampage Jobs and Gray was probably stripping himself to sleep. You really had no one else to go talk to because they were either drinking or sleeping at home...or at a mission. BANG!

"Ow!" You cried as you clutched your nose. "What did I hit?" You asked angrily. You then looked seeing a sign which was shaped like a 'bra'. You then looked up seeing Purple and Pink Electric Cursive Letters which read: 'The Magical House'. You smirked. "Working an early shift wouldn't kill anybody...I ani't got nothing else to do..."

That night you kept working it up. You currently were in one of the 'Special Rooms' in your lingerie giving a man a Private Dance. He sat in a chair and moaned as you twerked all of his body while your hair strands tickled his thighs. You then stopped and took your legs away from him. "Ok that's 5 minutes...That Dance will be an additional charge of 48,000 Jewel...Now then..." You then walk over to the bed and lay down suggestively. "Dessert?" You asked.

The man grinned and eagerly climbed to the bed pinning you and began kissing your body. You giggled when his lips moved from your belly button up towards your breasts. The man then removed your thick straps with his teeth. They felt really sharp...like a certain pink haired dragon boy you know and loved. You sighed and closed your eyes. _'Oh Natsu...' You thought._

_Flashback:_

You and Natsu as kids walked through the forest carrying fishing gear. Kid Fuse and toddler Happy flew over you both. "You fly like this kid! Try spreading your wings a bit!" Fuse said. "Like this?" Happy asked. "There ya go...trust me! Ladies dig cool cats that can fly!" Fuse said. You rolled your eyes seeing how Fuse was trying to turn Happy into a perv.

You glanced at the giant fishing rod you were holding. You never seen anything like it back in the kingdom. "What are we carrying?" You asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Duh! Haven't you ever seen a fishing rod before?" "Well...no..." You said shaking your head. Natsu sighed. "I don't get you sometimes..first you ask me what a burger was and I have to teach ya how to eat it, then I had to teach ya how to cross streets and ride trains and now this!" You roll your eyes. "It's not my fault I'm not used to being in this world..." "World?" Natsu asked confused. Fuse widen his eyes and face palmed. You sweatdropped. "Uh..I mean...nevermind what I said..." You the looked down blushing relising how awkward it was.

"Hey Tsuna? I've been meaning to ask you something..." Natsu said. You look at him confused. "You fell from the sky when I met you right? Where did you come from?" Natsu asked. You wince at that. You turn to Fuse for help and saw him pointing at a mountain. You look at him crazy as if to ask what he meant. He then made a howling gesturing. You gasped knowing what he meant.

You read a book in your castle those days about a certain fox species that resided in the 'Normal World' to roam freely and did what they wanted. They weren't royalty neither with strict rules. They were just normal. You envied them. "Im from the Sage Fox Mountains" You lied. Fuse then gives you a thumbs up. "Sage Fox Mountains huh?" Natsu asked. "Mmhm! See? I have these little ears" You said as you wiggled your ears."I actually thought you were dressing up like some weirdo. But thats pretty Cool!" Natsu said happily as he scratched your right ear. You smiled seeing how he just greeted you. Happy then followed doing the same cutely. "So uh...why do we have to scratch your ear everytime we see you?" Natsu asked. "It's a way to greet a fox...royally you could say..." You said.

"Cool I guess... But...another thing..." Natsu said. "What?" You asked. Natsu blushed. "About the other day...the kiss..." You then began to blush. "Why'd you do that to me?" Natsu asked blushing a light pink. "It's a way for me to learn..." You said. "Learn what?" Natsu asked. Fox creatures are able to learn new languages through lip contact" You explained. "Lip contact huh?" Natsu asked as he touched his lips. "You lovvee her..." Happy snickered. "SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted blushing even more. You giggle at that.

You four later on sat by a river. Happy watched while Fuse read a bikini magazine. Natsu sets up the fishing rod. You sat very close to him and felt a warm gap between your bodies. You pulled out a rectangular sparkly white device that had a bitten white apple design on the back. "Hey Natsu? What do you call this?" You asked showing it to him. He turns to you. "Oh that? Thats an iphone 3G. You can use it for calling your friends...but I sure don't need one" Natsu said. "I see...because Mira asked me to download this app called Instagram so we can chat" You said. Natsu nodded at that and turned his attention back to the river.

"So uh...what are we gonna do?" You asked. "Duh! Fish! Like this!" Natsu then puts the fishing rod into the water. "The trick is to try and catch it!" You smiled in awe seeing a new way to capture fish. In the Kingdom the way to 'fish' is by grabbing them by hand or with your hair. You then struck an idea. "You try Tsuna! Grab a fishing rod" Natsu said. "Nope!" You said. "Huh?" Natsu asked confused. You then uncoil your hair and dip it into bait and stretch it down into the river.

"There! Fishing!" You said. "Wowy!" Happy said. "WHOA! How did you do that with your hair?!" Natsu asked shocked. "All foxes have this ability don't you know?" You asked smirking. "Yeah but...I thought it was just a myth or something! I didnt think it was real!" Natsu said. "Well it's real alright!" You said. You then use another hair strand and pick a green apple from under the tree and bring it towards Natsu. "Here!" You said. Natsu smiled showing his toothy fangs. He took the apple. "Thanks!" You smile. "Mmhm!"

You watched as Natsu took a bite out of the apple and chewed it with a ^^ smile. "Now I have a question for you" You said. Natsu turned to you. "Huh?" "Your scarf...Your scent...you smell...like a dragon..." You said. "Funny...I could say the same about you...and your chain..." Natsu said as he stared at your belly pircing. It was a long gold chain with music symbols. At the very end tip was a dragon head with solid black eye gems. You nodded. "Natsu? What kind of magic do you use?" You asked. "I use Fire Magic. See I'm really a Dra-" "Hi hi!" A cheery voice said. You cringed knowing who it was an annoyingly turned to look at Lisanna who wore that same annoying smile whereever she went.

"Lisanna! Yay!" Happy cheered. "Hey Lisanna! Come sit with us!" Natsu said. "Ok! Lemmie just squeeze in here..." Lisanna then pushed a little in between the gap between you and Natsu and planted her annoying ass on the grass. She was now very close to Natsu while you were akwardly positioned at the edge between them. You glare at her as she scratched your right ear. You groan as a signal for her to stop but instead she gives you a sweet smile that made you want to shoot her in the face. She then glanced at your purple hair. "Where were you yesterday? You said you'd come to my house so I could braid your hair" Lisanna said. "Oh that?! Sorry I had a shift at the Magical House..." You lied. You really ditched Lisanna so you could go to Burger King with Natsu, Fuse and Happy. Stuffing your mouths with Big Macs and Large Fries was better than having your living hair tortured by a 'white bitch' that you hated so much. Now how could you do that to your hair?!

Lisanna stroked one of your hair strands. "Maybe I could braid it now..." She then tugged on your hair strand a bit hard causing your hair to squeal out a hiss as it squiggled. "OWWWWW! AHH!" You cried. "Oops sorry! I'll be a little softer on the other strand" Lisanna said. "DONT TOUCH! MY HAIR!" You barked as you slap her hand away. Lisanna looked at you sadly. "I said I was sorry..." "My hair is SENSATIVE! It's a living creature! You know that!" You said glaring at her. Lisanna sadden. "I said I was-" You then make a close hand gesture as a signal for her to shut her mouth and she obidently did so. You whip your head sharply towards Natsu still glaring. He looked at you confused. "Uh...Natsu? I thought you was saying this was going to be a trip for the two of us!" Natsu smiled at you. "Well Lisanna actually asked to come along two when you were around! It's better this way!" "Yeah Tsuna! Now we can spend more time together!" Lisanna said happily. "DONT...call me that!" You said.

"Aw c'mon! Natsu gets to call you Tsuna so why can't I?" Lisanna asked. "Because I only want him to call me that...and NOT YOU!" You scowl. Lisanna smirked her annoying smirk. "Aww I see...Natsu's nickname for you is a way of showing his affection! I think thats sweet!" Natsu blushed and glared at Lisanna. "NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" "You are just so cute!" Lisanna cooed. "You are JUST SO ANNOYING! IT'S NO WONDER MANY FANS OF THIS SHOW HATE YOU!" You yelled. Lisanna turned to you. "Hey now...it's not good to break the fourth wall or you might get the author of this Fanfic mad ok?" "I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MY STORY! IM THE OC SO I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!" You shouted. "Don't use such mean words!" Lisanna cried.

All of you just fished there for a few more minutes. Lisanna just watched. "You know? I just noticed something...Fuse and Happy are exactly the same!" Lisanna said happily. "No really?" You asked sarcastically. "Only difference is that I'm older...and better looking!" Fuse said. "HEY!" Happy cried. You chuckled a bit at that. "Fuse could be Happy's older brother!" Lisanna said happily. Fuse looked at Happy. "A brother huh? Never thought of it that way..."

"When do I get my fishy wishy?" Happy asked. Fuse sweatdropped seeing how someone so immature can't possibly be his brother. "Hold your horses! Im just about to land a big one!" Natsu exclaimed. "They don't seem to be biting" Lisanna said. A tug was then pulled from Natsu's rod. "Whoa!" You said happily. "What did I tell ya?" Natsu asked. Natsu then pulled up a fish. "YES!" You smiled at him. "It's tiny!" Lisanna and Happy cried. "Who the f*** cares! BE GREATFUL!" You yelled. Lisanna sweatdropped. "Your such a sailor mouth..."

The five of you sat in a circle by a fire watching your tiny fishes cook. Happy kept complaining and Natsu yelled at him. "Natsu is no father figure!" Happy said. "Well I wouldn't mind being the mom because that will mean I'm like your wife!" Lisanna said. You groaned and rolled your eyes as you stared at the fish that cooked. "...I'm sure Tsuna would like to be your wife too!" Lisanna cooed. You blushed and looked at Natsu who's blush was just as red as he glared at Lisanna. You smile a bit in awe to yourself at the thought of being married to Natsu. "Hee hee! It looks like she would like that a lot!" Lisanna chuckled. You gasped at that and turn away. "Don't start that again! The three of us are not married okay?!" Natsu yelled.

"Then why are you blushing like that?" Lisanna said cheekily. "It will be true one day with one of us won't it?" "NO IT WON'T YOU BIG DUMMY!" Natsu said angrily. You giggled at how Natsu just called her a dummy. "You are just the cutest when your embarrassed!" Lisanna cooed. "And you are an annoying white bitch!" You muttered. "Hey don't be silly Tsuna! Im not white!" Lisanna said calmly. "KITSUNA!" You corrected. "Ooh Natsu! They lovvvee you!" Happy snickered. "He's getting his own little harem!" Fuse added. The two kitties then laugh. "THATS GONNA GET OLD REALLY FAST!" Natsu yelled.

You all then went to the little hut house later that day and watched Happy and Fuse sleep peacefully. "So tell me do you remember anything about your mom and dad Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Natsu just stared at her. "Or maybe you Tsuna?" Lisanna asked. You turned to glare at her seeing the sweet smile she was giving you. "My name is Kitsuna and my family is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" You said sternly. "You don't have to be mean about it Tsuna" Natsu said. "Thats ok...my brother and sister are super nice and take good care of me so it's not like I don't have a family or anything...but I wonder what it feels like...to feel a parents warmth..." Lisanna said.

You take in her words and sigh. You wished to feel the warmth and love that your mother had given you and you wished your father would give you when your mother passed away from entering this world...you wondered how your sisters and the rest of the Fenie Clan were doing right now. "I knew Igneel's warmth..." Natsu said. "Your dragon?" Lisanna asked. You looked to the side. "I could say the same about my dragon too..." "Songulala?" Lisanna asked. You nodded."her alone was enough family to me so I guess you could say I felt her warmth too"

"I just can't believe they left us...Igneel and Songulala" Natsu said sadly. You and Lisanna turned to him seeing that he was slowly crying. "I tried really hard to find him...I looked everywhere! But it was just no use at all! HE LEFT!" Natsu cried. "Oh Natsu..." You said sadly. To your shock Natsu pulled you into an warm hug. This caused you to blush. You watched as he buried his head into your shoulder as his arms tighten across your waist. You saw his tears roll down from his face and spilling onto your bandeau top.

You then slowly hug Natsu back. "Don't worry...we'll find our dragon's soon..." "You mean it? Promise?" Natsu sobbed. "Of course Natsu!" You said. You deepen the hug and you felt your lips brush up against his neck You gasp slightly and blush in embarrassment fearing Natsu might have felt this and slowly pull away. "No..." Natsu whispered. He forced you back into a hug and that was when your lips pressed up against his neck. "...Stay close to me...don't leave..." Natsu whispered. "Natsu?" You asked surprised. "Your just so warm..." He whispered into your ear. You felt his warm breath run through your ear as he whispered which sent a chill down your spine. You enjoyed this moment with him and wanted it to last forever.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys!" Lisanna said. You growl slightly and ignore her as you continue to hug Natsu feeling his warm body. You weren't gonna let anyone ruin your moment with him. "I found some giant footprints at the edge of the East Forest!" Lisanna said. To your annoyance and sudden body chill Natsu pulled away from you and looked at Lisanna. "For real?" "Yeah! Im not sure if they were dragon tracks but they seem big enough to me!" Lisanna said. You narrowed your eyes. "Then they're not dragon tracks you stupid white girl!" Natsu jumped up. "Alright lets go check it out!" You stare at him in disbelief and shake your head. "Kafa de su..."

Throughout the night you each walked through the forest while Fuse and Happy flew. "It's getting kinda scary!" Happy cried. "No it's not you whip!" Fuse said. "Yes it is!" Happy cried. "Don't worry about it! So do you see em or what?" Natsu asked Lisanna. "Not yet but I think we're getting pretty close to them" Lisanna said. "There it is!" Lisanna said. You and Natsu along with your cats went over to see giant footprints which resembled those of a gorilla. "So what do you guys think?" Lisanna asked. You narrowed your eyes at her. "I think you are a complete idiot and a BITCH for dragging us out here!" You yelled. Lisanna winced at that. "Sorry..." "I could have been at the Magical House! I cant believe I canceled a shift just to follow you, you stupid white girl!" You yelled.

"Calm down Tsuna...they're just footprints of a Forest Volkin" Natsu said. "CALM DOWN?!" You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "If I ever meet another white girl like Lisanna, I think I might go insane! And if she's a blonde? FORGET IT!" Lisanna sighed. "Don't break the fourth-" "-SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID WHITE GIRL! IF MIRA WASN'T YOUR SISTER I'D RIP THAT WHITE WEAVE OUT YOUR SCALP!" You threatened. Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Um...weave?"

You each later went by the cliff. "We should have known better...Tsuna and I have looked all over for our dragons. Theres no way they just happen to show up" Natsu said. "Sorry...I didnt mean to get hopes up for you guys...it was a mistake..." Lisanna said sadly. "Don't worry about it..." Natsu said. "We should go home" You said.

You all later on walked through the forest. You walked side by side with Natsu with Happy and Fuse who flew above you while Lisanna lagged behind a bit. "Natsu? Kitsuna! Wait for me!" Lisanna cried. You and Natsu stopped walking and looked back seeing Lisanna taking a breather. "You guys are walking a little too fast for me!" She cried. "So you hear yourself? Theres no such thing as walking too fast! It's either walk OR RUN! You need to learn to move those skinny legs and KEEP UP!" You yelled. Lisanna sighed. "But Tsuna please...you and Natsu need to walk slower for me!" "Uh...NO!" You said annoyingly. "We're Sorry about that!" Natsu said. You raise an eyebrow. "Sorry?!" You are NOT speaking for me Natsu!" Natsu began to walk again. "Whatever lets just go..." You sigh and follow.

"It's getting super foggy" Happy said. "Stay close to me kid I don't want ya getting lost now" Fuse said bringing Happy close to him. "Shouldn't we wait until Lisanna catches up?" Happy asked. "Hell no! If she gets lost that her fault! And if she lucky then a dirty Volkin might take her away for good...if not rape!" You said happily. Natsu stopped walking and glared at you. "SHUT UP TSUNA! THATS NOT FUNNY!" Natsu yelled. You glared back. "WHAT YOU YELLING FOR? Why you defending the poor white girl who dragged us out? Then she complaining that she too tired...FOR WHAT? I don't give a damn about Ladonna!" Natsu sweatdropped. "Lisanna..." You roll your eyes.

"Cmon Lisanna hurry up!" Natsu called. You turned back seeing no one there. "She's not there...hope the kids not lost" Fuse said. "I told ya we should have waited for her" Happy said. "Uh oh! If word gets out that we lost her out here we're gonna be in serious trouble!" Natsu cried. "Uh who is 'we'? You the one gonna get in trouble! Im just gonna say I wasn't here!" You said. "WHAT?!" Natsu cried. "Mmhm! You the one who wanted to go with Lisanna in the first place because you keep giving in to her white girlish advances like a cocksucker because frankily...your Lisanna's BITCH!" You said ^^ smiling.

You then open your eyes seeing that Natsu was gone. "Huh?!" "He left while you were talking!" Happy said. "Damn that ding ding dlah!" You said. "Better go find him" Fuse said. You nodded and ran eventually finding Natsu and assisted in helping Lisanna. "LISANNA! LISANNA! WHERE DID YOU GO? WOULD YOU QUIT FOOLING AROUND?! COME OUT AND SAY SOMTHING!" Natsu cried. You cringed and covered your ears. "STOP IT! MY EARS HURT! DONT YELL!" "Don't say that like your an old lady!" Natsu said. "I am an old lady!" You cried. "But your like 11 and-OOF!" Natsu cried when he tripped and fell to the ground. You give off a sly smile and skip over to him and lean towards his level putting your hands on your knees. "I am a 8,811 year old Sage Fox Natsu Dragneel!" You said smirking. Natsu glanced up at you looking wide eyed. "WHAT?!" "Mmhm!" You giggled as you nodded. Natsu groaned as you helped him up with your hand. "This stinks!" You nodded in agreement. "I hate babysitting alone...but babysitting a white girl? S***..." You said shaking your head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" You both heard. You and Natsu gasped and turned to where the voice was coming from. You all glanced up seeing a Volkin holding Lisanna. "Long time no see!" The Volkin said. "And I wish that 'long time' lasted a little longer cause you looking ugly as s*** than before...Ewww..." You said in digust. Everyone turned to you wide eyed as the _moody music_ stopped playing in the background. "PFFF! AH HA HA HA HA HAH HAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as tears leave your eyes. Fuse soon joined in. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY LITTLE BROAD?!" Volkin asked. "Hell yeah!" You said.

"Let Lisanna go! Get your hands off of her!" Natsu yelled. "NO WAY! You kids don't know how things in the forest work! Do ya?" The Volkin asked. "Um...I'm a forest animal! I KNOW how things work!" You said pointing at the fox ears on your head. "It work like this and-" "-SHUT YOUR TRAP!" The Volkin yelled. You glare at him and slowly bring your finger back to your side. After a moment you spit at the Volkin's eye flooding it with saliva. "GAHHH!" The Volkin cried clutching his eye. You and Natsu along with your cats laugh.

"F*** off Mojo Jojo!" You said. This made Natsu and the cats laugh even louder as Lisanna sweatdropped. "UGH! Forget you! I'm keeping this girlie here as my wife!" The Volkin said. "Whoa!" Fuse said shocked. "Exactly how I feel..." Natsu said. "How scandelous!" Happy laughed. You smirked. "Wife huh? In that case..." You then use your hair strand to gather up a bunch of roses and tie them up as a boquet. "Good luck you two! Have a nice wedding! Can't wait to see the babies!" With that you toss the boquet backwards at the Volkin who catches it. He smiles. "Thank you!" You wave at him with a ^^ smile. _'Beast Boy here has NO TASTE! But...HEY if white girl Ladonna is out of my hair! I get Sexy Fire Boy all for MY SELF!' You thought happily._

"Im sorry if you feel that way Mr. Volkin! But my heart belongs to my sweet little Natsu and my sweet little Tsuna!" Lisanna said blushing. You glare at her. "KITSUNA...Wait...you want a guy AND a girl? Are you b-?" "-YOUR MINE! DEAL WITH IT!" Volkin said. "EEK!" Lisanna cried. "Have many babies as you want! Make sure you give it to her REAL hard when you two are doing it!" You said grinning. _'I want her to SCREAM!' You thought. _"Your one sick vixen..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said. Natsu glared at the Volkin. "YOU DONT MAKE THE RULES AROUND HERE!"

Volkin squeezed Lisanna. "Get on your hands and knees and I'll give her right back!" "Hell NO!" You shout. "GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES TSUNA!" Natsu yelled. "WHAT?!" You cry. Natsu grabbed your arm and yanked it pulling you down with him until you were both on your knees. "GRRRR!" You growl. Natsu sighed. "Mr. Volkin...we're sorry for-" BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" You and Natsu cried as you were both trampled by the Volkin's feet. "Oldest trick in the book!" He said. He then lifted up a giant rock. "READY TO BE CRUSHED?!"

You and Natsu stood there frozen watching as the giant rock was about to come crashing down for you both...that was when a handsome man in a long cloak and orangy hair deflected it. "You really are a stupid monkey you know?" The man asked. You blushed a bit. _'He even sounds like a hunk...but I still love Natsu...' You thought. 'Wait a minute...I know that cloak...that handsome face and slick hair...' _You smiled just as Natsu did. "It's Gildarts!" You both said happily.

You always had a small crush on Gildarts for his handsome looks. It was pretty scandelous and crazy to think that you would ever end up with him. But techically you were in legal age to be dating an older man...**(Me: Wink wink! ;)) **"I'll just get this out of the way..." Glidarts then smashed the rock into tiny even squares. "Lemmie explain to you how things will go from here...you are gonna let go of the girl, turn around and walk away" Glidarts said. "I hear you loud and clear! IM SORRY!" The Volkin said as he dropped Lisanna and ran away. "Bye Lazlo!" You said waving at him. You then thought to yourself. _'You know? That monkey would make a GREAT gym partner back in the kingdom...hmmmm...'_

"Thanks a lot!" Lisanna said. "Hey, do I know you little girl?" Glidarts asked. "Nope! Nobody knows her! Everybody ignores the white girls!" You said happily. "My names Lisanna!" Lisanna said. "Oh! Your Mirajane's kid sister!" Glidarts said. You rolled your eyes at that two and turned to Natsu. You put your hands on his shoulders. "Hey Natsu? You good?" You asked. "Are you ok?" Happy asked. "Nothing broken?" Fuse asked. "Yeah..." Natsu said. "DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE FLYING CATS OVER THERE OR AM I GOING NUTS?!" Glidarts asked happily. "Oh no! They real! Don't worry you not on drugs I promise!" You said. "The yellow one's Fuse and the blue one is our new guild member Happy!" Lisanna said. "Ugh! Gold fur! I have gold fur!" Fuse groaned. "White girls blind!" You said said to him. "I HATE when the get the color wrong!" Fuse said angrily.

You get up and walk over to Glidarts and looked up at him. You bring out a fist. "What's up Glidarts?" Glidarts then greeted you with a small fist bump and then scratched your right ear. "It's good to see you Tsuna!" He said. Yeah you allowed him to call you Tsuna. He then turned to Natsu. "You've got guts Natsu! Theres more to being a wizard than just having magical power. Its about standing up for those who can't help themselves no matter what the odds may be. And you've got guts!" Glidarts said. You blushed a bit imaging that he said that heartwarming comment to you. "THANKS!" Natsu said happily.

You all then began walking together. "BUT I guess having TWO WIVES is pretty manly too!" Glidarts said. "They're not my wives!" Natsu cried. "Aww don't be embarrassed!" Lisanna cooed. "Shut up Lisanna!" You said rolling your eyes. "Heh! Natsu's got his own little harem building up!" Fuse laughed. "He LOVVVEESSS them!" Happy cooed. Glidarts chuckled as you all continued to walk through the foggy forest. "This fog is like pea soup" Natsu said. "Mmmm...soup!" You said licking your lips. "You'll get some when we get back grandma!" Fuse said. "Shut up..." You muttered.

"This place is like walking through a magical world!" Lisanna said. "It's funny you just said that Snow White..." You muttered. "Natsu it felt so good to hear your name calling me through the fog!" Lisanna cooed. The whole time she talked you mocked her by mouthing and using exaggerated poses, gestures and expressions which made Fuse and Happy snicker. "If I'd go missing like that again you'd go looking for me right?" Lisanna asked. "I hope you do go missing...FOR GOOD actually!" You said smiling. "LAY OFF TSUNA!" Natsu barked. You winced and look at him in disbelif as he glared at you. You sigh and turn to the side. It was always 'Lisanna this and that' with this guy. He NEVER sided with you and followed Lisanna more.

"You wouldn't let me stay gone would you?" Lisanna asked. "'Would you'?" You mock in a sissy voice. Lisanna looked hurt but you avoided her eyes. "Ignore her Lisanna...I definently go looking for you!" Natsu said. _'IGNORE ME?' You thought._ You looked at him sadly in surprise. Lisanna smiled at that. "I'd knew you'd say yes!" Your ears droop in sadness. You felt so alienated and isolated when those two talked. You were just like the third wheel. Everyone else at Fairy Tail thought so. It was all like Natsu and Lisanna...and The Ghetto Vixen that wanders behind. You were actually WAY close to Natsu than Lisanna was. You even knew him longer. But when Lisanna came around Natsu's attention was focused all upon her as if she had bigger boobs and a tighter ass than you.

"Come by tommorrow...we'll play a little catch alright?" Glidarts asked. "Oh yeah! I hope your ready!" Natsu said. Glidarts turned to you smirking. "You can come too if you'd like..." His voice brought heat to your cheeks. You felt happy that at least SOMEONE gave you attention. "...How bout' it Tsuna?" He asked with a wink. Your face grew even redder in embarrasment. You felt your hands jitter and knew that if you opened your mouth you'd probably say something stupid. "Mmhm..." You said nodding as you felt your head jitter.

The next morning you and Natsu took turns playing target practice with Glidarts tossing and catching balls in the middle of the river on a thin bridge. It was now Natsu's turn. You sat next to Lisanna along with Happy and Fuse to watch and waited until it was your turn. You listened as Glidarts asked why Natsu was out at night with you and Lisanna and he replied by talking about how he was trying to find Igneel and you were trying to find Songulala. Glidarts then reasured Natsu that he will find Igneel and that you would find Songulala. He then suggested that you all should do some fishing.

You smiled at the two. "Glidarts is really nice. He's like a father to you and Natsu!" Lisanna said happily. You turn to her. "You think so?" Lisanna turned to you only to give a ^^ smile and a giggle. Fuse smiled. "I sure do!" "Aye!" Happy said. You gasp in surprise and turned to Glidarts and Natsu who smiled together. "And Natsu...is like a brother you..." Lisanna said. You look at her and then at Natsu and Glidarts who stopped chuckling to give you a warmhearted smile. You smile back. "Maybe you're right..."

They you guys were out that day...fishing, cooking the fish,playing a board game at Glidarts' house, picking fruit in the forest, cooking soup...Natsu at one point even gave you a rabbit. You blushed when he did. In your kingdom if a male presented a female a rabbit it meant a sign of love which eventually lead to marriage...you wondered if Natsu deep inside harboured feelings for you...it wouldn't be illegal if you both got married now...because again you were of legal age to be married. Glidarts then allowed you all to sleep in sleepbags in the forest. You slept in a bag with Fuse in between Natsu and Happy and Lisanna. You turned to Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna?" You asked. She turned to look at you. "Yeah?" "Um...if you want...you could come to my house tommorrow and maybe...you could braid my hair..." You said nervously. Lisanna smiled. "Really?" You nodded. "Wow! Thanks Tsuna! I can't wait!" Lisanna said happily before turning away to sleep. "Ki-" You then close your mouth seeing that it didnt matter. You smiled. "Good night Lisanna..." You said before drifting to sleep...

_End of Flashback..._

The man continued to kiss from your waist to your breast and up to your neck. You sighed thinking about the good memories. You then thought about Natsu and how today you and him we're selfish towards Happy with the fish. You then had and idea. The man on top of you was now driving him lips across your cheek which was nearing towards your lips. His lips reach the upper corner of yours. You put a hand on his lips making him stop. He looks at you confused. "Hey...sorry but...I think I really need to go leave now..." You said as you slowly push him off. You get up. "I just remembered I had to do something...I hope you understand" You said as you give the guy your money back."...If you want there are some other brothel workers you can work with that will make you feel 'magical' today" You said as you walk over to your stuff.

"...Your not going anywhere..." The man said. "Huh?" Before you could even turn back the man had your forcefully grabbed by the waist. "Hey! What the hell are you...? AHHHHH!" You cried when the man threw you onto the bed. He then got on top of you and pinned you closer to the bed by your arms. He began to nibble on your breast. "GET OFF!" You shout. You then whack the man off the bed with your hair and ran towards the door. You pull on the doornob. "Damn it's locked!" You said. You then ran to the other side of the room to see a big red button surrounded by glass against the wall. This was the 'Emergency Rapist Button'. If a brothel worker decides not to do it with the customer but the customer refuses they would have to push this button for security to drag him out.

You grab the hammer that was next to it and crack the glass. You were about to push the button but the man had grabbed a hold of you by the waist gagging your mouth with his hand. The two of you got in a heavy wrestle fight. He was really muscular and strong. He tied up your hair...with your hair and you grew weak ane eventually tired. Your hair was the core and center of your power and your body would weaken if it was pulled. You gave in as he now had your hands and feet tied up and a gag over your mouth.

He positioned you on the bed and got on top of you. You screamed as you watched him unzip his pants. "Now now little foxy this will all be over soon...after this is over I'm bringing you to my house and making you my bitch..." You screamed and screamed for help as you struggled in the bed. The man now slide his pants off and leaned his lips towards yours as you turn away.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

You and the man looked to the side to see a giant hole in the wall followed by smoke surrounding it. You saw a silhouette of a guy at the door. "Hey Tsuna? You in here?" The silhouette asked. You gasped knowing who it was. "MMMM! MMMMMM!" You muffled under the gagged. "Who the hell's this guy?" The man asked. The smoke cleared revealing none other than Natsu who came to your aid. You eyes teared up in relief that he came to save you. "NNNNNNNNN! NNNNNNNNN!" You muffled. "Huh?" Natsu then gasped seeing the position you were in under the man helplessly tied up."Tsuna!" He cried. "Hey man! Nothing to see here! Now get out!" The man said. Natsu sent him a death glare...that was all...

The man was now passed out. His body twitching as fire smoke left his mouth. Furniture was ruined and destroyed. You knew that you had to cover for the damages...although you just took the money from the man and placed it on the bed for him to cover the damages. Security later through him out and banned him from the club for good. You didn't know why but Natsu had carried you bridal style and ran out the city and back into the forest.

As he ran still carrying you the sun warmed your bodies as the fresh windy air blew through your hair. You smiled seeing all the cute animals sprouting out of the trees as rose petals fell down. You giggled when a petal fell on the tip of your nose but soon blew away since Natsu was still running. You look up at him. "Natsu...thank you..." You said happily. Natsu chuckled a bit giving you a ^^ smile and continued running through the beautiful forest.

You wanted this moment with him to last forever! Just the two of you...nut you felt although something wasn't right..."Hey Natsu could you stop for a sec?" You asked. Natsu then came to an immediate stop and set you to your feet. "Sure. Whats up?" "...Well you know...you and Happy? The fish?" You asked. Natsu sighed an turned to the side. "So what? You ate the fish too..." "But you got him mad! Now go!" You ordered. Natsu said nothing an continued to look to the side. "NATSU!" You said sternly. The wind blew through the trees, your belly chain a bit, your hair, Natsu's hair, and his vest which teasingly exposed more of his abs perfectly. "Alright fine...guess I have no choice..." Natsu said. You giggle and pat his back. "Thata boy! C'mon lets go fish!" You said taking his hand and leading him to a river. "Alright I'm coming..." He said following.

You both later on walk through the forest carrying something large. You spot Happy fishing at a river. Next to him was Fuse with a satified look on his face. He carried a green thin piece of fabric. "THIS IS THE LAST DRAW! IM NEVER SPEAKING TO NATSU AGAIN!" Happy yelled. "Yeah yeah! Good for you! Look at what I got from my date!" Fuse said. "Is it fish?" Happy asked. "BETTER! Look!" Fuse then presented Happy a small green bikini bottom. "It's from her...uh...Nett? I think...whatever! Im keeping this!" Fuse said happily. He sniffed the bikini bottom while Happy anime teared.

You and Natsu were now behind them. "YOOOOO!" You said. "HEEEYYYYY!" Natsu said. "I can't hear you!" Happy cried. "Damn! He can't hear us Natsu!" You said smirking. "Yeah! Thats a real shame!" Natsu said playing along. "We can't eat all this by ourselves!" Happy and Fuse turned to you both seeing the giant fish you both carried. "Whoa!" Happy said. "Guess you got yourself some dinner bro" Fuse said. You and Natsu ^^ smile showing your sharp teeth. "So are ya happy now?" Natsu asked. Happy teared up and then smiled. "Of course! Who else would I be?" He then ran over to you followed by Fuse. You smile. "C'mon boys lets go!" You said. Natsu chuckled and the four of you walked away still carrying the fish...

Sorry about the long wait! Anyways R&amp;R! BYE!


	20. The PokeDigi's Fight Phantom Lord!

ENJOY!

You woke up seeing your clock read 3:18. You groan and lay up in your king sized bed in your silver lingerie. "Man...why the hell can't I sleep?!" You say annoyed. You heard the sound of snoring. You turned seeing Fuse lying in his little bed in the corner with some 'P Magz' covering his face. The front cover having a naked girl covering her privates. You sigh and shake your head. "What do I need...rabbits?" "...Well I don't feel hungry..." You then turn to the door on your right that had a two giant music notes on it. "Why not?" You then get up from your bed and walk over to the door and open it.

You entered the room...your Instrument Room. A place where many instruments where there for you to play...or eat! Guitars,Violins,Violas,Chellos, Flutes, Saxophones, ect...one huge instrument stood out to you that you NEVER decided to eat. As if a shimmery gold sunlight filled the room it glistened over your shiny gold piano which you adored very dearly. Your mother was the one who taught you to play from your young age and you'd play during nights like this.

You sit at your piano and began playing. It started very rapidly like rocakbility music. It then got even more rapid as it went on. This was a current song you were working on although some of the lyrics you had to work on a little more. You close your eyes and began singing.

**_Song: Towa no Kizuna: By: Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity_**

**_'_****_Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo! Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai!'_**

**_'_****_Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara! 'Tsuyosa' ni kizuketanda, Arigatouuuuuuuu!'_**

You start getting into the music. Some of your hair strands supported as they helped push the piano keys along side your two hands. As you played you couldn't help but to forget to do something...

**_'_****_Kanchigai shita kyousa hokotte! Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa! Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta! Hi ga ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta!'_**

**_'_****_Utagau! Sentakushi nai Nakama ga koko ni iru karaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_**

"Oh wow...I had no idea!" A voice said. You gasped. That was NOT part of the song. And WAIT! Was that a human voice hearing you sing?! But the only person that knows of your talents is Fuse! You sharply turned your head back seeing a skinny silhouette by the door with long hair. "Kitsuna? Is that you in there?" The silhouette asked. Your eyes anime flame as you growl. "LUCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Eep!" She cried.

You go into your Were Fox Form and instantly tackle Lucy who was in her pjs out the room. "YOU BITCH!" You bark as you attempt to scratch her. Lucy tried her best to hold her arms back. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Lucy cried. "DONT COME INTO MY ROOM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" You shout as you slightly scratch Lucy's cheek. "IM SORRRYYYYYYYY! IT'S JUST..." Lucy cried. "JUST WHAT?!" You say threateningly as you grip hard on Lucy's hair making her wince. "I HEARD YOUR SINGING...AND...I thought you sounded really pretty..." Lucy said.

You widen your eyes in surprise and loosen your grip on Lucy. "What...?" You asked. "Your voice woke me up from my sleep...it sounded magical...it was beautiful!" Lucy said. Your amber eyes tear up a bit. "Really?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Lucy asked. "I...I just knew how...my mother told me I had a voice like no other...I'll never forget those words..." You said.

"Mother huh?" Lucy asked. You nodded. "...Where is she now?" Lucy asked. Your amber eyes sadden as you turn to the side. "Dead...well...presumed dead..." "Really?" Lucy asked. You said nothing as you continued to stare at the ground. "Mine too..." Lucy said. You slowly turn to her in surprise. "...Really?" You asked. Lucy slowly nodded the best way she could because you still had her pinned to the floor. _'Lucy lost her mom too...but what about her dad? I never hear her make phone calls to him her anything...but just now...Lucy heard me sing...should I tell her about my dream?' You thought._

"So...why do you like singing?" Lucy asked. "Well...Lucy..." You began. "The thing is..." The lights then flick on. You and Lucy turned seeing Natsu and Happy at the door rubbing their eyebrows. "What's all the noise for? Im trying to sleep here..." Natsu groaned. "Aye..." Happy and Natsu then gasped seeing the two of you. "Whoa! What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked. Happy then grinned. "Ooh how scandelous!" "What are you talking about?!" You and Lucy asked in unison.

You both then turned to look at each other and gasped catching on what they meant. You we're STILL on top of Lucy wearing your silver lingerie. Lucy's shirt had been risen up even higher to show even more of her stomach from when you tackled her. It made it look like you were trying to take her shirt off. You felt your thin strap off your lingerie slip off your shoulder exposing more of your cleavage causing Fuse's signature 'WHOA' to be heard. You saw a faint red on Lucy's cheeks form. "Uh..."

You felt your cheeks heat up too. "What have you guys been doing in here?!" Natsu asks in disbelif. "N-n-nothing!" You studdered. "Yeah right! Wait til Fuse hears about this!" Happy said cheekily. "Theres nothing going on Happy!" You said. You felt your right breast slightly slip out of your lingerie and press against Lucy's cheek with a loud _BOING! _This caused Happy's signature 'AHH' to be heard. You stared at Lucy in shock as you breathed heavily. You could have easily pushed your breast back in but you were too nervous to move. You felt your silky silver panties slowly slip away from your butt crack stopping at the edge.

"Oh my god!" Lucy said surprised. You felt your fingers jitter. You slowly stretch them out to touch the ground and push down...at least that's what you thought you did anyway..."Kitsuna! What are you doing?!" Lucy cried. You turn seeing that your hand had landed on her breast. You widen your eyes and reddened. "AHHH!" You cry when you jump back. Lucy lifted herself up as she looked at you in horror. "Get out! Just GET OUT..." You said. "Ok!" Lucy cried. She then scurried pass Natsu and Happy. "Im going to bed..." Happy said before flying back to Lucy's room.

Natsu turned to you as you got up. "What were you guys doing in there Tsuna?!" You let out a sound which sounded like a moan of a zombie and a groan of a child. Natsu looked at you confused. "Huh?" You slowly got up and walk over to him hanging your head down until you were across from him. "...Natsu?" You asked sadly. "...Yeah?" He asks. You lift your head up quickly displaying a giant smile as your eye twitched. You bring out your right palm the one that touched Lucy's breast. "...Will you burn my hand?" You asked happily. Natsu widen his eyes looking at you crazy. "WHA?"

The next morning You, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Fuse, Happy and Lucy were outside on a job that you all just finished. You each walked on the streets of Magnolia. You wore a bikini top made out of iron. The iron made into the shapes of circular plates which made up each breast. Your pants/short shorts were made of steel and your heels were platinum with steel diamonds. You kept your belly chain on of course. Your right hand that was burned by Natsu last night was now covered in ice. You requested Gray to do so. He and Erza kept asking why you asked Natsu to burn your hand but you kept it aside. Lucy also agreed to keep your singing talent a secret.

Natsu chuckled. "Was that an awesome job or what?" "The client sure seemed to think so!" Happy said. "Face it you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along" Gray said. "We're lucky that you begged to come with us?" Natsu asked. "Word! Gray don't be getting like that now!" You chuckled.

Gray rolled his eyes and turned to Natsu. "You are just as hopeful as Erza's suitcase" "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR IMA PACK YOU LIKE A SUITCASE PAL!" Natsu yelled. "Ooohhhh!" You said in amusement. "THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Gray yelled. "Get the iphone Fuse! Instagram likes are on the tips of my tails!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse said pulling out the iphone. "THAT'S ENOUGH BOYS!" Erza said seperating them. "WHAT?" You said in disappointment. You shake your head and turn to Fuse. "SON? Why Erza always ruining the god damn fun for?!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You were currently talking to Natsu, Gray and Erza about the mission. Lucy walked over to you all. "Hey, sorry to interrupt the conversation but..." You each turned over to her. You giving her an annoyed expression as you did so. "What's up?" Natsu asked. Lucy lifted up the request sheet. You looked at it and then at her. "That's a request sheet, it got the amount on top! I get some, Natsu get some, Gray get some, Erza get some, Fuse and Happy probably get some...now you do the math!" You said sharply. Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah but...I was thinking this would be more of a solo mission ya know? So why'd you all have to come along?"

You glare at her putting your hand on your hip. "You mad disrespectful!" You then turn to Natsu, Gray and Erza. "See? I told ya'll it would be a waste of time to go with this bitch!" "HEY!" Lucy cried."But NO! It's all like: 'Lucy's on our team! She's our friend! We gotta stick together..." You mock in a sissy like tone. "...AND ALL THAT SISSY PISSY F***Y LOVEY DOVEY S***Y LOVEY LOVE CRAAPPPPPP!" You roar in a almost singing voice at the last part. Everyone else sweatdrops looking at you surprised. Erza raised an eyebrow. "What interesting vocabulary you have..." She said sarcastically. "Geez Tsuna...!" Natsu said as he widen his eyes. "ANOTHER THING!" You said as you turn back to Lucy. "Why are you wearing the same clothes that you stole from Barbie that you wore 15 chapters ago?" Lucy glared at you.

"I didn't steal them! And I just-" "-Couldn't afford clothes..." You said finished. Lucy growled in anger as you smirked. "Here go buy yourself a water Little Baby!" You then throw some Jewel Dollars at Lucy's face. "OW!" She cried. "Girl how that hurt? You betta pick up it white trash or some other bitch might use it to smuggle some food from the Dollar Menu" You said. Fuse and Happy bursted out laughing at that. "Anyone who goes to Mc'Donalds is an enemy of mine..." Erza said. "Tsuna why are you being so mean to Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Were you not listening?" You asked annoyed."Why don't you calm down?" Gray asked calmly. "Oh f*** you Gray..." You sigh as you shake your head. "I don't need this...I'm too old..." _'And my Foot Cream order is 12 weeks LATE!" You mentally scream._

"Whatcha gonna do?" Fuse asked. "Lunch!" You said. "C'mon Plue we going to Burger King just how I promised! Tch tch!" You said sucking your teeth as you make a finger gesture. "Pun punnn!" Plue said as he squirms from Lucy's arms. Lucy pulls him back. "Hey! Plue! Don't go with her!" Plue then sighed. You smirk and pucker your lips. "You know...if I were you I'd do WHATEVER I can to get what I want...wouldn't you?" You asked smoothly. "...Tch...tch..." "Punnnn! PUNNNNNN!" Plue said squirming from Lucy's arms. "Plue?!" Lucy cried. Plue glares at Lucy. "Pun PUNNNNN!" With that Plue pecks Lucy with his carrot nose. "OW!" Lucy drops Plue and clutches her hand.

You clutch your mouth as you hang your head. "PFFFFFTTTTTT!" "Kitsuna?" Erza asked. You lift your head up showing everything the tears in your face. "IM DONNNEEEEE!" You laughed. "Should have known..." Gray sighed. You then heave. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as you sway back toppling over a mailbox. You continue to laugh as everyone looks at you crazy. Plue finally made it over to you and hugged your arm. "I don't get it...why are you laughing?" Happy asked.

"BECAUSEEEEEEEEE!" You laughed. "Plue PECKED LUCY! HA HAAAAA! HE DON'T LIKE HER NO MORREEEE! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as you fell back clutching your face. Lucy sweatdropped. "And that's funny?" "Get up! People are watching!" Gray warned. You ignore him and continued to laugh. "I'll admit! That was pretty funny! You sure can peck little buddy!" Natsu laughed. Plue smiled at him.

You layed back up showing your red face filled with tears as you heaved and picked up Plue. "SEE? This proves that...NO BODY LIKES LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" You laughed in a sing song voice as you point at Lucy. Natsu joined in on the crazy laugh while Erza and Gray shake their heads. Lucy just sweatdropped. "You are unbelievable Kitsuna..." "Go home BITCH!" You laugh as you whack Lucy's leg with your hair strand. "OW!" She cried. "...For a 8,919 year old, you sure are immature..." Gray said. You give Gray the finger as you smirk and got up. You then look down at Plue. "We go to Burger King later ight? Tch tch..." You said. "Punnn..." Plue said sadly. You set him down.

"Go back to the Bitching Bratz Doll...tch tch!" You said pointing at Lucy. "Pun punn..." Plue then made his way over to Lucy who glared at you. "I am not a-MMMM!" She cried when you covered her mouth. You turned to the others. "But I'll admit! Our team kicks ass!" The others smiled. "No job is too tough! Not for me, Tsuna, Erza, Happy, Fuse and Old Droopy Drawers here!" Natsu said happily. "Don't call me that..." "We are quite a capable bunch!" Erza said. "True dat!" Happy said. "Word!" Fuse said. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Lucy shouted. "NOBODY LIKES YOU! You serve no purpose to this show! Your just Butt Monkey Fanservice so sit your ass down white girl!" You said. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You each began walking again. "Lighten up! We're just messing with ya Lupy!" Natsu chuckled. "Lupy huh?" You asked smirking. "I don't appreciate and that's not my name!" Lucy cried. "Shut your bitch ass up Lupy!" You said glaring at her. Lucy just sighed seeing that arguing with you was pointless.

"Please forgive me...I truly didn't mean to upset you! I let myself get carried away...it will not happen again! If you would like you may strike me..." Erza said. "That's ok...I really don't think I should..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You began to chuckle. Gray raised and eyebrow. "Your laughing again?" "I just LOVE Erza when she be acting crazy or saying some s***! Son Erza be funny as hell sometimes!" You laughed. "She should make Vines!" Fuse said. "WORD! HA HAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed. Gray shook his head. "Everytime I look at you, I see you laughing it's weird!" "Every time I see you, yous naked! You think you cute in those Calvin Klein Boxers?" You asked. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard as soon as Gray freaked out seeing he was in his boxers. "CRAP!" "Calvin Klein? Seriously?" Natsu laughed. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH FIRE BREATH!" Gray yelled.

You each entered deep into the city looking at the other people murmuring as they each stared at all of you walking by. "Why is everybody staring at us?" Gray asked. "They ani't looking at you! They looking at ME! I'm sexy as hell!" You said smirking as tiny anime sparkles surround your face. "Hell isn't what I would call sexy..." Lucy said. "Girl, you know what I meant..." You said rolling your eyes. "It feels like pity when they stare at us..." Erza said. "Uh...guys?" Fuse asked a bit scared. "...What?" You then gasped seeing the Fairy Tail Guild pirced with metal poles in the building. "What?! Why does the guild look so bizzare?" Erza asked.

"No way..." Gray said. "UH UH!" You said in disapproval. "Who the f*** did this?! That ani't right!" You said shaking your head. You saw Fuse slowly lift up the iphone 6. You block him. "DON'T put this on Instagram! I think EVERYBODY knows!" You said widening your eyes. "No...I don't understand..." Lucy cried. "Our Guild...SOMEONE DID THIS TO OUR GUILD!" Natsu said angrily. "Who could have done such a thing?" Erza asked. "It was Phantom..." A voice said.

You each turned seeing Mirajane with a sad look on her face. "Are you serious?" Gray asked. "You mean? Phantom did this?" Natsu asked. "We couldn't do anything to stop them...they got us good..." Mirajane said sadly. "Where everybody at?" You asked. "This way..." Mirajane said. You each followed her deep in the guild downstairs where the others were. They were either depressed, drunk or both.

You walked up to the master who was drunk. "YO! Whats up kids?" He asks. "Why are you all just sitting around here?!" Natsu asks. "Lucy? Did you finish the job like a good girl?" Master asked. "Yeah I guess so..." Lucy said. "Master? Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked. "The Guildhall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu said. "No need to get yourselves all worked up! It's not the end of the world or anything! They attacked when no one was here!" Master said. "Thank god nobody got hurt!" You said. "That's true...we should be thankful for that" Erza said.

"We should forget about those fools!" Master said. Natsu then hit the walls with a loud CRASH making a giant hole. "Whoa! Natsu! You good?" You asked slightly in amusement. "IT ANI'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS! WE CAN'T LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu yelled. "Im not talking about this any longer! Jobs will be held down here until everything is fixed" Master said. "But we have to-" Natsu began. "-NATSU!? I HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Master shouted. With that he then slapped Lucy's butt with a loud _BOING! _Happy's signature 'AHH' was then heard.

"...And you spanked me because?" Lucy asked. "Word! Why you wasting your time spanking a Lupy's little white ass?" You asked. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Master then snaked his arm outward towards you backside. Mirajane saw this and forcefully grabbed his arm tightly. "Hand to yourself master!" She said sternly. "H-HEY! MY TURN!" Fuse said grinning. He then flew to Lucy and hugged her butt squeezing it. "Whoaaaaaa! It's so big and squishy! Like a bounce house!" He said chuckling. "You having fun playing with that flat ironing board ass?" You asked. "HEY! MY BUTT IS NOT FLAT! AND GET OFF YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Lucy then grabbed Fuse and threw him to the ground.

Master then skipped away as he told Natsu to keep his 'dress' on. "I don't understand why he's being like this..." Natsu said. "This is a bitch..." You said shaking your head. "Listen...it's just hard on him as it is on you...he's mad...the conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the councils..." Mirajane said. You put a hand on her shoulder. "We know girl...we know..." "IT'S NOT FAIR! THOSE PHANTOM CREEPS STARTED IT!" Natsu said angrily. "I know but that doesn't matter..." Mirajane said. "Erza?" You asked turning to her as to wait for words of wisdom. "If the masters decision is to not retaliate...then we must accept it..." Erza said.

"...Ight! But I'm still mad...Im out!" You said as you walk out from the guild. You were now outside with Fuse who followed you. You both stopped and looked back at your guild that was still stabbed with metal pipes. A tiny smirk forms in the corner of your lips. Fuse grins at you. "What you thinking?" He asks. "Im thinking...maybe I should keep updates going on...you know? To show how I feel" You said as you pull out your iphone 6. "Really? Instagram?" Fuse asked. You replied with taking a selfie of yourself along with the trashed guild and then began typing.

_'__Fairy Tail loking hella bad! Phantom Bitches did dis s*** and Im mad! #HellaPissed'_

You upload the post to Instagram. You got a few messages from people of the Phantom Guild who made fun of you and laughed at how they trashed the guild. You of course made fun of them so bad that they eventually stopped. "Kitsuna!" You heard. You turned back seeing Erza at the door of the guild. "Yea?" You ask. "There are a few things I need you to get..." Erza said.

Later on that night you walked into your large apartment seeing Erza, Natsu,Gray,Happy and Fuse in your living room. They each turned to you. Each of them took turns and scratched your right ear to greet you. "Did you get it?" Erza asked. You lift up a large brown bag full of Burger King food. They each smiled. "Alright!" Natsu said happily. "Lets eat!" He said as he went to sit at your table. "Yeah we'll eat...but let's eat at Lucy's" You said. "Why? Your room's a lot bigger ya know" Gray said. "Naw it's alright! Lucy won't mind! C'mon!" You said leading them to Lucy's room in the next door.

They each sit down at Lucy's kitchen table. Erza had already made herself some tea. You set the giant bag of Burger King food on the table. Natsu looked excited. You dig in the bag and pull out some food. "Who ordered the Bacon Big Mac Cheeseburger, the Large Fries and the Fruit Punch?" You asked. "RIGHT HERE!" Natsu said happily as he snatched the food from your hands and devoured it. "Im getting my own food!" Fuse said as he flew in the bag and took his food. He went to pig out on Lucy's bed while watching...'certain videos' on his laptop. You kept hearing sexy sensational music play from Fuse's laptop. Fuse repeatidly kept saying 'take it off...' in a pervy voice as he displayed a grin.

You roll your eyes and hand Happy his fish food and Kids Meal. He opens a little baggy seeing a toy. "Wow! They even serve Natsu as a Kids Meal Toy!" Happy said. "Huh?" You turn seeing Natsu as a plastic toy figure. He was in a cool pose. **(Me: The exact pose on his wiki page). **Natsu's pose was sideways and his finger was up. He wore a smug grin. "Cool! Im a toy! Thats awesome!" Natsu said happily. "I'll treasure it forever!" Happy said hugging the toy.

This caused you to glare at him. You yank the Natsu toy out of his hand. "Mine!" Happy glared at you. "Hey! Give it back!" "Eat your Burger King cat!" You said sternly. Happy whimpered and went back to eating his fish. When no one was looking you cuddled with the Natsu toy as anime hearts stream out from your body. **(Me: If they made a Natsu toy** Gray pulled out a drink from a bag. A look of digust spreads on his face. "An Oreo Shake?!" "You don't like it?" You asked. "Kitsuna I asked for an Ice Make Shake!" Gray cried. You glare at him. "Ice Make WHAT? Boy what you think I am?! Make one yourself!" "Burger King Makes it better!" Gray said. "That too bad! Drink your Oreo Shake!" You said sternly. Gray sighed and sipped it.

You dig in the bag and pull out a triangular pack full of a dessert. You set the dessert on a plate. "Here's the Burger King Cheesecake you wanted Erza!" You said as you set the plate of cheesecake on the table in front of Erza. She smiles humbly on you. "Thank you!" "MM! At least SOMEONES grateful!" You said glaring at Gray. "Whatever..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "I'm grateful!" Natsu said happily. You smile at him. "Oh I know you are!" You said as you ruffle his pink hair a bit. "Hmph! You took my toy!" Happy mumbled. "Eat your kids meal!" You say as you grab a Big Mac and Fries and take a seat next to Natsu and began to eat.

In a matter of minutes you all made a mess. Even Erza with her cake. Lucy then walked in with Plue. "Very nice place you have!" Erza and Gray said in unison. "MY ROOM!" Lucy cried. "Here! Have a BK Whopper! This stuff will help get rid of your flat ironing board ass!" You say a you throw a box of it at Lucy's face only for the lettuce, tomatos and mayo to spill on her clothes. Her eye twitched. "Wait of MONAY!" You yell as you shake your head. "You stupid bitch! CLEAN IT!" "Kitsuna! WHY ARE YOU HAVING BURGER KING IN MY ROOM!?" Lucy cried. "Cause if we ate in there my room would get messy!" You said. "SO ITS OK IF YOU MESS UP MY ROOM?!" Lucy cried. "YUP!" You said proudly as you sip your fruit punch.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" Lucy cried. "There may be members of Phantom Lord in town..." Erza said. "They might know where we live now" Gray said. "WHERE WE LIVE?!" Lucy cried. "They said it would be safer if we hold up together! You know, strength in numbers" Gray said. "I guess your right" Lucy said. "Thats why everybody in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy said. "And whats a slumber party without Burger King food?!" You ask happily as you toss french fries at Lucy. "HEY!" She cried.

Plue stuffed his face with lollipops while Happy rummaged through Lucy's dirty clothes. "You Happy! If you see any panties send them my way!" Fuse said. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried. Happy glanced up at Fuse who drooled at the sight of what he was watching. Happy grinned. "Ooh Fuse? You watching p*** again?" Fuse glared at him pointing his finger out. "A STRIP TEASE DOES NOT COUNT AS P***!" Fuse shouted. "IS THAT MY LAPTOP?!" Lucy cried. "Ugh! Shut up Lucy!" You groan as you cover your ear. Lucy whimpered and brought her hand out to scratch your right ear. You push her hand off. "DONT BOTHER! You already disrespected me ENOUGH!" You said walking away to finish your food.

"Hey Plue! Did you find something to eat? Don't go hogging it all!" Natsu cried as he went to eat some food. "Yo! Lemmie get some of that!" You said. Natsu tossed you a lollipop which you catch with your hair. "Erza! Fuse! I found some frilly panties you guys might like!" Happy said as his signature 'WOW' was heard. "PANTIES?!" Fuse said happily. He and Erza make their way over to Lucy's panty drawer. "Whoaaaa baby!" Fuse said nosebleeding a bit at the sight of the panties. Erza just slightly blushed seeing the panties. "I know that Kitsuna would wear this but I can't believe that YOU would wear something like this Lucy!" Erza said in disbelif. "I take her to Victoria's Secret all the time! The white girls hooked!" You said amused. "Whatever! This panty is going in my collection!" Fuse said as he dangled Lucy's black thong in his face.

"Im trying to get some shut eye so can you try keeping it down?" Gray asked. "I need some rabbits and kool-aid" You said walking over to the fridge. You pull out a live rabbit which twitched its foot from the cold and a can of green kool-aid. You eat them. "You guys are taking this 'make yourself at home' thing a little too far..." Lucy sighed. "Cry all you want white girl! I need some air!" You said. You then use your hair strand to open the window. You felt the cool air breeze all over your back. You turn to face the others. "Ahhh...that feel good!" You said.

A small creature zipped quickly inside through the window inside the room and clinged to the side of your bare stomach. "Mwah! Give me a hug! Give me a hug!" The creature cooed. You looked seeing a gray rat creature wearing pink gloves and a hat carrying colorful balloons. You smile and pull him into a hug and cuddle him. "Awwwww! Opossummon! Hee hee! Here ya go! Your so cute!" You cooed. You open your eyes seeing everyone look at you crazy. To them it seem liked you stepped out of character. You glare at them. "What you all looking at?!" Gray raised an eyebrow. "'Opossummon'?" "What the heck is that thing?!" Natsu asked confused.

You were about to answer but that was when you felt something hug your leg. You look down seeing a orange monkey with a fire tail. "Chimchar..." It said. Your eyes anime sparkled. "Chimchar!" You then pick it up and hug him. "Your here too?!" "Chimchar!" It said happily. "WHOA! That Volkin has a fire on it's tail!" Natsu said shocked. "Thats no Volkin! These guys are PokeDigi's!" you said. Everyone looks at you confused. "Poke what?" Lucy asks. "There PokeDigi's my...animal friends from the forest..." You said nervously.

The PokeDigi's were really creatures of The Fenie Kingdom who live in the wild or serve as pets. You made friends with just about all of them. Although legend said that they are original from two seperate worlds and were usually owned by people from those worlds. But they would come to your Kingdom to play. You look at Oppssummon and Chimchar. "Meh klu...seah va klu ka...?" **(Me: 'You guys followed me...didn't you...?') **"Yup!" Opossummon said. "Chimchar!" Chimchar said. "Klufa...ulama shalfa ru..." You said smiling. **(Me: 'So that means...the others are all here too...') (Me: Opossummon: Digimon Hunters Series; Chimchar: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series!) (Me: Yes guys! The pokemon and digimon will now be included as Kitsuna's friends in this fanfic! Try not to faint! XD)**

"WHAT are you SAYING Tsuna?!" Natsu cried. "Yeah seriously...this secret language of yours..." Gray said. "It's really confusing!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy said. You sighed and sat down. "It doesn't matter ight? It's just-" "-Fenielosis!" Erza said. You gasped and turn to Erza giving you a stern glare. "How do you-?" "-What I don't get is this...how does a Sage Fox our your kind able to speak the ancient language of the Royal Fenie Kingdom so fluently?" Erza asked sternly.

You wince and sweatdrop seeing everyone else turn to you for an answer. You widen your eyes as multiple anime sweats from on your face. You turn to Fuse for help. He just shrugs. "Uh uh uh...um...well us Sage Foxes...we need to know the language to communicate with Fenie's thats why we-we-WE STUDY IT!" You blurt out. Fuse sighed shaking his head at your lie. Erza cocked an eyebrow. "Really...but there are so few Sage Foxes left in this world...why the need to study a Royal Language?" You anime white face. _'There are FEW Sage Foxes right now?' You thought. _"Um well...THATS just the way things are with us! Sage Fox Mounteins need to have knowledge too! Heh heh..." You said nervously.

"What is this Fenie Kingdom anyway?" Gray asked. "And where is it?" Natsu asked. "The Fenie Kingdom is a Kingdom above Fiore home of the Royal Were Kitsunes: The Fenies. I read about this somewhere in a book. They are descendants of Fairy's and Beast Genies..." Erza said. "Beast Genies huh?" Natsu asked. "WHOA! You mean REAL FAIRIES?!" Lucy asked. "...One of the Princess' of that Kingdom has ran away into our world...unfourtnently this hunt is so dangerous that it won't bothered to be posted as a job in any of the guilds as the Princess is TOO powerful!" Erza said. "Thats crazy..." Gray said. "A runaway?" Lucy asked.

You didnt know weither to feel flattered or scared that Erza just decribed you as dangerous and powerful. You were currently breathing heavily as you were nervous as you twitched. Opossummon and Chimchar looked at you worriedly as you went blue anime face. Everyone else soon turned to you noticing your heavy breathing. Your face turned red as you fan your face with your hands. "Hey what's up with you? Your face is all red!" Gray said. "Tsuna are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Whats wrong?" Lucy cried. You anxiety grew bigger when Erza kept sending you suspicous glances.

You immediately plop yourself onto the bed and face the window as you widen your eyes. "I NEED A PIG HERE!" You said quickly. Instantly Tepig and Spoink jump into the room from out the window into Lucy's room an make oinking noises as they make their way over to you. They slide their bodies under your legs and you lay your feet on top of their bellies. "Tepig Tepig!" Tepig said. "Spoink! Spoink!" Spoink said. **(Me: Spoink: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series; Tepig: Pokemon Black and White Series) **Spoink was a psychic pig with a pink pearl while Tepig was a fire pig with ember that breathes out the nose. They both were able to calm you down. You look at the others who sweatdropped.

"I need pigs for my aching feet..." You said innocently. Everyone but Natsu sweatdropped. "Whoa! Is that a fire pig?! Thats awesome! You have monkeys and pigs that can breathe fire!" Natsu said happily. Tepig and Chimchar then go over to hug Natsu's leg. "I think they like you!" Happy said. Natsu grinned and picked them up. "Ok tommorrow we're gonna train with Fire Make!" He said. "Chimchar!" Chimchar said happily. "Te-Tepig!" Tepig said happily. Gray smiled at you. "You got any of those little guys that specialize in ice?" You smiled and made a call to two more friends. One was was a icy blue feminine looking animal and the other was a snowman with beety eyes.

Lucy screamed in horror. "Fluffy!" Happy cooed. "Glaceon!" The blue one said. She then jumped into Gray's arms. Gray smiled at her. "Hello there...you like ice?" "Glaceon!" Glaceon said happily. **(Me: Glaceon: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) **"Hi! I like to use ice too! My name is Frigimon!" Frigimon said. **(Me: Frigimon: Digimon Adventure Series) **"THE SNOWMAN COULD TALK?!" Lucy cried. Gray smiled at Frigimon. "Well alright..."

Erza held Opossummon in her arms and chuckled. "These little animals of yours are kinda cute Kitsuna!" She said. "If you want I could call on a few more" You said. "NO WAY! NO MORE ANIMALS! THIS IS BECOMING A PROBLEM!" Lucy cried as she slammed the window shut. "No guys...Chimcharm Tepig you gotta fire energy with all you got! Try it with me!" Natsu said. You turned to the three. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu said. Chimchar then released a flame wheel and Tepig released a flame charge. The three made a hole in the window shocking Lucy and amusing you. "Beautiful!" You say fake clapping.

"How am I going to pay for that?!" Lucy cried. "We have a serious problem here!" Erza said sternly. You give her an amused expression. "I'm listening..." Erza turned to Natsu and Gray."...You boys hygiene! I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat!" "Girl what you talking about? I LOVE the smell of strong men...MMM!" You said inhailing the air. "And I don't wanna take a bath right now..." Natsu whined. "And I already got into bed..." Gray added. Erza grabbed both of them. "C'mon boys...do we have to bath together like we did when we we're kids?" Erza asked. "Ooh! Yeah! Those were some GOOD times!" You said happily. "You got that right! Heh heh!" Fuse chuckled. You saw him glance at a few photos of kid Erza bathing. It was in his Perverse Scrapbook. "WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?!" Lucy cried. "They're the strongest team!" Happy said. "MORE LIKE THE STRANGEST TEAM!" Lucy cried. "You ani't no better! Go sit your ass down!" You yell as you throw a pillow at Lucy. "OW!"

You and Erza sat on Lucy's bed in towels feeling relaxed. "Your bathtub is SO wonderful Kitsuna..." Erza sighed. "I know...how come I don't invite you to bathe with me more? Your a better bathing partner than Luky!" You said. Lucy then walked into her room from your bathroom that was in your room. "Your up Natsu! I'm all done with my bath" She said. Natsu said nothing and continued to snore. "You wanna take a spot Gray?" Lucy asked. "You should! It was SO relaxing...right Snivy?" Erza asked the tiny green snake pokemon that was in her lap. "Sni-snivy!" Snivy said. **(Me: Snivy: Pokemon Black and White Series) **

"Hey Angemon? Could you grab that plant for me over there?" You asked pointing at the plant in the corner. "No problem!" Angemon said. He then picked up the plant and gave it to you. "Thanks!" You said. **(Me: Angemon: Digimon Adventure Series) **"IS THAT AN ANGEL?!" Lucy cried. Angemon smiled at Lucy and gave her a nod. You could have sworn you saw Lucy pee her pants. "Hey Charzard? Can I see your Flamethrower Magic?" Natsu asked eagerly. Charzard nodded an roared. **(Me: Charzard: Pokemon Original Series)** He then blasted out a large flamethrower all over Natsu's face. Lucy looked as if she was about to faint as anime blue lines go down her body.

You saw Natsu suck up Charzard's fire. An excited look spreads on his face. "THAT WAS THE BEST FIRE I'VE EVER TASTED! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" With that Natsu shot fire up into the ceiling and was soon joined by Charzard, Tepig and Chimchar. You smiled at them. "Hey Charzard? Since your a Fire Dragon do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked. Charzard then let out a small roar. "Charzard said 'no'. But he knew Igneel though" You said. Natsu smiled. "YOU KNEW IGNEEL?! THATS AWESOME!" Natsu said excitedly. "You knew my dad!"

You felt a claw tap your leg. "Hey Tsuna? Have you seen Tai?" Agumon asked. **(Me: Agumon: Digimon Adventure Series)** "Um who's Tai?" You asked confused. "Well thats ok!" Agumon said shrugging. "Hey Natsu? Lemmie show you my Pepper Breath Attack!" Agumon said running to him. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered.

"This is so much fun! Isn't it Pachirisu?" You asked the creature in your lap. "Pucha pucha!" Pachirisu said happily. **(Me: Pachirisu: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series) **"Could you guys chill a second? Vanillite and Kumamon are trying to teach me how to make an Ice Make Shake" Gray said. You turned seeing a tiny icey dessert creature floating. Next to him was a cute humonoid polar bear with green snow armor. "IS THAT ICE CREAM CONE FLYING?!" Lucy asked shocked. "AND WHAT IS A POLAR BEAR DOING IN A SUMMERY AREA LIKE THIS?!" **(Me: Vanillite: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Kumamon: Digimon Frontier Series)**

Gray turned to his new ice friends. "So...how does it go again?" "KITSUNA!HOW MANY MORE ANIMALS DID YOU LET IN HERE?!" Lucy cried. "What you talking about? This is the SAME amount as before! You going crazy!" You said shaking your head. Lucy whimpered and sweatdropped seeing how you were clearly lying. More PokeDigi's run past her and play around with Plue. Other PokeDigi's messed around with her personal stuff. You saw Charzard's eyes were covered in Lucy's panties. He looked trapped.

"I suppose I should get dressed..." Erza said. She then requiped and went into a one piece purple pjs. "Is this more appropiate?" "Snivy!" Snivy said amazed at her power. "Thats what you wear to sleep? Pretty boring!" You chuckle. Erza turned to you. "Huh?" You then stood up. "Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You then transformed. You were now in red lingerie with your hair in a bun."...Sexy Victoria's Secret Dancer..." You said. "VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELS DON'T DANCE!" Lucy cried. "Girl what you talking about? Yes they do! Watch this!" You said. You then began to twerk and perform a raunchy dance. This shocked Lucy and disgusted Erza.

You turn to look if Natsu was watching. He was but he didn't seem all interested. You sigh and turn back an continue to twerk. That was when you felt a hand slap your butt real quick. This caused you to slightly jump a bit. You smirk. "Oooh...Natsu...I didn't know you..." You then turn around only to see Erza glaring at you. "...WHAT THE HELL?!" "Put on some clothes...AND STOP THAT TWERKING! It's disturbing!" Erza scolded.

You glare at her. "MAMA! How you gonna tell me to stop twerking in MY HOUSE!?" Erza raised an eyebrow. Gray and Natsu look at you crazy. "'Mama'?!" You then stomp over to Natsu who widen his eyes at you. You tower over him for a moment before plopping into his warm lap. You smile and wrap your arms around him. Natsu tilts his head in confusion as he blinks his black eyes. He grins and pulls you even closer to him until you were in the center of his lap. He wraps his arms around your waist which pushes your breasts towards his chest. Fuse's signature 'OOH' was then heard.

"You lovvveee her!" Happy cooed. Natsu ignored him and leaned his forehead towards yours and closed his eyes. "I understand if you wanna snuggle...but why do you have to wear this creepy lacy stuff?" Your eyes then shoot open angrily as you glare at Natsu. You then slap his face silly. "OW OW...OWWWW!" He cried. You jump out of his lap and kick Natsu in the back. "TSUNNNAAAAAAA! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!" Natsu cried. "WHO THE F*** TOLD YOU, YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME?! I CAN WEAR WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!" With that you kick Natsu's butt. "OW!" He cried.

You then hoist him up with your hair. He looked hurt. "And if you talk back again I give you BIG SPANK!" You said with a spanish accent. With that you then slap Natsu's butt. Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard. Natsu widen his eyes and blushed. "Tsuna!" He said in disbelief. His eye then twitched and slowly turned seeing where your hand was...patting his butt. He slowly turned back to you as he blushed a deep red. You smirk seductively at him. "Your ass...it's so...TIGHT!" You purr as you squeeze his butt. Natsu's face steamed up as he got even redder. "Tsuna what's gotten into you?!" Natsu asked scared. You giggle cutely. "Do I excite your little 'dragon'?" You purr as you grab Natsu's 'dragon' and stroke it. Natsu jumped and let out a whimper not knowing what to do.

You felt Natsu's 'dragon' through his pants center. It felt big and squishy. It was 12 inches after all. Now you just wondered what it tasted like... You then grab Natsu's scarf and tighten it around his neck. You then wrap some of it around your hand. Natsu looks at you confused. "This is your collar woof woof! Don't you DARE disobey your Master!" You bark. Natsu looked scared as you smirked at him. "Mmhm that's right baby! You are MY BITCH!" You tell as you tug his scarf having him to the ground. "AH! TSUNA THAT HURTS!" He cried. "Kitsuna! Stop that right now!" Erza said sternly. "Sorry mommy..." You said sadly as you let go of Natsu who breathed heavily in relief and walked to Erza's side. "WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT TO NATSU?!" Lucy cried. "OOH! SON! DID I EVER TELL Y'ALL ABOUT THE TIME THAT LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYY FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS?!" You asked excitedly. Gray turned to Lucy. "You fell? Are you ok?" "KITSUNA YOU SAID TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy was all like 'WWEEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' and then she was all like 'AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'" You laugh as you sway. The room looked a bit spiny to you for a moment. Erza then opened your right eye slowly with her finger. "Hmmm...have you been inhaling a Marijuana plant very recently?" "Wha wha wa wariwawa pwant?" You chuckle hazily. "Yep she's high..." Gray said. "AGAIN?!" Natsu cried.

HAPPY THEN WENT TO THE SIDE TO FAN A MELTING PLUE. FUSE WHO WAS ON LUCY'S BED READING A 'P MAG' WAS ABOVE THEM. THEY THEN FACE THE AUDIENCE.

"...And then..." They both said in unison.

You eventually went back to normal. You sent all your PokeDigi's home which relaxed the environment a bit. Lucy although was left to clean up the messes. Each of you sat down on the floor in front of the TV that Fuse stood on top of. "So...why'd you call us here again?" Natsu asked. "Fuse is gonna show us the Music Video I was in! I play a supermodel!" Lucy said happily. "You were in a music video?" Natsu asked. "Alright! Less talking more watching!" Fuse said. He then slipped his CD into the TV. A music video began playing...

**Song: 'Homies Over Hoes' From the Boondocks:**

_Fuse was shown in a nightclub with colorful lights...the Magical House which you each used as a set. Fuse was shown in cool rapper clothing alongside other male Fairy Tail members including Loke, Elfman and a few others._

**_Fuse and the Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Bopping their heads and waving their fingers cooly)_**_ Homies Over Hoes(4x)..._**

_You, Lucy and Erza were shown in w**** like outfits strutting towards Fuse and the others. Lucy was purposely in the center while you and Erza were alongside her._

**_Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Bumping their chests against each other) _**Do the hoMIE!(4x)**

"IS THAT ERZA?!" Natsu asked shocked. "I find being in music videos quite enjoyable..." Erza said smiling. "Never thought I'd see Erza like that..." Happy said."WAIT! IM A HOE?!" Lucy cried. "SHUT UP! AND WATCH!" You shout as you throw a pillow at her face. "OW!" Lucy cried.

_Fuse is then shown rapping as he sits at a table full of alcohol with the other Fairy Tail Guys._

**_Fuse: You'll never catch the 'lish! Rollin wit no bitch! Cus bitches anit s***! It's on my crew I stick! Abuncha' knuckleheads with bald-head and dreads_**

_You, Erza and Lucy finally made it to their table. Elfman and Loke approach the three of you._

**_Fuse:_**_(Snaps fingers for a signal)_**_Nigga we hatin' on dem Hoes like we hate the feds!_**

_A shirtless Gray walks up to the three of you glaring. The three of you glare back._

**_Fuse: Bitch can't you see? Fall back away from me!_**

_Gray grabs a hold of Lucy by the mouth causing you and Erza to step back. Gray then sends Lucy flying across the club as she screams._

"GRAY'S IN THE VIDEO?!" Natsu asked shocked. Gray smirked at him. "You jealous?" "HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO BE IN IT?!" Natsu asked angrily. Fuse thought you were too unstable to work in a...'working environment'...you'd probably would break stuff..." You said. "I STILL CANT BELIEVE GRAY JUST THREW ME!" Lucy cried. "QUIET! WATCH THE VIDEO!" Erza said sternly. "Eep!" Lucy cried.

**_Fuse: Me and my Niggas bumpin chest in the V.I.P._**_(Gray and Loke climb on top of a table together and bump chests)_

**_Fuse: Now bump it to the left! Now bump it to the right! 'Cause when you do the Homie Nigga got to do it right..._**_(Pumping his fists)_

**_Fairy Tail Guys: Homies Over Hoes(4x) Do the HoMIE!(4x) _**_(Gray and Loke and a few other Fairy Tail guys bump chests)_

Natsu bursts out laughing at that. "NOT FUNNY MAN!" Gray yelled. "You guys are bumping chests like idiots!" Natsu laughed. "SAY THAT AGAIN FIRE BREAH!" Gray said angrily.

_Fuse is then shown surrounded by Cana, Mirajane, Bisca and Levy who are in each w**** like outfits. Cana of course is holding a glass of alcohol. As directed Mirajane wore her demonish evil face. Fuse is holding a wad of Jewel._

**_Fuse: Cause bitches be trouble be havin Niggas beefin'_**_(The scene then switches showing the Fairy Tail Guys by an alcohol table. On top of the table is Plue with a giant alcohol bottle struggling to open it as he shakes the bottle vigorisly)_

"IS THAT PLUE?!" Lucy asked shocked as her eye twitched. Natsu smiled at Plue. "Look at you buddy! Your already becoming a star!" "Pun punnnn!" "HOW IS PLUE ABLE TO BE SUMMON WITHOUT MY KEY?!" Lucy cried. "...IS HE HOLDING ALCOHOL?!"

**_Fuse: You trippin' on that Ho and ya niggas anit eatin! She pushing yo work spendin' all your cash_**_(The Fairy Tail Girls grab all of Fuse's Jewel) _

_Plue finally popped open the bottle of alcohol which skyrockets into the air making alcohol rain from the ceiling._

**_Fairy Tail Guys:_**_(Raising their hands up high as they dance under the alcohol rain)_** Homies Over Hoes(4x) Do the HoMIE(4x)**

_The last few footages show the Fairy Tail Girls having Jewel money raining all over them. Footage of Lucy being thrown across the club is repeated along with Gray and Loke bumping chests. The last footage shows Plue who's face is half melted as he hiccups from the alcohol._

"HA HA HAAAAAAA! S***s crazy!" You laugh. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT POOR LITTLE PLUE DRUNK!" Lucy cried. "Grow up bitch!" You said. "I'll admit! That was some video!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I would love to do more music videos..." Erza said. Fuse then pulled out a small guitar and flew up and sat on the TV. You smirked. "Now what you doing?" You asked amused. "I'm gonna...sing a little song I wrote for you all..." Fuse said. "You sing? No way!" Lucy said happily. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows babe...take a seat and listen for a moment" Fuse said. You each smiled and sat down as Fuse began strumming his guitar.

**Song: 'Elmo's Got a Gun'(Fairy Tail Version) By: 'Weird AL'**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Natsu: WHAT?!_**

**_Happy:(Drops Fish) HUH?! 0_0_**

**_Gray, Erza and Lucy: (Widens eyes and sweatdrop)_**

**_You:(Burst out laughing)_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy: WHAT?!_**

**_Fuse: Gray FullBUSTERS on the run!_**

**_Gray:(Angrily) WHAT?! I DONT RUN AWAY!_**

**_Natsu: HA HAAAAAH!_**

**_Fuse: Lucy's dialing 911_**

**_Lucy: I WOULD!_**

**_Fuse: What made Happy SNAP?! _**

**_Happy: I DON'T KNOW?!_**

**_Fuse: Was he tired of Natsu's CRAP?!_**

**_Natsu: (Angrily) HEYYYYYY!_**

**_You:(Tears stream down face as you laugh) IM DONE!_**

**_Fuse: They said when Happy got arrested they found Plue headless in the trashhhhhh!_**

**_Lucy: Oh NO PLUE!(Hugs Plue close to her)_**

**_Happy: iF IM ARRESTED THAT MEANS NO FISH! T_T_**

**_Fuse: I hear that Natsu's really running now that Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Natsu:(Angrily) WHAT?! WHY AM I THE ONE RUNNING?!_**

**_Happy: I DONT HAVE A GUN I SWEAR! T_T_**

**_You:(In tears as you heave in laughter)_**

**_Fuse: The streets never gonna be the...saaaaaaaaAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_You:(Now rolling on the ground in tears laughing as you raise your hand out for help as everyone else shakes their heads at you)_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy:(Crying) I HATE YOUR SONG FUSE!_**

**_Fuse: Happy's got a gun..._**

**_Happy: WAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Fuse: Magnolia's not real fun..._**

**_You: HAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Fuse: Erza's head has come undone..._**

**_Erza: (Angrily) WHAT?!(Smashes TV scaring Fuse)_**

**_Fuse:(Talking Normally) You want me to walk around Magnolia's street with Erza around?!...FORGET ABOUT IT..._**

You continued to laugh as you clapped your hands. Happy continued to cry in a corner. "SON YOU JUST MADE MY NIGHTT!' You laughed. "Wow Fuse...you have such great taste in lyrics..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "If your gonna have our names in your song ask permission first..." Gray said sweatdropping. "That song funny as hell!" You said. "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD ME RUNNING!" Natsu cried. You each then heard the sound of a ding dong. "Who is that?" Erza asked suspicously. "I'll get it..." Fuse then opened the door revealing a delivery guy. "I have a delivery of Foot Cream for Ms. Kitsuna Kardashian" The delivery guy said. Gray raised an eyebrow at you. "Foot cream?" You glared at the man. "YOUR LATE!" Fuse then snatched the box from the man and slammed the door in his face. "Bring it here Fuse!" You said. Fuse sighed and flew over to you. You unboxed the package and smiled seeing your foot cream. "Why did you order foot cream?" Lucy asked. "D-duh! Im 8,819 STUPID!" You spat. Lucy sighed. You open the foot cream and took off only 1 heel. You gasped in horror. "Whats up Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "You alright?" Gray asked. "No I'm NOT!" You cry. "Whats wrong?" Erza asked. "...IM OLD!" You cried showing them your wrinkly foot. They each sweatdropped. "Seriously?" Lucy asked. "YOU! BITCH! Rub mama's foot!" You ordered. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!" You then throw the bottle of Foot Cream at Lucy. "OWWWWW!" She cried. "GET RUBBING SLAVE!" You shout. Lucy groaned and made her way over to you.

You later on watched Lucy slowly climb onto her bed to relax. You heard her sigh seeing how she was tired. You smiled and skipped over to her. You put your hands on your knees and give her a sweet smile. "Aww...look at you Lucy! You comfy in the bed?" You asked in a sweet old lady voice. Lucy turned to you giving you a ^^ smile and nodded cutely. "Lucy?" You asked sweetlly. Lucy looked at you confused. "Hm?" "...GET OFF THE BED!" With that you kick Lucy's butt off the bed making her hit the ground. "-Oof!" She cried. She glared at you as you climbed on the bed. "HEY!" You automatically began to jump on the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy cried. "Natsu! Come jump on the bed with me!" You say happily. Natsu grinned. "Alright!" Natsu chuckled as he ran over to you and joined you in bed jumping. "WEEEEEEEEE!" You cheer. "YAAYYYYY!" Natsu cheered. You both linked hands as you both jumped. "STOP IT! STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!" Lucy cried. "Why babe? It's fun!" Fuse said as joined in the bed jumping. "Aye!" Happy said as he jumped on the bed. "Pun punnn!" Plue cooed as he jumped on the bed. "NO! STOP THAT! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Lucy cried. "YOUR GONNA BREA-" CRASHHHHHHHH!

You, Natsu, the cats and Plue screamed a bit as you each tumbled down on the now broken bed and fell to the ground. Although you landed on something soft and muscular. "YOU BROKE MY BED!" Lucy cried. "That must suck..." Gray said. "Don't worry Lucy...I'll buy you a new bed" Erza said. Lucy sighed. "Thank you..." You fluttered your eyes open seeing a nose and then a mouth that formed into a toothy smirk. The toothy smirk then let out a chuckle.

You open your eyes completely seeing that you were on top of Natsu. You gasp and let out a blush seeing him grin at you. "...Hey Tsuna..." He said. Although it sounded pretty dreamily in your ears. THIS was YOUR chance! You close your eyes and pucker your lips as you lean towards Natsu. "HEY PLUE?! DID YOU FIND MORE SNACKS?!" Natsu asked excitedly. "Huh?" You open your eyes seeing that Natsu was now with Plue stuffing his face with candy. You sweatdrop. "Then who's...?" You turn to see you were now on top of Happy who was blushing. A sly smile on his face as he blinks his eyes. "Please...be gentle..." He cooed. This caused you to blush as Happy's signature 'WHOA' was heard. You growl angrily and swat Happy across the room. "AHHH!" He cried. He then hit a wall.

You each then relaxed in Lucy's room later on. "Do you guys have any idea why Phantom attacked us oout of the blue like that?" Lucy asked. "Im afraid not..." Erza said. "We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past..." "We have?" You asked confused. "You were only there for some of them...most of the times you were at the Magical House..." Gray said. "Yes..." Erza said nodding. "Damn...Im missing alot..." You said. "If gramps wasnt so scared of them we could wipe out those punks once and for all" Natsu moped.

"C'mon you know Master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting he's one of the 10 Wizard Saints" Gray said. Lucy asked about the Wizard Saints and Erza explained it to her. Natsu slammed the table. "He is afraid! He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!" Natsu yelled. "Use your inside voice!" Lucy cried. "Who the hell made you teacher?! Did I not tell you earlier to sit your bitch ass down?!" With that you throw a pillow at Lucy. "OW!" She cried.

"It's not true and you know it! Its just like Master and Mira said it's not worth the fight. The Magical World is at stake here" Gray said. "Are they that strong?" Lucy asked. "Hell no! Don't even say that in my house!" You said. "Yeah they ani't got nothing on us!" Natsu said. "If we engage them in battle neither guild would survive..." Erza said calmly. You turn to her. "Yeah...?" You lean forward a bit and cock an eyebrow. "...How you know?" "...There strength equals ours..." Erza said. You stare at her for a moment and then nod. "Oh Ight!"

"The Phantom's Master is also one of the 10 Wizard Saints. They also have an elete group of members similar to our S Class known as the Element 4. However their biggest threat maybe black steel Gajeel. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer..." Erza explained. "No way he's a Dragon Slayer too?! I thought Kitsuna and Natsu were the only ones!" Lucy cried. Your eyes bulged in fear. "St-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-steel DRAGON?! Everyone turned to you with looks of confusion or worry. "What's with you all of a sudden? You alright?" Gray asked. You thought to yourself about the guy you slept with at the club a few nights after you came back from Galuna Island. You remembered he had steel piercings across his nose and he had some dragon like scent.

"So if he's an Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron?!" Lucy asked. You widen your eyes and clutched your head. "Oh my GOD..." "Tsuna? What's wrong?" Natsu asked worridly. "Oh...MY GOD..." You said shaking your head. "Kitsuna tell us whats wrong!" Erza demanded. "Ulfla ja juugra..." You said. **(Me: 'I slept with a dragon...')** Fuse bursted out laughing. "Ha haaa! Your screwed lady!" "What? What did she say?" Gray asked. You shake your head. You couldn't tell the others that you slept with the person who destroyed the Guild. They'd go crazy.

Natsu grabbed your arm tightly. You looked up at him seeing a look of anger and worry in his eyes. "Tell us whats wrong Tsuna! We can HELP YOU! PLEASE!" "Natsu...I...I..." You began. The doorbell then rang. "Who's at the door?" Erza asked. "Oh I...I just remembered..." You said getting up. Natsu letted go of your arm and glared at you. You walk over to the door and open it revealing a man with cash. "...I have a customer..." "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy asked. Your customer grinned. "Ooh! And you already got dressed up for it too!" He said. "C'mon this way..." You said taking his arm and leading him towards your room. You avoided Natsu's eyes the whole time and shut the door behind you. "I won't forget about this Tsuna..." You heard Natsu whisper from the door. Your eyes twitched when he said that. You quickly lead the man to your bed...

The next morning you woke up feeling groggy and sore from last night but it was nothing you couldn't handle. You turn to the side seeing the man from last night was sleeping soundly next to you. You lift off your covers and climb on top of the man. "Hey..." You said. The man slowly opened his eyes and smiled at you. "Hey..." He said as he stroked your hip. You cock an eyebrow and slap his hand off with your hair strand. "Don't be getting cute! You owe me 20,000 Jewel from last night!" You said.

The man smirked and instantly flipped you onto the bed and pinned your arms. "WAH!" You cried. "Yeah I get it..." The man said. "But are you sure we can't have a little more fun?" He asked as he slowly slipped off your lingerie straps. You giggle and stroke the man's cheek with your hand. "You know? It's gonna cost ya extra..." "No problem baby...I got plenty of cash!" The man said. You grin. "Works for me!" The man leaned towards to roughly kiss your lips massaging his tongue against yours. You giggle and moan feeling the warm kiss.

Your legs wrapped around the man's back which pressed his tight abs against your body and mixed your tongue with his. Your hand moved down towards his boxers and slowly began sliding them down a a bit. The man pulled away from you and began nibbling and kissing your neck. You close your eyes and let out loud moans as you hold his head.

You then started smelling a familiar scent...like a dragon and it wasn't coming from the man you were with. You slowly fluttered your eyes seeing a little hue of pink spikes. You gasp and shoot your eyes open only to see Natsu standing over you with a bored look on his face. You screamed and push the man off of you. He fell to the ground with a loud _THUND! _"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man shouted. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" You asked shocked. "I was worried about you..." Natsu said. "Can't you see I'm sleeping here?!" You asked as you pointed to the man. Natsu didn't seem to get the situation as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

You turned seeing the man who was finally dressed as he zipped up his pants. "Where are you going?" You asked. "IM OUT! I didn't think you had company!" The man said as he slammed 20,000 Jewel on your desk. He walked out the room and left. You took the Jewel. "Natsu...what are you REALLY doing here?" You asked glaring at him. Natsu sat on the bed. "You seemed sad last night so...I came to check up on you..." Natsu said. You sighed. "Natsu...I" You look up at him seeing the worried look in his eyes.

You just couldn't spit it out. You couldn't tell him that you just slept with Gajeel: The Iron Dragon Slayer. "...Nothing..." You said turning to the side. "...I won't take that for an answer..." Natsu said a bit darkly. A look of disbelief spreads on your face when you turned to him. "...What?" Suddenly the door to Lucy's room then slammed open. You and Natsu turn seeing Erza at the door. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

You each later on walked through the Magnolia SouthGate Park that morning. You were still in you lingerie and didn't care if others saw you. You each walk through a field of people towards a tree. "Excuse us! We're from their guild! Please let us through!" Erza said as each of you passed through the crowd. You each stopped and gasped seeing Levy, Jet and Troy hung and injured at the trees. Levy looked the most injured. Her vest was open to expose her yellow bikini. On her stomach was the Phantom Guild Symbol

"UH UH!" You said in disapprovingly. "LEVY!" Lucy cried. "Jet! Troy!" Gray cried. Natsu looked crazy. He was furious. "PHANTOM LORD DID THIS!" You then saw Master Makarov walk through the crowd with his staff. He looked angry. "Master..." Erza said. "I can take on headquaters being reduced to rubble...But I will NOT let harm come to my children without taking REVENGE!" Master yelled as he cracked his staff.

He then glowed a yellow aura. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT!" He then turned to you. "Kitsuna! Sound the alarm for WAR!" Master ordered. You nodded. You walked towards the tree and jumped high and landed on a branch. A serious look on your face spreads as you turn to the crowd. You slowly strip off your lingerie which made people in the crowd gasp. You were now in a leopard print fur bikini. You close your eyes and let out a loud howl...

...One by one PokeDigi's appeared from the skies, the land, the water and even underground surrounding you coming for your aid. You finally stopped howling and look at the large size of PokeDigi's that appeared. Fuse flew towards you and looked at the crowd of PokeDigi's. "This is gonna be one big ass war..." He said. You nodded in agreement...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The fire and voodoo magic busted down the doors of the Phantom Lord Guild along with the sign and a few members creating smoke. The smoke cleared showing Natsu on a giant Moltres.**(Me: Molres: Pokemon Original Series). **With him was Charzard, Chimchar, Tepig and Agumon. You were currently flying on a Sparromon.**(Me: Sparromon: Digimon Fusion Series...be sure to check out my completed trilogy of the Digimon Fusion-Hunters Series if you haven't ;))** With you both were the Fairy Tail members and thousands more of PokeDigi's "POKEDIGI'S AND FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Master annouced.

You watched as Phantom Guild Members charged for Natsu and his little fire gang. "ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!" Natsu shout. Natsu then jumped off of Moltres and landed a fire attack on them. Moltres and Charzard followed with a Flame Thrower attack. Chimchar follows with a Flame Wheel attack. You watched as Tepig used Flame Charge on a few Phantom Guild Members while Agumon set a guild members hair on fire with his Pepper Breath.

You saw a few guild members charged for you. You got in a dance pose. "JYNX! KAZEMON! VOODOO DRAGON DANCE FUSION!" You said. **(Me: Jynx: Pokemon Original Series) (Me: Kazemon: Digimon Frontier Series) **Streams of teal dragon slayer magic come out of your fingertips towards Kazemon and Jynx bringing them together. They then fuse up. "Jynxazemon!" They said. They were now a butterfly humanoid creature with blonde hair wearing Jynx's clothes which were in a form of a bikini. They had purple skin and Jynx's big kissy lips. "GO!" You ordered.

They then went to attack Phantom Guild members. You Dragon Voodoo Dance Fused a few more PokeDigi's before jumping off of Sparromon. "Sparromon!" You said. "RIGHT!" Sparromon said. She charged up her jets. "NO STOP!" You ordered. Sparromon looked at you confused. "Huh?!" You then tossed her your iphone 6. She barely caught it with her short limbs. "Get this fight for Instagram for me ok? Thanks!" You said before going into battle. Although you assumed Sparromon sweatdropped. You attacked the Phantom Guild Members with your Dance Voodoo Magic. You were really nervous afraid you might end up with Gajeel. You smelt his scent after all and did your best to avoid it.

Normal POV:

The fight was going on pretty well! Macao and Wakaba fought alongside Serviper and Gastly. **(Me: Serviper: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Gastly: Pokemon Original Series)**

Astamon was with Alzack and Bisca as the three of them specialized in gun weapons. "Gun's Magic...GO!" Alzack then procceded to shoot multiple magic shots at Phantom Members. "That was my Spark Shot!" Little did he know a guild member from Phantom was about to jump him. "EAT THIS!" The Guild Member said. "...Hero Fire!" Astamon said. He along with Bisca then shot the GuildMember. Alzack turned to them. "Nice shooting guys!" "Hmph!" Astamon said. "Your not bad at all lil' Asti! You outta consider joining our group for a change!" Bisca said. Astamon said nothing and went back to fighting. Bisca and Alzack smiled at him. "These PokeDigi's are really something!" Alzack said. Bisca nodded in agreement and went to help Astamon.

Master Makarov fought alongside Cherubimon and Giratina as the three giants dominated the place.**(Me: Cherubimon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Giratina: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series).**

Erza fought alongside Mervamon. "We move as one!" Erza said. "Right!" Mervamon said. The two of them brought out their swords. Erza requiped into her Fire Empress Armor. She attacked with Fire Magic while Mervamon slashed Phantom Guild Members.**(Me: Mervamon: Digimon Fusion Series) **"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!" Mervamon demanded. "WHERE IS GAJEEL AND THE ELEMENT FOUR?!" Erza demanded.

Reedus fought alongside Ekakimon as the two fought with drawings.**(Me; Ekakimon: Digimon Hunters Series)** Laki fought alongside Woodmon. "Wood Make Magic..." Laki began. She then rambled some nonsense as she attacked with wood alongside Woodmon. **(Me: Woodmon: Digimon Adventure Series)**

Happy and Fuse fought alongside Gatomon and Meowth. **(Me: Gatomon: Digimon Adventure Series) (Meowth: Pokemon Original Series)** Phantom Guild Members surround them. "GET THE CATS!" They yelled. "Let's show em bozos what we got!" Meowth said. "Wait a sec! If your a Poke how is that you can talk?" Happy asked. "Well your talking! What's it to you pal?!" Meowth asked rudely. "Less talking more fighting...Lightning Claw!" Gatomon then slashed a Phantom Members face. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. "Wire Voodoo Magic...Heart Taser!" A stream of wires then come out of Fuse's paws and tases a few members. "FURY SWIPES!" Meowth then scratched multiple guild members. "That was for you!" Meowth said winking at Gatomon. "Hmph!" Gatomon said turning away. Happy then attacked by throwing food and stuffing them into their mouths.

"WHAT KINDS OF CATS ARE THESE?!" A guildmember asked. Happy and Fuse's eyes glow darkly. Happy held a watermelon while Fuse choked a few members with his wires. "You have a problem with cats?!" They ask darkly. "No sir!" A guild member cried. "Yeah that'll teach you to mess with cats!" Meowth said. "YEAH!" With that Gatomon and Meowth launch a double scratch attack on a members eyes making him bleed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The members screamed.

Gray was currently with Frigimon, Glaceon, Vanillte, Regice, and IceDevimon. **(Me: Regice: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: IceDevimon: Digimon Tamers Series) **"You ready guys?" Gray asked. Gray's little ice gang nodded. "On my cue...ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray then made an ice floor. Glaceon, Vanillte and Regice follow with an ice beam. "Ice Breath!" Frigimon said as she made an icy wind. "Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon said making it rain ice. All the ice attacks hit all the Phantom Guild Members freezing them.

Your POV:

You saw Natsu eat up some fire declaring that he had a fire in his belly. You tackled a Phantom Guild Member and pinned him down. You digged in his pocket and pull out some Bets headphones and a iphone 6 plus. "No please! That was a gift from my mommy!" He cried. "And now it's my dinner!" You said. You then devour the iphone 6 plus and the Bets heads. "Mmm...Bets headphones are a good choice but why do you have the iphone 6 plus?" You asked. The Phantom Guild members looked at you crazy. "SHE JUST ATE AN IPHONE AND HEADPHONES!" One cried. "THIS GUY JUST ATE FIRE!" Another cried. "ARE THEY ONE OF THEM?!" "ROAR OF THE VOODOO/FIRE DRAGON!" You and Natsu said in unison as you both blasted your Dragon Slayer Magic at a few members.

You,Natsu and Gray jump back until you were each back to back with each other with more guild members surrounding you all. Fire was on Natsu's fist, Ice was on Gray's fist and teal voodoo magic was on your fist. "You guys aren't bad for a couple of snowmen" Natsu said to Gray. "I could say the same about you pyro's" Gray said. You laughed. "Son I am having the time of my LIFE! All this is gonna be on Instagram!" You said. "Seriously?!" Gray asked turning to you. "Good! I want people to see me in action!" Natsu said grinning.

"Yo! Sparromon?! You getting all this?!" You asked looking up at Sparromon. You looked seeing Sparromon at the ceiling filming with your iphone 6 while dodging magic attacks and defending herself. She looked like she was struggling. "I could really use some help!" She cried. You smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you!" You said smiling. You then go back to fight alongside Natsu and Gray along with the PokeDigi's.

**Request Board Aftermath:**

**_Natsu, Kitsuna, Fuse and Happy are shown as semi chibi's by a request board._**

**Fuse: Man that was some fight with the PokeDigi's! It really got me pumped!**

**Natsu: Oh man! We totally left Lucy behind didn't we?!**

**Happy: We sure did and I bet she's gonna be pretty angry at us when we get back...**

**Kitsuna: Hell with that bitch! Her fault for being late!**

**Fuse: I like seeing Lucy angry...so HOT!**

**Natsu: If Lucy's mad it's gonna be bad news for us...maybe we should bring her a souvenir!**

**Fuse: I could give her, her panties back!**

**Kitsuna: Oh how bout this?*Punches stomach an coughs out Bets headphones and iphone 6 plus***

**Fuse: Gross! Is that the stuff you devoured from earlier?**

**Kitsuna: Yup! Lucy would like this! She always wanted an iphone and headphones. I'm being thoughtful since she can't afford one.**

**Happy: Aye! But knowing her she'd probably would want money for buying food or rent or something**

**Kitsuna,Natsu,Happy and Fuse: NEXT TIME: Lucy Heartfillia!**

**Natsu: Oh no! I think I just heard her voice!**

**Happy: Uh oh she's coming to get us!**

**Fuse: For what?**

**Happy: Our money! Natsu! Tsuna! You better hide it!**

**Kitsuna: No way in hell is she getting my money!**

**Natsu: I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!**

R&amp;R! BIG CHAPTER I KNOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BYE!


	21. The Phantom Lord Jampack!

This will be a multi chap in one featuring Episode 22-24!

** CUE RECAP**

**...**

** CUE OPENING CREDITS**

**...**

** ENJOY!**

As you all continued fighting you heard the sound of a loud bang. You each turned around seeing a shadowy figure on top of the Phantom Lord sign. The figure snickered in amusement. You shiver knowing who the snicker belonged to. "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer...Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza said. This only made you shiver even more. Gajeel's eyes glowed a deep red. Nab out of nowhere decided to attack Gajeel but Gajeel immediately punched iron at Nab knocking him along with several Phantom Guild Mates out.

Gajeel jumped down bringing his iron arm back to normal. "Show me what you got! Unless if you guys are to scared to face the Iron Dragon Slayer!" Gajeel said. You gasp and slowly stepped back a few feet only to bump into a warm wall. You turned back seeing the warm wall were a pair of warm tight abs. You glanced up seeing Natsu with a worried look on his face. "Tsuna...what's wrong? You look so scared..." He said. You shake your head and then hid behind Natsu. "Tsuna!" He said. "I'm not coming out!" You whimper. "Why?!" Natsu asked. _BOOM! _You and Natsu turned seeing Gajeel beating down on Elfman. Gajeel punched him in the stomach using an iron fist sending him flying. You gasped. "Elfman!"

Natsu charged for Elfman jumping on his stomach and punched Gajeel with fire. Gajeel was sent flying towards a counter that was near you. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said. Instead of admiring Natsu's sexiness when he said that you watched in horror when Gajeel got up. "So the rumors are true huh?" Gajeel asked. "But from what I heard I thought Fairy Tail had two Dragon Slayers!" He said. You gasped and hid deeper behind the wall. "Now where is she...AH!" You then felt a iron arm snake around your waist. "Eeek!" Before you could protest the iron arm yanked you across the room until you were instantly pulled towards a grinning Gajeel.

You shriek in horror. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "LET HER GO!" Gray yelled. You were too scared to do anything. Gajeel slowly stroked your cheek. "Ah...I thought I recongized that pretty face..." He said in his sexy voice. This made you shiver. "You missed me babe?" He asked as he slowly scratched your right ear. Everyone from both guilds gasped and murmured. "Babe?" "Are they dating?" "Gajeel and her?" "Well they are both Dragon Slayers..." "When did that happen?" "Tsuna? How do you know him?" Natsu asked. You turned to him seeing the angry look in his eyes which made you wince. "You mean you haven't told him about...us?" Gajeel asked. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN 'US'?!" Natsu asked angrily as fire surrounded his fists. "You haven't heard? I f***ed around with this bitch HARD!" Gajeel said proudly. The entire guildhall erupted with multiple gasps all at once.

You grew nervous. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Erza asked angrily. "WHAT?! Is that true Tsuna?!" Natsu asked looking hurt. You began shaking. "I...um...he..." "HE WHAT?!" Gray asked angrily. You summoned fake tears. "...HE RAPED ME!" You cried. More gasps erupted in the guildhall and murmurs of pity surrounded you. Gajeel looked angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?! NO I DID NOT! THIS W****-" He was then interuppted when the guild hall began shaking. You all turned seeing Natsu erupted with fire. A furious expression on his face. "You...YOU MONSTER! YOU RAPED TSUNA! YOU CALL YOURSELF A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Natsu shouted.

You pushed Gajeel away from you and scurried to the other side. Gajeel grinned at Natsu. "SO WHAT?! Who says Dragon Slayers can't have a good f***? Your just mad I slept with your little girlfriend and f***ed her big ass!" Gajeel laughed. You blushed as Natsu growled angrily. Gajeel grinned."...and it felt GREAT!" _BOOOOOOOM! _Natsu punched Gajeel to the other side of the room again. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU TO NEVER TOUCH TSUNA OR ANY OTHER GIRL AGAIN!" Natsu roared.

As the two Dragon Slayers fought it out you felt a hand touch your shoulder. You turned around seeing that it was Gray. Next to him was Erza and a few other guildmates with worried looks on their faces. "Guys?" You asked. "If he raped you why didn't you do anything?" Gray asked. "Knowing you...you could have fought back" Erza said. "I was...too scared..." You muttered. Cana brought you into a hug. "It's okay...Natsu's taking care of it...we're here for you..." You looked surprised but you hated yourself right now because you just completely lied to everyone. But you just couldn't bare to explain to everyone that you just slept with Gajeel for money after all he's done to your guild.

_BANG! _Instantly you each saw someone fall through the ceiling and crash onto the floor. You looked seeing Master Makarov on the ground green as Shrek. "It's Gramps!" Natsu cried. "Is he okay?!" Gray asked. "Oh my god!" You cried. "Master!" Erza cried. You each ran over to him. You kneeled down next to Cana while Erza held him. "My power...my magic power..." Master muttered. "Master calm down..." Erza said. "What happened to him?" Cana asked. "He looks beat..." Fuse said. You turned back. "Audino! Cutemon! Come heal him!" You said. "Audino!" Audino said. "Okay kyu!" Cutemon said. **(Me: Audino: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Cutemon: Digimon Fusion Series) **

Both of them went to heal the Master the best they could. "I don't sense magic energy from him at all!" Gray said. "Gray, are you saying he's an ordinary Old Man now?" Elfman asked. "No that can't be!" Happy cried. "C'mon Gramps you can pull through this!" Natsu said. "I don't understand! Gramps is so powerful! How did they beat him?" Gray asked. The Phantom Guild automatically charged for you all seeing how you were each weak without the Master. You and Natsu took out a few with your Dragon Slayer Magic.

"WE MUST RETREAT! EVERYONE BACK TO THE GUILD AT ONCE!" Erza ordered. You currently had a Phantom Guild Member's organs twisted up when she said this. You let him go and turned back to her. Fairy Tail Guild members protested. "RETREAT! THATS AN ORDER!" Erza said. Fairy Tail Guild Members left one by one. You saw Sparromon carry the Master out the guild and flew out. You slowly followed everyone only to feel an arm grab yours.

You turned back seeing Natsu. "Don't go..." He said. "Natsu?" You asked. Natsu pulled you close to him. "Your not leaving...not yet...not until we get revenge on the guy who raped you..." He said. _'He didn't rape me...I'm just a stupid liar...' You thought sadly. _You slowly back away from Natsu's grasp but he pulled you even closer to his chest. "Tsuna...stay with me...please..." He whispered towards your ear. You felt the tips of his lips brush against your ear. You enjoyed that feeling. "Oh Natsu..." You said as he hugged him back.

"So what happened with that Lucy girl?" Gajeel asked. This caught both of your attentions as you both look up at Gajeel talking with another guy. You overheard them say they had Lucy locked away. "No way!" Natsu said. "Is something wrong?" Happy asked. "Didn't you all hear? Erza said we gotta go" Fuse said. "The white girl...she got kidnapped!" You cried. "GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted. "We'll finish this someday...Salamander..." Gajeel said. He then turned to you and winked. "See you around Dragon Dancer..." With that Gajeel and the guy disappeared. You blushed and growled. _'I can't believe I slept! With that GUY!' You thought._

More of the Phantom Guild Members chased after Fairy Tail. You and Natsu grabbed a hold of one member by his shirt. The member looked scared seeing you and Natsu having dark glows in your eyes. "No the Salamander...the Dragon Dancer...and those cats!" The guy cried. "You got it buddy!" Natsu said darkly. "YOU are gonna do what WE say!" You say devilishly. Orange and teal aura surrounds you and Natsu. "NOW LETS CHAT!"

The four of you walked along through the mountains to get to headquarters. Natsu dragged the boy along the rough ground. You personally had the guy stripped to his boxers for your own amusement. "What are we doing now?" Happy asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're gonna go save Lucy!" Natsu said. You looked down at the guy. "So where is she?" "How should I know?! I don't know Lucy!" The guy cried. "DON'T GIVE HER ATTITUDE PAL!" Natsu shouted. With that he burned to guy with fire making him scream in agony. "You better start talking or Im gonna punish you next!" You said. "BUT YOU'VE PUNISHED ME ENOUGH!" The guy cried. "YOU'VE STRIPPED MY-" You then make quick dance motions with your hands feeling the boys bones from inside his body. You saw his ribs pop up and down from under his chest. He screamed in pain. "IM SERIOUS I DON'T KNOW!" The guy cried. "PUT OUT THE FIRE AND STOP THE VOODOO!"

"One of your guys already raped my friend!" Natsu yelled. You winced seeing your lie still didn't die. "But if you guys hurt another one of my friends. I SWEAR I'LL BURN EACH OF YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES!" Natsu said darkly. You looked a bit scared at his words and wondered if Natsu would do the same to you when he finds out you lied about Gajeel raping you. "HEADQUATERS IS UP AHEAD THEY PROBABLY LOCKED HER UP IN THERE!" The guy yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Natsu shouted. The guy began to cry. "What a PUSSY! Fuse get this footage for Vine!" You said. "You got it!" Fuse then pulled out the iphone 6 and filmed the guy crying. "Oh! You got 689K likes for the PokeDigi-Fairy Tail Phantom Fight! With an addition of 100K followers!" Fuse said. "FOR REAL?!" You asked happily.

"NATSU! KITSUNA!" You heard. You each then looked up in the air seeing Lucy fall from the sky. "My worst fear came true...it's raining white girls!" You said. Happy and Fuse sweatdropped at that. "LUCY!" Natsu cried running towards her. You followed. Before she could hit the ground for you or Natsu to catch her a yellow bat flying pad caught her. You smiled knowing who it was. Lucy looked at the creature confused. "Huh? Who are you?" "No need to worry Lucy! I'm Sparromon!" Sparromon said. Lucy nodded. "Thank you Sparromon..."

You all finally found them near some rubble where Sparromon set Lucy down. "Thank you Sparromon" You said. Sparromon smiled and began flying away. "Wait where are you going?" You asked. "Back to Nene!" Sparromon said before flying up towards the sky. "Who's Nene?" You asked confused. You turned back seeing Natsu untying Lucy's ropes. "There ya go...are you ok?" "That guy didn't touch ya did he?" Fuse asked. Lucy shook her head. "No...I'm fine..." "That's good news...Ok we better get back to the guild" Happy said. "For what?!" You asked annoyed. "Yeah we're already here! Lets get em!" Natsu said.

"Erza told us to retreat!" Happy said. "Cause she's a wimp! I'll face those guys by myself if I have to!" Natsu said. "But you saw what they did to the Master! Your not strong enough!" Happy cried. The two continued to bicker. You look at them sadly. "Guys?" Natsu and Happy turned to you. "Can I tell you something?" You asked. "Sure...what's up?" Natsu asked. "...Gajeel...he...didn't rape me..." You said looking to the ground. "WHAT?! Yes he did! That's how he knew you right?" Natsu asked. "...I lied..." You said. This made Natsu and Happy gasp. "...He didn't rape me..." You said. "...I slept with him...at the Magical House..." You said looking up at him.

Natsu had a crazy look in his eyes like he wanted to kill somebody. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" You winced and turned away. "Yeah but...I didn't know he was part of Phantom Lord and-" Natsu had gripped hard on your arm squeezing it tightly making you wince. "Tsuna..." He said. "Natsu?" You asked worridly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER DRAGON!" He shouted. "Another Dragon?" You asked confused. You gasped seeing his eyes. A tiny tear in his right eye. _'Wait...is he jealous?' You thought. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED!" He shouted. "Your hurting me Natsu!" You cried. "WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" He cried.

"Im sorry...I'm so sorry..." You heard Lucy cry. You each turned to her. Lucy began to cry. "Whoa! What's with you? Why you crying?" You asked worriedly. "Yeah if theres one thing I don't like it's seeing a pretty girl in tears..." Fuse said. "All of this...everything...it's my fault!" Lucy cried. "Girl what you talking about?" You sighed. "I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" Lucy cried. "I love staying with you guys! Because I love being here at Fairy Tail!"

"Hey what's wrong? Your crying! Why are you upset?" Natsu asked. "You can tell us..." Happy said. "Need a hug?" Fuse asked. Lucy instantly grabbed Fuse and hugged him towards her breasts. Fuse grinned and hugged back poking at her breasts. Strangely Lucy didn't seem to mind as she sobbed into his golden fur. "Your one of us! You don't have to leave!" Natsu said. "C'mon lets go back to the guild" Happy said. "Yeah ok...I guess we oughta..." Natsu said.

You turned to Lucy. "C'mon white girl get up! I'll carry you if I have to" You said. Your hair strands make their way towards Lucy to grab her but Natsu carries her first. "I got her!" He said coldly. You watched as Natsu put Lucy on his back and began walking away. "Lets go..." He said. You sighed seeing how Natsu was still mad at you. Of course you knew that he wasn't gonna keep the Gajeel thing a secret...

You all soon made it back to the guild. You were back in your metal steel bikini outfit. As expected Natsu told everyone that you slept with Gajeel for money and everyone refused to speak to you. You stayed with Lucy the whole time to comfort her. Mostly to avoid mean glares and call outs from the other members. Lucy told you guys something VERY interesting.

_Flashback Earlier:_

"You see I left my home from my dad...I'm a runaway..." Lucy explained. "You serious?" Gray asked. "So that's why they're after you?" Natsu asked. "I don't believe it! You ran away from home?" Happy cried. You widen your eyes slowly taking in the information. "Runaway...?" You glance down at Lucy who was in tears. "Ke fla ju..." You said sadly. **(Me: 'Just like me...') **Lucy looked up at you. "Kitsuna?" You kneeled down a bit to hug Lucy. "Kitsuna!" "Shh...it's ok...you don't have to go anywhere...you don't have to leave or go home if you don't want to...your one of us!" You said. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said surprised. You patted her back a bit. "Meh kula shu ma li ka tedo...kluma falto sha mego...tula maltodo seh glujo..." You said smoothly. **(Me: 'Your a runaway just like me...we both must have our reasons...but I won't let them take you away...') **"What?" Lucy asked confused. You could tell the others were confused but you continued hugging her.

_End of Flashback:_

Lucy sat on a barrel while Natsu leaned on a wall. You sat on another barrel next to her squeezing her shoulder a bit or brushing a bit of her hair out of her eyes to comfort her repeatedly saying 'Its ok' every now and then. Gray turned to Lucy. "Don't worry we'll get em back for this" "I know...Im not worried about that...It's just...all my fault..." Lucy said. "Stop saying that...it's ok..." Fuse said as he squeezed her breast. It was his personal way of 'soothing' women. Lucy again didn't seem to mind.

"Why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?" Happy asked. "Don't be prying into her business! The girl has her reasons!" You say defensively as you put a hand on her shoulders. "Kinda like how you slept with one of the Phantom Men?" A guildmate asked. your ears droop in sadness. "LAY OFF ALREADY!" Natsu shouted. "DON'T SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" You winced and turned to Natsu seeing the angrily look in his eyes when he glared at the guildmate who looked scared. _'So...is he over it now?' You thought._ "No I'm not over it Tsuna...if that's what your thinking..." Natsu said sadly. You gasped. "I still can't believe you slept with him...another dragon..." You frowned sadly. "Oh Natsu..."

"Kitsuna it's ok...I'll tell them..." Lucy said. You all then turned to her. "Theres just no way to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in casual conversation...I wasn't trying to hide anything...I've been gone for a year and my father didn't care..." _'Maybe that may seem that way to you...but...my father is going crazy right now about me...I wonder if he sent Royal Fenie subjects into this world...It's getting me worried...' You thought. _"Now all of a sudden he wants me to come home?! He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back...I HATE HIS GUTS!" Lucy cried.

You squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. "Still if I haven't had run away none of this would have ever happened..." Lucy said. Her words made you feel guilty. "No don't say that!" You squeezed her shoulder even tighter. "OWWW!" She cried. "Oh! Sorry!" You said as you took her hand off her shoulder. "It's ok..." Lucy said. "I brought trouble to the guild and it's all because of my selfish choices...I'm so very sorry...I'm just gonna go back home..." Lucy said. "No don't!" You cry as you grab her hand. Lucy gives you a confused look. "IF YOU GO BACK YOU'LL REGRET IT! HE'LL PROBABLY JUST LAUGH AT YOU AT THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL! AND HE'LL JUST FORCE YOU TO BECOME SOMETHING YOUR NOT AND MAKE YOU THE PERFECT LITTLE BITCH HE WANTS YOU TO BE AND YOU'LL FEEL LIKE S*** ALL YOUR LIFE AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU WILL KNOW AND YOU'LL FEEL LIKE A DISGRACE!" You cry out.

Everyone just stared at you in surprise and shock. Fuse facepalmed. "Um...what are you talking about?" Gray asked. "I...um..." You blush in embarassment. You turn to Fuse for help. He was still face palming. You sighed and looked to the ground. "I don't get what you just said...but that's not gonna change my mind..." Lucy said. "I don't know about that...I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion..." Natsu began. You did your best not to cry at that one comment. "Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, getting scared when Tsuna goes mad or calls you a white girl, going on adventures evening though you freak out all the time, thats the Lucy you really are!" Natsu said.

"You said you'd wanted to stay with us right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? C'mon who are you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. You smile and take Lucy's hand in yours. "He means... don't go home Lucy...we care about you...even me..." You admitted. "That's a first!" Fuse muttered. "Aye..." Happy said. "Tsuna's right! No more running because you belong here with us!"Natsu said. Lucy began to sob. "C'mon don't cry it's just not like you!" Gray said. "Real men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman cried. Lucy then cried. "C'mere white girl!" You brought her into a hug. Lucy bursted into tears. "I'M...NOT...WHITEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy sobbed as she hugged you back. You felt her tears spill onto your back. "I got you...it'll be alright..." You said patting her back.

You each then heard a loud BOOM and rumbling from outside. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "What's going on?!" Gray asked. "OUTSIDE!" Alzack cried. You each ran outside seeing the Phantom Guild walking on water with wooden spider like legs. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Natsu cried. "HOW DO WE FIGHT THAT THING?!" Wakaba cried. You turned to Fuse seeing that he was just as terrified. "Fuse?! What you doing?! That that footage for Instagram!" You ordered as you point at the guild. Fuse sweatdropped. "Is this really the time for that?!" "I don't care! I DON'T CARE! I WANT RATINGS! I WANT LIKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" You shout. "OKAY GEEZ!" Fuse cried as he pulled out your iphone 6 and began filming. Other guildmates shook their head at you seeing how you were eager for ratings.

Erza ran out in nothing but a pink towel. "Girl what you doing showering at a time like this? We in serious s*** now!" You yelled. "I never anticipating this! I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza cried. You each saw a cannon shoot out from the guild hall windows. The cannon extended about 3 times. _'If a penis was that big I would NOT be complaining!' You thought. _The cannon charged up dark energy and into a giant ball. You sweatdropped. _'Okay I don't want a penis that big anymore...' You thought._ "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Erza shouted. Erza instantly ran making her towel fall off. Blood skyrocketed out of Fuse's nose and onto your iphone 6. "Dammit! Can't you do anything right?!" You asked angrily snatching the iphone 6 away. Fuse continued to stare at Erza naked until she requipped.

She then requipped into some heavy armor. "Is she gonna try to block the shot?" Bisca asked. "She crazy then!" You said. "I know! Theres no way her armor can deflect a shot that strong!" Alzack said. The charge shot grew bigger. "ERZAAAAAAA!" Natsu cried. He ran towards her. You uncoil your hair strands and wrapped it around his waist. "LET ME GO!" Natsu cried as he struggled to break free. "OW!" You cry feeling your hair being yanked hard. Gray saw this and assisted in holding back Natsu. "WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP HER! HAVE FAITH!" Gray yelled. Each of you still had looks of horror on your faces. Because you were still holding back Natsu with your hair you couldn't focus on getting footage of Erza blocking the shot for Instagram.

The shot blasted and Erza summonded her shield along with a giant magic circle. Erza used all her energy to deflect the shot which shook the ground. Natsu kept screaming out her name but you and Gray kept holding him back. The shot destroyed Erza's shield one by one eventually breaking off her armor sending her flying back. Unfortunently the shot had already disappeared. Erza now in her normal clothes tumbled back onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" You instantly brought your hair back to your head and ran over to Erza's side. Natsu did the same. "You ok? Say something!" Natsu cried. "Audino! Cutemon!" You call. "Kyu!" Cutemon said nodding. "Audino!" Audino said. The two of them ran over to Erza side to heal her. Erza gave a small smile and opened one eye. "Thank you..." "Happy to help kyu!" Cutemon said smiling. "Audino..." Audino said. "Makarov has fallen...and now Erza can no longer stand..." You heard through the Phantom Guild Speaker. "The chances of victory have slipped your fingers...surrender Lucy Heartfili-" "-F*** YOU!" You shout.

Everyone in the guild looked at you crazy. "WHAT?! You insolent little-" Phantom Master began. "-F*** F*** F***!" You shout. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped. "You foul mouthed little-" Master began. "-F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** YOU BITCH! WE ANI'T HANDING LUCY OVER TO NONE OF Y'ALL GO TO HELL!" You shout as you threw your iphone 6 at the guildhall making a crack in the window. Everyone in the guild gasped in surprised at what you just did. "Kitsuna! That was YOUR phone!" Fuse cried. "I don't give a DAMN about it! Because... IT ANI'T WORTH LOSING LUCY!" You shout. "YEAH!" The guildmates cheered. You then smirk at Fuse. "Besides...I have a 2 year contract with Apple! They said if any damages go onto my phone I can upgrade to the iphone 6 plus!" You say with a wink.

Fuse smirked back. "Should have known..." "No no! I actually don't want Lucy to go!" You said. "We don't either! We would never hand Lucy over to a monster like you!" Bisca said to Phantom. "YOU HEAR THAT? LUCY'S STAYING PUT!" Macao said. The other guild members yelled out calls of the same thing. "WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT! YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" Erza shouted. "YEAHHHHHH!" The guildmates cheered. "YOU CAN'T STOP ASKING NOW BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GIVING YOU ANY OTHER ANSWER! WE'RE TAKING EVERYONE OF YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu shouted. "YEAHHHHHHHHH!" The guildmates cheered.

"AUDINO!" Audino cried. You each turned seeing Erza was passed out. "Hey what happened?!" You cried. "We tried our best kyu! But she passed out kyu! Im sorry kyu!" Cutemon cried. "SHE WHAT?!" Gray cried. Creepy Phantom Ghosts automatically flew out from the guildhalls. "We gotta do something to take out that Jupiter Cannon" Cana said. "I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces! You with me Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah!" You nodded. "Tsuna and I only got 15 minutes right?" Natsu asked. Cana nodded. "Okay boys! Lets go!" You said. You and Natsu ran and jumped up only for Fuse and Happy to catch either of you. You each flew up towards the Phantom Guild Hall.

You each then land on the tip of the Jupiter Cannon and punch it out. "Man this s***s hard!" You groan. "CRAP! We can't even scratch the surface!" Natsu cried. "What should we do?" Fuse asked. "Maybe we should try destroying it from the inside" Happy said. You and Natsu nodded. The four of you then jumped inside the cannon and ran for the inside. "Hey Natsu? About the whole...Gajeel thing..." You began. "...I forgive you!" Natsu said. "What?!" You asked confused. "You made up for it! You were being nice to Lucy when she was feeling down! That's a good enough apology for me!" Natsu said. You looked at him surprised. "But Natsu I slept with-" "-Say no more Princess...you were being a friend to Lucy and...I like seeing that side of you" Natsu said. You blushed. "Natsu...I..."

"You act cranky and angry most of the time towards a lot of people...but after today...I don't think you're all like that...inside...I think your a really sweet girl!" Natsu said with a wink. You flushed a deeper red and looked to the side. "...Mm...thanks..." "You lovvveeee her!" Happy cooed. Fuse laughed. "I DO NOT! QUIT IT!" You chuckled at that. You felt a heartwarming feeling in your body and you felt releaved and glad that Natsu wasn't mad at you anymore.

You each enter the room seeing clocks. "11 Minutes until Jupiter fires" the cannon said. "They must be using Lacrama to collect that magic energy" Happy said. "Yeah but why do they need one as big as that?" Natsu asked. "Word!" You said. "Whatever lets just blow it up!" Natsu said. "Im afraid I can't allow that..." A voice said. You looked down seeing a man in black and white hair in a ninja themes outfit. "As the member of the Eement Four I can't allow you to-" "Who the f*** is the skunk?!" You asked in disgust. The man glared at you. "SKUNK?! I am Totomaru of the Element Four!" Totomaru said.

"UH YEAH YEAH! You said that! What in gods name of hell do you want?!" You asked rudely. This made Natsu, Fuse and Happy sweatdropped at Totomaru looked at you in disgust. "Well aren't you a foul mouthed little-" "-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" You shout. This made Natsu, Happy and Fuse snicker as Totomaru widened his eyes as he flinched. He then glared at you. "Well if you must know I am here to stop you from destroying the Jupiter-" "-WHOA WHOA WHOA!" You interuppted. "WHAT?!" Totomaru asked angrily. You glare at him. "DONT ANSWER ME 'WHAT!' I am NOT WASTING 2 CHAPTERS HAVING TO FIGHT YOU AND DEAL WITH THIS S***!" You shout. "TSUNA?!" Natsu asked widening his eyes. "IM ABOUT TO BLOW THIS S*** RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW...VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The Jupiter Lacrama blew up to bits. Natsu, Happy, Totomaru and Fuse watched in shock and surprise seeing it blew up to bits. "Tsuna...You did it!" Natsu said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. "Nice work!" Fuse said. You smiled. "Thanks..." Totomaru glared at you. You smirked. "You mad?" "I bet he is!" Natsu laughed. The ground then began to shake wildly. Your high heels couldn't bare to hold on much longer so you fell back only for a pair of arms to catch you. You looked up seeing that it was Natsu, his face just inches from yours. His coal black eyes melted into your syrupy amber ones. "Natsu..." You said. His eyes narrowed and you could tell he was smirking. "It's ok Tsuna...I got you..." He said smoothly. Your cheeks heated up like Natsu's fire when he said this and you could hear your heartbeat.

"Hey lovebirds? Incase if you haven't noticed the ground is shaking!" Fuse said. You saw Natsu blush a deep red and he immediately dropped you to the rubble. "OWWW!" You cry. "THE GROUND IS SHAKING?! OH NO!" Natsu cried. You huffed. _'AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIAR!' You thought as you slowly got up. _The ground shook even more which brought you all to the floor again. Totomaru grinned. "You Fairy Tailer's are THROUGH! PHANTOMS GIANT WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" The ground shook even more which made your stomach churn. You widen your eyes. "Oh HELL NO!"

You then turn seeing Natsu on the other side with his cute puffed cheek look as he was suffering motion sickness from the earthquake. "Natsu get up!" Happy cried. "Hurry!" Fuse said. "I can't..." Natsu murmurred. Your stomach growled. "NATSU! GET OVER HERE!" You shout as you clutch your stomach. You crawl across the floor pushing with two hair strands to support you along with using your wolf claws. Natsu groaned even more. "PLEASEEEEEEE!" You cry. You were now just an inch from Natsu as you felt your cheeks puff up. You reach across for Natsu and..."BLEH..." You suffered the same fate as Natsu due to being too late. _'You idiot! Bring your face to my boobs and comfort me!' You thought. _

_ "_Get up you losers!" Fuse cried as he kicked you. "Please! Go gotta!" Happy cried as he shook Natsu. Totomaru then jumped infront of you charging fire energy. "PREPARE TO DIE DRAGON SLAYERS!" Suddenly ice froze over his fists stopping the attack. "Hey what's going on? WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!" "Your not a man! YOUR A BACKWARDS SHOOTING SNOWFLAKE!" Elfman shouted as he punched Totomaru to the sky. Gray then scooped you up in his arms. "You alright?" He asked as he scratched your right ear. "YES! A MAN!" With that you grab Gray's head and pushed it towards your breasts. He struggles to break free and drops you to the ground. "CUT THAT OUT!" He shouts. "Sorry! Force of habit! Natsu here wouldn't comfort me!" You said as Natsu got up.

"Thanks you guys!" Natsu said. "You guys are so cool!" Happy said. "You sure showed him!" Fuse said. "So is this all that's left of the Jupiter Cannon?" Gray asked. "YEP! Tsuna blew it up instantly!" Natsu said scratching your right ear. "Aye! She's the coolest!" Happy said as he flew up to scratch your right ear. You giggle. "Thanks Happy" "You're pretty manly alright!" Elfman said as he scratched your right ear. "Um...I'm a woman..." You said sweatdropping. "Right now we need to split up and look for the power source if we want to save the city" Gray said.

"Man are we ever gonna catch a break?" Elfman asked. "Word! I haven't had Burger King or rabbits in the last 24 hours!" You said rolling your eyes. "C'mon! Lets do this guys!" Natsu said. "WAIT!" You cry. All the guys widen their eyes looking at you crazy. You point at the sky. "Look!" You call. Everyone turns towards the sky seeing a tiny white parachute. Attached to it was a white box that floated towards you. You grabbed it. "What is that thing?" Natsu asked. You look at the note and read it. "'Dear Tsuna, we heard about the incident with your previous iphone...since you were one of the first iphone buyers in all of Magnolia we are sending you this FREE iphone 6 plus! Take care of it! Love Apple'?" You grinned. "OH YEAH! SWAG! I GET A FREE PHONE!" You say excitedly as you unbox it.

Everyone else sweatdrops. "SERIOUSLY?!" Gray asks. You then flash them your new golden iphone 6 plus. "Whoa! Thats a manly looking phone!" Elfman said. "Im gonna download Instagram right now!" You said as you go on your iphone 6 plus. "...Ooh! This thing has finger print identification...whats this...Touch ID?!" You asked excitedly. "Son I'm already loving this!" Gray sweatdropped. "You're unbelievable!" "Aye..." Happy. "WHATEVA! Y'all just mad you still got the iphone 6!" You said. "Tsuna! We gotta go! C'MON!" Natsu said grabbing your arm. He then ran with you following. You kept pressing away at the screen. "Just gotta make one little order...on this one app..." You said.

**R&amp;R guys! And stay tuned for the new opening and ending credits in the next chap! ;)**


	22. Wings of The Dancing Flame!

**YAY New opening...I personally hate this one but I LOVE the ending! Enjoy!**

** Fairy Tail Opening 3: Song: 'Ft' By: Funkist!**

_The first scene shows Natsu and Kitsuna standing on separate rocks at at canyon at night. Kitsuna dances a bit until she is in a position where she is elegantly posing as she stands on her tippy toes. With her two fingers pointed up, teal Dragon Slayer Magic erupts from them and creates a magical music energy in the sky. Natsu with a sad look on his face raises his fist up releasing flames from his fist. The fire spreads and mixes with Kitsuna's magic in the air. The title '_**_Fairy Tail' _**_is shown burning across the Fire/Voodoo Magic eventually burning up in the rising sky. Happy and Fuse fly out of nowhere to smile at the audience._

_ The scene switches showing Lucy and Gray on the ground hurt and injured. Happy comforts Lucy while Fuse checks on Gray. The four of them look up and smile seeing Natsu and Kitsuna standing on top of a defeated monster roaring. The scene then switches to Erza holding her sword as she stands in a rubble filled area. She turns back seeing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse smiling at her. Kitsuna who is next to a cheering Natsu smiles cooly with her hand on her hip while holding an iphone 6 plus in her other hand winking as she tilts her head cutely. Fuse is flying next to Happy with his arms folded smirking. Erza gives them all a smile of hope. The scene then switches to child Erza in the mountains at night in ripped clothing staring into a full moon. _

_ The scene then switches to Juvia walking away from her doll that she left on the ground. The scene then switches to child Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Natsu, Kitsuna, Happy and Master Makarov on a beach. Each of them smiling. The scene then switches to Laxus and Gajeel in a void with dark looks on their faces. A tiny defeated looking Kitsuna is shown looking sadly at the ground on her knees. Natsu then appears looking angry his fire surrounds his fist. He then wves it. The scene then switches to Loke. In the background shows him in his Celestial Spirit Form along with Aries. In the background shows Karen. The scene then switches to Lucy and her dad with a young crying Lucy in the background with a ruined riceball. The scene then switches to Erza in a halter dress underwater._

_ The scene then switches to the Tower of Heaven. The camera pans down showing Juvia, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Kitsuna, Natsu, Happy and Fuse with serious looks on their faces. They each charge towards the Tower of Heaven. The scene then switches to all the enemies. The scene then switches to Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Kitsuna and Natsu all using their magic to fight. The scene switches to Ultear, Jellal and his twin. The scene then shows multiple purple dark energy waves shooting out of the tower hitting Gray. Erza then flies with her Heaven's Wheel Armor until she requips again to fight Jellal for awhile. _

_Kitsuna and Natsu then jump up to fight Jellal all at once creating an explosion. The scene then shows Gray holding Juvia and Lucy holding Happy and Fuse. The scene then shows Erza in the Tower of Heaven in her newest requip. The scene then switches to Natsu and Kitsuna with looks of anger in their eyes as their magic surrounds them. The last scene then shows everyone in a purple void with Jellal having his cape open with all of his slaves inside. Below shows Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Fuse and Happy who are ready to fight. Fuse is shown holding Kitsuna's iphone 6 plus for footage._

**Seriously...I hated this opening...also this will be Episode 25 into 26 so...well ENJOY!**

After putting your iphone away you continued to run through the hallways with Natsu, Fuse and Happy to find the Phantom Lord's Master. "Hey guys? I just thought of something awesome!" Natsu said. You smirked at him as you continued running. "I'm listening..." "What's up?" Fuse asked. "What is it?" Happy asked. "When we put an end to the Master it will put an end to this crazy fighting!" Natsu said. "Good enough for me!" Fuse said. You nodded in agreement.

You each then enter a new hall. You look around seeing chapels and tinted windows. "What the? Are we in church?" You asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "CHURCH?!" "Ooh! Where do we go for Bible Study?" You asked. Everyone else sweatdropped. You smile sheepishly. "Sorry...but I LOVE church!" "Believe me...we know..." Natsu said. You giggled to yourself remembering the last time you, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Fuse went to church with Mirajane and Elfman. After all that you did then they vowed never to go to church again...with you at least.

A giant wave current blew the four of you up out of nowhere from under you which caused you and Natsu to fall. You each saw a wind tornado spin in place as you fell. You landed on your butt while Natsu fell on his head. The wind tornado cleared showing a guy in a green trench coat. "I will make both of your Dragon Wings wither and fall...and all that will remain is a Dragons corpse..." He said. "SAY WHAT?!" Natsu asked irritably. "The hell is this guy?" Fuse asked. "For real..." You said annoyed. "He's part of the Element Four!" Happy explained.

"My name is Aria..." He then lifted his head up a bit revealing his tears. "I am the strongest of the Element Four! I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon..." "I'm sorry baby but I can NOT take you seriously if you's crying!" You said. "Let me guess? Your a wind wizard right? I've dealt with your kind before!" Natsu said balling up a fist. "This guys a lot stronger than Erigore" Happy said. "You mean the fag? He's still alive an breathing?" You chuckled.

A man then walked in. "Order for Ms. Kitsuna Kardashian!" He said. You all turned to look at him. You smiled and waved. "Ooh! Right here! Right here!" Anime question marks leave everyones head as the man walked up to you and handed you a bag. "Um...Tsuna...what are you doing?" Natsu asked as you paid the man. "Burger King!" You said flashing him the bag. "NOW?!" Happy asked shocked. "WHEN DID YOU ORDER BURGER KING?!" Fuse asked shocked. "My new iphone!" You said showing them Burger King on the iphone 6 plus. You smiled. "There's an app for that!" Aria looked at you nervously. "Uh..." "LETS EAT!" Natsu said cheerfully.

You and Natsu plop down to the floor and dine for Burger King food and began pigging out. While you stuffed your mouth with BK Large Fries, Natsu stuffed his face with 3 BK Whoppers at once. "Hey! Lemmie get some!" Fuse said as he flew into the bag. "Don't eat my Fishy Kids Meal!" Happy cried as he flew in the Burger King bag after Fuse. The four of you pigged out as Aria stared at you dumbfounded as you suck up your Fruit Punch. "Are you...eating?" Aria asked.

You turn to Aria. "Yo! Throw this out for me?" You then toss 9 empty boxes of Chicken Tenders at Aria's face. "AHH!" He cried. Natsu smiled at him. "Could you throw this out too? Thanks!" He then threw 12 empty cups at Aria. "STOP THAT! STOP EATING AND FIGHT!" Aria shouted. "F*** YOU! WE HUNGRY!" You then splatter pink lemonade all over Aria's green trench coat. He gasped in shock. Happy frowned. "Aww man! I got a Laxus toy Kids Meal again...foowey!" With that Happy threw the plastic Laxus at Aria's face. "GAHHH!" Aria cried. He then growled angrily. You sighed. "Will you relax? WE COMING DAMN!" You shout as you and Natsu got up while Happy and Fuse continued to eat the leftovers.

You and Natsu panted heavily later on struggling to fight Aria. "You've endured my attacks and you're still standing...very impressive..." Aria said. You growled in anger as your fist charged up with teal energy. Fire surrounded Natsu fists. "WATCH THIS!" Natsu said. You both then charged for Aria while Happy and Fuse watched. "Lets see how you both fair in my Air Space Magic..." Aria said. He then moved his hands in place and...BOOM! You and Natsu bashed into and invisible wall. The moment you both hit the ground you sprout back up. "Salamander...Dragon Dancer...you're both stronger than I thought..." Aria said. You shake your head and look up into the sky. "Hey author can we skip this fight too?" **(Me: No... you have to fight this guy) **"WHY?!" You asked irritated. **(Me: Because this is MY story! I make the rules -_-) **"This is some BULL!" You said stomping on the ground. "Whatever...WE CAN TAKE ANYTHING HE THROWS AT US!" Natsu said getting up. You look at him. "HE SHOULD NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" "WE'RE ALL FIRED UP NOW SO LET US SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Natsu shouted.

"Air Space Magic Seven!" Aria then summoned multiple shot waves at the both of you which sent you and Natsu flying across the room. You and Natsu then land on your feet in perfect sync. "There is always something better than you young Dragon Slayers..." Aria said. "YOUNG?! I ani't young! I'm an old woman!" You spat. "Let's show em what we got!" Natsu said. You nodded. Natsu punched his fist together summoning his orange magic circle with a dragon design in it while you did a little dance with your feet making a teal magic circle with a dragon design appear. You then got your multiple hair strands in position pointing them at Aria. "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The two roars combine as one but before it could even hit Aria he disappeared. "The hell...? WITCH CRAFT!" You cry pointing at the empty space. "Where did he go?" Natsu asked. Aria then appeared behind you both summoning two purple magic circle. Before you both could move Aria summoned an electrical Air Space Magic which shocked both you and Natsu. You both screamed in agony. "JOIN YOUR MASTER!" Aria shouted. You felt your hair strands slowly lift down. You felt weak. "NO MY POWER!" Natsu cried. You gasped. _'So that's whats happening?!' You thought. _You continued to scream feeling a bit of your powers being stripped from your body.

Happy and Fuse continued to call out your names until...BOOMMMMM! You felt the pain stop and opening your eyes seeing a familiar black boot and red hair kick Aria in the face. "Erza!" Happy cheered. "You sure it's ok for you to fight? You're injured!" Natsu cried. You smirked. "You are SUCH a Mary Sue! The writers write you having injuries in the last 3 episodes and now your SUDDENLY powerful again! Ani't this a BITCH!? I mean I'm greatful for the save but...give others a chance to save themselves for once!" You said shaking your head.

Erza turned to Aria who got up. "So you're the one who hogged our Master!" You turned to Fuse. "Did she just fade me?" "Yup!" Fuse said. "The Great Titania Erza Scarlet!" Aria sneered. "You harmed our Master...I will avenge him!" Erza said. "You can't!" Natsu cried. "Oh yes she can!" You said. "Tsuna she's injured!" Natsu cried. You glared at him. "Natsu? I do NOT wanna waste 800 chapters fighting this STUPID FAGGGG!" You yell in Aria's face. He glared at you. "YEAH OFFENSE!" You spat. You then turn back to Natsu. "If Erza wants to get hurt again LET HER!" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Natsu yelled."I want to move on through this Arc! I hear we meeting a new Dragon Slayer in a few more Arcs and she's gonna be a female!" You cried. "Don't break the fourth wall..." Erza said calmly still training her eyes on Aria. You put your hand on Erza's shoulder. "Whateva...Erza do your best!"

"Finally a worth opponent..." Aria said. You put your hand on your hip and glare at him. "EXCUSE ME?!" Aria then removed the bandages of his eyes revealing some weird markings in it. "Um ok...this is NOT Naruto okay? You CANNOT get away with having those badass markings in your eyes! Mmmh! Not in this anime!" You said shaking your head. "Is this really the time for jokes?" Fuse asked sweatdropping. Wind then surrounded Aria. "Step into death Titania Erza!" He said making a small windy tornado. You closed your eyes and you felt Fuse grab onto a strand of your hair so he won't fly away. "IM TOO CUTE TO DIE!" Happy cried. "CUTE?! I GOT MANY BABES WAITING FOR ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LOOK FOWARD TO!" Fuse cried.

Erza summoned her sword. "YOU SCOWNDREL!" She then charged for Aria. "Lets see how you handle this Titania!" Aria said making more Air Space magic. To his shock Erza broke through it. She then requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and stabbed many swords towards Aria knocking him out. You smiled as Erza landed. "You got all that?" You asked. "You already got 70K likes!" Fuse said. You nodded in approval. Erza glared at Aria. "You will be remembered as a coward who fell by my wrath!" You sighed. "Good on you Mary Sue!"

You looked at Natsu. "So...is this Arc over now?" "Don't break...the fourth...wall..." Erza requipped back into her regular clothes and fainted as the ground began to shake. Natsu picked her up. "Erza!" He cried. You all then heard the speaker go off. "Listen carefully Fairy Tail..." You heard the Phantom Lord Master said. You each then heard a loud girlish scream. You gasped knowing who it was coming from. "We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfillia! Know we will wipe your faces off the Earth!" The Phantom Master said. "LUCY!" You cried. Natsu growled in anger. "No way..."

You saw Erza open her one eye. "Whoa she's awake!" Fuse said. "You alright?" You asked. "Natsu...Kitsuna...find your strengths...believe in yourself...awaken it...for our guild...for Lucy..." Erza muttered. "DO IT NOW!" Erza shouted. You gasped in surprise. Erza turned to you. 'Surpass me...' she mouthed. Then she passed out. "Erza? Erza!" You cry as you shake her but she didn't wake up. "Tsuna..." Natsu said. You turned to him. "You know what we have to do..." He said. You nodded and got up with Natsu. The two of you slowly charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic around your bodies. His glowed orange while yours glowed teal.

Your hair flew up as did your belly chain. The burning fire and the loud voodoo magic sprouted high in the room in the formations of Dragons. You felt your eyes glow as your teeth sharpen. You and Natsu both roared with all your might and flew through upwards and crashed the ceiling surrounding the new room above with your magic. You both saw Gajeel grinning and launch a twin punch at him. Gajeel slided back and smirked seeing both of your magics erupt in the room. "Kitsuna...Natsu!"" You heard Lucy cry. "GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" You and Natsu shout at the top of your lungs as the _Ending Music _played.

**Fairy Tail Ending 3: Song: 'I'm Sorry'/'Gomen ne watashi' By: Shiho Nanba!**

_ The first scene shows a tree full of chibi apples with faces swaying in the wind. The camera pans down showing chibi Erza relaxing by a tree with her eyes closed. The background shows chibi Natsu, Lucy, shirtless Gray and Kitsuna running in the background. Kitsuna does a little dance like skip as she is running. _

_ Happy, Plue and Fuse slide towards the screen dancing out of nowhere. Fuse is dancing while gawking at a 'P Mag' with anime hearts in his eyes. They then slide out the screen. Chibi Natsu and Gray slide up towards the screen and fight each other until they slide out the screen. Chibi Lucy chases after them to make them stop. Chibi Kitsuna is shown chasing after them with an eager excited look of laughter on her face as she films with her iphone 6 plus for Instagram. Virgo pops out the ground as Plue dances in the background with Fuse's red cat girlfriend._

_ Chibi Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse pop out of the corners of the screen and stare at Erza. Chibi Kitsuna who is on top of Chibi Lucy and next to Chibi Natsu stares with a look of shock as this happens. Fuse is in the top right corner above Happy grinning as he stares. All of them including Plue turn to the audience and put their fingers to their lips as if telling them to 'shh'. Kitsuna and Fuse who have sly grins on their faces when they do this with Kitsuna also holding her iphone 6 plus taking a pic of the audience before sliding out of the screen with the others._

_ The scene switches to Normal Erza looking a the side with a look of surprise as glowing butterflies surround her. The scene then switches to child Erza in rags running across a green field. Child Erza stops running and then turns back with a sad look on her face until the scene switches to kid Erza now older running through a field of rubble in a cloudy storm. She stops running and turns back with a sad look on her face. She frowns sadly and closes her eyes as she is sucked into a new background with glowing butterflies surrounding her._

_ The scene then switches to a flashback showing child Jellal and Erza's other childhood friends smiling. Jellal who has his hand out for Erza. The scene flashes forward showing Natsu taking the place of Jellal with his hand out along with Lucy, Happy, Gray, Kitsuna, Fuse and Juvia. Kitsuna has her hand on Natsu's shoulder as she gives a warm smile while Fuse flies up next to her grinning and winking._

_ The scene then switches from child Erza to kid Erza and finally normal Erza as the background changes from morning, afternoon to night with beautiful stars. Erza smiles as tears leave her eyes while the wind blows in her hair. She smiles to herself until the last scene shows her running towards a cheerful Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Kitsuna and Juvia running towards her in the water of a beach at night. Kitsuna who is next to Natsu waves at Erza and is shown with small tears in her eyes as she smiles._

_ The camera pans up quickly showing a full moon. Happy and Fuse fly up smiling flying off in opposite directions as the last piano note is heard..._

**That ending made me cry! I'm crying right now! Anyone else crys at that beautiful ending? Whatever! I love making these openings and endings featuring Kitsuna and Fuse! Lets keep this story going so we can see more! I'm gonna need the support and reviews from all of you so R&amp;R!**


	23. Two Dragons and a Princess!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY! And please PLEASE read all of the flashbacks! This took me 2 weeks to do! Please read! PLEASE! I would appreciate it!**

Gajeel snickered. "I guess it isn't to hard to capture a Salamander...all I needed was the right bait!" He then eyed you. "I see you couldn't stay away Lady..." "Piss OFF! I HATE YOU!" You spat. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "You hate me?!" "YEAH! And I regret sleeping with you!" You cried. "You can have your money back!" You said tossing the 20,000 Jewel towards Gajeel. He glared at you. "Screw you w****!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" Natsu yelled as he erupted with fire. Gajeel grinned at him. "You still mad I f**ed with your woman?! Well that's too bad Salamander! I f***ed her ass HARD! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

You growl angrily and charged for Gajeel along with Natsu at your side. Gajeel shot out an iron pipe which you dodged. Natsu grabbed the iron pipe and swong it along with Gajeel and threw him against the wall. You charged forward for Gajeel with teal energy surrounding your fists and punch Gajeel only for him to deflect with his iron pipe. The collision created an explosion in the wall causing some of the Phantom Guild Members to scream as they ran away.

As soon as the smoke cleared Natsu landed a punch across Gajeel's face sending him flying across the room to hit another wall. You and Natsu moved as one flying n flipping in the air raising your legs up as you flip. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" "Voodoo Dragon's Dancing Kick!" As your foot attacks hit Gajeel he deflects again with his iron arm. Gajeel then launches a blast at you and Natsu sending you both crashing towards the harden wall breaking a few boulders.

It wasn't enough to keep you and Natsu down as you both walked towards Gajeel with serious looks on your faces.

** CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: The Dragon Slayers and the Princess**

Gajeel smirked and cracked his chin a bit. "For being Fairy Tail scums you both sure are cocky" Gajeel said. "Your the scum here pal! As payback for what you did to Lucy, we're gonna melt your ugly iron face!" Natsu said. Gajeel chuckled. "So give it a shot!" You and Natsu then charge for Gajeel and battle it out with him which revolved around Gajeel fighting with his iron arms with you and Natsu dodging or with Gajeel deflecting your attacks.

You growled in irritation. "HOWS ABOUT YOU QUIT HITTING US WITH YOUR METAL PENIS AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN?!" The _fighting music _stopped playing as you said this and everyone turned to you wide eyed. Lucy anime falled along with a few other Phantom Guild members. Gajeel's eyebrow twitched in anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "Yeah thats right!" You said smirking. "F*** YOU! F*** YOUR DIRTY PIERCINGS! F*** YOUR NASTY VEGETA HAIR!" Natsu lowered his flames and turned to with a surprised look on his face as you went on. "F*** YOUR TINY PENIS FROM WHEN YOU F***ED ME! FUCK YOUR YUCK MOUTH TEETH!" Gajeel's jaw dropped as you continued. "F*** YOUR BOOTS! F*** YOUR STANK ASS BREATH! THIS IS MAGNOLIA BITCH! AND IF I SEE YOUR DIRTY ASS AT THE W**** HOUSE IMA SLAP THE S*** OUTTA YOU! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE!"

You folded your arms as you finished. Gajeel's eye twitched in irritation and you saw an anime vein pop on his head. As Lucy and the Phantom Lord Guild Members gasped you heard Fuse laugh out loud. "I GOT ALL THAT FOR INSTAGRAM! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You nodded in approval at that. "You...Dirty...W****!" Gajeel yelled in irritation. He then summoned a iron sword on his arm. "That's a narly looking toy..." Natsu said. "Whatever! I an'it scared! Lets go!" With that you got in position and began to dance in place charging up your magic. Gajeel lowered his weapon a bit and grinned. "Ah...I get it...so your a Sexy Dancing Voodoo Dragon Slayer I've been hearing about..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!" Natsu shouted. You snickered seeing he was jealous. "I guess you can call me that...but I am all Voodoo when I dance..." You said as teal magic surrounds your feet. Gajeel smirked. "Well then in that case..." Gajeel charged for you quickly and the moment you stepped back in a flash...you felt the feeling of your left leg being scraped a bit by Gajeel's iron sword.

You gasped in astonishment at how fast it happened and you felt instant pain shoot through your leg as you fell to the side. You scream in agony as you grabbed your knee. "TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu cried. "Oh no! Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. "Her leg!" Happy cried. You glanced down at your leg seeing a gash of blood leave your leg out of a huge cut deep into your skin. You watched the blood flow down to your ankles.

Natsu ran over to your side. "Tsuna! Your hurt!" "Ughhh...Natsu...I can't...get up...s***!" You muttered. Gajeel snickered. "Now you can't do your little 'Fairy Dance' now! You dirty slut!" Gajeel laughed. Natsu put a hand on your leg and looked at you worriedly. His touch felt soothing which almost made you forget about the pain. "Will you be okay?" He asked softly. You continued to wince at the pain. "Ooh Natsu...I'll...I'll be fine...just...beat him...for me..." You say giving a small smile before closing your eyes a bit.

"Take this..." Natsu said. You slowly open your eyes seeing Natsu hovering over you. You watched as he slowly took off his vest revealing his nicely toned abs. He then removed his scarf. You widen his eyes seeing his abs inches away from your face. Fuse's signature 'OOH' was heard. Now if you could just snake out your tongue and lick them...To your surprise Natsu wrapped his scarf around your leg that was bleeding. You gasp. Natsu smiled as he tighten the scarf around you. "It's ok...you'll wash it for me anyway right?" You smiled back. "I always find myself taking care of you..." "...And now...I'm taking care of you...here!" He said. He then draped his vest around your chest. "It'll keep you warm..." You blushed feeling his warm hands brush across your chest which reached your breast at one point. You felt turned on...but then winced remembering the pain. "I'll get him for you okay?" Natsu asked as he stroke your cheek. You nodded slowly. You watch Natsu get up and charge for Gajeel.

Lucy, Fuse and Happy ran over to you. "Oh my god!" Lucy cried. You then turn to her. "Lucy?" "We've got to check this!" She said. She then unwrapped Natsu's scarf on your leg and examined the cut. "Wow...he did a number on you..." Fuse said. "Aye..." Happy said sadly. "I'll fix this!" Lucy said. You looked at her in confusion. She then pulled out a first aid kit out of nowhere. You gasped in surprise. "I'll tend your wound ok?" Lucy asked. "But...I..." You muttered. Lucy immediately poured some ointment onto a cotton ball and dabbed it across your wound. It stung but you knew it would help. She then coated the wound with Vaseline.

"Fuse! Get some cotton swabs! Happy? Get the bandaids!" Lucy ordered. "Aye!" They both said in unison before getting the stuff from the first aid kit. They then gave it to Lucy who began to tend your wound again. You looked at her shocked at how determined she was to take care of you. _'And I've been so mean to her this whole time the moment I met her...and yet she's taking care of me...' You thought. _"Why are you doing this?" You asked. "Duh! Because your hurt! Your my friend and we're fellow guildmates at Fairy Tail! I could never turn my back on my friends!" Lucy said. You looked at her amazed. "Friends...?!"

Natsu and Gajeel got serious and went 'Super Sayian Dragon Slayer Style' and clashed it out in the skies. You watched Gajeel eat up some iron. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" "HEY THATS MY LINE!" Natsu shouted. "IM READY WHEN YOU ARE BLACK STEEL!" "THE SKY ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR TWO DRAGON'S SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted. The two rose up in the skies creating a harsh wind. "PANTIESSSS!" Fuse said excitedly as he stared up Lucy's skirt that kept blowing from the wind pressure. She seemingly didn't notice as she watched the two Dragon Slayers fight.

The two then fought in the air and performed rapid punches toward each other. "What is this?! Dragon Ball Z?! They can't take their fighting style and punch like that! That ani't right!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "...Wait! What's Dragon Ball Z?!" You then glance at the ground and thought about what Lucy said earlier..._'Your hurt! Your my friend and fellow Guildmates! I could never turn my back on my friends!' _It almost brought tears into your eyes when she said that...one word...

_'Your my friend and fellow guild mate!'_

_ 'Your my friend...'_

_ 'Friend...'_

_ 'Friend...friend...friend...friend...'_

"Friend...?" You whispered to yourself. You then looked up at Lucy who stared worriedly at Natsu who was being thrashed around by a metal scaled Gajeel. "Friend..." You whispered.

_FLASHBACK: _**(Me: Please take note...some of the sad horrible things that happen in Kitsuna's school life actually happened to me sometime when I was younger so please read and take note...Thank you)**

Being a 8,909 year old Fenie wasn't easy at all! It was your adolescent age. Basically your early teen years. "Kitsaleeja c'mon! You have to do it RIGHT!" Libra said sternly. Libra the Celestial Spirit was currently teaching you some belly dancing moves which resulted in you always tripping on your feet or some other accidents. You layed their on the ground as Libra shook her head at you. "Can't you do anything right?" She asks. You didn't like seeing her angry. She was usually a calm spirit. "I can't dance Libra! I told you! It's my condition! It's ruining everything!" You cried. "That's why I'm here! The Kings orders! Now get up!" Libra said. You stared at her in disbelief. _'Of course dad ordered for you to teach...'_

After an hour longer of dancing you heard the trumpets resound. "All Princess! To their station!" You heard Sagittarius announce. You smirked and ran out of the dance hall room of your castle. "You better be here tomorrow morning for your next lesson!" You heard Libra call. You ignored her as you ran across the castle halls. You were excited that there was finally going to be something exciting going on!

You were the last of your sisters to arrive in the main hall of the castle. Each of them surrounded Sagittarius. You stood next to Kretina Kardancia, the second oldest of the sisters. You were the closets with her and the two of you often got in trouble together if not you alone. "How'd the dance lesson go? You learn a few moves?" Kretina asked as she scratched your right ear. "No..." You said. You then scratched her right ear. "You'll learn soon enough!" Kretina said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Mmhm!" You said nodding.

"Princess'! We have intruders who are invading the castle! We must head into battle!" Sagittarius said. You each nodded and gathered your weapons. Your weapon of choice was your gunblade which played music. **(Me: Again...Neige Hausen, Endless Frontier!)** Your robot mechs appeared alongside you. YES you had your own robots in this world. "TO BATTLE!" Sagittarius said. You each charged outside with your weapons to fight the enemies in range. You guys didn't need royal guards to protect the castle. The king insisted that the Kagajuju's themselves are to fight and defend their own kingdom which you all loved doing! You shot an intruder with your gunblade releasing a giant beam from the tip. _'What a great way to spend the morning before school! So so wonder...SCHOOL?! Ugh...' You thought._

School...where do you begin? No...HIGH SCHOOL...Where do you begin?! Waking up feeling anxiety in the morning fearing worse will happen was not a good feeling. You'd fear embarrassment, teasing or worse! All this happened because of your ability of not being able to dance, a requirement in the kingdom in order to have respect and honor.

Some of your sisters had already flew to school with their hair which emitted Fairy Dust while some of your other sisters went to school via a 'Genie Carrier' which was a sort of a 'Royal Limo'...only without the wheels and a motor really. _'Finally they're gone...' You thought. _You walked out of your room and walked out of your castle to the outside castle gates where Leo and Capricorn were guarding the whole time. They were your Royal Security Guards.

The two of them appeared surprised when they saw you. "Princess! You should be in school!" Capricorn said as he scratched your right ear. You just frowned. Leo smirked and kneeled towards you and scratched your right ear. "Hey now...don't look like that! A pretty face like yours should be smiling all the time!" "And the King will have your head if he catches you seducing the Princess!" Capricorn said. Leo chuckled. "Can't help it! She's just too cute..." "Can the two of you...maybe come to school with me?" You asked as you stared at the ground. "What for?" Leo asked. "Don't question the Princess!" Capricorn warned. "...Just please...the two of you...come with me..." You said.

You chose to walk so that Leo and Capricorn could keep up with you. As you walked through the city by a few houses you saw a woman being beaten by her husband using his hair strand as a wipe. The woman screamed in agony and teared up as her husband scolded her. "I'd hate to be that woman..." Capricorn said. "Ladies shouldn't be treated like that in my opinion..." Leo whispered. You COMPLETELY agreed with him. In this Kingdom woman had no rights and once married they are forced to do whatever the husband says without questioned. If the wife refuses she was beaten or worse and no one would care.

Other woman were sex slaves and young Fenie children were forced into prostitution. If your family was rich you didn't have to go through any of that. But that didn't mean you still had any rights. Leo was VERY lucky that the king or other royal subjects weren't around or they would have had his head after his little opinion statement. Yes, there was no 'Freedom of Speech'. You could not oppose the Kings orders or as he likes to call them 'Fenie Laws'.

Walking the school halls wasn't fun either. You'd feel even more anxiety when you see all the gigantic groups of cliques together. One huge clique were known as the 'Ghetto Fenie's' who were loud and popular and often getting into trouble. Then there were the 'Spanish Accented Fenie's' who were equally as loud and popular. There were other groups as well and you felt the odd one out. You felt so intimated when walking through their halls weither they were talking about you or not...But oh well...a second year of high school can't be to bad...

As you entered the halls with Leo and Capricorn by your side everyone else in the halls stopped their conversations and turned to you with shocked or amused expressions on their faces. Your face grew hot and you felt your legs twist inside as you were nervous. You weren't very confident in your walking and felt like you were going to tip over with every step. Others would often comment you on that critically which only made you more worse.

As you walked by you heard murmurs. "She brought her spirits?" "She's probably afraid we'd jump her or something" "Is she serious?! She's a Princess! We can't jump her!" "How can she call herself a Princess when she can't dance for her Kingdom?!" With that everyone in the halls began to laugh out loud. "If she wasn't a girl that went to this school...I'd beat her up!" You heard a guy said. This made his other male friends laugh. It was threats like that which scared you which made you feel blessed that you were an educated female.

Although the closest thing a guy would ever do to harm you in anyway was push you in hallways and cause you to trip or feel intimidated which worked. Heck! You even remembered one time when you were 4,000 a boy smeared his shot tissue in your hair. You were too scared and frighten to do anything at that time. You even remembered being jumped by a boy on the streets. You kept asking him why he would harm a female but he told you he didn't care.

You felt tears fill up in your eyes as you stared at the pale title of the floor. You breathed in and out quietly and quickly which brought the tears back into your eyes. The force only brought snot into the back of your throat as the others continued to laugh. "LAY OFF! HOW ABOUT SHOWING RESPECT TO YOUR PRINCESS?!" Leo shouted. This only made the situation worse as others continued to laugh even louder. You let out a small heave and cover your mouth. You ran across the halls hearing the echoes of laughter. "PRINCESS!" Leo and Capricorn cry before running after you.

After they consoled you and you went through your first few classes you finally made it to the period you hated the most...LUNCH! Since Leo and Capricorn were on break you were screwed since you were alone. After getting your tray of food you turn back and glance at the cafeteria. Around you, you saw a bunch of different loud cliques together. You look to the corner seeing a Fenie couple making out with each other and groping. They were enjoying it too much! _'I wonder what it's like...having true love...why can't I have that? I don't wanna be alone...' You thought. 'Why is he with her? My boobs are way bigger...but yet...that boy is so cute and that girl is just so beautiful...I DON'T LIKE FEELING INTIMIDATED LIKE THIS!' You thought as you squeezed your tray._

You then feel the sensation of wiggly fleshy 'hard strings' play with the edge of your skirt. A hand immediately reached under your skirt and flipped it upwards. "EEK!" You shrieked as you pull your skirt down. You then heard the sound of loud laughter. You turn seeing a group of Fenie boys laughing. The Fenie who flipped your skirt walked back to his friends. "You know she could tell the King and have you executed right?" One guy asked. "C'mon! She won't tell anyone cause she's afraid!" One laughed. They were right actually. You were afraid of reporting others if they harmed you in a way because you feared consequences.

"C'mon guys! Knock it off! She's a Princess! Show some respect!" A voice said. You turned to the voice source seeing a orange haired Fenie with the guys. You smiled. It was Kuto Kladu: a popular Fenie who you secretly had a crush on. He was short but you didn't care. He sat next to you in your music class. You blushed thinking how sweet he was to defend you like that. You had a strong almost lusty desire to make him yours one day. You wrote about what you liked about him in your diary and had dreams about him. but you knew that your crush could never turn to be your love. You sighed and shrugged it off.

You looked to where your one sister Kulala Kardancia was holding her fan elegantly towards her face as she discussed with several of her friends on what it takes to be a 'True Woman'. Her friends took notes as they were seemingly intrigued and facisnated as she went on. Kulala was the third oldest of your sisters. You admired her beauty and ladylikeness. Because of her elegant and mature demeanor she was naturally popular. You wanted to sit with her but it would be too awkward because you'll just look like a lost cause with no friends...a follower to be exact which you were trying to avoid.

You heard the sounds of giggling. "Oh thats ok I already ate!" A sweet voice said. "Oh c'mon Princess let loose a bit!" One voice said. "Yeah...I mean your already letting loose with that little outfit you got going on..." Another voice said. You turned seeing your youngest sister Kaguya-Nanbu Kardancia. She was the sweetheart of all your sisters and she was equally popular and was a target for many boys. You sighed and shake your head seeing how she was occupied. You didn't see any of your other sisters so you assumed they flew out with friends for lunch.

Now you were nervous..._'Where to sit?" You thought. _You looked seeing a group of kind looking Fenie girls dressed in pink giggling to themselves. "They seem nice..." You said. The girls continued giggling to themselves as you approached their table. "Pullo!" You greeted. **(Me: 'Hello') **The girls then stopped giggling and turned to you. "Um...can I...sit here?" You asked nervously. The girls gave you amused expressions before bursting out laughing.

You blushed in embarrassment feeling your fingers tremble nervously. You slowly turn and walk away from them. You heard one of the girls get up away from her table to tell her other group of friends of what just happened which made them laugh louder embarrassing you. You were embarrassed much further when you constantly got rejected by each new table of people you visited.

You stood there in the middle of the cafeteria embarrassed. There was no place left to sit and everyone rejected you. You felt your legs wobble with uneasiness since you were completely nervous. "So you got beat up the other day huh?" A voice asked. "Yeah I was...it's those stupid popular kids!" Another said. "One stole my Arabi Nites! I couldn't buy my lunch!" One cried. You whimpered sympathizing with that voice. You once had your Arabi Nites stolen and you couldn't buy the new shoes you were saving up.

You turn to the voices seeing three Were Animals sit with each other. One was a female Were Rabbit with pale skin and black hair with black rabbit ears on her head. Next to her was a male Were Mouse who had light skin and gray hair with gray mouse ears on his head. Across from them was a female Were Kitten with mixed skin and golden hair with golden cat ears on her head. You smiled. You almost had completely forgotten that there were other races of animals in this world. They weren't offsprings of Genie's or Fairies but there were some who are hybrids. Meaning one of their parents may be a Fenie.

Other Were races are told to be migrated from other Were Worlds to come here to make money. Because they weren't Fenie's they were often mistreated. Mostly due to racism. The other races also consisted of Oni's, Mermaids**(Me: That can move freely on land)**, Zombie's, Androids, Elves and Demons. Other animals were just known as Were People. You smiled eagerly at them. "People just like me...outcasts!" You said happily. Even in the highest Fairy Heels you were in, you were able to speed walk with ease towards their table and prompt yourself in a seat next to the Were Kitten. "Hello! Nice to meet you! You mind if I sit here?" You asked sweetly.

In an instant the three outcasts get up and walk with their trays to another table. You stare at them in disbelief as they walked to the next table. You then hear the sound of a sad whimper. You turn to the window seeing your PokeDigi friend Pikachu near some bushes looking at you sadly. **(Me: Pikachu: Pokemon Original Series) **"Pika pika...pika..." He said sadly. "All I WANT is to be treated like a true BEING!" You yell as you bang on the table. The sudden outburst caused the whole cafeteria to turn to you with annoyed expressions.

You heard Kaguya let out a whimper while Kulala shook her head at how you embarrassed her. You then heard the sound of giggling. You turn seeing a table full of Fenie girls. "And not even the outcasts would sit with you!" One said. "They're probably better dancers than you!" Another laughed. "You gonna drink that Ababwa Shake Princess?" One asked. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "I thought so..." With that the Fenie girl extends her hair strand towards your tray and knocks your Ababwa Shake off your tray onto your clothes. You watched in horror as the golden liquid stains onto your mini skirt.

You stood up as the girls laugh at you. "HEY!" You cry sadly. "Too bad Princess!" One laughed. "NOW GO WASH YOUR FACE AND LEARN TO DANCE AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET A MAN!" One shouted. Fenie boys let out their surprised 'OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH'S' of amusement as the entire cafeteria but your sisters laughed. You were even more embarrassed. You grab your tray of food and burst into tears as you rush out the cafeteria.

As you rushed out a bunch of freshman girls laugh at you. You could have told them to shut up or something but you were too intimidated by them to even say something. Embarrassing is what you thought. Being intimidated by FRESHMAN! They're was just something about them that you feared. Maybe it was their tough demeanor? Or they're ghetto attitude? One things for sure is that it should have been the other way around since you were Kagajuju. But did they really all have to disrespect you all because your untalented at dancing? It wasn't your fault...it was your condition on your foot...

You rush into your little hiding place away from those 'Devil Social Crowds': The bathroom. You locked the door behind you so no one else would get in. You and your tray go all the way down to the last bathroom stall at the end which was the warmest spot in the bathroom. The sign read 'Hef yu jei' which meant _'Out of order'_. You walk in there and lock the stall door behind you seeing a clean toilet. Next to it was a bulky item with a white sheet over it.

All the tears you spilled out dried on your face. You were instantly at ease when you entered this place. You sit on the toilet neatly and look at your food. What was left on the plate was a bowl of Magical Soup, some royal bread and a small dessert treat it in a wrap pack.

You smiled and performed a tiny clap because you were eager to eat. Unfourtunently the shake clap motion caused your soup to tip off from your tray and spill onto your feet onto the floor. You let out a shriek of pain when the hot soup made contact with your toes. You groaned in annoyance and wiped your toes with toilet paper. You then glance at your royal bread. It looked delicious and smelled like it was baked with love. You smiled and picked it up and take a bite. Your eyes bulged open as you went blue anime face and instantly coughed out the bread. "BLEH...white bread..." You sighed.

You tossed the bread in the corner of the bathroom floor leaving it for the rats if there were any. You then glance down at the last thing in your tray: a tiny Bloodfilled Chocolate Bunny was neatly packed in a wrap. You smile cutely. "Yayyy..." They were you favorite snacks and you were happy that they just happened to be served today at lunch. You then do a tiny little clap. "Yum...sweet!" You cooed.

You then pick up the chocolate in the wrap and pull on the hard plastic. It didn't seem to open at first pull so you pulled it apart more...still nothing happened. You then take two ends of your hair strands to grab the wrap with the chocolate bunny and stretch it apart. You see a tiny opening at the tip of the plastic. You smiled smelling the scent of white chocolate fill your nose. You got excited and continued to pull and pull and pull and pull and pull and..._PLOP!_

You gasped in horror and looked in between your legs seeing the chocolate bunny swimming inside the toilet. "NAGO!" You cry. **(Me: 'NO!') **The chocolate bunny bobbed up and down inside the poopy colored water and you slowly saw it pull apart from the head and you saw the blood slowly pour out and mix in with the poop water. The chocolate itself eventually dissolved and became one with the poo water. You frown. "Poo!" You whimpered. You slowly drop your tray as you heard you stomach growl and lean on your hand. "I'm sick of having bad days...I can't even have lunch...it's not fair..." You said sadly.

You felt heartbroken. Not only were others rude to you but you were now starving. You wanted to cry but no tears spouted from your eyes. You turned to the white bulky sheet next to you. You slowly get up from the toilet and walk over to the sheet and pull it off revealing a silver piano and a chair. Next to it were a bunch of other instruments. You kept the secret talent to yourself at how you were able to play multiple instruments all at once. You didn't know of any other Fenie who was able to do that. You smiled seeing all the instruments were still there.

Many weeks ago you planned for this little bathroom stall alone to be your little 'sanctuary'. You one day snuck to school one night and brought the instruments into the last bathroom stall and covered it with a sheet. You purposely wrote 'Hef yu jei' on the bathroom so no one would use the stall again. And every time you entered the bathroom you would lock yourself in with one of the keys you stole from the principal.

Coming here was your way to calm you down. You sat in the piano chair and cracked your fingers a bit. "I feel...sad...I'll sing this song to express my feelings..." You said. You then brought your fingers to the keyboard and started playing a melodramatic piano playing which eventually turned a slight bit upbeat.

**_Song: 'I'm Sorry for Being Me'/ 'Gomen ne Watashi' By: Shiho Nanba_**

**_ You: "Koori hajitara chiisana aozora ni...Mukigen na kao, Nozoki konda no..."_**

_You then tap your foot on a drum press which caused the little drum stick to beat on the foot drum to add to the beat. You bring out some of your hair strands to hold up a violin and play it smoothly._

**_"Ware nagara hatto shite shisen wo sora shita...Nee kimi wa ima...doushiteru no?"_**

**_ "Mada maniauuuuu? Sore tomo osoi?"_**

**_ "Honto wa mada kimagure nanka janai!"_**

**_ (CUE LONG PIANO STRUM)_**

_Your hair strands quickly stretch out to strum on a chello to the beat._

**_ "Gomen ne" tte itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatta ndarou...Gurasu no manatsu ga toketeku! _**

**_ "Gomen ne" itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchata ndarou..._**

**_ litai no ni lenai...nee kimi wo warawasetai no ni...mattete warawasete miseru..._**

**_ ...Gomen ne watashi..._**

**_ (CUE PIANO STRUM)_**

**_ ...Gomen ne watashi..._**

You soon finished and you felt your face heat up. You slowly hang your head low and your lips wringle as you felt your face swell. You then let out a squealing heave as tears immediatedly streamed down from your eyes. Your stomach tightened when you replayed all the humiliating things that happened to you from the start of the day. _'How can she call herself a Princess when she can't dance for her Kingdom?!'_ "Im sorry..." You sobbed. _'Too bad Princess'_ "I'm sorry I can't dance..." _'NOW GO WASH YOUR FACE AND LEARN TO DANCE AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET A MAN!'_ "I can't help my condition..." You saw one of your tears spill and stain onto a piece of white toilet paper that lied on the ground. "It's not my fault...it's just my foot...it's-"

You then heard the sound of banging on the bathroom door. "Princess!" You gasped at that and lift your head up hearing Capricorn's voice. You instantly get up from your piano chair and cover it with sheets and walk out the bathroom stall and unlocked the bathroom door seeing Capricorn and Leo. "Where have you been? School ended 2 hours ago!" Leo cried. "The King would have had our heads if we couldn't find you..." Capricorn said.

You stared at the ground. "I'm sorry..." "It's alright...now lets take you home..." Leo said. You then let out a sniffle. "Is everything alright?" Capricorn asked. You said nothing as you continued to sob. Leo kneeled down to your level. "Hey...what's wrong Pretty Princess?" You continued to sob as you felt your hands shake nervously. Your face turned red and throbbed from all the tears you produced. You tasted snot in your mouth as your nose clogged up. "...Princess?" Capricorn asks worriedly. "Kitsaleeja I'm getting worried! What's wrong with you?" Leo asked. You looked up at both of them showing your deep red face with dried itchy tears on your cheek as you sniffled. "I...I...I..." "Kitsaleeja?" Capricorn asks. "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" You shouted.

You sink to the ground and covered your face with your long teal hair allowing the tears to dissolve inside. You layed on the dirty school tile and sobbed. "Let's take her back to the castle!" Capricorn said. "Alright!" Leo said nodding. The two then picked you up and began walking out the school. "NO NO! LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING NICE TO ME WHEN EVERYONE HATES ME?!" You shouted. "We don't hate you" Leo said. "I JUST WANT TO BE LIKED FOR WHO I AM!" You cried.

You went home back to the castle that day. You were in your room alone sobbing into your pillow. "Um...hello?" a shy voice said. You lift your head up seeing the Celestial Spirit Aries at the door. "Aries...your here..." You said. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time for you...Kaguya saw that you were upset so she asked me to comfort you...if thats ok?" Aries asked. You nodded. Aries walked into the room and sat next to you on the bed. "Am I...allowed to hug you?" Aries asked. You give her a small smile. You thought how adorable she was when she was shy.

You loved having Celestial Spirits with you. Celestial Sprits are from the Celestial Spirit World under the rulership of the Celestial Spirit King. At one point in life before you were even born your father came in contact with the Celestial Spirit King making a deal with them saying that all Celestial Spirits should come into your world to serve your kingdom for pay in exchange your dad gave the Celestial Spirit King gold and power. Although the Celestial Spirit King only gave your kingdom the Celestial Sprits that didn't have contracts with certain type of people. If a Celestial Spirit made a contract then he or she would no longer serve in your Kingdom.

"You can hug me!" You said. Aries nodded. "Ok..." She then brought you into a hug. You felt her fluffy warm wool from the fluffy dress she was wearing. "Your so warm..." You cooed. "Im sorry! I could wear something cooler if you'd like" Aries said. You giggled and hugged her tighter. You felt relaxed and she soon left. You then heard the sound of a ding dong ring tone. You turn to the side seeing the brown clock in the corner of your room. "The time is 6:00 PM" Horologium said. You smiled. "Thanks...I think I'm gonna go to bed now..." You said as you lie on the bed.

"Punn punnnn..." You heard. You flip over to the side seeing Nikora twitching on the bed next to you as he smiled stupidly. "Hello Niki...do you want to sleep too tch tch?" You asked. Nikora nodded. "Pun punn..." He then layed in bed next to you still twitching. "Good night Nikora!" You cooed. You then closed your eyes. A few minutes later you heard your mothers voice. "Sha sha's! Don't forget about the big event soon at the Fenie Banquet! You each have to do your best!" Your mother said. You then heard excited squeals come from your sisters. You saddened. _'No wonder they hired Libra...' You thought._ It was that terrible time of year again that was nothing but trouble for you...The Fenie Recital.

The past couple of days was nothing but hell for you. The teasing, tormenting, and harassment never stopped! You were afraid to report to anyone because it would make you seem weak. At least that was what you thought anyway. You went to the bathroom that lunch period pouring tears into your soup. You didn't really feel like eating. In fact you haven't eaten for the past few days due to your feelings of depression. You set the tray of soup on the ground and put your hand on your chin as your elbow on your leg. You sigh as you continue to cry. _'Why can't I have friends who can stay with me and support me? Why is it that I have to go to school feeling intimidated even if nothing bad happens on that day? Why is it that whenever a see a group of friends talking I feel like they are gonna yell at my face and embarrass me? Why do I feel like someone's whispering behind my back when I walk by? Why is it that-?'_

"Pullo?" A voice asked. You stopped crying and looked up a bit seeing two feet in red heels in front of your door stall. "I know your in there and I know this stall isn't out of order" The girl said. "Who are you?" You asked. "C'mon don't be silly Princess...it's me! Kandi!" Kandi said. You gasped. Kandi Kuulonaja was one of the most popular Fenie's in school! And she was talking to YOU! The loner! "Oh...hello Kandi..." You say nervously. It felt werid how you were talking to someone who you barely even knew. Her kind voice made you feel queasy inside.

"What are you doing in there Kitsaleeja?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. You didn't want to tell her that you were eating lunch in the bathroom like a loser! "Oh um...shi-shi!" You said. **(Me: 'pooping'; 's***ting'; 'craping'; 'defecating'; ECT) **You blush and facepalmed realising you just told the most popular girl in school that you basically had diarrhea. She was bound to make fun of you now! As you expected she chuckled. You felt nervous and stupid at your choice of words and punished yourself by scratching your leg with your sharp fingernails. A bit of blood leaked in the corner of your thigh. "You sound pretty calm for a Fenie on the toilet you know.." Kandi said. "What are you REALLY doing?"

You remained silent and refused to tell. "Are you...having lunch in there?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. How did she know? "I can see your tray on the ground..." Kandi said. You sigh and get up from the toilet and walk over to open the door to see a smiling Kandi. She wore a silver genie top and matching shimmery silver parachute pants with jewelry accesorries which complemented her indigo hair. Her smile immediately turns into a sorry frown. "Oh Princess! Have you been crying?" Kandi cries worriedly. You wail and burst out into tears as you nodded. "Why are you crying?" Kandi asks. "NOBODY LIKES ME!" You sobbed. "Why do you sit on the toilet during lunch?" Kandi asks. "Because I have no friends and I don't want to look like a loner! It's too awkward and everyone makes fun of me and I feel intimidated!" You cried. "Why don't you tell someone?" Kandi asks.

You shake your head and say nothing as you turn to the side. To your surprise Kandi scratches your right ear. "You...you respect me?" You asked. You then scratch her right ear. "Tell you what...how about we go visit Ali Dada Town? We'll go to the Bath House!" Kandi said. "The Bath House? In the middle of school?" You asked. Kandi smirked. "Do you really want to stay here with all these jaja ulas?" **(Me: 'Evil bullies?')** You smiled as Kandi grabbed your hand and lead you towards the bathroom window and opened it using her hair strands. Kandi smirked at you. "Ladji Kitsaleeja?" **(Me: 'Ready'?)**

The two of you flew across the city of Feniechalius with your hair which emitted fairy dust. You both soon land in the city full of palace themed buildings. "Here we are!" Kandi said. You both enter the Bath House smelling the scent of pure fresh water and soap seeing many golden tubs with pouring waterfall water raining down. You knew of this Bath House. It was a popular sanctuary for woman who could relax their muscles and sooth their worries after a hard days work.

You and Kandi then enter one of the rooms and took off your clothes leaving them in a basket. You both walk out completely nude and went to the clear private sulfur hot spring tubs outside. "This is really relaxing!" You said. "Isn't it?" Kandi asks. "So tell me...why is it that you have no friends? You seem like a nice person" "They don't appreciate me...because I am a disgrace to the kingdom...I can't dance..." You say sadly. "What?! But your a Fenie! All Fenie's can dance!" Kandi said. "It's exactly as everyone's said...but see...I have this wierd problem condition on my foot..." You say nervously. "What's wrong with your foot?" Kandi asked. "You see..." You began. "Well I have never told anyone this but on one of my feet I am-" "-Forget about that!" Kandi interuppted. You look at her surprised. You watched her pick up a sponge and scrubbed her arm. "Let's talk about you joining MY little group!" Kandi said. "Group?" You ask confused. Kandi just smirked...

The past few days were great! You spent days hanging out with Kandi and her crew. Shopping for gold, flying to mountain areas to howl, more hot spring trips and going to Fenie nude beaches which was typically normal for a Fenie as they didn't believe in swim suits! It was currently lunch time at school again and you were currently on line with Kandi finally not fearing about sitting alone or crying as you would rush to the bathroom to eat. One side of the kitchen had food for Fenie's and the other side had hair products to feed hair since every Fenie's hair was a living creature. Hairspray served as drinks and for food it was a range of hair creams and mousse. Your daily breakfast for your hair was shampoo and for lunch you would usually get conditioner with a side of hairspray and for dinner you would usually hair your hair eat hair mousse. Hair was basically a Fenie's life source filled with magic so the Fenie was given the ability to fly. If hair doesn't consume food it will die along with the Fenie.

After getting food for your hair. You slowly picked through a range of Salad or how Fenie's would call it: 'Refula'. Kandi raised an eyebrow. "You're eating that?! And as if you weren't skinny and bony enough!" You look at her confused. "Um...what?" "Another thing...don't wear tight parachute pants...your butt is pretty flat..." Kandi said. "Pffft-!" You heard giggling girls behind you trying to hold back their laughter.

"She seriously lets Kandi talk to her like that?" One asked. "And she's a Princess too!" Another said. You looked nervous and then glared at Kandi. "That's not nice! Why would you say something like that?" Kandi just said nothing as she placed food on her tray. You sigh and walk over to the other side to go pay for your food. "What are YOU doing?!" Kandi exclaimed. Her sudden outburst made you wince as you turn back to her. "I'm paying for my food..." You said nervously. "YEAH I can SEE THAT!" Kandi yelled. You saw several giggling girls walk past you which made you blush in embarrassment.

"What? I can't eat or something?" You ask raising an eyebrow. Kandi gave you a mean look. "DON'T give me attitude!" "I'm not giving you an attitude!" You retort. You then turn to walk away. "Get over here..." Kandi sternly. You said nothing and continued to walk away. "Get over here or I won't be your friend anymore!" Kandi ordered. You stopped in your tracks as more Fenie's pass you starring at you in confusion. _'Not her friend?' You thought. 'No I can't have that...I can't be alone again...'_ You turn back on your heels and obediently walk back towards Kandi who motions you to come towards her with her finger.

Kandi smirks in trIumph. "...Good girl..." "Is she her pet or something?" You heard one girl whisper to her friend. "I think Kitsaleeja may be following her!" Another girl said. "She's only following Kandi because in reality Kitsaleeja has no friends!" One Fenie said. The three of them then bursted out laughing as they make their way to the tables. _'What?...No...I'm not a follower...' You thought. _You felt your face heat up as your stomach turned inside feeling stressed. You ignored the embarrassing atmosphere and looked at Kandi.

"Buy me Ufla's" She said. **(Me: 'Chips') **You widen your eyes. "What?!" "Eww! Don't make that face!" Kandi said rudely. You sigh and put your hand out towards Kandi. "What are YOU DOING?!" Kandi asks angrily. "I'm trying to get your Arabi Nites" You said. "What did I say about that 'attitude!'" Kandi scolded. You look at the ground sadly and sigh. "DON'T BREATE ON ME!" Kandi shouted. "Your breath STINKS! You need gum! Like NOW!" Kandi said as she tried blowing your 'stinky breath' away from the air.

This made other Fenie's burst out in laughter as the stared to watch the scene. You wished to disappear at that moment but you were too embarrassed to make a move. "B-breath? But my breath doesn't stink..." You said sadly. "STOP TALKING! SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SOME GUM! IT STINKS!" Kandi cried. "Kandi can I just have your-?" You began. "-I'm NOT giving you MY money!" Kandi exclaimed. "Then how am I supposed to pay for the Ufla's?" You asked. Kandi glared at you. "DUH! With your money! NOW BUY ME SOME NOW!"

Kandi had push pasted you and paid for her lunch and waited for you on the other side. You didn't bother to retaliate as you went to buy the chips she asked for. As soon as you made the purchase Kandi greedily snatches it out of your hand. You then obediently follow Kandi to her table. "I'm telling you man...she's her pet! She's a follower..." You heard a Fenie boy whisper. You cringe at that and felt the word 'Follower' as if it stabbed your back and came out your stomach making you internally bleed. _'I'm not a follower I'm just being nice to Kandi...I know how much she loves Ufla's so why can't I buy them for her?' You thought._

Actually it was the 5th time this week you bought Kandi chips and you were loosing extra money because of it. You sat with Kandi at her table with a few of her friends. You and Kandi were across her one friend Killiana who leaned across the table to scratch your right ear. You did the same afterwards and sat in your seat. Kandi looked at Killiana and looked at you with disgust. You gave her a small smile. "So anyway I was-" "-Switch!" Kandi interuppted. "Um what?" You ask confused. "Switch seats with Killiana!" Kandi ordered. "But...I wanna talk to you" You said. "Whatever! I have to tell Killiana something...NOW SWITCH!" Kandi ordered. You sigh softly and you and Killiana pick up your trays and switch seats. You heard Killiana and Kandi snicker to themselves as you sat down in your new seat.

You watched as Kandi and Killiana whisper to each other exchanging secrets keeping their eyes trained on you. You felt nervous. _'Are they talking about me?' You thought. _"Um...what are you guys whispering about?" You asked. Kandi and Killiana stopped whispering and glared at you. "None of your business!" Killiana hissed. You frowned. "But...we're friends and-" "-You gonna eat that?" Killiana asked pointing at your chicken leg that was on your plate. "Um...yeah I-" Before you could finish Killiana snatched the chicken off your plate and devoured it.

You stared down at your tray seeing only 6 pints of soup in one bowl with salad inside and next to it was some juice. You sighed seeing that you basically let Killiana eat 1/3 of your food. Everything else on your tray was food for your hair which drank hairspray and consumed conditioner. You looked up at your two 'friends' and smiled. "So anyway! Last night I was in my room and I thought I saw some crazy lizard like beast flying through my window! It was so amazing! I was thinking...What if it was some kind of-" "-Your boring you know?" Kandi interuppted. You look at her with a hurt expression. "What?" "Your boring! I just...I honestly don't care for what your saying right now!" Kandi said.

You look down at your tray and sighed. "...Are...are you my friend or what?" "Duh! Your sitting here with me aren't ya?" Kandi asked. You bit your lip a bit. _'That didn't come out right...' You thought. _"Yeah it's just...most people who are friends with each other...don't say that their friends are boring...or force their friends to buy them Ulfa's...or tell them that they are really skinny and that their butt is flat..." You said. "It is flat! And you are REALLY skinny!" A passing by Fenie said. You stared at her in disbelief. You didn't even know the girl and yet you allowed her to make fun of you. You heard Kandi snicker. WHAT a friend! "FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Killiana exclaimed out of nowhere. Kandi laughed. "Where do you come from?" "Kitsaleeja! Who do you like?" Killiana asked eagerly. You smiled at her seeing how a casual conversation was finally starting.

You lean closely towards her. "Ok...but you must keep it a secret!" You whispered. You then slightly got annoyed at the fact at how Kandi leaned in to listen even if she didn't let you listen in on her conversation but ignored it anyway. "I like...Kuto Kladu..." You whispered. "HIM?!" Kandi asked amused. You shushed her as a signal to keep quiet. Kandi was jumping in her seat. "OH MY GOSH!" She squealed. "Kandi don't tell anyone! Please!" You cried. "I can't believe you have a crush on him!" Killiana laughed. "Me either..." Kandi whispered. "Huh? Kandi?" You asked.

To your discomfort you saw Kandi rise up from her seat. You grew nervous as she began to walk away. "Kandi? KANDI?! Where are you going?" You asked nervously as you get up to follow her. To your horror you saw Kandi make her way over to your crush Kuto Kladu who was talking to a few of his friends. Kandi scratched his right ear to greet him. Kuto turned around towards her and scratched her right ear. "Hey..." She said smiling. "Hey!" Kuto said smiling.

You just stood there in the distance watching them. "Can I tell you something?" Kandi asked. You widen your eyes. _'She WOULDN'T!' You thought. _"Sure what?" Kuto asked. Kandi pointed her finger at you. "She likes you..." You winced. As if in slow motion Kuto turned to look at you surprised. You gave him a shy smile and wave. Kuto's surprised look then turned into a look of disgust. "Eww! I don't want YOU!" His rejection hit you like a hellish wave as your smile turned into a sorry look. Kandi's soft chuckle made the inside of your heart twist.

"Your weird and annoying...I don't even LIKE you!" Kuto said rudely. You gasp in surprise hearing these words and slowly breath in an out to relieve your stress of the embarrassment. All of Kuto's friends then began to burst out laughing. "Why are you being so mean?" You asked sadly. "Because You cant DANCE! You have NO TALENT! Your a Fenie! If you can't dance then what's the point of living?!" Kuto yelled out. Amused 'OHHHHHHSSSS' then came out of everyone's mouth in the cafeteria as you widen your eyes and press your hand against your chest as if you were just stabbed. _'Dont...live...?' You thought._

Multiple Fenie students including the outcasts all laugh at you including Kuto. Seeing him like that made your heart swell. You chuckle nervously to disguise your embarrassment. Kuto looked at you in disgust. "Don't smile at me!" He said. You frowned again. _'Don't smile...?' You thought. _

"Baby!" You heard. You instantly look seeing Killiana dance her way over to Kuto and jump into his arms. Kuto smiled. "SEE?! This is a Fenie with TALENT and QUALITY!" Kuto said. "Killiana is dating Kuto?! HER?!" You asked hurt. "How could you not know that?! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?! Your a lame excuse for a Princess!" Kandi laughed. Many Fenie's had fell out of their seats rolling on the floor as they erupted with laughter. Tears were immediately brought to your eyes as you shake your head. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You cry. You ran out the cafeteria pushing pass the popular Fenie's who laughed at you as tears flew out of your eyes.

You rush into the girls bathroom and lock yourself inside. You go sit on your toilet and sob. "How could she DO this to me?! She's my FRIEND! It's not FAIR!" You cried. You then turn to the sheet that covered the piano and staring at it in confusion seeing it looked bulkier than usual. You get off the toilet seat and pull off the sheet of the piano. You gasp in horror seeing your piano and other instruments had been smashed by Kandi and the rest of the popular Fenie's. "Nago...NAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You cried out as you stomp the ground. You sob even more feeling your face heat up and harden soaked with tears and snot. You then spot a tiny piece of paper on one of the broken piano keys. You snatch it with your hair strand and stare at it.

_'You can forget about your little sanctuary Princess...your piano is broken so thats too bad for YOU! You thought we could be friends? HELL NO! Why would I be friends with a little thing like you?! It's too bad...your probably in tears right?'_

_ -Kandi_

You roared angrily as you shredded the paper and throw it onto the floor. "KAFA DE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **(Me: 'SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!') **"HOW COULD SHE?! THIS WAS ALL I HAVE LEFT TO REMEMBER THE GODS WHO DIED FOR ME...FOR ALL OF US!" You sob. "This is...unforgivable..." You sniffed. "But now...I think..." You began. You then wipe away your tears and glare. "...No more Miss Nice Kaga! It's time I get REVENGE!" You said angrily.

The next day at school you walked through the hallways confidently passing by a bunch of gossiping Fenie girls. "Oh my GOSH! I can't believe Kandi did that!" One Fenie said. "I KNOW!" The other Fenie squealed. More and more Fenie's pass you gossiping about the same thing. You couldn't blame them though...Only recently you had spreaded a rumor about Kandi being a slut and sleeping with other men for money and pleasure and everyone instantly believed you.

After your first few classes you walked through the halls and headed to the Magic Water Fountain which was golden tiny circular little pool a size of a birdbath with a tiny gold nude miniature genie on the stand which was in a sitting position covering the nude parts wearing a jewel tiara with a gem. As soon as you press the water of the fountain water sprout out of the gem of the genie's tiara and entered your mouth as you close your eyes to drink.

"You disrespected ME! Your gonna GET IT!" You heard. You stopped sipping the water and turned your head slightly only to see a white bag flying towards you and...BOOM! You clutch your eye and scream as you fall back onto the ground and began crying. "THAT WAS FOR SPREADING RUMORS! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Kandi shouted as she walked away. Your sisters Kakaletta and Klasadonna block Kandi's path and glare at her. Kandi looked uninterested. "What do you two want?!" "Anyone who messes with our sister..." Kulala began. "...Is going to face the wrath of the Royal Kardancian Family!" Klasadonna said. "NOW!" They both said in unison. All but one of your sisters appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Kandi viciously.

"Sha sha! Are you okay?" Kaguya asked. **(Me: 'Sister') **Your one eye opened a bit when you saw Kaguya kneeling across from you with a worried look on her face as her hands rested on your shoulders. Your left eye twitched with pain. "Oh your eye it's hurt..." Kaguya cried as her finger tapped your eye softly. "Forget about that..." You said sadly. "No we need to fix this! Your hurt! What did she do to you?" Kaguya asks. "She caught me by surprise and whacked me with her bag..." You said sadly. "Oh no..." Kaguya cried. "But right now...I don't care about that..." You said. "What are you saying?" Kaguya asks confused. "I mean...I'm the oldest...it should be me protecting you all...I mean having the young protect the oldest is kinda embarrassing...I can't even defend myself..." You said.

"Oh Kits..." Kaguya said sadly. Your sister Kalentina**(Me: Im changing the name for 'Klusa' to 'Kalentina' for a more spanish vibe since she has a spanish accent) **who was the fourth oldest of your sisters made her way over to you. "Kitsaleeja...I think it's time for you to get new friends...Kandi is not a friend!" She said. "How can I made friends if they won't appreciate me for who I am?" You sob. "I can't dance! So they disrespect me!" You cry. Your sisters sighed in defeat seeing how you were right. The rest of your sisters were soon done fighting and you watch Capricorn and Leo carry Kandi away to prison. She glared at you and gave you a gesture that said she would ruin your life and eventually kill you.

"Ve la ju ja wefala rula mashi raka?" You said sadly. **(Me: 'Why waste your time trying to kill me when I can do it all on my own?') **Your sisters look at you confused. "Kitsaleeja?" Kermala asked. You dashed out of the hallway of your school and break out threw the exits. "KITSALEEJA!" Your sisters cry. You ignore them and using your teal hair you fly into the air as tears spew out your eyes. You folded your hands and flew up displaying a beautiful praying position just like a true fairy. Fairy dust emitted from your hair as you flew.

As you flew across the Feniechalius kingdom you saw at the very end a huge border of oceanic water filled with several whirlpools. You knew that oceanside it was known as the Aquatic Forbidden Wasteland. They said if anyone were to go they would have been looking death straight in the eye...just what you wanted. "My life of misery would finally be over...I can be friends with those in heaven who will like me for who I am..." You said.

You flew towards the oceans hearing the loud noise of the whirlpool waves. The beach was very windy which caused your hair and parachute pants to blow a bit. "Now's my chance...to be FREE!" With that you charge towards the ocean kicking off your shoes and dive into the ocean. You layed their underwater waiting for one of the whirlpools to consume you and send you to oblivion. You smiled seeing how you were finally heading towards your end as a whirlpool approached you. _'Finally at last...I can be free...I don't have to live a pressured life...I can be-' _Your thoughts were interuppted when the whirlpool finally consumed you.

Your body began spinning out of control as the water twirled around your body. You shook rapidly feeling the pain. _'This is it...' You thought. 'In the name of the Fenie's...please let me die and be in the arms of my gods and-' _Your thoughts were once again interuptted when you slowly felt your body arise a bit from the water. Your body sprouted above the water to the surface and you caught your breath. "What? But I don't understand...how did-AHHHHH!" You were instantly thrown from the body of water onto the sandy beach.

"But how? How did-?" You then turn seeing an angry blue haired mermaid with a blue bikini and blue mermaid tail holdin a small urn floating above the body of water. "So pretty..." You said in awe. The mermaid growled angrily at you making you wince a bit. _'Wait a sec...she's not some ordinary mermaid outsider if she's floating like that...so could she be a Celestial Spirit?' You thought. _"Um...excuse me? But who are you?" You asked curiously. "I'm the one who's supposed to keep idiot Princess' like YOU out of trouble under the orders of the king! SO WHY DON'T YOU QUIT WANDERING OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM THESE WATERS?!" The mermaid shouted. "Eep!" You cried. _'So if she's under the orders of the king then she must be a Celestial Spirit...The Water Bearer...Aquarius!' You thought._

_ "_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Aquarius shouted. You cringe. "YES M'AM! I WON'T COME HERE AGAIN!" You cried. "GOOD!" Aquarius said. She then swam away and disappeared underwater. "Hmm...that mermaid lady doesn't seem entirely bad...I think deep down she's a nice person...she seems to work so hard guarding these forbidden waters...maybe she could use a break...or maybe a man! I think it's time to call an old friend..." You said. You then heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see your good pal Scorpio who acted as the Royal Jester for the king as well as a messenger. "Yo! Kits! What you doing here?" Scorpio asked. You smirked at him. _'He's perfect!' You thought. _"Hey Scorpio...what's your opinion on beautiful mermaids?" You asked.

It was thanks to you Scorpio and Aquarius were together and going on vacation dates constantly. Aquarius was so happy that she considered you a friend. You did your best not to give her a hard time again. You saw Aquarius more as a mother figure. Although you were still depressed at how you were still lonely without true friends or someone to love...you walked through your kingdom garden hearing the sound of chopping and turned to see Taurus using his axe to chop off some unwanted trees that were ordered to be cut by the king. Taurus seemed to enjoy his job has Tree Cutter as if imagining they were enemies. You said nothing not wanting to ruin his big moment and enter the castle.

You went to the main hall of the castle and saw your father Fenie King: Katado Kardancia sitting in his thrown. You got on one knee and with your two fingers you scratch your own right ear and then point your two fingers at your father as if sending the greeting to him. It was the proper way to greet the king. "Step forward!" Your dad ordered. You get up from your one knee and make your way over to your fathers throne. "What do you want?" Your father asks. You look at him. He was a 20,000 year old Fenie man with long silver-white goddess fox ears and hair that reached his waist and dark skin. Although he was pretty young looking for his age he was very old.

"It's...it's about the Fenie Recital...that's coming up soon..." You said nervously. "What of it?" Your father asked. "Father...for this years Recital...I do not want to participate this year..." You said. Your father raised and eyebrow and shot up from his seat. "WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO! IT IS YOUR DUTY AS PRINCESS TO PARTICIPATE EACH YEAR SO THE KINGDOM CAN EVALUATE IF YOU ARE ELIGABLE TO BECOME QUEEN! IT'S MANDITORY FOR THE KINGDOM!" He shouted.

You sighed knowing he was right. You and your sisters were the Fenie Fox Princess' known as The Royal Sixteen. And every year there would be a special party thrown by the king who invited everyone in the kingdom. You each were to perform every year for special people based on grace and talent. As soon as you each reach a certain age the winner will be declared as the new queen of the kingdom while the rest will remain princess' of their own small kingdom with less rule and authority over Feniechalius. "But father...our Kingdom has never had a True Queen to rule over alone before..." You said sadly. Your father sighed. "Kitsaleeja...your mother and I are too old to be leading this Kingdom any longer! We know that men dominate over our world but...after what happened to your-" "-Please! I ask that you do not speak of him father!" You interuppted. Your father nodded in agreement. "I am sorry..."

"I do not want to participate in the Fenie Recital...as I do not attain the ability to dance like my sisters or the rest of the kingdom..." You said. "But you can sing!" Your father said. "Yes...but it won't be enough of a performance when the dance part of the recital starts...I will not dance or go to-" "-NONSENSE!" Your dad shouted. You winced. "BUT DADDY MY CONDITION! THATS THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAN'T-" _SLAP! _"You do not yell at me young lady! YOU DO NOT YELL AT ME! I AM A MALE! I HAVE AUTHORITY OVER YOU! THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A CONDITION ON YOUR FOOT SHOULD MAKE YOU MORE DETERMINED TO DANCE HARDER EVERYDAY!" Your father shouted.

You with a stunned look on your face touched your now red cheek on where your father slapped you. You stared at your father in horror. He never slaps you..._'I guess he's really serious about the Fenie Recital...' You thought. _"...If there is anyone who deserves the title of Queen...it's you..." Your father said. His pressured words cause you to whimper sadly. You felt your eyes wet. Your father squeezed your shoulder and leaned his face inches from yours keeping his glaring eyes trained on yours. "Are you about to cry? You better not cry...if you do...I'll strike you again!" He warned. "Princess...DO NOT CRY!" He said. You nodded nervously staring back at him and sucked back the tears you wished to produce only for your father to slap you again on the other cheek with his hair strand. You stare at him in disbelief. "Father! I didn't cry!" You said. "Staring at me after I strike you...is an act of defiance...DON'T do it again!" Your father said sternly.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. _'I wasn't planning to disobey I was just...looking at you...' You thought._ "Dismiss..." Your father said as he turned away from you. You slowly turn to walk away still keeping your hand on your slapped cheek which swelled a bit. "Kitsaleeja?" Your father asked. You stopped walking and turned to him. "Yes father?" You asked. "...Kandi won't bother you anymore...she is being PUNISHED!" Your father said grinning evilly. You widen your eyes. _'Punished?!' _You then gasped knowing what he meant. "NAGO!" You scream as you race out of the hall. **(Me: 'No' or 'Stop') **"COME BACK!" Your father ordered.

You ignored him and raced out of castle to the far backyard seeing all of your sisters surrounding a pool full of Tynamo which emitted electricity as they swam in the body of water. Each of your sisters held a large gunblade. Kandi who was in tears whose clothes were partially ripped was tied against the large sword of Mervamon. **(Me: Tynamo: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Me: Mervamon: Digimon Fusion Series)**

You gasped knowing what was happening: The Defooting Punishment. It was a punishment which resulted in the victim getting their feet electrocuted by the PokeDigi's Tynamo. If the victim survives the attack he or she will be tied up only for all of the Princess' to cut the legs to the feet piece by piece with their gunblade. This will obviously result in the victim unable to dance for the kingdom making them into a disgrace. The victim is left to crawl the world endlessly or to die.

"NO NO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! IM SORRY!" Kandi cried. "You have to pay the price for what you done!" Mervamon said. "Tyna tyna!" The Tynamon said. "Let her have it! Kionama said. "You got it!" Mervamon said. Mervamon then dipped the sword along with Kandi inside the Tyanamo pond and she was instantly electrocuted as she screamed in agony.

You panic as you rush towards them all. As if they knew you were coming your sisters had yanked Kandi by the hair out of the water and lay her on the ground and line up raising their gunblades. Kandi unable to move as she was paralyzed watched in horror. "You will NOT! Harm our sister again!" Kimika said. "You are to SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Karkeisha said. "This is your fate...ACCEPT IT!" Kanfera said. All 15 of them raised up their gunblades with Mervamon. "Alright ladies! On the count of three we will cut her foot off! One...two..." "NAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You shout.

Everyone else widen their eyes as they watched you rush towards them. You instantly use your multiple hair strands to yank all the gunblades out of their hands and toss it into the Tynamo pond. Your sisters look at you crazy. Kulala with a calm look puts her fan close to her face. "Kitsaleeja...what is the meaning of this?" She asked. You bursted out into tears. "STOP IT! THIS IS WRONG! DON'T PUNISH HER!" You cry. "But she physically attacked you! This is her punishment!" Kretina said.

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T CUT OFF HER FEET! SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO DANCE SO WHY TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER?! DON'T LET HER BECOME LIKE ME!" You cried out. "THAT'S ENOUGH KITSALEEJA!" You heard. You turned seeing your father charging his way towards you. His face a deep furious red as he growled viciously. Your sisters gasp in fear.

You widen your eyes as you quickly step backwards. "Daddy NO-AH!" Your dad slapped you with his hair strand so hard that you hit the ground. You slowly turn to look up. "Daddy-OOFF!" Your dad had got on top of you and using his multiple hair strands and his fists to beat and bruise you. Your sisters and Mervamon winced while Kandi watched in horror as you cried out.

Your father hoisted you up and grabbed you by the hair strand. Your face was full of mixed tears and snot as you sob. Your fathers face grew even redder. "STOP CRYING! STOP IT!" With that he slapped you again. "DADDYYYYYYYYYY! PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You sob. "Father stop it!" Kretina cried as she ran to save you only for your sisters to pull her back. "Nago! If you try to help them you will get beaten too!" Kaguya cried. "STOP SOBBING! YOU ARE A PRINCESS! IF I CATCH YOU INTERUPTING A PUNISHMENT TRIAL ONE MORE TIME I WILL SEND YOU TO THE VAL DO JAJA ROOM!" Your dad shouted. **(Me: 'No Sound Mute') **

Your sisters and Kandi gasped while you widen your eyes. The Val do jaja room was a Fenie's worst nightmare...it was known as 'A World Without Sound or Music' which was basically what a Fenie lives on and lifts their spirits. You wanted anything but that. You wiped your tears away. "I am sorry father...it won't happen again..." "AND DON'T CRY!" Your father warned. You nodded. Your father turned to your sisters. "Continue the punishment...when you are done bring the upper body to me!" Your father ordered.

Your sisters nodded when your father walked away as Kandi let out a gasp of shock. Your father was soon back in the castle. Your sisters had their gunblades ready to chop Kandi's legs, feet and toes piece by piece for her to feel the pain. She cowered and screamed out in horror. You glare at your sisters. "Lower your weapons...and release Kandi at once!" You ordered. Your sisters obey but look at you confused. Kandi layed there still paralyzed and sobbed.

"Why?" Kejala asks. "Do not ask why...I am your older sister! You are to obey me without question!" With that you walk away. "But father said we must bring back Kandi's upper body" Kimika said. "Well I guess you're are just gonna have to figure something out little sha sha..." You said. Kaguya began to sob. "NO! You can't expect us to face dad and lie! DON'T DO THIS TO US! PLEASE!" Kaguya cried. "It's ok Kaguya...she's always like that..." Kakaletta said. You ignored her and continued walking. "...That's why she's always left alone with no friends..." You stop in your tracks and turn to her with a hurt expression on your face. "Kakaletta!" Kretina scolds. You squeeze your fist and ran back into the castle.

You sat in your room alone in your bed hugging your knees. "...I wish I wasn't so alone..." You muttered. "Maybe I could hold onto a real friend that I can stay with that can accept me for who I am..." "But NO! They all hate me! All just because I can't dance!" You then stare at your foot. "They'll never understand my condition...nobody WILL!" You sob. "...I don't wanna paraticipate in the Fenie Recital and fail again!" "Sha sha..." You heard. You turn back seeing your beautiful mother Kachynah Kardancia enter the room. She was wearing her long black traditional queen dress with slits that revealed only the sides of her midriff and cleavage.

Her beauty brought a weak smile on your face. Your mothers smile and kindness brought endless warmth to everyone's heart. She was often called 'Titania' which meant 'Queen of the Fairies'. Titania was actually the name of the female Fairy God known as Titania Neige while the Beast Genie God who she married was named Djinn Aledy. Beast Genie's were a species of Kitsunes. They met when Djnn discovered her flying in the sky and automatically began singing his heart out. You remembered from history books that it started out with something like _'Fairy where are you going?'_ and in no time they fell in love. Titania and Djinn lived alongside other Fairies and Beast Genie gods who mated with each other but out of all the gods Titania and Djinn were the king and queen.

They were all deceased of course but from what you studied in class and from your father a bit. You knew that Titania, Aledy and the rest of your ancestry were wiped out by a 'Black Wizard' Zeref who traveled to your world to cause destruction but no one knew what happened then after that...all that you each knew was all that was left was you all...The Fenie's. The Gods decided although to bless all whose name starts with 'K' as a tradition because of the phrase 'Kimah Klah **_Kitsa_**' which meant 'Blessed with a **_Kiss_**'

"Wawa..." You said. **(Me: 'Mama') **Your mom sat next to you. You scratch her right ear and she scratches yours. "Oh sha sha you've been crying!" Your mama said sadly. "What's wrong?" She asked as she wiped some tears. "You know what's wrong wawa...it's...my whole life! It's complicated!" You cry. "Is it about friends?" Your mother asked. "It's more than that now...all this pressure about the Fenie Recital...it's driving me crazy..." You said. "...I don't want to do it this year..." "But you have to...you have to try your hardest! Do a good performance and do your best so when you are even older...you can become queen when I die..." Your mother said. "BUT MOMMY MY CONDITION!" You cry. "...Should motivate you to dance better...I believe in you sha sha..." Your mother said smiling. You sobbed. "Wawa don't put me through this...please..." You were instantly brought towards your mothers breasts when she hugged you. You felt warmth. It was a way for Fenie's to comfort each other.

You then pulled away. "Before you go to sleep...I have a little gift for you!" Your mother said. "Wawa?" You asked confused. Your mother got up and pulled out a wrapped gift and set it to the ground. "Go ahead sha sha...open it" She said. You get off your bed and go over to the present and unwrap it revealing a small electric box with two attenas that stuck out. You've never seen anything like it before. You look at your mother in confusion. "Box?" You mom giggled. "No sweetie...it's a TV it plays images for you" Your mother said. "TV?" You ask confused. "I'm sure you'll figure out how to work it if you put your mind to it..." Your mom said. She then got up and began walking away. "I believe you can succeed in this years Fenie's Recital sha sha...I love you" Your mother then walked out the room and closed the door.

As soon as she mentioned the Fenie Recital you were instantly re consumed with stress. More stress was brought upon you when you thought about school. You sighed and walked over to your window and kneeled on the ledge and stared up into the starry night sky. You got in a praying position and closed your eyes. "Lords Neige and Aledy...please I'm not asking for much but all I ask is this..." You began. "...All I want in my life is someone to like me...a friend...someone who can appreciate me for who I am...please...that is all I ask...umen..." You prayed. **(Me: 'Amen') **You then open your eyes after a moment seeing some of the stars twinkle in the sky.

You smile seeing how beautiful they twinkled in the sky. You then saw a scaly waving looking tail moving rapidly across the night sky which caused you to gasp in surprised. "It's that...lizard thing again...I'm seeing it every night now...but...what is it?" You asked confused.

You slept that night thinking about what you saw. _What was it really? A flying lizard? No wait there was a certain species for that...a flying Froakie?_ **(Me: Froakie: Pokemon XY Series)** _A flying Deckerdramon?_ **(Me: Deckerdramon: Digimon Fusion Series)** _A drag-?_ "Princess?" You heard. You slowly open your eyes and lay up to see Virgo. "Oh...good morning Virgo" You said yawning. Virgo scratched your right ear. "Princess? The queen requests to see you now" She said. You groaned and got out of bed. "Allow me to dress you Princess" Virgo said.

Virgo had dressed you in a light blue genie outfit with jewelry to accent your hair with a crown on top. **(Me: Princess Jasmines outfit guys) **Virgo then disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World leaving you alone in the room. You sigh and turned to the TV your mother gave you. "So...how does this work?" You asked. You then walk up to the TV and bent over to push a circular button. Music then started playing and you saw 3 woman on the screen in a black and white background wearing black leotards swaying their hips as they sang. You raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was nothing like you have ever seen before.

**"All the single Ladies (All the single ladies) All the single Ladies (All the single Ladies) All the single Ladies now put your hands up!"**

_The ladies in the leotards then began dancing in a way you haven't seen before which intrigiued you. You slowly got up to copy the wild dances they were doing. One part of the dance had them each in positions which looked almost as if they were doing some sort of wild karate chops as they danced. When you attempted the dance it caused you to fall over on your butt. "Owie..." You cried. You then looked at the TV screen seeing the woman in leotards getting into their final pose._

"Watch my Beyonce concert soon!" The female in the middle said. You tilted your head in confusion. "Eh?" _'She's using her singing and dancing ability to convince people to do what she says...interesting...' You thought._

You then enter the main hall and got on one knee and with your two fingers you scratch your own right ear and then point your two fingers at your mother who was in her thrown as if sending the greeting to her. "Step forward!" She said. You got up from your knee and approach your mothers throne. "What reasons you have called mother?" You asked. "To introduce you of course!" Your mother said happily. "To whom?" You asked.

"You may enter now! She's here!" Your mother called. You then heard the sound of high heels from behind you. You turn around seeing a lock of jade green hair and a white dress and pale skin. You turn seeing a beautiful girl who was physically around your age stand next to you smiling. She wore a short white dress with a green trim and she had jade green hair and eyes. Her gold crown with a red gem was neatly wrapped in her hair. Her crown was a lot smaller than yours in comparison.

"Meet Princess Hisui E. Fiore!" Your mother said. A big smile immediately spreads on your face. "Another Princess?!" Hisui smiles at you and scratches your right ear to greet you. "Hello! I've arrived her a few hours ago. I've met all of your sisters who are all very nice but I don't think we've met" She said. You blushed flustered at how another Princess outside your family was talking to you. "I'm Princess Kitsaleeja Kardancia! It's so nice to meet you!" You cooed happily.

You lean your hand towards Hisui who looks at you confused. You raise your eyebrow seeing she didn't have any green fox ears of any sort on her head. "Where are your ears?" You asked. "My ears? They are right here!" Hisui said lifting the side of her hair revealing strange looking ears on the side of her head. You gasp in surprise. "Your ears! They are different! Wowwww rubbery ears!" You say amazed as you touch Hisui's ears. She sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"I love your ears! There strange yet amazing!" You said. "I leave you two to yourselves to get accquainted!" Your mother said smiling. You turned to see her get up from her throne and walk to her room. _'Did she plan for me alone to meet the Princess? She must have heard me last night when I asked for a friend! Amazing...thank you mom! Ok Kitsaleeja! You have a friend to get accquainted with so don't ruin it for yourself!' You thought._

"Um excuse me...? Princess? Could you please keep your hand away from my ears?" Hisui asked. You turned back to her seeing the uncomfortable look on her face as your hand was still massaging her ear. You widen your eyes and put your hand away. "I'm sorry..." You said. "It's ok" She said. Virgo then appeared. "Perhaps the two of you would like to get accuqanited for tea? Or shall I punish her?" Virgo asked. you sweatdropped. "Tea is good!"

You and Hisui sat on a comfy warm couch next to each other sipping the wonderful tea Virgo had made. "Tell me...how do you have ears like that?" You asked. "How? I was born with these!" Hisui chuckled. "Hmmm...your not a Fenie are you? Or any animal of any sort?" You asked. "No...I am human" Hisui said. "What is...human?" You asked. Hisui looked at you confused and then smiled. "Me! I'm human!" She said. "I still do not get it...I've never heard of such a species!" You said. "And how is it that you are able to speak my language?" You asked. "Oh I've studies Fenielosis and all sorts of other languages as a child" Hisui said. "I see..." You said.

"I've heard your Kingdom was attacked many years ago by the Black Wizard Zeref! I feel very bad because my people suffered the same fate!" Hisui said sadly. "Seriously? He's everywhere! I didn't think he made horror in your kingdom too! How sad..." You said sadly. Hisui nodded at that. "Don't worry! I am in the middle of a plan to change all this for both of our kingdoms! I will call it the Eclipse Project when the time comes!" Hisui said. "I see...but Princess I have a question...if your not an animal species and you call yourself some 'human'...then where did you come from?" You asked.

"Fiore!" Hisui said. "Where is that?" You asked. "In my world!" Hisui said. "Your world?!" You asked confused. "Yes that's right! My world the Human World which you people may dub it...the 'Normal World'" Hisui said. "I don't believe it! You've come from another world! Thats amazing!" You said appalled. "But you know...I never knew to much about it...all I knew was that when you turn at least 10,000 years you are allowed to live in that world freely" You said. "How old are you now? If I may ask. "Over 7,000" You said. "Wow...who knew?" Hisui asked.

"I would love to visit your world one day Hisui!" You said happily. "I don't think so...your father won't allow it and life would be horrible for you since you are not used to how things are" Hisui said. "But Princess you've visited my world so it's only fair I get to see yours for a change" You said. "I came here because I was invited to watch and see your Recital alongside my father the King of Fiore" Hisui said. "YOUR GONNA WATCH ME IN THE FENIE RECIAL?!" You asked shocked. "I thought you knew" Hisui said. You shook nervously. "Well no I...see-" Hisui then put her hands on your shoulders. "-I believe you can do it Princess! Don't be scared...you have my blessings!" She said. You widen your eyes gasping knowing that during this years Fenie Recital you'd have to give it your all.

The night of the Fenie Recital finally came and everyone from the kingdom of Feniechalius had arrived inside the castle. Even some of your other family members. Your mom opened the performance with her beautiful voice with music provided by Lyra and then each of you did your own individual performances. You chose to sing and ONLY sing which was surprisingly enough to get approval from the king and the Fenie people because they thought your amazing voice matched your mothers.

It was now time for the dance performance which you feared. You were growing nervous while your sisters beamed in excited. Libra helped you each by rehearsing not that it helped you much. Virgo had dressed you and your sisters in revealing dancers outfit the colors of your hair. Your color scheme was teal and silver. It consisted of a shimmery silver strapless bra top with a gold jewel in the center along with a revealing teal hip slit skirt with silver designs. You had multiple jewelry on such as hip anklets and necklaces and earrings. But your most favorite accessory Virgo gave you to wear was a small golden belly chain that made a swishing sound when you moved which was music to your ears.

"Ok ladies! Line up!" Libra ordered. You each were lined up single file. "And now we introduce...our Princess who will be performing for our Kingdom!" Leo annouced. The kingdom then clapped which made your stomach churn inside. "Go!" Libra whispered. Each of you walked into the main hall of the castle where the whole kingdom were sitting at tables. You each turn around facing away from the audience as the music began playing. It started out with a rapid drumming and then a bit of a spanish themed mix and that was when the Fenie men began to sing. Which got you nervous.

**_Song: 'Fiesta' By: +Plus_**

**"Kinou wo kuyanda tte ato no matsuri" **_Your sisters each turned around and danced together sideways with their arms out switching their hips showing the sides of their bare legs as they march to the audience. You panic and immediately follow only dancing a bit horribly. _**"Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba..."**

** "Kimiochi made karuku shite kureku yo" **_Your sisters stop in place and make a sway motion with their arms from left to right elegantly as they swish their hips. Yo follow flailing your arms. You could have sworn you heard a guy from school laugh at you which made you panic. _**"Ima ni demo tobesou jan..."**

_Your sisters look up at the ceiling raising their arms up crossing them in a X formation while their hands form a butterfly as they wiggle their hips. You stare it confusion as you attempt to follow. _**"Soko ni yama ga aru kara sou itteta tozanka"** Your sisters then wave their hands up elegantly and then rapidly. **"Kekkyoju koate wa tanjun de..." "Dare mo go idomitsuzuker tabibito nanda!" **

_Your sisters 'dip' their hips downward and wave their bodies from one side to the other. You awkwardly do the same although more horribly. "_**Hora ame sae mo...ENERUGII!"**

_Your sisters then stand up straight and sway and dance rapidly to the last part of the lyrics while you stood there awkwardly before your sisters then get into their final pose. _**"Ni kaete egao sakase odoriakasou..."**

_You watched as your sisters spun around elegantly allowing their slit skirts fly up. You akwardly spin around. In between your spins you saw your sisters go off to their respective partner. You gasp and immediately stop spinning and run off to Kaguya who was your partner. _**"Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KOMPASS!"**_ You and Kaguya shimmy towards each other. To your suprise Kaguya along with your sisters wave their arms back sharply and then shimmy again leaving you lost. _**"Tadotte yukeba Jiyuu ni naretu kara"**

_Your sister then do a small belly dance with their hips with you following although you again did horribly. You saw Hisui in the audience with her father giving you a sorry sad look which made you more nervous. _**"Tomo ni uchiageyou hanabi kimochi hitso tsu ni shite!"**

_You and your sisters got in your pairs again shimming. You shimmied with Kaguya. You knew when you had to sharply wave your hand again. _**"Taiyou wa shizumi kurikaesu...Ashite hare-" **"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You heard. "NAGO NAGO NAGO!" You and your 14 sisters turn seeing your one sister Kimika who was behind you clutching her eye. "Kimika what's wrong?" You and your sisters ask as you each surround her. The music had stop and curious murmurs were heard in the crowd.

Your father walked up to each of you. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. "We don't know" Kalentina said. "I was hit in the eye..." Kimika cried. "By what? Who?" Your father asked. Kimika then took her hand away from her eye revealing a bit of blood leaking out from the side. It made each of you gasp. "By Kitsaleeja..." Everyone in the room turned to you as you widen your eyes. "WHAT?! But...NO! NO! It was an accident!" You cried.

You father then held your hand and gestured you to look at your finger. You gasped seeing the giant gold ring which was the one that hit Kimika when you were dancing. "An accident that ruined the performance..." Your father said. Your ears drooped in sadness. "Oh no..." You said. Your father put your hand down and turned to the audience. "The Fenie Recital is now cancelled yet again!" "NAGOOOOOOO!" Your sisters cried furiously. "No...not again..." You whispered. "I am sorry but everyone should exit the castle!" Your father said. The audience let out murmurs of disapproval and slowly get up and walk out of the castle.

You shake your head. "No please...Hisui!" you call. Hisui stops and looks at you with a sad look before her father put her hand on her shoulder and made her follow him out the castle. "I believe this is goodbye..." Was all she said before leaving and presumingly heading back to her world. You reach your hand out to her. "Leafa...choba..." **(Me: 'Friend...come back') **"YOU RUINED THE FENIE RECITAL AGAIN!" Karkeisha cried. "AND OUR CHANCES AT BECOMING QUEEN!" Kermala cried. "I hope your happy now..." Kulala said. You ignored them staring off at where Hisui left. Hisui: the only one who treated you like a true friend and you were not about to try and lose her.

"LEAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You shout as you run outside of the castle. "Kitsaleeja!" Your father cried. You ignored them and continued running holding your long skirt up. You ran through the plains to find Hisui but she was no where to be found. You were getting desperate wanting to see her again. "HISUI! HISUI!" You cry. "HISUIEEEEKKKK!" You cry when you tripped over a rock. "Owie..." You sniffled. You felt your leg leak out bits of blood as tears leaked from your eyes spilling onto the rocky surface. Hisui was probably already back in her world now with her father with her own share of friends who you'll never get to meet.

"I'm alone..." You sniffled. "I'm alone again...I don't have any FRIENDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" You cried loudly. You continue to sob. "I CAN'T BE ALONE AGAIN! NOT LIKE THIS!" You shout as you bang your head against the rocky surface. "I WANT TO GO TO THE NORMAL WORLD AND AT LEAST SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE! BUT I CAN'T!" You cry. "AND I STILL CAN'T DANCE! I'LL BE ALONE AND UNLOVED FOREVER!" You shout as you pull your hair.

"Please don't pull your hair...it's beautiful...and so are you..." A voice said. "Don't even bother saying that to me! Your lying! I'm just a talentless Fenie born to be hated by the world! Just cause I can't dance or do anything RIGHT!" You sob. "Do not say words like that young Princess...I can help you change that fact...I can teach you the true arts of dance" The voice said.

You slowly lifted your head off the ground. "Please just what makes you think you could teach ME? All the other teachers I had all-" You then gasped amazed at what you saw...there stood a teal dragon with a sparkly royal gold tail and large amber eyes that were deeper than your own. On her right ear was a giant gold earring chain with a dragon head at the tip that dangled a bit. "JUUGRA!" You said shocked. **(Me: 'DRAGON!') **"I am Songulala the Dance Voodoo Dragon and once a Fairy Dragon..." She said. You gasped. "Voodoo? WAIT! YOU WERE ONCE OWNED AND LIVED ALONGSIDE BY ONE OF MY DECENDANTS?!" You asked shocked. "Follow me if you want to know more...I can help you..." Songulala said. She then flew away elegantly in the sky. "Help me? Um...WAIT!" You cry. You then fly after her.

After 10 minutes you land in front of a cave where you saw Songulala enter and walk inside. It was pitch black and completely dark which creeped you out. "Hello? Songu...uh lady? Are you here?" You asked nervously. You then see a bright bluish white light followed by some opera like music. You gasped at what you saw...a silver Dance Fountain spewing sparkly silver water in the shape of music notes with statues of beautiful nude Beast Genie's and Fairies in erotic poses although their long hair was able to censor their privates.

You approached the fountain. "So beautiful! It's amazing! I never knew such artifacts of the gods resided here! The Dance Fountain hasn't been seen by a Fenie in centuries" You said. "I see you made a decision!" A voice said. You turned seeing Songulala on the other side. "It's you!" You said surprised. Songulala then approached you. "I can help you become a true dancer through magic...Dance Voodoo Magic..." Songulala said. You widen your eyes. "Voodoo?! Wait! You can't teach me how to dance! I can't with this condition on my foot!" You cried. Songulala's claw then tapped your chest. "If you believe in yourself and trust me...you can learn...even through the harshest conditions you may have..." Songulala said smoothly. You felt comfort in her words as you stare at her in surprise. "...Believe?"

Hours and hours were finally paying off. You were becoming proud of yourself. You finally learned to DANCE! Not only that but you had learned Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic. You didn't know what the term 'Dragon Slayer' really meant but you didn't care because you were now talented at dancing! It's almost as if your condition was the thing of the past. Although you still physically had it. "Tomorrow we will advance you in further magic! I will be waiting here for you" Songulala said softly.

You skipped out of the cave happily. "I can finally dance! I'm so happy! Oh bless you Songulala bless you!" You said happily. "I can't wait to tell...wait..." You said as you stopped skipping as you look down at the ground sadly. "If I tell anyone about my new ability to dance...then they will start becoming my friends...and then...they won't like me for me..." You said. "...I don't want that..." _'Then I will keep my talents a secret! In the mean time...I should start planning to free Fenie's from strict order and control' You thought. " And to do that I must excel in my talents and become a-" _"-OOF!" You cried when you tripped over something hard.

You slowly lift your head up and rubbed your head. "Oww...what did I hit?" You asked. You then got up and gasped seeing a large golden egg with brown swirls. "An egg?" You asked confused. "That must mean..." A big smile spreads on your face. "FRIEND!" You said happily. You pick up the large egg and fly to your home eager to show everyone. When you got there your sisters seemed uninterested as they were still somewhat mad at you for ruining the Fenie Recital yet again. You went to tell your father although he also didn't seem to care and he then told you how your mother went on vacation to the normal world for a small vacation which put a lot on your mind.

You then entered your room setting the egg on your bed and changed into your regular two piece revealing 'fairy outfit' and then turned to face your TV. For the past few hours you practiced dance moves that Songulala taught you. You were dancing to that _'Single Ladies'_ video again and you finally got better. You then did it again whilst singing and got even better. After awhile you were soon tired. You bent over to unlace your fairy heels. You could have sworn you felt a slight tug on your miniskirt but then thought it was due to the wind since your windows were still open.

"Panties!" You heard a cute childish voice coo excitedly. You stood up and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha?" You then turn around and looked seeing a baby golden cat with a white underbelly standing on your bed lifting up your skirt to view your underwear. You widen your eyes. "Uh..." "Panties!" The cat cooed. You sweatdropped. "Yes...those are panties...now where did you-?" You then looked seeing your egg that was once a whole had been cracked. You gasped and looked at the tiny cat. "Did you come from that egg? Tell me...what are you?" The little cat then grinned. "Pantiesssss!" He cheered.

"Ok...I guess since you...like panties...even at your age you must be a boy right?" You asked. "Pantiesss! Panty panties!" The cat cheered. You rolled your eyes at his perverseness and then smiled as you sat on the bed. "At least now I finally have a friend..." You said as you pick up the gold cat and hug it. The cat looked at you confused and then hugged your face back. "Friend..." He said. You giggled cutely and set the cat down.

"I am Princess Kitsaleeja Kardancia!" You introduced. "Kitsaleeja!" The cat cooed. You giggled and then scratched the kitties right ear to greet him. The little cat ears twitched. "Eh?" "Oh! Thats how we greet others in the kingdom" You said. The little cat smiled kindly and to your surprise grew white angel wings and leviated upwards. You gasped. "You can fly?" You asked. The little cat flew towards your right ear and scratched it. "Friend!" He said. You smiled sweetly. "Awww thank you...uh...hmmm..." You thought. "Friend?" The little kitty asked.

"Well I think we should come up with a name for you" You said. The little kitty sat on the bed smiling waiting for a suggestion. "How about...Klufer?" You asked. The little kitty shook his head. "You don't like that? How about Klaf?" You asked. The little kitty then shook his head. You grew nervous seeing this was one picky cat. "Kumo? Kladon? Kimmos? Kedder? Kymuf? Klid? C'mon those are all traditional Fenie names!" You said. The little kitty just kept shaking his head. "No! No 'K'!" "But...everyone in this kingdom has a name that starts with 'K'. If you don't want that then I don't know what else to name you..." You said as you lean your chin in your palm.

"Pew..." The little kitty said sadly. "Sorry...I'm sure I'll come up with a name soon that you'll like" You said stroking his head. "Now It's time for D-D-DJ FUSSEEE on this club station!" A rapper said. You turn seeing that you had left the TV on. "Oh I forgot to turn it off" You said. You slowly get up and walk over to the TV to press the button. "Nooooo!" The little kitty cried. You stopped and turn to look at him. "What?" You asked. The little kitty the pointed at the TV screen. You look back seeing a rapper with a mic. "It's D-D-D-DJ Fuse everybody! MAKE SOME NOISE!" You then heard the sound of cheering come from an audience.

"Is this how people in the Normal World act? Now I REALLY want to go!" You cried. "Fuse! Fussseee!" The little cat cried. "Huh? Fuse?" You say confused. "Heres DJ Fuse y'all!" The rapper said. "Fuse! Meeeeee!" The little cat cheered as he jumped up and down. "Fuse?...Oh! Is that what you want? You want the name...'Fuse'?" You asked confused as you looked down at the cat. "Fuse! Fusseee!" The little cat cheered. You smiled at him. "Well I guess that's your new name then...nice to meet you Fuse!" You said happily.

"Panties!" Fuse cooed. He slowly ran up to you. You raise an eyebrow. "Wait! What are you gonna-?" Fuse then leapt off the bed and caught your skirt. "Weeeeee!" He cheered as slid down to the floor along with your skirt. Fuse then smiled cheerfully like a child on christmas as he gawked seeing your lacy black thong panty you had on. You blushed in embarrassment not knowing what to do. "F-Fuse?!"

Fuse immediately jumped up a grabbing onto clinged onto your hips and smiled at your panties. "What are you gonna do to me?" You cried. Fuse nuzzled his face towards your panties and to your horror he began to kiss them and nibbled on your hip sides a bit. You flushed a deeper red. "FUSE!" You had no idea what to do as you just stared and watched Fuse kiss and tug at your panties. He snuggled against them and smiled. "Panties..." He cooed.

"So...uh...are you...done?" You asked nervously. Fuse grinned evilly at you and to your shock he pulled your panties down and slid along with it. "Weeeee!" "STOP THAT! WHY AM I LETTING YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" You shout as your hair strands covered what was left. Fuse ignored you and carried your panties to your bed. He layed back and put the panties on over his head and began sniffing it. "Mmm...panties!" He cooed. You felt ashamed at the fact that you were practically half stripped by a newborn cat who shouldn't know what panties are!

Fuse then burrowed his face in your panties for awhile. He then stuck his head out and gave a disgusted look. "Pew!" He said. He then threw your panties to the side. "Hey! What's wrong with my panties?!" You cried. Fuse then flew across the room and landed at your sister Kaguya's drawer. He opened it and gasped excitedly picking up a strapless pink bra with black lace. He flew back to your bed with the bra and slept hugging the bra like it was his very first teddy bear. You couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Fuse! Your going to make a great friend..."

The past few days were getting great for you. You introduced your sisters to Fuse who immediately took a liking to him and they found it quite humorous that he was a pervert. Even if they knew he was a pervert they would still allow Fuse in their rooms when they are changing and even invite him to showers and baths. For some reason after a shower he would purposely dirty up his tail and make it bushier to look furry like a fox tail which you thought was adorable. Fuse being the silly kitty he was chewed on a magical TV wire and learned some strange magic form of Wire Voodoo Magic which allowed him to sprout wires and experiement it towards technology.

During those years you spent training with the help of Songulala who helped improve your dancing. You, now 8,911 years old was currently in the cave wearing a gold genie outfit. "Now it's time for you to learn this Princess..." Songulala said. You walked towards her with a confused look on her face. "Learn? Learn what?" You asked confused. Songulala brought her claws closer to your face. You gasped. "I shall channel all of the abilities of the Deceased Dance Voodoo Spirit Mages into your soul...you will gain each of their abilities..." Songulala said. "What? What do you mean?" You asked confused.

The tips of Songulala's claws glowed and your arms forcefully raised up high. You slowly leviated off the ground as you slowly spun. "Wait! What's going on?" You asked confused. You spun even faster as bits of magic enter your body which made it feel energized. You then stop spinning and gracefully land on your feet. "Wow! I suddenly feel...strong...like I'm able to dance to anything!" You say happily. You then spin around and dance your way out of the cave. "Thanks Songulala!" You said as you exit out the cave. "...I've think I've taught you everything I know now...I knew you could do it Princess..." You heard Songulala whisper. You look back at the cave in confusion. "Wait...what does she mean by all of that...?"

You eventually shrugged it off and was soon back in your castle where the king had called you into the main hall. "I want you to meet someone Kitsaleeja!" Your father had said. "Who?" You asked confused. A handsome male Fenie with short green hair with black tips then walked into the room towards you. "This is Kalro Krussos! He is one of the few wealthiest men is Feniechalius!" Your father said. Kalro smiled. "Hello!" You smiled widely. "Friend?" You then rush up to hug Kalro tightly. He chuckles nervously and hugs you back.

"Not quite...he will be your new husband!" Your father said. You gasped as you pull away from Kalro. "Husband?!" "Yes...I want to marry you...I think you are beautiful and amazing...so...will you marry me?" Kalro asked. "It is not like she has a choice..." Your father muttered. You smiled at Kalro. "At last! I have love!" You then pull him into a hug and giggle to yourself. "Love yes! I'm finally in love! Oh my goodness!" You squeal.

You felt something cold and hard slip onto your finger. You look down seeing Kalro had slipped a golden ring with a studded 'K' onto of your ring finger. "Susha..." You said. **(Me: 'Beautiful...') **"Just like you..." Kalro said as he presented you a rabbit. You smiled. "Awwww! I love it!" You said taking the rabbit by the neck. "I can't wait to eat it!" You smiled as you stared into his eyes. He took your hands in his. "When do you want to get married my Princess?" He asked. You chuckled nervously. "I don't know...this is all happening so fast...I don't know when..." "It's ok...I can wait..." Kalro said. He then kissed your hand. You sighed feeling smitten. You stared at the struggling rabbit in your hand. When a male Fenie gave a female a rabbit it meant romantic feelings. _'So this is what true love feels like...' You thought as you smile at the choking rabbit._

The past few days you were doing romantic things with Kalro and you've been skipping your trainings with Songulala. You felt pure bliss when you were with Kalro. You recently watched a music video and discovered a style that intriuiged you and you decided to show Kalro what it was. You went into his house and saw him. "Kalro look! Look!" You called. Kalro looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "It's just like the people in the normal world look!" You said. You showed him your self pirerced pircing on your left ear. "Isn't this amazing? I look...'COOL'" You said happily.

Kalro said nothing and slowly approached you. "What do you think Kalro?" You asked. Kalro was now inches away from you. "Kalro?" You asked. _SLAP! _You widen your eyes and touched the red handprint on your cheek. You slowly turned to Kalro. "H-how could you-?" "-Take that OFF!" Kalro demanded. You looked at him sadly. "But I don't understand! Why-?" "-I SAID TAKE IT OFF!" Kalro shouted. Before you did anything Kalro grabbed a hold of you and instantly yanked your pircing out of your left ear. You scream in agony at the feeling and felt bits of blood leak out from your ear. "You are NOT! From the NORMAL WORLD! YOU ARE A FENIE!" Kalro shouted.

You back away from Kalro feeling your ear. "KALRO! WHY!?" You sob. You turn seeing a mirror next to you seeing your left ear was now torn. "You've...disrespected me..." Out of no where Kalro pulled you into a hug. "Cho la..." He whispered as he stroked your hair. **(Me: 'I'm sorry...') **A look of horror spreads on your face. "You hurt me..." You whispered sadly. "I won't again...I promise Princess...please don't tell anyone what happened!" Kalro said. _'He...torn off my ear...my LEFT ear...' You thought._ as you slowly hug Kalro back feeling scared. "I won't..." You whispered.

Fuse's POV:

For some reason Kitsaleeja stayed in her room for awhile to do foxy things. She seemed pretty sad at first when she found out her mother had died in the 'Normal World' upon arrival but she was soon calm about it. It was sad because she was not allowed to even say goodbye to her mother. Apparently in this kingdom a Fenie never says 'goodbye' because Fairies _'Don't say goodbye'_. But also... It was like she was trying to get away from her new love Kalro. It was weird! Just a few days ago she kept talking and dreaming about how she wanted to be some kind of celebrity...I don't know...some thingy she saw on her TV maybe...I just finished getting a few peekys from some of her sisters taking a bath in the cities Bathhouse. They caught me and I thought I was being a very bad boy who was gonna get in trouble. But they weren't mad surprisingly. They invited me to bathe with them! It was FUN!

After the playtime ended I searched the big castle/palace to look for Kitsaleeja when I heard something interesting in the library. I hid behind a book and saw Kalro reading some old books in a nearby room. "I knew it! She IS the one! Kitsaleeja! Now I knew why Zeref originally came to our world years ago" I heard Kalro say. "And once I marry her! I will use her power towards MY advantage and rule of Feniechalius and the Normal World!" I gasped at what I just heard. "I've got to tell Kitsaleeja before it's too late!" I whispered.

I flew through the selves and accidentally knocked over a book. I gasped. "Oh no!" "It appears that I am being watched!" I heard. I turned seeing Kalro had spotted me. His green hair strands spreaded towards me. "Your gonna be a good kitty and keep your mouth SHUT about my little secret!" He said devilishly. I widen my eyes. "Oh no!"

Kitsaleeja's (Kitsuna's) POV:

You got lonely so you decided to look for Fuse who was no where to be found in your ever so huge palace. You were soon in the library. You heard the sound of cute whimpers. "Huh?" You then turn seeing Fuse lying on the ground with small tears in his eyes. "Fuse!" You cry. You run over to him and pick scoop him in your arms. "Fuse what's wrong?" You then gasped in horror seeing what you had saw. Fuse's left ear had been torn a bit and there were two twin bloody red scars across his white underbelly. He sniffled in sadness. "FUSE! Your hurt! What happened?! Are you okay?!" You cried. "Kalro...want...you...power..." Fuse muttered. "My power?! What do you mean?!" You asked.

"I've see you've found out about my little secret as well young Princess..." You heard. You turn seeing Kalro walk towards you. You stood up glaring at him. "What have you done to Fuse?! I demand you tell me RIGHT NOW!" Kalro chuckled at your outburst. "I thought you loved me! But I guess I was wrong!" You yelled. "Oh dear Kitsaleeja...I DO love you...but all I want is to become the new king and rule over the worlds!" Kalro said. "But why choose me? Why didn't you pick any of my sisters to marry? They have better chances at becoming queen than I do!" You said.

"OH! But you WILL become queen my Princess! And YOU! You are special than the rest of us Fenie's living in this world!" Kalro said as he went to stroke your cheek. You slapped his hand away from you. "You are sick Kalro! You are SICK!" "I am reporting this to the king and I will have you banished from the Kingdom!" You said walking away. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Princess..." Kalro said.

Kalro used his green hair strand and grabbed Fuse out of your hands and flinged him across the room. You turn back to see Fuse hitting a huge book knocking him out cold. "FUSE!" You cried. You run to get him. Kalro's green hair strand then wrapped around your leg tripping you. "Oh no you don't! DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY!" Kalro shouted. You then stretch out some of your teal hair strands to attack Kalro but he immediately pins them down hard with his own weakening you. You whimper.

Kalro using his hair strand pulls you towards him and hoists you up holding you tight. You struggle to break free. Kalro leans his lips towards your ear. "Guess...what?" He asks. "...I want you..." He purrs. You widen your eyes knowing what he meant and did your beast to run only for Kalro to whack you in the back with his hair strand. He held you tighter, lifting you up a bit as he walked out of the library to a nearby door and opened it. You squirmed to get away. "Nago! NAGO!" You whine as you try back kicking Kalro. "SHUT UP!" Kalro shouted. He then punched you in the side of your waist making you cringe and twitch in pain. "Ah..."

You and Kalro entered the room which had a large king sized bed. Kalro had tossed you onto the bed. You, feeling weak, was unable to move. Kalro immediately climbed onto the bed and immediately he brings out his hair strand to wrap around your head covering your eyes. You saw pure darkness "Please stop!" You cried. More hair strands wrap and tighten around your arms making you yelp out in pain. You felt pain marks being drawn onto your skin as if your blood stream wasn't flowing normally in your arm.

"Now I have you all to myself!" Kalro said as a living hair strands snaked around your bare waist. "Eek!" You cry. "You little W****! I bet if you weren't gonna exile me you would have gave me the Defooting Punishment! Or maybe execute me by the orders of the king HUH?!" With that living hair strands tighten around your legs. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" You cry. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kalro shouted. Two of his hair strands then procced to rip your top off. You screamed in horror as the hairy tentacles massage your breasts.

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!" You cry. "Poor poor Princess! Begs and pleas for freedom...WELL YOU CAN'T GET IT! YOU ARE NOT AN EARTHLANDER! YOU ARE A FENIE WHO IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE AND GIVE ME POWER!" Kalro shouted. You gasp in surprise. _'Earthland' huh? Thats the name of this 'Normal World'? 'Earthland'?' _Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt Kalro's hands massage your crotch. He had just finished removing your bottoms and your panties. "This will hurt...ALOT!" He snickered. You cry out in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After those countless hours of torture and rape Kalro had left you alone in the room to cry alone naked. Your body was in to much pain to move much to your dismay. You were to scared to think about anything except for what a monster Kalro really is. "I can't live like this anymore..." You sobbed. "I can't keep living being pressured at home, bullied at school and raped...not anymore..." The pain slowly went away and you put your clothes back on.

Before you got up and did anything you cringed feeling slight pain in your stomach. You look at your bare stomach and gasp in horror seeing a slight bulge. You widen your eyes. "It can't BE!" You then shriek in pain as you clutch your stomach feeling it get bigger. You put your hand on the wall as you groan in pain. "AH! No!" You then heave and breath in and out seeing your stomach get rounder. "No...It really is! I'm-AH! AHHHH!" You cry as you sink to the ground. "Kalro...you...MONSTER! Look what you've done to me!" You cried.

You limp your way over to the bed and lay there. "I can't believe I really have to do this by myself...I'm not ready for this...not yet...but...I have NO choice!" You cry. You then grip your bed sheets and squeeze your eyes shut to release...

You cradled the living thing in your arms and waited and waited and that was when you heard the sound of a large hawk from outside. You turned seeing Birdramon outside from your window. **(Me: Birdramon: Digimon Adventure Series) **You smile a bit in relief and go over to the open window. "Birdramon...I ask you this...please take this to a normal loving and caring family anywhere in Feniechalius! I'm counting on you!" You said handing the living creature to Birdramon. Birdramon grabs it with her foot claw carefully. "You got it!" She said. She instantly flew up and away and into the city.

You then walked out of the room keeping a close eye out for Kalro who was nowhere to be scene and you walk into the library seeing the injured Fuse lying on the ground still. You scoop him in your arms. He groaned from the pain. "We're going to get help! I promise!" You said. You then slowly flew up out of a window and fly through across the night sky. Tears flew out of your eyes as you stared at the stars. _'I don't want to feel pain...I don't want anyone to feel pain and suffering anymore...I care for my Kingdom and I have to set things right...but I can't do this alone...' You thought._

You landed right in front of the cave and walk inside. "Songulala? Songulala?" You called. Fuse slowly peeked his eyes open. "Wha? Who are we looking for?" Fuse asked. "Songulala...my dragon..." You said. "Dragon?!" Fuse asked confused. You then stopped walking feeling something hard under your heel. You lift up your foot and saw a gold chain from under your foot. You gasped. "Songulala's ear chain! But she doesn't go anywhere without it!" You cry as you pick it up. You held it tight in your arms and look around the cave. "Songulala? FRIEND? MOTHER? WHERE ARE YOU!?" You cry out.

There was no answer. You continue to run around the cave still carrying Fuse. You stop and gasp seeing the beautiful Dance Fountain which no longer shined, glistened or sprout out water. It looked dead. You drop to your knees and hang your head. Fuse looks up at you sadly. "Kitsaleeja?" A tear from your eye spills onto his furry cheek which dissolved in his fur. "Songulala is not here...she ABANDONED ME! WHY?!" You cry out. "I didn't think I would ever be left behind again!" You cry.

"Kitsaleeja..." Fuse said. "I know I know..." You said. You then sniffled and wiped your tears away. "Now...I know what I must do..." "Eh?" Fuse asked. You stood up staring up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna run away..." You said. Fuse widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You looked at him. "The two people who I care for most out of anyone has left me behind...my mom entering the 'Normal World' and Songulala disappeared...maybe she's in the 'Normal World' too!" "That doesn't mean you have to run away!" Fuse said. "I will run away! To find Songulala...to begin my career as a celebrity and to free the Fenie's from suffering! And let them live in peace!" You said. "And maybe...along the way...I will make some wonderful new friends..." You said with a smile.

"But it's too dangerous!" Fuse said. You smirk down at him. "You could meet some hot girls...maybe start your own harem like you wanted to!" You said with a wink. A wide grin spreads on Fuse's face. "I'm in!" You chuckled. "Great! Now then...here's what I want you to get in the black markets in the city..." You began.

You and Fuse had split up. You had Fuse shoplift for a special magic item known as a 'Magical Wig'. You thought that if you were gonna travel you would have to keep a low profile on your princess...ness...because Fenie's were recognized by their hair. You were currently in your castle packing some small things. An ancient artifact 'The Mirror of Links' so you can keep contact with your sisters when they found out the truth, your gunblade which was a gift from your mother and of course a picture of your mother. You added a few more items and placed it all in your sack.

Fuse flew in through the window carrying a furry object. "Hows this?" He asked. You looked seeing a deep purple Magical Wig with black tips. You smiled. "It's perfect...thank you!" You said taking it. You slowly apply it onto your head and instantly your hair glowed as you felt the wig blend with your true magic hair so it won't be pulled off. You quickly fed your wig with some hair cream which it quickly devoured and transferred into your natural hair.

You pick up your sack. "You ready to go?" Fuse asked. "Hold on a sec..." You then dig into your sack and pull out Songulala's ear chain. You take the sharp point of it and insert it into your navel. You yelp out a bit from the pain and then sigh not feeling it anymore. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "A belly piercing?" You then looked at your belly seeing how long the chain was hanging. You could have sworn you saw a glow. You look back at Fuse. "It's all I have left of Songulala...I will NEVER take it off!" You said. "I won't stop you!" Fuse said smiling.

You slowly breath in an out and nod. You and Fuse approach your window. You slowly turn back to look at your room one last time before fluttering up into the sky releasing fairy dust. You and Fuse fly across the city. You look down at the buildings one last time. The bathhouse, the dance hall, the nude beaches your school, the cave where Songulala was...

"Were here..." Fuse said. You snap out of your thoughts and see that you were finally at the border of clouds between your world and the 'Normal World'. The border was actually a big drop that lead to the new world. "I'm here..." You said. You look around to see if there were any castle guards or Celestial Spirits to stop you but luckily they were all on their lunch break back in their world. You take a look at your huge palace that was in the far back of the city. A small tear leaves your eyes as you smile. "I won't hold back...I'm gonna go okay?" You asked. "Uh...who are you talking to?" Fuse asks. "My sisters...father...my people...I will save you all for torture...I will change things when I enter the new world and come back a changed women...so for now...ku mo po..." **(Me: 'I'll miss you')**

You grab Fuse and pull him close to your breasts as you close your eyes and lean back. "Hey what are you do-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuse screamed as you fell out from the border and into the new area of fresh air and a brighter blue sky. Soon you were screaming as you were losing control of the air pressure. You slowly saw trees that were beautiful and so new to you. You knew that this world was going to be one exciting experience...as you fell in through the forest you saw a patch of pink hair and a white scarf.

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

_'Well I have those friends now...' You thought looking at Lucy, Fuse and Happy. _Your attention was then turned back to Natsu who was struggling with Gajeel. "We gotta create fire for Natsu!" You said. "I know but how?" Lucy asked. "Use one of your spirits!" You said. "I lost my keys when I was attacked..." Lucy cried. "We're screwed!" You said. Lucy then pulled out a key. "The only new one I have is Sagittarius!" "He can't create fire you know..." You muttered. "Wait! You know him too?" Lucy asked. "Forget about that...just summon him and try to think of something..." You said. "Alright! It's the only chance we got right now!" Lucy said.

**CUE EXCEED EYE CATCH!**

** BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"I CALL UPON THE OF THE WORLD OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS! I BECON YOU TO MY SIDE AT ONCE! PASS THROUGH THE GATE!" Lucy ordered. Lucy then glowed. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Sagittarius the horse Celestial Spirit then appeared saluting. "Well howdy do my Lady!" Sagittarius greeted. "WOW that really worked!" Lucy said happily. "Hello Sagittarius!" You said. Sagittarius turned to you and saluted. "I salute you! Lady Kitsa-" Fuse then flew to his mouth and covered it. "Put a horseshoe in it will ya?"

"Don't be mean! And why do you keep doing this when I summon a spirit?" Lucy asked. As she asked this Fuse finished whispering all the details into Sagittarius' ears and he nodded signaling he understood it all. "I'm very suspicous about this..." Happy said. "Me too..." Lucy said suspicously. "But we'll have to worry about that later! Sagittarius! Can you make fire?" "No I can't!" Saggitarius said. "Yep! We're screwed!" You said.

"Wait m'lady!" Sagittarius said. You each turned to him seeing he brought out his arrow. "I will forfull your wishes!" Sagittarius said. He then shot arrows through a bunch of walls which created an explosion. "Nice shot!" Happy said. "Whoa..." You and Fuse said shock. "You found a way to create fire!" Lucy said surprised. As expected Natsu swallowed up the fire. "Just what I needed...thanks a million Lucy!" He said giving her a thumbs up. Lucy smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Gajeel charged for him. "Eat all the fire you want but you still won't beat me!" Natsu instantly gave Gajeel a fire punch in the face. "Thata boy...I knew you'd get that fire power..." You whispered. "Iron Dragon ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Gajeel blasted his roar but Natsu just separated it. "It ends NOW!" Natsu said. He slowly walked towards Gajeel. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS! MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE!" Natsu shouted.

You widen your eyes at how serious he was. "Wow...this is a little TOO much excitement for this HUGE chapter!" You said as the _Ending Music _played. "Kitsuna don't break the forth wall!" Lucy cried. "Whatever the chapters ending...don't you hear Erza's ending playing?" You asked. "WHAT?! WE'RE ENDING RIGHT NOW?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy hold up little signs. "To be continued!" They said. "You see?" You asked Lucy. "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Lucy cried. Sagittarius looked at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience! "I guess we'll see you later alligator!" He said.

**CUE ENDING CREDITS!**

Finally after 2 weeks and 1 day! I AM DONE! I hope you guys read throughout the huge flashback! I'm sorry if it's so long! Anyways...R&amp;R! BYE!


	24. Our Resolves!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY! This will be a bit of episode 28 and the rest will be 29!**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Kitsuna and Lucy: Our Resolves**

Instantly as expected Natsu trashed Gajeel destroying the whole Phantom Guild. Fuse and Happy had held you and Lucy up in the air above to watch the two Dragon Slayers. Gajeel had passed out onto some rubble. "You cant...defeat me..." Gajeel muttered. "Oh yeah? I think I just did..." Natsu said before he fell back from exhaustion. "He's down!" Lucy cried. "Natsu!" You cry. "Well that was fun but I think I'm gonna rest a bit..." Natsu said. "Talk about overdoing it!" Lucy said smiling. "Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy said. "So how many likes did I get Fuse?" You asked. "89K! Pluse 45 more followers!" Fuse said. "Alright!" You said smiling.

That was when you each saw a bright light coming from the other side of the building. You gasped as see a dark hole in the sky releasing the light. "Master!" You said surprised. The area began to shake. You and Lucy hold on tighter to Fuse and Happy. "Fairy Law..." You whispered. _'The power of the Fairy Gods and Beast Genie Gods!" You thought smiling. 'They lent the Master their power...'_

The light soon cleared and you heard the sound of the Fairy Tail members cheer signaling that you each had won the war. You each smile. "I'm gonna head back to the guild" Lucy said. "Ok! I'll stay here then" You said. Lucy nodded. Happy then flew away. You glanced down at Natsu who smiled at the sky as he lyed in the rubble. You smiled down at him. "Natsu..." "...Go get your man!" Fuse whispered. You blushed and looked up at him. "What?" Fuse instantly dropped you which caused you to scream. "Later..."

Natsu widen his eyes as you neared closer to him falling from the sky as you screamed. "Tsuna-?" "-OOF!" Luckily for you his nice abs had broke your fall. "Ah..." He groaned. You looked at him and smile apologetically. "Sorry..." "It's alright..." He said as he stroked your hair. "I'm so proud of you! You did it!" You said putting a hand on his cheek. Natsu chuckled. "Yeah..." You both then stare up into the sky admiring it's beauty. It was a nice way to relax after a crazy ass war.

"...We couldn't have done it without you big guy!" Natsu said smiling. You turn to him seeing the relaxed ^^ smile he had on his face showing his fangs. "Hee hee! C'mere you ding ding dlah..." You say huskily. Natsu opened his eyes. "Huh?" You slowly lean down towards his face shadowing over his widen eyes and press your warm lips against his nose. "...Mwah!"

You pull away seeing Natsu him darken a deep red. "Tsuna...!" You giggle at how flustered he was. "C'mere..." Natsu whispered. You look at him confused. "Huh?" Natsu then reached over and wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you close to him until your body was pressed up against his chest. You gasp a bit in surprise. "I want you...right here with me..." Natsu said as he stroked your bare back. You let a slight aroused moan but quickly cover it up with a nervous chuckle. Natsu snickered which obviously meant that he heard your moan.

Natsu closed his eyes. "Your so warm...Tsuna..." You giggled as you lean your face towards him and nuzzle your nose against his. He lets out a small chuckle. "I'm all fired up..." Natsu said huskily. As you continued to nuzzle your nose against his you snake your hand across his chest and stroked his hard warm abs. _'Ooh...they feel so smooth...' You thought._

"Tsuna...what are you doing?" Natsu asked confused. You stopped nuzzling your nose against his seeing the shocked look on his face. You blush in embarrassment and slowly take your hand away from his abs. Natsu grinned. "I didn't say you had to stop..." He said with a wink. His sexy expression brought heat into your cheeks. You obediently brush your hand across Natsu hard warm abs hearing him emit moans. "Ahhhh..." "Hee hee! You like that?" You asked.

"You two losers done cuddling back there?" You heard a voice ask. You both turn seeing Gajeel lying in rubble under you. "You shut your mouth! You just mad I ani't cuddling with you! You jealous!" You said. "Whatever..." Gajeel said. Natsu had propped himself off which made your hand slide off of his abs. "Hey Gajeel? Where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Who CARES?" Natsu turned to you. "I do!" "No! No! Cuddle with me some more!" You cooed as you hug Natsu and nuzzle your face in his abs sneaking a nibble at his peck. "Tsuna quit it!" Natsu groaned as he blushed a bit.

Natsu slowly got up which caused you to slide off his amazing abs and onto the rubble. You whimpered in defeat. At least you got to enjoy a nice view of his butt when he crawled over to Gajeel. "So where did you learn Gajeel?" "Shut up..." Gajeel muttered. "OH C'MON DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted. "Metalicana..." Gajeel said. You look down at Gajeel. "So...Cana turned into metal and taught you?" You asked. "NO!" Gajeel said. "Don't be getting attitude! Finish the story!" You say angrily. Gajeel sighed. "Metalicana is the Iron Dragon!" "No way!" Natsu jumped down towards him. You followed.

The two of you sat across from Gajeel. "So you were taught by a dragon too huh?" You asked. "Why? We're you guys?" Gajeel asked. "Wheres Metalicana now?" Natsu asked eagerly. "I don't know..." Gajeel said. Natsu growled in anger. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Gajeel shouted. The two then butted heads. You glared at the two. "WILL Y'ALL SHUT UP! YOU HURTING MY EARS!" With that you whacked both Gajeel and Natsu with your hair strands. They winced at the huge bumps on their heads. "Ow..." "Don't y'all know I'm OLD?! GOD DAMN!" You scold.

"Anyway...Metalicana just disappeared...talk about a selfish jerk..." Gajeel said. This caught yours and Natsu's attention hearing his story. "Did he disappear on July 7 seven years ago did he?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...are you saying you know where Metalicana is?" Gajeel asked. "Well we don't know about that..." You said. "Well anyways I'm looking for a Fire Dragon. His name is Igneel. That last time I saw him was July 7 seven years ago" Natsu said. "I'm looking for the Dance Voodoo Dragon, Songulala who disappeared too" You said. _'Well of the seven years ago in my world...' You mentally add. _

Gajeel turned to you both."So all three dragons...vanished seven years ago...year 777...on the seventh day of the seventh month-" "-GAH! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SEVENS HUH?!" Natsu shouted as he butted heads with Gajeel. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Gajeel shouted. "Grrrrr...SHUT UP! I'M OLD!" _WHACK! _Instantly Gajeel and Natsu winced from the pain from when you hit them with your hair strands.

"Well I don't care what happens to him..." Gajeel said. "Just get the heck out of here already!" Natsu said coldly. You glared at him. "I REALLY do not like the tone in your voice when you have that attitude Natsu! You better shape up! NOW!" You demanded. "So what?" Natsu asked. "'SO'? YOUR ON OUR TURF YOU PUNKS! IF ANYONES GONNA LEAVE IT'S YOU!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu got up. "You don't have to be so rude about it" "SCRAM BEFORE I HURT YOU BOTH!" Gajeel shouted. "Like you gonna do s***!" You said as you walked away from Natsu.

"Let us know if you hear about our dragons" Natsu said. "WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?!" Gajeel yelled. You stopped when Natsu stopped. He looked back at Gajeel. "Because...we're fellow Dragon Slayers!" "SCREW YOU! NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOUR DEAD MEAT! AND I'LL TAKE YOUR GIRL TOO!" Gajeel said pointing at you. "No you not!" You said. "YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Gajeel shouted.

"I was thinking about calling a truce but after that outburst I don't know!" Natsu said. The two began to bicker at each other. You raise an eyebrow. "Goku and Vegeta much?" You then thought about the fight Natsu and Gajeel had and put your hand on your chin. "Hmmm..."

**_Parody Opening: 'Dragon Soul' From: 'Dragon Ball Z Kai'_**

_As a loud heavy metal guitar is heard golden Celestial Spirit Keys fly across the sky and disappear. _

**_"Mysteries abound" _**_The scene switches showing lighting waves._

**_"Made of a deep energy!" (Energy) _**_Natsu is shown floating in the air around a canyon as his fire magic surrounds him. Igneel is shown in the background watching. Natsu unleashes his flames switching the scene showing the title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_._

**_"Foes all around...but I will go fearless and free!" _**_Natsu and Happy are shown flying across the title screen and they then smile at each other. _

**_"I'll give you strength..." _**_The two spin off into the sky as they continue to fly._

**_"You give me love that's how we'll live!" (That's how we'll live) _**_Natsu's fist is shown. He then gets into multiple fighting stances._

**_"My courage won't fade..." _**_Natsu is revealed to be sparring with Kitsuna in front of the guild with Lucy watching as Celestial Spirit Keys fly across the screen._

**_"If you're with me my enemies can never win!" _**_Gajeel is then shown smirking evilly at Natsu who glares at him back. This follows by an explosion._

**_"We will fight for love and glory!" _**_Natsu and Gajeel fight it out following another explosion._

**_"We will live to tell the story!" _**_The scenes multiply switch showing Lucy summoning Aquarius to fight a foe while Kitsuna fights alongside her. Erza then jumps out of nowhere and uses her sword to cut the screen thus switching the scene._

**_"There is nothing we can't live through!" _**_The scene switches showing the Fairy Tail Guild being destroyed followed by the Phantom Lord Guild Master grinning._

**_"Nothing ever dies we will rise again!" _**_The scene shows Natsu in a canyon erupting with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic until the scene then shows the cloud and skies above with Happy and Natsu flying in the distance._

**_"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop there's so much to be found!" _**_Natsu charges for Gajeel much to Gajeel's amusement as they both clash at each other with Dragon Slayer Magic as well as their own fists._

**_"We can find paradise! All we have to do is GO GO! Free your soul!" _**_Gajeel releases his Iron Dragon's Roar and Natsu counters with his Fire Dragon's Roar and the two roars create one big explosion destroying the area._

_ Natsu is shown giving a thumbs up as Happy smiles. They then pose boldly. Next to them are Kitsuna, Fuse, Erza, Gray and Lucy with them in their unique bold poses. _**_"DRAGON SOUL!"_**

You open your eyes and gasped after thinking about that little scenario and shiver. "Nope! That's not a pretty scene!" You sighed and pushed Natsu away from Gajeel as the two continued to bicker until Gajeel was out of earshot. "That Gajeel...what a jerk!" Natsu said. You giggle. Using your hair strand you grab the side of Natsu waist and pull him towards you bringing your lips to kiss the side of his temple. "Mwah!" The second you open your eyes you saw Natsu's wide eyed expression on his face as he blushed a light pink. "C'mon dlah...let's get back to the guild" You said walking away. You left the astonished Natsu standing there. He soon followed you. "Uh...ok...wait! Tsuna! What's a dlah anyway?" Natsu asked. You giggled and just kept to yourself ignore Natsu's demands and calls.

You both soon made it back to your ruined guild where everyone was. "They really did a number on us" Master said. All eyes were on Lucy when she walked by. "Master...I'm so sorry..." "Don't let it get you down" Master said. "Yeah lets see you smile Lucy!" A voice said. You all turned seeing Levy, Jet and Droy in bandages. "Levy?" Lucy asked. "Yep! I'm back! We beat Phantom so theres no need to be sad!" Levy said. "I'm so glad your alright!" Lucy said. "We heard about your secret but no one in the guild thinks your to blame!" Levy said.

You walk over to Lucy putting a hand on her shoulder. "You hear that?" You asked. Lucy nodded. "Mmhm..." She said almost crying. "Lucy...though we may not share the feelings of happiness and sadness entirely...we share them to an extent! That's what happens in a guild! One person's happiness is another persons happiness! One person's anger becomes everyones anger...and one persons tears becomes everyone tears...Theres no reason for you to feel guilty so don't cry! Everyone here cares about you..." Master said. "Hold your head high up my dear...because you are a member of the Fairy Tail Family!"

His words brought instant tears to Lucy. She dropped to her knees and cried. You kneeled next to her. "C'mere white girl..." You said. You pull her into a hug allowing her to sob on your chest. Lucy slowly pulled away from you glaring with tears still in her eyes. "I'M...NOT...WHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cried out before hugging you again. You rub her back to soothe her. "Yes you are white girl...yes you are..."

Weeks and weeks pasted. You all had to go rebuild the guildhall. But it was fun because Erza would order you to get Burger King food for food breaks. Everyone else had to go for questioning to the Magic Council. Erza insisted that you shouldn't talk to the council in fear that you would backtalk to them or act sassy which you would so you were kept at home hidden from the council for those days.

During one day of rebuilding you stood with Mirajane who just served you a cup of Rabbit Blood. You were in your regular black outfit. You watched Natsu carry a bunch of wood sticks only for them to pile on top of him. Gray walked by. "That's what you get for carrying so much you moron" "WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu shouted. The two then butted heads. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!" Gray shouted. "YEAH I GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOUR FACE!" Natsu shouted. A look of surprise spreads on your face as you slowly point at the two. "Fuse! Vine! Now!" "On it!" Fuse said flying over you holding the iphone 6 plus and procceded to record the fight.

"Oh you and your Vines!" Mirajane said tickling your right ear. You turn to her. "Yo! Mira! When that flame bikini with that black studs I ordered gonna come in the mail? I've been waiting weeks!" You said. "Oh I'm sure it will come soon enough" She said sweetly. "GET BACK TO WORK!" You heard. You look seeing Erza had whacked both Natsu and Gray with a wooden stick. You stomp over to her. "ERZA!" She then turned to look at you. "Girl! What you doing?!" "Getting these two to stop lolligaging!" Erza said. "That don't mean you gotta whack them! Stop ruining my Vines!" You yelled.

Fuse flew over to you. "Yo! Look! After Erza whacked them you got more likes!" You look at your iphone screen. "For real?" You watched the footage on Vine seeing Natsu and Gray arguing before Erza walked over and whacked them with the woodbar. You bursted out laughing seeing the footage as well as the many likes you had. You turn back to Erza who was still glaring at you. "I changed my mind! You made my Vine look better! HA HAAAA!" "I'm glad I satisfied you...now get back to work!" She said. You smile. "Yeah ight!"

You then help Erza with rebuilding. "Look everyone! I have plans!" Mirajane said holding up a childish drawing of the plans. They looked too colorful. "Am I on drugs again?" You asked. Mirajane giggled. "Hee hee nope! These are my drawings!" She said. You stared at the drawing. "Aw that's cute!" You said. "Thanks!" Mirajane said. The other guys came and stared in disgust at the picture. "These are the worst plans ever! What idiot came up with these?" Gray asked.

Mirajane was instantly crying into your arms. "He's so mean!" She cried. "Mira I didn't know it was you!" Gray cried. "You made her cry..." Natsu said. You glared at Gray. "YOU BITCH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MESSING WITH MY GIRL?! GET OVER HERE! LEMMIE GIVE YOU AN ASS WHOPPING!"You shouted. You pull away from Mirajane and whack Gray's bare back with your hair strand. "OW!" He cried. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SHOWING SKIN!" You said. "Like you could talk..." Gray muttered.

You, Natsu, Gray, Fuse and Happy later on sat down to relax. "Man I'm starving!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "When's our lunch break?" Gray asked. Water instantly shot out of nowhere and washed over Natsu and Fuse. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Fuse shouted. "Was that a Hydro Pump?" You asked raising an eyebrow. You then turn to Gray seeing him holding a pink box. "Ooh! Cute Victoria's Secret bag!" You said. He looks at you confused. "Huh?" "It's a lunch box!" Happy said. "Where did it come from?" Gray asked opening it.

Gray then shook in horror seeing his face made out of veggies. You saw tentacles wiggle out from the side. Anime blue lines run down from your twitching eye. "T-Tentacool?!" "Oh man! That looks really tasty!" Natsu said happily. "I can't eat this! It's just too weird! Somethings oozing out of the side..." Gray said in disgust. "I'll eat it for ya!" Natsu said. "I'm NOT eating that!" You said. You watched in horror seeing Natsu nibbled on the Tentacool er...tentacle. You shook your head. "That poor Tentacool had the potential to evolve into a Tenatacruel one day and you just ruined it!" **(Me: Tentacool and Tentacruel: Pokemon Original Series)** "Hey I didnt make it!" Natsu said.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A LUNCH BREAK?!" Erza shouted. She then spotted Gray's lunch. "Hey, is that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?" She asked. Gray screamed in horror seeing Erza consume Gray's veggies. "Yo Erza? Can we hit up Burger King?" You asked. Erza turned to you. "Yes...you can go! Order our usual! Here are some coupons" She said handing some to you. You then walk away from the guild.

After heading to Burger King to order everybodies food you felt too hungry to walk back and that was when you relised you were in front of your house. You walk in your house seeing a brown box at your door which read 'Sorcerer Weekly'. You smirked knowing what it was and picked up the box walking upstairs to your room. You took at the label which read 'Size 48 Quadruple P' and grinned.

You were now in your living room posing in your new red bikini which had tiny black studs. You stood in front of a tall mirror holding your iphone 6 plus taking multiple selfies. "Lucy?!" "HOW ARE YA FEELING?!" "Geez must you guys use the window?" "Hasn't anyone taught you boys to use a door?" "Since when are you Miss Manners?"

You looked to the door of Lucy's room hearing all those voices. "Yo! Who there? Am I being robbed?!" You walk over to the door only to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Fuse enter the room. You raise an eyebrow. "The hell? Y'all couldn't wait?" "What have you been doing?!" Erza asked. "And why are you in a bikini?" Gray asked. You posed. "It's brand new! I've been taking some selfies!" "Put some clothes on! There are men in the room!" Erza yelled. "C'mon now! If I'm a character on this show I need to provide just as much fanservice like every other character DOES! Now DEAL!" You said sternly.

"Instead of coming back to the guild with our food and HELP! You waste TIME!" Erza scolded. "Oh c'mon now! You know that anit true! I was gonna come back" You said. "No you wouldn't!" Erza said. You smirk at her and lean putting your hands behind your back. "Would I ever lie to you Erza Honey?" You asked. "...YES!" Erza narrowed your eyes at her. "Your BK Strawberry Cheesecake is on the table Erza..." In an instant Erza was stabbing her BK cheesecake with a fork and shoving it in her mouth.

You turn to Natsu and Gray. "Look at all the mad likes I got from Instagram!" Natsu and Gray glance down at the iphone screen seeing your bikini selfie along with many comments and likes. At the very top shown the amount of followers and people your following. "Thats the only amount of followers you got? 798?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "What you mean?" You asked. Gray pulled out his iphone 6 from his pocket opening his Instagram app. You saw his username _'Icemakesilver'_ at the very top. Next to it you saw the amount of 887 followers he had.

A look of disappointment spreaded on your face. "WHAT?! Hold up! Lemmie see your selfies!" You said going through Gray's profile on your phone. You saw multiple selfies of Gray and his many female commentators. You glare at him. "The only reason you got that many followers is BECAUSE you post pics of yourself half naked!" "Just like the perv he is..." Natsu said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY FIRE BREATH?!" Gray yelled. "...Both you and Kitsuna have lesser likes compared to me..." Erza said. Natsu and Gray widen their eyes turning to her. "You have Instagram?" They asked in unison.

Erza smiled. "Look up 'TitaniaScarlet200'" She said. You instantly got her username on your phone. You looked at some of Erza's selfies featuring her in different requip armors which got over 600 likes. You look up seeing the amount of followers and widen your eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "What's up?" Fuse asked. "ERZA GOT 999 FOLLOWERS!" You cried. Gray widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" "Son! I need to step up my game with these selfies!" You said shaking your head.

"Why do you guys waste your time with Instagram?" Natsu asked. "Why ARENT you wasting your time with Instagram?!" You asked. "C'mon even Happy got Instagram!" "WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked. Happy pulled out his iphone 6 which had a case made out of fish. "Aye! ! I have 123 followers!" "Aww he's so cute starting on Instagram!" You cooed. "You guys are unbelievable!" Natsu said shaking his head. "I need to buy you a iphone Natsu!" You said. "Why? I don't need a iphone!" Natsu said. "Either that or you just don't know how to use it!" Gray said. You snicker at that.

Natsu glares at him. "YES I DO! I CAN USE A IPHONE!" You smirk and hand him your iphone. "Alright then Natsu...unlock my phone!" Natsu snatched it. "EASY!" He then pressed on the square home button and the screen lit up showing a picture of you and Mirajane in bikini's posing on a beach. Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "All I see it the time, the date, some bar with 67% next to it and it keeps saying 'slide to unlock'..." "Hmmm...AT...T?" Natsu asked confused. "AT&amp;T Natsu!" You corrected.

Natsu looked confused in irritation. "WHAT THE HECKS AT&amp;T?!" "Your actually using that company?! Why can't you switch to Verizon?" Gray asked. "Why the hell would I want Verizon?!" You asked annoyed. "You should just go for MetroPCS!" Fuse said. "Don't you DARE switch to that horrible company!" Erza said angrily. "...I highly recommend switching to T Mobile!" Erza said with a smile. "I got Sprint!" Happy said happily. "SHUT UP HAPPY!" Erza, Fuse and Gray shouted. As Happy whimpered you bursted out laughing as Natsu looked at you crazy.

You then clear your throat. "Ahem...yeah Ima change out of this now...I'll take selfies later" You said. You then go behind a screen and change back into your regular outfit. You then walk out from the screen seeing everyone was still standing there. "Why are y'all still here? What you want?" You asked annoyed. "We actually came here to look for Lucy" Natsu said. "So look in her room! Don't come here!" You said. "She's not in her room. That's why we came to see you" Gray said. You sigh seeing they won't leave you alone. "LUCY!...Yo Lucy! You here?" You call. You called for her a few more times and there were no more answers.

You turn back to the others. "Yo where she at?" "Again that's why we're here..." Gray sighed. "Whatever! C'mon lets look!" You said walking into Lucy's room with the others following you. You looked around seeing how the room was empty. "She not even here?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "What's the deal?" Natsu asked. "Normally she be all like..." Gray began. "'GET OUT OF HERE!'" Happy quoted imitating Lucy. "Word! Kicking my guests out like a BITCH!" You said nodding.

"I wonder where she could be..." Erza said. "In the bath?" Gray asked. "Let me see!" Fuse said eagerly. "'GRAY! FUSE! YOU PERVERTS!'" Gray said imitating Lucy. "Word and then she be like! 'KITSUNA GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF MY HOUSE!'" You quoted imitating Lucy. Gray and Fuse opened the curtain to the bath only to see Natsu inside. "It seems she's not home...it's not the same without Lucy" Erza said.

Happy then opened a drawer. "Lucy?" He then widen his eyes at what he saw. Natsu walked over to the drawer. "Is she in there...? GAH!" Gray then walked over. "Like she would fit in the drawer...GAH!" You, Erza and Fuse then walk over to the drawer seeing a pile of panties and lingerie. "WOAHHHHHHH!" Fuse said amused. "Where do you BUY underwear like this?!" Happy asked. "Victoria's Secret" You said. "THAT'S UNDERWEAR?!" Gray asked shocked. "I've never seen anything like it!" Erza said. "Mm! Mm! Mm!" You said shaking your head. "What do you know?! White girls got more than ME!" You said in amusement. "Taking advantage of them VS 7/$26 Sales! And in addition she gets some extras!" You said. "More 'extras' for ME!" Fuse said hugging a pair of Lucy's panties.

"Why does Lucy own this much lingerie? Who she trying to look cute for?" You asked. "You wear that to sleep to ya know" Fuse said. "SO? I got better reasons to wear that! I'm a woman! Lucy still a kid!" You said. "She's 17..." Fuse said. "Where would you even where that?!" Erza asked. "Family gathering?" Natsu asked. "HA HA! NOPE!" You laughed. Happy then broke open a drawer releasing a bunch of letters. "So many..." Erza said surprised.

Natsu opened a letter and read it. "'Dear mom, today was my very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild! I met the most beautiful wizard named Erza who's actually really nice and cool! She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray'" You smirked seeing Erza blush when Natsu read. "'I've also met this other purple head wizard with fox ears...'" Natsu began. You turn back to him. "'Her names Kitsuna and she allowed me to live with her...excuse my language but she's a really rude bitch'" Natsu read. "WHAT?!" You shout widening your eyes.

Fuse had fell off the bed laughing. "After all I did for her?! LUCY A BITCH!" You yell. "You know what? Next time I see her I'm gonna use my thumb and pop her whitehead off into tiny chedder bits! IMA MAKE THAT WHITE GIRL INTO CHEESE!" This made Fuse burst out even louder as Gray and Erza shook their heads at you. "LUCY A BITCH SON! What else does it say Natsu?" You asked. "'Kitsuna may be mean most of the time but deep down I know that she's probably a sweet and nice person who probably needs a little nice warm hug every once in awhile...or maybe a friend! I know how you always told me to respect my elders'" Natsu glanced up at you from his paper seeing your blush. You sharply turn away. "...Tsuna?" He asks. "...She's still a bitch..." You muttered.

"I found a note!" Erza said. You each turn to her. "Evidently she left it here for us...it's says...she's going home!" "NO WAY!" Natsu, Gray, Fuse and Happy cried. You on the other hand were in astonishment. _'She left this house...? She left...me?...No...why...?' You thought. _"Not again...I can't let this one go..." You muttered. Natsu turned to look at you. "Tsuna...?" Instantly you darted out the room to leave the house. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "Kitsuna!" Erza and Gray cried. They each run after you. _'I'm not letting this one go...it's not gonna be like last time! I can't be ALONE ANYMORE!' You thought._

The others soon caught up with you as you each raced to the other side of Magnolia to the Heartfillia residence. You each walked around the amazing garden. "Wow..." Gray said surprised. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MEAN THIS BITCH RICH?!" You shouted. "I thought you knew" Erza said. You turn to her. "Yeah well...I did but...I just can't believe...well what...I'm just surprised...see what I can't stand is-" "-All them white girls living the high life though!" Fuse said grinning. You widen your eyes turning to him. "FOR REALLLLLLL!" Fuse then bursted out laughing.

"I'm MAD! ALL I SEE EVERY DAMN DAY! SOME LITTLE WHITE GIRL WITH ALL THESE DIAMOND RINGS AND ALL THIS FOOD! IT MAKES ME MAD UPSET! Every white girl living the high life these days and now Lucy one of them! Why? Cause she's WHITE!" This made Natsu chuckle out loud while Erza and Gray sigh at your loud behavior. You join him. "You know? I feel so bad for being mean to Lucy this whole time!" "Oh yeah?" Fuse asked smirking. You nodded and smirk back. "Next time I see her...Ima be like 'Ayo Lucy?! Ayo LEMMIE GET SOME CASH!'" You laughed. You and Fuse slap your knees bursting into tears as you laugh. Natsu just chuckled.

"I SEE HER!" Happy cried. You each stop laughing seeing Lucy stand in front of a grave statue. "LUCY!" You each cry. Lucy turned back to look at you all. "LUCYYYYYYYYY!" You each cry running into her. "YOUR HERE?!" Lucy asked shocked. Fuse and Happy were the first ones to hug Lucy's chest in tears. You all then have a large interrogation with her. You hug Lucy as tears left your eyes. "Kitsuna your crying..." She said. You pull away glaring at her. "I ANIT CRYING CAUSE OF YOU! I'M CRYING CAUSE YOU ANIT AROUND TO RUB MY FEET WITH CREAM!" You lied. Lucy just chuckled as she scratched your right ear.

"C'MON YOU BITCH! LETS GO!" You said yanking Lucy's arms and walking her with the others away from the mansion. _'Thank goodness...she didn't leave me...just like all the others did...what does this mean?' You thought as you look at Lucy. _"Im sorry guys! I didn't mean to freak you out!" Lucy said."No need to apologize!" Erza said. "We thought you were going back for good!" Gray said. "Happy here was crying more than Fuse!" Natsu said. "I was sad thinking that I would never be able to see your beautiful body ever again!" Fuse cried as he hugged Lucy's breast. She smiled at him.

"I gotta say I'm digging your home town!" Gray said. "It's a very peaceful place!" Erza said. "It's not a town! This is just part of our garden! The Heartfillia estate goes all the way to that mountain over there!" Lucy said pointing at the mountain. "HOLY CRAP SHE'S RICH!" Gray cried. "AND ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Natsu added. You narrowed your eyes. "...I hate white girls...NO! I hate RICH white girls!"

Later on that day you each went home. Fuse had a date so you went shopping alone at the mall in Magnolia. You didn't know where Lucy was but you put that aside for now to go shop at your favorite store: Charlotte Russe! You were currently looking through a rack of designer cropped tees and some high waisted pants. "Hmm...I guess after I buy this I could cut it up and make it into a teal leather bikini with a BLACK teardrop jewel. And I could cut off one leg of these pants! Perfect!" You said happily.

"Too bad white girl!" You heard a voice say followed by another female giggle. "Back off! I saw this skirt first! It's mine!" A familiar voice cried. You gasped. "Lucy?" You turn seeing Lucy with two black girls in the skirt area. One of the black girls held a tight black miniskirt with white pink stripes. "I don't give a damn! You anit getting this! It mine now!" The girl said. The other girl laughed and Lucy looked as if she was about to cry. "Uh uh!" You said.

You march over to them and step in front of Lucy. The two black girls stare at you in disgust. "Give her the skirt!" You said sternly. "Who the hell are you? Anit nobody ask you to come over here!" The girl said. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Oh! They no each other! Well unfourtunently honey you can tell your little white friend that she can't have this! Alright?" The girl asked. "Uh uh honey! That's not how it works! You don't need to be wearing that skirt!" "What you mean?" The girl asked angrily. "Cause unlike y'all! This white girl HAS more ass than you!" You said. The two girls gasped. "Just look at y'all! Wearing leggings showing off your non curves and your flat butts! I can see your wrinkly panty lines!" you said pointing at them.

The two girls gasp blushing in embarrassment. "Mmhm! The truth hurts doesn't it?" You asked amused. You then snatched the skirt out of their hands. "HEY!" They cried. "'HEY!'" You mocked. "Take your flat wrinkly pancake butts out of MY FACE!" You yelled. The two girls scoffed and stomped out the store. Other shoppers who watched the whole seen clapped for you. You turn back to Lucy. "Here!" You said giving her the tight skirt. Lucy smiled taking the skirt. "Kitsuna thank you so much! But...why would you do that for me?" "Forget it! Just buy it and go ok?" You asked. "Yeah...ok! Thanks!" She said smiling.

You get on the checkout line behind Lucy. It was finally her turn to pay. The clerk scanned it. "28,000 Jewel!" The clerk said. Lucy gasped and then sweatdropped. "Uh...I don't think I have enough..." She said. The clerk glared at her and you sensed the awkward tension. You stepped in front of Lucy and hand the clerk 28,000 Jewel. "I got it!" You said. The clerk smiled taking the money and packed the tight miniskirt in the giant pink Charlotte Russe bag. "Thank you for shopping!" She said handing Lucy the bag.

Lucy was just in astonishment as you just paid for her. "Why?" She asked. "Cause...I just did!" You said shrugging as you smile. "Wow...you really didn't have to Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "But I wanted to Lucy!" You said. "I'll pay you back!" Lucy said grabbing your arm. You chuckle. "You really don't have to!" "But I want to! Please! Let me pay you back!" Lucy cried. You sighed. "Ok Lucy..." You said. You began walking away. "See ya white girl!" You said waving back at her. "Yeah bye..." She said nervously. After stepping out the store and into the giant mall hall you felt a little lost again feeling a bit lonesome. You smirked having an idea and walk back into the store towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" You asked. "Yeah?" She asks. "...You wanna go shopping?" You asked smirking. Lucy slowly widen her eyes. "SHOPPING WITH YOU?!"

There you two were hitting up all the cool stores. Forever 21, H&amp;M, Pacsun, Rue21, Victorias Secret, PINK, Bath and Body Works, Claire's, Delias, Hollister, Macy's, Juicy Couture and more! You chose to spend most of your money on Lucy even though she protested for you not to and she ended up vowing herself to pay you back one day.

After the days of shopping you both headed back into the apartment. You chose to eat in Lucy's room eating a bowl of Rabbit Blood with stringy headphones which served as your noodles. Lucy sat in her chair and desk by a window writing her novel. Fuse was still no where to be found as he was still on his date. You kept sneaking glances at Lucy which so much on your mind. That was when you relised you were finished with your soup.

You get up and put your plate in the sink. "Oh! I guess it's my night to wash dishes then!" Lucy said getting up. "Oh! No! That's ok! I'll do it! You get back to your novel!" You said. "Huh? Really? But it's my night to clean!" Lucy said. "No its ok! I'll do it! Go back and write!" You said. Lucy looked at you confused. "Is everything ok with you?" She asked. "I'm fine! Really!" You said. "Um...ok...I'll just get back to writing then..." Lucy said. She then went back to sit in her seat and continued writing her novel.

You stared at Lucy the whole time before you relised that you were finally done with dishes. _'Damn...I just have to say it to her...after all that's happen...' You thought. _You walk over to Lucy and stare at her back as she continued to write. After two minutes she put her pen down and turned back to look at you curiously. "Hm?" You blushed in embarrassment feeling how werid you were being. "Oh uh...yeah...I got these for you while we were shopping...Uh here..." You said nervously.

You pull out several purple gate keys from your pocket and present them to Lucy. "These are Platinum Keys!" You said. Lucy took them. "WOW! These keys are like super rare!" Lucy said. She looked at two keys. One key had a gold star symbol on it. The other had a green diamond emerald. "Gate of the Star Warrior and Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog?! And look at all these other ones!" "Just for you Lucy!" You said happily. "Why are you giving me these?" Lucy asked. You smiled not saying anything. "Thank you so much!" She said. You nodded. Lucy then put the keys away and went back to writing her novel.

You just stared at the ground unable to speak. _'She's the only one who can relate to me right now...after everything we've all been through...if I don't tell her now...then when?' You thought. 'The time is now...' _You looked back up at Lucy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" You asked. Lucy turned back to look at you with a confused look on her face. "Sure what's up?" You then pulled a chair out using your hair strand and sat across from Lucy.

"See...the reason why I asked you to live here is because...I like having a friend..." You said nervously as you looked at the floor. "Huh? What do you mean by that? And you have Fuse with you anyway" Lucy said. "Yeah but he always goes on dates or leaves during the night to do stuff but really whenever he does that..." You began. You gave a small smile to Lucy. "...I feel lonely..." Lucy looked shocked. "Kitsuna?" She asked.

"You may see me as this...loud pretty wild girl that everybody likes but...I'm really not all like that...I'm just a lost cause...an outcast..." You said. "What? That's not true!" Lucy said. "Believe it or not I grew up always alone...looking for friends to like and accept me for who I am...but I could never find those friends because I was always bullied and mistreated..." You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "YOU were bullied?!" Lucy asked shocked. You slowly breathed in sucking back your incoming tears. "Mmhm..to the point I was driven to suicide." You muttered. Lucy gasped at that.

"And...the reason why I'm always so mean to you...is because...I'm not used to such kindness before and it just catches me off guard and it shakes me a bit..." You said. "And what surprises me the most about you...is that your still able to tolerate and stay with me even if I act crazy and act mean towards you...because...your the longest lasting roommate I ever had..." "No way! Other people lived here before me?!" Lucy asked.

_MINI FLASHBACK:_

You changed into your lingerie and yawned as you plopped into bed. "KITSUNA!" You heard. You groan knowing who it was. You get up from your bed and walk over to your roommate Felicia's room. You saw her in her kitchen with an angry look on her face. She opened the fridge. "WHO ATE MY LAST PIECE OF CHICKEN?! She yelled. "I did..." You said. "YOU WHAT?!" Felicia shouted. "Ok that is IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" You watched as Felicia dumped a pile of clothes into a suitcase. "Girl what you doing?" You asked. "Packing and LEAVING?!" Felicia yelled stuffing her shirt into a suitcase. You looked hurt. "Your leaving?" "YEAH! I cant stay with some skinny old binging hoe all day!" Felicia yelled as she picked up her bag and walked to the door. You glared at her. "Ok! BYE! Hope you like sleeping with the hobos! Have fun!" You said rolling your eyes. "I WILL!" Felicia shouted. She then slammed the door loudly. You slowly sighed and bit your lip and walked into your room. You slide your back against the wall and cover your head. "I'm sorry...I was just hungry...I DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" You yell out as you yanked hard on your hair. "Please...don't leave me alone...not like this..."

After that you had at least 11 more roommates after that who each were disgust and annoyed with your habits. You acted as if you didn't even care towards them but you secretly did care as you were now lonely. Your 12th roommate Ruby currently interriogated you in her room. "WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" Ruby shouted. She then pulled off her blankets revealing used condoms and a cummy mess. "DID YOU BRING MEN TO MY BED?!" Ruby shouted. "So what if I did?" You asked. Ruby looked at you in horror. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP HERE?!" "Manage I guess" You said.

Ruby looked at you in disbelief and shook her head. "You-are-SICK! I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" Ruby shouted. "What you mean?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean...IM MOVING OUT YOU SLUTTY VIXEN! TAKE A HINT!" Ruby shouted as she kicked a chair. You winced at that. Ruby gathered her stuff and grabbed her doornob. "Hope you like being alone!" She then slammed the door hard. It was the loudest slam that any other roommate has ever given you which caused a little echo of it in your ear.

You sniffle and wipe a away a tiny tear in your eye and open the door to your room looking down. You felt tiny pools fill your eyes. Just when you were about to release you see a pair of bare feet in black sandals. You slowly raise your head up seeing Natsu in front of you with a look of worry on his face. You gasped as you quickly shut your eyes. "OH! Natsu! I didn't see you there!" "You alright Tsuna? What's with you?" He asked. You said nothing but a small tear sneaked out from under your eyelid. "Hey what's the matter? Your crying!" Natsu said sadly.

You forced your now red eyes full of tears open seeing Natsu's worried expression. You force out a wild laugh. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I SAW THIS FUNNY THING ON VINE! ITS HAVING ME DIE!" You lied as you continue to fake laugh allowing your real tears to flow. "Really what was it?" Natsu asked. You walk past him to get away. Natsu grabs your arm. "Tsuna are you sure your ok?" Natsu asked. You force a huge smile on your face and fake laugh loudly at Natsu who looked a bit scared as he let go of your hand. You then raced into the bathroom and locked the door. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried.

You sank against the door of the bathroom and allowed the tears to fall out of your eyes as you hang your head in shame. You yank your hair strands. _'WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?!' You thought._

_ END OF MINI FLASHBACK:_

"They all left me all annoyed with me and how I was acting...but you never did Lucy...you put up with me even if I brought over men or ate your food...that's why I see you as a true friend because you are able to see the goodness in me!" You said as tears left your eyes. You looked seeing Lucy was also in tears. "I really wanna say Lucy is that...I'm sorry for always being mean to you all this time...I really want to be your friend!" You cried. "Kitsuna I am your friend!" Lucy cried as she hugged you. You widen your eyes feeling her warmth as well as her own tears of love falling onto your shoulders. You hug back crying into her shoulder.

You felt Lucy scratch your right ear. You pull away smirking at her and you both giggle. "Ok then...well since we're both... real friends I should probably tell you the truth about me..." You said. "Truth? What truth?" Lucy asked. You take Lucy's hand in yours. "When you told everyone that you were a runaway and that you were choosing to go back home I was astonished and shocked...I couldn't let you do that because you...are just like me!" You said. "Just like you?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy...I'm...I'm a runaway..." You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "YOUR A RUNAWAY!?" "But not from any old home...I ran away from my kingdom!" You said. "Kingdom?" Lucy asked confused. "Yes...and I'm a Princess..." You said. "...My name is Kitsaleeja Kardancia..." You slowly pull off your purple Magical Wig to reveal your beautiful teal hair. "I am one of the Royal Sixteen of the Feniechalius Kingdom!" You said.

Lucy was so shocked that she nearly fell out of her chair. "No...you can't be-" You instantly transform into your two piece princess outfit. "I'm the real deal Lucy! I'm the runaway Princess Erza was talking about...me" You said. "Oh my GOD..." Lucy said. "I know...surprised huh?" You asked. Lucy took a moment to take this all in. "I can't believe it...all this time I was rooming with The Princess Kitsaleeja!" Lucy said. She turned to you. "Why did you run away from home?" Lucy asked. "This might take awhile..." You said.

You had finally finished telling Lucy about your real life except for the Kalro incident and a few other things. "So the reason why you were mistreated even as a Princess was because you couldn't dance?" Lucy asked. "Yes..." You said. "But your an amazing dancer!" Lucy said. "I know! My dragon taught me how...but before I met her...I had this certain condition on my foot..." You said. "What was it?" Lucy asked. You looked at the ground sadly and remained silent. "It's ok...you don't have to tell me..." Lucy said. "Thank you..." You said.

"See I made the decision to runaway after my dragon left...it gave me a sign...to move on and follow my dream...I want to become a famous singer here in Magnolia so I can use that power to free Fenie's of control!" You said. Lucy looked surprise. "So that's why you were singing on the piano the other day!" You nodded. "Yes..." "Wow...it's crazy just taking all this in you know? After all that's happen..." Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "I ask you...to please keep this a secret from the others..." "I promise! You are my friend right?" Lucy asked with a wink. You smiled back. "Yes thank you!"

Lucy smiled. "So you said you were descended off Fairies and Beast Genie's huh? That's pretty cool! But...where are your wings?" She asked. You chuckled. "We don't use wings! We use our hair...like this..." You said. You slowly get up from your chair and slowly levitated into the air floating around Lucy as fairy dust emits from you. "Wow! Amazing! Just like in real fairy tales!" Lucy said.

You smirked down at her seeing how eager she was. You snicker and rub your hair strands. As soon as you finished you saw your hand was now full of golden fairy dust. You smile and pour the fairy glitter all over Lucy's head. "Hey! What is this stuff? Huh?" Lucy slowly levitated in the air and in addition she now donned a strapless green minidress with her blonde hair now in a bun. "I'm FLYING!" Like a real fairy!" Lucy said happily as she circled a bit around you. She then lost a bit of control and bumped into a wall. "-OOF!" She cried. _'So this is the power when a Fairy-Genie lenda a human their power...it's just like the legend of the gods' you thought._

You fly over to the window and open it. "C'mon Lucy! Let's go!" You said. "To where?!" Lucy asked. "I'm gonna teach you how to fly like a REAL fairy!" You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!"

**_Song: Snow Fairy By: Funkist_**

_A voice out of nowhere began singing but you didn't know where. _

**_"Boku wa no FAIRY!"_**

**_"SNOWING sunao ni!" _**_You slowly and elegantly flew out the window as these lyrics were heard._

**_"Egao ni nareta no wa"_**_You slowly turn around now outside seeing Lucy wobbling as she flies out._

_ You smile kindly at her and eager to help her adjust to the flight. You gesture for her to follow you._

**_"Futari!" _**_You quickly spread your arms and raise up your leg a bit posing elegantly._

**_"Yorisoi!" _**_Lucy quickly copies your pose to adjust._

**_"Kasane atta" _**_You do a quick spin elegantly._

**_"Jikan ga aru kara" _**_Lucy then copies your spin and was now fully adjust to flying normally._

**_"FAIRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete!"_**

"Where is that singing and music coming from?" Lucy asked. You both turned seeing Fuse and a red cat flying towards you with Fuse holding a guitar as he strums. "So you finally told her eh?" Fuse asked smirking at you. You smile and nod at him. "I didn't know you could sing!" Lucy said shocked. She then gasped seeing the red cat. "I'm Garnett!" She whispered as she waved her paw.

Out of nowhere Rosemon, Kazemon, Sylveon and Xerneas appear. "Fairy PokeDigi's!?" Lucy asked shocked. **(Me: Rosemon: Digimon Data Squad Series) (Me: Kazemon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Sylveon and Xerneas: Pokemon X and Y Series) **"They came to fly with us Lucy! C'mon!" You said flying away a bit with the PokeDigi's. "Um...okay...whoa!" Lucy cried when she wobbled a bit in the air. You chuckle. "C'mon Tinkerbell! You got this!" You said taking her hand. "Um...ok..." Lucy said. Fuse and Garnett followed with Fuse still strumming the guitar to the song.

All of you began flying around the city. As soon as Lucy got comfortable you let go of her hand. "Isn't this fun?" Kazemon asked. "Yeah! I can't see the whole city of Magnolia from up here!" Lucy said happily. "Syve!" Sylveon said. "See the stars?" Rosemon asked. "Yeah it's like I can touch them!" Lucy said. You smiled at Lucy seeing how she was comfortable with her surroundings. You then look down at Magnolia that you were flying over and thought how good it was to fly again. You smirk at Fuse and gestured for him to crank up the music. He grinned at you and nodded.

You instantly began zipping through the sky flying through the city of Magnolia with the PokeDigi's following in suit. _"Fairy? Where are you going?!"_ Lucy asked shocked. You smirked when she said that and continue zipping through the skies. Fuse strummed and sang with all his might.

**_"SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa!" _**

**_"Futari yorisoi! Kasane atta jikan ga aru kara" _**_Lucy zipped past you smirking as she flew faster than you. You smirk and zip after her along with the PokeDigi's. Fuse continued to follow strumming and singing while Garnett played the flute._

**_"FAIRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Hitari zenbu atsumete!" _**_You had caught up with Lucy. The two of you smile at each other and continue to fly. _

**_"Kimi dakara kimi to datta kara!" _**_You smile staring at the twinkling stars and fly-sway towards them with Lucy following. _**_"SNOWINGGGGGGGG! FAIRYYYYYYYYY!"_**

**_ "Kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo!" _**_Lucy stops flying along with the PokeDigi's. She gasps seeing how amazingly and beautifully you flew in the scary._

**_"SNOW FAIRYYYYYYY!"_**_ You spin twirl high in the sky like Tinkerbell emitting fairy dust which spills all over Magnolia. You then stop twirling and smile at Lucy who smiles back at you. You gave her a knowing smirk and she nods._

**_"DON'T SAY GOODBYE!" _**_As Fuse and Garnett play the last few notes with their instruments. You and Lucy zip towards each other going past one another _**(Me: Similar to Natsu and Erza in the opening except not fighting) **_leaving a beautiful trail of Fairy Dust to the PokeDigi's to fly across._

Fuse and Garnett blasted out their last note. You flew to Lucy and the two of you giggle and twirl in the sky as you hug each other. You then pull away from Lucy giving her a kind smile and take her hand. The two of you giggle flying across the night sky along with Fuse and Garnett and the PokeDigi's. _'Lucy...you are a true friend...' You thought happily as you look at her seeing her ^^ smile._

Evergreen's POV:

"'Faith, trust, and pixie dust...'" I read. I then closed my book of my favorite Tinkerbell series and stare at the cover. I didn't care how old I was to be reading these things. I LOVED fairies! "Oh Tinkerbell you are such an elegant and talented fairy! If only you were real..." I thought happily. I then heard the sound of some werid twinkling and some giggling. I cock an eyebrow. "What is that noise?" I asked. I walk over to my window and open it.

I stare into the night sky spotting multiple figures emitting fairy dust. One figure shot fairy dust into the sky causing it to snow beautifully. I saw next to them was a flying deer with a 'X' like head, some butterfly wings, a tiny floating creature and a rose head. I gasped in surprise as I widen my eyes. "...! FAIRIES!" I cry. I then started to feel woozy and dizzy from the craziness I was seeing and before I could comprehend it...I fainted...

R&amp;R! I hope you enjoyed the last beautiful scene between friends! I hope none of you cried like I did! But hey? Kitsuna made it snow! ^^ It's snowing in my area now! Lol! Well stay tuned! R&amp;R and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	25. Next Generation!

**Please note all the racism said in this fanfic by Kitsuna is just her character. I am personally anti-racist! ;) ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Next Generation!**

That night after revealing your secret to Lucy and flying through the skies the two of you said your goodnights and you went into your room. You changed into your babydoll style lingerie which was a lime green with white lace short nightgown with matching silk panties. You plopped into bed and stared up at the ceiling and sigh. "...long night...but still...I don't feel tired..."

You then heard the sound of your iphone 6 plus beep. You dig in the breast pocket of your babydoll and pull out your iphone and click on the instagram app seeing the latest update. You slowly widen your eyes seeing a somewhat blurred picture of slihouettes flying across the twinkling night sky. The post only had 2 likes. You looked at the name who posted it and rolled your eyes.

_TinkerGreen:_**(Me: Evergreen)** _This is PROOF that fairies DO exist! They r such beautiful nd elegant beings! How I wish 2 b lik them ^^_

You were shocked at how Evergreen much have spotted you and Lucy flying across Magnolia at night...and how bad of a picture she captured.

_MiraMira: Lol dnt b silly Ever! Fairies havent ben around 4 yrs! ^^_

_ TinkerGreen: I SAW them! Lok at this pic I took!_

_EnchantedLegion:_**(Me: Freed) **_Dear Evergreen please don't make such silly assumptions this late at night!_

You rolled your eyes at how Freed didn't bother to shorten his texts and continued reading.

_TinkerGreen: Im NOT lying! I saw them! FAIRIES! They exist!_

_ ShooterGuy212:_**(Me: Alzack) **_Tell it 2 som1 that cares Evergreen! Lol!_

_ TinkerGreen: THEY'RE REAL! THE FAIRIES!_

_ ShooterChick212: If you dnt mind som of us r tryin to get som sleep! :p_

_ DrinkerGurl: Yea Ever u interrupted my drinkin time! Ur gona get it big time! _

_ Evergreen: I am telling the TRUTH! I SAW FAIRIES!_

_TsunaLuv: GO 2 BED!_

Your message ended up getting 20 likes in agreement.

_Evergreen: U GONA MAK ME?!_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: SLEEP! OR ELSE!_

You smiled seeing how Evergreen out of fear didn't bother to respond out of fear of Erza's wrath. You gave Erza's small post a like to thank her.

_TsunaLuv: Good night Erza! ;)_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: Goodnight! :)_

The next morning Lucy scratched your right ear and you both went to the bathroom and bathed with together in the seperate gold tubs. You assumed Fuse had inplanted a underwater camera inside of Lucy's tub which would explain why he didn't bother to shower that morning. As you and Lucy bathed you turned to her. "Hey Lucy?" "Yes Kitsaleeja?" She asks. You sweatdropped at how she just called you by your real name...and without saying it with the accent. "Uh...I know you know my secret and all but...you don't have to call me that...'Kitsuna' is fine" You said. "Oh! Ok! Sorry!" Lucy said. "It's ok..." You said. "So what's up?" Lucy asked.

"After our bath why don't you start making contracts with some of your new spirits from the Platinum Keys?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "Yeah that's a great idea!" She said. You nodded and went back to scrubbing your teal hair which you were finally comfortable with washing alone since Lucy knew about your secret.

You both soon left the bath and got dressed. Lucy was in a navy blue cropped shirt and a hotpink jean miniskirt and ribbon. You wore your normal outfit. You watched as Lucy looked at the multiple Platinum Keys you had given her. "Wow...I don't know where to start!" She said excitedly. "You can just work with two for now...no pressure! Why not start with Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog?" You asked as you applied your Magical Wig. "Ok!" Lucy said. You watched as she took the key with the emerald symbol and pointed it out.

"I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I be con you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" Lucy said. Magical aura then surrounds her. "Open! Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog...Shadow!" Two emeralds then sprouted into the room out of nowhere followed by a blackish-reddish blur which did a little spin dash in the air in place and soon landed on his feet now holding the emeralds. It was revealed to be Shadow the Hedgehog who had black fur and red streaks with white fur on his chest along with golden rings on his wrists and legs wearing only hover shoes.

"What's up Shadow? How's faker doing?" You asked smiling. Shadow turned to you crossing his arms glaring. "Hmph...!" You smirk at him. "Haven't changed a bit I see!" "Wow! A humanoid hedgehog!" Lucy said surprised. Shadow slowly turned to her training his glare on her which seemed to make Lucy nervous. "Um...hello..." Shadow's red eyes slowly softened. "Maria...!" He said. Lucy looked confused. "Mari who?" Shadow slowly walked up to Lucy and hugged her legs. "Maria...I made a promise to you and I will furful that promise...as a Celestial Spirit..." He whispered. You sadden a bit at that. _'Aww...he still think's about his previous owner Maria who was also a Celestial Spirit...poor guy...' You thought._

"Uh...who are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused. Shadow gasped opening his eyes and looked up at the confused Lucy relising that she wasn't Maria. He turned to the side. "I'm sorry...you just remind me of someone I knew..." "Who...?" Lucy asked. Shadow said nothing for a moment and then got on one knee. "My name is Shadow...you have chosen me to be your spirit and I am very greatful! To show my gratitude, I am at your command!" He said looking up at Lucy who sweatdropped at his dramatic-deep and serious demeanor. "Uh...ok...let's work out our contract..." **(Me: Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog Series)**

After working out the contract Shadow was sent back to the Celestial Spirt World and Lucy then pulled out her next Platinum Key. She then made her 'calling at once speech' and got ready. "Open! Gate of the Star Warrior...Kirby!" A pink blobbed oozed around the ground coming together creating a flat pancake that bounced up and down a few times eventually forming a pink puffy circle which popped on two red round feet, stubby arms and a cute little face.

"Poyo!" Kirby said. "Hi Kirby!" You said. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby said. "Awww you are just the cutest!" Lucy said. She then picked up Kirby and hugged him. "Poyo!" Kirby cried. Lucy smiled. "Ok! Lets work out your contract!" The moment Lucy put Kirby down he ran towards Lucy's room. "Hey! Where are you going Kirby?" Lucy asked as she chased after him. You followed only to see Lucy starring in horror at how Kirby had somehow tipped over the fridge making all the food fall out. You watched as he sucked up a watermelon. This was his habit. You smirked at the anime blue faced Lucy. "Isn't he a keeper?" Lucy's eye twitched. "Just what I need...another Natsu..." **(Me: Kirby: Kirby Series)**

After working out the contract you and Lucy then headed to the newly rebuilt guild and sat at the bar where you told Lucy a few secrets. "I see...so Celestial Spirits served as Royal Subjects in your kingdom?" Lucy asked. "Yes..." You said. "So that's how you know them so well!" Lucy said. "What are you two whispering about?" A voice asked. You both turned seeing a smiling Mirajane behind the bartender area. "Oh uh...nothing..." You said. "Yep! Nothing at all!" Lucy said nervously. "Hee hee! Oh c'mon! I can keep a secret! You can tell me anything!" Mirajane said happily. You sweatdropped with Lucy. "Uh...well..."

"FAIRIES! I SAW THEM LAST NIGHT!" You heard. "Evergreen calm down!" A guildmate said. You all turned seeing Evergreen standing on a table. "I'm telling you! I saw them last night! I have a picture on Instagram of them flying I tell you!" Evergreen cried as she showed everyone a pic on her iphone which had a tinkerbell case. Gray looked at the image. "Looks more like two ravens to me!" He laughed. Evergreen growled. "I saw them! They were flying...like this!" Evergreen then did a silly demonstration of a fairy flying and ended up falling off the table earning laughter from the entire guild.

"Poor thing! She still believes that fairies are flying around Magnolia! She probably hit her head" Mirajane said. You and Lucy leaned towards each other. "Hey uh...let's try not to fly around together for awhile...it's attracting a bit too much attention..." You whispered. "Yeah I agree..." Lucy whispered. "Listen up everyone!" Mirajane annouced. You each turn to her. "We're taking on job requests again! Starting today! You have to excuse the mess under construction but at least you can get back to work!" The entire guild then cheered at her message. You smiled. "You sure know how to brighten up everyone's day Mira girl!" "Thank you!" Mirajane said as she scratched your right ear.

"Have you seen Loke?" Lucy asked. "Oh don't tell me you've fallen for the resident playboy!" Mirajane said smirking. "Heh! Every white girl does!" You laughed. "It's not like that!" Lucy cried. "It's just that he was the one who found my keys! I just wanted to thank him" Lucy said. "Sure I'll let him know when I see him" Mirajane said. "So we're spirits mad when you dropped your keys?" Mirajane asked. You widen your eyes. "Oh my GOD! I felt SO bad for this girl!" You said pointing at Lucy. Mirajane turned to you. "Huh? Why?" "At first I didn't know what was going on but I was asleep last night and I had whipping! I RAN to go see what was up in Lucy's room and I saw Aquarius whopping on poor Lucy's ass! MM! Made her poor butt glowing red! I ran back cause I was scared!" You explained.

"Is that true Lucy?" Mirajane asked turning to her. Lucy put her hands on her glowing butt. "Thinking about it makes my butt sting..." You heard the sound of ice magic forming and turned to see Gray behind Lucy. "I could cool it for you..." He said. You raise an eyebrow. "You need help..." "Yeah and that sounds more like sexual harassment to me..." Lucy said. Happy and Fuse flew over. "Lucy can you show us how red your butt is?" Happy asked. "Yeah...I want to document it for future pleasures..." Fuse said grinning as he held and iphone. "YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" Lucy shouted. You turn to Fuse. "I'm telling Garnett you just said that!" Fuse widen his eyes. "NO! DON'T! He cried.

You watched how Natsu emitted flames in his hand. "How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more?" He asked grinning at Happy and Fuse. "WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL?!" Lucy asked. You glared at Natsu. "Sheka hulja maka fi ja, riki ta ka kluka...vija nuka na jija!" **(Me: 'If we was in the kingdom right now, and I saw you say that to someone...I would have sent you straight to the guillotine') **Natsu put out his flame and looked at you in confusion raising an eyebrow. "What did ya say?" You ignore him and told Mirajane to make to some Rabbit Blood to drink.

A barrel was suddenly sent flying knocking over Natsu to the ground. "Naka ylah huja! Ding ding dlah!" You said. **(Me: 'That's what you get for trying to sexually harass a white girl! You sexy idiot!') **Gray looked at you confused. "What did you say?" "WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE OTHERS HOW YOU FEEL?!" You heard. You all turned to see Erza confronting Laxus. Next to him was Electabuzz. **(Me: Electabuzz: Pokemon Original Series) **You rolled your eyes at how they were together. "I can't think of a better pairing than those two...ugh I hate Electabuzz..." You muttered. "What's going on?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison. "Hey children? Shut up and listen!" You said as you watched Erza and Laxus. You were surprised that neither Lucy or Gray retaliated after your comment and just stared at the situation.

"I have no problem telling them what I think of em..." Laxus began. "This guild is filled with nothing but LOSERS and WEAKLINGS!" He then turned back to Jet and Droy. "Especially the two of you morons! You were Phantom's personal punching bags! You know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names..." Jet and Droy stayed silent not knowing what to say. Electabuzz laughed at that. You sympathized feeling their shame of not being able to stand up for themselves but kept in inside of you to yourself.

Laxus then turned to Lucy. "Which brings us to the worst of them all! The rich little princess wannabe wizard! This was YOUR fault!" You slammed your barrel of rabbit blood hard onto the table and walked over to Laxus who grinned at you. "Hey baby-" "-Say that again!" You interrupted. "What?" Laxus asked. "TELL ME to MY FACE that it was all Lucy's fault! Go on! Say it! See what's gonna happen!" You yelled. Laxus looked at you for a moment and then snickered. The moment he did laughed you had slapped Laxus across the face earning gasps of surprises from others. Laxus stared at you with a wide eyed expression seeing how angry you looked.

To your frustration Laxus automatically began to laugh. "What's so funny?" You asked angrily. Laxus just continued to laugh at you. You growled in anger. "Stop LAUGHING!" You were about to slap Laxus but he grabbed your arm firmly as he grinned evilly. "Let go..." You said calmly. Laxus just snickered. "I said LET GO!" You yelled as you punched him a bit to get away. "Damn baby...you know I love it when you hurt me to get attention...just like the good little w**** you are..." He said grinning. "...It's just like old times aye Tsuna?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" You shout as you slapped Laxus. HE growled angrily and yanked hard on your hair pulling you to the ground towards him making you wince in pain. "HEY!" Natsu shouted. "I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE W**** AND SUCK MY DICK!" Laxus shouted. "LAXUS! LET HER GO AND SHUT UP!" Mirajane shouted.

Laxus letted go of your hair making it droop to the ground which caused you to feel weak. You walk back to Erza's side stroking your strand. "Take this" Erza said handing you some hair cream. "Thank you..." You said taking it. You apply it to your hair and it slowly ate the cream and healed itself. "Laxus! The Master said no one in the guild should be accountable for what happened! Not even you! Despite the fact that I begged you to help and you turned your back on us!" Mirajane cried. "STOP YOUR WHINING! THAT FIGHT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Laxus yelled.

His words made you and Erza glare at him. "IF I HAD BEEN THERE YOU ALL WOULDN'T BE DROWNING YOURSELVES IN A PILE OF RUBBLE RIGHT NOW!" Laxus finished. Erza growled. "WHY YOU-" "-I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Natsu shouted. You and Erza watched as he charged for Laxus. "Natsu!" Erza cried. "Don't do it!" You added. Natsu went for the punch only for Laxus to disappear into lightning and teleport away.

"C'MON LAXUS! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! YOU GUTLESS COWARD!" Natsu yelled. Laxus laughed. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even touch me you dimwit? I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb! YOUR FAIRY TAIL DAYS ARE NUMBERED KIDS! Things are gonna be a whole lot different around here...you guys will have to find a new place to hang out..." Laxus began as he slowly summoned his bright thunder portal with Electabuzz following. "GOOD! I don't wanna stay in a guild that's ruled by a white man anyway!" You said rolling your eyes. A few guildmates snickered at your comment as Laxus turned back to you glaring. "I'M NOT WHITE YOU W-GAH!" He cried disappearing into the portal as you threw a barrel at him. "GO HOME BITCH!" You shout. "89 Likes..." You heard. You turn to Fuse smirking. "You got that for Vine?" "Yep!" Fuse said smiling.

A few guildmates clapped at your little performance. You bow dramatically. "Thank you...thank you..." You then snap your fingers signaling for someone to bring you a drink and a guildmate presented you a barrel cup of Rabbit Blood. You sip it and walked back to the bar. "I hate white people..." "But I love you Lucy!" You cooed as you pat her head softly. "What a jerk!" Lucy said completely not acknowledging you weird behavior as she sat down. You sat next to her.

"Why would anyone let him take over?" Lucy asked. "We may not have a choice..." Mirajane began. You look at her worriedly. "Oh no! Uh uh! Don't say that!" You say shaking your head. "Kitsuna you know it's true...Laxus can inherit the guild because he's the Master's grandson..." Mirajane said. The shocked Lucy. "Weither we like it or not he's at the top list if the Master were to retire" Mirajane said. "Wow really? That sucks. Someone who talks like that to guildmembers isn't worthy of being Fairy Tail's Master" Lucy said. "Word!" You said. "Our Master refuses to retire for that very reason" Mirajane said.

You stood up banging the table a bit. You felt everyone's eyes on you. "Well if Laxus ended up taking over and he kicked us out, Ima buy the Magical House and turn it into our guild and we all gonna stay there..." You then turn to everyone in the guild. "I GOT YOU COVERED Y'ALL!" You annouced. The majority of the guild cheered at how you had a plan while others laughed at your half joke. Natsu and a few others still growled in anger at the serious confrontation with others. "Man I hate him!" Natsu said clenching his fist.

"Forget it! It's just a needless waste of energy" Erza said. "Let's try to get your mind off him. What do you think about taking a job?" "And we can get Kitsuna, Gray and Lucy to come along" You smirk and walked over wrapping your arm around Natsu. "You know if Natsu going I'm automatically gonna go!" You chuckle. Natsu smiled at you. "Yeah?" "Yeah! You and me best friend!" You said as you and Natsu fist pumped."Wait us?!" Lucy asked shocked. "What you acting so surprised for white girl?" You asked. "She's right! We've been working together since the Eienswald incident! So I guess we're a team of sorts" Erza said.

You look at her in disbelief. "Uh...didn't we establish that we were a team like...five chapters ago? NO! We established that EIGHTEEN chapters ago!" You said. Erza glared at you. "Don't break the fourth wall..." She warned. "Whatever...just stop acting like it's the first episode..." You said rolling your eyes. Erza continued to glare at you. "Oh! And by the way? Saying 'don't break the fourth wall' IS breaking the fourth wall!" You pointed out. Erza's glare turned into an amused expression. "Touche..." She said. You smile back.

Erza turned to the others. "So what do you think about making it official? The five of us working as a team! Well actually seven if you include Happy and Fuse" She said. This brought smile's to Fuse and Happy's faces. "But...are you sure you want someone like me on your team?" Lucy asked shyly. You looked at her amused. "Girl what you talking about? Everyone needs a bitching loud white girl on a team or the team wouldn't look good!"

Lucy gave you a small glare. "I'm not white..." "She means..." Natsu began. "It's gotta be EXACTLY you! It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us-" "-Waving your fanservicery ass for the camera!" Fuse said with a wink. "SHUT UP!" You laugh as you playfully smack his head. You turn back to Lucy wrapping your one arm around her. "C'mon white girl...roll with us!" Lucy just blush and giggled signaling that she did want to be on your team.

"I already got a job lined up for us..." Erza said. "We blowing up Mc'Donalds?" You asked eagerly. "No...we can do that some other time..." Erza said. _'Damn...c'mon I need them likes though...' You thought. _Erza then explained the mission. "You with me?" She asks. "YEAH!" Everyone but you asks. "Well if we said no it would create a major plot hole ending the episode/chapter so...We kinda HAVE to go!" you said amused. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at you confused. "Pfffft-" You said covering your laugh. Erza cocked and eyebrow. "I'm sorry..." You laughed. "C'mon don't break the fourth wall like that! It's not cool" Gray said. You continued to laugh. "C'mon ya'll let's go!"

After the job the next morning you met up with Lucy at a bar seeing her still exhausted. She wore a green flannel shirt and pinkish reddish pants. You wore a bikini pants/shorts outfit which consisted of two drama masks faces. The masks made up each breast with the happy-laughing face on your right breast and the sad face on your left breast. Your pants/short shorts were leather pants with movie film strip symbols printed on. Your shoes consisted of sparkly white stilettoes. You watched Lucy groan as she layed her head on the table.

You raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you definently not feeling well if you wearing clothes...are you okay?" Lucy looked up at you confused. "I always wear clothes..." "Girl you know what I meant! This is the first time I don't see you tryna be cute showing skin!" You said. "Look at you! No stomach, no legs, no ass cheeks hanging, no back, no boobs, no nothing! Just a white face!" You said pointing at Lucy. Lucy layed her head on the table again. "You must be insecure when your skin is covered..." You said. "You want me to go back to the apartment and bring you a miniskirt to change into?" You asked. "Thanks but that's not my problem right now..." Lucy sighed.

You sit next to her. "Then what's with you white girl? Tell mama what's the matter" "It's the job we did last night...it was nuts! Natsu kept spitting fire, Gray froze the stuff he missed, YOU danced so hard you caused an earthquake-" Lucy began. "I did!" You said smirking at Mirajane. "And then Erza...UGGGHHHHHHHH! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HER!" Lucy cried. You turn back to the guildmates. "Someone BRING this white girl some CHEESE so she can calm the f*** down!" "I have some cheese! Here ya go Lucy!" Mirajane said handing her a stick of cheese. Lucy grabbed the stick and bit it. You widen your eyes in amusement. "White girl actually ate her cheese!" "I'M NOT WHITE!" Lucy yelled.

"I warned you this could happen" Mirajane said. "We caused so much destruction that we had to pay for it all out of our reward!" Lucy cried. "JUST keep eating your cheese white girl! I don't wanna hear you yell or Ima end up needing a hearing aid" You said. "Okay..." Lucy said as she layed her head on the table and munched on her cheesestick quietly.

"Mmmmm yes...a white girl needs her cheese..." You said as you slowly stroke Lucy's hair. Lucy anime teared. "If this keeps up I won't have enough to cover my rent!" She whined. "What did I say?! EAT your CHEESE!" You said glaring at her. Lucy sniffled. "But I'm all out of cheese..." "Here ya go!" Mirajane said giving Lucy another stick of cheese to munch on. "I have a special job for you!" Mirajane said. "This one's perfect and best part is your team won't be able to destroy anything!" She said. "Damn..." You said narrowing your eyes. "I wanna blow up Mc'Donalds!" You whined.

All seven of you were now in Onibus station. "Wow! We haven't been here since the Lullaby thing!" Lucy said. After you each got off the train with Natsu 'comforting' you the whole time he was to sick to move so you carried him bridal style. You walked behind everyone else and because Natsu was to sick to notice anything you took chances and licked his abs and pecks when no one was looking. _'Taste like sweat...and coal...' You thought. _

"So lemmie make sure I got this right...our job is to simply use our magic to draw a crowd to some rundown theater?" Gray asked. "Yep! Natsu will impress the crowd with his fire breathing, you'll make amazing ice sculptures, Kitsuna can perform and attract others with her amazing dance moves and Erza will requip into different armor! And then I'll have Lyra sing a song to melt their hearts!" Lucy said. "Flattering me won't make me happier! I wanna blow up Mc'Donalds!" You whined. "Don't worry! Later on we'll go to Burger King and eat" Erza said. "Ok!" You said. "Whoa..." Gray said surprised. "Is it Burger King?" You asked.

You all stopped and marveled at the sight of the theater as you set the recovered Natsu on his feet. "Pretty classy huh?" Happy asked. "Ooh! We going to church?" You asked excitedly as you do a little dance in place. "Your not going to church as long as you live!" Fuse said. "Yes I am! I don't care what they say! I LOVE church!" You said. "Whatever just don't ever bring us with you to church ever again" Gray said. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. You all turned seeing a petit man with purple hair. "I don't suppose your the wizards from Fairy Tail are you?" He asked. "Well four of us are wizards..." You began. You then put your hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looks at you confused. "Huh?" "...But this is Sabrina the Teenage Witch!" You finished. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucy asked. "Hiro Mashima should have named you Sabrina! It would have made SO much of a connection!" You said.

"Thank you for accepting the job! I can't tell you how grateful I am!" The man said. "We'll make sure you have a packed house!" Lucy said. "Actually about that..." The man began. "Unfortunately I'm in a bit of a pickle right now..." "Mmm...pickles..." You whisper lustfully as you lick your lips. You then slip a finger into your mouth and suck on it imagining that it was a pickle and moan. Everyone turned to you afterwards. You opened your eyes blushing. "Oh! Um...ahem! What's the problem sir?" You asked professionally trying to cover up your embarrassment.

You all then walked into the theater rooms where the man explained his situation. "WHAT? ALL OF YOUR ACTORS WALKED OUT ON YOU?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yes...thank you so very much!" The man said. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh...what are you thanking for us EXACTLY?" You asked. "My last few shows were failures! The reviews have gotten so bad that the actors are to embarrassed to perform!" The man explained. "Was it Rotten Tomatoes? Or maybe IMDb? Cause both reviewers can be mad harsh!" You said. "Oh yes! Rotten Tomatoes came to see a show but in the end they brought actual tomatoes and threw them at me!" The man cried.

Luckily for you, you sat in the back behind everybody and a wide grin grew across your face as you snicker silently. "Tsuna it's not funny!" You heard Happy whisper. You turn seeing the look of disbelief on his face as he looked at you. Which only made you snicker a bit louder but not loud enough for the others to hear. "Everybodies left! Just like my wife...but I won't give up on my dreams!" The man said. "To cosplay as Shrek? You've already achieved that dream with that hair style" Fuse muttered. This caused you to shake as you bit your cheeks inside to prevent laughter.

"PPFFTT-!" You covered your mouth to prevent it as everyone turns to you with looks of confusion on their faces. "-ACHOO!" You fake as you covered your mouth. "Oh! Bless you!" Natsu said. "Thank you..." You snicker weakly as you shake. "Are you alright? You don't look so good..." Gray said. "No...I'm sick..." You snickered as you get up. You cough to cover it. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I NEED TISSUE!" You blurt out as you run out the room. As soon as you left you bursted out laughing. You then heard Fuse laughing from inside the room.

As soon as you came back you were told by everyone that you each had to to a play. You each wore jumpsuits. Yours was a teal on top which showed your stomach and the pircing you kept on and black sweatpants on the bottom. Your deep teal Fairy Tail symbol was on your back. Fuse's jumpsuit was light green. Lucy alongside Happy, Fuse, and the man watched from one side of the stage as Erza rehearsed her lines while you, Natsu and Gray were on the other side of the stage. Natsu and Gray were working while you were leaning back on the wall taking selfies for Instagram.

"I can't let her steal the show!" Natsu muttered. "No way!" Gray said in agreement. "Yeah! You keep working boys!" You say encouragingly as you kept your eyes on the screen of your iphone 6 plus adjusting your hair for the perfect selfie. "Instead of doddling on Instagram how about you come and help us?" Gray asked. " Yous an ice wizard right? So chill then Gray!" You said. Gray groaned. "Very funny...will you just come and help?" "Relax! I got you! I'll help when I'm done with my selfie!" You said. You finally took a pic and began typing.

_Me, Natsu, ice stripper, white gurl, redhead and cats all about to b in a play! We gona do good? Or naw? #SupportNLovePlease!_

You then stuff your iphone in your bra and turned to Natsu and Gray who were working. "Okay y'all! Im coming!" You said as you go to help them. It lasted for days and each day you saw more and more likes from your Instagram posts. You each rehearsed your lines and you were in charge of choreography which was the ONLY thing you enjoyed. You also enjoyed how Erza would fetch you to order Burger King foods during breaks.

During rehearsal you look back at your Instagram posts.

_MiraMira: Come outside! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Y?_

_ MiraMira: Were here! ^^_

_ TsunaLuv: Whos we?_

"I hate to interrupt but you have some fans here to see you!" The man said. You smirked. _'So this is what Mira meant' You thought._ You each got up and went outside seeing Mira and the Master along with familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. "We wouldn't miss your debut! Break a leg!" Mirajane said encouragingly.

You, Natsu and Lucy went to talk to the fake Salamander and Dragon Dancer, aka Bora and Glora. "The fake Salamander...and Dragon Dancer...didn't expect to see you guys here..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "See? Now this takes us back to the VERRRYYY first chapter! Well third chapter of the first episode! Which was how we met white girl!" You said patting Lucy's head. "I'm not white..." She groaned. You turn back to Bora and Glora who both scratch your right ear.

You smiled at them. "So what have you been up to?" Natsu asked. "Y'all still kidnapping kids and raping?" You asked smirking. "We...never raped!" Glora said. "We've decided to change our ways of becoming model scouts!" Bora said. "WAIT! That's what you guys have been doing this whole time?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Oh! Lucy! We ruined your chances of insta fame! HA HA!" You laughed as Lucy anime teared.

You watched as Lucy talked to two dark skinned ex Phantom Lord guildmates. "We'rent y'all from Phantom?" You asked. "After we saw Natsu beat up Gajeel" The tall guy said. "So we came to see the show and...give you this..." The girl said presenting raw meat. This caught the eyes of Natsu and the chicken guy. You raised an eyebrow. "You got any rabbits?" You asked. "I actually made it for the cute little doggies" The girl said referring to Happy and Fuse. "Awww! Look at that! Y'all get love!" You said. "Yayyyy!" Happy said. "Cool with me!" Fuse said smiling.

The Galuna Island old man then appeared. "So when are you all gonna destroy the moon like you promised?" "THAT WAS TWO ARCS AGO YOU OLD TIMER!" You shouted. "OLD TIMER?! YOUR 8,000 TIMES OLDER THAN ME!" The old man shouted. "YEAH BUT I'M STILL BEAUTIFUL! AND I'M WINKLE, BACK BREAK AND GASSY FREE YOU OLD FART!" You shout. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" The old man began. The two of you then got in your old man old lady fight. "Happy! Film this for Instagram!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said.

Few days have passed and it was finally the day to perform the play and everyone was lined up to see it. You each were backstage in your costumes. Lyra was out. You looked at Lucy who was in a Princess costume. "Of course yous playing the princess! YOU WHITE!" "I'm ignoring that!" Lucy said. "Oh! I've never sung in front of audience this big before!" Lyra said enthusiascticly. "That's funny! Kitsuna always tells me how you always performed at parties in her kingdom" Lucy said.

"Uh hey guys...can I ask you a favor?" You asked. "Sure what?" Lucy asked. "...I wanna sing..." You said. "You?" Lyra asked confused. "You could have told us that earlier...why do you suddenly want to do it now?" Lucy asked. "I just...wanna have the thrill to have others watch me sing...you know...my dream?" You asked. "I see...but I thought you didn't want others knowing about your ability to sing yet" Lucy said. "Exactly! And this is what we're going to do..." You began.

You each got everything ready. Lyra got on stage for the audience and you were backstage with a floating mic close to you. The curtains then lift up showing Lyra with her harp. You got ready when she did. Lyra lip synced as you sang backstage. You were on the other side of backstage so Natsu and Gray wouldn't spot you. "I never knew Lyra could sing like that...she sounds so peaceful..." You heard Natsu whisper from the other side of the stage. You blushed at his words and stopped singing when Erza finally appeared on stage.

You walk to the other side of backstage where the others were. Lucy gave you a knowing thumbs up. "Where have you been?" Gray asked. "Aw you missed me?" You asked. "Well I missed you too!" You said hugging Gray a bit. "Cute..." Gray said rolling his eyes. You let go of him. "So? How we doing?" You asked. "Erza's got stage fright..." Natsu said. You raise an eyebrow. "What?"

You watched as Erza shook and tremble in place. "I...IM A PRINCE! I came to...SAVE THE PRINCESS!" "I WIELD THE POWER BECAUSE I HAVE 10 SWORDS!" With that Erza unleashed her swords towards the audience nearly killing them. "Vine time!" You said in a sing song voice pulling your iphone 6 plus out from your bra and taking in every oppurtunity to film anything crazy. "What do we do?" Gray asked. "We improvise!" Lucy said.

Lucy then appeared tied up on stage. "Poor helpless white girl" You said as you continue to record. "Wow! You care so much!" Gray said sarcastically. "Mmhm! I'm such a loving old lady..." You said playing along. Gray just sighed which made you giggle. "Help me my prince! I'm held in the terrible clutches of that fienish brute Signheart!" Lucy cried. "That's my cue..." Gray whispered. He then walked on stage. "I am the Great Julius! If you want to save the princess then you will have to cross blades with me!" You narrowed your eyes. "The f*** he doing...?"

"C'mon Tsuna! We gotta get in the costume!" Natsu said. "Yeah I'm coming!" You said following him. You watched Natsu pick up the head of the dragon costume. "Wait...your gonna be in the front?" You asked. "Well yeah..." He said. _'Wait if Natsu's gonna be in the front...and I'm gonna be in the back...then I get a full view of his...' _You flushed a deep red at the thought and grin. "Oh! Okay! No problem at all!" You said happily. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You're all red" You cleared your throat. "Ahem! Oh! I'm just a little sick...that's what happens when your old..." "Whatever! Let's do this!" Natsu said tossing you the bottom half of the dragon costume.

"Come forth my dragon!" You heard Gray call. "That's our cue Tsuna!" Natsu whispered. The two of you were currently in the giant dragon costume with Natsu in front and you in the back. "Hee hee hee! Okay Natsu!" You giggled. You couldn't stop blushing and laughing because of the whole view you had of Natsu's butt which wiggled around in your face. Natsu took the lead of the dragon roaring while Happy and Fuse flew the two of you across stage.

"I am a powerful dragon I will destroy you all!" Natsu roared. "Oh my god! I can't resist!" You squealed. You pulled your arm away from your side and reached your hand up towards Natsu's rear. Your hand was soon inches away. You got closer and closer and soon you made a grab and squeeze it. You let out a aroused giggle feel his butt in your grasp. That was when you heard Natsu scream much to your confusion. _'What's his deal? I didn't grab too hard' You thought. _You then felt the pressure of gravity as if being forced down. "Eh-?" You then widen your eyes and automatically let out of 'Disney Goofy' like 'laugh-scream' before hitting the ground of the stage with a loud _BANG!_

Anime swirls fill your eyes. "Is this what I get for being a perverted old woman? C'mon...I'm old! I need pleasure in MY LIFE!" You groan. "MY DRESS IS ON FIRE!" Lucy cried. "I'll save ya!" Before Gray could do something Erza jumped on his head and sliced off Lucy's dress completely making her naked arousing the males in the audience. You glared at Lucy. "HOE!" You shouted.

"I'M NAKED!" Lucy cried. "MARIA!" You heard. To your surprise you saw Shadow spring into action and carry the nude Lucy bridal style. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" Lucy cried as she made an effort to cover herself. "Maria I promise to protect you..." Shadow said. "I'm not Maria!" Lucy cried. "I'M HURT!" Natsu shouted. He then fumed with fire leaving his mouth. "NATSU!" You shouted. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Gray yelled.

He then went to beat up Natsu while you crawled out of the costume. "OH! NO!" Lucy cried in horror seeing them fight. "Don't worry Maria! I will handle this!" Shadow said setting her down. Shadow then skated towards Natsu and Gray. "CHAOS SPEAR!" _BOOM! _Before you knew it the three were clashing it out.

"This is a bitch..." You said shaking your head. "But the show must go on!" You went backstage and picked up your cute little pink friend that held a tiny mic. "Alright Jigglypuff! It's up to you!" You said. Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" You set Jigglypuff down and she walked across stage past the destructive Natsu, Gray, Erza and the confused Lucy. The whole audience sighed in awe seeing Jigglypuff. "And now for our singing intermission...song...thing..." You said nervously in the mic. Jigglypuff then closed her eyes and got ready.

**_Jigglypuff: Jig-glypuff jiggly ly puff! Jiggly-_**

In the matter of seconds the audience was snoring due to Jigglypuff's voice. Lucy gawked at the sight in horror. "KITSUNA! YOUR FRIEND JUST MADE THE AUDIENCE FALL ALSEEP!" She cried. Jigglypuff glared at Lucy puffing her cheeks. "...PUFF!" She said angrily. Lucy sweatdropped nervously. "Uh hello..." Jigglypuff took off the mic part of the microphone revealing a marker. "Uh...what are you gonna do with that?" Lucy asked curiously. "PUFF!" Jigglypuff cried. She then charged for Lucy. "Hey what are you do-? AHHH!" Lucy cried as Jigglypuff tackled Lucy and automatically worked her magic much to Lucy's horror.

"Never judge Jigglypuff on her singing!" You said waving a finger. **(Me: Jigglypuff: Pokemon Original Series)** "Now what do we do? The audience is asleep!" Gray said. "No problem! I got this!" A voice said. You each turned seeing Shoutmon slide across the stage holding his microphone. **(Me: Shoutmon: Digimon Fusion Series) **"Who's that?" Natsu asked. "Shoutmon? What are you doing here?" You asked. "Duh! Saving the show! Watch this!" He said grinning. "ROCK N' ROLLER!" He yelled into his mic.

The auditorium automatically began shaking. The audience immediatedly woke up. "See?! I told ya they'd wake up!" Shoutmon said. "The area is shaking!" Erza cried. Slowly one by one bit by bit the whole auditorium began to tumble down. "WE HAVE TO RUN!" A member in the audience said. "Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said angrily. "GET THIS FOR INSTAGRAM!" You ordered. "GOT IT!" Fuse said. Before he could get a bit of footage the auditorium tumbled down on top of you all.

Anime swirls were in your eyes again. "Can't a old lady get a break?" You groan. You then heard the sound of cheering come from the audience. "WHAT THE HELL? THEY ALL LIKED THIS S***?" You asked shocked. "YEAH! IT'S ALL ABOUT ME!" Shoutmon said happily. Jigglypuff jumped into Lucy's arms and ^^ smiled. "Jigglypuff!" She cooed. Lucy went blue anime face and screamed at the sight of Jigglypuff in her arms and ran away.

One week later you each were in your tents where the man appeared in your dressing rooms. "Our show has become such a hit! Especially with the lousy actors we got..." He said. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Fuse layed on the tables exhausted while Erza practiced her opera singing. "Is it off now?" Lucy asked. "Nope!" You said. You were currently using a wet rag to wipe off Jigglypuff's ink off of Lucy's face. _'This is some serious permanent ink!' You thought. _

"C'mon man can't you just give us our money already?" Natsu groaned. "We can't keep doing several performances a day..." Gray groaned. "That reminds me! We have new co-stars who will join us!" The man said. Shoutmon then walked in. "What's up?" He asked. Jigglypuff then walked in as the _Ending Music _played. "Jiggly!" She cooed. Lucy went blue anime face. "JIGGLYPUFF!" She screamed. To your amusement Lucy ran away from your and dashed out through a window and ran through the streets. You smirked. "Thats right! Run bitch run!" You laughed as you picked up Jigglypuff and cuddled her in your arms.

**R&amp;R guys! So...so far Shadow the Hedgehog and Kirby are Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Who else will make an appearance as her spirit? It is up to you all to post requests of your favorite TV or video game characters through reviews so they can make an appearance! So R&amp;R! BYE!**


	26. A Star Removed from the Sky!

**ENJOY!**

Each of you were all currently on a job to beat up some thieves at Fort Term. You were upstairs with Erza and watched how she beat up a few thieves. You watched how she pressed her foot against one thieves ass and she didn't even seem to mind if the thief was looking up her skirt while he screamed in horror from the pain. You smirked in amusement. _'Can't let you have all the fun...' You thought. _You then closed your eyes.

"Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You began as a teal magic circle surrounds you. You then begin to do a jazzy like dance as your clothing then disappears for a moment and you were finally in new clothes as the light disappears. You were now in a sleeveless white space themed crop top with a futuristic blue 5 symbol on it with a silver jetpack on the back, a matching futuristic miniskirt, white gloves, a silver headset, white platform shoes and on your right thigh held a blue gun with a blue holster. Your hair was tied into high pony tails. "...Cyber Dancer..." You said getting into a cool pose bringing your hand out.

Erza smirked at you. "Voodoo Dancer Ulala huh? Interesting choice..." **(Me: Character Inspire: Ulala from Space Channel 5) **As trumpets played in the background you raised your finger up in the air as you held a microphone. "Tsuna's Swingin' Report Show!" "Report show?!" A thief asked confused. You then did a little opening dance and then strutted holding your mic. "Good morning space wizards! Tsuna here reporting from Fort Term! Today I'm investigating reports that thieves are here stealing! But luckily the great Erza Scarlet are here to stop them with her amazing moves!" You reported.

"I almost forgot that this Legendary Dancer is also a reporter! No matter! It will make things more fun!" Erza said. She then beats up a thief. "And Erza springs into action!" You report. "STOP HER!" You heard. You look seeing several thieves charge towards you. You stop strutting. "Somethings up...I'm feeling kinda...funky!" You then smirk and as jazzy music plays and you dance along. The thieves stop charging towards you and stare in confusion. "What the-?" They then automatically copied every dance move you did. "Hey! Why are we dancing?" A thief asked. "I don't know man! It's freaking me out! I cant control my body!" Another cried.

You smiled at that. "That's the power of voodoo boys!" You said. You then take your two small blue guns and pointed it at the 3 men. "Lets shoot!" "No please!" The guy cried. You got ready and focused on the three "...Chu! Chu! Chu!" You said blasting each guy three times knocking them out. Erza walked towards you. "Great work!" She said. You smiled and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Stay tuned...!"

Erza then walked over to the edge of the stairs with you following. "We're both finished upstairs!" She said. Lucy smiled and gave you both a thumbs up. "Sweet! Way to go you guys!" She said. You looked seeing how Lucy had summoned Kirby and Kirby had sucked up an old pot that was stolen by a thief making him cook Kirby and he burned the hairs of the thieves. Kirby flew back to Lucy on his warpstar and high fived her. "That was great! Look at you go!" Lucy said happily. Kirby smiled. "Poyo!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You and Erza went back to the others seeing them finish the job. "Well that was a waste! I was hoping it might be a challenge" Erza said. "AWWWW I WANNA FIGHT SOME MORE!" Natsu yelled. "Save it for the next job!" Gray said. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Well there you have it folks! Team Natsu really knows how to kick some ass here in Magnolia! This is Tsuna reporting from Fort Term..." You began. You then got in position. "Spaccceeeee Channel Five!" You say making a circle motion wave with your hand as a virtual 5 appeared in front of you.

Gray raised and eyebrow. "Space Channel Five?" "Tsuna? Why are you dressed like a space chick?" Natsu asked. "It's one of my requips! I'm the Legendary report and voodoo dancer Ulala: The Wizard from outer space!" You said happily. "NO WAY! There are wizards in outer space?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Man! Thats pretty cool!" Natsu said happily. You then requipped back into your normal clothes.

"Check out this gem I found! Pretty cool don't you think?" Happy asked. "Stealing from thieves is still stealing!" Lucy cried. Fuse then snatched it from Happy's hand. "Hey! That's mine!" Happy cried. "Too bad kid! It's mine now! I'm make this into a ring!" Fuse said eagerly. Happy then anime teared. He then stopped crying and turned to the side. "Hey! Isn't that Loke over there?"

You all looked seeing Loke slowly walk towards you all. You smirked. "He think he cute though walking all cool like that..." "If that's what you think..." Gray said. You each walk towards him. "What's up guys?" Loke asked. "Hey playboy!" You said waving. "Hey Loke! We're just beating bad guys and being awesome" Natsu said. "Same old, same old" Gray said.

You looked at Loke suspiciously. "Ayo Loke? Was you about to head to Mc'Donalds thats around this corner?" This caught Erza's attention as she glared at him. "There IS a Mc'Donalds nearby..." This made Loke get nervous. "Uh...I was just gonna order a small Happy Meal...you know...for the ladies..." He said. You slowly walk up to Loke glaring. Loke looked a bit scared. "What you say?" You asked. "I was gonna get Mc'Donalds for the ladies..." He said. _SLAP! _Loke touched his now red cheek where you had slapped him. He looks at you surprised seeing your angry face. "I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO MC'DONALDS!" "What do you have against Mc'Donalds?" Loke asked. Erza then stepped forward glaring. "BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU OBESE!" Loke then sweatdropped. "Those two must really hate Mc'Donalds..." Gray whispered.

Loke then freaked out seeing Lucy. "I'm glad we ran into you!" Lucy said. "Sorry but I have to hit the road!" Loke said nervously. "SO LONG!" With that he dashed far off from the dumbfounded Lucy. "WHAT IS THAT GUYS PROBLEM?!" Lucy shouted. "Didn't I tell you? He don't like white girls...but it's not your fault!" You said patting Lucy's shoulder. "I AM NOT WHITE!" She cried. "Well I don't know what you did but you really freak him out!" Gray said. "Yeah he avoids you like the plague!" Natsu said. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S CRAZY!" Lucy shouted.

"Now now sister girl! Calm down! I came prepared..." You said as you dig in your bag. "Prepared for what?" Natsu asked. You then pulled out a stick of food and unwrap it. "Here ya go white girl! Have a piece of cheese!" You said handing it to Lucy. "GIVE ME THAT!" She shouted. She then snatched the stick of cheese from your hand and nibbled on it angrily. Natsu and Gray sweatdropped. "...Cheese?" "The white girl needs it!" You said to them.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: A Star Removed from the Sky!**

"Guess we might as well head home!" Gray said. You stretched. "Yeah...this old lady needs some rest!" You yawned. "I don't know...I mean since we finished our job early for once what do you say we stop by a spa and take it easy?" Lucy asked. You smirked and put your arm around her. "Now this white girl speaking my language! YASSSSS!" You said happily. Lucy gave you a ^^ smile. "Kitsuna thinks it's alright! What do you guys think?" She asks as she scratched your right ear. "I think that's a fine idea!" Erza said happily.

That night you each went to the Hosenka Village to the spa area. You were bathing nude with Lucy in one of the colored hot springs. You faced away as you nibbled on your favorite food. _'I wish these baths were unisex so I can see Natsu's dick...' You thought. 'Mmm...then I can suck on it underwater without him noticing...' _You flushed a deep red and snicker to yourself at your thought. "Oh Mama...I'm such a dirty old WOMAN!" You laughed.

You then snicker a little more and turned back to see Lucy raising an eyebrow. "OH!" You say surprised as you blushed. "I forgot you was here!" "...What are you eating?" She asks. "Huh?" You then looked at the food you were holding in your arm. _'Oh so she DIDN'T hear me! At least I hope!' You thought. _"Oh...uh...fried chicken!" You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "IN THE BATH?!" You reach out to give it to her. "You want some? It's KFC"

Lucy sighed and shook her head turning away. "I don't get it..." "What you mean you don't get it?! I tolds you! It's fried chicken and its KFC! You know what? Of course you wouldn't understand! You white! You don't understand the goodness of s*** of what's made in this chicken! It's good as hell!" You said taking a bite at it. "...Why is Loke so afraid of me?" Lucy asked. You raised an eyebrow seeing how Lucy didn't even bother acknowledging your weird outburst. "Oh! You thinking about him? Well...I don't know what to tell yous bout that..." You said as you nervously turn away.

"Nice moon tonight..." You heard. You and Lucy looked up seeing Erza...in her armor. "...Nice bath too!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shouted. "YOUR BATHING IN YOUR ARMOR?!" Lucy asked shocked. "I'm more relaxed with it..." Erza said. "Really? Doesn't it feel kinda...weird?" Lucy asked nervously. "Now that you mention it, it does...I may need to consider my definition of relaxation..." Erza said. You narrowed your eyes. "I could imagine all the tears of disappointment on every male guys face since your not naked..."

"Oh really?" Erza asked. Erza then stepped into the tub and requipped out of her armor and became naked. You smiled. "Good your comfortable! Now isn't that better?" You asked. Erza smiled. "It is..." You giggled and took a bite out of your KFC chicken leg. "You want a bite Erza?" You asked. "Thank you..." Erza said. She took your chicken and bit it. Lucy sweatdropped. "You guys just bit from the same spot..."

"Thats ok...Erza and I are like that...she my bitch sister" "Don't you mean 'big sister'?" Erza asked. "No...I meant what I said..." You said. Erza slightly glared at you much to your amusement as you smirked. "Erza Scarlet yous a BITCH!" You said giving her the finger. Lucy let out a large gasp. You then bursted out laughing as you layed back floating across the bath. Erza's glare soon turned into a smile and she chuckled humbly. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! HOW IS IT THAT YOUR NOT KILLING HER RIGHT NOW?!" Lucy shouted.

You three were soon done and enter the sleeping room wearing blue kimono robes. You left your robes open to reveal all of your breasts concealing your bits and left the mid part open to expose your belly button as you still wore your piercing. The room door then knocked. "Room service!" A voice said. Natsu grinned. "WE GET FOOD?!" He then opened the door and a chef with a rolling tray table walked in with a big plate of food. Natsu drooled. "Alright!" The chef then lifted up the plate cover revealing a white slugh in a bowl. Next to it were some green vegetables. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Gray asked. "My dinner!" You said as you walked over to the chef. You paid him and he left. "That's dinner?!" Natsu asked. "Yes..." You said.

You take several of the vegetables and stick it into the white slugh as everyone stares in horror. "...It's Pickled Porridge..." You said. Everyone elses face turned anime blue as they watched you dipped a pickled in the porridge and eat it. "Why are you eating that?" Happy cried. "My doctor said it's good for my heart! To keep it running! Mmm...thats so good..." You moan as you chewed on your pickle with the porridge slugh that oozed all over and lick your lips. "Old people are weird..." Gray said. "You got that right..." Natsu said as he watched you finish your pickles. "Y'all are hella rude! Respect your elders!" You said rolling your eyes. You take Lucy's hand. "C'mon..." Lucy smiled. "Okay!" The two of you then sat down on the Japanese themed bed and leaned back to back. Natsu, Gray and Happy look at the both of you confused. "HUH?!"

You and Lucy then take out your iphone and look at each other. "You said you had Instagram right Lucy?" You asked. "Yep!" She said. "Follow me! My name is 'TsunaLuv'" You said. "Ok!" Lucy said. After a moment you then saw a notification on your Instagram page and you knew it was from Lucy. You click the name and smirk at Lucy in amusement. "'CelestialBeauti'? Really?" "Hee hee! Yeah!" Lucy giggled. "Alright I'll follow ya then" You said as you clicked the button to follow Lucy. "Thanks!" She said.

"What am I seeing?!" Natsu asked shocked. "It's a shocker right?" Fuse asked smirking. "How did this happen?!" Happy asked shocked. You and Lucy turned to them. "What's wrong with y'all?" You asked. "What's with YOU?" Gray asked. "What you mean?" You asked. "He means what are you doing rubbing elbows with Lucy?" Natsu asked. You nor Lucy didn't notice at first but the two of you together were literally rubbing elbows as you both layed back to back.

You chuckled. "What you talking about? Lucy my girl!" You said hugging her. "WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray and Happy asked shocked. "But I thought you hated Lucy" Natsu said. "No I don't! I love her! Besides everyone needs at least one white girl in their circle of friends" You said deepening the hug. Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm not white..."

You watched as Gray crawled into his bed while Natsu picked up some soft pillows. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He said happily. "AYE!" Happy said. "C'mon I'm trying to sleep here! Why don't you take your party outside?!" Gray asked. "C'mon Gray let loose a bit!" Fuse said as he landed on his face. "Hey! Get off!" Gray cried as he pushed Fuse off his face. "C'mon guys it's a sleepover! You know what that means right?" Natsu asked happily. "Jefa flu cafama mlu?" You asked. **(Me: 'Sex with you in the other room?') **

"You gotta bust out your PILLOW FU! Or are you too scared?!" Natsu teased. "Of you? Yeah right..." Gray said. Erza smiled. "HM! My armor is requipped with the most powerful pillows!" You smirked and stood up causing Lucy to fall on her back. "-Oof!" She cried softly. "I got pillows of my own I want to personally pound you with Natsu!" You say with a wink as you grab your breasts and jiggle them. "Whatever! You girls are going down!" Natsu said jumping in the air and tossing some pillows.

Natsu threw a pillow and yours and Erza's directions only for the two of you to jump out the way and dodge. The pillow pelted Gray. Gray stood up. "YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!" He then pelted a pillow hard against Natsu's cheek. Gray then turned to you and Erza. "YOU LADIES ARE NEXT!" He then threw a pillow in your direction only for you to duck in front of Erza making her catch the pillow. "Thanks!" You said. "No problem..." She said. "You take Gray! I got Natsu!" You said. "Very well..." Erza said.

You then ran across the room carrying some pillows and flip and dodge from the incoming pillows Gray sent in your direction. You then made your way towards Natsu. "Oh no!" He cried when he saw you. You throw two pillows at him only for Natsu to dodge. He smirked. "Your all out of pillows Tsuna!" You smirked. "Am I?" You then jump high in the air only for your robe to fly open a bit revealing more of your breasts. Natsu widen his eyes in surprised. "MARSHMELLOW PILLOW HELL ATTACK!" You shout. You leapt towards Natsu and pounded his face using your breasts that bounced with a loud _BOING!_

You landed on top of Natsu who twitched under you. Your robe completely flew open and your bare breasts toppled all over Natsu's face. You giggled. "How do you like my 'Boobs of Steel'?" You asked seductively. "Can't breathe...gah..." Natsu groaned. He then passed out. You took the oppurtunity to slowly get up and put your robe on to cover you but to expose your cleavage again and went back to pounding Gray and Erza with pillows. Natsu soon joined afterwards.

"I'll join in too!" Lucy said happily. The four of you then sent four pillows at Lucy and pounded her face knocking her out the room breaking the door. You saw it in slow motion seeing Lucy fly out the room with tables and a few more pieces of furniature. "See? I told y'all! White girls can't play!" You laughed. "I got the footage for Vine!" Fuse said. "FOR REAL?" You asked happily. Happy laughed looking at the iphone screen. "You got a lot of likes Tsuna!" He said. You then went back to the pillow fight and clashed it out with them. After awhile you saw Lucy get up to walk away. "Wait! White girl! Wait for me!" You say running after her.

You, Lucy and Plue walked outside that night. "You know sometimes I think those guys aren't even human" Lucy said. "Well I'm no human you know" You said. "Oh yeah...almost forgot" Lucy said. "I'm a human though! Just like you Lucy!" Plue said. You snickered knowing who was doing the voicing and played along. "YOU COULD TALK?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah babe! Course i can!" Plue said. "Aye!" "Wait a minute!" Lucy said. "Happy! Fuse! Get over here!" Lucy ordered. "Dang it! She caught us!" Fuse said getting out of the bushes. "Yeah I thought we could keep it up for at least a week or two..." Happy said.

You then sniffed the air and smiled excitedly sniffing a familiar scent. "Ahhhhh..." You then jump into the bush and scavenge through it. "KITSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy cried. You turned back to her putting a finger to your lips as a look of innocence spreads on your face. "Shh...be vewy VEWY qwuite! I'm hunting wabbits..." You said. Lucy anime falled which made Plue laugh. Fuse and Happy narrowed their eyes and sweatdropped. "'Vewy'? 'Wabbits'?" Happy asked. "She's an old lady...let it slide..." Fuse said. "AH HAH!" You said.

You then pulled out a brown and creamy rabbit from the bushes. "I gotcha Buneary! Your gonna be MY dinner!" You said. "Buneary!" She cried. **(Me: Buneary: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series) **"Aww! She's so cute!" Lucy cooed. You then vigourously tie Buneary by the ears making her cry out in pain. "DON'T HURT HER!" Lucy cried. You then toss Buneary at Fuse who catches her. "You hold her!" "WHY ME?" Fuse cried. You didn't answer and just smirked.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Happy asked. "Going for a walk! Im waiting for the pillow fight to end" Lucy said. "And I'm keeping her company to make sure she don't get raped!" You said patting her shoulder. Lucy sweatdropped. "You just made me regret leaving now..." "YOOOOOOO! WHAT UP GIRLS?" You heard. You all turned seeing two guys. One guy had two heads wobbling on one neck. You raise an eyebrow. "Do you need a doctor? I know plenty that can get rid of...THAT..." "LETS PARTY YO!" One guy said. "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Lucy cried.

You put your arm out protectively towards Lucy and close your eyes. "This is why I'm here...geez Lucy if I wasn't here you would have been raped 10 times by now" You said. "EEKK!" You heard. You open your eyes and look back seeing the two boys wrap their arms around Lucy. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. "Oh c'mon baby stay awhile!" The guys said. "NOOOOOO!" Lucy cried. You glare at the boys. "LEAVE THAT WHITE GIRL ALONE!" You shout.

You were about to charge towards the boys but that was when Loke appeared and punched the two headed guy. Loke then kicked the next guy that was holding Lucy. The two guys laid on the ground. Fuse set the tied up Buneary down and walked up to each of them and two wires snaked out of his paws and he tassed them both making them pass out. "And stay down..." He said. He then picked up Buneary again.

Loke smiled at you both. "You ladies alright?" You smirked in amusement. "Well if it isn't Playboy X who just SUDDENLY comes out of nowhere to rescue Princess White Girl! What a SURPRISE!" You said sarcastically. "I came for you too gorgeous!" Loke said with a wink. "Oh UH UH! You did not just go there with ME Playboy!" You said raising an eyebrow as you put your hands on your hips. "And just so you know...I was NEVER in trouble!" Loke just chuckled at your outburst. You smiled and hugged him. "How you doing Loke?" "I'm good! And you?" He asked as he hugged you back as he scratched your right ear.

"Wow! I didn't know the two of you were so close! I rarely see you guys talk at Fairy Tail" Lucy said. You look back at Lucy. "Oh yeah! When Loke's not around hoeing I talk to him. We like that" You said. You then felt the sensation of air surrounding you and you look back seeing that you were no longer hugging Loke. You look around for him. "Where the hell did he-?" "-I'm really sorry!" Loke cried. You saw him hiding behind some bamboo bushes. "FOR WHAT?!" Lucy cried. You glared at Loke. "You get your ass out here right now!"

The three of you stared at the two boys that Loke had knocked out. He explained that these were wizards who were always coming after tourists. He thanked you and Lucy for luring them even if neither of you did anything. "I better turn them in before they decide to wake up" Loke said. He then picked up the guys and dragged them away. "I'll see you girls later..." "Bye!" You said. "Wait!" Lucy said.

Loke stopped walking and looked back at her. "Thanks for rescuing us!" Lucy said happily. "Rescuing YOU!" You corrected. "I was NEVER in trouble!" "And thanks for getting my Gate Keys back!" Lucy added completely ignoring you. You shook your head. "This bitch..." You just watched Fuse snicker in amusement. "No problem...it's nothing really..." Loke said. "Hey! Why don't the three of us go out together?" Lucy asked. Loke gasped looking at Lucy shocked. You raise an eyebrow and turn to Fuse. "She's REALLY trying my LIFE!" "Lucy I didn't know you went both ways..." Fuse said. Anime hearts fill Happy's eyes. "THINGS ARE GETTING STEAMY!" "I didn't mean it like that..." Lucy said.

You each then went to an little resturant by the spa and each sat at the bar. Happy sat together with Fuse and Plue while you sat next to Lucy at the bar. You took the Buneary from Fuse and hand it too the chef. "Can you turn this into Buneary Stew?" You asked. Buneary looked at you with a tear in her eye. "Bun..." She whined. You looked at Buneary sympatheticly. "Aww..." You then scoop the poor Buneary into your arms and cuddle her. Buneary smiled and hugged you. "Buneary!" She said. You giggled and patted her back.

"...Your still my dinner..." You whisper. "Bun?" Buneary asks confused. You then kiss her cheek and yank her off you by the ears. "Buneary?!" She cried. You then toss her back behind the chef and into the firery oven which had shut when she had entered. You heard a loud deadly scream emit from Buneary which soon died down as she...well...died... "Get cooking chef! I pay alot to those who cook my rabbits right!" You said. The chef nodded and went to cooking.

He soon presented you with your Buneary stew and you sipped it. "You are the devil! I can't believe you killed that poor PokeDigi! I thought they were all your friends!" Lucy said. "All PokeDigi's of rabbit species are ALL my prey! Respect that" You said as you sipped on your stew. "Loke you don't have to sit so far away!" Lucy said. "For real..." You said. "Sorry..." Loke said. You and Lucy sigh and sit next to him. You continued to sip your soup.

"I've been meaning to ask you something...is it true that you have a bad history with Celestial Wizards?" Lucy asked. You sighed quietly seeing how Loke didn't answer. Lucy then took a sip of her drink. "If you don't wanna talk about it then I can respect that...but I don't think it's fair for you to judge me because I am one..." "Yeah...you're right about that...sorry I honestly wasn't trying to hurt your feelings..." Loke began. You turn to him seeing him stare seductively at Lucy. "...I'm no good enough for you so just forget about me..."

You stared at him in awe. _'Ooh...' You thought. _"Uh...why are you giving me some lame break up line?" Lucy asked. You shook your head and snapped out of it. "Damn...I almost feel for that!" You whispered. "You see? It has affects on all ladies..." Loke chuckled. "Honey you just caught me off guard...you didn't affect s*** out of me..." You laughed. "You have quite a way with words..." Loke said. "Ugh! Falling for you is like turning into a white girl!" You say rolling your eyes. Loke chuckled. "How so?" "BECAUSE every girl that falls for you is WHITE!" You said. _'If only Natsu talked sexy like that...' You thought. _

Loke turned to Lucy. "Sorry that came out wrong...I was just thinking about something awhile back..." Loke said. You snapped out of your thoughts and turned to him. "Can you tell me?" Lucy asked. Loke said nothing. "Sorry...I didn't mean to ask..." Lucy said sadly. She then got up smiling. "Thanks again for saving us back there!" You glare at Lucy. "SAVING YOU! Ugh..." You groan. "I finally see why you're so popular with the ladies...thanks a lot! I better go! You coming Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "I'm still not done with my soup" You said. "Ok bye then!" Lucy said as she began to walk away.

To your surprise Loke grabbed Lucy's arm. "Wait..." Lucy looked back at him confused. Loke slowly got up and hugged Lucy close to him. You felt awkward JUST sitting and watching so you ordered some more Buneary Soup and sipped in it. "Lucy..." Loke said. "Yeah?" Lucy asked nervously. "The truth is..." Loke began. "...I don't have long to live..." He said as you swallowed a piece of chicken that was in your soup.

You automatically turned blue and coughed as you were now choking on the piece of chicken that was stuck in your throat with the soupy liquid. You grab your thoat and gag out loudly as you banged on the table. The silent chef ran for your and patted your back. Your hair stands then got in position and opened holes from the tips and the piece of chicken shot out of one. Followed by your soup that came out of all your hair strands which shot out onto the floor with a loud _SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!_

You were now enabled to breathe as you let out a sigh of relief and stare at Loke in horror. _'It's finally time? NOW?!' You thought. _Loke slowly pulled away from Lucy and she looked as if she was about to cry. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Loke turned to the side sadly. You got up from your seat. "Loke?" You asked worriedly.

After a short quiet moment you saw Loke shaking a bit. You tilt your head in confusion. "Eh?" You then relised that Loke was now chuckling. "I sure fooled you!" He laughed. "It makes a pretty good pick up line doesn't it?" Lucy stared dumbfounded while you just stared in surprised at Loke's action. Lucy then glared at Loke and stepped in for the slap which knocked Loke's glasses off to the floor.

You saw Lucy tear up. "You jerk! I TOTALLY BELIEVED YOU!" She cried. Loke just continued to chuckle. "HAPPY! FUSE! PLUE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed each of them by the tail and stormed out of the resturant. Loke turned to you. "Your still here..." He said. You folded your arms and slowly walked up to him. You used your hair strand to pick up Loke's glasses and handed it to him. He takes it. "Thank you..." He said placing it on his face.

You stare at the ground. "That wasn't funny Leo..." "Shh! Don't call me by that name!" Loke cried. "I don't care!" You said quickly. You then stare into Loke's eye angrily. "You toyed with Lucy's feelings as well as my own with your silliness and stupidity!" You scolded. "...And for that I am VERY disappointed in you!" Loke looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Princess..." He whispered. "Your a Celestial Spirit...and you've been put on this earth for awhile now after the incident...Celestial Spirits can't survive here long you know..." You said.

"Yeah..." Loke said. "And the longer you stay here the more worried I get you know? I worry about you every night when I'm sleeping thinking that'll you'll already dead by the next day...you know that right?" You asked. Loke nodded. "I know..." "I care about you not as a subject to the kingdom but as my family Leo...along with the other Celestial Spirits! I love you all very much!" Your eyes soften. "You know for a FACT that your time is almost up and...I..." You look into Loke's eyes seeing the depressed look in his eyes and sighed. "I'll stop..." You say turning away. "Scolding and backtalking is not a way of a Princess..."

"I see your still a proper lady from many years ago...just like your mother..." Loke said. Your eyes darkened as you stared at the ground. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of her name...she died in this world too remember?" You asked. "Oh...that right...sorry..." Loke said. "It would be a shame if another loved one of mine had to die in this world too..." You said. Loke said nothing after that. You slowly walked away. "I am going home now..." You said. You then stopped in your tracks and looked back at Loke. "I know Lucy's a Celestial Wizard and all...but give her a break she's not like other Celestial Wizards like the one you knew...Please...she actually CARES for her spirits and treats them like family..." You said. "Ok..." Loke said. _'Is that really all you could say?' You thought. _You say nothing and walk out of the resturant.

The next morning at the guild you kept Lucy company by the bar...well that was before you had to patch up Natsu AND Gray's bandages from their death pillow fight. You didn't even know that pillows could cause so much damage to a single body...guess it was just a human thing was all you thought. They constantly screamed and fought with each other while you laid on the table as your ears twitched in irritation. You semi anime teared. "If this keeps up...I'm gonna have to start using hearing aids...my ears hurt like CRAZY...I'm getting to olddddd!" You whined.

"LUCY! I WON THE PILLOW FIGHT RIGHT?!" Natsu and Gray shouted. Lucy gave them a blank stare. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID?! HER EARS HURT! SO PUT A SOCK IN IT! SHE'S OLD SO LET HER GET SOME REST!" Lucy shouted. Natsu and Gray looked scared. "We're sorry! We'll be quiet now!" They cried. You lifted your head off the table and stared at Lucy wide eyed. "Damn! White girls mad!" You said slightly amused. Natsu and Gray then walked away sadly.

You watched Lucy nibble on a stick of cheese which forced a grin on your face. Happy walked over to you both. "Hey Happy? You seen Fuse?" You asked. Happy turned to you. "He's on a date with Garnett" You widen your eyes. "AGAIN?!" "My god! Instead of staying to chill with me he leaves me by myself with only a white GURL to talk to!" "Don't be like that! You got plenty of friends!" Happy said. You sighed and slightly stroked Happy's head. "No Happy...I have no friends!" You say jokingly. "I'm your friend..." Lucy said calmly. You smirk at her. "Awww...thanks white girl!" You say leaning over to slightly hug her.

You then pull away and sip on your cup of Rabbit Blood with earphones to slurp in. You then chewed on a drumstick you brought from home. Happy looked up at Lucy. "You seem like your in a bad mood" "Deal with it! I'm always like this!" Lucy said coldly. "White girls in bitch mode today!" You said smirking. Lucy sighed. "Would you shut up?" "Bitch..." You muttered. Lucy sighed again. "Look I'm sorry...I just have a lot on my mind right now..." "It's ok" You said. Happy smiled at Lucy. "Hey you can always talk to me!" He said eagerly. You giggled. "You are too cute!" With that you poked Happy's white underbelly making him giggle a bit.

A group of girls then charged into the guild and went for Mirajane. You raised an eyebrow. "Either One Direction is around or we having White Girls Convention" "I've been looking ALL over for Loke! Where is he?!" One girl cried. "I can't believe he ran out on me!" Another girl said. "What are you doing here huh?" One girl asked. "I could ask you the same thing!" Another said angrily. "LOKE! COME BACK!" One girl cried. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "There a bunch of girls from around town...from the looks of things they all think they're Loke's girlfriends" Happy said. "Those girls are a bunch of thirsty little thots!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Last night he said he wanted to break up with me!" One girl cried. "And he broke up with me too!" Another girl cried. "And me!" The other whimpered. "What's going on?" One girl asked. You glared at them. "WILL ALL OF Y'ALL WHITE GIRLS SHUT UP?!" You shouted. Everyone in the guild turned to you and all of the 'white girls' looked at you surprised. "God DAMN! Y'all thirsty as HELL! Go do something with your life! DAMN!" You yelled. "Oh just leave us alone Kitsuna!" One girl cried. "Yeah! We we're talking to Mirajane!" Another cried.

You glared at them. "THAT'S THE F****** PROBLEM BITCH! Leave Mirajane alone and get your flat ironing board asses outta here!" The girls glared at you. "Flat?!" One cried. One girl frowned. "Hey...I have a butt too..." You narrowed your eyes at her. "Honey? We all know you wearing padded panties under that skirt..." The girl gasped as she blushed in embarrassment. "You want ass? I'd eat..." You then turn to Lucy. "Whatever this white girl ate to get a black girls booty..." "I was born with this figure..." Lucy said. "Lucky you, white girl..." You said.

"UGH! FORGET IT! Mira! WHERES LOKE?!" One girl cried. "WHY DOESN'T HE WANT ME ANYMORE HUH?" Another asked. Mirajane looked nervous. "Uh...well..." "Is he getting married to another girl?" One girl asked. "Uh...no..." Mirajane cried. "Who IS SHE?! Is it someone from the guild?!" One girl demanded. "LUCY! SAVE ME!" Mirajane cried. Lucy sweatdropped as the multiple girls surrounded her. You smiled eagerly. "Ooh! We having a white girl fight?" You then pull out your iphone 6 plus. "Ima bout to post this on WorldStarHipHop!" You said getting your phone ready.

"So is THIS the girl?!" One girl asked angrily. "Well she looks like a TRAMP!" Another girl said spat. "She thinks she's cute!" Another girl said. "Loke's gonna marry HER?!" One girl asked. Lucy then ran away screaming much to your frustration. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME INTO THIS MESS MIRA?!" Lucy cried. You glare at her. "White girl? CAN'T YOU FIGHT?!" "Guess not!" Happy said. You then turn to the four desperate girls. "Hey you? White girl!" You said. The one girl looked at you. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah you! C'mere a sec" You said making a figure gesture. "Um...ok..." The girl said nervously as she walked towards you.

"Yeah that's good! C'mere!" You said as she walked even closer to you. When she got close enough you shot up from your seat and punch the girl the nose with a loud _POP! _"OWWWWWW!" The girl cried as she fell back onto the ground clutching her nose. Her comrades screamed in horror seeing blood leak from the poor girls nose. "THAT! WAS FOR BOTHERING MIRAJANE AND HURTING MY EARS! YOUR THIRSTY LOOKING ASS!" You shouted as the bleeding girl sobbed. "How could you?" The other girl cried. You glare at her and rush up to yank her by the hair and pulling some of it out making her scream.

You then took off your one heel and grab the girl by the hair and beat her head with every shout. "...Bitch!...Bitch!...Bitch!...Bitch!...BITCHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl automatically was bruised with many bumps on her head. You then whack her nose with the heel punching her to the ground making her cry she began to crawl away but you rush up to inplant your foot in her butt making her unable to move. You watch as the last two of the girls walk backwards away from you. "Where you going?" You asked. The girls freaked out. You then toss your iphone 6 plus back for Mirajane to catch and she did. "Sweetie? Get this for Instagram for me?" "Okay!" Mirajane said happily. She then began to film you beat up the last to girls until their hair was ripped out and their lips and noses were bleeding. "Oh my goodness!"

Later that night you and Lucy walked out of the Magnolia public bathhouse carrying your bath tools. "I thought you'd be frustrated so I thought taking you here would calm yourself. You happy Lucy?" You asked. Lucy gave you a ^^ smile. "Yeah! It was great! Thanks for taking me here Kitsuna!" She said as she scratched your right ear. "Your welcome!" You said. Loke then walked over to the both of you. A look of slight disgust spreads on your face. "Try this..." He said as he handed you both flavored milk. "Gimmie!" You say snatching the milk. Loke and Lucy watched in surprise as you drank the milk in one gulp.

"Ahh..." You sigh as you wipe the milk from your lips. "You could have drank it slowly you know" Lucy said. "I love my milk..." You said. You slowly turned to Loke widening your eyes. "Gimmie MORE!" You said. "No problem..." He said as he handed you his milk. You snatched it and greedily gulped it down. Lucy sweatdropped. "Just so you know I had a rough day today thanks to your stupid fan club" Lucy said. "Oh don't worry girl! Check on my Instagram page and you'll see what happened to them" You said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "...What did you do?" "Check Instagram and see" You said. "I'm scared too...what did you do?" Lucy asked. "Forget that now...lets put that behind us..." Loke said.

"The sky sure is pretty huh?" Lucy asked. You looked up in the sky seeing the twinkling stars. "Yeah..." Loke said. "It's kinda silly but I always wonder where those stars end up..." Lucy said. "...Yeah that is kinda silly!" You laughed. Lucy growled a bit and then continued staring up at the stars pretending to ignore you. "I feel sorry for them..." Loke said. You and Lucy stare at him in confusion. "Just think...when they fall from the sky they could never return to heaven..." Loke said sadly. "It's sad right?" He asked. This made you seem twitched. _'Is he referring to me? The star that fell from the sky? Never to return to her kingdom to see her beloved sisters?' You thought sadly. _

You sighed. "That is sad..." Lucy looked at you slightly surprised at your responce. She then stared into Loke's eyes and then glared at him. "That's one of your sappy pick up lines isn't it? I can't believe you almost fooled me twice!" "You saw right through me..." Loke chuckled. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?! AND I FELL FOR IT?!" You asked shocked. "Yep!" Lucy said. You glare at Loke. "God dammit Loke!" You said as you slightly punch his shoulder. He just laughed and pulled you into a sudden hug. "Huh?" You look at him surprised feeling him tighten the hug. He then pulled away from you quickly. "Sorry..." He said. "Uh..." Lucy said nervously. You stared at Loke worriedly as he turned and walked away. "I'm glad we all got to talk again...goodbye..." He said. You frowned. _'Oh Leo...'_

Later that night you went back to the apartment with Lucy. Happy was there too. You heard the sound of kissing and moaning come from your room. "Oh...Fuse!" You heard Garnett moan. You heard Fuse snicker. "I'm gonna make you a star..." He said. You heard Garnett giggle teasingly. Lucy blushed deeply. "How scandulous!" Happy said cheekily. You glare and bang on Lucy's door that connected to your room. "Y'all BETTER be just making out in there! And if y'alls having sex you BETTER be using a kitty condom cause I am NOT gonna stop at ShopRite to buy some fishy baby food if Garnett gets pregnant!" You yell. "Kitty condom huh?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. "Good one!" Happy said.

You sat on Lucy's bed. "Well I'm staying in here then until they stop!" You said. "Ok! I was just about to summon a Celestial Spirit. Let's see if you recognize this guy" Lucy said smiling. You look at her confused. "Huh?" "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" Lucy said summoning Crux. He then appeared floating in the air seemingly sleeping. "This guy is a Celestial Spirit?" Happy asked. "Yep! Sometimes I like to call him Grandpa Crux" Lucy said. You smiled at Crux. You remembered your days in the kingdom during the days you and your family went to your private church and Crux served as the Priest. He often went to sleep during bible scriptures that he had to read which you found pretty funny.

You go over to Lucy's fridge and pull out a jar of pickles and a bowl of porridge. You pour the pickles along with the vinegar juice with it and mix it with the porridge. "Eww!" Lucy said in disgust. "What are you doing Tsuna?" Happy asked. You ignored him and stuck a spoon in the porridge and walked back to Crux. "Pickled Porridge?" You offered. Crux immediately shot his eyes open and snatched the Pickled Porridge from your hands and automatically began to eat it. "Whoa! He's awake!" Lucy said surprised. "Your welcome..." You say as you sit on the bed.

"Crux I need you to look up something...could you use your power to look up which Celestial Wizard Loke's met in the past?" Lucy asked. The trick question made your ears twitch but at the same time you were also curious as to who caused Loke to feel the pain and sorrow he feels today. Crux stopped eating and closed his eyes as a bell was heard. You knew Crux was searching. After a moment Crux screamed. "Did you find any info?" Lucy asked.

"Loke was once connected to a Celestial Wizard named Karen Lilica!" Crux explained. This caused you and Lucy to gasp in shock. "Karen Lilica?" Lucy asked shocked. "But she was really famous! She was in the Blue Pegasus Guild but then she died on a job!" Lucy said. "...IT WAS HER?!" You asked shocked as you stood up. _'She was the one who caused Loke suffering?' You thought._ Lucy and Happy looked at you surprised. "What was 'her'?" Lucy asked shocked.

You look at her. "Huh?" You then blush. "OH! I mean..." _'Oh my god if I shout out any hints Lucy will get suspicious and then it would lead me to telling her Loke's secret!' You thought. _"Did you know her?" Lucy asked. You turned to her. "THAT GIRLS A BITCH! UH UH!" You said shaking her head. "Wow! I thought someone like you would be friends with her!" Lucy said. "HELL NO! That white girls a little s***! If she was still alive I'd smack the devil outta that bitch!" You yell. Happy sweatdropped. "I'm guessing you consider everyone you hate to be white..." "Yo...lemmie tell y'all what happened when I met this bitch..." You began.

_MINI FLASHBACK(Years ago Prior to start of the Series):_

_ You were currently at the Magical House working the bartender shift alongside your fellow co workers Cherese and Talia. You were currently pouring some alcohol to some men as you gossiped with Cherese and Talia. "Excuse me?" You heard. The three of you turned seeing a beautiful green haired woman. "I am Karen Lilica!" She said. "Karen Lilica? From Sorcerer Weekly?" Talia asked excitedly. "Girl what you doing here? You here for the job?" Cherese asked smiling. _

_ Karen smiled back. "Actually... I've come...to say a few things..." She said. You listened in as you cleaned a wine glass. "It's about this...'Magical House' of yours..." Karen began. "...I dislike it...it's disgusting..." She said. You slowly turn to Karen seeing a look of annoyance spread on her face. Cherese raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "Oh your excused! But I'm not gonna excuse this dirty w**** house that is full of dirty hoochie tatas who keep stealing MY men!" Karen said angrily._

_ "WHO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO?!" Cherese asked loudly. More heads turned in her direction. "Easy Cherese..." Talia said blocking her from doing any damage. She glared at Karen. "Maybe 'your men' come here because they are sick of being around some bitching little white girl! No man wants to marry a thing like you!" Karen looked at her in disgust. "'WHITE GIRL?!' Listen Missy! I can make your life MISERABLE!" Karen threatened. Cherese and Talia rolled their eyes and Karen quickly took notice._

_ "Oh roll your eyes at me will you? I see...ok that's IT! I'm gonna have this 'hoochie house' TEARED DOWN for good! See if you'll roll your eyes at me your dirty skanks!" Karen yelled. Cherese and Talia gasped. "You can't tear this place down!" Cherese cried. "Oh yes I can..." Karen said smirking. You set your wine glass cup down and go over to her. Karen looked at you in disgust. "If it isn't the Top W**** herself...Kitsuna Kardashi-" "-LISTEN bitch! I want you to get up and walk your little ass out of here right NOW!" You threatened._

_ "Just who are you to talk to ME like that? Do you know who I am?!" Karen asked. "Yeah I know who you are...you a model in Sorcerer Weekly!" You said. "For a model she sure can't dress!" Talia said making Cherese laugh. "HEY!" Karen shouted. You scanned her outfit and raise an eyebrow. "What the hell? You tryna be Lady Gaga? What are you WEARING?!" "ME?! Look at your outfit!" Karen scoffed. "Just who in the right mind wears a bikini top WITH a skunk furred jacket-" You began. Karen glared at you. "-SKUNK FUR?!" "-WITH a long tight skirt, fishnet and high heels with a winter hat?" You finished. _

_ Multiple brothel workers snickered along with the guests. Karen looked uncomfortable. "ARE YOU HOT OR ARE YOU COLD?" You asked. "NO! She STUPID!" Cherese interjected. You, Talia and Cherese then bursted out laughing as Karen growled in anger. "This is fashion! And you! Your outfit is-!" "-Oh NO NO NO NO! Honey! Lemmie finish!" You interrupted. "YOU need to know your seasons! Because for a bitching cunt of a model...you CLEARLY CANNOT DRESS!" _

_ You snapped your fingers and a brothel worker obediently brings you a glass wine cup of alcohol. You smiled at it for a moment and then smirk at a growling Karen. "HM!" With that you splash the alcohol all over Karen's clothes. She gasped in shock as she got up seeing the stain of alcohol spilling onto her bikini top and skirt making it look like she peed herself. A few of the brothel works gasped and laughed in amusement. Karen's face turned red in anger as she growled furiously. Two brothel worker walked up to Karen. "Cunt!" With that she yanked on her hair. "AHH!" Karen cried. "White piece of s***!" The other brothel worker then pushed Karen off the stool harshly making her hit the ground. "OF ALL THE NERVE!" Karen shouted as she glared at you. "...Get your bitch ass out of MY Slut House!" You said. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'LL GET YOU W****S FOR THIS!" Karen then stomped out of the Magical House angrily._

_ Everyone in the Magical House clapped and cheered for you. "I can't believe you stood up to THE Karen Lilica!" Talia said surprised. You smile and turned to Cherese. "You got all that for Twitter?" You asked. "You know it girl!" She said showing you some footage on her iphone 4s. You smiled and did a little dance with Cherese and Talia behind the counter. "YAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

You were dancing as you finished your story. Lucy and Happy stared in horror. "I can't believe you told off Karen Lilica!" Lucy said surprised. "That girls a bitch! It wasn't the first time I was bitching at her! The two of us would be having Twitter Wars...s***..." You laughed. "And she was bitching on Twitter all because I had more followers than her! Not my fault nobody like her!" Lucy just shook her head at you. "Your unbelievable..." "Aye! That's Tsuna for ya!" Happy said.

Lucy turned to Crux. "What was the relationship between Karen Lilica and Loke?" "I can't say anymore..." Crux said. He then drifted to sleep. "Aw man...I really wanted to know..." Lucy cried. You sighed. "Well Lucy...maybe it's better if things were left unsaid you know?" Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?" You turn away. "I mean...it's Loke's life...none of our business...or yours anyway for his sake..." You said. "What do you...mean?" Lucy asked. You turn to her seeing the look of suspicion in her eye which made you feel somewhat nervous.

You sharply turn away and got up. You walk over to the kitchen. "Wait!" Lucy cried. "It's my night to wash dishes...again..." You said as you turn on the sink water. You pick up a sponge and squeeze on some soap and then pick up a plate. Suddenly the sink had turned off. You look seeing that Lucy's arm had turned it off. "Hey!" You cried. You gasped a bit seeing Lucy glare at you. "You know something...don't you...?!" She asks. "What? What are you talking about?" You asked scarred.

"You DO know something about Loke! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Lucy demanded. You turn back to the sink and pick up the sponge. "I don't know what your talking about Lucy..." You said sadly. Lucy to your surprise knocked the sponge out of your hand. You turned to her. "Lucy...!" "You know something Kitsuna! Tell me the truth about Loke!" She yelled. You knew she was on to you and you couldn't avoid it any longer. "It's none of your business Lucy..." You said.

"It IS my business! Loke is MY friend! Now tell me what's up!" Lucy yelled. "I don't have to tell you anything..." You said. Lucy looked fustraited. "Yes you are!" She demanded. You looked to the side. "...Because if you don't...I will tell everyone YOUR secret!" Lucy threatened. You gasped looking at her surprised. "What secret? I wanna know!" Happy cried. "No!" You cried worridly. "Yes! I WILL tell them!" Lucy said. "Please! Don't! Don't tell them!" You pleaded. "Then tell me the truth about Loke!" Lucy demanded. You bit your lip in defeat and stared at the glaring Lucy sadly. "I...Loke...he's not what you think Lucy..." You began. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "...Well...I..." You began. "Loke...he's really..."

You finished telling Lucy the truth and you had chased after her outside that night only to find Loke by the waterfall where Karen's grave was. "Loke!" Lucy cried. He turned seeing the two of you. "That's Karen's grave isn't it?" She asked surprisingly Loke. "She was a great Celestial Wizard and she had a contract with you right?" "...The Spirit Loke...no...Leo...the Lion..." Lucy finished. Loke turned to you. "You told her?!" "I had no choice...she threatened to tell my secret if I didn't..." You said. "She knows...about you?!" Loke asks.

You slowly take off your Magical Wig revealing your beautiful teal hair. "I told her awhile ago...because she is my friend..." You turn to Lucy. "And I trust her..." You saw Lucy give you a small smile before the two of you turn back to Loke. "Your contact with Karen should have ended on the day she died. I don't understand why you're still here...I know that spirits can stay in this world long...Kitsuna kept saying how everyday she worries that you might just die one day" Lucy said.

"That's right...it's been three years now..." Loke said. "Thats crazy!" Lucy cried. "I used some of my power and did the best I could to keep Loke alive for awhile but I knew that I was running low on magic power and it made me feel weak..." You said putting a hand on your chest. "That's why you've been eating Pickled Porridge! To keep your heart going!" Lucy said. You nodded. "I can't keep it on much longer..." Loke said.

"I have to save you! I could open a gate for you! Tell me why you can't go back to the Spirit World" Lucy demanded. "You don't need to save me..." Loke said. "I care about you Leo! As Princess I can't allow those from my family to fall! That's not the Fenie way!" You said. "We're not family..." He said sadly. "I THINK of you as family! You were always there for me when I was sad and miserable back in the kingdom! And now I want to be there for you!" You cried.

"I can't go back...I broke a certain law that goes between human and spirit..." Leo said. You gasped. "Oh thats right..." "You know about that?" Lucy asked. "I almost forgot..." You said sadly. "As a result I was banished from the world for eternity..." Loke said. "...And then that was when you ran into me when you came to this world and joined Fairy Tail...it made me feel so shocked when you told me what happened...I was determined to save you...and I wanna keep saving you..." You said.

"I must face my punishment!" Loke began. You gasped. "I'm a betrayer to my own kind-" "-NO STOP! DON'T SAY THAT!" You cry as you shake your head covering your ears as the _Ending Music _played. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked worriedly. His words brought sudden guilt to you since you 'betrayed' your own kingdom. "I was contracted to Karen...but she died...because I killed her..." Loke said. You and Lucy widen your eyes and gasped taking in this information. _'It was you...?' You thought._

**R&amp;R! Remember to send in requests of your favorite characters to be Lucy's new Celestial Spirits! BYE!**


	27. Celestial Spirit King!

**ENJOY!**

"I can't believe it...you had a contract...and you killed her?" Lucy asked. "How could you...? You know it's against the rules for a spirit to kill the wizard...out of ALL Celestial Spirits why would you do that?" You asked. "...I'm facing my punishment now...as I am banished from the Celestial Spirit World...so I'll just disappear right now...in front of her grave..." Loke said. You glare at him. "Your saying that as if I WANT you to go away! I don't want that! You don't have to disappear!" "Yeah she's right! We can save you!" Lucy said. Loke turned to the side and said nothing. "...Loke?" Lucy asked.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

"...It was about three years ago..." Loke began. He then told you and Lucy about Karen Lilica who was at the Blue Pegasus Guild who abused Aries out of her fustration.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Celestial Spirit King!**

"I tried my best to stop her but I couldn't do much because Aries and I were still contracted to her..." Loke explained as he continued his story. "It was my fault and I lived with the guild ever since...when someone dies they are gone forever...I wish I could bring her back! But it's just not possible...the only way I could make things right is if I die too..." "LOKE! Don't say things like that!" You cried.

Loke then gasped feeling a shudder of pain and fell back. "Leo?!" You asked worriedly. "Oh no! Loke!" Lucy cried. The two of you then ran to his side seeing him fade. "Your disappearing!" You cried. "What do you mean he's disappearing?!" Lucy cried. "This is it..." Loke said. "NO! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" You cried as you hug Loke. "Kitsaleeja...thank you for seeing me as more than a loyal subject...you are a true friend and I know that you will succeed in leading the Fenie's towards freedom..." He said.

Tears welled up in your eyes. "Leo...!" He just smiled at you wiping your tears away as new ones formed. "Didn't I tell you this before? A pretty face like yours should be smiling all the time..." You just sniffled at his words. He then turned to Lucy. "I wanna thank you Lucy! You restored my faith in Celestial Wizards..." "KITSUNA! DO SOMETHING THAT CAN SAVE HIM!" Lucy cried. "I...I...OK! I'll use some Fairy Glitter to refill your body with magical energy! Just like how I always do! Uh...here..." You said nervously.

You then sub on your teal hair strand and immediately pounds of Fairy Dust filled onto your palm. "HURRY!" Lucy cried. You nodded. You then cupped your hands together full of the dust and pour it on Leo. To your shock the Fairy Dust phased through Loke's body. You and Lucy gasped. Loke gave you a small smile. "I appreciate the help...but since I'm about to be gone forever the dust won't take affect to keep me alive for much longer..." "No! Leo! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" You cried. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YET!" Lucy added. "Please...both of you...tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye..." Loke said.

You continued to sob not knowing what to do. You squeezed your eyes shut and hang your head not bearing to watch Loke disappear. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Lucy cried. "All you have to do is go back to the Celestial World and your life will be restored right?" "Theres gotta be a way I can send you back!" "It's not possible...I am to be punished..." Loke said. "Even so...THIS ISN'T RIGHT! You didn't kill Karen it was just an accident! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Lucy sobbed.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! TAKE LEO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!" Lucy yelled. "LUCY IT'S USELESS!" You shouted. "I DON'T CARE!" She shouted back. You opened your eyes seeing that she was hugging the fading Loke. "She's right it won't work...it will be ok..." He said. You continued to sob. "IT'S NOT OK! KITSUNA AND I CAN'T BEAR TO WATCH OUR FRIEND DISAPPEAR RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!" Lucy cried.

You then sensed mild magic power. "Huh?" You then look seeing a energy wave of magic power surrounding Lucy who had her hands on Loke's shoulders. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION!" She yelled. You gasped in shock slightly scared. You never seen Lucy summon such strong power before. "Lucy!" You cried. "You must stop! Your gonna use all your magic energy like this!" Loke cried. "WHATEVER IT TAKES! IM GONNA SAVE YOU LOKE! I'LL OPEN YOUR GATE! I WONT GIVE UP! I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!" Lucy cried. "It's too dangerous!" Loke cried. "OPENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Lucy shouted. A wild massive energy tornado then surrounding all of you. You stared in horror. "WHOA...Lucy?!" You asked scared.

Lucy and Loke were suddenly pulled apart by some mysterious force. You heard a loud rumbling. You gasped. "...I know that sudden motion from anywhere...it...can't be..." You looked up in the sky seeing the stars spin. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. The waterfall then began to rise in the air opening a portal. "Whoa! What's going on here?!" Lucy asked. "He's coming!" You cried. _'And that's not good for me either!' You thought. _"What?! Whose coming?! Do you know something about this?" Lucy asked.

A giant magical creature then stood over you all. "It's him! The Celestial Spirit King!" Loke said. "He's the king? The ruler of the spirit world?" Lucy asked shocked. You were to appalled to move. It had been many MANY years since you had last saw the Celestial King. "Hello...my old friend..." The King began. His sudden appearance was overwhelming as you sudden got on your knees and bowed to the king.

"As you may know both wizards and spirits must obey Celestial Law!" He said. "Taking the life of a keyholder is forbidden under any circumstances! You are still responsible for your keyholders death Leo the Lion! Therefor you are bansished from the Celestial Spirit World for eternity" He finished. "HOLD ON! THAT DOESN'T SEEM FAIR AT ALL!" Lucy shouted. You widen your eyes at her outburst. "You mustn't oppose the king Lucy!" You cried. _'Okay that sounded a bit out of character for 'normal me' but...thats how 'princess me' talks anyway...' You thought._

"That rare hair color...I know it anywhere...Princess Kitsaleeja?" The King asked. You sighed and stood up. "Yes it's me..." You said. "What are you doing in the Human World?" The king asked. "Your father has been worried sick!" _'Yeah and if I were to go back I would have a huge beating in front of the whole kingdom to look forward too...followed by rapings from my fiance...' You thought._ "Well...I actually ran away from the kingdom...to furful my dreams..." You said. "Dreams?" The King asked.

There was a moment of silence. "...I'm afraid I cannot let this go..." The King said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "Ever since your rebellion the kingdom has fallen apart of quite such..." The king said. _'I've been told that by my sisters already...' You thought. _"The king has ordered for those who have seen you to bring you back unharmed to the kingdom...so please come quietly and I will take you home from there..." He said. "No! I don't wanna go home! PLEASE!" You cried.

"You mustn't protest! You are Kitsaleeja Kardancia a Princess destined to possibly become queen one day and to marry and have the king control the kingdom however he desires...it is your future! You are to come with me! Return to Feniechalius at once!" The king said. Tears spilled from your face. "No! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back to those horrible days that was filled with nothing but pressure! DON'T FORCE THIS UPON ME! PLEASE!" You cried. "I am growing impatient...you are leaving me no choice..." The king said. He then reached his large hand towards you.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" You cried. Before the king could make a grab for you Lucy stepped in the way to protect you. "What's this?" The king asked. "Keep your hands away from her RIGHT NOW!" Lucy shouted. You widen your eyes. "Lucy...!" "She's not going anywhere if she doesn't want to! If you want the Princess you are gonna have to go through ME!" Lucy said. "Human why do you interfer?" The king asked. "Who's interferring? Don't you see? She doesn't want to go back to the kingdom! She want's to free her clan from control! That's why she entered this world! So that she could lead them to freedom by following her dream!" Lucy said.

_'__She's defending me...' You thought. _"And as for Loke, he's been suffering in this world for three long years! He stood up to Karen for the way she treated Aries! Give Loke a second chance and let the princess stay! SO OPEN YOUR EYES STACHE FACE!" Lucy yelled. You sweatdropped seeing how the dramatic scene in your eyes seemingly feel apart at Lucy's name call. "Stache face?" The king asked slightly offended.

"Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle! He had nothing to do with it! HE'S INNOCENT! PLEASE SIR!" Lucy cried as she began to glow with magic energy. "LUCY GIVE IT UP! I'M NOT LOOKING FOR FORGIVENESS! I WANT TO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS GUILD!" Loke shouted. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Lucy shouted as the magic energy surrounding her erupted. "LUCY!" You cried. "YOU DISAPPEARING ISN'T GOING TO BRING KAREN BACK TO LIFE! IT WILL JUST CREATE MORE SADNESS!" She yelled. You and Loke gasped in surprise seeing all of Lucy's every Celestial Spirit surround her.

"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! IT CAN'T BE A CRIME TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!" Lucy shouted. She turned back to look at Loke. "What about all of your friends? Like the Princess in front of you!" Lucy said. Loke gasped turning to you. "YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE HER AND EVERYONE ELSE?! THINK HOW MISERABLE WE WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU!" Lucy cried.

The glowing energy around her then disappeared. Lucy slowly began to fall back. "LUCY!" You cried. You then slide across the ground and catch Lucy in your arms as if you were a prince. "All of our friends feel the same way we do Loke..." Lucy said. You turn to the king. "King...as a Celestial Spirit...I would understand that you could probably have felt what Loke and Aries have went through..." You said. "WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! DON'T RISK YOUR LIVES! ESPECIALLY YOU LUCY!" Loke yelled.

"You speak highly of my old friend...maybe it wasn't his fault...it was the law itself...he was trying to protect Aries...The Princess and the human girl are willing to risk their lives to save Leo..." The king began. Small smiles spread on your face as well as Lucy's upon hearing this. "I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty I will make an exception in this case...Leo the Lion...you are hearby grant you passage back to the Celestial Spirit world!" The king said. Loke gasped in surprised at the proposel which brought a smile to your face.

"What about Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Who is this 'Kitsuna' you speak of?" The king asked. Lucy stood up. "She's the Princess in front of you who you plan to take back to her kingdom...we call her 'Kitsuna'" Lucy said. You stepped forward towards the king. "So...what's it gonna be? Are you going to bring me back to daddy?" You asked. You blushed a bit knowing how childish at how you must have sounded when addressing your father. The king looked down at you.

"Hmm...Kitsaleeja...didn't you mention you had a dream?" The king asked. "Well...yes..." You said nervously. "Tell me about this dream of yours in this world...what do you wish to achieve?" The king asked. "Well...I vowed...I vowed that when I entered this world I would become a celebrity..." You said. The king raised an eyebrow. "A celebrity?" "Yes...I strived to become an S Class Mage to be recognized so that others would take me seriously...and then after that I would focus on my dream to become famous worldwide...and then I would use that power to bring the Fenie's from their suffering and control!" You explained.

"Interesting..." The king said. "Very well...then I will not bring you back home to your kingdom of Feniechalius!" He said. You look up at him surprised. "You won't?!" "I won't...I am also moved by how a female Fenie is able to express her beliefs and positive outlooks for the future as I am told many women in the kingdom are not allowed to have these rights to think and have their own opinions..." The king said. You gave him a small smile. "That is why I am here king...to change all that and save my world..."

"And I believe you can do it! With your comrades by your side!" The king said. With that Lucy put a hand on your shoulder and you saw the smile she gave you. You smile back. "Do you enjoy being in this world?" The king asked. "Yeah...I do...it is full of wonderful people who are there for you and are willing to lend a helping hand if you are feeling down...I never experienced such a heartwarming feeling back home..." You said. "Then I won't tell your father about me seeing you...let us forget that this encounter never had happened!" The king said.

Lucy then gave him a wink and a thumbs up. "Your awesome! Thanks stache face!" "LUCY YOUR THE GREATEST!" You said pulling her into a hug. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said shocked seeing the happy tears fall from your eyes. "You saved me and Loke from facing the consequences...I will never forget this...thank you!" You said happily as more tears fall from your face. "You're crying..." Lucy said. "Shut up white girl!" You laughed deepening the hug. Lucy laughed hugging you back.

"Leo...Princess...be grateful to the guidance of the stars..." The king said as he disappeared. The sky then returned to normal as the water fell back into the waterfall. You smiled at the crying Loke. "Smile Leo..." You said. At that Loke smiled with the tears in his eyes. You pat his shoulder. "There you have it playboy! Your free again!" To your shock Loke pressed his lips to your cheek and then pulled away seeing the deep red blush spread on your face as you widen your eyes. "You just keep smiling Princess...for me..."

You blinked your eyes seeing Loke's smile which turned into a small smirk and shake your head. "Ahem! Yeah...ok...playboy..." You said looking to the side. Loke chuckled and turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" He asked taking her hand. "Yeah?" Lucy asked. "I just wanted to say...thank you..." With that Loke...I mean Leo disappeared from and formed a gold Zodiac key in her hand. You smiled at Lucy. "I know the two of you are gonna work wonderful together..." "I think so too...thanks Kitsuna..." Lucy said. You nodded and placed your Magical Wig back on your head.

"Let's get back to the guild..." Lucy said. "Alright..." You said. The two of you then walked together away from the waterfall. "Y'know if your able to defend Leo and I like that...you'd make a good lawyer!" You said. "Me? A lawyer?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah! If I ever go to jail for beating on somebody or stealing you'd get me out right?" You asked. Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh Kitsuna..."

The two of you made it back to the guild where Lucy summoned Leo. The two of you explained everything. "YOUR A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?" Natsu asked. "Sorry I didn't tell you before" Leo said. "Gotta say...I'm surprised I never caught on to ya..." Gray said. "How come your not a crab or a horse or a cow? Your just a dude" Natsu said. "Virgo's a human too! We're not all animals" Leo said. "Loke here is actually a lion spirit" Lucy said.

"Seriously?!" Natsu and Happy asked. You smirked. "Yeah! He like Simba from that Tarzan movie!" You laughed. Leo and Gray sweatdropped. "The Lion King..." They corrected. "Yeah yeah! But I still know the words..." You began. They watched in confusion as you stood on top of a table and started dancing.

**You: Nannnttttss ingonyama bagithi baba! Sithi uhhmmmmm!**

Everyone sweatdropped at your singing. You purposely sang horribly so that the others won't recognize your true singing voice. "Must you act so weird all the time?" Gray asked. "Shut up Gray!" You laughed as you hopped off the table. "So anyways Loke's like Simba" You said. "Who's Simba?!" Natsu asked. "C'mon I'm far more stronger than Simba" Leo laughed. "You ARE Simba!" You laughed. "King of the lions in AFRICA!" You said in a sing song voice.

"Shouldn't you be resting in the Celestial World right now?" Gray asked. "I just wanted to come say hi...that and...I couldn't wait to see Lucy again!" Leo said. Lucy blushed at that. "Ooh! White girl you should go for him! He gonna take good care of you!" You said winking at her. "Me?! Your the one who got a kiss from Simba himself!" Lucy said smirking making you blush. "KISS?! WHAT KISS?!" Natsu asked angrily. He then grabbed your arm. "WHERES THIS SIMBA TELL ME!" You smirked at him. _'Is he jealous?' You thought. _You chuckled and patted Natsu's cheek a few time making him stare at you blankly.

"Anyway I got you all something..." Leo said. He then pulled out 6 tickets. "What are these?" Lucy asked. "They're tickets to the Magical House over in Akane" Loke said. Lucy sweatdropped. "But...it's a w**** house..." She said. "SON! That Magical House is a resort! It's got it's own beach and bigger casino!" You said excitedly. "For real?" Lucy asked. "It's the least I could do!" Leo said. "LETS HIT THE BEACH!" Natsu cheered. Fuse flew over to Leo. "You think I could have an extra? I wanna bring a special lady friend along with me!" He whispered. "No problem!" Leo said handing him an extra ticket. "Anyways I already gave Erza her's! I hope you all have a good time" Leo said.

You smiled at him. "Thanks playboy..." With that you kiss Leo's cheek making him blush a light pink. You smirk in amusement. "No way! You blushing?" You asked. Leo laughed nervously scratching his head. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KISSING HIM FOR TSUNA? IS HE THE SIMBA THAT'S BEEN KISSING YOU? HUH?!" Natsu shouted. You laughed at him and patted his head. "C'mon! Chop chop! No lolligaging!" You heard. You all turned seeing Erza in beach gear with her luggage. "SO MUCH STUFF!" Gray and Lucy cried. "BRING ON THE BEACH!" Natsu cheered. "Aye!" Happy said.

You turned to Leo. "You take good care of this white girl now! Better protect her playboy!" You said with a wink. "Of course I will..." Leo said. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy...Princess?" Leo whispered. "Take care of yourselves..." With that he disappeared. Erza walked over to you all. "Are you all packed and ready to go?" She asked. You both turned to her. "You know something?" Lucy asked. "I was just thinking...if I was ever in this situation and if I accidently caused someone to get hurt or worse...I would be-"

You then grab and tug hard on Lucy's arm interrupting her beautiful speech moment. "-HEY!" She cried. "Yeah yeah white girl we know! Now lets go to the beach! NOW!" You yelled as you now were walking dragging Lucy by the leg. "OW! LET ME GO KITSUNA!" She cried as she squirmed. You then whack her hard with your hair strand. "OW!" She cried. "That'll shut you up!" You said. Lucy slowly anime teared. "Don't worry white girl! The Magical House makes plently of good cheese!" You said. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Fuse followed you.

"I just can't wait!" You heard Erza said. As you all ran out you looked seeing the look of happiness all over Erza's face as the _Ending Music _played. _'She looks so...peaceful...and happy...she's not bitching...amazing...' You thought happily. _Little did you know what hell would be in store for all of you...

**R&amp;R! Please give me requests on Lucy's new Celestial Spirits of your favorite characters from different shows or video games! BYE!**


	28. The Tower of Heaven!

**ENJOY!**

That beautiful morning you stepped out of the outdoor changing rooms on the beach seeing the others wait for you. Garnett, Fuse's girlfriend was there too in a deep blue bikini. "Ok! I'm ready!" You said. The others stopped whatever conversation they had and sweatdropped among seeing you. You glare at each of them. "WHAT?! What y'all looking at?!" "Uh...those..." Gray said staring at you. You look down at yourself seeing that you were in your solid gold colored cross-over-wrap-around-neck bikini with a teal $ sign print along with a matching gold bikini bottom held by golden circle chains at the hips. On your feet were your shiny aqua colored stilettoes. You kept on your belly piercing of course.

You looked up at your confused friends. "They're heels..." You said. "Why are you wearing them? We're on the beach! We're gonna be swimming!" Lucy said. You glare at her. "OKAY! Maybe I wanna go swimming in STILETTOES!" "Come to think of it you even bath in your heels!" Lucy said. "The f*** wrong with that?!" You asked. "Besides...I designed these to be waterproof" You said. "You invented waterproof heels?" Erza asked. You smirked. "I'm more than a pretty face Erza Honey" You said. "We'll whatever! Lets hit the beach!" Natsu said happily. _'Can't let them see both of my feet at the same time...' You thought sadly. _

You watched as Gray and Erza go to the side to play some beach ball. Happy played in the water and Fuse spent his time making out with Garnett in the sand. It was just you, Natsu and Lucy. "Let's try the water skis!" Natsu said. "Yeah! Go get one! We'll meet ya there!" You said. Natsu smiled and then went to the side to get the water skis. You looked seeing Lucy's white bikini with a pink little print at the side and smirk. "Huh! A white bikini for a white girl! Perfect combination don't ya think?" With that you poke Lucy's breast slightly making them jiggle. "Ah! Hey!" She cried as she smacked your hand away blushing. You giggle at that. "C'mon white girl!" You said walking away.

Lucy suddenly let out a surprised gasp. You stop and raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" Lucy then walked up to you raising your hair up staring at your golden bikini bottom which barely covered your backside. At the back held a teal metal $ shaped money sign. "Is that a thong?!" She asks shocked. "Yeah...so?" You asked. "Your whole butt's showing!" Lucy cried. "Girl, where I'm from we go to the beach naked!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. "You mean...a nude beach?" You nodded. "We don't believe in swimsuits! I mean! We all the same people and it's comfortable that way!" You said. Lucy's eye twitched. "Heck! On the nude beaches you see 300 year olds giving 7,000 year olds some head!" You laughed. "...And how old is 300 in human years?" Lucy asked. "About 3 years old!" You said smiling. Lucy sweatdropped. "Lovely..."

As the Wingull and Patamon fly across the sunny blue sky **(Me: Wingull: Pokemon Advance Generation Series) (Me: Patamon: Digimon Adventure Series) **you, Lucy and Natsu water skied across the water with Lucy holding the bar to the two water creatures steering. You of course had the motion sick Natsu pressed directly on to your breasts to prevent motion sickness. You and Lucy laughed enjoying the ride. "LET ME OFF THIS THING!" Natsu cried. "This was your idea in the first place!" Lucy laughed. "Ignore him! Sharpedo! Dolphmon! Keep it going!" You said happily to the two PokeDigi's steering. "Sharpedo!" Sharpedo said. "You got it!" Dolphmon said. **(Me: Sharpedo: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Dolphmon: Digimon Adventure 2 Series) **The two of them then speeded up on the ride. "Bleh..." Natsu groaned. You glare at him. "Stop complaining!" You then pull out your iphone 6 plus from your bikini top and raise it up in the air. "Now lets take a selfie!" "Blergh..." Natsu groaned as you pressed your lips against his puffy motion sick cheek taking the pic of you and him riding along the water.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

You each had fun the rest of that day playing volleyball, running across the beach laughing, burying Gray in the sand giving him sand boobs, you even rode across the water on a pink floaty with Natsu, Erza, Fuse, Happy and Garnett while Gray and Lucy pushed. Ranamon and Staryu helped while you held a cute Poliwag. **(Me: Ranamon: Digimon Frontier Series) (Me: Staryu and Poliwag: Pokemon Original Series) **At one point Natsu stole Gray's swim trunks and used Garnett as a shield to cover his privates. "GIVE ME BACK MY BATHING SUIT!" Gray yelled. "Fuse! Help!" Garnett cried as she anime teared. "Hey man let the lady go" Fuse said. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK OF SAYING?!" Garnett cried. You turn to Fuse. "You are SUCH a good boyfriend..." You say sarcastically.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Tower of Heaven!**

Later on that afternoon Erza was in the Magical House hotel room at the balcony lounging in her bikini resting in a chair. You sat next to her in your bikini to keep her company for awhile. "I really had a great time today...it was wonderful..." Erza said. "Good for you Erza Honey..." You said. You then get up. "Ima go get ready..." You said as you walked into the room. Erza followed shortly after and immediately requipped into her armor. You narrow your eyes. "Really? C'mon now! You not on a mission!" "...I always feel more at ease wearing armor...although as a wardrobe choice I guess it's not the most feminine..." Erza said. You rolled your eyes. "Why you act so weird?!" Erza turned to you. "Me? I am weird?"

The two of you then heard a knock at the door. "Kitsuna! Erza!" You heard. You turned seeing Lucy in her maroon halter slit dress. "Get out of the room and come have some fun!" Lucy said as she walked up to scratch your right ear. You smiled at her. "YAS Lucy YASSSS! Rock that same dress you wore in chapter 1 of this fanfic cause you can't afford clothes! YASS YASSSSS!" You cheered as you clapped. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um..." You turned to Erza. "She bout that poor life! Ima bout to Instagram this!" You said. "Wait what?!" Lucy asked. You quickly pull out your iphone 6 plus and take a pic of Lucy in her dress. "Hey! Stop that!" She cried. You began typing.

_'__#PoorLIFE!'_

You then upload the post to Instagram. "Take it down!" Lucy cried. "Too late white girl! The internet is for life!" You said smirking. Lucy sighed. "Whatever just get dressed!" Erza then requips into a deep purple cross over slit dress with white gloves with her hair in a high pony tail. You then walk to the back of the room and begin to untie your bikini. "Uh...can't you just requip into a dress like Erza?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. You turn back to look at her. "Nah...I'd rather strip..." You said.

Lucy and Erza decided to go without you since you took too long. You finally walked out of your room wearing a black leather rave bra with silver-gold rhinestones and studs on the breasts along with a really short and tight leather miniskirt with slits at the sides, high heels, and jewelry. You walked out of your hotel room and headed down the stairs to the Magical House casino. You smiled seeing the gigantic halls full of pole dancers, bartenders, card game corners, slot machines, dinner areas and above was a track that a roller coaster of people would pass by. You saw Fuse in a suit sitting at a little table with Garnett who was in a black dress as they split a fish. Happy was seemingly forced as their waiter. You watched at Fuse picked up a piece of a napkin and wiped Garnett's lips making her giggle.

"If only I worked at this Magical House...nights would be alot more exciting...to bad I live too far away..." You said. The moment your foot got off the step and onto the tile flooring to the casino all eyes were on you. "IT'S HER!" Multiple brothel workers squealed. "IT'S THE FAMOUS MAGICAL HOUSE BROTHEL WORKER! KITSUNA KARDASHIAN!" One said. Everyone in the casino clapped and cheered for you. You then turn seeing a gigantic picture of you on a wall above. A gold caption under it read 'The Brothel Queen'.

You smiled. Because of your hard work you put into your shifts at the Magical House you were nominated Top W**** and you were well known in different Magical House's all over the world and each house would have your picture in their 'Magical House Hall of Fame'.

You started walking through the casino. Multiple people walk up to you. "Kitsuna! Can I interest you in a drink?" A male bartender asked. "No thanks!" You said. "Kitsuna have you come to work at this Magical House?" A brothel worker asked. "Nope! Im just here with friends!" You said. "Kitsuna! PLEASE TELL ME! HOW DO I GET A MAN TO SLEEP WITH ME?!" A stripper asked. "Seduce him!" You said with a wink. "I tried that!" The stripper cried. You then scanned her body up and down and then look at her. "Get implants..." "Ok!" The stripper said. More and more people surrounded you calling your name. "Guys! Guys please! I just need to find-" You then spot Natsu alone by a magical slot machine. "-Natsu!"

You then push your way past the crowd and ran towards Natsu who was mashing buttons on the machine. "C'MON 17!" He cheered as he mashed the button 17. Several colorful numbers spin around in the machine and slowly stop reading 210, 17 and 17. Natsu cheered. "You got it!" You say happily squeezing his shoulder a bit. "HA HA YEAH!" He cheered as he scratched your right ear. One numbered immediately changed from 17 back to 16. "WHAT?! C'MON!" He yelled. He then furiously began to punch the buttons as you watch in amusement. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" He shouted.

You put your hands on his shoulders and squeeze them. "Natsu! Calm down..." You said. Natsu immediately stopped punching the buttons and turned to look at you confused. "Huh?" You then giggle. "If you wanna win at this thing...you gotta have patience..." You said. Natsu glared at you. "PATIENCE!? BUT I CAN'T WAIT! I'LL I CARE ABOUT IS-" "-Shh..." You shushed as you pressed your fingers to his lips. Natsu blinked his black in surprise blushing a light pink. You smirk. "Good..." You then take his hand in yours. "Now Natsu...the key to winning this is to have patience and concentrate on your winning number..." You said bringing your hands to the buttons.

"What number do you choose?" You asked. "Seven...teen..." Natsu said nervously. "Ok..." You then slide your fingers in between Natsu's feeling the warmth of his palm. You turn to the blushing Natsu. "Ready...?" You asked. Natsu who kept his eyes trained on the buttons. Your hands were now hovered over the button '17'. You smirked and leaned close to Natsu's ear. "On the count of three...we'll push...hard..." You whisper huskily. Natsu reddened. "Push...hard...?" "Mmhm..." You nodded. You leaned even closer to his ear and saw Natsu shiver a bit when your warm breath surrounded his neck.

"One..." You start. "...T-two..." Natsu adds. "...Three..." You whisper seductively. The two of you then pushed number 17 and you heard the numbers count up. You kept your eyes trained at the flustered Natsu who stared at the machine to avoid your eyes. You then saw a big smile spread on his face. "SEVENTEEN!" He cheered. "WE DID IT TSUNA!" He said jumping up and down for joy. You lean against the machine smirking at his victory. A man walked up to him. "Congrats sir! Here is 17,000 Jewel!" He said presenting Natsu the cash. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered. You watched in amusement as Natsu did a cute little happy dance and giggled.

Natsu stopped dancing and looked at you confused. "What?" He asked. You smirked and got up from the machine and walked towards him. "It's just...I like seeing you all happy and excited like that..." You said. "...It's...so cute" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "'Cute'?" "Lemmie get this out the way..." You whispered as you snaked your hair strand towards Natsu and snatched the Jewel out of his hand. "HEY!" He cried. "Shh...I just wanna talk..." You said as you joined your hands with Natsu and lean close to him. "Ok...what's up Tsuna?" He asked.

You smile up at his confused eyes and squeezed his hands. "I think it's time I told you how I feel..." You said. "'How you feel?'" Natsu asked. "I've been thinking about this for a long time ever since I met you...I've always...really liked you Natsu ever since...we were kids..." You said feeling your cheeks heat up. "You mean when Lisanna was around?" Natsu asked. "That reminds me...your not wearing the locket with her face on it..." He said. His sudden mention of Lisanna made your heart swell up from the inside turning you off a bit but you squeezed Natsu's hand feeling your passion return to your soul. "Forget about that..." You say staring at him strongly. "I like you... and all I want is to be your girlfriend Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu looked surprised as he raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?!" You let go of Natsu's warm hands now feeling a sudden chill to your palms and turn to the side blushing madly. _'YOU IDIOT! YOU KNEW THIS WASN'T THE TIME TO TELL HIM AND YOU F****** BLEW IT! YOU F***ED UP PRINCESS! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' You mentally shouted. _Your thoughts were then interrupted when you felt warms hands pull you close to a warm body. You turned seeing tanned toned abs slightly covered by a vest. "Natsu?" You asked.

You look up at him and gasped seeing Natsu lean his nose towards yours as he closed his eyes smirking. "I've always knew you felt this way Tsuna..." He said. You widen your eyes. "R-really?!" You asked surprised. "Yeah...because I feel the same way about you..." Natsu said huskily. "...Natsu..." You whispered. "I mean...this whole time...I always thought of you as my girlfriend..." Natsu said.

"Oh Natsu...I can't believe you've always felt this way...I'm so happy!" You say pulling him into a hug. "Me too buddy!" Natsu said. A look of horror spreads on your face when you shot your eyes open. "Buddy?! HUH?!" You asked looking up at the grinning Natsu. "Yeah Tsuna! Your a girl who's my best friend!" You stared at Natsu appalled at his words showing his presumed feelings towards you. You felt your heart shut down inside as you pull away from Natsu's grasp. He looked at you confused. "...Tsuna?"

You clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. In a matter of seconds your face darkened a deep red as you shouted multiple profanities in the Fenielosis Language that would be considered a sin in the kingdom. As multiple heads turned a sorry-confused look spreads on Natsu's face as he raised an eyebrow but he easily could tell you were furious with him. You then toss Natsu's money hard at his face. "OW!" He cried. "DING DING DLAH! UGH!" You growl as you stomped away. "Geez...what's her problem?" You heard Natsu asked. "Hey there handsome you want a private dance?" You heard a stripper ask. "Private dance? I thought people dance for the public...like my friend Tsuna!" Natsu said.

You groan not caring what either of them bothered to do and spot Gray in a suit at the bar. You smirk and walk over to him. "Hey there...you looking handsome" You said. Gray looked up at you seeing you give him a wink. "Oh no..." He groaned. "Very funny..." You chuckled as you take a seat next to him. "So why were you shouting back there?" Gray asked. "Natsu's being a dick so I went off on him!" You say rolling your eyes. "What did he do this time?" Gray asked as he scratched your right ear. "Forget about that..." You said. "So, you having a good time at the Magical House?" You asked. "It was nice and peaceful until a loud vixen showed up..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Is that anyway to talk to a beautiful lady?" You asked.

"Glaceon!" You heard. You look seeing Glaceon on the table snuggling against Gray. "Oh I see you brought Glaceon along! Thats nice" You said happily. Gray smiled at Glaceon. "I gotta say, she's really grown on me..." He said stroking Glaceon as she smiled. _'GrayXGlaceon...that will make a PERFECT story pairing!' You thought._

You then see a tall glass full of a blood red colored alcohol in front of Gray. "Ooh! That look good!" You said. "Then maybe you should get one..." Gray said. You smirked. "I think I will!" "Then buy one..." Gray said. "Ok..." You said. You grinned at Gray. "...Be a gentleman and buy me a drink!" Gray looked at you crazy. "Seriously?!" You just chuckled and nodded. Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

A bartender walked up to Gray popping her breast out. "What can I get you cutie?" She asked. You gasped in horror seeing the fair skinned woman with the bright red lipstick. She had long dark green hair and eyes with a curvy figure and was wearing a short strapless black dress with a upside down diamond shape cut out at the belly button wearing black gloves and high heeled boots. You glared at the woman. "...Emerald...!" Emerald slowly took notice of you and rolled her eyes. "...Tsuna..." She acknowledged as she rolled her eyes not caring. "DON'T call me that!" You warned. Emerald smirked. "I just did Kitsuna dear..." "Funny how your calling me 'dear' when I'm older than you!" You said. "A little TOO old to be working in a w**** house! You think you cute showing off ALL your goods Grandma?!" Emerald sneered as she grabbed your breast. You didn't even flinch. You poke Emeralds breasts a bit. She didn't move either. "Ooh yeah! I'm REALLY feeling the push up feeling in that push up bra you wearing!" You sneered back.

Gray watched in confusing as anime lightning shot from your eyes to Emerald's. He sweatdropped seemingly confused. "Uh..." The two of you turned to Gray. "We're W**** Rivals..." You both said in unison. "What?!" Gray asked. "Gray this is Emerald...she was second in line to becoming 'The Brothel Queen' but she's currently and always will be 2nd place" You explained. "I wouldn't be in 2nd place if it wasn't for that stupid vixen!" Emerald said angrily. You rolled your eyes. "Don't cry Pearl..." "EMERALD! IT'S EMERALD YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

You glare at her. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! Now you listen here...you are gonna be a good slutty bartender and fetch me a DRINK!" You said sternly. Emerald fumed in anger and then scoffed as she turned on her heel to go make the drink. "That's right! Better be good to your Queen...I am the Top W**** of these clubs worldwide! You do as I say BITCH!" You said. You saw Emerald twitch in anger at that last part and you heard her growl. "Don't lose your temper or I could have you fired for disrespecting me...I'm famous in these clubs for a reason!" You taunted.

Emerald seemingly could not take the taunt as she dropped a wine glass and cracked it. She didn't bother to pick it up as she went to make you a new drink. "So...Are all W**** Rivals this mean?" Gray asked. "Pretty much..." You said. Emerald then came back to you. "Here's your drink..." She said bluntly setting it on the table. You looked at the blood red little drink and saw fizzy bubbles shake inside of it. You then turned to Gray's drink seeing it sat there relaxed and not fizzy.

You glance up at Emerald who stood across from you as if waiting for something. "My drinks the same as his right?" You asked. "Well no duh! Are you gonna drink of what?" Emerald asked. You pick up your glass of alcohol and sniff it. You then place the glass down and smirk at Emerald. "Rohypnol is in this right? As know as Cherry Meth which is put in...Date Rape Drugs?" You asked. Emerald slowly widen her eyes in surprise as Gray did.

You glared at Emerald. "You were gonna have me drink this and put me in the mens bathroom so they could rape me RIGHT?!" Gray glared at Emerald. "WHAT?!" Emerald looked shocked. "But...how did you-?" "-I KNOW these clubs better than YOU! You can't fool me Emerald! And with a stunt like that I could have you fired from this place if I wanted too..." You said. Emerald shook her head. "No...don't!" She cried. "Then I want a drug free drink...NOW!" You said sternly. Emerald growled in anger and poured your drug drink away and served you a proper alcoholic drink before stomping away.

Gray smiled at you. "You sure showed her. But if I were you I would have had her fired!" You sipped your drink. "Nah...cause then I wouldn't be able to have a W**** Rival. It wouldn't be the same..." You said. Gray then brought out multiple Jewel Dollars and set 20 on the table. As he was about to put his money away Emerald came back and took the 20 along with Gray's other cash snatching it from his hands. "HEY!" He cried. "I'M taking the 50!" She spat before glaring at you as she walked away.

"Oh c'mon!" Gray cried. "You see what you get me into Kitsuna?!" You just chuckled and patted Gray's shoulder. "Thanks for the drink Gray! You really know how to treat a lady..." Gray sighed and gave you a small smile. "No problem..." That was when Fuse walked towards ya. "Hey guys!" He said. You and Gray turned to him. "Just came to say hi" Fuse said. You slightly glared at him. "Where's your girlfriend? She leave you?" Fuse looked at you confused. "Uh no..." He said. "Whatever..." You say as you sipped your drink. Fuse looked at you for a moment.

"What are ya jealous?!" He asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "No...you stupid?" You asked. Fuse crossed his arms seemingly not buying it. "I thought you'd be happy for me..." You sighed. "Ok...I'm sorry...it's just..." You then make a little face with a 3 mouth. "...I miss having time with my little brother..." You say shyly. Fuse smirked. "Awww I'm sorry I left ya baby..." He began. You looked at him crazy. He walked closer to you. "Now give daddy some sugar!" He then puckered his lips out to kiss you. "Eww hell no!" You laughed. Fuse joined in with you.

You cup him in your hands. "If theres anyone who should be apologizing it's me...I just miss having you around and all...but...I should be happy for you now that you got someone to love...so will you forgive me?" You asked. Fuse narrowed his eyes at you. "I'll forgive you if you put me down..." You sweatdrop slightly glaring at him and pulled your hands apart dropping Fuse on his butt on the table. "Bitch!" You said. "Ow..." He cried. You laughed as he got up dusting himself. "It's not funny!" He said.

"Whatever! Go back to your girlie friend!" You chuckled. Fuse glared at you. "I will..." He then slowly walked away. "Hey!" You call. Fuse stops walking and looks back at you. "...I love you!" You said. Fuse smiles back. "Yeah love ya too sis!" With that Fuse blows you a playful kiss. You blush and playfully grab the kiss before waving goodbye to Fuse who flies away.

**"**The two of you have some strange relationship..." Gray said. "Strange? What you mean? Fuse like my little brother...a perverted one...but I lovee him!" You said. "Uh huh..." Gray said. You looked seeing your glass was now empty. You turn to Gray. "I'm out of alcohol...wanna buy me another drink?" You asked smirking. Gray looked at you crazy as you chuckled. "Sike naw I'm playing!" You said playfully smacking his shoulder.

You then dig in your bikini top and pull out your iphone 6 plus. Gray sighed. "Why do you own such an enormous phone?" "To annoy you Gray" You say saracatically. You chuckle a bit when Gray rolled his eyes. "You can barely even hold the thing..." "Whateva Ima go on Vine" You said. "Yeah you do that..." Gray said before sipping his drink.

You then go on the Vine app and scroll through several videos. One catches your eye. You saw a blue haired girl in a russian styled hat. Heavy water pressure surrounds her crazy angry expression as her hair flys up. Dramatic opera house music plays in the background. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" She shouted. "PFFFFTTTT HA HA!" You laughed. Gray turns to you. "What are you laughing at?" He asks. "This Vine! Come look!" You chuckled.

You showed Gray the Revine of the same video of that girl shouting. Gray sweatdropped. "Oh no..." "What?" You asked. "I got in a fight with that girl! She's a psychopath!" Gray said shaking his head. You smirked. "Whatever she funny as hell...I wonder how she know Lucy?" You then go on Instagram and saw that someone uploaded a picture of Gray who had a wide eyed expression on his face seemingly dumbfounded. **(Me: Basically Gray's expression after Juvia tells him her body is made of water)**

You started to shake. "Ki ki ki...hee hee hee..." Gray raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "GRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" You laughed out loudly as you bang on the table. Gray looked at you crazy. "Where do you COME FROM?!" He asked shaking his head. "LOOK AT THIS!" You laughed. You then show him the selfie of his dumbfounded expression. "Who took this?!" He asked. "I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT FUNNY! WHY YOU MAKING THAT FACE?!" You laughed. "Cause your laughing like a manic...but nothing new..." Gray said. You continued to squeal out laughing. "Whatever...Ima make a meme of this pic!" "Have fun with that..." Gray said. "You just made my day!" You laughed.

"Um...hello..." You heard. You and Gray turned around seeing a blue haired girl in a deep blue halter dress with a gold Fairy Tail necklace. On her shoulder was a Vaporeon. **(Me: Vaporeon: Pokemon Original Series)** "I'm Juvia do you remember me?" She asks Gray shyly. "Oh hello cutie!" You greeted. The girl looks at you confused. "I am cute?" You watched as Vaporeon leaps off of the girls shoulders and tries his luck to flirt with the now freaked out Glaceon. You then gasp in realization turning back to the girl. "Hey I know you! YOU THAT GIRL FROM VINE!" You said excitedly. "Um...Vine?" The girl asked confused. _'She so cute!' You thought. _"Yo! Come sit with us!" You said getting up and taking a seat back. "WHAT?!" Gray shouted. "Thank you..." The girl said taking a seat between you and Gray.

"Girl what your name?" You asked eagerly. "I am Juvia..." She said shyly. "She was from Phantom!" Gray said. "No she not! Not anymore! Now stop being rude! I'm tryna make friends!" You said angrily. Gray sighed rolling his eyes. You smile at Juvia. "I'm Kitsuna! I'm a Sage Fox!" You said. "A Sage Fox? It is nice to meet you" Juvia said scratching your right ear. "You got Instagram?" "Oh...yes! I am Gruvia_Fullockster" Juvia said. "GRUVIA FULL WHAT?!" Gray asked shocked. You typed in the name and followed her. "Ok! I added you! Make sure you follow me back!" You said happily.

"So I heard Phantom was disbanded...that had to be tough on you.." Gray said. "Yes but now I am a free wizard and I can join any guild I want!" Juvia said excitedly. "I see...and I'd take it you'd want to be a member of Fairy Tail huh?" Gray asked. "Oh yes! Very much so!" Juvia said. "I don't know...after everything that just went down..." Gray began. "Don't listen to him Juvia! You definently gonna join! I'll help you get in!" You said. "Oh you will? Oh thank you!" Juvia said.

Gray raised an eyebrow at you. "Just like that?" "Don't let this one go Gray!" You said gritting your teeth. Gray sweatdropped. "What do you mean by that?" "Im shipping y'all on Instagram! Be prepared for the new followers...bye!" You said getting up to walk away whists typing on your phone. "WHAT?! Wait Kitsuna!" Gray cried.

After the post you made you spotted Lucy and Erza at the card table hosted by Jigglypuff who was in a suit. You saw Lucy shake with unease whenever Jigglypuff spoke. You put your hands on both Lucy and Erza's shoulders. "Hey there beautiful ladies!" You greeted. The two of them smiled at you scratching your right ear. "Oh hi Kitsuna!" Lucy greeted. Erza raised an eyebrow seeing your outfit. "Why are you wearing that?" "It's a club! What? You got a problem with rave bras?" You asked. It looks more like lingerie..." Erza said suspiciously. "What do you have against lingerie huh? I swear whenever we hit the mall and I stop by Victoria's Secret you run away" You said. "Lingerie is repulsive..." Erza said.

You smirked. "Oh really? Kinda like the Seduction Armor I bought you right Erza Honey?" You asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Seduction what?" You saw Erza flush a deep red and snickered. You stared at the cards Jigglypuff layed out. "What we doing?" You asked. "Erza just go a lucky streak!" Lucy said. "Oh really? Good for you Honey!" You said. "Looks like today is my lucky day!" Erza said confidently. You gave her a pat on the back. "That's the way baby! You got this Erza!" You cheer.

A dark skinned man with blonde hair then walked up to Jigglypuff. "Dealer change..." He said. Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" She said happily. She then hopped off the card table and into Lucy's arms. "Puff!" She cooed as she held her microphone. Lucy went blue anime face as she shook. "Please...don't...draw on me...or sing..." She cried. "PUFF!" Jigglypuff said angrily as she pulled apart her mic revealing a marker. Lucy widen her eyes. "OH NO!" She cried. "It can't be!" Erza cried.

You, Lucy, and Jigglypuff turned to the shocked Erza who was staring at the dark skinned blonde guy. "Sho!" She said shocked. "Show? Show what? My favorite show is Breaking Bad. Now what's yours?" You asked. Erza ignored you and stared at the blonde haired guy who was currently glaring at you. "No not show! Me! I'm Sho!" He said. You raised an eyebrow. "Who names their son 'Sho'?!" You asked. "Spell your name for me..." You said. "S-H-O" Sho said. "THATS SPELLS SHOE NOT SHOW! CAN'T YOU SPELL?! DID YOUR MOM NOT GO TO SCHOOL?!" You asked. Sho growled angrily at you.

"Kitsuna BE QUIET!" Erza ordered still keeping her eyes trained on Sho. You glared at her. "BITCH make me!" Erza surprisingly didn't bother to argue with you. "Uh...Erza you know him?" Lucy asked. You turned to Erza narrowing your eyes. "Yeah...whose the black guy who dyed his hair with Honey Nut Cherrios...honey?!" You asked. "Your...your alive...!" Erza said surprised. "It's been awhile sister!" Sho said. You widen your eyes. "What the hell?! You mean Erza HALF BLACK?! S***...!"

The lights automatically darkened out of nowhere. Jigglypuff then ran away scared. You three then heard a loud boom. "A gunshot?!" Lucy asked scared. "You better stay close to me cause people like to rape when lights go out white girl" You said. "Whats going on?!" Erza asked shocked. The lights then turned on and everyone around you disappeared. You three turned around seeing Sho dropping cards that were trapped with people inside. **(Me: Ok...Sonic Rivals reference much? What other plot involved people getting trapped in cards?) **

"You use magic?" Erza asked. "Thats right! Your not the only one with powers anymore" Sho said. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?!" Erza asked. "Meow..." You heard. A pink magic circles then surround you and Lucy. "What the hell going on?! WHITE GIRL IM SCARED!" You cried. Strings then tighten around you and Lucy's bodies squeezing you both tight. "STRING RAPE?!" You asked shocked. _'Least its not tentacles...' You thought. _

"LET THEM GO!" Erza cried. "Well aren't you all rosie!" You heard. You turned around seeing a colorfully dressed girl in cat ears. You widen your eyes. "Who's the Josie Pussycat Doll?! THE F***?!" The cat girl smiled at you. "Meow...!" She greeted as she scratched your right ear. You narrowed your eyes at her. "...Really?" "Milliana? You can use magic too?!" Erza asked shocked. "It's been awhile Erzy Werzy!" Milliana said. "Please you have to let them go! They are friends of mine!" Erza cried.

"We used to be friends too remember? Until you betrayed us!" Sho said. Erza looked guilty. "Erza? Did you unfriend these people on Instagram or Twitter? You know how crazy that can make people feel!" You said. "Don't worry...we all still follow Erza on both! She just refuses to accept our request..." Sho said. "Oh ight!" You said. "I didn't know you sent me a request...I would have known by now" Erza said.

"Cut the dame a little slack pal!" You heard. A pixilation of a blockman then digital appeared before you. "Keep everything in check and everything we'll be real dandy!" He said. You raised an eyebrow. "A 90's Elvis Living Lego...Erza you got some weird ass friends I'm sorry!" You said shaking your head. "OW!" You cried feeling the rope tighten around your back. "Meow...!" Milliana laughed. "Im an old lady! Please! I don't wanna break my back!" You cried.

"Wally?!" Erza asked shocked. "Oh I saw that movie! WALL.E not too bad! Teaches you about life and s***!" You said. Lucy turned to Milliana. "Could you shut her up?" She asked. "Meow..." Milliana snickered. "OW OW OW! MY BACK!" You cried feeling the strings tighten. "Thank you" Lucy said. You glare at her. "When I'm free from these ropes Ima beat the WHITE OUTTA YOU!" You shout.

"Erza its not hard to learn magic if you get the hand of it..." You heard. A tall man with a turban with metal around his face then appeared. "Simon!" Erza cried. "Why he got train tracks on his teeth? That supposed to be a retainer?" You asked. Milliana then pushed both you and Lucy to the ground. "Oh naw! That hurt my back!" You cried. "ERZA WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! WHY DO THEY CALL YOU SISTER?!" Lucy cried. "CAUSE ERZA HALF BLACK YOU DUMB BITCH! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" You shout.

"He's not actually my brother..." Erza said. You narrowed your eyes. "Erza don't lie! You know you half black!" "We all grew up together!" Erza said. "We're here to take you back Erza" Sho said. "Dont make this ugly!" Wally said. He then pointed his gun at Lucy. "Yep! He definently WALL.E" You said as Lucy freaked out. "DON'T HURT THEM WALLY! PLEASE!" Erza cried. Out of nowhere Wally then shot Erza in the back. "ERZA!" You and Lucy cry.

They then picked up the passed out Erza. Milliana then summoned her magic upon you and Lucy tighten the ropes. You and Lucy screamed feeling the strings tighten as your feet bend to your back. "Meow! In a matter of seconds your gonna be tied up like a yummy little pretzel!" Milliana said. You then felt a light snap in your back. "AHHHH...Oohhhhhh that feel good! it like a massage...my back feeling better..." You moan. "Your not supposed to like it doll..." Wally said. "Whatever...I like this...my back feel good!" You said. You turn to Milliana. "Thanks for being nice to your elders cutie!" "Meow...your welcome" Milliana cooed.

"Milliana I got ya something" Wally said. A passed out Happy, Fuse and Garnett appear in his hands. "MEOW! THREE KITTIES!" Milliana said happily. "WHOA! FUSE!" You cried worriedly. "Sister..." Sho began as a tear left his eye. "I can't believe your finally coming home...to The Tower of Heaven...I know Jellal would be happy to see you..." He whispered. You narrowed your eyes. "You sound like a pedophile when you talk like that..." You said. All four of them glare at you. "Shut UP!" Sho yelled. "You shut the f*** up! With your Honey Nut Cherrio hair colored looking ass! GO ON SHOO!" You shout. Sho growled angrily. "Forget the doll! Lets go!" Wally said. They then disappear.

You watched Lucy roll around furiously to break free as you moan in pleasure from the pressure of the strings. "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" Lucy cried. "Comes with old age Lucy...you wouldn't understand..." You said. "WHATEVER WE GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Lucy cried. "Hey! She didn't tie up my hair!" You said in realiztion. "YOUR JUST NOW FIGURING THAT OUT?!" Lucy cried. You smirked and use your hair strands to pull apart the strings that you and Lucy were tied up in and you were both now free.

"Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said. You stretched. "Ooh! My back feel good!" You said. "C'mon we have to find the boys! I hope their okay!" Lucy said. "Jiggly!" You heard. You both turned seeing Jigglypuff hugging Lucy's leg much to her horror. "Jigglypuff! Your safe!" You cried as you pick her up."Cmon let's find the others!" Lucy said. You nodded and the two of you ran through the wrecked Magical House. "We can't find them anywhere!" Lucy cried. "There is no need to panic!" You heard. You both then saw water rise up out of the ground revealing Juvia. "I remember you! YOUR WITH THE ELEMENT FOUR!" Lucy shouted. "Calm down white girl! She with us now" You said. "She's right!" You heard. Juvia rose up revealing Gray. "She's not our enemy anymore" "I pulled Gray inside my body" Juvia said.

"That's kinda wierd..." Lucy said. Juvia smirked. "ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT HE WAS INSIDE ME AND NOT YOU?!" "Uh not really..." Lucy said. You smirked at Juvia. "I think I like you" Gray then explained the planned he pulled off as he stripped off his shirt. "So wheres everyone else?" Gray asked. "Well Erza was kidnapped by her brother who is black followed by some lion king feline, a Lego addict and some indian with metal for teeth!" You explained. Gray looked dumfounded. "Wha?"

You all then saw a fire dragons roar come from Natsu who was standing on the broken machine. "NATSU!" You all crying rushing over to him. He turned to you all. "WHAT KIND OF JERK SHOOTS PEOPLE IN THE MOUTH?! HUH?!" Natsu asked angrily. "I mean...someone could get really hurt!" Natsu said innocently. You giggled at the last part of his sudden anger. _'Your just too cute! I can't stay mad at you' You thought. _

"I'LL SHOW HIM!" Natsu then rushed out the Magical House. "Come visit us soon Natsu!" You said waving at him. Lucy groaned and facepalmed while Gray shook his head at you. _'Next time visit me...I'll give you all of me for free' _You thought.

**R&amp;R! BYE!**


	29. Jellal!

**By the way the character OCs Ruby, Emerald and Garnett all belong to the author Cecebecc of her story The Gemstone Dragon Slayers! Anyway enjoy!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Jellal!**

You each were currently riding on top of Kyogre to find Erza. **(Me: Kyogre: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** Jigglypuff, Vaporeon and Glaceon were their too. You had the motion sick Natsu firmly against your breasts of course to prevent your own sickness from starting. You looked up in the sky seeing the Patamon and Wingull fly over you. "I'm worried about the people who are stuck in the cards...you think there ok?" Lucy asked. You look at her. "Im sure a Card Captor girl will get em" You said. Lucy looked at you confused. "You mean Cana?" She asked. You shook your head. "Nah! I'm talking about another girl...trust me..." You said. "...Well I let the military know about it so I'm sure they'll be fine" Gray said. "I hope so..." Lucy said.

"Kitsuna if I may ask..." Juvia began. You looked at her. "Why do you keep Natsu so close to you like that?" She asks. You smirk. "I suffer motion sickness but the comfort of men prevents all that...I enjoy the company and Natsu does too! Right Natsu?" You asked looking down at him. His cheeks puff up. "Blergh..." He groaned. You poke his puffed up cheek. "...Boop!"

"Wait a minute...where the heck are we?!" Gray asked irritated. "I don't know...we've been following Salamanders lead" Juvia said. You glare at Natsu. "Hey! Get up and direct these people!" With that you patted his cheeks hard to awaken him but he wouldn't budge. "HEY MAN! PULL IT TOGETHER!" Gray shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT MY LOVE WITH YOUR CHILDISH ACTIONS?!" Juvia added. "Now now children relax" You said. "Children?" Juvia asks confused. "Im over 8,000 sweetie" You said. Juvia widen her eyes. "8,000?! But your so-" "-I know I'm beautiful..." You said smirking. "And self absorbed..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Quiet white girl..." You sighed. "We still don't know where we are!" Gray said. "I got you..." You said as you pulled out your iphone plus. Everyone turned to you watching as you hold down the home button. You bring the phone closer to your lips. _Beep Beep! _"Siri where are we?" You asked. _Beep beep! _"Sorry I don't understand..." Siri said. "Bitch..." You muttered as you put your iphone back in your bra. "Some phone..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Yo! Leave me alone Gray!" You laughed.

"I can't believe they were able to knock us out and kidnap Erza and the cats at the same time! We're pathetic..." Gray said. "Speak for yourself Gray! I am NOT pathetic!" You said glaring at him. "In our defense...they must have been powerful wizards to beat one as strong as Erza..." Juvia said. Gray glared at her. "What?! They DIDN'T beat her! Quit talking like you know her cause you don't!" "Ah! Im sorry!" Juvia cried. You glared at Gray. "Gray leave the poor girl ALONE!" Gray glared at you. "Why you defending her?!" "No! I don't care! She my new friend! Stop being rude! And don't be making those faces at me...your get wrinkles that way!" You scolded. Gray raised an eyebrow. "...Wrinkles?"

"Those guys that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza's..." Lucy began. "Son Erza got some weird ass friends! That lego guy looked like he's been consuming mad steroids!" You said shaking your head. "...It makes me wonder...if we know her..." Lucy finished. "Well I now know that Erza half black! Thats crazy!" You said. "Uh...what?" Gray asked confused. You turn to him. "This black boy who dyed his hair with Honey Nut Cherrios...honey claims that Erza's his sister. Meaning Erza is half black!" You stated. Gray sweatdropped. "Yeah I don't think so..."

You felt the sensation of Natsu's head wiggling through your breasts. He immediately shot up from your grasp and stood up on the boat as you stare in surprise. "What the...? I just got this weird feeling!" He said. "Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked. "Gla!" Glaceon cried. Gray turned to her. "What's wrong?" "Glaceon!" She cried as she pointed to the sky. You all turned seeing the Patamon and Wingull flying under the dark clouds and they suddenly faint and fall to the ocean. "Oh no!" You cried. "And the fish too?!" Gray asked. You looked down seeing Gomamon and Manaphy floating above the ocean passed out. **(Me: Gomamon: Digimon Adventure Series) (Me: Manaphy: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** You gasped in horror as you widen your eyes. "Oh my GOD!" You cried.

You each saw next to them were some wooden pieces. "That's wreckage from a Fiore Naval Ship!" Gray said. "Ok I'm creeped out!" Lucy shrieked. "Hey whats that?" Natsu asked. You all looked seeing some sort of island piled high with a sloppy dark tall structure. "Is that? The Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked. "Oh we're in that arc already? Well then...lets see who we facing then..." You said as you pull out your iphone 6 plus from your bra. You then go on the Fairy Tail Wiki and type in 'The Tower of Heaven' and immediately an image of all the villains pull up.

"So we met the four main bitches already...but I see..." You began. You then look and see a pink haired woman in a white robe holding katanas. "Well...what is this HERE? Looks like a Sakura Wars cosplayer who just COULDN'T decide weither to just get a bow...turns out she couldn't afford it and thought she would be cute tying her hair in the shape of one..." You then glare at her. "...HEY LADY!? DRESS YOUR AGE!" You shout. Everyone else around you sweatdropped. "Like you can talk..." Lucy said. "I'm physically beautiful so shut up..." You said not taking your eyes off the screen. Lucy just sighed seeing it didn't matter.

You look at the bare abs owl guy and raise an eyebrow. "The f***?! If he an owl that can FLY, then why the hell does he need jetpacks for?! 'BigBird' here is stupid as hell!" You said shaking your head. You turn to the others. "Looks like we're killing a Birdramon with one stone y'all!" "Good one..." Gray said. "So who else are we facing Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You looked at the screen. "Uh..." You then spot a vampire goth looking guy with extremely long hair and make up holding a guitar sticking his tongue out. "...Isn't he that guy from Darkstalkers?" You asked. "Nah...that's Lord Raptor your talking about" Gray said. "Oh right!" You said nodding.

You then studied the picture of the vampire guy and raise an eyebrow. You then turn to the others. "See what drugs can do to you kids? It's not healthy!" You say shaking your head. "Funny how you say that when you took drugs in three different chapters..." Lucy said. "Not to mention you were almost drugged again at the casino!" Gray said. You chuckled and sheepishly grin as you shrug. "...I'm not a kid!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's your excuse?"

Juvia then summons a blue magic circle. "I'll protect us!" She then covers you all and conceals you each in a breathable water dome. "My Water Lock will keep us from being seen!" "Nice work Juvia!" Lucy said. You smiled. "Water Magic huh? Almost makes me wish that the author of this fanfic could have made me a Water Dragon Slayer...I mean that's an actual element!" You said.

Kyogre soon got you each on the island at the very bottom of The Tower of Heaven where you each looked around seeing the amount of guards in every corner. "They got a ton of lookouts in this place..." Gray said. "Glac!" Glaceon said in agreement. Natsu smirked at you. "Lets charge for em Tsuna!" You smirked back. "Alright!" "No no no! When you two are together you both create nothing but destruction! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Lucy scolded. You glare at her. "Who are you to call the shots? You shut your mouth!"

Juvia along with Kyogre and Vaporeon rose up above the water. "The three of us have found an underwater passage into the tower!" Juvia said. "Poreon!" Vaporeon said in agreement. "Seriously? Way to go!" Gray said. Juvia got up in Lucy's face. "YOU HEAR THAT LUCY?! I WAS JUST PRAISED BY GRAY NOT YOU!" Lucy just sweatdropped as you smiled at Juvia. "You are SO funny!" You laughed. "We can swim there in 10 minutes" Juvia said. "We can hold our breath for that long right?" Natsu asked. "Probably!" Gray said. "I'll just requip into my Genie Dancer form and turn into a mermaid and I could hold it as long as I want!" You said.

Lucy screamed in horror as she went blue anime face. "THATS NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!" You glare at her as you requip into your Genie Dancer form. "Stupid humans like you are always so helpless! MY GOD! Help this poor child!" "I have a solution!" Juvia said. You each turn to her seeing her summon a magical water ball. "Wear these! It's a water shell that contains oxygen! You can breathe while underwater" She said. You smile widely. "Son! Lemmie try that! Forget this form!" You say getting out of your requip. "Wow your awesome! And...who are you again?" Natsu asked. Juvia then went anime white as lines go down her body. You frowned. "Why is everyone mean to my new friend?"

You each excluding Juvia stripped down to your swimsuits and swam underwater with the oxygen water shells. You soon got out of the water and were now inside The Tower of Heaven. You stared at Natsu whose abs were glistening from the water that dripped down his pecks. You thought how hot he looked with his scarf wrapped around his head. "Ooh...dlahhhh...hee hee!" You say flirtatiously as you poked his abs. **(Me: 'Sexyyyy') **Natsu looked at you confused. "Dlah? What the hecks a dlah?!" You giggled at how Natsu didn't understand your language and continued to poke his abs. "Dlah dlah dlah dlah dlah dlah!" You say in a sing song voice before giggling.

Natsu just sighed seeing how you wouldn't answer his question as he looked around not caring if you were still touching his abs. "I wonder where they're keeping Erza and the others" He said. "Intruders!" You heard a guard say. "Aw s***..." You said. More guards surround you. "No choice but to fight..." Gray said. Natsu brimmed with fire magic. "You losers wanna know who we are? WE'RE THE WIZARDS THAT ARE GONNA POUND YOUR FACES!" With that he punched the ground creating fire.

You each jumped in the air high. "WE'RE WIZARDS FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. He then shot his Fire Dragons Roar at the guards. "TOO HOT!" They cried. Gray then shot at them with Ice Magic alongside Glaceon. "TOO COLD!" They cried. You and Lucy then landed on your feet catching the eyes of the guards. "THEY'RE FIGHTING IN THEIR BIKINI'S!" They said. You smirked. "Mmm..." You then automatically began to twerk. "You boys like what you see?" You asked seductively. The guards automatically began to drool at the sight of you.

"Kitsuna what are you doing?!" Lucy asked. "Trust me! Twerk with me and follow my lead!" You said. Reluctantly Lucy began to twerk alongside you. "Hey boys!" She said. The guards dropped their weapons automatically allured by the twerking. You smirk and slowly got up gyrating your hips as you dance suggestively while Lucy remained twerking. All the guards had their eyes on you. "...Like that?" You asked winking.

A teal magic circle surrounds you as your belly chain swishes. You then automatically dance rapidly in place before getting into your final pose spreading your arms out sharply as multiple teal magic circles attach to your targets. You heard the sounds of bones slightly snapping and heard the guards gag as they cry out in pain. "SHE'S A VOODOO DANCING WIZARD!" One cried. "I THINK SHE BROKE MY BACK!" Another cried. "IT'S A DEMON!" One cried.

You stopped dancing and smirked. "Kitsuna?! What was the point in having me twerking?!" Lucy asked as she walked over to you. You smiled at her. "I just wanted to see if you could do it! You could twerk it white girl! You should take that up with me at the clubs!" You said proudly. Lucy blushed. "Thanks but clubbing isn't really my thing!" "A girl with an ass like yours should be twerking the night away! C'mon don't be shy!" You giggled as you poked Lucy's shoulder. Lucy giggled shyly.

"LOOK AT THOSE BIKINI BABES!" You heard some guards say. You dramatically step out the way. "White girl? All yours!" "I'll handle this!" Lucy said pulling out a key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo then appeared. "Did you summon me Princess?" Virgo asked. "These pervs need to be punished!" Lucy said. "As you wish!" Virgo said. She then drilled across the field of guards. You smile seeing Natsu, Gray and Juvia attacking more of the guards. "Lemmie join y'all!" You said. You then roar getting into your Were Fox form and tackle multiple guards at once tearing their skin apart and ripping their hair out.

A wooden escalator then snaked out of a block. "What's that?" Natsu asked. "I think it's their way of saying 'come on in'" Gray said. "Such well mannered little children!" You say sweetly. "C'mon y'all!" You each then walk in only to enter a dining hall full of food. Most of it being in bags. "THEY GOT US BURGER KING!" Natsu said excitedly. "Yo! Lemmie get some of that!" You said happily. You and Natsu together rush to the table and pig out on the Burger King food. Some of the french fries you ate spilled into your bikini top. The others followed shortly after and decided to eat too.

"Princess, Kitsuna? Not to be rude but your bikinis leave a little to the imagination...especially you Kitsuna! That thong is a little kinky!" Virgo said. You smirk at her. "That's exactly what I want!" You say with a wink. Lucy freaked out. "SHOULD I CHANGE?!" "Yes! I'll help you!" Virgo said sneaking towards her. "RIGHT HERE?!" Lucy asked shocked. You watched in amusement at Gray's shocked expression as he watched Lucy get stripped. "HOLY-!" "Keep it in your pants Gray" You said. "PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT HER GRAY!" Lucy cried.

Lucy was now in a crossover green dress. "I brought this over from the Celestial Spirit World" Virgo said. Lucy posed. "So boys do I look super cute in this outfit or what?" You glare at how she was trying to get attention. "You think you so fly in that outfit? Sit your white ass down!" With that you toss several french fries at Lucy's face. "HEY! STOP THAT!" She yelled. "Think you so cute...HAH!" You laughed.

"Kitsuna it is your turn" Virgo said walking towards you. "I'll keep the bikini on. Just get me some shoes and some pants" You said. "Of course!" She said. The others turned to the side as you changed. "I made these custom made for you alone Kitsuna" Virgo said. "How do I look?" You asked. The others turn seeing your new outfit. You kept on your gold cross over wrap bikini top but in addition you had silver leather pants/short shorts with a golden Fairy Tail symbol on your right back pocket along with teal gladiator open toe heels and in addition you wore golden cuffs with silver linings at the edges and a teal percing on your right ear.

"My outfit look good though right?" You asked. "Oh wow! You look almost like a mystical genie!" Lucy said. "A genie huh?" Gray asked studying your outfit. You sweatdropped as you cleared your throat. Lucy sweatdropped relising what she just said. "Did I say genie?! I meant...uh...Nicki Minaj!" Lucy blurted out. You shook your head. _'Stupid white girl...' You thought. _"Who's Nicki Minaj?" Natsu asked. Your eyes anime flame. "HOW YOU NOT KNOW WHO NICKI MINAJ IS?!" You shout. "Shall I punish him?" Virgo asked.

Natsu looks at you confused. His eyes then fall onto your breasts. A wide grin spreads on his face. Your eyes then stop anime flaming as you look at Natsu confused. _'Is he staring at my chest? And looking like he likes them?' You thought._ Natsu then reached a hand towards your breasts. "FOOD!" He said excitedly. You raise an eyebrow. "Food?!" Natsu instantly dug his hands into your bikini top grabbing through your breasts. You shriek in surprise as you flush a deep pink. "Natsu! Stop that!" Lucy cried.

You stood there frozon as Natsu searched inside your bikini top. In a matter of seconds he dug out some french fries. "Burger King makes the best grub huh?" He asks as he munches on the fries. You just shivered slightly. "Oh I almost forgot!" Natsu said. To your horror and pleasure Natsu pulled off your left side of your bikini top revealing your bare breast. His lips made contact with it and you felt his firery tantalizing warm tongue swish across your nipple. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gray shouted. "GRAY DARLING DON'T LOOK!" Juvia shouted.

Natsu looked at him confused. "What? I just wanted to taste the salt! What's wrong with that?" Natsu then smirked at you ^^ smiling showing his teeth. "Thanks a million Tsuna!" He said as he covered your breast with your bikini top. You now were flushing a deep red. _'He just licked...my...wow...salt...' You thought._ Even if your breast were still covered with your bikini you still felt the warm wetness on it from Natsu's lick. "Wow..." You whispered.

"Intruders!" You heard. You each turn seeing guards. You all then see Erza attacking them. "Erza!" You all say happily. "Puff!" Jigglypuff says happily. "Oh wow she is so cool!" Juvia said happily. Erza widen her eyes seeing you all. "What are you guys doing here in The Tower of Heaven?!" "Uh...looking for you" Lucy said. You glare at Erza. "Stop bitching and be grateful we come to save your ass! Why you being mad rude for?"

Juvia blushed seeing her. "We haven't met yet! My name is Juvia and I-" "-GO HOME!" Erza yelled. You step towards her. "OK! You CANNOT be rude to my new friend Erza! You better get rid of that attitude or we gonna have a problem!" "KITSUNA LISTEN! This place is dangerous!" Erza said. "Alright! Im gonna get dangerous too if you don't apologize to her!" You said pointing at Juvia. Erza glared at you. "I don't have time to listen to your RIDICULOUS potty MOUTH! GO HOME NOW!" Erza shouted.

You clench your fists and slowly take your ear piercing off. "Ok I'm beating her ass! She disrespecting me AND my new friend!" You say as you walked towards Erza. Gray grabbed a hold of you and pulled you close to his body. "Oh no you don't! I don't want you to die" He said. You glare up at him. "You saying I'm gonna lose to this bitch?!" "GRAY DARLING DON'T HOLD HER SO CLOSE!" Juvia cried.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL THAT BLOCKHEAD GETS A TASTE OF MY FIST!" Natsu shouted. "You have to go!" Erza said. "Why?" Lucy asked. "They kidnapped Fuse, Garnett and Happy! We can't leave without them!" Natsu cried. "Does she think?" You asked. "They got them too? It must have been Milliana!" Erza said. "Fuse can fight! He could have tased them all by now! What he doing?" You asked. "Whatever! This means war!" Natsu said. "Who are you declaring against?" Gray asked. "The guys who kidnapped our friends!" Natsu said as he charged into the room. "WAIT! Take me with you!" You cry.

You glare at Gray who was still holding you close to him. "Let me GO!" You cry. Gray looks at you confused. "Huh?" You then bite in his arm. He screamed out in pain and let you go. "Bye bye BITCHESSSSSS!" You cheer as you run after Natsu. "Kitsuna WAIT!" Erza cried. "I love you Erza!" You said before she was out of earshot. Your nocturnal hearing allowed you to hear this from Erza. "I love you too...and I'll miss you..." She whispered. You looked back at Erza confused and you saw drips of water leaving her eyes. "Is she crying?!" You asked shocked.

**R&amp;R!**


	30. Voice of the Heavens Game!

**This will be...at least 5% of episode 35 and then into 36 which means...NEW OPENING/ENDING! ENJOY!**

** Fairy Tail Opening 4: Song: 'R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game' By: SuG!**

_The scene opens up showing a purple enchantment writing in the sky before it explodes showing sunlight as the enchantment rains down from the sky eventually showing a orange magic circle switching the scene showing Gray in a icy blue background with a Fairy Tail posing as he uses his ice magic with a faded blue Gray next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Erza in a lavender background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as she jumps up in the air holding her two swords with a faded purple Erza next to her smiling. The scene switches showing Lucy in a cheerleaders outfit held by Happy in a yellow background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as she holds her whip with a faded yellow Lucy next to her smiling. The scene then switches showing Happy in a colorful checkered pattern background with fish and a Fairy Tail symbol flying happily with a faded Happy next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Kitsuna in a teal background with a Fairy Tail symbol in a dancers pose as teal magic comes out from the tips of her hands with a faded teal Kitsuna next to her smiling. _

_ The scene then switches showing Fuse in a colorful maroon background with 'P Mags' and provocative poses of Garnett with a Fairy Tail symbol flying happily with a faded Fuse next to him smiling. The scene then switches showing Natsu in a flaming background with a Fairy Tail symbol posing as he releases fire around his body with a faded Natsu next to him smiling._

_The scene then briefly switches to the dragons Igneel and Songulala in the skies before switching to the title **'Fairy Tail'** before fading showing the newly built Fairy Tail guild. The scene then switches to the Fairy Tail guild members jumping and cheering. The scene the shows The Master smiling as Elfman and Plue dance on stage with Mirajane and Kitsuna on stage in yellow dresses playing on guitars and dancing with only Mirajane singing before the scene briefly switches to Natsu and Happy cheering._

_ The scene then switches showing lightning bolting in the sky then showing a faded Laxus then showing him along with Electabuzz and the Thunder Legion by a cliff as thunder bolts behind them. The scene then shows Kitsuna naked falling back into bed with a nude Laxus on top of her kissing her neck as he massages her breasts. Kitsuna turns to the side with a guilty look on her face before Laxus turns her face to face his and forces her into a kiss causing a tear to fall from her eye as she kisses back as the screen darkens. The scene then shows Mystogen with a faded Poryusica before showing that Mystogen standing on a cliff watching the thousands of enchantments rising up. The scene then showing thousands of thunder traps in the air. The scene then switches to Bisclow with his floating toys and then switching the scene showing Lucy and Leo. Happy then jumps in teasing Lucy about liking Leo making her blush as she scolds him._

_The scene briefly switches to Levy wearing her glasses writing as she trys to write scrips to break a spell. The scene then switches showing Cana and Juvia trapped in a enchantment as they look up at Freed staring down at them. The scene briefly switches to the city exploding then showing Evergreen flying up in the air waving her fans to release fairy dust. Erza then charges for her. The scene then shows Natsu who is alongside Kitsuna facing off Laxus they fall back as Gajeel is shown and the three of them launch a triple attack. Laxus then releases thunder magic and Gajeel then unleashes his Iron Dragons Roar along with Natsu and Kitsuna who release their own Dragons Roar._

_The scene then switches to a corrupted looking Mirajane making explosions around her as her hair flies up with a dark magic circle above her. The scene then switches showing The Master raising his finger up towards the fireworks at the Fantasia Parade as he stands under the bell at the top of the guild. The scene briefly shows a faded Erza unleashing a ton of swords before switching the scene showing Gray unleashing his magic alongside other guild members and then showing Mystogen before switching back to Laxus unleashing thunder magic from his body creating explosions then lastly showing Kitsuna, Natsu, and Gajeel charging towards him with their magic power against their fists._

**ENJOY!**

** CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: Voice of the Heavens Game!**

You eventually caught up with Natsu run across the halls through The Tower of Heaven calling out for Happy, Fuse and Garnett. The two of you then enter a bright colored cat themed room. You both walked in starring wide eyed. "Geez...what's up with this room? Theres cats all over the place!" Natsu said. You raised an eyebrow looking around the room. "This person is really a Hello Kitty-Garfield fanatic! MY GOD!" You said shaking your head. "Kids today have no sense of style!"

Natsu then looked to the side grinning at a giant green kitty head. "I LIKE THAT GIANT GREEN KITTY HEAD!" Natsu said excitedly. He then grabbed it. "Oh wow! It's some kind of mask! Hee hee hee!" Natsu then put the giant hat over his head and performed multiple cat poses. You stare in amusement. "Ooh! Sexy fetish costume!" "Huh? What'd you say?" Natsu asked. You smirk at him. _'He can't hear me...' _"Hey Natsu? Can you see me?" You asked. "Barely...I can barely breathe!" He cried. He then tried pulling the cat head off but it wouldn't budge. "HEY! ITS STUCK ON MY GIANT NOGGIN WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Natsu cried. "Here! This will make you feel better" You said smirking. You then take Natsu's hands and place it over your breasts forcing him to squeeze as Happy's signature 'Ahh..' was heard. "Hey what's this squishy stuff?" Natsu asked as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You smile in amusement and blush deeply. "Oh...just...just some grapes!" You say as anime steam leaves out your head as you nosebleed. "Grapes huh? Sure wish I could eat em...but they're so squishy!" Natsu said happily as he continued to squeeze. You cackled madly. _'I don't care what anyone thinks! When was the last time this old lady got some attention huh?!' You thought happily. _

You moaned. "So good..." "What are you moaning about? Im just squishing a couple of grapes..." Natsu said. _'And you keep squishing them Sex Kitty...' You thought. _You then had an idea as a devious smirk spreads on your face. You slowly then push Natsu to the kitty couch. "HEY! Whats the big idea!?" Natsu cried as he struggled to get up. "Oh no! The grapes are really tiny wizards Natsu! They are trying to attack you!" You lied. You then plopped your body on top of his making him shriek a bit in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY GRAPES!" Natsu cried. You chuckled in amusement at how Natsu was believing your little ruse. You stared at his amazing abs and stroke them. "OH NO! THEY'RE TOUCHING ME! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Natsu cried. You slowly spread his vest apart revealing more of his abs and lean your lips towards them. "You better watch out...Natsu..." You whisper huskily. "HELP ME TSUNA!" Natsu cried as you dragged your tongue across his heart warm abs, wetting them. Fuse's signature 'WOAH' was heard. "EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ITS ALL SLIMY!" Natsu cried. You then give Natsu's pecks multiple kisses tickling Natsu as he giggled as Fuse's signature 'Ooh...' was heard before taking one bite at them. "YEOUCH!" Natsu cried.

Your eyes then drop to Natsu's pants as you unbuckle his 'skirt'. "WHY ARE THESE GRAPES TRYING TO STRIP ME?!" Natsu cried. You ignored his pleas and cries. You saw a tiny bulge inside and you knew what was peeking under there. Natsu's little 'dragon'. You licked your lips lustfully. _'And now to wet up the big boy...' You thought as you slowly pull off Natsu's pants/. _"Well ani't that dandy!" You heard. You turned and gasped seeing Wally who had his arm gun pointed at you and Natsu. He grinned at you and shot the bullet as you closed your eyes.

For some reason the bullet didn't hit you or Natsu. "CUT IT OUT WILL YOU MILLIANA?!" You heard. You opened your eyes seeing Milliana came to your rescue. You got off of Natsu and helped him up. "What's going on?! Is it the grapes?!" Natsu asked. You slowly turned his cat head to face the front and he was able to see again. "ITS THE BLOCK HEAD!" "You big meanie! You were gonna hurt those two kitties!" Milliana cried. "Those aren't even real cats you broad!" Wally yelled.

Wally and Milliana then turned to both you and Natsu with suspicious looks on their faces. You sweatdropped not knowing what to do and that was when Natsu let out a slight "Meow" imitating a cat. You raise your eyebrow in confusion. _'What is he doing?' You thought. _"He is just the cutest!" Milliana squealed. _'Hey! Natsu has the right idea!' You thought. _Milliana then turned to you. "Hey! Are you a kitty too?" This startled you. "Well um...YES of course I am!" You said happily. "THATS A FOX YOU DUMMY!" Wally yelled. "No no..." You began. Your fox ears then suddenly altered shape and became sharper and cat like. "I am a Kitty-Kitsune hybrid!" You said getting on all fours putting your fist out like a paw. "Nya nya nya..." You cooed. "OH WOW A KITTY-KITSUNE SHE'S SO CUTE!" Milliana squealed.

"Wise guys eh?" Wally asked as he pushed Milliana aside and unleashed multiple blocks towards you and Natsu. The two of you were able to dodge the attacks easily. "DON'T HURT THE POOR KITTIES!" Milliana cried. "THEY'RE OUR ENEMIES! IT'S A GUY IN A CAT COSTUME AND A KITSUNE COSPLAYER!" Wally yelled. "COSPLAYER?!" You yelled angrily. "I AM NO COSPLAYER!" With that you then charged up your magic through your dance moves and teal streams of energy with music notes came out of your feet as Natsu's fire surrounded his hands. "CAT FIRE!" "KITTY VOODOO DANCE!"

The two of you were able to destroy some of Wally's blocks along with some of Milliana's kitty toys. "MEOW! PRETENDING TO BE A CAT IS A LOUSY THING TO DO!" Milliana yelled. You glared at her. "YEAH? YOUR THE ONE TO TALK!" Natsu stated. "WORD! THOSE EARS ARENT EVEN REAL!" You said. "Stupid humans try to dress like us Were People with their silly cheap cosplay ear attachments!" You said rolling your eyes. Milliana glared at you. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" She then launched her strings towards you and Natsu. Her one string wrapped around Natsu's arm while another wrapped around your leg.

You both watched as the blocks hurl towards you both. You try tugging away from the string to unleash your magic but nothing came out. "HEY! I CAN'T UNLEASH VOODOO!" You cried. Instantly the blocks were hurled towards you and Natsu towards the floor. Wally and Milliana beated the two of you around some more until you both were instantly tied up. "YOU PEOPLE SHOULD JUST RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" You cried. "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! BEING BEATEN AROUND BY DRUGGED COLORED AND DRUGGED UP LOOKING CHILDREN!" You shouted.

Wally pointed the gun at you. "You shut it right there doll face!" Wally said. "Now then...I have a catchphrase I've been dying to try out...'too bad things had to end this way...but from the moment you met me...'" Instantly a electrical wire snaked out from behind Wally and tased him down making him scream in pain. This followed by a kitty doll that beated him on the head.

You smiled seeing Happy, Fuse and Garnett flying towards you and Natsu. "Guys!" You say happily. "You kitties alright?" Fuse asked. You glared at him. "We're not kitties..." "Oh thank goodness you both are alright!" Garnett said. "Aye!" Happy said. "NO ONE INTERRUPTS WALLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Wally yelled. He then shot multiple gun shots at the three cats who dodged quickly. Garnett who screamed the loudest in fear. Fuse glared at Wally. "I've had enough of you pal!" "...WIRE VOODOO MAGIC...TASE SURGE!" Triple electrical wires snaked out of Fuse's paw rapidly and tassed down Wally who cried out in pain as he was rammed towards the wall. You smiled. "Alright!"

Wally got up and glared at Fuse as he pulled out his gun. "Why you little-" "-NO! DON'T HURT THOSE POOR KITTIES!" Milianna cried as she grabbed the gun away from Wally. "You guys!" You cried. "Aye!" Happy said. The three cats flew towards you and did their best to pull of the strings. "C'mon put your backs into it!" You said. "Yeah get us out!" Natsu said. "We're trying..." Garnett cried. Natsu then got up. "Crap! I guess I have no choice!" You look at him confused. "Huh?" "SPECIAL ATTACK!" Natsu began as he got in position. All eyes were on him. _'I sense a Vine oppurtunity...' You thought as you pulled out your iphone 6 plus using your hair strands._

"...Cat Kitty Face..." Natsu said sadly imitating a sad little kitty as anime tears fall out from the mask. You looked seeing Milliana in tears overwhelmed by Natsu's kitty charm and instantly both you and Natsu were free from the ropes. "WOAH! It really worked!" Happy said. You chuckled out loud. "THAT'S gonna get me MAD likes! Thank you Milliana Honey!" You said as you turned to see her crying. "WHY'D THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM GO YOU DINGBAG?!" Wally shouted. "Poor little kitties look so sad!" Milliana cried. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Wally shouted.

"YEAHHHHH! FREEDOM!" You cheered as you performed a rapid moonwalk towards Wally and Milliana, flipping up in the air releasing your magic from your feet in a spiral formation performing a Voodoo Dragon Dancing Kick on their bodies. Natsu then took over with his Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Wally and Milliana were now knocked out. "You mess with the kitties you get the claws!" Natsu said triumphantly. You smiled bringing your ears back to their normal formation.

Happy flew over to Natsu. "So how long are you gonna keep wearing that thing?" Natsu sweatdropped. "Until I can get it off..." "Here I got it..." You said. You instantly used your strength and pulled off the kitty head off of Natsu. "...There!" You said as you held the kitty head in your arm. Natsu slightly glared at you. "Tsuna?! You could have freed me this ENTIRE TIME! WHAT GIVES?" You giggled. "Oh c'mon I thought you'd look pretty cute as a fetish headed kitty man!" You say patting his head. Natsu raised his eyebrow. "'Fetish headed...?!'" Happy smirked. "She lovvvveeesss-" "-HAVE a fish!" You interrupted as you stuffed a fish in Happy's mouth. "Yay!" He cheered as he nawed on the fish.

"So how many likes did you get on Vine anyway?" Fuse asked as he walked over to you. "Lemmie check..." You say as you pull out your iphone 6 plus. You then go to the Vine app and for the past 5 minutes the buffering circle appeared and that was when in the top left corner of the screen it read 'No Service'. "WHAT?!" You cried. "What's up?" Natsu asked turning to you. "THERE ANI'T NO RECEPTION AND S***! HOW MY SUPPOSED TO GO ON VINE OR INSTAGRAM?!" You cried. "You won't die..." Fuse said. "MAN! This stupid TOWER OF BITCHES!" You shouted. "'Tower of Heaven'" Natsu corrected. "NOPE! I meant what I said! THIS IS The Tower of Bitches! Because everyone we met here so far is a dirty crack headed looking bitch! And I'm sure Erza has her own bitch to deal with" You said. Natsu sweatdropped. "You know what?! The new name of THIS ARC is The Tower of Bitches!" You said. "You can't change the name" Garnett said. "Oh yes I can! This is MY Fanfiction! I can change whatever the HELL I want!" You said.

Garnett then spreaded her wings. "Well I'm going home..." She said. "What?! Why?!" Fuse asked. "I'm not really interesting in being in this arc...too wild for me" Garnett said. "Oh c'mon G! You appeared in the 3rd ending with us as chibi's as a cameo. You gotta stay with us" You said. "That's ok! I'd rather go home...please understand" Garnett said. Fuse brought her paws in his. "I understand..." The two then share a quick kiss. "Be safe!" Garnett said hugging him. "I will..." Fuse said. The two then pulled away and Garnett flew out the window saying goodbye before she flew back home.

Fuse sighed. You smirk. "Hey you still got me!" You say bringing your hair strand around to stroke him. You then heard the sound of grunting. You look back seeing Wally trying to get up. You glare at him. "You better stay down!" With that you smash the kitty head mask onto his head bringing him back down. Natsu, Happy and Fuse laughed at that. Wally got up and took the mask off. "Laugh all you want! We WILL get to heaven!" You and Natsu slowly widen your eyes taking in this information. "We will have our own freedom where we can do what we want!" Wally said.

"I welcome you to The Tower of Heaven..." A voice echoed. You and Natsu ran out the room to the hallways to see a giant statue with glowing red eyes. "My name is Jellal Fernandez..." He said. You swooned a bit. "Ooh...'Jellal Fernandez...' THAT is a sexy name!" Natsu and Happy turned to you narrowing their eyes as they sweatdropped while Fuse chuckled in amusement. "What? I'm not gonna LIE! That's a sexy name! I wonder if he's spanish!" You giggled. "Your unbelievable Tsuna..." Natsu said shaking his head.

Jellal's voice then explained that you each had to defeat him in a certain type of 'game'. "So I guess we gotta find this Jellal guy" Happy said. "I guess so..." Fuse said. "If he has a sexy voice he must have a sexy looking face! I wanna meet him!" You say eagerly. Natsu groaned. "Is that all you care about?!" You giggled. "C'mon y'all lets go!" You said as you begin to walk away. You felt Natsu's hand on your shoulder and turned back to see him smirking. "What do you say we bend the rules a bit Princess?" He says with a wink. You smirk back and take his hand. "Ok...c'mon..." The two of you walked hand in hand to the edge of the window. Happy got of Natsu's back and Fuse got on yours and you all flew up into the sky to find Jellal with the two of you still holding hands.

The two of you then stopped flying around hearing the sound a harsh wave force. "Something's coming this way!" Natsu said. "I hear it too..." You said. You each then heard the sound of yodeling and saw an owl man with jetpacks charge your way. You went blue anime face and shook your head. "NOPE! NOPE! IM GONE! BYE BYE!" You said as you and Fuse quickly fly back into The Tower of Heaven. "TSUNA WAIT! GAH!" Natsu cried as you heard him get punched. "I don't want that dirty BigBird touching me!" You muttered.

"Kitsuna! Fuse!" You heard. You both looked below seeing Lucy and Juvia on the ground calling you. You smiled. "Oh hey y'all!" You said as you and Fuse landed. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as she scratched your right ear. You raise an eyebrow. "Good to see you too white girl..." "You wouldn't believe what reason I had to search alongside the blonde bimbo in the first place..." Juvia said as she scratched your right ear. "HEY!" Lucy cried. You smiled at Juvia. "WE are going to be GREAT friends!"

You all then heard a rapid guitar solo. You smiled. "Ooh! Music! Is this the club?!" You then begin to dance. "SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy cried. Automatically a goth looking guy with heavy makeup and extremely long hair appeared playing the electric guitar. "OH YEAH! Rock on brother!" Fuse cheered as he danced to the music. "NOT YOU TOO!" Lucy cried. "You all dig my destruction solo?!" The guy, Vidaldus asked. With that his hair shot towards a wall scarring Lucy.

"Woah! He can use his hair to attack like you!" Fuse said. "It's Hair Magic! It's not as advanced as mine because I was born with it...and it isn't considered magic" You said. You then spreaded your hair out to counter the goth boys own and both of your hair strands clash it out. "Woah baby! That's some wild hair!" Vidaldus said. "I like yours too! Although it's mad long for my taste!" You said. "DON'T COMPLEMENT HIM!" Lucy cried. Vidaldus then clashed for Juvia whos water body resisted it.

Lucy then sat in a corner. "Juvia! Kitsuna! It's up to you guys!" Lucy cried. "I'll stay and keep you company babe!" Fuse said as he sat on Lucy's lap. You glared at her. "Lucy are you not a wizard?! Get up!" "Forget that bimbo! We can handle this ourselves" Juvia said. "Alright..." You said. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucy cried. You then charged up your magic with dancing and a heavy stream formed in your hand. "Voodoo Dragon Sword Baton!" The energized teal baton appeared in your hand and you charged towards Vidaldus and in a series of dance movements when your voodoo baton striked him his body twisted as he screamed in pain.

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia then trapped Vidaldus in the water bubble drowning him. Suddenly the water became thicker and thicker and soon Vidaldus was out revealing his hair that drank the water. "I don't understand! My Water Lock just disappeared!" Juvia cried. "My rock star hair absorbs liquid!" Vidaldus said. "NO WAY!" You cried. You rush up to Vidaldus. "Your hair can drink?! My hair can devour!" You say excitedly. Vidaldus smirked at you. "Yeah?" "I've been trying to train my hair to drink heavy liquids! Tell me! How can your hair do that?" You asked eagerly. "Just give it a good rinse doll!" Vidaldus said. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SHARING HAIR STYLING SECRETS!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok well thanks! Ima go back to my friends now!" You say as you walk back to your sweatdropping friends. "Your unbelievable..." Fuse said. "C'mon you know for a fact that I was training my hair to drink for years!" You said. Vidaldus pointed at Juvia. "Im gonna make you MY succubus!" He said as he strummed his guitar. Juvia looked confused. "Your succubus?!" "See? I told y'all it's like Darkstalkers! With that crazy drugged up looking guy with a guitar and now we got us some succubus!" You said.

Purple energy the streamed out of Vidaldus' guitar, possessing Juvia. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" She cried. "JUVIA!" You cried. There was then a bright light engulfing you all for a second and then there was smoke. "Juvia?!" Lucy called. "What's with this smoke?" Fuse asked. "Is she alright?" You asked. "She's my slave now dolls!" Vidaldus said. You raised an eyebrow. "Sex slave? Cause then we gonna have a problem!" You said. Vidaldus snickered.

You each then turn seeing Juvia with long hair and a deep purple bustier that showed her stomach along with some tight leather pants and yellow boots. Her hair was down and it reached her waist. "Juvia! You look popping! Take a selfie!" You said happily. "IM GONNA TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL BITCHES! WE'RE STILL BURNING HELL TONIGHT!" Juvia said before letting out an evil laugh. You widen your eyes. "What did that guy do to her?" Lucy cried as the _Ending Music _played. "JUVIA THE DEVIL!" You cried.

**Fairy Tail Ending 4: Song: 'Kimi ga Iru Kara/Because You're Here' By: Mikuni Shimokawa!**

_The scene opens up showing chibi's of Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Happy and Fuse in the guilds library reading a scrap book. Fuse is sitting next to Happy on the table while Kitsuna leans on the table with her hand on her cheek smiling at the camera pans up slowly showing the pictures of all the memories of the current adventures counting back to Kitsuna and Natsu's childhood. The chibi star slides by switching the scene showing chibi's of the early members of Fairy Tail including the kids. Chibi Kitsuna stands next to chibi Mirajane who is annoyed with chibi Fuse on her head. Chibi Kitsuna smiles down at chibi Natsu who is smirking at chibi Gray._

_ The scene then switches to chibi's of everyone present day at the guild enjoying themselves. Chibi Kitsuna laughs at the freaked out chibi Lucy who stares in shock at chibi Fuse and Plue up in the air acting silly. Other chibi's of the guild members surround them eventually panning up showing every single member by the guild. The scene then switches to normal Mirajane walking barefoot on a beach at sunset. She then stops for a moment and turns back smiling touching her hair from the blowing wind. The scene then lastly switches to two hands grabbing each other eventually revealing a scrapbook picture of child Laxus and Makarov running through the city together happily before the scrap book finally comes to a close._

**R&amp;R! Sorry but I personally dislike the opening and ending...can't wait for the next few ones!**


	31. Armor of the Hearts Destiny!

**A hybrid chap again. Most of 37 and the rest 38! Sorry if this chaps horrible but arcs like these take FOREVER! I cannot wait to do Oracion Seis and Edolas and so on...ENJOY!**

"YOU LADIES ARE ABOUT TO FACE HELL NOW!" Juvia laughed. You raised an eyebrow. "Damn...she look crazy as hell!" "Juvia...what did that guy do to her?" Lucy cried. "Poor girl got mind raped..." You said shaking your head.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

Vidaldus strummed his guitar as he laughed crazily. "ROCK ON!" He cheered as he strummed his guitar. "YEAH! FEEL THE NOISE!" Juvia laughed. You, Fuse and Lucy covered your ears from the vibrational sound. "Ok this songs getting old!" Fuse said. "Yeah! If I keep hearing this Ima wind up needing a hearing aid!" You cried. _'Man I hate being old...' You thought. _ "IT'S SO LOUD!" Lucy cried. "I wanna see you hot chicks FIGHT! I want hair pulling and clothes tearing action!" Vidaldus said. Lucy covered her body as if she was naked as she stared at Vidaldus offensively by his words. "Your a real sicko!" She said. "Don't bother covering yourself Lucy...we all know you gonna suffer clothing damage sooner or later...all form of fanservice for this show..." You said. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried. You looked down at your silver pants/short shorts you had on. "I have a feeling like I'm gonna be losing these..." You said sadly.

Vidaldus then strummed his guitar. "These girls are gonna get a spanking of a life time!" Juvia laughed as her body turned into water she then turned into a giant whirlpool engulfing you, Fuse and Lucy inside. You sighed. "C'mon now this is leather..." "How do you think I feel?!" Fuse cried. "I just changed clothes!" Lucy whined. Juvia then sprouted up in the whirlpool smirking at you and Lucy. "The two of you need to work on your image if you really wanna rock! You both need to start by showing a little more skin!" With that Juvia then sliced off the bottom of your silvery pants and cut the straps of your bikini top.

You looked down at yourself seeing that you were now completely in really short and ripped silver shorts that exposed a bit more of your assets and your gold bikini was now strapless. You shook your head in amusement. "What do you know? Fanservice..." You then turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "You happy boys?" You asked. Lucy then screamed. You turn seeing how she was now topless and she covered her breasts. You assumed Juvia had sliced off her top. Fuse drooled. "WOAHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHH! Take off some more!" Fuse said eagerly. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Lucy cried.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Armor of the Hearts Destiny!**

"Hold up! I got you!" You said. As the whirlpool slowly spreaded apart you pull off Lucy's headband and wrap it tight around her breasts making it look like a bra. "Aww c'mon! I wanna see how big her chest is!" Fuse cried. Lucy sighed and relaxed as she was finally covered and then turned back to Juvia and Vidaldus. "Don't let him get to you! You gotta snap out of it Juvia!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "Uh...YOUR WELCOME! You bitch!" You yell rolling your eyes. Lucy continued to call out for Juvia. "White girls don't appreciate s*** people give them!" You shake your head as Fuse snickered.

In an instant Juvia summoned a giant whirlpool drowning you and Lucy inside. You held your breath the best you could. You tried moving your arms and legs but the heavy pressure of the water prevented you from moving as well as your hair strands that chose to stay in place. _'Oh man...if I can't dance or move my hair how can I fight? Damn...' You thought. _You then heard the sound of screaming. You opened your eyes seeing Fuse in the whirlpool tasing the water formed Juvia who screamed in pain. You widen your eyes seeing how this was taking affect and instantly you, Fuse and Lucy were launched out of the whirlpool.

The three of you coughed hard as you each slammed against the ground as you caught your breath. "Ready to be rocked?" Juvia asked. _'I need to eat a music source...and fast!' You thought. _"Someone like you...someone who would shed tears for their friends..." Lucy began as she got up. You stared up at her. "...Will always be welcomed in the Fairy Tail Guild!" "Lucy?" You asked. "I know your a good person! And thanks to you I just had a great idea!" Lucy said. You raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "What a loud of crap! Lets send those prudes to hell already! HIT IT BABY!" Vidaldus said as he strummed his guitar.

A tornado of water then surrounded Juvia. "My water jigsaw will cut you hoes to little pieces!" Juvia laughed. She instantly charged towards you both and instantly Lucy jabbed her Gate Key into Juvia. You and Fuse widened your eyes. "Whoa..." "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled. You gasped. _'Is she gonna summon Aquarius from-?' _Just as you thought Aquarius sprouted up from outside of Juvia's body. "But how?!" Juvia asked. "If theres water then I can always call the most vicious spirit I know!" Lucy said.

She then screamed seeing Aquarius' angry face seeing her suck up water in her urn. "I CAME ALL THE WAY FOR YOU ANNOYING COWS!?" Aquarius shouted. "Uh oh..." Fuse cried. "Wait! Aquarius! Hold up!" You cried. Instantly each of you all were flooded by the gigantic surf Aquarius formed. "So much water!" Lucy and Juvia cried as they floated across. "Oh no...bleh..." You groaned as you suffered from your motion sickness. "What did I tell you? Water is good for my hair so Im gonna keep sucking it up!" Vidaldus said.

You watched as Lucy and Juvia find each other and linked hands. "Wait! Save me! Blurg..." You groan as you continued to suffer motion sickness. You then felt the motion of your body rise up out of the gigantic pool. You look up seeing Fuse was holding you as he flew. "Oh thank god!" You sighed. You then looked down seeing Vidaldus' guitar floating along the water. "THAT'S IT!" You say excitedly. Your hair strand then reached out to grab the guitar. You then strum on it hard seeing the vibration come out and you suck up the sound. "Mmm!" You say as you toss the guitar in the pool. You then pump your fists together. "Now I got a rhythm in my-" "-Look!" Fuse said. You glared at him. "WHAT?! C'mon! I haven't eaten a music source and said that line in a long time of all the chapters produced so far!" "Just look!" Fuse cried.

You turned and gasped seeing Lucy and Juvia closing their eyes as they glowed. "Is that what I think it is?" "...Unison Raid!" Fuse said surprised. You pull your iphone 6 plus out and hand it to Fuse using your hair strand. "Get this for Instagram!" You ordered. "You got it!" He said taking the phone as he began to film. You watched as the water completely took over Vidaldus' hair as he swirled down like a toilet. "TURN OFF THE WATER!" Vidaldus cried. Lucy and Juvia charged for him together. "Oh naw! I'm not letting y'all have all the fun!" You said.

You gestured for Fuse to toss you up and he did. You then did a elegant twirl in the air and brought your hands to your mouth. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRR!" Your roar along with Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid combo blasted Vidaldus' out from the whirlpool hitting the ceiling. His hair popped off his head like a wig. Vidaldus then plopped into the water. You smiled at that as you, Lucy and then Juvia then plop into the water clearly exhausted. Soon enough the water quickly drained.

You lay back in your small little puddle and rest while Lucy and Juvia sat close together hugging. "I am so glad...thanks for all of your help!" Lucy said. "I should be thanking you Lucy...you and Kitsuna are the first girls who have ever been nice to me!" Juvia said. You smiled at that and then smiled at Lucy. _'Wow Lucy you really are nice...your kindness has brought people like me, Leo and now Juvia out of despair and sadness...you're really something special you know?' You thought._

You then watch as Aquarius growled angrily at Lucy and Juvia. "Listen girly! You better watch where you summon me from here on out! Cause if I ever find myself popping out of a toilet in a filthy public restroom your as good as dead!" Aquarius threatened. "Im sorry about that m'am!" Lucy cried. "I'm gonna have nightmares now!" Juvia cried.

You chuckled at that and then let out a heavy sneeze. "...CHOO! Damn...all that heavy water made me sick..." You groan. Aquarius widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" Lucy and Juvia shrieked in horror. Aquarius glared at them. "WHICH ONE OF YOU GOT HER SICK?! ANSWER ME!" "IM SORRY!" Juvia cried. "IF KITSUNA CATCHES A DISEASE YOUR DONE! GOT IT?!" Aquarius shouted. "YES MA'M!" Juvia cried. You sighed. "Wow she must really care for you!" Fuse whispered. Aquarius was so sweet but she sometimes was a little overprotective of you. Aquarius floated over to you. "Are you okay?" She asked as she scratched your right ear. You smiled and stood up. "Yeah thanks!" You said. "So when's your vacation with Scorpio?" "It starts now! I'll be sure to post all the pictures of us on vacation together on Instagram!" Aquarius said. "Have a safe trip!" You said. "Thank you!" Aquarius said.

"Wait you have Instagram?!" Lucy asked. "Of course I do...I just don't chose to follow you" Aquarius said. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "Oh and don't call me for awhile I wanna stay with my sexy man...SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUMMONING ME!" Aquarius shouted. "Yes ma'm!" Lucy cried. "Too bad you'll never get a boyfriend..." Aquarius taunted as she disappeared. "HEY I'M SINGLE BY CHOICE!" Lucy shouted. "Im sure you'll find your true love some day" Juvia said. "Yeah maybe so..." Lucy said.

Out of nowhere Lucy plopped back into the puddle freely. You raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?!" "We just took down a member of Trinity Raven I bet that creepy Jellal guy never expected that..." Lucy said. "He may seem creepy but Kitsuna has fallen head over heels for that guy!" Fuse said. "I don't love him I just think his name is sexy!" You said. Lucy chuckled and looked up at you and Juvia. "You guys helped me when I needed you guys the most. That's what friends are supposed to do for each other...you both meant alot to me and for now on I want you to think of me as a friend you can count on...if that's ok with you..." Lucy finished.

You glared at Lucy and rolled your now watered eyes. "Lucy we already been over this! Goddamn! You gonna make me cry and s***! Or sick...ER!" You turned to see Juvia dropped to her knees and started crying. "Just great! As if there wasn't enough water in hear already!" She cried. Lucy chuckled. You covered your eyes and turned to the side. "Oh my god STOP! Just stop with this happy love s***!" You said. "It's ok for old ladies to cry to you know" Fuse said. "Shut up Fuse! I am NOT crying!" You say as you feel a warm water drop to your cheeks.

"Kitsuna look at me..." Lucy said. You say nothing as you felt the warm water droplets fall to the sides of your lips. "Look at me..." Lucy said. You sigh and slowly take your hand away from your face and turn to Lucy revealing your small tears. She gave you a small chuckle as she ^^ smile. You groan and turn to the side. "It's ok to cry Kitsuna!" Lucy laughed. You gave her a small smile as a tear left your eye. "Shut up white girl..."

You then began to walk away. "C'mon Fuse" You said. "Alright!" He said as he got on your back and spreaded his wings. "Where are you going?" Juvia asked. "To find Natsu! Im bored again staying here with y'all" You said. "SERIOUSLY?! AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH?! STAY AND REST WITH US!" Lucy shouted. You giggled as you flew up in the air with Fuse and smiled down at her. "...Love you Lucy!" You said. Lucy slowly formed a smile in awe at your sweetness. "Be careful!" Juvia said. "I will!" You said.

You and Fuse flew out the window hole and were now outside flying up the tower. "Now...where is he?" You asked. "Maybe he's still fighting off that giant cock monster" Fuse said. You sweatdropped. "Ugh don't remind me!" "HELLO!" You heard. You and Fuse turned seeing Simon the guy in the old rags and one of Erza's friends walking up some stairs holding Natsu on his back. "You!" You say surprised. Fuse then flew you over to them and you both landed on the stairs where Simon had filled you in on the past events as he scratched your right ear.

You raised an eyebrow. "So...Natsu lost? And Gray had to save him?" "Just great..." Natsu groaned. "...WAIT! I GOT EATEN BY THAT OWL FREAK BUT GRAY HAD TO SAVE ME AND BEAT HIM?!" "Well it was more like you were swallowed..." Simon said. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED! HE'S GONNA HOLD THIS AGAINST ME FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT MONTH!" Natsu shouted. You sweatdropped. "I am SO glad I didn't stay to fight that disgusting bird..." "MAN THIS SUCKS!" Natsu shouted. "Thats not the point..." Simon sighed.

Flames surrounded Natsu. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! BRING THAT BIRD BRAIN BACK! I WANT A REMATCH!" Simon grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him across the stairs with you and Fuse following. "We have no time to waste!" Simon said. Natsu then broke free from Simon's grasped and looked at him confused. "Don't mean to be rude but do I know you?" "I am Simon. I was friends with Erza when we were kids" Simon said. "Oh! In that case it's nice to meet ya!" Natsu said. You turned to Simon. "So...you know why I don't got connection to Instagram on my iphone, here in The Tower of Bitches?" You asked.

Simon turned to you raising an eyebrow at your vulgar language although you didn't seem to care as you stared at him awaiting an answer. Fuse flew towards him. "Seriously man! She's been whining about not having connection for hours! Tell her the wifi password already and we can call it a day!" He said. Simon sighed. "This is called The Tower of Heaven...and...what is this Instagram?!" He asked confused. You stared at him blankly for a moment and exchanged looks with Fuse before turning back to Simon putting your hand out. "...GOODNIGHT!" You spat.

Simon then began to groan in pain as you clutched his chest. "What'd you do to him Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "I didn't do nothing! I just put my hand out!" You said. Natsu turned to Simon. "Are you ok Big Guy?" "Don't worry about me! Im fine! I got a message from Wally. He found Lucy and Juvia in bad shape. It looks like they took down a member of Trinity Raven all by themselves" Simon said. "The two of them?" Natsu asked. "Oh yeah! Fuse and I were they're too! We all did it! But you should have seen Lucy and Juvia! fighting!" You said.

"I DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING!" Natsu cried. "Oh don't worry you will...this is gonna be one long arc!" You muttered as you shake your head. "Now we just gotta wait for Erza to set the score with Jellal on her own. I'm sure you all are aware that she and Jellal have quite a history" Simon said. "Ooh! You mean Erza got a man?!" You asked smirking. "I didn't think Erza was into spanish guys" Fuse said. "...Jellal isn't spanish...I don't think..." Simon said. You stared at the top of the tower and smile. "I see you Erza! I see you! You go get yo man!" You said nodding. Simon and Natsu sweatdropped.

"It isn't like that at all..." Simon said coldly. You glared at him. "What you getting mad for?" "I'm worried about her because Jellal is stronger than she knows..." Simon said. He then turned to you and Natsu. "I beg of you both to please help her" "Not a chance..." Natsu said blankly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Simon shouted. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say you wanted to fight a minute ago?" He asked. "FOR REAL! What's wrong with you?" You asked.

Simon then pinned Natsu against the wall. "You claim to be Erza's friend but you refuse to help her!" "This is her fight! She wants to handle it on her own. She'd never forgive us if we butted in on the action like that!" Natsu said. You slightly widen your eyes in surprise. "Ah...! Well in that case..." You then grab a hold of Simon's shoulder and yank him away from Natsu. "Get off him! Right now!" You demanded. Simon sighed and turned to the side. "Theres no way she could ever win against Jellal..." He said. "You wanna get slapped?" You asked glaring at him. "If yous really Erza's childhood friend you know that she tough like that!" You said. "YEAH PAL! SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU GIVE HER CREDIT FOR SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Natsu yelled.

"You both got it wrong! I'm not doubting the power of her magic. After all that's happened I know Erza wants to save Jellal! I know for a fact that Erza would never hate the boy from her childhood..." Simon said. Your eyes soften. "Aww...Erza really is in love with that sexy Latino man..." You cooed. Fuse nodded in agreement. Natsu sweatdropped. "Uh Tsuna? I don't think this is love we're talking about..." "The Magic Council is planning to blast a beam here. And when that happens the tower and anyone inside will be wiped out...we only have 10 minutes..." Simon said. You, Fuse and Natsu widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" Natsu asked shocked. "Whoa...10 minutes?!" Fuse asked. "FOR REAL?!" You asked.

"She ordered everyone to leave the tower and went to face him alone...she's giving up her life...it will take them both down together..." Simon said. "You should have said that sooner..." Natsu said. You rolled your eyes and turned to Fuse. "Look who just changed his mind..." Fuse just shrugged. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!" Natsu shouted. as he brimmed with fire magic. "Word! I wanna meet Mr. Sexy Fernandez and give him my Magical House card coupon so he can sleep with me for free!" You giggled as you waved your card. Simon sweatdropped. "Uh..." Natsu then roared in anger waiting for Simon's answer. You stared at Natsu blankly. "No need to be jealous honey! You wanna sleep with me you can come to MY house every night!" You say smiling as you pat the enraged Natsu on the head.

**R&amp;R sorry if this chap was horrible! Please give me ideas on who can be Lucy's new Celestial Spirit! Bye now!**


	32. Give Our Prayers to the Fallen Titania!

**This will combine the last half of 39-40!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Give Our Prayers to the Fallen Titania!**

As you and Natsu get to the very top of The Tower of Heaven feeling it shake and seeing it get crystalized as Lacrima. You and Natsu spot Erza with some scary looking moving streams of red marks on her body. She was trapped in some icy Lacrima. With her was a blue haired man with a mark on his eye. You and Natsu help pull her out. "I gotcha..." Natsu muttered. Your ears twitched seeing the red marks snaking across Erza's body. "Ooohh! That don't look good! Erza you alright?" You asked worriedly. Erza just looked scared. **(Me: Seeing those red marks made me itch! Its so scary in my opinion...) **

Natsu turned to the blue haired guy. "Erza is an important part of our Fairy Tail family! We won't let you touch her!" He said. The two of you set Erza down. "Yo Erza. What you doing? We gotta go!" You said. "Yeah if we don't leave now Lucy won't be able to pay her rent!" Natsu said. "Sorry but I can't move..." Erza said softly. "You both have to leave as fast as you can" "Oh will you shut up? If you ani't gonna fight Natsu and I will do it" You said. "You can't. He's too powerful and you both don't know anything about him" Erza said. "Who says we gotta know a guy to beat him up?" Natsu asked. A tear came out of Erza's left eye only. "Please...just do as I ask..." You stroked her cheek.

"Don't cry wittle baby! Don't you cry okay?" You asked. Erza just sniffled. You then began to stroke Erza's bare stomach. She gasped slightly at that as Natsu raised an eyebrow. You smile at Erza. "Now I just want to you relax and...SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP!" With that you jab-punch Erza in the stomach and knocked her out cold. Natsu layed her to the ground. You turned to the blue haired guy who stared at you. "You Jellal?" You asked. "I am..." He said. You smiled. "Yo yo! What up J-Laul?!" You asked. "Huh...J...Laul?" Jellal let out a big sweatdrop as blue anime lines run down his face. You heard Natsu mutter nervously in confusion.

You cleared your throat. "Ahem!...Me llamo Kitsuna Kardashian. Yo trabajo en el brudel Magica Casa. Aqui esta mi tarjeta. Con este cupon se puede dormir con una mujer de su eleccion!" With that you hand Jellal a Magical House coupon. He looked at it and looked at you confused before you shot him a wink and walked back to Natsu's side.

**(Me: 'My name is Kitsuna Kardashian. I work at the Magical House brothel. Here's my card. With this coupon you can sleep with any woman of your choice') (Me: Sorry for those of you that are spanish if my translation is not accurate! I used a translator :p) **"I am not spanish...I don't speak it..." Jellal said. "But your last name's 'Fernandez' isn't it?" You asked. Jellal just stared at you. You smirked in amusement seeing him shove your Magical House coupon in his pocket. _'Looking forward to your visit...' You thought. _Natsu looked at you confused. "When did you learn spanish?" "I kissed a spanish guy once. His verbal language was transferred into me. Kinda like how I learned english from you" You said.

Natsu glared at Jellal and charge up flames on his fist and looked crazy. "IF YOU WANNA GET TO ERZA YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US!" "Is that a challenge? Well then...I would love to witness the power of Dragon Slayers!" Jellal said. You raised an eyebrow. "Um...how he know we was Dragon Slayers?" You asked. Natsu didn't answer as he was focused on his number one priority: to beat Jellal and avenge Erza. You sigh. "Ight!...C'mon" Both you and Natsu charge at Jellal lashing out your strongest attacks. Jellal was easily taking it as he flew across the Lacrima filled room. "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON WING ATTACK!" "FIRE/VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!"

The fire and voodoo magic then eventually cleared. You watched as Jellal stripped off his jacket revealing a sleeveless tank underneath. He smirked as you narrowed your eyes. "Oh WOW! Your showing off your ever so muscular shoulders...here's some advice...if your gonna offer fanservice I suggest you take off your entire shirt. Female fans want to see some abs" You said. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Am I right?" "Is that the best you can do?" Jellal asked. You raised an eyebrow. "I think the question is...is that the best YOU can DO...AT STRIPPING!" Ignoring your outburst he continues. "I suspected more out of both of you...Natsu Dragneel...Kitsuna Kardashian...son of Igneel...and the daughter of Songulala..." Jellal said.

"I was hoping to taste the power of Dragon Slayers but since you both didn't give me that I will have no problem destroying you..." He added. You glare at him. "You know what? I can't stand your attitude no more J-Laul! Yo gimmie my coupon!" "It's JELLAL!" He growled. You rolled your eyes. "Ok J-Jelly! Gimmie my coupon back!" "JELLAL!" He shouted. You could tell he was losing his temper. "Don't give me ATTITUDE! Your name is whatever I SAY your name is...your name is J-Laul or J-Jelly" You said. "Or do you wanna be called Mr. J?" You asked imitating Harley Quinn.

"JELLAL! MY NAME IS JELLAL!" Jellal shouted. You grinned and did a little dance as you rapped. "J-J-J-J-J-JAY-J-J-JAY-J-J-J-J-J-JAY!" Natsu just widen your eyes at your little performance. You turn to him. "Natsu do the 'J-Jay' with me" You said. Natsu smiled. "Ok!" He then pressed his back against yours and the two of you dance-rap it out. "J-J-J-J-J-JAY-J-J-JAY-J-J-J-J-J-JAY!" "Hi Mr. J!" You say imitating Harley Quinn. "JELLAL!" He shouted as his face turned red. You laughed. "Mr. Latino is losing his mucho!" "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID VIXEN!" Jellal shouted. Natsu glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The two of you then charged for Jellal whose one eye began to mark.

"You are to be punished for disrupting my ceremony and insulting my name! Prepared to be destroyed...METEOR!" Jellal disappeared into thin air much to your confusion. You and Natsu then felt Jellal teleport behind you both and jabbed you and Natsu in the back. Jellal did it to you both multiple times before either of you could land a hit on him. You and Natsu then slam into the hard ground groaning from the pain. "Man...this guys fast!" Natsu said. "He no Sonic but still..." You said surprised. "We have to rely on our senses to find him Tsuna" Natsu said. "Ok..." You say. You both slowly got up only for Jellal to send rapid multiple punches to the two of you at once at the same time before sending you both flying.

"And now I will show you the power of Darkness Magic!" Jellal said darkly. You watch as Jellal flew in the air summoning 7 gold Magic Circles around him. Several beams rain down from the circles and pound on both you and Natsu sending you both to the ground on the hard Lacrima floor. You and Natsu layed there twitching. "That was a bit much but the R system can't take anymore damage. I can feel the magic energy beginning to leak out..." Jellal said. You and Natsu both weak slowly turn to face each other giving each other weak smiles, reading each others minds as if you both knew what to do.

You slowly watch as Natsu picks apart the ground, plucking out little pebbles of Lacrima and hurling them towards Jellal's feet. He turns back to look at you both. You and Natsu slowly got up. "I guess shattering this crystal would screw up your plans..." Jellal gasped at that as you and Natsu smirk at him. "THIS IS NOT YOUR DAY BUDDY!" With that Natsu punched the ground shattering the Lacrima a bit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jellal shouted. You smile widely as you pull out your iphone 6 plus and dock station out from who knows where.

"PARTAY!" You then stick your iphone into the dock and the song _'Bang Bang' by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj_ began to play. You then began to dance hard on the Lacrima, smashing it all in the process with your body and your hair. "STOP THAT! Jellal shouted. Natsu smirked and began dancing with you and at the same time smashed the Lacrima with his magic. You and Natsu danced together and smashed more and more of the Lacrima shards. "I WON'T LET YOU GET IN MY WAY!" Jellal shouted.

Annoyed by his outburst, you and Natsu stop dancing and you turned off the music. "Come and get us! J-Laul-Jelly!" You taunted. Jellal growled furiously and launched a beam at you and Natsu. You both dodged and ran across the Lacrima filled room as Jellal's beam chased you. You and Natsu then jump in the air charging for Jellal. "We got you NOW!" Natsu yelled. Jellal then summoned a new beam of light and blasted it towards you both. The two of you do your best to reflect the beam as it pushes you both across the Lacrima filled floor.

"KITSUNA! NATSU!" Erza cried. You requipped into your Fan Dancers outfit. Your giant robot jumped in out of nowhere. "Cool! A robot!" Natsu said excitedly. Jellal widen his eyes. "...Robot?!" You danced in place swinging your fans which controlled your robot to shoot rapid missiles from his body all over the room. Natsu joined in using his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. This caused the Lacrima to shatter even more. You and Natsu smirk at the grinning Jellal. "Now I'm ANGRY! I didn't spend years building this tower just to have some punk and his w**** tear it down! I WON'T LET YOU!" Jellal exclaimed.

An anime question mark pops on Natsu's head. "My w*****?" You blushed at the idea of getting to be Natsu's own personal w**** and getting to do it with him whenever he wanted. "YOU BOTH WILL PAY!" Jellal shouted. He summoned a golden Magic Circle with a star creating a harsh dark wind. You and Natsu cover your faces. "This making me feel sick!" You cry. "Yeah...me too...what is all this?" Natsu asked. "I'LL PLUNGE YOU BOTH IN TO ETERNAL DARKNESS DRAGON SLAYERS!" Jellal shouted. You gasped. _'This energy...it's similar to the magic of the black wizard from several hundred years ago...what does this-' _Your thoughts were then interrupted when you saw Erza got up and step in front of you and Natsu.

"DON'T DO IT! UNLESS YOU WANT TO KILL ME TOO!" Erza shouted. You widen your eyes. _'Now I remember...this was the spell that wiped out the Gods of the Fenie's...my descendants...is Jellal really...Zeref?' You thought. _Jellal then held back his attack. "You don't wanna lose your sacrifice to Zeref do you?" Erza asked. _'So Jellal...isn't Zeref...still their magic is so similar...so deadly...' You thought. _"That may be a problem...but I can always find a suitable replacement...I'll worry about that when I kill ALL OF YOU!" Jellal shouted as he released his deadly magic again.

You gasped in fear seeing a giant dark hole open up. A sudden memory flash came to your mind. _You saw the Fairy God Titania and the Beast Genie God Djinn and a teal haired baby girl watching in shock as the black wizard opens up a hole in the sky. Other gods run away in fear. The teal haired baby girl screamed and cried at what was about to happen... _"What was that...? Who was that girl...?" You whispered as you grabbed your head.

"Watch out! What are you doing?!" Natsu asked. "It's my fault you two are involved in this mess! The least I can do is protect you both!" Erza said. Another sudden memory flash came to you. _You saw Titania and Djinn touch the teal haired girls shoulder. "We will protect you...do not worry..." Titania and Djinn then walk up to the dark portal Zeref summoned while the teal haired baby watched in fear. _You gasped knowing what was going to happen. "ERZA DON'T DO IT!" You cried. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted. "Heavenly Body Magic!" Jellal then summoned a beam of darkness throughout the room filled with Lacrima and shattered it. It neared towards Erza. "ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You and Natsu shouted.

It was about to hit her but out of nowhere you saw the beam hit Simon who now took the hit from the beam. The beam eventually cleared. Simon just stood there but you all knew he felt weak. "Why Simon?" Erza whispered. "To save you..." Simon whispered. He then fell back onto the hard ground. Erza then ran towards him. Jellal looked down at them. "I had no idea you were still crawling along the tower you pest!" Jellal hissed. You glared at him. "You shut the f*** up!" You could have sworn you saw Jellal slightly twitch his eye in annoyance as she stared down at Erza and Simon.

"What the hell were you thinking? WHY DIDN'T YOU ESCAPE WITH THE OTHERS?! TALK TO ME!" Erza cried. Simon heaved and did his best to talk. "Please...don't cry...it's ok...I'll give my life to you..." Simon then coughed. "Save your energy...don't talk anymore. Just try to stay with me..." Erza pleaded. "I've always...loved you..." Simon whispered. He closed his eyes and slowly died. You stared in horror as you listened to Erza cry. You knew what it was like...losing a loved one. But having someone die in front of your eyes was another thing.

You each heard Jellal chuckle in amusement and taunted Erza. You and Natsu seemingly had enough and sent Jellal flying with a hard punch across the room. You then heard the sound of crunching. You turned seeing Natsu slowly eat the Lacrima shard. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WILL DO TO YOU?!" You shouted. Natsu eyes glowed a beautiful raging blue as he charged up and glowed with teal energy. You slowly stepped back clearly scared and slightly amused as you pulled out your iphone 6 plus for Instagram.

You slowly stop filming watching Natsu choke on the Lacrima. He then roared with rage as his eyes glowed. You gasped seeing that power and slowly reached towards a Lacrima shard. Erza turned to you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THAT DOWN KITSUNA!" She yelled. You slowly turn to her seeing the look of shock on her face. You give her a sad look. "Sorry but I'm gonna avenge you too Erza Honey!" "NO DON'T!" Erza cried. Before she could do anything you chomp on the crystal. "Spit that OUT!" Erza cried as she slapped your cheek. You giggle slightly before swallowing the shard.

Your body erupted with energy as your eyes glow teal as your hair strands move rapidly on it's own. You screamed feeling the pain and your magic rapidly glowed a bright teal just like Natsu's. As your veins prop up a bit you felt the spirit of your Voodoo Dragon enter you. You adopted dragon like scales all over your body. The energy merged with you. You jumped in the air and joined Natsu to fight it off with Jellal and sent him flying to the ground through layers of Lacrima with both you and Natsu on top.

Jellal then summoned a magic circle. "METEOR!" He then shot up in the air out of the Lacrima to the skies. You watch in amazement as Natsu who used his fire as jet shoes shot up in the air and punch Jellal in the chest like Superman. You wanted to get up there and fight. You knew you couldn't get up there on your own so you sneaked out some of your fairy glitter which leaked out from your hair tips quickly and you charged for Jellal landing a kick to his stomach.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Jellal then sent you and Natsu flying hitting some Lacrima. "YOU BOTH WON'T GET IN THE WAY OF MY DREAMS! LORD ZEREF CHOSE ME TO RESURRECT HIM SO HE WILL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! AND TOGETHER WE WILL CREATE A NEW ORDER!" Jellal shouted. "YOUR SICK!" You exclaimed. "Sick am I?" Jellal asked. He then summoned a giant brown Magic Circle. "YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWER!" Erza yelled. "Forget the tower! I can build another one ahead of time!" Jellal said. "In other words you could just say he has nothing better to do with his life!" You sigh. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Jellal shouted. "You gonna make me?" You asked.

"THIS IS FOR YOU LORD ZEREF!" Jellal exclaimed. "He's corrupted..." You whispered. Natsu turned to you hearing this. "We can't let that happen!" The two of you flew up towards Jellal. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS JELLAL! YOU CAN BREAK FREE!" You exclaim. "FIGHT IT JELLAL!" Natsu yelled. Orange-red and teal dragon formations then surround you and Natsu and the two of you land a powerful punch at Jellal who screamed in agony from the pressure.

This caused the entire top of the Lacrima tower to shatter down in layers sending Jellal harshly to the ground. You stared at your body seeing it completely layered with dragon scales. The remaining fairy glitter then stopped leaking out of your hair before Natsu and Erza got a good look at it. You and Natsu slowly turn to a now smiling Erza. On sync you both drop to your knees holding each other. "Kitsuna! Natsu!" Erza cried as she ran over to you both. "We're ok..." You sighed. Although Natsu was completely out cold. You saw his dragon scales slowly fade and you look seeing your dragon scales fade away from your arms and your face. "Thank goodness!" Erza said as she pulled you into a hug. You hug her with one arm since you were still holding Natsu.

"I'd knew you two would find your inner strengths...you both are amazing..." Erza said. You then felt the feeling of rumbling and turned around seeing million of lights from the Lacrima. "This is bad! We have to get out of here!" Erza said. "Ok! I'll carry him!" You said. Erza pulled away from you. You held Natsu...to your breasts so you wouldn't get motion sick from the vibration. You followed Erza to escape to tower.

Erza suddenly stopped and looked back. You followed her gaze seeing Simon's dead body sliding across the Lacrima floor towards a cliff. You sadly turn back to her. "Oh Erza..." Erza slowly turned away. "Let's keep going..." You nodded and followed her running and dodging the Lacrima shards. A large beam then shoots out near you causing you to trip and fall over along with Natsu. You groan in pain. "Kitsuna!" Erza cried as she ran towards your side. "Ugh...this old lady is too weak to even move!" You say weakly. "I know what your gonna say...we gotta keep moving...so...lets go..." You muttered as you slowly got up. Erza stared at you for a moment and then formed a quick glare. "Don't try and stop me..." With that she socked you in the bare stomach. You let out a gasp of air and fall over on your back.

"What are you doing?!" You coughed. "You both saved me so now it's my turn to save you..." Erza said. "Wait! What are you gonna do?" You asked as you slowly tried to get up but immediatedly fell back. You watch as Erza pressed her hand against a large see through bubble. You widen your eyes knowing what she was going to do. "NO!" You yelled. You struggled to get up but felt to weak to stand as you kept dropping to the ground. To make it worse Natsu was still on top of you.

Erza screamed from the pain. "Stay back!" Erza cried. Erza's body then got deeper into the bubble. To your surprise Natsu slowly woke up and got off your body. "Stop her...Natsu...please!" You say weakly. Natsu turned to you. "Tsuna?" He asked. You slowly raised your hand and shakily point at Erza. Natsu followed the direction and spotted Erza entering the bubble. "Hey? What are you doing? Are you trying to go back inside that thing?" Natsu asked. "I don't have a choice! It's the only way to stop it!" Erza said. Erza then explained that if she fused her body that she will keep the tower from exploding.

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! THERE'S GOTTA BE ANOTHER WAY TO STOP IT!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza screamed from the pain. Natsu ran towards her while you limped towards them. You then fall onto of Natsu from the pain as you watch Erza get deeper into the bubble. She smiled at you both. "I can't imagine my life without Fairy Tail. If it weren't for you and the others I wouldn't be here today. I hope you all know how important you all are to me. I care for you so much...that's why I'm willing to make the ultimate sacrifice...I'll give my life..." With that Erza completely entered the bubble.

Erza then floated and drifted inside the bubble. You watched as Natsu screamed and banged on the bubble calling for Erza to come out. You felt water leak out from your face and stain the hard Lacrima floor and you knew you were crying. "No...I don't...wanna see...a person I care about...die...not again..." You whispered. You then thought of the last time you saw your mother seeing her warm smiling. Your face squeezed as heat formed. "NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" You sobbed. You immediately cried and you knew Natsu was crying to because he just stood there watching. "ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted. You then saw millions of light beams shoot up around you up into the sky. You felt weak and scared but gasped not knowing what was about to happen.

**R&amp;R!**


	33. Home!

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

_Normal POV:_

_ Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild and the Magic Council gathered around Erza's grave on that rainy day. Everyone wearing black holding flowers as they cried. Every member attended...all but Natsu and Kitsuna. Master Makarov then narrated everything for the funeral. "Erza Scarlet touched many lives in this world with a heart huge like the sky above. She protected those she dearly loved...she moved of a grace of a fluttering fairy and her beauty rivaled that of Mother Nature herself. It's a painful reminder that love can give you strength but without it, it could render you powerless...We'll miss her..." Master cried. "Even if she's dead we still will make her a member of the Ten Wizard Saints!" A member said._

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Home!**

_Everyone in the guild shared a moment of silence. Lucy and Gray then heard the sound of footsteps. They turn seeing you in a short black strapless dress which exposed the sides of your stomach and black heels. Your belly chain was pierced to your ear. You walked up to them holding a bouquet of roses. Gray looked at you surprised. "You...came..." You stared at the ground blankly. "You know...Erza and I...were not the best of friends...we always fought...she would scold me for being vulgar or I would shout cause she was always...uptight..." You say shakily. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked worriedly. Your ears twitched. "But..." You then looked up at Lucy and Gray who gasped in shock at the tears that filled your eyes. "I...I NEVER TOLD ERZA HOW MUCH HER FRIENDSHIP MEANS TO ME!" You exclaimed. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said shocked. _

_ You then cried and sobbed out loud as you drop to your knees as you banged your fist against the ground. Lucy and Gray then come over to hug you as you sobbed. "I WAS SUCH A BITCHHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed as snot rained down from your nose. "No your NOT!" Gray said. "ERZA...WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!" You sobbed. "Kitsuna it's not your fault!" Lucy shrieked as she began to cry with you. You hugged Lucy and Gray back and neither of them cared that your snot and tears rained down their clothes. "It's gonna be alright..." Gray said as he stroked your back._

_ "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" You heard. You each turn seeing Natsu walking past everyone of the guild. "I can't just stand back and watch you go through with this!" You watched as Natsu kicked the roses. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUNG MAN?" Master shouted. "NATSU!" You yelled. "Please just calm down!" Lucy cried. Gray pulled away from you and charged for Natsu. "HOW DARE YOU?!" "WE ALL KNOW ERZA ISN'T DEAD!" Natsu shouted. "It's already hard enough as it is! PLEASE STOP!" Lucy cried. _

_ "THERES NO WAY THAT SHE COULD BE!" Natsu yelled. Gray and a few other members then pinned Natsu to the ground. "WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THE TRUTH NATSU?! SHE'S GONE!" Lucy yelled. You watched in horror as Natsu squirmed. "LET GO OF ME! I KNOW THAT ERZA IS STILL ALIVE!" You shake your head at the scene, seeing Levy cry with Jet, Gray holding Lucy as she cried, Happy crying, Fuse crying into Garnett's shoulder as she consoles him, (even if it should have been the other way around) more members crying and Natsu screaming as he was still pinned down._

_ You replayed the deaths of the ones you knew in your head. The gods, your ancestors, your mother, Lisanna...and now one of your closes friends, Erza Scarlet. As heavy tears poured down your heated wet face you knew you clearly had enough. You got up and and slowly walked towards Erza's grave facing the entire guild who kept crying. You slowly pulled off your Magical Wig revealing your beautiful teal hair which immediately got wet in the rain._

_ Lucy slowly looked up at you and gasped at how your revealing your identity. "KITSUNA!" She cried. More and more members of the guild gasped in shock seeing you. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray asked. "She's the runaway Fenie Princess? Who knew?" Mirajane asked. "Wait so your names not Kitsuna...your Princess Kitsaleeja!" Levy cried. You stared at the ground guilty. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You looked at him seeing the dumbfounded expression on his face. "Your a...Princess?!" "CAPTURE HER!" A Magic Council Member yelled. _

_ They each charged towards you. "NO STOP!" Lucy cried. You dig in your cleavage and down your dress and pull out a large machete knife. The Magic Council Members stopped in their tracks and gasped. "I order you to stop where you are...right NOW!" You ordered. "What are you doing with that knife?" Gray asked. "Isn't it obvious...I'm bringing myself to her...I'm gonna kill myself..." You said._

_ Everyone else gasped. "WHAT?!" Lucy asked shocked. "NOOOOOOOOO! TSUNA!" Natsu shouted. "Get her before she does something stupid!" Master ordered. The Magic Council then pinned you down all at once doing their best to pull the knife out of your hand. "Let me go! I need to do this!" You cried. "No!" Levy cried. "Don't kill yourself please!" Mirajane cried. "SO MANY PEOPLE I'VE KNOWN HAVE DIED AND I CAN'T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS KNOWING THAT MORE PEOPLE I LOVE ARE GOING TO DIE!" You shout as you brought your knife closer to your neck as the Council tries pulling it away from you. "NO PRINCESS!" They cried._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You heard. Natsu immediately pushed off the Magic Council Members and layed on top of you and making and effort to pull the knife away from you as you pull back. "DON'T DO THAT TSUNA!" He shouted. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" You exclaimed. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Natsu yelled. "WHY?! ALL I DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE FOR EVERYBODY!" You yelled. "It's because I..." Natsu began. Your eyes soften as you lowered your knife down. "What?" You asked. Natsu looked nervous. "I...i...i...i love-"_

_..._

You and Natsu immediately make it out and sat in the water by the beach holding Erza. You both saw Erza slowly wake up. Tears leak out from your eyes as you give Erza a small smile. "You crazy bitch!" You sniffled. You saw Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Fuse and the others run towards you all in the water, smiling and crying. **(Me: Just like ending 3...*happy tears*) **"Promise us you won't do something like that again..." Natsu said. "I promise..." Erza whispered. "PROMISE!" Natsu yelled as tears flew out of his eyes. This caused you to sob. "I promise...thank you both...this experience has taught me and important lesson...you don't die for your friends...you live for them!" Erza said as tears rolled down her eye. Lucy and the others then arrive to hug her. **(Me: Ok...why am I crying?! Two tears just rolled down my face...oh man...this is just too heartwarming)**

For the past few days you each stayed in the Magical House hotel room. Garnett revealed to have stayed their the whole time and spent most of her time making out with Fuse. One night you sat at a table with the others eating Burger King food. You wore your deep purple cami style lingerie not caring what the others thought. But you could easily tell that Erza was uncomfortable with it because you would catch her eye twitching.

"Is everyone happy with their orders?" You asked. "I am very grateful!" Erza said. "Yeah me too!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "You know I am!" Fuse said. "Me too!" Garnett said. "Gray?" You asked turning to him. "Well you got me an Ice Make Shake so I guess...I just wish you'd get this for me more often..." He said. You slightly glared at him. "...Brah!" This made Gray chuckle a bit.

You all then glance at the snoring Natsu who layed in bed covered in bandages. "I can't believe he's been sleeping for three days" Lucy said. "Well thats what he gets for eating all that nano" Gray said. He then turned to you. "How come you didn't get so much damage like Natsu and Erza? You only have your arm bandaged up" "I'm pretty strong for my age Gray" You said. "So...what's gonna be in the next arc? Aren't we fighting at the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade cause someone stole s***?" You asked. "Macy's? Seriously?" Fuse asked. "Please don't break the fourth wall or spoil anything" Lucy sighed.

"Oh thats right! Lucy I need you to go to CVS and get me a medical prescription!" You said. "Yeah no problem" Lucy said. Gray sweatdropped. "What happened to the 'strong old lady?'" "I suffered a ton of internal conditions Gray" You said. "Wheres that other girl?" Erza asked. "You mean Juvia? Yo where she at? I forgot to share my Burger King with her!" You said. "She left awhile ago. She wanted to go to Fairy Tail to talk to Gramps about signing up with the guild" Gray said. "I see..." Erza said. A big smile appeared on your face. "YAS! Can't wait to see her though!"

Later on that day you each along with Erza's childhood friends had lunch. Gray and Lucy stuffed Sho's mouth with food. Natsu illuminated fire. You got along with Milliana after she complimented your ears. You enjoyed when she scratched your ear to greet you. That night you went to your hotel room with Lucy who was your roomate and layed on the blue bed and went on Instagram while Lucy written her novel.

You went to see the latest posts and stumbled upon Mirajanes new pic which shown the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail guild. You read the caption which had over 400K likes and over 200 comments.

_'Our new guild hal! #NewFairyTail!'_

You smiled and posted a comment.

_TsunaLuv: Cnt wait to see it and se u again beauti ;)_

_MiraMira: Oh Tsuna! R u comin bak soon? ^^_

_TsunaLuv: Yea we comin bak tomoro_

_MiraMira: Gr8! Ur gona luv it! We hav al these new things!_

_ThunderGod: Yea baby! U beter com hom soon enough! The M.H. isnt the same w/out u ;)_

You growl a bit at the text and was about to text back when:

_MiraMira: LAXUS! GO AWAY! :P_

_TsunaLuv: Thx Mira (Blow Kiss Emoji)_

_MiraMira: Com hom soon!_

You got up from your bed and walked over to Lucy. "Brah! Look at this!" You said. Lucy turned back to you as she stopped writing. "Huh?" You then showed her the Instagram post of the new Fairy Tail guild. Lucy smiled. "Oh wow! The guild looks-" "-Kitsuna! Lucy!" Erza exclaimed as she bursted open the door. "Yeah?" Lucy asked causally. You narrowed your eyes at Erza. "Honey! Get your life and get some rest! You've been through a LOT of s*** today!" "Where are Sho and the others?" Erza asked completely ignoring you. "Bitch..." You muttered.

"I haven't seen them since dinner" Lucy said. "I can't find them anywhere..." Erza said as she walked towards you both. "Tell Natsu and Gray to get the fireworks ready and meet me on the beach" With that she then walked away. "Ooh! We celebrating the day Magnolia gained independence? And it's not even the 4th yet!" You say smiling. Lucy sweatdropped. "I think your talking about another nation..."

You each made it to the beach seeing Erza confronting her friends at the boat. She then requiped into heavy armor and explained the three rules for anyone who leaves the guild. She and her friends were in tears when she said this. "Let the Fairy Tail Farewell...BEGIN NOW!" Erza ordered as she raised up her sword. You each got ready. Natsu shot out three balls of fire from his mouth which sparked up into orange fireworks. "May all your journeys...bring you joy" Erza said. "Here goes..." Gray then shot up ice into the air creating blue-white fireworks. "Watch this!" Lucy then twirled her key in the air creating gold magic which shot in the air into gold fireworks.

You smirked as you requipped into your Cyber Dancer outfit and danced a bit as you brought your tiny blue guns out and pointed them in the air. "Chu!" With that the two beams shot into the sky creating teal fireworks. "Oh yeah!" Fuse cheered. With that wires then stream out of his paws and a electrical surge shot into the sky creating silver fireworks. As Erza and her friends continued to cry as she made her speech you each continued on with the fireworks and they soon said their goodbyes.

The next morning you laugh at everyones dumbfounded expressions when they stared at the new guildhall. You each now in your regular clothes. "I told y'all it look good! I'm surprised none of y'all looked up Mira's post on Instagram!" You said. You each then enter the guildhall seeing outdoor seats and tables with umbrellas. "Are you kidding? We gotta cafe now?" Gray asked. "Do we really need a gift shop too?" Lucy asked. You turned seeing Max behind a gift shop center. "Hey there! Glad you guys made it back ok! What's new?" Max asked. Fuse and Happy flew over to him. "Hey man!" Fuse greeted. "They got you working the gift shop Max?" Happy asked. "It's been awhile since we seen you around the guild" "Where have you been?" Fuse asked. "Master made me go to business school" Max said.

You walked over to the gift shop starring at the merchandise. Lucy sped towards Max and immediately started fangirling. "Don't mind the white girl!" You whispered to him. "Oh it's alright Kitsuna!" Max said as he scratched your right ear. "I've heard a lot of stuff about Lucy" He said turning to her. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "So what kind of stuff are you selling?" Happy asked. "We got t-shirts, wristbands, mugs, towels and then our most popular items" Max said. Fuse and Happy held a Lucy doll. "Wow you mean Lucy's a Barbie Doll?" You laughed. "No one asked me if I was cool with that!" Lucy cried. "She's posable and her clothes come off!" Max said excitedly. Lucy screamed seeing her doll figures clothes peel off into a bikini.

"I'll take it! Kitsuna buy it!" Fuse begged. You chuckled. "I've always wanted a Barbie doll when I was a girl. My daddy never let me have one!" With that you pay a small amount of Jewel to Max and gave Fuse the Lucy doll much to her horror. "Yeahhh! I got a babe doll!" Fuse cheered. "Imagine all the perverted stuff he's gonna do to it!" Lucy cried. You turned to Max. "What else you got? Anything that features me?" "Yeah!" Max said. He then presented you a giant doll of you. You raised an eyebrow. "It's the Kitsuna Kardashian Limited Edition Sex Toy Doll!" Max said eagerly. "Kitsuna doesn't that freak you out?!" Lucy asked. You just chuckled. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Lucy cried.

"Why do you all need to bother with sex toys when you could just head to The Magical House and sleep with me for free! I'm handing out coupons!" You say as you pull them out from your bikini top and wave them in your hands. Multiple guys with anime hearts in their eyes surround you. "I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE!" You ignored them and turned to the angry Natsu who glared at the sight of the new guild. "Sha dou ka jiba?" You asked annoyed. **(Me: 'Why you not begging?') **Natsu turned to you and looked confused. "Huh?" You just waved him off and turned back to Max. "Anything else?"

"New Limited Edition Kitsuna iphone cases ranging from iphone 4s and so on!" Max said presenting you iphone cases in multiple designs. Each case was colorful and had fox ears pointing out the top and pictures of you were on the back having either happy, angry, annoyed or laughing expressions. "Ooh..." You say admiringly. "...That one!" You say pointing at a teal colored iphone 6 plus case with gold studs. A picture of you in your casual black bikini outfit was on the case smirking and winking and ironically holding and iphone 6 plus. You pay for the case and fit it onto your iphone 6 plus and walk back to the others.

You all but Natsu marveled in awe at the new main hall. "Pretty!" Lucy and Happy cooed. "The new hallway is on point!" You said nodding in approval. "Yes...I can get used to this!" Erza said. Gray then turned to Natsu. "Hey man, whats wrong?" "I'm not good with change!" Natsu muttered. Levy walked up to you all. "Good to have you back! Isn't this awesome? Guess what? We have a swimming pool behind the bar!" Levy said excitedly as she presented you each the pool. "That's kinda weird..." Lucy said. "It's just not the same..." Natsu muttered. A look of excitement spreads on your face. "A POOL!" Since you were already in a bikini top you instantly rip off your leather pants revealing your gold thong bikini bottom and jump into the pool. Fuse's signature 'OOH...' was heard as you did this.

Levy then escorted you all downstairs. "We even got a game room down in the basement!" You each saw Reedus and Macao playing pool. "And theres a little Dancing Stage for whenever you want to perform Kitsuna!" Levy said as she scratched your right ear. She then pointed to a little stage which had a pole attached to a stand. Surrounding it was a cage. "Y'all really want me to do that kind of dance here?" You asked. "I know it's pretty freaky...it's the Master's idea anyway!" Levy said sweatdropping. "That makes sense...but if he wants me to do it...he's paying me!" You said.

Levy then explained that now everyone can go on the second floor. "Well I'm glad you dunder heads made it back safely!" You heard. You each turned seeing Master Makarov. Next to her was a familiar blue haired girl. "I'd like you to meet our newest member: Juvia!" Master said. "Isn't she a cutie?" "Juvia!" You say happily as you open your arms widely and slowly walk over to her and slowly bring Juvia to a hug. Juvia then hugs you back. "I can't wait to work with you!"

You pull away from Juvia keeping your hand on her shoulder. You stare at her now shorter hair. "Ooh girl you cut your hair? You look cute!" You say stroking it a bit. "Thank you!" She said as she scratched your right ear. Gray chuckled. "So you actually made it in huh?" "Thank you so much for helping us!" Erza said. "No! I should be thanking you because now I've found a new guild!" Juvia said cheerfully. "Hey girl!" Lucy greeted. Juvia then darkened seeing Lucy. "WE WILL FIGHT FOR GRAY!" She said darkly. "That won't be necessary..." Lucy muttered.

You bursted out laughing at that and walk over to Gray. You handed him two piece of paper. "What's this?" He asks. "Coupons to Red Lobster!" You said. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Red Lobster? What for?" "To take your girl out! I hear they serving Corphish...or was it Ebidramon?" You asked. **(Me: Corphish: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Ebidramon: Digimon Adventure 2 Series) **"Your crazy if you think I'm gonna go out with her!" Gray said. "I AM crazy Gray! And you need a girl!" You said sternly. "No I don't..." Gray said as he ripped up the coupons. You stare in shock. "Brah!" You say shaking your head.

"We've also added another new member to the guild. Someone you might recognize!" Master said. You all turned and gasped in shock seeing a familiar face. "WHAT? HIM?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Gray asked. You saw that it was none other than Gajeel. "GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted. You glare at the Master. "Brah...are you really trying my life?" "No argument Kitsuna" Master said as he stretched his arm out to scratch your right ear as you shake your head.

"WHY'D YOU LET HIM IN HERE?!" Gray shouted. "Please calm down! I asked him to come along with me!" Juvia cried. "I don't mind Juvia but he's the one responsible for destroying our guildhall!" Erza said angrily. "Now now remember what I taught you. Today's enemy could be today's friend right?" Master asked. You and Natsu storm over Gajeel where Natsu banged on his table. "There a'int no way! I can't work with anybody I can't trust!" Natsu yelled.

"What's the big deal? Not like I wanna be your buddy!" Gajeel sneered. "MAN THAT'S COLD!" Natsu cried. Gajeel got up. "The only reason I'm here is so I can get work! I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it! But times are tough so I had no choice but to join!" "If you want work they hiring at Mc'Donalds!" You say smirking. "WHAT?! THEY BUILT ANOTHER MC'DONALDS?!" Erza shouted. You turn back to her. "No no no...wait for Gajeel to get the job, THEN you can blow it up!" You said. "I A'NIT WORKING AT NO MC'DONALDS!" Gajeel shouted. You glare at him. "YES YOU IS! CAUSE YOUS A LOSER! BITCH!"

"Here's the application!" You say handing it to the now confused Gajeel. You then turned back to Erza. "Yo! Erza! In two days, you, me, Lucy, Natsu, Gray...we blowing up Mc'Donalds!" Erza nodded at that. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT WORKING AT MC'DONALDS YOU LITTLE W****!" Gajeel shouted as he ripped up the application. "SHUT UP YOU LOSER! GET OUT OF HERE AND GO WORK AT MC'DONALDS RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted. This caused you to burst out laughing.

"I know you kids don't like it but as the Master of this guild it is my duty to help those on the stray find the right path" Master said. "And you couldn't guide him to the path as working as a fry cook at Mc'Donalds?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "Hey one of my Celestial Spirits happen to be a fry-" "-SHHHH!" You shushed. "Eep!" Lucy cried. "YOU'LL SPOIL IT! Don't say ANYTHING about your new spirits until you present them!" You warned. "Sorry!" Lucy cried. "Anyways you might see that Gajeel could be a nice guy" Master said. "I may not agree with you I will respect your decision. But I'll warn you I'm going to be keeping a very close I on him!" Erza said.

You watch in amusement as Natsu and Gajeel growl at each other. Both of their muscles bulking up. You stare at Natsu's abs and smile. "Ooh! Muscly Fanservice!" Then when no one was looking you took a moment and stroked them. Natsu nor Gajeel didn't seem to take notice as they continue to growl at each other like the wild dragons they are.

The lights then suddenly went out. You seized your chance and kiss Natsu's cheek and licked his abs in between. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO JUST DID THAT?!" Natsu cried. You snickered to yourself and skipped to the other side. The lights then turn on revealing Mirajane on stage sitting on a chair wearing a yellow dress. She held a guitar and a mic floated next to her. "Ooh! Hey bae!" You greeted as you wave at Mirajane. She gave you a sweet smile. "We made it back Mira!" Natsu said. "Good to see you!" Mirajane said.

Mirajane then turned to you. "Come on stage Kitsuna!" "What? But I'm not dressed!" You said. "Sure you are!" Mirajane said. You raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Girl what you mean?" You asked. You then look down at yourself seeing that you were in a yellow dressed that matched Mirajanes only it showed the sides of your stomach. Your piercing was placed onto your ear. "How the f*** did I get changed?" You asked confused. "Wow Tsuna...you look nice!" Natsu said. You flushed a deep pink and turned to the side. "Get on stage Kitsuna!" Mirajane said. Other guild members then let out words of encouragement to you before you agreed to go on stage.

You pick up your guitar and sat next to Mirajane who scratched your right ear. "I still can't believe those two are best friends!" You heard Lucy said. You smirk at her and lean towards Mirajane's floating microphone. "Hell! I made out with Mirajane once...and I liked it!" You admitted. Lucy went blue anime face. "YOU AND MIRAJANE KISSED?!" Mirajane giggled and lean close to the mic. "It was a dare!" "I kissed Erza too!" You say in the mic. "You not a bad kisser Erza Honey!" You saw Erza at a table smirking at your comment. Lucy then fainted in Gray's arms much to Juvia's anger. You chuckled at the sight.

"Kitsuna and I written this song together for Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Mirajane said. The guildmates cheered as you and Mirajane strummed your guitars. As Mirajane sang you couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward as you were not singing but was simply a 'back up player'. You thought and wondered if the others were thinking this about you right now. You knew you couldn't tell the others aside from Mirajane, Lucy and Fuse about your secret singing talent because you were shy about it. It would only be a matter of time before you were to follow your dreams of fame and rescue your clan from the kingdom from control.

You and Mirajane...well Mirajane who did the singing were soon done and stepped up from your seats as the guild members cheered for you both. You rushed off the stage and sat with the others. "Who's up next?" Macao asked. Fuse then appeared on stage holding a guitar with a microphone floating near him. The guild members cheered. "Here's a song for my favorite harem babe...LUCY!" Fuse said. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!" Fuse then began playing.

**Song: 'Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star' From Spongebob (Fairy Tail Version)**

** _Fuse: Twinkle Twinkle Lucy STAR!_**

**_ Lucy: HUH?! 0_0_**

**_ Fuse: I bought myself some panties!_**

**_ Lucy: EEK!_**

**_ You and Natsu: (Laughing and cheering)_**

**_ Fuse: My daddy is a dickhead!_**

**_ Lucy: (eye twitches)_**

**_ Fuse: My panties tastes like beans and bulls***!_**

**_ Lucy: (Ripping hair out going crazy)_**

**_ Fuse: And it smells likes it's been DEAD!_**

**_ Gray: (Sweardropping) WHAT KIND OF SONG IS THIS?!_**

**_ Fuse: Going on jobs is so hard because I have a heavy pointy whitehead!_**

**_ Lucy: I am NOT WHITE! AND MY HEAD IS NOT POINTY!_**

**_ Fuse: So, pointy pointy pointy, pointy pointy POINT! P.U. whats that HORRIBLE SMELL?!_**

_Lucy anime teared as you performed a quick drum solo at the table. You and Natsu smirk at each other and grab each others hand and step on top of the table and dance together on top of it as Fuse sang the following lyrics:_

**_Fuse: My heads white! It ends with a POINT! Pointy pointy pointy, pointy pointy POINT! This song is over except for this line! You win this round! NaLuCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**

You stopped dancing on the table and glare at Fuse for the last lyric. "THAT WAS THE WORSE SONG I EVER HEARD!" Lucy shouted. Erza then stood up and began clapping which caused the entire guild to cheer at Fuse's performance. "ERZA YOU LIKED IT?!" Lucy asked. "It was quite enjoyable!" Erza said. Garnett appeared and tossed a rose at Fuse. "Thank you thank you!" He said getting off the stage. "BUT THAT SONG WAS HORRIBLE!" Lucy cried. "Tell that to the guild..." Gray said. You and Natsu then got off the table. "That song was great!" Natsu said. "Aye! Lucy does have a pointy white head after all!" Happy said. "I DO NOT!" Lucy shouted.

To your shocks Gajeel appeared on stage in a white suit and glasses. "The f***?! He think he Michael Jackson?!" You asked. "Oh wait he not wearing red..." "The style is kinda like it though" Happy said. Fuse nodded in agreement. "Ooh! I hope he sings 'Thriller' I love that song!" Garnett said happily. "Aye!" Happy said. Gajeel then strummed his guitar as multiple guild members throw food.

**Song: 'Friends' From 6teen! (Fairy Tail Version)**

** Gajeel: Gray really is a jerk! Picks on anything in a skirt!**

** Gray: (Angrily) WHAT?!**

** Juvia: (Worriedly) Gray darling?!**

** Gajeel: Natsu thinks he's a dude...he doesn't have a CLUE!**

** Natsu: (Shouting as he flames up his fists) GAJEEL!**

** Gajeel: Lucy thinks shes like that girl from Reaven! **

** (Me: Im making a reference to Elle from Rave Master)**

** Gajeel: Thinks of shopping while it's HEAVEN!**

** Lucy:(Angrily) HEY!**

** Gajeel: And Tsuna? She's just plain RUDE!**

** You:(Bursts out laughing and falls out of chair)**

** Fuse: He just insulted you!**

** Happy: Let her be...**

** You:(Continues to laugh seeing Erza and Gray shake their heads at you)**

** Gajeel: Erza thinks she's tough! Why can't she do something and WAKE UP?!**

** Erza: (Angrily) WHAT?!**

**Gajeel: Metalicana was never there for me...YOU SUCK!**

The song was soon over as Erza summoned her 10 swords on his stage. "GET OFF THE STAGE!" Natsu shouted. Gajeel through his guitar at Natsu's face resulting in the two to fight. "This was one FUN DAY!" You say happily. "You getting all this for Vine and Instagram?" You asked Fuse. "Say no more!" Fuse said as he began filming on his iphone 6. You filming Natsu and Gajeel's fight on your iphone 6 plus for Instagram. You then used the opporutunity to film a quick Vine of Erza accidently spilling her Burger King cheesecake you bought her and then going on a rampage.

Someone accidently bumped into you causing you to drop your iphone 6 plus. You saw a high heel shoe crush your iphone screen causing it to black out. "THAT WAS A FREE GIFT FROM AT&amp;T YOU BITCH!" You shout. The girl looked scared and you quickly tackled her to the ground and trampling on top of her. She screamed as you force the blood in her body to cause her to lose control. Your eyes glowed teal in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!" You threatened.

You were suddenly whacked across the guild by someone which caused you to land on something...or someone warm. You opened your eyes and saw Natsu who was under you with a confused expression on his face as he blinked his black eyes. You flushed a deep red. "...Natsu!" He gave you a warm smile and placed a warm hand on your cheek. "Now it's starting to feel like our guild...!" He said happily. You blushed even more feeling the heat in his hand as he displayed a cute smile. You smile back.

You then feel Natsu's other hand snake around your waist pulling you closer to him. You felt your breasts push up against his pecks which caused you to let out a sudden gasp. Natsu then closed his eyes smiling and stayed that way. _'What is he waiting for? He's just laying there and holding me...wait...does he...want me to kiss him?' You thought. _You did not hesitate. You cupped Natsu's face in your hands. He opened his eyes starring at you in confusion as you leaned towards him. "...Tsuna?" He asked. You shushed him as you fluttered your eyes shut to bring your lips closer to his. In a matter of seconds Natsu's warm breath brushed up against your face and you knew you were getting close...

_BOOOOMMM! _"SHE'S MINE!" Gajeel shouted as he punched you and Natsu with his iron pole fist. The two of you were flinged across the room. Natsu growled at him but you were even angrier. "YOU RUINED MY MOMENT YOU STUPID DICK!" You roared. Gajeel looked slightly scared at you mostly and you and Natsu charged towards him and went back to fighting.

**R&amp;R!**


	34. The Battle of Fairy Tail!

**ENJOY!**

After meeting up with Natsu and Happy at Burger King, you went back to your apartment that afternoon and slept in your bed for a few hours having one sensational dream...

_Dream:_

_That night at the Magical House you were the only one left in the building as it was now closing time. The boss left you the keys to lock up. You were currently using a rag to clean up the bartenders counter top. "Weird how I'm just cleaning wearing only a bikini!" You laughed. It was 'Swimsuit Night' during your shift and every employee wore a bikini. This caused many men to have nosebleeds which was what you were currently cleaning._

_"__...Tsuna?" You heard. You gasped and turned around seeing Natsu behind you looking confused. "Natsu? What are you doing here?!" You asked. "I came to visit the Magical House, what else?" Natsu asked as he sat down on one of the leather couches. Natsu smiled. "Pretty comfy!" He said. You walked over to sit next to him. "Natsu...not that I'm not happy you came here...but it's closing time...it's 6 AM!" You exclaimed._

_Natsu smirked as he got up. "Yeah I know...I chose to come here this late..." Natsu then took your hand and sat you in another chair. "...Cause I just want you here...alone with me..." You blushed. "Nat...su?" Natsu put a finger to your lips. "Shh...just enjoy Princess..." Natsu then placed a hand on your breast and stroked it. "Natsu!" You exclaimed. "Shh..." He whispered. You gasped and shivered as Natsu's hand dug inside your bikini top. He then pulled out your iphone 6 plus._

_You watched Natsu walk away and set your iphone in the music dock and the song 'Body Party' automatically began to play. Natsu smirked and walk towards you putting his hands on your shoulders. "You ready for this?" He asks seductively. "Ready for...what?" You asked nervously. Natsu swong both of his legs over your lap and hovered above you. He closed his eyes slowly sucking on his fingers for a moment and then slipped them out of his mouth with a loud POP! He then spread his vest open a bit and moaned as he massaged his abs._

_You moaned taking in this saucy scene seeing Natsu's slippery saliva slink down his pecks. "Wow...!" You sighed. Natsu opened his one eye smirking. "Like that?" With that he pecked his warm lips against your neck and nibbled which caused a moan to emit from your lips. Natsu pulled away from you. You whimpered sadly seeing him stop which caused Natsu to chuckle. "Don't worry...I'll give you something nice..." He whispered._

_You looked at him curiously wondering what he was going to do next. Natsu slowly shrugged off his vest exposing all of his abs. You stare in amazement. "Like what you see...?" Natsu whispered as he slowly stroked his abs. You chuckle in amusement. That was when a tight rope dropped from the ceiling, hanging in place. You stare at it in confusion. "What the...?" Natsu grinned and yanked the rope. Instantly a tub of water poured down from the ceiling and onto Natsu's body causing him to moan as he rubbed his body._

_The water soon stopped pouring. You stare in awe at Natsu seeing his wet pink hair and body glisten in the light from the water making him look irresistible. You lick your lips desiring to kiss his abs. You reach your hand out towards Natsu's abs and to your surprise Natsu smacks your hand away. You looked at him crazy. "Huh?" Natsu waved his finger teasingly at you. "You can look but you can't touch Princess..." He teased. You whimper in defeat._

_You watch as Natsu slowly pulled off his scarf, smirking. "I'm all fired up now...!" He whispered lustfully. To your amusement, Natsu slowly tied his scarf around your arms against the chair. You chuckled. "I've never seen this side of you before Natsu..." "You like this...?" Natsu purred in your ear. Your eyes met his. "Mmhm..." Natsu's lips press against yours and for that moment your tongues danced on top of each other. His tongue felt warm and it tasted like coal which didn't seem to taste so bad._

_You felt Natsu squeeze your breast which caused you to yelp in surprise as you pull away. Natsu snickered as you raised an eyebrow. "Oh what? You can grope me but I can't touch you? Just what kind of striptease is this?!" You asked. Natsu chuckled. "Alright Tsuna...I let you have some fun with me..." He said as he untied his scarf against you. You watch seeing Natsu unbuckle the belt part of his 'skirt' allowing it to slide off leaving only his pants. "I'll let you do the honors Tsuna...take it off!" He said grinning. You widen your eyes staring at Natsu and then at his pants. You see the tiny bulge from under his pants and new that Natsu's 'Dragon' was hiding under there._

_"__C'mon don't be shy!" Natsu laughed. Your lips break into a grin as you placed your hand on Natsu's crotch and stroke his 'Dragon' feeling how big it was. Natsu closed his eyes and moaned loudly than you ever did. "...Tsuna!" He panted. You smirk at him. "...Like that?" Natsu replied with stronger moans. You teased him by kissing around his crotch and nuzzling your nose against his 'Dragon'. Natsu let out a slight groan of annoyance waiting for you to strip him down completely._

_You giggled. "Alright baby I got you!" You cooed. You placed your hand on the waistband of Natsu's pants and take a moment to breathe in and out as you licked your lips. You bit your lip. "Do it..." Natsu whispered. You nodded. You slowly pulled off Natsu's pants seeing the corner of his pelvis. "Wow..." You admired. You soon got to see more of his light tanned hips. 'Oh my GOD!' You mouthed. Blood rained down from your nose at what you were about to see..._

You soon woke up hitting your nose against the ground. "OW!" You groaned. "S***!" You open your eyes seeing that you had fallen out of the bed. You got up. "Man...that was one sexy dream..." You whispered. "Ow..." You groan as you rubbed your nose. _'Now wheres Fuse? On a date again? Whatever...' You thought._ You walked into Lucy's room seeing that it was empty and she wasn't there. "This bitch..." You say shaking your head. You then pull out your iphone 6 plus and dial Lucy's number and call. After awhile of beeping you heard her voice on the other end. "Hello?" Lucy asked. "LUCY! WHERE MY CVS MEDICAL PRESCRIPTION AT?!" You yelled. "I CAN'T WAIT!" You shout as you stomp your foot against the floor. You heard Lucy groan in slight annoyance.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

After two more annoying hours Lucy walked into your room with Plue following her as she presented you with a white bag with blue and red markings along with the CVS logo on it. You widen your eyes. "Where the F*** YOU BEEN?!" "Here's your prescription..." Lucy said bluntly. You snatch the bag from her hands much to her surprise. "MY GOD! Don't you know I'm old? That nano really destroyed me inside! I NEED this medicine!" You exclaim. "Sorry..." Lucy said. "Uh huh...NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" You shout. You then push Lucy out of your room and push her onto the floor into her room. "-Oof!" She cried. You gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks for the medicine sweetie! Love you!" You say sweetly. "Tough love..." Lucy sighed.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Battle of Fairy Tail!**

You sat on your bed in your towel to get ready for your shower as you went on your Instagram app to review more comments and likes on your old post of you in a red bikini with black studs posing by a mirror. You narrowed your eyes at the newest post and decided to reply.

_ThunderGod: Ur body is nice... its sexy ;)_

_TsunaLuv: Go away -_-_

_ThunderGod: Dnt b lik that hore. I no u want me nd u no I want ur body. I wana fuk u hard!_

_TsunaLuv: SHUT UP! LEV ME ALON OR I'LL BLOC U!_

_ThunderGod: Do it (Smirking Emoji)_

You sighed knowing that you knew you didn't have the guts to block Laxus fearing something bad would happen to you. You knew Natsu and the others would probably stand up for you but you would still be too scared so you refused to hit block on Laxus' profile.

_ThunderGod: I new u stil cared ;)_

_TsunaLuv: I DONT!_

_ThunderGod: Dnt be lik that baby...bring ur sexi body to my plac and strip! _**(**_Bikini Clad Emoji)_

_DrinkerGurl: U ARE SUCH A PIG! (Angry Face Emoji)_

_MiraMira: I thot I told u to leav Tsuna alone Laxus!_

_GeekyBluey17: Yea stop harasing her! (Angry Emoji)_

_ThunderGod: And wat wil u ladies do if I dnt ;P_

_ShooterChick212: a LOT of damage! U beter watch ur bak! (Red Angry Face Emoji)_

You smirked seeing more of the girls especially Erza were coming at Laxus to defend you from him and threatened to block if he didn't stop. _'I'll just shower now...probably take my mind off things...' You thought. _You walked into your bathroom and dropped your towel on the floor and stepped into your shower. The doors automatically closed. You push the song button on the shower and the song _'Body Party' By: Ciara_ began to play.

As the song played the lights in the bathroom dimmed as your shower glowed a teal aura to enlighten the mood. You smirked and did a slow dance as you reached down to scrub your legs slowly with your sponge. You then suddenly felt a comforting motion of your back being massaged and scrubbed smoothly. You closed your eyes and let out a aroused moan as you got up. "Someone's finally participating! Thank you!" You say to your hair. "You're welcome..." You heard.

You stood there frozen hearing the male voice. You felt a slight tickling motion travel up your arm and slowly turn seeing a light skinned hand stroking it. You gasp loudly and sharply turned around and widen your eyes seeing Laxus grinning at you. "Oh my god! LAXUS!" You exclaimed. "How did you get here?!" You look and scan his body seeing that he was shirtless and pantsless... You quickly turned away not wanting to see anymore. Laxus just chuckled. "C'mon don't be like that...we used to do this...all the time..." You just continued to stare at the water going down the shower drain not saying anything.

Laxus turned you to face him and put a hand on your chin and stoked it. "Remember...? You always told me how you loved how big my dick was...and sucked it pretty hard...to 'clean me up...'" He says huskily. You took the moment to gulp and then slap his hand away and turned around folding your arms. "I don't know what your talking about..." "MAN! You are a horrible LIAR!" Laxus laughed. "What do you want?" You asked shakily. "Isn't it obvious?" Laxus asked. You slightly winced feeling him caress your hip. You felt trapped not knowing what to do. "I wanna play a little game with you...just like old times..." He said.

You shivered feeling Laxus nibble on your neck as he massaged your wet breasts. "No...please..." You whimpered. Laxus leaned his lips towards your ear. "What're scared for...?" You instantly let out a yelp of pain feeling Laxus' finger enter inside you. You heave heavily as tears streamed down from your face from the pressure. You turn to Laxus' showing your tears to him. "L-L-Laxus! PLEASE!" You pleaded. Laxus just smirked. "I missed doing this with you..." With that he then pecked your lips. You sob and shriek feeling his finger enter even deeper inside you. You cringed and felt as if you were just paralyzed. You whimper seeing Laxus kiss you all over your body still keeping his finger in place until he kissed up to your neck. "...I'll never forget the day I saw that perfect body..." He whispered lustfully.

_Flashback: 3 Years Ago:_

It had been six years so far since you had arrived into the Normal World as everyone calls it Magnolia. You were now of the age of 8,916. You've been working at the Magical House since then and soon earned your title as Top W****. You were currently working there wearing your Sexy Nurse Outfit which was tonights theme. You layed in your bed in one of the rooms waiting for the man who made a appointment to visit you. You looked at your clipboard seeing the list of men you had to work with tonight. "'Laxus'" You read. "Laxus huh? Hmm...no last name...makes the suspense more exciting!" You say smirking.

The door then opened and you saw a light skinned man with spiky blonde hair wearing only his boxers and a set of strange looking headphones. His most significant feature was the scar on his right eye which was strangely shaped like a lightning bolt. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. You stare at his abs in awe. "Ooh...nice body..." You say with a wink. The man smirked. "You like what you see...?" You giggle and nod. "Mmhm..."

The man then layed in the bed next to you. You smiled and admired his body a little more. _'Now this one's a really cool customer...' You thought._ You glance at your clipboard for the name. "So uh...Laxus...you ready?" You asked turning to him. To answer your question Laxus had pinned you to the bed making you drop your clipboard. You smirk. "Ooh...you're ready..." You giggled. Laxus grinned. "Let's get this party started..."

He crashed his lips to yours and ripped your stockings and garters off your thighs. A rush off excitement surges through your body as you deepen the kiss as you shove your tongue in Laxus' mouth. During the kiss you could have sworn you smelt some sort of dragon like scent in him but chose to ignore it. You teased Laxus when your fingers fondled the waistband of his boxers. He growled a bit during your make out session and you could tell he was growing impatient so you eventually slipped off his boxers.

You pulled away from Laxus and gasped in awe at the sight of his little 'Thunder Bolt'. You smirked and stroked it. "So big...!" You admired. Laxus smirked. "My treat..." You did not hesitate any longer as your mouth took over his 'Thunder Bolt', massaging it with your tongue. Laxus gasped heavily and heaved even louder each time. He eventually screamed so loud that an electrical beam surrounded his body which shot up against the ceiling creating a hole above.

You gasped and chuckled. "Are you okay?!" Small little sparks surround Laxus as he grinned at you. "Better than ok..." He then unbuttoned your nurse dress from the top revealing the white bikini underneath. Your breasts slipped out a bit from your bikini top with a loud _BOING!_ Laxus grinned seeing your breasts. "Whoa..." "...Like that?" You asked. Laxus then spent the next two minutes just staring and stroking your left breast for that moment. It was starting to feel awkward for you.

You giggle a bit nervously. "It's ok...you can play a little more..." "I recognize that mark..." Laxus whispered. You look at him confused. "Huh?" You watched as Laxus completely slide off the left side of your bikini top revealing your teal Guild Mark. "You're from Fairy Tail!" Laxus said. "Yeah I am..." You said. "I never seen you around before...aren't you that vixen chick that fell from the sky?" Laxus asked as he scratched your right ear. You giggled. "Yeah...I'm Kitsuna. So how come I don't see you around at the guild so much?" You asked. "Well...I try to keep away from my grandfather. The geezer drives me nuts! I can't stand him!" Laxus said. "Who's your grandfather?" You asked. "The Master himself..." Laxus said. You widen your eyes. "For real-?!" You were then cut off when Laxus automatically began to nibble on your neck making you moan as he slips off your panties. You giggled. "Ooh..Ok...fun now, talk later..."

A few weeks later you checked your clipboard for the address as you walked through the streets that night in Magnolia wearing a short leather red trench coat and red and white knee high boots which held up the visible garter straps by your thighs. Your purple hair was in a bun. "So my appointment has to be right here at this house...right?" You asked yourself. You stopped in your tracks and looked up seeing a large grayish churchy like castle. You raised an eyebrow. "This man must be hella rich!" You then walk through the gates and into the castle.

You saw three people chatting together by the steps. One was a green haired man in a red suit, another was a man with a knights helmet as tiny floaty bongos surround him and with them was a brown haired woman in glasses wearing a strapless green dress. They each turn to look at you blankly. You cocked an eyebrow. "The f*** you looking at?!" You asked rudely. The green haired boy widen his eyes in shock seemingly uncomfortable at your choice of words.

The man in the knight helmet grinned as he stuck his tongue out revealing the black Fairy Tail symbol on his tongue. You stare at it in disgust. _'You mean they from Fairy Tail?! S***!' You thought._ You saw the brunette woman glare at you as you walked up the stairs. "She looks like a tramp..." You heard her whisper. You glare back at her. "Hows about you act your age and not cosplay as Tinkerbell!" The woman fanned herself. "I'll take that as a complement...I am Queen of the Fairies after all..."

You raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha...?" _'The Gods are NOT hearing this right now!' You thought. _"That's why I know you be watching your collections of Barbie Fairy videos! Act your AGE Evergrass!" You yelled. The man in the knight helmet bursted out laughing while the green haired man sighed. "IT'S EVERGREEN!" Evergreen shouted. You smirk. "Oh! You mean I got it right? Well it's nice to meet you Shrek Ever Never After! I'm Kitsuna! Follow me on Instagram!" You say with a wave.

Evergreen growled in anger as her face turned red. You turn to the green haired boy and blew him a kiss automatically catching him off guard as he blushed. "Bye bye now y'all!" You say waving as you continue up the stairs. "Ha ha! She's funny! I'll definitely follow her!" The knight boy laughed. "SHUT UP BICKSLOW!" Evergreen shouted.

You finally made it high up the stairs and stop seeing a door. You open the door and walk into the dark room. "...Hello?" You asked. The lights instantly flicker on and you see Laxus laying in his bed in only his boxers. "There you are..." He said grinning. You smirk in amusement. "You mean your my customer? I guess that will make things more fun..." You say as you walk towards him. You sat on his bed. "Tell your little 'slaves' to not pester me!" "The Thunder Legion?" Laxus asked. "Thunder Legion?" You asked confused.

Laxus smirked. "Whatever...I'll punish them for you...all you gotta do is be my woman..." You look at him confused. "Your woman...?" Laxus grabbed your chin and pulled you into a kiss. His tongue sparked in your mouth tickling your taste buds which caused you to moan. Laxus then pulled away. You giggle. "Well...if you can kiss like that how can I say no?" You purred as you stroked Laxus' cheek. Laxus chuckled and slightly scratched your right ear. "Get to work babe! We have a long night ahead of us! After this we're taking a shower!" You giggled. "You got it!"

You then get in position. "Are you ready for this...?" With that you slowly unzip your trench coat revealing a peppermint colored attire. You soon slide off your trench coat revealing your red velvet strapless leotard like corset and thigh high socks and garters. The breasts were made out of two giant peppermint lollipops. Laxus grinned as you untied your bun letting your hair down. "Yeahhhhhh...take it off...!" You smirk at him. _'This will be fun...' You thought as you slowly began to strip. 'Finally someone to take my mind off of Natsu who would never give me this attention...' _

The past year you've been going out with Laxus. No one ever knew. You haven't seen your friends for a long awhile as you would sometimes chose to avoid them. Natsu would feel lonely without you but it's not like you'd cared as you thought that he had Lisanna. You would only come visit him once a week hoping that Lisanna wouldn't be around...

...It was soon time for the S Class Trial on the Tenrou Island. The Master chose you as one of candidates. One of your number one priorities upon entering this world was becoming on S Class so people would take you seriously. If you succeeded you would work on your path into becoming a celeb and using your power to free your clan from control.

Everyone ran around the Island battling it out. Natsu who was your partner during the trial had been knocked out by Mirajane who had entered her Satan's Soul. You barely survived the attack and was able to defeat her. Your fight with Erza just took the cake and you survived to the point where you were almost killed. You limped around the island holding up your bleeding and scratched up arm doing your best to avoid anymore fights with anyone.

"Man...I am seriously about to die...I need to find that GRAVE!" You cried. "I need to heal first..." You whispered. You then stopped in your tracks and stared at the ground seeing a giant 'L'. "What's that 'L' for?" You asked. You widen your eyes. "No WAIT! It can't be...!" You turn around in an attempt to run but Laxus immediately appeared and jumped in front of you as an electrical surge energy surrounds him. You gasped and fell back onto the ground.

Laxus chuckled. "Scared ya didn't I babe?" He asks as he helps you up. You groan. "Are you here to hurt me so I can lose this S Class Trial?" Laxus smiled. "Hell no! I WANT you to be on S Class...which is why...I'm gonna help you..." You raised an eyebrow. "You want to help ME? But your on S Class. Your supposed to fight me! Besides...helping me would be against the rules..." Laxus chuckled. "You think I care about my old mans rules?!" He stroked your chin. "I wanna help you out babe...I'll even tell you where Mavis' grave is so you'll win!" You widen your eyes. "FOR REAL?!" "Yeah...on one condition..." Laxus said. You narrowed your eyes. "I'm listening..." "...Give me your body when all this is over...my place..." Laxus said. You smirked. "That's it? Alright then! It'll be our little secret..." You say with a wink. Laxus grinned and picked you up bridal style, pulling you into a deep kiss.

And so it happened...Laxus told you the location of Mavis' grave and because of that you were made S Class. Mirajane and Erza were they're to congrats you on the new position. Erza had a new found respect for you on 'making it this far' and Mirajane who was your best friend **(Me: Still mean like at this point)** smirked and nodded in approval on your winnings. In your mind you thought if what you were doing was wrong...trading your body in order to be on S Class. You were doing it for a good cause is what you thought. You knew that if Laxus hadn't offered his knowledge you didn't stand a chance at winning...

And so you were now on S Class. The entire guild threw a party for you on your new position. You didn't know why but Cana refused to talk to you for awhile. You wondered if she was jealous at your new position as Fairy Tail's newest and 3rd Female S Class Mage alongside Erza and Mirajane. You eventually ditched your own party as everyone was busy drinking and met up with Laxus on top of the building. He had picked you up bridal style and teleported you into his room and you did what he asked...

A year passed and you were starting to become sick of Laxus only wanting you around for sex and not an actual romantic relationship. You were reluctant but you broke up with him. Surprisingly Laxus didn't hurt you when you did so or tell anyone how you cheated to be on S Class. You one day walked on the streets and spotted Laxus in his car making out with your W**** Rival, Emerald. The two pulled away seeing you stare at them. Laxus sneered at you as if saying 'you jealous?' before going back to make out with Emerald. You glare at them. "HER BOOBS ARE FAKE AND YOU BOTH KNOW IT!" You shout as you walked passed them. You heard Emerald gasp in shock and you heard Laxus say "that true?" You smirked in triumph and walk into the Fairy Tail Guild...

_End of Flashback..._

"It was our little secret...no one ever knew about us...or our scandalous little deal..." Laxus whispered before kissing your neck. He stroked your waist. "...I want you back Tsuna...come with me to the Fantasia Parade..." He said as he leaned your lips towards yours. "No..." You whispered. Laxus glared at you. "What did you say?!" "I said...I won't come back to you...and I want you out of here...right now!" You said. "STUPID W****!" Laxus shouted.

With that Laxus pushed you hard against the marble wall of the shower hitting a Temperature Changing Button which caused hot water to sprinkle all over your nude body. You screamed felling the steamy water burn up against your skin. Laxus chuckled out loud. "That's what you get! If you'd just come back to me you wouldn't find yourself in a world of hurt now would ya?" You growl angrily and kick Laxus hard out of the shower stall sending him flying against the wall. You got up. _'I knew my instinct told me it was good to wear my stilettos for this shower...' You thought._

Laxus groaned from the pain. He then got up and tackled you against the wet floor and pinned you down. He sat on top of you laying you on your stomach. You struggled to break free. Laxus snickered. "I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time..." You widen your eyes. "No no please! DON'T!" You cried. In an instant Laxus entered you from your back side causing you to scream from the pressure and pain. You bang your fist on the hard tile floor demanding for him to stop. Laxus laughed. "What are you screaming for?! This feels GOOD! I'm even PAYING you for this!" "Take it w****!" With that he slammed a wad of Jewel on your back. You winced in pain as more tears bursted from your eye. You clearly had enough. Using your wet hair strand you jab Laxus in the chest sending him flying across the bathroom wall.

You slowly got up. "Go home Laxus..." You warned. Laxus glared at you. "With pleasure..." In a flash he sent a bolt of lighting against your chest blasting you hard against the shower. You fell back screaming and hit the ground with a loud _THUD! _"I gave you a chance...I gave Fairy Tail a chance...you're all going through HELL NOW!" Laxus laughed before teleporting away.

Tears streamed down your face as you cried feeling the harsh pain in your head and your back. In a matter of seconds Lucy who held Plue came rushing into the bathroom. "KITSUNA!" She cried. She set Plue down and kneeled close to you. "What happened? Are you okay?!" She asks worriedly. You turn to her, sobbing. "I've fallen...AND I CAN'T GET UP!" You cry out.

Lucy currently had you layed against your bed now fully clothed and sat next to you. She fed you your CVS Medical Prescription along with some tea followed by Pickled Porridge. "Lucy..." You said. Lucy turned to you. "Yeah?" "...Thank you..." You said. Lucy gave you a small smile. "Sure thing..." Lucy then glances down at your arm seeing red marks that nearly opened up your skin. "Oh Kitsuna your burned up!" "I'm fine...just the hot water and all..." You said. Lucy looked at you a bit suspiciously. "So...what happened in there in the shower?" She asked. You bit your lip not wanting to tell Lucy the truth. "C'mon you can tell me...I won't tell anyone..." Lucy said. "...I stepped out of the shower and some of the water came out onto the floor and I slipped in it..." You lied. "Oh wow...I'm so sorry Kitsuna! I'll do whatever I can to take care of you!" Lucy said.

"No need for that Lucy..." You say getting up. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "...HUH?!" "I'm already feeling better...all I needed was to take that prescription! Now the nano is out of my system! So I'm good now!" You said stretching. "Seriously?!" Lucy asked shocked. That was when you and Lucy heard the sound of a guitar strum along with a male singing voice. You both turn seeing Fuse by the window singing as he played the guitar.

"Oh your back!" You said smiling. Fuse smiled and gave you a nod. You smirked. "You writing a song for Garnett?" You asked. "Her birthday's coming up. I wanna do something nice for her an all" Fuse said. "Aw that's so sweet!" Lucy said happily. Fuse smiled and continued to play the guitar as he sang. You smiled and listened to him sing for that moment. You admired Fuse for not being shy for his singing talent. But then again he had no reason to. He wasn't the one shyly striving to become a celebrity. The Fairy Tail guild members would enjoy hearing him sing.

"Hey Fuse? Where did you learn to sing like that?" Lucy asked. Fuse then stopped playing and turned to her. "Kitsuna taught me!" He said. "She even taught me to play instruments and dance too!" Lucy turned to you. "Wow for real?" You smirked. "Who says you can't teach a kitty some new tricks?" "Yeah...I guess you have a point there" Lucy said. "That reminds me...Fuse and I haven't showed you our Music Station Room yet since I told you my secret" You said. Lucy looked confused. "Your music what?" You take her hand and lead her to the door with the giant music note with Fuse following.

You open the door with a key and walk inside. "Here it is!" You say turning on the lights. Fuse flew inside the room. Lucy walked in and marveled at the sight. "Whoa...you mean this entire time you had a recording studio...IN YOUR ROOM?!" "Yep! This is why I told you 29 chapters ago not to come in here. I didn't want you to know about my singing talent! Fuse and I come here to record my songs all the time!" You said. _'Man has it already been 34 chapters at this point? This has to be the authors most longest running fanfic of all time!' You thought. _**(Me: I know right?)**

Lucy looked at the recording controls. "This must have cost so much money!" She cried. "Oh we didn't by all this!" Fuse said. "We built it!" You finished. Lucy widen her eyes. "Seriously?! You BOTH alone built this ENTIRE room by yourselves!?" "Yes...now relax..." You said. "How can I relax?! Not many people are able to build rooms like this by themselves!" Lucy said. "Well...I'll do whatever it takes to furfill my dreams. I'll just put all my ambition into it!" You say as you take off your Magical Wig revealing your teal hair. Lucy smiled at that. "And when she's famous I'll become her manager and have my own harem of supermodels!" Fuse said happily. Lucy sweatdropped. "Uh...you have a girlfriend...so I don't think Garnett will take that very well..." She said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6 plus and go on Instagram. Lucy turns to you. "Here!" You said showing her your iphone. Lucy widen her eyes at what she saw: a Instagram pic of you and Mirajane kissing. "YOU BOTH POSTED THIS ON INSTAGRAM?!" Lucy cried. "Didn't Mirajane tell you it was a dare? We had to take a selfie of the two of us making out and post it on Instagram!" You said calmly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS POST HAS 99M LIKES!" Lucy cried. "Heres the one with me and Erza!" You said showing it to her. Lucy sweatdropped. "Why does Erza look so into it?" "She'll do anything for likes..." You said. "The internet is forever!" Fuse said. You nodded in agreement.

"Anyway whenever Fuse and I come here Fuse works the record station and records me using his magic" You said. "How?" Lucy asks. "I connect my Voodoo Wires to the controls" Fuse said as he snakes a wire out of his paw, connecting it to one of the main controls. Some of your record hits began playing. "Wow! This song sounds amazing!" Lucy said. "Makes me wanna dance!" She said. You smile at her and turn to Fuse and gesture for him to turn off the music which he did.

"Well right now I'm working on this song that I recorded a few weeks ago. But...it just doesn't sound right...it needs a little something" You said. "Can I listen?" Lucy asked. "Sure...play the track Fuse" You said. Fuse nodded and began playing it from the middle track.

**_"_****_Hold on tight...but don't let go..."_**

**_"_****_It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows..."_**

**_"_****_Close your eyes...and enjoy the ride..."_**

**_"_****_There's so many big surprises, out there for us for find..."_**

Fuse then turned off the soundtrack. You both then turned to Lucy who looked a bit puzzled. "Hmm...I'll be honest...it does sound a little dull..." You frowned. "I knew it..." "Hey don't worry! I can help you!" Lucy said. "You will?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "Yeah...and you know what? I think I'm going to help you pursue your career as a celebrity singer Kitsuna!" "For real?!" You asked shocked. "Yeah your my friend! So consider it done!" Lucy said. You thought for a moment. _'Friend...'_ You then smile brightly and pull off your Magical Wig. "Ok! Let's get busy!" You said.

You walked inside the dome glass sound room where a mic and headphone set waiting for you. Lucy and Fuse were behind the controls. "Ok! So I think in order to improve on this song. You could have a backup singer!" Lucy said. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Have you forgotten that I'm trying to keep this singing thing a secret?" "Doesn't Mirajane know?" Lucy asked. "We tried it together with this song. Her voice is too pretty which was the problem. It wasn't compatible with this song" You said.

"No problem!" Lucy said. You stare at her in confusion seeing her walk into the sound room and closed the door behind her and stood next to you near your mic and placed the headphone set on your head. "I'll be your backup singer!" You and Fuse widen your eyes. "YOUR gonna sing?!" "Yeah! Just give me a chance! I think I could do it!" Lucy said. You sweatdrop and turn to Fuse. "...Well it wouldn't hurt to try!" He shrugged. You sigh. "Ok...play the sound track..." Fuse nodded. "Wire Voodoo Magic...Firm Fusion!" With that the wires snake out of his paws and connect to the controls starting the music.

**Song: 'Another Small Adventure' By: Chantal Kreviazuk**

**_You: Look around...but don't look down..._**

**_You: Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found..._**

_You quickly turn to Lucy signaling that it was her turn. She looked confident and closed her eyes as she leaned toward the mic._

**_Lucy: Look ahead...but don't look back..._**

**_Lucy: Anythings a possibility, and you can count on that..._**

_Lucy opened your eyes and turned to you seeing the look of amazement on your face. You nodded in approval as Lucy smiled. You both turn back to the mic closing your eyes._

**_You: Hold on tight..._**

**_Lucy: But don't let go..._**

**_You: It's another small adventure..._**

**_Both:...Where it is no one knows..._**

_You and Lucy silently snicker at the sudden duet and continue._

**_Lucy: Close your eyes...and enjoy the ride..._**

**_You: There's so many big surprises out there for us to find..._**

_You and Lucy smile at each other doing a little dance. You close your eyes and picture you in a music video with Lucy singing and dancing on top of a city building in club clothes during a fireworks show as you both sing these next lyrics:_

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SUN!_**

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SKY!_**

**_Both: Waking up the great big universe! Another small adventure!_**

_You then picture another scene in the music video with you and Lucy flying across the night sky in your fairy outfits from a few nights ago as you both sing these next lyrics:_

**_Both: Look at MEEEE!_**

**_Both: I'm strong and FREEEE!_**

**_Both: Everythings a possibility as long as your with me! _**

**_Both: As long as you're with me!_**

_You then picture a 3rd scene in the music video which had you and Lucy performing at the Feniechalius Kingdom for the Fenie's in the castle hall as you both sing these next lyrics:_

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SUN!_**

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SKY!_**

**_Both: Waking up the great big universe! Another small adventure!_**

_You then open your eyes going back to reality seeing Lucy alongside you singing in the sound room with Fuse still recording as you both sing these next lyrics smiling at each other:_

**You: Don't ever cry, **

**Lucy: I feel the sunrise...**

**Both: I'm coming to save the dayyyyy!**

**You: I'm not scared to fly, **

**Lucy: I'm high in the sky...**

**Both: (Pointing and smiling at each other) I'm coming to take you awayyyyy!**

_You smile and close your eyes picturing the final scene of the music video taking place at Fairy Tail's Fantasia Parade which had you and Lucy performing on a giant float in front of Magnolia and other Fairy Tail members with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Fuse as your band playing instruments as fireworks shot up as you both sing these next lyrics:_

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SUN! (Waking up!)_**

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SKY! (Waking up!)_**

**_Both: Waking up the great big universe! Another small adventure!_**

**_..._**

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SUN! (Waking up!)_**

**_Both: WAKING UP THE SKY! (Waking up the skyyy!)_**

**_Both: Waking up the great big universe! Another small adventure!_**

**_Both: Another small adventure!_**

_You open your eyes going back to reality as you and Lucy smile at each other at this last lyric:_

**_Both: Another small adventure..._**

"And we're clear!" Fuse said as he detaches his wires. Happy tears stream from your eyes. "LUCY! THAT WAS AMAZING!" You squeal as you pull her into a hug. Lucy chuckled and hugged you back. "Hey no need to cry!" She said. You pull away from her wiping your tears still smiling. "Where did you learn to sing like that?!" "I didn't...I didn't even think I could sing to be honest" Lucy said. "Wow! You just made my song BETTER! Thank you so much!" You said happily. "It's cool!" Lucy said.

You and Lucy walk out of the sound room and turn to Fuse. "You got everything right?" You asked. "Yep! And I even burned it onto the CD!" Fuse said. He then turned to Lucy. "You really surprised my babe! You got some serious talent! Maybe you should become a celebrity too!" Lucy blushed and giggled. "Thanks but being a celebrity really isn't my thing...I'll just stick to guild life!" She said. You smile at her as you reapplied your Magical Wig. _'You're just full of so many surprises Lucy...' You thought._

You and Lucy later got dressed for bed. Lucy in her cropped shirt and pink pants leaving her hair down while you wore your bright red corset style lingerie which was strapless while you kept your hair in a bun. Fuse had soon got tired and went to bed in your room. You walked into Lucy's room seeing her climb into bed. She looks at you curiously. "Sorry...I'm just getting some left over Burger King fries and chicken nuggets...and some Kool-Aid to eat for awhile and I'll be on my way cause I am tired!" You sighed. "Yeah me too...don't worry! I don't mind" Lucy said. "Thanks..." You said as you walk over to open the fridge, bringing out the BK bag.

You sat at the kitchen table in a comfy wooden chair. "Seriously Kitsuna...why do you wear that to sleep? I mean it's not like you're married to anyone to look cute for" Lucy said. You smirk at her. "I look cute for mySELF! Besides...you got your belly out when you going to bed...who YOU trying to look cute for?" Lucy giggled. "Yeah...I guess you got me there..." She said as she got under her covers.

You turn back to your food and chewed on some of your fries. "That better not be what I think it is!" You heard Lucy grumble. You turn to her seeing she was already out of bed and tugging on a white scarf. Out the bed came a sleepy Natsu and Happy. Lucy screamed in horror. You grinned and skipped over to them. _'Good thing I wore this sexy lingerie...hope he likes it...' You thought._

Natsu slowly got up half awake. "Mmm...good morning!" He yawned. You got into a suggestive pose on Lucy's bed. "Good morning Natsu..." You purred seductively. Lucy glared at you. "Did you invite them here?!" "No...but I certainly don't mind the visit at all..." You say smirking at Natsu. Your eyes drop to his abs. _'Next time you wanna drop in uninvited you can sleep with me in my bed!' You thought lustfully as you lick your lips._

Lucy turned to Natsu. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, IN MY ROOM, IN MY BED WITH YOUR CAT?!" She shouted. You sighed. "Must you be so loud? I'll take him to my room ok?" "I don't care!" Lucy yelled. "I want Natsu to GO AWAY!" With that Lucy unwind Natsu's scarf completely pulling it off of him making him twirl and plop into the bed. You glare at Lucy. "What's your problem? I said he could sleep in MY room!" "5 more minutes..." Natsu muttered. You turned to him seeing him sleep cutely. You smile and patted his soft head, ruffling his pink hair. "Kawaii..." You said. "Kawa what?" Lucy asked. You ignore her and continue to stroke Natsu who smiled in his sleep at the feeling.

"Give Natsu his scarf back you meanie..." Happy yawned. "Is it that important to him? I'd never see him without it...he never takes it off huh?" Lucy asks. She then turns to you. "Come to think of it, it's kinda like you and your piercing Kitsuna." You looked down at your long chain piercing and then back at Lucy. "These were given to us by our dragons...I self pierced this on myself" You said. "Didn't that hurt?" Lucy asked. "Like hell!" You laughed.

You three then turned hearing Natsu groan in pain. You frown. "Aw...puu...sha sha!" You say sadly as you stroke Natsu again. **(Me: 'Aw...poor baby!') **Lucy sweatdropped. "I don't understand a single word your saying!" "Aye that's Tsuna for ya!" Happy said. "Anyway he must be still in pain from that nano...I remember one time he ate Laxus' lightning and the same thing happened!" He added. The sudden mention of Laxus sent shivers down your spine. "So eating anything other than fire makes him sick?" Lucy asked. The three of you sat on the bed. "It goes for all Dragon Slayers, Hon" You said. "Anyway after they fought, Natsu got his butt whooped pretty badly!" Happy said.

"I had no idea he was THAT strong!" Lucy said nervously. "Well believe it...he is..." You say rolling your eyes. You then glance down at Natsu and smirk. _'But this Sexy Nurse healed you up!' You thought as you stroke Natsu's neck. _Natsu seemed to have shuddered a bit in his sleep. You giggle. _'C'mon...you know I did a great job on YOUR body...ding ding dlah...' _"...But who knows! Maybe Tsuna, Erza and Mystogen could beat him" Happy said. "I WILL beat him! For beating on Natsu!" You said with a nod. "Actually Mira was still tough back in the day. She even had the nickname 'The She Devil'!" Happy finished. You nodded in agreement.

"But she's so sweet!" Lucy cried. You turn to her and shake your head. "Uh uh girl...she a REAL demon! Just go to hell and ask Satan yourself!" You said happily. Lucy sweatdropped. "No thanks..." "Believe it or not, meeting Mira was how I became such a bitch in the first place!" You laughed. "Aye!" Happy said. "Yeah...I really find that hard to believe..." Lucy said. Happy then rambled on about the others at Fairy Tail being strong. Lucy picked him up as he talked and brought him towards the window. "I get it...everyone's great but me! Now it's time for you to head home kay?" Lucy asked. You narrow your eyes at her. "Why you always kicking out my guests?"

You sigh and turn back to Natsu who was still sleeping. Your eyes fall onto his moist lips. You glance quickly back at Lucy and Happy who were still facing the window. You grin as you turn back to Natsu's lips. _'How can I resist?' You thought._ You lean towards Natsu placing your hand on his warm abs. You now puckered lips were just inches from his. "Whatcha got there?" Lucy asked. This startled you which caused you to fall over the bed and hit the floor. "-Oof!" You cried.

You groan and rub your head and look up seeing that Lucy and Happy were reading a piece of paper. A disappointed look spreads on your face. _'You mean they weren't looking?! So I could have KISSED HIM?!' You mentally shout._ "If I get that money I can cover rent for the next 7 months!" Lucy cried. "Even though Tsuna, Cana and Mira are entering you may still have a shot at it!" Happy said. You turned to him. "Oh you talking about the 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest?'" You asked. You smirk at Lucy. "Good luck white girl..."

"If Mira's competing I don't stand a chance! She's a bikini model for Sorcerer Weekly!" Lucy cried. You open one of Fuse's old collections of Sorcerer Weekly magazines and turn to a page which showed you and Mirajane posing in blue and red thong bikini's hugging each other close allowing your breasts to touch one another. You chuckle. "Those were the days..." "And Kitsuna's popular with a ton of men in Magnolia! She'll win automatically!" Lucy cried. You raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize your talking out loud to yourself right...?" Lucy grinned to herself. "Ahh...but WAIT!" "I'm younger than they are which makes me the exciting NEW MODEL!" Lucy said happily.

You rolled your eyes. "Yesss because EVERY magazine needs a white girl in the picture. You just GOT to take the chance...: You say saracastically. Lucy slightly glared at you. "I'm so sick of you calling me thay! If your gonna call me white cause I'm in Sorcerer Weekly then your calling Mira white too!" "Mira half black" You said. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?! But-" "-Elfman...DUH!" You said rolling her eyes. "I can't picture Mira being...black..." Lucy said. "What you mean? Mira twerks, she go to Burger King and she'll cry if her fried chicken fall on the floor" You said. "Mirajane can twerk?!" Lucy asked. "Aye! She and Tsuna used to make twerk videos at the clubs on Instagram back in the day!" Happy said. "I can't imagine..." Lucy said.

"...OH! And Don't be getting your hopes up about that contest...I'm still physically young and beautiful and you's still white!" You said. Lucy narrowed your eyes at you. "I am not..." She then smiled and posed proudly as she stood on the bed. "THAT PRIZE MONEY IS GOOD AS MINE!" She said proudly. You narrow your eyes at her. "SHADDUP!" With that you toss a pillow hard at Lucy causing her to fall off the bed and hitting the floor. "-OOF!" You humbly ^^ smile feeling your ears relax. "Ahh...that's better..."

"Yo! Natsu?! Why you walking like you on hella crack?!" You asked. You, Fuse, and Happy that morning stared in confusion and shock at your Dragon Slayer crush who staggered across the Harvest Festival groaning in pain. You were wearing a long black trench coat with white thigh high boots. "Yeah seriously...you look like your about to pass out!" Fuse laughed. "Must eat...everything in sight!" Natsu muttered. "Yeah show time!" Happy cheered. You put your hand on Natsu's forehead. "I think I gotta send Lucy to get you a CVS Medical Prescription" You said.

You and the rest of the female Fairy Tail members were backstage getting ready for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. You watched from behind the curtains as Max was on stage in a suit holding a mic to speak to the audience. "The wait is finally over ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the one and only 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest!'" Max announced. "Where your favorite fairies battle it out for beauty! I'm Max Alors: Sand Wizard extraordinar and I will be your host for the exciting event!" The audience then began to cheer.

Max smiled and brought the mic even closer. "Now lets meet Entry Number 1! The exciting beauty who will drink you under a table any day of the week: Cana Alberona!" The audience cheered seeing Cana on stage doing an exaggerated models pose which made her look good. You smiled. "Yeah! Go Cana..." You silently cheered. Cana smirked and brought a bunch of cards close to her face. Abra then appeared next to her. **(Me: Abra: Pokemon Original Series)** "When my cards float, use psychic!" Cana said.

Abra nodded. Millions of cards spiral around Cana's body for a moment. Abra's then used psychic on Cana's cards causing a teal aura to illuminate on them beautifully. Cana then glowed as the cards spreaded from her body revealing her in open toed high heels and a eastern printed bikini. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard in all this.

"She changed into a swimsuit!" Max said. "Ooh! She look good!" You admired. "The prize money can cover my tab..." Cana said confidently. "WOOO YEAH!" Fuse cheered as he landed on top of Lucy's head. He then took multiple pictures on his iphone. Lucy glared at him. "Hey! Your not supposed to be here!" "I'm using this as an advantage to take pics of all the hot babes...including you!" Fuse said. "And he's helping me with my performance!" You said. "Isn't that cheating?!" Lucy asked. You shushed her.

Lucy then turned back to Cana. "I can't believe she chose a swimsuit! That's so unfair!" Erza then came over to peek behind the curtains. "Yes that is a clever idea...and she used a PokeDigi to help her! Maybe I should do the same..." "YOUR IN THIS TOO?!" Lucy asked. "Whenever I hear 'contest' I get all worked up!" Erza said happily. You smirked up at Lucy. "You mad?" You saw Lucy anime tearing. "Bye bye rent money...its over for me..."

Max then got ready. "Now it's time for Entry Number 2! She may be new to the guild but her magic is S Class! Her radiant beauty, rain or shine...Juvia Lockster!" The audience cheered for Juvia who appeared on stage. You smiled. "Aw she so cute!" "I wonder what she's gonna do..." Fuse said. Juvia pressed her hands to her chest and then opened her arms turning her entire body into a waterfall. A surf then formed and eventually cleared revealing Juvia in a deep purple bikini with lavender polka dots riding a Submarimon and holding a Poliwag. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard again. **(Me: Submarimon: Digimon 02 Series)**

"And the lovely lady is all set for a fabulous day at the beach with her Pokedigi pals!" Max announced. "She has a body...but that bikini is so BORING!" Fuse sighed. You glare at him. "You mad rude! Juvia cute like that! What you know?" "Whatever...I'm not taking a picture!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Look at me Gray! Do you like what you see?" Juvia asked happily. "ANOTHER SWIMSUIT WITH POKEDIGIS?! GIMMIE A BREAK!" Lucy shouted. You smirked up at her again. "You jealous?"

You then turn your attention back to Max. "Next is Entry Number 3! Fairy Tail's famous centerfold! Her beauty has stolen the hearts of men and women all over the land: MIRAJANE!" The audience cheered loudly at Mirajane's appearance as she waved to the crowd. You and Fuse who got his camera ready cheered louder. "Yeah! You got this Beauty!" You cheered. Mirajane gave you one last ^^ smile before turning to the audience. "My specialty is transformation magic...so I'll show you a new side of me!" Mirajane said happily. "Oh yeahhh I'm looking forward to THIS!" Fuse snickered. "Gross pervert!" Lucy muttered.

Mirajane's head then turned into a spiky and purple Pokedigi face. "This is my Gengar face!" The audience then went crazy as they were now heartbroken. "WHAT?!" Fuse shouted as he widen his eyes. **(Me: Gengar: Pokemon Original Series)** She then changed her head again. "Here's my Ogremon face!" You then heard the sound of throwing up appear in the audience. You, Erza, Lucy and Fuse sweatdrop. "I am not looking..." You said. **(Me: Ogremon: Digimon Adventure Series)** Mirajane then changed her face once more. "And here's my Gajeel face...!" This caused Gajeel to go crazy in the crowd which caused you to laugh madly outloud. You watched in amusement as Fuse fainted.

"Ow well less competition for me!" Lucy giggled. Erza nodded in agreement. "Entry Number 4! The Fairy Queen who needs no introduction..." Max began. "That's my cue!" Erza then flipped onto the stage. "Erza Scarlet!" Max finished. The audience then cheered loudly for her. "I don't understand...what Erza being all extra for?" You asked. "What do you mean?" Fuse asked. "I MEAN...why she gotta flip on stage for the audience? This ani't no circus!" You say annoyed. "You jealous?" Lucy giggled. "You shut the f*** up..." You say rolling your eyes. You and Lucy then turn your attention back to Erza. Lucy sweatdropped. "Wow...she's really popular..." Lucy whimpered. "I'm the most popular out of ALL OF Y'ALL! I don't know what you talking about!" You laughed.

"Let me show you a requip you don't get to see everyday..." Erza began. Erza then roared as a purple vortex surrounded her. "Is she going Super Saiyan?" Fuse asked. "Whatever! Just get this for Instagram!" You said. Fuse then pulled out the iphone and filmed Erza who requipped into a gothic lolita dress. With her was a Gothitelle who posed alongside her. **(Me: Gothitelle: Pokemon Black and White Series)**

Lucy screamed in shock. "Ooh...Erza look pretty though, I'm not gonna lie!" You said. Fuse let out a wolf whistle. "Damn..." Erza smirked. "Looks like I win!" She said. Max then got on stage again. "And here's Entry Number 5! Petit and cute, this fairy is as smart as she is charming. Let's here it for Levy McGarden!" "LEVYYYYY!" You heard Jet and Troy cheer. You peeked your head out the curtains and glared at them. "SHUDDUP!" With that you then throw two high heeled boots at their faces knocking them to the crowd. Surprisingly nobody seemed to care. "They annoying as hell! 'LEVVYYYY'" You mocked. "Like shut up! She don't like none of y'all!" You said rolling your eyes. Lucy screamed in shock. "I got all that for Vine too!" Fuse laughed.

"Let me show you my solid script!" With that Levy then summoned multiple solid scrips around her. The audience cheered. "Yawn...this isn't art class! I wanna see some skin!" Fuse said. "Let her be cute! I think it's sweet!" You said with a smile. "So far she's the only one who didn't use a Pokedigi to help out" Lucy said. "And neither will I! I'm up next!" You said as you get ready. "And here's Entry Number 6! You know her as that sexy seductress at the Magical House, Magnolia's best dancer who shares a famed friendship with Mirajane as well as being Fairy Tail's female Dragon Slayer!" Max began. You theb began to sway walk on stage. "Wow she's good..." You heard a jealous Lucy whisper. "Give it up for the Sassy Vixen: Kitsuna Kardashian!" Max announced.

You got the loudest cheers out of every other contestant from the crowd. You saw a few men nosebleed just from looking at you. Others sent wolf whistles and a few men held up sex toy dolls of you of their appreciation. You smile and blew a kiss at them causing anime hearts to appear on their eyes as they drool. You dig in your trench coat and pull out a candy cane. You push a button on it causing it to extend into a giant pole which held against the floor and the ceiling. The audience then went silent as curious murmurs were heard. Fuse flew across the stage and turned on the music. You smirk and grab the pole and wrapped your one leg around it. The male audience automatically cheered and wolf whistled in approval. You chuckle. You look at Natsu in the crowd who had a blunt expression on his face as he lazily stuffed his mouth with bread. _'Hope your paying attention...this ones just for you...' You thought._

After about five minutes you were now in a bikini made out of peppermints, licorice and taffy. As you squat still holding onto the pole you slowly and erotically finish slurping the last piece of licorice and suck it in your mouth with a loud POP! You smirk at the audience. "Like that?" "A CANDY CLAD STRIP TEASE?! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" You heard Lucy cried. You saw that 85% of the audience had nosebleeds while the rest of the audience cheered. You turned seeing Natsu who hadn't payed attention continue to stuff his face with bread.

You growl angrily and jump off the stage and land on Natsu's table. The audience gasped in shock. Natsu widen his eyes seeing you growl angrily at him. You kick off his plate of food off the table and yank the bread out of his mouth. Natsu slightly glared at you. "Hey!" "DON'T YOU 'HEY' ME!" You shouted. Natsu looked at you surprised. "WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP?!" You added as you throw the wet bread at his face. "Ow! I said I was sorry Tsuna!" He cried. "Whatever..." You sighed as you step off the table to sit next to Gray.

"Why'd you get off stage? You'll get disqualified" Gray said. "I'm not interested in money. I just wanted to perform for the fun of it!" You said. Fuse then flew and landed on your table. "So...whose up next again?" You smirked. "I know..." You then turn to your friend Alzack who was on the other side of you. "Hey Alzack! What's up?" You asked. Alzack smiled at you and scratched your right ear. "Hey Kitsuna!" "So Alzack? You know that Bisca's up next?" You asked smirking. You saw a small faint blush form on his face. "She...is?" You grin. "Mmhm...and she's going to do a pretty turn on-ish performance you know..." Alzack began to shake as his face steamed a deep red. "Oh...wow...!" You turn back to Fuse. "I be shipping this couple on Instagram mad hard!" You whispered. Fuse smiled. "Seriously? Me too! They need to get together!" "For real!" You laughed. "They still don't know about it!" Fuse laughed. You laughed together with him. Gray sighed. "First me and Juvia and now Bisca and Alzack...why don't you stop sticking your nose in other peoples relationships?" You turn to him. "Yo! Shut up Gray! Why don't you make yourself useful and bring me a cloth so I can cover myself?" "No thanks...I'm good..." Gray said. "Oh ight!" You said raising an eyebrow. You then rurn back to the stage.

"Here we have Entry Number 7! The sniper with her shots set on your heart! The one and only Bisca Mulan!" Max announced. The audience cheered seeing Bisca on stage in a plum purple bikini. Two Beelzemon stand behind her. **(Me: Beelzemon: Digimon Fusion Series)** "Yeah Bisca!" You cheered. You saw Bisca smile at you for a moment. She then turned back to the audience and held up 4 tiny gold plates with hearts in the center and tossed them in the air. "Requip time!" She said as she requipped her gun. "The gunner..." She then aimed her snipper at the heart plates making even holes in all four of them at once.

The two Beelzemon get on one knee and use their cannons to shoot double lasers towards each others own as Bisca posed which created a beautiful illuminated shot light around her. "Yee haw!" She cheered. "That's HOT!" Alzack said as anime hearts appeared in his eyes. You smirk at Alzack. "Oh yeah...?" Alzack then blushed furiously. "Uh...did I say that out loud?! Uh..you didn't hear that Kitsuna!" He cried. You just chuckled and waved him off.

Max then got ready. "Let's move on to Entry Number 8! Fairy Tail's rising star...she shines brightly as the sprits who guide her away...Lucy Heart-" "-AHHH! DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" Lucy cried as she ran on stage. You narrowed your eyes. "Why she being all extra for? What wrong with her?" You then scanned her blue outfit in amusement. Lucy then pulled out her pink pom poms. "Me and my spirits are gonna do a little cheer for you guys!" The audience cheered at that. You chuckle in amusement as you shake your head. You and Fuse exchange a smirk. "She's blonde, she eats cheese, and now she's a cheerleader!" Fuse said. "If her name was 'Britney' it would have been OVER!" You laughed.

You then bang your hands on the table a bit and climb on top of it. Gray and Natsu look at you crazy. "LUCY!" You called. Lucy from the stage looked around in the audience and then spotted you in the back. "YOU CHEERLEADING AND YOUS A BLONDE BIMBO!" You call jokingly. "TELL ME YOU NOT WHITE!" You added. Lucy glared at you. "I'm not WHITE!" A Jigglypuff then appeared next to her. "Jiggly!" She cooed. The audience then awed at the sight of it while Lucy shook in terror at the sight of Jigglypuff hugging her leg. "Please don't mess this up...PLEASE! I really need this prize money!" She cried. "Jiggle jiggly!" Jigglypuff then pulled off the mic part revealing a marker. Lucy went blue anime face and screamed in horror as Jigglypuff dragged the marker towards her leg.

"Entry Number 9!" A dramatic voice said. You gasped. "You bugging! Hell no!" You said shaking your head. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO MY CHEER YET!" Lucy yelled as she did a quick cheerleading routine. Fuse grinned at her as he tilted his head. "She sure can move...oh yeah..." "She's wearing shorts under so you won't get a peek of nothing..." You said. Fuse groaned at that. "Aw man!" "I am the very definition of fairy...not to mention the very definition of beauty..." You heard. You each saw Evergreen appear on stage. With her was Gardevoir. "Just look at me! I'm surrounded by fairies!" She said. "So there for the winner is ME! The lovely Evergreen!" She said. **(Me: Gardevoir: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)**

"GET OFF THE STAGE SHREK!" You shouted. "You would have THOUGHT you was a fairy though!" With that you then pick up Natsu's bread that was still on the floor and pelted it at Evergreen's face. Everyone in the crowd gasped. Evergreen glared at you. "How dare you?! Vulgar women such as yourself have no respect for ME! The elegant-" "-SHUT UP EVERGRASS! Yous just a SAD little woman who thinks faith, trust and pixie dust will make you a magical elegant being! I'm sorry honey but reading Tinkerbell novels ani't gonna get you nowhere!" You said. "IT'S EVERGREEN!" Evergreen growled angrily. "You not elegant...yous just a BITCH in green!" You added.

The audience laughed at that. Evergreen sighed keeping her cool as she brought her fan closer to her. "So...are you saying you have MORE fairy qualities than me? Are you an elegant fairy whose beauty cannot match others?" "...Those ears of yours...they remind me of one of the Fenie's...one that can maybe...fly through the night of Magnolia like I once saw..." "She's still on that?" You heard one guy ask. "BE QUIET! I SAW THE FAIRIES FOR MYSELF!" Evergreen shouted. She then turned back to you and sneered. "But of course you could NEVER be elegant and beautiful like a true Fenie who are just beautiful! YOU are just a vulgar distasteful Sage Fox stripper!" She finished.

The whole audience gasped at her words and each turned back at you expecting you to beat her up. Instead you frowned as you quietly sank down in your seat next to Gray. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Say something! Don't let her talk you down like that!" "No...no...it's ok..." You said nervously. Fuse stared at you worriedly while Lucy continued to scold Evergreen for interrupting. _'What am I supposed to do? Say I'm more elegant than she is and revealing that I am the Fenie Princess?' You thought._

Freed and Bickslow then appeared with Knightmon and Darknightmon. **(Me: Knightmon: Digimon 02 Series) (Me: Darknightmon: Digimon Fusion Series)** "LUCY! DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Gray shouted. Instantly Evergreen lifted her glasses up and turned Lucy into stone. "LUCY!" You cried. The whole audience then ran out of the Fairy Tail guild scared out of their lives to be turned to stone. "Things are just getting interesting..." Evergreen said. The curtains lifted up revealing Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy and Bisca all turned into stone. "MIRA!" You and Elfman cried. "Return them to normal this instant!" Master warned.

Thunder then erupted in the guild and Laxus appeared alongside Electabuzz. "Looks like all your friends decided to head home!" He said. "Pity cause the parties about to start!" "The Thunder Legion!" Macao cried. "C'mon lets have some FUN!" Laxus sneered. "Stop this at once!" Master warned again. "You better play nice if you want these ladies to live..." Laxus said. He nodded to Electabuzz who unleashed a Thunderbolt attack near Lucy's statue. "NO STOP!" You cried.

Laxus turned to you raising an eyebrow before looking back at Evergreen. "Why isn't she a statue HUH?!" "She jumped off the stage when she finished her performance...it would have been lovely to stone her so I wouldn't have to her her running such a vulgar mouth!" Evergreen said. Laxus grinned. "That's ok...I like what I see anyway..." This sent shivers up your spine as you thought about what happened last night with him practically raping you in the shower.

"I'm not playing around Laxus!" Master said angrily. "One rule! Whose ever left standing in the end is the winner!" Laxus said. He then pulled out his golden iphone 6. You stared in disgust seeing he had bought the 'Kitsuna Bikini Clad' iphone case. "It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royal! I sent each of you an invite through Instagram! You cannot back out!" He said. You and everyone else went on your iphones to the Instagram app checking to see the Invite for the battle from 'ThunderGod' in your notifications.

Natsu punched his fist against the table and got up. "I didn't get no invite...but its plain and simple to me! Just how I like it! I'm fried up now!" "Natsu!" You cried worriedly. _'He's into this?! Doesn't he know the hell we're all gonna go through?!' You thought. _"Glad you see it my way...if nothing else you got the right attitude!" Laxus said. "Electa..." Electabuzz said in agreement.

"Have you forgotten he beat you the last time you fought him?" A member asked. "I was just kid back then!" Natsu said. "THAT WAS LAST YEAR!" The member cried. Natsu smiled. "Yeah but since then I've become a MAN!" A grin slowly breaks open on your face. "Ooh...a man huh?" You swooned as an anime heart appears next to you. Natsu charged for Laxus. "SIT BACK DOWN!" Laxus shouted. He then stuck lightning on Natsu who then hit the ground.

"NATSU!" You cry as you ran over to his side. You hug him close to you and glare at Laxus who smirked at you. "Quit acting like you love him already...I know you still got a thing for me!" He whispered as he winked. "YOUR LYING!" You. "Lying? Lying about what?" Happy asked. "What did he say?" Natsu murmured. You quickly turn to them. "Nothing! Nothing!" You say nervously. "If you want them to turn back you'll have to defeat us!" Evergreen said. "The odds aren't so bad at all!" Bickslow said. "You each have 3 hours until the girls turn to dust!" Evergreen said.

Laxus then explained the rest of the rules which included the winner of a fight having to upload a selfie of them winning on Instagram. Laxus then grew huge. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" "NOW NOW! SIMMER DOWN OLD MAN! IT'S ALL PART OF THE FESTIVAL RIGHT?! IT WILL BE FUN!" Laxus laughed as he then disappeared into thunder along with the rest of The Thunder Legion. You each then hear a beep on your iphones and see a new notification on your instagram apps which was from Laxus.

_'__This games just getin strted! Let The Battle of Fairy Tail BGIN! #Fighting_Festival_Arc'_

You sweatdropped. "He really just broke the fourth wall with that hashtag...I am going to hate this arc!" You groan. The Fairy Tail guild members then ran out the guild to fight. You then look back at Natsu. "Hey you good?" You asked. "WHERE DID LAXUS GO?!" Natsu asked. "Easy there...they all went to go fight" Fuse said. "Kitsuna! Natsu! Go beat Laxus at once!" Master ordered. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered. He then zoomed straight towards the exit only for a red enchantment to seal him in. Which shocked all of you.

You walked up to the enchantment and used the Enchantment Translator app on your iphone to scan and translate it. "'Stone statues and anyone of the age of'...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You asked angrily. You then turned to Natsu who was still struggling with the enchantment still. "DON'T TELL ME YOUR OVER 80 NATSU!" Master cried. "I don't think so..." Natsu muttered. You raised an eyebrow. "You don't...think so...?Wait...Natsu...? How old ARE you?" Natsu didn't answer as he was still trying to push through the barrier.

You turn back to the enchantment. "So that means..." You then press your hand to the outside only for a red enchantment to block your path. "Well obviously you can't go through! Your 8,000 times older than the age of 80!" Master chuckled a bit. An anime angry vein pops on your head. "Hey I'm actually beautiful and good looking for my age! Thank you VERY much!" You say as you flipped your hair. "Pfft! Whatever! Your still old!" Master said.

You growl at him before smirking. "Why Master...is that acne...sprouting out of YOUR neck?" The Master gasped at that. "Oh and I see gray hairs sprouting out from your ears too! You don't see me with any of that! My ears are CLEAN!" You said as you tauntingly move your clean ears. The Master growled. "Grrrr...WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUR STILL OLDER THAN ALL OF US AN YOU KNOW IT!" Master said. You frowned and folded your arms. "Hmph!"

You then turn to Natsu who still struggled with the enchantment. "Still...what's your story with your age?" A new enchantment update then popped up. The Master read it. "It's Jet VS Droy VS Alzack...IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" "I don't understand why those guys would be fighting against each other!" Natsu said. You nodded. "Right? Like isn't Alzack Jet and Droy's only friend?" Fuse sweatdropped. "Jet and Droy have each other you know..." You turned to him and shake your head. "Uh uh! I don't see it that way. I feel like those two are just one person. I mean...they both try to lust after poor petit Levy and they both a bunch of low lives with no lives!" You said.

The enchantment then updated. "'The winner is Alzack! Jet and Droy KOed!'" Master read. You look at them confused. "Huh?" You then heard a beep on your iphone and go to the Instagram app to see the latest update. "Oh you right!" You said. Natsu turned to you. "What's up?" "It's all over on Instagram! Laxus says that the winner of a fight gotta do this!" You said as you show him the selfie of a disappointed looking Alzack with a knocked out Jet and Droy in the background.

_'__i did wat i did...im doin this2 sav her...'#Love_Gunned'_

"Aww...that's so sweet!" You cooed. "I don't get it Who's he trying to save?" Natsu asked. The post got likes from all the members of The Thunder Legion.

_ThunderGod: So far so good lets kep this party goin_

_EnchantedLegion: Indeed we shall_

_TinkerGreen: I wil sho up al that I am a tru fairy ;)_

_BabyMann:_**(Me: Bickslow)**_ LETS FITE! LMAO_

_ShooterGuy212: This is no gam u guys r goin down_

_ThunderGod: Good atitude..._

"This is out of control! What or WHO would posses Laxus to start all this?!" Fuse asked. "Aye! Things are gonna get pretty dangerous here in Magnolia!" Happy cried. You frowned thinking of Laxus' words as the _Ending Music _played. _'I gave you a chance...I gave Fairy Tail a chance...you're all going through HELL NOW!'_ A darkish anime background surrounds you as you widen your eyes. You shake your head. _'No...no!' You thought._ You drop to your knees. _'Did all this happen...because of me?' _"STOP THIS STUPID GAME RIGHT NOW! LAXUS!" Natsu shouted.

**R&amp;R! I finished this from Christmas Eve up until midnight now. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	35. Defeat to Save at Thunder Palace!

**This will be episode 43-44 ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends At Thunder Palace!**

You, Natsu, Master, Fuse and Happy stood by the enchanted entrance. Happy read the enchantments while you and Fuse went on Instagram to read up on the latest feeds. "'Max VS Warren. The winner is Warren! Vejetter VS Nab! The winner is Nab! Laki defeats four others! Macao VS Wakaba...in progress...'" Happy read. "You don't have to tell us twice Happy! All the winners of the fight put up selfies on Instagram 5 minutes ago!" Fuse said. You nodded in agreement. "For real! Ooh! I like Laki's new haircut!" You said. You then type under Laki's winning post also adding a like.

_TsunaLuv: Nice haircut sweetie ;)_

_CutieGurl123:_**(Me: Laki) **_Thx! :)_

The Master growled in anger. "WHAT DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING?!" "They have no choice! The enchantments are hidden all over town! It's just like what Laxus said. It's The Battle of Fairy Tail!" Happy cried. "Nothing we can do but watch!" Fuse said. "But why?! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Natsu cried. You frowned thinking this was all your fault. You put your hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Hey it's-" Natsu then rammed his face towards the enchantment only to be blocked. "I WANNA FIGHT TOO!" "IS THAT ALL?!" Master, Fuse and Happy asked. You sighed. "Should have known..."

"GO AWAY INVISIBLE WALL! YOU SUCK!" Natsu shouted. "This is NOT a game! Laxus is playing you all like a bunch of pawns!" Master said. "If we don't beat the Thunder Legion in time the girls will be shattered to pieces! I know everybody's trying to keep that from happening...but they're going about it the wrong way! If we keep this up the girls are as good as finished! We can't let Laxus win!" He finished. "So..." You began. Everyone turned to you. "Are we gonna spend 5-10 episodes of this arc behind the wall? Otherwise I think this calls for another 'Jampack' chapter..." You said. Master glared at you. "DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" "Easy now gramps...your blood pressure outta rise out your head that way..." You say rolling your eyes.

The Master growled angrily as he turned a deep red. "C'mon gramps you don't seriously think he'd hurt them would you?" Natsu asked. You each turn to him. "I know he could be a pain sometimes but he's still one of us!" He said. You leaned against the wall as you folded your arms and turned to the side glaring at the ground. "How can he be one of us when he hurt me?" You muttered. Natsu turned to you. "Huh? Tsuna?" You shook your head indicating that you didn't want to talk.

You glance up a bit seeing Natsu approach you. You then quickly turn to the ground. You felt a warm hand slowly pull your arm out from it's folded position. You turned seeing Natsu who slowly rubbed your reddish arm with a suspicious look on his face. He then looked at you sadly. "Your arm...it's burned..." You slowly yank your arm away from him. "Yeah...it was...a shower accident. The hot water hit me hard" You said. Your amber eyes met his black ones. Natsu studied your face for a moment. He knew you were telling the truth.

You glance at the ground to avoid his stare any further. Natsu then gripped his hand on your neck and bent it a bit. "Ow..." You moan quietly as you lean your neck away from Natsu's hand. _'I didn't think I had a scar after Laxus-' _ Your thoughts were then interrupted when you felt Natsu slowly put his hand on your neck a bit causing you to wince. He looked at you curiously. "Where did you get this Tsuna?" You turn to him seeing the angry look in his eye as he awaited an answer. "Nowhere..." You mutter softly as he turned to the side. Natsu squeezed even tighter on the side of your neck a bit. "TSUNA WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He shouted.

You continue to remain silent. "Look at me..." Natsu whispered. You shake your head. Natsu gripped on your arm tightly. "TSUNA LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. You winced and slowly turned to him still glancing at his feet. "I...fell..off a pole and..." You glance up at Natsu's angered face seeing that he wasn't buying it. "I REALLY FELL NATSU AND-" "-DON'T LIE TO ME TSUNA! TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT NATSU!" You blurted out. Natsu gasped seeing the scared look on your face as your eyes watered up a bit. Natsu released his grip on your arm as you stare at the ground. "I don't want you to fight him and get hurt again..." You whispered. "Who...?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Why can't I fight?"

"'Time remaining: 2 hours and 18 minutes...'" Happy read. "'Participants remaining: 42..." Fuse finished. "Damn..." You say sadly. "That can't be all that's left...that means half of the entire guild has been whipped out in less than an hour!" Master cried. You then saw a selfie post of Wakaba winning against Macao who laid on the ground defeated. You frowned. "C'mon Macao! I thought you was better than that!" "What would his son think?" Fuse asked. "I just hope he don't have Instagram!" You said. The enchantment then updated. "Oh no! They took out Reedus!" Happy cried. "He didn't have a chance..." Fuse said. "For real!" You said nodding. "That Freed guy is awesome!" Natsu said. "Your cheering for the wrong guy!" Happy cried.

"What are you guys doing in this dump?" You heard. You each turn back and gasp seeing a Laxus thought projection. "Are you guys scared?" "WE'RE NOT SCARED WE'RE STUCK!" Natsu cried. You letted out a wolf like growl towards Laxus who smirked at you. "Easy now Foxy Mama! Don't get your wet body it a twist!" He said with a wink. Natsu turned to you giving you a suspicious glance. "'Wet body?' What is he talking about Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You gasp a bit and turn to the side. Master glared at Laxus.

"What do you want?" The Master asked coldly. "How does it feel huh? You think of the guild members as your children right? Must be tough watching your little kitties tear each other apart? It's too bad Kitsuna, Natsu and Erza can't join the game cause you don't have anyone strong enough to take on The Thunder Legion! You ready to throw in the towel?" Laxus asked. "Gray still has a chance you know!" Fuse said. "Yeah! He's still in the game! He's just as strong as Tsuna and Natsu!" Happy cried. "NO HE'S NOT!" Natsu shouted. "Your in denial!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy added.

"Gray huh? Your gonna put your hopes on that loser?" Laxus laughed. "Don't underestimate him!" Master said. In a matter of seconds the enchantment updated. "'1 down...28 remain...'" Laxus read. Fuse then checked his iphone and gasped. "You guys aren't gonna like this!" He said. "What's wrong Fuse?" Happy asked. "Take a look for yourself..." Fuse said showing you his iphone. You each gasped seeing the selfie of Bickslow with Darknightmon sticking his tongue out showing that they won against Gray who layed down out cold and defeated. "No! Gray!" You cried.

Laxus laughed. "That chump was gonna save ya?" "You cheated!" Happy cried. "Gray..." You sad sadly. Natsu growled in anger at the sight of the photo. Laxus walked over to Master. "Who's gonna beat us now old man?" "Gajeel can fight!" Fuse said. "Yeah! He'll help us!" Happy cried. "I don't think so...he's made it clear that he doesn't wanna play which doesn't surprise me...that guy couldn't care less what happens to the guild" Laxus said. "He's right...Gajeel didn't even want to join in the first place..." You sighed.

"AM I INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING?!" Natsu yelled. "Might as well be..." Laxus said. "Enough...I surrender...you've had your fun now stop this!" Master said. "If you insist then by all means hand the guild over to me and take and early retirement!" Laxus said. "HELL NO! HE NOT DOING THAT!" You shouted. "YEAH YOUR PLAYING DIRTY! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND FACE US!?" Natsu added. "I should have known...this was your goal all along wasn't it?" Master asked. You gasped. _'So Laxus isn't doing this because of me...he just wanted the title of Fairy Tail's new Guild Master! So I guess...it's ok to fight then...' You thought as you turn to Natsu._

"You only have an hour in a half until the statues crumble. If you want this to end then announce your retirement in the guilds loudspeaker. Tell everyone your handing the guild over to me!" Laxus ordered. "So what means more to you? Your children...or your title? Choose carefully..." He sneered as he began to fade away. "You BASTARD!" You yelled. "Your asking for it...!" Natsu said. He charged for Laxus only to fall through him and crash against a wooden board.

"Natsu!" You cried. "If he wants to be Master he should have the guts to face me in person! HOW COME HE WON'T FIGHT ME!?" Natsu cried. You walk over to him and fix him up and set him on his feet. You dust his clothes. "Theres more to life than fighting you know..." You said. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT?! Don't you start talking crazy too Tsuna!" He cried.

"It wasn't the title I valued!" Master said. You turn to him. "What are you saying?" "YEAH! ARE YOU JUST GONNA GIVE UP?" Natsu asked. "He may be strong but I'd never leave him in charge!" Master said. "We gotta do something or the girls turn into dust! There must be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals" Happy cried. You each then hear the sound of rattling behind the counter of the bar. Fuse flew over and peered behind the counter. "Well what do you know..." He said smirk. "Who back there Fuse?" You asked. "Good to see you Metal Sonic!" Fuse laughed.

You each then saw Gajeel lift his head out the counter chewing on some spoons. "What did you call me?!" He asked Fuse angrily. "No way!" Natsu cried. You raised an eyebrow. "You mean you've been in here this whole time stuffing your face?!" "And he's been eating the dishes too!" Happy cried. "Gajeel! Will you fight for the guild?" Master asked. Gajeel hopped over the countertop on stood up. "Yeah I'll play..." Gajeel then walked over and put his arm around your neck. "But you gotta go out and have some fun with me first Tsuna...!" He said smirking at you as he scratched your right ear.

You smirk. "Who gave you permission to call me by that name?" "YEAH ONLY I CAN CALL HER TSUNA!" Natsu shouted. "I gave myself permission..." Gajeel said. "Alright...I'll let you call me 'Tsuna' then!" You say with a smile. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" Gajeel snickered. "Great...so how bout that date then...?" He asks huskily. You sweatdrop. "Yeah uh..." You then stretch out your one hair strand and ram it towards the exit of Fairy Tail only for the enchantment to block it. "...I'm not going anywhere...I'm stuck!" "Yeah so BACK OFF! Don't touch her!" Natsu exclaimed as he pushed Gajeel off of you. "Who asked you pal?!" Gajeel asked angrily. The two Dragon Slayers growled angrily at each other while you watched in amusement how they fought over you. _'Maybe I can use Gajeel's crush on me to my advantage...' You thought. _You snicker. _'I'm such a teasing old woman! Heh heh heh...' You thought with a glint in your eye. _

"Gajeel! Please! Go fight Laxus!" Master said. "Fine...I'll handle this..." Gajeel said as he began to walk out the entrance. He was then blocked by the same enchantment that affected Natsu shocking you all. "DON'T TELL ME YOUR OVER 80!" Natsu yelled. "DO I LOOK 80 TO YOU?!" Gajeel yelled ignore those two as they fought and check Instagram seeing the latest post showing an image of Freed with Knightmon taking a selfie with a straight face showing him along with several knocked out Fairy Tail Members.

_'__Now only three remain in The Battle of Fairy Tail...#Pitful_Display'_

You shake your head. "Who knew such a handsome face could be so evil?" You asked. You then type on Freed's post.

_TsunaLuv: SHORTEN UR TXTS!_

"What?! Only 3 left in the guild?!" Master asked shocked as he read the enchantment update. You looked at him. "Oh! You got the update! Yeah it's 3!" You said. Natsu shouted at Gajeel. "YOU SURE YOUR NOT FAKING BEING STUCK IN HERE? YOU TRYING TO COPY ME?!" "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Gajeel shouted back. "NOW I'M HUNGRY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Natsu shouted. "QUIT BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME!" Gajeel yelled. "IF YOUR NOT GONNA FIGHT THEN AT LEAST-" You then whack both Natsu and Gajeel with your hair strands causing them to whimper like puppies. "Unless y'all aren't fighting about me I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!" You shouted.

"YOU THREE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT?!" Master shouted. "What about me Master? I'm a member too!" Happy cried. "YOU?! Pfft! I can fight unlike you!" Fuse said. "Well your not over 80 so how come you didn't go fight?" Happy cried. Fuse sweatdropped. "Uh..." "There's nobody left to take down Laxus...it's all over now..." Master said. "Guess I have no choice...I'll have to bring Erza back..." Natsu said. "DO WHAT?!" Master asked. "Why you making it seem like Erza dead?" You asked. "Yeah this isn't Dragon Ball Z you know where you have to bring people back you know" Fuse said. "Why would people wanna watch a show about a Dragon's Balls?" Gajeel asked. You and Fuse sweatdropped. "No...no...it's not like that Vegeta-er I mean Gajeel..." You said sighing.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU ABOUT TO DO?" Master demanded. Natsu looked back at him. "I'm gonna use my fire on her. You know? To melt the stone off?" You laughed at how calm he sounded saying that. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! SHE'S NOT COVERED IN STONE SHE IS STONE!" Master yelled. "Won't know until we try!" Natsu said as he kneels over the Erza statue. You each watch. He then lit up his flames. "Ha ha! It's toasty time!" Natsu laughed. You smirk at him. "You having fun?" A piece of Erza's forehead then cracked. You grin widen. "Whoa..." Natsu, Master, Fuse and Happy screamed in horror. "I didn't mean to break her! Give me the glue!" Natsu cried. "THAT'S NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT USE YOUR FIRE, MY IRON AND HER VOODOO TO WOUND HER BACK TOGETHER!" Gajeel yelled. You bursted out laughing. "Yo! We all gonna kill her!" "ERZA NO!" Master shouted.

Another piece of Erza then began to crack. Natsu then screamed and kept apologizing multiple times. To your surprises Erza was back to normal. "I feel hot..." Erza said calmly. You raise an eyebrow. "Oh do you? You wanna close those hot legs of yours?" "Sorry..." She said calmly as she closed her legs. She then gave Natsu a dirty glare. She then punched him across the room. "WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME?!" "Erza's back in business guys!" Happy chimed. Fuse pulled out his iphone and went to the camera app. "And so am I...h-hey!" He laughed as he took the chance to take a pic under Erza's dress.

You grab Erza's arm. "ERZA!" She glared at you. "WHAT?!" You glare at her back. "DON'T ANSWER ME 'WHAT!' GIRL WHAT YOU DOING?!" "He tried to cook me alive!" Erza said. "Excuse me but he was trying to HELP YOU!" You said. "Frying someone alive is not the way to do it!" Erza said. You gave her a dirty glare. "Well it's no better than the time you put me on drugs back on Galuna Island you DUMB BITCH!" You spat. Everyone else shrieked in horror at how you just backtalked Erza. Erza yanked her arm away from you. "Kitsuna...I have no patience to listen to your potty mouth!" "AND I don't have patience to listen to you bitch all day and night! Now go fight!" You say pushing her a bit.

"Heh heh heh! Keep those panties moving Erzy!" You heard Fuse laugh. You stop pushing Erza and you both look seeing Fuse clinging onto Erza's skirt as he continued to film her panties. Erza glared at him. "FUSE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Erza then pulled Fuse out from under her skirt and threw him to the ground. Fuse twitched. "I still got...footage...ow..." He groaned. "Erza do you know what's going on?" Happy said. "Yes. Even though I was a statue I was able to here most of the things that were said" Erza said. "Time to strike back!" Master said.

You each then go back to the enchantment to see the latest update. "Look there's 4 now!" Happy said. "The rules have now added me! That's impressive. It updates automatically and it's on Instagram too" Erza said looking at her iphone. "Only theres just 4 left..." "Actually it's just you. Natsu, Tsuna and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment" Happy said. "Check again Happy! Now there's 5!" Fuse said. "Who could it be?" Natsu asked. Erza smirked. "Aren't you guys forgetting about someone? A member who's frequently out of town?" "Hold on! You don't mean 'him?'" Natsu asked. "You mean he back?" You asked smiling. "And he's back just when we need him the most!" Master said. "He's always the one to make a grand entrance. It looks like the real battle is about to begin!" Erza said. "Someone wanna fill me in over here?" Gajeel asked. "We're talking about a man who may as well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail..." Erza said. You and Erza then get beeps on your iphones and go to Instagram seeing Freed's post got a new message.

_Mystogen:_**(Me: Well...Mystogen...) **_I have returned..._

"Mystogen..." Erza said. "Would it kill him to change his name on Instagram? Like my god! Even Freed changed his name!" You said to her. Erza said nothing and ran out of the guild to find Laxus. You glare at her. "BYE!" "Bitch..." You muttered. "You have issues..." Fuse said. "Oh shut up..." You said. The statues of Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Levy and Bisca then went back to normal. "What happened to us?" Juvia asked. "They're all back to normal!" Natsu said happily. "Mira!" You cry as you run up to hug Mirajane. "Oh! Kitsuna! I didn't think you missed me!" Mirajane said as she hugged you back and scratched your right ear. "Lucy!" Happy and Fuse cried as they rush up to hug Lucy's breasts. Lucy looked uncomfortable. "Uh..guys...?"

The enchantment then updated. "'Erza VS. Evergreen! The winner is Erza!'" Master read. You then heard your iphone beep and you go to instagram seeing Erza's selfie showing her smirking as Evergreen is shown in the background pinned against a wall with Erza's swords with an annoyed expression on her face with a knocked out Gardevoir in front of her.

_'__I care not 4 my title as Titania. 4 now i care 2 sav my friends #Queen_Of_The_Comrades'_

You smiled. "YAS Erza YAS!" You cheered. "Is it an update on Instagram?" Natsu asked. "YUP!" You said happily. You then typed on your iphone.

_TsunaLuv: Yes Erza! U go! ;)_

_TitaniaScarlet200: I wil! Thank u :)_

A few minutes later you each filled Lucy and the others in on what was happening. You were kind enough to give Cana a dark blue bottle of whisky and sat next to her on top of the stage and sipped some Buneary Blood that Mirajane whipped up for you. "He called it The Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Laxus outdid himself this time..." Cana said. "At any rate it's over now! I won't indulge him anymore!" Master said. "Master...we can't let him get away with hurting our friends..." Mirajane said. "YEAH SHE'S RIGHT! If we don't teach Laxus a lesson he'll never learn!" Bisca exclaimed. You raise an eyebrow at her outburst. _'Damn girl...' You thought._

"Don't worry! I'll give that boy a punishment he'll never forget!" Master said. "Hey now hold on a sec! I don't know about taking hostages but I don't see harm in finding out whose the strongest! I think we should keep the battle going!" Natsu said. All the girls look at him crazy. You snicker. "Looks like I'm not the one taking the drugs this time!" Natsu turned to you. "I'm not on drugs Tsuna! I just think Laxus is trying to make fun for the festival! Give him a break!" You roll your eyes. "I'm not giving him s***!" All the girls chuckle at that.

"C'MON WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! WE GOT ENOUGH PEOPLE HERE! LETS START BRAWLING!" Natsu cheered. "Yeah! I'll just call the Smash Brothers Brawler Announcer Guy!" Fuse said sarcastically. You giggle at that and nudge him. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NINCOMPOOP!" Master shouted. Natsu walked up to Lucy to playfully pretend to punch her. "Aw c'mon! I gotta do something with the energy I got!" "Give it a rest! Your always looking for excuses to pick a fight" Lucy said. "If you need to blow up steam that bad I'm always ready to rumble!" Cana said. "Don't encourage him girl..." Bisca sighed. "I don't think it's nice to beat up on girls! Especially if they're your friends" Happy said. "A girl, a guy, a friend, an enemy? Who cares?" Natsu said. "HEY! KEEP THIS UP AND I'M GONNA FIGHT YA!" Happy yelled. You chuckled out laughing at that. "Bet you he can't tell the difference from a guy and a girl!" Fuse whispered. "Aye sir!" Happy said.

You smirk at Natsu and hop off the stage. "You know I'd wrestle you any day Natsu!" You say as you sway walk over to him. Natsu smirked at you. "Oh yeah?" You circle around him until you get to his backside. "Mmhm..." You then held Natsu tightly close to you and put his arm behind his back causing him to wince. Natsu looks at you confused. "Hey...what're doing?" You smirk seductively at him. "Now now...relax..." You say as your hair strands massage his shoulders.

You grin showing your cute little dragon fang. "...Say 'uncle'" With that you bend Natsu's arm a bit. "Ahhh! Say what? AHHHH!" Natsu cried as he felt the pain. "No way!" "Fine...say 'Igneel'" You laughed as you bent his arm a bit further. Natsu screamed out in pain. "OWWWWWW OW! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" You laughed out loud accidentally releasing your grip from him. Natsu smirked and grabbed a hold of you. "C'mere..." He says pulling you close to his body. "Whoa! Natsu!" You say surprised. You felt his warm abs compress against your bare back and blush a bit. You felt Natsu's warm breath heat up against your ear as he snickered. Natsu then grabbed your arm and put it behind your back. "Say...Songulala!" He sang teasingly as he bent your arm a snicker enjoying the pain Natsu was giving and hitch up an idea. "Songulala..." You sang. With that you use your hair strand and flip Natsu over your shoulder bashing him against a table.

The girls laugh and cheer for you as they clap. You take a bow. "Thank you! Thank you! I aim to please!" You laugh. "300K likes Kitsuna!" Fuse reported. You smirked. "Yes!" Natsu rushed up to you. "HEY! THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!" He yelled. "Ding ding dlah!" You say as you pat his cheeks. Natsu groaned at that. "Hey! Guys look!" Fuse said. You each turned seeing the red enchantment digitally form even further and float into the air inside the guild. "That look hella ugly!" You say in disgust. "Don't tell me he's up to more stuff!" Cana said. "Your gonna have to fight us this time!" Bisca said.

The enchantment then formed into a skull. "Can you hear me old man?" Laxus' voice asked. "The rest of you better listen up too..." He said. "What do you want?" Natsu asked angrily. "Looks like one of the rules is gone out the window...that's fine! I'll just add a new one..." Laxus said. You glare at him. "LAXUS! WERE THROUGH WITH YOUR S***!" You shouted. "Simmer down w**** cause I'm about to activate The Thunder Palace..." Laxus said. You gasped remembering the palace which was the second place you went to sleep with Laxus.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LAXUS?" Master shouted. "You have 1 hour and 10 minutes! If you think you can win then get moving! Unless if your ready to hand the guild over to me now Master..." Laxus laughed as the enchantment disappeared. Master fumed. "THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH! I WON'T LET YOU DRAG US IN YOUR MESS!" Master then cringed feeling a pain in his chest and sank to the ground. "MASTER!" You and Cana cried. You both run to his side to check on him along with Bisca.

"Is he hurt? And what does he mean by Thunder Palace?" Natsu asked. "What's going on?" Lucy cried. "I know this pain! It's what old people get when they're too stressed...this is bad..." You said. You then turned to Mirajane. "Mira! Get the CVS Medical Prescription medicine!" You ordered. "Ok!" Mirajane said as she ran upstairs to get the medicine. "Master can you hear us?" Bisca asks. "Hang in there Master!" Levy cried. You lay Master carefully to face you. He looked to be in a state of shock. "Ok relax...I experience this all the time! I want you to breath slowly..." You ordered. Master then lets out soft breaths. "That's it! In and out...keep it going!" You say. Mirajane then came downstairs with the CVS medicine. "Look outside you guys!" She cried sadly.

You each then make it outside to the balcony only to see tiny thunder orbs wrapped with blue thin bars. "What in the heck are those?" Natsu asked. "They look like lighting Lacrima to me" Juvia said. "That means Laxus did this!" Cana said. "Oh my god..." You sighed. "They're forming all over the town" Lucy said. "They may not look dangerous but they're overflowing with lighting magic. This could get ugly...lets just hope he doesn't set them off..." Cana said. "Could this be The Thunder Palace he was referring to?" Juvia asks. "Yes. That's surrounding Magnolia" Cana said. "If it's filled with lighting what will happen if he activates them?" Lucy asks. You roll your eyes at her stupid obvious idiotic question but strained yourself from shouting at her. **(Me: Seriously what kind of question is that? It's ****_lighting balls _****what do you THINK will happen if he sets them off? -_-) **"Everything within it will be burned to a crisp..." Cana said.

Bisca requipped out a giant shotgun. "I won't let that happen! Requip Cyber Rifle!" With that Bisca then kneels down and aims her shotgun at the thunder balls. "Target locked on!" "...Singer Shot!" With that Bisca then shoots out a bullet at the thunder balls only for one to blow up. "Alright Bisca! Yas!" You cheer happily as you give her a high five. "Yeah nice shot!" Lucy added. "Awesome!" Natsu said. "Lucky we got a sniper!" Cana said smirking. You turn to Fuse. "Brah! Bisca's shooting skill be on point!" You say in approval. Fuse nodded in agreement. "You got that right!" Bisca smiled at you both and reloaded her sniper. "Now all I gotta do is take out the rest..." Bisca said.

Instantly the thunder ball Bisca shot then countered back and shocked her body making her scream out in pain. You widen your eyes. "BISCA!" You cry. "Bisca!" Natsu cried. The shock eventually stopped and Bisca passed out onto the floor. "Why did she get zapped by that thing?" Natsu asked. "Bisca! Wake up!" Levy cried. "How did this happen?" Lucy asks. "It must be body link magic. It's a type of spell that has been cast with lacrima. If you use an attack on it, it will reflect back at you...in other words we'll be risking our lives if we try anything..." Cana explained.

"What should we do? Those things could wipe out the whole town!" Levy cried. "We've got to take down Laxus!" Cana said. "I'll tell the citizens to evacuate!" Lucy said as she ran out the guild. "I'm coming with you!" Happy said following her. "Me too! That way I'll get more panty shots outta you..." You heard Fuse mutter as he followed Lucy carrying his iphone. "Bickslow and Freed are still out there! Be careful guys!" Cana said. She along with Juvia then ran out the guild.

"Laxus crossed the line!" Natsu yelled. He then jumped over the ledge of the balcony. "Wait Natsu don't-" Natsu was then blocked by the enchantment. "-Do it...never mind..." You say. "YOU COWARD! COME FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted as he tried pushing his way out the enchantment. "Natsu calm down!" Levy cried. "She right! Chill!" You say as you hop over the ledge to pull Natsu back who refused to stop punching. "I won't chill!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to punch to enchantment. "We can't get out of there that way!" Levy said. You turn back to Levy an groaned. "Help me...he won't stop..."

"...Hey I know...the enchantment is a type of script magic I can break the spell!" Levy said. "Oh yeah?" Gajeel asked. You smile at Levy. "For real?" Natsu then stopped punching the enchantment and turned to her. "Can you do that? Really?" "Of course! And when I do, you three will be free to track down Laxus!" Levy said. You smiled. "Good..."

**R&amp;R! **


	36. Fantasia New Year!

**This will be my last chapter of the year! Let me just say how much of a wonderful year its been! I've discovered so many things! I've started my Digimon Fusion Trilogy and ended it the same year in this summer 2014 and I've also discovered the amazing show of Fairy Tail in July 2014! **

**Yeah I haven't been a fan for long...but look! It's already become my longest running fanfic! Amazing right? I can't wait to get into the Oracion Seis and Edolas Arc and so on in this new coming year of 2015! So let me just say Happy Holidays to all of my supporters of my fanfics! For now enjoy! **

**Oh and this will be a piece of 45 and through 48! ENJOY!**

**Everyone: The Fighting Festival Jampack: Fantasia New Year!**

You looked on Instagram as the enchantment updated. You saw a selfie of Leo and a worn out Lucy smile with a knocked out Bickslow and Darknightmon in the background.

_'__We did it! I was able2 beliv in myself nd my spirit! #Fairy_Tail_Wizard'_

You smile and give Lucy a like. "Alright Lucy!" You cheer. "Wow! Lucy kicked his butt!" Natsu said happily. "No way! That little princess can actually fight?!" Gajeel asked shocked. "Hell yeah! It's all over on Instagram! Look!" You say showing both Dragon !Slayers the selfie. "HOW?!" Gajeel asked. Natsu chuckled. "She's tough as nails!" You nodded in agreement and type a little post on Lucy's selfie.

_TsunaLuv: U got spunk white gurl! (Thumbs up emoji)_

_CelestialBeauti: Thx! ;)_

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel yelled. "Well they can be tough!" Natsu said. The two then argued about a stupid scenario about a tortoise and a cheerleader which somehow gave Levy an idea. Levy rewrote everything and stepped up to the enchantment. "Just give me a second I need to rewrite it!" She said. "You bet!" Natsu and Gajeel say in unison. "You take your time sweetie!" You say. Levy smiled at you each. "This is it you guys...when I'm through here you three will join The Battle of Fairy Tail! I hope your ready!" Natsu then flamed up his fist. "Yeah I'm all fired up!" You smile at that. "You know I'm ready!" Gajeel smirked. "It's time to take out the trash..."

Levy soon broke the enchantment spell and turned to you guys. "Now guys, I want you to listen closely. We can't risk the three of you getting caught in one of Freed's enchantments. So your gonna have to separate!" Levy said. "No problem!" You say.

10 Minutes Later...

"Uh YES problem! I'm all lonely without a warm Dragon Slayer to comfort me or some abs to stare at..." You whimpered. You were currently standing on top of a building glancing over Magnolia to search for Laxus now wearing your normal black outfit. **(Me: Kitsuna was still in her candy cane bikini all that time)** You groan. "I don't even wanna face him! After all he's done to me..." You say sadly. You then see a flash of light go off in the distance. "What the-?" The area then exploded with a loud BOOOMM! You felt the harsh wind blow through your hair. You see a purplish white light in the distance. You widen your eyes. "Is that-?" You then heard a beep on your iphone and go to your Instagram app only to see a live video of Mirajane in her Satan's Soul fighting Freed. "HOLY S***!" You cried. "MIRAJANE FIGHTING?!" "I gotta show Natsu this!" You say as you run through Mangolia still staring at the fight on your phone.

You stop in your tracks only to see that Mirajane spared Freed and had a reunion. You frown. "WHAT?! C'mon I would have beat him up!" "So here you are!" You heard two voices say. You got confused. "Huh?" You then take in your surroundings and saw that you were in front of a old castle. You sweatdrop. "You mean I ran all the way to The Thunder Palace?! Damn..." "Tsuna? Erza?" You heard. You turn seeing Natsu on one side of you. "Huh?!" "Your here...you both made it out of there" You heard Erza's voice say. You turn to her widening your eyes. "What the hell?! How did y'all get here?"

You three then turn seeing Mystogen fighting Laxus. "Your wide open!" Laxus said as he summons an electric ball of energy at Mystogen. This caused Mystogen's cloth to shed revealing his entire face. You saw familiar dark blue hair and widen your eyes. "Yo! Is that J-Laul?! HE BACK?!" "You mean J-Jelly?" Natsu asked. "...Jellal...?" Erza asked shakily. "How...your...still alive...?" She asks. Laxus smirks. "Oh! So you know this guy!" "So Mystogen is really Jellal?!"

Erza looked nervous. "Jellal...I..." Mystogen looked at her. "Erza...please forgive me...I was afraid you'd see this..." He said. Erza teared up. "I'm not your friend Jellal...I do know of him but...I'm not him..." Mystogen said. "Wait hold up!" You say. Everyone but Erza turned to you. "First we have J-Laul, then we got Siegrain who turned into a 'Jellal' and now we got Mystogen who looks like Jellal! So wait...THE F***?! ARE THERE THREE JELLALS?!" Mystogen closed his eyes. "Sorry...I must be going..." Mystogen then disappeared into dust. "Hey wait up!" Natsu cried. But it was too late.

Natsu then faced Laxus. "Alright man! It's you against me!" "Hey! I'm fighting too right? It was shown in the opening credits!" You said. "Yeah you got it!" Natsu said smirking at you. "Gajeel too!" You said. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT?! HE'S HELPING US TOO?!" You sweatdrop. "Did you not watch this arcs opening credits?" Natsu scratched his head. "What opening credits?" You sigh as you pull out your iphone 6 plus and go on Youtube and play Fairy Tail Opening 4 Credits. "HOW COME GRAY APPEARS FIRST?!" Natsu yelled. You shushed him. "...Who's that pink haired old lady?" Natsu asked. You shushed him again.

"...Why is Gramps at the top of the guild? I thought he wasn't feeling...IS THAT GAJEEL HELPING US?!" Natsu asked as the credits finished rolling. "My goodness! For an official character you sure have no idea where you are in this show!" You say shocked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "This is a show?" Your sweatdrop grew bigger. "Natsu...do I have to explain it all to you in **_Red_** and **_Blue_**? **_Gold _**and **_Silver_**? **_Ruby _**and **Sapphire**? **_Fire _**and **_Leaf_**? **_Diamond _**and **_Pearl_**? **_Black _**and **_White_**? **_2 _**and **_2_**? **_X _**and**_Y_**? **_Alpha _**and **_Omega_**? Or even in **_Yellow, Crystal, Emerald, _**and**_ Platinum_**? Natsu looked confused. "What's with all the colors, stones and...letters?"

You wave him off and turn to a shaken up Erza. You look at her worriedly. "You ok Honey?" "WAKE UP!" Natsu shouted. Laxus then shot a bolt of electricity at Erza causing her to scream in agony. "ERZA!" You cry. "That's quite a face your making there girlie! UGLY!" Laxus shouted as he shot Erza to the ground with electricity. "NO!" You cry. You run over to Erza's side to check up on her. "Are you ok?" There was no answer. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted. He then pointed at Laxus. "YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW! C'MON TSUNA!" Natsu said. Laxus smirked at him. "I didn't even notice you there..."

Natsu growled in anger. "Your about to notice me pal!" He says as he flames up his fist. Laxus shrugged off his coat and pulled off his headphones as he smirked. Natsu jumped up in the air. "I'M GONNA BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" He charges for Laxus only for Laxus to dodge and they both began to fight. "...Natsu!" Erza cried. You look down at her seeing that she was trying to get up. You put your hands on her shoulders. "Hey now...relax Hon...don't do nothing..." You say. You then dig into your bikini top and pull out a little pill like substance. "Have a Senzu Bean..." You said bringing your hand close to Erza's mouth. To your amusement Erza reaches over and cutely chews the Senzu Bean out of your hand. "Thank you..." She said. You patted her head.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you?" You heard Laxus asked. You turn seeing Natsu charge towards him. "GET LOST YOU RUNT!" Laxus yelled. The two continued to clash it out. "Be careful!" Erza cried. Natsu smirked at her. "I'm ok! You don't gotta worry about me!" He then turned to you. "You gonna join the party Tsuna?" You give him a sheepish smile. "Nah...the author is falling apart when it comes to coming up with attacks for me!" You say shrugging. You then smirk at the author. "Aren't you?" **(Me: Yeah...one of the reviewers doesn't like the idea of a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer T_T) **"So what? Has he or she ever made a Fanfic?" Natsu asked. **(Me: No... :() **Laxus chuckled. "C'mon sure you'll get some ideas or too! Now let the lady fight!" Laxus said. "Yeah just make her dance and shoot out voodoo powers" Natsu said. "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL RIGHT NOW! GET BACK TO THE FIGHT! KITSUNA YOU WILL FIGHT WHEN I MAKE MY LEAVE!" Erza ordered. You sighed. "Yeah alright...get back to the story guys!" You say as you turn back to Natsu and Laxus.

The two of them continued to clash it out with kicks filled with flame and lightning. Laxus then sent Natsu sliding towards you and Erza only for Erza to trap him using her armored covered elbow. "Erza what you doing?" You asked annoyed. Laxus smirked. "Yeah...that's not nice..." Erza stood up and glared at him. "Your Senzu Bean gave me strength..." She said to you. "REQUIP!" She then requipped to her Black Wings Armor and fought it out with Laxus. She then questioned Laxus about the lighting balls in the sky and Laxus explained it was The Thunder Palace.

"Only 2 minutes to go..." Laxus laughed. "Kitsuna! Natsu! Destroy them now!" Erza said. "We can't...we'll get zapped..." You said. Erza glared at Laxus. "Your using body link magic?" "YEAH! And they're gonna stay that way until I give the signal to blow!" Laxus said. "YOU COWARD!" Erza shouted. Laxus then threw Erza back as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and fought it out with Laxus. "Erza would you leave him alone?! I told you Tsuna and I will fight him!" Natsu cried. Erza smiled. "Then I'll have to put my faith in you both!" You widen your eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Erza then rushed past you both and fled into the city. You shake your head. "This bitch running!" You look still seeing Erza running into the distance. "Alright then, run bitch, RUN!" You laughed. "We're putting our faith in you too Erza!" Natsu said.

"NO!" Laxus yelled as he ran towards the exit. You and Natsu quickly turn back to him and on sync: "FIRE/VOODOO ROAR!" You both were then able to send Laxus flying for a moment only for him to come charging back. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" "VOODOO DRAGON WING WAVE!" Natsu sent two gigantic balls of fire at Laxus while you made a slashing motion with your arms as teal energy surrounds it creating an X and sent it towards Laxus to twist his body around. He was somehow able to push his body back up. He grinned at you. "You just love playing around with my body DON'T YA?!" He asks as he sent a bolt of lighting at you. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. You were fine as you used your hair strands to deflect the attack. "Relax...my hair can devour certain types of magical energy remember?" You ask smirking.

The smoke soon cleared. "Don't you guys see what's happened to our guild?" Laxus asked. "YOU happened!" You exclaimed. "WRONG W****! Thanks to the old geezer Fairy Tail's nothing but a joke now!" Laxus exclaimed as he charged up a lightning energy ball and sent bits of it at you and Natsu. You both dodge. "ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Laxus yelled. "WHEN I BECOME MASTER MY NAME WILL SCREAM LIKE FEAR INTO PEOPLES HEARTS!" You and Natsu continue to dodge his attacks as he said this.

One lightning bolt eventually hit Natsu in the chest sending him hitting the ground. "NATSU!" You cry as you go over to him. You saw Laxus stare at the enchantment near him. "There's only 1 minute and 30 seconds left until The Thunder Palace is activated...what the heck are you waiting for old man? Are you really gonna stand back and let all those people die?" Laxus asked. "NOT gonna happen!" You say as you held up a now smirking Natsu. Laxus widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" "Yeah she's right! You can blow up the whole town but you will never get Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. "SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BOTH KNOW?!" Laxus shouted. You and Natsu charged up your Dragon Slayer Magic and charged for Laxus. You three clashed only to be sent back to your feet.

"Less than a minute an 30 seconds until the Thunder Palace is activated! Your guys are TOO LATE!" Laxus sneered. "NO WE'RE NOT!" Natsu then charged for Laxus with his flaming foot to kick him only for Laxus to deflect it. "YOU DOUBT ME!?" Laxus shouted as he sent Natsu flying towards you. You dodge and charge for Laxus doing a flip in the air and landing a kick in his chest and bent his body backwards. "GAHHHH! STUPID W****!" Laxus then put his hands together and electrocuted you sending you flying into Natsu's chest. You groan in pain. "Ow..." _'But I'm not complaining one bit about this position!' You thought as you snuggle into Natsu's abs comfortably._

You made a ^^ :3 face as you snuggle up to his warm abs. You felt his arms massage your shoulders. You blush and smirk feeling his touch and look up at him. "You see?" He asks. You turn back seeing the enchantment erase behind Laxus. "Told ya it wouldn't work!" He said. You gasped. "So that means..." "That's right Tsuna..." Natsu said as he dug in your bikini top. You yelped a bit feeling his fingers fondled through your breast and blush seeing that he pulled out your iphone. "It's all over on Instagram! Look!" He said showing you the selfie of everybody passed out from The Thunder Palace shock. You saw the post was from Mirajane.

_'__We savd the guild! We al did! But it hrts! It wrked wel in the end tho!' #Thunder_Tail'_

You smiled. "We did it..." "That's right..." Natsu says as he slips the iphone back into your bikini top causing you to blush again. You both smirked at the pissed off Laxus. You both got up. "Didn't you say something about the guild needing a change?" Natsu asked. You glare at Laxus. "We don't need a change...Fairy Tail's fine the way it is! We're like family and we get along great!" "How do you expect to be Master if you can't get along with the rest of us?" Natsu asked.

You both saw Laxus's face darken and you could have sworn you heard Laxus roar like a familiar mystic animal. He then automatically erupted thunder over the entire room. The harsh wind blew towards you and Natsu and you use your hair strands to cover it. "I'LL TAKE FAIRY TAIL BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO! WATCH ME! IT'S MINE!" Laxus shouted. "GIVE IT UP! YOUR NOT TAKING OVER FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. "YEAH WE WON'T LET YOU!" You added. "You both don't know who your messing with! I'm alot stronger then any of you have ever dreamed! I CAN TAKE OVER THE GUILD BY FORCE ANYTIME I WANT! AND NO ONE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" Laxus roared.

You and Natsu rush towards Laxus. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" The attacks barely knocked over the now surging Laxus. "THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" With that Laxus sent you both flying up towards the roof. The two of you then hit the ground hard against the floor. You both twitch feeling the paralyzation surround your bodies and did you best to get up. "I don't understand...he's so strong..." Natsu said. "Why do I smell...some sort of...dragon around here?" You asked shakily. Laxus now had summoned a gigantic bolt of light in the air. "GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! RAGING BOLT!" You squeeze your eyes shut waiting to feel the explosion rip apart your body and thought this was the end...

"That's no way to treat your comrades..." You heard. You slowly open your eyes seeing that you were in a pair of dark skinned warm arms. You look up seeing familiar piercings and gasped. "Gajeel!" You cried. You saw how he held you while holding onto the edge of the castle window. "But...where's-?" You looked around seeing Gajeel had dropped Natsu on the floor under you and you knew Gajeel only just wanted to carry you alone and blushed. "Thanks Gajeel..." You said. "Don't mention it..." He said. He then jumps down still carrying you and lands onto the floor setting you onto your feet. You used your hair strand to grab Natsu and drag him close to where you were. "Thanks Tsuna..." He said.

"I have another challenger?" Laxus laughed. "You'll all end up dead anyway! Anybody who stands in my way will be eliminated!" "Gajeel! Let Tsuna and I take care of this! You stay away!" Natsu warned. You sweatdropped. "He just saved our lives..." "I have a score to settle with that guy!" Gajeel said. "Yeah and Natsu! Did I not show you the opening credits? Gajeel's fighting with us!" You said. "That's right!" Gajeel said. "We gotta do this to save our guild! We're the only ones left!" "Since when are you 'Pro Fairy Tail'?" Natsu asked annoyed. "I CAN PROTECT OR DESTROY WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!" Gajeel shouted.

"BREAK IT UP!" You shout as you punch them both in the face to separate. The two groan in pain. "Y'all know better not to upset my ears! I'M OLD!" You say. Natsu smirked at Gajeel. "I thought you said the sky wasn't big enough for three dragons" He said. "Yeah that's true. But they're no dragons now with all this lightning!" Gajeel said. "Just so we're clear this is the only time I ever get to team up with you!" Natsu said. "Me either!" Gajeel said. You pull out a copy of the Fairy Tail Manga and open a page. "Oh really..,?" You whispered. You saw on the page in black and white you and Natsu in matching outfits along with Gajeel and a girl with long ponytails with her clothes partially ripped. Your clothing was ripped a bit as well. You smile. "Aww what a cute little girl! Can't wait until we get to that arc!" You say as you put the manga away. _'Just three arcs from now...' You thought. _

You get into a fighting stance. "Ready boys?" You asked smirking. Gajeel and Natsu got ready. "LET'S DO THIS!" The three of you together then charge for Laxus and roughed him up with everything you both got throwing punches and kicks as Laxus deflected. Laxus electrocuted Natsu and sent him flying. "Both of you! Use your breath!" Gajeel ordered. You and Natsu got ready. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" The fire and voodoo roar and spiraled and mixed through Gajeel's iron club and he rammed it towards Laxus only for Laxus to dodge out the way.

The fight continues on with the three of you launching out Dragon Slayer moves at Laxus. So far you and Natsu together were able to land the first hit on him. Laxus then got caught in Gajeel's iron lance attack and began to fall from the ceiling. The three of you then spread out and suck in some air. "FIRE/IRON/VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The three blasts then combine and blast Laxus catching him in a giant explosion. You three stood there watching the smoke slowly clear up.

"Don't tell me that's the best the three of you can do..." You heard Laxus say. "Neither of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer..." "And...you do?" You asked rudely. "Not even a scratch!" Gajeel said shocked. Laxus grinned. "I'll let you in on a little secret...I haven't told anyone about it cause I hate hearing the old mans lectures...but I guess I can trust the three of you..." He said as he grew sharp fangs. This caused your ears to twitch.

Laxus surged crazy energy as his muscles bulked up ripping off his shirt and revealing his dragon scales. You shook up a bit in fear. "You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu cried. "No way..." Gajeel said. A golden magic circle appeared above Laxus. "LIGHTNING DRAGON-" "I had no idea Laxus was a Dragon Slayer too!" Natsu said. "But...it feels different than ours..." You said. "-ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

You blacked out and felt paralyzed again. Laxus berated on how everyone in Fairy Tail is weak. "YOUR TIME IS OVER NOW!" He roared as lightning began to shoot out from the ground. "Where is that magic coming from?" Gajeel asked. "I don't know..." You cried. You gasped feeling the familiar energy. "No...is that...Master's magic?!" You saw Laxus gather up a familiar ball of energy. "NO...NO!" You cry as you shot up. "HE'S GOING TO SUMMON FAIRY LAW!" You cried. "LAXUS DON'T DO IT!" Natsu cried. _'Fairy Law...an attack like this could kill both Natsu and Gajeel...but it can't kill a Fairy...I can deflect it!' You thought._

You then step up near the Fairy Law beam ready to take in an absorb the shot. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gajeel asked. "TSUNA GET OUT OF THERE!" Natsu shouted. "You two have no idea what I'm capable of..." You whispered. "COME AT ME LAXUS! GO ON!" You shouted. "Laxus!" You heard. You turn around seeing Levy by the exit with a worried look on her face. "You gotta see the Master he doesn't have much time!" Levy cried. Laxus kept going. "Master Makarov...is close to death!" Levy cried. You widen your eyes and gasped as you turned to her. Laxus slowly began to power down. "Come see him one last time right now! Hurry before it's too late!" Levy cried.

"It can't be..." Natsu said. "He's...gonna...die?" You asked sadly. _'Another one I know of...is going to die...' You thought sadly. _"PLEASE LAXUS!" Levy cried. Laxus grinned. "This is working out perfectly for me...no that the old man is at death I have a better chance of becoming Fairy Tail's Master..." He said. "Damn you..." Gajeel said. You turn back to Laxus as tears flow from your eyes. "You BASTARD! HE'S YOUR OWN BLOOD! HOW COULD YOU NOT BOTHER TO CARE!?" You shouted. Natsu turned to you. "Tsuna...?" He asks worriedly.

You sank to the ground and covered your tearful eyes as you thought about your dead mother. "WOULDN'T YOU BE IN TEARS RIGHT NOW IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT ONE OF YOUR LOVED ONE'S WILL BE GONE FOREVER!?" "TOO BAD W****! I'M MAKING A NEW ERA FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Laxus said darkly as he recharged his attack. "I WILL REBUILD EVERYTHING FROM SCRATCH TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE POWERFUL GUILD!" Laxus shouted. "Laxus!" Levy cried. "DON'T DO THIS!" Natsu cried. "FAIRY LAW!" Laxus said as he summoned it. You faced him as you sniffled. _'I won't deflect it...not if he thinks this way about his family...if he casts this spell on me then I'd rather die to see my mother again...I'm sorry to all my subjects of the Kingdom...' You thought tearfully as Laxus shot the Fairy Law spell into the sky._

...

"NO WAY! HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL ALIVE?!" Laxus shouted. You each were now roughly wounded and coughing after the spell was casted. "Hey...you alright?" Gajeel asked Levy. "Yeah...what about Kitsuna and Natsu? Are they ok?" Levy asked. "I'm ok sweetie! Don't worry about me!" You say giving her a small smile. "Natsu?" You asked turning to him. You just saw him heavily breathing. "He looks fine to me!" Gajeel said. You nodded at that.

"The citizens of Magnolia are unharmed!" You heard. You each turn seeing a wounded up looking Freed. "Nobody was killed...you may have casted the spell perfectly but you let your true feelings betray you!" He said. Laxus looked dumbfounded as Freed explained that he had Makarov's heart. "EVERYONE IS MY ENEMY!" Laxus shouted. "This has gone on long enough! Go see the Master before he's gone!" Freed cried. Laxus then surged up again. "LET HIM DIE!" He roared as he bulked up with energy. At that moment you could not help but to let out a tiny smirk seeing Gajeel protecting Levy.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOUR NOT STRONGER THAN GRAMPS! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PULL OFF FAIRY LAW!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu?" You asked turning to him. You then flushed a deep red as you watched him rip off his vest which flew in your face. You pull the vest off and stare at his abs in awe. "YOUR NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF US!" Natsu shouted. "BLOODLINES DON'T MATTER! EVERYONE IS CONSIDERED FAMILY!" Natsu shouted as flames surround him. You smiled at those words. _'Family...'_

You stood up hearing those motivating words and immediatedly charge up with magic as you get into a dancers pose. "JUST A LIE! BLOODLINES DO MATTER!" Laxus shouted. "NO IT DOESN'T!" You shouted. To dragon like formations take over you and Natsu as you both launch towards Laxus and dominate him with a powerful punch and soon flew up hitting each other in the sky. Laxus then grabbed a hold of you both. "DIE BITCHES!" He roared as he sent you both crashing towards the ground. This caused your pants to be ripped up to the point where it looked like you were in a leather bikini bottom and you lost one strap of your bikini top.

"Why can't you just give up already?" Natsu asked shakily. "NEVER!" Laxus shouted as he bolted energy towards you and Natsu. You gasped and quickly grabbed a hold of Natsu and deflect the attack with your hair strands allowing them to absorb the energy. The attack soon cleared and you letted go of Natsu and fell back onto the roof. "BIG MISTAKE!" Laxus shouted. He then launched a Lightning Dragon attack which was about to send you and Natsu to oblivion only for the attack to change direction allowing Gajeel to absorb and take the hit with his iron pole.

"GAJEEL!" Levy cried. "He used himself as a lightning rod?!" Freed asked. "Gajeel..." You say sadly. He looked at you and Natsu. "GET HIM!" At that you and Natsu were overflowing with energy and attacked Laxus using the Dragon Slayer secret arts on perfect sync and eventually Laxus fell. "They beat him!" Freed exclaimed. You and Natsu took the moment to roar like real dragons over your victory.

...

"Feeling better boys? Sexy Nurse Tsuna sure did the trick for you guys huh?" You asked with a wink. You were currently in the guild that day in a short white nurse dress that was left unbuttoned to reveal your red leather bikini top and a bit of your stomach along with white boots. You kept your peircings on your ears. Natsu and Gajeel who were completely covered in bandages that you provided groaned in pain at the sight of you. "Why did you hurt us...?" Natsu asked. You chuckle. "Don't you mean heal you?" "How does pounding are backs help us heal?" Gajeel asked. "You'll thank me when you reach your late 80's!" You said.

"Oh wait! You guys ARE over 80!" You laughed. "How come your not hurt?" Natsu asked. "I'm healthy for my age!" You say with a wink. "Now then..." You then bent over in front of them a bit causing your dress to tighten around your curves. "Who wants me to sit on their lap to make them feel better?" You asked. "ME!" Natsu exclaimed. "NO ME!" Gajeel explained. The two then glared at each other. "I ASKED FIRST!" Natsu shouted. "SO WHAT?! SHE LIKES ME BETTER!" Gajeel shouted. "NO SHE DOESN'T!" Natsu yelled back.

Footsteps then sound in the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned seeing Laxus in wounds. "Where's the old man?" He asked. Everyone then shouted at Laxus and told him to leave. "QUIET EVERYONE!" Erza ordered. Everyone then stopped talking. "The Master's in the infermery" She said. Everyone then watched quietly as Laxus walked away deeper into the guild. Natsu shot up and blocked Laxus from his path and shouted at him. You walk over to him and grabbed his arm. "Get back here! You still need more injections!" You yelled. Laxus began to walk away.

Natsu tried to pull away from you but you didn't let go. He began to shout random things you didn't understand. You glare at him and pull out a giant needle full of blood colored liquid. "Oh shut up!" With that you inject the needle hard into Natsu's arm causing him to slowly pass out into your arms. You carry him to the bench. "Ding ding dlah..." You whispered. Everyone else in the guild laughed at that. "Show over guys let's get ready for the New Year's Eve Fantasia Parade!" Erza announced. Everyone in the guild cheered at that.

...

The night of the New Year's Eve Fantasia Parade finally came. The fireworks shot up in the sky which represented 2015! Fuse...without your permission chose for the _'Another Small Adventure' _song soundtrack that you recorded with Lucy to play in the parade and everyone enjoyed the song and kept curiously asking Fuse who it was by but he lied saying he didn't know. The audience stared in awe at the sight of the parade floats. Many include girls in revealing genie bikini outfits which you thought reminded you of the Fenie's back in your kingdom. Cana then appeared with angel wings on her back with Abra as he uses physic to make the cards float. She performed alongside Macao and Wakaba.

Soon came Lucy, Levy and Bisca dancing with flags wearing strapless dresses alongside some Bellossom along and Meloetta who eventually transformed into her Pirouette Forme and danced. **(Me: Bellossom: Pokemon Original Series) (Me: Meloetta: Pokemon Black and White Series) **Elfman then appeared in his beast form entertaining the crowd. On top appeared Mirajane who budded from a top of a flower...she then transformed into a giant Seviper. **(Me: Seviper: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)**

Next came an ice castle with Juvia and Gray as the king and queen. With them was Vaporeon and Glaceon. Next came Erza alone on stage who was spinning swords in a circle. She then spun around revealing a bow designed genie outfit as she spun around and danced. Next came you as curtains opened up revealing you in sparkly lingerie sliding and spinning on a pole. You then land on the stage and Fuse who was above you began running the turn tables as you requip to a hip hop dancers outfit.

You perform some hip hop dance movements before Fuse slowly changes the soundtrack. You requipped into your Genie Dancer's outfit only it was now purple and automatically began to belly dance for the cheering crowd. After a moment you requipped into your Fan Dancers outfit which was now pure white and gold as Fuse changed the soundtrack. You fan danced with your fans and used your fans to control the robot mech alongside you to create fireworks into the sky.

You smiled at the crowd seeing Glora, the mutated old man from Galuna Island, your w**** rival Emerald, your ex roommate Ruby and Garnett cheering for you and Fuse in audience. _'This will be one great new year...right Natsu?' You thought as you turn to look at him. _You saw Natsu in his bandages walking behind your float along with Happy. He shot fire into the sky that spelled. _'Fairy Tail 2015'. _Lastly came Master who was in a kitty cat outfit which had '2015' written on his hat. He danced around like a silly person.

That was when Master then raised up his finger pointing his hand back. At that you each raised up your finger high in the air and copy the sign. Even Natsu who had his entire hand bandaged up was able to stick out two fingers. You turn to the crowd seeing Laxus in tears and smile. _'And don't worry...I forgive you for hurting me the other time...you were just confused I know...let's put all that behind us okay? It's a new year coming up so it's time to make a New Year's Resolution and start something new...' You thought happily._

"WOO HOO YEAH!" Natsu cheered as he jumped on your stage next to you. "Natsu!" You say surprised. He smiled brightly at you and shot fire into the sky. "The parties just getting started Tsuna!" He says pulling you close to him by your waist. You blush and laugh at that. "Ok guys! We have 15 seconds until the Magical Ball Drops! Get ready!" Mirajane says in the mic. "10..." Everyone says. "9!" You then wrap your arms around Natsu. "8!" "7!" "6!" "5!" "4!" "3!" "2!" "...1"

"HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRR!" You each cheer. You each shot out fireworks and confetti bombs as it was now midnight and the beginning of 2015! You saw people hugging and kissing including Garnett who flew towards the stage and made out with Fuse who ignored the turn tables. "HA HA! WE MADE IT TSUNA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Natsu cheered happily. "The same to you!" You say happily. You both continue to watch the fireworks show go down.

Natsu turned to you. "You know what would make this really rememberable?" Natsu asked. You smiled at him. "What?" Natsu dug his hand in your bikini top much to your amusement and pulled out your iphone 6 plus. "New Years Selfie!" He said. "Oh Natsu!" You laughed. "Take it!" He said. You take the iphone and go to your camera app and raise up to capture you and Natsu in the photo. "When the photo flashes...it will automatically post to Instagram!" You said. "That's cool..." Natsu said. You felt him pull him even closer to you as the _Ending Music _played. "Happy New Year Tsuna..." With that he planted a soft kiss on your cheek. _FLASH!_ You flush a deep red as you stare at the now posted selfie of Natsu kissing your cheek with you having a stupid blush and a wide eyed expression. The post in seconds got like after like after like after likes! "Wait! Natsu! What does this mean?!" You asked turning to him. Natsu loosen his grip on you and cheered pretending not to cheer you. "Natsu?!" You repeat. You sigh and smile seeing that he purposely ignored you. "Ding ding..dl-no...I can't say it...I would be ruining my New Years Resolution!" You laughed as you stare at your Dragon Slayer Crush. "YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO!" Natsu cheered.

**Happy New Year to all and to all a good night ;) R&amp;R!**


	37. Fateful Encounter With the Guy You Like!

**New Year, New Opening, New Arc! Happy New Year guys and ENJOY! Oh this will be a combo chap of episode 49-50!**

** CUE RECAP!**

** ...**

** CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

** ...**

** Fairy Tail Opening 5: Song: 'Egao No Mahou'/ 'Magic Smile' By: Magic Party!**

_The scene opens up showing Wendy opening her eyes as she flows back showing her in a praying position. She smiles as she opens up her hands showing a glowing magic aura. She flows back even further as she closes her eyes and spins back around and eventually casts a spell switching the scene showing the sun and the sky. Three fists shoot up in the air and several others shoot up eventually showing every team from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter in a huddled circle as the title **'Fairy Tail' ** is shown in the center. Kitsuna is shown in a new outfit smiling as she shoots up a fist next to Natsu and Fuse is shown shooting up a fist next to Lucy._

_ The scene then shows Natsu putting his foot on a rock along with Happy who copies him as they smirk with Gray, Lucy, Kitsuna, Fuse and Erza alongside them. Kitsuna is shown with Fuse on her shoulder as she folds her arms as she stands sideways in between Lucy and Erza. All of them are then shown in a frame with a red Fairy Tail symbol shadowing over them. The scene then switches to Lyon, Sherry and Jura who soon are shown in the framed with a green Lamia Scale symbol shadowing over them. The scene then shows the three Blue Pegasus boys with Ichiya posing multiple times as they are then framed eventually showing a dark blue Blue Pegasus symbol shadowing over them. _

_ The scene then switches to Wendy looking down at Happy walking over to Carla with anime hearts in his eyes and offering a fish on one side and Fuse walking over to Carla with a rose in his mouth on the other side smirking. Carla then turns away from them before they are framed with a light blue Cait Shelter symbol shadows over them. The scene then shows all the teams smiling down at Happy, Fuse and Carla who have anime hearts surrounding them as Carla turns away. Kitsuna is shown next to Natsu with her elbow in her hand and her hand on her cheek grinning down at Fuse who is trying to build up his harem._

_ The scene switches showing a T shaped chained box with a faded Jellal above slowly opening his eyes and a faded Erza below as she turns to see Jellal eventually showing Nirvana above the box. The scene then switches briefly showing the Oracion Seis guild mark glowing before showing all six members with an explosion behind them. The scene then shows all the members going back into their own poses with the explosion in the distance before the last member shows off his skull staff that glows showing a purple magic circle with a green blast of magic blasting them. _

_ The scene then shows Racer jumping up in the air and then showing both Lyon and Gray shirtless shooting their ice magic in the air before before the scene shows Lucy summoning Aquarius with Kitsuna at her side in a fighting stance before showing Angel summoning Caelum. The scene then switches showing Hoteye, Midnight and then Brain attacking with Jura then summoning magic to defend. The scene then shows Lucy in the abyss with a curious look on her face with a faded Leo and Aries in the background. The scene then briefly switches showing Kitsuna in the abyss with a guilty scared expression on her face as she puts a hand on her breast with a faded shirtless Cobra with Cubellious in the background smirking._

_ The scene then shows Kitsuna by a tree swooning at the sight of Cobra in the air on top of his snake with Fuse filming for Instagram. Natsu with Happy then charges up for Cobra as to two clash it out. The scene switches showing the Blue Pegasus boys along with Ichiya dancing. The last scene then shows Carla flying alongside Happy and Fuse into the sky then showing Wendy, Natsu, and Kitsuna floating up with Kitsuna winking as she holds up her iphone 6 plus. The three of them then spread out then showing Erza, Lucy, Gray, Carla, Fuse and Happy posing together._

**CUE OPENING TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: The Fateful Encounter with the Guy You Like!**

You didn't see Lucy or Fuse that morning so you instantly got ready and headed straight down to the guild seeing everybody. "Ah! New Year! New Season...but no new outfit...I guess were not at that point where everyone gets a new permanent outfit...I think that's four arcs from now..." You say. You spotted Lucy alone at a table and sit next to her. "Happy New Year white girl!" You said. Lucy sighed. "Happy New Year...black girl!" She said as she scratched your right ear. You looked at her crazy. "Huh?!" "I said 'Happy New Year black girl!'" Lucy repeated. "I am not black..." You said. Lucy looked at you crazy. "What?! Yes you are! Your skin and the way you talk and-" "-I am not black..." You repeated. "But how can that be?" Lucy asked. "Sure I look and act black but I'm not. I'm Feniechalian. We're our own colored race" You said. "I don't get it...but your dark skinned and...black looking" Lucy said. "That's like saying Spanish or Asian people are white when they are not. They are just of lighter skin" You said. "I see..." Lucy said.

Gray who was shirtless then sat down next to you and Lucy. "Happy New Year" He said as he scratched your right ear. "Oh hi Gray! Happy New Year to you too!" You said. Fuse and Happy then flew over to your table. "Happy New Year everyone!" Happy said as he scratched your right ear. "Aye!" You said happily as you pat his head. "My New Year's Resolution...is to make my harem faster and BIGGER! YEAH!" Fuse cheered. Lucy sweatdropped. "In other words your still the same perverted cat from last year..." "YEP!" Fuse said proudly. Erza then walked over to you all. "Happy New Year everyone..." She said calmly. "Happy New Year Erza!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Happy New Year!" Gray said. "Happy New Year Honey!" You say to Erza. She smiled at that and scratched your right ear.

"Where Natsu at?" You asked. "Over there!" Gray said turning to the back of the guild. You follow his gaze and spotted Natsu shouting at the Master for kicking out Laxus. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM ON NEW YEAR'S EVE?!" Natsu shouted. "I THOUGHT HE WAS A PART OF OUR FAMILY!" He added. You narrowed your eyes at him. "He's still on that?" You asked. "Apparently..." Gray said. Erza walked up to Natsu. "That is quite ENOUGH!" She said. Happy then flew over to Natsu's shoulder. "I just can't believe he turned out to be a Dragon Slayer just like you and Tsuna!" He said.

"No...Laxus was never a real Dragon Slayer...it was implanted lacrima inside his body..." Master said. You gasped. _'So that's why his Dragon scent wasn't as vibrant...I could think the same about that snake boy I once slept with...I wonder...' You thought. _

A few days later the results of The Miss Fairy Tail Contest were in. Juvia came in 3rd place, Lucy came in 2nd place and you and Erza were tied for 1st place. You walked away from the board results and walked back to Lucy and Natsu wearing a bikini top made up of two giant cupcakes which made up each breast and white pants/shorts made up of candles that had '2015' imprinted on them. "Damn...I didn't even want to compete for the money! But I'm not complaining! I made me some cash!" You chimed as you hug your breasts tightly flaunting your prize money that was inside your top. "Good for you Tsuna!" Natsu said.

Lucy cried. "WAHHHHH! NO FAIR!" "Don't bitch right now Lucy...it's New Years!" You said. "Kitsuna...will you please share your money with me?" Lucy asked. "No way! I need this money to buy me some foot cream, face cream, back cream, and a stair lift for my later years...Oh and I'm gonna hire a personal masseuse to massage my back!" You said. "Wow! That's alot of stuff!" Natsu said. "YOUR SPENDING MONEY ON USELESS JUNK?!" Lucy asked. You glared at her. "Useless junk?! I'M OLD! I NEED TO PREVENT MYSELF FROM GETTING WRINKLES AND BUNIONS TO STAY BEAUTIFUL! You wouldn't understand!" You said. "I think your fine the way you are Tsuna!" Natsu said as he scratched your right ear. You blush and smile. "Aww! Thanks!"

Lucy anime teared. "Bye bye rent money!" "You could take a job!" Natsu suggested. "But winning the pageant would have been so much easier!" Lucy cried as she sank to the table and buried her face in it. Natsu shrugged it off and walked away. You sigh and put your hands on Lucy's shoulders and massage them a bit. "Chin up white girl...just get off your lazy ass and go on a job! I'll go with you!" You offered. "I don't wanna!" Lucy whined. You groan and lightly smack Lucy upside the head. "...Ow..." She whined sadly.

Cana then sat next to you with a small bottle of liquor in her hand. "Hey Cana!" You said. Cana scratched your right ear as she groaned. "Uh...I really need a man..." "What the heck? A man?" Lucy asked confused. "I mean...I really need...a boyfriend!" Cana said as she slumped onto the table. "I've been single for to long and I've been getting the urge if you know what I mean..." Cana said. You smirk at her and slowly run your fingers through her brown hair. "You can always work at the Magical House and work on a few men to keep your pleasure going! We're hiring as of now!" You said. "Nah...I'm good...but I just really want a man...I can't be single forever you know" Cana said.

Lucy then flushed a deep red. "Why did that make you blush Lucy?" Cana asked bluntly. "Oh! Uh...I'm not blushing!" Lucy said nervously. "You sound mad obvious!" You said. "C'mon Blondie! You had boyfriends before right?" Cana asked. "Yeah...I've had like 3!" Lucy said nervously. "Your so lying!" Cana said. "For real!" You said. "What about you Kitsuna? Who was your first boyfriend?" Lucy asked. "I run a brothel..." You say. "It doesn't count!" Cana added. Lucy groaned. _'And I'm not mentioning Laxus to anyone!' You thought._ "Haven't you ever wanted to date anybody?" Cana asked. "Yeah Lucy! You got plenty off ass! Why wouldn't a boy want you?" You asked. "I don't know...I guess it's not meant to be..." Lucy said sadly.

You and Cana smirk at each other for a moment and then turned back to some of the guys. "GUYS! THE 2ND CUTEST GIRL IN FAIRY TAIL HAS NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Cana announced. "Ooh! Lemmie post this on Instagram!" You said as you pull out your iphone 6 plus. "No! WAIT!" Lucy cried. You quickly take a pic of selfie of nervous Lucy and upload it to Instagram.

_'White gurl needs a man! Any takrs? #LoneyGurl!'_

"How could you post that on Instagram?!" Lucy cried. Cana turned to Lucy. "You don't have to worry..." She then pulled out a card. "The cards have spoken to me...your destined to have a fateful encounter today!" She said. "I will? Today?" Lucy asked. "Ooh! Would you look at that white girl? Your on your way to getting a man already!" You say nudging her.

Erza then ran past you all wearing her purple dress. "Erza? What's with the fancy getup?" Lucy asked. Erza turned to her. "I don't have time to talk! I have to go put my makeup on!" She said before running away. Gajeel then ran after her wearing his suit and holding his guitar. "What's with those two today?" Lucy asked. Mirajane walked over to you both. "You didn't hear the news? A reporter is coming to the guild to do an interview!" Mirajane said as she scratched your right ear. You gasped. "FOR REAL?! I FORGOT!"

"AN INTERVIEW...? WITH SORCERER?!" Lucy cried. "And we're gonna be the next cover story!" Mirajane said. "I can't believe I forgot! I should go get ready!" You said. Lucy automatically let out an evil snicker. "This is my break...MY BIG BREAK!" She exclaimed. "Yo! Lucy? What wrong with you? Why you looking like that?" You asked. Lucy then let out an evil laugh. "I'm wasting precious time!" Lucy cried as she zipped out of the guild. You sighed. "You poor stupid white girl..." Mirajane giggled at that. "I should go get ready..." You say walking away.

You later on came back to the guild wearing your sparkly fuchsia colored bikini top made completely out of fuchsia diamond rhinestones along with matching short shorts and high heels. You chatted with Erza for that time and that's when Lucy walked into the guild in a new outfit. "Hey I didn't miss the interview did I?" She asked. You raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that the SAME outfit you wore in the Loke Arc?" You asked. "Don't break the fourth wall..." Erza warned. "Uh huh...whatever..." You say rolling your eyes.

"Is that Titania?!" You heard. You each turn around seeing the Sorcerer Weekly reporter Jason. "I can't believe it's really you...THIS IS SO COOOLLLLLLLL!" Jason cheered as he slid across the floor. You sweatdrop. "You mean Mr. Extra all day and night is reporting us?" "I AM SUCH A FAN! COOL!" Jason cheered. "And she's standing alongside Magnolia's dancing Voodoo Vixen! COOL COOL COOOOOOLLLLLL!" He added.

Jason then went to interview Erza who was in her normal armor and asked her questions and took pictures as you watched. "He's not the one..." Lucy said. "...But he WILL get me a modeling job!" She said. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh...what?" Lucy then walked up to the reporter and hugged her chest close to her. "Hello there Mr. Reporter man! I'm Erza's teammate Lucy!" She said cheerfully. Jason completely ignored her and continued to interview Erza. "Ha ha! He faded you!" You laughed. "I was dissed!" Lucy cried. You narrowed your eyes at her. "That's what faded means...and stop being a hoe! That's my job!" "Oh leave me alone! I might as well be invisible!" Lucy cried.

"IT'S FAIRY TAILS FEMALE DRAGON SLAYER! DRAGON DANCER KITSUNAAAAAA!" Jason chimed as he rushed towards you completely pushing Lucy out the way. "Hi!" You said. "That bikini top is so coooooool! What's it made out of?" Jason asked. "Diamonds and rhinestones! It took me 10 weeks to finish!" You said. "SOOOO COOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Jason chimed. "What is your favorite bikini outfit that you made?" He asked. "The Pikachu one inspired by my favorite PokeDigi pal!" You say as Pikachu jumps into your arms. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "SOOOO COOOOOLLLLLL!" Jason cheered.

"How many men have you slept with for the past year?" Jason asked eagerly. You grinned. "I stopped counting after...oh my gosh it's really been THAT many!" You laughed. "COOL COOL COOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Jason chimed. "Show me your newest latest dance moves!" Jason said. "Ok! I call this the Seductive Vixen..." You say as you perform a suggestive dance move. Jason took pictures. "Sexy AND COOL!" Jason then pulled out a notepad. "How many followers do you have on Instagram now?" He asked. "I worked up to 590K!" You said. "COOOOLLL!" Jason chimed. "Can we take a selfie together?! PLEASE KITSUNA! IT WOULD BE SO COOL!" He cheered. "Of course!" You say as you pull out your iphone 6 plus and take a selfie of you, Jason along with Pikachu together.

"COOL COOL COOOL!" Jason cheered. Lucy anime teared at how you were getting all the attention. Happy and Fuse laugh at that. "YOU CATS ARE IN THE SAME BOAT AS ME!" Lucy cried. Jason walked up to them. "Happy? Why are you so blue?" "Because I'm a cat!" Happy said. "Fuse! How's your harem coming along?" Jason asked. "Great! So far I have 1 girlfriend!" Fuse said confidently. "SO COOL!" Jason chimed.

He then zipped past Lucy and went to interview Gray and Juvia. Lucy watched in shock while you sipped some Buneary Blood. "I can't believe he interviewed you and not me!" Lucy cried. "Your still new here...and your white!" You say before going back to sipping your Buneary Blood. Lucy walked over to Jason and allowed her tank top strap to fall off her shoulder. "Wow it is so hot! Maybe I should start stripping down too!" Lucy cooed. You glare at her and turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on this bitch!" You ordered. Pikachu nodded and jumped up in the air. "Pika...CHUUUUUUU!" With that he sent a surge of electricity towards Lucy shocking her as she screamed in pain.

Pikachu then stopped and landed in your arms. Lucy's hair was now sticking up in crazy directions. Lucy ran up to you. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" "STOP BEING A THIRSTY LITTLE HOE! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GET ATTENTION!" You shouted. "YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" Lucy yelled back. You gave Lucy a dark glare as a dark misty purple anime background surrounds you. "I'm not gonna let one white girl ruin the reputation for the Fairy Tail Guild because she was acting like a little thot!" You say sternly. Lucy widen her eyes. "Whoa your serious!"

That was when you heard Natsu roaring as he charged up to Jason. "YOUR THE REPORTER HUH?!" "NATSU THE SALAMANDER!" Jason cheered. "YOU JERK! YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WRITES BAD STUFF ABOUT ME!" Natsu shouted. You watched admiringly at how Natsu continued to yell at Jason. "Can I shake your hand sir?" Jason asked. "NO WAY!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jason to the floor. "YEAH NATSU! KICK HIS ASS!" You cheer as you pull out your iphone to film. "Awesome! Kitsuna just cheered for Natsu to punch me and he did!" Jason cheered.

Jason went to record everyone in the guild. Everyone but Lucy who tried desperately to get attention. "What do I gotta do to not get noticed around here?" Lucy cried. "Hows about you stop bitching? It's New Years!" You said. "I'll have to pull out the big guns!" Lucy said. She then ran to the side and instantly she came out in a pink playboy bunny costume and ran on stage. "Listen up everybody-" She began. Gajeel who was still in his suit pushed Lucy to the side of the stage holding his guitar.

"I got this Blondie...SHIBI DO BA!" Gajeel sang. The entire guild watched in horror as Gajeel began strumming. "Black Steel Gajeel! COOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!" Jason cheered. Gajeel then blew into the harmonica. "Here's a song for my little vixen doll...Tsuna..." He sang. You blushed and giggled as you sat down in a seat in front of Gajeels stage. "Ooh! You wrote me a song? Alright I'll listen!" You say. Natsu saw this and growled. "YOU WROTE HER A WHAT?!" Gajeel then strummed. "Shibi do ba...Vixens...they are soo sexy...oh yeah..." He sang. You giggle at that and you saw the jealous angry look in Natsu's eye. Gajeel strummed again. "Now listen to me baby...you and me...we gotta get together...oh yeah..."

"OH YEAH I CAN TOTALLY DIG IT!" Jason cheered. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jason towards Gajeel destroying the stage. "NO ONE SINGS A SONG FOR TSUNA EVER!" Natsu shouted. "WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" Gajeel shouted. "SHE'S MINE!" Gajeel then sent an iron pole sending Natsu flying. The two then clashed it out as you watch in awe. "Cut it out you guys! Were being interviewed!" Mirajane cried.

"WOO HOO! FAIRY TAIL'S TWO MALE DRAGON SLAYERS ARE FIGHTING OVER THE HOT FEMALE DRAGON SLAYER BEFORE MY VERY EYES! THIS IS THE HOTTEST THING IN SORCERER WEEKLY HISTORY!" Jason cheered as he took more footage of Natsu and Gajeel fighting. "Fighting over me huh?" You asked. You smirk at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "I am LOVING this!" You laughed.

Later on that night you, Natsu, Happy and Fuse walked up to Lucy who sat alone smiling to herself with a small drink in front of her. You each were packed with your stuff. "What's with that creepy smiling face your making?" Natsu asked. "Word! She like The Grinch!" You said. You, Natsu, Happy and Fuse then began to laugh loudly. "How Lucy Heartfilia Stole Christmas!" Fuse laughed. "Aye!" Happy said. Natsu widen his eyes. "LUCY'S THE GRINCH!?" Lucy glared at you all. "Oh will you guys stop it? Let a gal be happy for once!" She said. "Weren't you acting all mad depressed cause that reporter wouldn't notice you acting like a hoe all day?" You asked. "I'm not a hoe Kitsuna!" Lucy laughed. "Guess what we got you a job!" Natsu said in a sing song voice. "We're gonna meet with someone tomorrow morning doll!" Fuse said. "Which means we gotta get on the train tonight!" Happy said. "Like right now?" Lucy asked. "Uh yes right now!" You said.

"I don't know..." Lucy said. "Uh WHAT?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted money to pay your rent" Natsu said. "It's just not a good time for me!" Lucy said. "Ok! I just won't be getting a roommate no more since you gonna be kicked out! WHATEVER!" You exclaimed. "Sorry...I'm going out on a date tonight!" Lucy said proudly. You grinned. "I'd love to meet this interesting man who want a little white girl like you!" You laughed as you walked away with a disappointed Natsu, Fuse and Happy. "C'mon y'all don't be mad! We don't need a white lazy bitch to have a good time!" You said. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Lucy exclaimed.

...

You each later got on the train that night. You stared up at the ceiling while Natsu, Fuse, and Happy looked out the window. "She not coming!" You said. "Yes she is!" Natsu said. "I don't think so..." Happy said. "Oh well..." Fuse said sadly. Natsu groaned. "I'd figured she wouldn't show up!" Happy said. "I hope that boy dump her!" You said. "You guys talking about me?" You heard. You each surprised turned seeing Lucy. "Here for duty!" She said. "Lucy!" Happy and Fuse cried. "WHITE GIRL!" You tearfully cried as you pulled her into a tight hug. "-OOF! Wow Kitsuna I guess you really missed me!" Lucy cried as she patted your back.

You pull away from Lucy wiping your tears. "Shut up..." "What happened? I thought you had a date tonight?" Natsu asked. You gasped and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "Did you get dumped?! Where's that boy?! IMA POP HIM IN THE HEAD FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART!" You exclaimed. Lucy chuckled. "I didn't get dumped Kitsuna! I wanted to come here with you guys!" She said. "Good! This job will pay your rent!" Happy said. "What? Really?" Lucy asked. "It will pay 70,000 Jewel!" Fuse said. "That is the amount to pay your rent right?" Natsu asked smiling. Lucy looked surprised. "Wow guys I-" You then grabbed her hands. "-I know I spent money for myself at first but we could never turn our backs on you Lucy...we love you..." You say as you give Lucy a hug.

"Wow...thanks guys..." Lucy said as she hugged you back. You pull away and sat Lucy in her seat. "Ima go get us so food before the train starts moving!" You said. "You guys need anything?" "Ooh! Get me a chicken!" Natsu said smiling. "Fish!" Happy cheered. "Same here!" Fuse said. "And you Lucy?" You asked turning to her. Lucy smiled. "That's ok! I'm watching my figure!" She said. You give her an amused expression and patted her head and mouthed 'white girl' as you began to walk away.

As you continued walking through the train you spotted a short little girl with dark blue hair holding too many packages and boxes. Although you were unable to see her face. To make things easier you slide slowly and weave past her to try not to knock over her boxes. The young girl slowly and slightly tripped over your ankle you thought already past her and knocked down some of her boxes. "Oh no...sorry!" The little girl cried as she slowly kneeled down. "Oh no! It's my fault! I got it!" You say as you bend down a bit to pick up the boxes. You place them on top of her other boxes and set them together.

"Thanks!" The little girl said. You give her a ^^ smile. "Your welcome cutie!" You say happily. The girl slowly walked past you again. You stared at her the whole time still unable to see her face. The girl stopped looking and turned around a bit towards you. You quickly turned around blushing from embarrassment before you could even see her face and headed straight to the snack cart. _'Dark blue hair...almost reminds me of...him...' You thought._

The next morning you, Natsu, Happy and Plue danced on top of a table in front of the guild members while Fuse filmed for Instagram. You didn't seem to mind at all at how horrible of a dancer Natsu was as everyone in the guild laughed at him. "Yeah get that Natsu!" You cheered as you continued to dance with him. Natsu grabbed your hands as he danced. "Yeah! Let's do that twerky shake!" He cheered. "You mean harlem shake?" You asked. To your surprise Natsu faced you away from him and pulled your body and pressed it against his. You blushed and looked up at him smiling showing his fangs. "Yeah start grinding! WOO!" He cheered as he grabbed onto your hip. You laughed and began to grind on Natsu as he continued to shake along with Happy and Plue.

"Natsu will you cut it out?! Lets get back to work!" Gray yelled. "WILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY?!" Erza asked angrily. She then glared at you and Natsu. "What is wrong with you both?! Kitsuna are you TWERKING on Natsu?!" "That's right! Whatcha gonna do?" You asked. "Don't be such a killjoy! It's important to take a break every now and then! Right Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah!" You said. "Aye!" Happy said. Natsu then stopped grinding on you and turned to Happy.

You look at him in confusion. "And now...the finale!" He said. "Finale?" You asked confused. Natsu and Happy out of nowhere then began to shake widely. "CHIGI CHIGI CHIGA! CHIGI CHIGI CHIGA!" They sang. This caused you to burst out laughing as tears stream out from your eyes. You lose control and fall off the table only for a pair of arms to catch you. You look up still laughing seeing that it was Macao who caught you. "You two are some wild kids!" He said. "I'm over 8,000!" You chuckle.

You went home later that day and to your confusion and slight amusement you saw Natsu laying in your bed. He looked up seeing you. "Oh! Hey Tsuna!" He said. You smirk and close the door quietly locking it behind just in case. "Oh hey..." _'...sexy...' you mentally added. _You sway walk over to Natsu and sit on the bed next to him. Your hair strand slowly and quietly stretched out to your drawer. "Did you...need something?" You asked seductively as your hair strand pulled out a male condom from your drawer. "Yeah I did..." Natsu said with a smile. You smirk again. "Mmhm...I'm listening..." You say as you slowly drag the condom across the floor.

"Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked. Your eyes widen as you blushed lightly. "...Lucy?" You asked as your hair strand tossed the condom back into the drawer and shut the drawer. "Yeah I'm looking for her. You seen her?" Natsu asked. You sweatdrop. _'So...he's not here to do that...is he?' You thought. _"Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You both then hear the sound of Lucy's door opening from the other side. Natsu brighten up as he got up from the bed. "There she is now!" He said happily as he opened the door to Lucy's room. "Um...wait! What do you need from Lucy?" You asked as you follow him inside.

"WOULD YOU STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu walked to sit in Lucy's couch. Lucy glared at him. "Why did you invite him here?!" "I didn't...it's like you said he broke in..." You say. "I'm sorry but there's something really important that I need to tell you!" Natsu said deeply. You raised an eyebrow at how serious he sounded and got suspicious. _'Why did he say it like that?' You thought. _You stare at Lucy in confusion seeing her blush a furious pink. "What's wrong with you?" You asked. "Hey Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You turn to him. "Yeah?" "I don't mean to be rude but...could I ask you to leave?" Natsu asked. Now it was your turn to blush. "...What?" _'He doesn't want me?!' You thought._

Natsu smiled kindly at you and walked over to slowly push you out the room. "I wanna talk to Lucy alone that's all...go on...scoot!" You slowly teared up a bit. "But...I don't-" Lucy slowly rushed to cut in front of you and shut the door to your room. "Lucy?" Natsu asked confused as he stopped pushing you. "Sh-she doesn't have to leave! SHE CAN STAY!" Lucy said nervously. "Is everything okay with you?" Natsu asked. "WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT?!" Lucy shouted. This stunned Natsu. He slowly got out the window. "You don't need to be rude..." "Natsu...WAIT!" You cried. It was already too late as Natsu jumped off Lucy's window and left. You sigh and turn back to a trembling and blushing Lucy. "Lucy...? What's going on?" You asked sadly. You could almost hear Lucy's heart beating. "Why do I feel funny?" Lucy asked. The suspicious look then spread on your face again. "Hmmm..."

The next morning at the guild you sat at the bar. Mirajane served you a cup of Buneary Blood. "Here you go Kitsuna!" She said sweetly. "Thanks..." You said. Mirajane slowly began to walk away. "Hey Mira?" You asked. Mirajane turned back to you. "What is it?" "I saw you talking with Lucy the other day while I was with Natsu...she's been acting all...extra lately...you know what's up?" You asked. "Oh that?! Lucy must be embarrassed about what I said to her the other day! How cute!" Mirajane cooed. You raise an eyebrow. "What? Cute?" You then turn seeing Lucy at a table biting a churro bar while she read a book.

"Mira what did you-?" You then stopped talking seeing Natsu put his arm around Lucy startling her as she flushed a bright pink. "HEYA! How's it going?" Natsu asked. Lucy embarrassed slid away from Natsu. "HANDS OFF!" "Please don't just drape yourself over me like that!" She yelled. Natsu looked confused as Lucy began to walk away. "What was that?" You asked confused as you turn back to Mirajane who giggled. "What's so funny Mira?" You asked. Mirajane turned to you. "See it's just that-" That's when you both turned seeing Natsu and Gray fight it out while Happy and Fuse who had recorded with his iphone cheered.

"Your not gonna believe this but I think Natsu has a crush on some girl!" You heard a guild member say. Your fox ears anime sprouted into one huge ear as you listened in. "Wait! You mean our Natsu?" Max asked. "There's no way man!" Macao said. "You gotta be joking! He's the last guy I'd ever imagine to get tangled up with some chick!" Wakaba laughed. _'Exactly!' You thought._ "I know what I heard guys! He's been saying stuff like 'I wanna see her!' 'I gotta see her!'" The guildmate said.

You smirk seductively to yourself as you place a finger to your lips. "I wonder who 'she' is..." "Huh? Kitsuna?" Mirajane asked. You turn to her. "You got any makeup back there?" You asked. "Here you go!" Mirajane said presenting you her makeup back. You quickly apply some lipstick, eyeshadow and mascara to your face and slowly get up and sway walk over to Natsu as you flip your hair. "Hey Natsu..." You say as you tap your fingers to his shoulder. Natsu turned around to look at you. "Oh hey Tsuna. What are you all dolled up for?" He asked. You giggled. "Oh no reason!" You say batting your eyelashes. "So..." You began as you adjust Natsu's scarf on his neck. You then walk your two fingers on Natsu's abs as you pucker your lips. Natsu looks at where your fingers were and then at you confused. "I hear your looking for a special girl..." You purred as you inched your body closer to his.

"Uh...yeah I am..." Natsu. He then glanced over your shoulder. "Hey Lucy!" He called as he walked over to her pushing past you a bit. You stare at him sadly. "Lucy?! What about me?" You asked. "Can you meet me tonight? There's something important I gotta tell ya!" Natsu said to her. You gasped so loud you thought you probably stole the air from the rest of the Earth. "What do you say we meet at the Soligate Tree by the Southgate Park?" Natsu asked. "I could do that but could you tell me what this is about?" Lucy asked. _'Is he...ASKING HER OUT?!' You mentally shouted. _

You stare in horror seeing an expression you never saw on Natsu before...he was blushing! "All I can say is it's important!" Natsu said. He turn to the side and shyly scratched his cheek as he blushed which made you blush. _'How cute! I've never seen him look that way before...' You thought._ "Make sure you come alone tonight..." _'COME ALONE?! HE IS ASKING HER OUT! NATSU LIKES LUCY?!' You thought shocked. _"Later!" Natsu said as he ran out the guild. "I think I'll leave..." Lucy said as she slowly left the guild. You were dumbstruck. _'Natsu likes Lucy...NATSU LIKES LUCY?!' You thought. _

You took the moment to close your eyes and let out a shrieking spoiled girls scream. Gray ran over to you. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked putting his hand on your shoulder. You sigh. "That's it...RAMPAGE!" You shoot Gray a glare. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" With that you sock him in the gut. "-GAH!" Gray cried as he clutched his got and sank to the ground. "GRAY DARLING!" Juvia cried. "What's your problem Kitsuna?!" Wakaba asked. "SHUT THE F*** UP!" You then grab your cup of Buneary Blood and pour it on Wakaba's face. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" He asked. "Yous the problem BITCH! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" You yell.

Everyone in the guild then watches as you then kick a barrel of alcohol spilling it all over the floor. "Kitsuna your messing up the guild carpets!" Mirajane cried. You then grabbed a whole table full of food and throw it against a wall creating a giant whole. "YOUR WORSE THAN NATSU!" A guildmate shouted. "SHUT UP!" You shouted as you use your hair strands to smash several tables and chairs. "Tsuna's on a rampage!" Happy said. "Whatever! I'm getting all this for Instagram so I can get likes!" Fuse said as he continues to record you.

You later on had grabbed a hold of Fuse and went back home only to see that Lucy was in the bathtub. You slightly open the door to get a glimpse of her soaking in her tub with a small blush on her face. Fuse sweatdropped. "Yeah see...I thought peeping on sexy girls was MY kinda thing..." "I'm not peeping! And be quiet or she'll hear you!" You whispered. "What's going on?" Fuse asked. "Well rumor has it that Natsu has a crush on Lucy! We both know I DON'T like that! I'm suspicious about Lucy so I want to know her feelings about Natsu. So I need you to broadcast into her head for me with your wires while she's in deep thought!" You said. "Alright...but it's gonna cost ya!" Fuse said. You narrowed your eyes at him. "You want a month supply of P-Magz?" Fuse grinned. "You know me too well!" "Ok less talking more broadcasting! Go!" You ordered.

Fuse then got ready as a magic circle surrounds him a bit. "Ok...Wire Voodoo Magic...Mind Broadcaster!" Triple wires then snaked out of Fuse's paw and snaked through the bathroom and snaked it above the tub and slipped it into Lucy's ear and connected it into her brain. Lucy who was still in deep thought didn't seem to notice. You turn to Fuse seeing his two eyes behaved as a TV screen. You looked into the screen seeing an image of Lucy's thoughts showing her writing the perfect novel. "Ok we're not interested in this!" You say as you tug on Fuse's right ear which changed the channel now showing Lucy as a model for Sorcerer Weekly. You sigh. "Yeah not gonna happen white girl!" You say. You then tug on Fuse's ear changing the channel of Lucy's mind a few times before stopping seeing a handsome image of Natsu with pretty eyes and waving hair in a pink anime background with roses.

_"I wanna see you..." _The beautified Natsu said. You gasped. "Whoa! I didn't think Lucy would think about this!" Fuse laughed. "Be quiet!" You shushed. You then see another image of Lucy in a tight white shirt and dark purple miniskirt blushing as she holds hands with the beautified Natsu who smiles handsomely. The two of them laugh together. "Whoa! Lucy's got it bad!" Fuse laughed. "That bitch! She does love him!" You say angrily. "I think I'm gonna get out of the bath now..." You heard Lucy say.

You gasped. "Get out of her Fuse!" You say. "Alright!" He says as he slowly pulls the wires out of Lucy's head and brings it back into his paws as his eyes return to normal. You heard Lucy step out of the tub and wrap a towel around herself. "Hide!" You whisper. The two of you then hide behind your bed and watch as Lucy walks across your room in only a towel as she enters her room and closes the door.

"C'mon!" You say as you crawl over to the door. Fuse follows you. You slightly open the door now seeing Lucy in a short black dress with white lace with her hair pinned up in a cute ponytail. "Is she trying to get ready for this as if it were a date?! That little bitching skank! She better put those boobs away!" You say angrily. "Girls have issues..." Fuse sighed. "Shut up and get in her head! She's in deep thought again!" You whispered. Fuse groaned. "Fine..." He then casted his spell again and slowly snaked his paws to the distracted Lucy and entered from her ear into her brain.

You turn to Fuse who's eyes behaved as a TV again. You saw sparkly bubbles in the distance and Lucy in her short black dress walking by. "Bitch think she cute!" You muttered. She then walked up to Natsu facing a tree. Natsu turns back to her beautified once again. _"Hey there lady I've been waiting for you..." Natsu says flirtatiously. _Lucy and Natsu join hands together romantically as Lucy blushes. _"Let's have 33 babies together ok Lucy?" Natsu asks. _Lucy nodded. Lucy and Natsu were then shown with a baby Happy with Natsu's hair and a baby Fuse with Lucy's hair both crying. _"I'm all fired up..." Natsu purrs. _Lucy chuckled at that.

Fuse instantly unplugged his wires from Lucy's head and brought it back to his paw and widen his now normal eyes. "Ok...me and Happy as their children?! THAT is downright creepy!" He said. You on the other hand fumed in anger as your face turned red. "LUCYYYYYYYY!" You shouted. "Huh?" You heard Lucy ask in confusion as she looked around. You kick open her door startling her as she got up. "Kitsuna you look mad!" Lucy cried. "Where are you going?!" You demanded. "To...meet up with Natsu...why?" Lucy asked. You clenched your fist. "I'm going to ask you this ONCE! Do you LIKE Natsu?" You ask sternly.

Lucy blushed furiously. "What would make you think that? I don't...like him like him...I'm just...meeting up with him that's all" She said nervously. Your eyes scanned her dress. "That's a pretty sexy outfit for someone who's just going to meet up with a friend..." "Is it?! I wasn't trying to..." Lucy asked. "You can't leave anyway!" You said. "Why?" Lucy asked. "It's your night to wash dishes!" You say pointing to the dirty dish pile which stuck out of the sink. In a matter of seconds Lucy finished up cleaning the dishes. "Done! Now can I go now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah...you can go...you just gotta fix a few things firsts" You say as you walk close to Lucy. "Like what?" Lucy asks. "Just a few small things..." You say scanning her outfit. Your eyes fall to the hemline of her dress. "Why don't you pull this down?" You say as you roughly tug on her dress nearly ripping the fabric. "Hey! Stop it!" Lucy cried as she smacked your hand away. "Maybe you could fix your HAIR!" You exclaim as you pull on Lucy's hair ruining her ponytail. "OW!" She cried. "AND IN ADDITION YOU COULD USE A LITTLE MAKEUP!" You shout as you punch Lucy in the face giving her a purple bruise. "KITSUNA!" She cried.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" You shout as you tackle Lucy to the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She yelled as she tried pushing you off. "HELL YEAH I AM BITCH!" You shout as you tug on Lucy's dress ripping it a bit. "KITSUNA STOP!" Lucy shouted as she sent you a kick in the face sending you towards the floor. "Ow!" You groan. Lucy stood up and glared at you. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She shouted. A crazy berserk look spreads on your face. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ON THIS DATE!" You screamed as you tackle Lucy and scratch her face with her claws. Lucy screamed in horror as you scratched your face.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LEAVE!" You shouted. "I DON'T GET IT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME AND NATSU?!" Lucy shouted. "I WON'T LET ANY WHITE BITCH TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND YOU HOE!" You shout as you slap Lucy upside the face. Lucy growled in anger. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I CAN'T GO THEN I'M GONNA GO ON THIS DATE!" Your eyes soften as you stop attacking Lucy. "...What?" Lucy then sent you a harsh kick to your chest. You cough out a large supply of wind and got sent flying towards a the wall and you heard a slight crack sound in your spine. "OWwwwww...owwwwww" You cry weakly. "Oh no my back! I can't move!" You cry. Lucy stood up. "Well that's just too bad! Cause I'm going on this date whether you like it or not!" She said as she ran out the door.

Tears fell from your eyes. "Lucy NO! Don't do it...DON'T DO IT!" You sob. Fuse then walked over to you. "You brought this upon yourself! Now what can ya do?" "Oh leave me alone Fuse! This isn't right! NATSU IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" You cried. "Tell that to the Fairy Tail fans!" Fuse said showing you his iphone. "Huh?" You glance at the screen and widen your teared up eyes. "'Nalu?!' 'Nalu Love Stories?!' 'Nalu Fanfiction?!' 'Natsu LOVES LUCY?!' 'NATSU X LUCY?!' WHO CREATED THIS?!" You exclaimed. "The fanbase of the show...were not real characters you know. Everyone around the worlds ships Natsu with Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna and even with Erza...no Kitsuna" Fuse said. "THEY CAN'T CREATE KATSUNA?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You sob.

"Hey now don't cry! There are other guys out there!" Fuse said. You glare at him. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" You sob. "AM I GONNA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE AS A LONELY OLD WOMAN?!" "Well if I were you I get up and do something about it!" Fuse said. You turn to him. "Huh?" "Go get your man! Do it! What happened to the seductive vixen I know and love who lusts after Natsu every chance she gets? Huh? Don't slump and feel sorry for yourself!" Fuse said. You wipe your tears away. "Your right...I'll go after him!" You say as you carefully get up and stretch to bring your back, back to normal. "Thata girl! Go get your man!" Fuse said. "I will! Thanks Fuse!" You said. You then rush out the door and hit the streets.

You made it to the meeting place and climb up the tree. "Now where are they?" You asked. You then spot Natsu under the tree leaning against it. "There you are...now where's Lucy?" You whispered. Natsu then looked around. "Could have sworn I heard somebody..." He said. Lucy then walked up to him. Natsu smiled. "Hey! You made it!" Natsu said. Lucy then freaked out. _'Ok...at the right moment...I'll tell Natsu how I feel before he says anything to Lucy!' You thought._

To your confusion you saw Natsu pick up a shovel and dig out some dirt. "Sure took you long enough! Now hurry up and summon that maid of yours!" Natsu said. You and Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You know what's her name...oh yeah Virgo!" Natsu said. "You see the ground is too tough for me to dig through! Virgo can get past it!" He added. "Is he into Virgo?" You whispered. "Hold on...you said you had something important...to say?" Lucy asked nervously. "Yeah...?" You whisper knowingly. Natsu walked up to her. "Your not gonna believe this but theres an abandoned treasure here!" He said excitedly.

You and Lucy's eyes go anime white in confusion. "There are embarrassing pictures of everyone in Fairy Tail buried down here! So...I really wanna dig it up!" Natsu said eagerly. "Um...I heard you...say you had a crush on a girl?" Lucy asked. "Yeah? YEAH?" You asked knowingly again. You quickly cover your mouth again for being a bit too loud but luckily they didn't notice. "I was just looking for Virgo it's not like I got feelings for her or nothing...I was just hoping she could dig up this big hole for me!" Natsu said happily. "Oh my f******...damn..." You sigh. "THAT'S WHAT'S IMPORTANT?! DIGGING A HOLE?!" Lucy shouted. She then sent multiple slaps at Natsu's face. "OW!" Natsu cried. Lucy then ran away.

Natsu then looked dumbstruck as he was left with a hand print from the slap. You giggle to yourself and jump down the tree and landed next to him. Natsu widen his eyes in surprise when he saw you. "Tsuna?" "Hey Natsu..." You say with a smile. "We're you up there this whole time?" Natsu asked as you walked close to him. You cup his face in your hands and lean in to press your lips against his cheek where Lucy slapped him. "-Mwah..." You lean away from Natsu seeing him flush a deep rose. You smile. "I should have never doubted you Natsu..." You say.

"What? What are you talking about Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You press your finger to his lips and shushed him. You giggle and put your finger under his chin. "What do you say I help you out with your little problem?" You say as you go into your Were Fox Form. "Whoa! You could dig it all up yourself?" Natsu asked. You smiled and walked over to the hole. "You got it!" You say. In a matter of seconds you quickly dug out the hole and pull out the box full of embarrassing photo's. "Got it!" You say happily as you give it to him.

Natsu smiled happily. "Yeah! We got it!" "Well I'm gone! Goodnight Natsu!" You say walking away. Natsu looked at you confused. "Tsuna wait!" Natsu said. You stopped walking and turned back to him. "What?" "Do you wanna...go to Burger King with me?" Natsu asked a nit nervously. "Now?" You asked. "Yeah sure if you want. I am getting kind of hungry!" Natsu said smiling. You smile back and walk over to take his hand in yours. "Great...it's a date!" You say as you give Natsu another kiss on the cheek. Natsu flushed a bright red. "D-date?! What?!" You grab his hand and lead him away. "C'mon Natsu!" You say leading him away from the tree. "Tsuna!" He says surprised. You laughed and finally arrived at Burger King for a quick fast food date which has just only begun.

...

After your unofficial couple date with Natsu you head back home and skipped into your room. You instantly sigh as you look at Lucy's door feeling guilt. "You know you want to apologize!" You heard. You turn seeing Fuse sitting on top of your drawer. You blush and glare at him. "Why don't you just go bath with Garnett already?" Fuse grinned. "I will!" He said as he took off his leather vest. "Hurry up Fuse! The water's getting cold!" You heard Garnett cry from the bathroom. "It's about to get real hot in there baby!" Fuse says as he flew into the bathroom shutting the door.

You roll your eyes at them and slowly open the door to Lucy's room seeing her still in her outfit moping in her bed. You walk inside closing the door behind you. "Hey..." You said. "Go away..." Lucy said. You walk over to sit next to her on the bed. "I got you Burger King..." You say showing her the bag of Burger King food. "Not hungry..." Lucy said. You sigh. "Look I'm sorry ok? I should have never hurt you..." Lucy turned to you. "But why did you? What do you have against me if I were to ever go out with Natsu?" Lucy asked. You blushed and stared at the ground. "C'mon you can tell me..." Lucy said. "I'd rather not..." You say. Lucy turned to the side. "I thought so..."

You put your hand on top of hers making Lucy turn back to you. "But...even if Natsu did express his feelings towards you I want you to know...that I'd be willing to learn to cope and deal with it!" You say. Lucy smiled at you. "Thanks!" "And I'm sorry about ruining your outfit...and your hair" You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah you ruin things alot..." The two of you then chuckle at her words and then take the moment to smile at each other. "Hey...I have a perfect way to make it up to you!" You say. "Yeah? How?" Lucy asks curiously. You slowly take off your Magical Wig revealing your teal hair and magically change into your princess outfit. "Are we going for a fly again?" Lucy asked.

You smile and shake your head as you grab her arm and lead Lucy into your room. You sit her onto your couch and go to the cupboard and pull out a glass tube full of golden liquid and a dropper. You walk over to Lucy and sit next to her. "Open your mouth" You say as you stick your dropper into the liquid. "Why?" Lucy asks. "Just do it! I want you to drink this" You say. "Uh ok..." Lucy says nervously. She then opens her mouth and you drop the liquids onto her tongue. "This will enable you to temporarily speak the Fenielosis language but to the Fanfiction Audience your still speaking english for them to understand" You say as you finish dropping the liquid in her mouth. "Wow for real?!" Lucy asks. "It's Fenie Blood. If fed to another species they will understand the language" You said. "I WAS DRINKING BLOOD?! WAIT WHY IS YOUR BLOOD GOLD!?" Lucy asks.

You stood up and walked away. "Forget that..." You then go to your closet and pull out your magic Mirror of Links and leaned it towards the wall across your couch. "What's with the mirror?" Lucy asked. You take her hand. "C'mon!" You say. You both sit down in front of the mirror. You closed your eyes and got in a praying position. **_"Kolla ma sha sha...Muka la na na fa...Kulla ma sha..." _**you sang beautifully. "Wow...so pretty..." Lucy said. The mirror then cleared showing a visual of your 15 sisters each getting ready for bed.

"Pullo..." You say with a wave. Your sisters each turned to you and gasped and ran over. "Kitsaleeja!" They each say surprised. "How are you? Are you doing well?" Kaguya asked. "Are you married?" Kermala asked. "Shut up Kermala!" Kretina said. "Wow! It's the other Princesses!" Lucy said surprised. "Sisters...there's someone who'd I like you to meet!" You say with a smile as the _Ending Music _plays. Your sisters gasped seeing Lucy right before their eyes. "A HUMAN!" They say surprised. Lucy waved at them. "Hi! I'm Lucy!"

**Fairy Tail Ending 5: Song: 'Holy Shine' By: DaisyxDaisy!**

_The scene opens up showing a night sky with shooting stars running through it. The camera pans down showing chibi Wendy and chibi Carla sitting on the grass. Chibi Wendy who has a small tear in her eye while chibi Carla stares boldly at the sky. She then gasps at what she see's followed by chibi Wendy who looks up. The scene switches showing chibi Natsu, chibi Happy, chibi Kitsuna posing cutely in her new outfit as she takes a selfie, chibi Fuse with anime heart eyes as he reads a P Mag, chibi Lucy, chibi Erza, chibi shirtless Gray, chibi shirtless Lyon, chibi Sherry, chibi Jura, the chibi Blue Pegasus boys with a tiny chibi Ichiya jumping down as chibi Wendy and chibi Carla. gets up._

_ The chibi's then fade out showing constellations. Chibi Wendy then takes a moment to turn around as real Wendy turns around switching the scene showing Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Kitsuna, Happy and Fuse in the daytime in unique poses. Kitsuna is shown posing next to Lucy as she stands crossed leg a bit with her hand on her hip as she bends over smirking with a wink as she blows a kiss. Fuse is then shown laying lazily in the grass next to Happy as he has a relaxed smile on his face. _

_ The scene then shows a confused Wendy and Carla at night looking at them. The two then look at each other as if asking if they should go. Wendy then nods and the two smile as they begin to run. The scene then switches to Wendy running alone at night away from the ocean on the left side for a moment. She continues running as the sun comes up. Wendy then turns around only to be blown back into the bright abyss full of shooting lights. The last scene then shows a young Mystogen smiling down at a young Wendy together at the sunlight._

**Tv Board Aftermath: **

** _Kitsuna, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Fuse are shown as semi chibi's staring at the TV. Kitsuna is shown grinning as she lays on top of the TV with a smirking Fuse next to her._**

** Natsu: What's that? Some guys from a guild are causing problems?**

** Kitsuna: Ok so we'll just kick their ass!**

** Natsu: Yeah that's right! There isn't anybody we can't beat!**

** Fuse: You guys can't go!**

** Kitsuna: Uh WHY?**

** Happy: Cause they have hostages Tsuna! **

** Fuse: Knowing those two they would probably beat them up too!**

** Kitsuna: WHAT?!**

** Natsu: Just for saying that we're gonna go! C'mon Tsuna!**

** Fuse: Don't be stupid!**

** Natsu: How do you think Tsuna and I are supposed to get more screen time?!**

** Kitsuna: Are you saying white girl Lucy is going to have more screen time in this episode?!**

** Kitsuna, Natsu, Happy and Fuse: NEXT TIME: Love and Lucky!**

** Kitsuna: I hate white girls man! Why they getting all the good stuff?!**

** Natsu: What's a white girl?**

** Fuse: Man your dumb...Gray was right!**

** Natsu: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!**

** Happy: Fuse don't provoke him!**

** Fuse: I'm not scared!**

** Kitsuna: Are you gonna go fight Gray?**

** Natsu: HELL YEAH I AM!**

** Happy New Year and R&amp;R!**


	38. Love N' Lucky Allied Forces!

**ENJOY! This will be a piece of 51 and the rest 52!**

** CUE RECAP!**

** ...**

** CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

** ...**

** Please ENJOY!**

That late afternoon you, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Fuse lazily layed on a table each either sipping some drinks or eating fish...and then there was Fuse alone who read some new 'P Magz' you promised to buy him as he drooled across the magazine pages. With a lazy look on your face your loudly slurped on your Buneary Blood Drink with broken CD's inside. "Must you slurp so loudly?" Lucy groaned as she continued to lay on the table. You turn to her. "Just because Natsu too tired to go on a job and your mad about it doesn't mean you gotta bitch at me about it!" You said. Lucy groaned at that. "And you can keep groaning white girl!" You said.

You turned and watched Natsu bite on a spark fireball and swallowed it. Lucy looked at Natsu anime tearing. "Can we just find a real job?" "No! Now leave him alone!" You say to her. Lucy whimpered. "I'll never be able to cover my rent!" You ignore her and sighed happily as you stretched. "Mmm! My back feel so good from the massage I got last night at home! I feel so nice! I don't feel back pain no more!" You say. Natsu turned to you. "Oh yeah?" You smile. "Mmhm! You know if you want you can come by later tonight! My masseuse can massage your back and make it feel good!" You said. Natsu smiled. "You mean it?" You nodded. "Yep!"

Lucy continued to groan. You rolled your eyes and did your best to ignore her. "Hey Natsu? You got lotion? I'm getting ashy!" You said. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's lotion? And what's ashy?" Your eyes anime darken as you sweatdrop. You shook your head. "Never mind..." You then watch Fuse pull out a tiny bottle of Bath and Body Works lotion. "I got you covered!" He says handing you the lotion. You smile and take it from him. "Thanks..." You say as you open the bottle and apply lotion onto your arms.

"Let's take a job!" You heard Natsu say as he got him. You smirk at him. "Wow you sure changed your mind quick on that one!" Happy said. "For real! NOW you wanna do something?" You asked. "Seriously?! You wanna get back to work?" Lucy cried. "Oh guys THANK YOU!" She cried out. "I wasn't trying to be lazy or nothing. I was just waiting for the perfect job!" Natsu said. "Alright then! Let's go get Erza and Gray" You said. "Ok!" Natsu nodded. You each then turn and notice Lucy looking off to the side looking lost. "What's the matter? You okay?" Natsu asked. "Lucy what's wrong which you? Why you making that face?" You asked.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: Love N' Lucky Allied Forces!**

You and Natsu each exchanged confused looks with your cats. Lucy then looked down. "It might be in my imagination but I'm getting this super creepy feeling like somebodies watching me..." She said. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Your right sweetie it is in your imagination..." You then turned to Natsu and Happy seeing that they were reading a dictionary while Fuse sweatdropped watching them. "Is there a term for Lucy's condition?" Natsu asked. "Maybe it's her ego!" Happy said. "I don't wanna be stalked!" Lucy said. You glare at her. "Girl ani't nobody looking at you! Now drink ya juice and calm yourself!" You say sternly before sipping your drink. Lucy then turned to you. "Kitsuna I'm serious!"

You then watched as Lucy put her white leather jacket on. "Well I gotta run! You coming Kitsuna?" She asked. You scanned her outfit in disgust. "What's up?" She asked. "Ok Lucy what is this?" You asked. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "I mean...how you gonna wear a long white jacket with a green tank top, a pink tube top and a yellow skirt?" You asked. "Let the lady look cute Kitsuna, damn!" Fuse said. "You shut up!" You say as you flicked his ear. He winced at that. "My outfit is stylish! Who cares what you think?" Lucy said. "I'm not tryna be mean but...c'mon! Who wears a long sleeve with a short skirt? Is that what all white girls wearing these days? Like are you hot or are you cold?" You stated.

Lucy sighed. "If your just gonna make fun of me then I'm just gonna walk home by myself!" She said walking away. You chuckled at how she just stood up to you. "Wait! Wait! Come back you big baby! Ima walk with you!" You say getting up. You turn to Natsu and Happy. "Bye y'all! Remember to come by later for that massage!" You said patting Natsu's shoulder. "Ok! Remember tomorrow at noon were gonna take the job!" Natsu said. "Ok! Bye!" You say walking away. Fuse flew after you soon after.

That night you and Lucy walked home while Fuse flew next to you while you carried Plue in your arms. Lucy walked alongside the water pavement side as usual as a couple of boaters past by. "Tomorrows gonna be a day of gleam! Finally some work for me!" Lucy sang. You groaned. "Must you sing? And why you walking on their like a little 500 year old?" You asked annoyed. Lucy looked at you confused. "Uh...500?" "That's a 5 year old in Fenie years" You said. Lucy sweatdropped. Fuse sighed. "It's too complicated to explain..." He said. "Your gonna fall one of these days Lucy!" A boater guy called. "Don't worry I'm fine!" Lucy said. You turn to Fuse smirking. "The day she falls Ima be laughing SO LOUD!" You said. Fuse smirked back. "Oh yeah?" "Mmhm! Ima be like..." You then let out a loud exaggerated laugh.

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah very funny..." You turn to her. "Girl you know I'm only playing with you! You can't take a joke?" You asked. Lucy gave you a small smile. "I guess it is good to joke once in awhile" She laughed. "What should I wear tomorrow?" Lucy asked. "A bikini..NO! A bunny costume!" Fuse suggested. "YEAHHH!" He cheered. Lucy sweatdropped. "No thanks perv I think I'll just stick to normal clothes for a change..." Fuse flew closer to her side. "No problem doll face...I respect that..." With that Fuse slowly lifted up the side of her skirt only to be whacked away in an instant towards a building. "YOU ARE SUCH A SICK CAT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF DECENCY?!" Lucy shouted. You saw Fuse knocked out against the building with a grin on his face. "Pink thong panties..."

You chuckle at that. Lucy turned to you. "Seriously! How were you able to put up with him back in the Kingdom?!" "Well he looked up my skirt when he hatched...and then he met my sisters! And soon he just left my body alone cause I was more of a care taker to him" You say as you pick up Fuse with your hair strand. "So how do you like my sisters?" You asked. Lucy smiled. "They're really nice! So many different hair colors, personalities and accents! They're all really pretty!" She said. You flip your hair. "Well sexiness runs in the family!" "You got that right!" Fuse said. "They're all really unique! Kaguya is so sweet! And Kulala is so elegant! And Kalentina is so..." Lucy began. "...Loud?" You laughed. Lucy giggled. "Yeah! But really cool too!"

You looked down at Plue. "I got some left over Burger King in the fridge you want some? Tch tch!" Plue smiled. "Pun punnn!" Lucy then stopped walking and looked back and screamed. You look at her confused. "Huh?" Lucy automatically began to zip past you. "WHITE GIRL!" You called as you and Fuse chase after her. "What's wrong Lucy?" Fuse asked. "Someone IS watching me!" Lucy cried. "WHO?" You asked. You stopped walking seeing nobody in the distance and glare back at Lucy. "Girl they're ani't nobody there!" "I don't see anybody either!" Fuse said. "You gotta believe me!" Lucy cried. "Well if you get rapped that's your fault! I don't got time to waste I got Burger King food and a massager lady waiting for me! BYE!" You say as you and Fuse run away from Lucy. "WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried.

You and Fuse later made it to your doorstep and watched how Plue disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World. You sigh. "Damn...and he was looking forward to eating that Burger King food!" You said. "They probably have Burger King at the Celestial Spirit World!" Fuse said shrugging. You nodded. "Yeah..." You both then spot Natsu and Happy in front of your door saluting. "Oh hey! You here for the massage?" You asked Natsu. The two of them say nothing and continue to salute. You and Fuse sweatdropped. "Why are you guys acting so weird?" Fuse asked. That was when Lucy walked by quietly. You turn to her. "Oh hey Lucy. You good? Virginity still intact?" You asked. "Not in the mood..." She muttered.

"All clear on your end Sargent Happy?" Natsu asked. "Aye aye! Captain Natsu!" Happy said. "You guys are such children!" Fuse said. Natsu and Happy then stopped saluting. "Welcome home you guys!" Natsu said. "Finally you woke up!" You said. "We're happy to report that no suspicious individuals have been detected!" Happy said. "Thanks you guys..." Lucy said sadly. "Captain! It appears that we have a party pooper sir!" Happy chimed. "Will you shut up?" Fuse groaned. "Is something wrong? You look upset!" Natsu said.

You each then turn around spotting a shadowy figure hiding. Fuse and Happy flew over to it and you each saw a hand waving them to go away. "What are you doing here?" Fuse asked. "Captain! We got a creeper over here!" Happy reported. Natsu jumped in the air. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" He then landed and you each heard a familiar groan of irritation. You walk over seeing a shirtless Gray laying on the ground. Lucy followed you afterwards. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He asked Natsu. "Man what the heck are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "It was Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Boy! Shame on you!" You said. Gray glared at you. "Shame on me?! What's the big idea with you punching me out of nowhere the other day? HUH?!" You smirk cheekily at that. "Oh that? You still mad I socked you in the gut? Well...you know I didn't mean it!" "Oh yeah right!" Gray said rolling his eyes. "Boy, you know better than to not go near me when I'm on a Rampage! You know I be going crazy hitting everybody!" You laughed. "I really don't know what goes on in that crazy head of yours..." Gray sighed. You giggle and patted his head. "C'mon Gray you know I love you!" You laughed as you ruffled his black hair.

You then glare at him. "But stalking on this poor white girl is a new low! I should beat you up again right now!" "And here I thought I was a dirty pervert!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. He then flew over to Gray. "I didn't think you were the perv stalking Lucy!" He said. "You've got it all wrong!" Lucy cried. "NO! We got it all RIGHT!" You laughed. "Calm down..." Gray sighed. "I overheard her say that someone was watching her so I followed her to make sure she got home safe! Geez! I was just looking out for a friend!" "Aww I think that's sweet!" You say patting his head. "I'm sorry..." "You lovveee heer don't you?" Happy asked. "WATCH IT OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN CAT!" Gray shouted.

"You know I've never really liked you that much but now...I've lost all respect for you!" Natsu said. You bursted out laughing at that never expecting Natsu to say such a thing. Gray got in his face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. Happy flew over to him. "I always suspected you might be a pervert cause you walk around half naked and now that your stalking a cute girl I'm positive-" Happy was then instantly punched up into the sky by Gray. Fuse smiled and flew over to Gray. "Man! You just made my day!" He laughed. You glare at Gray. "GRAY! YOU ANIMAL ABUSING?! NATSU BEAT THIS BOYS ASS RIGHT NOW!" You shouted.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME YOU FIRE MOUTH BREATHER!?" Gray shouted at Natsu. "You just mad you've been caught red handed you pervy popsicle!" Natsu sneered. The two then clashed it out as Lucy watched in horror. "CAN'T YOU GUYS TAKE THIS FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE?! PLEASE?!" She shouted. "Oh well!" Fuse said as he flew back to her. You turn back seeing Lucy smile at them which made you smile. You walk over to her and grab her hand. "C'mon inside! I'll make us some tea!" You say as you unlock the door. Lucy smiled at you. "Sure..." She then followed you inside along with Fuse and you both walked upstairs giggling out of nowhere for no reason.

The next morning you each went to the guild and got packed. "LUCY! TIME FOR US TO GO TO WORK!" Natsu said happily. "LETS GO!" Happy added. "You got all your stuff Lucy?" You asked her. Lucy giggled. "Yeah!" "So what job are we doing?" Fuse asked. "Who knows? You got any idea Erza?" You asked turning to her. "Actually I haven't decided yet" She said. "How about this one!" Gray said. You each turn to him seeing him hold up a request sheet that had a familiar curved 'M' on it. "They built a new McDonald's in Magnolia and someone wants it to be blown up!" Gray explained. An excited look spreads on your face. "YAS! SAY THAT! Let's all blow up Mc'Donalds! We gonna get mad likes for this on Instagram!" "Don't you mean you'll get all the likes on Instagram?" Gray asked. "AND! Lucy will be able to pay her rent!" You say putting squeezing her shoulder a bit.

"Let's take that job then! It's been awhile since we blew up Mc'Donalds hasn't it?" Erza asked you. You smile. "YUP!" "Yeah I'm fired up! I can't wait to blow up Mc'Donalds!" Natsu said happily. You then watch Lucy turn to listen to a conversation Macao and Wakaba were having although you didn't both to listen. You then turn to the others and explaining the plan on how to blow up Mc'Donalds. "Ok! So Natsu will blow up some ovens with his Fire Dragon's Roar, Gray will freeze up the smoothie area and the Play Place area where all the kids go, Erza will tie up the workers and the manager and stuff them inside a french frier which will burn off their faces, I'm gonna destroy all the merchandise and attack the costumers for eating the food ACTUALLY saving their lives at the same time and Happy and Fuse are gonna film it all for Instagram!" You explain.

"You know I'm down!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "What about Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Oh her? Lucy can probably make Aquarius flood the whole building or something like that..." You said. "Ready to go Lucy?" Natsu asked. You each turned around seeing Lucy was no longer with you all. "She's not here. I wonder where she's gone?" Happy asked. "I have no idea..." Erza said. "Well I ani't waiting! We gonna blow up Mc'Donalds like it or NOT! C'mon y'all!" You say. You then hear a beep on your iphone and pull it out of your bikini top to go on Instagram seeing a latest update. You saw a selfie of Lucy winking as puts her boot on top of a persons stomach who layed out cold on a restaurant tiled floor. You saw a few more people knocked out with Taurus in the background.

_'My spirits nd I kick but! Nd I did dis al by myself! #Awesome!'_

You gasped loudly staring in complete shock and slight anger at how she was able to cause so much destruction by herself and typed back in the comments.

_TsunaLuv: WHERE R U?!_

_ CelestialBeauti: Out! ;P_

You slowly growled furiously as you felt your palms shake. "What's the matter?" Erza asked. "LOOK!" You then show all of them the selfie and they stare in surprise. "Whoa is she-?" Gray began. "YO! WHERE SHE AT?!" You shouted angrily. "I think she blew up Mc'Donalds...by herself..." Natsu shouted. "WHAT?!" You shouted. You then dashed out the guild in anger to pursue after Lucy. "Hey! Wait for us Tsuna!" Natsu said as he and everyone else follows you.

You each kept running that afternoon and spotted Lucy in front of a building. "LUCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" You each shouted. "THERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Natsu asked. "YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" Gray added. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" You finished. You each stopped seeing that Lucy had blew up Mc'Donalds as a giant tipped over 'M' layed down next to her. You dropped to your knees in complete shock and disbelief. "You were able to blow up Mc'Donalds by yourself? Call me impressed!" Erza said. "Well thanks but..." Lucy then spotted you sobbing on the ground. "YOU BLEW UP MC'DONALDS ALL BY YOURSELF! YOU BITCHHHHHHHH!"

You automatically shot up to attack Lucy only for Natsu and Gray to hold you back. "Hey now take it easy!" Gray said. "Yeah Tsuna relax!" Natsu said. "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'VE BEEN WAITING 19 F****** CHAPTERS TO BLOW UP MC'DONALDS!?" You shouted. "Watch your language!" Erza said sternly. "Erza F*** YOU!" You shouted. Erza gave you a small glare. "And F*** you..." She said calmly as she tugged hard on your left ear to disrespect you. You fumed in anger and did your best to break your grasp from Natsu and Gray to attack her but they kept holding you back. You eventually gave up. "Y'all are BITCHES!" You sobbed.

You each continued to walk back with Lucy as you continued to sob. "You wanna explain why you ditched us like that?" Natsu asked. "It was no big deal!" Lucy said. "NO BIG DEAL?! YOU KNEW I WANTED TO BLOW UP MC'DONALDS YOU STUPID BITCH!" You cried. "Kitsuna here was crying the whole day since you left!" Fuse laughed. "Sorry about that!" Lucy said. "Just for pissing me off! You washing dishes! I don't care if it's my night to do it!" You yelled.

Later that night you sat in your room in bed wearing your white lingerie and sobbed quietly as you went on your iphone. Natsu who was currently being massaged in the corner kept moaning in pleasure from the feeling. You then scroll through random posts from your guildmates and then spotted one from Cana's which displayed a Mc'Donalds building.

_'They built a new 1...UGH! Som1 needs to blow it up! #PissedOff!'_

A big smile spreads on your face. You then forward the pic to Erza.

_TsunaLuv: They bilt a new Mc'Donalds!_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: IM on my way! I'll bring Gray!_

_ TsunaLuv: Wha?  
_

In 2 minutes you heard the sound of heavy luggage in front of your house. You rush over to your opened window and saw Erza with Gray at your door with huge luggage with them attached to a Magic Four Wheeler. "Erza? Gray?" You asked. "Get Natsu and Lucy" Gray said. "Why?" You asked. "Get ready! We're blowing up Mc'Donalds!" Erza said. A big grin spreads on your face. You turn around and pulled out Jewel Dollars from under your pillow and throw it at the massager lady. "HERE!" You say tossing it at her face. The lady barely catches it and you push her out of your house.

Natsu gets up from the massaging table. "What's up Tsuna?" You dump him off the table making him hit the ground. "OW! What's the big idea?!" He yelled. "Get ready! We leaving!" You say. Natsu looks at you confused. "What?" You grab him by the arm and push him out your door. "Meet Erza and Gray outside! Oh! And take Fuse with you!" You say as you picked up Fuse by his tail who was still sleeping on your drawer and give him to Natsu. "Wait! Tsuna! What's the-?" You then slam the door in his face.

You rush open to Lucy's door and open it seeing her get ready for bed as she was in her pjs. You grab her out of bed and yank her out by the arm making her hit the floor hard. "OW!" She cried. "Get out of bed! Get out of bed!" You say quickly. "WHAT?!" She asked. You yank her up and toss her some clothes hard. "HEY!" She cried. You then toss some of her brown boots at her feet. "C'mon lets GO!" You say. "Kitsuna what's the meaning of this?!" Lucy cried as she began to change. "WE BLOWING UP MC'DONALDS BITCH! LET'S GO!" You shout as you grab her by the arm. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?!"

You then grab Lucy by the waist and make your way over to her opened window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She cried. "JUMP!" You shout. "KITSUNA THIS IS-" You then force her way out of the window and jump out together with Lucy screaming the whole time as she did her best to hold her skirt and you each landed on Erza's luggage. You both then slowly climb into the car as Erza finally got in the drivers seat. "Bout time you both got here!" Gray said. "White girl taking her sweet time!" You say. "I'm all fired up! Let's blow up Mc'Donalds!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy said.

"I have to wake up to this?" Fuse asked groggily. "DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Lucy asked. "WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE! WE'RE BLOWING UP MC'DONALDS LIKE IT OR NOT!" Erza shouted sternly. Lucy shrieked. You smiled. "That's the best thing I heard you say all day Erza Honey!" Erza then requipped to her Anti-Mc'Donalds Armor. "GET MOVING!" she shouted as she started the vehicle speeding. You kept the motion sick Natsu towards your breasts while Lucy and Gray screamed as they begged Erza to slow down with you laughing the whole time. It was going to be one long night!

...

The next morning you all each went on another job to work as waiters and waitresses at the newest restaurant 8island. Instead of wearing your assigned uniform you wore a bikini top which consisted of giant shiny white spoons that covered each breast as well as having tiny spoons for crossover straps and a slightly wide white lacy miniskirt which had tiny plate and fork designs printed on along white white heels. You curled your hair and fox ears for the occasion and a white headband with a big shiny teacup attached to it. You were currently dusting some tables after cleaning up the mess.

You turned seeing Lucy who was dressed up in an orange strapless uniform taking orders sweetly. "Hmm...she's not bad but...it needs something..." You muttered. Lucy then walked away and stopped suddenly. "WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?! WAITRESSING?!" She cried. "Lucy!" Natsu called. "YEAH WHAT?!" Lucy asked rudely. You both turned seeing Natsu in a suit holding a plate of rice and chicken. "Your working a job for crying out loud!" He said. "Word! Be grateful we out here for you!" You say. "Since when did waiting tables become wizard work?! And why do I have to wear this horrible outfit?!" Lucy complained as she tugged on her skirt. "Girl you know you like wearing that revealing outfit!" You giggled. "Well I know I can rock this look but still..." Lucy said sarcastically. You narrow your eyes at her and pick up a wet rag off the table. "Get back to work Cinderella!" You say as you pelted the rag at Lucy's chest making them bounce a bit. Lucy shrieked feeling the wet feeling and glared at you. "HEY!"

You laugh at that and begin dusting the next table. Happy then walked by wearing a suit holding cups to serve and explained to Lucy how the chef uses magic to make dishes. "Where's Fuse?" You asked. Happy sweatdropped. "Well he's-" "-HELLOO!" You heard an amused voice say. You each turned seeing Fuse who was in a suit under a table lifting and peeking under a woman's skirt. "Oh yeah...these panties are nice! I should buy these for Lucy!" He laughed. You chuckle at that in amusement as Lucy's face redden. "FUSE! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'LL RUIN OUR JOB!" Lucy cried.

Natsu looked down at Fuse as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Yeah pal quit messing around! We need to do this job to pay Lucy's rent!" He said. Lucy then rammed a plate at his face. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE EATING THE COSTUMERS FOOD!" Lucy shouted. "But throwing trays is okay?!" Happy asked. You shook your head at Lucy, Fuse and Natsu. "All of y'all are horrible at your jobs! I won't hire any of y'all anywhere!" You say. You then smirk at Natsu who was eating another piece of chicken. "Mmm...but then again..." You then sway walk over to Natsu who looks at you confused. "...A grown man needs to eat..." You flirt as you dusted Natsu's suit.

"Yeah you should lighten up Lucy!" You heard. You each turned seeing Gray who was shirtless only wearing a bow tie and his boxers holding a tray of cups. "The uniforms aren't all that bad if you ask me!" He said. You smile. "Right?" You say in agreement. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "Your barely even wearing one..." "Isn't he always like that?" You shrugged. "And Kitsuna your not even wearing the same uniform as me...IS THAT A METAL SPOON BIKINI?!" Lucy asked. You sighed. "I don't do orange unless if I'm cosplaying as a PokeDigi..." You said. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A TEACUP ON YOUR HEAD?!" Lucy asked. "Its fashion...AND STOP COMPLAINING LIKE GODDAMN!" "Yeah don't forget we're here for YOUR rent!" Gray added. "FOR REAL!" You finished. "Yeah I know..." Lucy sighed.

"That's strange...look right there!" Gray said. "Hmm?" You and Lucy looked seeing Erza in her orange uniform swaying towards a group of male costumers at a table. Lucy's jaw dropped as her head tilted a bit too far. You smirked. "Stare all you like white girl..." You say as you close her mouth. You then stare at Lucy's chest for a moment. "Hmm..Erza's able to fill in that outfit better than you!" You laughed. Lucy then covered her chest blushing in embarassment. "HEY! What exactly are you saying?!" You laugh at that and watched as Erza leaned against the table flashing her cleavage at the costumers. "I know you want something...isn't that true? Now tell me..." She purred. The three men blushed as they began steaming from Erza's seductive approach. "YES! WE'LL TAKE ONE OF EVERYTHING!" The men cheered. "I am truly grateful!" Erza said. "OUR PLEASURE M'AM!" The men say. Lucy and Gray sweatdropped at that.

"That's one way to do it I guess..." Gray said. Fuse let out a wolf whistle. "That's HOT!" "If that's what you think..." Lucy said. You smile in awe at Erza and walk over to her. "Ooh...Erza! If you that good with men you outta work a shift at the Magical House sometime!" You say with a wink. Erza smiled at you. "Thank you but I'm better off with guild jobs than brothels!" She said. You wrap an arm around her neck. "Tell that to the men over there!" You say pointing at the dazed men who gawked at you and Erza. The two of then giggle at that together. "Ah yes, the thrill of a new challenge!" Erza said. "Glad you having fun Honey!" You said.

Later on that afternoon you each met up with the owner of 8island behind the building. "Great job todays kids!" He said. You clenched your fist as an anime vein pops onto your head. _'NOT A KID!' You thought. _"Thank you! We learned much from this experience!" Erza said. "And what was that? You love clothes?" Happy asked. "You don't hear me complaining!" Fuse said as he continued to look up Erza's skirt. "Now I know how Mira must feel after work!" Gray said. "And how stuffed her belly must be!" Natsu said as he patted his big gut. "You need to hit the gym!" You say poking his belly. "Mira serves the food instead of eating it all!" Lucy said. "C'mon y'all let's go home!" You say. You each then get in the carriage and say goodbye to the restaurant owner and leave.

The next morning you each go to the guild only to see an illuminated chart showing guilds in Fiore. "What's all this?" Lucy asked. "It's a chart listing the Dark Guilds" Mirajane explained. "There are far more than I realized..." Erza said. "They have been really active lately...meaning we have to strengthen relationships of other guilds" Mirajane said. "What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be?" Gray asked. "Maybe the four strongest Dark Guilds?" You asked. "That's right...the three main ones are the Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart" Juvia explained. You raise an eyebrow. _'Oracion Seis? So it's a all Spanish Dark Guild?' You thought. _"All of them combined are the powerful force in the shadowy guild underworld..." Juvia said. "One on the chart remains independent...Raven Tail..." She added.

"I recognize the name 'Eisenwald'" Lucy groaned. "Which brings us back 29 chapters!" You sigh. "Indeed...it was the guild Erigore belonged to" Erza said. "So Eisenwald worked under the Oracion Seis?" Gray asked. "Creepy...hey guys? Do you think they'll take it out on us?" Lucy asked. "What you acting all scared for? Nobody gonna touch you!" You say. "Besides they only have 6 members in their guild" Wakaba said. "DON'T underestimate them! Those 6 wizards make up one of the most powerful guilds out there!" Mirajane said sternly. "You don't have to tell me twice!" You say raising an eyebrow at her serious demeanor.

Master then walked in. "Speaking of the Oracion Seis..." He began as you each turned back to him. "...Word has come down...we must destroy them!" Master said. You groan. "And this brings us to our newest arc for our newest season!" You say sarcastically. "WHAT?!" Everyone else asked surprised. There was then a moment of an unbearable silence which caused your ears to twitch. "...Welcome back Master!" Mirajane chimed. This caused everyone else to anime fall. You giggle at this and smile at Mirajane. "You are just too cute you know that?" You asked as you twirl her white locks. Mirajane ^^ smiled at you. "Hee hee! Thank you!"

She then turned back to the Master. "I hope you had a good time at the conference!" "Master what do you mean by that?" Erza asked. "Oracion Seis recent activity is the focus of much discussion. They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored...they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they harm any of our guilds we sworn to protect!" Master explained. "And we gotta do all the heavy lifting right?" Gray asked. "Can't complain Gray..." You shrug. "Were taking them on by ourselves?" Juvia asked. "This enemy is too powerful than anyone we faced before...fighting alone would be too dangerous! Which is why...Fairy Tail will join in with other magical guilds!" Master said. "It will be...Fairy Tail...Blue Pegasus...Lamia Scale...and Cait Shelter!"

"Cait Shelter? You ever heard of that?" You asked turning to Fuse. "I've heard of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus but never heard of Cat Shelter" Fuse said. "'Cait Shelter'" You corrected. "These guilds will select members to represent the allied force! Together we will work to bring down the enemy!" Master said. Natsu smiled. "We can handle it ourselves Gramps! Infact! I can even do it alone!" Erza then pushed him hard to the side. You sighed. "Thanks Erza..." "Don't be a fool! The Master is wise to make such a decision!" Erza said to him. "Hold on people! We're only talking about 6 people right?!" Lucy asked. "Is that not what Wakaba and Mira said? It wouldn't kill you to listen white girl!" You say.

As expected you, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Fuse were selected to go on the mission through a carriage as Natsu suffered motion sickness you hugged him close to your breasts as usual. You wore a crossover purple bikini top with snake skin prints and red jewel gems on the straps along with matching pants/short shorts, a tiny red snake shaped anklet and black high heels along with your piercing of course. "I know I said this before but I have a really bad feeling about this mission..." Lucy said nervously. "Mmhm..." You say completely not caring. "AND WHY AM I HERE?! I'm not all that strong! I won't be able to help you guys anyway!" Lucy cried.

You rolled your eyes and glared at her. "Your right Lucy, why ARE you here?!" Everyone else turned to you. Lucy looked at you curiously. "Huh?" "Cause all you've been doing is talking and complaining, crying and complaining, day and night and it's giving me STRESS!" You say with a big smile. You saw Gray open his mouth. You put a finger out to stop him. "No no no! Don't say anything Gray! I forgot to take my stress pills this morning and this white girls about to make me blow UP!" Gray sighed. "Who's fault is that?" "AND a bitching redhead wouldn't allow me to go to CVS to pick up my Medical Prescription to relieve this stress Lucy giving me!" You spat as you bang on Natsu's head. "Ow..." He groaned.

You patted and rubbed his head as if to apologize. "ALSO! She wouldn't let me go to Bank of Magnolia to get money for Burger King!" You yelled. "Watch your mouth! There was no time to go to CVS, the bank, OR Burger King! And stop putting the blame on Lucy and stop complaining!" Erza said sternly. "You all wouldn't understand s*** of what an old lady has to go through! Y'all just don't seem to care about my health at all!" You cried. "Your right we don't..." Gray said sarcastically. You close your eyes and look up at the ceiling. "JESUS! I am going to go CRAZYYYYY!" You growl. "You go crazy 24/7 Kitsuna..." Gray said. "Why don't you respect your elders for once?" You asked. "Why don't you respect yourself first?" Erza asked. You shake your head and glare at Erza and Gray. You then stare at the ceiling and stare in disbelief. "I've never met such disrespectful children in all my LIFE!"

You then force a small smile on your face and turn to Fuse. "I think I am going to cry! Do something!" Fuse shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" You groan and wave him off as you brought the motion sick Natsu closer to your breasts. "Bleh..." He groaned. You turned to Lucy. "YOU!" Lucy looked at you confused. "Yeah you! Why don't you eat some cheese and stop bitching?" You asked. Lucy pouted. "I'm not!" "Lucy this is no picnic for me either! So quit pouting would you?" Gray asked. Lucy then pouted at that.

"We are here for ONE reason!" Erza began. You turn to her with an amused expression on your face at her serious tone. "Because Master put his faith in us so lets not disappoint him!" She said. "Ok, Lady..." You say with a smile. "Yeah I know...but Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters" Lucy said. "Master sent them on another mission!" Happy said as he nibbled on his fish. "It's too bad. If they were around it would make this arc a whole lot more interesting!" Fuse said. "Word, for real!" You say. Natsu slowly began to slide off your breasts. "I don't care...I just want...to get...there...BLEH..." He groaned. You glare at him. "You get back on here! You want me to get sick?" You asked as you reapply Natsu back onto your breasts making him groan again.

"It seems like we're always picked for this kind of stuff..." Lucy said. "You should consider it an honor! And today will be our first job operation involving the other allied guilds. It's important that we all focus our efforts and build a positive report" Erza said. You smiled. "Yeah! And Fuse and I as the OC's are gonna follow y'all around to make this story more interesting than it already was written than before!" You say. "I already told you to not break the fourth wall..." Erza said. You turn to her. "And you can keep telling me! Cuz I don't care no more!" You laugh. "Either your here to make things interesting or your here to make us all go crazy!" Gray said. "A little bit of both!" You say smiling. Gray sighed at that. "There it is!" You heard Happy say. "It's the rendezvous spot!" You each turned seeing a big pinkish castle like building. "Oh great! Were in Disney Land!" You say sarcastically causing Gray to sweatdrop.

You each then get off the carriage and open the doors of the building seeing statue's of Pegasus horses. "Great another creepy mansion..." Lucy sighed. "Funny how your mentioning that when the background music for that arc is playing in the background right now..." You say. Lucy looked at you confused. "Um...what?" "This is the second home of the Blue Pegasus Master Bob" Erza said. "Yes! They are here at last!" You each heard. "At last!" Two voices repeat. You raise an eyebrow. "The f***?!"

"HELLO!"

"Hello!"

"FAIRY!"

"Fairy!"

"TAIL!"

"Tailll!"

"WIZARDS!"

With that three silhouettes appear under a spotlight. Fuse sweatdropped. "Is this The Wiggles?!" You bursted out laughing at his comment and covered your mouth. "-PPFFT! Yo stop!" "We're so glad you came..." The boys say. Their last words echo a few more times.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Semi chibi Happy appears coming out of a hole in front of a guild smiling. Plue, chibi Virgo and a excited semi chibi Fuse who is holding a 'P Mag' all pop out of holes causing Happy to freak out. They each disappear into their holes as a suspicious semi chibi Carla appears as Happy and Fuse jump into the sky on either sides of Carla with Happy blushing and Fuse having anime heart eyes..._

_ Semi chibi Happy then pops out of a hole with a nervous look on his face at the same time semi chibi Fuse pops out of his hole putting a hand on Happy's his shoulder reassuring him as he grins. All of Lucy's Celestial spirits appear as chibi's in the corners of the screen with Plue raising up an iphone lazily to take a selfie of everybody..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

The silhouettes slowly began to clear and you saw blonde, brown and black hair. "We are..." One boy said. "The Blue Pegasus..." Another said. "...Elite Crew!" The last one finished. "The Tridents!" The three of them say. The spotlights then disappear revealing their faces. "Hundred Knights: Hibiki!" He said. "Holy Knight: Eve!" He said. "Steel Knight: Ren!" He said. The three of them then do a pose. "Are these Japanese Host Boys?" You asked. "No Kitsuna! It's the Blue Pegasus Tridents! That is so cool! Those guys are like the hottest wizards around now!" Lucy blushed. "Oh! Now I remember y'all! I follow all of you on Instagram! They got hella MAD likes!" You say to Lucy. "I know! I follow them too!" Lucy squealed.

"I've heard tales of your beauty...and they're true!" Hibiki said winking at Erza. Eve then kneeled down towards Erza. "It's a pleasure to meet you Titania!" He said. Ren then put his hand on Erza's shoulder. "Please...come with me!" Lucy looked dumbfounded as you chuckle. "They really trying to bag though!" You turned seeing Fuse taking notes on what they were doing. "At this rate if I do all this I'll get my own harem in no time! Heh heh heh!" He snickered. You and Happy sweatdropped at that. "Your sad..." Happy said. Fuse glared at him. "At least I have a girlfriend!"

The Pegasus boys then brought out a love seat and a table and sat Erza down. Hibiki brought her a cloth. "Would you like to freshen up?" "Or maybe something to eat?" Eve asked. "No..." Erza said. "Ah but there's cake! It's from Burger King too...want some?" Hibiki asked. "No thank you..." Erza said. You chuckled out loud at the sight. "How offers a woman Burger King?" "Apparently them! What's with these guys?" Lucy asked. Ren then held Lucy close to her by the waist. "Wow...your almost too cute!" He said. "I...I am?" Lucy asked nervously. "Lucky you white girl!" You laugh. "Take care of her! PLEASE she still free loading off my food!" You whispered to Ren. "I will...she's so scrumptious..." Ren said. "I HEARD THAT KITSUNA!" Lucy yelled.

Hibiki then walked up to you and scratched your right ear. "Such a beautiful creature..." He said. "Thanks...I am beautiful..." You say. Hibiki then escorted you to the love seat. "Come sit down..." He said. You sat down in the love seat and smiled. "Those ears make you look too adorable..." Ren said scratching your right ear. "I'm a Sage Fox!" You said. "OH WOW! A Kitsune!" Eve cried. "Such a gorgeous animal! Can...I please scratch your ear?" He asked. "Sure!" You said. Eve then scratched your right ear. "So soft...so beautiful..." "Fluffy like a little bunny...I could hold you all day..." Ren said putting his arms around you. "You can do whatever you want with me! Just follow me on Instagram!" You say. _'So I can get more followers too!' You mentally added._

"Of course! We'll do anything for you lovely Kitsune!" Eve said as the Blue Pegasus boys pulled out their iphones. "Could I get you anything?" Hibiki asks. "Some Burger King and a massage would be nice!" You say. Instantly a Burger King burger was brought to you. "I thought I'd bring you a veggie burger...I want you to keep that wonderful figure..." Ren flirted. "I'll be happy to massage your feet Ms. Kitsune!" Eve said as he massaged your foot. You smile. "Blue Pegasus boys sure know how to treat a lady!" "You are no lady Kitsuna..." Gray said. You glare at him. "Yes I AM! It should be you massaging my feet and feeding me Burger King food!" You say as you chomp on your Burger. "A true lady does not eat like an animal..." Gray said. "UH except I am an animal!" You say back. "Such an elegant creature...I'm stunned!" Eve said. "I wouldn't be surprised that you guys would be into an old lady like Kitsuna..." Fuse said. "HEY!" You yelled to him. The Blue Pegasus boys gasped.

Ren kneeled in front of you and took your hand. "I've always been into older woman...would you like me to take you out some time?" Ren asked. "No! I insist you pick me! I'll treat you right!" Eve said. You turned to him. "Well I fired my masseuse because she nearly snapped my back. Do y'all know how to massage cream onto my back? And maybe my feet to get rid of bunions?" You asked. Gray sweatdropped. "You sure are a lady alright..."

"Well! You ladies must be exhausted...feel free to spend the night!" Hibiki said. The three of them then kneeled down. "We don't mind!" They say in unison. "If you wanna sleep together you gotta make an appointment first. And just so y'all know...I don't sleep for free!" You explained. "Lovely! So it's settled then!" Hibiki said. Lucy and Erza then sweatdropped hard. "What are y'all getting scared for? It's just MEN!" You laughed. "Men...give these men some breathing room..." You heard. "That voice is silky smooth!" Lucy cried. "Yes Ichiya sir!" Ren said.

"It's been far to long Ms. Scarlet..." The voice said. "Yes it has...I never expected to see you here!" Erza said nervously. You grin at her shakiness. You each then saw Ichiya with a silky smooth face and a white suit. "How I missed you my sweet honey...but don't cry I'm here...ooh..." Ichiya cooed. "MY SWEET HONEY?!" Lucy and Happy cried. "Ok I am NOT taking notes from that guy!" Fuse said. You bursted out laughing at Erza's freaked out reaction. Ichiya then slid down the stairs and did a little sing song with the Blue Pegasus Boys.

"A surprise..."

"A SURPRISE!"

"A reunion..."

"A REUNION!"

"Oh yes...oh yes! OH YES!"

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya! Please forgive our rudeness!" The boys said. "We forgive you! Now Erza...go get your man!" You laughed. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" Erza shouted. "YOU IDIOTS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Ichiya shouted at the boys. "Right boss!" The boys said. They then cleaned away the love seat and table. "Destiny has brought us together...Ms. Erza...Ms. Lucy...Ms. Kitsuna...you two not so much!" Ichiya said pointing at Gray and Natsu shocking them. Ichiya then skipped over to Lucy. "Sniff sniff...sniff sniff...SWEET PAFUME!" He sang. "He's creeping me out!" Lucy cried. "Yeah me too..." Erza said calmly.

Ichiya then eyed your ears. "Must...scratch!" He said skipping over to you. You sweatdrop and hide behind Lucy. "Oh no that's ok! You already respected me...REALLY!" You say nervously. "Help me white girl..." You shiver. "HELP ME!" Lucy cried hugging you. "Listen up you Blue Pegasus Playboy Wannabes!" Gray began. "Damn Gray!" You say in amusement. "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies. We clear?!" Gray asked sternly. "Crystal clear..." Ichiya said. "Aww Gray you so sweet! I didn't think you cared s*** about me!" You laughed. "Stop talking to me like I'm some child..." Gray said. "You are a child...to me anyway!" You laughed.

"Take your leave!" Ichiya said. "Goodbye!" The Blue Pegasus boys said. "We're here on a mission! Can you pretty boys even fight?!" Gray asked. "You wanna find out?" Ren sneered. "Yeah we're real tough pal!" Eve said. "FIGHT?! WELL COUNT ME IN!" Natsu cheered. "Everyone needs to calm down!" Erza said. "My sweet honey..." Ichiya said smoothly causing Erza to freak out. Ichiya then began to sniff her body. "STAY BACK!" Erza shouted as she punched Ichiya away sending him flying. "Mennnnnn-" he was then stopped by a freezing mold that covered his head.

"You dare greet us with this flying baffoon?!" A familiar voice asked. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect...we insist on it!" You each then saw Lyon in a different coat outfit. He stared at Gray. "There's my favorite silver haired Vegeta! You planning on visiting the Magical House anytime soon?" You asked smiling. "No..." Lyon said keeping his eyes on Gray. "Aren't you hot in that coat?! It's like 80 degrees!" You say. "Shut it woman..." Lyon said. "BITCH!" You spat. "Yo Gray go kill him for me!" You say turning to him. Gray widen his eyes seeing Lyon. "IT'S YOU!" "It's YOU..." Lyon said. You shake your head and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "Why is everybody so damn SLOW in this show?!"

You then turn back to the others. "Ok so y'all see each other after 21 chapters. Go hug and kiss now and have a reunion!" You say. "Will you shut up?" Gray sighed. "Hey! So you went and joined a guild after all!" Natsu said happily. Lyon coldly threw Ichiya to the side. "What's your problem?!" Gray yelled. "He was the one who attacked ME Gray!" Lyon said. The Blue Pegasus Boys scowled at Lyon for hitting their boss. "Watch it! That's our leader your messing with pal!" Ren said. "How dare you?!" Eve cried. "You and your men should just turn around and go home!" Hibiki said sternly. "Damn! Everybody about to fight!" You laughed. "I'll get it for Instagram just in case!" Fuse said pulling out an iphone.

"I guess women can stay and fight..." A female voice sneered. You gasped. "No...!" The carpet then began to spring up. "Marrionette Attack...Carpet Doll!" The carpet then slowly began to rise up from under you and Lucy. Your ears twitched. You use your instincts to pick Lucy up bridal style and jump out of the way before the carpet doll can hit you. "EEK!" Lucy cried. You then landed on the title floor next to Erza and set Lucy on her feet. "Thanks Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "Oh what a shame I missed!" The female voice laughed. The carpet then cleared revealing Sherry with a new hairstyle and a pink dress.

"Sherry?!" Lucy cried. "I was hoping your Fairies haven't forgot who I am...but please try to forget who I was ok?" Sherry asked. "Still crazy..." Lucy said. "CHERRY! YOUR BACK!" You say happily. "Your FINALLY getting a day off from Dairy Queen! Work must be really be paying off for you! Good job Cherry!" You say clapping. Sherry glared at you and gritted her teeth. "SHERRY!" Sherry then sighed to keep her cool. "I have been born anew...by the power of-" "-Shut the f*** up! Nobody gives a damn! Just because yous in this arc doesn't mean it's about you SO SIT YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN!" You interrupted. Everyone slowly turned to you anime whiting at your words. Lyon and Sherry's eyes twitched in irritation while the Blue Pegasus boys who had their eyes widen blinked in surprise.

Sherry then growled in anger. "I must breath more of your pafume! Ichiya sang as he skipped towards a freaked out Erza. "STAY BACK!" Erza shouted pulling out a staff. "LET'S GO LYON!" Gray said. "My pleasure..." Lyon said. "I'M READY TO PARTY!" Natsu cheered. The Blue Pegasus boys then gave Lyon dark looks. Sherry smiled at you and Lucy. "I could never love you two..." "Well the feelings mutual!" Lucy scowled. You put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Lucy...Cherry still mad I f***** her man and embarrassed her on Instagram!" You said. Lucy sweatdropped at that. Sherry then lost her cool. "MY NAMES SHERRY YOU IDIOT! And my true love Lyon didn't mean to sleep with you...he loves ME..." Sherry cooed.

You narrowed your eyes at her. "Do you hear yourself?! And why you wearing that dress?! You not a Victoria's Secret Model! You know what? I bed you skipping work! Go back to Dairy Queen flat ass!" You say. "YOU TALK SO MUCH! MY NAME IS SHERRY, I DON'T WORK AT DAIRY QUEEN, I AM NOT FLAT AND LYON LOVES ME NOT YOU!" Sherry shouted. "OH! You think yous the s*** CHERRY?!" You asked. You then turn to Lucy. "This white girl needs to be taught a lesson!" "AND I AM NOT WHITE!" Sherry screamed. "Lucy get this for Instagram! Me and Sherry we about to fight!" You say shoving your iphone in Lucy's hand as you get in a fighting stance.

The sound of a slamming staff was heard. "ENOUGH! We're here to work as a group to fight the Oracion Seis! This isn't the time to fight among ourselves!" The man said walking in. "Yes Jura..." Lyon said. "That's Jura?" Erza asked. "Hold up? Isn't he on the 10 Wizard Saints and s***?" You asked her. "Indeed..." Erza said. "So 5 from Fairy Tail and 4 from Blue Pegasus? Lamia Scale only needed to send 3!" Sherry sneered. Your hair strand then slapped Sherry's cheek. "OUCH!" She cried. She then growled angrily at you. "Oh I'm sorry...I guess my hair simply doesn't like you...it acts on it's own when others bitch at me!" You said. "I KNOW YOU CAN CONTROL THAT THING!" She growled.

"The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive" Jura said. "They are only sending 1 member..." Ichiya said. "Only 1?" Erza asked. You raise an eyebrow. "You bugging!" "Yeah he is! It's insane! We're supposed to be up against a power group here!" Gray yelled. Your ears twitched hearing approaching footsteps. "Hm?" You asked turning around. "-UUUUGHHHH!" You each heard. The scream then echoed at least 3 more times. You saw that a little girl had fallen flat onto her face. She slowly got up hang her head. "Oww..." She whimpered. She then dusted herself off. You turned to Fuse letting out a silent chuckle in amusement at her clumsiness. "Stop it..." He said grinning as he was on the verge of laughter.

Your silent laughter soon disappeared when you saw the little girls face. She had long dark blue hair, brown eyes and a cute little face. "Hi...I uh...I'm sorry I got here so late...I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild...my names Wendy! It's nice to meet all of you!" She said. Gray gasped. "SHE'S A KID?!" Lucy asked shocked. "A little girl?" Lyon asked. "Wendy huh...?" Natsu asked as the _Ending Music _played. You studied the little girls face. Dark blue hair, brown eyes and a cute face...her innocent nature put you in awe as you blushed. Your eyes water up. "Your face...Is it really you...?" You whispered.

**R&amp;R!**


	39. Enter the Oracion Seis!

**The following will be episodes...okay someone be honest with me! Is anyone annoyed with these "Jampacked Episode Chaps?" This chap isn't jampacked BTW! Forgive me it's just the reason why I do this is because some of the other scenes are focused manly on other people and I need to be able to fit Kitsuna inside of it all and otherwise the chapters would be around 2000+ words which is actually pretty short and quick to read. So please someone tell me do you like or do you not like me packing the episodes in one chap. I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me. Thanks!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

"My name is Wendy Marvell! It's nice to meet all of you!" Wendy said. "A girl...?" Gray asked. "She's a kid?!" Lucy and Sherry asked in unison. "Wendy..." Ren said. "Marvelous!" Eve finished. You were in complete awe at the sight of Wendy as your cheeks flushed a light pink. You thought how adorable she looked. _'Her face...she almost reminds me-' _"Since all guilds are present we can begin!" Jura said interrupting your further thoughts. "What in the world is Cait Shelter thinking sending a little girl here on this mission?" Sherry asked. You glare at her. "I think YOU should go home if you gonna have an attitude like that!" You scowl. Sherry growled at you at that.

"She isn't alone!" A British voice said. Your eyes widen as your ears twitched hearing such a familiar accent. _'Klasadonna?!' You thought._ "You shouldn't jump to conclusions Gaudy Trolup!" The voice said. You whipped your head forward only to widen your eyes even more seeing a tiny furry white cat in a casual dress with a pink bow on her tail. Everyone else looked just as shock as you were. You heard loud gasps emit from Fuse and Happy.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Enter the Oracion Seis!**

"What is this?" Gray asked. "Word! Who the 'Snowbell'?!" You asked. "A cat!" Lyon said. "Whoa! She's just like Fuse and Happy!" Natsu said surprised. You could have sworn you saw the white cats ear twitch in irritation at your nickname. "She can talk too?" Lucy asked. "Carla! You followed me here?" Wendy asked. "Of course I did! Your far too young to be traveling alone child!" Carla said. "Is she her mother? Like what?" You whispered. "Pretty kitty!" The Blue Pegasus Boys said. "YOU FLIRT WITH CATS TOO?!" Lucy asked.

Carla turned to Happy seeing him going crazy anime heart eyed upon seeing her only for Carla to reject him by turning away. Happy's jaw dropped in surprise upon seeing this. He then skipped over to you and Lucy and put a paw on your leg. You looked down at him and smiled. "Aw does little Happy have a crush?" You asked. Happy covered his face in embarrassment and nodded. He then turned to Lucy. "Lucy! I think Carla likes me!" "Quit looking up my skirt!" Lucy cried.

Lucy then smirked at you. "It's about time the little guy gets a taste of his own medicine!" You chuckle. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Lucy giggled. "Watch this!" She said. You both then look down at the flustered Happy. Lucy leaned down towards him. "You lovvveeee her!" Happy freaked out at that making you laugh. "THAT'S MY LINE COPYCAT! AND I DON'T LOOK NEARLY AS CREEPY AS YOU WHEN I DO IT!" Happy cried. "No no no and NO!" You heard Carla shout. "C'mon baby chill awhile!" You heard Fuse say. You each turned seeing Fuse had his arm around an annoyed Carla holding a rose. "C'mon now don't be shy...I know you want me!" Fuse said with a wink. "FUSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SO LAY OFF!" Happy shouted. Fuse glared at him. "No duh I do! I'm not crying to make Carla my girl...I'm using her to start to build up my harem of women!" He said. Carla widen her eyes. "Your HAREM?!" Carla then whacked Fuse and sent him sliding across the ground next to you. "I refused to be harassed by such a lecherous tomcat any longer!" She said.

Happy laughed as Fuse groaned. You pick up Fuse. "You okay?" You asked. "The start of my harem is just the beginning!" Fuse said weakly. You smiled at that and glared at Carla. "Yeah...I don't think I like her like that..." You say. "Sorry...I'm probably not what you expected...I know I'm much smaller and younger than you all and I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all sorts of support magic so please..." Wendy began. "LET ME JOIN THE GROUP! I'D BE SO EMBARRASSED IF YOU SENT ME HOME!" She cried. You chuckled aloud making Wendy turn to you with a sadden embarrassed expression. "You are TOO cute!" You cooed.

Wendy's sadden expression soon faded as she blushed. "Oh...um...thank you..." Everyone turned to you and raised an eyebrow. You chuckle. "Oh...did I say that out loud? Whatever...I don't care!" Erza then walked up to Wendy. "Forgive me, I was caught off guard! Rest assured no offense was met! We're glad to have you aboard Wendy!" She said. "Oh wow! It's Erza! I can't believe it's really you!" Wendy said. "Your not quite the monster I pictured!" Carla said. "Surely you've heard of Happy the Cat Commander? Brace yourself cause he's right here!" Happy said. Carla turned away from him. Fuse pushed Happy aside. "Your a lousy flirt! You can't talk to women at all!" He said. "Least I'm not a panty loving pervert!" Happy blurted out. Carla gasped at this and turned away from Fuse causing him to sweatdrop in defeat. He then growled angrily at Happy.

"Happy your just destined to be rejected! Accept it!" Fuse said. "A comment like that means that you know nothing about women and their wild ways!" Happy said. Lucy anime grayed. "I hate to break this to ya but...I'M a woman!" She said. You raise an eyebrow at her. "YOU?! A woman?" "Well yeah I am!" Lucy said. "But yous only 17..." You said. "Yeah...so I'm a woman!" Lucy said. You put a hand to your lips and sneered. "Little girls think they're so grown up these days...how cute!" You laughed. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucy yelled.

Hibiki walked up to a flustered Wendy. "Will you please come with me lovely lady?" "Um ok..." Wendy said shyly. You raise an eyebrow at Hibiki. "Uh...what he doing to that poor girl?" You asked. Wendy was soon seated onto a couch surrounded by the Blue Pegasus boys. "What's going on?!" Wendy cried. "We're pampering a princess!" Eve said giving Wendy a drink. "Yes...your the cutest girl I've seen all day" Ren said. "Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked handing her a towel. "Carla! Please help me!" Wendy cried. "Just what do you expect me to do?" Carla asked.

You glare at the Blue Pegasus boys and march over to them and kicked away the table to the side freaking them out as they jump away from Wendy. "All of y'all are acting like a bunch of pedophiles! Leave the poor girl alone!" You say putting your hands on Wendy's shoulders. You taken a small whiff of Wendy as you ranted and raised an eyebrow smelling a certain dragon scent. _'Did that just come from Wendy just now? Huh...I'd sniff her again but...I don't wanna seem all creepy and s***' You thought. _"Oh...please...!" You heard Wendy cry. You look down at her curiously seeing Wendy try to reach up to touch your ears. You smiled and leaned down and allowed Wendy to scratch your right ear to greet you. "I've heard a lot about you too Kitsuna! I think you're a really great dancer. It's really nice to meet you!" Wendy said happily.

"Wendy child! Don't touch those ears! You could get rabies!" Carla cried. Your face darkened as you turned to her. "...RABIES?!" "Uh oh...should have never said that" You heard Gray said. "I'm scared now!" Lucy cried. "Who the hell are YOU?!" You yelled. You could have sworn from the corner of your eye you saw Sherry wince at the tone of your voice as did Wendy from your language. Carla didn't even twitch. "Keep your hands away from that child you'll give her disease!" "WHAT?! Excuse YOU! But I just saved this child from being preyed on by a bunch of pedophiles! I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!" You shouted. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" You asked as you sharpened your claws frightening Wendy. "Whoa! Chill Kitsuna!" Fuse said. Gray then grabbed a hold of you and pulled you away from Carla. "What you doing?!" You asked glaring at him. Gray sighed. "Now now, maybe you outta calm dow-" "-No no NO! I am not gonna be bitched at by a Hello Kitty NIGHTMARE! She not getting away with s***!" You say. Carla turned to Wendy. "You see child? This foul mouthed vulgar vixen will poison your mind!" She said. "Um...well I don't think she's all that bad" Wendy said. "SHE RUNS A BROTHEL FOR PETES SAKE! AND STOP STARING AT THAT MAN! IT'S UNLADY LIKE!" Carla yelled.

You broke away from Gray's grasp and turned to Carla. "You are NOT her mother!" "And neither are you" Carla said calmly. Anime flames lit up in your eyes. "I am NOT gonna be bitched at by a WHITE cat!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Now now Kitsuna! Try to relax!" She said nervously. Ichiya then appeared standing surrounded by spotlights. "Now that all the involved parties are present I think it's about time to get the mission underway! Our first order of business we must find the Oracion Seis...right after I make the letter of the alphabet!" He said sliding away to the bathroom. "Great...if he's making the letter 'Poo' I'm outta here!" Gray said. "Face it Gray! He's taking a s*** dump in there!" You laughed. "You got that right..." Gray sighed.

Ichiya then came back after a moment. "Much better! Now please pay close attention! Years ago they had a certain magic sealed here...a magic called...Nirvana!" Ichiya explained. "Nirvana?" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison. "Never heard of it before" Lyon said. "All that we know is that it's deadly" Ren said. "And that the Oracion Seis wants it badly" Eve said. "Destruction Magic..." Natsu said. "Ok bad feeling confirmed!" Lucy said. "What y'all talking about? What could be so bad about Nirvana? You mean the Oracion Seis wanna take over a water bottle company?" You asked.

The _serious music _that had been playing in the background had cut off as everyone turned to look at you crazy. "Um...what?" Lyon asked as his eye twitched. "You know the water bottle: Nirvana: The eco friendly water that was made?" You say as you hold up a bottle of Nirvana water which had a deep greenish bluish band in the center. The 'I' in Nirvana was replaced with a tree. "What is so deadly about this water? Look Ima drink it right now!" You say. With that you then sip on Nirvana water. "Mmm...see? I'm not dead! But I didn't think this water was magic" "I buy this water everyday! Ask Lucy!" You finished.

Everyone anime falled at your words. "You don't seem to understand the situation do you?" Carla asked. You stare up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna ignore you because so far I think your really irrelevant to this ARC and your JUST here to make Happy and Fuse look bad!" You say shooting her a glare. Carla scoffed. "Well I NEVER!" "Nope and you'll never will!" You snapped. You turn back to the others who just blinked at you in surprise. "So tell me...why would the Oracion Seis wanna take over a water company?" You asked. "We aren't talking about that kind of Nirvana Ms. Kitsuna..." Ichiya said. "Do you have any more of those?" He asked eyeing your water bottle. You pull out a crate of Nirvana water. "Hell! I bought enough for everybody! Here take some!" You say. With that you then passed everyone a bottle of Nirvana and they drank it and each thanked you. "Ima save this last one for Juvia!" You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "I find it kind weird how you just happened to carry that with you on this mission..." "You know I love my water Lucy!" You say.

"As I was saying..." Ichiya began. "WE MUST DESTROY THE ORACION SEIS!" He and the Blue Pegasus boys say. Hibiki then magically poofed up a computer. He then pulled up pictures of members of the Oracion Seis. "These are profile pictures of them from their Instagram page" Hibiki said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "The Oracion Seis have Instagram?!" "But of course...Who doesn't have Instagram these days?" Lyon asked calmly. "Natsu! Who DOESN'T have an iphone!" You chuckle. Natsu turned to you. "Why do I need an iphone? If I wanna talk to you guys I'll just break into your house!" He said shrugging. You laugh and ruffle his cherry blossom hair. "You make a good point there!" "THERES NO WAY YOUR BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!" Lucy yelled.

Hibiki then pulled up a picture of a woman with white hair and a white feathery outfit with wing tattoos on her collar bone area. "She may be gorgeous but is vicious! This is Angel!" He said. You chuckle. "In other word's it's Donald Ducks ex wife who likes to show off her Mc'Donalds Chicken Breasts!" You say. Everyone turned to you looking at you crazy once again while Fuse bursted out laughing. You sheepishly smile at the serious people in the group **(Me: Lyon, Erza, and Jura) **who gave you glares. "I mean I'm just saying...why she gotta have her boobs out like that? And they saggy as hell! I mean! I'm over 8,000 and my tits don't even sag like that!" You laughed. Carla scoffed at your vulgar language and told Wendy to keep a distance from you. Sherry raised an eyebrow. "You really do have such an interesting way with words..." You turn to her. "And Honey Ima keep it interesting...NEXT SLIDE!" You say turning back to Hibiki.

He then pulled up a photo of a blonde haired guy in shades. "Next is a wizard who judging by his name likely uses speed magic...meet Racer!" Hibiki said. "I don't like the looks of this guy!" Gray said. "I don't either!" Lyon said. "So...Speed Racer think he's the s*** don't he! Watch me run this bitch off the rode!" You say. You then turn back to Lucy. "You better tell Shadow he got a new rival okay?" Lucy sighed and sweatdropped. "Sure..." Hibiki then pulled up a picture of a black and white haired boy with bright colored pants sleeping on his rug. "The next member is such a mystery that all that we know is his name...Midnight!" He said. "That's an odd name...does it match his power?" Erza asked. "WOW!" You say widening your eyes in amusement. "Just what we need! A male Lady Gaga! Look at those pants! Look at that hair! Is he a skunk?! MM!" You say shaking your head. You turn to Lucy. "Looks like Shadow isn't the only emo around here!" "Uh...Shadow isn't emo..." Lucy said.

You giggle and turn back to Hibiki who pulled up a photo of a orange haired man. "Then theres a wizard who is willing to wipe out an entire military unit if the price is right! Divine eyes Hoteye!" Hibiki said. Everyone turned to you to wait to hear what interesting joke you had to say with curiosity on their faces. You turn to them. "Oh...I don't nothing to say about this guy except he need lotion for that CRACKY SKIN!" You say. Sherry giggled. "That was actually pretty funny!" "I'm not here to make you laugh Honey I'm here to entertain the Fanfiction Viewing Audience!" You say Sherry turned away. "Hmph!"

Hibiki then pulled up a photo of a maroon haired wizard who was surrounded by a giant purple snake. "Here's the snake wizard: Cobra!" He said. You let out a huge gasp as you blue anime face. _'HIM?!' You thought. _"Tsuna what's wrong?" Natsu asked. You began to shake. _'I know that face! He visited the Magical House...and I slept with him!' You thought. _ You then remembered what Cobra said back at the Magical House. **_'See I can't really have anyone know my name or the boss man I work with will get mad. I'm on my break so I came here' _**_'So that's why he kept his name a secret! Since he works for the Oracion Seis his name would be a giveaway! I can't tell the others I slept with THIS GUY! Especially Natsu!" You thought. _

"Tsuna what's wrong? Your shaking!" Natsu said as he grabbed your arm. _'Gotta play it cool!' You thought. _You then stop shaking. "Oh! It's just my back pain acting up! I'll be fine!" You say smiling. "Old bag..." You heard Sherry muttered. You stare up at the ceiling again. "I-f***ed-your-MAN! YOUR MAD!" You say sarcastically. Sherry growled in anger knowing that you were right. You smirk at her. "That's better...NEXT SLIDE!" You say. Hibiki then pulled up a picture of a dark skinned man with gray hair and markings on his body holding a skull staff. "Finally the commander of Oracion Seis...Brain!" Hibiki said. You sigh in amusement. "Just what we need...a negro on CRACK! That's just racist!" You laughed. Erza just shook her head at you.

You saw Natsu shrug at Gray in confusion. "Hm? Negro?" Wendy asks. "DON'T USE SUCH A WORD WENDY! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE AROUND THAT VIXEN!" Carla cried. "Sorry!" Wendy said. You turn back to the image and stared at the skull headed staff. "OH! It looks like Grim decided to leave Billy and Mandy by ripping his head off and sticking it on the staff...and he probably borrowed that ball in his mouth from Eris!" You say with a nod. "Are you done woman?" Lyon asked in annoyance. You smiled and looked up at Hibiki. "Are we done?" "Well that's all the members of the Oracion Seis after all...alone they can wipe out an entire guild and together they are unstoppable!" Hibiki said.

You turn back to Lyon and smirk. "I guess were done then..." "Do you ever stop talking?" Lyon asked. "Know what? Why don't you just get together with Cherry? Your both bitches so your both perfect for each other!" You say. Lyon and Sherry growled at you. "IT'S SHERRY!" Lyon began to walk towards you but Gray blocked his path. "She isn't worth it..." Lyon growled."Grrrr GRAY! THAT WOMAN SHE'S-" "-Not worth it..." Gray said. Lyon then calmed down before letting out a growl. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "I love being an OC. I can make these real characters go crazy as much as I want too!" You laugh. "Glad your having fun with yourself..." Erza said sarcastically.

"Can I not die today?" Lucy asks. "I don't want to die either so can I please go home?" Wendy asks. You put a hand on her shoulder. "I can take you home if you want sweetie! I'll even take you a fast food restaurant along the way. Do you like to eat at We-?" "-No she does not! Take your hands off of her and you have a job to do child!" Carla scolded. You glare at her. "Was I talking to you? Your just a cat! You don't have any say in what this child wants to do get it? You are NOT GOD!" You yell. "I am no God but I am Wendy's caretaker! Come to me child!" Carla said taking Wendy's hand an pulling her away from you. "I didn't think this show was going to have a Possessive Canon Sue!" You say. "And you are a Mary Sue..." Carla said calmly. "I may be a Mary Sue but I am not possessive of others!" You say perfectly mimicking her British accent.

Carla raises an eyebrow at you shocked and turns to Wendy. "You are to keep 3 feet away from this woman child!" She said sternly. "Um ok..." Wendy said. You turn to Wendy. "Someone needs to take you to a safer place where people won't be possessive of you! Someone outta adopt you!" You laughed. You then stop laughing and widen your eyes. _'Adopt...' You thought. 'Hmm...' _"She has no need for adoption from anybody because she is with me!" Carla said. "Just arguing with you is a waste of many paragraphs!" You snapped.

Ichiya, the Blue Pegasus boys and Jura then explained the plan even further which further freaked out Lucy and Wendy causing Carla to scold them and Happy and Fuse made attempts to flirt with her whists fighting each other. "Let's go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said excitedly. He then bursted open the door an ran out the building. "TIME TO HUNT ME SOME DEMONS! READY OR NOT HERE I COMEEEEEE!" You smile. "YEAH THAT'S IT! LET'S BREAK SOME RULES!" You cheer as you used your hair strand to crack some windows. You jump out the window and began to run with the others behind. "Wait for me!" Lucy and Sherry cried. You turn back to them as you continue to run. "What you mean 'wait for y'all'? C'mon white girls! MOVE THOSE BUTTS!" You exclaim as you turn back to run again.

"Open! Gate of the Stylish Spy...Clover!" You heard. You gasp and stop running. "What?!" You then heard the sound of a jet and look up in the sky seeing the Celestial Spirit Clover with blonde hair wearing in a red catsuit carrying Lucy as she flies using her pink jetpack backpack. "What the hell?! Clover?!" You call. Clover smiled at you. "Hi Kitsuna!" She said. "See if you can catch up now!" Lucy sneered before she speeded through the skies with Clover. You smile. "This bitch..." **(Me: Clover: Totally Spies Series)**

You soon met up again with Natsu, Gray, and Erza and ran alongside them. "Who's the spy chick flying Lucy?" Gray asked. "That's one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. It's one of the Platinum Keys I brought" You say. "If she's a spy then why is she wearing such a bright color outfit?" Erza asked. "I don't think that's important right now" Gray said. He then turned to Natsu. "Wait up numbskull!" "Yeah in your dreams!" Natsu sneered. "That's an order! You can't rush into this alone!" Erza warned. "What's the matter? Are you afraid I might actually show you up this time?" Natsu sneered.

Instantly Natsu rushed off to quickly and fell off a cliff and into the forest. "Well now he stopped moving his feet!" Gray said. "Now he can be one with the jungle like Tarzan once was..." You say. "If he's not dead I'll kill him!" Erza exclaimed. "He hasn't changed at all!" Sherry said. "The fact that I fought that fool is kind of embarrassing" Lyon said. "It's another form of love!" Sherry cooed. "And I just LOVE those extra pink extensions in your hair!" You say happily. "These are NOT extensions!" Sherry barked. "Yes Honey I know...cause you can absolutely grow your hair within 4 arcs!" You say sarcastically. "I DID!" Sherry yelled. "Of course! I believe you! You are white so you can just grow your hair within 1, 2, 3 days!" You say happily. Sherry continued to growl at you. "Why do they make extensions for white people anyway?" You asked Erza. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Sherry cried.

You each then continue to run into the forest behind Natsu. "Something isn't right here!" Erza said. "No kidding! It's like the deeper we go into this the spookier it gets!" Gray said. "Welcome to Halloween Town children! Now let's go find Jack Skellington!" You laugh. Erza and Gray sweatdrop at that. You each soon caught up with Natsu. He stopped running only for Gray to bump into him. You each then stop running and marvel at the sight of the Blue Pegasus ship: Christina! "It's the Magic Bomber Christina!" Erza said. "I want one!" Natsu said excitedly. "Word!" You say in agreement. Lucy who arrived later when Clover landed her before disappearing marveled at the sight of Christina. "That is so cool!" You raise an eyebrow at her. "Enjoy your flight white girl? Of course you wouldn't chose to run!" You say. Wendy, Carla and Fuse soon arrived afterwards.

"Let's split up and search for their temporary base!" Erza ordered. "Brah! I wanna go on that thing!" You say excitedly. "I'm riding the Bomber Thing with Tsuna!" Natsu announced as he put his arm around you. You blush and giggle at that. "Oh! You wanna go with me?" You asked. "YEAH! It'll be fun! Let's go!" Natsu said happily. "Not happening!" Gray said. "Your no fun!" You say. Instantly Christina was then shot in the side. You widen your eyes. "UH UH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Christina blew up and sank down inside the forest creating a giant explosion.

Natsu then took a whiff of the air. "Tsuna? Gray?" He asked. "I smell it too!" You say. "They're coming! Everyone stay frosty!" Gray said. The smoke then cleared revealing the Oracion Seis. "Bunch of swarming magots!" Brain scoffed. "I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party!" Angel said. "And neither is that Big Balled wizard Saint!" Gemini said. You gasped seeing them float next to Angel. _'GEMINI!? THEY'RE WITH THE ORACION SEIS?!' You thought. _Gemini then eyes you. "Hey look Mini! It's the Princess!" Gemi whispered. "Oh goodie the Princess!" Mini whispered. This caused your eyes to twitch. Angel smiled at her two little spirits. "Hm? And what are you two Darlings whispering about?" Angel asked. You went blue anime face. _'OH NO! GEMINI IS GOING TO EXPOSE MY SECRET!' You thought. _"Nothing Angel!" They chimed. _'They're keeping my secret? But why?!' You thought. _You saw Gemini wave at you when Angel wasn't looking. You just looked at them dumbfounded.

"No way!" Lyon cried. "But how?" Hibiki asked. Cobra smirked. "There's terror in their voice...I can hear it!" "The quicker we wrap this up the better! I'll run you over so fast I'll make your head spin!" Racer said. "Least we got heads! You look like you was born with a helmet for a head!" You laughed. The members of the Oracion Seis looked at you crazy. You saw Gemini silently giggling. Racer growled angrily. "I'm going to make road kill outta you!" "Why you got a retainer on your chin? That not cute!" You say with an attitude. "WHAT?!" Racer yelled. "Why you gotta Woodpecker beak as a nose?" You laughed. This time everyone looked at you crazy as Racer fumed. You heard Gray facepalm. Angel laughed. "My my, Ms. Kitsune has funny way with words doesn't she?" Angel asked amused. "Can she join us?" Gemini asked.

"Money determines strength in this world! Oh yeah! If you save money today it will be good in the future!" Hoteye said as he held his bible. You turned to him."Are you a preacher or a infomercial person?" Everyone looked at you confused as anime question marks appear on their heads. "...What?" You turn to Natsu. "You know? Those announcer guys who talk about a product and force you to buy it? They be like call 1-800-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shittity-SHIT!" You say rhythmically as you imitate an informercial salesmen. "Hey the author didn't censor your words..." Gray said. "Yes I've noticed that..." Cobra said. "Maybe she wants to make a change and not censor the words anymore" Racer said.

"Makes sense but why now?" Lyon asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to curse awhile! This fanfic is rated M after all and in Magnolia I do have Freedom of Speech!" You say. "I think your talking about another nation..." Lucy said. "No nope! It applies to Magnolia too!" You say. "EVERYBODY STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND GET BACK TO SAYING YOUR LINES RIGHT NOW!" Erza shouted. Everyone but you winced at her words. "Yes m'am!" Everyone else including the Oracion Seis said.

There was then a moment of silence with you all. Natsu smirked and cracked his fist. "Ready?" "You know I am!" You say smirking. "Let's go..." Gray said. The three of you then rushed for them. You saw Racer teleport and disappear only to reappear behind the three of you and kick you each at once. "IS THAT INSTANT TRANSMISSION?!" Fuse asked shocked. You hit the ground as he said this and groan. "I think the creators of Dragon Ball Z are gonna sue us for stealing Goku's move..." You felt a tingly smooth sensation wrap around your thigh and go blue anime face. "TENTACLES?!" You were then pulled backwards and hoisted up only to be tied up by the giant purple snake.

Your eyes had met Cobra's. "Now I remember you..." He said stroking your chin. You shivered. "No! Don't say it! Please!" Cobra then eyed your snake bikini themed outfit. "That's a good look for you Cubellios seems to like it too..." He said. With that Cubellios hissed out his thin tongue and licked your left breast where your guild mark was as he squeezed you to hug you tighter. You gulp and shiver from the cold smoothness of the tongue. "You should become one of us..." Cobra said. "So what? I can be a member of the Oracion Siete's? I don't think so!" You snapped. Cubellios hugged you even tighter causing you to yelp out in pain. Cobra chuckled and scratched your right ear. "You don't wanna say no to me...Tsuna..."

"WHY IS HE CALLING YOU TSUNA?!" Natsu yelled causing you to freak out. "DO YOU KNOW HIM?!" He asked. You winced and turned back to him. "No I-" "-LET HER GO!" You heard. You look up seeing Erza in her Heavens Wheel armor summoning 100 swords. You used your chance to escape by making your hair strands to jump out only to be kicked in the back by Racer. "GAH! Would you stop kicking like that! This isn't a FIFA game dammit!" You yelled as you hit a tree. "MY BACK!" You whined. "Told ya I'd make you into road kill...hmm...FIFA huh?" Racer asked himself smirking. You narrowed your eyes at him. _'If I see him on TV playing on a soccer team on FIFA I am going to throw my TV out the window!' You thought before slamming your head into the ground in defeat._

Soon everyone else was out and Erza who had it worse was bitten by Cubellios. "Time to send you all into oblivion!" Brain said. He then summoned dark green magic from his staff which seeped out of the ground. "What is this magic? It feels so dark!" Sherry cried. "I feel...weak..." You say shakily. "Please stay with me Kitsuna!" Sherry said worriedly. The magic then stopped as Brain widen his eyes seeing Wendy. "...Wendy..." He whispered as the _Ending Music _played. Wendy who peered out from behind a rock looked at him scared. "Yeah?" She asks. You saw the look in Brain's eyes an knew it was trouble. "NO! DON'T! RUN WENDY!" You cried.

**R&amp;R!**


	40. Maiden of the Sky!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

"It's her! The Maiden of the Sky!" Brain said. "Maiden of the Sky?" Gray asked. "What does that mean?" You asked. "I don't know..." Gray said. You each turn back to Wendy who cried as she seemingly didn't know what it meant herself. "Wendy?" You asked worriedly.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Maiden of the Sky!**

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here! We made quite a find my friends...GRAB HERE!" Brain ordered. A purple magic circle then surrounds his staff. A green aura shoots out and grabs Wendy. "WENDY!" Fuse, Carla and Happy cried. "...Wendy..." You say weakly as you try to get up but you instantly drop back to the ground due to the pain. "Striking while we're down?! That isn't fair!" Natsu exclaimed. "All is fair in money and war!" Hoteye said as he summoned a brownish orangish magic circle. The ground then began to rise up from under you all and eventually shot you each up through the air.

You eventually saw Wendy had accidentally had grabbed onto Fuse's wire along with Happy who clinged onto his leg and the three of them were sucked into the staff. "WENDY!" You, Natsu and Carla cried. "I have no use for the rest of you! Be gone!" Brain said as he summoned another green magic aura which started to rain down from above. "I can't move..." You whimpered. Natsu rushed over to you and grabbed a hold and pulled you close to him. "I gotcha!" He said as you both began to slide across the ground. You didn't know whether to blush or whether to feel scared because you were still a target of the incoming energy magical waves that were nearing in close to all of you.

Automatically out of nowhere the ground had risen up to cylinder formation and shadowed over you all taking the hits of the energy magic waves in the process. You each turned seeing that it was curtesy of Jura who just saved your lives. "Thank GOD!" You say with relief. "That was awesome!" Sherry said happily. "We owe you one!" Hibiki said. "Yeah we were almost goners! Thanks a million!" Lucy said. Natsu looked up and without looking down at you he placed your hand on your breast with a loud _HONK _and used it to boost himself off of you as he stood up. You smirk at that as you soon got up after him with his help. "Ok! Let's take them down!" Natsu said.

You each turned seeing that the Oracion Seis had left. "They're all gone by now..." Gray said. "WHY'D WE LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Bunch of pussies...they dipped!" You say shaking your head. "Oh Wendy!" Carla cried worriedly. You quickly sadden remembering that they took her away along with Fuse and Happy. "The Oracion Seis...what unbelievable power they have..." Lyon said. "Just look at what they did to Christina..." Sherry said sadly. "According to Angel, the woman who appears into minds..." Jura began. "You mean 'Ms. I Wanna Flaunt My Mc'Donalds Chicken?'" You asked as you grab your breasts and made a jiggling motion. Jura turned to you still retaining the serious look on his face seemingly not affected by your weirdness. "Yes..." He said. Lyon and the Blue Pegasus Boys blushed as they stared at your breasts while Gray, Lucy and Natsu look at you crazy. Sherry growled at Lyon and slapped him for staring.

"Anyway...they know everything about our mission! We're lucky no lives were lost..." Jura finished. "For real!" You nodded. "Wait a sec! What about all the people inside?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry! Christina runs on autopilot!" Eve explained. "Oh good that's a relief!" Lucy sighed. "Let my pain killer pafume to relieve your discomfort!" Ichiya said as he opened a bottle which released a heavenly scent that flowed around you all. You each then felt healings in your wounds. "Wow what a lovely scent" Sherry cooed. "And it works! My pain is just fading away!" Lucy said. "Go chief!" The Blue Pegasus Boys cheered. "Ooh! My back feels good now!" You squealed in delight as you stretched. You turned to Ichiya seeing him still releasing the pafume. "YO! Lemmie see that!" You say rushing up to him. You then push Ichiya to the ground and grabbed his pafume bottle. "Mennn..." He whimpered.

You quickly take a whiff of the pafume feeling your wounds heal even more. "YES! I feel it!" You say happily. You then grin evilly as your fox ears sharpen deviously. "Forget Pain Killer Pills! THIS is the REAL shit!" You laughed. You turn to everyone else widening your eyes as a serious expression displays on your face. "SON! I ani't never gonna go to CVS AGAIN!" You say quickly. "Spend 190 Jewel on Pain Killers...SHIT!" You say rolling your eyes. Natsu frowned. "Does this mean you won't buy me Doritos Tsuna?" He asked sadly. You turn to him. "Oh no! Don't worry! Ima still buy you Doritos when this arc over!" You say patting his head. Natsu ^^ smiled at that.

Lyon sighed. "Do you ever stop talking? What is your problem?" You glare at him. "Ayo! Shut up Lyon! That's why Gray got a bigger Penis than you!" You snapped. Everyone silenced at your words and widen his eyes at you. Gray and Lyon blushed in embarrassment. "Kitsuna!" Gray exclaimed. You smirk at Gray and put a hand on his shoulder. "Brah! His Penis the size of a pickle! HA HA!" You laughed. You continued laughing as everyone else sweatdrops while Lyon just stood their frozen with embarrassment. You turned to Sherry. "I don't know why you chasing after a man with a small dick!" Sherry turned to Lyon. "Is that true?" This caused you to chuckle even more. "But then again...you got a cherry sized vagina! WHA HA HAAAA!" You laughed. Sherry growled in anger at that. Lucy sighed and shook your head as you continued to laugh. "ENOUGH!" Jura demanded.

"What do we do now? How dare those punks run off with Wendy, Fuse and Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. He then rushed forward. "I gotta go find them!" "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Lucy asked. In a matter of seconds Carla flew up and grabbed Natsu by the scarf and yanked him down. You raised an eyebrow. "OK! If someone the size of a Chao is able to catch a Dragon Slayer within seconds then YOU are a Mary Sue!" You say. "You mustn't be reckless!" Carla said immediately ignoring you. "We need to calm down and think this through!"

"Those wings..." Gray said. "Was she hiding them?" Lucy asked. "You can fly?" Ren asked. "That's so cool!" Eve said. You glared at each of them. "What are y'all acting so surprised for? Acting like none of y'all have seen a flying cat!" Lucy turned to you. "But Kitsuna-" "-UH! Happy can fly! UH! Fuse can fly! So what's new? Stop acting like it's the first episode GODDAMMIT! We in the fucking 9th arc!" You exclaimed. "Ok now now! We can have 3 flying cats!" Lucy said nervously. "I am concerned about Wendy, the Tomcat and that Lecherous Tomcat...we need to come up with a plan of attack!" Carla said.

"I highly agree Lady Carla!" Jura said. You put your hand on your hip and raise an eyebrow at him. "Uh 'Lady?' You do know that your talking to a little Hello Kitty Cat right?" "I am aware..." Jura said. You let out a half hearted chuckle and sneered at Jura. "I just LOVE the way your talking to me so calmly to make me go CRAZY!" You say sarcastically. "The enemy is far stronger than we anticipated..." Jura said completely ignoring you. You clench your teeth and let out an angry long sigh. You felt a pair of hands massage and pat your shoulders. "Now now! Relax!" Lucy said nervously. "Try to calm down for awhile" Gray said. Carla faced forward. "Now then..."

You each later on met up with Erza who was still in her Flight Armor in the forest clenching her arm from the purple venum from the snake bite. "You ok?" Natsu asked. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked. Erza winced from the pain. "Ooh...that don't look to good Honey..." You say sadly as you look at Erza's arm. "I know what you need my sweet honey...MY PAIN KILLER PAFUME! INCREASE!" Ichiya said as he spreaded his pafume said all over Erza. It did no affect. "Well if it don't work..." You say. You then snatched his pafume bottle and stick it in your pocket.

That was when Erza began to scream from the pain. You put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...shh shh...relax okay?" You say as you rub her shoulder to soothe her. "Yeah, hang in there Erza!" Natsu said. "What do we do?" Lucy asked. "I'm sorry...Lucy..." Erza began. "I need to borrow your belt!" She said quickly as she yanked Lucy's belt off her waist. Lucy's skirt dropped as Happy's signature _'WOW' _was heard. "Why you got a thong under that little skirt?" You asked. The Blue Pegasus Boys anime heart eyed seeing Lucy's underwear. "GO AWAY!" Lucy shouted as she kicked them. You sigh and remove the crossover bead straps of your bikini top and hand it to Lucy. "Here use this! I can handle go out strapless!" You say. Lucy took your straps. "Thanks!" She said. She then tied your crossover bead straps around her waist and he skirt was able to hold up.

You then turn back to Erza who tied Lucy's belt around her poisoned arm. "Girl what you doing?" You asked. "It's harsh but it's the only way I can keep fighting!" Erza said. She then pulled out a sword and stuck it into the ground. "Somebody cut it off!" You each gasp at her request. "At least give us time to find a antidote!" Gray exclaimed. "For real! This isn't The Walking Dead! Ani't nobody cutting your arm!" You added. "I don't...have time!" Erza said. "Very well..." Lyon said as he grabbed the sword. You scowl at him. "Now you take your popsicle fingers off that sword RIGHT NOW!" You say quickly. "Shut it woman...I will do it..." Lyon said. "How kind of you..." Sherry cooed. You walk up to Sherry and yank on her pink hair. "Say that AGAIN!" Sherry whined at that. Lucy pulled you back. "How could you?!" Sherry cried. "Bitch what the fuck you saying?! Shut the fuck up! 'How kind of you!'" You mocked. "Hey everyone calm down!" Lucy said .

"Fuck no I ani't calming down!" You say pushing back Lucy. "PUT DOWN THE SWORD!" Gray yelled to Lyon. "Do it!" Erza said. "No don't!" Gray said. _'EXACTLY like Walking Dead...isn't the new season coming next month! I gotta watch it before this arc ends!' You thought. _"Um Lyon? Are you seriously gonna do it?" Lucy asked. "We can't lose our strongest if we're facing a powerful foe!" Lyon said. Lucy frowned sadly. "Yeah but-" "-Oh COME ON! I can't believe we got stuck with you wimpy fairies!" Sherry scowled. Your eyes anime flame hearing this. "'Wimpy FAIRIES?!'" You asked calmly. "And quit whining! Your friends gonna die if we don't do something to help her!" Sherry added. You and Lucy rush up to Sherry. You yanked on her hair.

"And yous about to die if you don't shut your Strawberry Shortcake hair ass UP! I'm seriously about to beat the shit outta you!" You say as you slam Sherry's hair back to her head. "OW! How dare you?!" Sherry yelled. "Oh Kitsuna had the right to slap some sense into you! Your friends gonna die if he doesn't put down that sword!" Lucy yelled. "Why is that...? This is just his way of showing love..." Sherry said. You let out a fake chuckle as you shake your head. You clench your fists and teeth. "STRAWBERRY FLAT ASS CAKE just awakened the BEAST IN ME!" You preached as you clapped your hands. Your eyes then glowed a bright orange. "C'MERE BITCH!" You shout as you lunged for a scared Sherry. Lucy although was quick enough to hold you back by the waist. "What you doing?! LET ME KILL THIS WHITE BITCH!" You shouted as you struggle to break free. You slowly move towards Sherry with Lucy dragging along with you. "Everyone needs to calm down!" She cried.

"Hurry up and cut it off! Before the venum spreads to the rest of my body!" Erza cries. Lyon then got ready. "PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" Gray shouted at Lyon. "Better do it or Erza dies..." Sherry said. "I'LL KILL YOU!" You shout at her. "DON'T DO IT!" Hibiki yelled. "READY!" Lyon said. You stop breaking from Lucy's grasp and gasp seeing Lyon raise up his sword to cut Erza only to be blocked by Gray's ice. "Her arm is more important to you than her life?! Where are your priorities?!" Lyon yelled. "This will affect her for the rest of her life! We can't jump the gun! There's gotta be another way we can save her!" Gray said.

You nodded. "Yeah which means...NO SWORD!" You say as you use your hair strand to yank the sword off of Lyon's hand and toss it to the ground. "Grrr...WOMAN!" Lyon scowled. "I HAVE A NAME! IT'S KITSUNA! USE IT!" You shouted."Know what? I'm ashamed that I even slept with you! Take your money back! I didn't spend it!" You say as you slam the wad of Jewel in front of Lyon. "YOU PAID THAT MUCH TO SLEEP WITH HER?!" Sherry asked in disbelief and jealousy. You then heard Sherry sob a bit. "It don't matter now..." You say to her. You turn back to Lyon. "His Penis his small and his money and attitude is SHIT!" You spat. Lyon growled at you once more and turned back to Gray. "Your still as spineless as ever...figures..." "I really thought you changed but your just as SHADY as ever!" Gray retorted. "Ooh! Damn!" You chucle in amusement at Gray's comeback. _'Yeah...that's my man! Go Gray!' You mentally cheer. _

You each then see Erza harshly fall down to the ground and pass out. "Erza!" Natsu said. "UH UH! She out!" You cry. "Oh no!" Lucy cried as she ran to her side. You followed and put your hand on Erza's forehead feeling how cold it was. You scowl. _'I am such a bad friend...HOW COULD I SLEEP WITH A MAN WHO DOES THIS?! If I ever tell anyone they would never forgive me if Erza dies!' You thought. _"This is bad guys! We gotta find a way to stop the venum from spreading or she'll die!" Eve cried. His word 'die' caused your ear to twitch. "We need Wendy! She can save your friend!" Carla said. This each caught your attention as you turn back to her.

"Your saying that little girl has some anti venum magic?" Eve asked. "Not just venum! She can cure fevers, relieve pain, and heal wounds!" Carla said. You widen your eyes in surprise. "Relieve pain?" _'Meaning I won't get back pain no more?' You thought. _Carla turned to you and scowled. "I won't let you force Wendy to heal your back problems!" You roll your eyes at that. _'I'll make her...just watch!' You thought. _"That's crazy! Everyone knows those healing spells are lost magic. There's no way the kid can use them" Sherry said. "Does her powers have something to do with 'The Maiden of the Sky thing?'" Lucy asked. "Yes it does!" Carla said. "You see that 'little girl' is the Sky Dragon Slayer! She's Wendy the Sky Dragon!" She finished.

You each gasped. "She's a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu asked. You let out a long gasp. "...! I knew that!" You say with a smirk. "Sure you did..." Gray said. "I did! Finally were at that point! Finally! Another female Dragon Slayer!" You say happily. "I'll give you all the details later! Although to be honest there isn't much more we need to know. Wendy is the only capable wizard to save your friend! We need her now! Although The Oracion Seis may need her too for unknown reasons..." Carla said. "We'll have to rescue Wendy!" Eve said. "We'll do it for Erza's sake!" Gray said. "And Happy's too!" Lucy added. You giggle a bit and wave your finger. "Don't forget about Fuse now!" You say. "Ok...ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Natsu roared as he pumped his fist in the air. "YEAH!" You each say as you pump your fists into the sky. You grinned. "And this is where the opening credits title **_'Fairy Tail' _**rolls by!" You say. Everyone else anime whitens, sweatdrops and groans seeing how you ruined the moment. "Oh fuck y'all...it ani't all that serious!" You say.

You each then split up. You went with Natsu, Gray and Carla and raced through the forest to find Wendy. Before you left, when no one was looking you pulled some of your Magical Wig off and rubbed your teal hair gathering Fairy Glitter and sprinkle it into Erza's venum bite to ease down the pain before departing. "So if she's a Sky Dragon Slayer what does she eat for power?" Natsu asked. You giggle. "The sky?" "No you brainless kitsune! She eats air!" Carla scowled. Your ears twitch in irritation as you glare at Carla. "My apologies dear twitty, bitchy, Hello Kitty! I was simply making a joke!" You say perfectly imitating her accent. Natsu and Gray widen their eyes in surprise at how you were perfectly able to pull off an instant British accent flawlessly.

Carla turned to you. "I know you are doing that to make me go insane so I won't react to it at all! Now don't run near me or you'll give me disease!" She said. "'Disease!" You mocked in a British tone. Carla raised an eyebrow at you. "I'm surprised that an over 8,000 year old woman actually behaves like a-" "-I don't give a damn so shut up!" You interrupted. "Chill! What's your problem?" Gray asked. "Her problem is that she has a fowl mouth!" Carla snapped. "Fowl mouth when your the one with the tuna breath? Yeah alright..." You say sarcastically. An anime angry vein pops on Carla's head before she turns away from you. "Hmph!"

You turn to Natsu. "Lemmie ask you. Is she gonna stay with us forever throughout the rest of these arcs?" You asked. "That's how this show was written Tsuna" Natsu said. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" "And stop breaking the fourth wall!" Carla snapped. "Listen...the only reason why she wanted to come on this mission was to meet the both of you!" "Why us?" Natsu asked. "Because your fellow Dragon Slayers..." Carla said. She then turned to you. "Although I am strictly against Wendy making any contact with this disease spreading vulgar loud kitsune woman!" She said. "WATCH! Ima about to put Ms. Puss N' Boots through hell if she stays with us!" You laugh. "I'm not wearing boots!" Carla exclaimed.

"Anyway she wanted to ask you both something...see her dragon mysteriously disappeared 7 years ago. She was hoping that you both would tell her it's whereabouts" Carla said. "How the hell we supposed to know?" You asked. "We need more info! What's the dragon's name?" Natsu asked. "I believe Wendy called it Grandeeney!" Carla said. "Ooh! That's pretty for a dragon!" You say in awe. "Hmm...maybe Laxus knows!" Natsu said. "That guy's nothing but a loser!" Gray said. You snicker at that. "Gramps says he's not a real Dragon Slayer remember?" Gray asked. You chuckle and turned to Natsu. "Son he was all like 'he a LOSER!'" You laughed. "Brah! Gray funny as hell sometimes!" You say. Gray sighed. "Are you done?" You giggled. "Yeah..." You turn back to Natsu. "You could try asking Gajeel. He a real dragon" You say.

"LOOK!" Carla cried. You each turned seeing the forest beyond further was dark and misty. "The tree's...they're black!" Gray said. "What I tell you? For all we know, we is going to Halloween Town!" You say. "Man that's creepy!" Natsu cried. You each then heard two footsteps and turned around seeing two huge men. "Word on the street is that Nirvana is come by" One guy with green hair said. "Oh yeah! Magics so powerful the planet can't take it!" The guy with the gold teeth said. More men with monkey features appeared in trees alongside some corrupted Etemon and Mankey. "Oh great they made friends with PokeDigi's...I HATE Etemon!" You sighed. You then turned to the Mankey. "Also Mankey? I never really liked you!" You say. **(Me: Etemon: Digimon Adventure Series) (Me: Mankey: Pokemon Original Series) **

"Can't you convince them to not fight?" Gray asked. "Some PokeDigi's can easily be manipulated by others..." You said. Gray sweatdropped. "Great..." "Oh dear they have us surrounded!" Carla cried. "Whoa! Those monkey's are dumb!" Natsu laughed as he imitated the monkeys. "We're with The Oracion Seis!" Green Hair said. "That's right! You got a death wish pal?" Gold Teeth asked. You glared at the two. You turned to Green Hair. "Why did you dye your hair with a marijuana plant?" You asked. The two boys and all the monkeys turned to look at you confused. "...HUH?!" They asked. You heard Gray facepalm.

"Yeah that's right! Why you got weed on your head? Why not go buy weed in a corner and smoke pot from there? YOU WANNA SMOKE YOUR OWN HEAD?!" You asked. The monkey's look dumbfounded. Natsu bursted out laughing and Carla shook her head at you. You turned to Gold Teeth. "And YOU! What you trying to show? That ani't real gold! Go brush your yuck mouth teeth! It STANK!" You spat. The monkey boys anime whiten in shock at your words. Natsu laughed like a manic. "GOOD ONE TSUNA!" "Stop badmouthing and fight!" Carla ordered.

"They tricked us thinking it was 6 wizards!" Carla cried. Gray smirked. "The more the merrier..." He said as he frosted up some ice. "Word!" You say happily as you requip into your Genie Dancer's outfit and got into a fighting stance. "Yeah...monkey fight!" You laugh. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to fight the enemies through dancing?!" "Hell yeah I am Puss N' Bell!" You say. "BRING ON THE MONKEYS!" Natsu cheered as he danced like a monkey. "Yo Natsu I swear you was raised in a zoo!" You laugh. "Says the animal herself!" Gray chuckled. You chuckled with him. "Shut up Frosty!" "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU THREE!? LETS RUN WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE!" Carla cried. "No way! That would be rude! Especially since they were kind to come to us!" Gray said with a smirk. "Word! And didn't you just say a minute ago 'they have us surrounded?' So how would we be able to escape?! Yeah uh...NO!" You say.

"Were not leaving until they tell us where their base is!" Gray said. "Yeah! Yo tell em Gray!" You said. Natsu smirked as fire surrounded his fist. "Where are you hiding our friends Happy, Fuse and Wendy?" "END OF THE LINE FOR YOU FAIRIES!" Gold Teeth said. The monkey men along with the Etemon and Mankey continued to make monkey noises. _'These monkeys would make great Gym Partners...or maybe they're better off at a summer camp...' You thought._ You, Gray, and Natsu smirk. "You boys ready?" You asked. "Yeah!" They say in unison. "I'm beginning to think that these Fairy Tail Wizards are completely insane!" Carla cried. "Thank you! We is...Now shut up and watch!" You say quickly causing Carla to scoff. "Well I'd NEVER!" You snicker. "Welcome to the crazy guild life of Fairy Tail Wizards BITCHHHHHH!" You shout.

**R&amp;R!**


	41. Girls N' Ghosts Grand Prix of Darkness!

**This will be 55-57! ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You stood alongside Natsu and Gray in your Genie Dancer's requip surrounded by all the monkey men along with their PokeDigi's. They all soon charged towards the three of you. You each smirked and immediately jump out the way. Natsu launched a fire punch at a few men. Gray then froze a few of them. You quickly belly dance until you got into your second pose and you take up the form of giant silver elephant with a genie's cloth and ram yourself against a horde of Etemon and the Mankey. Natsu then followed up with more fire attacks and Gray did some more ice attacks. You quickly change back to your human form in your genie's outfit before dancing again until you got into your first pose and took up the form of a cute purple monkey with a genie's crown and attacked the monkey men. "GET THIS MONKEY WOMAN OFF ME!" One of the man cried. "SHE'S CRAZY!" Etemon cried. You jump onto Etemon's face. "Yes I AM!" You say with a scratch causing the Etemon to scream in agony as blood began to draw.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Girl, the Ghost and the Dead Grand Prix of Darkness!**

You were soon back in your normal form in your normal purple bikini outfit and panted alongside Natsu and Gray. The three of you just finished taking out all the Dark Guild members along with the Etemon and Mankey. "Man that was a work out! I thought it would be alot easier!" Natsu. "They put up one heck of a fight for sure!" Gray said. "Mmhm..." You say nodding in agreement. "What kind of idiot thinks of taking on an entire guild would be a walk in the park?! You are outnumbered 20-1 at least!" Carla yelled as she peered out from behind a tree. You turned to her. "Hey!" You call. Carla glared at you. "What is it now?!" "SHUDDUP!" You shouted. Carla scoffed at you and turned away.

You rolled your eyes at her and turned to Natsu seeing him grab Gold Teeth by the collar. "Alright big dummy! Tell me where the hideout is!" Natsu demanded. "I ani't telling you squat!" Gold Teeth laughed. Natsu's eyes widen in anger. He then leaned his head back for a moment and headbutted Gold Teeth's forehead hard. You bursted out laughing as he teared up. "I got all of that for Vine! HA HA HA!" "You people are so reckless...and why are you filming this in the first place?!" Carla asked. You ignored her and continued to laugh seeing Natsu confront the next person. He then put the guy down seeing he had useless information.

"Well well, I see you pesky little flies are still buzzing around!" A voice sneered. You each looked up seeing Erigore in a new outfit standing on top of a tree branch. "That's why I've been sent to swat you all down once and for all...INSECTS!" He said. "No..." Gray said in disbelief. "Not this guy again!" Natsu said angrily. You smiled. "YAS Erigore YAS!" You clapped. Erigore and Gray raise an eyebrow in confusion at your happy gesture. "You finally put on some clothes so you don't look like a pedo raping sex offender no more! Alright!" You cheered. "Hey! What's going on cool breeze! Long time no see! How you been man?" Natsu greeted. Erigore anime whiten as Gray narrowed his eyes at him. "We're enemies you fool!" Erigore yelled. "Are you both that dense?" Gray asked.

You raise an eyebrow at Erigore. "Yo! Sexo-Pedogore! Boy, what you doing in this arc?" You asked. Erigore's eye twitched in irritation. "P-p-pedogore?!" "Well yeah! Don't yous remember when I calls yous the pedo raping sex offender? Cause you know, yous is old looking...like for real..." You nodded. "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Erigore shouted. "How you know? How I know you not after Wendy? It's a coincidence she showed up at the same time you did don't you think?" You asked. Erigore growled in anger as his face turned red.

Gray covered your mouth. "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut for awhile..." You then massaged your tongue onto his palm causing Gray to jerk his now slimy hand away from you. "GROSS! What's your problem?" He asked angrily. "That's why you shouldn't shut my mouth!" You say. "You are so CRAZY!" Gray said. You roll your eyes and turned to Natsu. "Gray know he love me though..." "I do NOT!" Gray snapped. "Forgive me sweetie..." You sigh as you squeeze Gray's shoulder slightly. Gray seemed to relax after that as he sighed. You all then turn back to Erigore.

"So why you here?" You asked. "He just explained it..." Gray said. "Don't start with me!" You snapped as you raise up a finger. Erigore then levitated towards the ground. "After the fall of the Eisenwald guild I used my expertise as an enforcer to the service to the Oracion Seis!" Erigore said. "So now yous a pedophile sex slave to those spanish dark guilders?" You asked. "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE YOU STUPID VIXEN! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Erigore shouted. "Dick!" You say as you give him the middle finger. "You come here looking for a rematch?" Gray asked. "Sound's like fun to me!" Natsu said smirking. "Let's kill him this time! I don't want anymore pedophiles IN THIS SHOW!" You say as you crack your knuckles. _'Especially since Wendy's around...' You thought. _

You all then clash it out. Erigore dished out some heavy winds across the forest. You, Natsu and Gray stayed in place and covered your faces a bit from the wind. "I think this jokers gonna be a major step up from those pack of monkeys!" Gray said. "Whatever? Can we just finish this so we can get to the end of the arc?" You asked annoyed. "I've got this!" Natsu said. He then jumped up in the air with a flaming fist in his hand. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" His flame attack and Erigore's wind attacked collided. "But fire isn't good against wind at all!" Carla said. "You wouldn't think so...Natsu may not have had a good chance in the last fight but he's alot stronger now than he was back then" Gray said. "Which brings us back 33 chapters ago...ah memories..." You sighed. Carla turned to you seeing you on your iphone as you raise it high towards the fight. "What ever are you doing?" She asks. "Instagram..." You answered. "At a time like this?!" Carla exclaimed.

Instantly Natsu clashed it out with Erigore and within 5 minutes Natsu won and knocked him out. "Why did you have to drag that so long you pyro?" Gray asked. "Who gives a damn? Yo! Natsu! You kill him?" You asked. Natsu instantly rushed over to strangle Erigore demanding answers. "I'll take that as a 'no...'" Gray said. You glare at Natsu. "What you doing Natsu? KILL HIM!" You shouted. Carla sweatdropped. "You are one sadistic vixen..."

You each set on foot again and soon made it towards another cliff and stopped to look over a small little island area surrounded by waterfalls. "Beautiful sight...you can see all the Manaphy and Ranamon swimming in the water from here!" You admired. "Yeah I see em..." Gray said with a smile. "HAPPY! FUSE! WENDY!" Natsu called. You and Gray sweatdropped. "Pretty sight but loud noise..." Gray said. "Uh huh..." You sigh with a nod. "Quiet! Our enemy may be hiding down there!" Carla scolded. Natsu didn't listen as he continued calling out for Wendy and the two cats.

You each then saw a twinkling gold star in the distance. It instantly shot out to slightly hit you all as you each quickly jump out the way. "What's this guy doing here?" Natsu asked. You looked and saw Racer who stood on a tree branch. You groan. "Aww not YOU! I don't want YOU!" You say in irritation. "I can handle this dude! You guys need to get down there and help them!" Gray said. "GOOD! I don't wanna fight 'Mr. I Think I Should Play In FIFA Cause I Kick Like A Manic!'" You say. Racer growled at that. You glare at him. "Shut your bitch ass up! With your Woodpecker looking nose!" Racer growled even more. "Least I'm not the slut who slept with the snake..." You heard him mutter. You widen your eyes at that. _'Was that in my imagination just now?' You thought._ "Ok Gray, you can HAVE HIM! Let's go Natsu!" You say tugging his arm. "Gotcha!" Natsu said.

Racer jumped down. "You stay RIGHT HERE!" Immediately he slipped in Gray's floor of ice causing him to fall flat on his butt. You bursted out laughing. "And I got that for Vine too!" Gray then turned to you and Natsu. "Use this!" He said as he summoned a giant slide of ice. You smirk at him. "You pulled that off from Frozone from The Incredibles movie!" Gray smirked back. "And what if I did?" He asked. You then felt a motion of your body being pressed against warm abs and you turned seeing Natsu was holding you close to him as his hands rest around your waist. You saw how Carla held tightly to Natsu's scarf. You blushed seeing Natsu smirk at you. "C'mon Tsuna!" He said. "Ok!" You say with a smile.

You both then jump down together and slid down the icy slide. You were surprised that you were able to do so even in your highest heels but then again Natsu was taking the lead after all as you each slid down together. You cheered feeling the excitement take over you but you couldn't help but to forget something...the ride was soon over and you each land on some soft grass. You and Natsu suddenly got anime purple in the face as you both froze. Carla widen her eyes at the both of you. "Are you two sick?" She asked sweatdropping. You cover your mouth._'Dammit! I forgot to keep Natsu close enough to comfort me!' You thought. _"...BLERG!" You and Natsu groan in unison.

You both then shake if off and spot a cave. "That's where they're keeping Wendy!" Carla said. You each then walk into the cave and gasp seeing a familiar figure. "No..." Natsu said in surprised. "Is that...?" You began. "But how?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu..." You heard. "Kit...suna..." You also heard. You looked down seeing a weak Happy and a weak Fuse whose wires were bent up lied on the ground in pain. You could tell Fuse did his best to put up a fight. Brain smirked at you both evilly and you saw Wendy sobbing on the ground quietly. "I'm so sorry...forgive me!" That was when Jellal...Jellal Fernandez turned around to look at you and Natsu. "Jellal..." Natsu said. You gasped as you widen your eyes and pointed at Jellal. "It's Mr. J! It's JELLYYYYYYYYYYY!" You screamed. "I'm sorry! I had to! I know him!" Wendy sobbed. You raised an eyebrow at her. "You friends with Jelli J-Laul?" You asked. "...Yes!" Wendy sniffled.

"Wendy! You used your healing magic on him?!" Carla cried. "What were you thinking?! You know what that does to you!" Carla scolded. Slowly Wendy then passed out to the ground completely out cold. "WENDY!" You and Carla cried. "I don't know why your here or where you came from...BUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Natsu shouted as he rushed up to Jellal with a flaming fist. Jellal then blasted a beam at Natsu sending him towards the wall knocking him out. "Natsu!" Fuse and Happy cried. "NO!" You shouted as you rush over to him. Jellal then sent the same blast towards you sending you flying up against the back wall of the cave. A few rocks piled onto your body. You groan from the pain as your eyes fluttered shut.

"C'mon lady...wake up!" You heard a voice mutter. "Wake up already woman!" You heard again. "...WAKE UP!" _ZZZT! _You scream feeling the slightly electric shock sting your breast and yelp as your eyes shoot open. You look down seeing Fuse smiling at you as he snaked his wire back into his paw. "Good your awake! Thank goodness!" Fuse said. You glare at him. "Why'd you shock me you idiot?!" You growl. Fuse shrugged. "Hey, what else could I do? You have any other ideas on how I can wake up cranky old ladies? You guys are heavily sleepers you know!" Fuse said. You clench your fist in fury and started to shake and automatically couldn't help but to chuckle as you pick up Fuse to hug him. "Heh heh...I'm just glad your safe!" You say nuzzling your cheek to his fur. Fuse chuckled. "Yeah yeah, now put me down Grandma!" You roll your eyes and smiled. "Bitch..." You laughed as you set him down.

"Natsu?" You called. You turned seeing him get up. "BRING IT ON!" He exclaimed as he looked around for Jellal. "He just left!" Carla said. "That coward!" Natsu scowled as he got up. You rush over to Wendy and shake her a bit. "Hey sweetie, you good?" You asked. You continued to shake her but there was no answer. "Damn..." You sighed. "MAN I HATE THAT GUY!" Natsu shouted. You turned to him. "For real! I'm not a fan of Jelli Jelli no more!" You say. Carla raised an eyebrow. "'Jelli Jelli?'" "YUP!" You say. Carla just shook her head at you. "Just read a few early chapters of this fanfic and you'll understand Doll!" Fuse said. "I'm afraid to...and don't refer to me as 'Doll!' Our number one priority is to bring Wendy back to your friend!" Carla said. "Your right! Let's go!" Natsu said. You each then got up. Happy flew Natsu, Fuse flew you, and Carla flew Wendy out of the cave and out to the forest and up into the skies.

"LOOK OUT!" You heard. You and Natsu look down for a second only to feel a heavy pressure on your backs as you were each kicked down hard to the ground. You screamed the loudest feeling heavy pressure on your backs. "I HATE THAT STUPID FIFA KICKER MAN!" You shouted. You landed on the ground hard causing you to yelp loudly feeling the harsh impact. "MY BACCCKKKKKKK!" You wail. You turned seeing Wendy falling from the sky. "WENDY!" You screamed as you reached your hand up since you couldn't move.

Wendy was about to hit the ground but Natsu quickly slid across the ground and caught her in his arms. You sigh. "Thank GOODNESS!" "Happy! Carla! Fuse!" Natsu cried. You turned slightly seeing the blue, white and gold cats were all knocked out. "Tsuna get them!" Natsu said. "God dammit!" You groan. You stretch out your hair strands to prop yourself up as you were now in the air with several of your hair strands behaving as your legs and you used your other hair strands to pick up the three cats and bring them to your arms. Natsu then rushed through the forest with you following behind as you walked like Doctor Octopus with your hair strands due to back pain. You each then leave Gray alone to fight with Racer...

You turned to Natsu as your hair strands continue to run. "Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah?" He answers. "Can we switch? I...I wanna carry Wendy..." You say. "Why?" Natsu asked. "I just wanna hold her...please..." You say. _'Don't make me beg...' You thought blushing. _"Well, ok sure..." Natsu said. You both then stop running and switch. Natsu held the three cats while you held Wendy in your arms. You both continue to run again. As your hair strands ran you looked down at Wendy seeing that she was still out cold. She looked so peaceful. _'I know she's with a guild an all but...where does she stay? It's not like she lives with the guild right? Maybe when all this is over I can talk Wendy into finding some little home shelter to stay at...but then again being in a building with people she doesn't know isn't good...Carla just scolds the poor girl day and night...so who should be Wendy's new caretaker anyway? It has to be someone responsible like that...hmm...Juvia...Erza...Mira...Can-oh hell no! The girl would get poor Wendy drunk...' You thought._

"Natsu where are we?" You heard Happy asked. You turned seeing him and Fuse were now awake. "What's going on?" Fuse asked. "No talking...just try and rest up you guys!" Natsu said. "But Jellal is still out there somewhere..." Happy said sadly. "We know..." Natsu said. "Seriously what is J-Laul doing in this arc?" Fuse asked. "I don't know!" You say. _'I wonder if he really wants to use that coupon and visit the Magical House now!' You thought. _"I'll make sure he doesn't stick around for long!" Natsu said. "Natsu! Kitsuna!" You heard. You both then stop in your tracks. "What the hell?! It's a spirit...NO!...WITCH CRAFT!" You laughed. "Witch craft?" Natsu asked confused. "It's simply magic...can you both hear me?" The voice asked. You and Natsu turned to the tree. "This tree is talking to us Tsuna!" He cried.

"Natsu you sound mad scared!" You laughed. "This is Hibiki from Blue Pegasus!" Hibiki said. "Oh!" You say in realization. "How Erza doing?" You asked. "She's doing just fine!" Hibiki said. "Anyway I was glad I could reach you two. No one else was able to respond..." He said. "Cause this is OUR episode DUH! Well aside from Gray and Lyon who about to go fight Hot Wheels in a little while!" You say quickly. Hibiki chuckled. "Good one...what's your status? Have you found Wendy and the cats?" "They're all right here. But Wendy is knocked out" Natsu said. "That's wonderful! I'm gonna upload a map into your mind. It will lead you straight to us" Hibiki said. You looked confused. "Uh...what?" "What's this upload stuff? Stay outta my head!" Natsu said.

Digital blue bars then appear above yours and Natsu's head. You widen your eyes as you watched it fill up. "What the hell? Is this Mario?" You asked shocked. The bars then disappeared. You gasped feeling a map of information fill your entire mind. You and Natsu instantly began to rush further into the forest. "Natsu I think it's time you see professional help!" Happy said. "You should too Kitsuna! Especially since your a crazy old lady!" Fuse said. "Senai glufla joku hivio!" He added. **(Me: 'Especially since your a pervert!') **You roll your eyes as you continue to rub. "Keflan vuflavo kyepa no tijo na? Beffa muko no je hevo..." You giggled as you stare at Natsu. **('So what if I stole his boxers that one time? I love the smell of a good dick that sat in there) **Happy looked at you confused. "What're you saying Tsuna?" He asked. "Not now! Gotta keep running!" You say avoiding the question.

In a matter of a few minutes you and Natsu jumped out from the bushes and finally found your way to Hibiki, Lucy and Erza. "YA MISS US?" Natsu asked happily. Lucy smiled. "Natsu! Kitsuna!" She said happily. You sighed. "Yeah we missed you too white girl!" You say as you bring your feet back as you bring your hair strands back to your head. "Is Wendy alright?" Hibiki asked. "She's fine!" Natsu said. You set Wendy down and you each look down at her for a moment. "Wake up kid! Time to save Erza!" Natsu said as he shook her. "Don't be so rough with her!" Lucy cried.

In just that second Wendy slowly woke up. A warm smile spreads on your face. "Good your awake! You good?" You asked her. Wendy screamed as she backed away from all of you. You each looked at her confused. "I had to do it! Sorry!" She cried. You and Natsu frowned knowing what she meant. You both look at each other for a moment and nodded. You both then turn back to Wendy. "We forgive you" You say. "Yeah we're over to overlook that right now...Erza was bitten by a poisonous snake! Please save her!" Natsu cried. "She's hurt?" Wendy asked turning to you. You nodded towards Erza who was still laying down out cold as more poison forms her.

Wendy looks at her for a moment and then at you all. "Please Wendy..." You and Lucy say. "I'll help her!" Wendy says determinedly. You and Natsu brighten up at that. Wendy then goes over to Erza to prepare for the healing as you each watch. You stare down at Erza's revealing leopard outfit and sneak a smile. _'Erza thought she was cute in that Chester Cheetos outfit...HA HA! She a Cheetah Girl...I love that movie!' You thought. _"I got rid of all the venum! Now all we have to do is wait!" You heard Wendy say. You snap out of your thoughts and widen your eyes seeing that Wendy had finished. "Oh! You done? Good job Wendy! Good job!" You say patting her back. Wendy smiled at that.

You each then heard Erza breathing. "SHE'S OK!" Natsu and Lucy cheered. You each then rejoiced by giving each other high fives. Natsu then walked over to Wendy. "Thanks Wendy! I guess we owe you one!" He said giving her a high five. Wendy gave off a small blush as she began to tear up. You grinned. "Aw! She so cute! We love you Wendy!" You say pulling her into a hug as you rock her a bit. "'Love me?'" Wendy asked as she looked up sadly at you. "Now that your friend is healed you each must not let Wendy use any of her sky magic! She will say she's fine but she's exhausted by the looks of it!" Carla said. "No I'm fine! Just worried..." Wendy said. You glare at Carla. "See? She can speak for HERSELF! Stop being hella possessive!" Carla glared back. "'Hella' isn't a word..." "Are you a walking Wikipedia? I don't THINK so!" You snapped.

"Um..." Wendy said. You turn to her. "Oh don't worry hon! I ani't never gonna yell at you!" You say stroking her dark blue hair. Wendy slowly nodded. "Ok..." She said before snuggling into your chest. You smiled at that seeing how she was finally getting comfortable with you. "Wendy! Think about the disease!" You heard Carla cry out in disbelief. You both ignore her. You each then see a flash of light. "What is that?!" Lucy cried. The light then shot up into the air and spreaded out from above. Black swirls surround it. "A pillar of black light!" Wendy cried. "It's Nirvana!" Hibiki cried. "That pillar of light...Jellal is there!" Natsu exclaimed. "Jellal?" Lucy asked. You turned back to her. "Yeah he back...Erigore too!" Lucy gasped at that. "For real?!" "Oh! But Natsu took him out instantly!" You said.

You then heard the sound of footsteps and turned seeing Natsu run away into the forest. "Boy, where you going?" You called. "Yeah tell us what's happening first!" Lucy cried. "No...what have I done...this is all because of me!" Wendy cried. You turned seeing Wendy in tears sobbing from her past actions. "No..." You whimpered. You go over to her and kneel on one knee as you put your hands on her shoulders. "Hey now! Shh...shh...don't cry! Ok?" You asked. Wendy shook her head as she continued to sob. "I made this happen! Your all gonna hate me!" She cried. "No...nobody gonna hate you baby..." You say as you wipe tears from her eyes with your fingers only for more tears to form in her eyes. "No no...no more tears..." You say soothing her. "Kitsuna!" Wendy said sadly. She then buried her face into your breasts and continued to sob. You smiled at this feeling remembering how your mother did this to comfort you if you were sad as she would rub her back. You rubbed Wendy's back as she continued to cry.

"Kitsuna! Lucy! We have to go after Natsu!" Hibiki said. You turn to him. "Ok!" You said. "But why is Jellal here?" Lucy asked. "Cause he's here to ruin the arc!" Fuse said with a smirk as he shrug. "This is no joking matter!" Carla scolded. Carla then screamed. You glared at her. "WHAT NOW?" You asked. "ERZA HAS GONE MISSING!" Carla cried. You each gasped at that. "I swear where are her manners? She didn't even thank Wendy for saving her life!" Carla cried. "It's almost as if as soon as she hears Jellal's name she'll go running!" Fuse said. You smirk at that and turn to Nirvana that was still bursting into the sky. _'YAS Erza...you go get your man!' You thought._

You turn back to Wendy who was still crying. "How could I be so stupid?!" Wendy cried. "You not stupid ok? We love you! Nobody here yelling at you okay?" You asked. "It's all my fault! I should have never healed him! It's my fault Nirvana was found and Erza disappeared!" She cried. "No no! I swear! Erza just crazy for him! She chasing after that man whenever he in this arc 24/7! I mean it!" You half joked only for Wendy to cry more. You began to feel desperate at trying to comfort her and sighed. "Wendy...sweetie..."

Instantly digital bars surround Wendy. You jump back and stare in confusion. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You asked. Hibiki then blasted Wendy in the air knocking her out cold and then catching her. "Whoa!" Fuse said shocked. "Wendy!" Lucy cried. "How dare you?!" Carla yelled. Hibiki set Wendy on his back. You each then follow him through the forest to find Natsu. "I know this is wrong but...I'm kind glad you knocked her out. I was runnin out of consoling shit to say to her..." You say. "What is wrong with you?! This is why I keep telling Wendy that you are a bad role model for children everywhere!" Carla yelled. "I find it so funny how you spend your time bitching all about me! You make me feel like a celebrity you know?" You sneered. "JUST BE QUIET!" Carla shouted. You bursted out laughing at that at how she squeaked in her British accent when she said that and continued running.

As you each ran Hibiki explained how Nirvana had the power to turn the light of peoples hearts into darkness and manipulate them and vice versa which was a good reason why he knocked out Wendy. He then explained a few scenarios along with Carla since Happy, Fuse and Lucy barely could understand. "I just still can't believe they named a water company after this!" You say in disbelief. Everyone but Hibiki sweatdropped at that. "We just gotta find a way to stop it and fast! Otherwise...the light guilds will be wiped out!" Hibiki said as the _Ending Music _plays. "Mmhm! Whatever...but after this! I ani't never drinking Nirvana again!" You say.

**R&amp;R!**


	42. Celestial Skirmish!

** ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"So whenever Nirvana is activated everyone around it turns evil?" Lucy asked. "That's not good! What if Tsuna goes to the dark side?!" Happy cried. "Actually she wouldn't act any different as she is now..." Carla said. Lucy sweatdropped. "That I can agree with!" "You got that right!" Fuse laughed. "All of y'all shut up! And Carla if you keep talking smack you'd wish I wasn't evil!" You said sternly. "Fox? I won't tolerate your disgusting behavior any longer! Do not speak!" Carla said. "I HAVE A NAME LADY! USE IT!" You yelled. "Hey, what if Nirvana affects Natsu and he turns evil?" Happy asks. You then imagine an evil Natsu roaring with flames surrounding him, the wind of the flames causing his vest to fly open exposing his nicely toned abs.

You smirked and giggled to yourself at the thought. "Ooh...glima mu flasho..." You whispered. Lucy who heard you raised an eyebrow. "You think it would be hot?" She asked. You blushed madly at that. "Uh...NO! I mean't it would be...hot cause Natsu would be burning down the place!" You say nervously. "Heh heh..." "Ok..." Lucy said. You then widen your eyes. "Wait a minute! How were you able to understand MY language?!" You asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Don't you remember? You gave me that liquid stuff that allows me to understand your language?" Lucy asked. "But I thought that was temporary!" You cried. You then gasped. "I must have gave you the long lasting liquid that allows you to understand the language forever! DAMN! Now how am I supposed to talk behind your back?!" You cried. Lucy sweatdropped. "Uh...what?" "Focus guys! We gotta hurry! We gotta catch up with them as quickly as possible!" Hibiki said.

The three of you then stopped and saw Gray on a little raft on a river about to stab an ice spear into Natsu. "This is goodbye!" Gray said coldly. "NATSU!" You cry. You were about to rush for him but a sharp arrow shot at the ice spear and shattered it. You turned seeing Lucy who was now with Sagittarius. "Thank goodness..." You sighed. "Mind telling me what the heck your doing?!" Lucy asked. "Word! Gray, the fuck you doing boy?!" You yelled. "Looks obvious to me!" Happy said. "Yep!" Fuse said. "Nice shot...Lucy...BLERG!" Natsu groaned.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Celestial Skirmish!**

"Could you guys be any more annoying? Mind your own business! I'll get through with you all when I'm done with him so wait your turn!" Gray sneered. "What the hell Gray?!" Fuse exclaimed. "FOR REAL! Is he on drugs?!" You asked. "Or is it Nirvana?" Lucy asked. Natsu continued to groan from the motion sickness and Happy flew to get him. "I'm coming Natsu!" He said. That was when Gray froze Happy into an icy ball. "How could you?!" Carla cried. "GRAY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ANIMAL ABUSING?!" You roared as a dark aura surrounded you. "EEK!" Lucy cried. "Shut it grandma! He's useless and so are you..." Gray said. A flaming anime background then surrounded you as your eyes anime white in anger. "GRAY!?" You barked as you slowly stomped over to him. Lucy and Hibiki then held you back. "Kitsuna don't do it or you'll fall to the dark side too!" Hibiki said. "He's right! Try to calm down!" Lucy cried. You then sigh and relax as they then let you go. You continued to glare at Gray.

"I got a bit of info on Lucy..." Gray began. "A newcomer to Fairy Tail, really easy on the eyes...likes the whole package..." He said. You raise an eyebrow in amusement as you were on the verge of chuckling. "Uh...WHAT?!" Lucy then began to blush madly. "Should I be hearing this?!" She cried. "She can be a bit of a hothead like Erza or Kitsuna but she hides her pure heart...OH! She's a Celestial Wizard?!" Gray asked in amusement. _'Hmm...the way he's analyzing Lucy...could he be?' _Your thoughts were then interrupted when Gray began to launch ice at Lucy's direction. "GET DOWN!" You say as you tackle Lucy away from the attack only to see that Hibiki used a computer magic screen like shield to defend the ice attack. "Thanks Kitsuna..." Lucy whispered. "Mmhm!" You say with a nod as you get off of her and help her up.

"Hibiki!" You say knowingly as you turn to him. "I know...it's not the real Gray!" Hibiki said reading your mind. "Who are you?!" Hibiki demanded. "Accessing information on Hibiki...a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and a ladies man with over 900K followers on Instagram..." Gray said. "Ok...so you did your homework...you done?" You asked. Gray turned to you. "Accessing information on Kitsuna...an 8,919 year old brothel worker of the Magical House, an Instagram-aholic, a sexy dancer, a beautiful vixen too, and bit of a yandere if not too mentally insane...hmm...a Dragon Slayer huh? That may be a problem..." Gray sneered. "A sexy what?!" Lucy asked shocked. You slowly widen your eyes. "So...these are Gray's thoughts about me?" You asked as your cheeks flushed a deep red. "Don't go falling for him too!" Fuse laughed. You glared at him. "Shut your mouth! You know I ship Gruvia all over on Instagram!" You retort. _'Hmm...Gritsuna? Kray...? WHAT AM I THINKING?!' You mentally shout as you shake your head. _You widen your eyes in suspicion. "Wait a minute...'MENTALLY INSANE?!'" You say angrily.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Lucy demanded. Gray then snickered as he hanged his head down and then revealing his now darkened eyes. "Piri Piri!" He laughed. Your eye twitched. "'Piri...piri?!" You asked. Gray then transformed into you. "It's been awhile since I've been in THIS form!" False Kitsuna said as she grabbed her large breasts making them jiggle. "NO!" You say shocked. _'She's gonna go into my deep thoughts too!' You thought. False Kitsuna then got into a suggestive pose._ "That's right guys its me! The sluttiest sex kitsune..." False Kitsuna began as she did a little dance. "...The whore with a crush...I'm the one an only Princess Kits-" You interrupted her by shooting your hair strand out only to cover her mouth to prevent any further speech. "'Princess?'" Hibiki asks as he gives you a suspiciously.

You sweatdrop. "Um...well...I..." You turn to Fuse for help but he sheepishly smiles as he shrugs which gave you more panic inside. "Well DUH! Kitsuna IS known as the one an only Whore Princess at the Magical House! C'mon! Everybody knows that!" Lucy said happily as she puts her hands on your shoulders. "Hmm...well that is true...no wonder she is called Brothel Queen these days..." Hibiki nodded. "One who is a bad example towards Wendy!" Carla stated. You nodded at them and internally let out a sigh of relief. You turn to Lucy and gave her a smile that read, 'thank you' only for Lucy to give you a wink and a thumbs up which read 'I got your back!'

You two then let out a short giggle. "It's not like I would imagine such a vulgar distasteful woman to be a Princess in any sort of Kingdom!" Carla said. You glared at her. "Shenna mok fuka nijaja flo nuja mon fija to lu? JE temma fu malta kifa teba juu!" You said. **(Me: 'Why don't you go to my kingdom and meet my sisters and see their revealing outfits and how they act and dance along with the rest of the kingdom? THEN you can tell me that myself alone is vulgar!') **Carla widen her eyes slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "What ever are you saying? Is that even English?" Lucy chuckled completely understanding what you just said. You turn to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Jul dou fa mika jinja yu la ve Fenielosis tlu fla naga..." You said. **(Me: 'I'm gonna have to learn to get over the fact that you do understand Fenielosis one way or another...') **Lucy smiled. "It's ok!"

False Kitsuna then slapped your hair strand away from her mouth and automatically turned to Lucy. "Now I'm the bimbo...and now you get to see every last bit of me!" False Lucy said. She then pulled up her tank top revealing her bare breasts that jiggled. This shocked everyone but you who just slightly raised an eyebrow. "DAMNNNNNNNNN!" Fuse said happily as blood streamed out of his nose. "Yep they're real!" Hibiki and Sagittarius sang. Lucy then kicked Hibiki away while you slapped Sagittarius. "I'm very ashamed of YOU! I grew up seeing you as a worthy role model too!" You say sternly. "My apologies..." Sagittarius said sadly.

You then turned to Lucy. "And YOU! Don't you no better than to wear a bra?!" You asked. "We get it, Your male fanboys get it, and the jealous flat chested fangirls of this show get it! You got big tits Lucy! But goddamn! You got run out the house with a top with no bra to leave your breasts saggy and stinky all day?!" You asked. Lucy blushed and glared at you at that. "HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! And look at you! You run out the house everyday in JUST a bra!" Lucy exclaimed. You raise an eyebrow. "Your point?" You then glance down at Lucy's chest. "I'm surprised your tits aren't even poking out of that top since your not wearing a bra at all! But then again this is an anime...EVERYTHING is unrealistic!" You say as you poke Lucy's breast. _'Including the fact that I'm a dark skinned woman with teal hair!' You thought._

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Lucy cried as she dropped to her knees. "Girl I tolds you! Your the Butt Monkey Fanservice Girl that Hiro Mashima of Japan wrote you to be! We're all fanservice of this show! So deal!" You say. False Lucy then slowly lifted up her skirt revealing a bit of her panties. "Oh Fusey? Come get some!" She says teasingly. You glance over at him. "Don't do it..." Fuse then had huge anime hearts in his eyes as blood leaked down his nose. "WOOOO YEAH! COME TO DADDY!" He cheers as he flies towards False Lucy's skirt only to be whacked away. "FUSE!" Lucy cried. You looked over seeing Fuse now passed out under a tree with anime hearts still in his eyes. "Should have known..." You sighed. "Carla go check his pulse for me..." "I won't take orders from YOU! But I will only check because I am concerned for the Lecherous Tomcat!" Carla said as she walked over to check on Fuse.

"Sagittarius...take them out!" False Lucy orders. Sagittarius automatically shoots out arrows towards all of you. You once again tackle Lucy out the way to keep her from getting hit but although Hibiki himself was shot. "Sagittarius! WHY?!" You cried. "Are you crazy?!" Lucy asked. "I thought you only took orders from Lucy!" Carla cried. "I'm sorry but...my body is out of control!" Sagittarius cried. You run over to him and hold him close to you as you put your hand on his arm. "Hey...chill...relax okay? Remember? You were once a loyal subject to my kingdom and your now loyal to Lucy...our Lucy...try to regain control..." You whispered. "I'm...trying!" Sagittarius said weakly. He then shot arrows at Lucy and Hibiki but Hibiki just in time made a computerized shield.

"Oh my god!" You say in disbelief as you step away from Sagittarius. You then turned seeing the knocked out Wendy who was endangered of being attacked by the arrows and possibly shot through the head...**(Me: Ok lets not think about that...) **You turn to Carla. "Get Wendy out of here! Go!" You say sternly. Carla instantly flew Wendy into the sky to get away. Lucy then closed Sagittarius' gate. "About time..." False Lucy said. "Now open! Gate of the Archer...come back Sagittarius!" She purred. Sagittarius was then re summoned. "NO! HOW?!" You asked shocked. "Shoot your arrows at that white cats back!" False Lucy said. Sagittarius then aimed at Carla. "DON'T DO IT!" You exclaimed. "TRY AND FIGHT IT!" Lucy cried. "I'm sorry..." Sagittarius said.

Lucy then tried closing the gate but it didn't work. False Lucy then sneered explaining it won't work since she herself summoned Sagittarius. "Shoot that cat out the sky! I don't have all day!" False Lucy said. You widen your eyes and looked up at Carla who was still flying. "CARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You scream. "Oh can it grandma! Sagittarius! Shoot that whore instead!" False Lucy said. "WHAT?!" You exclaim. "That's quite enough..." A voice said. You each turned seeing Angel on the other side of the river. "Nirvana has been found...don't waste precious energy my pets..." "As you wish!" False Lucy said. Sagittarius disappeared as False Lucy then disappeared revealing Gemini. _'I knew it was you too...but why?' You thought. _"YAY! The Princess!" They chimed. "We missed you, Princess!" They said. You make a panicked face as you sweatdropped. "Shh..." You shushed as you put a finger to your lips. "Ok!" They chimed. Luckily for you Angel didn't hear a thing.

"Hello there Darlings! How does it feel to gaze upon an angel?" Angel asked. "A VS Angel?" You asked. Angel looked confused. "Wha?" "C'mon you know, a VS Angel! A Victoria's Secret Model. You'd make a better candidate then Cherry...your actually really pretty!" You say scanning her outfit. Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh boy..." Angel then sweatdropped. "No...you don't seem to understand it at all...I'm-" "-Trying to be a VS Angel! I know!" You interrupted. "What I don't understand is why you don't wear a bra with a matching set of lingerie and instead you flaunt your Mc'Donalds chicken! Like c'mon! Why you gotta show off your flat breasts to people? And the fact that you DON'T even WEAR a bra like white girl here...don't your boobs be sweating?" You asked.

Angel scoffed in disbelief. "'Mc'Donalds Chicken?! I wouldn't be caught dead at such a horrible establishment they call food! HOW DARE YOU?!" "Oh NO! How dare YOU?! I saw your selfies on Instagram Ms. 'AngelAngel!' Your posts are offensive to the VS company by trying to be something your not! Shame on you!" You say. Angel's eye twitched in irritation. "And this coming from a kitsune who's anything but holy! You are no angel at all!" She said. "Will you shut up? If you want to be a VS Angel that badly go to New York and see if you make the audition!" You say. "I don't want to be a VS Angel!" Angel exclaimed. "Kitsuna? Just...leave this to me..." Lucy said putting her hand in front of you. "All yours white girl..." you say stepping to the side.

"So your a Celestial Wizard that makes me sick!" Lucy spat. "Word! And put your saggy flat boobs away! That shit STANK!" You laughed. Angel then fumed in anger. "Ooh! She about to lose it Lucy!" You laughed. "She the devil!" You added. Lucy sweatdropped. "Are you gonna do this to every villain we meet?" "That's also what makes this fanfic more interesting!" You say happily. "I wouldn't break the fourth wall if I were you..." Angel said. You glare at her. "And who are you BITCH?!" You spat. "Angry old ladies are hungry ones yes?" Angel asked. "Huh?" You asked confused. Angel then pulled out a Shiny Buneary which was brown only it had pink fluff her instead of cream colored ones.

"Have a lovely snack! Enjoy..." Angel said tossing it to you. "YOUR GIVING HER FOOD?!" Lucy asked shocked. Your eyes anime sparkle. "POKEDIGI RABBIT!" You cheer. You then catch it with your teeth and devour it in a matter of seconds and then burp. You smile at Angel showing off the Buneary blood that drooled down your chin which seemed to make her wince at bit. "Thank you..." You cooed. Angel smirked as she watched you begin to sway. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked worriedly. You saw rainbows start to shoot out of the trees and reflect off of Angel who then grew wings. You smile. "She honey...I neewwwwwww you could do it! Your a reallllll angel after alllllll!" You slurred. "I know...thank you!" Angel said. "Wait! What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. You dropped to your knees and lay on the ground seeing Lucy and Angel now beautified with even longer hair as many Pikachu with Patamon wings fly by. "Your both...so beauuuutiful..." You cooed before closing your eyes. Although you didn't sleep as you continued to giggle out loud.

"What did you do to her?!" Lucy cried. "Isn't it obvious? I fed her a shiny PokeDigi. That Shiny Buneary has been implanted with cocaine and heroin with a hint of marijuana!" Angel said. "YOU PUT HER ON DRUGS?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Poor Princess!" Gemi chimed. "Poor Poor Princess!" Mini chimed. "Now then...what's this about a princess anyway?" Angel asked. You opened your eyes seeing Angel. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" You exclaim. Lucy and Angel turned to you with curious looks on their faces. "IT'S AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN!" You say getting up on your knees. You then point at Angel. "SHE'S A FUCKING GOD! SHE'S SO PRETTY!" You shrieked as tears pour down your face. "I MUST WORSHIP!" You say as you bow to Angel. "Now isn't that sweet?" Angel giggled.

You then turned to Lucy seeing her look at you in disbelief. You gave her a dark glare. "Anyone who doesn't bow to the Goddess Angel must DIE!" You say coldly. Lucy widen her eyes clearly scared. "Ok...bowing!" She says as she quickly bows to Angel. Angel chuckles. "This is just too entertaining!" She said. "I love you Angel!" You say. "Thank you! I love you too..." Angel said. "That's it!" Lucy said as she pulled out purple Platinum Key which had a carrot symbol imprinted on it. "What? You have a Platinum Key? But those cost thousands and thousands of Jewel!" Angel said. "Open! Gate of the Wild Hare...Bugs!" Lucy said.

Bugs Bunny then appeared before Lucy chomping on a carrot. "Eh? What's up Doc?" He asked. Lucy sweatdropped. "For the last time I'm not a doctor..." She said. Angel stared in confusion. "A white rabbit?" She asks. **(Me: Bugs Bunny: Looney Tunes Series)** Bugs turned to her. "And there she is now!" Bugs said happily as she walks up to her. "Huh? Me?" Angel asks confused. "Yeah you..." Bugs said. He instantly changes into a suit. "Names, Bugs Bunny and I'm the CEO of Victoria's Secret here to watch your audition to be a VS Angel Model!" Bugs said shaking her hand. Angel gasped. "YOU ARE?!" "Yeah! Lemmie see what you got doll! Go on strut for me!" Bugs said. Angel blushed in embarrassment. "Um...ok..."

Angel then began to strut alongside the river. "No no no! That's not it! You got it all wrong!" Bugs interrupted. Angel then stopped strutting. "I do?" She asks. Bugs walks up to her. "Look doll. If you wanna be a VS Angel you gotta act like one! First you gotta make a few changes about yourself!" Bugs said. "What's say...we lose the headband?" With that Bugs then yanks Angel's dark blue headband and bows off her head and throw them to the river. "Hey! I need those!" Angel cried. "You wanna be a VS Angel don't ya?" Bugs asked. Angel sighed. "Yes..." "GOOD! Now we got continue to fix you up and make your look model material!" Bugs said. "So lose this..." He then ripped off Angel's gloves roughly causing her to get scratches on her arm. "And this..." He then roughly rips off Angel's thigh highs causing her one leg to bleed a bit. "Ow!" She whimpered.

"Now! I think you'd wanna work on that figure!" Bugs said. "What's wrong with my figure?" Angel asked worriedly. "Nothing...I just think you should get a little more in shape!" Bugs said. "How?" Angel asked. "With this!" Bugs said as he pulled out a giant sludge hammer. "This will get you in shape!" With that Bugs then banged Angel on the head several times injuring her as she began to wobble. Three lumps stick out of her head. "Yeah! Your looking slimmer already!" Bugs complemented. "Thank...you..." Angel said weakly. "Next! We gotta work on that hair!" Bugs said. "What's wrong with my hair?" Angel asks. "See, we won't accept models with short hair!" Bugs said. "Oh no! So I can't be a VS Angel?" Angel asked sadly. "Don't worry! That's why I'm here! I'll help you grow your hair in an instant with this hair tonic!" Bugs said pulling out a bottle of it.

Bugs then pulled out a barbers chair and a ladder for him and Angel sat down in it. Bugs climbed to the top of the latter and poured the bottle on her hair. Out came some green acid which burned on her scalp. Angel let out a horrified scream as she shot up which caused you and Lucy to wince. Angel then landed in the river seeing her reflection as she now only had bangs and a tuff of hair in the back of her bald scalp. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She shouted. "Oh my mistake! I seemed to have switched out the hair tonic with some corrosive eat away liquid!" Bugs said as the tag of the bottle that read 'Hair Tonic' peeled off revealing the real tag that read 'Acid'.

Angel then began to sob at her ugliness. "Hey doll! Quit balling! You still look beautiful!" Bugs said patting her back. Angel turned to him wiping her tears. "I do?" "Yeah! In fact you look even better than before!" Bugs said happily. "Now all we gotta do is add color to your cheeks for that pale skin!" Bugs said patting your face. "What do you mean?" Angel asks. "Time for makeup!" Bugs sang. He then pulled out a cream pie and rammed it at Angel's face. "-OOF!" She cried feeling the cream smoother her. "Were just getting started..." Bugs said as he pulled the plate off her face making a cherry fall off of Angel's nose.

"Now let's see...maybe this should do it!" Bugs said pulling out a large white bottle with many holes on top. He then sprinkled a heavy amount on Angel's face. Angel screamed as she began to scratch herself. "WHAT IS THIS?!" She cried. "Did you know that itching powder is really good for the skin? Trust me! You'll thank me later after you become a VS Angel...you do wanna become one right?" Bugs asked. Angel grabbed his arm as her itchy eye twitched. "YES! YES I DO! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! LET ME HAVE IT!" She exclaimed. Bugs smirked at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "How can I possibly resist?" He then turned back to Angel. "Well you asked for it!"

Bugs then pulled out a tray full of cement along with a cement scooping tool and used it to smear cement all over Angel's face making it harden. Angel squirmed as she was now unable to speak. "What was that? You want it off? Okey-dokey!" Bugs said. He then layed Angel down in the river and pulled out a street drill and drilled all over Angel's face. "YEE HAW!" He cheered. Lucy laughed in amusement as she filmed it all for Instagram on her iphone. You on the other hand just giggled at the fact that you saw a giant rabbit with a giant toothpick stab Angel's face...at least that was what YOU alone saw...

The cement soon broke off Angel's face although Bugs continued with the drilling making some of Angel's cheeks bleed a bit. "STOP IT'S OFF!" She cried. "Well why didn't you say so?" Bugs asked in amusement. He then turned off the drill and got off of Angel. "See? Now you look beautiful!" He said showing Angel a mirror. Angel gasped seeing not only was she half bald but she had a black eye, half of her face had cement ash and itching powder ash over it and on the other half of her face was a big purple bruise with a bit of blood leaking out. She smiled revealing some of the teeth she lost. "Now is that model material or what?" Bugs asked. "I'm beautiful!" Angel said happily.

"Yeah that's the spirit! Now let's work on that strut!" Bugs said. "Do like this!" Bugs said doing a strut. "Like this?" Angel asks as she struts perfectly. "Yeah! That's good! You got it! I think you finally got what it takes to be a VS Angel after all!" Bugs said happily. Angel smiled. "REALLY?!" "Yeah! Now go strut your way to New York City and get that modeling job!" Bugs said. "I will! Thank you!" Angel said happily as she strutted forwards into the forest until she was no longer in range and out of sight.

"That was awesome! I can't believe that worked! Thanks Bugs!" Lucy said happily. "No problem doll face! Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back on my date with Lola!" Bugs said. Lucy nodded. "Sure thing!" She said as she pulled out his key ready to close the gate. "Oh Caelum? It's Rabbit Season!" A voice said. You then saw a speeding metal ball hurl towards Bugs harshly sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World. "BUGS! NO!" Lucy cried. You turned seeing Caelum floating above the river and giggle. "Ha ha! I remember that silly disco bally thingy! It was part of the special defense forces back in the kingdy kingdomy! Hee hee hee hee HEEEEEEEE!" You giggle.

"Wait I don't get it...who?" Lucy asked. She then turned seeing the enraged brutally beat up, bald and gross faced Angel stomp towards her. "I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'M AN ANGEL! HOW COULD I BE SO FOOLED?!" Angel fumed. She then pulled out a Gate Key as she made Caelum and Gemini disappear. "NOW I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR RED ALL OVER!" She said. Lucy automatically summons another Platinum Key which had a Spatula imprinted on it. "Open! Gate of the Annoying Fry Cook...Spongebob!" Lucy said. Spongebob was then summoned. He landed inside the river so he could breathe. "Hiya Lucy! Did you call me so we can go Jellyfishing?" Spongebob asks as he pulls out a net. **(Me: Spongebob: Spongebob SqaurePants Series)**

"For the last time there is no such thing as flying catchable jellyfish and even if there was I don't wanna get stung!" Lucy said. "Aww c'mon Lucy! Jellyfishing is fun!" Spongebob said as he pulled out a net. "Well why don't you ask her to play with you?" Lucy said with a smirk as she pointed at Angel. Spongebob turned to Angel who had a bored look on her face. Spongebob smiled and walked up to her. "Oh hello! My name's Spongebob! What's your name?" Spongebob asked kindly. "Angel..." Angel said. Spongebob gasped in surprise. "Your an ANGEL?!" Spongebob then let out another large gasp which seemed to annoy Angel. "Can you grant wishes?" He asked eagerly. "That's a Genie you idiot..." Angel said.

"Oh your right!" Spongebob said. He then studied Angel's bored expression. "Hey! You remind me of my friend Squidward!" He said. "Squidward?!" Angel asked confused. "Yeah he always has a grumpy expression. Kinda like you!" Spongebob said. "But I know what will turn that frown upside down!" Spongebob then pulled out a Burger. "Have a Krabby Patty!" He said. Angel watched in disgust as grease slipped out of the burger meat. "I am not eating that!" She said. "Oh c'mon! Sure you will! Try it!" Spongebob said as he shoved the Krabby Patty in Angel's mouth. Angel anime blue faced as she began to choke. "See? I knew you'd like it!" Spongebob said happily.

Angel then forcefully swallowed the Krabby Patty and coughed. "IT'S SO FOUL! I HATE KRABBY PATTY'S I DON'T LIKE THEM!" She yelled. Spongebob sadden. "Don't like Krabby Patty's?" He asked sadly. A serious look then spreaded on his face. "I'll make you like them!" He said. "Huh?" Angel then stared in confusion seeing Spongebob pull out a grill and a spatula. He then layed out many patties on the grill. He then glared at Angel. "EAT THIS!" In an instant just like in the very first episode of Spongebob thousands and thousands of Krabby Patties hurled towards Angel stuffing in her mouth and eventually sending her towards a tree as more and more patties pile on top of her. Her hand stuck out of the patties and she screamed as she was unable to get out.

"Nice work Spongebob!" Lucy said. "Thanks Lucy!" Spongebob said happily. The exhausted tired Angel finally managed to climb out of the Krabby Patties as Spongebob walked up to her. "I hate Krabby Patties..." She muttered weakly. "Now that your full, wanna go Jellyfishing?" Spongebob asked as he pulled out a net. "What?" Angel asked confused. "You know like this..." Spongebob said. He then went over to the river and scooped out a 10 jellyfish with the net. "THERE WERE JELLYFISH IN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Lucy asked shocked. Spongebob then walked up to Angel and showed her the jellyfish. "See?" He asks. All the jellyfish then floats out of the net and floats towards Angel. "Just be careful of the stingers!" Spongebob said. Angel widen her eyes as the jellyfish neared closer to her. "...Stingers?"

Instantly all four jellyfish brutally sting Angel so hard that it created a large blue flash of light. Angel screamed in agony pain. Lucy watched in horror seeing how such a kind innocent little spirit could cause so much damage to a single being. You just laughed madly seeing the trees color into rainbows and it began to rain chocolate. The jellyfish were soon done stinging and went back inside the river. Angel who now had many hives on her face groaned in pain. "Ooh! You don't look so good Angel. Maybe we should take you to the doctors!" Spongebob said. Angel growled furiously at Spongebob and summoned Caelum who automatically took out Spongebob sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"No! Spongebob!" Lucy cried. "That's IT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I GET HUMILIATED! I'M AN ANGEL! I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Angel said as Caelum disappeared. She then pulled out another key. "Oh no you don't!" Lucy said as she pulled out a key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer...Aquarius!" Lucy said. She then summoned Aquarius who appeared in the river.

"Aquari Mama! My big SISTA! WEEEEE!" You laughed. Aquarius turned to Lucy. "What's with her?" "Oh! That woman over there put Kitsuna on drugs!" Lucy said. Aquarius glared at Angel. "WHAT?! THAT UGLY SKANK OVER THERE?! SHE PUT KITSUNA ON DRUGS?!" Aquarius shouted. "I'm going to KILL her!" Aquarius said darkly. She then sucked up the river. "AND SINCE YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP KITSUNA FROM BEING DRUGGED YOUR GONNA DROWN!" Aquarius roared. "Wait! I didn't think it was a drug! Don't suck me in it too!" Lucy cried.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion...Scorpio!" Angel said as she summoned Scorpio. "I was BORN to be wicked!" Scorpio said. You somewhat regained a conscious seeing Scorpio although you were still woozy and too weak in the mind to move. "Scorpiooooo?" You asked. _'Great...I'm still all woozy...' You thought. _Scorpio turned to you and smile. "Theres my favorite vixen! Yo! How you doing girl?" Scorpio said with a wave. "Scorpiooooo..." You say lazily unable to make out full speech.

"You have no idea how much I missed you love muffin!" Aquarius cooed as she embraced Scorpio. "He's your boyfriend?" Lucy asked. "That's right!" Aquarius cooed. "Didn't she tellllllll youuuuuu? They datinngggggggggggggg" You slurred. "Yeah and Kitsuna brought us lovebirds together!" Scorpio said smiling at you. "I need CVSSSSSSSS" You slurred. Scorpio and Aquarius then walked away together and disappeared. "Have fun!" Angel said waving them off. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried.

Angel walked up to her. "How do you survive this long without knowing how the Celestial Spirits relate?" She asked. She then kicks Lucy to the side. "You can't beat me!" She said. "Use...Lokkkkeeeeee..." You slurred. "Oh man...are those flying rabbits? Why are they wearing pickles as dresses?" You asked. You shake it off but the images didn't go away. "Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy said. Leo then appeared. "Your handsome prince has arrived!" He said. You slowly try to get up. "Leo..." You groaned. You then drop to the ground coughing as you were still too weak. Leo looked at you surprised. "Whoa! Are you ok?" Leo asked. "She's been drugged but we can't worry about that right now we have to beat this chick or the guilds endangered!" Lucy said. You stared at Lucy in disbelief as you stood up a bit. "BITCH! You think fighting is more important than healing me? I'm HALF DRUGGED!" You shout. You then groaned feeling woozy again and fall back onto the ground.

"Open! Gate of the Ram...Aries!" Angel said. Aries was then summoned as she stared sadly at the ground. Her appearance shocked you all. "Aries!" You cried. Aries then turned to you. "Oh um...hello Kitsa...I mean Kitsuna..." Aries said sadly. Angel then looked at her and then at you suspiciously. "I really don't understand how all my spirits seem to know you so well..." She said smirked at Lucy. "No matter...once I'm through with you all get all the info and secrets I need from her!" Angel said. "Forgive me Leo..." Aries said.

"How did you get your hands on one of Karen's spirits?" Lucy asked. "Simple I'm the one who put her six feet under!" Angel said. This caused you, Leo and Hibiki to gasp. "She wasn't much of an opponent she tried to summon two keys at once when she barely had the energy to stand. The fool practically handed her keys over to me!" Angel said as she patted Aries on the head. "So many Celestial Wizards and spirits have lost to me that I stopped counting..." Angel sneered. _'I never actually LIKE Karen. So...thank you Angel!' You thought. _You then glance over at Hibiki who was sobbing when he heard all this. You sadden. _'Oh that's right...Karen and Hibiki used to date...well Hibiki can do alot BETTER!' You thought. 'Oh what the hell am I thinking? This isn't right...' You thought._

You then heard the sound of loud blows and turned seeing Leo and Aries fight each other. You gasped an sadden. "No..." You whispered. "There close friends..." _'They were so kind to one another back in the kingdom when they served me...and now they're fighting?!' You thought. _You slowly try to get up only to drop to the ground again. You growl and bang your fist against the ground. "AM I GONNA SPEND THIS WHOLE CHAPTER BEING USELESS?!" You shouted. "AND WHY ARE THE TREES DANCING?!" You asked shocked as you were still seeing hallucinations. Aries and Leo's attacks made if worse as you were believing that you were seeing Leo holding two yellow Ring Pops and Aries was playing around with pink sheep that were coating with cotton candy.

"Open! Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" Angel said summoning Caelum. "Do what you do best!" She ordered as she pointed at Leo and Aries. You widen your eyes. "What is she thinking?! And why is that disco ball learning how to mediate?" You asked. You then try to shake off the hallucinations only to wake up and see the tree with a happy face waving at your. You frown and began to sob. "I hate DRUGGGGGSSSSSSSSS!" You whined. Caelum then shot a green laser at both Leo and Aries sending them back to the Celestial Spirit Worlds.

Angel chuckled at the sight. You and Lucy stared dumbstrucked. "That's how you pull off multiple gates darling!" Angel said. "You disgust me!" Lucy said. She then summoned Taurus. Caelum then turned into his sword form and then summoned Gemini to turn into Lucy. Gemini then did a seductive fanservicy act distracting Taurus and then whacked him away and he disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World. You then watched in horror seeing Gemini using Caelum to beat on Lucy several times. You tried to get up several times to end up rolling in the river under the water. You held your breath for awhile unable to hear too much. You saw from under the water Gemini and Angel looking at Lucy in surprise as she was seemingly making a speech. Your ears bobbed up and down the water and you kept hearing words such as 'Celestial Spirits' and 'caring' or 'not tools'. You smiled guessing Lucy was telling Angel off on being a cruel Celestial Wizard who should learn to treat her spirits correctly. _'It's just like how she saved Leo before after the whole Karen thing...when she saved me too...Lucy really cares about her spirits...I mean our friends after all...you go Lucy!' You thought happily as a tear falls out from your eye and mixes into the river._

"BE GONE!" You heard Angel shout as Gemini disappeared. She then clenched Gemini's key in her hand and glared at it. "You'll suffer for that!" She said. You slowly shot up from the river giving Angel a mean glare as you growl furiously. Angel looked slightly scared. "No one makes my subjects suffer...no one makes my FRIENDS suffer!" You say darkly. Angel stepped back now frightened. "Your 'subjects?' Wait! Are you saying your a-" "VOODOO DRAGON'S DANCING KICK!" You say as you perform a dancing like kick as teal aura surrounds your leg. You launch your Dragon Slayers kick at Angel sending her below the river. "That will teach you..." You say. You then began to wobble. "Am I still druggy? Dammit..." You groan as you clutch your stomach. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Angel yelled angrily. She then launched a heavy kick at your stomach sending you towards a tree. "My back..." You whined. "Don't worry! I'll give you a massage!" The tree said happily as it's branches touched your shoulders. "WHY ARE TREE'S TALKING?!" You asked as you widen your eyes. "Your still partially on drugs! Ha ha ha!" The tree laughed. "Oh just massage me already! I'm too weak! I'm sorry Lucy!" You whimpered as you close your eyes.

From under your eyelids you saw a bit of gold light. You open your eyes seeing Hibiki holding Lucy close to her as a gold magic circle surrounds her. "LUCY'S A GOD?!" You asked shocked. A new colorful background then takes over the forest surrounding you all. You saw many colorful orbs surround Lucy. You screamed in horror thinking the drugs were taking over you and then begin to cry. "I HATE DRUGSSS! HATE THEM HATE THEM HATE THEM!" You sob as you pull your head.

Lucy then said some weird ritual speech which caused more tears to burst from your eyes. "YES White Girl Goddess! YES! I PROMISE I'LL OBEY!" You sob. "But please...!" You gasped. "NO-MORE-DRUGSSSSSS!" You screamed. A harsh beam of light then shoots out of Lucy's body and hitting Angel who then lands in the water. This attacked caused you to regain full consciousness of your mind as the hallucinations then worn off completely. You look at Lucy in amazement. "She did all that...all by herself..." You say looking back at the injured Angel.

"Did I win?" Lucy asked. You smile as you stagger over to her and drop to your knees in the river and put your hands on her shoulders. "Guess your more than just Butt Monkey Fanservice after all..." You say. Lucy smiled at you. "Thanks...hey are you okay?" Lucy asks as she sees you sway a bit. "Nighty night..." You say woozily as you plop back into the river. Lucy chuckled at that and patted your cheek. "I never doubted you for a second! Well done Lucy..." Hibiki said as the _Ending Music _played. You groaned under the water feeling sick and that's when the motion sick Natsu who was still on the raft slid off and fell on top of you as his face lands in your breasts. You smile. _'That's better...' you thought._

**R&amp;R!**


	43. Jellal of Destruction!

**This will be a piece 59 and then into 60!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

You rose up from the river and set the motion sick Natsu back on the raft to keep hold. It was for his own good anyway. You turned to Lucy who clutched her arm from all the power she used up. You walk over to her. "Lucy, you good?" You asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah I'm ok...thanks..." She said. The two of you quickly turned around seeing a knocked out Hibiki, a frozen Happy and a knocked out Fuse. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "Face it gurl. They out! We gotta do something!" You said. "Yeah! Let's get Natsu!" Lucy said as she walked over to him. You slowly follow behind.

That was when you both heard the sound of water being pushed and turned seeing a crazed, smiley and messed up Angel along with Caelum come out from the water behind you. Lucy gasped. You raised an eyebrow. "Damn! Now she looks like SHE'S on drugs! You ani't never gonna be a VS Angel now honey!" You say. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I WILL-NOT-LOSE!" Angel said darkly. Caelum then changed into it's cannon form. "I'm one of the Oracion SEIS! YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE!" Angel said ruthlessly.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Jellal of Destruction!**

Caelum suddenly charged up energy. "What's going on? Why does it look like she fought a tornado head on?" Lucy asked. "UH! Maybe it's because of shit Bugs and Spongebob put her through? C'mon Lucy, I was on drugs the whole chapter and I knew everything that went on!" You said. "I'll use the last of my power...TO SEND YOU TO THE GRAVE!" Angel shouted. You glared at her and Caelum. _'This needs to STOP!' You thought. _You put your hand out towards Caelum as your amber eyes glowed. "Sho baba ju la! Klan shendo na Kagajuju Caelum! Ke lu mlu gla!" You said. **(Me: 'I command you as the order of Princess to release your contract from this witch Caelum! Be free at once!') **

Caelum then released his beam of energy towards you and Lucy. You both gasp and hold each other to brace for the impact but you felt the sensation of the beam being shot next to you instead. "No! You missed?!" Angel asked shocked. You open your eyes and saw that the beam had hit a rock. You gasped as you turn to Caelum and the distraught Angel who glared at you. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SPIRIT?!" Angel cried. Caelum then disappeared back into the spirit world. Angel slowly fell back and plopped into the water in tears. You smirk. "And now your a fallen angel!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. You turn back to her seeing that she chased after Natsu who was floating away across the river on his raft. "Wait a sec white girl!" You said. Suddenly you sensed magical energy and looked seeing your right hand glow. You open your hand and saw Angel's silver key appear in your hand. You gasped. "It's Caelum's key!" _'What does this mean?' You thought. _You then stare at it for a moment and then at Lucy who was still chasing after Natsu. You then shake your head and glance at the key._'No...Lucy can't have this key...Caelum is too much of a dangerous spirit even for her! Owning Caelum would bring back all the bad memories of Angel and the fight with Leo and Aries...I know that seeing that really broke her heart...' You thought. _You smile at Caelum's key. "I'll hold on to you for now..." You whispered before you shove the key in your bikini top.

"Wait up I said!" You call. Since everyone else around you was knocked out you flew over to where Lucy and Natsu were and landed on the raft where you immediately brought Natsu close to your breasts so you wouldn't get sick. "Great your here! You wanna explain how were gonna get out of this?" Lucy asked. "Well...I could fly but...I can only pick up one per-" You and Lucy automatically screamed as the three of you fell down the icy cold water fall as you closed your eyes and that was when you each blacked out.

"What this?" You heard. "And who changed my clothes?" The voice said again. You let out a murmur before you slowly open your eyes seeing Lucy in a dark blue and gold short halter dress with thigh highs and her hair was in pigtails that was pinned with with little star beads. You shot up as you widen your eyes. "LUCY!" You shouted. Lucy widen her eyes as she turned to you. "Huh...? WHOA!" "Why you wearing that star themed outfit? We not in The Key of the Starry Heavens Arc yet! Take off them clothes and change RIGHT NOW! You spoiling it!" You yelled. "Uh...this isn't my new outfit for that arc...and those clothes weren't made yet. And besides your all dressed up too!" Lucy said.

You raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" You glanced down at yourself as anime sparkles surround you. You saw that you were wearing a dark blue strapless genie bra top with similar gold designs that Lucy had, orangey shear parachute genie pants, gold genie shoes with pointed curls on the end, and golden arm cuffs with Virgo's symbol dented into it. Your purple hair was styled into a side ponytail and a chained up like genie crown hangs wraps on top of your hair and hangs a bit over your forehead. Your belly piercing remained on your navel. You sigh and turned to Lucy. "Our hairstyles are big spoilers on how there gonna be designed when we get to that Starry Arc..." You said. Lucy chuckled a bit. "Yeah..." A big grin then spreads on your face. "But look at me!" You then stood up and began to belly dance. "I'm a genie! Hee hee! This brings back memories!" You say as you shake your hips as you wave your arms.

"I thought you'd might like Princess!" You heard. You and Lucy turned seeing Virgo. "I thought garments from the Celestial World would suit you! I changed you both!" Virgo said. "Thank you! Your so sweet!" You say patting her head. "VIRGO?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Ok...now where am I?" You heard Natsu asked. You turned to Natsu seeing that he was in a matching outfit that was long sleeved, dark blue with gold stripes and orange pants. His scarf still remained. "Ooh!" You admired. "Do you like what you see? I'd also provided Sir Natsu with a matching set!" Virgo said. "That's really not needed!" Lucy said sweatdropping. "You look handsome Natsu!" You say as you pat his head. To your surprise Natsu shot up. "We're wasting time here! Where's that light thingy?" Natsu asked as he looked around. You scoffed in disbelief. "Damn you! Take the complement!"

"Look Tsuna!" Natsu said. You then turned seeing that the sky was red as white light shoots up in the air. "It looks different!" Lucy said. "The light changed from black to white while the three of you were unconscious" Virgo said. Natsu growled at the sight of it with made you smirk in amusement. "You good?" To yours and Lucy's surprises Natsu sighed and calmed down. "The hell?" You asked. Natsu put his hand on your shoulder and Lucy's and brought you both into a hug. You felt his warmth even if he was out cold for awhile. "Tsuna...Lucy...thanks a lot for saving my butt back there!" Natsu said. This caused your cheeks to flush a bright red. "Uh...sure don't mention it..." Lucy said nervously. You turned to her seeing that she was blushing too. You pull away from Natsu and give Lucy a suspicious look. _'Now why are YOU blushing?' You thought._

"So where's Fuse and Happy?" Natsu asked. "I haven't seen them" Virgo said. "Now that I think about it was a certain blonde and a kitsune supposed to stay with Erza?" Natsu asked. "Don't be pointing fingers Natsu! Not our fault!" You say. "Yeah we got split up..." Lucy said sadly. "Then why are we staying around here wasting time when we should be running towards the light?" Natsu asked. "Will you RELAX?!" You yelled causing Natsu to wince. "Lucy and I have been through too much shit for even one chapter! Especially ME! I was drugged AGAIN!" You snapped. Natsu looked surprised. "Seriously?!" He asked as Virgo then disappeared.

You each then hear bushes moving. Lucy freaked out and jumped back. You grin. "If it's a non drugged rabbit it's MINE!" You say as you got in a stance. That was then a quiet Sherry walked out of the bushes. A bored look spreads on your face as you get out of your stance. "Oh...it's you..." "Sherry! I'm glad your alright but did you have to scare me?" Lucy asked. "Why you scared of a Cherry?" You asked. "It's all your fault...you Fairy Tail members are to blame!" Sherry said darkly. "Excuse me?" Lucy asked. "You wanna die today Cherry?" You asked. Sherry then began to chuckle out loud. "EW! Don't laugh like that!" You say in disgust.

You, Natsu and Lucy then screamed seeing tree arms stick out of the ground. "I'm still on drugs! I'M STILL ON DRUGS! TREES DON'T HAVE ARMS!" You screamed as you tugged on your ponytail. Ice then stuck through it. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" You heard a voice shout. Gray then jumped out and wrapped his arm tightly around Sherry's neck making her choke a bit. Gray then fell on top of Sherry and knocking her out in the process. You smile. "YES! KILL HER GRAY! KILL HER!" You cheered. "Isn't that pushing it a little?" Lucy asked sweatdropping.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked. "She won't be after Gray kills her!" You said. Gray turned to you. "I'm not killing her! I think she's possessed!" He said. "OKAY! If the devil has her then KILL HER!" You say. "GET OFF OF ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LOVE!" Sherry shouted. "Shut the fuck up! He don't love you!" You say. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sherry roared. "Kitsuna don't provoke her!" Gray said. "Can I please kill her?" You sighed. Gray then turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Have you guys seen anything weird?" He asked. "Yeah! I owe you a kick to the teeth after that trick you pulled!" Natsu said angrily. "Um...that wasn't really Gray back there..." Lucy said.

"I WILL AVENGE HIM!" Sherry cried. "Avenge me for what exactly?" A voice asked. You each turned seeing Lyon. "I thought you'd had more faith in me than that!" Lyon said coldly. "Yoffo umpa!" You say rolling your eyes. **(Me: 'Arrogant bastard!') **"Hey. That's not nice!" Lucy giggled. "You know you laughing too!" You say smirking at her. Lyon then turned to Natsu. "Well Natsu, where'd you find that getup?" "WHY YOU JEALOUS?!" Natsu shouted. "Ooh! What a hottie!" You heard. "Get off of me!" You heard Gray cry. You each turned seeing Clover hugging Gray tightly. "Clover?! When did you get here?!" Lucy asked shocked. "For real!" You say. "Oh hi girls! I came here on my own power to see my hunk Blainey!" Clover cooed as she hugged Gray tightly. "GAH!" Gray cried. "When are you gonna call me again Blaine?" Clover asked. "I'M NOT BLAINE! GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME!" Gray cried as he tried to pull away.

Lyon smirked. "This is almost too amusing!" Clover then turned to him and anime heart eyed. "OOOHHHH! WHAT A HUNK!" She cooed. Lyon looked confused. "Huh?" Clover then released her grip on Gray and jumped into Lyon's arms. "Hey there cutie! My name's Clover! What's your name?" She flirted. Lyon blushed furiously as he widen his eyes. "...WHAT?!" "No! Lyon is MY LOVE!" Sherry cried. "Too bad lady! He's mine now!" Clover said as he hugged Lyon tightly. "AH! GET OFF ME WOMAN!" Lyon shouted. Gray chuckled at that. "Ok back to the Celestial World with you!" Lucy said as she brought out Clover's platinum key that had a pink and yellow flower imprinted on it and sent Clover back. Lyon gasped for air. "You won't die!" You say in amusement.

You then walk up to Gray and narrowed your eyes. "SO...you think I'm a mentally insane, Instagram-aholic yandere HUH?!" You asked. Gray raised an eyebrow but you saw a small blush appear on his face. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" He asks. You stare at him for a moment and then began to giggle. "Hee hee! You called me pretty!" You cooed. Gray looked at you confused as an anime question mark pops out of his head. "HUH?!" He asks. You giggle again and patted his head. "WAIT A SECOND?! HE CALLED YOU WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. You giggle once more seeing that he was jealous. _'I should flirt with other men around him more often!' You thought._

You then heard Sherry murmur and turned seeing the black mist leave her body. "What is that stuff?" Natsu asked. "It's Satan saying 'I'm through screwing with this skinny bitch!'" You say. Lucy and Gray sweatdrop at that. "Well I told you guys she was possessed" Gray said. "Damn..and I wanted to kill her too!" You sigh. "WHAT?!" Lyon asked angrily. You glare at him. "Shut up Lyon! You ani't gonna do shit! Sit your ass down!" You say. Lyon fumed as his face turned red. You saw frosty ice form in his hand as he walked towards you but Gray held him back. "What are you doing?!" Lyon asked. "Don't touch her..." Gray said calmly. Lyon growled. "GRAY! THIS WOMAN...THIS VIXEN...OF A DRAGON SLAYER SHE'S-" You then bursted out laughing. Everyone looked at you crazy. "Why are you laughing?!" Lucy asked confused. "HA HA HA! He said it! He said the title of my fanfic! HA HA!" You laughed.

"We're running out of time..." Lucy said sadly as she turned to Nirvana. This made you stop laughing as you turned to Nirvana as everyone else did. You each were determined to stop it. Lyon then picked up Sherry and that was when the ground began to shake. You each saw something begin to lift up. "Great! Now what's going on?" Natsu asked angrily. "I don't know what it is! But it's everywhere!" Gray exclaimed. "This remind me of that Godzilla movie!" You say to Lucy. "Is this really the time to be thinking about that? That could be Nirvana!" Lucy cried.

The ground then began to shake even more. Being an old lady you lost your balance and fell into Natsu's arms as your face buried in his chance. "You alright Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You looked up at him seeing the worried look on his face. You blushed. "Natsu I-" You each then scream when Nirvana rose up from under you all and brought you to it's surface. You each immediately charge straight up Nirvana to pursue...well Nirvana! "When I get to the top I will punch it into a million pieces!" Natsu exclaimed. "So what's the deal with you guys and your matching outfits?" Gray asked. You smirked at him. "I'm a genie! I can grant wishes!" You joked. Gray sweatdropped. "No seriously..." "Now is not the time!" Lucy cried.

Nirvana then began to move causing you each to slide down a bit but you each held on tight. Natsu then suffered from motion sickness. "You gotta be kidding me! C'MON!" Gray scolded. "You can't get sick right now!" Lucy said. That's when your stomach began to rumble as you started to feel sickness. _'Hell no!' You thought. _You glare at Natsu. "Get OVER HERE!" You then wrap your ponytail around him and bring him close to your breasts and immediately the sickness went away. "That's better..." You sighed.

You then felt Natsu squirm around in your breasts and slowly felt yourselves slipping off of Nirvana. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You scolded. You and Natsu then quickly slip off Nirvana and fall down into the deep forest. "KITSUNA! NATSU!" Lucy cried. As you fell you yelped out a Disney Goofy like scream. "YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOHOYYYYYYYYYY!"

You were then scooped up by two small furry hands...or paws and felt the sensation of being high in the air again. You look up seeing Fuse was now flying you. "Fuse!" You say happily. "You missed me babe?" Fuse asked with a wink. "Yeah I did! Thanks!" You chuckle. You then turned seeing Happy had caught Natsu. "YOU!" You scold to Natsu. "What's up Tsuna?" Natsu asks casually as he turns to you. You narrow your eyes and shake your head at him. You then turn to Fuse. "Bring me closer to him" You ordered. Fuse then flew you closer to Natsu who looked at you confused. "Hm?" _SLAP! _"OW!" Natsu cried. "GODAMN YOU! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU MOVING ON ME WHEN I TOLDS YOU NOT TO MOVE?!" You shout. Natsu then growled furiously at you. _SLAP! _You gasped in shock as you put your hand on your cheek where Natsu slapped you and turned to him in disbelief. "Did you just slap ME?!" "Well you slapped me!" Natsu exclaimed. You slapped Natsu again. He got angry and slapped you back. You growl furiously and slap him once more and he growled even louder as he shouted your name and slapped you again.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLA-!_

"STOP IT!" Happy cried. You and Natsu who were both red in the face from your slaps you gave each other and began to burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! BOYS AND GIRLS SHOULDN'T FIGHT! And Natsu girls are very delicate!" Happy cried. "She started it!" Natsu cried. You chuckle. "Sorry bout that Natsu!" "I'd never thought I'd see Natsu ever hit a woman!" Fuse said. "Whatever! Let's get to the top!" You said. Natsu nodded. "Right!" You both then fly up to the top of Nirvana and spot Brain, Cobra and his snake. _'It's him...' You thought. _"You ok?" Fuse asked. "Uh...yeah..." You say nervously. "C'MON TSUNA!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged faster towards Cobra.

You nervously follow and Natsu whacked a stone where Brain and Cobra were with a fire fist attack while you whack with your hair. "No! It's the Voodoo and Fire Dragon!" Brain cried. "Hi Crack Headed Negro!" You say with a wave. Brain's eye seemed to twitch in irritation after that. You and Natsu then flew upwards and open your mouths wide. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You attacks then hit near Brain. Cubellios then shot up and whacked Natsu away. "Natsu!" You cry. You then turned to Cubellios who just stared at you hissing. _'Why isn't he attacking me?' You thought._

"Don't just stand there! Fight!" Fuse said. You were about to charge for Cubellios but he instead charged for you and wrapped himself tightly around your waist. You screamed from the tightness. "Get me out of here!" You cried. "I'm trying!" Fuse said as he tried to pull out. "Bring her here Cubellios! I want That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer!" Cobra ordered. You look at him crazy. _'You too?!'_ "What does he want with me?" You asked. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. He then blasted fire at Cubellios and knocked him towards Cobra.

You were finally freed as Fuse flew you up. "Thanks Natsu!" You say. Before Natsu could say anything Cobra whacked Natsu away in the sky. "Natsu!" You cry. You charge for Cobra and you saw him smirk. Cubellios grabbed a hold of you by wrapping himself around your thighs and brought you to Cobra who landed on top of Cubellios who spreaded open his...dragon wings. "What is this?! 'How To Train Your Dragon?!'" You asked shocked. Cobra showed his fangs as he smirked at you and tickled your chin. "Hey there lady..." He said smoothly. "Uh...WHAT?!" You asked widening your eyes as you sweatdropped. Cobra then stroked your chin. "Oh yeah...you'll make a nice addition to the Oracion Seis..." He said. "Geez! Is there a Dragon Slayer that isn't in love with you?!" Fuse said. "Hey it's a fanfiction...and in this case...I guess I'm the Mary Sue..." You sighed.

Cubellios hissed at you. Fuse glared at him. "Oh shaddup!" Fuse then snaked out a wire and tassed Cubellios who screamed as he let you go. "CUBELLIOS!" Cobra cried. You then fly back to Natsu. "Hey! What was all that about? Why was he touching you like that?!" Natsu demanded. You grew nervous. "Well...I..." "Do you know him?" Natsu asked. "No..." You lied. Natsu then studied your face to see if you were lying. You then turn away. "Let's just fight!" You say. "Bring it on...Dragon Slayers..." Cobra taunted. You charged for Cobra. Natsu followed slowly after. Cubellios knocked Natsu away. Cubellios tried to make a grab for you but Fuse flew you back away quickly. "Those snakes have it bad for you!" Fuse said. "Not funny!" You say.

"I can hear your movements before you make them!" Cobra said. You narrow your eyes at him. "So what? Your a God?" "Let's get this over with..." Cobra said. You each then clash it out in the skies. You and Natsu grew tired of not able to make hits on him. "We can't land a hit on this Joker!" Natsu said. "Do you guys have any idea on what magic he might be using?" Happy asked. "Maybe...Sound Magic?" You asked. "Probably...what do you think Natsu?" Fuse asked. "All that I know is that we gotta beat him quickly!" Natsu said. You turn to Cobra who licked his lips slowly upon meeting your gaze making you wince. _'I just hope Cobra won't say anything about us...' You thought. _"C'mon! Let's get this fight started!" Cobra sneered. "You got it! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu said as the _Ending Music _played. _'Cobra...don't say ANYTHING! Please...' You thought sadly._

**Yeah nothing special in this chap...Oh well! R&amp;R!**


	44. The Oracion Seis Jampack Part 1!

**You guys may not like this chapter but I'm just trying to get to the end of this arc to get to the big surprise at the ending! You'll see it will all be worth it in awhile! Plus after when this arc is over I will do the 'Intermission Chap!' That's right! I'm gonna do the OVA 'Welcome to Fairy Hills' and then we'll go straight into the Daphne Arc and so on! So please bear with this until then! This will be a bit 61-63! **

**ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**AND CUE NEW OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**Fairy Tail Opening 6: Song: 'Fiesta' By: +Plus!**

_The scene opens up with Happy, Fuse and Garnett surrounded by a ring of fish with Happy holding a maraca as he stands on the left. Fuse is shown on the right with a mexican hat and sunglasses as he holds a tiny guitar smirking. Garnett is shown in a one strapped green and beige dress in the center as she claps happily. The scene then quickly switches to everyone at the guild celebrating showing Plue with maracas, Lucy in a different outfit reading, Happy and Fuse cheering, and Erza watching in the distance. The guildmates are shown cheering for Natsu, Gray and Kitsuna performing on a table with Natsu on the right blowing a trombone spewing fire as Gray who is holding a guitar as he stands on the left looking at him crazy. Kitsuna is shown in between them wearing a revealing red two piece off the shoulder mexican dress with a rose pinned up in her curly hair. She smirks as she slightly lifts up her dress with one hand while she holds up a red fan with the other raising it high in the air._

_ The last part of the quick sequence then shows Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Fuse along with Garnett and Taurus outside on a rocky mountain area in their own unique poses. Lucy is shown giving her hand out towards the audience while Erza sits near her posing. Gray is shown pointing an Ursaring directions while Fuse and Garnett fly together happily holding hands near them. Happy is shown looking at some sights through some binoculars. Kitsuna is shown happily riding a Garurumon winking as she has her elbow out where a Chatot rests. Natsu is shown riding behind her happily as he wraps his arms around her waist. _**(Me: Ha ha! Cue 'NaKi' ship! XD)**

_The scene then switches to the Cait Shelter Guild outside at night until the camera zooms in to show the guild master resting there. The scene then switches to Nirvana with a giant purple swirl inside. It then fades out and quickly pans up showing Brain who crazily smiles. The camera then pans up even quicker showing Natsu, Lucy, Kitsuna who are in their blue Celestial Spirit outfits along with Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Fuse standing on top of a pile of rubble in unique bold poses. Kitsuna is shown with her hands protectively resting on Wendy's shoulders as her hair blows in the wind. A sketched up drawn Natsu and Happy are then shown with bold looks on their faces briefly before switching to a sketched up drawn Kitsuna who closes her eyes as she holds Wendy close to her tightly. Wendy looks up at Kitsuna worriedly with confusion and curiosity in her eyes._

_ The scene then switches showing the title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_ floating in the morning sky surrounded by clouds. The title then fades out as Carla is shown flying Wendy through the skies. The scene then briefly switches to a young Wendy and a young Mystogen traveling along the grassy plains looking happy together. The scene then switches panning up showing all the members of the Oracion Seis in neon colors except for Brain and Midnight who are in their normal skin colors. Midnight then zooms forwards as the background of the Oracion Seis fades switching to a rocky area at night. Midnight then summons a ball of energy with his hand before releasing the magic in the air as he moves to the side. The scene then turns showing Erza in a katanas requip holding a spear before slashing the screen a bit._

_ The scene then switches and pans up showing Sherry, Lyon and Jura in neon colors in their unique poses. Ichiya and The Blue Pegasus Boys then pop out of nowhere on top and automatically begin to dance. The scene then switches showing the Christina ship in the morning sky. A faded Hibiki, Even and Ren are then shown channeling their energy to control it will all their might. The scene then switches to Jellal inside Nirvana with a fireball on energy in his fist. He is then shown faded. The scene then switches to an exhausted Natsu slamming his fist into the ground. The camera then zooms out showing an exhausted Lucy, Gray, Kitsuna, Happy, and Fuse around him. Kitsuna is shown with her damaged clothes on her knees as she faces downward as she and Natsu hold each other to keep up. Fuse is shown to the side in front of Gray on his knees with his paws on the ground as he faces downward._

_ The scene then briefly shows Natsu and Kitsuna who are still holding each other facing one another with knowing smiles as they knowingly nod at each other before switching the scene showing Natsu deeper inside Nirvana with fire surrounding him. He is then shown fighting Brain for awhile as he shoots green magic to attack Natsu. The scenes quickly switching showing Gray destroying a lacrima with his ice magic, Erza in her Black Wings armor slicing one, before showing Kitsuna dancing to eventually destroy it before the scene then switches to Wendy happily hugging a surprised Natsu in the morning and then briefly switching showing Kitsuna with a proud warm smile on her face as a tear escapes her eye._

_ The scene then quickly shows a dual screen showing Erza in tears and then Lucy along with Happy and Fuse and Gemini dressed up as Lucy posing together with Celestial Spirits surrounding them and then Kitsuna with happy tears at her victory as she dances. The last scene then switches showing Natsu bursting out flames that eventually erupt in the entire room with a faded Igneel above..._

**(Me: Ursaring: Pokemon Original Series; Chatot: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series) (Me: Garurumon: Digimon Adventure Series)**

"I'll say this again...hand over Tsuna now!" Cobra said sternly. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Natsu yelled. "Wait! What do you want with me anyway?" You asked. Cobra sneered. "I already told you...I want you..." He said. This caused a small blush to appear on your face as you stared at him scared. "Um..." Natsu then turned to you. "Tsuna...do you know him?!" Fuse looked down at you. "Do you?" This caused you to wince.

"Well Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You grew nervous. "Well...see..." "GO CUBELLIOS!" Cobra ordered. Cubellios then charged for you and Natsu and you both did your best to dodge the snakes bites. You and Natsu launch counter attacks but it kept missing. "Oh man you gotta be kidding me!" Natsu cried. "So much for warming up..." Happy said. "Yeah! You guys didn't even land a single hit on this guy!" Fuse said. You panted. "I'm getting to old for this..." That was when Cubellios' tail whacked both you and Natsu higher into the sky. "I told you! I can hear EVERYTHING!" Cobra said. With that Cubellios whacked you and Natsu several times sending you both falling towards the ground in separate areas.

"Fuse! Pull up!" You cried. Before you could hit the ground Fuse pulled you up and you two began to fly again. "Looks like we lost Natsu and Happy!" Fuse said. "Maybe it's better that we split up for now..." You say. You then turned seeing a large hole in an old abandon house. "Let's go in there! I have an idea!" You say pointing at the hole. "If you say so..." Fuse said as he flew you inside. "Put me down..." You say. Fuse then set you to the floor and hopped off your back.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Fuse asks. "You go on that side and I'll go on the other and when Cobra and that snake gets here we do a tasing voodoo combo ok?" You asked. Fuse nodded. "You got it!" He said. You watch him begin to walk to the other side and that was when Cubellios flew through the window out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Fuse as he flew out. "NO! FUSE!" You cried. You felt cold hands massage your shoulders. "Now I have you right where I want you..." The voice said. You gasped and turned around seeing Cobra evilly grin at you. "YOU!" You say surprised.

You jumped back away from Cobra towards a wall and brought out your hair strand but in a matter of seconds Cobra sped under it and rushed towards to pin you hard against the wall. You struggled to break free from his tight grasp. "Get OFF!" You yell as you try to kick him in the gut. Cobra snickered and brought his lips to your ears. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time..." He purred. You could feel his teeth nibbling onto your ear as he spoke. You squirmed doing your best to break free and that was when Cobra crashed his lips against yours.

You screamed in the kiss as you bang on Cobra to make him stop but he wouldn't budge. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his hips against yours and that was when you felt trapped. _'Is this what I get? For sleeping with the wrong men? How could I have known he was a part of the Oracion Seis?' You thought._ Tears fell down from your eyes as you thought about this. You felt Cobra's tongue wrap tightly around yours which caused you to yelp. You then felt the sensation of poison like liquid escape out of Cobra's tongue and deep down your throat. You widen your eyes as you gag inside but the poison never left your throat. You began to lose your senses as you were unable to move your body as you were unable to feel what you were doing. The liquidly hot poison then began to leak out of your ears causing you to lose your sense of hearing. Soon all you could do was smell and taste poison and that was when you began to lose your vision as what you last saw was Cobra unzipping his pants...

"Trioa..." You heard a voice say in your dream. You slowly open your eyes seeing Wendy with her magic healing glowing over your body. She smiled at you. "Your okay!" She said happily. You shot up. "Wendy!" You cry. You pull her into a hug. "Oh Wendy! Are you alright?" You asked worriedly. "I'm fine! Thanks!" She said hugging you back. You pull away from her and smile for a moment. "You were out forever! But then again you are an old lady!" You heard. You turned seeing Fuse along with Lucy and Gray. "Your okay!" You say happily. "But how? I thought the snake bit you!" You say. Fuse smirked. "It was about to! But I followed your plan! I tased that Serviper wannabe and knocked him out before he could do anything!" He said. "Good..." You say patting his head.

You turn to Lucy and Gray. "So...what happen? Where Natsu at?" You asked getting up. "Well Natsu's rescued you from that snake charmer guy and we took out Brain too!" Gray said. You widen your eyes. "For real?!" You say. Lucy smiled. "Yep! Natsu's lying over there!" Lucy said pointing to the side. You saw Natsu lying around completely motion sick. "Natsu!" You cried as you run over to him. You picked him up causing him to groan and brought his face to your breasts as you hug him. "Oh Natsu! Thank GOODNESS!" You cry as you push him deeper into your breasts. "BLERG..." He groaned.

You drag Natsu over still keeping him towards your breasts and walk back to the others. Wendy saddened. "We're in trouble! I think this city is heading straight for my guild for some reason!" "Don't worry everything is going to be okay..." Gray said. "It is?" Wendy asked. You smile at her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Girl don't you see? Look!" You say pointing at Brain. Wendy turned to him seeing him knocked out and smiled. "Wow!" Wendy said. "From what we can gather this creepy Brain guy is also the one who's been controlling Nirvana and now that he's out your guild is safe!" Lucy said.

You turn back to Brain and drop Natsu as you walk over to him. After a moment of staring at him you shoot spit out of your mouth which plopped onto Brain's face. "HA HA! TAKE THAT CRACK HEAD!" You say loudly. Everyone looked at you crazy as you began to laugh manically. Wendy looked scared. "Gross!" Lucy cried. Gray sighed. "What's wrong with you?" "DISGUSTING! Wendy! Do you see why you can't be around that vixen? She will poison your mind!" Carla exclaimed. You turn to Wendy. "Wendy? You outta spit at this nigga to for threatening your guild!" You say. "Huh? Me?" Wendy asks. "Yeah go on! SPIT!" You say. Wendy sweatdropped. "Oh no...that's ok!" She said.

"This situation doesn't sit well with me! Sure he is down but did you ever know his reason for attacking our guild?" Carla asked. "No, I think that's just the kind of things villains do" Gray said. "In OTHER words they got nothing better to do with their lives!" You say.

You each then make it to the top of Nirvana later that evening only to see nothing. "Now what I'm totally confused!" Gray said. "Brah! They ani't nothing up here! We walked up here for nothing!" You complained. _'And my poor back cannot take this anymore!' You thought._ "Yeah...you'd think there'd be some kind of control panel or something up here..." Gray said. "So how are we supposed to stop this thing?" Lucy asked. "Man this sucks! I was positive that once we beat Brain this hunk of junk would stop moving!" Gray said. "Relax Gray, we only got 7 more episodes to go until this arc over!" You say. "Don't break the 4th wall!" Jura warned. You give him a bored look. "I'm sorry but who are you again?" Jura glared at you at that. Lucy sweatdropped. "Kitsuna don't say things like! He's one of the 10 Wizard Saints!" She cried. You glare at her. "Is he God? Cause unless if he's Obama then I don't really give a damn!" You snapped. "Who the hecks Obama?" Gray asked. You give him a look of disbelief. "Shame on you!" You say shaking your head. "No seriously...who is he?" Gray asked. You sighed and wave him off.

"Troia!" You heard. You each then turned seeing Wendy heal Natsu for his motion sickness. "YEAH! I'M BACK! I FEEL A MILLION TIMES BETTER!" Natsu cheered as he jumped up in the air. "I'm glad! I thought that might work!" Wendy said happily. She and Natsu then ^^ smile at each other. "Your a lifesaver Wendy! You gotta teach me that spell sometime!" Natsu said happily. "But it's my sky magic...sorry..." Wendy said sadly. You then let out a large gasp. Everyone turned to you. "What's up?" Gray asked. "I completely get it now!" You say in realization. "What? WHAT?!" Lucy cried. You walk over to Wendy and put your hands on her shoulders as you grin at everyone. "Look! See? Her name is 'Wendy' because it sounds like 'Windy!'" You laughed. "I MAD I JUST FIGURED THAT OUT!"

Everyone else anime falled as they anime whiten. "WHA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M MAD LATE! HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!" You continued to burst out laughing as Fuse joined in. You heaved as tears stream out from your eyes. You saw Carla shake her head at you while Wendy backed away from you clearly scared. Carla took Wendy's paw and pulled her away from you. "Child? You are to keep 10 feet from that woman for the rest of this mission!" She said. You stop laughing and glared at her. "You are SO possessive!" "I am not!" Carla said calmly. "YES YOU IS!" You snapped. "It's 'yes you are' now speak proper English!" Carla snapped. You gave her a dirty glare as you shake your head slowly.

You close your eyes and look up at the sky before opening them again. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another episode of everyone's favorite Bitching Hello Kitty...iCarla!" You announced. Carla widen her eyes. "'i' what?" Fuse then picked up Carla and raised her in the air. "WOOO! Way to go Carla you have your own show!" He cheered. "Unhand me this instant!" Carla cried. "Yeah she's mine!" Happy cried. "And let's not forget...Wendy Williams!" You say putting your hands on Wendy's shoulders. "Uh...me?" Wendy asked nervously. That was when you felt a tight hand grab your arm with a harsh grip. You quickly turn around seeing Natsu giving you a mean glare. "I wanna talk to you!" He said a bit darkly. This caused you to wince as Natsu hoisted you away from the others. "Ok..." You say a bit nervously. "C'mon guys! We're on a mission here! This is no time to be keeping secrets!" Gray exclaimed. You both ignore him and continue walking away to the other side of Nirvana.

Natsu had slightly slammed you against the wall and put his hands on the sides of it as if to trap you. "Natsu...?" You asked as a warm blush flushes on your cheeks. _'Is he gonna...?' _"Tsuna..." Natsu muttered as he put his hands down while he looks away. Your blush disappears. "What's wrong with you?" You asked. "You knew Cobra didn't you...?" Natsu asked. You frowned at that and say nothing. Natsu glares at you. "You did Tsuna! Because you slept with him...RIGHT?!" You widen your eyes in shock. "But...how did you-?" "-You lied to me again! You slept with another dragon when you told me you didn't know him...it's just like Gajeel..." Natsu said. "Natsu..." You say sadly. "Is there anyone else I should know about?" Natsu asked.

You remained silent and turned to the side. Eventually you said. "No..." "Are you sure?" Natsu asked. You stared at the ground a little longer. _'Laxus...' You thought. _You then turn back to Natsu. "Yes..." Natsu then brought you into a tight hug. "Tsuna...promise me...please...don't sleep with anymore dragons..." Natsu said. "But...what does that mean to you if I sleep with 'other dragons?' Why does that bother you?" You asked. Natsu rubbed your back slowly. "Because I lo- I care about you!" He said. You pull away from him and blush. "Wait! What? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" You asked shocked. "I don't like when your with those horrible people...I care about you...alot!" Natsu said. "No no no no!" You say as you quickly shake your head. "What was you about to say before?!" You asked. Natsu snickered as he ^^ smiled showing his fangs. "Promise me you'll be a good girl for me okay Princess?" He asks calmly. "Huh?" You asked confused. "Your my best friend Tsuna...I trust you" With that he gives you a soft kiss on the cheek before walking away. You were left with a heavy deep red blush on your cheeks. "I...I can't read you at all..." You then let out a small chuckle and then shake your head. "Why am I laughing...?"

You later on walked back to the others who were still discussing Nirvana and how and why it was still being controlled. You saw Wendy break into tears. "My poor guild is in trouble!" Wendy sobbed. "Wendy?" You asked worriedly. "Kitsuna!" Wendy cried as she ran over to hug you as she sobbed onto your pants. "My guild!" She cried. You sadden. "Hey it's ok..." You say hugging her as you run your fingers down her dark blue hair. Wendy continued to cry you shushed her to soothe her as you rub her back slowly. "Don't worry...we'll find a way to save them! I won't let this thing hurt your friends! I owe it to you...I'll stop it...I promise!" Natsu said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Happy asked. "Destroy it of course!" Natsu said. "Leave it to us to demolish a city right?" Lucy asked sweatdropping. "Yup! I love blowing up stuff!" You say happily. Wendy then gasped. You each turn to her. "Is everything alright?" Lucy asked. "You got an idea?" Gray asked. "Well...I'm not quite sure...but it may be the best option we have so I'm sure I'll find it!" Wendy said. She then ran away with Carla following. "Wendy! Wait!" You cry. Wendy didn't answer as she left Nirvana. You sigh. "Be safe..." You whispered.

Lucy turned to you. "You seem to care a lot for Wendy, don't you?" You turn to her. "Well yeah of course I do! Gotta look after the young right?" You say. Lucy giggled. "Your so caring and protective of her! It's like your her older sister or something!" You blushed. "Shut up..." "Oh c'mon! I think it's sweet!" Lucy cooed. You ignored her and go into deep thought. _'Me and Wendy...older sister...care...protection...' You thought. _"Wizards? Can you hear me? It's Hoteye!" Hoteye's voice said. "Did you defeat Midnight, Richard?" Jura asks. "My magic wasn't strong enough...don't worry...we must work together to bring Midnight down for good! If you win Nirvana will be brought down!" Hoteye explained.

"He's directly below you! Please be cautious my friends!" Hoteye said. "The same to you Richard!" Jura said. "Alright! This just got a whole lot easier!" Gray said. "Yup! I'm ready to go! You?" You asked Natsu. "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said nodding. You each then go downstairs inside Nirvana and see some doors. "Alright! Let's do this thing!" Natsu as he pulls open the doors. You each saw a bright light slowly form. You each gasp as you widen your eyes. "WHAT IS THAT?!" You asked shocked. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Jura shouted.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"Hey you guys...everyone okay?" Natsu asked. You groaned at the pain you just felt. "Again...I am too old for this!" You say as you slowly get up. "We're good over here..." Fuse said as he got up. "I can't believe we fell for that trap so easily!" Lucy cried. "We'll we're dumb enough to get buried alive!" Gray said. "So where's Jura?" Lucy asked. Your fox ears then twitched as you looked up at the buried ceiling. "Up there!" You say pointing above. You go into your Were Fox Form and use your claws to dig a huge hole above the surface. You each go through the surface as you go back to your human form only to see Jura.

You each gasped seeing that Jura used all his power to protect you all. He then passed out and seemingly died. "JURA!" You each cried as tears fell from your eyes. _'He risked his life...for us!' You thought. _"Now I regret what I said earlier about him!" You sob. You each then go over to him. "This is bad!" Lucy cried. "Hang in there Jura!" Gray said. "RIDICULOUS!" A dark voice said. This made your ears twitch. "Who said that?!" "Brain is SUCH a fool!" You heard. You each then turned seeing Brain's staff float towards you all. "The Grim Reaper?!" You asked raising an eyebrow. The staff then began cackling crazily.

Natsu then grabbed a hold of the staff and banged it against the floor as he ranted. This caused you to chuckle in amusement. "Yo Fuse! Get this for Vine!" You say. "You got it!" Fuse said as he began to film. "SERIOUSLY!?" Lucy asked shocked. The staff then jerked away from Natsu and glared at you. "Where are you going Grim?" You asked. "MY NAME ISN'T GRIM WOMAN!" The staff shouted. He then explained his means of Nirvana and destroying Cait Shelter. You gasped. _'No! Wendy...' You thought sadly as the Ending Music _played.

**Fairy Tail Ending 6: Song: 'Be As One' By: w-inds!**

_The scene then opens up showing a pan down of afternoon clouds showing chibi shirtless Gray walking through a canyon where chibi Natsu is seen sitting on a bolder. Plue then appears for a moment before jumping out of the screen along with chibi Virgo who bluntly spins around. Chibi Lucy then peers out from behind a bolder and watches Gray walk. Chibi Kitsuna then appears popping up from behind a bolder holding her iphone ready to take a selfie as she poses making a puckered lips face. She then stops as she seemingly didn't take the selfie as she turns to look at chibi Gray sadly before Fuse and Happy pop out from the top corners of the screen smiling._

_ The scene then switches to kid Gray camping alone at night. The scene then switches to Gray walking alone in the morning for awhile. The scene then switches to him in the winter time standing by a winter cabin with Glaceon by his side. A warm sun then glisten behinds him. He smiles and turns around seeing Lucy, Kitsuna, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Fuse farther behind him. Kitsuna having an amused smirk on her face as she slightly waves to Gray with Fuse floating above her with his arms crossed over to his chest grinning at Gray. Gray and Glaceon are then shown happily running to them._

**Well sorry if this chapter was bad! Remember it will all be worth it in the end when you find out the results! Especially after this arc when I do the 'Intermission Chap' of the Fairy Tail OVA 'Welcome to Fairy Hills' meaning I'm doing the other OVAs as well! So stay tuned for that! Until then R&amp;R!**


	45. The Oracion Seis Jampack Part 2!

**Episode 64-68!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

Brain's staff who went by the name of Klodoa then further explained what will happen when Nirvana fires at the Cait Shelter. This made you each angry as you each charged in to fight Klodoa. Klodoa whacked Natsu, socked Gray in the stomach and banged you on the back sending you crashing towards a pile of rubble. You groan. "And here I thought a cane was an old lady's best friend...I hope I never get too old soon!" You say. "I got you now!" You heard Natsu say. You turned and smiled seeing he had grabbed a hold of Klodoa. "Alright!" You say happily as you got up. Gray smirked. "Yeah! Now that we got this clown right where we want him let's see if he'll-" Gray was then whacked by Klodoa who was still in Natsu's grip as Happy's signature 'Ahh...' was then heard.

Klodoa then whacked both Natsu and Gray as they argued prompting them to get in a fight while Klodoa watches. You sigh. "This is embarrassing! We're getting beaten WITH STICKS!" You say in disbelief. Klodoa then stared at you for a moment. You give him a dirty glare. "The fuck you looking at?!" You spat. "Ooh...a woman! Are you a dancer?" Klodoa swooned. You raise an eyebrow. "The fuck?!" Klodoa then turned to Lucy. "Oh great! Now I'm getting the creepy stare!" Lucy cried. "Get used to it! Your beautiful after all!" Fuse said as he quietly took a pic under Lucy's dress with his iphone. "Lucy's ego is getting to big!" Happy laughed. "IT'S SO NOT STUPID CAT!" Lucy shouted.

An orangey and sparkly anime background then surrounded Lucy as she posed. "My cuteness is a burden! Poor poor me!" Lucy cried. "BIATCH! You think you cute?!" You laughed. "I AM CUTE!" Lucy shouted. You smirk at Fuse. "White girl think she fly like cause she in that little outfit!" "I'm not complaining!" Fuse laughed. "Course you not! SHE'S WHITE!" You snapped. "I AM NOT WHITE!" Lucy cried. "Aww I thought there was another real woman here! But she's just a little white girl..." Klodoa sighed. "SAY WHAT?!" Lucy cried. This caused you to burst out laughing. "Even the Grim Reaper with no eyeballs to SEE thinks yous a white girl! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy anime teared at that. "Aw don't cry Lucy! You still look cute!" You say as you twirl her pigtails. Lucy just sniffled. "Really?" "Sure!" You say with a smile. "But it doesn't stop you from being white..." Lucy then pouted at that as you patted her cheek.

Natsu and Gray then charged to Klodoa only to be whacked again. "ANNOYING KIDS!" Klodoa said angrily. He then used thunder magic to shock you, Natsu and Gray. "I AM NOT A KID!" You screamed as you continued to get electrocuted. The three of you were soon paralyzed to the ground. "Poor things! You may be young but you have a lot to learn if you want to beat me!" Klodoa sneered. "Who cares how young you are! But if you want to flaunt your tone liver bodies then FINE!" He finished. "Somebody has serious age issues..." Lucy sighed. You glare at her. "Shut up Lucy! You ani't never gonna understand!" "Geez! Sorry!" Lucy winced.

You turned back to Klodoa. "Hey staff!" You called. Klodoa then turned to you. "I know how you feel! I'm old too!" You say. "Really? But you look so young!" Klodoa said shocked. You smirk. "I know! But I'm actually over 8,000 years!" "HOW?!" Klodoa asked shocked. "Look if you want to look younger buy some back cream and body cream from Bath and Body Works for that ashy skin!" You suggested. "Hmm...Bath and Body Works lotion...got it! Yes...huh? ASHY?!" Klodoa said angrily. "You ani't got nothing to be ashamed about! All of us dark skins and crusty looking people need lotion in their lives!" You say.

Klodoa then gasped. You, Natsu and Gray got up looking at Klodoa in confusion. "This cannot be! They all have fallen! The 6 demons have been defeated!" Klodoa cried. His orb then dropped out of his mouth and shatter onto the ground. _'I wonder if that's a PokeDigi Mega Stone he just dropped!' You thought. _"HE'S COMING!" Klodoa cried. "Who's coming?" Lucy cried. "It's...Brain..." Klodoa groaned. "But we got rid of him!" Natsu said. "I'm aware of that! But there's another personality inside of him..." Klodoa began. He then explained how Brain undergoes a transformation called 'Zero'. "Like that guy in KND?" Fuse asked. "Very funny!" You say shaking your head.

Natsu smirked. "Sounds like a challenge to me!" A hole in the wall then bursted open which freaked out Klodoa. You each then saw a cloaked figure in black boots...it was Zero! "Things have taken a rather turn hasn't it Klodoa? I love this feeling! This flesh, this power...I've longed for it!" Zero said. You widen your eyes. "HE TURNED WHITE?!" "Lucy! You spreading a disease girl! Soon the entire world will turn white...it's a WHITE OUT!" "I'm not WHITE!" Lucy cried. Zero then charged up a strong aura of green aura which surrounded him. You sensed the magic feeling how powerful it was. "You scum! You did an admiral job in destroying my guild! But I will take my revenge!" Zero said darkly.

The ground then began to shake which excited you, Gray and Natsu. "You boys ready?" You asked smirking. "You know I am!" Gray said. "This guy's got some crazy magical power! I can't wait to take him down!" Natsu said eagerly. "I'll start with the bald guy!" Zero said as he turned to Jura. He then aimed his magic at him only for Gray to block it with his ice shell. Zero's attack then eventually broke through the shell sending Gray and Jura flying. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. Natsu then jumped up high in the air and summoned his orange magic circle as his fire fist collided with Zero's magic circle. "Now BURN!" He said. All it then took was for Zero to poke Natsu's chest to send him flying. You rushed up to Zero and flipped-twirled in the air and was about to send a kick to his face as a teal magic circle surrounded your foot. Zero grinned at you as he grabbed a hold of your leg as tossed you away sending you hitting a wall. "Owwwww..." You groaned and that was when you blacked out...

_'Lucy...Kitsuna...I've always hated you...you both think you're so cute and hot...you know...you'll both never compare to me...Lucy your an air headed crybaby and Kitsuna your a slutty vixen sometimes...here's one thing I can say...you two always give it your all...I never thought I'd really care if you'd both die...but I was wrong! Please you have to respond!' _At that you slowly got up before dropping to the ground again. A arm then wrapped around your neck. You slowly opened your eyes seeing the bruised up Natsu slowly and shakily getting up on his own. _'I got you...' You thought._ You then wrapped your arm around his neck which gave you a better grip as you slowly rose up a bit with Natsu with your other shaking palm still pressed against the ground.

Natsu then punched his fist loudly against the ground. You then heard the sound of Lucy, Gray, Fuse and Happy getting up which gave you hope as your ears finally stood up straight again. _"Can you hear our voices?" Hibiki said from the transmission. "If you can please respond!" _After a moment of breathing heavily Natsu broke the silence. "Yeah...we hear you..." Natsu said. _"Natsu..." Hibiki said. _"We...know what to...do..." You panted. "Destroy...all...6...lacrima at one time..." Gray panted. "So who's fighting Zero?" Lucy panted. "Cause we'd like another crack at him! Right boys?" Lucy asked. "A...hem..." You panted in slight amusement. "Right...and girls too..." Lucy said half heartedly chuckling. A small smirked curled onto your lips at that.

"Let's go...right...now!" Fuse heaved. "18 minutes left...we've gotta hurry!" Happy cried. He turned to Fuse and they nodded. "WE OWE IT TO CARLA AND WENDY TO PROTECT THEIR GUILD!" They say in unison. _"Guys my telepathy is about to cut out!" Hibiki said. "Awhile ago I uploaded a map to each of your minds! I numbered the lacrima so you can find them...everyone chose a number okay? Then split up-"_

"Damn..." You say shaking your head realising the connection cut off. You then looked down at yourself seeing that your parachute pants were ripped up to the point where they looked like a shear bikini bottom while your strapless genie top was ripped to expose the bottom part of your breasts. "Ok for real...when did this happen? Cause when I was knocked out I remember still having my clothes on!" You say. You then turn to Lucy seeing she had suffered clothing damage too as her midriff and more of her legs were shown. You shake your head. "Brah this 'fanservice outta nowhere shit' makes no sense sometimes..." You say.

"I'll take number 1!" Natsu said. "2!" Gray said. "Guess I'll take 3...please don't let Zero be there!" Lucy cried. "Alright! Fuse we going to number 4!" You say. "You got it!" Fuse said. "I can take number 5!" You heard Erza say. "Erza!" Natsu said happily. "Guess your feeling better huh?" "Yeah...it's all thanks to you guys!" Erza said. "Aww! You so sweet!" You cooed jokingly. You heard Erza chuckle at that. "Ok guys! It looks like we got the 6 people we need! Let's go! And if you run into Zero take that jerk down! Cause we're all gonna be too busy destroying those lacrima!" Happy said. "Aye sir!" Fuse said. You smiled. "Alright! Let's go! Wizard Squad! Let's go!" You cheer as you point your finger towards the several entrance. "WOOOOO!" You cheer as you run straight for door number 4 with Fuse following. "Crazy vixen..." You heard Gray said. "Oh well, we love her all the same!" Lucy sighed. "Good luck princess..." You heard Natsu whispered. You blushed as you continued running. _'I will...thanks Natsu...' You thought._

After a few minutes of walking through the dark hallway you and Fuse finally made it to a room full of light and saw the lacrima. "There it is Fuse..." You say. "I see it alright!" He said. Several wires then stream out of his paws and squiggle crazily like snakes. "You ready?" He asks. A teal magic circle appears under your feet as you begin moving. "Whatever happens...I'll give it a dance..." You say. You close your eyes as your hair strands flew up a bit. You do an elegant twirl. "Voodoo Dragon's Requip..." You say as a vibrant light surrounds your body. The light then cleared and revealed you in a all black outfit. "Witch Dancer..." You say.

"Whoa...haven't saw that requip in awhile!" Fuse said. You wore a full black skin tight leather catsuit which exposed your entire back and above your chest where a round metal circle rests along with high heeled boots which had guns resting as heels. Your hair was pinned up in a long high ponytail which had strips of your real teal hair blending through it. "This is my requip of the legendary Voodoo Dancer Bayonetta the Umbra Witch!" You say. **(Me: Character Inspire: Bayonetta from Bayonetta!) **"I gotta say, that's a good look for you!" Fuse complemented. You smiled at him. "Thanks!" You then turn back to the lacrima. "Ok lets go!" You say as you get in a stance. "Right behind you!" Fuse said as he got ready.

You then high jump in the air with a loud "HAH!" You stood there in the air for a moment as Fuse looked at you confused. You make a hand waving motion causing a tiny magic circle to appear. You then blow it a kiss and two pistols then appear in your hands. You then blast the lacrima making grunting sounds as you flip in the air. You then land on your feet and cross the guns over your arms as you turn around and shoot multiple pistol shots at lacrima causing it to smash a little as a few stones fall from the ceiling. "Um..." Fuse said uncomfortably. You jump on the raining platforms and then jump up again as you were now right side up and pointing both of your guns at the lacrima and shoot out more explosive pistols as you slowly go down the other side landing perfectly on your feet. "Um...Kitsuna?" Fuse asked.

You do a quick dance before doing a quick back flip and stay in place as you do a handstand and spread your legs. You then spin on your arms rapidly until you were a magical spinning tornado which activated the pistols attached to your heels to shoot out magical cannons bombs which caused the lacrima to expload completely sending you flying back a bit towards a wall before you land on your heels and push forwards against the ground landing next to Fuse. "Phew...that was easy..." You sigh. Fuse sweatdropped. "You didn't even let me have a chance!" He said. You sheepishly smile. "Sorry!" The room then began to shake. "Ok we gotta go!" You say running out the room. "Right behind ya!" Fuse said as he flew after you.

You both soon make it outside seeing everyone else. "Guys!" You say. Everyone smiled at you. "Hey Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "What took you so long? You had us worried sick!" Erza cried. "Sorry!" You chuckle. Instantly Wendy rushed towards you and hugged your waist. "Oh Kitsuna! Thank goodness!" She cried. You give her a loving smile as you wrapped your arms around her head to hug her back. "Sorry sweetie...I promise I won't make you worry like that okay?" You say. Wendy pulled away from you and nodded. "Mmhm!" She said. You blushed at her cute smile and ruffle her dark blue hair a bit. "And also...call me 'Tsuna...'" You said. Wendy gasped. "Wow really? I can call you Tsuna?" You nodded. "Yeah..." "SO NOW SHE CAN CALL YOU 'TSUNA?'" Lucy asked shocked. "Call it a Dragon Slayer thing! Every other dragon slayer as of now calls me 'Tsuna!'" You say.

"Carla! Honey! Give me some sugar baby!" Fuse said opening his arms as he walked towards Carla who looked irritated. "Stay away you Lecherous Tomcat!" She exclaimed. "Yeah back off pal! She's mine!" Happy said. "She's MINE! She's gonna be part of my new harem!" Fuse said. In a matter of minutes Happy and Fuse began to fight while Carla shook her head. "So where Natsu at?" You asked turning to the others "And Jellal too!" Wendy said. You narrowed your eyes. "Yo! Erza!" You call. Erza turned to you. "Why the fuck J-Laul in this arc for? He don't belong here!" You say. "His name is 'Jellal...'" Erza said calmly. "Like I give a damn! He don't belong!" You say shaking your head.

After awhile Natsu was still nowhere to be found. "He's still not here..." Wendy said sadly. You turned to her seeing her tear up. You kneel down to her level and wipe her tears away. "Hey no more tears...I promise Natsu will come okay?" You asked with a small smile. Wendy sniffled as she nodded. "Mmhm..." That was when Natsu sprouted up from under the ground along with Hoteye and Jellal. You each smiled. You turn to Wendy who looked surprised and grinned. "You see?" "There he is! Always looking for a dramatic entrance!" Gray said. "You jealous?" You laugh. "Shut up!" Gray chuckled. "It's you!" Wendy said as she ran over to Natsu.

Wendy then tearfully tackled Natsu into a hug. Natsu looked surprised. "Your the greatest! I can't thank you enough!" Wendy cried. Natsu just snickered. "If it weren't for you Cait Shelter would have been done for!" Wendy cried. "I couldn't have done it on my own! Thanks you guys!" Natsu said turning to you all. When Natsu met your gaze you gave him a wink which caused him to blush a bit as he shakes your head.

After awhile Erza and Wendy then explained that Jellal has changed and he lost his memory. You walk over to Jellal who was standing alone in a corner. You outta nowhere began to ruffle his hair. He looks at you surprised. "S'up J-Laul Jelly! Or can I call you Mr. J?" You say imitating Harley Quinn. Jellal then looked down at the ground sadly. "My name is Jellal..." He said calmly. "I know..." You say. You then ruffle his hair a little more. "You know...you kinda cute!" You cooed a bit loudly. You felt everyone else's eyes on you as you said that. Especially Erza who had a strong glare trained on you. Jellal widen's his eyes at you and blushed. You chuckle. "Don't get the wrong idea! I don't like you like that! I ship 'Jerza' alright?" You say. "Who is...Jerza?" Jellal asked curiously. You narrowed your eyes at him. "You kidding right?" You asked. Jellal looked confused. You sigh and wrap your arm around his neck and pulled out your iphone. "C'mon let's take a selfie for Instagram!" You say as you raise it in the air. Jellal looked at the iphone crazy. "Wait a minute! What is that devi-?" _FLASH!_

You looked at the selfie seeing Jellal had his eyes closed. You glare at Jellal who looked like he seen a ghost. "GOD DAMN JELLY! YOU BLINKED!" You yelled. Jellal looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry..." He said. Erza then walked over to you. "May I speak to Jellal alone?" She asks. "Take him! I don't care bout Jelly no more!" You say walking back to the others. As soon as you walked back you felt the sensation of being trapped in a invisible wall. "The fuck?!" You then turned and saw an enchantment inside the ground. "NOOOOOOO!" You scream. "I'm guessing this is Freed's work...strike that! This is way more powerful!" Gray said. "OK WHO DID THIS SHOW YOURSELVES!" Natsu shouted.

You each then turned seeing the Magic Council. "Oh shit!" You say as you hide behind Lucy. She turned back to you. "What's wrong?" She asks. "I think they after me for sleeping with one of their members!" You whispered. "I mean you no harm...my name is Lahar...hand over Hoteye!" Lahar said. "NEVER!" Jura shouted. "It's alright!" Hoteye said. "I surrender! This way I will find my brother!" He said. "Very well...who is your brother?" Jura asked. "His name is Wally!" Hoteye said. This caused you each to widen your eyes. Erza gasped. "He was your brother?!" "LEGO BOY?!" You, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Fuse asked shocked. "I miss him dearly!" Hoteye said.

Erza then explained to Hoteye that she knew his brother which caused Hoteye to break down into happy tears knowing that his brother is safe. He then left with the Magic Council. "You feel kinda bad for him you know?" Lucy asks. "Yeah..." You say with a nod. "Now we must capture our true objective!" Lahar said. You anime whiten at that and hide behind Natsu as you anime teared. "Shit...Don't let them get me Natsu!" You whispered. "Get you? Get you for what?" Natsu said as he turned back to you. "Let's go Jellal!" Lahar said.

A big smile spreads onto your face. "PHEWWWWWW!" You say in relief. Everyone then gives you a look of disbelief. You sweatdrop. "I mean...Oh no! JELLY! We'll miss you though! It's been fun! Follow me on Instagram! Adios Fernandez!" You say waving at him. "Adios..." Jellal said sadly as he gave you a small nod and walked away with the council. _'What do you know! He IS spanish!' You thought._ You sheepishly smile at Erza who just facepalmed as she shook her head at you. "Don't worry Honey! Your man we'll come back soon enough!" You say patting her back. "That's not what I'm worrying about..." Erza said. You smirk. "Whatever...I still ship 'Jerza' on Instagram!" You say waving your iphone at her face. Erza widen her eyes as you walked away from her. "Wait...WHAT?!"

After resting the night at Cait Shelter you were inside of your dressing room that morning putting on a tribal outfit. You heard Sherry, Lucy and Wendy conversing outside on their appearances. "Ooh! This is adorable!" Lucy cooed. "Yeah yeah! You look cute an all but you don't look as nearly as sexy as me!" You heard Sherry say. You chuckle at that. "How's this for 'sexy?'" You say as you step out of the dressing room. Sherry and Lucy gasped seeing your outfit. You were in a strapless tribal periwinkle bikini top with a matching long skirt that slit up to your hips along with some jewelry. You requested shoes that covered all of your toes.

"Wow! You look great Kitsuna!" Wendy said. "Thanks sweetie!" You say. You then turn to Sherry seeing her outfit and smile. "Hm! You do look sexy after all Sherry!" Sherry smiled. "Thanks! And that's the first time you said my name!" She said happily as she scratched your right ear for the first time. You begin to twirl her hair as you chuckle. "Yeah...well..." You then turn to Erza who was in a periwinkle tribal outfit. "Ooh! Erza! We matching!" You say happily. Erza just nodded as she stared at the ground. "Yes..." She said sadly. You frown at that. _'Erza...' You thought sadly._

You each then meet up with the others along with Cait Shelter Members outside. Natsu and Gray and the others who were dressed up in tribal outfits. The guild master had thanked you all for your hard work. At one point you each were dancing. In the end the guild master then told you each the truth that he and everyone else weren't descendants off of the special people and that he created Nirvana to create peace! He then began to disappear along with Wendy's guildmates who revealed to be not real. The guild master apologized revealing that his guild was not real and he created one for Wendy which shocked you all. You saw Wendy begin to cry tearfully.

The guild master then disappeared as he told Wendy that a bright future awaits her. Wendy's guildmark even disappeared. She sobbed seeing that her entire life was a lie. You felt like crying too. "Wendy..." You say sadly. Wendy screamed as she ran towards you and brought you into a hug. "Tsuna!" She sobbed. You kneel down towards her level and hug her back. _'She doesn't...have anywhere else to go now...to live!' You thought. _"You can come join Fairy Tail..." You said. You felt Wendy nod. _'Now she has a guild...and now she needs a place to stay...' You thought. _"Tsuna...I wanna...thank you...for everything...you...looked after me in some of the chapters when I was sad!" Wendy said. You chuckle. "Who told you, you could break the fourth wall like that?" Wendy said nothing and continued to hug you back for that moment. You then struck an idea as your ears perked up. You pull away from Wendy and smiled seeing her cheeks all puffy and red with her eyes still filled with tears as she sniffled. You thought she looked so cute which caused you to blush. You place one hand on Wendy's shoulder and wiped her tears away with the other. "I'll take care of you..." you say as the _Ending Music _plays. Wendy looked at you surprised. "What...? Tsuna?" She asks surprised.

**R&amp;R!**


	46. Call of the Dragon!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**ENJOY!**

That same morning you each had set sail onto a ship. Wendy had given both you and Natsu the Trioa spell which relieved you both of motion sickness. Although Wendy still didn't understand what you meant before when you told her that you'll take care of her. You set that aside and relaxed with Natsu on the boat and breathed in the sea air as the wind blew through your hair. "So this is what it's like setting sail without puking your brains out!" Natsu said. You giggled. "It's nice right? Kinda romantic?" You asked as you begin to lean your head towards Natsu's shoulder as you close your eyes only for your head to land on the hard surface with a loud _BANG!_

"OWW!" You groan as you place your hand on your forehead. You look around seeing Natsu was no longer next to you. "Where did you-?" "WOOO YEAH! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" Natsu cheered. "Ding ding dlah..." You sighed.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Call of the Dragon!**

You got bored being on the boat and decided to walk around a bit. You were begin to wonder where Lucy was as it became so quiet. You then spot her alone in a room with three Celestial Spirits. You gasped and teared up. "ARIES!" You then rush up to her pushing past Lucy a bit and hug Aries tightly. She felt soft as ever. "Oh! Princess!" Aries said nervously before hugging you back. She then scratched your right ear. "YO! What up girl?" You heard. You turned seeing Scorpio waving at you. You gasped and smiled. "YO!" You greeted. You and Scorpio then performed a perfect secret hand shake which looked like it could have took years to memorize. You were surprised that Scorpio remembered the handshake since the last few years you saw him. "Yo what up baby! How you been?!" Scorpio greeted. "I'm GOOOD!" You squeal as you brought him into a hug. Scorpio wrapped his arm around your neck and turned to Lucy. "See? This here my homegirl!" He said pointing at you. You chuckle at that. "YAY! The Princess! She's returned!" Gemini cheered as they flew to your neck. You chuckle and hugged them. "Gemini! I missed you!"

"Nice to see you all having a reunion!" Lucy said. You turn to her and smile. "What is happening over here?" "Aries, Scorpio and Gemini decided to come along with me!" Lucy said happily. You gasped. "FOR REAL?!" "Yes! And we're happy to work with her! And see more of you as well Princess!" Aries said. You hug her again and chuckle. "Aww...Aries! Thank you...but call me 'Kitsuna' alright? I'm keeping my 'princesses persona' a secret!" You say. "No problem! Any thing for our girl!" Scorpio said patting your back. "YAY! We get to be with the Princess!" Gemini cheered. You just giggled at that and snuggled with Gemini. You look up at the spirits. "Trust me! Lucy's gonna take good care of y'all!" You say as you turn back to Lucy who smiled at your words.

You each got off the boat finally making it to your destination in Magnolia. You grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand and lead her away from the others. "Wendy!" Carla cried as she chased after you both. You scoffed at that and continued to walk with Wendy. "Wait! Hold on a second Tsuna! Where are we going?" Wendy asked. "Out!" You say as a smirk curls onto your lips. "Out? Out where?" Wendy asked. "Where are you taking Wendy?" Carla demanded. You turned to Wendy flashing a positive smirk as you let go of her hand. "C'mon gurl! We going to Wendy's!" You say excitedly. Wendy looked at you confused as she tilted her head. "Um...Wendy's?"

The three of you soon made it to the fast food restaurant of Wendy's. You saw the familiar logo which had a girl with red hair in pigtails held up by blue bows. Her noticeable features were her freckles. "She looks pretty! Is that Wendy?" Wendy asked. "I am not eating at this establishment!" Carla exclaimed. "Fine by me! C'mon Wendy!" You say taking her hand as you drag her inside. "Wait! Wendy don't go in there!" Carla cried as she chased after you.

You each finally enter seeing the line was flooded at the menu line. You sweatdrop. "Damn! And I thought Mc'Donalds were too popular!" "What do we do?" Wendy asked. You turn to her. "Uh, what's your name?" You asked. "Um...it's Wendy..." Wendy said nervously. You smirk down at her. "And that's how we're gonna get by...C'MON!" You say tugging Wendy by the hand through the Wendy's menu line. "Hang on a sec!" Wendy cried. "Move it! Outta my way! Coming through!" You say pushing through people. "How rude!" Carla exclaimed. "Yeah who do you think you are lady?!" A man asked. You glared at him. "Shut the fuck up! BITCH!" You spat. This made Wendy wince. "We have a customer by the name of WENDY here! Show some RESPECT!" You snapped.

With that, to your pleasure the other customers stayed quiet. The people in front of you cleared the way. "Thank you!" You say with a smile as you and Wendy with Carla in tow walk up to the front of the line. "What can I get you m'am?" The clerk said. You then turn to Wendy putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie? You can have whatever you want!" You say. Wendy looked at the menu confused as she tilted her head. "At Wendy's...?"

After taking your orders you, Wendy and Carla took a table. You sat on one side while Wendy and Carla sat on the other. A pile of food was on Wendy's side while all you had was a drink. You watched Wendy cutely chew on her burger and curly fries and nuggets. "You like your food?" You asked her. "Yeah! It's great!" Wendy said happily. "I don't like it one bit! This food is distasteful!" Carla said shaking her head. "And I don't remember asking your opinion Hello Bitchy!" You say still training a smile at Wendy. "Hmph!" Carla said as she turned away.

"Why didn't you get any food Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Oh...well I wasn't all too hungry. And...I thought I'd do something nice for you after all that's happen!" You say. Wendy gave you a ^^ smile and blushed. "Gee! Thanks Tsuna!" She said. "No problem Wendy boo!" You say happily. "Hm? 'Wendy boo?'" Wendy asked. You chuckle at that and blushed a bit. "Well...you have a nickname for me...and now I have one for you! Is it okay I call you that?" You asked a bit shyly. "Yeah! Sure! I don't mind!" Wendy said. You smiled at that and patted her head. Carla cringed her nose a bit and got up. "I'm going to powder my nose!" She then jumped off the table and walked away. "Don't fall in!" You call after her. "Insolent vulgar vixen!" You heard Carla say in disgust.

You then turn back to Wendy who began to sip her Iced Tea. "Can I ask you something?" You asked. Wendy then stopped sipping and turned to you. "What is it?" She asks. "Well...I was wondering...do you have any place to stay? You know...to live?" You asked. Wendy sadden as she stared at her food. "Well...now that you mentioned it...I don't..." She said. You bit your lip nervously as you play with the straw of your now empty drink. _'Here it goes...' You thought. _"Well...Wendy I've been meaning to say..." You began. Wendy listened. "I've...grown pretty...attached to you during this arc..." You say nervously. "Attached?" Wendy asked. "Yeah...see...I really like you and I care about you...your sweet and kind and...I feel that someone should look after someone as young as you because you deserve to be treated with love and care and support..." You say. "What are you saying Tsuna?" Wendy asked. You flushed a light pink as your eyes met her curious brown ones. "Wendy? Can I...can I...look after you?" You asked. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked. You then quickly take her hand in yours and stare at her intently. You felt your palms shake. "I really care about you Wendy...so...can I...adopt you?" You asked. Wendy gasped. "Adopt me? Really?!"

...

The two of you stood there in the Magical Council court hall later that day with your hands on Wendy's shoulders. "Kitsuna Kardashian...you and your guild have caused many destructive accidents to this day and now you are asking permission to take custody of this child: Wendy Marvell!" The head of the council said. You closed your eyes and sadly looked at the ground seeing that you were probably going to lose Wendy due to your reputation. "However...your guild as well as a few others were able to stop the Oracion Seis from activating Nirvana as well as protecting Wendy and for that we are willing to make an exception!" He added. You opened your now widen eyes staring at the man in shock. _'Is he for real?' You thought. _

"Kitsuna Kardashian...you are herby responsible for the ownership of Wendy Marvell as her guardian and you must NEVER leave her no matter what!" The head said as he pulled out a form. He made you and Wendy sign your signatures onto the sheet. "Case closed!" With that the head of the Magic Council stamped the form which automatically caused the jury to cheer as you and Wendy embraced in a tearful hug. "YAY! I CAN STAY!" Wendy cheered. "YOU CAN STAY!" You cheered as tears streamed from your eyes. "WENDY!" You heard. You both turn seeing Carla at the entrance of the building with a look of horror on her face. "Your living with the vixen!?" She cried. You both walk up to her with you evilly grinning. "Oh that's right! I own you too!" You say showing Carla the form with her name on it. Carla stared at it in terror. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "C'MON! YOUR MY BITCH! ROLL WITH ME!" You say happily as you grab a hold of Carla and run out the building with Wendy. "HEEEEEEEEEELLPPPPPPPPPP!" Carla cried.

That night you each made it back to your apartment and entered your room. "Here we are! Your new home!" You say as you step to the side. Wendy and Carla walked in and gasped seeing your room. "Wow! It's amazing...!" Wendy said amazed. "Is that's a pool in your living room?! Why is it in front of your couch?!" Carla exclaimed. "To make you jealous!" You say sarcastically. You then see the bathroom door open and saw Fuse with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then grinned seeing Carla. "Helloooo!" He then flew over to Carla dropping his towel in the process which freaked Carla out. "Alright! Your finally here! You can room with me!" Fuse said as he put an arm around Carla.

"No no no and NO!" Carla yelled. She then glared at you. "I refuse to sleep with this Peeping Tom Cat!" She cried as she pointed her paw at Fuse. "C'mon baby I'm not that bad! We'll make some nice catnip tonight! What do you say?" Fuse purred as he massaged Carla's shoulders. "Go AWAY!" Carla shouted. To your surprise Carla then whacked Fuse away. You didn't know she could have such kind of power. "Ok...rule Number 1 in this house: No Animal Abusing!" You say. "Nonsense! I am an animal myself!" Carla exclaimed. "Yeah and the animal I'm glaring at is a evil bitching cow!" You snapped. Carla scoffed. "My word!"

"Um...Tsuna?" Wendy said nervously. "Oh right...your room..." You sigh. You then look around and spot a door. "In here!" You say leading them towards the door. You open the door and turn on the lights only to reveal several rabbits in cages. Wendy and Carla sweatdropped. "HUH!?" "Oh! I almost forgot! This is my rabbit storing room!" You say walking in. "Rabbit storing?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow. "Dinner..." You explain. You then walked up to Buneary who sobbed in her cage. "Buneary...why aren't you getting FAT?! I stuff a ton of shit in you everyday!" You scolded. "Buneary..." She said sadly. "Aww she's so cute! Please don't eat her!" Wendy said sadly. You then unlock Buneary's cage and give Buneary to Wendy. "You can HAVE her! That's one rabbit I won't eat!" You say.

"So...where exactly do we sleep?" Carla asked. "Right here!" You say. You go over to the back closet and pull out a bed. "There! Good night y'all!" You say as you begin to walk out the room. "Wait!" Wendy cried. You stop and turn back to her. "What?" You asked. "Um...I need something to change into so I can sleep in. Do you have any PJs I can wear?" Wendy asked. You sweatdrop at that seeing that you were clearly unprepared for Wendy's move in. "Uh...yeah sure I do! Give me a sec!" You say as you walk into your main room. You go towards your dresser and pull out some sleepwear. You go back to Wendy's room and handed her the sleepwear. "Here you go!" You say.

Wendy blushed as she dangled the lacy dark blue cami style lingerie. "Um..." "LINGERIE?! FOR A CHILD?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Carla shouted. "Will you SHUDDUP?! I'M OLD!" You shout back. "Um...Tsuna? I don't think I'm too comfortable wearing this to sleep...do you have anything else?" Wendy asked. "No...don't worry I'll begin to make you some clothes you'll like soon enough! Now get to bed! Night!" You say as you close her door. "Night..." You heard Wendy say. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE TO LIVE WITH THAT VIXEN BEHIND MY BACK!" You heard Carla shout. You smirk. "Well believe it honey...Wendy is mine to keep! I am her guardian so you have NO say!" You laugh to yourself. _'Man I sound crazy...' You thought._

You showered with Wendy that morning and offered to wash her hair as you did so. Carla chose to bathe in the private tub where she constantly had to kick out Fuse for peeking. You and Wendy stepped out of the shower wrapping towels around your bodies with Carla following. "It's so neat how your shower can play music Tsuna!" Wendy said happily. "Well if you ask me I think this hi tech fancy furniture isn't really necessary at all!" Carla said. "Well I DIDN'T ask you!" You say rudely. "Hey Tsuna? Why do you wear heels in the shower?" Wendy asked. "Oh...no reason!" You say happily. _'No reason at all...' You thought sadly._

After you each got dressed you met up with Wendy and Carla at your food table. "What's for breakfast?" Wendy asked. "I have cereal! You want that?" You asked. "Yeah!" Wendy said with a nod. You turn to Carla. "And you?" You asked. "I won't take anything from you! I will make myself instant oatmeal!" Carla said rudely as she flew over to the stove carrying her oatmeal packet. You roll your eyes and go to the pantry and pull out an orange box of cereal and pour it into Wendy's cereal bowl. Wendy looks at the cereal in confusion. "Recess Puffs?" She asked confused. "Yup! And don't worry! You don't gotta be black to eat Recess Puffs cereal!" You say as you pour milk on top. "I've never tried it before..." Wendy said.

You sigh and sit down as you sip on a bowl of Buneary Blood with a side of violin strings. Carla soon came back with her bowl of oatmeal and ate it slowly. It felt strange that Lucy or Fuse weren't around at this time to join you in breakfast as you each always do and you could tell that they were already at the guild. "Oh and by the way! We not going to the guild today!" You say. Carla and Wendy looked at you confused. "Huh we're not?" Wendy asked. "And why is that?" Carla asked as she raised an eyebrow. After a moment of snickering to yourself which somewhat scared Wendy you shot up from your seat and slammed the table a bit. "Wendy? We going SHOPPING!" You say excitedly. Wendy widen her eyes at your outburst. "We are...?" Wendy asked.

You each then made it to the Mall of Magnolia and stop in front of the store. "Here we are!" You say. Wendy and Carla looked at the store which had red words as it's logo. Carla widen her eyes. "'Against All Odds?!' That is a store for hoodlums!" Carla exclaimed. "And now Wendy's one of them!" You say sarcastically. "C'mon!" You say as you push Wendy into the store where you soon met up with the clerk. "Get her some of your best outfits! Something 'tough'" You say. "Tough?" Wendy asked. Carla's eyes then twitched in irritation.

Wendy then stepped out of the dressing room wearing a deep blue tank that showed a bit of her stomach under a leather jacket, a purple G shock watch, tight deep blue galaxy printed leggings, with a matching hat she wore backwards and purple Bets Headphones rested around her neck. "Wow...I never wore something like this before!" Wendy said. "Ooh! I like it! I really love the leggings too!" You say. "Those pants are too TIGHT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR LEGGINGS ALONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Carla exclaimed. "We'll take it!" You say smiling at the clerk. "That will be 90,000 Jewel!" The clerk said.

You, Carla and Wendy who wore her new outfit walked out of the store and through the mall. "Wendy! Look at yourself! You look like a vulgar gang hoodlum! Don't you know those clothes are sending the wrong message!" Carla scolded. "In other words you just really hate black people..." You say. "Oh look! There's Apple! C'mon Wendy!" You say taking her hand as you run into the Apple store. "What are you purchasing this time?!" Carla asked as she followed.

"How may I help you m'am?" The clerk asked. "Yes can you get her an iphone...maybe one in blue?" You asked. "iphones?! For a 12 year old child?!" Carla asked shocked. "Um...I don't think I need a phone Tsuna" Wendy said. "Oh yes you do! A girl your age should start to step up your social life with these addicting devices that will rot your brain!" You say happily. Wendy stared at you wide eyed at your words. "WHAT?!" Carla shouted. You turn back to the clerk. "What are you waiting for?! Get her a blue iphone!" You demanded. "Might I recommend the iphone 5c? We have one in blue! It's only 700,000 Jewel if you use AT&amp;T!" The clerk said presenting the blue iphone 5c. "Wow! That much?" Wendy asked surprised. "We'll take it!" You said quickly.

You each were soon outside of the mall as Wendy played on her new iphone. "Why is the phone talking?" Wendy asked. "It's the lacrima they inserted inside of it! It's called Siri!" You say. "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPENT 790,000 JEWEL ON A CHILD!" Carla screamed. "Ok Wendy I want you to download this app called Instagram. Follow me and you'll get K amount of followers instantly!" You say. "Ok..." Wendy said. "INSTAGRAM?! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE EXPOSING HERSELF TO SOCIAL MEDIA!" Carla shouted. "Oh! Wendy? What's your opinions on piercings on your ears?" You asked. "Hm? Piercings?" Wendy asked as she tilted her head. You watch in amusement as Carla began to sob seeing there was nothing she could do.

Later that night Wendy kept wincing at the pain of her new double pierced ears. The earrings were silver and the shape of tiny clouds to represent the sky. "It still hurts Tsuna!" She cried. "Don't worry it will heal in time! You didn't lose too much blood either!" You say. _'I can't believe they charge 9,000,000 Jewel for a child to do double piercings! Oh well! I'm just doing it to please Wendy and I feel good about it! It's great to be nice!' You thought. _"It is getting late! We should be getting home! Wendy needs her rest!" Carla said. You chuckle. "Oh we not going home!" "We're not?" Wendy asked. "IT'S 11:00!" Carla shouted. "Which is why...WE GOING TO THE MAGICAL HOUSE!" You say excitedly. "THE WHAT?!" Wendy and Carla asked shocked.

"Good evening ladies and gents at the Magical House! I'm your host Scorpio and welcome to the Annual Magical House Rappers Challenge!" Scorpio said in the mic. You, the brothel workers and the rest of the audience cheer at that. "WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD BORROW MY SPIRIT?!" Lucy shouted. "Give it up for our first contestant: MC Wendy! MAKE SOME NOISE!" Scorpio said. You each then roar in cheer as Scorpio got off stage and Wendy got on stage. Music then played. "Is she gonna rap?!" Lucy asked shocked.

**Song: 'The Fresh Prince of BelAir' From the show itself! (Fairy Tail Version)**

** _Wendy:(Rapping) Now this is a story, all about how my life got flipped turned upside down! And I'd like to take a minute so sit right there I'll tell you how you how I became the Maiden of the sky in the air!_**

**_ Lucy: She's...rapping!? 0_0_**

**_ You: Yeah shake it Wendy!_**

**_ Wendy:(Rapping) In Cait Shelter where I was raised in the guild with my cat for the most of my days. Having fun, doing jobs, making friends all day. When a couple of Mages they were up to no good! Started making trouble in my guildhood! Guilds got in fights and Tsuna got scared saying 'your moving with me and Lucy in Magolia!'_**

Wendy then began to dance as she did several moonwalks and was soon done rapping. A few others then went rapping. Scorpio then got on stage. "And the winner of the rapper contest is...MC WENDY! MAKE SOME NOISE!" He cheered. You each then cheered as soon as Wendy got on stage. A topless brothel worker who only had her hair to cover her chest awarded Wendy with a golden trophy along with a wad of jewel. "Thank you! I just wanna thank my friends, Grandeeney, Carla and Tsuna for being there for me! Thanks y'all and peace out yo!" Wendy said in the mic. You each cheered at her speech. You turned to Carla who was trembling. "She's turned into a delinquent!" With that she fainted into Happy and Fuse's arms. They were both clearly drunk from the looks in their eyes. They grinned at each other and carried the knocked out Carla to the back room. "Oh man son! This was a...party!" you hiccuped. "Um Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. Your vision then blurred and that was when you fainted into Lucy's arms.

_THE NEXT DAY..._

"Long story short...Wendy and Carla are our newest members! Better treat them well!" Erza said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy said as she bowed to greet. Everyone then surrounded Wendy and called them cute. "We're so glad you made it back safely!" Mirajane said. "Aww we missed you too beautiful!" You say hugging Mirajane. "Oh Tsuna!" She cooed as she hugged you back as she scratched your right ear. You pull away from her and gesture for her to follow you. "C'mon lemmie introduce you to Wendy! I'm taking her in to live with me too!" You say. "Oh that's wonderful! So nice of you Kitsuna!" Mirajane said. She then turned to Wendy. "Welcome to Fairy Tail you two! I'm Mirajane!" She greeted. Wendy then turned to Carla. "Wow! I can't believe this is happening! First I met Erza, then Tsuna and now Ms. Mirajane!" She said happily.

"I'm guessing your feline friend uses the same magic as Fuse and Happy. You mind telling us what kind of magic you use?" Mirajane asked. "WAIT A MINUTE DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT FURRY HORN DOLL AND THAT LECHEROUS HYENA!" Carla shouted. "And don't you dare bitch at Mirajane!" You say warningly. Wendy giggled. "Don't mind her...you see I use heal, support, and-" You then put your hands on Wendy's shoulders to make her stop talking and grin at everyone around you. "You y'all listen to this...she's a freaking Sky Dragon Slayer!" This caused everyone to gasp in shock and amazement which made you chuckle.

Wendy then sadden. "AWESOME!" The guild mates cheered. This surprised Wendy. "WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!" They cheered. "JUST LIKE KITSUNA, NATSU AND GAJEEL!" "OUR GUILDS GONNA BE EVEN MORE POPULAR NOW!" "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" You turn to Wendy. "See? They love you too!" Wendy then blushed and giggle at that. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW MEMBERS WITH FAIRY TAIL CARE!" Master announced. You each cheer at that. "SO EAT, DRINK AND GET MARRIED!" Master cheered. You each then partied all that night. You spent some time with Natsu and Lucy and the other half of the time you and Mirajane got on stage with your guitars wearing costumes as Elfman sang. Mirajane wore a magenta playboy bunny costume with fishnets holding a red guitar that read 'Fairy Tail' while you wore a deep teal two piece playboy kitsune outfit with fishnets holding a green guitar that read 'Fairy Tail'.

The next day you sat at the bar with Natsu and Elfman laughing about some joke or some story you told while you each drank and ate. You drank your Buneary Blood which was filled with piano keys inside. Gray then walked up to you and Natsu. "Heyyy!" You greeted with a slight wave as you giggle. "What do you want?" Natsu asked a bit rudely. "Listen...when I was on my way here I heard something...crazy!" Gray said deeply. "And that is?" Natsu asked. You then sipped on your Buneary blood as you at the same time chewed on a piano key piece. "The rumor is pretty hardcore around town...apparently there's been a dragon sighting!" Gray said.

This caused you to spit out your blood and keyboards which hit Natsu in the face. He didn't even seem to care as he heard Gray's news. You widen your eyes turning to him. "YOU FOR REAL?!" This also caught the attention of Wendy and Gajeel. Fuse and Happy walked over. "Someone saw a dragon?" Happy asked. "When? Where?" Fuse asked. Natsu then got up and walked passed Gray before stopping again. "Ok you got my attention...was it Igneel?" He asked. "I didn't hear any names specifically..." Gray said. "Alright...did you at least talk to the guy who said he saw this dragon?" Natsu asked. "No...like I said...it's just a rumor I heard...apparently the person who saw it is named Daphne. She didn't just see it. She spoke to it!" Gray said. "So where we go?" You asked as you got up from your seat. Gray then told you each the location.

"Thanks I owe you one! Tsuna you coming?" Natsu asked. "Hell yeah I'm coming! It could be Songulala!" You say. You then follow Natsu out the guild with Happy and Fuse following behind you. Wendy then stopped you guys. "Mind if I come? I won't bug you guys! I just wanna see if it's Grandeeney!" Wendy said. "Of course Wendy boo!" You say to her. "Tagging along Gajeel?" Natsu asked turning to him. You then turn to Gajeel. "Aside from Tsuna I wouldn't bother running around with you losers..." Gajeel said coldly.

"I know your as curious as we are!" Natsu said. "Listen to yourself for once! You hear 'dragon' and your off on a wild goose chase! Stories like this are sucker bait and I guess they hooked one!" Gajeel said. "Well this IS just a filler arc! Obviously were gonna be on a wild goose chase and were gonna get trapped and shit!" You say. "Do not break the fourth wall!" Carla said. You glare at her. "Shut UP!" You snapped. "What if it was Metalicana? Would you still just sit here?" Natsu asked. "No, I'D GO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" Gajeel spat. You bursted out laughing at the way he said it and even imagined him randomly punching his dragon. "Yo! Gajeel you funny as hell! HA HAAAA!" "Whatever...you wanna go waste time doll? Be my guest!" Gajeel said. "OK! I WILL!" You say loudly.

Natsu then turned to you and Wendy. "Guess it's just us then!" "Right!" You and Wendy said with a nod. She then turned to Carla. "I hope it's Grandeeney...I miss her!" _'Awww...' You thought. _Natsu then smiled at Gray. "Thanks for the tip man! I guess you really are useful for something!" You grinned. "Don't be getting cocky like that Natsu! You know Gray saved you back in The Tower of Heaven Arc against that BigBird guy!" You laughed. Gray smiled at that. "Got that right!" Natsu then growled. "Tsuna? Why do you have to make me look bad?!" You ruffle Natsu's hair and winked at Gray. "Thank youuuu!" You sang. "My pleasure..." Gray said. You then grinned clapping your hands together. "Okay we got the squad! ALRIGHT!" Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla looked at you confused. "Your squad?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow. "It's...it's...never mind...LET'S GO SQUAD!" You say loudly as you run out the guild. "Wait for us Tsuna!" Natsu said as he ran after you with Wendy and the cats following.

"Wait!" You said stopping. Everyone else stopped and turned to you. "What? What's up?" Natsu asked. "Is everything ok with you Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Just...just wait a sec! Right here!" You say as you run off to the side. "Hey where are you going?!" Natsu asked. You went behind the guild to the other side of the street and dig in your bikini top and pull out Caelum's key. "Now...who do I give this to?" You asked. You look around the street. You spot and old man, a married woman, a shop owner, a scantily clad teen, a little girl and- _'She's perfect!' You thought. _

You rush up to the little girl who was walking and stop in front of her. "Hey kid!" You say grinning. The little girl had short blue hair and wore a little halter dress with cuffs on her arms. She looked like Wendy only a bit older. The little girl looked at you strangely. "Today's your lucky day kid! Your a Celestial Wizard now!" You say happily. You then slam Caelum's key in her palm. "HAVE FUN!" You say with a nod. The little girl looked at the key and then at you confused before you run away back to Natsu and the others who kept asking your whereabouts but you brushed it aside. _'I leave Caelum in your hands...Wendy Recolor!' You thought._

You each then make it to a giant building in the middle of nowhere. "Looks out of place huh?" Happy asked. "Not to mention rundown..." Natsu said. "This place look ghetto as hell! C'mon!" You chuckle as you walk in with the others following. The hallway was completely empty. "No one's around..." Wendy said. "WHEN I SEE GRAY AGAIN I'LL PUNCH HIM IN THE NOSE!" Natsu said angrily. "And I'll be there to get the footage for Vine!" Fuse said. "Oh yeah! Wendy! Make sure you download Vine alright?" You asked. "SHE DOESN'T NEED VINE! YOU VULGARIZED HER ENOUGH!" Carla shouted. "Shut up iCarly!" You say rolling your eyes. "IT'S iCARLA!...NO! MY NAME IS CARLA!" Carla shouted.

"We shouldn't jump the gun! Let's split up and check the different rooms!" Wendy said. After checking all the rooms where no one was in you each then make it upstairs to this colorful area full of cat heads. "IS THAT A GIANT HAPPY DOLL?!" Natsu asked. "This can trigger alot of Nightmare Fuel!" You say. You then turn to Wendy. "Hey if you get scared tonight and get nightmares you can come sleep with me in my bed!" You say. "Um...I don't think it's scary Tsuna..." Wendy said. You turn back to Natsu. "This reminds me of that one room with Milliana back in The Tower of Heaven!" You say. "You got that right! That chick was nuts!" Natsu said.

"IS ANYONE NAMED DAPHNE IN THERE?!" Natsu asked. "Yes yes!" A country voice sang. "Eww!" You say in disgust hearing her voice. "C'mon show some respect! She could be hot!" Fuse said. Natsu then rushed up to the door. "Open up! We need to talk to her now!" Natsu said. The doors then opened a bit and you saw Daphne with black hair and glasses wearing a white hat white cat ears with a matching lab coat. She had under it a green tube top which showed a bit of her stomach and a pink miniskirt. She had a piece of meat in her mouth. "My my! You certainly are a noisy bunch!" She said. You raise an eyebrow. _'Why she wearing green on pink for?! First Lucy mix matching colors and now this woman...you know what? She white too!' You thought._

Daphne then leaned close to Natsu as she adjusted her glasses. Natsu leaned away in curiosity. "We heard you might be able to help us!" Natsu said. "YES YES YES YES! HELP IS WHAT I DO! YOUR NO STRANGER!" Daphne cheered. You cringed as your ears curled. "OK OK! CAN YOU JUST-" "-COME ON IN!" Daphne said as red magic circles appear on your feet as well as everyone elses. You each were then dragged inside the room.

Daphne then began singing as she advertised her Metamo meat. You cringed as you closed your ears desiring and begging for her to stop. Natsu tried to get her attention but she kept talking. She picked on Fuse and Happy the whole time forcing them to eat and telling them they will get slim. Soon Daphne gave you each Metamo. You then stop cringing. "Actually I could use these for my later years if my curves ever go out of shape!" You said. "PERFECT! Take the whole box! THEY NEVER EXPIRE!" Daphne said handing you a box. "Thanks!" You say with a smile. "TSUNA? YOUR BUYING INTO THIS?!" Natsu asked shocked.

You each were then sitting down in the living room having juice as Daphne continued to ramble. You layed back on your own separate couch as you sucked on your Metamo meat to save it's good flavor. Natsu kept telling her to stop talking as she continued on and you could tell he was getting irritated. "QUIT SAYING 'YES YES!'" Natsu shouted. "Sir you interested in signing up for the newsletter?" Daphne asked. "NO! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR DUMB LETTERS, YOUR OBESITY, OR YOUR DIET COBOB!" Natsu shouted. You bursted out laughing when Natsu said 'obesity' and teared up. "Do you want to be business partners?" Daphne asked eagerly.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FIVE SECONDS?! I'M A DRAGON SLAYER FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. "I've been searching for my dragon named Igneel who disappeared. My two friends here are looking for Songulala the Dance Voodoo Dragon and Grandeeney the Sky Dragon! We heard a rumor that you recently met one! So if you know anything! Tell us what it is!" Natsu demanded. You smirked. "Like a boss..." You whispered.

Daphne then turned around. "Yes I did say I met the dragon...but that was just a ruse! Sorry!" Daphne sang. "You lied?!" Natsu asked angrily. You widen your eyes as you shoot up from the couch. "The fuck?! WHO LIED?!" You say as you walk to the others. "WE'RE LEAVING!" Natsu said angrily as he stomped to the door. He then kicked open the door only to see a portal full of colors. You grab your hair and sink to the ground as you widen your eyes. "AM I ON DRUGS?! THE MEAT FOOD HAS DRUGS IN IT?! DOESN'T IT?! NATSU WALK OUTSIDE!" You ordered. "There is no outside!" Natsu cried. "OH MY GOD! I'M ON DRUGS!" You screamed.

"No your not darling! Your all mine now a bunch of birds in a cage!" Daphne sneered. "I've been waiting for this day a long time..." "So this was a set up!" Natsu said angrily. Natsu was about to punch the door only for ice to send him flying. You snapped out of your scared trance and turned seeing Gray. "There you are BITCH! Get me out of this drug house!" You cried. Gray just said nothing and walked towards Daphne. "You did just what we wanted..." He said. You raised your eyebrow. "You WANTED me on drugs?!"

Daphne put her arm on Gray's shoulder. "So glad you can make it...my beloved Gray..." She said. This shocked you all. "YOU DATING CATWOMAN?!" You asked. Daphne then stroked Gray's chin. "Ooh!" You swoon. _'On second thought this might be the hottest looking couple yet! Sorry Gruvia!' You thought. _"Whoa! I think they're in love!" Happy said. Fuse turned to you. "Want me to ship them on Instagram?" "Not...yet..." You say. Gray then turned to Natsu. "It's time for us to settle this rivalry once and for all!" "What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked. "I'm saying I'm tired of following your lead! Now...I'll follow my own path..." Gray said.

"If your sick of Natsu getting all the attention and fangirls then why don't you ask Hiro Mashima to give you your own spinoff show? You can call it 'Ice Make Gray' or 'The Times of Gray, Lyon and Ur' telling the story before you joined Fairy Tail!" You said. Gray then turned to you. "Know what? That's not a bad idea after all..." He said calmly. You smiled at that. "But...I think what I'm doing now is a lot better!" Gray said. "Bitch! Last time I give you ideas for anything!" You say angrily. "As of now I'm through with Fairy Tail and I'm through with all of you!" Gray said. "Fetch me a Dragon Slayer dear!" Daphne said. "DON'T DO IT GRAY! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU!" Natsu yelled. Gray then started up his ice magic. "Good then that will make things so much easier!" He said as the _Ending Music _played. You sighed and shook your head. "Why couldn't we just skip to Edolas already...?"

**R&amp;R!**


	47. The Daphne Jampack!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**ENJOY This is 70-72 meaning this is the rest of the Daphne Arc! Forgive me if you guys hate this arc so much! It may be pretty boring but hey in the next update I'm doing the OVA! So stay tuned for that!**

You each watched as Gray began to frost his ice magic in his palms which caused small icy wind to blow around all of you. "Natsu, he look mad serious!" You say. "I know...he's not playing around!" Natsu said. You turn to Wendy. "Get behind me!" You say sternly. Wendy nodded and stepped back behind you. You felt her wrap he arm around your thigh to hide behind you. "Be careful Tsuna..." She said. You nodded at that. "Why are you doing this Gray? Do you have a tummy ache?" Happy asked. "DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Carla scolded. "Yeah seriously Happy...shut it..." Fuse said coldly. Happy then whimpered at that. You glare at Carla and Fuse. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Please don't fight!" Wendy cried. Gray then summoned an icy blue magic circle. "STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" He then shot out ice spears. You picked up Wendy bridal style and jumped to dodge out the way. Natsu did the same. You then set Wendy down. "Thanks Tsuna!" She said. "Stay close! We'll handle this ok?" You asked. Wendy nodded at that. "Now then Gray Fullbuster! Fetch me a Dragon Slayer!" Daphne ordered. "You'll get one soon enough!" Gray said. "You think this is some fake Gray copy?" Fuse asked. "Yeah your right!" Happy said. "I don't know...they look identical" Wendy said.

That was when Gray stripped off his shirt and jacket and became shirtless. "If you keep dodging it will get boring! C'MON!" Gray said. "He took his clothes off...IT'S THE REAL GRAY!" Happy cried. "Are you kidding?" Wendy and Carla asked in unison. "This arc is SOOOOOO boring!" You groan.

"If it's a real fight you want you know I'm down!" Natsu said. "Bout time! I was starting to get bored!" Gray said. "I'm STILL bored! But I'll fight anyway..." You say getting into a stance. "No..." Natsu said. "Hm?" You asked turning to him. "I wanna fight Gray alone...stay out of this Tsuna!" Natsu said. "No PROBLEM!" You say with a smile as you step out of the way while pulling out your iphone. "Fuse! We filming for Instagram! Get ready!" You say. "You got it!" Fuse said as he pulled out his iphone to film alongside you. "INSTAGRAM?! YOUR FILMING FIGHTS FOR ENTERTAINMENT?" Carla shouted. "Yeah...we do it for likes!" You say. "And more followers!" Fuse added. "Wendy! Delete your Instagram account! It's a bad influence!" Carla yelled. "But I like Instagram.." Wendy said sadly.

You and Fuse just stood there filming the amazing fight Natsu and Gray had displayed which grew really intense by the minute. You squealed in excitement when Natsu punched Gray through the building creating a hole in the wall sending him flying. Natsu ran after him. "We're just getting started!" You, Wendy and the cats then run up to the hole as the smoke cleared. "You can win this!" Happy cheered. "Those two are such barbarians!" Carla cried. "YEAH! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS! HA HAAAAAA!" You cheer as you continue to get footage on your phone. "Don't encourage them!" Carla exclaimed.

"Why would Gray betray his friends like this?" Wendy asked sadly. "Don't you cry baby...I'm sure Gray has his reasons..." You say as you pat her shoulder. "Well not that it's any of your business but he wanted to help me on a special project!" Daphne said as she took a bite out of one of the Metamos she was holding. You and Wendy turn to her. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "Well I met him about 2 days ago and I've been getting info on Natsu Dragneel's and Kitsuna Kardashian's background when I ran into Gray Fullbuster!" Daphne explained. You blushed putting a hand on your cheek as a sparkly golden anime background surrounded you. "Wow...you've been researching me? I must be really famous...is this a dream?"

"Olpo yui glo! Feyja umbo iglo viji tu ershalmo beffla!" Fuse chuckled. **(Me: 'Open your eyes! Your still just a slutty vixen who lusts after a brainless fire breather!') **Carla stared at him in amazement. "I didn't even think someone like you was capable of speaking another language so fluently!" She said. You glared down at Fuse and whack your hair strand on his back several times making him cry out. "OWW! I said I was sorry! Geez!" Fuse cried out. "Next time you talk smack your gonna be wearing the foot of my heel as your new guild stamp!" You snapped. "Vixens are really vicious creatures..." Carla stated.

"Gray was more than happy to help me with my plan. He's quite the catch wouldn't you agree?" Daphne asked. "No way! I just can't believe that!" Wendy cried. "I knew there was something going on between you two!" Happy said. "You and Gray...ARE GETTING ALL LOVEY DOVEY!" Happy squealed as he flew over to Daphne. Daphne smiled. "Maybe..." "HOW SCANDALOUS! When Juvia finds out she's gonna be more vicious then the Oracion Seis combined!" Happy cried. "Ooh! That is scandalous! And the Gray X Daphne shipping sounds pretty hot too!" You say. You then turn to Daphne. "You mind if I ship you both on Instagram?" You asked. "Not at all!" Daphne said happily.

You then take a picture of Daphne on your iphone and take some of the old pics of Gray you had and merged them together and editing the photo by adding a few hearts and making them look lovey dovey. You then upload the picture on Instagram using this caption:

_'Gray haz a new lovr! Nd it's hot 2! #Graphne_Dray!'_

_ MiraMira: I lik Dray bettr! ^^_

_ DrinkerGurl: Now if only i had a bf so som1 can ship us!_

_ LadiesDream69: Ull find lov someday beautiful ;)_

_ DrinkerGurl: Lol shut up!_

_ TsunaLuv: Lol hi loke! :)_

_ LadiesDream69: Hey ;)_

_ BigMann: Gray found a woman? Dat manly! YEA!_

_ ThunderGod: Shes not that cute :P_

_ GeekyBluey17: I think theyd mak a cute cuple ^^_

_ Gruvia_Fullockster: My beloved Gray...LOV RIVAL!_

_ CelestialBeauti: Tsuna r u ok?!_

_ TsunaLuv: Hi white gurl :3_

_ TitaniaScarlet200: Wer r u?!_

You were about to respond but that was when your app blacked out. "What the hell?! What is this?!" You asked angrily. Daphne laughed. "Sorry! But I use the magic in here to block out the connection so you won't be able to contact your little friends now!" You glare at her. "Are you serious?! YOU BITCH! And I just shipped y'all on Instagram too!" You then turn to Fuse. "Another reason why I hate white girls!" "Yeah...and I don't think she's hot anymore..." Fuse said sweatdropping. "Who's hungry?" Daphne asked as she held up several Metamos. "Do they have drugs in them?" You asked. "No, why?" Daphne asked. "Gimmie!" You say snatching the Metamo from her hand and nibbling on the Metamo. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL?!" Carla shouted. "SHUT UP! I'M HUNGRY!" You shout back. You then go plop onto the couch and suck on your Metamo. Wendy and Carla look at you crazy. "Will y'all relax? Natsu will finish this! I just want this arc to end...oh and Fuse? Go film the rest of the fight using the camera app!" You say. "You got it!" Fuse says as he flew over to Natsu and Gray who continued to fight.

"Um...Tsuna?" Wendy asks. You sigh. "You know what? Lemmie go watch this fight! C'mon!" You say getting up as you lead Wendy and the cats down towards the stairs seeing Fuse film the fight. "Your just in time! It was just getting good!" Fuse said. Natsu launched his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist you automatically cheered and squealed in excitement when Gray summoned his Ice Make Cannon and shot it out at Natsu which you thought was cool...no pun intended. "FIRE DRAGONS FLAME ELBOW!" With that Natsu tackled Gray sending him into the next room full of water. "Gray has the field advantage!" Carla said.

You gasped. "THIS PLACE HAS A POOL?!" You asked excitedly. You grinned. "How can I resist..." You purred as you slowly unbutton your pants. Carla widen her eyes. "WHAT EVER DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Your pants dropped to the floor which revealed your black leather bikini bottom you had underneath. "POOL!" You cheer as you run to the hot tub in the corner and jump inside it. You rose up the surface and then layed on your stomach on top of a pool bed float. "C'mon in! The water's fine..." You say. You saw Wendy blushing furiously at your appearance. "It's just a thong kid...just look away..." Fuse sighed. "I'll try..." Wendy cried. "YOU ARE DISTASTEFULLY VULGAR! YOUR SCARING POOR WENDY'S MIND! DON'T YOU SEE WHY SHE CAN'T LIVE AROUND YOU?!" Carla yelled.

You ignored her and layed on your back and watched the fight. "ICE MAKE PRISON!" Gray said as he formed an ice prison for Natsu to be trapped inside. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu then escaped the ice prison only to be ambushed by Gray's ice make lance and blasted Natsu into the next room. "Aww pool times over? Whatever I'm staying in my bikini just to play it out for fanservice!" You say as you step out of the pool. Only to see that Natsu and Gray blasted each other to the next floor. You, Wendy and the cats run through the halls to follow them only to stop and look out the window to see Erza and Lucy. Daphne explained that due to her concealment magic they couldn't hear you and she kept talking about something that had to do with 'A City Without Sound'. "YO! Erza! White girl! We up here!" You say banging on the window. "Erza! Lucy!" Wendy cried. "Save your breaths they can't hear us while we're inside!" Carla said.

You each then turned and continued to watch the fight. "Alright Gray Fullbuster time to finish this!" Daphne ordered. "It will be my pleasure..." Gray said summoning a magic circle. That was when Natsu tackled him hard against the wall crashing him into the next room. "YOU LOSE!" He shouted. "Alright!" You cheer as you do a little dance. "Will you put on some clothes?!" Carla yelled. You ignored her and jump off the ledge and run after Natsu into the next room seeing that Gray was knocked out cold. "Alright Natsu!" You cheer as you massage his shoulders. "Yeah! Who's the man?" Natsu asked ^^ smiling at you. "You the man!" You say ^^ smiling back at him. You then lean your head on his shoulder and snuggle against it. _'My man...' You thought. _Natsu looked at you confused. "Huh? Tsuna?"

You then shriek feeling something cold frost over your feet. You look down seeing ice frost all over your heels that you still had on the whole time as you were still in your bikini. "COLD FEET!" You scream. "My feet are numb!" Natsu cried. "Idiots!" You heard. You both looked seeing Gray who faked being out cold the whole time. Daphne then walked in. "Yes yes yes! I'll take it from here!" She sneered. She then summoned two pink magic circles from her hands. "Hidden Darkness!" She said. A giant magic circle then appeared under you and Natsu and opened a dark hole that you both fell in.

You both then land and looked around seeing that everything around you both was dark bluish and wavy as you were unable to see the surface. "Where the hell are we?!" You cried. "Happy? Can you hear me? Fuse! Wendy you there?!" Natsu called. There was no answer. "Testing 1, 2, 3!" He called. You almost wanted to laugh at the way he said it whist sounding serious. You then saw a wave of teal magical glowing music notes that swirled around towards your direction. You widen your eyes seeing a vision of a shattered egg shell and remembered your dragon who disappeared. Alongside the egg shell were a thousand others...

"I remember that egg...it belonged to Songulala..." You say. "I saw Igneel's too...WAIT! 'A City Without Sound?'" Natsu asked confused. You look at him confused and opened your mouth to say something and that was when a surge of electricity shocked both you and Natsu making you both scream. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" You heard Daphne say. You could have sworn you heard an organ play and that was when the electric shock continued to surge on both yours and Natsu's bodies.

The electrical surge then stopped allowing both you and Natsu to take a breather for that moment. "This junk is gonna suck out every last bit of our power!" Natsu cried. You tried moving out your hair strands but it only hurt you even more as you put more pressure and strain on your head. "No..." You whimpered. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked turning to you. A tear leaked out of your eye. "Is this how it's gonna be? We can't go out like this...I have so much to look forward too..." You say sadly. _'And I won't be able to save my kingdom...' You thought. _"THIS LADIES GONNA PAY FOR MAKING YOU CRY!" Natsu shouted. You widen your eyes turning to him. "Natsu!" You cried. Natsu automatically began roaring as fire erupted out of his body. "No! Don't do it!" You cried. The fire then stopped automatically and the electrical surge then shot back at you and Natsu making you both scream in pain.

The surge then stopped. You began to twitch. "Ow..." You whimpered. "We gotta find a way out of here!" Natsu said. "How?" You asked. "We'll just force our way out!" Natsu said as a burst of fire energy emerges from his body. The area then began to shake. You gasped. _'Hey! He has the right idea!' You thought. 'Gotta get myself in control first...' _You then closed your eyes and focused your energy and soon you were feeling control of your body again as you begin dancing as small magic teal music notes stream out of you. The aura then became bigger and brighter as you began to dance rapidly. Your eyes glowed a bright white as your dragon teeth formed.

That was when suddenly you and Natsu powered down and realized that Daphne had used the dragonoid to counter the attacks. "Guess that didn't work..." Natsu said. "Ow...my back! And I dished out a lot of power too!" You cried. "This is gonna be tougher than we thought..." Natsu said. "Kitsuna! Natsu! Don't tell me you two are lying around on the job? Or Instagraming perhaps? I've known you both far too long for you two to be done in like this!" A voice said. "Is that...?" You began. "...It's Erza!" Natsu finished. After awhile it grew silent and Erza soon spoke up again.

"Kitsuna! Natsu! The Master ordered us to destroy the dragonoid by any means necessary! But before that, tell us what you want us to do!" Erza said. You widen your eyes. "Uh...NOT KILL US?! D-DUH!" You snapped. You heard Natsu chuckle. "Sure...it's about time someone asked that..." He said. You glared at him. "ARE YOU FUCKING SUICIDAL?! YOU TRYNA GET US KILLED?!" You shouted. Natsu chuckled again. "Erza...don't DO IT!" You yelled. "Tsuna!" Natsu said grabbing your arm. You turn back to him. "Natsu?!" You asked scared. "We'll do this together...there's no need to be afraid..." He says pulling you into a hug. You gasped feeling the fear escaped from you as you were replaced with comfort. Natsu lifted up your chin to face him and leaned his head against yours as his lips were just inches from yours. He closed his eyes as you did. "Tsuna...do your trust me?" He whispers.

You shivered and blushed feeling his warm breath brush up against your face. You licked your lips nervously before biting them and nodded. "I...ok...yes...I trust you Natsu..." You said. "Good..." Natsu said deepening the hug as he wraps his warm arms around your waist. You hug him back completely trusting him as you didn't care what was about to happen wether you or Natsu died or not. "Everyone...FORGET ABOUT US! DESTROY THIS THING NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu shouted.

Daphne then told you both her backstory on how she saw a dragon and no one believed her which prompt her to make one herself. "ALRIGHT LADY I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Natsu shouted. "You think your the only one waiting for a dragon?! I AM TOO! NOT TO MENTION TSUNA, GAJEEL AND WENDY! WE'RE ALL IN THE SAME BOAT!" Natsu shouted. The electrical shock then shocked both of your bodies once again. You then began hearing voices. "Dammit! GIVE UP!" You heard. "No bitch! Don't do it!" You heard. You opened your eyes seeing 2 chibi yous. One was of your skin and the other was...white with blush stickers much to your horror...

You widen your eyes seeing that this was coming from your subconscious mind which took over you completely. "MUST KILL ALL BITCHES!" You say devilishly. "YEAH DESTROY!" Natsu roared. You then shake it off. "No! No no! Dammit gotta say in control!" You cry. "GUYS YOU GOTTA STOP US!" Natsu cried. "I mean...YOU'LL NEVER STOP US!" Natsu said evilly. "WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND ELIMINATE ALL WHITE GIRLS!" You added. You and Natsu then screamed feeling a surge of icy cold. "THAT'S COLD!" You both shouted in unison. "Yo was that Juvia and Gray?" Good You asked. "I think your right Tsuna! Those two must be really fired up!" Good Natsu said. "Gray that show off!" Bad Natsu said angrily. "LET'S KILL THAT BITCH!" Bad You said. "SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted. "YOUR HURTING MY EARS! I'M AN OLD LADY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?!" You shouted.

"Hey freaks?!" You heard Gray called. The six of you glared at Gray. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" "Are you guys seriously that helpless?! It's pathetic! SMASH THAT DRAGON INTO BITS!" Gray ordered. "We could smash that thing if we could..." Good Natsu said. "Damn right!" Good You said. "We should be smashing that shirtless jerk!" Bad Natsu said. "WORD!" Bad You added. "I'm super disappointed in you Natsu!" Happy said. "Yeah! You too Kitsuna! What the hell are you doing with yourself?" Fuse asked. You and Natsu glared at them. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Everyone in Fairy Tail needs you both right now and your just gonna give up? We expect a whole lot more outta you? BUT I GUESS YOUR GONNA TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT AND LET THIS THING WIN!" Lucy yelled. "WHITE GIRL?!" You shouted angrily. "Gimmie a break Lucy there was no reason to get all personal!" Natsu exclaimed. "Totally uncalled for!" Good Natsu added. "You stupid bitch!" Good You said. "LET'S STOMP HER!" Bad Natsu said. "WHEN I COME OUT OF HERE WHITE GIRL IMA BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR BUTT WILL GLOW RED!" Bad You shouted. "They're right! You both lost heart so quickly!" Erza said. You and Natsu glared at her. "NO WE DIDN'T!" Bad Natsu shouted. "YEAH YOU STUPID BITCH!" Bad You said. "I GIVE UP!" Good Natsu cried. "MY BACK HURTS!" Good You cried.

"YOU AGAINST US RED!" Natsu roared. "LET'S KICK HER ASS!" You added. You and Natsu then overloaded with power it seemed to give Daphne pleasure. Erza then striked at the dragonoids core which caused Good You, Bad You, Good Natsu and Bad Natsu to disappear as you and Natsu continue to overlap with immense power. That was when out of nowhere Gajeel drilled a hole in the dragonoid core and your eyes met his. "Gajeel!" You say happily. "You must be real lucky...I came here just for you doll face..." He said stroking your chin making you blush a bit. "HEY! LAY OFF! AND WHAT ABOUT ME HUH?!" Natsu asked angrily. Gajeel sneered at him. "Things didn't go the way I planned it after all...I was hoping to beat the snot outta ya..." Natsu smirked at him. "Alright then..."

Gajeel then turned to Lucy and Fuse. "Lucy! Summon your horse guy and get some flaming arrows! Fuse get the turntables ready! We need fire and music sources ASAP!" He ordered. Lucy and Fuse smiled. Lucy summoned Sagittarius and Fuse brought out a giant DJ turntable and snaked out his wires and plugged them inside. "That boneheaded chick has tarnished the dragons reputation for the last time! So both of you, teach her a lesson!" Gajeel said. You and Natsu smiled. "You got it!" You say. "Exactly what I was thinking!" Natsu said. You each then see each of the Fairy Tail members gathering up fire and music sources which was lead by Lucy and Fuse. Sagittarius shot fire like arrows and Fuse combined his magic with the turntables to create a wave of Music Magic which combined with his voodoo wires. "EAT UP YOU TWO!" You heard Lucy say as all the sources were blasted towards you both.

You and Natsu suck it all up. "Now I got a huge fire in my belly!" Natsu said confidently. "Haven't heard you say that in awhile..." You chuckle as your voodoo magic surrounds you as you do a small dance. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turn around seeing Gajeel with a organ instrument piece in his hand. "Dessert...from me..." He says smirking as he automatically feeds you the organ. You blush as you chew the organ and smile. "Thanks Gajeel!" You say. Gajeel just snickered seeing the furious look on Natsu's face. "GAJEEL WHEN THIS IS OVER WE'RE GONNA FIGHT!" He shouted. "FINE BY ME!" Gajeel shouted back. You chuckled seeing how they were fighting over you. "Ok c'mon Natsu! I want this arc to end already and I'm sure the Fanfiction Viewing Audience is bored too!" You say. "Yeah you got it!" Natsu said.

You and Natsu then charged for Daphne. You felt the spirit of Songulala within you. Daphne looked scared as well as in awe seeing you and Natsu as true dragons. **(Me: Heh heh...'True Dragons' only a few arcs from now will we get to meet the Dragon Slaying TRIO! Heh heh heh...) **You and Natsu then destroyed the dragonoid and blew it curse was then broken as the sky then cleared. Natsu carried the knocked out Daphne over his shoulder. "Whenever you are Igneel...I hope you saw that..." Natsu said. You turn to him with a curious look on your face. "And Songulala? I hope you watched Tsuna too...you taught a really amazing Dragon Slayer..." He added. You blushed seeing that he was thinking of you and smiled before giving him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. You sigh. "Thank GOODNESS this arc is OVER!" "Got that right doll..." Gajeel said.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA PUTTING US THROUGH ALL THAT GRAY?!" Natsu shouted. "YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BREAKING PROMISES!" Gray shouted back. The two along with Gajeel then butted heads as everyone in Fairy Tail laughed. You glared at the boys. "SHUT UP! I'M OLD! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO BUY HEARING AIDS FOR MYSELF?!" With that you knocked out all three of them. Everyone in Fairy Tail laughed. Mirajane sweatdropped as she smiled. "Oh Tsuna..." She sighed. You just patted her cheek. "I can't be helped..." You sighed.

You then spotted Lucy sitting by a rock with Fuse and Happy and walk over to her. "White girl!" You say. "Huh? What's up?" Lucy asked. "You next!" You say cracking your knuckles a bit. Lucy widen her eyes as she sweatdropped. "I'M WHAT?!" "C'mon you remembered when she said she's gonna beat you up right?" Fuse asked. "BUT I-" Lucy began. "C'mon..." You say approaching her. Lucy got up and backed away. "Kitsuna wait I-" "C'mon..." You say calmly as you approach her. "NO WAIT!" Lucy cried. "Ima give you a 10 second head start before I come after you and beat up your white ass..." You say. "O...K..." Lucy cried. Lucy then began speeding through Magnolia to get away from you. "GET BACK HERE WHITE GIRL! THATS RIGHT...RUN BITCH RUN!" You say as you dash after her. "Fuse let's get this for Instagram!" Happy said excitedly as the _Ending Music _played. Fuse smirked and pulled out his iphone. "You got it..." He said. The two of them then flew after you both.

**THANK GOODNESS THIS ARC IS OVER! Now we can get right to the OVA in the next chap! Until then R&amp;R!**


	48. OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!

**Hello and welcome to the very first Intermission Chapter of this crazy fanfic of the anime: Fairy Tail! These special chaps will tell the story of the Fairy Tail OVAs...only featuring the Crazy Vixen and Pervy Kitty you all know in love...ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail OVA 1: Welcome to Fairy Hills!**

That morning much to your annoyance nobody was around. You didn't see Wendy or Carla who for some reason had there entire room empty which got you suspicious. You heard that the boys had cleaning duty by the pool which meant that you couldn't hang out with Natsu, Gray or any other of your guy pals. Erza was probably off somewhere and Fuse was nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse your boss told you to take the day off from the Magical House since you were coming too often to fill in shifts for the other girls. So you were left with the white girl...Lucy who you decided to go on a job on.

The two of you were currently at the guild. You leaned back on the request board wearing your strapless bikini top which was made out of two giant cookies which made up each breast and matching pants/short shorts and high heels. Lucy leaned a bit too close to the request board where she was searching for a job. "Which job should I pick?" Lucy asked. You turned to her and raise an eyebrow seeing her breasts jiggle against the request board with a loud _BOING! _"You wanna explain why your allowing your breasts to kiss the request board? You want the board to start stinking of your booby sweat?!" You asked.

Lucy leaned away from the request board and looked at you confused. "Huh?" You just sighed and waved her off. "Never mind...just pick a job!" "Ok!" Lucy said as she leaned back against the request board pushing her breasts up against it. You groan at that and shook your head. _'Stupid white girl...' You thought. _"'Females only...help me find something...'" You heard Lucy read. You turn back to her. "Hm? You find us a job?" You asked. "'There won't be a reward for this...'" Lucy continued. You raise an eyebrow. "The fuck?! Don't do it then!" Lucy then leaned away from the request board and looked at Nab who was next to you. "What is this?" Lucy asked. "It's probably a prank. They pop up once in awhile. It's probably the neighborhood kids! Just look! It doesn't even have the designs on it!" Nab said.

"Oh I can see that!" You say with a nod. "So Lucy? Don't DO it!" You say giving her a stern glare. "If it was a prank wouldn't putting a ridiculous reward be more effective?" Lucy asked. "It doesn't MATTER...which is why you shouldn't BOTHER! So why don't you just pick another job and we can get to stepping? OKAY?" You asked with a forced smile on your face. "But I'm just curious you know?" Lucy asked. "No...I don't know Lucy..." You say sweatdropping. Mirajane walked over to you three with a giant book in her hands. "Something is fishy about that request sheet...theres no record of it at all! The employers name isn't given but it does say where they lives...it's at Fairy Hills! Why don't the two of you go there and confirm this?" Mirajane asked. You narrow your eyes at that. "Oh HELL NO! No there!" You whined.

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**Fairy Tail OVA Opening 1: Song 'Eternal Fellows' By: Tetsuya Kakihara!**

_The scene opens up with a fire blazing wasteland then showing our nine heroes walking through it together side by side. The scene switches showing Natsu and Gray back to back posing cooly with their names shown in the background then showing Lucy and Erza posing with their names in the background then showing Kitsuna and Wendy before turning around to the audience as Kitsuna happily wraps her arms around Wendy as they both smile with their names shown in the background. 'Kitsuna Kardashian' is shown in purple letters with a peach background surrounding it. The scene then switches showing Happy, Fuse and Carla flying up and posing together. Fuse's name is shown in brown letters with a red background surrounding it. _

_Fuse, Happy and Carla then fly up into the sunlight then showing the title _**'Fairy Tail!' **_The scene then switches showing Natsu and Gray running alongside each other eventually then showing Kitsuna, Lucy and Erza running alongside them and soon showing Fuse and Happy flying in the distance. The scene then switches to Mirajane, Makarov at the guild posing eventually showing everyone else at the guild who smiles at the heroes. The scene then switches to our heroes walking at a train station showing Erza carrying the items, Lucy reading a map, Happy watching Natsu and Gray fight with Fuse filming for Instagram while Kitsuna walks as she raises her iphone up in the air to take a selfie._

_The scene then switches showing Erza as a child in tears as she fights in the Tower of Heaven and then showing normal Erza still in tears as she stands in the night sky. The scene then switches to child Lucy in tears as she walks away from her father then showing normal Lucy wiping her tears away before she smiles showing her strength. The scene then switches to child Gray crying out for Ur who dies in front of his eyes before showing normal and shirtless Gray in an icy blizzard by Lyon's side as they both prepare to fight. The scene then switches showing Kitsuna in cuffs as she is slapped hard by her fiance at the Fenie Kingdom causing her cheek to bleed before showing Kitsuna in Earthland in her room happily praying by her window as tears leave her eyes. The scene then switches to Natsu roaring as Igneel is shown behind him causing the area to explode._

_The scene then switches showing Erza fighting Midnight and then fighting Ikaruga and then Jellal. The scene then switches to Kitsuna, Natsu and Gajeel fighting Laxus as the three of them charge for him eventually showing Natsu and Kitsuna charging for Cobra. The scene then switches showing Gray freezing the area and then showing Lucy tearfully summoning all of her spirits and then showing Wendy summoning her Sky Dragons Roar. The scene then switches showing Natsu standing alone in a rocky mountain as he turns around seeing Lucy raising up her finger as she shows her Guild Mark. Kitsuna, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Fuse are shown next to her. Kitsuna blows Natsu a small kiss as Fuse waves his paw at Natsu. Happy then jumps up out of nowhere._

_The scene then shows the team walking through the forest in the afternoon as an injured Natsu is shown arguing with Lucy who giggles. Kitsuna is shown happily massaging Natsu's shoulder as she reassures him everythings ok. Fuse is shown clingling onto Lucy's skirt as she doesn't seem to notice. The team then stops at a cliff finally reaching their destination as they marvel over the sight of Magnolia. The scene then shows every member of the guild smiling at them. The scene then lastly shows all of our heroes in fancy dressy attire. Kitsuna is shown in a green two piece one shoulder dress hugging Gray from behind as Fuse is shown in a red suit sticking out of Lucy's breasts from outside of her strapless dress..._

**ENJOY!**

"So Fairy Tail has a female dorm? That's why it's females only..." Lucy sighed. You groaned hearing about the dorm. "What's wrong Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "I do NOT wanna go here!" You say. "Then why did you come with me?" Lucy asked. "Cause I got nothing better to do!" You sigh. "This rent here is 100,000 Jewel a month!" You heard. "Oh hell no! Don't tell me..." You sigh. You both turn seeing an old lady in front of the entrance. "STOP! DON'T MOVE!" The old lady screamed scaring Lucy. She then dove in the air and physically scanned and checked Lucy. "Will you get off the poor girl already?!" You yell as your hair strands yanked the old lady off of Lucy who now glared at the woman.

"My god your pervert!" You scowl. "Your no better..." The old lady said. You blushed at that seeing she was right. She then turned to Lucy. "It seems that you are a girl..." The old woman said. "You could have just looked at me!" Lucy cried. "I see you haven't changed a bit Hilda..." You say rolling her eyes. "Wait a sec! You know her?" Lucy asked. "This disruptive vixen used to live here! Before I personally kicked her out!" Hilda said. "You used to live here? Why did you get kicked out?" Lucy asked. "FOR NO FUCKING GOOD REASON!" You yell at Hilda's face. "All I did was invite over 1,000 men and threw parties every weekend! That's no reason to get kicked out!" You scowl. Lucy sweatdropped at that. "Yeah your right...that's no reason to get kicked out at all..." "She also disturbed the peace!" Hilda said. "ARE YOU DONE?!" You asked angrily.

Hilda turned to Lucy. "Are you here for the job?" "Oh I'm not interested! And without the reward it doesn't count as a job!" Lucy said. "Are you mocking me?" Hilda asked. "I AM NOT!" Lucy cried. "You know? We're wasting our time here Lucy..." You sigh. "Yeah your right!" Lucy said. She then turned back to Hilda. "Why don't you ask one of your girls to help you?" Lucy asked. "I have to have someone other than my girls to do the job. The girls can't find out about it!" Hilda said. "And why is that?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "If your mocking me then leave!" Hilda said. "Ok! Bye!" You say as you begin to walk away. To your surprise Lucy grabbed your arm. "No! We'll accept your request!" She said. You widen your eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?! Why you calling the shots?!"

"Ok...change into this!" Hilda said as she presented Lucy a black kitty cat outfit. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Lucy cried. "Hurry and change will you?!" Hilda asked as she began to strip Lucy. "NOT HERE!" Lucy cried. "We're all girls here!" Hilda said as she threw Lucy's bra and panties at Plue. You smirk at him in amusement. "You poor thing!" You turn back to Lucy seeing her blushing as she attempts to cover herself in her revealing cat outfit. _MEOW! MEOW!_ "This is embarrassing..." She said. "Girl you acting like you haven't worn revealing outfits before! NOW you's uncomfortable?! But yet you's comfortable running around in a bandeau and a miniskirt back in the Galuna Island Arc!" You say. "PROPERLY END YOUR SENTENCES WITH 'NYAA!'" Hilda shouted. "Nyaa..." Lucy said.

You turn back to Hilda. "Do I get one too?" In a matter of seconds you were now in a teal and gold bikini stripper themed kitty cat outfit that came with thigh highs and a garter belt. **(Me: Basically Milliana's new outfit in the Grand Magic Games only Kitsuna's wearing one of a different color and she's not wearing the cape.) **"Nyaa...Ima sex kitten..." You purred making a :3 face as your fox ears curl to shape into cat ears. "I can't believe your into this!" Lucy cried. "Lucy! Squeeze my breast!" You cooed. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT?! WHY?!" "C'mon! Just do it! See what happens! Nyaa..." You coo. "Kitsuna I'm not squeezing your breast!" Lucy cried. "Pleaseee? Nyaa nyaa nyaa?" You cooed. Lucy sighed. "FINE!" She then squeezed your breast. _MEOW! _Lucy shrieked at that. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "It's mechanical! So it can make kitty sounds! Nya nyaa..." "FREAKY!" Lucy cried.

"If you don't like it then go home!" Hilda said. "No! We'll do it! Nyaa!" Lucy cried. "You don't have to say 'nyaa' anymore!" Hilda said. "Now then...I want you both to find a treasure in this dorm! You must keep it a secret from the other girls!" Hilda said. "Wait...what treasure?" Lucy asked. "Tsuna? Lucy?" A voice asked. You both turn around seeing Wendy wearing a short bluish halter dress you made for her along with some hair clips. "Aww you look cute! I knew that dress would fit you!" You cooed. "Yeah! They're great! Thanks for making them for me!" Wendy said as she walked up to scratch your right ear when you knelt to her level.

Wendy turned to Lucy. "I barely recognized you in that outfit!" "Out of all things you chose to wear that? You must be pretty brave!" Carla said. She then turned to you. "You? I'm not so surprised!" "Nya nyaa!" You say teasingly. Carla then looked at you in disgust. You smirk in triumph. "So why are you here Wendy?" Lucy asked. You then winced seeing she had bags with her. "And why do you have all your stuff?" You asked. "We're moving into the dorm today!" Wendy said. "And we're helping Carla move!" Happy and Fuse say in unison as they jump out of nowhere. "I didn't ask you both too!" Carla said.

"Wait! Move?! But your already living with me!" You cried. "Wendy needs to stay with woman who will be a positive influence on her in her life! She doesn't need to stay with filthy and perverted animals who will poison her mind!" Carla stated. "UH! Have you forgotten that I made a contract with the Magical Council?! I'm Wendy's guardian meaning I own you TOO!" You say as you pull out the contract. "Read this!" Carla said as she pulled out a form. You snatch it away from her and read it for a moment. "WHAT?! 'Overwritten?!' 'Wendy can chose where she wants to live?!'" You asked. "That's right!" Carla said.

You turn to Wendy. "C'mon Wendy! Don't you like staying with me? Don't you like the food, the clothes, the fancy furniture?" You asked sadly. Wendy gave you an apologetic smile. "Aww...it's ok and all but-" "-She's saying that Fairy Hills is a more refined place to live and it's better than sleeping in an area where rabbits make feces all day!" Carla said. You crumble up the contract and threw it at her head. "Oh screw YOU you evil Hello Kitty!" Carla scoffed. "My word! Wendy would have picked up your disrespectful nature if she-" "-I DO NOT CARE!" You interrupted. "I hope your not mad at me Tsuna..." Wendy said sadly. "Oh I'm not mad sweetie! You can do whatever the fuck you want in your life!" You say patting her head. Wendy winced at your choice of words and then nodded. Carla just shook her head at you.

"Fuse? Happy? You both are boys! You can't be here!" Lucy said. "We're not boys!" Happy said. "We're cats!" Fuse finished. You each then sweatdrop at that. "Lucy? Kitsuna?" You heard. You each then look up seeing Erza at her window. "It's rare to see you both here!" She said. "Erza do you live here?" Lucy asked. "No Lucy she's the maid here!" You say sarcastically. "Hmph!" Lucy said. You then turn to Erza. "Oh...I bought you a stripper like how you wanted!" You say as you presented Lucy to her. "It's your birthday isn't it?" You laughed. "I AM NOT A STRIPPER!" Lucy cried. "It's not my birthday..." Erza said calmly. "Oh...well do you want a stripper on your birthday?" You asked. Erza just nodded which shocked Lucy. "I'll be in your care!" Wendy said to her.

"Hey! Hilda's gone!" Lucy cried. "Why don't I show you around?" Erza asked. "Really?" Lucy asked. You sigh. "Been awhile since I've been in this shitty place...why the hell not?" You asked. "Happy? Fuse? Show Wendy and Carla to their rooms!" Erza said. "You got it!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. "We'll be in your care!" Wendy said. "I hope you know what you's doing by moving here Wendy boo!" You say. "Ok! Let's go search for that treasure!" Lucy said. "Alright white girl..." You sigh.

You both then met Erza inside Fairy Hills and went into the living room area. "This is the lobby!" Erza said. "It's so clean!" Lucy said. "Did they install a pool in the floor yet?" You asked. "This isn't your house Kitsuna..." Erza sighed. "Another reason why I don't even like this place no more! No fancy furniture! This place doesn't even have a talking toilet that can clean you or blow dry you and it doesn't have a seat warmer!" You cry. "Your toilet can do all that?!" Erza asked shocked. "It has several other functions too! All made in Japan! You gotta love the Japanese!" You say happily. Lucy sweatdropped. "Our talking toilet still gives me nightmares sometimes..."

Erza then scanned your outfit and then Lucy's and raised an eyebrow. "Nya..." You both said although Lucy sounded nervous. "Do you not like our clothes?" Lucy asked. "I think it suits you both just fine!" Erza said. She then changed into a lavender kitty cat leotard along with a bell, white cat gloves, ears and a tail. _MEOW! _You smirk at her. "Ooh! Hey sexy!" With that you then playfully smack Erza's butt. Erza chuckles at that and squeezes your breast emitting a _MEOW _sound. You giggle at that. "Thanks!" "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING EACH OTHER?!" Lucy asked. "Will you relax? This is an OVA...it's full of fanservice...expect it! C'mon just look at how your boobs are jiggling out of nowhere when you's not even moving!" You stated. Lucy sighed at that. "I thought this was todays look!" Erza said. "It is at the Magical House! If you come there in a kitty costume you get free drinks!" You say. "I'll be sure to stop by" Erza said with a nod. "AT THE WHORE HOUSE!?" Lucy asked shocked.

You each then make it to a room full of books and saw Levy inside. "This is Levy's room!" Erza said. "Lucy! Kitsuna? Did you come to play?" Levy asked. She then walked up to you and scratched your right ear. "Look at all these books!" Lucy said in awe. "Yes Belle! Now since your dressed as the Beast you can reach for the highest books you couldn't normally reach!" You say. "HEY!" Lucy cried. _'Man...I wish I had an interesting Instagram selfie oppurtunity from somewhere...but where?' You thought. _"I like to read books she doesn't even need anymore!" Levy said. "I borrow some of them too!" Erza said.

Levy then leaned close to you and Lucy. "Erza likes to read the perverted ones..." She whispered. "Shocking!" Lucy said widening her eyes. "No surprise..." You say with a smirk. Erza then used a kitty paw staff and knocked Levy to the side. "Let's continue..." Erza said as she lead Lucy out the room. "Levy!" Lucy cried. You just took a Instagram pick of the bleeding Levy who slid down the wall as she seemed to be half dead. "Thanks Levy boo! Oh! And get new panties! White ani't cute!" You say as you walked out the room.

You both then made it to Bisca's room. Her room full of PokeDigi's. Bisca was currently petting a Zebstrika. **(Me: Zebstrika: Pokemon Black and White Series) **"Oh! Erza! And Kitsuna and Lucy's with you too?" She asked. Bisca then scratched your right ear. "Hey girl!" You greeted. "Is that a Zebrstrika?" Lucy asked. "There's also a Camerupt, a Miltank and some Mareep too!" Bisca said. **(Me: Miltank and Mareep: Pokemon Original Series!) (Me: Camerupt: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series!)**

"Aww! So cute!" You say petting a PokeDigi. "Pets aren't allowed! But with this many they overlook it!" Erza said. You turn and saw Lucy being physically harassed by some Leomon and shook your head. "Aww...poor Lucy..." You say sadly. Without taking your eyes off of her you pull out your iphone and film the footage for Vine. **(Me: Leomon: Digimon Adventure Series!) **

You each then go to Juvia's room. "What do you want from Juvia?" Juvia asked. "Kitsuna and Lucy are here to check out the dorms" Erza said. Juvia then served you each tea. You each sipped it. "This black tea is really good!" Erza said. "I call it Gray Tea!" Juvia cooed. "SO HOTTTTT!" Lucy screamed as her breasts began to shake vigorously. "I find it funny how your chest alone is moving harshly from that outburst!" You say. You shake your head. "Hiro Mashima...tone down the fanservice already!" You sigh. "My mistake! I seemed to have mixed the tea with some extra spicy soup!" Juvia said cheekily. You grinned at her. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Juvia just giggled.

You each then go to Laki's room. "Kitsuna! Lucy! Are you here to cause trouble?" Laki asked. You looked around seeing everything in her room was made out of wood. You sigh. "Goodbye..." You say walking out of the room. You each then enter Evergreen's room. "Welcome to the room of the fairies!" Evergreen said. You look around seeing the room was full of half naked statues and flowers. "THIS ROOM IS CREEPY!" Lucy cried. "It's just statues!" Evergreen said. You shook your head. _'So Evergreen thinks that people of my kind is all about nakedness and freedom...SHE GOT IT ALL JUST RIGHT!' You thought with a nod. _"I like it!" You say. "Thank you!" Evergreen said.

You each then lastly make it to Erza's room which was full of different swords and armor. "IT'S HUGE!" Lucy cried. "I have so many things that I had to rent 5 rooms to fit it all!" Erza said. You look around. "Oh! I see! Cause that area down there used to be my room!" You laughed. "You have so much armor!" Lucy said. "You like this?" Erza asked. You both turn back to Erza seeing her strip. Lucy widen her eyes. Erza clipped on some metallic boots. "Your going to change normally?!" Lucy asked. "It's such a hassle..." Erza said. "Oh really?" You asked raising an eyebrow at the sight of Erza's bare breasts. "Why do it then? You wanna offer heavy unneeded fanservice too? Go right ahead! I don't care no more!" You say. "Your half naked too you know..." Lucy said.

Erza then requipped into a heavy giant set of armor. The floor then began to sink. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You asked. "The attack levels are high but it's too heavy!" Erza said. You both then turned seeing a pink dress with a duck head sticking out from the bottom. "Is there a specific occasion for this?" Lucy asked. "That was a gift from Natsu a long time ago" Erza said. "Oh really?" You asked raising an eyebrow at the outfit. "...That duck head look like a penis!" You say. Erza just stared at you for that moment. You bursted out laughing. "By the way, were having a welcoming party for Wendy and Carla. Were all going swimming by the lake!" Erza said. "I didn't bring my swimsuit and I'd like to look around the dorms a little more!" Lucy said. "Yeah and I don't wanna welcome Carla...I can't believe Wendy left me!" You cry.

You and Lucy were soon left alone to search the dorm. Hilda then appeared. "Have you found it yet?" Hilda asked. "Why don't you help us?" Lucy asked annoyed. "Word!" You say in agreement. "You think your all hot stuff since your physically beautiful? HUH?" Hilda asked angrily. "You just jealous!" You say. "Can you at least tell us where you lost it?" Lucy asked. "In a dark place!" Hilda said.

You both then go outside where Lucy summoned Virgo who had on cat ears as well as having a cat tail under her now lifted skirt which revealed her panties. "Nya...nya..." She said. _MEOW! _"Are you gonna punish me for cosplaying as a cat?" Virgo asked. "NO!" Lucy yelled. "Your ass is flat...no offense!" You say. "Will you punish me then?" Virgo asked. Lucy then explained the situation to Virgo. "If I don't find it will you punish me?" Virgo asked.

Virgo had later on made a thousand dirt holes in the ground as she dug. You watched in amusement. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIG EVERY DARK HOLE!" Lucy cried. "She's doing her best! Don't you pressure her!" You say. "I didn't find the treasure...will you punish me?" Virgo asked. The ground of Fairy Hills then began to shake a bit. "UH...what is that?" You chuckle. "If I dig three more holes the place will collapse!" Virgo said. An evil shiny glint went over your eyes. _'If Fairy Hill collapses then Wendy will HAVE to come back to me!' You thought. _"Virgo? Wanna make three more holes? I'll punish you do it!" You say. "VIRGO IS MY SPIRIT!" Lucy cried.

You both then make it back inside where Hilda was. "Didn't find it yet huh? Your both dunces!" Hilda said. "Screw you at least I don't have gray hairs!" You say angrily. "Don't be rude!" Lucy said. "I said to find it in a dark place!" Hilda said. "Oh I know! The attic!" Lucy said. She then ran up the stairs. "Hey! Wait for me neko white girl!" You say running after her. _'Now...while this happens maybe I can figure out how to get Wendy back...' You thought._

To your annoyance your crawled behind Lucy in the attic. You saw nothing but her butt which kept moving in your face. She then stopped suddenly causing your face to stop at her butt. "Move your FAT ASS!" You say slapping her butt. "Ow!" Lucy cried. "Lucy if I have to sniff your white ass one more time I'm going to go on a rampage!" You say angrily. "I'm sorry! This place is just so cramped!" Lucy said. "If your sorry then move your ass! MOVE YOUR ASS!" You say as you repeatedly push her butt. "Ah! AHH!" Lucy cried. "Oh what? You like that?" You asked confused. "No! Stop it!" Lucy cried. "You know what? Move over..." You say as you begin to climb on top of Lucy. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed. You crawl on top of Lucy's body which caused your breasts to smother her head which caused a _MEOW _sound to be heard. You then crawl off of Lucy and finally got in front of her.

"There that's much better!" You say happily. "Now your butts in my face!" Lucy whimpered. You turned around and saw that Lucy's face was pressed up against your butt. "Whoops! Well oh well! I'll let you know if I see anything!" You say with a smirk. "No! Move over!" Lucy said as she squeezed beside you. "OW!" You groan. You both then stop and see a light. "Shiny treasure!" You both say in unison. "It must be it! C'mon Kitsuna!" Lucy said as she crawled for it. You followed. Lucy then looked into the hole. "Move! I wanna see!" You say pushing her a bit as you look through the hole. You both widen your eyes seeing the girls bathing in the bathhouse.

"Oh I remember this place! I used to bathe her all the time with them...good times!" You sigh. "This is treasure?! Maybe for a guy but...this is the worst!" Lucy said angrily. "This old lady has a horrible sense of humor!" She added. "And I thought I was a perverted old woman..." You whispered. Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?" You sweatdrop. "Nothing..." You then look up seeing a piece of paper with a outlines. "Hey look at that!" You say pointing at it. Lucy looks up. "A map of the dorm?" Lucy asked. "I wonder if that's where the real treasure is..." She said as she begins to stand up. She then hits her head against the ceiling. "OW OW OW!" She cries as she wiggles and squirms onto the ground. You stare in amusement as she stops rolling as she clutches her head and whines. "Ow..." She whimpered. You smirk and slowly rub her head to soothe her. "Nya..." You purred.

You and Lucy then run to the back of the dorm later that night and spot a huge tree with a hole inside. "It has to be there!" Lucy said. You bring out your hair strands and wrap it around Lucy's waist. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She asks blushing. "Don't get the wrong idea! C'mon get up!" You say as you raise her up high to the tree hole. "Ok!" Lucy said. She then dug inside a hole and after awhile she pulled out a tiny brown chest. "Got it!" She said happily. "Did you now?!" You asked as your hair strands give out causing you to drop Lucy onto the ground. "OWWWW!" Lucy cried. You smirk. "Sorry...my hairs a living creature remember? So they get tired!" You say. _'Actually it was more like I was sick of carrying your fat ass!' You thought._

Lucy then got up. "Old lady? Old lady?" She calls. There was no answer. Erza then walked over to you both wearing a red cropped tank and pink pants. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked. "Where's that old bag Hilda?" You asked. Erza then gasped at that. "We have something to give to her!" Lucy said.

Erza sighed. "Kitsuna...Lucy...about Hilda...she's been dead for 6 years..." Erza said. "Your kidding?!" Lucy cried. You give Erza a confused look. "Uh...we just saw her a minute ago..." You said. "6 years ago her carriage fell off a cliff..." Erza said. You bit your cheeks laughing to prevent yourself from laughing at the fact an old lady suffered such a horrible fate. _'What is WRONG with me?!' You thought. _"What's in the box?" You asked.

"What's in the box?" Erza asked. "Let's open it and see..." Lucy said. She then opened the box and you each saw a bright light. "Jewelry!" Lucy gasped. You automatically began to tear up as Erza did. "Kitsuna! Your crying!" Lucy said. Erza looked at you surprised as she cried. You faced her. "I...the truth is...I care SO MUCH!" You sobbed. "Kitsuna?" Erza asked. "Hilda...she was always loud and a bitch but...she looked after us and cared for us...like a mother...and...I miss the feeling of being cared for by a mother figure you know?" You cried. "And...whenever she went on missions...she would always say..." "'Quit being a wizard...'" You and Erza say in unison.

You just stared at Erza. "She gave us jewelry...and told us how a cat princess and a cat priestess would deliver the jewels..." You said. "I remember..." Erza said as she wiped some tears from your eyes. "Erza...why didn't you tell me she died? Or invite me to her funeral?" You sob. Erza looked at you sadly. "I didn't think you cared..." She said. "I DO! I do Erza..." You cry as you pull out an old jewelry piece from your bikini top which glowed along with the other jewels. Erza widen her eyes. "You've kept it! This whole time?!" You nodded. "It was a good luck charm...I keep it...in my boob everyday..." You say tearing up again. "And to think you hated her this whole time..." Lucy said.

Erza put her hand on your shoulder as you stared down at the jewels. "To think it's been 6 years since she's been gone...she's been watching over us this whole time..." Erza said. You nodded in agreement. You then grab her shoulder. "Let's share them with everyone..." You say. Erza smiled. "I think that's a great idea..." She said. She then gave a piece of jewelry to Lucy. "Here's your share..." She said. Erza then gave you another piece. "And here's your share..." "I don't need it!" Lucy said. "And I already have a piece!" You say. "But the two of you together...are the cat princess and the cat priestess!" Erza said. You and Lucy gasped at that.

You saw the request sheet Lucy held magically disappear from her hands and into magical dust. "A gift from heaven..." Erza said. You nodded at that and looked up into the sky. "Hilda..." You said. "KITSUNA! LUCY!" Erza cried. You looked at her. "What?" You then look down at yourself seeing your bikini gear disappear off your body causing you to get naked. "Whoa..." You say in amusement. Lucy then screamed. You turned to her seeing she was naked too as she tried to cover herself. "Perhaps they were clothes from heaven!" Erza said. You chuckled. "Yep!"

You then wrap your body around Lucy's and begin to walk away taking her along with you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy shouted. "We'll see you tomorrow Erza!" You say. Erza smiled and waved at you and walked back into her dorm. "KITSUNA WE CAN'T GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS!" Lucy cried. "Will you relax?" You say as you take off your Magical Wig. "I'll fly us home..." You say. "TOGETHER AND NAKED?!" Lucy asked. You smirked and wrap your leg around her waist. "What's the big deal...no one can see us..." You say as you both begin to fly up into the sky. Lucy sweatdropped. "That sounded wrong..." You sweatdrop. "Yeah..."

Later that night you slept in your bed wearing your light blue lacy lingerie and kept tossing and turning. After a few minutes you shot up from your bed. "WHAT DO I NEED?!" You asked. After a moment you sighed. "Oh that's right..."

You then make it back to Fairy Hills as it was now 3AM. You climb up the tree and tie your hair around the branch and begin to swing a bit. As soon as you were high enough you release your hair off the branch and kick your way into a window and shatter it and enter a room. You saw Wendy shoot up from her bed with a scared look on her face. "Who are you?!" She cried. "C'mon get up!" You say. "HUH?!" Wendy cried. You grab a hold of her and toss her over her shoulder. "HEY!" Wendy cried. You then begin to walk away from her bed. Wendy banged onto your back. You saw a light and turned back to see Carla open the bathroom door. "WENDY!" Carla cried. "HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Wendy cried. "Hush Wendy!" You say as you jump out the window.

You finally make it back outside and Wendy was able to see your face. "Tsuna?!" "Hi Wendy boo!" You say casually. "Where are you taking me?!" Wendy cried. "Back home where you belong! You belong with me!" You say. "You didn't have to steal me..." Wendy said. "I love you Wendy and I will protect and look after you no matter what!" You say. "Can I at least get my stuff back?" Wendy asked. "I'll have Fuse get them in the morning I promise!" You say. Wendy sighed. "Ok..." You then felt slight tickling soft punches on her leg and looked down seeing Carla kicking and punching as she followed you. "Unhand that child right now! Right now!" She cried. "She doesn't need a bad influence in her life!" She cried. You smiled down at her. "Welcome home..." "LET HER GO!" Carla exclaimed. You then turn to Wendy. "Hey so tomorrow for breakfast you wanna eat at Wendy's?" You asked. Wendy tilted her head in confusion as she sweatdropped. "Wendy's? Again...?"

**Fairy Tail OVA Ending 1: Song: 'Nichijo Sanka~This Place~' By: Aya Hirano!**

_The scene opens up showing Lucy and Kitsuna laying on the floor in front of their window sleeping in their apartment. They are both surrounded by Celestial Spirit keys and Platinum keys as the scenenary spins. The scene then shows a starry twinkly sky. Chibi Happy and chibi Fuse are briefly shown flying around in it. The scene then switches to Lucy in her room sitting in her chair as she seemingly struggles to write a novel. The scene then switches to Kitsuna in her music room sitting in front of her piano on her chair putting a hand on her forehead as she struggles to write a song._

_The scene then switches to Kitsuna and Lucy sharing a bath as the two look at each other with bored looks on their faces. The scene then switches to chibi Lucy and chibi Kitsuna flying through the starry sky with Celestial Spirits on them as Kitsuna wears her princess outfit while Lucy wears her green fairy outfit. A few fairy PokeDigis fly by with them. The scene then switches multiple times showing Lucy washing Kitsuna's hair to Kitsuna combing Lucy's hair to Kitsuna tying up Lucy's hair to Kitsuna and Lucy making the heart sign using either sides of their hands to Kitsuna and Lucy in towels by a mirror taking selfies with Kitsuna's iphone as they stick their tongues out whists pulling on their eyelids._

_The scene then briefly switches to Kitsuna and Lucy standing outside together happily as the wind blows through their hair. Fuse and Happy are shown above them flying. The scene then switches to Lucy and Kitsuna back in their apartments in their PJS/Lingerie trapped within their chibi dolls of all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits that morning for that moment. Kitsuna is shown holding the Shadow the Hedgehog spirit close to her with a blank innocent expression on her face. The scene then lastly shows Kitsuna and Lucy in a colorful background sticking their tongues out as they pull on their eyelids to take a selfie with Lucy's iphone..._

**Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!**


	49. Blossoming Wendy! Her First Big Job!

**This will be 73 and into 74!**

**CUE NEW OPENING CREDITS!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 7: Song: 'Evidence' By: DaisyxDaisy!**

_The scene starts out the same way with Opening 1 with the man narrating as clouds spread apart as he explains the life of wizards. Fuse and Happy are then shown flying through the mountains eventually flying towards the city until they reach the newly rebuild guild...Fairy Tail!_

_ The scene then reopens up showing Carla flying Wendy up towards the anima followed by Happy flying Natsu up towards the right and then Fuse flying Kitsuna up towards the center. The anima then spreads out into bright lights as they each fly up faster into the now bright anima light. The scene then switches showing Wendy and Carla with looks of horror on their faces then Natsu and Happy with looks of shock on their faces and then Kitsuna and Fuse with looks of surprise on their faces. Kitsuna who has her iphone 6 plus out to get footage for Instagram. She is seemingly too late as she along with everyone else in enveloped in a bright rainbow light as they are each pulled into a brand new world..._

_ The scene then switches showing the new world of Edolas showing floating mountains then revealing the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_The scene then switches showing kid Natsu opening his eye then showing him looking up into the sky as the wind blows through his scarf and hair. He is then revealed to be standing alongside kid Kitsuna, kid Lisanna, kid Fuse, kid Happy and Gildarts. They each smile as the wind blows through them. Kitsuna is shown smirking as she stands in between Natsu and Lisanna with her arms crossed over her chest. Fuse is shown floating above her next to Happy._

_ At the last second Kitsuna and Natsu grab each others hands and turn around as they grow up while the sun sets. They smile seeing Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy behind them showing they are always by their side. The four of them are then pulled into an area of darkness. The scene then switches to Kitsuna with Natsu at sunset by Lisanna's grave. Kitsuna folds her arms across her chest as she looks down using her bangs to cover her eyes as she begins to walk away. Natsu then forcefully yanks her by the arm giving her a stern warning glare as if to tell her to 'stay' which causes a tear to fall from Kitsuna's unseen eye. Kitsuna bites her lip to hold back anymore tears as Natsu continues to glare down at her._

_ The scene then briefly shows Gildarts in his house giving a reassuring warm smile. The scene then switches to Wendy in tears as her hair and dress blows. Mystogen is then shown staring down at her during a rainy day. The scene then switches to Carla, Fuse and Happy alone in a dark area. Fuse who digs his paws in his vest pocket as he tilts his head in confusion seeing Carla sadly turn away from him and Happy. The scene then switches to Lucy looking up in the sky before she fades out and Edolas fades in as Edo-Lucy does. Edo-Lucy poses cooly before she fades out towards the left and Edo-Kitsuna fades in towards the right holding a shiny gold mic. Her golden shades fall down to her nose revealing her eyes. She winks and tilts her head cutely as she points her front side of her finger out below before fading out towards the right. Edo-Natsu then fades in from the right and waves shyly as Nichiya and Nadi appear._

_ The scene then briefly shows Happy grabbing Carla's hand as they run. Fuse is shown running behind them as he defends by attacking with his electrical wires. The scene then shows the king of Edolas ruling over as his 5 forces fade in. Edo-Erza then jumps in with a serious look on her face before briefly showing Mystogen's eye opening. The scene then switches showing Kitsuna and Fuse singing as they rehears their music in a room in the basement of Fairy Tail alone whists playing their instruments. They then stop playing and look up seeing the room shaking. The scene then switches showing buildings disappearing from outside as they ground shakes and disappears along with it. The scene then switches showing Wendy watching Fairy Tail disappear into a tornado followed by more buildings who are sucked into the anima._

_ Wendy is then shown left alone in the anima staring above as her hair and dress blows. The scene then switches to Kitsuna on her knees in the anima staring into her gold locket which shows her and Natsu together. An anima bubble clears the black smudge off the picture revealing Lisanna's face much to her horror. Kitsuna then looks at the reflection of the locket and see's Natsu running away somewhere into a different direction. Kitsuna tearfully turns around and shakes her head as if telling him not to go. _

_ Natsu is then shown running towards Lisanna who is alone. Lisanna then turns around and reaches out for Natsu as she is pulled away. Kitsuna's locket is then shown in the background. Kitsuna tears apart the locket with Lisanna's face on it as Natsu and Lisanna's hands are pulled apart. The scene then lastly shows a plant like Edolas Fairy Tail guild with a heart plant shape. The Natsu's, the Lucy's, the Kitsuna's along with Wendy, Fuse and Happy then slide in as they each pose. Fuse is shown floating above with a determined look on his face. Kitsuna and Edo-Kitsuna are shown are shown on either side of Edo-Natsu wrapping their arms around his neck and kissing either sides of his cheeks making him blush in surprise..._

**I could not WAIT to do this opening! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now on with the episode! ENJOY!**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Blossoming Wendy! Her First Big Job?!**

_1 WEEK BEFORE:_

You, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Fuse sat in Lucy's room that afternoon clapping after finishing the movie Frozen. Wendy sat in your lap holding a bowl of popcorn. "I love movie night! It's so much fun! Tonights movie was great too!" Wendy said. "I agree! It was very enjoyable!" Erza said. "I like the movie too! Elsa's my kinda chick!" Gray said. "ELSA IS MY RIVAL! ELSA IS MY RIVAL!" Juvia screamed. Lucy sweatdropped. "You do realize she's a fictional character right?" "The movie was good an all but why is it too damn popular?! If you ask me it's like Tangled only it's in winter!" You say. "It's more than that you know! And everybody likes a movie about ice wizards!" Gray said. Glaceon then jumped out of nowhere and landed in Gray's lap. "Glaceon!" She said. "See? Even Glaceon agrees!" Gray said as he petted her. "Elsa...we will FIGHT FOR GRAY!" Juvia said darkly. "That movie was BORING! It should have been called 'Flaming' with a fire princess named Seika!" Natsu said. "In your dreams..." Lucy said.

You each had told Lucy about an upcoming festival event. "A FLOWER PARTY?! YEAH I'LL GO! YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! YAY!" Lucy cheered. You chuckled seeing her smile. "Do you have to yell white girl?" "I'm gonna buy a new dress, and then I'll make cookies for everybody, this will be a blast!" Lucy squealed. "Oh my GOSH girlfriend!" You say imitating her. "I know!" Lucy said happily. You sigh seeing that she didn't get how you were trying to make fun of her. "A party?" Juvia asked. "Yeah we all get together to eat, drink and go wild under the cherry blossom trees!" Gray explained. "And...we take selfies!" You say as you pull out your iphone.

"Why are you all fired up?" Natsu asked bluntly. "Because I've always dreamed of seeing them! Rainbow cherry blossoms! I'm gonna count the days until the viewing party! I CAN'T WAIT TO CELEBRATE WITH EVERYONE!" Lucy squealed. You sigh and stick your pinky in your ear. "Gray? I think I might need a hearing aid...could you run down to CVS and buy me one?" You sigh. Gray smiled at you. "Nope!" "I hate you!" You say as you slightly flick his forehead. Gray just chuckled at that and pushed your hand away...

_PRESENT DAY:_

That morning you were each chosen to go on a mission through Mt. Hakobe to find plants for the Cherry Blossom Festival. You personally dragged Wendy out of bed to tag along much to Carla's anger. Not that you cared anyway. You were currently in your Were Fox Form to resist the cold. "Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy said as she swiped her key. Horologium was then summoned. Lucy then wrapped a blanket around herself and stepped inside while Horologium walked her. "'Brr! I've been her before! You'd think I'd know to wear something warmer I'm freezing my rump off!' She explains with great discomfort!" Horologium quotes. "Well that's what you get for tryna be cute and run out the house in a miniskirt everyday of your life!" You say rolling your eyes. "Why do all white people feel the need to show skin in the winter time?" You asked. "'I am not WHITE!' The lady shouts!" Horologium quotes.

"I...can't feel my legs..." Wendy cried. You looked down at her sadly. "I can't believe I allowed you to walk out like that!" You say. "I'm sorry..." Wendy said sadly. "Girl it's not your fault!" You say patting her shoulder. "You should get used to the elements if your gonna do work like this!" Carla stated. You glare at her for a moment. Her eyes didn't even meet yours. You then turn to Fuse. "You see why I'm a better mother figure to Wendy?" You asked. Fuse just sighed and gave you a small smile. "Whatever...I'm not gonna say anything..." He says. "'Get in here Wendy! You don't wanna catch a cold!' She chatters with concern!" Horologium quotes. You turn back to him. "Oh word? Good! Get in Wendy!" You say grabbing her hand. "Ok..." Wendy says with a nod. You open Horologium's door and lead Wendy inside. You then close the door and smile as she does seeing she was safe and warm.

You then continue to walk alongside Natsu, Gray and Erza along with the cats. "I'm starving! I could eat an entire volcano!" Natsu cried. You giggled. "Maybe the two of us could plan a vacation in Hawaii and you could eat all the volcano's you want!" You say. You then lean close to his ear. "And in addition...the two of us could stay at a Honeymoon Suite and have a little fun together in there...what do you say?" You whispered as Happy's siganture 'Ahh...' was heard. Natsu turned to you and gasped excitedly. "WE GET TO GO TO THE MOON?!" You just sweatdrop and shake your head. "Ding ding dlah..." You whispered as you begin to walk further a bit. "HEY! What does that even mean Tsuna?!" Natsu asked. You ignored him.

"It's so chilly that even I'm starting to get cold!" Gray said. You turned to him seeing he was shirtless. "Have you considered putting on a shirt?" Erza asked. "No!" Gray said. You turn to Erza. "You no better! You wearing a skirt too! Tell me you not cold!" You say. "I'm not cold..." Erza said. You could easily tell she said that on purpose to annoy you. You roll your eyes. _'Bitch...' You thought. _You then felt something cold and round press up against your backside. You turned around seeing a male Zorua sniffing your butt. **(Me: Zorua: Pokemon Black and White Series)** You glare down at him. "Just what kind of fox do you think I AM?!" You asked angrily. "Zor ua..." Zorua said. "I don't care! I don't wanna mate with you! Now shoo!" You say as you back kick him a bit sending him inside a snow pile. "That's one way to do it I guess..." Gray said. "So what? I hate when other foxes try to mate with me!" You say. You turn to the side seeing three male Renamon wave at you. **(Me: Renamon: Digimon Tamers Series)** You glare at them. "NOOOOOO!" You say loudly. The three Renamon then ran away.

"So what are we finding again?" Fuse asked. "Weed..." You say with a smirk. Fuse chuckled. "Oh yeah?" "Not weed...herbs for the bingo game!" Erza said. "I LOVE bingo!" You say happily. "Makes sense since your an old lady!" Gray said. "So what?" You say. You then turn to Fuse. "Brah! I be going to the Old Retirement Wizard Home and sneak in just to play their bingo games and I be winning and going home with FREE PUDDING!" You say quickly. You and Fuse bursted out laughing at that. Everyone else just shook their heads. "Son that be my dinner and I be mixing it with PICKLES! HA HAAA!" You laughed. Fuse continued to chuckle out loud. "Your crazy..." Gray said. "So thats where you go everyday?!" He asks. Erza gave you a suspicious look. "You do that? That's a place for old people!" She said. "Ok! I'm OLD!" You laughed. "So you steal?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow. You turn to her. "It's not stealing if your winning!" You say. "You are truly a bad influence on Wendy!" Carla said. "Yeah? But you have no say! I own Wendy so I own you!" You say.

"HEY WEED?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu said loudly. "Hey Natsu? Shut up..." Gray said calmly. You chuckle at that. "Gray leave him alone!" You laughed. Gray and Natsu then began to fight but Erza broke it apart. You each then continue to search for the herbs in icy caverns and ran into some Volkins along the way. You, Erza, Gray and Natsu fought them easily of course. Natsu kept asking the Volkin where the herbs were but they didn't know. "I bid you farewell..." Horologium said. He then disappears leaving Lucy and Wendy to freeze. "Get a grip..." Gray sighed. "I got you Wendy boo!" You say. You pull her close to your warm furry body and she relaxed. "Oh wow! Your so warm! Thanks Tsuna!" Wendy said as she hugged you. You smile back and stroked her head.

"I've found you! LET'S GO HAPPY!" Natsu said as he sped through the snow. "Aye sir!" Happy said following him. You then walk over to Lucy and snatch the blanket away from her. "Hey!" She cried as she tried to cover herself. "'HEY!' DON'T WEAR A MINISKIRT WHEN IT'S FUCKING COLD AS SHIT OUT!" You scold. You then turned to Wendy who looked scared wincing at your curse words. You kneel down to her level and slowly wrap the blanket around her. "Here..." You say calmly. This brought a cute warm smile to her face. "You good?" You asked. "Mmhm!" Wendy said with a nod. You smile back at her and patted her head. "Good..." You then stood up. "Let's go Fuse!" You say. "Alright!" Fuse said. The two of you then zip after Natsu and Happy through the snow with everyone closely following afterwards.

You each then make it to the top of the mountain and spot all the herbs. "Ooh!You found the drugs!" You say happily. "Yeah! Let's pick these things and get back home!" Natsu said. "And sell them!" Fuse joked. "Aye sir!" Happy said. The area then shadowed over you all. You each looked up seeing a white dragon creature: Reshiram who flew over you all and landed right above the herbs. Reshiram then roared at you all. Natsu turned. "Can you try and talk to him?" He asked. "Yeah alright..." You say as you walk over to Reshiram. You look up at him. "Can we have some of your weed?" You asked. Reshiram just roared at you. You jump back and land next to Gray. "Yeah I didn't think so...let's get em y'all!" You say getting into a fighting stance.

"I suggest the 5 of you stand back! Let us take care of this!" Erza said. "Cause you want to have all the fun and get all the credit right?" You asked turning to her. Erza then requipped as her _requip music _began to play. She then changed into her Lightning Empress Armor. You smile. "I love your theme Erza!" You say. "Thank you..." She said as she kept her glaring eyes trained on Reshiram. "Once Reshiram's distracted grab as many herbs as you can!" Erza ordered. "Yes m'am!" Wendy said. "I beg your pardon?" Carla asked.

Erza then jumped in the air. "You ready? Let's do this!" She said. You, Natsu and Gray jumped up and followed. "Here goes!" You three say in unison. You three then attack Reshiram nearly hitting Lucy, Carla and Wendy each time. Your attacks then eventually resulted in an avalanche which buried Reshiram. Fuse grabbed a hold of you just in time. "Is everyone okay?" Erza asked as Fuse landed you. "We good!" You say. "Hey! Where did Lucy go?" Wendy asked. "Lucy!" Happy and Fuse called. "Yo! Lucy? Where you at?" You asked. You saw Lucy's hand raise out of the ground. She held some herbs. "I'm...here...barely!" You shivered. You snatched the herbs away from her. "You won't die!" You say.

"Achoo!" You heard. You turned and saw Wendy's face was pink as she covered her nose with her arm to cover the sneeze. You walk over to her. "Aww...you poor thing..." You say as you kneel down to her level as you touch her forehead. "Are you sick?" You asked. "Mmhm..." Wendy said as she nodded. You stood up and took her hand and began to walk away together. "C'mon let's go home! I'll run you a nice hot bath and then I'll make you some Campbells Chicken Noodle Soup!" You said. "Soup?" Wendy asked. The way she asked sounded cute as if she were a 2 year old. You held back your giggle. You turn back to Natsu and the others. "Y'all wanna come over for some soup?" You asked. "YAY! Soup!" Natsu said happily as he followed you. "Yay!" Happy cheered as he followed. "I'll be happy to join you for some soup!" Erza said following. "You know I'm in!" Gray said following. "Yo! Wait up!" Fuse said following. "NO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried.

The day of the Cherry Blossom Festival finally came. You wore a bikini top made completely out of two giant pink flowers along with matching leather pink pants/short shorts with blue flowers printed on. On your head was a pink headband with a giant blue butterfly on it. Natsu told you, you looked pretty girly which you agreed with as you blushed. The two of you along with Happy were in Lucy's room by her door seeing Lucy in a blanket sneezing. She told you both she couldn't come with you guys to the festival. "Oh really?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "Achoo!" Lucy sneezed. "Ew don't sneeze on me! You give me germs!" You say in disgust. "Hold up...your not gonna go? What's the matter?" Natsu asked. "Trust me! You don't wanna miss Magnolia's flowers!" Happy said.

"It's...not my choice...I wanted to go so badly!" Lucy sniffled. "Well what's keeping you from going?" Happy asked. "YES Lucy! What in gods name is keeping YOU from going ANYWHERE?" You asked sarcastically. "Are you guys blind or something? I caught a nasty cold!" Lucy cried. "...GOOD! That's what you get BITCH!" You snapped. Natsu glared at you. "Tsuna!" "Oh no no no! LEMMIE say this..." You began. "This is what you get for tryna be cute running out in a short short! For real! Why do all white girls feel the need to show skin even in the coldest weather?! Who y'all tryna look cute for? THE FRIGIMON?! All y'all white girls desperate as hell!" You say. "Achoo..." Lucy sneezed. "And you can keep on sneezing you dumb BITCH!" You say as you slam a piece of paper against her forehead. "What's this?" Lucy asked looking at it. "The grocery list! We outta soup and other stuff again. So I want you to go to Shoprite and buy the stuff for me!" You say. "But Kitsuna I'm sick..." Lucy whimpered. "'I'm sick...'" You mocked. "Should have thought about that before going out in a miniskirt!" You say. "C'mon Tsuna that's not nice!" Happy cried.

Fuse then flew in. "I brought the flowers!" Fuse said as he brought you a bouquet. "Gimmie!" You say snatching the bouquet from him. You then roughly brush the bouquet of flowers against Lucy's nose. "Achoo..." Lucy sneezed. "TSUNA! STOP IT!" Natsu said sternly as you grabbed the bouquet from your hand and tossed it to the side. "Too bad for you white girl!" You say to Lucy. She just sniffled. "Thanks for stopping by...I'm going back to bed..." Lucy said as she swayed back into her bed. "Alright then..." Natsu said. "Bye Lucy!" Fuse said. "Hope you feel better!" Happy added. "NOT!" You finished as you walked out of the room.

The four of you then walk out of the apartment. "Talk about a major downer! This sucks!" Natsu sighed. "Too bad for her!" You say rolling your eyes. _'Dammit Lucy...' You thought. _"She's been waiting for this for a long time!" Happy said. "That's gotta be disappointing!" Natsu said. "Yeah I feel bad..." Fuse said. "We don't need a stupid white girl to have fun anyway! She couldn't go cause she's too stupid!" You say. "Leave her alone Tsuna!" Natsu exclaimed. "She IS alone!" You say. "When I come back she have better have bought all them Shoprite goods! Cause I need food to feed Wendy tonight!" You say. Happy sweatdropped. "Your sure one determined mama..." "Come over tonight happy! I'll have some fish stew just for you!" You say. "YAY!" Happy cheered.

You each then made it to the festival and sat on a mat with Gray, Wendy, Erza, Carla and Juvia. You and Natsu explained how Lucy wasn't coming. "What? Why isn't Lucy coming?" Gray asked. "Did she lose interest?" Juvia asked. "She has a cold..." Happy said sadly. "It's her fault! I told her to wear more clothes but she didn't listen..." You say shaking your head. "Poor Lucy...she was really looking forward to this..." Wendy said. "Oh well!" You say. "It's bingo time everybody!" You heard Mirajane say. You turn to her widening your eyes. "BINGO?!" You asked excitedly as you shoot up knocking your drink onto Carla's dress. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She shouts. You ignore her and run over to where the bingo event was.

"Everybody got a card?" Mirajane asked. "Let the bingo match begin!" You each then cheer at that. You look at your chart of numbers. "Yo! Lucy? Go steal some extra charts for me so I can have a better chance at winning..." You whispered. There was no answer. "Lucy?" You asked. You turn around seeing no one was behind you. You groan. "Oh yeah right...she's at home..." You then roll your eyes. "Not that I give a damn..." The bingo machine then began to spin for awhile. "Number 24!" Mirajane said. You poked a hole seeing you had 24 on your chart. "You two Kitsuna? I guess were both on a roll!" Cana said. You chuckle at that. "The prize is mine!" You say.

As the game continued you went back to sit next to Natsu who looked sad. "C'mon now don't be like that! Have some fun with me!" You say nudging him. Natsu just whimpered. You sigh and sit back to back against him. He didn't seem to mind at all as he just sat there. "Number 5!" Mirajane chimed. You smiled and poked number 5 on your chart. "If the prize is cheese I'm giving it to you white girl!" You say. "White girl?" Natsu asked confused. You turn back to him. "Huh?" "Oh...I was talking to...nevermind..." You sigh as you turn away. _'Lucy...' You thought sadly. 'You stupid...bitch...' _

"Number 68!" Mirajane said sang. You looked at your chart seeing '68' wasn't there. You groan. "I GOT BINGO!" Erza said loudly. You shoot up and glare at you. "WHAT?!" You shout angrily. "Easy now...you'll get one soon...you always do anyway..." Gray sighed. "WHA HA HA HA HA! IN YOUR FACE KITSUNA! I GOT BINGO NOT YOU!" Erza laughed crazily. Everyone around her anime whiten. Your eye twitched in irritation. "Kitsuna?" Gray asked. You pull out a crowbar from out of nowhere and with a blank expression you slowly walk over to Erza who went to Mirajane to claim her prize. Gray then grabbed a hold of you. "Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there! You don't wanna do that..." He said. "YES I DO!" You bark as you try to break free. "I'LL KILL HER! I'M THE BINGO MASTER! ME! DOES SHE GET TO HAVE PUDDING?!" You shout.

"So do I win a special prize?" Erza asked eagerly. "Yep! Here's a herb to increase magic power!" Mirajane said happily as she presented the now rotten herb you each picked from the other day. "What?! So that's it! My precious bingo..." Erza said sadly. "I'm sorry!" Mirajane said with a smile. You bursted out laughing at that. "On second thought I'm GLAD she won!" "Good for you..." Gray sighed. "Man I wish Lucy was..." You began. You then sigh as your fox ears droops. Gray turned to you. "Everything okay?" "Is something wrong Kitsuna?" Juvia asked. "I...just remembered something!" You say. You then run back to Natsu and plop down next to him, Happy and Fuse. You wrap your arm around Natsu and gesture for Happy and Fuse to come close to you. "Okay y'all this is what were gonna do..." You whisper.

The next day you, Natsu and your cats see Lucy walk into the guild. She sits down next to you. "How you feeling?" You asked. "Great! Thanks!" Lucy said. "So your over your cold?" Natsu asked. "Yes I'm good as new!" Lucy said. "We're glad to have you back Lucy!" Happy said. "Your telling me! I missed seeing that figure!" Fuse said with a grin. Lucy giggled at that. "ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU NUMBSKULLS UPROOTED THE CHERRY TREE?! THE MAYOR HAS BEEN BREATHING ON MY NECK ALL MORNING! I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE GUILD FOR SURE!" Master shouted. Natsu, Happy and Fuse looked nervous as purple anime swirls surround them. "Don't sound obvious!" You whispered to them.

You then felt a hug from behind. You turned seeing Lucy was hugging you, Natsu, Happy and Fuse. "Thanks you guys!" She said happily. "Uh...for what?" Natsu asked nervously. "Yeah we didn't do nothing..." Happy and Fuse said in unison. You chuckle and hug Lucy back. "Girl you know we wouldn't leave you hanging like that! You know we love you!" You say. Lucy giggled. "Thanks Kitsuna..." She said. "Don't tell nobody or I'll kill you!" You say angrily as you tighten your grip on Lucy's waist causing her to yelp. "Kill me?!" She cried. You pull away from her and smirk. "Girl you know I'm playing..."

The next morning you woke up not seeing Wendy or Carla or Fuse or Lucy even so you were left to eat breakfast alone. You later walked into the guild seeing Wendy and Carla by the request board. You saw Fuse with Happy by the bar eating fish together. You walk over to where Wendy was. "Morning..." You say with a smile. Wendy and Carla turned to you. Wendy smiled. "Morning Tsuna!" She said as she scratched your right ear when you knelt to her level. You turn to Carla who just stared at you. "Are you ever gonna great me?" You asked. "I have no respect for you whatsoever!" Carla stated calmly. You sneer at her. "Your a fucking cow you know that?" "And you have a potty mouth!" Carla said pointing at you. "I love you too Hello Bitchy!" You say forcing a ^^ smile on your face. Wendy just sweatdropped at you.

You turn back to her. "I didn't see you this morning..." You say. "Oh sorry! I was in a hurry!" Wendy said giving you an apologetic smile. You play with her pigtails a bit. "You look cute Wendy! Do you like the dress I made you?" You asked. "Yeah! I love it! Your really great at making clothes Tsuna!" Wendy said. "Well if you ask me that dress is too revealing and short!" Carla said. "Whatever...I didn't ask!" You say as you stood up. "So you looking for a job? Maybe I can help!" You say turning to the request board. "Yeah!" Wendy said as she turned back to the board.

Mirajane then walked up to you all. "Oh hi! It seems your handling the work we do around here pretty quickly!" She said. She then went to scratch your ear. "Hello beautiful lady!" You say. "Hi!" Mirajane chimed. "So far she's taken the low paying jobs around here! So she can stand to be a bit more ambitious!" Carla stated. "I'm trying!" Wendy cried. "Word Carla! Shut up! Your the domesticated animal so be quiet and let the girl do what she WANTS!" You exclaim. "At least I am a civilized animal compared to you!" Carla said. Mirajane chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with taking small jobs to build experience it's perfectly normal to start that way!" Mirajane said. "Thank you Mirajane!" You sigh.

Natsu and Gray then walked by. "She's right! But don't you wanna start taking the big time jobs like we do?" Natsu asked. "There fun! And you could visit some cool new places!" Gray said. "Right? So what you think Wendy?" You asked turning to her. "Well now that you mentioned it the sooner I start to take on the bigger jobs the sooner I can be more helpful to the guild!" Wendy said determinedly. "Yeah girl that's the way! Own it!" You say with a wink as you give her a thumbs up. Cana and a few others smiled at her. "She just wants to do her part around here huh?" Max asked. "Good on you Wendy!" One person said. "Now that's the spirit! Young, idealistic and full of heart! I'll drink to that!" Cana said happily. Wendy blushed at that. "Thanks a lot you guys!" She said.

You saw Happy whisper to Fuse. "Lucy could take a page or two from her book!" Fuse chuckled at that. "You right on that Happy!" You say with a nod. Lucy came over to you all. "Are you guys saying I'm not helpful or I got no heart?" Lucy asked. "Who knows doll?" Fuse asked with a shrug. "Oh c'mon..." Lucy began. She then gets in a sparkly anime background as she poses. "I'm helpful by inspiring others with my inner and outer beauty!" She sang. "HOE!" You blurt out as you throw a banana at her face. "OW!" Lucy cried as she got out of her anime background.

"Go home bitch!" You laugh as you throw a hard stick of cheese at her. "OW! Stop that!" Lucy cried. "HOE!" You laugh as you throw more and more sticks of cheese at her face. "Ow...ow...OW!" Lucy cried. "Damn I'm out of ammo..." You say sadly. "I have more for you Tsuna!" Mirajane says happily as she brings out a basket full of hard cheese. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP HER KILL ME?!" Lucy shouted. "Don't you dare yell at Mirajane hoe! That's why the color of your skirt hurting my eyes! It's pink as hell! What're a Barbie?" You asked. Lucy just whimpered. "Girl you know I'm playing with you!" You laughed as you squeezed her shoulder.

"You might be our youngest new recruit! I wonder what Gildarts would say..." Reedus said. The mention of his name caused you to blush a bit. _'Do I still have a small crush on him?!' You thought. _"How long has he been on that job?" Gray asked. "Like...2-3 years? I don't know..." You shrug. "Me neither..." Natsu said. Your lips then break into a grin. "He dipped! He ani't coming back!" You chuckle. "If that's what you think..." Gray sighed. "Tsuna don't say that...silly girl!" Natsu said with a small smile as he lightly smacks your cheek. You chuckle at that.

Mirajane walked over to Wendy carrying a request sheet. "It just so happens we have a job request that's perfect for you!" She said. Wendy smiled at that and took the sheet. "What does it say?" Natsu asked. "It says 'thank you very much'" Wendy read. You, Gray, and Natsu anime whiten. Lucy widen her eyes. "Thanks for no reason?!" She asks shakily. "Hey I know that! It's ringing a weird bell inside of me!" Natsu said angrily. "'It's hopeless I'm doomed. Why? Because again and again I'm left out in the cold. My actors desert me...thank you very much signed Rabian'" Wendy read. "Oh HELL NO!" You say angrily. "That name sounds familiar!" Happy said. "I don't even wanna think about it..." Fuse groaned. "He's that crazy little guy that runs the theater!" Gray said angrily. "Remember that play he forced us to be in?" Lucy asked. "Oh my GOD! That was LABOR!" You groaned. "I don't get it..." Wendy said. You turn to her. "Read Chapter 25 of this fanfic..." You say. "I don't think it's good to break the fourth wall Tsuna..." Wendy said.

"Wendy take our advice and don't do it..." Gray said calmly. "Yeah he's a real slave driver!" Natsu cried. "You know what? I should have him arrested!" You stated. "I feel something is amiss about it..." Carla said. "This guy sounds like he really needs my help!" Wendy said sadly. "Use your head child! Your not ready!" Carla said. "That's not true! I am ready to do this! YOU'LL SEE!" Wendy said glaring at Carla. You smiled seeing her finally stand up for herself. "No I'm afraid that I won't see child because I won't be going with you!" Carla said turning away. "Well FINE! Cause I'm gonna take this job anyway!" Wendy said. You chuckled a bit seeing this side of Wendy. "Your going alone?" Mirajane asked. "Yep! It will be even more of an experience!" Wendy said happily.

"Hold your horses young lady!" Master said. "I forbid you go alone!" He says as he sips his drink. "Which of you has been there before?" He asks looking around. "Oh yeah...Fuse and Happy!" "Who me?" Happy asks. "Why do I have to go? I gotta date tonight with Garnett!" Fuse cried. "Better call her and cancel" You say. "But that would break her heart...and she'll kill me!" Fuse said anime tearing. "Have you been there before Kitsuna?" Master asked. You turn to him. "Yeah...only once to howl which some wolf PokeDigi's" You say. "And...you as well Freed!" Master said turning to Freed who got up from his seat at the bar. "If that is your wish Master I shall..." Freed said calmly. "WHAT?!" Happy and Fuse asked shocked. "That is super random!" Natsu, Lucy and Gray say in unison. You burst out laughing. "Brah! This is one weird ass team! HA HAAAAAA!" You laughed.

Later on that day Wendy changed into her short bow dress. You stood outside with her along with Fuse, Happy and Freed. The others looked at you all. Fuse was making a phone call to Garnett doing his best to reassure her about the rescheduled date. "I guess were on our way!" Wendy said. "Be careful out there!" Gray said. "Kitsuna and I will keep her safe!" Freed said. "This is a learning experience for Wendy!" Master said. You and Freed nodded. You wave goodbye to the others and walk away with Freed, Wendy and the cats who seemingly were not happy to go along.

You each then make it to the train station for Onibus. "Kitsuna?" Freed asked. "Yeah?" You asked. "I trust that you won't make a scene on our mission?" Freed asked. You smirk at him. "You don't even know me like that! How you know I'm gonna start shit?" You asked. "Could you not use profanity in your sentences?" Freed asked calmly. You narrow your eyes at him and roll your eyes as you stare at the train. "The train for Onibus has been cancelled due to the wreck on the track! I repeat! the train for Onibus is cancelled!" The train director said. "FUCK YOU! FIX THE DAMN TRACK! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!" You shout causing Freed, Wendy and Happy to look at you crazy. "YEAH!" Fellow passengers shouted. This then started a riot as passengers went crazy and fought everyone else in their path. The train directors tried to calm them done but they ended up getting hit themselves.

You saw fire lit up in a corner. You bursted out laughing at the destruction you caused which seemed to scare Wendy. "YO! FUSE! GET THIS FOR INSTGRAM!" You laughed. "On it!" Fuse said as he began to film. "See what you caused?" Freed asked. "I didn't think you could cause destruction by only saying 11 words Tsuna..." Happy said. "Man...this is too rich!" You laugh. "How shall we proceed Wendy?" Freed asked. "I think we should walk our way to Onibus!" Wendy said. "Yeah okay!" You say with a shrug. "WHAT?!" Fuse and Happy asked shocked. "I too shall walk! I will support you! It's the rule Master gave me!" Freed said with a smile. "Thank you both so much for listening to me!" Wendy said ^^ smiling. "Aww your welcome Wendy Boo!" You say squeezing her shoulder.

You turn to Happy and Fuse who were now on the floor. "C'mon y'all let's go!" You say. You then grab Wendy's hand and you each walked away casually from the now burning station. Marble columns fall behind you all and set on fire and burn to ashes causing people to scream as they continue to run. You shook your head at the destruction you caused just from saying 11 little words. _'I'm such a dangerous vixen...' You thought. _A small smirk then curls onto your lips.

You each then make it high above a cliff as you each walked. "We really have to walk our way to Onibus?" Happy asked sadly. "To be exact Kitsuna, Wendy and I will be walking while the two of you are left to fly!" Freed said. "This is SOO BORING! I SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR A DATE WITH GARNETT BUT NOOOO! I HAVE TO GO ON THIS STUPID MISSION!" Fuse cried. Wendy then took your hand. You turn to her seeing her smile as she began to lead you away. "C'mon guys! I'd really want to make it there before sunset!" She said. You smile at her. "Ok!" You say. You each then began to walk again.

You each were then walking deeper into the forest. "Can we take a break now?" Happy asked. "I don't know I sense a thunder storm coming by" Wendy said. "Oh! So you's like Mother Nature? In that case you should know that Laxus is your worst enemy!" You laughed. "Don't joke about Laxus in my presence..." Freed said. You glare at him. "Shut up Freed! You know I still hold a huge ass grudge against you, TinkerShrek and DarknightBitch for the shit you put us through 3 arcs ago! Don't think Ima let that go!" You say angrily. "That was all in the past..." Freed said calmly. "I just said I'm not letting that go! Least you could do to make it up to me is shorten your texts on Instagram!" You say.

Thunder then formed in the sky creating clouds. It then began to rain. You each then run through the forest covering your hair. You then sniffed the air sensing something. "C'mon! This way! I can smell my friends cave from here!" You say. "Ok!" Wendy said as you both continue to run further into the forest with Fuse and Happy following. You each then make it into the cave seeing a female Renamon. "Mind if we stay here?" You asked. "I don't mind at all..." Renamon said calmly. "Thanks!" You and Wendy say. Wendy then stroked Renamon's furry forehead. "Your so soft!" She cooed. You saw Renamon blush lightly and smirk. You then look around seeing Freed wasn't with you. "Yo! Freed? Where you at?" You asked. "Mr. Freed!" Wendy called. Freed who was far behind then ran in the cave. "Boy what you doing back there?" You asked. "Sorry...I got sidetracked..." Freed said.

The rain soon stopped and it was finally sunset. You each then stood on a cliff. "It's gonna get dark soon..." Wendy said. "Then we should make camp!" You say. "Good! Cause I'm getting hungry!" Fuse said. "I know the best source of nutrition..." Freed said as he drew his sword. "Your gonna cook a sword?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "Within the bounds of this enchantment...Wing Fish will fall from the sky!" Freed said creating an enchantment. Wing Fish then fell from the sky. "WHAT THE HELL?! HE FUCKING MADE IT RAIN FISH!" You scream. "This stuff is nasty! Remember the last time we ate it?" Fuse asked. "Yeah it is the grosses thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Happy whimpered. "Yo! Freed! Make it rain Burger King food!" You say. "No..." Freed said calmly. You glare at him. "WHY NOT?!" "We need food that is healthy for Wendy" Freed said. "OK! Wendy eats at Wendy's! Make it rain Burger King food!" You exclaim. "No..." Freed said calmly. "FUCK YOU FREED!" You say giving him the finger. Freed just sighed and shook his head at you.

Freed then sliced the Wing Fish evenly and cooked them. For some reason a table and 4 chairs popped up. "That looks so good!" Happy, Fuse and Wendy chimed. You all but Wendy sat in them. Wendy frowned sadly. "Where do I sit?" You turn to her and smile. You then pick Wendy up and sit her in your lap. "Right here..." You say. Wendy ^^ smiled up at you. "Gee! Thanks Tsuna!" She said. You stroke her head for a moment and then went to eat. "I hope you enjoy the flavor..." Freed said. You each take a bite. You, Wendy, Happy and Fuse blue anime faced at the horrible taste and set your forks down.

"See if I was on my date I would have tasted BETTER food!" Fuse said. "I guess that's it...it was exactly the same when I made it..." Happy said sadly. You set Wendy off your lap. "C'mon y'all! I saw some Oran Berries in the trees!" You say as you get up and walk away. Happy, Fuse and Wendy followed leaving Freed to eat on his own...

The next morning you each walked in the desert. You saw a Sandshrew and a Armadillomon dance around Wendy. "Hello there little lady!" Armadillomon said. "Shrew!" Sandshrew said. **(Me: Sandshrew: Pokemon Original Series) (Me: Armadillomon: Digimon 02 Series) **"Aww hello!" Wendy said as she petted both of the PokeDigis. "What's up guys?" You asked. "Sandshrew is helping me look for Cody! Have you seen him?" Armadillomon asked. You raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Cody?" You asked. "Nevermind...c'mon Sandshrew!" Armadillomon said. "Shrew!" Sandshrew said with a nod. Both PokeDigis curl up into a ball and roll away. "They're both so cute! I hope I can become friends with more of them!" Wendy said with a smile.

You groan. "It's so HOT! I wanna take all my clothes off!" You whine. "It's not like you wear much to begin with..." Freed said referring to your bikini top. You glare at him. "Your such a prude!" "I'm gonna DIE OUT HERE!" Fuse cried as he crawled next to Happy. "Don't be so dramatic!" Happy said. "You don't seem to be bothered by the heat at all Mr. Freed" Wendy said. "He's probably using a cooling spell!" Happy said. "No, I would never deny my comrades comfort all for my own! It's simply mind over matter..." Freed said. "My ASS!" You blurt out. Wendy winced at that. "You'll get used to my loudness soon enough! Don't worry!" You say patting her head. You turn to Fuse. "I bet in Freed's mind, he all like: 'I wanna take off this ugly heavy ass jacket SO FUCKING BAD!'" You laughed. Fuse bursted out laughing at that. Wendy just smiled nervously at you as she sweatdropped. "Ugly?" Freed asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes ugly! You see everyone walking out in casual clothes but you look like Grass Haired Hairy Potter!" You say.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at you. Your lips began to wiggle as tears streamed down your eyes. You dropped to your knees seeing Fuse shake. "Tsuna?" Wendy asked worriedly. "WHA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!" You laughed as you covered your eyes. You fell on your back when you heard Fuse laugh with you. "Should have known..." You heard Happy sigh. "YO I'M SO MEANNNNNN!" You squealed as you began to roll down the sandy hill. "TSUNA!" Wendy cried. You bursted out laughing as you rolled down the hill and that was when your forehead made contact with a cactus. "TSUNA!" Everyone but Freed cried.

"OWWWWWWWWW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" You laughed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Fuse laughed as he ran over to you. "I DON'T KNOW!" You laugh as you got up seeing everyone else sweatdrop as they look at you crazy. Freed turned to Wendy. "How do you tolerate living with that vixen?" He asked. Wendy turned to him. "Well...she's not bad. She's really nice to me! Just...loud I guess..." Wendy said nervously.

You each were then on the move and stopped in your tracks. "There's a storm coming!" Wendy cried. "Yeah I see it..." You say. You saw a big sandy storm form up in the distance. "What now?" Fuse asked. "We gotta hide!" Happy cried. "RUN!" Freed ordered. You each then run away from the storm to the other side of the desert. You each then see blonde, bright pink and white in the distance over a giant gaping hole. "Is that Lucy?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "Lucy! Oh and Carla you came too!" Wendy said happily.

"We came cause we were worried about you! Looks like your doing better than we are!" Lucy said. "Either you were worried or you just wanted some spotlight since your out of focus in this episode!" You say with a shrug. "HEY! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!" Lucy said angrily. You then looked down seeing Virgo in a hole with Erza. "What are you doing down there Erza?" Happy asked. "She's stuck! And worse, that sandstorm is coming near us!" Freed said. Lucy shrieked at that. "Save yourselves and go on without me..." Erza said sadly. "Are you suicidal? DROP THOSE DAMN STUFF!" You say. Erza sobbed. "Farewell my friends..." Erza said as she dropped her play props. Virgo then pulled her out.

"They're gone and a piece of my heart goes with them!" Erza cried. "BE GLAD YOUR ALIVE TO DIG EM UP LATER!" Lucy shouted. You raise an eyebrow in surprise seeing Lucy stand up to Erza. "This is a first..." "Shall I punish her?" Virgo asked. You walk up to the crying Erza and stroke her hair. "Don't worry honey! I'll buy you a nice BK Cheesecake! And then we'll blow up Mc'Donalds!" You say happily. You then heard a loud roar. You turned seeing the angry sandstorm. "IT'S TOO LATE!" Carla cried. "We'll get caught in it's rift!" Freed cried. "Don't be afraid! I'll handle this!" Wendy said as she ran towards the storm. "Wendy! NO!" Carla cried. _WHACK! _"OW! HOW DARE YOU?!" Carla exclaimed. You brought your hair strand back to you as you glare at her. "Shut up and let the girl have her MOMENT!" You say sternly. This time Carla winced as she looked at you crazy.

"SKY DRAGON...ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Wendy then instantly blew the sandstorm away making it disappear. You and Fuse smiled. "That's right y'all! She'll huff and she'll puff and she'll blow your house down!" Fuse said imitating an announcer. "She did it!" Freed said in amazement. "Yay!" Happy cheered. "That was awesome!" Lucy said. "That's my girl!" You say walking up to Wendy. "That's what I call Dragon Slayer swag!" You say giving her a high five. "Gee thanks Tsuna!" Wendy giggled. You pulled out your iphone. "Let's take a selfie!" You say raising up your iphone. "Ok!" Wendy said as she moved closer to you. You wrap your arm around her neck and lean your head on her shoulder. "NO! DON'T EXPOSE WENDY TO SOCIAL MEDIA! PEDOPHILES WILL SEE HER PICTURE ON THE INTERNET!" Carla shouted as she ran over to you. But it was too late as you already took the selfie.

_'My boo tok down a monster by herself! #Dragon_Slayer_Swag!'_

_ BlackSteel:_**(Me: Gajeel) **_Bet i cod tak her! ;)_

_ TsunaLuv: Lol i wont let u touch her_

_ ShooterChick212: Dat girl has spunk!_

_ DrinkerGurl: Alrite Wendy i new u cod do it! XD_

_ SkyDeena:_**(Me: Wendy) **_Gee thx u guys! ^^_

You look up at Wendy and smirked seeing that she had her iphone out. She giggled cutely when her eyes met yours. You smile humbly and take her hand. "C'mon Wendy boo..." You say. "Ok!" Wendy said.

You each then finally make it to Onibus. "I have actors! Thank you SOOO VERY MUCH!" Rabian said happily. "We came out here for nothing?!" Happy cried. "GOD DAMMIT! I CANCELED MY DATE WITH GARNETT TO WASTE MY TIME ON THIS SHIT! THIS IS A FUCKING BITCH!" Fuse screamed. You winced at how angry he sounded. "I worked like a dog to dig these out!" Erza sobbed. "FUCKKKKKK!" Fuse screamed. To your surprise and Lucy's horror Fuse kicked the gigantic luggage of Erza's props up into the sky which soon landed on a nearby Mc'Donalds and crushed it as it set on fire. People screamed as they ran out of the building. You and Lucy's jaw dropped as your eyes twitched. "Now I know never to get him angry..." Lucy said shakily. "He...he blew up Mc'Donalds!" You say in disbelief. You then drop to your knees and began to sob. "No FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"He look it's Natsu!" Wendy said. You turned your head to the side seeing Natsu stagger over to you all. "They finally fixed the dang station..." He said shakily. He then began to shadow over you as he neared closer. "I must have rode that train a million times!" He groaned. He soon lost balanced as he wobbled and fell on top of you. His face landed in your breasts which caused you to let out a weak smile. "At least...I have...comfort in the end..." You sniffled. "Loitering in front of my theater is bad for business...YOU THERE!" Rabian said as he pointed at Wendy. "Yes sir?" Wendy asked. "Remove these people at once and I will pay you!" Rabian said. Wendy sighed. "My first job is to kick out my friends..." You whimpered. "This is a bitch..."

Later on that night you were back in your apartment. You currently were in your dark green camisole style lingerie while Wendy was in her pink PJs you made for her. You had Wendy seated in front of a giant vanity as you brushed her hair. "You don't have to do this for me Tsuna...really!" Wendy said. You chuckle and smile down at her. "But I want to! I want your hair to grow to be even more beautiful sweetie!" You say as you brush a strand of her hair. "Beautiful as mine..." You say. Wendy giggled. "I think my hair is long enough!" She said. "Maybe..." You say as you set the brush down. Wendy then got up from her seat and bowed to you. "Thanks Tsuna! Goodnight!" She said hugging you. You kneel down to her level and kiss her forehead which made her blush a bit. "Goodnight..." You say. Wendy looked at you for a moment and smiled and ran inside her room and closed the door.

You sighed and felt loneliness run through your body again. You go to the back of your room and opened one of the special back doors. You enter the room and close it behind you. These were one of the rooms you haven't even told Lucy about yet! Not that you ever will. You then turn on the lights only to see a shrine. It was full of ancient treasure from your kingdom, royal colored pillows and candles, in the back was a giant picture frame. In the picture was a small male Fenie child. He had silky short dark blue hair with fox ears and brown eyes and had the same dark skin you did. Aside from the skin tone and gender he resembled Wendy completely! You drop to your knees and touch the picture as the _Ending Music _played. You start to sob. "I miss you..." You whisper shakily as you began to silently cry.

**Fairy Tail Ending 7: Song: 'Lonely Person' By: ShaNa!**

_The scene opens up showing chibi Carla sitting alone at night on a cliff. Chibi Edo-Natsu is then shown running away from Edo-Lucy. Edo-Kitsuna is then shown flying through as she sings the song currently playing she scoops up Edo-Natsu in her arms and flies away making Edo-Natsu smile as he hugs her. Edo-Lucy then stomps on the ground in anger and runs to the side Chibi Nichiya then flies across the screen as Nadi appears waving at the audience before disappearing. Happy and Fuse pop out from either sides of the screen looking at chibi Carla worriedly before turning to each other._

_ The scene then switches to everyone as chibis at the guild. Chibi Kitsuna is shown sharing Burger King food with chibi Natsu while chibi Fuse is shown sitting next to Happy in front of Carla as he holds a rose. Chibi Carla then jumps out of chibi Wendy's arms as the background changes to show Carla in the anima. She then turns around sadly. The scene then switches to show Carla running as she limps a bit in each step. The scene then switches showing Happy and Fuse in an orange shiny anime background. Fuse is shown next to Happy with a smirk on his face as he holds out a rose for Carla to take. The scene then switches showing the three of them at a cliff at sunset as the wind blows through their tails. The scene then lastly shows Carla crying with Fuse and Happy in front of them with furious looks on their faces as they cry._

**R&amp;R!**


	50. Seeing Gildarts After More Than 24Hours!

**This will be Episode 75 into 76!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

Fireworks sounded and cheers were heard that morning as each member of the Fairy Tail Guild including yourself stood outside getting ready for the annual 24 Hour Race. Everyone was excited. You? Not so much. "Tell me again why we have to waste a chapter on THIS episode?" You groan. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Fuse asked turning to you. "Come ON! This is a show about wizards who fight and shit! This isn't Mario and Sonic at the Olympics! What the hell we doing this for? What arc are we in anyway?" You asked annoyed. "Well according to the Wiki apparently were still in the Daphne Arc!" Fuse exclaimed. "But we fucking got rid of Daphne! Aren't we in Edolas yet?" You asked. "Don't complain Kitsuna! Try to have fun!" Lucy said happily as she scratched your right ear. Your ears drooped as your eyes narrowed. "I was forced to cancel my shift at the whore house for THIS?!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Seeing Gildarts After More Than 24 Hours!**

Jason who was there the whole time reported everything via the mic. You kept tuning him out of your head as he raved about Jet and dig in your CVS to pull out a giant needle full of green fluid. Gray raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. "Um...what's that?" He asked. "Will you relax? I got it from CVS!" You say. "That's not what I'm worried about..." Gray said sweatdropping. You sigh. "It's an injection needle full of Blood Pumping Serum! They said it will make me run faster in this race!" You explain as you inject the needle in your arm. You instantly felt a rush of energy flow in your body. "Whoa..." You say shakily as you began to wobble. Gray then caught you before you fell. "Are you sure that wasn't drugs you just took?" He asked. "It's from CVS! The drugs can't be bad!" You chuckle as Gray helped you up. He sweatdropped again. "Yeah that makes sense..." He says sarcastically.

Natsu then came next to you and Gray. "This years champion is gonna be Salamander!" He said cooly with a smile. Gajeel then came over and draped an arm around your neck. "You see? Big talking morons are sure to end up in a ditch before they end up close to the finish line!" He said. You chuckled a bit. "Oh yeah?" You then felt Natsu's arms wrap around your waist. He pulled you away from Gajeel and pressed you up against his body. You felt your cheeks in his warms abs. "Those 'morons' don't have a secret weapon like I do!" He said. You smirk up at him. "Am I your secret weapon?" You purred.

You then felt two cold arms grab yours and saw that Gray pulled you against his shirtless body. You anime blue face feeling his cold abs against your cheek. "Geez your such a child!" Gray told them. You look up at him confused. "It's short moments like this that will start a new ship! Now people are gonna ship us as 'GraKi or Kray or...I don't know..." You say sweatdropping. Gray looked at you confused. "GRRRR...LET HER GO GRAY!" Natsu said yanking you away from him pulling you back to his body. "YOU LET HER GO YOU PUNK! SHE'S MINE!" Gajeel said yanking you away from Natsu pulling you towards his body. "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! GIVE TSUNA BACK!" Natsu shouted. You step away from Gajeel only for Natsu to tackle him as the two began to fight. "Idiots..." Gray sighed. You laugh nervously. "Goodbye Gray..." You say walking away from him.

You walked over to Cana seeing her drink out of a giant barrel. Lucy watched in shock. "Think I can get a small sip of that?" You asked. Cana gave you a stern look. "ONE SIP!" She said. You chuckle. "Ok..." Cana then pressed the tip of the barrel to your lips. You took a 3 second sip and she yanked the barrel away from you and went back to drinking. You sweatdrop. "I barely drank anything..." "That's the much your gonna get girl!" Cana said as she drank. Lucy sweatdropped. "You both do realize your lips touched the same barrel right?" You turn to her and shrug. "So I kissed Cana, big DEAL! I kissed Erza and Mira right?" You asked. "I'm still having nightmares after seeing that selfie..." Lucy sighed.

"Hey...is your arm ok?" Lucy asked. You turned to her. "Huh?" You then look seeing your arm begin to jitter rapidly. You then look up at Lucy. "I'm fine!" You say. Master then explained the rules and words of encouragement and even added that flying magic wasn't permitted anymore much to Happy, Fuse, and Evergreen's displeasure. Master then explained the punishment game to you all much to your horror. You each then make it to the starting line. "READY? GO!" Master said.

You each began racing although Jet took the lead you each followed soon after. You looked at your feet seeing that you were running fast rapidly. "Whoa! This injection REALLY WORKS!" You say with a loud deep voice at the last part. You widen your eyes. "Uh...what just happened?" You asked. _'Wait my voice is normal again...weird...' You thought. _As you ran you soon found yourself began Gray who was racing after Gajeel and a few others. "ICE MAKE FLOOR!" He said. He then froze the others in front causing them to slip and fall. Gray then ice skated across. You smirk and seized your chance and jump on his back wrapping your legs around his waist. Gray looks at you crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" "Shut your mouth and get moving! I can't run on ice!" You say. Gray widens his eyes. "What's up with your teeth?!" You then glance down and gasped seeing your teeth sharpened further down to your lips. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" You then glance up seeing Elfman charge for Gray. "Bye bye!" You then flip off of Gray and shoot up high in the air and land on the non icy ground and began to run away. You heard Gray groan in pain after being slugged by Elfman and smirked to yourself.

You soon found yourself running alongside Cana, Wakaba and Macao. "Hey!" You said. "Hey..." They groan. "What's with y'all?" You asked. "I need a DRINK!" Cana whined. "That's the last thing you need right now!" Wakaba said. "Funny coming from the guy who can't put down his pipe!" Cana said glaring at him. "I'm just saying that it's not gonna help ya!" Wakaba said. "It's not about help it's about reliving stress!" Cana said. You then felt a slight surge of pain in your back and groan. "Speaking of stress my back is killing me from last nights performance! I knew I should have never have grind against the pole so hard!" You said. "Feel better..." Cana said. "Yeah right...I'm gonna have back pain for weeks!" You groan.

Wakaba smirked. "Must suck to be an old lady!" You and Cana glare at him. "You shut your mouth!" "Yeah! At least she's good looking for her age compared to you!" Cana added. "Thank you Cana!" You say with a smirk. "You guys are out of shape!" Macao laughed. "If you guys worked out instead of drinking, stripping and smoking you might have had a chance!" He finished. You glare at him. "UH, pole dancing is an exercise thank you very much!" With that you zip past Macao. "IS SHE GROWING A TAIL?!" You heard Cana asked. You raise your eyebrow in confusion at that and began to speed rapidly through the mountains. Almost TOO fast for you to even see your surroundings. You thought you felt the shape of your eyes sharpen and your skin dry and harden but you brushed it off...

Later that night you were foaming in your mouth. You looked seeing your skin was green with lizard scales. Your eyes became bigger, your teeth grew sharper, your nails sharpened into claws, your fox ears disappeared and you grew a giant lizard tail. You didn't seem to care as your mind was partially taken over. You sniffed the air. "Fire..." You say deeply. With each fast step you took the mountains began to shake causing a mini earthquake. You then found yourself running alongside Natsu. He smiled at you. "Hey Tsuna! Cool costume!" He said. "NAAAAAATTTSSSUUUUUUU..." You say darkly. "I gotta say! You did a great job with the makeup! It's almost like your a real monster!" Natsu said happily.

With that you slip out your large thin and slimy lizard tongue and lick Natsu's cheek in appreciation. Natsu widen his eyes and twitched them feeling the slim slide off his cheek. He looked at you crazy. "GROSS! Tsuna if your gonna kiss someone you should do it like this..." He said. Natsu then wrapped his arms around your scaly waist and pecked your dry rough cheek. "MMMMMM..." You deeply moan. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "NATSUUUUUUUUU!" You roared. You then grab a hold of his body and tuck him under your arm like a football. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu cried as he squirmed in your arm. You then roar heavily causing the mountains to shake. Natsu then screamed as you begin to jump from mountain top to mountain top. You then made it past Jet and grabbed two scales. You shoved one in Natsu's mouth for him to hold and then began to do heavy jumps back.

You soon began to speed so fast through the forest pushing past a few guildmates in the process and stop seeing Fuse and Happy tie in 1st place. "FUSE AND HAPPY ARE OUR WINNERS!" Master cheered happily. "WHAT?!" You roared angrily. "C'mon Tsuna! Cross it so we won't have to take the punishment game!" Natsu cried. Out of your frustration for not making it 1st you roar loudly and throw Natsu far back deep into the forest which resulted for him to start back on his own. You then run through the finish line making it in 3rd place. This followed by the rest of the guild leaving Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jet to play the punishment game as they each shared last place. It was revealed that they each had to pose for Sorcerer Weekly as pinup models.

"So Master? What's our prize?" Fuse asked. "Is it fish?" Happy asked. "You got the honor of winning! That's all that matters!" Master said. "NO FAIR!" They cried. "I-WANT-A-PRIZZZEEEEEEEEE!" You roar devilishly as you rapidly grew 50 feet tall. You then roar like Godzilla and push down a building. This caused Master to choke as he stared in shock. Mirajane smiled as she sweatdropped. "Oh my goodness!" She chimed. "PRIZE! PRIZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEE!" You roar as you stomp a Mc'Donalds food court. "SHE'S A COMPLETE MONSTER!" Lucy cried. "TSUNA! OH NO!" Wendy cried. "Stay back child! She's a bad influence as of now!" Carla said.

"Did she take an injection serum full of green liquid from CVS?" Erza asked. "Yeah why?" Gray asked. "Because it's a drug that can mutate a person...HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?! WHY DID YOU LET HER TAKE IT!?" Erza shouted scaring Gray. "I didn't know!" He cried. "Luckily I have a cure! For now...we must take her down!" Erza said as she requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. You roar at that and grab a hold of Natsu. "HEY! TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" He whined. You lick his face out of appreciation and then climb to the top of a building as airplanes fly in your direction. "SHE HAS NATSU!" Lucy cried. "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Erza said as she and the rest of the guild members charged for you.

Soon after awhile they were each able to take you down. Erza inserted a pink liquid injection back inside your body and you were soon back to normal as you went to your house that night and slept...

_DREAM:_

_ You and Natsu walked into your room. His arms firmly around your waist as your legs wrapped around his. The two of you were currently making out as Natsu shut the door with his foot. You took off Natsu's vest as your tongue explored his mouth and he unzipped your pants and threw them to the ground as he then slammed you into your bed. You smirk seeing Natsu climb and hover over your body. He then nibbled onto your neck. You moan at that as Natsu pushed his hips against yours._

_ Natsu traveled down your body stealing kisses from your breasts, to your hourglass shaped waist, to your navel, to your hip and thats when his teeth tugged onto your panties you watched him struggle to remove them. He then looked at you for a moment and smirked. His teeth released fire and burned to fabric of your panties causing your to gasp in surprise feeling the warm air around your pelvis. You squeal in pleasure as you remove Natsu's pants and that was when you both started..._

_ You kept screaming his name out as tears ran down your eyes. You didn't care how much pain you felt as it began to feel good soon after. You smiled as you cried seeing the calm Natsu slowly pant as he closed his eyes. "Tsuna...TSUNAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. "Yes...scream my name Natsu...SCREAM MY NAME!" You squeal. "Tsuna...TSUNNAAAAAA..." He screamed. Natsu then panted harder. "Lisanna..." He said. Your eyes shoot open. "What?" "Lisanna..." He said. "WHAT?!" You scream as you lay up from your bed to glare at him. "Lisanna..." He moaned. "Lisanna...Lisanna..." "SHUT UP! STOP THAT!" You shout. "Lisanna...Lisanna...Lisanna..."_

_..._

You woke up in Lucy's bed wearing your lavender lingerie and turned next to you seeing Natsu had rose up from the bed looking perplexed. Lucy who was in her pink pajamas layed up from the floor. "What's going on?" She groaned. "Yeah Natsu why you screaming for?" You groan as you layed up next to him rubbing your eyes. "Just a dream..." He muttered. You look at him sadly. _'A dream huh? Your dreaming about Lisanna? The girl who's dead and who you should be forgetting about?' You thought. _Natsu turned to you and scratched your right ear. "IF YOUR GONNA STEAL MY BED YOU BOTH COULD AT LEAST LOOK HAPPIER!" Lucy shouted. "Do you have to be so loud?" Happy groaned. "Yeah...it's not good for a pretty girl like you to get cranky in the morning..." Fuse said groggily. "I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT!" Lucy shouted.

You narrowed your eyes at her. "You know...you could have just slept in MY BED..." You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..." She then went to scratch your right ear. "It's totally worth it though! This bed is like a fluffy cloud floating over Dreamland!" Natsu cooed. "Good on you Kirby!" You say patting his head. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he popped up from the bed. "Oh good morning Kirby!" You say as you pat him. "Hey I didn't summon you!" Lucy cried. Natsu smirked at you. "Wanna grab some breakfast?" You smile at him. "Yeah..." "I'm coming too! I'm starving!" Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy added. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped happily. "You can have some food too buddy!" Natsu said as he picked him up. Happy and Fuse then flew up to scratch your right ear.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Lucy asked. "For real...I heard you's screaming from my dream!" You say. "What?" Natsu asked confused. "Well you just woke up from a nightmare didn't you?" Lucy asked. Natsu then closed his eyes as his lips make a 3 formation. "Mmm...now I'm dreaming about food!" He said. "Aye sir!" Happy said. "YOUR NOT GETTING ANY OF MINE!" Lucy shouted. You ruffle Natsu's pink hair. "I'll make you some breakfast..." Natsu ^^ smiled at you. "Thanks a million Tsuna!" He said. "Sure...now lemmie go wake Wendy!" You say as you get out of bed. You open the door to your room and open the door into Wendy's room only to see that the bed was empty. You sigh and smile. "You stubborn little girl..." You chuckled.

Lucy made it ahead to the guild faster than you since you were left to wash Natsu's many dishes. You spotted her taking off her white jacket to reveal her green tank top as she spoke to Wendy and Carla. You roughly plop down next to Wendy causing her and Carla to look at you in surprise. You gave her a knowing smirk. She gives you an apologetic smile. "Sorry Tsuna, Carla was really in a hurry!" She said as she scratched your right ear. "Mmhm...or maybe someone doesn't appreciate the food I give them in the morning..." You say narrowing your eyes at Carla. "Recess Puffs are cereal for hoodlums!" She stated. "Again...you simply just hate black people..." You sigh. "I like Recess Puffs..." Wendy said softly. You just patted her head.

Two guild members then kick open the door. "BIG NEWS!" They said. You stand up and turn to them. "IS BURGER KING GOING OUT OF BUSINESS?" You asked. The two guild members sweatdrop. "Uh...no..." They say in unison. "Oh..." You say sweatdropping. "THEN SHUT UP!" You shout angrily. The city bells then began to ring. "What's that?" Lucy asked. "Sounds like bells..." Wendy and Carla say in unison. You gasped in excitement knowing what it meant and ran up the stairs to the balcony spotting Natsu and Happy. "I bet I know why they're ringing!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. You squeal in excitement and run up to hug Natsu. "THIS IS EXCITING!" You squeal. Natsu smiled at you. "Yeah it is...old Gildarts is coming home!" "WOOOOOO!" Fuse cheered as he flew over to your shoulder.

You giggled and ran back inside the guild. "AYO! DO YA'LL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" You asked. Everyone in the guild smiled at you. "GILDARTS IS BACK!" They cheered. Everyone then jumped up in the air and began drinking. You toss yourself down the flight of stairs only for several hundred members to catch you and you began to surf the cheering crowd back to the table Lucy, Carla and Wendy were. "Gildarts? Whose that?" Lucy asked. "He's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said happily. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHOA! Are you serious? I thought Kitsuna and Erza were the top dogs around here!" "All modesty aside we don't hold a candle to him!" Erza said with a humble smile. You chuckle as you walk over to lean your elbow on her shoulder. "WORD! I can't take him!" "I bet this guy must be the king of breaking stuff then!" Lucy said.

You then jump onto a table. "HE'S COMING BACK Y'ALL! HE'S COMING BACK!" You cheered. This caused the guild to cheer even louder. "Why is everyone going totally nuts?" Lucy asked. "Look how happy they all are!" Wendy pointed out. "They're certainly more out of control than usual and the vixen is encouraging it!" Carla stated. You glare at her. "Y'all wouldn't understand! Right Mira?" You asked turning to her. "Yeah! It's only natural they're this excited. He's been gone for quite awhile, 3 years to be exact!" Mirajane said.

"That's crazy! What has he been doing?" Lucy asked. "Uh DUH! On a job?! NO! He went to Alaska!" You say sarcastically. "I was just asking..." Lucy sighed. Mirajane and Erza then explained to Lucy about S Class, SS Class, Decade and Century Quests which surprised her. "Who in the right mind would take a job that would last 100 years?" Lucy asked. "Him!" Erza said with a smirk. "Yo! Erza! Mira! We should go celebrate! Let's go get BK Cheesecake, lets blow up Mc'Donalds, lets go get high, LETS GO CRAZY!" You squeal as your eyes anime sparkle. "Hee hee! Easy now..." Mirajane giggled.

Orders were then sounded on the speakers. You grab Lucy's and Wendy's hand and lead them towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. "C'mon!" You say. "Wait!" Lucy cried. "Where are you taking us?" Wendy asked. You stop at the entrance and saw the houses began to spread apart as the ground began to shake. Lucy and Wendy's expressions were priceless. "ARE WE HAVING AN EARTHQUAKE?!" Carla asked shocked. This caused you to burst out laughing. "YAY! EARTHQUAKE! WEEEEEEEEEEE!" You laughed as you lost balance and began to fall back only for Mirajane to catch you. You look up at her still laughing seeing her give you a ^^ smile as she giggled.

"Magnolia...JUST SPLIT IN TWO!" Lucy cried. You stood up. "It's required due to Gildarts' crash magic!" Erza stated. "Since he destroys everything that he touches it's better for everyone to stay clear of their homes and businesses!" Mirajane said. "YOU MODIFIED THE TOWN JUST CAUSE HE'S CLUMSY?!" Lucy asked. "He's sounds AMAZING!" Wendy said happily. "Yes...amazing STUPID!" Carla stated. You glare at her. "Shut up! Show some respect or Ima throw you to the dumpster!" You say. "Hmph!" Carla said as she turned away from you.

That was when Gildarts stood at the entrance of the guild. He then looked around confused and seemingly frustrated. You bursted out laughing and turn to Fuse who flew next to you. "Brah! He look hella lost! HA HAAAAAAA!" "You bet he does..." Fuse chuckled. Natsu then ran in the room. "C'mon you old geezer! Let's throw down!" He said eagerly. "THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A MAN!" Elfman exclaimed. Gildarts then walked up to Mirajane. "Welcome home!" She said. "He's the most powerful guy in the guild?" Lucy asked. "Show some respect!" You hissed. "Sorry to bother you miss but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called 'Fairy Tail?'" Gildarts asked. "This is it! Remember me? Mirajane!" Mirajane chimed. "Wha? Mira?! WOOOWWWW! YOU SURE HAVE GROWN UP ALOT LITTLE GIRL! DID YOU CHANGE SOME STUFF AROUND THE HALL?!" Gildarts asks loudly as he looks around.

"He didn't notice that from outside?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Shut your MOUTH white girl!" You say angrily. "EEK! Sorry!" Lucy cried. Natsu then ran down the stairs. "Gildarts!" Gildarts then turned to him. "Natsu! Hey pal! There's someone I recognize!" He said with a smile. Natsu then snickered. He then jumped in the air as he got his fist ready. "GOOD TO SEE YA!" "Ooh!" You say swooning at the sight of his toned abs as his vest flew open. "NOW LET'S PARTY!" Natsu cheered. Gildarts caught Natsu and spun him and then threw him up against the ceiling. "Not now kid..." He said. You smirk up at Natsu who was now injured and bring your hands out. "I got you baby..." You say playfull. Natsu then fell down and you caught him now carrying him bridal style. Natsu smiled even if he was hurt. "Oh yeah! He's still so awesome!" He squealed. You smiled at that and set him down to the floor.

"Same old tough guy we always known!" Gray said. "Genuine old fashion mans man!" Elfman added. "I see a couple of new faces around here too! A lot has happen while I was gone!" Gildarts said. You walk up to him. "Hey Gildarts..." You say. Gildarts turned to you. A wide smile spreads on his face. "TSUNA! IS THAT YOU?! HOW YOU DOING LADY?!" He asked happily as he scratched your right ear. "F-f-fine!" You say nervously. _'I guess I'm STILL not over my small crush on him...DAMN!' You thought. 'I wonder where Cana is anyway...' You added. _"Oh that's right! I got you a little something!" Gildarts said grinning. You widen your eyes in surprise. "You did?!" "Yeah..." Gildarts said as he pulled out his sack and dug in it. You heard murmurs from many guild members who watched you both the whole time. "Gildarts bought Kitsuna a gift?" "He must really care about her..." "Kitsuna's so lucky!" "She must be really special!" That last sentence made you blush deeply.

"Here! I thought you'd might like it! I know how much they're your favorite food!" Gildarts said. You gasped seeing a solid brown rabbit. "A chocolate covered rabbit?! I haven't had one...SINCE I WAS A KID!" You say with a smile as tears filled your eyes. "Heh heh, enjoy! A little something from me!" Gildarts said with a wink. You blushed even deeper and reached your shaky nervous hands out and take the rabbit. "Thhhhh-THANKS..." You say quickly before you quickly walk back to Gray and the others. You heard Gildarts chuckle which made you blush more.

You then roughly began to eat your chocolate bunny. Gray sweatdropped. "I'd tell you to eat like an animal but...that would make me sound stupid..." He said. "Gildarts!" Master said. Gildarts then turned to him. "How'd the job go?" Master asked. Gildarts then bursted out laughing. Master closed his eyes. "No good...way too much for me..." Gildarts said calmly. At that everyone in the guild widen their eyes in shock. You dropped your chocolate rabbit which smashed onto the floor. You NEVER dropped your rabbits and if you ever did something was wrong. Many guild members murmured in shock an surprise. "I can't believe he'd just give like this!" Gray said. "Word!" You say in disbelief. "I guess it takes a man to admit defeat!" Elfman said.

Master reassured Gildarts that it was ok as him being alive was all that matters. Gildarts then began to walk away. "Oh and Natsu? Stop by later! I brought something back for you too!" He says with a small chuckle. Natsu then smiled a confident smile. "Well I'm out of here you guys..." Gildarts said. He then blew up the wall and walked away. Lucy stared in shock. "You got that for Instagram?" You asked smirking at Fuse. "Say no more...10,000K likes!" Fuse said. You gasped. "10,000K?!" Natsu smirked as he flamed up his fist. "Wonder what the old mans got for me! I'm all fired up just thinking about it!" He then punched the wall shocking everyone. "C'mon Happy we're out of here too!" Natsu said as he stupidly began to march away from the guild. You sighed and turned to Fuse. "Well my shift at the House is about to start in a few! I'm gonna be gone for awhile..." You say. "That's cool! I gotta date with Garnett anyway!" Fuse said. "Bye! Have fun!" You say walking away. "See ya!" He says.

Later at the Magical House you were wearing...just a shiny gold towel around your body. Today's theme was 'Sexy GIrl Out of the Shower Theme' and every girl at the brothel was pretty much half naked. You were half drunk as you drank a little too much alcohol. You spotted two men who really caught your eye. One was a blonde haired guy. With him was a man with sleek black hair and red eyes. The blonde haired guy really caught your eye. "Let's see...he has Gray's abs only better sculpted, Laxus' scar only it doesn't look crazy, and Laxus' hair only bleached and...brighter...he has pretty eyes too...pretty cute for a white boy..." You say. _'And who knew Laxus and Gray could produce such a good looking man!' You thought._

"Why did you bring me here?" Black hair asked. "C'mon man it's a house full of whores have fun for once! Besides...the whore back at our guild hasn't been around lately..." Blonde hair said. "So cheating on her is okay?" Black hair asked. "Yeah! For all I know she's probably cheating on me!" Blonde hair said. "She's not cheating I'll tell you that...she has her reasons for being distant..." Black hair said. Blonde hair glared at him. "Do you know something that I don't?" He asked. You sigh and walk over to them. "Hello boys! Welcome to the Magical House! Which one of you sexy boys wanna play with me today?" You asked. Blonde hair smirked at you while Black hair blushed as he turned away.

"We're both gonna play..." Blonde hair said. "Cool I double feature! That will double the amount!" You say with a wink. "That's cool!" Blonde hair said. "I refuse to sleep with a prostitute..." Black haired said. He then went to the bar and bought a drink doing his best to look away from the breasts being flashed his way. You turn back to blonde hair. "Guess it's just you and me blondie!" You say. Blonde haired chuckled and stood up. He grabbed your chin and leaned his face close to yours. "I guess so...Tsuna Beauti..." He said. Blush rose up to your cheeks. "Y-you know my name?" "Of course I do...your a Dragon Slayer right?" Blondie asks as his lips inch towards yours. "Y-yeah I am...are you a Dr-" You were cut off when he kissed you. His tongue massaged yours. You melted into the kiss and forget what you were supposed to ask. He picked you up bridal style and carried you into the room...

Soon after Black hair was tempted by the bartenders to drink so much that he got drunk and slept with you too...

**(Me: Don't kill me guys I know that technically Sting and Rogue are basically around Wendy's age before the 7 year time skip but let's just pretend they are still within the same age of the others at Fairy Tail...don't kill me! D:)**

? POV:

A beautiful Brazillian Spanish woman with orange hair and black tiger ears sits in her bathtub in her apartment soaking in the bubbles. She sobs sadly letting her tears fall onto the bubbles making them pop. "Sting...I don't blame you if your probably cheating on me right now..." She sniffles. "I have been distant lately but...I just can't bring myself to tell you the news of what happened to me!" "It's been going on for TOO LONG and I'm starting to finally see that I can't go through this alone anymore!" "I'd tell you but...I don't want you to break up with me and leave me!" She sobs. "I can't believe I told your Rogue and not you...he's really been there for me and was able to support me and keep my secret from you..I'm such a bad girlfriend...but...I know I will bring myself to tell you the truth someday...just someday..." "I've kept this secret long enough...I'll tell you one day when you'll be able to understand...and maybe we can work this out...together...because I'm SUFFERING!" She whimpers.

"Please don't bring yourself to hate me for keeping this away from you for so long...I love you Sting Euclfille..." She then thought for a moment and imagined Sting yelling at her after finding out the truth which makes tears run down her face. "Oh what am I saying?! You'll NEVER understand!" She yells. She then reaches out to her sink to eat her favorite stress food: Popcorned Pudding which was basically brown pudding with popcorn sticking out all over. She takes a big spoon and begins to eat it in her tub. _'Sting...' she thought. _She then sets her now empty bowl down in the water letting it bob up and down. "After this...I need to hit the treadmill and get rid of it all..." She said. "...Right after my Taco Bell!" She says with a smirk as she snaps her fingers causing Taco Bell food to appear in front of her. She then takes a huge bite of the taco with her tiger teeth. "Mmm...delcioso!"

Kitsuna's POV:

You met up with Fuse later that day after your shift in the park. You were finally not drunk but you partially forgotten what you done and who you slept with. "Ok let's go to Gildarts' house!" You say walking. "Why are we going there again?" Fuse sighed. "To see what Gildarts is gonna give Natsu!" You say as you flew up to Gildarts' roof. Fuse follows after. You saw Natsu and Happy run inside the house. "So we have to spy on them?" Fuse asks. "Shh...I want you to broadcast yourself into Natsu's head so we can see what he sees! And don't worry I'll buy you as many 'P Magz' as you want!" You say. Fuse smirked at that. "Alright..." "Wire Voodoo Magic...Sight Broadcaster!" He says. Triplet wires snake out of his paws and connect into Natsu's ears and into his brain. He didn't seem to notice the feeling.

You turn to Fuse seeing his eyes behaved as a TV screen. His eyes were Natsu's eyes. You saw Gildarts smiling at Natsu. "Good to see you!" Gildarts said. "Been a long time since we've been here! So what you got for me pops?" Natsu asked. "Nevermind that...how have you and little Lisanna been getting along since I've been gone?" Gildarts asked with a smirk. "Huh?" Natsu asked confused. You fumed. "Does he seriously ship NaLi?!" You hissed. "Shh they'll hear you! Shut up a second..." Fuse whispered.

"You don't have to play coy!" Gildarts chuckled. "Lisanna DIED...two years ago!" Natsu said deeply. Gildarts fell over a bit in utter shock at the news. "Your serious?!" He then covered his eyes. "I see...so that explains why Mira..." "If that's all you wanna talk about then I'm out!" Natsu said coldly as he walks away. "Natsu..." You whisper sadly. "Listen...while I was gone...I met a dragon..." Gildarts said. This caught your attention as you emitted a small gasp. "Are you getting this?" "Hopefully this won't bring us to another Daphne situation..." Fuse said. "It's not the dragon your looking for though...it was black as moonless night!" Gildarts said. "Where was it?" Natsu asked. "Sacred Mountzonia! He's the real reason why I failed the quest!" Gildarts said.

"Oh Gildarts..." You whisper sadly. Natsu then turned away. "What are you gonna do?" Gildarts asked. "Well obviously I'm gonna ask him where he know where Igneel is...and Songulala too! For Tsuna's sake!" Natsu said. You blushed seeing that Natsu was thinking about you. "Aww!" Fuse cooed teasingly. "Hush!" You ordered. "Think again kid! He's long gone for now..." Gildarts sighed. "I DON'T CARE! I CAN TRACK HIM DOWN IF I PUT MY MIND TO IT!" Natsu exclaimed. "Natsu look at me..." Gildarts began. He then uncloaked himself revealing his one wooden arm, wooden leg and his deep scars which were stitched up. You gasped seeing this as you began to tear up. "Gildarts..." You and Fuse whisper worriedly. "This black one is no friend to anyone...no man could beat him!" Gildarts said.

"LOOK! WE DRAGON SLAYERS AREN'T CALLED THAT FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW! THIS GUY DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Natsu shouted. "If that's what you believe then I won't stand in your way..." Gildarts said calmly. Natsu just growled. "GOOD!" With that he then ran out of Gildarts' house and Fuse began to drag away slowly. "Whoa..." "Gotcha!" You say grabbing him. He then unwired himself from Natsu. You saw Happy fly after Natsu only for him to get lost. "You can come down now!" Gildarts said. "Huh?" You asked. "I knew you were there the whole time Tsuna...you don't have to hide he's gone now!" Gildarts chuckled a bit. You blushed. _'How does he...? Nevermind...it's Gildarts!' You thought. _

You then jump off the roof and walk inside of Gildarts' house with Fuse following. "Hey..." You said. "Tsuna listen to me...I know you care about Natsu alot. So be sure to have his back alright? There may not be a man out there that can beat that thing but maybe a dragon can! Your the only woman I know who cares about Natsu the most! So look after him!" Gildarts said. You nodded. "Ok..." You then turn around to walk away. "Oh and Tsuna?" Gildarts asked. You turn back to look at him. "Don't worry...I ship NaKi alot more than you know..." He said with a wink. You blushed heavily as your eyes water. "You...knew...that I...lov-?" Gildarts just chuckled and sat in his seat. "Go get him Tsuna! Take care of the boy!" You nodded and ran out of his house. You split up with Fuse to find Natsu.

"C'mon! C'mon I gotta find him!" You heard. You turned seeing Natsu running across the rocky grounds he then tripped and rolled off and landed into a river. "NATSU!" You cried as tears ran down your eyes. As you ran both of your heels fell off leaving both of your feet bare which made you feel uncomfortable and uneasy at first. You brush it off and jump into the water. "Natsu!" You cry as you push the water away. You saw him laying on the water surface with tears in his eyes. "Are you out there...? Igneel...?" He asks. "Oh NATSU!" You cried as you drop to your knees in the water and hug Natsu close to you as you sob. You hide your feet behind you so Natsu wouldn't see them. You put your head on top of his and cried together. "I have to find him..." Natsu whispers. "No no no NO! I won't let you go!" You sob as you shake your head. Natsu sniffles. "I gotta see Igneel again and-" "No no no! Just...stay with me...please..." You sob as the _Ending Music _plays. "...Dad...?" Natsu asks. "Natsu..." You whispered sadly as you hold him tightly to you.

**R&amp;R!**


	51. Earth Land!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

That morning you sat at a table at the guild with Lucy, Carla and Wendy sipping on your Buneary Blood. You watched Cana scold a bunch of rowdy guys for being loud. "HEY KEEP IT DOWN! IT'S BARELY PAST NOON!" She shouted. You sighed. "Hey Cana?" You asked calmly. She turned to you still glaring. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HUH?!" "Here..." You say as you pull out a thin bottle of liquor. Cana gasped and took the bottle from you. "Oh Kitsuna your a lifesaver!" She sighed happily as she scratched your right ear. "Your welcome..." You say with a small smile. Cana then walked away and drank the liquor.

Wendy smiled at you. "That was so nice Tsuna!" "Yeah, you really calmed her down good!" Lucy said. "Yeah but I really wanted the noise to tone down because it IS hurting my ears after all!" You sigh. You then stretch out your hair strand and whip all the boys who were being loud. "OW!" They cried. They then ran away back to their tables out of fear that you would hit them again as you brought your hair strand back to your head. "THANK YOU!" You heard Cana call out to you. "YOUR WELCOME!" You say back. "Must this guild always resort to violence?" Carla sighed. "Too bad poor little you is gonna be stuck with us for the rest of the series!" You say sarcastically. Carla said nothing and just sipped her tea.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Earth Land!**

You then spot Natsu at the bar and walk over to him. You put a hand on his shoulder giving him a blank expression. "Natsu?" You asked. Natsu turned to you. You saw he had chicken in his mouth. "Hm?" "...When you gonna get Instagram?" You sigh. "I don't need Instagram Tsuna!" Natsu said. "C'MON NATSU! Even Carla has Instagram!" You exclaim. You both then turned to Carla who was holding her pink iphone 5c you recently bought for her. She glared at the sight of her Instagram page as Wendy and Lucy nervously smile as they sweatdrop. "Why does this woman insist on sticking her tongue out when it's coated in a public restroom?! DISGUSTING! I am reporting this to teach her a lesson about decency!" Carla exclaimed. She then tapped the screen of her iphone.

You turn back to Natsu sweatdropping. "Well she spends most of her time reporting 'vulgar' photos than taking selfies...but hey that's a lot more than what you do anyway! Lemmie buy you a phone Natsu!" You whine. "I told you I don't need it..." He says. "...So how did you convince Carla to get an iphone?" Natsu asks. You smirk. "I told her she can keep in contact with Wendy if they ever get separated!" You laugh. "Will you ever buy an iphone?" You sigh. "I don't need one Tsuna!" He groans. You groan after him and wave him off as you walk back to the table Lucy, Wendy and Carla were. You smirked seeing Carla download the 'Vine' app. "You should get Snapchat too!" You added. Carla just sighed and watched the bar load for the Vine app that currently downloaded onto the home screen.

"So why are you guys so fascinated with the day July 7th 7777?" Lucy asked. You give her a confused look as you hold your barrel cup. "What the hell kinda question is THAT? I known you for HOW many chapters right now and you asking a question like that?! You don't know me at all do you?!" You asked. Wendy giggled nervously at that as she sweatdropped and turned to Lucy. "Because, it's the day the dragons that raised me, Tsuna and Natsu disappeared so I guess it's just always on our mind," She said. "Gajeel's dragon too!" You added. "I wonder what happened..." Lucy said. You then pull out the Fairy Tail Manga. "We'll were gonna see what happens to them in this arc which is FAR from the one we're in..." You say as you open the manga. They each watch you read it. "Hmm...'Tartarus'..." You read. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Now don't spoil it now!" "I won't...I won't..." You say.

You then make a face seeing a page which had blood on a person who was shown to be stabbed. "Oh my GOD! When did Fairy Tail become DARK?!" "...Is that an Asian demon woman?! WHY IS NATSU NAKED?!" "Uh...naked?" Lucy sweatdropped. You then gasp. "WENDY!" "What?! What's gonna happen to me?!" Wendy cried. You look at her seeing her scared face and then back at the manga and then back at Wendy. You close your eyes and shake your head. "MM!" "Shit dark as hell! It will give you nightmares!" You then toss the manga in the trash.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm scared to get to that arc now..." She whined. "Me too! What's gonna happen to me Tsuna?!" Wendy cried. "I can't spoil it..." You sigh. "Carla..." You heard. "Yo! Carla!" You also heard. You each turned seeing Happy and Fuse jump on the table where you each sat. Happy held a fish with a red ribbon around it. Fuse held a bright red rose. "Isn't it the biggest fish you ever seen?! I thought you might be hungry so I caught it for ya!" Happy said. "Forget the kid! C'mon beautiful, be a part of my harem! What do ya say?" Fuse asks with a wink. Carla turns away from them. "Thanks but no thanks! I don't care for fish and I certainly won't be a part of ANYONES harem!" Carla said sharply. "C'mon lady...I don't bite! C'mon party with me awhile..." Fuse flirts. "No! I'll get you anything you want! I promise!" Happy cried. "BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carla shouted. Fuse and Happy gasped at that.

"I don't have time to waste on people who are SO annoying!" Carla said as she jumped off the table and began to walk away. "Hold on a minute Carla..." Wendy began. You glare at Carla. "CARLA! STOP BEING A BITCH!" You yell. Carla stopped and turned to you. "YOU HAVE TWO MEN WHO ARE TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU AND YOU JUST BITCH AT THEM ALL DAY AND TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT AND WALK AWAY! THAT REALLY IS FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!" You shouted causing Lucy and Wendy to wince. "Is it now?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow. An anime angry vein pops on your head. "YES! IT IS! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA GO OFF ON YOU!" You finished. "I have no need to apologize for anything..." Carla said calmly. With that she walked away.

"CARLA!" You shout as you got up. Wendy grabbed your arm. "No! Please!" She whimpered. You sigh and sit back down. You growl angrily before taking another sip of your Buneary Blood and slam it back on the table. "That's downright harsh..." Lucy said sadly. You sigh and turned to Fuse and Happy. "Are...you two ok?" You asked. Happy looked like he was about to cry while Fuse just sighed. "Yeah I'm ok..." He then put his paw on Happy's shoulder. "Chin up bro...it will be alright..." "Ok..." Happy said sadly. Wendy then ran after Carla. "What's your problem?! Why are you so mean to Fuse and Happy?" She asked. Carla didn't answer as she continued to walk away. Fuse and Happy jumped off the table and ran after her. "WHERE ARE Y'ALL GOING?!" You asked in disbelief. "Carla!" They both cried as after her. "Bitches..." You say shaking your head. You saw Wendy sadden. You get up and put your hand on her shoulder. "You need a NEW cat!" You say half heartedly chuckling. Wendy looked up at you with a sad look on her face as her eyes watered. She then walked away from you. "Wendy..." You say sadly. You sigh at that. You then walk over to Mirajane who was at the bar washing a cup. She smiled when she saw you despite your plain expression. "Oh hello Tsuna!" She chimed as she scratched your right ear. "Wanna go practice?" You asked. "Sure!" Mirajane said happily.

Fuse's POV:

Happy and I were soon running outside as we finally caught up with Carla still holding the roses and fish. "Carla!" We both cried. Carla stopped walking and folded her arms as she glared at us. "What is it? I thought I told you both to quit pestering me!" She snipped. "Geez Ms. Tsundere! We just came to see why your so mad at us!" I said. "We were wondering if we done something to make you mad..." Happy said sadly. "It's more complex than that!" Carla said sharply. Happy sadden. I sighed. "I don't get you at all! Why do you hate us so much! I mean with a pretty face like that you-" "-BE QUIET!" Carla yelled. I cringed at that and sighed sadly as I looked at the ground. "Sorry..." I said.

Carla looked at as for a moment. "You know...you both cannot protect Kitsuna and Natsu..." She said turning away from us. Happy and I looked up at her. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what?!" She said nothing and it grew silent for a moment as we each watched thunder clouds begin to form in the sky. "However...I will protect Wendy...better so than That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer..." Carla finally said.** (Me: I COULDN'T resist! XD)** Happy and I exchanged confused looks before turning back to Carla. "Wendy is the only thing that matters to me!" Carla said as she began to walk away again. Happy and I use our instincts to follow her. "Me and Natsu are friends just like you guys! I protect him just as many times as he saved me!" Happy said. "Yeah! And Kitsuna and I are tight! We stick together! She's like my sister you know what I mean?" I asked.

We each then stopped walking. Carla stared at the ground. "You both may believe that..." She then turned back to us. "But you simply can't until you know who you are..." She then began to walk away again. Happy and I just stood there completely perplexed. "What does she mean 'until we know who we are?' Do you know Fuse?" Happy asked turning to me. I sighed and shook my head as I look at the ground. "Chicks man...I don't get em..." I then glance up and see Gajeel staring down at us. He had scratch marks all over his face. "Why is your face all scratched up?" Happy asked. "Was it Garnett again? I bet she's still going on a rampage after that ruined date I had with her last night...heh heh...my fault!" I chuckle as I scratch my head. "SHUT IT CATS!" Gajeel said angrily.

Kitsuna's POV:

You and Mirajane were currently deep down in the guild which was even further down in the basement. This was your secret Music Room that no one else in the guild knew about. The only ones who knew were you, Mirajane, Lucy and Fuse. This room was designed to record your music if you ever had the time to or if you were sad about something. Mirajane was currently with you in the sound room to record the music. The two of you sat on stools with mics set close to you as you both had headphones on your ears. Although you actually had yours set around your neck. The two of you sang 'Lonely Person' for awhile and that was when Mirajane stopped singing.

You turn to her looking at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" You asked. "Look Tsuna! There's a storm outside!" Mirajane said. You look out the windows seeing it began to rain. You turn back to her. "Yeah? And?" You asked as you turned the soundtrack off. Mirajane then got up and put on her black coat. "It's time..." She said. "Girl where you going?" You asked in confusion. "To go to church!" She chimed. Mirajane then walked up the stairs. "I'm going to go get Elfman!" She said. Your fox ears droop. "Girl how you gonna go leave me down here like that?" You asked frowning.

After awhile you went back up the stairs and walked over seeing Gray drawing on Natsu's face as Lucy watched. Natsu slept through the whole thing. Happy's signature 'Ahh' was heard. You chuckle. "You immature children..." You say rolling your eyes. "Yeah like your the one to talk!" Gray laughed as he continued to draw on Natsu. "C'mon Gray leave the poor boy alone!" You chuckle. "You know it's funny too!" Gray said. He then stopped drawing. Natsu now had black whiskers and black rings around his eyes. Fuse's signature 'Ooh' was heard."Aww! He looks like a kawaii Pandamon!" You cooed. **(Me: Pandamon: Digimon Frontier Series) **Lucy looked at you confused. "I only understood the kawaii part..." She said.

"Natsu look like he's been taking crack!" You say. "You bet he does!" Gray chuckled. You chuckled a bit with him. "Yo! Gray! Stick some crack up his nose! Let's see if he gets high!" "Now look who's being immature!" Gray said smirking at you. "Alright I'm BORED!" You laughed. "Seriously how can he sleep through that?" Lucy asked. Natsu's eyes then shoot open. "ALRIGHT WHO'S READY TO BRAWL?!" He shouted. "Good morning Pandamon!" You chuckle as you show Natsu's reflection in the mirror. Natsu snatched the mirror from you and gasped. "GRAYYYYYYYY!?" He shouted. He then fought it out with him. You just sat there and watched.

You then heard the sound of gulping and turned seeing Cana sitting on a table drinking out of her barrel of alcohol. She then stopped drinking and ^^ smiled at you. "Rainy days are best when cuddling with your boyfriend!" You smile at her and then turned to Natsu who was still fighting Gray. "Oh yeah?" "YEP!" Cana said proudly. Mirajane then walked by. "Be sure to leave your boyfriend for the other customers!" She said. You and Cana turned to her. "Your actually going out into that typhoon?" Cana asked. "I'm paying a visit to the church!" Mirajane said with a smile. You frowned as she walked away. She then got Elfman. You knew why she was going and thought 'Lisanna'.

"Do you guys know why Mirajane and Elfman would go to a church at this time?" Lucy asked. You give her a nasty glare though she didn't seem to notice as she looked at Cana. "The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming up..." Cana said. This caused your ears to twitched when you heard her name. "I've heard that name..." Lucy said. "She's Mira and Elfman's little sister. They went on a job 2 years ago but she didn't make it back. Nowadays they spend alot of time at the church..." Levy said. "Wow I had no idea..." Lucy said. She then turned to you. "Hey wasn't she a childhood friend?" "Mmmm..." You groan with a nod. "Hey what's up with you?" She asked. You say nothing and lay your head on the table. Cana stroked your hair. "Aww what's wrong Grandma? You tired? I feel ya!" She said. You closed your eyes feeling relaxed by her soothing touch as she then stroked your neck.

"Now that I think about it you kinda remind me of Lisanna, Lucy!" Cana said. _'You mean cause they're both white an annoying? Then YES!' You thought. _"That's cool..." Lucy said nervously. "I think I know why! It's because she's so close to Natsu!" Levy cooed. _'If I see ONE shipment hint of NaLu on Instagram started by you I'm kicking your skinny white flat chested ass to kingdom COME!' You mentally shouted. _You saw a smirk curl onto Lucy's lips. "Aww...I almost forgot Natsu had a special little girlfriend..." She cooed. You shoot your head up from the table and bang on it which startled Lucy as she looked at you in surprised. She blinked her brown eyes and tilted her head in confusion. "Hm?"

You gave her an evil glare and opened your mouth to say something. "Tsuna!" You heard. You turned seeing Mirajane and Elfman by the door. You raise an eyebrow. _'They still haven't left yet?' You thought. _"Tsuna won't you come with us?" Mirajane asked. "To where?" You asked. "To church of course!" Elfman said. "We'd love it if you'd join us! We consider you family after all!" Mirajane chimed. You sadden at that. _'Oh Mira...' You thought._ "We're all going...for 'her'..." Elfman said. You sigh. "No thanks...I don't wanna go..." You said. Mirajane gave you a sad smile. "Oh c'mon! You used to love going to church Tsuna!" Mirajane chimed giving you a ^^ smile. You gave her a sheepish smirk. "Oh yeah...?"

_ FLASHBACK:_

_ 2 years ago Mirajane and Elfman had invited you, Erza, Gray, Natsu along with Happy and Fuse to church that Christmas Eve. You sat in between Gray and Natsu wearing a short black cut out dress. It was finally time for praise and worship. The chorus sang church christmas themed music. You clapped and sang along with the music in your seat._

**_Song Inspired By The Boondocks Christmas Special During 'Praise Santa':_**

**_Chorus: HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

**_You: HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_You turned to Erza as you purposely sang horribly and clapped seeing her clapping humbly along with you as she smiled. Gray and Natsu sat there quiet seemingly bored._

**_Chorus: OH YEAH YEAH! OH YEAH YEAH! HO HO HO!_**

_You then shot up from your sit and began to dance widely a bit as you sang._

**_You: HO HO HO! HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_You then dance widely swinging your hips which hit Gray and Natsu every time you moved. "OW! HEY!" Natsu said angrily. "Could your hips get any bigger?! WATCH IT!" Gray said angrily._

**_You: HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_You turned seeing Mirajane sitting in between Elfman and Erza clapping with a ^^ smile on her face as she sweatdropped at your behavior. You didn't seem to care as you marched out from your seat and began to march up the aisle where the preacher was singer. "WHERE ARE YA GOING?!" Gray asked. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Erza shouted. "Uh oh..." Happy said. "Here we go..." Fuse sighed. You finally made it up to where the preacher was and snatch the mic out of his hand and begin to sing horribly on the mic as the audience looks at you crazy. The chorus stopped singing as well._

**_You: HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_The chorus and audience then shrugged it off and joined you._

**_You and Chorus: HO HO HO! HO HO HO! OH YEAHHHHHH YEAH YEAH! _**

_As you sang you began doing cartwheels down the aisle despite wearing a short dress. The chorus soon followed you afterwords and did cartwheels as they continued to sing. The audience then followed in suit and went crazy dancing on top of seats and ran around the church dancing crazily as they begin to knock over furniture. You danced on top of piano keys where a piano player was. He tried to push you away but you kept going and going. You then jump in the baptism pool and splash the audience. A few members of the chorus jumped in after you and you each layed back and began to do synchronized swimming._

**_You and Chorus: HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_ "Hey that looks like fun!" Natsu said happily. "WOO HOO!" He cheered as he jumped into the baptism pool to splash you. "YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!" Gray shouted. "YOU THINK THAT'S MANLY?!" Elfman shouted. You then jump high up and grab the chandelier and begin swinging. "KITSUNA!" Erza shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gray asked._

**_You:(Swinging on chandelier) HO HO HO! HO HO HO!_**

_The chandelier then snaps and you began to fall along with it as you continued to sing. "TSUNA!" Everyone cries. The audience then runs away out of fear to be hit. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_ You then reach out of the rubble of the now damaged church and groaned. You saw Happy and Fuse knocked eyes met glares from Erza, Gray, and Elfman. Natsu and Mirajane although looked happy. "Oh my goodness!" Mirajane chimed. "WOO! THAT WAS SOME CHURCH SERVICE! LETS GO AGAIN NEXT SUNDAY!" Natsu said happily. You sweatdrop seeing everyone else's glares worsen as they looked at you in disgust. "...Um..."_

_ And because of that no one went to church with you ever again!_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"Um...why are you dancing?" You heard Lucy asked. You open your eyes seeing her give you a confused look. "Hm? Oh...my bad!" You say as you stop dancing. "So will you go with us?" Mirajane asked sweetly. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you came!" Your ears droop. "No...thanks Mira...I'm...not in the mood to go anywhere right now..." You say calmly. You gasp seeing Mirajane clench her fist and look seeing the anger and sadness in her eyes. "Mira..." You say sadly. Mirajane then turns away. "Elfman? We're leaving!" She says angrily. Elfman then follows her into the rainy storm. "No...I didn't...mean it like that..." You say sadly. _'I'd just wish everyone would just forget Lisanna already...it's pulling me away from Natsu...' You thought._

You dig in your bikini top and pull out your gold locket and open it seeing the picture of you and Natsu as kids along with Gildarts, Happy and Fuse smiling together in the forest. The left side of the picture had a black smudge that you purposely left. You knew that under the smudge was Lisanna's face. You sigh. "Why can't you guys just move on and forget?" You whispered. "What's that gold thing?" Lucy asked. "Nothing..." You say coldly as you put the locket back in your bikini top.

You then spot Fuse walking sadly across the table you sit on the chair near it. "Hey..." You said. "Hey..." He said sadly. "What happened? Where's Carla?" You asked. "Who knows?" Fuse sighed. "Fuse why chase after girls who just treat you like shit? You HAVE a girlfriend!" You say. "But every cool guy needs a harem to go along with it!" He said. "Men are so unpredictable when it comes to what they want..." You say. "I can say the SAME THING about women!" Fuse said with a smile. The two of you stare at each other for a moment and end up chuckling. You ruffle his furry head. "C'mon with me downstairs! Let's rehearsh a song!" Fuse then smiled. "Alright..."

The two of you were then downstairs on your instruments. You were on your piano that had a stretched out mic towards you. Fuse played on his drums. You finally had made it to the lyrical parts as you were in the middle of the song.

**_You: Mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo!_**

**_ You: Mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi-_**

"Hello?" A voice asked. You widen your eyes at that and turn to Fuse completely scared out of your mind that someone will discover your singing talent. "Hide!" Fuse whispers. You then get into the sound room and hide behind the turntables. You peered up the glass window seeing Gray walk by. He then spotted Fuse by the drums. "Fuse? Is that you?" Gray asked. Fuse laughed nervously. "Oh what's up man?" "What is this place? Was that singing voice you?" Gray asked. Fuse sweatdropped. "Uh...um...YEAH! I've been practicing! YEP!" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Weird...I never knew you could sing like that..."

There was then an awkward silence between them for awhile. "So um...where's Kitsuna?" Gray asked. "I don't know! I didn't see her!" Fuse shrugged. "Well I bought her some food from Burger King. Will you give this to her for me?" Gray asked. You saw him pass the brown bag of Burger King food to Fuse. "Sure no problem!" Fuse said. You smiled. _'Aww that's so sweet Gray...thank you!' You thought. _"Oh! Gray? Promise me you won't tell anyone about this place! I'm trying to keep it a secret you know?" Fuse asked. Gray nodded. "No problem..." He then turned around and began to walk away.

You hid away before Gray could get a glimpse of you. You then see Gray turn back to Fuse. "Hey man, don't take this the wrong way but...your voice is...kinda sexy when you sing...it's really...pretty..." Gray said staring down at the ground as he flushed a light pink. A big sweatdropped formed on Fuse's head. "Er...thanks!" He said scratching his head. "Sure..." Gray nodded. He then walked up the stairs out the room.

You stepped out of the sound room and walked over to Fuse who facepalmed. "That's just wrong..." "Oh well...but that's so sweet! He bought me Burger King!" You say. Fuse then looked up at you and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?" He asked. You glare at him. "I am NOT!" _'My voice is sexy when I sing? It's pretty? I didn't think you felt that way about my voice...thanks Gray...' You thought as you blush a light red._ Fuse chuckled. "There you go again..." "Whatever! Let's just get back to rehearsal..." You say as you get back to the piano. Fuse then got his drums ready.

**Song: 'Evidence' By: DaisyxDaisy:**

_ The two of you start out the song by playing twinkling sounding music for a short moment. You then stream your finger down the piano. You instantly then get up and play on your guitar while several of your hair stands supported in playing multiple instruments at once. Fuse played the drums. After awhile you go back to playing the piano and leaned towards your mic._

**_You: Koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru!_**

**_ You: Sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi poketto ni atta!_**

**_ You: Kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatteteite! Maru de sekai wo toumei ni shita mitai da..._**

_You quickly get up from your piano and switch to a guitar and go to another mic._

**_You: Mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo...mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo!_**

_You quickly switch back to your piano._

**_You: Ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara!_**

_You then get back to the guitar and start with the next part of the lyrics._

**_You: Kowaresou na merodii..._**

Your ears then twitched sensing something as you stopped playing although your hair stands kept going. You look around the room in confusion. "Why'd you stop?" Fuse asked. You then felt the ground shake which caused you to hurl back. "Whoaaaa!" You then fall back to the floor. Fuse landed in between your breasts. You felt the room rumble. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" You asked. The instruments in the room then began to sway rapidly. You saw a gaping hole form in the sky. "EARTHQUAKE!" Fuse screamed. You then gasped seeing your large piano hurl it's way towards you both causing you and Fuse to scream as you cover your eyes...

...

You woke up seeing yourself in a cloudy area full of clean bubbles flowing up in the air. You gasped and widen your eyes seeing the darkish clean sky. "No...NO!" You say shaking your head. You got up and looked around seeing that it was the same in every direction you turned. "Fuse? FUSE!" You call. There was no answer and you started to freak out inside as your ears twitched. You drop to your knees and stare at the cloudy surface. "NO! Was I pulled back to the kingdom?! Is this a punishment from the gods?! Am I...going back to the kingdom to suffer once more?!" You asked shakily.

"TSUNA!" You heard. "Huh?" You turned around seeing Wendy jump into your arms in tears. "Wendy!" You cry as you hug her closer to you. She sobbed. "Thank goodness...I'm not alone!" She cried. _'I don't understand...how is she here when she's not even a Fenie? Humans are killed upon arrival if they enter the kingdom unless if of royal blood like Hisui!' You thought. 'Maybe...I'm not in the kingdom? But...I don't think I'm in Earthland anymore...'_

"Um...Wendy? Do you know what's going on?" You asked. Wendy pulled away and looked up at you with tears in her eyes. She sniffled as she shook her head. "Hey don't cry baby I'm here...okay?" You asked as you wipe her tears away. "Ok..." Wendy said. "Here...I have...Burger King!" You say pulling out the bag of food that Gray gave to you. "Eat up while we think about where we are..." You say. Wendy tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the Burger King food. "No Wendy's?" She asked sadly. You patted her head as if to apologize and told her to eat it anyway. She did so and you thought how adorable she looked when she nibbled on her french fries. You then sigh and look at the ground. "Now then..."

Out of nowhere Natsu pops out of the ground next to you. "WHAT THE FUCK?! NATSU!" You cry. "What's going on?! Bubbles?! WHERE ARE WE?!" Natsu asked shocked. "NATSU!" Wendy cried. "THANK GOODNESS! I was starting to get lost!" You sigh as you instantly pulled Natsu out the ground with your hair strand. "Ow..." He groaned. "Are we in heaven? The last thing I remember is a piano falling on top of me..." You say. "A piano? Where were you?" Natsu asked. "Forget that? Are we dead or not?" You asked. "DEAD?!" Wendy cried. "The guild...our town...everyone got sucked into it! A hole opened up in the sky!"

You and Natsu turned to her. "You serious?!" You asked. "I don't see anyone! I'm afraid the 3 of us are the only ones who made it out alive!" Wendy cried. "How the hell am I still alive? A fucking piano fell on my head!" You exclaimed. Wendy then began to cry. "Tsuna? Wendy? I think you two may have a bit of loose marbles in your heads!" Natsu said. He then tapped on Wendy's forehead and then on yours. You smack his hand away. "I am NOT crazy! A piano DID fall on my head! How come I don't have a scratch?" You asked feeling your forehead.

"Wait! Do you guys think the 3 of us were left behind because we're Dragon Slayers?" Wendy asked. "If that's the case then where Gajeel at?" You asked looking around. Carla out of nowhere then flew over to you guys. "Carla! Your safe! I thought I'd lost you!" Wendy said as she ran over to her. "In fact...you 3 are lucky your Dragon Slayers or you would have suffered the same fate as the others..." Carla said calmly. You glare at her. "At least hug, kiss or smile at Wendy for seeing her again! MY GOD! The poor girl's in distress so do something about it!" You say. "Your right..." Carla said. She then turned to Wendy. "All that matters to me is that your alive..."

You raise an eyebrow. "Oh so you don't give a shit about Natsu and I right? I got you..." Natsu glared at Carla. "Yeah I can't stand your attitude anymore! Your saying the others being safe isn't important?!" "Your friends have been taken by the anima...therefor they no longer exist!" Carla stated. You widen your eyes. "THE FUCK!? YOU SAYING IT AS IF IT DON'T MATTER!" "The gaping hole is a gateway to Edolas...the world on the other side..." Carla said. You gasped. _'There's another distant world aside from Feniechalius? How come I never heard of it?' You thought. _"Edolas?" Wendy asked.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?! YOUR NOT MAKING SENSE!?" Natsu shouted. "Easy..." You say as you pull him close to you. "How do you know all this stuff?" Wendy asked. "Word! You a walking Wikipedia..." You say turning back to Carla. "And how come you weren't taken by the storm too?" Wendy added. Carla remained silent. Fuse and Happy then flew down out of nowhere and towards you all. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Fuse exclaimed. "WERE IN HEAVEN NATSU! I'M FREAKING OUT!" Happy cried. You and Natsu smile. "Happy!" Natsu chimed. "Fuse!" You say happily. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Wendy said.

"The reason why I am so informed about Edolas...is because I am from there..." Carla said. This confused the rest of you. Carla turned to the two male cats behind her. "As are the ones you call 'Happy' and 'Fuse'" Carla added. You each gasped at that and remained silent taking in the information. Fuse and Happy looked perplexed. "Are you serious?" Wendy asked. "I'm sorry child...it's true...the tomcats and I are to blame for this..." Carla said as the _Ending Music _played.

**R&amp;R!**


	52. Edolas!

**ENJOY!**

"'Edolas?'" Natsu asked. "That is correct...a world that lives independently like Earth Land...although as of now it's losing it's magic. Because unlike here magic is an finite resource! Without limit on it's use it will one day disappear forever..." Carla stated.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

"In an attempt to restore their magic power the kingdom of Edolas developed a spell that would absorb it from another world...he called it the anima..." Carla explained. You gasped. _'A KINGDOM?! This world has a kingdom too?!' You thought. _"That was what opened in the sky..." Carla finished. You looked up at the sky seeing it thunder as bubbles formed up in the sky.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Edolas**

Carla then explained how 6 years ago animas were created within a barrier between the worlds and she then suspected that Mystogen who has Jellal's face was behind the anima being blocked. "Why would they go after Fairy Tail like that?" Natsu asked. "I told you they want magic power..." Carla said. "So that's why...maybe Erza and them..." You began. "They took Fairy Tail because it has a lot of top wizards?" Wendy asked. "Yes.." Carla said. "That's a selfish move! GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted at the anima. "It can't talk Natsu..." You sigh. You then look down at Fuse and Happy who looked sadly at the ground. Fuse just closed his eyes taking all this information in.

"You mean it Carla? This all happened because of you, me and Fuse? It's our fault?" Happy asked. "Indirectly yes..." Carla said calmly. "WAIT A SECOND!" Fuse exclaimed shooting his eyes open. "I'M HAVING A FREAKING HARD TIME TAKING THIS IN! I GREW UP WITH KITSUNA ALRIGHT?! I WAS HATCHED BY HER! YOUR TALKING CRAZY LADY!" Fuse finished. You looked down at him sadly seeing that he was about to explode. "Fuse..." You say worriedly. Carla turned to him. "Sorry but that's the truth you can't change that...I can't change that...that's just how it is..." She said.

"What do you mean by 'indirectly?'" Happy asked. "The king entrusted us with a mission!" Carla stated. "YOUR CRAZY!" Fuse shouted. "Hey! Take it easy!" You say to him. "It doesn't make any sense!" Wendy cried. "The 3 of us were born outside of Edolas with information implanted into our minds which makes up our very being...the 3 of us were born to carry out this mission...FOR OUR KINGDOM!" Carla exclaimed. You widen your eyes in shock and turned to Fuse. _'Is Fuse a...prince?! Is he royalty too?!' You thought. _

Carla then turned to Fuse and Happy. "WHY DON'T THE 2 OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" She shouted. "I don't know..." Happy said sadly. Fuse closed his eyes and growled as she clenched his fists and turned to the side. Carla turned away from them coldly. "The anima that did this was caused from our homeland..." Carla said. "So what is your mission Carla?" Wendy asked. "...I cannot tell you that...I'm sorry..." Carla said. "Please tell us! I want to know about where I came from and why I'm here..." Happy said. Fuse glared at Carla. "I think you should tell us everything you know! Because I'm starting to get confused about this whole 'Edolas Homeland' crap and IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! AND YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M CRAZY! YOU BETTER TELL US THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW!" Fuse shouted angrily.

The tone in his voice made your ears twitch. Fuse was always an easygoing, carefree guy who rarely ever gets mad about the simple things and seeing this side of him almost scared you. "Hey...I wan't you to relax...okay?" You say. "Yeah calm down Fuse...please..." Wendy cried. "Tell us what you know...please Carla..." Fuse sighed. "I CAN'T TELL YOU AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU BOTH KNOW IT BUT YOU JUST CAN'T REMEMBER!" Carla shouted. "TELL US!" Fuse said as he rushed up towards Carla. You quickly snatched him with your hair strand and take him in your arms as he struggles to break free. "Are you crazy? What you gonna do? Hurt the girl?" You asked. "I'M SICK OF YOUR CRAP CARLA! TELL US THE TRUTH ALREADY!" Fuse shouted. "I SAID NO!" Carla shouted.

Fuse growled angrily as Carla continued to look away. Happy stared down at the ground sadly not knowing what to think. You saddened at the dramatic scene not knowing what else to say. You then turn to Natsu seeing him crash his fist in his palm. He smiled. "Ok guys...now that the cats been let out of the bag we should head out! We gotta get to Edolas!" "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Carla shouted. You sweatdrop. "And was this really a good time for a pun?" "Do you have any idea what's going on here?!" Carla asked. Wendy turned to Natsu. "You mean it?" "I'm scared..." Happy whimpered. Fuse jumped out of your arms. "Well I'd say we go! If Carla won't tell us the truth then we'll find out for ourselves..." He said. Happy turned to him. "Really Fuse?" He asked. Fuse smiled and nodded.

You turn to Natsu. "You gotta plan?" Natsu then looked up at the sky. "If all of our friends are up in Edolas then we got no other choice but to go and help them out!" He said. A small smile formed on your lips as you look up at the sky. "Ok..." "Are they really there?" Wendy asked. "I assume so...even if we find them we wouldn't be able to save them...and if we do reach them we would have no way to return..." Carla said. Natsu let out a small snicker. "Oh well...what would be the point in going back if our friends aren't there?" He asked. Your smile grew as you chuckled. "Yeah...I think so too..." You say taking his hand in yours. Natsu smiled back at you squeezing your hand which brought warmth to your cheeks as you blush. You felt another hand squeeze your other one and turned seeing Wendy with a determined look on her face. "I feel the same way! Especially if I still get to live and stay with you Tsuna..." She said with a smile. "Oh Wendy..." You cooed as you bring her into a hug. "I wanna live my life with you too!" you say.

"We should at least try to save all of them. They would do the same for us!" Happy said. Fuse nodded at that. "Yeah...and life wouldn't feel right if there weren't any babes around!" He said grinning as he shrugged. "Shut up!" You chuckle as you playfully smack him on the back with your hair strand. Fuse chuckled a bit with you and pushed your hair strand away. Carla sighed. "I may have just stumbled on becoming a member of Fairy Tail but I am indeed a part of the guild! And like I said I'm indirectly responsible for what happened today so I'm not completely against taking you there but I if I am to do this I am to lay down firm ground rules..." Carla said.

"OKAY! I know the majority of this arc is all about you but why you gotta spoil the fun?! Rules for what?!" You asked angrily. "Will you shut up and listen for once?" Carla hissed. You scoffed and rolled your eyes at that and listen. "By returning to Edolas I will be abandoning my mission! One handed down by the kingdom itself...a traitor! I cannot risk being spotted by anyone who may know my identity! We will all be in disguise..." Carla stated. "Even me?" Natsu asked eagerly. "I'll make us all some clothes if you want!" You say. "You sure you want to do this Carla?" Wendy asked. "I am...I made up my mind!" Carla said. She then turned to Fuse and Happy. "And listen tomcats you are to not pry into the details of our mission!" She said. Fuse growled at her but you used your hair strand to push him back away from her. "Sheffa ge! Kinno lufa kede su..." You say. **(Me: 'Just relax! She's a bitch I know...')**

Fuse sighed and relax at that. Everyone looked at you confused. Carla raised an eyebrow in confusion at your language. You clear your throat. "Ok...so what else?" You asked awkwardly. "I don't know my way around Edolas I cannot be the navigator..." Carla said. "Got it!" Natsu nodded. "If the tomcats and I do anything that is a betrayal towards you...kill us without any hesitation..." Carla stated. You, Natsu and Wendy each gasped at that. _'Kill...Fuse?' You thought. _You then recalled your first moments with Fuse. _Him looking up your skirt right after he hatches, him meeting your sisters and being adored by them, you seeing him in tears as he lays down on the ground in bloody scars from when your fiance beated on him, you and Fuse planning and gathering items to travel to Earth Land and finally meeting the members of the Fairy Tail Guild and growing up with them..._

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Fuse shouted. "Be QUIET!" Carla hissed. This caused Fuse to wince as he then growled angrily. You pick him up and hold him towards you. "Stay close to me for now..." You say to him. Fuse looked at you sadly. "Kitsuna..." You close your eyes and hold him tighter against you. "Mullada krasa muwesho...rarashi..." You whispered. **(Me: 'I can never kill you...your my brother...') **Fuse gasped at that. You slowly open your eyes seeing his eyes water as he did the greatest way he could to hold back his tears which didn't leave his eyes. Fuse nodded.

Carla then spread her wings. "Let's go...tomcats? Hold Kitsuna and Natsu!" "We're gonna fly there?" Wendy asked. "We have wings for that reason so we can one day fly back to our homeland..." Carla said. You looked at Fuse for a moment and then set him down. Natsu gave Happy a thumbs up. "Alright then little buddy your gonna show me where you came from!" "...Aye sir!" Happy said. You stare down at Fuse. "...Ready?" You asked. "...Ok..." Fuse said with a nod. He then spread his wings and grabbed a hold of you. Happy then did the same for Natsu.

Just like in the beginning of the opening credits Wendy and Carla fly up 1st then Natsu and Happy and then you and Fuse follow up afterwards. You each then fly up fast up into the sky. "Tomcats! Don't hold back your magic power!" Carla ordered. "Aye!" Happy said. "You got it!" Fuse said. You each then fly up even faster. You, Natsu and Wendy screamed from the pressure although you screamed with a smile on your face as if you were riding a roller coaster. "We'll enter Edolas through the remains of the anima! When I give the signal give it everything you got!" Carla added. The pressure then got even worse as it started to slowly get painful onto your body and you could have sworn you heard your spine snap a bit. "...NOW!" Carla said.

You each then see a bolt of lightning energy in the sky which caused you each to glow as you each rapidly zip through it seeing nothing but a bright light. You then open your eyes seeing many points of light in the sky spreading out. You gasped as you stare at it in surprise. _'So...pretty...' You thought. _You slowly and shakily dig into your bikini top and slowly pull out your iphone 6 plus and shakily raise it to the air as you use the last of your strength to go to the camera app and press record. "KITSUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fuse asked. "FILMING?! WHAT ELSE?! I JUST GOTTA!" You cried. "FOR WHAT?!" Fuse exclaimed. You shoot your eyes wide open as you stretch your iphone out. "INSTAGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

You then open your eyes again seeing mountains floating in the sky. You each awed at the amazing sights. "We're actually here...we made it!" Carla said in surprise. Happy gasped. "Fuse...it's..." "...Our homeland..." Fuse finished. "Wow! Floating islands!" Wendy said. "Ooh! Is that a flying waterfall?" You asked. "You come from a pretty cool place Happy!" Natsu said. "Word! This place is beautiful as hell!" You say in awe. "This is crazy..." Fuse said. "Tsuna did you get footage for Instagram when we went through the anima?" Wendy asked. You smile. "Yeah! I'll show you too!" You say as you go to the camera app. You then play the video and to your horror you saw that you only filmed 10 seconds worth of footage which only showed light and nothing but it. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You asked angrily. "What's up?" Natsu asked. "I DIDN'T GET SHITS WORTH OF FOOTAGE CAUSE THE LIGHT KEPT BLINDING THE DAMN CAMERA! I'M SO FUCKING PISSED! HOW AM I GONNA GET LIKES ON INSTAGRAM FOR THIS?!" You shouted.

Everyone but Carla chuckled at that. "It's not funny..." You whimpered. That was when everyone wings gave out. You each screamed as you all fell down the deep forest only to tumble onto multiple soft round circular tree tops which resembled mushrooms. You each groan. "Why did you stop flying?" Wendy asked. "I told you...magic is a limited resource in this world!" Carla said sharply. "So does this mean I can't use my wires anymore?" Fuse asked frowning. "Precisely!" Carla nodded. You smirk. "Well my hairs not magic! Look I can still get that apple right there!" You say pointing at the apple in the tree. "Watch this..." You then stretch out your hair strand up towards the apple tree only your strand drooped down. You sweatdrop. "Uh..." Carla raised an eyebrow. "Not magic you say?" "It's NOT!" You say as you tug on your hair strand. "Wake up...wake up!" You say tugging hard on it.

Fuse sweatdropped. "Awkward..." "Who ever are you talking to?" Carla asked. "My hair! It's a living creature so I can act on it's own without using magic..." You say as you continued to tug on it. "Maybe it's tired..." Wendy said. This rung a bell in your mind as you sweatdrop. "Or maybe I forgot to feed it's lunch...which MAKES it fall asleep..." You then facepalm as you groan. "Don't be sad Tsuna..." Wendy said. "If my hair sleeps how can I go into my Were Fox Form? My hair makes up of it! So this mean's I'm useless?!" You cried. "You'll live..." Fuse said. You then turn to Natsu who was squirming inside the tree. You then pull him out with your own power. "LET'S GOO! WE GOTTA GET BACK OUR FRIENDS!" He says loudly.

You each then walk through the forest. You started to groan from the back pain you began to fell on the trees but sucked it up so you wouldn't hear Carla bitch. "How will we find them if we don't know where we're going?" Happy asked. "Piece of cake just follow my nose!" Natsu said. He then began sniffing and gave up after awhile. "This is crappy...there are so many new scents here my nose is confused!" Natsu groaned. Wendy then tasted the air. "I haven't tasted this before either..." "I know what to do! I'll ask some PokeDigis!" You say. You then spotted a Pikachu and a Patamon walk by.

"Hey!" You call. Pikachu and Patamon then walk over to you. You kneel down and smile at them. "Hi there! Can you guys tell us where the city is?" You asked. You then raise an eyebrow seeing Patamon's skin was a different color. "Uh...why is this Patamon green?!" "He's shiny Patamon!" Pikachu chimed. "Pata pata!" Patamon said. You then screamed as you jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL?! PIKACHU WHY ARE YOU TALKING...AND WHY IS PATAMON SAYING HIS OWN NAME?!" You asked shocked. Pikachu looked at you in confusion. "I always knew how to talk...Patamon doesn't although..." Pikachu said. "HOW?!" You asked in disbelief. "Because we're DigiPoke's!" Pikachu said happily. "Pat pata!" Patamon said happily. You watched in utter shock as they ran away as blue anime lines run down your white widen eye. "That didn't work..." Fuse said.

You each were then on the move again. "So where are we going anyway?" Wendy asked. "Who knows? Let's get lost!" You chuckle. "Yeah we gotta walk somewhere right?" Natsu asked. "There's nobody here! We haven't ran into a single person..." Wendy said. "Is it some kinda forest world?" Happy asked. "Who cares...I wonder if theres a local Burger King around..." Fuse said. "Ooh word! Keep a look out for that! You too Natsu!" You say. "Yeah ok..." Natsu said. "This is no time to be thinking about food! And we need disguises!" Carla said sharply. You pick up some plants and pluck out some mushrooms. "Leave that to me!" You say with a wink.

You were each now in outfits made entirely out of plants and flowers and then went on the move again. "What the hell am I wearing?!" Fuse asked in disgust. "Shut up! I did the best I can! I never practiced making clothes out of raw soggy plants before!" You exclaim. "Indeed you haven't..." Carla said sarcastically. You glare at her and Fuse. "UGH! If my hair wasn't sleeping I'd smack you both silly!" You growl. "C'mon guys relax! No one's gonna recognize you!" Natsu said. "It's just...embarrassing..." Wendy whimpered. "Wendy! You hurting my feelings..." You say sadly. "Sorry..." She said.

"Fashion sense aside I feel more at ease now!" Carla said. "Hey look it's that flying river again!" Natsu said. You each stop and marvel at the sight of it. "There's a man over there!" Wendy said. You turn seeing a blue haired man fishing in the flying river. "Must be one of the locals..." Fuse said. "He's got the right idea! We should be fishing right now!" Happy said. "Hey where's Natsu?" Wendy asked. You then look to your left and right seeing Natsu was no longer next to you. "Natsu? Where you at?" You asked.

"Yo!" Natsu's voice said. Everyone else freaked out at that. You turned seeing Natsu had approached the man causing the man to scream. "HA HA HA! He a pussy!" You laughed. "What is he doing?!" Carla asked angrily. "Scaring the locals..." Happy said sweatdropping. "Well nothing new!" Fuse chuckled with a shrug. "This is no laughing matter!" Carla scolded. "I'm looking for a bunch of wizards from the Fairy Tail Guild you seen them?" Natsu asked. "Please don't hurt me!" The man cried. He then screamed and ran away. "Hold on!" Natsu called. You each then walk over to Natsu. "What's his problem? I just wanted a little help..." Natsu said. "Aww...it's not your fault, don't worry!" You say patting his shoulder. "Yes it IS! You walked up to someone minding their own business and you end up scaring him!" Carla hissed. "I wish you'd stop bringing shit on everybody!" You say angrily. "Yeah! How do you suggest we find everyone then?" Natsu asked.

"LISTEN! If that man reports us to the authorities we're through!" Carla stated. You smirk as you shrug. "Oh well! I'm thrown into the cells every other year cause someone be snitching on me for sleeping with some members of the Magic Council! You don't hear me complaining!" "That's because your a Vulgarized Juvenile Delinquent!" Carla said sharply. "Fuck you! I own you bitch!" You say giving her the finger. Wendy facepalmed at that as Carla fumed in anger. "Can we ditch the costumes?" Happy asked. "For real!" Fuse said. You glare at them. "Y'all mad ungrateful! Don't EVER ask me for stuff again!"

You being a hypocrite took off the mushroom outfit too because you complained about it's itchiness. You each were then on foot through the forest again. That was when you each spotted an orange creature stick it's head out a bit above the water. "Whoa! Big fishy alert!" Happy exclaimed. "Heh heh! Lunch time then!" Fuse said rubbing his paws together. "Alright! Stand back and I'll bring us lunch then!" Natsu said. "I'll get this for Instagram!" You say as you pull out your iphone. The fish then rose up from the river revealing it to be a giant orange fish. "IT'S HUGE!" You each say. The area then began to shake as Wendy screamed. You held her arm tight to support her and make sure she won't fall off.

"Ok go!" You say as you press the record button on your iphone. Natsu then jumped up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu then landed...just a punch at the fish creature. The creature then slammed him down into the water. "NATSU!" Everyone else cried. "NATSU!" You cry. "...GET BACK UP HERE AND KICK SOME ASS! C'MON NOW I THOUGHT YOU WAS BETTER THAN THAT!" You say. Everyone else sweatdropped at that. The now dazed Natsu then got up above the water. "How come I can't use fire?" "I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC IN THIS WORLD!" Carla shouted. The creature then roared at you all. You sigh and pick up Wendy bridal style and began to run away with her. "Hey!" She whined. "You wanna stay back there or you wanna live?" You asked. "WAIT FOR US!" Fuse screamed. Everyone else then ran after you all with the fish in hot pursuit.

You each then stop at a cliff. "Are you fucking serious?!" You asked irritated. "You gotta be kidding!" Natsu cried. "It's a dead end!" Wendy cried. "ARE WE ALL GONNA DIE?!" You scream. To answer your question the fish lunged for you all only to fall over off the cliff and plop into the waters below. Natsu then received a large scolding from Carla followed by you shouting at her back and followed by Wendy doing her best to calm each of you down. "THE POINT IS YOU TWO HAVE NO SELF CONTROL!" Carla shouted. "WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YA! WE ALL ON DRUGS TOO BITCH!" You shout back.

You each then run through the forest only to see some natives stare at you all. You each stop and stare back. "Hello we're not from around these parts and we are a little lost in this forest!" Happy said kindly. The two natives then got on their knees and bowed. "WE'RE SORRY IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! WE SWEAR!" One said. "MIGHTY EXCEED PLEASE FORGIVE US AND LET US LIVE WITH OUR LIVES!" The other said. "Exceed?" Natsu asked confused. "I wonder who they're talking about..." Wendy said. You glance down at Fuse with a suspicious look on your face. _'Edolas...kingdom...mighty...Exceed? Are you royalty Fuse? I'm curious...' You thought._

Natsu walked up to the natives. "Yo!" The natives then automatically scream and run away. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" They cry. Natsu sweatdropped. "Well excuse me..." You each were once again on the move. "It's strange but I think those people seem to be afraid of Happy, Fuse and Carla..." Wendy said. "Maybe..." You say. "I knew it wasn't all my fault!" Natsu said. "Tell me the truth...am I really all that scary looking?" Happy asked. You turn to Happy who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder. "No Happy...you's cute as Rabbit Pie!" You say poking his cheek. Happy raised an eyebrow. "'Rabbit Pie?!'" "Well I know for a fact that I'm not scary! In fact I'm the sexiest kitty cat alive!" Fuse said proudly. Carla sweatdropped. "Your also lecherous and self absorbed..."

You then saw Natsu step on a mushroom causing it to sprout out a bit from under his foot. "Whoa..." He said. You widen your eyes and pointed at the mushroom. "I am NOT crazy! I saw that mushroom MOVE!" "What is that?" Natsu asked. "Oh my god...AM I ON DRUGS AGAIN?!" You asked grabbing your hair. "IS IT HEROIN OR COCAINE?! OR WEED CRACK?! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" You exclaim. "Tsuna?" Wendy asks worriedly. Tears stream down from your eyes. "WENDYYYYYYYYYYY! HOLD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You scream as you hug the now scared Wendy as you sobbed on her shoulder. "Get ahold of yourself lady!" Fuse scolded. "I don't think this looks good guys..." Happy said. That was when the mushrooms sprouted up from under you all causing you each to shoot up high into the sky as you each screamed. You each landed from mushroom to mushroom which bounced you guys even higher and higher through the forest until you each then land inside a bouncy pumpkin home.

You each the groan as you got up. "I don't wanna fall anymore..." Wendy whined. "You won't have to!" You say as you help her up. "Where are we now?" Natsu asked. "Cinderella's carriage? It is a pumpkin..." You say. "Or maybe it belongs to a hot purple haired witch cat woman!" Fuse said with a shrug. "It looks more like an old warehouse!" Happy said. "Let's see if there are any clothes here we can use to disguise ourselves..." Carla said. You each then rummage the area around for clothes. You, Wendy and Carla looked on one side and Fuse, Happy and Natsu looked on the other side. "This place has a ton of cool stuff!" Natsu said happily.

You picked up some gold clothing and smirked. "Ooh..." With that you then eagerly untie your bikini top which slid off your breasts which seemed to freak out Wendy as she blushed looking at you and then at Natsu. "Um...Natsu? Would you please not look this way for a minute?" She asked. "That especially goes for you tomcat!" Carla said to Fuse. "Not like you have boobs anyway..." Fuse said. _SLAP! _"OW!" Fuse whined when Carla slapped him. "Face the other way..." She told him. You then continued to change as you slipped on the gold fabric. You heard Natsu snicker to himself and you glanced on the floor seeing his vest and pants lying on the ground and inch away from your foot. You blushed and then thought to yourself. _"WAIT! Natsu's changing around ME! I could use this as my chance...' You thought with a grin._

You then turn your head a bit at least 90 degrees to see Natsu's bare back. Before you can got a chance to glance down at his lower region. Natsu had stopped moving. You then quickly turn back fearing he was going to spot you peeking and flushed a deep red. "Something wrong Tsuna?" Wendy asked. You turned seeing her in her panties as she slipped into a dark skirt with a white lining. "Um...no..." You say as you slip onto your top. _'This isn't fair! How am I supposed to get a peek at Natsu if there are others around to spot me looking at him?!' You thought._ You then look to the sides near Natsu was and then at your side and growled a bit to yourself. _'I gotta look...just once...but...I can't let them know that I like to look at Natsu's...OH FORGET IT! I'M A PERVERT!' You mentally shout._ You then turn around and gasped seeing that Natsu was now fully clothed in a different outfit. You whimpered and teared up a bit. _'GOD DAMMIT! NO FAIR! I DIDN'T GET ONE PEEK AT HIM!' You thought sadly._

_'__...Hey I know!' You thought. _You then pull out the Fairy Tail Manga and opened to the Tartarus Arc and opened to the page seeing a nude Natsu in handcuffs being thrown into a cell. A wide grin spreads on your face as you continue to read it. You didn't notice at first but you slowly suffered a nose bleed. You then turn the page to spot your manga counterpart also nude in handcuffs sitting back to back with Natsu with her hair covering everything. _'Hold up! Natsu and I are gonna get naked together in this arc?!' You thought. _You saw that your manga counterpart was eagerly grinning at how she was naked with Natsu. You then saw a short haired girl sitting back to back with her. "Whose that short haired girl? Wait is that-"

"-Tsuna!" Wendy cried. You shut your manga and widen your eyes as you turned to her. "What? What?!" "Your nose is bleeding!" Wendy said. You glance down at your nose and saw a light leak of blood. "Oh..." You then wipe it away. _'Guess I was too turned on...' You thought. _"What are you reading?" Happy asked. "NOTHING!" You say quickly as you throw the fanservice filled manga out the now cracked window. Carla winced. "You mustn't draw attention to yourself!" "SORRY! SORRY!" You blurt out. Carla widen her eyes. "Your apologizing?!" _'Phew...no one saw me reading that...' You thought._

"Hey you look really nice Tsuna!" Natsu said. "Hm?" You then glance down at your outfit whic consisted of an off the shoulder cropped sparkly top with a tiny diamond cutout at the chest, a matching gold miniskirt with a giant slit at the hips, and gold pumps. You kept your your piercing of course. Fuse whistled. "Whoa...you actually look kinda hot!" "Thanks..." You say with a wink. You saw Fuse wearing a purple leather jacket with nothing underneath as his scars still showed along with leather pants and a purple top hat. He wore a tiny gold $ chain around his neck and held a blood red cane with gold diamonds on it. You smirk. "Do you really need the cane Playboy?" "Hey if I'm a guy who wants a harem I gotta look the part!" Fuse said with a chuckle. You then smiled at Carla who wore a genie themed outfit and thought how adorable she looked. _'She looks like a little cat Fenie! So cute!' You thought._ "You look like a celebrity Tsuna!" Wendy said ^^ smiling. "Hee hee! Do I?" You asked striking a pose. You then watch Natsu walk over to the window. "Boy what you doing?" You asked. "You see something out there?" Wendy asked. "IT'S FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu said excitedly. You widen your eyes. "FOR REAL?!"

You each then run out the pumpkin shed and into the Fairy Tail Guild seeing the different interior. "The fuck? Why does out guild look like an old fire flower plant?" You asked. Natsu then grabbed your hand. "Let's hide..." He whispers. "For what?!" You hiss. Natsu then set you under the table next to him and Wendy and the cats soon followed after. You blushed seeing that Natsu never letted go of your hand. You then spot Juvia at the request board. She wore a tight cropped shirt with a tie, a blue miniskirt with leggings, high heels, gloves and a tiny hat. "I'm off on a job!" She says casually. You raise an eyebrow. "Why is Juvia a flight attendant?!" "She looks HOT!" Fuse said drooling. "That's new...and now your falling for her..." Happy said sweatdropping.

"Juvia my beloved! Please wait!" You heard. "EH?" You widen your eyes seeing Gray who was overdressed which made him look overweight. "If your gonna go out please take me with you!" Gray said. "Your such a wet blanket! Take some of those clothes off for a change and give me a shout when you have your summer wardrobe..." Juvia said coldly as she walked away. "I get really cold!" Gray said. Fuse turned to you. "Looks like those 'Gruvia' shipping posts you've been posting have been a waste!" He said. "WhatEVER...why is Gray dressed like Fat Albert?!" You asked confused. You then watched the cool dressed Jet and Droy scold a weak looking Elfman. "Since when do those two know how to dress?! And why the fuck they scolding Elfman for? Like Elfman get your black ass up and beat em up already!" You say. Everyone else sweatdropped. "You are one sadistic vixen..." Carla said.

You then turned seeing Macao who wore casual clothing was sitting with Wakaba who wore a shirt that had a 'No Smoking' symbol on it which confused you. "Cana care to join us for a beverage?" Macao asked. "Yeah have one and relax!" Wakaba said. You gasped seeing Cana in a proper ladies outfit. "Don't be silly you two! I've never had a drop of alcohol in my life!" Cana chuckled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Fuse exclaimed. "Why the hell does Cana look like a hybrid of Annie Morbucks and Shirley Temple?" You asked. You then turned seeing Bisca and Alzack snuggling together. "Hey my hot biscuit!" Alzack flirted. "Alley cat! My little gun slinger..." Bisca purred. This made Wendy uncomfortable. You smiled. "YAS! YAS! My months of shipping AlBis finally PAID OFF!" You say excitedly. "Yeah it did!" Fuse said happily.

You stomach then grumbled. "I'm hungry! I'm gonna ask Mira to make me some Buneary Blood to drink and maybe some cream for my hair!" You say as you get out from under the table. "Where do you think your going?" Carla asked. "Yeah you'll get spotted!" Wendy cried. "Come back Tsuna!" Natsu said. You turn back to them. "What are y'all worried for? It's still our guild so it's still our squad...they probably all been swapping drugs so chill..." You say. You then begin to walk away to head to the bar. A few people look at you crazy but you ignore it. That was when you felt a tight hand take a firm grip on your arm. "Where's Natsu?" A brawny female voice asked. You widen your eyes knowing that voice and in slow motion you turned around seeing Lucy...in a bikers outfit with a skull pin in her hair. You gasped loudly in shock as the _Ending Music _played. "...White girl?!" You shriek. Lucy gave you a dirty look as she growled at you in anger...

**R&amp;R!**


	53. Fairy Hunter!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy continued to give you a dirty glare as you looked at her in disgust. "WELL?! Where is he? HUH?!" Lucy asked. You jerk your hand away from her. "Lucy?! Girl what you wearing?! I told ya never to shop at Hottopic! The fuck you wearing that for?!" You asked. Everyone else in the guild gasped at that as Lucy raised an eyebrow. "HUH?! WHAT'D YOU SAY?! YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH KARDASHIA?!" She yelled. You raise an eyebrow in confusion. "...Kardashia...?" Lucy then tugged on your hair. "OW!" You groan. "And what's with the stupid southern accent and the cheap purple hair dye? You from some sort of ghetto or something?!" Lucy asked.

You push her away from you. "The fuck?! Don't touch me! And who you think you talking to like that white girl? You want me to beat your little ass?!" You asked angrily. "KARDASHIA JUST TALKED BACK TO LUCY!" One member said. "DOES SHE WANNA DIE?!" Another asked. "My last name is 'KardashiAN!' And what y'all mean I wanna die? What this white girl gonna do?" You asked. Lucy growled in anger and then out of nowhere pinned you to the ground. "My BACK!" You whined. Lucy sneered. "Ima teach you a thing or two about RESPECT!" With that she dug her elbow into your back. "MY SPINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You shrieked as your face anime whiten.

Lucy snickered as she got off of you. "That'll teach ya..." You growled and glared at her as you got up. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" You hissed. Lucy grinned. "Oh you wanna go for round two do ya?" "Lucy!" Natsu cried. Lucy then turned to him and gave him a straight glare for a moment. "...Natsu?" She then pulled him into a dirty hug. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT WAS YOU, YOU BIG BONE HEAD?!" She exclaimed. Lucy then pulled you into a hug. "I'm glad your both ok...I was thinking the worst happened! Don't make me think the worst ever again..." She said.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Fairy Hunter**

You glared at Lucy as she continued to hug you. "You have to be the most bipolar white girl I ever MET! First you beating on me and now you's hugging?!" You asked. Lucy then pushed you away from her and glared at you. "YOU! BITCH! You think just caused your idolized around here you think you can just haul Natsu around?! HUH?!" You raise an eyebrow. "Idolized...?" Lucy then went to go beat on Natsu. "AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU I'LL BEAT ON YOU NEXT KARDASHIA!" She said. "MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING KARDASHIA IT'S KITSUNA YOU DUMB BITCH!" You shout. Lucy then charged for you. "C'MERE!"

For the first time you felt a slight fear of Lucy coming to hurt you. You braced for impact and that was when Levy stepped in front of you putting her arms out to protect you. You saw that she was wearing a maroon bandeau and matching miniskirt. "OUTTA MY WAY!" Lucy shouted. "Know your place! Kardashia's well known here and if you hurt her pretty face your gonna be sorry!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy glared at her. "YOU THINK I CARE?!" You raise an eyebrow. _'Why they fighting over me for? These two white girls are best friends!' You thought. _"So Kardashia? Your gigs finally over now huh?" You heard Macao asked.

_'Why does everyone keep calling me 'Kardashia?!' You thought. _You turned back seeing Macao with Cana smiling at you. "'Gig?' Oh! Well the Magical House is gonna be closed down for awhile! We under construction cause we gonna add more rooms!" You explained. "Your new outfit is just lovely!" Cana said sweetly. "Natsu! Kardashia! I'm so glad your back!" You heard. You turned seeing Mirajane at the bar in a two piece midriff dress. "At least Mira's normal..." Natsu said. "I love your new hair color! So cute on you Kardashia!" Mirajane chimed. "Uh...I didn't dye my hair..." You say sweatdropping.

You then felt a hand pull you away and saw that it was Natsu who pulled you under the table along with Wendy. "We gotta hide!" Natsu whispered. "From what?" You asked. "From Lucy!" He said. "I ani't scared of her!" You say. "Yeah because you didn't cower in fear when she was about to beat you up again..." Fuse said sarcastically. "CATS!" Everyone shrieked. "HOW'D THEY GET IN HERE?!" One member asked. "THEY'RE EXCEEDS!" Another said. "Um...what's an exceed?" Fuse asked. Lucy then hoisted you and Natsu out from under the table. "Guys what the heck is going on here?" She asked. "Would you let go of me! You gonna squeeze out all my blood!" You say jerking your arm away from her.

Mirajane walked up to Happy and Fuse and kneeled down close to them. "I think they just look like Exceed!" She said. "Whoa..." Fuse said drooling at the sight of Mirajane's open cleavage. Everyone then calmed down. Lucy and Natsu then pushed you down onto seats. "Alright spill it you two! I wanna know where you two were, what you two were doing and you both better hope I like your answers!" Lucy demanded. "Are you my fucking mother?!" You asked with an attitude. Lucy gave you a deep glare. "I'm getting sick of you bringing Natsu everywhere you go all the time...you know I'm starting to get real suspicious that you two have a little something somethin going on and I don't LIKE IT! You both better hope I don't find out about it!" Lucy threatened. You blushed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'S TALKING ABOUT!" You shout. "WOULD YOU QUIT TALKING LIKE YOUR SOME GANGSTER ALREADY?! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Lucy shouted back. "GOOD! BITCH!" You say giving her the finger. Lucy growled at you but a few guild members held her back before she could do anything.

"You need to know your place white girl!" You say. "WHO YOU CALLING WHITE?!" Lucy shouted. She then took her anger out on Natsu and proceeded to beat him up. "How do you like Technique Number 35: 'The Man That's Cruel Hold!' Or maybe 'The Please Stop Lock' will suit you JUST FINE!" Lucy sneered. You growled furiously and got up. You then grabbed a hold on Lucy. "How do you like Kitsuna's Technique Number 85: 'The White Bitches Nightmare!'" With that you then flipped Lucy against the table and twisted both of her legs as you stepped on her back. You then grab a hold of her and toss her up to the ceiling and when she got close enough you kicked her back. "Die BITCH!" Lucy then screamed in agony at that as she slammed against the wall.

The entire guild then gasped in shock. "Kardashia just beat up Lucy!" "This is a first! No one has ever beated up Lucy before!" "Kardashia's a lot tougher than I thought!" "With that kind of money she must have hired a personal combat trainer!" You turned back to them. "My name is not KARDASHIA!" You scream. You then felt a hand on your shoulder and that's when Lucy turned you to face her. She gave you a mean glare as she growled. You glared back. "You wanna go?" You asked. Lucy growled a bit longer and then broke into a grin. "Your alright..." With that she then patted your shoulder a bit roughly. You raise an eyebrow as you sweatdrop. "Huh...?"

"So where's Erza?" Wendy asked. "I don't think that's a bad thing..." Natsu said. "Do you think she's gonna act the opposite too?" Happy asked. "I just hope her opposite looks even hotter like every other chick here! Look at Lucy! I like that...nice and tight!" Fuse said drooling. You then saw how he was staring at her butt and shook your head. "Maybe Erza will be something like this..." Natsu began. He then imagined himself telling Erza what to do with Erza crying on her knees. "There's no way Erza would be that pathetic! She'll be more like this..." Happy said. He then imagined Erza as his slave defeating monsters for him. "Uh...NO! She'll be more like this..." Fuse said. He then imagined Erza as an exotic dancer giving him a lap dance in a club. "Um...I doubt that will be it! I think she'll be more like this..." Wendy said. She then imagined Erza baking a thousand cakes for her. "Sweetie not in a million years!" You chuckle. "Well what do you think Erza will be like Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Hmmm..." You then imagined Erza eating at Mc'Donalds and destroying Burger King. You sigh. "I think Erza will just lose her mind..." You say shaking your head.

Lucy then grabbed a hold of Natsu. "Tell me where you and Kardashia have BEEN! Don't make me HURT you!" She threatened. "White girl you wanna die again?!" You asked. "Lucy are you harassing Natsu and Kardashia again?" A voice asked. Your ears twitched hearing such a familiar sweet tone as you gasped. _'No...it can't be...' You thought. _"You should know better!" The voice said. Lucy then let go of Natsu. "Fine whatever..." She sighed. You turned seeing Lisanna casually standing behind you. "Am I dreaming?" Happy asked. "She's alive?!" Fuse asked. "Welcome home!" Elfman said. "Glad you made it back!" Mirajane said sweetly. "Good to see you sis! You two bro! Sorry for the wait!" Lisanna said. "It's...really you..." Natsu said. You turned to him seeing he was in tears. You gasped and turned back to Lisanna as your eyes widen. You felt your body tremble in fear as you stepped back. "...No...NO!" You say shaking your head. Lisanna turned to you with an innocent expression on her face as she tilted her head in confusion. "Hm?"

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_As fancy music plays semi chibi Happy, Fuse and Carla are shown sitting sadly outside on a hill in Edolas with Fuse sitting in between them with a paw on his cheek. They then look in shock seeing chibi Edo-Lucy and chibi Edo-Natsu popping out from the corners of the screen with chibi Edo-Lucy smirking while chibi Edo-Natsu cowering in fear..._

_ As fancy Irish music plays Nadi and Nichiya are shown standing alongside chibi Edo-Kitsuna who poses raising her leg up a bit as she tilts her head back a bit and winks putting her one hand down by her side while holding her microphone in her other hand. Semi chibi Happy, Fuse and Carla appear before them posing happily with Fuse in between them having his hands across his hands grinning widely as he winks..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"Lisanna..." Natsu said. Lisanna glared at Jet and Droy. "I told you jerks not to bully my brother when I'm not around!" You grab your head and shake it. "This can't be happening...NO!" You cried. That's when memories started to automatically come back to you when you, Natsu and Lisanna were kids...

_FLASHBACKS:_

Natsu sat alone in the rain seemingly sad about something. You were behind him the whole time. "C'mon Natsu tell me what's wrong..." You say. Natsu just sighed. You began to get frustrated. "Will you get up already?!" You say pushing him a bit. Natsu then gave you a mean glare. "Would you lay off?!" With that he then pushed you into a puddle which caused you to get wet. "Hey!" You cry as you frowned at the sight of your wet clothing. You then glance up at Natsu who continued to sit there. "Natsu..." You say. "I wanna be alone so go away!" He said coldly. This hurt you as your eyes began to water. You slowly get up and walk away from him and went behind the guild to lean against the wall and sighed as you stared at the ground. "I'll never get you to like me if your always pushing me away..." You whispered.

"What'd you say your name was again?" You heard Natsu ask. You turned seeing him talk to a short haired girl holding a bright red umbrella. "Hmm..." You say. "My name's Lisanna silly!" Lisanna giggled. You roll your eyes. "Well 'Lisanna' Natsu's not in the mood to talk cause he's about to push you away too..." At that Natsu then got up and began talking to Lisanna. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" You then watch as Lisanna was somehow able to get Natsu to laugh and talk again. Seeing those two together and happy made your stomach turn a bit. "Who is SHE?!" You asked angrily. "My little sister..." You heard. You turned around seeing Mirajane behind you. She scratched your right ear. You raise an eyebrow. "Little sister?!" Mirajane smirked. "Yep! Don't mess with her kay?" She says with a wink. Mirajane then grabbed your arm. "C'mon lets go spray paint peoples walls indoors!" She laughs. With that she then hauls you away as you both began to run. You turn back seeing that Lisanna and Natsu got smaller as you ran farther away from them._ 'Looks like I have some competition...' You thought. 'And it's with a white girl!' You thought angrily._

...

You and Natsu then walked around the forest with your two cats that morning having a good time. You sneaked s few flirts towards him so that Happy wouldn't notice as well. Only Natsu got pretty confused by your flirtatious advances. That's when you both stopped seeing Lisanna by a tiny grave. "Hey Lisanna...what are you doing?" Natsu asked. You glared at him. "Who cares what she's doing?! C'mon let's go!" You say taking his hand. "NO!" Natsu exclaimed as he jerked his hand away from you. You scoffed in surprise at that and growled. "I'm making flowers for Elfman!" Lisanna said. "He made that gravestone by himself?" Natsu asked. Lisanna then let out a small prayer.

She then turned to you both. "Natsu? Tsuna? If anything happens to me you'll make me a gravestone too right?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. You roll your eyes. "No Lasagna! I WON'T make you a gravestone when you die..." You then turn to the side forming a sly smirk on your lips. "Which I hope you do so I won't have to see your stupid smile again..." Lisanna sadden. "C'mon you know that's not my name...it's 'Lisanna' silly!" She said. "And shut up Tsuna! You shouldn't say things like that!" Natsu exclaimed. You stare at him in disbelief as he sided with Lisanna and growled to yourself.

He then turned to Lisanna. "And you shouldn't think creepy things like that!" "You know everyone needs a gravestone of their own someday..." Lisanna said ^^ smiling. "Yeah! Starting with YOURS!" You sneered. "Your cruel..." Fuse said rolling his eyes.

...

The two years soon came and you both along with your cats appear in front of Lisanna's grave that Natsu forced you to make in front of the old hut you guys used to build. Natsu, Happy and Fuse stared at the grave while you faced the ground as your bangs covered your eyes as you folded your arms across your chest. "Natsu? Why make a grave here?" Happy asked. "Yeah there's already one at the church!" Fuse said. "This was one of her favorite places...she loved to sit and watch the sunset...as long as this is here she'll never miss it..." Natsu said. "...I just wish I could keep my promise...and then I could find it this time..." He finished.

You sigh. "I have a shift to cover..." You say under your breath as you begin to walk away. To your shock Natsu grabbed a hold of your arm and yanked you back towards him as a tear escapes your eye. You could feel him glaring at you and you didn't dare to look back as you were scared to see how piercing it was. "You stay RIGHT HERE!" He says angrily as he squeezes your arm. "Your not going ANYWHERE!" He snaps. You yelp a bit at that. "Your...hurting me..." "I DON'T CARE!" He yells. You bit your lip as tears quietly slid down your face your bangs still covering your eyes the whole time.

"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOU WANTED HER DEAD RIGHT?! WELL HERE YOU GO SHE'S GONE!" Natsu shouted. "I didn't mean it like that..." You whimper. "THEN APOLOGIZE!" He yelled. "TO WHO?!" You asked. "DUH! TO LISANNA! I WANT YOU TO FACE HER GRAVE AND APOLOGIZE!" _'Is he giving me an order?!' You thought in disbelief. _You then face Lisanna's grave for a moment and then at Natsu who stared at you waiting for your apology. You slowly shook your head 'no' which seemed to get him angrier as he slowly let go of your arm. "Apologize..." He hissed. "No..." You say quietly. "I have to go now..." With that you then run away from him. "TSUNNNNAAAAAA!" Natsu shouts as he begins to chase after you. "Don't do it Natsu!" Happy cries. "You'll hurt her!" Fuse adds.

You heard Natsu's running footsteps chase after yours. "TSUNA!" He shouts. "Leave me alone!" You cry as tears fall from your face. "GET BACK HERE!" With that Natsu tackles you to the ground getting a firm grip on you. "Ow! Ow! STOP PLEASE!" You cry. You felt Natsu's body press up against yours which made you blush as you continue to cry. Natsu then slowly gets up still holding you and puts you over his shoulder as he begins to walk back. You felt his hand on your butt so didn't bother to squirm since you sorta liked the feeling. "We're going back...and your going to apologize and we won't leave until you do it even if it takes DAYS!" Natsu says sternly. "No..." You whimpered.

_END OF FLASHBACKS!_

"LISANNA!" Natsu and Happy cheered as they begin to run over to her. Lucy then kicked them. "NOT HAPPENING!" She shouted. _'Thanks Lucy...' You thought. _You stare down at Lisanna who continued to stare at you seemingly perplexed as you felt the same way as you stared at her. You put your hand on your breast feeling the locket that rested inside your top as your eyes watered a bit. 'Your not real...' You mouthed. Lisanna seemed to have saw this and slowly backed away and walked off to a door somewhere and disappeared from view. "Kitsuna?" Fuse asked. You just turn away from the scene and walk back to Wendy's side. "I thought Lisanna died 2 years ago..." She said. "This has to be a parallel world and the proof is right there!" Carla said pointing to the side.

You each followed her gaze and you each saw a dark blue haired woman in a teal cropped tube top with a bow design and scale like edges along with white capris. "Hey Wendy that little shrimp kinda looks like you! A little you!" A guild mate said. "Yeah you think so?" Older Wendy asked. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT'S ME?!" Wendy shrieked. Fuse drooled. "Hey! Hey! HEYYYYYY! 'BIg Wendy'! HA HA!" Fuse laughed as blood ran down his nose. He then rushed up to her but Carla pulled him back. "Don't make a scene!" She said sternly. You smiled in awe at the sight of the older Wendy who raised an eyebrow when her eyes met yours. "Ooh! Wendy! Your gonna be one beautiful lady when you grow up! When I'm dead and gone, boys are gonna be all over you!" You say winking at Wendy. Wendy blushed. "Um...thank you?"

"You bet she is!" Fuse laughed. He then turned to Wendy. "Hey Wendy! Start drinking that milk to get those boobs girl! It's not too early to start developing you know!" Wendy blushed furiously at that as she shrieked. Carla then slapped Fuse. "DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK?!" She shouted. Fuse grinned. "NOPE!" He then turned to the older Wendy. "COME TO DADDY!" With that he jumped up charging for the older Wendy and hugged her breasts and he nuzzled his face in them. "BOOOBS!" He cheered. Older Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "You got some sort of death wish?" She asks cooly. "HE IS SO PERVERSIVE! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Carla shouted.

"This isn't our guild or our people...they were Edolas citizens from the beginning!" Carla said. You took all this in and understood completely. You turned to the older Wendy. "I guess I can call her 'Edo-Wendy'" You say. "And Edo-Cana, Edo-Mira, Edo-Elfman, Edo-Gray, Edo-Juvia, Edo-Levy..." You then turn to the biker looking Lucy who sneered at Natsu. "...And Edo-Lucy!" You finished. _'Meaning the Lisanna we saw isn't our Lisanna...' You thought._ "If these people aren't our friends then where are they?" Natsu asked. "What are you blabbering about?" Edo-Lucy asked.

Carla then grabbed a hold of Fuse and Happy and began to run out. "We must leave to the Royal City!" That was when Nab blocked her path. "THE FAIRY HUNTERS COMING!" He shouted. Everyone gasped at that. "Fairy what?" You asked confused. Edo-Lucy then grabbed a hold of Fuse and held him against her breast. "If you don't wanna die you'll stay here!" She said sternly. Fuse grinned at her breast. "And I'll stay here as long as I like...heh heh..." He snickered as his paw squeezed her breast. Edo-Lucy saw this and threw him to the side. "I'LL KILL YA!" She shouted. "Ow..." Fuse said twitching.

You then watch Edo-Levy operate a machine. "Preparing ignition...entering coordinates!" She then said more controlling orders that you didn't really understand and then pulled a lever. "Is the Fairy Hunter a monster?" Natsu asked. _'Or does she hunt Fenie's?' You thought._ The area then began to shake as rocks started to lift up. Edo-Levy started the countdown. "What's going on here?" Happy asked. "EARTHQUAKE?!" Fuse cried. "SHE'S HERE!" Elfman cried. You each then look outside seeing a giant Kyurem land harshly next to the guild. "SHE'S BROUGHT A DIGIPOKE WITH HER?!" Edo-Lucy shouted. **(Me: Kyurem: Pokemon Black and White Series) **"We will hunt you..." Kyurem said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S TALKING!" You exclaim.

"Why would the kingdom send Kyurem after Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked. "Are you that out of the loop?" Edo-Wendy asked. You and Wendy turn to her. "The king ordered guilds to disband for more magic supply. Out of all the guilds only one is still standing! And it's this one! This is Fairy Tail...and we're a Dark Guild!" She explained. You and Wendy gasped at that. "TELEPORTATION DEPLOYING!" Edo-Levy said as she pulled another lever. At that you along with everyone else began to levitate up in the air. "What the hell?! WE FLYING!" You exclaim. You then saw blurry colors. "AM I ON DRUGS AGAIN?!" You scream. "EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Edo-Lucy ordered. "Natsu!" You groan as you try to reach out for him but you could barely move as you automatically began to suffer motion sickness. "BLEH..." You saw Natsu suffer the same which only made you feel sicker as you both blue anime face.

_FWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Soon you each were then relocated to another location as the guild sprouted like a plant. "That was close but we made it!" Edo-Lucy said. You were currently on the ground twitching from the back pain while still doing your best to recover from the motion sickness. It felt like hell to you altogether. "Ok I'm lost..." Natsu said. "I think the guild changed location..." Happy said. "No kidding...ow..." Fuse groaned. "Why is the monster after us?" Natsu asked. "For real..." You sigh as you got up. "Have you two seriously forgotten? You two must have hit your heads when you landed..." Mirajane said. "That was the captain of the warfare unit...Erza Knightwalker...also known as the Fairy Hunter!" Mirajane said. You turn to her. "See if they named her 'Skywalker' this show would have got a call from the Star Wars company and this show would have got sued and cancelled!" You say. "A lucky break if you ask me!" Fuse said.

You then widen your eyes. "Wait...ERZA?!" "Our enemy is...Erza?" Natsu asked. "How she look?" You asked. "She has her own page on Twitter...look..." Mirajane said showing you her phone. "Y'all use Twitter in this world? No Instagram...AND y'all use Android phone?!" You asked as the _Ending Music _played. Mirajane then showed you a picture of Erza Knightwalker who was wearing a chainmail bikini with armor. You each gasped at that. "Ooh...her hair look pretty though!" You say with a smile.

** R&amp;R!**


	54. Key of the Musical Fireball!

**CUE NARRATORS RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY! This will be 80-81! Don't kill me! I know this chapter is VERY long but you'll love it I promise!**

You each then explain to everyone that you each from another world which got them perplexed. They soon commented saying how you or Natsu were nothing like your Edolas counterparts and laughed it off.

** CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

** Fuse and Happy: Key of the Musical Fireball!  
**

"So this means...your not Kardashia after all..." Edo-Mirajane said. "Guess not..." Edo-Juvia said. "Who IS Kardashia?!" You asked. "So do you guys know where the Royal City is?" Natsu asked. Everyone gasped at that staring at him in surprise. "The king was the one who pulled our friends into this world and now we have to save them! Otherwise they will be converted into magic power!" Wendy cried. "This might be hard for you to hear Little Me but I think it's best you forget em!" Edo-Wendy said. Wendy gasped at that. Everyone else then explained that magic was slowly running out and the king fears so that he decides to keep magic for himself.

Then then continued to explain the disbandment of other guilds that ended up being killed and that Fairy Tail is the last guild left. "I'd stay away from the king if I were you...go back to your world while you still can!" A guild mate said. You let out a small smirk. "C'mon now...if we go home that will create a plot hole in this arc! We gotta stay you know..." You say. "And I'm not afraid of your king! And I ani't leaving without my friends!" Natsu said. Everyone gasped at that. "YUP! Bye y'all! Use your iphones and follow me on Instagram!" You say waving at them as you begin to walk away. "No one uses Instagram...everyone's on Twitter!" Edo-Wendy said. "We like Android phones better!" Edo-Mirajane said. You stopped walking and turned to them wide eyed. "WHAT?!"

You each later on then left the guild and set off into a desert area where you each walked. You watch Natsu chase a Gekomon and failing to catch it each time. "Geko geko!" Gekomon said as he hopped away from Natsu. **(Me: Gekomon: Digimon Adventure Series!) **"I like those Edolas chicks! They're HOT! Even Levy's not bad looking either!" Fuse said. "Glad your having fun..." Happy said sweatdropping. "I just mad everyone in this world uses Twitter on ANDROID phones! No one on Team iphone?!" You asked. "That's not important right now! Our number one priority is gettiing to the Royal City!" Carla said.

You then watch Natsu fall into the sand as he failed to catch a Gekomon. "Will one of you land me a hand here? I've never seen a PokeDigi like this before!" Natsu said. "Don't you mean DigiPoke?" Fuse asked. "I'm still trying to get used to that..." You say sweatdropping. That's when you each saw Natsu bump into something large and bouncy. You each gasped seeing that Natsu had bumped into a giant ShogunGekomon. He screamed at the sight of it. **(Me: ShogunGekomon: Digimon Adventure Series!) **"Get behind me Wendy..." You say. "Ok..." Wendy said as she got behind you. "I'll handle this!" Natsu said getting into a fighting stance. You sigh. "You can't use magic..." "OH NO!" Natsu cried.

You sigh and pick Wendy up bridal style and began to run. "Where are ya going?" Happy asked. "RUNNNNNNNNNN! WE USELESS IN THIS SHITY WORLD!" You cry. "WAIT FOR US!" Natsu cried. They each run after you with the ShogunGekomon close behind. "Shogun...sho..." It said. "So CREEPY!" You exclaim. "Run faster Tsuna! Hurry!" Wendy cried as she wrapped her arms around your neck. "Whoa..." You heard Fuse say. You stop running and turned around and gasped seeing Edo-Lucy whip at ShogunGekomon with an electrical whip before perfectly landing on the ground. ShogunGekomon then hopped away. You set Wendy down.

"Alright Tight Ass Lucy!" Fuse cheered. "Yay Scary Lucy!" Happy chimed. "Thank you Scary Lucy!" Wendy said happily. "STOP CALLING ME SCARY AND QUIT STARING AT MY ASS IT'S RUDE!" Edo-Lucy shouted. You chuckle and walk over to her and rested your elbow on her shoulder. "Heh heh...I like this white girl! She like that! She all tough and shit!" You say with a nod. Edo-Lucy glared at you. "WHO YOU CALLING WHITE?!" "You, Heartfillia girl!" You say. "UH my last names Ashley..." Edo-Lucy said sweatdropping. You widen your eyes. "'ASHLEY?' Girl that has to be the most whitgirlish name I EVER heard! What kind of name is 'Lucy Ashley?' HELL your name should have been 'Lucy Britney!' Lemmie tell you that name is SO WHITE!" You exclaim. Edo-Lucy growled. "QUIT CALLING ME WHITE YOU GHETTO BITCH!" She yelled. You glared back at her. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Ignore her...may I ask what brings you here?" Carla asked. You glared at Carla. "IGNORE ME?!" You then saw Edo-Lucy blush as she turns away with a cool-calm expression on her face. Her eyes then met Natsu's and he smirked a bit as he snickered. Edo-Lucy then turned away. "I wasn't worried...if that's what your thinking!" She said quickly. Fuse grinned. "Looks like we have ourselves an A Type Tsundere guys!" "I am not...stupid cat..." Edo-Lucy said.

"She's our Lucy alright!" Natsu said. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Edo-Lucy shouted. "There's the loud annoying white girl we all know and love!" You say happily. "You got that right!" Natsu laughs. Edo-Lucy then proceeds to beat him up. "Technique Number 12: 'Bone Snap Bridge!' YOU LIKE THAT HUH?!" Edo-Lucy shouts. "She's hot but CRAZY...I LIKE IT!" Fuse says with a grin. "That mind of yours is sick!We're wasting time..." Carla said. "I got it..." You say. You then walk over to Edo-Lucy and slowly pull her away by the arms. She stops beating on Natsu and gives you a glare as you smirk. "Ok Crazy White Woman...get off the ding ding dlah now okay? Thanks..." You say. Edo-Lucy raises an eyebrow. "Ding ding WHAT? You saying I don't gotta brain?!" She yells as she drops Natsu. "I've been meaning to ask you...do you model for Hottopic?" You asked. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Edo-Lucy shouted.

You each set on foot again and Edo-Lucy explained a bit more about the Exceeds and about Edo-Erza and you each were able to understand. "So your Erza's a bitch to huh? No surprise..." You say. "She's just as scary here as she is back at home..." Natsu said. "I find it hard to believe that Erza would ever align herself with Fairy Tail...there isn't a wizard alive who isn't afraid of her..." Edo-Lucy said coldly. You each then stop at a cliff area. "Well here we are...the cities down there..." Edo-Lucy said. You each glance down at the city. "Check it out!" Natsu said excitedly. You raise an eyebrow. "Why do the houses look like something out of The Flintstones?" Fuse chuckled at that. "Don't be so rude!" Carla hissed. "You guys are gonna need some magic weaponry or you guys won't make it very far!" Edo-Lucy said. You sigh. "Lead the way Tough White Girl..." "QUIT CALLING ME WHITE ALREADY!" Edo-Lucy shouted.

You each made it down to the city where Edo-Lucy lead you all through the streets and explained more about magical power and items. "It wasn't that long ago that you can buy and sell magical items just like anything else. But then the Royal Army started hunting down guilds and now selling magic is strictly forbidden. Even possessing it is a crime!" Edo-Lucy explained. "What about people who have always been able to use it?" Wendy asked. "Um if you have magic you have to get rid of it otherwise you'll get busted or worse!" Edo-Lucy said. "I could be mistaken but magic items may be treated like objects in this world!" Carla said. "Meaning?" Fuse asked. "Meaning...there isn't a wizard here enabled with magical power like we do. It is stored within lacrima that are combined with weapons! Items are what are considered magic here!" Carla finished.

"So these wizards can't cast spells? They just use tools?" Natsu asked. "So in other words...everyone uses Holder Magic just like our Lucy!" Fuse said. "This worlds a shit..." You say. Everyone looked at you crazy while Edo-Lucy glared at you. You sheepishly smile before frowning. "I'm sorry but...Y'ALL CAN'T FIGHT ON YOUR OWN?! I'd fucking hate that if we lived that way..." You chuckled. "Don't be mean Tsuna..." Wendy whispered. "YOUR ON YOUR WAY FOR ANOTHER ASS KICKING!" Edo-Lucy exclaimed. "Mmhm...ok white girl..." You say sarcastically before walking into the shop. "I'M NOT WHITE!" Edo-Lucy shouted. _'I didn't even know white girls knew how to fight until now...' You thought._

"We're here..." Edo-Lucy said. You each then look around the magic shop. "Wow! Look at all the weird stuff they have for sale!" Happy said. "This must be the mustiest shop I've ever been in..." Carla said. "WHOA! LOOK AT ALL THESE P MAGZ! LET'S BUY EM!" Fuse exclaimed as he nosebleeded at the sight of the pages. Wendy blushed spotting a page in the magazine. "Ew!" She cried. Carla glared at Fuse. "WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THAT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN READ THAT!?" "He's a pervert the stuff he does it disgusting..." Happy said sweatdropping. "Shut it Happy..." Fuse growled.

You watched at how Natsu picked out a fire sword and Wendy pick out a wind magic item. _'Better move quick!' You thought. _You then looked around and spotted two gold fabric scarf like items and picked it up. "What does this do?" You asked. "You got a keen eye Ms.!" The shopkeeper said as he took the scarfs from you. "What are they?" You asked. "This happens to be the Voodoo Dancers Sash! All you gotta do is wrap this here...and here..." He says as he ties one sash around your forehead and one around your waist. "...And start dancing! Dance 'left left, right right, left right, right right left and left left right left!" He said. "Either those are video game controls or directions..." Fuse said sweatdropping. "Lemmie try..." You say. You then dance in the specific directions as you were told and the two sashes stretched out and tangled Fuse tightly pulling him away from the P Magz. His face turned purple. "MY BONES!" He shrieked. "That's what you get for being a pervert!" Carla said. Your sash then untangled him and wrapped back around your sides.

"I like it..." You say. "Cool! We'll take all three!" Natsu said. "Great! Thank you for your business! Since Ms. Kardashia is here I'll make it free!" The shopkeeper said. You raise an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" The shopkeeper turned to you. "It's an honor to have someone like you in my shop! It's free just for you Kardashia!" He said. You frowned. "Um...I'm not-" Natsu then covered your mouth and smiled widely at the shopkeeper. "-THANK YOU!"

You each then walked out of the shop with your new items. You were in deep thought. _'Kardashia...who are you really in this world?' You thought. _"Scary Lucy is a lot more dependable than the one we're stuck with don't you think?" Happy asked. "DROP THE SCARY!" Edo-Lucy shouted. "The shop guy really seems to like you! Your a pretty big deal around here!" Natsu said. "Hey uh...Lucy? Could you tell me about Kardashia?" You asked. "Sure but...if you don't mind...I'd like to hear about this other Lucy of yours back in your world first..." Edo-Lucy said nervously.

You each then went out to eat at the MonMon Cafe where you each told Edo-Lucy about Lucy who laughed hearing about her counterpart. "WAIT! YOUR KIDDING?! I'M WRITING A NOVEL?! THAT'S ORIGINAL AND I USE MAGICAL SPIRITS WITH KEYS!" Edo-Lucy laughed."Your also a Bitching White Freeloader who lives with me...but I still like you all the same..." You say. "NO WAY! I LIVE WITH YOU?! THAT'S RICH!" Edo-Lucy laughed. "So are you in our world...now could you tell me about Kardashia?" You asked. Edo-Lucy just continued to laugh as you sighed. Edo-Lucy then explained again how magic was still forbidden but Natsu made a statement to get it all back.

Edo-Lucy shot of from her seat. "THAT'S THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" You smirked. "Ok! And we're a bunch of crazy people! Live with it!" "Speak for yourself..." Carla said calmly. Edo-Lucy glared at you. "This isn't funny! There's no way we'd stand a chance against the massive Royal Army!" "If that's true then why are you tagging along with us?" Natsu asked. "I'm only escorting you guys to the capital. I didn't come out here to fight anybody..." Edo-Lucy said. "Ok! If you say so!" Natsu said. You get up and left a small tip on the table. "C'mon lets go..." You say as you begin to walk away.

"THERE THEY ARE! CORNER THEM!" Someone said. You each turned seeing a group of guards. "I didn't steal any porridge this time I swear! See? I'm paid!" You cried out nervously. Carla raised an eyebrow at you. "'This time?'" "It's the Royal Army!" Edo-Lucy cried. "Your Fairy Tail Wizards are ya? Stay right where you are!" A guard said. "Time to tryout my new magic!" Natsu said as he pulled out his fire sword. "NO!" Edo-Lucy cried. "FIRE!" Natsu exclaimed as he shot fire out of his sword. You then watched at how Wendy struggled at how to use her wind item. You then looked at you sashes and slowly danced as little magic aura surrounds it. "Um...how was I supposed to move again?" You asked. Fuse widen his eyes. "Your asking ME?!" "Let's see...was it right right...down?" _FWOSH! _You yelped out and fell to the ground as your body was now tangled by both sashes as it twisted you. "YEEOOWWWWWWWW!" _SNAP! _"Ooh my back feels good..." You purred making :3 face. Fuse sweatdropped. "THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR PLEASURE GRANDMA!"

You then watched how the army was able to perfectly deflect the fire blast. Natsu tried to unleash more fire but it was already empty as Edo-Lucy explained that magic was limited. "We're screwed..." You say sweatdropping. "NO KIDDING!" Fuse cried. "Wait! I can try to use some of the wind magic in this thing!" Wendy said. You turned to her seeing how she finally pulled the wind machine only to unleash a typhoon to blow you all away. You each screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO WENDY?!" Natsu cried. "I DON'T KNOW!" Wendy cried. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" You screamed.

...

Edo-Lucy then took you each to a small house where she kept a look out. "Well we got away from the Royal Army but now we're stuck here..." Edo-Lucy said. "The magic here really blows..." Natsu sighed. "For real! I don't like Edolas no more!" You say as you took off your gold sashes. "What now?" Happy asked. "I don't know..." Fuse sighed. "Isn't there anyway out of here?" Carla asked. "Not that I know of..." Edo-Lucy said. "WE FOUND YOU FAIRY TAIL!" A voice exclaimed. You each widen your eyes in fear at that. "Hey let go of me!" A familiar voice cried. You each slowly opened the door and peered out of it spotting Lucy being surrounded by the Royal Army guards.

"Your Lucy aren't you?" A guard asked. "Yeah I'm Lucy! Now get your hands off of me you jerk!" Lucy cried. You smiled. "Yay! My favorite white girl is back!" "LUCY?!" Natsu asked shocked. "THE OTHER ME?!" Edo-Lucy asked. "Yes the other you likes to dress like a Barbie Doll and try to act cute!" You explained. "Let's go help her!" Natsu said. You nodded and followed him out along with Wendy. "WAIT!" Edo-Lucy cried. Lucy then pulled out a Platinum Key which had a scythe imprinted on it. "Open! Gate of the Meister..." "No Lucy! That doesn't work here!" Wendy cried. "...Maka!" Lucy said.

Maka the weapon Meister was then summoned along with a boy with white hair that stood next to her. You smirked. "Ooh...hi Soul!" You say with a wave. Soul smirked at you showing his fangs. "Hey Lady!" He said winking at you. You giggle and blush at that. "Hmph! He thinks he's so cool?!" Natsu pouted. "Someone's jealous..." Fuse murmured. "Will you quit flirting already?!" Maka scolded. "Whatever...your just jealous of her boobs..." Soul sighed. "...Let's go Soul Eater!" Maka said. Soul smirked. "Cool..." His hand then stretched out into a scythe and he then changed form. "WHOA! THAT GUY JUST TURNED INTO A WEAPON!" Natsu exclaimed. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Wendy cried. **(Me: Maka and Soul: Soul Eater Series)**

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Maka said. She then charged for the Royal Army and attacked them. "WHOA! THIS CHICK IS TOUGH AS NAILS!" Natsu cried. "SHE'S AWESOME!" Happy said excitedly. "How is she using magic?!" Wendy asked. "How did she do that?" Edo-Lucy asked. Maka soon finished up and landed next to Lucy as Soul changed back into his human form. "Way to go you too!" Lucy said. "No problem!" Maka said happily. Soul smirked at Lucy. "You can repay me...what do you say we go on a date tonight?" He flirted. Lucy blushed. "Um...your a little young for me..." Maka growled at Soul and grabbed a hold of him. "We're LEAVING!" With that Maka and Soul then disappear.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. Lucy then turned to you all and smiled. "You guys! I missed you!" She said running over to you all. You smiled and brought her into a hug. "Aww we missed you too white girl!" You then pull away from her. "Although your Gangster Counterpart isn't as fun to bitch at cause she be talking back and shit!" You say pointing at Edo-Lucy with your thumb. Lucy gasped seeing her other half. "IT'S ME!" She cried. "Wow I knew we'd look alike but seeing her is freaking me out!" Edo-Lucy said. "Is she...the Edolas version of me?!" Lucy asked. "And the white girls rejoice!" You say sarcastically. You sigh. "Just what we need...two bitching white girls...Fuse SHOOT ME!" You say turning to him. Fuse grinned. "Why? Now I got two bombshell babes to look at! I'm not complaining!"

More members of the Royal Army then surrounded you all. "Alright guys do what you do best!" Lucy told you and Natsu. "Yeah get this...we're useless..." You say. "WHA?!" Lucy asked shocked. "HOLD UP! HOW COME YOU CAN STILL YOU USE YOURS?!" Natsu yelled. "I have no idea!" Lucy cried. "Lucy your our only hope!" Happy cried. "Kick their ass!" Fuse said. "Give those brutes the what for!" Carla added. "If we get captured then all our friends are as good as dead!" Wendy cried. "I guess this means...I'm the strongest one in Fairy Tail!" Lucy stated. "This is a BITCH! I gotta have a white girl save my ass..." You sigh.

Lucy then pulled out a Platinum Key that had a ninja star symbol on it. "NOW OPEN! GATE OF THE NINJA...NARUTO!" Naruto Uzumaki was then summoned. "YEAH! THE FUTURE HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED!" Naruto said loudly. "WHOA! A REAL NINJA!" Natsu squealed. "YAY! A ninja!" Happy chimed. "WHOA! What kind of magic is that?!" Edo-Lucy asked. **(Me: Naruto: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series) **"Ok Naruto! Let them have it!" Lucy said. "Ok!" Naruto said as he got in position. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He then made himself into many clones. "WHOA!" Natsu exclaimed. All the clones then got in position. "Sexy Harem Jutsu!" They said. Smoke then formed and the Naruto's transformed into multiple nude girls who had censor smoke around them. Each of them then surround the Royal Army. "Whoa! Girls!" They squealed as anime hearts fill their eyes. "MORE PLEASE!" A guard said. With that Naruto then made more shadow clones of more girls arousing all the guards who were now distracted.

"LUCKY! HOW COME THEY GET THEIR OWN HAREM!" Fuse cried. "This is our chance to run!" Lucy said. You each then run away. "Way to wreck it Ninja Master!" Happy cheered. "That's one way to take out an army!" Natsu said. "I want my own harem too!" Fuse whimpered as he anime teared. "Wow! I'm strong! This rocks!" Lucy cheered happily. "So you admit that your a butt monkey most of the time?" You say smirking at her. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Relax...she's just mad that you saved her!" Fuse said. You glared at him. "And YOUR mad cause those guards have a harem and uh...YOU DON'T!" Fuse whimpered and cried at that as you smirked in triumph. "I love you Fuse!" You sang.

You each then made it to a far off forest and sat on some tree stumps to ask Lucy of her whereabouts. "You wanna tell us how you were able to get to Edolas in the first place?" Natsu asked. "We were worried about you because we heard that everyone was turned into lacrima!" Wendy said. "Shadow and Mystogen saved me within a nic of time!" Lucy said. "Shadow saved you? Really?" You asked. "You mean that black hedgehog?" Happy asked. "Mystogen was there?" Carla asked. "Shadow used Chaos Control and warped me into the anima and Mystogen sent me to Edolas. Then I searched for anybody I might know and then I ran into the 7 of you!" Lucy explained. "Shadow is so dependable! I'm gonna steal him a Chaos Emerald later to thank him for saving you!" You say happily. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...ok..."

"I don't understand...how does Mystogen know so much?" Wendy asked. "I'd like to know who that guy really is!" Natsu said. "But how is it that you can use magic and we can't?" Happy asked. "Well..." Lucy began. She then got in an anime background as her eyes anime sparkled. "...MAYBE CAUSE I'M A LEGENDARY HERO IN THIS WORLD!" She sang. "No BITCH! Cause you's a Mary Freaking Sue!" You interrupted as you pelt a pebble at her forehead. "Ow..." Lucy whimpered as she anime teared while her anime background darkens. "Aw don't be sad...you know I didn't mean it!" You say hugging her as you lay on her shoulder. "Why do you act so nice and mean to me all the time?" Lucy whimpered. "It's called a Tsundere sweetie!" You say pulling a way from her.

"So you guys are still gonna fight the army without magic? That's suicide!" Edo-Lucy said deeply. "Uh I still have magic!" Lucy said shooting up from her seat. She then got into a sparkly anime background again. "THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGEST MEMBER DO IT ALL BY HERSELF! OH YEAH I'M ALL FIRED UP!" She cheered. You growl and yank a Magikarp out the nearby river. "Use Hydro Pump!" You ordered as you slap it's side. Magikarp automatically then shot out a body of water at Lucy making her scream. Lucy glared at you. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" You narrowed your eyes at her. "Stop stealing peoples lines!" Magikarp then glared at you. "Well I NEVER!" He then briefly slapped you with it's fin and jumped back into the river. "Ow..." You say blankly.

You later on kicked open the door of your hotel room carrying multiple shopping bags seeing Natsu, Wendy and the cats at a couch reading a map. "Hey y'all! I'm back!" You say. "Where have you been!?" Carla demanded. "Out shopping 'mom!' Deal!" You say as you dropped the shopping bags. "I bought new clothes!" You sang. You then pull out a green outfit and miniskirt. "This is for Lucy to change into tomorrow!" You say. "Oh that was nice!" Natsu said. You then toss him a green shirt and some pants. "Sleep in these!" You say. "Thanks!" Natsu said. "Instead of helping a plan you go out to shop?!" Carla asked.

You ignore her and turned to Wendy. "Here...I got you something too!" You say tossing her a bag. "Ok!" Wendy said. She then dug inside the bag and pulled out a piece of skimpy thin fabric and blushed. "Um..." Carla widen her eyes. "THONG UNDERWEAR?! FOR A CHILD?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN?!" She shouted. You sheepishly smile. "Oh I'm sorry! Those are mine actually!" You say snatching it away from her. Wendy just continued to blush and then pulled out some sleepwear from the bag. "Thanks Tsuna!" She said. "Your welcome!" You say with a smile.

"This is NUTS!" You heard. You each turned seeing Edo-Lucy in a towel. "She's just like me! We even got the same freckles on our bums!" Lucy then ran in wearing a towel. "I DO NOT!" She cried. You turn to her. "Yes you do! I see those freckles every time I bathe with you! It look nasty!" You laugh. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Wow..." Fuse said drooling at the sight of the nude Lucy's. "Lucy! Natsu's in the room!" Wendy cried. "I can see him half pint...I just don't care..." Edo-Lucy purred. Natsu just stared deeply at the two Lucy's. Edo-Lucy smirked and grabbed her towel. "You see something you like...I can show you more..." "YES PLEASE!" Fuse said excitedly. You glare at Edo-Lucy. "Ok white hoe's y'all better put some damn clothes on!" You say.

Edo-Lucy glared at you. "Who you calling hoe bitch!?" "Uh YOU! Now go put on some clothes or Ima make both of y'all wear a bag out in public! Don't walk around the house and try to be 'Ms. White Hoochie Mama!' GO CHANGE!" You say pushing her and Lucy. "I'M GONNA SMACK YOU SILLY! C'MERE!" Edo-Lucy shouted as she charged for you. She then grabbed a hold of your hair as you grabbed hers. "-PPFFFT!" You heard. You both let go of each other and turned to Natsu who was chuckling. "I was just thinking...you both can wash your own back now!" Both Lucy's had their eyes anime shadowed. "He's such a child..." They say in unison. You groan and plop onto the couch cushion next to Wendy.

"This reminds me when Gemini is around!" Happy said. "Hey your right!" Fuse chuckled. "Now that you mentioned it!" Natsu said. "Germa what?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Gemini! A couple of spirits who can copy people! I'll show you..." Lucy said. She then summoned Gemini who turned into Lucy. "Ta da! Gemini at your service!" Gemini sang. "WHOA..." Edo-Lucy said widening her eyes. "Why waste your power?" You sigh. "If you thought two was great try a triple dose of hotness!" Lucy said happily. You glared at her. "No it's NOT great! Now there's a triple dose of white BITCHES in this house...AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" You scream as you pull your hair strands. Wendy sweatdropped and chuckled nervously as she tried to calm you down.

"This will make an awesome guessing game at a party!" Natsu said happily. You each were then pull into an over exaggerated anime setting where Fuse and Happy were dressed in suits holding mics. "Now it's time for Who is the real thing!" Happy said. "The winner gets to choose which Lucy will be a part of my harem!" Fuse said with a wink. The two then disappeared and the three Lucy's then appear posing in the same bikinis wearing numbers on their chests. "Hello I'm the real Lucy!" Lucy said. "Nope I'm the real one!" Edo-Lucy said. "Then again it could be me!" Gemini said. You along with Natsu, Wendy and Carla were in your own personal guessing game booth. Yours was green to match Wendy's. Happy and Fuse then appear again. "Ok folks put in the buzzer to make your choices!" Happy said. "Better do it quick cause I want my harem!" Fuse sang. Wendy buzzed in '1' while Carla also buzzed in '1' while Natsu buzzed in '3'. With an annoyed expression on your face you buzzed in a giant 'X' expressing that you didn't care.

"YOU JUST LOST THE GAME BIG TIME!" The three Lucy's shouted at you as the anime background disappeared. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! ALL Y'ALL WHITE BITCHES BETTER GET DRESSED AND GET OUTTA MY FACE!" You shout back. "I agree! Clothe yourselves!" Carla stated. "AH! I'M STILL NAKED!" Lucy cried. "Yes you are bitch!" You say as you pelt a pillow at Lucy. "-OOF!" She cried as she fell over. You smirk in triumph. You turn to Fuse. "C'mon! Rub mama's foot now! Get the cream!" You ordered. "Awww..." Fuse whimpered as he anime teared. He then brought out a small jar of foot cream.

You each later on got dressed in your sleepwear. You wore a deep green merrywidow style lingerie with shiny green sparkles imprinted on the lace detailing. You were currently laying back on the couch as you painted your fingernails. "Now look who's a hoe!" Edo-Lucy said glaring at you. "You shut your mouth!" You say as you continued to paint your nails. Edo-Lucy charged for you but Lucy held her back. "Even if Gemini isn't around it's still hard to tell the difference!" Natsu said. "You got any of those ghost things that are good with hair?" Edo-Lucy asked. Lucy smiled at her counterpart. "It just so happens that I-" "-Just summon Cancer already damn!" You exclaim. "Someone's angry..." Happy said. "She hadn't ate Pickled Porridge in the last few hours...it's normal..." Fuse said.

Lucy then summoned Cancer and he trimmed Edo-Lucy's hair. "Are you sure your ok with cutting your hair? It took forever for mine to grow out!" Lucy said. "It's just hair...in this world you forget the little things in life such as boy or girl that separate you from your friends..." Edo-Lucy began. You stopped painting your fingernails and turned to her. "In the end we're all just survivors. It's important to keep your spirits up too. Even if Fairy Tail is labeled a Dark Guild we're always there to lend a helping hand!" She finished. This brought a warm smile to your face as well as Natsu's.

That morning you walked back into your hotel room wearing a two piece pink club dress with black go go boots only to receive glares from everyone else. "Where were you?" Natsu asked. You grinned. "The club!" You say as you danced into the room. "Out all night?" Carla asked. "I went to this male brothel called 'Magical Men' and get this! Instead of the men getting the money the customers get money!" You say. "Seriously?!" Fuse asked. "Heh heh...I made hella money!" You say pulling out a wad of cash. "INSTEAD OF SLEEPING YOU GO OUT HOEING?!" Lucy shouted. You turn to Lucy seeing her in a new outfit. "Oh good morning! I'd knew that outfit I bought you would look good!" You say.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF!" Lucy shouted. You put your hands on your hips. "Ok I'm confused...why she bitching?" You asked turning to Natsu. "Apparently other Lucy left..." He said. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER SKINNY WHITE NECK I'LL KILL HER!" Lucy shouted. You smirked and turned to Fuse. "Looks like she finally admits that she's white!" "Mmhm!" You giggled. "I AM NOT!" Lucy shouted. You walk over to the mini fridge as you sigh and pull out a stick of cheese before presenting it to Lucy. "Eat up bitchy!" You cooed. Lucy then snatched the stick of cheese from your hands. "GRRRRRRR!" She growled as she angrily bit it. A fake happy tear falls from your eye. "I'm so proud! She's reaching her true potential as a true white girl!"

Natsu Dragion's POV:

Before I could meet up with the Earthlanders I needed some fuel energy for my ride. And...some pleasure to go along with it...I pulled up in the middle of the road to wait for 'her'...No not Lucy but someone special...she told me to pick her up after her show ended. I rolled down my window to look around for her and that was when I spotted a familiar female figure standing with her hand on her hip facing the other way as she read a sign. She had on a oversized gold hoodie which covered her head and stitched to the top were teal wolf ear attachments. I smirked. _'Found her...' I thought._ "Hey Lady..." I say huskily. She turns back to me and I saw that she had sunglasses over her eyes.

She walks over to me and smiles sweetly as she leans close towards my window. "Hey!" I said. "Hello...it's good to see you!" She said. "How was the show?"I asked. "I did a pretty ace performance but the tours not quite over yet" She said. "Thanks for coming to get me" "Yeah no problem..."I said. "What's with the glasses?" I asked. "I need them to stay hidden. I can't have the mob bailing me up. That reporter bloke is after me too. And let's not forget that Fairy sheila woman!" She said. I smirked. "Take off the glasses..." "What?!" She asks confused. "I wanna be able to see your pretty face..."I said. She blushed at that only from me to grin. "Well...I..." "C'mon...Don't be shy your fans aren't around..."I said. "Natsu it's just that-" I instantly pull her shades from her face. She gasps in surprise and steps back only for the wind to blow off her hoodie revealing her long teal hair with black tips and wolf ears. Her amber eyes glare at my black ones.

"You're such a dag Natsu!" She said. "And you're really hot when your angry..."I say with a wink. She rolls her eyes and leans close to me as I smirk. "Now then...how's about you greet me the RIGHT way?" "Your right..." I said. I then reach out to scratch her left ear to greet was normal to scratch a wolf by the left ear to greet but never the right. She smiled at me. "Thanks..." She was about to pull away but instantly I grab her chin and lean in to kiss her. She widens her eyes in shock and kisses back before pulling away as she blushed. "Look...we can't keep taking chances like this..." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I mean I can't be seen with you in the public! We're both well known in these parts so if the reporter blokes finds out I'm bush bashing around with Natsu the Fireball they are gonna make a scoop out of it and everyone in Edolas will know! And when Lucy finds out she'll get into a blue with us!" She cried.

I put my hand on her cheek to soothe her. "Relax ok Baby?" She seemed to calm down after that. "Now hop in!" I said smirking. She smirks back and gets in the seat next to me as I start the engine. An aroused moan escaped her lips and I look at her seeing that she reclined the seat all the way back as she layed on it. She unzipped her hoodie revealing the strapless zip up bikini top she had underneath. The wind continued to blow through her jacket and hair as she continued to moan at the sound of the engine. I smirked at her. She was a completely different person now. When she's not in my ride she's a sweet and kindhearted person who thinks about others and when she's in my ride she's a wild sexy animal who enjoys a good thrill at the simple sound of the engine roaring. I loved seeing this side of her.

"Just so you know...this ride isn't just for pleasure but business..."I said. She shot up from her seat. "A bizzo?" "Yeah...Lucy asked me to pick up and drop a few guys" I said. "LUCY!?" She cried. I sighed. "Calm down..." "'Calm down?!' Stop doing things for Lucy! She's just a bludger who makes you do things for her!" She said. "You need to relax...we're already on the road so you can't turn back now!" I said.

She groans. I pull out a microphone with an attached wire to the car and toss it to her lap. "Here...start singing so the fuel energy will last" I said. "ARE YOU KIDDING!? This certainly isn't my bowl of rice!" She cried. "Stop complaining already! Start singing and start fueling!" I said. "But I'm so stuffed from my last show..." She sighed as she layed back against her seat. "And now your on for an encore just for me! Now sing and make fuel!" I said. She groaned and put the mic down.

"Natsu?" She asks. I turn to look at her. "Yeah?" She slowly gets up and wraps her arms around me. She begins to stroke my chest. "I want you..." She whispers seductively. She then begins to kiss my neck multiple times. I look at her crazy as her hand finds its way to the zipper of my pants. "What!? now?!"I asked shocked. "Mmhm...C'mon don't be such a dipstick..." She whispers as she removes my goggles and tosses them to the back seat. I sigh and then grin at her. "5 minutes! But that's it!" I say sternly. "Good enough for me!" She says giggling as she unzipped my red jacket. I then lay her down against her seat and get on top of her as I slowly began to unzip her top. "Ready for a big thrill session?" I asked smirking. "I'm going to feel rooted!" She giggled and we started...our engine running the whole time which aroused the both of us...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each then walked through the city listening to Lucy hum over the book she bought. "You so bipolar you know that?" You asked narrowing your eyes. "Mmhm! I know!" Lucy chimed. You roll your eyes at that. From the corner of your eyes you saw someone taking a picture of you. "Um..." "What's up Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You turn back to the person who took a picture of you and saw her squeal with her friend. "Um...nothing..." You say. "Oh my gosh it's her!" A person squealed. You ignored them clearly uncomfortable and turn to Lucy. "SO! What's that book about?" You asked quickly. "A complete history of Edolas silly! Don't you want to learn about this amazing world while you have the chance?" Lucy asked. "Not really..." Natsu said.

Lucy then opened her book and explained about the Exceeds. "IT'S KARDASHIA!" _FLASH! _"What the?!" You turned back seeing a little girl take a picture of you with her phone as she squealed. "I got a picture of Kardashia!" "Wait! I'm not-" You were then interrupted by another flash. "WE LOVE YOU KARDASHIA!" A group of guys said before taking more pictures of you. "STOP THAT!" Natsu shouted. In a matter of seconds a mob of people surrounded you all and began to take pictures. "This is crazy!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why are they doing this?!" Wendy cried. "Cause they loovvvveee me!" Fuse said posing. "Your ego is bigger than ever!" Happy said sweatdropping.

A little girl walked up to you. "Kardashia? Can I have your autograph please?" "Autograph?" You asked confused. A reporter with a camera then walked up to you. "Kardashia if I may ask why are you and your friends doing out here in our lovely city?" He asks bringing a mic to your face. You sweatdrop. "Why is everyone here so nice to me? Is it my outfit?" You asked glancing down at it. "It may be possible but perhaps they must mistake you for your Edolas Counterpart..." Carla said. "What's so special about her?" You asked. More and more screaming fans then crowded over you pushing past Natsu and the others. "HEY!" Natsu cried. "Ow!" Lucy whimpered. "HELP!" Wendy cried.

"IT'S HER! SHE'S FROM FAIRY TAIL! GET HER!" You heard. The crowd then cleared and you saw the Royal Army charge for you all. "I KNEW IT! IT IS KARDASHIA! LET'S CAPTURE HER SO WE CAN GET FREE AUTOGRAPHS!" They exclaim. You sweatdrop. "...Seriously?" "RUN KARDASHIA!" A little girl cried. "I'M NOT KARDASHIA!" You shout. "TSUNA WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu cried. "We don't have to!" Lucy said as she pulled out a Gate Key. She then summoned Loke only for Virgo to appear and start dancing. "If that won't work we'll use Edolas magic!" Natsu said as he pulled out his fire sword. "Watch out cause we know what we're doing now!" Wendy said as she pulled out her wind machine. You put on your gold sash and wrap it around your forehead and waist as you got in a dancers pose. "I remember the movements!" You say.

That was when the Royal Army grabbed a hold of you all. "Will you give us autographs Kardashia?" They asked with anime heart eyes. "Who IS Kardashia?!" You asked. That's when you each heard the sound of a vehicle riding through. You look up only to see a big huge car speed through and run over the members of the Royal Army. You each saw the Fairy Tail stamp on it. "What the hell?" You asked. "A car?" Fuse asked. "Who's driving that thing?" Lucy asked. "I don't know but it has our emblem on it!" Happy said. The window rolled down and you saw pink hair and goggles and tear hair with gold shades. "Hello mates!" The female said. "Lucy said you guys might need a lift! Hop in!" The male said. You each smile at that. "I call back seat! C'mon Natsu!" You say grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Everyone else soon followed. "Fasten your seat belts kids we're riding hard!" The male said huskily as he pulled on the lever. You smirked. _'Sexy voice...' You thought. _The car then began to speed up as flames surround it. "GOOOOO FIRE!"

You each were soon driving through a desert. You and Natsu suffered from motion sickness but you quickly grabbed Natsu's face and buried it into your breasts which relaxed your motion sickness. As you all drove you saw the goggle headed boy reach his one hand down on the teal haired girl and squeezed her butt. She snickered quietly at that. Wendy and the exceeds sweatdrop. Wendy looked uncomfortable. "Um..." "Just look away kid..." Fuse the gold exceed said. "Take your hands off her butt you perv!" Lucy cried. The teal haired girl giggled. "It's ok...he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to..." She said with her unique Australian Accent. Lucy groaned at that.

You smiled at the speed you were all going. "This is a sweet ride!" "Thanks!" Goggle Head said. "You just saved our lives! Thank you!" Wendy said happily. Natsu then groaned from the sickness. "No problem! My pleasure!" Goggle Head said. "My wheels are way faster than that piece of junk air ship! Then again there isn't a single vehicle I couldn't leave in the dust!" At that He then lifted up his goggles revealing to be Edolas Natsu.

"I'm kind of a big deal around here! They call me The Fireball!" Edo-Natsu said. "NATSU!?" You all say shocked. "Ugh? It's me?" Natsu groaned. "Hee hee...and that's not all..." The teal haired girl said. She then took off her hood and pulled off her shades. "It's me...Fairy Singer..." She said. You gasped and widen your eyes. "You! Your...me!" You said shocked. "KITSUNA!?" Everyone said shocked. She waved her fingers. "Keri...Kardashia Keri!" She said with a wink. "This is crazy! You guys are nothing like the Natsu and Kitsuna we know!" Lucy cried. "And your nothing like our Lucy...except for the looks of course!" Edo- Natsu said.

"Wait! Kardashia? If your Kitsuna's double then how come you both have different names? And why is your hair a different color?" Wendy asked. "That's my little secret sweetie pie!" Kardashia said. "So your me huh?"You asked. "Yes I am..." Kardashia said. You smirk. "I sound pretty sexy with an Australian Accent!" You say. Kardashia chuckled. "Thank you!" You looked her up and down. She had your dark tanned skin and amber eyes. While your hair was deep purple with black tips Kardashia's hair was teal with black tips although three tips were dyed pink. She had heavy light pink lipstick on her lips and matching eyeshadow. She wore a golden oversized hoodie with stitched teal wolf ears with a tiny bedazzled rabbit on her chest and a giant bedazzled pink mic on the back.

The hoodie was unzipped to expose her sparkly shimmer teal bandeau bra top that exposed her over and underboobs. Along with the top she wore matching leather teal short shorts with a gold K belt in the center, thin black garter straps attached from the end of her shorts to her fishnet thigh highs and over it were metallic teal knee high boots with white belts. She also seemingly had no problem at how the side strap of her red thong stuck out from the side of her shorts a bit. One her left hand was a black fingerless glove with a pink outline and on top of her breast was a tattoo in purple cursive letters that read 'Root Drive...'.

You raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at her crazy choice of colors. You then pull out the Fairy Tail Manga and turned to the 'Fireball' Chapter and saw how Kardashia wore a sparkly teal strapless bra top which look like it only stuck onto her breasts along with thin short shorts which were as short as panties and teal thigh high boots. She displayed an innocent expression on her face._'They always make the manga character designs a whole lot more vulgar than the anime. Even outfit wise...this other Lucy is only wearing a leotard with a bikini!' You thought. 'I'm actually glad they toned down the outfits in the anime for Kardashia cause her manga outfit just looks weird! Lucy's too!' You thought._

You then put the manga down and turned to Kardashia. "I have questions..." "I'm listening..." She said. You blushed at how smooth her voice was compared to your loud no nonsense voice. "Kusha data fla kagajuju?" You asked. **(Me: 'Your a runaway Princess from your kingdom too right?')** "Yado! Gresha Wairy klosso do sa!" Kardashia said. **(Me: 'Yes! I ran away from the Wairy Kingdom!')** Everyone in the car looked at you both crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?! ITS MAKING ME CRAZY!" Happy cried. "Yeah seriously Kardashia...What are you guys saying?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Don't worry about it! Just drive ok?" Kardashia asked. "Whatever..." Edo-Natsu said.

Kardashia then turned back to you. "Wairy klu? Flusha kladata da Wairy! Kuffu meh Fenie ya? Shuta guffu ga Waires fuffo ja?" You asked. **(Me: 'Wairy huh? I've read about the Wairy. They are the sister kingdom to my clan the Fenie's right? Tell me what are Waires descendants of?')** "Shepa na wolves ja faires. Shu no ka?" Kardashia asked. **(Me: 'Supernatural Wolves and Fairies. How about you?')** "Fairies ja beasta genies" You said. **(Me: 'Fairies and Beast Genies')** "Fuse can you please tell us what they are saying?" Carla asked. "No can do babe!" Fuse said. Carla got angry. "Oh c'mon tomcat! Spit it out!" "Shufa da Kitsaleeja Kardancia sho" You said. **(Me: 'My real name is Kitsaleeja Kardancia by the way')** "Shufa da Krestela Karsangula" Kardashia said. **(Me: 'My real name is Krestela Karsangula')**

"Jaba no...shekka na tudo sheka?" You asked. **(Me: 'Another thing...are you using a magical wig like me?') **Kardashia looked at you surprised. "Oh? Shefa da su? Yasa de kaffuya sola zoja suots desha ka purple. Klassa de teal?" Kardashia said. **(Me: 'Oh you are too? I was starting to get confused as to why you were showing your purple hair because that's how our kind is recognized. But my hair is naturally that color. Meaning your hair is naturally teal right?')** You nodded as everyone sweatdrop. "I see now...so she's a Princess too..." Lucy whispered for only you to hear.

"So tell me..." You began. "Why are you called 'Fairy Singer' around here? Because random people thought I was you before" "Oh that...see I'm a famous singer in Edolas..." Kardashia said. You all looked at her shocked. "NO WAY! Kitsuna as a singer!?" Happy cried. "Impossible!" Carla said. "Wow who knew?" Wendy asked. You were the most surprised. "So are you a celebrity as well?" Kardashia asked. You blushed. "Well...no...I run a brothel...The Magical House" You said. Kardashia raised an eyebrow. "So...Your not famous?" "BUT! I am the cities famed dancer!" You blurt out. "Ah! Really? Well I guess that counts for something. I can't even dance at all!" Kardashia said giggling.

Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Kardashia laughed nervously. "So is puke face back there your me? Talk about pathetic!" Edo-Natsu said. "Now leave the bloke alone!" Kardashia snickered. You glance down at your Natsu. "Oh you'll live!" You said poking his puffy cheek. "He's usually not like this. He's just not very good with vehicles" Wendy said. "My my...how adorable!" Kardashia chuckled. "Don't ruin anything back there okay? I can't imagine...They wouldn't call me Fireball the currier wizard if I tossed my cookies from sitting in the car!" Edo-Natsu said. "And what kind of wizard are you Kardashia?" You asked. "A Mic Control Wizard!" Kardashia said.

You then saw Wendy pick up a tiny dark blue open pack. "Hm? What's this thingy? It smells so weird!" "Put that down child you don't even no what it is!" Carla cried. "I see some more on the floor" Wendy said. You widen your eyes and gasped. "WENDY!" She then turned to you. "What is it?" She asks innocently. You blushed. You didn't want to have to tell a 12 year old what item she was holding. "That's...That's..." "ITS A CONDOM! And that goo stuff is cum! It's used!" Fuse blurted out. "FUSE!" You cried. "A CONDOM!?" Lucy asked shocked. "Ewwww!? Gross!" Wendy cried as she tossed the condom to the ground. "Why is a condom in a vehicle like this?!" Lucy cried. "Heh heh...sorry about that!" Edo-Natsu said smirking. "You mean you did it?! In the car?!" You asked shocked. "With who!?" Lucy asked. "Will you ankle bitters relax? Stay quiet...enjoy the ride a bit" Kardashia said as she pulled out a gold mic that was attached to the car.

"Eek! I'm gonna hear a song from a live celebrity!" Lucy squealed. "Your going to sing now?" Happy asked confused. "My singing can double as fuel..." Kardashia said. The music then started. She sang _'New World'_ By Twill...Her singing was really beautiful but of course she had your voice...

**Kardashia: So ra wo ko e te!**

**U mi wo ko e ete...chii sa na fu a n...**

**Ki bou ni ka e te!**

**A ru ki da shi ta...**

**Ko no se ka i de...**

**Don na de a i wo...sa ga shi ni i kou...**

**O mo i ku za re sou de mo...**

That was when Kardashia stopped singing and put the mic down. You each looked at her confused. "Why did you stop?" Lucy asked. "Yeah...really?" You said. "I'm stuffed...and hungry..." Kardashia said as she wrapped her arms around Edo-Natsu's neck and leaned against his chest. "Mmm..." She whispered. Edo-Natsu looked at her confused. "What?" "Natsu? Can you take me to the King of Burgers for a scouts bite?" Kardashia asked. You raise an eyebrow._ 'Doesn't she mean Burger King?' You thought._ "No..." Edo-Natsu said. "Well can you take me to the mall? I wanna go to the E21 Forever, Russe Charlotte and M&amp;H. I wanna buy platform heels!" Kardashia said. _'I guess the stores from back home have reversed titles here in Edolas...' You thought sweatdropping._ Edo-Natsu turned to glare at her for a second and then faced the road. "I said no!"

Kardashia glared at him. "Why not!?" Edo-Natsu looked at her. "...Incase if you haven't noticed we're on a mission to drop these people off. Lucy's ord-" "-NO NO NO NO!" Kardashia shouted. Each of you winced looking at her crazy while Edo-Natsu looked at her surprised. "I DO NOT CARE ABOUT LUCY AT ALL!" Kardashia shouted. You stare at her admiringly at how she was dissing Edo-Lucy while Lucy shivered in fear. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Listen..." "NO! YOU LISTEN! All I want is to spend time with you and have you drive me places...but whenever we get a chance to do so it's then always with LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Kardashia ranted. "Wendy! Child cover your ears! Your too young to hear such fowl language!" Carla cried. "OK Carla" Wendy said before covering her ears.

"What is it with you?!" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "I'M A CELEBRITY DAMMIT! I DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE! YOU ARE GONNA SPOIL ME ROTTEN LIKE A PRINCESS!" Kardashia shouted. You bursted out laughing the whole time as tears left your eyes while everyone looks at you crazy. Edo-Natsu just stared at her with a bored look on his face. "Yeah I hear ya. And as far as I'm concerned you're already a rotten princess..." Kardashia's turned Ted in anger. "She's scary!" Lucy cried. "Aye!" Happy cried. "Natsu Dragion...if I don't get food or new shoes right now I am going to go MAD!" Kardashia shouted throwing tantrum.

Lucy looked scared. "I would give her what she wants now!" "Kardashia...listen...if we're going to be married we can't go spending our money on shoes or fast food all the time" Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia sighed. Each of you looked at the two crazy. "MARRIED?!" You all asked shocked. You blushed and looked down at Natsu who still suffered from motion sickness. Natsu was your crush for as long as you could remember. You tried so hard to tell him how you felt but he was too dense. But hearing how Edolas you and Edolas Natsu were married put a whole new spin on things.

"Sorry..." Kardashia said hugging Edo-Natsu. He hugged her back with only one arm since the other was still on the wheel. "So Natsu marries Edolas Kitsuna?! That's crazy!" Happy said "Yeah it is! How did that happen?" Lucy asked shocked. You blushed even deeper. Kardashia saw this and smirked at you. "Well since you're all so curious I'll tell you..."

_FLASHBACK:_

Kardashia's POV:

You sang your last few songs on stage in the Edolas city plaza. You were in a gold hoodie, a long teal sparkly zip up tube top, teal leather pants, and knee high boots. The crowd cheered for you. The reason why you sang was to bring more hope and peace in Edolas. After all the disbanding of guilds except Fairy Tail the Fairy Hunter would not hesitate to go after it...or you so you thought singing would change it all. You were nicknamed the Fairy Singer because of your pretty magical voice and your Mic magic. You were know as the beauty, the kawaii wolf, and Edolas' Sexy sweetheart because you were sweet to others. You were a guild member at Fairy Tail. But since you were always on singing performance jobs or simply performing as a celebrity you didn't know too many people there. "Everyone! Thank you so much for coming to my show tonight! Thank you very much!" You said happily.

The crowd cheered even louder and you ran off backstage to head outside. As you walked outside you looked around for your tour bus. You soon spotted a gold and silver bus. "There it is..." You said walking towards it. "It's Kardashia!" You heard a fan cry. "Lets get her!" You heard another fan cry. You gasped and turned to see a horde of fans along with paparazzi charging towards you. "Fairy Singer do you have any do dirt to share on the kingdom or the Fairy Hunter?!" The paparazzi asked. "Oh no!" You cried.

You then began to run using your wolf speed and sped past your tour bus. "Kardashia! Where are you going!?" Your manager Fuchsia asks from inside the tour bus. She had an Australian accent which was how you got one of your own. You just kept running until you were now on the streets. "I see her!" You heard a fan cry. "I want her autograph!" Another said. You saw another horde of fans swarm toward you but you instantly run out the city to some unfamiliar streets in the middle of the desert. In your head you heard the voice of fans and paparazzi. You shriek in horror as you run across the streets in the desert. You could have saw a..._HONK! SCREECHHHHHHHH! BANG! _That was when you blacked out...

You slowly woke up in a soft red bed with a flame blanket on top. You were now wearing an oversized short red t shirt and all your accessories were taken off. "Ughnn...What happened?" You asked groggily. You looked around seeing that you were in an all red, orange and black bedroom with racing designs. "Oh good you're awake!" A shy voice said. You looked to the side seeing a pink haired boy with goggles in a leather red jacket with flames and black pants. He waved shyly at you. "Did you rescue me?"You asked. "Um...yeah I did. I was really worried because you hit my car a few hours ago. I was afraid I could have killed you" He said. "I see. Well I appreciate it mate! Thank you!" You said sweetly. He blushed. "Heh heh! Sure thing"

"Say...your Kardashia right?" The boy asked. You smiled. "You got it mate!" The boy smiled back. "Oh wow! I'm a big fan of your music! Your voice is very beautiful!" You blushed. "Thank you! I only sing for the sake of better hopes for my guild" "Guild? But the only guild out there in Edolas is Fairy Tail" Gogglehead said. "I'm from that guild. I'm just not around there very much because I'm always a battler working day and night!" You said. "I see...because I'm from that guild too. I've never seen you there before" Gogglehead said. "Wait. Since your from that guild...aren't you...Natsu The Fireball?" You asked. "Yeah...That's me! Heh heh..." Edo-Natsu said nervously. You smirked. "For a confident looking driver...you seem to be quite the shy one..." "Well...people say I'm a completely different person behind the wheel. But this is the real me!" Natsu said. You smile at that.

Natsu Dragion's POV:

I smiled at you. You were a really sweet girl. You weren't scary like Lucy. I watched as you yawned as you began to stretch your arms and legs. I then glance down to look at your legs and then widen my eyes as I gasped when I saw. You looked at me confused. "What's the matter mate?" I blushed and looked down. "I...It's just...I saw..." "Saw what?" You asked as you glanced down at your legs. You then pull the bottom of your shirt down. Did you get a peek?" You asked blushing. I blushed at that. "No...I didn't see your underwear...it wasn't that..." "Then what did you see?" You asked suspiciously. I blinked at her and then turned to the side. "Well see...I didn't see your underwear...I saw your-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"You screamed.

"MY UNDERWEAR IS GONE!" You cried. Tears leave my eyes as I shivered in fear. "NO PLEASE! Don't scream!" I shrieked as I hid behind my chair. "I'm not wearing my bra either...where is it!? No more importantly where are MY clothes?!" You asked sternly. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY ALREADY! While you were out your clothes got dirty so I put them in the wash to be nice. PLEASE! Don't hurt meee!" I cry. You looked at me confused. "Oh is that it? Well thank you Natsu! That's real sweet of you!" You said sweetly as you got off the bed and walked towards me. I backed away towards the wall. "DON'T HURT ME!" I sob. "Now why would I want to hurt you?" You asked. "Because everyone else does! Please don't!" I cry.

You then kneel down next to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you Natsu" You said. I looked at her surprised as tears rolled down my face. "Your...your not?" You slowly wiped away my tears with your soft warm hands. "No... You then slowly bring me to a hug. My head was brought close to your chest. I looked at you surprised. Your body felt soft and really warm. "There...how does that feel Natsu?" You asked. "It feels nice..." I said blushing. "Hee hee! Don't I get a hug back?" You asked. I blinked my eyes nervously. "I...I guess..." I then wrap my arms around you and pressed my head against your neck. Mmm...your so warm Natsu!" You cooed. "Th-thanks..." I said.

As I hugged you I thought to myself...maybe you weren't so scary after all like Lucy was. You were actually pretty nice. Maybe you could even protect me from her when she tries to beat me up. I look up at your ears. The right one was sightly torn and the left ear wasn't. I then scratched your left ear to greet you since it was the right thing to do. You smiled. "Oh thank you!" I smiled back. I loved seeing you happy. That's when I slowly leaned closer to your neck and took a long whiff at it. "Mmm...blueberries..." You then push me off of you and backed away. "Why are you sniffing me?" I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "I..I'm sorry! You just look and smell really pretty!" I blurted out. "Please don't hit me!" I then heard a small giggle escape your lips.

I turn to look at you surprised seeing that you blushed as you giggled. Your giggle then turned into a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. "It's...It's just...you are just the most adorable little bloke!" You said admirably. "M-me? Cute?" I asked surprised. You nodded. "Mmhm..." You then crawl over to me and plant a soft kiss on my cheek. "Mwah!" You said as you pull away. I didn't know how to feel right now. All that I knew was that you called me 'cute' and that my face turned redder than my jacket. You gave me a ^^ smile. "Happy now?" I then put my hands on your shoulders and bring you into a warm kiss.

"Mmm!" You moan. That was my signal to wrap my hands around you back but after 2 minutes you pull away. "Natsu!" You said surprised. I widen my eyes and freak out realizing what I had done. "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Don't hit me!" I cried. You sweatdrop. "Oh Natsu...It's fine really...I actually kinda enjoyed it..." I look at her surprised. "Really?" _DING!_ "Huh? What was that?" You asked. "It's your clothes! They finished drying..." I said nervously. "Oh really? Ripper! I'll change into them now!" You said as you walked out the room. I sighed. "I hope she won't be mad at me..."I said.

After 5 minutes you came back in the room. "How is it?" You asked. I looked up at you seeing that you were back in your regular outfit only the pants were now short shorts and the tube top was now a bandeau. "Oh no! I shrunk them!" I cried. "Huh? Oh really? Now that you mentioned it...my clothes do seem a bit...short..." You began. "Please don't be mad at me! Eeeeeeee don't scream!" I cry. "Natsu it's ok! Really!" You said. "It is?" I asked confused. "Yeah...besides I find this look much better!" You said. You then walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks..." I blushed and touched the spot where you kissed me.

That's when your phone rang. You looked at it. "Oh it's my manager! She's here to get me!" You said. "Really? That's great!" I said happily. You walked over to the window and looked out. "There's my ride! I gotta go. Thanks for everything Fireball!" You said. I blushed at how you called me by my nickname. You then began to walk out the room and then stop at the door to smile at me. "Maybe I'll see you at the guild sometime!"You said. I smile back scratching my head. "Yeah...maybe..." You giggled and wave. "Goodnight Fireball!" I wave back. "Goodnight..." You then walked out the house and went outside. I walk to the window only to see you walking back inside your tour bus to greet your manager.

I blushed at how cute you looked when you walked and thought to myself. "She's a really sweet girl...pretty even...and... We just kissed! Are we dating?...WHAT IF LUCY FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!?" I asked shocked. "But wait...Kardashia and I aren't dating...She was just being nice...but then again...I did kiss her...hmmm..." I said thinking to myself.

Kardashia's POV:

You walked into the guild hall that morning humming happily. A few guildmates grinned at you. "Look it's Edolas' Sexy Sweetheart!" One said. Another whistled. "Look at her body!" You blushed in embarrassment but continued walking. "C'mon baby don't be shy!" A guildmate said grabbing your butt. "Hey...stop it..."You cry. "Oh la la! Lookie here!" Another said grabbing your breast. "Rag off!"You cry. The boys laughed and continued to grope you. "Are you all touching MY FRIEND?!" A demonic voice asked. The boys looked scared knowing was: Edolas Lucy. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU BOYS SOME RESPECT!" Lucy yelled before beating up all the boys.

She turned to you. "You alright Kardashia?" "Oh Lucy thank you!" You say said happily. Lucy smirked back at you. "You really outta learn to stand up for yourself Wolf Lady!" "So What's with you? Why are you so happy?" She asked as she scratched your left ear to greet you. "Oh well I met this guy last night and he just happens to be from our guild!" You said happily. Lucy looked at you curiously as you both sat down and got some beers. "Really? Who?" "His name is Natsu!" You said. "Oh so you just met him huh? Come to think of it the two of you are never at the guild at the same time!" "Yeah because you know I'm always singing and he's always driving" You said. "You outta be careful when your performing out there kid because Fairy Hunter will be coming out to look for you!" Lucy said. "Yeah but...I won't let anyone stop me from singing! It's my dream...and I'm gonna keep living it!" You said with a determined look on your face.

Lucy smirked at you. "But you know...Natsu's really a great guy..." You said blushing. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A great guy huh?" You nodded and looked down. "Yeah I mean after last night...I'm thinking hes kinda-" "-Kinda WHAT!?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed causing your wolf ears to twitch. "Um...kinda...a nice mate..." You said nervously. You looked up at Lucy seeing how angry she looked. _'What does her look mean? Is she jealous or something? Hmmm...maybe it's best to keep quiet about my feelings' You thought, _Lucy then soon bursted out laughing. "Natsu? Cool?! Yeah right! Maybe when he's in his car but aside from that he's a complete whimp!" "What do you mean by when he's in his car?" You asked.

"Oh that? Natsu's a completely different person when he's me!" Lucy said grinning. "Really? Like how?" You asked. "Forget about that...so tell me...What happened last night between you and Natsu huh?" Lucy asked. You began to sweat nervously. "Well...I...uh..." Your cellphone suddenly rang. You looked at it. "Oh that's my manager! I gotta get ready for the show tonight! Gotta go!" You said getting up to walk out the door. "Be careful out there kid! The Fairy Hunter might come out!" Lucy said. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"You said waving at Lucy before entering your tour bus to meet your manager.

That night you were on stage performing several songs for the people of Edolas who cheered for every song you did. You used you magical gold microphone to sing. Using your Mic Control Song Magic you soothed everyone in the crowd. It was the reason why you sang. You sang to keep hopes higher in Edolas due to the critical conditions such as the Fairy Hunter and the king. But you didn't let either stop you from what you loved. You made it this far anyway.

"Thank you very much! Your all great mates!" You say in the mic. The crowd cheered loudly at that. "Now I'd like to sing one last song for all of you!" You closed your eyes as the cool calm music began to play. You were about to sing your biggest hits: _'Holy Shine'._

**_You: 'Ima kimi ni tsutae tai! Tsunahatta kokoro ga aru koto!'_**

**_'Arukidashita yume wo... hanasame you dakishimete...'_**

**_'Mune no oku ni hime ta! kizuato ni wa Todokanai omoi'_**

**_'Furueta ashioto fukikaerazu... Ashita ni ichi ho aruki dashi te...'_**

**_'Ima kimi ni tsutaetai! Daijoubu-'_**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

An explosion surrounds the stage causing you to scream as you duck and cover. Your fans then run away screaming. "What's happening!?" You cry. You see more of your fans leave. "Wait! Come back!" You cry. "Your show is over Kardashia Keri!" A voice said. You looked seeing the red headed Fairy Hunter who was in a black bikini. A group of guards surround her holding weapons. "Your a member of Fairy Tail are you not? Surrender at once!" She said. You gasped and widen your eyes. "It's YOU! The Fairy Hunter! Your...Erza Knightwalker!" Security then runs over to your side. "Kardashia! You have to get to the tour bus and escape!" "Okay!" You cry clearly scared. The security guard takes your hand and leads you backstage. "AFTER THEM MEN!" Edo-Erza ordered. She along with the guards chase after you.

Your security guard then opens the backstage door leading you outside in the desert. "Your tour bus is right in the corner parked by the cliff! Go! hurry!" He said. "OK!" You said. You then ran to your tour bus. When you got inside your bus you saw your manager Fuchsia in the driver's seat. She had your skin, green hair with black tips and fox ears. She was dressed in a sparkly cropped shirt with blazer and leather pants and heels. She was a regular 10,000 year old Wolf Sage and acted as a mother figure to you. Although she dressed awfully inappropriately for a manager. You were over 8,919. "Fuchsia! We gotta go!" You cried. "But your show doesn't end for another 30 minutes" Fuchsia said.

Edo-Erza and the guards then hit your bus with a loud _BANG_ causing you to hit the floor. "Whoa!" Fuchsia said shocked. "Hit them harder men!" Edo-Erza ordered. "Oh no there gonna get us!" You cry. "Kardashia get in your seat!" Fuchsia said sternly. You then instantly take seat next to Fuchsia. Fuchsia took the controls of the bus. "SHIELD!" She said pushing a button. This activated a forcefield to surround the bus. "We'll be safe now!" Fuchsia said. You nodded. "ATTACK WITH FULL FORCE MEN!" Edo-Erza ordered. "YES SIR!" The guards said. They all together summoned a huge energy force from their spears making huge dents in the bus one by one eventually breaking the forcefield.

"Oh no!" Fuchsia cried. "We have you now!" Edo-Erza said. They then shot a blast at the bus causing it to catch on fire. Fuchsia screamed in horror stepping away from the wheel that caught on fire as tears rolled down your face. "FUCHSIA!" You cry as you run over to hug her. "Fuchsia I'm scared..." Fuchsia hugged you back. "It will be alright! We'll make it through this I promise!" She said calmly. "One more shot men and we will send them to their death bed! Charge up your magic weapons now to deliver the final blow!" Edo-Erza ordered. "Yes sir!" The guard said.

Each of the guards along with Edo-Erza charged up energy from their magic spears and you and Fuchsia widen your eyes in fear. "FIRE NOW MEN!" Edo-Erza ordered. Magical energy beams then shot from the spears and made its way towards your bus. Fuchsia grabbed a hold you forcefully and opened the window. "Fuchsia what are you-?!" She then kissed your forehead and tossed you out the window causing you to fall down a cliff. "I think this is goodbye..." She said smiling as tears fall from her eyes. "Fuchsia...?" You asked scared. _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! _You saw your bus explode along with Fuchsia in it and watch in surprise as the parts separate into thin air. Tears flew out of your eyes as you continued falling. "FUCHSIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You then landed on the hood of a speeding car and fall of you the side. The car then stopped with a loud _SCRREEECCHHHH_. "Oww..." You moaned sadly. "Woah! I hope I didn't kill anyone and...Kardashia?" A familiar voice asked. You slowly looked up seeing Natsu Dragion peering out the window. He lifted up his goggles so his black eyes met your amber ones. "Natsu!" You said surprised. He smirked. "I knew I recognized that big gold jacket! So are we gonna keep meeting like this or what?" "...Get me out of here!" You cry. "Whoa! You sound serious...alright hop in then!" Edo-Natsu said smirking.

The night became even later as you rode in Edo-Natsu's car sitting next to him. It was quiet...and somewhat awkward. But you still couldn't get over the fact that you just lost manager as well as a really dear friend. You looked away and out the open window crossing your arms letting out small dog like whimpers. Edo-Natsu seemed to have heard this as he looked at you and then back on the road. "Your awfully quiet...what's wrong with you?" He asked. You turn to him showing the tears in your eyes as you sob. "Whoa what happened to you?" Edo-Natsu asked. You shake your head and continued to cry.

Edo-Natsu sighed. "C'mon now. It's a shame that I have to see such a pretty gorgeous face in tears!" You stopped crying and turn to him slightly blushing. Edo-Natsu smirked and faced the road. "I knew that would work" "Hmph!" You say turning away. "Don't go sobbing on the seats now it's hard to clean them!" Edo-Natsu said. "Is that all you care about?" You sob. "Yeah pretty much Aussie Girl!. I gotta keep my car looking nice..." Edo-Natsu said. You growl a bit with irritation but then brush it off. "What's with the ears anyway? You cosplaying as a cat or something?" Edo-Natsu asked. "I'm a Wolf Sage not a cat and I am NOT cosplaying!" You say coldly. "Sheesh! Your pretty cold as ice babe" Edo- Natsu said amused. "Rag off..."You said.

Edo-Natsu roles his eyes. "So...You wanna tell me what's wrong Kardashia?" He asked. "I lost a mate..." You said sadly. "Who?" Edo-Natsu asked. "My mother..." You said. Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Your friends with your mother?" "Ugh! No!" You say annoyed. "Which is it then?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Her name was Fuchsia. She was my manager as well as a good mate. She was like a mother to me...and then...she saved my life and got herself killed by Fairy Hunter" You explained.

"Fairy Hunter? You mean Erza?" Edo-Natsu asked turning to you. You nodded. Edo-Natsu then faced the road smirking. "So you lost your mom huh? It's too bad!" Edo-Natsu said with amusement. You glare at him. "You think it's funny?!" "Am I laughing?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "No! But your smirking!" You said annoyed. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Well I have news for you doll: smirking and laughing are two different things!" "Are You getting smart with me!?" You asked annoyed. Edo-Natsu said nothing. "WOW! You know you were a lot nicer when I first met you before!" You said. "That's because I wasn't in my ride. This is the real me!" Edo-Natsu said. "I don't like the real you at all!" You said annoyed. "Too bad..." Edo-Natsu said coldly. You growl and sigh. You took the pendant from your neck and opened it seeing a picture of you and Fuchsia and sobbed. "I'll miss you..."You whispered.

Edo-Natsu glanced over at the pic and grinned. "Is that your 'momma?' She's pretty ugly! Definitely not my type!" Edo-Natsu laughed. You slowly turned to him as tears rolled from your face as he continued to laugh. You growl in anger and bring out your wolf claws. "I'LL KILL YOU!" You yell. You immediately scratch Edo-Natsu's cheek leaving a small bleeding scare. He looked at you crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M DRIVING HERE!" "And this is me not caring: RAWRRRR!" You roar as you tackle Edo-Natsu against the seats scratching his jacket and face. He screamed in horror at what you were doing. "GET OFF ME!" "NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID JERK!" You bark as you continued to scratch him. "YOU DON'T GET IT! IF I'M NOT DRIVING THE WHEEL WE'RE BOTH GONNA-" _SMASHHHHHHHHH! BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP_...

...You felt as though something was pressed against your body. You woke up seeing Edo-Natsu on top of you. "You alright? Nothing broken?" He asked. "No...I'm ok" You said. There was then a moment of silence between you two. A grin spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. "OK...RAG OFF ME!"You said sternly. "Feisty...I like that..." "What?!" You asked shocked. "Hey now...don't be like that..." Edo-Natsu said leaning closer to you. You blushed and widen your eyes. "...Don't act naughty...just get naughty with me..." Edo-Natsu said seductively as he begins to unzip his red jacket. "Um...What are you...Whoa..."Y ou said shocked. You blushed seeing Edo-Natsu's ripped abs under his jacket. You shivered at how so chized they looked. His pecks just inches from your face. You wanted to just kiss them...wait what?!

Edo-Natsu smirked. "You like what you see? Because I like what I see..." He said stroking your cheek. "N-N-Natsu? Is this another side of you or-Oohhh!" You moan as Edo-Natsu nibbled on your neck. Edo-Natsu slowly pulled away. "I like you Kardashia...your not like any other chick I've met in Edolas..." "Natsu!" You say surprised. "Lets go at it Kardashia!" Edo-Natsu said as he slowly began to unzip your top revealing a bit of your breasts. You blushed. "Here? In the car?!" You asked shocked. Edo-Natsu laughed and kissed your lips softly. "Forget about that babe...call this a Sex Drive!" You blushed. "We're rooting each other?" "C'mere..." Edo-Natsu said as he pulled you close to him and he began to kiss and nibble your neck. You giggled. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I'm a pretty wild girl!" Edo-Natsu grinned as he stroked your cheek. "Good...I like wild! Turns me on..." His hand then moves to the zipper of your shorts and he unzips "Natsu...not a word to Lucy..." You whispered. "Shh...relax Lucy will never know..." Edo-Natsu said. "...No one can see us..."

..."Ughnnn...not there..." You moaned. Edo-Natsu snickered and continued to work on you...

The next morning you woke up feeling a hand tightly squeeze your butt. You smiled knowing who it was. Edo-Natsu whose nude body layed on top of yours with only his red jacket on his back. He smiles at you and you smile back. "Morning Sexy..." You coo. "Morning gorgeous..." He said. You both then share a quick kiss and the pull away. You dressed each other although Edo-Natsu gave you your hoodie, your top and your shorts. You sighed. "Can I please have my underwear back?" Edo-Natsu grinned. "Nope!" " Well...can you at least drive me to my house?" "What? We c'mon baby stay awhile" Edo-Natsu said grinning as he squeezed your breast. "Hee hee! I will! I'm just gonna get a few things and come right back ok?" You asked.

You later on walked out of your mansion wearing the same outfit along with some teal fishnet thigh highs and garter straps and went to Edo-Natsu's car carrying stacks of paper along with a gold mic and wire and a blue pen. You got into the car and closed the door as Edo-Natsu looks at you confused. "What's all that junk your holding?" He asked. "It's not junk! It's paperwork. For you..." You said smiling. "For me? For what?" Natsu asked. You then slightly slam the paperwork in his lap. Edo-Natsu widens his eyes looking at it and then at you. "Natsu Dragion? You are going to become my new manager!" You said with a glistening sparkle in your eye as you smirk seductively.

Edo-Natsu then slightly glared at you. "No..." Your sparkly glistening then disappeared and was replaced with a glare. "Um...WHAT?!" Edo-Natsu said nothing. You fake laugh. "Silly boy...You can't refuse me! I'm Edolas' Sexy Sweetheart!" "So what?" Edo-Natsu asked coldly. You lean close to him. "So...you have to do as I say..." You say seductively as you stroke his chin. Edo-Natsu closed his eyes and slapped your hand away. "Hate to break it to ya 'Sweetheart' But I'm not anyone's manager! I'm a driver get it?" You wrap your arms around him. "Oh c'mon Natsu...I'll make it worth your while!" You say in a sing song voice. He turns to you. "How so?" You smirk. "For starters you get this..." You then pull Edo-Natsu into a kiss and make it with him for awhile.

You then pull away breathing heavily seeing Edo-Natsu displaying a sexy grin as he licks his lips. "And also..." You breathe. You then smirk. "I pay as well..." You say smoothly. You then slowly unzip your top allowing wads of Jewel fall out. Edo-Natsu grins at your little display and takes some Jewel. "Well alright! So where do I sign then?" You zip up your top and hand Edo-Natsu the paperwork work and a pen. "Sign there..."You said.

After awhile of signing you take the paperwork and put it away. "So...What does a manager do anyway?" Edo-Natsu asked. "You know. Drives me around to events, shows, raves, keeps up with my schedule. Things like that" You said. Edo-Natsu raises and eyebrow. "So I'm your bus boy huh?" He asks annoyed. You look at him sternly. "You get to rave with me as well!" "Oh wow really? Well that's cool" Edo-Natsu said. "BUT! We can't be seen as a couple in public!" You said sternly. "Why?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "Well 'Fireball'" You say hintingly. "I don't want The Press mob after us. And I don't want Lucy after you!" Edo-Natsu sighed. "Alright whatever you want Princess" He says smirking. You blush and glare at him. "DON'T Call me that!" Edo-Natsu just snickered.

You then smile. "Now then...now that your done managing me it's time for me to manage you!" "Manage me?" Edo-Natsu asked confused. You pull out your gold mic and wire. "This is a Magic Mic! It's full of energy...so scoot!" You said getting lower to where the gas pedal was. "What the?" Edo-Natsu asked confused. "Move your foot!" You said putting his foot to the side. You then got to work using your mic and wire to .make an attachment. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY RIDE?!" Edo-Natsu asked angrily. Relax? I'm already done!" You said getting up along with the mic which stayed attached to the wire which was connected to the vehicle.

"What did you do?" Edo-Natsu asked. You stared at the engine seeing how low it was. "Good your almost out of fuel. This is the perfect time to refuel" You said as you insert a CD in a player. "What do you mean?" Edo-Natsu asked. You pulled the mic close to you and closed your eyes as the music began to play. Your mic glowed with magical energy. You began to sing...

**'So ra wo ko e te! U mi wo ko e ete...chii sa na fu a n...Ki bou ni ka e te!'**

"Hey the fuel is recharging!" Natsu said surprised. You signal for him to start driving. He smirks and begins to drive as you sang.

**'A ru ki da shi ta...Ko no se ka i de... Don na de a i wo...sa ga shi ni i kou...O mo i ku za re sou de mo...'**

You then put the mic down. "Why did you stop?" Edo-Natsu asked confused. You layed back reclining your seat. "I'm tired...besides your fuel is filled thanks to my magic" "Cool...thanks!" Edo-Natsu said smiling. You smile back "You see? We really can help each other out! Guess you can call it our little bizzo..." You say with a wink. Edo-Natsu smirked. "And when there's business there's pleasure right?" "...But of course..." You say smoothly as the wind blew beautifully in your hair. You then sit up and pull Edo-Natsu close to you. "C'mere 'Mr. Manager'..." You said seductively. You then begin to make out with Edo-Natsu. He eventually gave up on holding the wheel and fell back on the seats holding you as you both continued to made out. You both moaned as you slowly removed each other's clothes off. The car was still riding but neither of you cared because this was your Sex Drive...

...

Life with Edo-Natsu as your manager/boyfriend was great! Although it was hard to keep things secretive with Edo-Lucy and the press always on your tail. Edo-Lucy became more of a bitch to you because she suspected something was up between you and Edo-Natsu but you refused to say anything. Some days were like this:

On a bright morning you and the now Shy Natsu walk hand in hand outside behind the guild. The two of you looked around the area from some space. "How about there?" Edo-Natsu asked pointing at and empty area. "Yeah this place is a perfect spot!" You said happily. You and EdoNatsu immediately run over to the spot where you pinned Edo-Natsu against the wall. He shook with slight fear. "Please...be gentle..." He said nervously. You smiled at how cute he was and giggle. "C'mon. You know I'd never be rough on you!" You say sweetly. "Aww thanks!" Edo-Natsu said blushing.

You slowly lean towards his lips and gave him a soft warm kiss. You lean away only to see Edo-Natsu with a bright red face as he looks down in embarrassment. You giggled. "Oh Natsu you are just TOO cute!" You cooed. You then grab his face and planted soft multiple kisses on his face leaving lipstick kissmarks. Edo-Natsu looked to the side smiling nervously. "Wow...That's really sweet of you!" He said. Edo-Natsu slowly looks at you and kisses your cheek softly before looking to the side blushing.

You smile. "Thank you...but you don't need to be shy when you kiss me Natsu!" You said. "Sorry...It's just-" Edo-Natsu began. "-It's ok!" You say. You then planted a kiss on his cheek and soon made out with him again. "How bout here Love Pistols?" A voice asked. "Sure thing stud!" Another said. You then heard two big gasps. You open your eyes and pull away from Edo-Natsu seeing Edo-Bisca and Edo-Alzack starring at you both. "Bisca! Alzack!" Edo-Natsu cried. "What are you guys doing here?" You asked pulling away from Edo-Natsu. "This is our make out spot. C'mon everyone in the guild knows! So why are you two here?!" Edo-Alzack asked angrily. This made Natsu shriek out in fear. "Leave em alone! They were only making love together! Aren't we the same Love Gun?" Edo-Bisca asked.

"Love?! We weren't making love! Really!" Edo-Natsu said nervously. "It's ok you two we won't tell Lucy!" Bisca said. "How did you know?!" You asked. "It's so obvious! We always catch you two going out together. So relax. We won't tell anyone!" Edo-Alzack said smirking as he walked away with Edo-Bisca. You and Edo-Natsu exchange confused glances. You both shrug it off and began to make out again. You then pull away and switch places with Edo-Natsu. "Work on me this time!" You cooed. You then pucker your lips awaiting a kiss. Edo-Natsu blushes at that. You giggle. "Your not nervous are you?" Edo-Natsu looked at the ground sadly nodding. "Don't be shy Fireball. Come kiss me!" You said. Edo-Natsu looked at you blushing. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips. He laughs nervously as he scratches his head. After awhile he grabs your chin and plants a soft kiss on your lips for a moment before pulling away to blush. You giggle at his shy nature and kiss his cheek. He sighs at that and continues to blush as you hug him.

"When I find Natsu or Kardashia I'm gonna pulverize them!" And angry voice said. You and Edo-Natsu widens your eyes in fear knowing who it was. "It's Lucy!" Edo-Natsu cried. He then went to panic. You hug him. "Calm down we'll get through this I promise!" "Really how?" Edo-Natsu asked.

After 5 minutes Edo-Lucy spotted you leaning all alone on a garbage can. "Hey Kardashia? What are you doing here?" Edo-Lucy asks. "Just hanging around...feeling stuffed!"You said nervously. "By the garbage can?! I know your wolf like but still..." "Anyway have you seen Natsu? I wanna go and give him a beat down of a life time!" Edo-Lucy said grinning. "He's not here..." You said. Edo-Lucy glared at you."YES HE IS! I saw his car parked! I KNOW YOUR HIDING HIM SO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO HUH?!" Edo-Lucy yelled as she cornered you. You backed away nervously. "Um..." You then stumbled against the garbage can causing it to tip over and out came Edo-Natsu covered in garbage. You gasped.

"Heh heh...hello..." Edo-Natsu said waving nervously. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE HIDING HIM! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Edo-Lucy said angrily. "NO NO NO! You don't understand I...I...beat him up and tossed him in the trash!"You lied. Edo-Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sweet innocent you fought Natsu?!" "Well...he was getting on my nerves..." You lied. Edo-Lucy laughed and patted your head. "HA HA! Now you see why I like hurting this kid?!" Edo-Lucy asked. She scratched your ear and began to walk away. "See you later then..." She then left. Edo-Natsu groaned in pain. You look at him sadly. "Poor Natsu..."You cooed. You then kneel to his level and cover his face with kisses. He just stares at you in disbelief.

Other days were like this:

You we're in your mansion in your room that night wearing a black short sleep tee with teal edges applying lipstick. You heard a car park in front of your house and immediately squeal with excitement knowing who it was. You dash out your house only to see Edo-Natsu facing the road. You tip toe your way over to him. Your eyes anime sparked when you got close enough. "Your finally here...Natsu! Awwww!" You cooed as you gloom him from behind giggling like a girly girl. "Eek! Please don't hurt me Lucy!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Lucy?" You asked confused. You then smile. "Natsu it's me!" "Me who?" Edo-Natsu asked scared. You slowly get off him and stroke his chin. "Me Natsu...your sweetheart!" You say sweetly. Edo-Natsu looked surprised. "Sweetheart?" He then turns to you and brightens up. "Kardashia it's you!" You giggle and join hands with him. "Who did you think it was?" "I thought you were Lucy..." He said. You sighed. "Forget about that! Let's get inside!" You said leading Edo-Natsu in your house.

You plopped onto your bed relaxing. "And this is my room!" You said happily. Edo-Natsu looked around the room shyly. "Nice place..." "Thank you!" You said. You then pull out a lighter and got up from your bed and began lighting some candles you setup. "What are you doing?" Edo-Natsu asked. You turned back to him. "Mmm?" Natsu gave you a ^^ smile. "Oh I get it! We're having a romantic dinner right?" You smile at him and went back to lighting candles. "You could say that...but...instead of dinner it's going to be dessert!"You say smoothly. "Wow really? What are we having?" Edo-Natsu asked sweetly.

He watched as you made your way over to the bed. "YOU...are having ME..."You said. You slowly spreaded your legs apart revealing...what was left...Edo-Natsu widen his eyes and gasped at your little display. "Don't worry...I cleaned up real good down there just for you...come root with me!" You cooed. You lay back and close your eyes while your lips puckered. "Kardashia...I hate to be saying this...but I'm not really comfortable doing this with you..." Edo-Natsu said nervously. You look at him confused. "What are you talking about? We do it in the car all the time!" "Yeah but...That's different..." Edo-Natsu said.

You glared at him seeing how ridiculous he was being. "Natsu? Get over here..." "What?" Edo-Natsu asked turning to you. He then widen his eyes and gasped seeing how you completely striped off your sleep tee. "KARDASHIA!" He said shocked. You slowly approached him. "Take off your clothed Natsu!" You say sternly. Edo-Natsu slowly backed away. "No! No please! I don't wanna have sex!" Edo-Natsu cried. You had him pinned to the ground. He's reamed in horror. "I love you Natsu..." You said seductively. You then howl. "KARDASHIAAAAAAA!" NEdo-atsu cried.

That's when you heard the sound of your window open. "Hey Kardashia I'm staying here the night...deal" You then heard a gasp and turned to see Edo-Lucy with a look of disgust on her face. "LUCY!" You and Natsu cried. Lucy growled angrily. "I can explain..." You said.

You automatically came up with a good lie. Although it didn't stop Edo-Lucy from beating you and Edo-Natsu up. She declared her hate for you and left. You and Edo-Natsu layed on the ground soar from the injuries. "Natsu...are you OK?" You ask. "Kardashia...Your...crazy..." Edo-Natsu sighed. "But you still love me right?" You asked. "...Yeah..." Edo-Natsu said. You smile at that.

Those were the days between you and your boyfriend. But on this one day Edo-Natsu randomly calls you out from your mansion to ride with him in his car...

"There you are...I've been waiting for you!" Edo-Natsu said. You closed the door and he began to drive. "Hey! Where are we going?" You asked. "Heh! Nowhere!" Edo-Natsu laughed. You looked at him confused. "Are we gonna have a root then?" "We'll see..." Edo-Natsu said. You glare at him. "OK seriously...what is it?" "Look in the glove compartment. I got you a present!" Edo-Natsu said. "...OK..."You said. You open the glove compartment and take out a black velvet box. You raise your eyebrow in confusion. "You gonna open it or what?" Edo-Natsu asked. You sigh and open the box seeing an orange pearl with a gold music note diamond on top. "Ooh! A pearl?" You asked.

"A ring!" Edo-Natsu corrected. "Ring? Hold on.." You said. You pull the pearl out the box seeing a ring attached. "It is a ring!" You said happily as you slip it on your finger. The ring glowed orange and fire erupted from the inside in the shapes of music notes. "Ooh..."You admired. Edo-Natsu smiled. "I thought you might like it. I mean it represents us after all" You smiled. "A Musical Fireball huh? I love it! Thank you Natsu!" "My pleasure!" Edo-Natsu said.

"You know...It's kind of odd how you would give me a nice ring out no where so..." You began. "So what?" Edo-Natsu asked. "So what's the occasion?" You asked smirking. Edo-Natsu said nothing for awhile and just stared at the road. "Well?" You asked. Edo-Natsu immediately came to automatic stop, swerving the car. This shook you as you widen your eyes. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?! Are you crazy?!" You cried. Edo-Natsu closed his eyes smirking. "I've come to realize that maybe having a crazy person in my life isn't so bad after all...running away from fans and having sex drives with you has been the biggest thrill ride of my life. And now I think I want more..." He began. Your eyes began to water up. "Natsu...?"

He smirked at you coolly and then pulls to his lap. "So what do you say Kardashia? You wanna live and ride for the rest of your life with me?" You look at him confused. "Well yeah I guess..." "Heh! Alright then...consider yourself engaged!" Edo-Natsu said with wink. You slowly widen your eyes. "En...engaged?!" Edo-Natsu laughed as he layed back on his seat. You looked at your huge ring and then at Edo-Natsu who you realized just proposed to you. "You mean...we're getting married?!" Edo-Natsu leaned close to you and grabbed your chin. "Yep..." He then gives you a soft kiss on the lips and then pulls away smirking at you. "...Happy Honey?"

Tears left your eyes at his words and you began to cry loudly. "C'mon baby relax!" Edo-Natsu said smirking. You glare at him. "RELAX?! HOW CAN I RELAX?! WERE GETTING MARRIED!" You shout as you slightly punch his arm. Edo-Natsu chuckles at that. "I'M JUST SO HAPPY! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" You cried. "I need to relax but I just can't!" "I can help with that..." Edo-Natsu said as he unzipped his jacket and started the vehicle. You wrap your arms around his neck to hold tight. "...How about a Sex Drive?" He asked grinning. You smiled as more tears leave your eyes and nodded. Edo-Natsu snickered and then pulled you into a kiss as he drove. He removed your clothes one by one and wiped away your tears but more kept falling. Although you didn't care. You were about to have it with your manager...I mean Fireball...I mean your new finance: Natsu Dragion!

_End of Flashback!_

Kitsuna's POV:

You were stunned when Kardashia finished her story. She then showed you each the musical fireball engagement ring that rested on her ring finger. The ring glowed inside showing fiery music notes. "Very exquisite!" Carla said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Wow! So you both are getting married huh? That's so wonderful! I'm happy for you both!" Wendy said happily. Kardashia smiled. "Thanks..." You on the other hand were blushing so hard that you felt blood rise up to your head. You looked down at your Natsu whose face was still between your breasts as he suffered motion sickness. You and him...Well the Edolas version of you were getting married! You didn't know whether to be in awe or to be scared.

"You and Natsu huh? That's pretty crazy!" Lucy said. "So I guess this will make Kardashia Keri: Kardashia Dragion!" Happy said. Kardashia slowly raised her eyebrow looking at Happy and then at Edo-Natsu suspiciously. "...Hmm..." Edo-Natsu looked down at her. "What's the matter?" Kardashia slightly glared at him. "I don't like that at all..." She said. "Like what?" Edo-Natsu asked. "YOUR surname! 'Dragion'! It starts with 'D!'" Kardashia said sternly. "So what?" Edo-Natsu asked a bit coldly. "SO! That's a problem for ME!" Kardashia said sternly. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I really don't get you sometimes. What's your-?" "-No no NO! Your gonna listen to me!" Kardashia interrupted. "My first name starts with 'K' and my last name starts and always WILL start with 'K!' When we are married...my name will be Kardashia KERI-Dragion!" She said.

Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Your keeping your maiden name?" "YES! I am! I gotta keep the 'K's going!" Kardashia said. "Huh?" You asked confused. "Where exactly are you going with this?" Edo-Natsu asked. "I mean...when we have our own little ankle biters...their names will start with 'K' too!" Kardashia said smiling. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes. "WHA?!" Kardashia gave him a ^^ smile as she nodded. "Mmhm! And the same will go for our children's children! Who's name will also start with 'K!'" "Who said we're having kids anytime soon?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "I DID!" Kardashia said quickly. "And afterwards...we'll have our own reality show...Keeping Up With The Keri's!" She said happily as her amber eyes anime sparkled. Edo-Natsu shook his head. "You're moving way too fast!"

Kardashia glared at him. "What do you mean 'TOO FAST?!' This coming from a whacker breaking the Edolas speed limit everyday!" Edo-Natsu glared back. "Since when do you care?!" "I DO care! Because if the Royal Army blokes stop us I'm going to be thrown in jail and it will be put all over in magazines and my career is ruined!" Kardashia cried. "Too bad!" Edo-Natsu chuckled. Kardashia looked at him crazy. "TOO BAD?! Wait! Are you laughing?! You think this some dag?!" "Is that all you care about? Your career? It seems like our relationship is all about you managing your celebrity life!" Edo-Natsu said angrily. "That is NOT true Natsu! You take that comment BACK! RIGHT NOW!" Kardashia yelled. Edo-Natsu smirked. "Why? You mad?" Kardashia reddens as she growls in anger. "I was right babe! You really are a spoiled princess!" Edo-Natsu laughed. "YOU BITCH!" Kardashia shouted.

Kardashia then barred her wolf claws and scratched Edo-Natsu's cheek. You each gasped as you widen your eyes. "Shit just got real..." Fuse said amused. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M DRIVING HERE!" Edo-Natsu shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF WE CRASH INTO ANYTHING!" Kardashia yelled. _SLAP!_ Edo-Natsu widen his eyes in disbelief and glared at her. "I think I'll have to call off the engagement..." "WHAT?!" Kardashia cried. "Hey! You didn't need to go that far Natsu!" Lucy said sadly. You saw a small tear leave Kardashia eye. "FINE! YOUR FIRED AS MY MANAGER! I HATE YOU!" "Then get out of the car then!" Edo-Natsu said coldly. "Hey! Wait a sec! Don't you two love each other?" You asked. Kardashia continued to glare at Edo-Natsu. She instantly used her wolf instincts to scratch him and his flame jacket.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Lucy cried. "You guys love each other!" Happy said. "Please!" Wendy added. "Just look away child..." Carla said. You sadden at the sight seeing Edolas you and Edolas Natsu fight it out in the car with Kardashia pulling on Natsu's hair while Edo-Natsu tried holding her down. The car began to swerve on the rode. "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Lucy cried. You closed your eyes bracing for the impact seeing how you all were about to hit a boulder in the middle of the desert.

"...ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!" Lucy cried. "Huh?" You opened your eyes and to your confusion as well as everyone else see Edolas you and Edolas Natsu making out with each other as he drove. They both moaned loudly. You blushed at the scene setting your lips in contact with Natsu's and stared intently. "Um...I'm confused..." Wendy said sweatdropping. "Aye..." Happy said. "Weren't those two fighting just a second ago?" Fuse asked. Kardashia and Edo-Natsu pulled away smiling at each other.

"Hey...sorry about what I said back there gorgeous..." Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia giggled. "I'm sorry too!" With that she pecked Natsu's lips softly and pulled away. "So...can I still be your manager?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Only if we can still get married!" Kardashia said smirking. "Whatever you say Mrs. Keri-Dragion..." Edo-Natsu said seductively. This made Kardashia giggle cutely before going back to make out with Edo-Natsu as they drove. You blushed hearing the kissing sound they made and looked down at your motion sick Natsu and licked your lips desiring to kiss him. Lucy, Wendy and Happy looked uncomfortable. "Wendy! I said look away child! Look away!" Carla cried. "Sorry Carla..." Wendy said.

Edolas you and Edolas Natsu pulled away. Kardashia then leaned against Edo-Natsu's chest as he stroked her back. You saw Kardashia nibble a bit on Edo-Natsu's neck and kissing in between. Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" "I want you Natsu..." Kardashia said between kisses. Wendy blushed as she turned away. "Now?! In the car?! There are people here!" Edo-Natsu exclaimed. "There's no stopping me...I won't hold back..." Kardashia said huskily as she began to nibble hard on Edo-Natsu's ear. You blushed knowing where this was going and just stared. Edo-Natsu looked at his engine seeing the low energy and sighed. "Damn you Kardashia..."

Instantly Edo-Natsu stepped hard on one of the gas pedal making a swerve and sudden stop. This made you all shake as Lucy nearly pressed her head against the windshield. Lucy glared at Edo-Natsu who was being covered with kisses provided by Kardashia. "Are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard!?" Lucy asked angrily. "Maybe he is! Now quiet!" Kardashia yelled before going back to kissing Edo-Natsu' s face. "HEY!" Lucy cried. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Wow you people sure are ignorant!"

"So...uh...why'd you stop the car?" You asked. "...Since magic power is a limited resource that means things like magic fuel are equally limited...It's nearly impossible to get a hold of..." Edo-Natsu said. "Why not get Kardashia to power up with her beautiful voice?" Fuse asked. A look of realization spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. He then turned Kardashia who let out a fake yawn. Edo-Natsu nodded at that knowing what she meant and turned to you all. "See that? The lady's tired...I would feel horrible if I had to drain her energy to fill up my ride..." "Aww! Natsu! You really do care!" Kardashia said hugging Edo-Natsu.

"So what does this mean!?" Lucy cried. "...Long story short I can't really afford to take you any further...SO GET OUT!" Edo-Natsu said coldly. This shocked each of you. "Damn he serious!" You said smirking. Edo-Natsu turned back to look at you all. "If I keep burning through magic fuel we won't be able to make it back to the guild. Thanks to the Fairy Hunter they had to change location again recently..." Edo-Natsu explained. Kardashia frowned sadly. "Because of her I had to hold back my tour...my poor fans all over in Edolas are in tears!" "It'll be alright..." Edo-Natsu said pulling her close. "Mmhm..." Kardashia said hugging him. You felt your lap cool down and as if less weight was upon it. "HUH?! Natsu!?" You asked looking around for him.

"Hello solid ground...!" You heard. You widen your eyes seeing your Natsu already out the car. "...I'VE COME BACK TO LIFE!" He cheered. Edo-Natsu smiled. "I'll hand this to your me...he knows when it's time to pick up and move on!" Your Natsu smiled back at him. "Well then...bye bye then...have a nice wedding!" You said as you get out of the car. "Oh thank you...non celebrity me!" Kardashia said happily as she waved at you. You glared at her for a moment and shook your head sighing before walking over to your Natsu.

You saw Kardashia glare at the remaining humans and exceeds in the car. "Did you blokes not hear what he said?! LEAVE!" She said sternly. "Now then...GET OUT!" Edo-Natsu said as he and Kardashia toss everyone out the car. Kardashia smirked in triumph and buried her face in his neck giggling cutely. "If you wanna take on the Kingdom then we won't stop ya! Just don't go dragging our Fairy Tail into it!" Edo-Natsu said. Kardashia glared at each of you. "That's right! You Earthland low lives better leave our guildmates alone! Especially my best mate Lisanna!" You glared back. "LOW LIVES!? Kla fi fi no ja glanda maka fu nohala bananja Fenie!"You said angrily. (**Me: 'At least I don't come from an uncivilized Kingdom of savages who copy the Fenie language!') **"Wait...I'm best friends with Lisanna in this world!?" You asked shocked.

Edo-Natsu then looked at the rode. "I only helped you because of Lucy..." This made Kardashia roll her eyes. Edo-Natsu then took a moment to glance over at your Lucy. "Not you our Lucy! I can never turn her down when she asks for something..." "Heh...so you'd do just about ANYTHING for her huh?" Kardashia asked bluntly. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Will you quit being so jealous? I'm getting married to you aren't I?" He asked. Kardashia leaned away from him glaring. "JEALOUS!? I am NOT jealous! Don't you dare say that!" Edo-Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He then turned to you all.

"I don't want anything else to do with ya! For me..." He then turned to Kardashia and pulled her close to him by the waist making her moan slightly. "...Our Sex Drive is all that matters..." He said deeply. Kardashia grinned. "Ooh...you wanna root?" Edo-Natsu smirked. "It's what you wanted isn't it? It's the main reason why I really stopped the car. I'm all yours now..." Edo-Natsu said seductively. Kardashia giggles. "Well now...that's music to my ears..." Kardashia then pressed one hand against Edo-Natsu's chest. "OK but this time..." She then strips off her golden hoodie revealing the rest of her skin. "...Let me do all the work on you..." An amused grin spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. "Well alright!"

Instantly the two of them began to make out with each other and you watched in awe how the YOU of Edolas slowly unzipped Edo-Natsu's leather jacket revealing his chest. "YOUR DOING IT NOW!?" Lucy asked. "OH MY GOSH!" Wendy cried as she blushed. Carla widen her eyes seeing Edo-Natsu unzip Kardashia's bandeau top revealing a bit of her breasts. "Look away child! Look away!" "Eek!" Wendy cried as she turned away. You continued to stare seeing YOUR body pressing against Natsu's body in awe. You thought to yourself. _'So this is how it would look...if Natsu and I are doing it...am I really GONNA watch?' You thought blushing._

You then stop blushing seeing that the door of the car was now shut concealing the sex loving couple. A look of disappointment spreads on your face as you slightly gasp. "You mean you wanted to see all that?" Fuse asked grinning. You blush and glare back. "NO WAY!" The sounds of moaning and kissing were then heard as you each saw the car jump a bit. "THEY'RE DISGUSTING! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THERE'S A KID AROUND?!" Lucy cried.

You each then look seeing Natsu stomp his way to the car. You widen your eyes. "Natsu!? What are you doing!?" "They're doing it in the car Natsu!" Lucy cried. Wendy shrieked at the thought of that and closed her ears. "Poor girl didn't even got puberty yet..." Fuse said shaking his head. "Aye..." Happy said. Natsu's hand then went to the handle bar. "Natsu! Don't open that-" You were interrupted when Natsu opened the car door revealing Edolas you and Edolas Natsu going at it in the seat. Kardashia whose tongue explored Edo-Natsu's mouth while she moaned. Her topless figure perfectly matched Edo-Natsu's bare abs that was visible under his jacket. His hands who were making their way down Kardashia's hips and slidding down her shorts revealing a bit of her red panties.

"Oh...my...God..." You muttered in surprise. Although Natsu didn't seem off guard or turned off at the scene. He gripped the car shaking it. "HEY!" Edo-Natsu pulled away from Kardashia and glared at him. "Hm?" Kardashia widen her eyes gasping. "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" She then made an effort to cover her bare breasts. "Hey man not cool!" Edo-Natsu said angrily. "I'm a celebrity! You can't walk in on my like this!" Kardashia cried. "Get out of the car..." Natsu muttered. "What?" Kardashia asked. Instantly Natsu grabbed Kardashia by the collar of her jacket and pulled her out of the vehicle and threw her to the ground slightly. "Ah!"

You looked down at Kardashia seeing her completely bent over. Her shorts rested on her thighs since they were half pulled down and you saw a bit of her red thong that stuck out. "Hey! We even wear the same type of underwear! We really are alike!" You said happily. Kardashia let out a whimper. Edo-Natsu glared at his Earth Land counterpart. "What's the big idea touching MY girl?!" Your Natsu then grabbed Edo-Natsu by his jacket and began to pull him out of the car. "I wanna talk to you for a second!" Natsu said. "No! YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Sorry but I gotta have a little heart to heart with myself!" Natsu said angrily as he dragged Edo-Natsu across the ground. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Kardashia cried sadly. "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?! LET GO OF ME! NO! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Edo-Natsu cried.

Natsu then firmly set Edo-Natsu to the ground. "Now tell me...why is it you don't get car sick!?" "Really Natsu!?" You asked shaking your head. Kardashia sighed and picked up her sparkly bandeau top and zipped it up fastening it around her breasts and then placed her gold hoodie over it. She slowly then got up and pulled up her shorts and zipped them covering her panties. You all then heard the sound of sobbing. "Darling?" Kardashia asked sadly. "Darling?" You asked confused hearing how your mature counterpart would call him such a name. She now had a sweethearted tone to her Australian accent which sounded a little bit inbetween English and Australian. Edo-Natsu looked at her seeing tears in his eyes. "Kardashia!" He cried bringing his arms out. "Awww... Sweetheart!" Kardashia said sadly. She then ran over to him and brought him into a hug as Edo-Natsu continued to sob. You each look at them crazy. "HUH!?"

**R&amp;R! Sorry it was long! But it was good right? Tell me what you think! BYE!**


	55. Welcome Home!

**CUE RECAP!**

**Edo-Natsu and Kardashia: Previously on Fairy Tail...**

**Happy: SCARY LUCY SAVES THE DAY!**

**Fuse: And she looks so hot doing it!**

**Natsu: Deep down the real Lucy and the scary one aren't so different after all!**

**Kitsuna: Well they're both white anyway...**

**Edo-Lucy: QUIT CALLING US REAL, WHITE, AND SCARY WOULD YA?!**

**Happy: The three Lucy's together were just way to much!**

**Kitsuna: For my HEALTH! Too many white BITCHES!**

**Lucy: I have to agree...hey WAIT!**

**Natsu: THE THREE OF YOU SHOULD COMBINE INTO ONE BIG MEGA LUCY!**

**Fuse: YEAH! ONE SEXY LADY WOULD BE PERFECT FOR MY HAREM!**

**Happy: There's enough monsters in this world as it is...**

**Lucy's: WATCH IT CAT!**

**Kitsuna: All y'all white girls shut up!**

**Lucy: Whatever...can we please just get back to the story?!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

Edo-Natsu continued to shiver in fear while Kardashia tried to comfort him. "What the?" Natsu asked confused. "Yeah...I'm confused too..." You said nodding. Natsu walked up to Edo-Natsu. "Are you the same other me from just a minute ago?" "Yes! Of course I'm the exact same kind! But people say I'm different person behind the wheel!" Edo-Natsu cried. "This world's Natsu is a total scaredy cat!" Happy said. "No pun intended..." Fuse said smirking. "EEEEE! You guys are freaking me out! Don't scream!" Edo-Natsu shriek. You smiled and then let out a wild scary scream towards Edo-Natsu. "EEEEEKKKKK!" He cried as he his behind Kardashia. "Stop that! Leave him alone!" Kardashia cried.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Welcome Home!**

"You are just SOO CUTE!" You cooed. "Huh?" Edo-Natsu asked looking at you surprised. You then quickly kiss his cheek making everyone around you gasp. "I've always wanted a sexy driver pussy as a boyfriend! You are so lucky Kardashia!" You said happily. "Thank you mate!" Kardashia said smiling. Edo-Natsu blushed and looked at the ground. "So...does this mean I have two wives?" "No Love!" Kardashia said before pulling him into a hug. "Um ok..." Edo-Natsu said nervously before hugging her back.

"Tsuna! You...You just kissed me!" Natsu cried. "Yeah but I didn't kiss you YOU. I kissed the other you!" You said. "WHY!?" Natsu cried. "Because the other you is an adorable sweetheart...why does that make you jealous?" You asked smirking. Natsu glared at you blushing. "AM NOT!" "Well I for one am glad that our Edolas counterparts are getting married!" You said smiling. Natsu got even redder with blush. "WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" "SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I JUST REALLY LOVE KARDASHIA BECAUSE I THINK SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND NICE! And she...smells good!" Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia smiled at him. "Aww...thanks love!" She then gave Edo-Natsu a kiss on the cheek making him calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! But this is as far as I can take you!" Edo-Natsu cried. "How come?" Natsu asked. "The only reason I came in the first place was because our Lucy told me I had too!" Edo-Natsu cried. "You poor thing...is your Lucy a bitch to you too?" You asked sadly. "HEY! I AM NOT!" Lucy cried. "AND DON'T USE FOUL LANGUAGE AROUND WENDY!" Carla said. "Shut it Carly..." You mutter. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Carla asked angrily. Wendy smiled. "Aww...Well you don't have to do anything that scares you" "Aww...Thank you swwetie!" Kardashia said happily. Edo-Natsu let out a happily squeal of relief. "We definitely don't have a room for a blubbering coward on our team!" Carla said. "Don't be so rude!" Wendy cried.

"Hey? What's your name? I bet it's Wendy right?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Right!" Wendy said. Edo-Natsu have her a ^^ smile. "Oh wow! You're such a cute little girl!" "I want a cute little ankle bitter as well!" Kardashia cooed. Edo-Natsu looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean..." Kardashia then put her arms around him. "I want us to make a little small child of our own..." "Make!?" Edo-Natsu asked shocked. Kardashia nodded. "Mmhm...and that's why I wanna baby..." Edo-Natsu gasped. "Yes...I wanna start a family with you Natsu Dragion...will you let me kyu?" Kardashia asked innocently as she cutely tilted her head. **(Me: I had to add 'kyu' at the end in remembrance of Cutemon! Hee hee)**

You raised an eyebrow "Kyu?!" You then saw Kardashia place her hand on Edo-Natsu's lap on his crotch area and rubbed it. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes and gasped looking at his fiance crazy. "Make a baby with me love...I'm offering you to take my virginity away...let me play with your little 'Fireball'..." Kardashia said. You blushed. You never thought about hearing those words come out of your mouth when talking to Natsu. Unless if you were on drugs anyway. _'So I guess other me is more like me after all when it comes to flirting...but she's more relaxed and sweet about it...she's like an Innocent Seductress maybe...' You thought._

"No no! Please!" Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia grabbed a hold of him and pinned him to the ground. "Get over here Natsu! We're having sex...ok..." "LOOK AWAY CHILD!" Carla cried. Wendy shrieked as she blushed and looked away. "YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT IN FRONT OF US?!" Lucy cried. You looked at Natsu who looked confused at the scene. Edo-Natsu squirmed trying to escape Kardashia's grasp. "NO NO! PLEASE! I'M NOT READY!" "Don't lie to yourself Natsu...now take off your pants..." Kardashia said. Edo-Natsu screamed in horror when Kardashia slowly unzipped his pants.

You sighed. "Alright children that's enough! Break it up!" With that you pulled Kardashia off of Edo-Natsu who breathed a sigh of relief while Kardashia threw a small tantrum like a baby. It was like poison in your eyes to see how your counterpart acted so immature. "Anyways I'm Happy, this is Fuse and-" "-The hot kitty is Carla!" Fuse said smirking. "Hmph!" Carla said turning away. "HEY I WANTED TO SAY THAT!" Happy cried. "And I'm Lucy! But you guys already know me!" Lucy said happily.

Edo-Natsu and Kardashia then freaked out and hid behind the car. "Sorry I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Please Miss Lucy! Don't hit me! I'll promise I'll put more clothes on next time!" Kardashia cried. "Geez Lucy...give scared me and celebrity Tsuna a break!" Natsu said. "Wait! HOLD ON...'Miss Lucy'? So first I'm a spoiled Austalian child, then I'm shown to be a bizarre hybrid lovechild of Nicki Minaj and Kim Kardashian but that fact that I'm Lucy's bitch in this world?! This is a REAL piece of shit!" You yell angrily. Wendy winced. "I'm sorry too had to hear all that sweetie..." You said. Lucy snickered at that. "So the other you obeys me huh?" "Fuck you Lucy..." You said.

"Our Lucy told me I needed to bring you this far so...I did..." Edo-Natsu said. You each looked seeing the Royal City. "Beautiful..." You said. Natsu hugged Edo-Natsu scaring him. "You should have told us we were here sooner!" Natsu said. "Your right I'm so sorry!" Edo-Natsu cried. Kardashia pushed Natsu away from him. "Rag off! Leave my fiance alone!" She cried. Natsu sighed and walked over to where you were watching over the city. "This is awesome! We'll bust out our friends in no time!" He said.

Kardashia stood up. "I guess this is where I come in..." You each look at her confused. "Huh?" Kardashia pulled out her sparkly gold microphone and brought it to her lips as she closed her eyes. "Time Shift..." She said. Instantly a golden warp portal opens up. "Wow!" Wendy said surprised. "How did you do that?!" Lucy asked. "That's pretty cool!" Natsu said. "Do all celebrities get mics like that?" You asked. "Listen to me...my Time Shift portal can be used once a day! It takes up a lot of power...this portal will take you each into the city!" Kardashia said. You smiled. "I changed my mind...I think I like you..." Kardashia smiled back. "We have no time to waste!" Carla said. She then ran in the portal with Fuse following. "Hold on a second!" Wendy cried following them. "Thanks a million guys!" Natsu said as you both waved. "Say hi to me for me!" Lucy said before running in the portal.

"Hey wait! You guys are really gonna fight them?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Mmhm!" You said nodding. "I don't know...we're just gonna try and get our friends back..." Natsu said. "We WILL get our friends back Natsu!" You said. Natsu nodded and smiled at you before turning back to your counterparts. "But if the kingdom gets in our way...I guess we're gonna have to fight!" Edo-Natsu and Kardashia gasped hearing this. You each took a moment to stare at each other. The wind kept blowing. Edo-Natsu and Kardashia gave each other worried looks before looking down. "You can't do it...you'll get hurt..." Kardashia muttered. "What are you saying girl?" You asked. "Well...I hate to be saying this...but you can't beat them..." Edo-Natsu said.

You and Natsu look at each other for a moment and then snicker at your counterpart. Natsu then entered the portal. You looked at Kardashia who looked a bit lost and smirked. You then pull out a Secret of Victoria's bag which was Victoria's Secret Edolas' counterpart and hand it to Kardashia.. "Here! A present!" You then toss Kardashia the bag. She catches it. "Just a little something you could use to heat things up with your little Fireball...hee hee! Bye now!" You said waving before entering the portal.

Kardashia's POV:

You peered inside the bag your Earthland counterpart gave you and spot something lacy and scandalous causing you to gasp. "What's inside Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked shyly. You blush and hid the bag. "Hee hee! Oh nothing...let's get back to the guild love! Sure all the mates are waiting!" You said nervously. Edo-Natsu nodded and you both made your way to the car. The second you got in you were instantly pinned to the seats by none other than Edo-Natsu who smirked as he hovered over you. You smile seductively at him. "Something you want?" "You could say that...but..." Edo-Natsu then moved his hands to your fishnets and removed them along with your garter straps. He then made his way to your shorts and began unzipping. "...I wanna have a little fun with you for a bit..."

"Mmm...that's music to MY ears..." You say seductively. Edo-Natsu smiled. He then slid off your shorts and slowly removed your panties...with his teeth...You chuckled. "Ooh...naughty...you better give those back..." "No promises..." Edo-Natsu said smirking. "Natsu!" You say sternly. Edo-Natsu then leaned closed towards you and licked and sucked your navel. You let out a Pikachu-like squeal of delight before giggling cutely.

Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Ima give you a head start now..." You look at him confused. "Huh?" Edo-Natsu then brought his fingers to his lips and began to lick them coating the fingers with one layer of saliva. "What are you trying to do?" You asked. Edo-Natsu grinned and slowly slipped his fingers in his mouth pumping them. You were really confused. Edo-Natsu then pulled the fingers out of his mouth showing his fingers now fully coated with saliva. He grins. "OK...what now...?" You asked. Instantly Edo-Natsu rubbed his saliva coated fingers around your...let's call it...your 'Wolf Cave'.

You shrieked feeling Edo-Natsu's cold liquid surround your 'Wolf Cave' which the air soon licked making you shiver. You squirmed a bit to escape but Edo-Natsu kept you under his firm grip. You looked seeing Edo-Natsu naughtliy curling his fingers towards your moist 'Cave'. You slightly panic. "Natsu...go slow now...ok?" Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Slow? Me? I'm a driver babe! I never go slow!" You gulp seeing Edo-Natsu was not going to hold back. He stroked your cheek to your breast and squeezed it a bit. "...I'm gonna make you my bitch..." He said grinning. You giggled. "It's only fair..." You said winking. Edo-Natsu snickered a bit and pressed his soft kiss directly onto yours before pulling away.

"...Now then..." Edo-Natsu began. He then brought his finger even closer to your 'Wolf Cave'. "...Who's your daddy?" He asks huskily. _JAB!_ You let out of yelp of pain when his finger entered as tears streamed down your eyes. You squirm although Edo-Natsu pinned you down tightly. You breathed heavily as his finger moved around inside for that moment. You eventually sigh getting used to the feeling and that was when..._JAB!_ Edo-Natsu slipped in another finger. "NATSUUUUUUU!" You screamed. Edo-Natsu snickered and inserted another finger making it completely moist. You cried for that moment as the fingers explored even deeper. Your yelps and cries eventually turned into relaxed moans. Edo-Natsu grinned. "You like that?" He asks smoothly. "Ughnnn...oohhhh..."You moaned. "I'll take that as a yes!" With that Edo-Natsu then slipped in another finger. You widen your eyes gasping as if your heart just stopped. You then squeezed your eyes shut and let out and aroused howl.

After 20 minutes Edo-Natsu released his fingers from you which made you breathe heavily. He then slipped your shorts back onto your waist and zipped them up. You raise an eyebrow and glare at him. "...Give it back!" Edo-Natsu smirked. "Give what back?" He asks as he zipped up his jacket. "You know what I'm talking about! My underwear! Give it!" You said. "You snooze you lose babe!" Edo-Natsu said winking. "Natsu! That's the tenth one you stole from me!" You cried. Edo-Natsu then got back in his drivers seat. "Whatever...let's just get back to the guild..." "Ok..."You sighed. You then last up now wearing Edo-Natsu's goggles across your forehead that he gave you to wear while he was working on you. You glanced at the floor seeing all the liquid you created made into tiny puddle. "...I'm not cleaning up!" Edo-Natsu snickered at that.

You then sit up straight in your seat. Edo-Natsu then puts his hand out towards you as if to ask for his goggles back. "Nope!" You said. Edo-Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "I wanna wear your goggles Natsu...because I wanna be a sexy driver too!" With that you adjust the goggles on your head and strike a pose as you wink. Edo-Natsu looked at you crazy for a moment sweatdropping and then chuckled. You blushed realizing how silly you looked. "Hey stop it! Stop laughing! Let me be!" You cried. Edo-Natsu smirked. "I'm sexy huh?" He then grabbed your chin slightly before bringing you into a kiss. He then pulled away. "Mmhm..." You moan as you flutter your eyes open. "Alright then sexy...let's ride!" Edo-Natsu then wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him making you giggle cutely. You then pulled the goggles over your eyes as Edo-Natsu started the car. You wrap your arms around his neck as you shifted to his lap. "GOOO FIRE!" The car then began speeding.

Kitsuna's POV:

You each then make it to the Royal City seeing the lively atmosphere. People no longer mistook you for Kardashia because Kardashia cleared up the misunderstanding via Twitter so you were no longer harassed. "They're so happy!" Lucy said. "Not what I expected...I thought this place would be dark and scary!" Wendy said. You nodded in agreement. "Right? It reminds me of Fantasia!" You say. Natsu grinned at you. "Hey I was gonna say that!" You both then chuckle together at that.

You then spot a stand full of cotton candy and other foods and smiled. "Ooh!" You then run over to it. "Where are you going Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. "Get back here! We are not here for pleasure!" Carla scolded. You ignored her of course and walked up to the food stand owner. "I'll take those!" You say pointing at blue cotton candy and a bucket of fried chicken. The man smiled and gave it to you. You walk back to the others who sweatdrop. "You are UNbelievable!" Fuse laughed. You then hand Wendy the blue cotton candy. "Here you go baby!" You say. Wendy smiled and took the cotton candy giving you a ^^ smile. "Gee thanks a lot Tsuna!" With that she then took a cute little bite out of the cotton cloud. Carla widen her eyes. "SUGAR?!" "Shuddup!" You groan. Carla scoffed at that. You then dig in your fried chicken bucket and pull out a huge piece of grilled chicken and vigorously chewed it and sucked the grease off your fingers. Carla raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't know how to eat like a proper lady at all!" "I'm an animal!" You stated as you sucked on your chicken. "THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!" Carla asked.

You continued to suck on your chicken as Lucy sweatdropped. You turned to her. "Want some?" You asked bringing your chicken leg to her. "Uh...you bit it!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's ok! I've known you long enough! We can share germs! We share baths anyway..." You say. Lucy sighed and waved you off. "I'm fine thanks..." "Suit yourself..." You say as you took another large bite out of your chicken. Natsu then picked up a horsey toy and rode along with it a bit behind you which eventually got himself motion sick. You each then stop seeing an area full of people. "I wonder what's happening over there..." Wendy said. "Are they having a parade or something?" Lucy asked. "IT MUST BE THEIR VERSION OF FANTASIA!" Natsu said excitedly as he ran towards the crowd. You take Wendy's hand. "C'mon!" You say. "Ok!" Wendy said as she continued to nibble on her cotton candy. You each then follow Natsu into the crowd.

You each stopped and gasped seeing a giant lacrima tied up in the center. Their above hails the king who looked awfully familiar. "Oh no..." Wendy cried. Fuse glared at the lacrima. "If it's that huge...then that means..." "...All of our friends must be inside of there..." Happy finished. "It's missing a piece..." Carla said calmly. "YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE OF THAT THING?!" Lucy cried. The crowd continued to cheer at the sight of the king. The king then let out a speech on how he would have magic power for the kingdom as soon as possible. He then smashed a piece of lacrima with his staff. You made a small glare. _'Kings...it's always power and pleasure they want...it's just like my father...' You thought angrily._ "This is...cruel..." You say as you slowly shook your head. You clench your fist desiring to do something but you knew that will only get you killed. You felt a paw on your leg and looked down seeing Fuse with a worried look on his face. "Hey...relax ok? We'll get our friends back..." He said. You nodded and turned to the side. "I know..."

You then heard a small growl emit from Natsu and turn to him seeing him approach the lacrima. You gasped and at the same time you and Lucy grab a hold of him to pull him back. Natsu did his best to break from your grasps. You glare at him. "Hey hey HEY! Calm yourself!" You say sternly. "She's right! Stay strong!" Lucy cried. "IT'S THEM...OUR FRIENDS! WE GOTTA GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Natsu yelled. "We will!" Lucy said. "We just gotta come up with a plan...alright?" You asked. Natsu just growled. You lean closer to him. "Please...?" You whisper weakly. Natsu stopped struggling and looked into your eyes with worry and sighed. "Ok..." He said.

That afternoon you each later on stayed at a local hotel to rest. All of you layed on tables, wall corners, couches or window ledges to think. You layed on a bed and went on your iphone while Carla wrote down some plans. You logged into your old Twitter account you haven't used in years and looked seeing Erza Knightwalker's photo and couldn't help but smile. _'I LOVE that hair! And that outfit too!' You thought. _You then press the follow button on Edo-Erza's profile page. You sweatdrop. _'Why am I following the enemy?!' You thought. _"...I can't just sit like this forever!" Natsu said harshly as he got up. You sigh and turn to him. "And where are YOU going?" "To storm the kingdom! What else?" Natsu says angrily. "That won't do any good!" Carla stated. Natsu glared at her. "Oh yeah? Why not?!"

"You have no strategy!" Carla said calmly. Natsu growled at that seeing how she was right and plopped down on the couch you were laying on and sat on your lap. You widen your eyes at this seeing that Natsu made himself comfortable on your lap and blushed and then made a :3 face as you closed your eyes. _'Mmm...that feels kinda nice...hee hee he's giving me a lap dance...without the dancing anyway...he feels kinda cushy down there!' You thought. _You emitted a small snicker but thankfully no one noticed. You sweatdrop. _'Man I'm a pervert...Natsu don't leave! Sit on my lap as long as you like!' You thought. _

"How are we gonna change our friends back?" Wendy asked. "We have to get the king to tell us somehow..." Carla said. "And how do we do that?" Fuse asked. Lucy shot up from her seat. "Hey I know! We'll use Gemini!" She said. You smiled at her. "Ok good! Just how do you expect us to get close to him without having his guards surround us and having spears going up our asses?" You asked. "I've come up with a plan!" Carla said as she lifted up a sheet of paper full of details. You each gasped at that. Natsu got up from your lap and you got up after him and walk over to Carla. "WOW! For the FIRST time your actually useful for something aside from talking so big and bag to make others feel like shit! Good job Carla!" You say happily. She turned to you. "What you just said made you sound like a hypocrite...do you know that?" "Just explain your so called plan so this episode can end already..." You sigh.

Carla then explained the plan to all of you which confused you all. "How do you know about this?" Wendy asked. "It...just came to me in my head..." Carla said. "Whatever you say Mary Sue..." You say rolling your eyes. "The moment I stepped in Edolas I'm slowly getting more and more of a map being formed in my mind..." Carla said. "Well my minds a blur..." Happy said sadly. "Same here..." Fuse said. "If we can get to that tunnel then we can get close enough to the king!" Lucy said. "C'mon!" You say. "YEAH! LET'S GET INSIDE THAT GEEZERS HEAD!" Natsu said excitedly. "LET'S GO!" Wendy said. "Count me in!" Fuse said. "AYE!" Happy said. "Not yet!" Carla said sharply. You glare at her. "Oh BUTT OUT!"

With that you then shove Carla off the table. "AhhhhhHHHHH-OOF!" She cried when she slid off the table. You snickered to yourself and turned seeing Wendy and Happy giving you a stern glares which caused you to sweatdrop. Wendy looked even more angry. You blushed. "OH! Did...that get you upset?" You sheepishly smile. Wendy just continued to glare at you. You widen your eyes slowly scared at her expression. "Uh...Wendy?" "...You still love me right?" You could have sworn you heard a small growl emit from Wendy which caused your ears to twitch. _'Damn she's mad...' You thought._

Later that night you each set foot through the city and made your way into the deep forest and eventually made it to the entrance of the tunnel. "Is this it?" Wendy asked. "I'm positive!" Carla said. Natsu then walked in. "In we go!" He grins. "WAIT!" Carla said sharply. "AGAIN WITH THE STOPPING?!" Natsu yelled. "We will need a source of light in the tunnel!" Carla said. You grin and grab Lucy's shoulder. "Hello? We got a white girl to illuminate the way!" You laugh. Lucy glared at you. "And we got a black girl here who keeps darkening it up!" She says sharply as she shrugs your hand off your shoulder. You glare at her. "I'm-not-BLACK!" Lucy grinned sheepishly. "I find that hard to believe you negro!" "THAT'S JUST RACIST!" You exclaim. "WELL SO ARE YOU! YOUR RACIST TO THE WHITE GIRLS EVERYWHERE!" Lucy yelled back. You smirk. "So you admit your white?" You asked. "I AM NOT!" Lucy shouted. "I love you Lucy!" You chuckle. Lucy whimpered. "Tough love..."

"ONE TORCH COMING UP!" Natsu said as he punched out his fist only for no fire to come out. "You idiot you can't use magic..." Fuse sighed. "AW MAN!" Natsu cried as he kicked a stone. Fuse sighed again. "If only I had my wires...I could use magic to make a spark of light or spark a rock to make some fire..." "I can't exactly see that Lucy being the only one that can use magic very comforting thought..." Happy said sadly. "Word! It's a bitch being a Butt Monkey..." You sigh. "Oh give it a rest! You guys are just jealous..." Lucy said haughtily. You glare at her. "OH! You think you's cute?! Just cause you got power? You think you's the shit don't you?" "Yeah I am the real shit! DEAL!" Lucy said.

You stare at her in amusement and bursted out chuckling. Lucy blushed. "Hey! What's so funny!?" "No stop! You's white! You not like that!" You laughed. Lucy fumed. "I'M NOT WHITE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF ME CAUSE I HAVE POWER AND YOU-" "-Eat ya cheese white gurl!" You interrupted as you stuffed a stick of cheese in Lucy's mouth. Lucy reluctantly nibbled on the cheese like a good little girl which made you smile.

You then watch Lucy gather up to sticks with cloth and she dipped it in a black solution. "What are you holding there Lucy?" Wendy asked. Lucy snickered to herself and pulled out the two sticks. "I got us torches! Now all we gotta do is light em up!" She said happily. "And how will we do that?" Carla asked. Anime blue lines run down Lucy's head. "Good question..." You glare at Carla. "WILL YOU JUST LET THE GIRL HAVE HER MOMENT? LIKE DAMN!" Carla glared back at you. "Kitsuna Kardashian you are a HYPOCRITE!" She shouted. "Yes I am bitch!" You say sarcastically as you walked away to pick up some firewood and sticks. "You see why you can't live with that vixen?!" Carla asked. "It's ok...I don't mind her at all!" Wendy giggled. "For goodness sake child SHE PUSHED ME OFF A TABLE!" Carla yelled. "SHUDUP!" You snapped.

You each were then rubbing your hands around tiny sticks against the wood. You eventually gave up as your sticks kept breaking and stood next to Wendy as you both watch Natsu try to make firewood. "This has got to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my life!" Natsu muttered angrily. You sheepishly grin at that. "You poor baby! DON'T YOU CRY!" You laughed as you ruffled his pink hair. He growled a bit at that. "Shh..." You shushed as you rubbed his back to soothe him. Natsu's twig then broke. "MAN I SUCK AT MAKING FIRE!" He cries as he lays back. "You won't DIE!" You laughed as you pat his cheek. Natsu whimpered at that.

"Whoa! I did it!" Lucy said. You turn to her. "Wow for real?" You saw that she made fire. "Good job!" Wendy and Happy cheered. "Awesome! I knew you had it in ya!" Natsu said happily. "Funny how a fire wizard couldn't make fire!" Fuse said grinning at Natsu. "I agree..." Carla said. "We got fire so just drop it would ya?!" Natsu pouted. "Word! Leave him alone!" You say glaring at the two kitties. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy chimed. "Oh just st-oh whatever! Your 'all fired up'" You sigh. "You bet I am!" Lucy said ^^ smiling. Lucy then plopped to the ground. "Now that that's over can I rest now?" She whined. You raise an eyebrow. "Gurl all you did was rub a couple of sticks together...CALM YOURSELF!" "Aww but I'm tired!" Lucy whimpered. You patted her head to reassure her everything will be alright.

You then turn to Natsu seeing him stare at the flame torch intently. "Nobody's gonna stop ya...if you wanna eat it...then eat it!" Fuse sighed. Natsu then devoured the flame torch. "Hey maybe eating the fire will bring your magic back!" Happy said. "You feel anything?" You asked. Natsu then swallowed the fire and poked his tummy. "Yeah...I'm feeling hot...right here!" He said. _'You ARE hot!' You thought. _"It feels like magic!" Natsu said. You and Lucy smiled at that. "You got a fire in your belly! Give us a good old fashion Fire Dragon's Iron Fist move!" Lucy said. Natsu grinned as he balled up a fist. "You bet...COMING RIGHT UP!" He says punching...only no fire came out. "Nothing..." Natsu said sadly. "I would have told you that would happen..." Carla said. You sigh loudly. "...WELL! THIS was a waste of a GOOD paragraph!" You say with a big smile.

You each then walk through the cave carrying the torches to light the way. It was cold and quiet. "Looks like no one has been here in years..." Lucy said. You each stopped at a dead end and that was when Lucy summoned Taurus to break down the door and you each were able to move on. You looked back seeing Happy and Fuse lagging behind as the two of them were seemingly having a quiet conversation. "What's with y'all?" You ask. You each then stop and turned to them. The two kitties looked perplexed. "It's just...we're confused about all this! How is it that Carla knows everything and we don't?" Fuse asked. "Yeah! I mean we're from Edolas too! Why don't we have maps in our heads?" Happy asked.

You saddened feeling sorry for them. "Aww...it's ok...I'm sure that-" "-We agreed to talk about that remember?" Carla interrupted. "Aye..." Happy said sadly. "Fine..." Fuse sighed. You glared at Carla scoffing a bit at her obnoxious behavior. "We gotta keep moving forward!" Lucy said. You turn back to her and nodded. "Ok..." You each were then on the move again. "I hope this place doesn't cave in on us!" Natsu said. "C'mon now! This ani't Indiana Jones! If it was a giant bowling ball and some darts would come out and hit us!" You say. "Hey shut up guys! You'll jinx us!" Lucy cried. "Girl I won't let nobody hurt you! Relax!" You say.

After goofing off with Natsu a bit making shadow puppets and then being scolded by Lucy you each continued on as Carla explained her directions. You each were then lead to the center where Carla explained it was under the castle. "This mission will be over if we're spotted!" Carla said. Lucy smiled and flipped her hair. "Now don't forget we can use my magic if we get into a pinch!" She says haughtily. "So your gonna save us? I don't think so..." Natsu said coldly. You chuckle at that. "WE GOT THIS FAR BECAUSE OF ME AND THE REST OF THE PLAN WE HAVE TO USE GEMINI!" Lucy shouted. You widen your eyes in surprise.

"OH! So now this arcs all about YOU huh? I don't think so! This is about Carla, Fuse and Happy's backstory...not YOU!" You say. "KITSUNA YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE I HAVE MAGIC AND YOU DON'T! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE BREAKING THE WALL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Lucy shouted. As she continued to rant you turned to Wendy. "Hey...can I have your torch so I can burn off her hair?" You asked. Wendy sweatdropped. "Um...I don't think she would like that..." Wendy said nervously. You patted your head as you sigh. "And that's why your such a good girl Wendy..."

That's when white goo wrapped around Lucy. You each gasped. "LUCY!" You and Natsu cried. "WHAT IS THAT?" Wendy asked. "No! I'm...stuck!" Lucy cried. Fuse grinned seeing the goo tighten around her figure. "Heh heh...it's kinda like tentacles..." Immediately the goo then wrapped around you, Wendy and Natsu. "AHHH! I'm being tangled by...some cummy condom! GET IT OFF!" You screamed. You each then heard the footsteps of multiple people and then saw the Royal Army surround you all. "Whoa! We're surrounded!" Fuse exclaimed. "How the heck did they find us?" Happy asked. You glanced down at Carla who had a look of horror on her face as she shivered. "...Carla?" You asked a bit worriedly.

"So these are the magic users from Earth Land?" A familiar voice asked. You each turned seeing Edo-Erza in the flesh. "ERZA!" Lucy cried. You gasped in surprised. _'Oh my gosh! IT'S HER!' You mentally squeal. _"I like your hair!" You complemented. "IS THIS SERIOUSLY THE TIME TO BE COMPLEMENTING THE ENEMY?!" Natsu shouted. "I'm not gonna lie! Erza's hair look pretty though!" You say with a small smile. "Thank you..." Edo-Erza said keeping her eyes on the others. She then took a look at you all. "It's amazing how you resembled the outlaws Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, and Kardashia Keri..." Edo-Erza began.

She then turned to you and walked closely to you until her face was inches away from yours. "It's a shame your not her because I would have loved and autograph and a photo as well..." She whispered for only you to hear. You widen your eyes. "Seriously?!" Edo-Erza gave you a stern glare. "I enjoy listening to her in my spare time..." She says. "If you like her then why did she tell me a story on how you planned to kill her?" You asked suspiciously. Edo-Erza sighed. "I never meant to truly kill her...I just want to subdue her and lock her up so she will be forced to perform for me...forever..." Edo-Erza said before walking back to her guards. _'What a crazy discovery...even the evil love other me...' You thought. 'Am I that famous in this world?'_

"Take them away!" Edo-Erza began. "Yes m'am!" The guards said. "WAIT!" You scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you wide eyed. "Erza!" You say turning to her. Edo-Erza turns to you still displaying her serious look. "Is it true you got Twitter?" You asked. "Yes I do..." Edo-Erza said calmly. The guards seemed to be turned off by that statement. Edo-Erza glared at them. "What are you all looking at? Take them away!" "YES M'AM!" The guards said. "WAIT!" You scream again. The guards groaned and stopped what they were doing. "ERZA!" You say. She turns to you. "...Will you follow me on Twitter?" You asked. Edo-Erza gives you a cold glare. "No..." "TAKE THEM AWAY!" She orders. The guards nodded. "Yes m-" "-WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" You screamed out. Edo-Erza glared at you. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!" She shouted. "ERZA!" You call. "WHAT?!" Edo-Erza screamed.

You could tell she was seriously annoyed. You narrowed your eyes. "Erza...why you look like a stripper?" The guards anime falled at that while Natsu and the others shook their heads at you. "REALLY KITSUNA?!" Lucy asked. Edo-Erza slowly grew red. You sigh. "I mean are you trying to be like Princess Leia? Cause to me you look like a-" "-SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Edo-Erza shouted startling you. "TAKE THEM AWAY MEN! I WANT THIS VIXEN EXECUTED AS WELL!" She ordered. "YES M'AM!" The guards say as they haul you each away. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU ERZA! YOU'S A BITCH HERE AS YOU IS IN OUR WORLD!" You yell.

"ERZA PLEASE! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING?!" Lucy cried. Carla then ran for you all. "WENDY!" She cried. "NATSU! LUCY!" Happy cried as he followed her. "KITSUNA!" Fuse cried as he dashed forward to get to you. They were then stopped by Edo-Erza who gave them a cold look. Fuse sweatdropped. "Whoa baby! I don't want any trouble! We just wanna get our friends back and go home! Ok?!" He asks nervously. "Great Exceeds..." Edo-Erza began. She along with the guards then kneel before them. "I'm honored to welcome you home..." She finished.

You each looked in shock and confusion. "I don't understand...what's going on?" Lucy asked. "Carla...Fuse...Happy...who are you? I thought you were our friends!" Wendy cried. "We're most grateful for your help in capturing the intruders..." Edo-Erza finished. _'...Great? So...Fuse is...really royalty here? Does...does he plan to kill me?' You thought as you turned to him. _Fuse and Happy slowly turned to Carla with scared surprised looks on their faces in utter surprise seeing Carla tremble in fear as the _Ending Music _played...

**R&amp;R!**


	56. Fly Away From Extalia to Your Friends!

**CUE RECAP!**

...

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**...Well guys you had it coming...YEP! Fuse is getting his own episode...don't kill me...and this will be episodes 83-84! If you guys don't like the episode you could always skip down to the Kardashia and Edo-Natsu scene...but I'm not saying you guys should skip this whole chapter also. Just please enjoy and we'll even find more about Fuse's family history! ;) ENJOY!**

You, Natsu and Wendy were thrown into a prison cell by some of Edo-Erza's guards and you each grown from the pain when you were each slammed to the ground as the cell closed. You slowly get up putting a hand on your back. "Couldn't you all throw an old lady GENTLY?!" You asked angrily. "Sexy, busty, and wild! I like that..." You heard. You turned seeing a purple haired guy with a white streak in his hair in a big white jacket smiling down at you. You raise an eyebrow widening your eyes at the guy. "Huh? A SKUNK?!" Natsu rushed up to the bars. "HEY! Where are the others?!" He demanded. "Others?" Skunk haired asked. "Yeah where are our friends?!" Wendy asked.

The skunk boy smirked. "Oh you mean the blonde bimbo? Pretty little thing...we have no use for her! So she's gonna be executed!" He said. He then turned to you scanning your figure and slowly licked his lips when his eyes fall to your curves. Anime blue lines fall down your head as you sweatdropped. "Ok that's enough...stop checking out my ass..." You say getting up. The skunk boy snickered at you. "Heh..." You then processed the last few words he said before and gasped. You rushed up to the bars. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXECUTED? YOU GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER?!" You yelled. "IF YOU JERKS LAY A FINGER ON LUCY I SWEAR YOUR GONNA PAY! I'LL BURN YOU TO A PILE OF ASHES!" Natsu shouted. The skunk boy smiled and turned to you. He put a finger under your chin catching you off guard. "See you real soon..." He said with a wink. This made you sweatdrop as you lean away from the bars. "Uh...NO!" This made Natsu fume in anger. "Grrr...DON'T TOUCH TSUNA!" He shouted. The skunk boy sneered. "Jealous?"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Fly Away From Extalia to Your Friends!**

"JUST SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted. "Well aren't you a scary one!" Skunk haired laughed. "Tell me are Earth Land wizards as loud as you are?" He asked. "Your gonna execute Lucy?" Wendy cried. You put your hand on her shoulder as you continued to glare at the boy. "No they won't Wendy! If they try anything, they gonna regret it!" You say. Skunk haired chuckled. "You really are something sweetheart! Your not going anywhere!" "Don't try to be cute! I'm not into guys who slice off their eyebrows and redraw it into arrows with a pencil!" You snapped. Skunk haired laughed at you and stroked your cheek. "Your feisty alright...real feisty...STUPID WHORE!" _SLAP! _"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu shouted as he shook the bars. You fumed in anger after feeling the hard sting on your cheek and vigorously stretch your hand out to strangle to skunk haired boy only for him to step back and for the Royal Guards to step in pointing their spears at you. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" You shouted.

"If you must know the Exceeds are safe as they already accomplished their mission..." Skunk boy said. "HIS NAME IS HAPPY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Natsu shouted. "The Exceeds are back in their homes having dinner as we speak!" Skunk boy said. "Can I have your name so the author can quit referring to you as 'Skunk hair' or 'Skunk boy' already?" You sigh. The skunk boy turned to you and winked. "Hughes..." He said. You nodded. "Ok..." "CARLA ABANDONED HER MISSION!" Wendy cried. Hughes chuckled. "She completed it like a pro..." This shocked each of you hearing his words. "That can't be...what are you making them do for you?" Wendy asked. Hughes sneered. "You still haven't figured it out yet?"

He then told you each the truth after awhile which shocked you. "...What?!" Natsu asked. "It can't be..." Wendy whimpered. You just sat there in the corner to take all this in. _'Fuse came out of nowhere...to my kingdom...to KILL ME?!' You thought. _"Fuse..." You whisper sadly. A tear then escaped your eye. "...What about our dreams...?" That was when we heard the sound of cheering from the outside. This made Hughes smile.

Fuse's POV:

"What the?" I heard. I slowly woke up on a fluffy white bed and groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "Fuse!" I heard. I turned seeing Happy next to me. I widen my eyes. "Happy? What are you doing in my bed? And...where are we?!" I asked. "I don't know Fuse...hey look it's Carla!" Happy said pointing his paw at the sleeping Carla. I look down at her. She was completely knocked out. I then glanced down at her pink nightgown which showed off a good amount of her legs. A wide grin spreads on my face as I walk up to her rubbing my paws together eagerly. _'Oh yeah...this is gonna be GOOD! Now's my chance!' I thought._

I kneel in front of Carla and lean close to her. Happy see's this and looks at me confused. I sigh as I glance at Carla's legs. "Ok Honey, you know what I want...spread em!" I say as I slowly bring Carla's legs apart. Happy widens his eyes looking at me in disbelief. "FUSE!" He then tackles me to the other side of the bed. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU TRYING TO HURT CARLA?!" He shouts. I growl as I try to push him not. "HELL NO I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT HER! I WANNA HAVE SEX! I GOTTA BLOW OFF STEAM!" I shout back. Happy glared at me. "YOUR SUCH A PERV FUSE! YOU WANNA START A FIGHT?!" Happy asked. I chuckle. "FIGHT?! DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO START SOMETHING YOU CAN'T WIN KID!" That was when Happy growled at me and the two of us went at it in the bed fighting for that time.

"WILL YOU TWO TOMCATS STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?!" We heard. I currently had Happy pinned down to the bed and he was about to land a punch at my eye as we heard this. We turned seeing Carla now awake, glaring at us. We both smiled. "CARLA!" We then break apart and run over to her. "Tomcats...what is this?" Carla asked. We each looked around at the large room seeing that every piece of furniture was adorned with a cat head. "What in the world happened to us?" Carla asked. "All that we know is that we were knocked out and we woke up here..." Happy said. "I sure hope were not with that crazy cat lady..." I shiver thinking about that cat girl from the Tower of Heaven.

Happy and I glanced down at Carla who looked sadly at the bed. "What's up?" I asked. "Are you ok?" Happy asked. "All of my information...was a trap..." Carla said sadly. I frowned. "Hey now, don't sweat about it doll! It wasn't your fault!" I said. "Yeah! It was just a coincidence they found us!" Happy said. Carla closed her eyes. "I've betrayed dear Wendy...I swore I would protect her no matter what!" She then began to sob. "It's all my fault!" She said. I wiped a tear. "Chin up lady...you know I don't like seeing a beautiful girl cry!" I say with a small small. For the first time Carla didn't berate me for flirting with her. Instead she continued to cry softly allowing tears to drip down her furry cheeks which I thought looked pretty adorable. The whole time Happy growled at me in frustration and jealousy.

That was when the doors opened and we each looked up seeing. "Meow...meow..." A voice said. That was when we saw a deep gold cat with orange hair in a heavy suit. His weird face looked familiar and I was afraid to find out who he really was. "I beg your pardon...are you the ones who completed the Earth Land mission?" The gold cat asked. I gasped hearing his voice. It sounded too familiar. I widen my eyes. "Uh...HAPPY?!" I asked turning to him as I sweatdrop. "Is...is that...?" "IT'S ICHIYA?!" Happy asked. "Meow...nice pafume..." The gold cat said. He then turned to me and sniffed towards my direction. "Mmm...very sensational pafume from you as well my friend!" He said with a wink as he pointed his two fingers out. I let out a loud girlish scream at his excessive creepiness and hid behind Happy.

"Wait a second...your a cat?!" Happy asked. "Don't be so silly! I'm no mere cat! I'm an Exceed just like you!" The gold cat said. That was when a tall black cat with a large head and waving paw walked in. "Mr. Nichiya sir! I've been told it's the first time they been to Edolas...I've doubt they ever seen another Exceed before!" The black cat said. "Really? Well I had no idea..." Nichiya said. He then posed. "Welcome! I am Nichiya the captain of the Royal Guards! Meow..." "I am Nadi the Ministers Estate! Congrats on your mission!" Nadi said.

I raise an eyebrow at Nadi and his weird head shape and his constant waving arm. "You wanna stop waving your arm for a sec?" I asked. Nadi turned to me. "Hm? What ever are you talking about?" He asked. I sigh and shake my head and turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "See guys? If you do steroid drugs you'll end up just like him!" I say pointing my paw at Nadi. "Don't break the fourth wall! And don't be so rude!" Carla hissed. "Just be lucky you weren't raped by me today..." I muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Carla shouted. I cringed. "Nothing..."

"The queen would like to see you! Follow me!" Nichiya said. He then began to walk out the room. "The queen?! Seriously?!" Happy asked. I went into deep thought and remembered Kitsuna's mother, the queen of Feniechalius who died entering Earth Land. _'Another queen of another world huh?' I thought. _I then turn to Carla who let out a soft whimper. I smile and put a hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile. "Hey don't be like that! You got two big strong men backing you up! So smile!" I say with a wink. "Don't worry Carla! Just leave everything to us! We just need to get the lay of the land! We'll protect you!" Happy said. "Bet on it!" I say with a nod.

...

We were each then escorted throughout the kingdom seeing more and more Exceeds everywhere. Some were even taller than me. "Are you guys excited?" Nadi asked. "We might be if we knew what was going on..." Happy said. "For real! The suspense is killing me!" I say rolling my eyes. We were then lead to the outside and to our surprise there were thousands and thousands of cats outside who looked just like us minding their own business like regular people. Lots of the cat girls were pretty hot!

"It's a land of cats..." Happy said. As we continued to walk through all the attention was on us. Some citizens greeted Nichiya and Nadi and then noticed Happy, Carla and me. "Check it out! Is that them?" One asked. "Yeah it's the ones who completed the Earth Land mission!" Another said. "You guys are heroes!" Another cat said. "That chicks pretty hot! I can see why she's with that yellow cool looking guy but why the blue one?" One asked. I glared at him as an angry vein pops on my head. "GOLD FUR! I HAVE GOLD FUR!" I shouted. "Calm down Fuse..." Happy said. "Ooh! It's him!" I heard. I turned around seeing a group of hot cat girls swooning at me. "Hi Fuse!" They cooed. "We love you Fuse!" One said. "I wanna DATE HIM! NO! MARRY HIM!" One squealed. "HE'S SO CUTE!" Another squealed. I then blew them a kiss and the cat girls fainted in awe.

I grinned. "The chicks here LOVE me! I could get my own harem in a flash!" I say confidently. "Everyone here is a cat..." Happy said. "We aren't cats! We're Exceeds!" Nadi said. "What's the difference?" I shrug. "We stand over humans and guide them! And this kingdom is Extalia!" Nadi said. Happy and I glanced up and gasped seeing a giant castle with colorful roofs. I raise an eyebrow. "So in other words...were in Disney Land?" I asked. This caused Nichiya and Nadi to anime fall while Happy and Carla facepalm as they sweatdrop.

...

We were each finally in the castle. Were Nadi explained a little more about the relationships between humans and Exceeds which confused me. "Humans are a horribly foolish and inferior species. We have to keep a close eye on them or else..." Nadi said. I raise an eyebrow. "Or else what...?" Nichiya turned to me. "Furthermore they have a horrible pafume..." He said smoothly. I sweatdrop as my eye narrowed. _'Whatever you say creepy guy...' I thought. _"The Queen controls the humans from here!" Nadi explained. "The queen huh? Is she hot?" I asked. "The queen has a wonderful parfume!" Nichiya swooned. "Didn't ask pal..." I say annoyed. "Don't be so rude Fuse!" Happy whispered. "Sometimes they're too many humans! Some are ordered to be killed by the orders of the queen!" Nadi said creepily.

This made me shiver. "But why?" Happy asked sadly. _'I'm gonna have a LOT of nightmares after seeing THAT look!' I thought. _"The queen said it was to rectify the vanishing magic situation! The queen will not control this world but the humans of Earth Land as well!" Nadi said. "The queen is a god!" Nichiya said. "What is our duty?" Carla asked. We turned to her. "Ever since I was born I've had this duty planted in my mind..." "She has been selected by the queens by the queens human control project...exterminate the Dragon Slayer...Wendy!" She finished. Happy and I widen our eyes. "What the hell are you saying?!" I asked loudly. "What do you mean Carla?!" Happy added.

I gasped taking this all in and dropped to my knees as I stare at the ground. "So this means..." I then reminisce my first meeting with Kitsuna back in the Feniechalius Kingdom when I hatched first seeing her bent over in front of me to get something and automatically rushing up to look up her skirt out of my curiosity and stealing her panties and us becoming friends. Always sharing her thoughts and dreams with me which was what I liked about her...as a sister! _'Kitsuna...' I thought sadly. _I squeeze my eyes shut and bang my paw against the floor. "No...this can't...DAMMIT!" I growl. "Ignorance was a bliss for the two of you..." Carla said calmly. "SHUT UP CARLA! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted. She winced a bit at that and frowned sadly. "Fuse...my duty was to exterminate Natsu...and yours was to exterminate Tsuna!" Happy cried. "I SAID SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T...this isn't...it's not true..." I sob as tears stream out from my closed eyes.

"We never had any intention for doing our duty! So how is it that you think we have?" Carla exclaimed. Nichiya and Nadi gave you each suspicious looks. "Memory loss perhaps?" Nichiya asked. "Nothing we can do about it! Overwritting has unknown side-effects after all!" Nadi said. "ANSWER ME!" Carla yelled. Nadi then explained the Human Control Project which involved Exceed eggs to be sent outside of Edolas to exterminate Dragon Slayers but the situation had changed and instead of killing humans in Earth Land that the kingdom will take their magic power away.

This shocked each of us as we began to tear up. Nadi and Nichiya thanked us once again for doing our "mission" but the same time were confused as to why we were down. "No...I came to Edolas of my own free will!" Carla cried. "No no! You were following orders!" Nadi said. "I took them all to the tunnel to save everyone..." Carla said. "No no! We were guiding you!" Nadi said. Carla then sobbed. "I...I love Wendy...I said I wanted to protect her!" _'It's just like Kitsuna once told me...some kingdoms are cruel and only strive for power and control instead of equality and trust in others...I came from a kingdom like this?! I don't like it one BIT! If Kitsuna is determined to change things for her kingdom then so will I!' I thought._

"NOOOOOOOO! That's a kind of delusion your thinking!" Nadi sang to Carla. "SHUT UP!" I scream as I shot up. Nichiya and Nadi stare at me in surprise. I grew nervous inside but I didn't show it. I bit my lip. _'If Kitsuna can rebel against her kingdom then so will I! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!' I thought. _"WE ARE NOT PUPPETS!" Happy added. My nervousness instantly vanished seeing that Happy was backing me up as we continued to glare at the Exceeds. "We are..." Happy and I began. "FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" We screamed in unison.

Our instincts hit us on sync and the two of us grab Carla's paws and begin to run to opposite direction. I heard Nichiya growl a bit and I could have sworn he muttered something specifically about me alone which made me shiver. "C'mon! So what if they come after us! I'd never abandon my friends!" Happy cried. "Right! LET'S GO!" I say. That was when they called the Royal Guards. _'Dammit we're screwed...' I thought._

Kitsuna's POV:

After Hughes and the guards left you, Natsu and Wendy sat in the cell with Natsu leaning on a wall on one side and you leaning on the other with Wendy in your lap since she was scared. You soothed her by rubbing her shoulder if she was ever on the verge of tears. "I'm mad we still stuck in this world...I missed the Super Bowl..." You whispered. "I wanted to watch Katy Perry sing..." Wendy said quietly. "I don't believe it! Happy would never turn his back on us! That's just impossible..." Natsu cried. You sweatdrop remembering the situation you were in. "Oh yeah...that too..." "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY BUDDY?! TELL ME!" He shouted. You sighed and looked down at Wendy. "You good boo?" You asked. She looked up at you. "I'm ok..." She said.

You both then turned seeing Natsu trying to break open the bars. "Boy what you doing? Don't kill yourself by doing that now!" You say. "I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA GET HAPPY AND THE OTHERS BACK!" Natsu shouted. "Don't try using magic Natsu..." Wendy said softly. Natsu growled. "STUPID EDOLAS AND YOUR STUPID NO MAGIC CRAP!" He shouted. "Yeah I don't like this world neither..." You sigh. You then look down at Wendy. "What's the next arc gonna be about?" Wendy looked up at you. "Well...I shouldn't really say anything but...I think it will be a filler arc about you..." She said. You raise an eyebrow. "About me?!"

Fuse's POV:

The three of us continue to run through Extalia into the village which the Royal Guards closely behind us. "MOVE IT PEOPLE! MOVE IT!" I yell. "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" Happy added. The guards move for us and we were running out of energy. That was when I spotted a basket full of hay. I grinned. "In there!" I say pointing at it. Happy nodded and the three of us jump into the basket as the guards who didn't see us rush by. I peeked through the hay a bit seeing Nichiya trip and fall on his face. "I'm...not tired...I'm a strong and healthy young...man..." He heaved. I frowned sadly. _'Aww that's too bad...for some reason and I can't help but to feel sorry for the poor guy...' I thought. _I then grin. _'Which gives me the perfect reason to kick him til he's down!' _

I then lunge forward at the basket making it move a bit and run over Nichiya as it soon began to roll down the hill. "FUSE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Happy cried. Carla then screamed. I grinned. "HOLD ON KIDS! WE'RE GOING FOR A ROUGH RIDE!" I laughed. "YOUR JUST AS RAMBUNCTIOUS AS THAT VIXEN!" Carla yelled. "YEE HAW!" I laughed as we continued rolling. The basket cart then launched up into the sky before landing down into some field grounds causing some hay to blow off of the basket.

Happy and I saw Carla begin to fly back away a bit. "CARLA!" We both cried. "FUSE! HAPPY!" She cried. I smirked. _'That's the 1st time she said my name...' I thought. _Happy and I then grab either of her paws. She looked as if she was about to cry which made me grin even more. "I got you lady..." I say smoothly. "Happy...oh Fuse!" She sighed. "Don't worry! We won't ever let you go again!" Happy said. Carla nodded at that. That was when we flew off a high tall cliff...

_CRASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I groaned knowing that I had swirls in my eyes twitching a bit from the pain. "Are you guys okay?" Happy groaned. "I'm...good...how bout you? Nothing...broken? Ow..." I hissed. "No..." Happy whined. "Fuse! Happy! Look!" Carla said. We each got up seeing a large lacrima. "It's a giant lacrima in the sky!" Happy said. "And that's where our friends are!" I said happily. We then turned seeing that the Extalia capital was far away. I groaned. "Now how are we gonna get back?" "Until we can use our magic...I'm afraid we have no chance of leaving..." Carla said. Happy and I sigh for a moment. I groan in annoyance at how we weren't going anywhere.

After that moment my lips broke into a grin. "HEY! You guys know what THIS means?!" Happy and Carla turned to me raising an eyebrow curious of my sudden excitement. "What Fuse?" Happy asked. "WE GET OUR OWN EPISODE! WOO!" I cheer. Happy and Carla anime fall at that. I hoist them up and wrap my paws around their next. "C'MON! THIS IS GREAT! Who needs a chap about a Vixen S Class Mary Sue when we can have a chap about us cool cats? THIS is what everyone wants to read! THIS chap will get a ton of views!" I said excitedly. "Don't break the fourth wall..." Carla said softly.

"Hey you varmits! What are you punks doing in my field?!" An angry voice asks. We each turn around seeing a white Exceed man in farmer clothes holding a pic axe. "GET OFF MY LAWN!" He shouted as he swong his pic axe in our direction. We each dodge out the way. "GEEZ! Alright we'll leave you crazy old man!" I yelled back. "And quit screaming at us!" Happy added. "MEOW! Keep an eye out for those traitors!" We heard Nichiya yell. We each sweatdrop seeing how they were a cliff above us. "They're on our tails..." Happy said. "I sure don't want to be near that guy..." I shivered. "NOW! I TOLD YOU 3 TO SCRAM!" The old man shouted. "OK ALRIGHT!" I shouted back. "We'll leave!" Happy added. "THEN COME OVER TO MY PLACE!" The old man said loudly. We each look at him confused.

...

The old man...I guess I'll call him 'Old Man Exceed', soon brought us to his house that was shaped like his own head. A blue female cat whose fur matched Happy's then walked by. I guess I'll call her 'Lady Exceed'. "Oh I see you have some guests!" She said sweetly. "Yeah...sorry to trouble you..." Happy said sadly. "No trouble at all!" Lady Exceed said. "I'm Happy!" Happy said. "Name's Fuse!" I said. "And I am Carla..." Carla said. "My! Those are such wonderful names! Why don't you come inside and wash up?" Lady Exceed asked.

...

The three of us were now in the house seated at a table were Happy and I told our story to the Exceed couple who were named Lucky and Marl. Carla didn't say anything. "My! You three sound like you've been through a lot!" Marl said as she set a plate of fish in front of us. Happy and I smiled. "Mr. Lucky? Ms. Marl? Thanks for letting us hide out here for awhile!" Happy said. "USE THAT MOUTH FOR CHEWING! NOT YAPPING!" Lucky shouted. "Aye!" Happy shrieked. I sighed. _'This guy has some serious issues...are all old people this cranky?' _I then thought about Kitsuna and her constant crankiness. I sweatdrop. _'Nevermind...' I thought._

"Your very kind..." Carla said softly. "Please excuse my husband! He doesn't exactly see eye to eye with the kingdom! We've been kicked out for years!" Marl said. "WHY TELL EM THAT?!" Lucky shouted. "I get it! So that's why you helped us!" Happy said. "Good thing too! We would have been goners!" I said. "You kids believe what you want..." Lucky said. "Yeah whatever..." I muttered as a vein pops on my head. I then turned to Marl who kept ^^ smiling at me the whole time. I smirked. "So Marl...your a pretty fine looking lady! You got a pretty daughter to match?" I asked. Marl chuckled. "Oh...well..." Lucky then banged on the table. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON MY WIFE YOU PUNK?!" He shouted. I widen my eyes in fear. "N-no sir! I just wanted to see if you had a pretty-" "-A PRETTY WHAT?! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET TO WORK FROM THIS POINT ON!" Lucky shouted. Happy and I looked at him crazy. "WHAT?!" And at that moment Happy and I found ourselves working...and working...and working even if it killed us...

Kardashia's POV:

You slept those past few hours on Edo-Natsu's lap as he drove through the desert. You then felt the sensation of your breast being squeezed a bit. You flutter your eyes open and look up at Edo-Natsu who presumably took off the goggles off your forehead while you were asleep as he was currently wearing them over his eyes. You smiled at him. "Hello love..."You say as you greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "Get off..." He said coldly. "Um...WHAT?" You asked a bit angrily. "We have a hitchhiker..." Edo-Natsu. You raise an eyebrow. "AND YOUR PICKING UP THE BLOKE!? Don't you dare!"

"She's not just any old hitchhiker you know..." Edo-Natsu said. "Hold on! What do you mean she!? Is it a shelia?" You asked annoyed. Edo-Natsu placed a hand on your breast. "I'm gonna say this one last time...GET OFF!" With that Edo-Natsu then pushed you down off his lap to the floor of the vehicle. "-Oof!" You cried. You then glare at Edo-Natsu. "You are mean as cat's piss! Is that anyway to treat your cook!?" "It's called Tough Love Kar. Don't get me wrong" Edo-Natsu said. You growl at that.

Edo-Natsu said nothing and came into an immediate stop. "I knew I can count on you! Now get me back to the guild, we got work to do!" A voice said. You gasped knowing that voice. "No...it can't be..." You then climb up from the floor and get into the seat and see Edo-Lucy approach the vehicle. "No way!" You cry. You then slide back to the floor to hide. "Get up!" Edo-Natsu said sternly. You whimper and slowly rise up from the floor. "C'mon...Move it!" With that Edo-Natsu then smacked your rear pushing you into your seat. You blush and glare at him. "HEY!" Edo-Lucy then opened your door. A look of disgust spreads on her face. "What the hell are you doing here Kardashia?!" "My tour ended because I had to cancel it. I needed to bail as soon as possible..."You said. "GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You glare at her. "No..." Edo-Lucy instantly pulled hard on your hair causing you to scream as she dragged you out of the car.

Edo-Lucy then took your seat in the vehicle and grinned in triumph. Tears were immediately brought to your eyes as you began to cry. "Quit your whining and get in car..." Edo-Natsu sighed. You got up and walked towards the car as you continued to cry. You then enter the backseat where your tears had disappeared. Edo-Natsu then began driving. "Well I did what you said. Dropped alot of them in the cities backyard. Then Kardashia transported them into the city with her mic. Sounds like they're serious about taking on the Royal Army too...pretty crazy..." "Yeah...better than running though...so how's the ride? We're you able to re fill it's Lacrama?" Edo-Lucy asked. "That's a negative...the army had already raided the black markets I could think of trying...there probably isn't a shard from here to Sycca...hope we can make it back to the guild. We may be walking the last mile or two..." Edo-Natsu said.

"Why not make Kardashia fill up the engine with her voice?" Edo-Lucy asked. "...She's tired...the poor girl..." Edo-Natsu said. "That's some bull!" Edo-Lucy said rolling her eyes. You glare at her. "Are you saying I'm lying?" Edo-Lucy turned back to glare at you. "Well maybe I am bitch! I bet the only reason why Natsu's all out of juice is because he had to use some of it to come pick up your slutty ass! You stupid black dog!" "I am not a dog you DOG and I am not a SLUT! rag off and quit acting so impish!"You cried. "Just because your over 8,000 doesn't make you any more mature!" Edo-Lucy said. "Still doesn't change the fact that your impish!"You said angrily.

Edo-Lucy smirked evilly. "Wow...are you really tired? I knew it! You were lying...you dirty black hoe!" You widen your eyes. "Hoe?!" "Yeah that's right! You look, smell and dress like a stupid hoe!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You growl in anger. "...What smells like must in here?" Edo-Lucy asked. You and Edo-Natsu remained silent. Edo-Lucy gave you both suspicious looks before glancing at the ground. "Is that CUM?!" You gasped. "WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING IN HERE!?" You and Edo-Natsu said nothing. Edo-Lucy glared at you both smirking. "Not taking eh?"

"...Kardashia invited men into the car a few times when I wasn't around..." Edo-Natsu lied. "WHAT?!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You then widen your eyes. "Oh uh...that's right..." "You little whore! You slept with men in Natsu's car?! I oughta teach you a lesson!" Edo-Lucy said. You growled a bit but said nothing. "Hey Kardashia…WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU RAG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" You shouted. Edo-Lucy growled in anger. "RAG OFF YOU RATBAG!" You yelled. Edo-Natsu gasped in surprise at what you just said while Edo-Lucy looked as if she wanted to kill you.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! Edo-Lucy yelled. "C'MERE!" She instantly tackled you to the backseat and the two of you began to fight. "IMA RIP YOUR EARS OFF AND MAKE YOU PUT ON MORE CLOTHES!" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WELL I'M GONNA GET IN A REAL BLUE WITH YOU THAT I WON'T LOSE!" You yelled. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN OUT SINGING IN THE FIRST PLACE?! DON'T YOU KNOW FAIRY HUNTER IS OUT TO GET YOU!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. You and Edo-Lucy continued to fight. Edo-Natsu sighed and stopped the car with a loud _SCRREEECCHHHH_ making you and Edo-Lucy hit the dashboard a bit. "Oww..." You whimpered as you rubbed your head. "What are you trying to do genius?!" Edo-Lucy asked angrily. "...No fighting in my car..." Edo-Natsu said sternly. You and Edo-Lucy groaned and got back in your seats.

You all then drove quietly for a little while. You watched seeing the bubbly orange fuel tank got lower and lower. "Unbelievable...You just had to send me on your little errand...geez...someone's gotten softhearted. Not that I'm complaining..." Edo-Natsu said as he glanced a bit at Edo-Lucy. You raised your eyebrow at his little comment. What was he really trying to say?! Edo-Lucy just smirked at him. She instantly whacked him and brought him out the car to beat him up. "Are you trying to flirt with me!? In your dreams!" "I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Have taste of Technique Number 31: The Brawny Bomber!" Edo-Lucy yelled.

Edo-Natsu screamed in pain. "Let him go!" You say angrily as you ran out the vehicle to charge for her. She glared at you. "Or WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?!" You slowed down and stopped in your tracks and your legs began to shake in fear. "No..."You said nervously. "GOOD! Now get back in your seat and let me finish!" Edo-Lucy said sternly. You quickly nod and run back to the car. "NO! KARDASHIA DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" Edo-Natsu cried.

...

After awhile you each were back in the car as Edo-Natsu drove. One of your songs began playing on the radio as you quietly sang along. "...Turn off this garbage!" Edo-Lucy said in disgust. She then turned off the radio which caused you to stop singing as you turned to glare at Edo-Lucy. "What you don't like it?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Hell no! It's too happy!" Edo-Lucy said. You sigh and then turned to Edo-Natsu. "Do you like my song Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah..." Edo-Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu" You said. You resisted the urge to kiss is cheek and probably piss off Lucy.

You stomach then growled out of nowhere. You blushed in embarrassment and then turned to Edo-Natsu and placed a hand on his seat. "What?" He asked. "I'd like a little tucker..."You said. Edo-Lucy looked at you confused. "Uh...english?!" "'Food...'" You say. "That's too bad cause we're not stopping" Edo-Natsu said. "But I'm hungry! I want to bog in on some supper!"You cried. "Take me to the King of Burgers Natsu!" "...No..." Edo-Natsu said coldly. You glare at him. "NO?! NO HUH?!" You then bang your fist against the seat. Edo-Lucy gave you a confused look. "Huh?" You then growl angrily and jump out from the car.

Edo-Natsu stopped the car and looked at you crazy. "Kardashia what are you doing?!" Edo-Natsu said. "GET IN HERE NOW!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You growl furiously and felt your body change. Teal fur then rose over your dark skin and you felt you'd eyes grow wider as your teeth became sharper. A wolf tail then sprouts from your rear. "WHOA!" Edo-Lucy said surprised. "What's with her? Is she a-?" You instantly howled to the sky as you were now fully in your wolf form. You instantly charged for Edo-Natsu's vehicle and grabbed it tight with both hands. "Kardashia! Chill!" Edo-Natsu cried. "I don't think she's chilling. Look at her! She can't control herself when she goes in this form!" Edo-Lucy said.

You then use your strength and lift up the car into the air and shook it. "I-WANT-FOOODDDDDD!"You say devilishly. You then bang the car up and down shaking Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy inside. "WHOA! Hey easy Kardashia! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Edo-Lucy said. "FOOODDDDDDDD!"You roared. "ALRIGHT WE'LL TAKE YOU TO THE KING OF BURGERS! NOW PUT DOWN MY RIDE!" Edo-Natsu yelled. You smiled. "Really?" You asked sweetly. "BONZER!" You cheered as you throw the vehicle high in the air. As Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy screamed as you go back into your human form.

The vehicle landed with a loud _BANG! _"Oh Natsu! Thank you! Thank you!" You cooed happily as you hug Edo-Natsu through the window. You nuzzle into his neck. He blushes a bit as he and Edo-Lucy look at you crazy. "I didn't know the girl had it in her..." Edo-Natsu said surprised. "I guess this goes to show that you shouldn't underestimate the innocent ones..." Edo-Lucy said. You then get in the car and Edo-Natsu drove a bit. Edo-Lucy glanced down at your ring. "Where did you get that?" "Um...I bought it for myself at...21 Forever..." You lied. "To me it looks like one of those custom made engagement rings ya know?" Edo-Lucy asked. You sweatdrop. "Yeah...maybe..." Edo-Lucy then watched that tiny flames lit up in the ring in the shape of music notes. "Hmmm...a musical fireball huh?" You then quickly put your hand in your hoodie pocket hiding the ring. Edo-Lucy gives you a suspicious look as you laugh nervously.

...

Edo-Natsu then stopped the car. "We're here..." "Good! I'm gonna go smoke!" Edo-Lucy said. She then stepped out the car and walked to the other side of the parking lot. You climbed over to the front seat. "Finally I can bog in..." You then spot a chart full of many different types of food. One had a Moca and another had an Egg Mc Muffin. You gasped in shock and turned to glare at Edo-Natsu. "IS THAT A DOLLAR MENU?!" Edo-Natsu sighed. "Honey? You can have anything you want..." You shake your head. "No it can't be..." You then step out of the vehicle seeing a bright yellow curved 'W' at the top of the building. " WC'DONALDS?!"

Edo-Natsu sighed again. "Whatever you want baby...you can get it..." You shake your head. "No..No you can't do this to me!" You cried as you get back in the car. "What's your deal?" Edo-Natsu asked annoyed. "Are you gonna keep treating me like this? Your gonna treat your cook...WITH WC'DONALDS?!" You cried. "Kardashia listen..." Edo-Natsu began. "NO! If your gonna treat me this why don't we have Wc'Donald's EVERY DAY?!" You shout. Edo-Natsu looks at you surprised. "Kar your being ridiculous..." Edo-Natsu said. "I'M NOT!" You shout back.

Edo-Natsu gave you a mean glare. "Why don't you just go inside and get yourself a Happy Meal ok little PRINCESS?!" You gave him a dirty glare..._SLAP!_ "I don't want it! I want Kids Meal!" You yell as a dangerous look spreads on your face. Edo-Natsu looked at you surprised as he touched his red cheek where you slapped him. "I'M A CELEBRITY DAMMIT! I CAN'T BE SPOTTED BOGGING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! I said I want to bog in at King of Burgers!" You cried. "There isn't King of Burgers for miles! Either you eat here or you can go back guild hungry. Your choice mate!" Edo-Natsu said. "Your such a dipstick! I DON'T WANT THIS!" You cried.

Natsu Dragion' s POV:

I eventually convinced you to go to Wc'Donalds. It wasn't easy! It took a bit more of arguing, seducing, and I promised you a 'Root Drive' later on if Lucy wasn't around. I sat in my car waiting for you as I repeatedly tap my fingers softly against the steering wheel. "YOO-HOO! LOVE!"I heard. I looked out the window seeing none other than you running slowly towards me holding a Wc'Donalds bag. A shiny pink anime background surrounds you as you slowly run towards me waving. Your gold shades were over your face to keep a low profile hidden from fans. "Darling! Sweetheart! Love! I brought the goodies! Hee hee!" You giggled. I groan and blush as I facepalm. Why did you had to call me 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart'. I liked you a lot but you were a completely different person outside of the vehicle. It has me thinking about life after we're married.

You were nearing close to the window of my car. "Love! Lov-ah!" You stopped in your place when I reached out the window to grab your breast. "That's close enough babe!" I said. You blushed and whimpered when I began to squeeze your breast. I stared at them seeing how big they were: Size Quadruple P! Yeah a P Cup...not bad for an old lady...now I'm definitely glad were getting married! I smirked as I continued to squeeze your breast seeing it bounce with each squeeze. "Ooh...Natsu..please don't behave this way..." You say nervously. I sighed and took my hand off your breast. "Alright fine...now babe...here's the thing..." I began.

Kardashia's POV:

You were currently leaning against Edo-Natsu's car sipping your Moca. You look at Edo-Natsu seeing him waiting inside. "Natsu?" You asked. "Yeah?" He answered. "...Do you wanna have a naughty so we can have little ankle bitters of our own?" You asked. "...Hell no...I'd probably go insane if we had kids..." Edo-Natsu said coldly. You whimpered as your eyes anime shrink sadly. "Well then...why can't I eat I The car?" You asked. "Because you'll make a mess...I can't have my car looking dirty!" Edo-Natsu said. You glare at him. "NATSU! Who do you love more?! ME OR YOUR CAR?!"

Edo-Natsu looked at you for a moment and then faced the road. "...My ride..." You look at him in disbelief and then dropped to your knees spilling your Moca. Tears immediately spill from your eyes from under your your sunglasses as you cried. Edo-Natsu sighed. "Quit making a scene...you big baby...I didn't mean it alright?" You glared at him. "DON'T JOKE YOU DIPSTICK!"You then dig into your Wc'Donalds bag and throw your Wc'Donalds Chicken Sandwich at Edo-Natsu's face. "Hey! What's your deal?!" He asked angrily. "You are just SO RUDE! You know that?!" You yelled.

"Look who I've found!" A voice said. You and Edo-Natsu looked seeing Edo-Lucy with a cigarette in her hand. With her was Edo-Gray who wore many layers of clothes. Edo-Natsu smiled. "Hey man!" He said as he put his hand out. "Hey!" Edo-Gray said. The two of them then shared a manly handshake. You smiled. "Gray!"You cooed cutely. You then run to hug him only to feel his coat layers. "How are you mate?" You asked. Edo-Gray chuckled. "Hi Kardashia!" He then scratched your left ear to greet you. You pull away from him. "Gray should you really be wearing this many clothes? You could get heat stroke!" You said. "It's ok! I'm really cold actually" Edo-Gray said. "Alright kids get in! We gotta head back to the guild!" Edo-Lucy said. "Gotcha mate!" You said sweetly. You and Edo-Gray then headed to the backseat while Edo-Lucy sat in the front next to Edo-Natsu and drove...

Fuse's POV:

After awhile of working...which turned out to be fun, eating lunch and then...bathing with Happy which was something I'd never thought I'd see myself doing...anyway we were soon done and we met up with Marl by the front porch. "Great to relax after hard work and a nice bath doesn't it?" Marl asked. "Sure was! We needed that!" Happy said. I smiled proudly. "All in a days work!" "So tell me, were you three hatched in Earth Land? Were you given your names there?" Marl asked. "Yeah! By my friend Natsu!" Happy chimed. "I too as well..." Carla said sadly. I looked at the ground. _'Well not in Earth Land anyway...' I thought. _"Fuse? What about you?" Marl asked. I looked up at her startled. "Huh? Oh...YEAH! I was...hatched in Earth Land by my friend Kitsuna!" I say nervously as I scratched my head. Happy looked at me confused for a moment causing me to sweatdrop.

I cleared my throat. "Well...anyways...our friends are being held captive in the Royal City!" I said. "Yeah! We gotta save them! It's our fault they're in this mess!" Happy added. "You want to rescue the humans?" Marl asked. "It seems that it is a bad thing here..." Carla said sadly. "I think it's wonderful! If someone is your friend it doesn't matter who they are if they're human or Exceed! Our hearts our the same...love is the same no matter who you are!" Marl said sweetly. I give her a small smile taking all this in. _'Kitsuna...' I thought. _

I turn to Carla giving her a stern look. "You hear that Carla?! This means we can't let anyone control us anymore!" She turned to me. "What?" "Yeah he's right! This means we can go to the Royal Army and save our friends!" Happy added. "You think so?" Carla asked. "You can never give up hope!" Marl said. "All you have to do is embrace your feelings of love..." She finished. This brought a small warm smile to Carla's face. I grinned. "That's a pretty cute smile!" "Thank you!" Carla said. "HEY! WAIT A SEC!" Happy cried. "Shut up a sec bro!" I laugh covering his mouth with my paw.

"You surprise me Marl!" Carla said. "Why is that?" Marl asked. "It's because the Exceeds we met see themselves as superior to others..." Carla said. Marl then explained the 100 Exceed eggs being taken from their parents and sent to Earth Land to get rid of the Dragon Slayers. I sigh shoving my paws in my vest pocket. _'Makes me wonder who my parents are...are my mom and dad even around in this world?' I thought. _"HOW LONG ARE THESE KIDS GONNA STAY HERE?" Lucky shouted. "Calm down man..." I sigh. He then got up in my face. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU PUNKS!" He shouted. "This is a bit too sudden dear!" Marl said.

"No he's right! We don't have time to lounge around here! We gotta go down there and save our friends!" Happy said. Carla nodded. I smiled at Happy patting his shoulder. "You've really grown up alot bro! I'm proud of you!" I said. Happy smiled. "Thanks Fuse!" He said. The three of us then walked away from the house and waved goodbye. "We'll never forget you!" Happy said. "Let me know if you have a hot niece come by! I'll BE there to make her A PART OF MY HAREM!" I laughed. Marl chuckled at that. "YOU DIRTY ROTTON KID! I DON'T WANT YOU THREE EVER COMING BACK!" Lucky shouted.

The three of us then began running together through the fields. "Carla? Fuse? I don't know about you guys but I think we were destined to meet those guys today!" Happy said. I smirk at him. "You think so? It must be fate then!" I chuckle. "I feel the same way!" Carla said. I smile at her as we continue to run. "When we first came to Edolas I wasn't sure about a lot of things...I was lost!" Happy said. "Your not alone on that bro!" I said. "...But now..." Carla began. "Is all to clear!" Happy said as we neared toward the cliff. I grinned. "HERE WE GO!" The three of us then dived down from off the cliff and fell fast. I felt the wind blow through my ears. It felt good!

My paws grabbed onto Happy and Carla as they fell close to me. "We won't let our past hold us back! We'll fly to our friends!" Happy said. I grinned. "AYE SIR!" With that our white wings then sprouted from our backs and we soon began to fly up again swiftly. I grinned turning to Happy who grinned at me and then to Carla who gave Happy and me a smile and then I thought to myself: _'beautiful...'. _"Let's go!" Carla said. "Right behind ya!" Happy and I said in unison. With that the _Ending Music _was then in play.

** R&amp;R!**


	57. Code Erza!

**Since this will be 85-86 it means a NEW opening! UGH! I hate this one...**

**CUE CARLA'S RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE NEW OPENING CREDITS!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 8: Song: 'Rock City Boy' By: JAMIL!**

_ The scene opens up showing an ever so long pan down revealing Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Fuse, Carla and Happy standing outside on the field of Edolas with serious looks on their faces. Kitsuna is shown standing next to Lucy with a determined look on her face wearing a green and yellow bikini outfit to match with Lucy and Natsu's outfits. Faded faces of Fuse, Happy and Carla are shown, then Gajeel and Gray, then Lucy, Erza and Wendy and then Kitsuna and Natsu._

_ The heroes are revealed to be staring at the Royal Castle as the scene pans up eventually showing the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_for awhile as the scene continues to pan up eventually causing the Fairy Tail symbol to glow changing the scene opening to showing Natsu punching fire at Hughes who gets ready to use his magic and then showing Gray holding off on his own against Sugarboy. The scene briefly shows Byro chasing after Coco who has the key. The scene switching showing a rapid pan up of Kitsuna's leg as a blue and yellowish electrical surge surrounds it eventually revealing Lucy holding an electric whip as she stands next to Kitsuna posing with it. Kitsuna strikes up a bold dancers-fighters pose as she smirks as soon as Virgo and Coco pop up behind her and Lucy._

_ The scene then switches to both Erza's clashing it out with one another not holding back any attacks. The scene briefly shows Nichiya leading the Royal Army of Extalia and then showing Pantherlily clashing it out with Gajeel. The scene then briefly shows the corrupted king of Edolas before showing a metallic dragonoid creature then showing Natsu with a detemined look on his face revealing Wendy, Kitsuna and Gajeel by his side as they are each ready to fight. Kitsuna is shown with ripped clothing damage on her outfit standing behind Natsu as she glares up at the dragonoid creature._

_ The scene then switches showing a slow pan up of all the Edolas Fairy Tail members. Kardashia is shown next to Edo-Natsu making a ^^ face as she claps her hands together happily tilting her head in the opposite direction. A small pink haired and dark skinned baby girl with wolf ears is shown flying up next to Kardashia as she floats up happily tossing her hands up in the air making a ^^ face. The scene then briefly switches showing queen Shagotte with a sad look on her face with a confused Happy and Fuse and sad Carla by her scene switches showing Mystogen standing on a pile of ruble raising a cane up in the air to show that he has won as the kingdoms people cheer pumping up their fists._

_ The scene then briefly switches to show Kitsuna and Natsu together in a colorful anime background before Happy and Fuse then appear next to them followed by Gray and Gajeel as Kitsuna and Natsu are now shown behind them holding hands as they run together with Fuse and Happy by their sides. The scene then switches to the footage of Fuse, Happy and Carla diving down a cliff before spreading their wings as Fuse grins at his companions who smile back at him. _

_ The following scenes then switch rapidly from a fearful Lucy riding on a roller coaster holding onto the motion sick Kitsuna and Natsu for dear life to Pantherlily and his sword to Kitsuna, Lucy and Virgo watching the octopus monster submerge to Kitsuna charging in to dance as she attacks followed by Lucy who launches an attack with her new whip to Wendy and Carla being stoned in Extalia to Kitsuna, Gray and Natsu smirking as Erza holds the king hostage to the king regaining power to a worried Marl and Lucy to Pantherlily watching the power being sucked from the world._

_ The last scenes show Kitsuna, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy standing on top of a rock ready to fight. Kitsuna is shown next to Natsu and Wendy in her ruined ripped clothes bending over a bit as she puts a hand on her knee expressing a serious expression on her face. The scene then lastly reveals Erza, Gray, Carla, Happy, Fuse and Lucy in front of the Dragon Slayers with determined serious expressions ready to fight._

**Well like I said...I don't like that opening...Oh! So I was on youtube and being the curious person I am I saw videos on the Fairy Tail Character Spots and I thought...what if Kitsuna had one? XD**

**...**

_The first bit of footage shows Kitsuna taking a selfie on Galuna Island in her lingerie as her name is shown in all uppercased white letters._

**Announcer: KITSUNA**

**Announcer: A runaway Princess hailing from the Feniechalius Kingdom to SAVE her kingdom...**

_Second bit of footage shows Kitsuna wearing headphones as she records her music with Fuse and then briefly switching the scene to her going into her Fan Dancers requip on Galuna Island fighting alongside Lucy against Sherry._

**Announcer: ...This wild, loud and foxy kitsune is a perfectionist of Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic and she isn't shy about showing it!**

_Third bit of footage shows Kitsuna shouting Lucy for being a 'white girl' and then switching the scene showing her laughing at an annoyed Gray and then switching the scene showing Kitsuna on stage for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest doing a candy clad striptease specifically to get Natsu's attention and then switching the scene showing Kitsuna fan dancing for the crowd on the street arousing the male audience._

**Announcer: A true vixen indeed... but intel, she's really just a perverted old woman with a lust for Natsu...**

_Fourth bit of footage shows Kitsuna flirting with Natsu at the guild stroking his chin with her finger before sway walking past him as Natsu stares at her in confusion completely oblivious at the situation then switching the scene showing the last bit of footage of Fuse snickering as he watches Kitsuna nosebleeding at the sight of Natsu showering._

**Kitsuna:(Moaning as she wipes blood from her nose) Ooh...mama...**

**I COULDN'T resist! I had to make a character spot! I'm making this OC as real as possible you could say! I might do the movie in a separate fanfic! What do you guys think? Anyways...ENJOY!**

Fuse's POV:

We flew and flew finally making our way to the Royal City watching Sexy Erza...I mean Edo-Erza throw Lucy off a building...wait WHAT?! "LUCY!" Happy and I scream. "Happy! Carla! Fuse!" Lucy cried. Happy bumped into a wall so Carla and I made a grab for Lucy and slowly flew up. She smiled a relieve smile. I grin. "Missed me Doll?" I asked with a wink. "Thank you guys so much! But...how come your wings are working again?" Lucy asked. "Our wings were fine the whole time but our hearts were weak!" Carla said. I turned to her. "Hey! What happened to your smile?!"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Code Erza!**

We flew up high enough and met with Edo-Erza. "Whoaaa..." I say gawking at the sight of her large breasts. "Damn..." I whispered. "But why? The queen...she gave the order! This Earth Land girl is to be executed!" Edo-Erza said. "Don't be mad Crazy Chest! It's all just business..." I say slyly. Carla glared at me but I ignore her as I continue to stare at Edo-Erza's delicious cleavage. Carla scoffed. "He means...the order has been resended!" "I'm sorry...although you may be an Exceed you don't have the power!" Edo-Erza said. "I respectfully ask that you hand over the girl at once!"

"Do you not know your place? Bow down! You are in the presence of greatness...OF ROYALTY!" Carla stated. This caught my attention as I widen my eyes slowly turned to Carla. "I am the eldest daughter of queen Shagotte...but you my call me Divine Princess Carla of Extalia!" Carla said. This caused each of us to gasp in shock. _'CARLA'S A PRINCESS TOO?!' I thought. _To my surprise Edo-Erza bowed down. "I beg your forgiveness your grace!" She said. A sly smirk spreaded on my lips as I thought of an idea. "Yeah that's right! She's your princess! And I am the Royal God Cousin of the Princess herself! I am Prince Fuse!" I say. Happy and Lucy sweatdrop knowing I was lying but I didn't care.

"It is a pleasure my Prince!" Edo-Erza said calmly. I grinned. _"She believes me!" _I cleared my throat. "Royal Stripper! Allow me to fondle your big breasts!" I say casually. "As you wish..." Edo-Erza said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lucy shrieked. I laughed crazily. "BOOOOOOOBSSSSS!" I cheered as I flew towards Edo-Erza's chest nuzzling my face in it taking every small whiff of the cleavage. "Are you satisfied my Prince?" Edo-Erza asked calmly. "YESSSS!" I sang. "Fuse! That's enough! Get over here right now!" Carla hissed. I sweatdrop. "Sorry..." I say as I flew over back to Carla. _'Just like Erza back at home...DOUBLE D!' I thought._

"Where are the 3 Dragon Slayers?" Carla asked. "In the basement of the West Tower!" Edo-Erza said. "I command that you release them at once!" Carla said. "I don't have the authority! I am truly sorry!" Edo-Erza said. "No problem sexy!" I sang as I slowly began to fly towards her eyeing her breasts. "I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR EXCUSES!" Carla hissed. This caused me to cringe as I stopped what I was doing. Edo-Erza sighed. "Yes...it's unacceptable but..." "ERZA!" We heard. We turned seeing a big buff black cat in armor along with the royal guards. "THOSE 3 ARE FALLEN EXCEEDS! THEY WERE BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM OF EXTALIA!" He shouted.

"SNITCH!" I say loudly. "We need to go now!" Carla said as she flew away. "I thought you were some kind of Princess!" Lucy said as Happy flew her away. I grin at the now angry Edo-Erza. "HOW DARE YOU!" She growls. She then lunges towards to grab me but I swiftly dodge. I then rush up to her breasts and squeeze them playfullly. "Na na nae nah nah! HONK HONK!" I sang before slapping her breasts one more. Edo-Erza blushes furiously at that. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I laugh once more before flying away after Carla and Happy.

...

The four of us flew through the kingdom but found ourselves cornered by many many guards. Carla found a way into the castle so we can get Kitsuna and the others and we kept racing down the hard stairs. That was when we once again found ourselves cornered by Edo-Erza and the Royal Guards at the bottom of the stairs. "This is as far as you'll be going!" She said. "Seriously? I thought you had better things to do than mess with us!" Lucy cried. I sweatdropped at the stupid line. "Lucy I'm just gonna say this once...shut up!" I groan. Lucy widen her eyes in shock and disbelief. "WHAT? HEY! I thought you like me! Don't start acting like Kitsuna or anything!" She said.

Edo-Erza chuckled and sent us flying with a small blast from her spear sending us slamming against the ground. We each wince from the pain. "Impressive! You just took a direct hit from my magic and yet your still breathing! But not for much longer.." Edo-Erza sneered as she walked up to Lucy. "No! Lucy!" I cried. "Only one thing to do now is kill you!" Edo-Erza said coldly as she lifted up her now charged spear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as I jump in the way to protect Lucy. Edo-Erza smirked. "On second thought I think I'll start by executing you, you dirty cat!" I gasped seeing the spear charge up even more as I knew now it was going to kill me. _'I'm really gonna go out like this? Killed by a Sexy Warrior? Fine by me...but I'd never get to tell Garnett how much I lov-' _"-FUSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Happy cried.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Kitsuna's POV:

You, Natsu and Wendy were down in the basement later that day tied up in chains against a round wall screaming in pain at the magical energy being sucked out of you. You were screaming the loudest as tears left your eyes. You felt like you were being raped but of power...which was kinda was what was happening to you. "What impressive specimens you 3 are! The magic you 3 possess is amazing!" The old man controlling you 3 said. You, Natsu and Wendy let out a heavy sigh when the pain stopped. You continued to sob.

"Don't cry Tsuna!" Natsu said. "NATSU!" You cry as tears flew out of your eyes when you turned to him. "Don't cry! Everything will be alright!" Natsu said. "Natsu? Tsuna? Are you guys okay?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Wendy!" You heave as you turn to her. She looked scared. "Don't worry about me baby boo...I can take it...!" You shrieked. "Oh Tsuna!" Wendy whimpered sadly seeing you shrivel up in pain. "It doesn't matter what they do to us! We can't let them get the best of you! Got it?!" Natsu asked. Wendy gave the best smile she could and nodded. You sniffled. "Tsuna..." Natsu said. You sob. "Tsuna look at me!" Natsu said. You turned to him as you continue to cry. "I know we can make it through this! Don't give up hope...Princess..." He said.

Your tears stopped falling with that last word that brought a soothing warmth to your heart as you give him a small smile and nod. You heard the old man chuckle and you glare at him. "Face reality and accept defeat!" He said. "SCREW YOU!" You shouted. The old man grinned at you. "Oh! That's right! It seems that I've discovered it after all! YOU my dear possess higher quality power than these two!" He said. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" _'Wendy I can believe...but there's no way I can be stronger than Natsu! Does it have to do with my royal bloodline? But...that wouldn't make me entirely powerful and-' _Your thoughts were then interrupted as you began to scream in agony as your power was being drained once again from your body and you felt it sting.

"NO! TAKE MINE! LEAVE HER ALONE AND WENDY TOO!" Natsu shouted. "I MISSED THE 2015 GRAMMY AWARDS TO GO THROUGH THIS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF BEYONCE WON OR NOT?!" You shouted. The old man then briefly stopped shocking you. "She didn't win the Grammy's this year..." He spoiled. Wendy whimpered. "She didn't win?" You widen your eyes. "ARE YOU FUCKING FOR RE-" You then automatically began to scream as the old man began to suck your magic power away. "SCREW THIS! HOW COME BEYONCE DIDN'T WIN THE GRAMMY'S THIS YEAR?! NO FAIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You screamed. **(Me: I'm actually expressing my true feelings and sadness on how Beyonce didn't win...she's a gifted and beautiful singer...it's too bad she didn't win... DX)**

Fuse's POV:

"Fuse! Happy!" A worried voice cried. I slowly wake up seeing Carla and Lucy with worried looks on their faces. "Carla? Lucy?" I asked. "Where are we?" "Thank goodness your alright!" Carla said. "I don't know where we are!" Lucy said. I turned to her and glanced down seeing Happy in her lap as he slowly woke up. "...Fuse?" He asked. I smiled down at him. "You saved me! You saved all of us...thanks bro!" I say as I pat his head with my paw.

Happy then shot up. "We can't give up! We owe it to Natsu to keep on fighting til our last breath! He'd do the same! We gotta believe!" He said determinedly. I nodded at that. "I know I believe! I'm with ya Happy!" I say. Lucy looked down at him. "Do you know what we should do?" She asked. I then turned to the side seeing a bag of flour and grinned. "I got an idea..."

...

Happy and I flew through the hallways carrying the bag of flour and met with the Royal Guards. "It's the blue and yellow Exceed!" The guard cried. "GOLD DAMMIT! I HAVE GOLD FUR!" I shout. "Get ready...FOR OUR POISON MIST ATTACK!" Happy exclaimed as we both waved the bag harshly allowing the powder to cloud up the room. Happy and I then zipped through the halls going down the stairs. "Take that you bastards!" I laughed. "Yeah we got em!" Happy cheered as he gave me a high five. That was when we saw Edo-Erza and a few of the guards in front of us and at that moment we blacked out...

...

"We captured the fallen!" A guard said. With that Happy and I were tossed to the hard flooring in front of Lucy and Carla feeling week. Edo-Erza sneered. I heard screams from Natsu, Kitsuna and Wendy from the other rooms. _'No...Kitsuna...' I thought. _"And at that your devils luck just ran out!" Edo-Erza said as she walked up to Carla raising her spear. "PLEASE! LET WENDY AND THE OTHERS GO! YOU'LL KILL THEM!" Carla cried. I widen my now teared up eye. _'KILL THEM?!' _I growl angrily as I slowly get up and limp my way over to Edo-Erza and then resting a paw on her leg leaning a bit on it as I took a small breather. Edo-Erza looked down at me curiously as she lowered her spear. "What's this?"

"No...I won't let you...I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" I shouted. This surprised Edo-Erza a bit. "You listen here lady! Kitsuna has always been the most dirtiest girl I've ever met and sure she's a loud and..." I sniffle. "...Annoying but...I...I NEVER KNEW WHAT FAMILY WAS UNTIL I MET HER!" I exclaim. "SHE'S BEEN THERE WITH ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" I then remembered the good times with Kitsuna in Earth Land: _taking selfies for Instagram with her and recording footage for Vine, me laughing at Kitsuna's new perverted persona as she watches Natsu shower, Kitsuna happily cheering when I tell her the amount of likes she gets for blowing up Mc'Donalds and seeing her smile, showering with Kitsuna and then comforting her when she's down after she runs out, recording music with Kitsuna, Kitsuna and I together at the casino Magical House bar with Gray, laughing with Kitsuna in front of Lucy's mansion not caring if the others looked at us crazy,_ me bringing Kitsuna back to her feet to stop the 'date' with Lucy and Natsu, and finally m_e singing and playing 'Snow Fairy' on my guitar as I watch Kitsuna and Lucy fly together after she reveals her secret..._

More and more tears fall from my face as I look up at Edo-Erza. "SHE'S LIKE THE SISTER I NEVER HAD! SHE RAISED ME! SO IF YOU TAKE HER AWAY THEN I'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" I shrieked. I didn't like weeping like this because I sounded like a squealing child and I thought it was a good thing Garnett didn't see me this way or she would have thought I was a wimp. I saw Edo-Erza's lips form a small smirk as she watched me plead and cry. "Don't take Kitsuna away from me...she's family and..." I sniffled feeling the dry tears form over my eyes as I shrivel up. "I...I..." I shrieked. "...I LOVE HER!" I scream as I drop to my knees and fall head first to the ground. "Please...she's just a cute little Princess who wants peace..." I whispered. "Oh Fuse..." Lucy said sadly.

Edo-Erza chuckled. "Do you honestly believe I care? I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Starting with YOU! The one who fondled ME!" She said as she charged up her spear. I gasped. "NO!" Happy cried as tears fell from his eyes. That's when a loud crash came bursting through the room causing us all to cringe. I then fell a chill brush up against my arms. _'Wait...chill?!' I thought. _I open my eyes seeing a frosty air surround the entire room which seemed to freak out the guards. I gasped seeing two shadowy figures. I gasped. "No...is that...?" "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Edo-Erza demanded.

"You got some nerve lady!" A familiar voice said as the _Requip Music _began to play. "You know they're with us! And you decided to mess with them anyway!" "Anyone who lays a hand on our fellow guild members will be dealt with accordingly!" A female voice said. "But how?!" Carla asked. The icy steam then cleared revealing Gray and Erza. "GRAY! ERZA!" Lucy said in relief. "NO WAY!" I gasped. The Royal Guards marveled at the sight of Erza while Edo-Erza just stared. "I don't believe it! It looks just like her!" A guard said.

I cried tears of relief as Lucy, Happy and Carla did. "Is that Gray Surge?" A Royal Guard asked. "No! Those two are Earth Landers!" Another guard said. Gray then frosted up some ice. "WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS THAT YOU TURNED INTO A LACRIMA?!" He then froze the Royal Guards in place. Edo-Erza charged for him but Erza blocked her spear with her sword. A wide grin spreads on my face as I pull out my iphone. "Shit just got REAL! YES!" I say excitedly. Lucy sweatdrops. "Seriously?!"

I then heard Kitsuna scream from down the hall. "THAT'S IT! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!" I heard Natsu shout. "It's Natsu!" Lucy said. "And Kitsuna!" Gray added. "It came from up ahead!" Happy said. "Ok! Let's quit standing here and GO!" I rush. "Gray go on ahead! I can handle this!" Erza said. Gray nodded. "Right...c'mon let's go!" He told Lucy and the others. They run down the halls and I follow. "Never would have imagined I would face off with myself!" I heard Edo-Erza say. "Quite an odd feeling indeed..." Erza said cooly. I then stop and turn back seeing the two Erza's together. I grin and float up holding my iphone. "How can I pass this up?" I say slyly.

"I'm the captain of the kingdom Edolas' 2nd Magic Warfare Unit...my name is Erza Knightwalker..." Edo-Erza said. "I'm a wizard from Earth Lands Fairy Tail...and my name is Erza Scarlet!" Erza said. "This is awesome!" I laughed. Edo-Erza then pointed her charged up spear at Erza. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Earth Lands version of me...now let's see what your made of..." She then changed the shape of her sword and charged for Erza who blocked the attack. "She's fast..." Erza whispered. "In that case...Flight Armor!" She then requips to her revealing cheetah print armor and clashes it out with Edo-Erza. I drool at the sight. "Yeahhh! Now they're BOTH half naked!"

Edo-Erza changes her weapon once to blow Erza back towards a wall and then jumps up as she changes her sword. "A requip?" Erza asked. "GET UP ERZA!" I exclaim. "EXPLOSION!" Edo-Erza shouted creating a fire beam from her sword causing the room to shake. I began to lose balance and I fell back. "Whoa...this is crazy! Should I stay here...?" I asked. The smoke then cleared and I saw that both Erza's were in another room where Erza who held off her Edolas counterparts attack was now in her Fire Empress Armor. "How does she keep transforming her armor like that?!" Edo-Erza asked. "Cause she's the best Erza they're is!" I laughed.

"Your magic allows you to change your armor and sword so quickly?" Edo-Erza asked. "It seems unfair doesn't it? Especially when all you can do is alter your weapon?" Erza asked. "It may appear that way to you but my strength is boosted by the power of my spear!" Edo-Erza sneered. "While the principal is different it is similar to my requip!" Erza said. Edo-Erza raised up her spear and smirked. "Let me give you a taste of the true power of my magical spear with THE 10 COMMANDMENTS!" I grinned. "Best-line-EVER!" **(Frosch: Fro thinks so too! Me: Yeah me too!)** Both Erza's lowered their weapons and glared at me. "LEAVE!" They shouted. This caused me to wince as I sweatdrop as I stop recording. "Yeah...I think I got enough footage..." I say nervously as I fly away. "Now to upload..."

...

I bursted into the room seeing everyone else. "I'M BACK! And...where's Happy?" I was greeted with glares from Lucy, Gray and Carla who were by the sides of Natsu, Kitsuna and Wendy who were unconscious. "Uh...where WERE you?!" Gray asked. I gasped. "Kitsuna!" I cried as I run over to her. She was out cold and weak and I started to feel bad. I hugged her and then scratched her left ear to try to trigger her. She still wouldn't wake up. I saw Carla sob at the sight of Wendy and sadden at the sight. "C'mon let's feed them X Balls while they're out..." Gray said.

Gray's POV:

I then fed one to Natsu and he began to cough and soon woke up and rushed out the room. Not that I cared...Carla then fed Wendy who woke up mistaking me for Edo-me. And that was when I went over to Kitsuna who still layed there out cold. My eyes soften as I felt sorry for seeing her like this. I looked at her closed eyes. _'It's weird...for the first time I see her she's not yelling and being loud or annoying...she actually looks...peaceful and innocent...' I thought. _My eyes then fall to her glossy red lips. I smiled a bit. _'She actually looks really pretty with lipstick on...I can finally see her more as a lady than a madwoman for once...' _

I sigh._You just had to be a yandere didn't ya, you crazy vixen?' _Kitsuna then let out a small moan as her red lips slowly curled into a cute pucker...wait WHAT?! I blushed clearly freaked out and slided away from her. _'WHAT AM I THINKING?!' _"What are you waiting for?! Feed her the thing already!" Fuse exclaimed. I sighed. "Yeah yeah! Hold on a sec..." I then pop the X Balls into Kitsuna's mouth...

Kitsuna's POV:

You shot up awake and saw Gray, Lucy, Carla and Fuse smiling at you. "Oh Kitsuna your ok!" Lucy cried as she hugged you. You smiled. "Lucy...you save me?" Lucy pulled away from you and giggled. "Yeah we did!" She said scratching your right ear. "KITSUNA! THANK GOD!" Fuse cried. He then flew towards your chest and hugged your breasts. You smirked. "This is a first..." You saw a tear escape his eye. "Have you been crying?!" You laughed. Fuse wiped his eye and pulled away from you and cleared his throat. "Hell no! What kind of man do you take me for?" He asks.

You took a moment to stare at him in amusement and the two of you then chuckled out of nowhere together. You stroked his furry head and smiled. "I missed you...thanks for saving me..." Fuse smiled humbly. "Sure thing..." You then turned seeing Wendy next to you sobbing. "Oh ok! I see you good Wendy Boo...I guess..." You then turned the other way seeing Natsu wasn't next to you. You raise an eyebrow. "HUH!?" "So you alright? Nothing broken?" Gray asked as he scratched your right ear. You glare at him. "Forget THAT!" You spat. Gray looked at you crazy at your outburst. "Where's Natsu?!" You asked. Gray sweatdropped. "He left..." You widen your eyes. "He WHAT?!" "Yep..." Lucy said.

You then shot up. "Yo! Natsu! WHERE YOU AT?! I CAN'T WAIT!" You shout at you stomp your heel against the ground. Gray and Lucy sighed. "The peace was nice while it lasted..." Gray said. "Uh huh..." Lucy said. Fuse chuckled. "Good to have you back!" Wendy to everyone else that the kingdom was gonna destroy Extalia by smashing the lacrima into it.

That's when you each heard footsteps and Natsu rushed in screaming like a maniac. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED US!" Gray shouted. You made a ^^ smile. "Natsu!" You say happily as you rush up to him. Natsu grabbed a hold of you spinning you around a bit and gripped on your shoulders tightly pulling your body against his as his face pressed against yours causing Happy's signature 'Ahh...' to be heard. You blushed. _'Ooh...so close! Kiss me...' You thought. _"TSUNA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THERE ARE TWO ERZAS! IT'S TERRIFYING!" Natsu shrieked. You widen your eyes. "Wait! They fighting right now?!" "YES! THE WORLDS GONNA END AS WE KNOW IT!" Natsu cried.

You gasped in excitement and turned to Lucy and Gray. "Brah! C'mon let's go see that!" "Do you really wanna die in there?" Gray asked. "Wait...are you our Gray our weird Gray?!" Natsu asked. "Look we got help from Gajeel we'll explain more later!" Gray said. "Dude your shirtless in front of the kid not cool!" Natsu said. Gray freaked out as Fuse's signature 'Ooh..' was heard. "AM I?!" He cried. He then found a jacket out of nowhere and put it on. "Ok! Ready guys?" Natsu asked. "Yeah! C'mon!" You say as you run one way. "WAIT!" Natsu cried. You turned to him. "That's where the two monsters are fighting!" He said. You grin. "LET'S GO SEE!"

"C'mon we have no time for that! We gotta go fight the kingdom!" Gray said. "But I wanna see Erza fight! I want to get footage for Instagram!" You whined. "Go on Vine..." Fuse said. "Huh?" You then pull out your iphone and saw a latest video of Edo-Erza which had over 1000M likes.

**Edo-Erza: _Let me give you a taste of the true power of my magical spear with THE 10 COMMANDMENTS!_**

"EEEEEEE! SHE'S SO COOL!" You squeal. You open your eyes and blushed seeing everyone else look at you crazy. You cleared your throated. "Ahem...I mean...I love that hair though..." "You went pretty out of character there..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "And you's gonna forget that!" You say sternly. "Whatever! I'm gonna go fight with Happy!" Fuse said flying off in a different direction. You widen your eyes. "What?! Wait, where you going?!" You asked. "C'mon forget him for now! He'll be fine!" Gray said. You nodded. "Wendy?" You say turning to her and Carla. "We're going to go save Extalia!" She said. Carla nodded in agreement.

You smile. "Well whatever happens..." You then blow her a kiss and wink. "...Love you boo!" Wendy nodded. "Thank you Tsuna!" Lucy then grabbed your hand and yanked it a bit. "We gotta GO!" She said sternly as she tugs you along. "I love you too Carla!" You say waving at her a bit. The last thing you saw was Carla gasp in surprise before a tear leaks from her face as Lucy tugs you away as you both run alongside Natsu and Gray through the castle.

...

"Any idea where this jerk of a king might be hiding?" Natsu asked. "Probably in some high and mighty place!" Gray said sharply. The two then butted heads. "I WAS ASKING YOU FOR SPECIFICS FROSTY!" Natsu yelled. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THIS CASTLE BEFORE! CUT ME SOME SLACK WOULD YA?!" Gray yelled back. You put a finger to your lips smiling cutely as you tilt your head. "You little boys are SO cute..." _WHACK! _"BUT IF I GO DEAF CAUSE OF Y'ALL, IT'S OVER!" You shouted. Natsu and Gray cringed at the pain from when you hit them. "Sorry...ow..." They groan. "'OWWWW'" You mocked.

"This is gonna be tough..." You heard Lucy whisper. The three of you turned to her. "Now don't talk to yourself...it's not normal..." You say. "I'm not..." Lucy said. "What are you blabbering about Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Is this kingdom really hard to figure out?" Gray asked. "Afraid so...it's like an amusement park..." Lucy said.

...

The four of you then enter deep into the castle and comically found yourselves in an amusement park. The four of you stared wide eyed at the sight of the amusement park in front of you. "WHOA! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Lucy said. You bursted out laughing. "Is this for real?!" _'THIS would have made a great Vine! Lucy predicts something and then it just happens before her eyes out of nowhere!' You thought. _"This king is a total nutjob!" Natsu said. _'I'm jealous! I wish I had one of these in my kingdom! But no one even knows what it is!' You thought. _You smile widely. "C'mon kids! LET'S GO PLAY!" You say childishly as you skipped into the entrance laughing as you go. Natsu laughed and copied your skip as he followed you. Gray sighed as he and Lucy followed. "Bunch of morons..." "You shut your mouth!" You snapped.

You each then stop seeing a ferris wheel turn on. You each saw a blonde haired man in a pink suit and black panties ride on a pony. "Mmm...I just love rides! Why don't you come and give it a try?" He asked. You raise an eyebrow. "Johnny Bravo?! What you doing on Funimation all animated?! Get back onto your Cartoon Network station right now!" You say sternly. "Johnny who now?" Gray asked confused. That was when you heard a loud rumbling noise and you each turned around seeing a giant pirate ship ride colliding behind you all. Natsu picked you up bridal style and jumped out of the way so neither of you would get hit. Not that you needed the help but you weren't complaining as Natsu's hand was mostly grasped on your butt which you quietly enjoyed.

"Who knew unlimited magic power could be a blast?" You heard. You each looked up seeing Hughes on top of the ship ride smiling. You sweatdrop. "And Pepe Le Pew is stealing the show again too..." That was when Natsu set you to your feet. _'No! HOLD ME!' You thought. _"We'll do whatever it takes to get ALL of the magic power!" Blondie said. The four of you glared at both Hughes and blondie as they spoke as the _Ending Music _began to play. "I hate to admit but...we're desperate!" Hughes said as he pulled out his wand.

**Fairy Tail Ending 8: Song: 'Don't Think. Feel' By: Idoling!**

_Ending revolves around chibi Lisanna standing at Edolas at night staring at the sky and then showing chibi Edo-Erza and chibi Faust riding on a Kyurem followed by chibi Hughes and chibi Sugarboy flying after them and then chibi Pantherlily. Chibi Coco is then shown chased by chibi Byro. Chibi Mystogen then walks by as chibi Lisanna turns around._

_ The scene switches to all the semi chibi Exceeds together. Semi chibi Fuse is shown with his arm wrapped around chibi Garnett's waist as he winks at the camera. The scene then switches to chibi's of Edolas Fairy Tail members together. Chibi Kardashia is shown sitting in a chair making a ^^ face with tiny anime hearts around her next to chibi Edo-Natsu and chibi Edo-Lucy holding a chibi pink haired child in her arms as the child sleeps. Edo-Natsu stares at the child lovingly as chibi Edo-Lucy smirks._

_ The scene then switches to Lisanna having a flashback of her and everyone else as kids having her birthday party. Fuse is shown eating at the table while Kitsuna is shown standing next to Mirajane with a sad look on her face feeling awkward and out of place as she nibbles on a rabbit. The scene then switches to chibi kid Lisanna walking alone in the forest for awhile before showing her as a woman as she runs on the streets of Magnolia. She is then shown running to hug Mirajane and a shocked Elfman as they have a reunion with their red umbrella the only thing being colored as everyone else is shown in the background as silhouettes watching them reunite. Kitsuna's silhouette is shown standing next to Natsu's silhouette putting her hands on her face as she is seemingly crying with Fuse's silhouette sitting on her shoulder leaning his head on her neck to comfort her..._

**R&amp;R!**


	58. For Dragons Sake, We're Talking Lives!

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**Oh that's right! Here's a Character Spot for Fuse! ENJOY!**

**...**

_The first bit of footage shows Fuse grinning as he attempts to look up Lucy's skirt as his name is shown in all uppercased white letters._

**Announcer: FUSE**

**Announcer: This perverted, lecherous and cool pussycat is Kitsuna's dependable street smart comrade with a special magical ability of Wire Voodoo Magic.**

_Second bit of footage shows Fuse recording Kitsuna and Erza blowing up Mc'Donalds and then briefly switching to show Fuse using his magic to hack into Lucy's brain when she's bathing to see her thoughts._

**Announcer: He may seem like a sneaky kitty-cat who preys on attractive woman but by all means necessary he'll do whatever he can to keep his friends from harms way...**

_Third bit of footage shows Fuse protecting Lucy against Edo-Erza and then switching the scene to show him reuniting with Kitsuna in the dungeon._

**Announcer: Always laid back and calm, he'll easy get ticked off if you get his fur color wrong and he won't hold his anger back!**

_ Fourth bit of footage shows Fuse playing a guitar as he happily flies with Garnett, Kitsuna and Lucy and the scene then lastly switches to show an angry Fuse kicking away Erza's props, blowing up Mc'Donalds in the process._

**Pretty cool right? Anyways enjoy! This is 87-89!**

"Be good little animals and go back to your cages!" The blondie named Sugarboy said. Hughes raised up his now glowing staff. "You don't give them a choice! Now let's get rid of these eyesores once and for all!" He said. With a simple wave of his staff he used the giant pirate ship ride to rampage over on top of the four of you who didn't move a muscle...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: For Dragons Sake, We're Talking Lives!**

Hughes gasped in shock seeing that Gray used his Ice Shell to protect all of you from the ships attack. "Where did that ice come from?!" Hughes asked. Natsu then summoned his fire magic. "He's combusting!" Hughes said. You then requipped to your Cyber Dancer's Requip and did a little dance. Hughes raised an eyebrow. "A cyber girl?!" You held the mic to your lips. "Good evening space cats! Today I'm reporting live from E-Land in the world of Edolas where Natsu, Gray, Lucy and I are about to lock in combat against some Edolas cronies..." You reported.

Hughes sweatdropped. "A reporter...?" "Mmm...spacey!" Sugarboy said. "Let's do this Tsuna!" Natsu said. "Ok!" You say cooly. Natsu rushes up to Hughes and you strutted behind him. "Ready guys?" You asked to your headset. Immediately colorful aliens with tiny guns known as they Morolians then jump up behind you. You pulled out your gun as you begin to dance. "On the beat!" You said as you and the Morolians aimed at Hughes who freaked out. "...Chu! Chu! Chu!" Your gun blasts then hit Hughes which caused him to scream in agony as his body began to jitter followed by Natsu launching a fire punch to his cheek. "Alright!" You cheer as you requip back to your gold outfit.

"You gonna give us our friends now?" Natsu asked. Hughes smirked as raised his stick. "It'll take more than that to make me give up unlimited power!" His stick then glowed and nothing else seemed to be happening. "What did you do?!" Natsu asked. Your ears twitched when you heard the sound of loud rushing wheels. "Huh?" You looked around but you couldn't detect the source of the noise. "Kitsuna! Natsu! Look out!" You heard Lucy cry. You and Natsu turned around only to see a red roller coaster hurl towards you both. On sync you both flip up out of the way. You smirk at Hughes. "So you fight with roller coasters?" "You'll have to do better than that!" Natsu laughed. Hughes snickered. "HELL TORNADO!"

Natsu gasped. "Hell what?" You widen your eyes. "What does he mean by 'hell?'" You asked nervously. "Tsuna look out!" Natsu cried. You gasped. "What?!" Immediately Natsu grabs a hold of you and jumps up high to dodge away from the roller coaster coming towards you only for you to fall head first into the next roller coaster that rode onto another track. Natsu who fell foot first was next to you. You saw nothing but pitch black metal as well as Natsu's red sneakers. You began to squeeze out free but two robo arms stretch out wrapping around your legs pushing you back against the bottom of the roller coaster. "OWWWWW!" You groan.

You then felt the motion of the coaster got rapid fast which caused you to feel queasy inside as you anime blue faced. "LET ME OUT!" You scream as your squirm. "WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS THING YOUR GONNA BE SORRY!" Natsu shouted. "Ooh! Panties!" You heard Hughes say. You blushed knowing that he was looking up your skirt when the coaster went through the high loop as your legs spreaded apart while you were squirming. "You per...BLEH..." You groan as you began to suffer motion sickness. "I...need...NATSU...UGH..."

That's when you felt Lucy jump on the roller coaster. "You guys have to pull yourself together!" Lucy cried. You teared up a bit with relief. "Lucy...SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You scream. "I'll do what I can but first you guys have to get through this somehow..." Lucy said. She used a bit of her strength to hoist you up. "STOP!" You scream. Lucy looked confused. "Huh?" "THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS MY LEG!" You groan. "Do you want me to save you or not?" Lucy exclaimed. "You guys are useless!" "Sorry..." Natsu groaned. The roller coaster moved even faster. Lucy screamed as she held onto your legs and that's when you knew your face was turning purple and that was when you each drove into the large body of water.

You with your motion sick puffed up cheeks slowly crawled out of the coaster and then layed down in the water. "I'm...gonna...kill him..." You heave. "Am I still alive?" Natsu asked. Hughes then came over. "Don't miss the best part!" He then pulled up a picture of a screaming Lucy on the roller coaster with you and Natsu holding onto your spread open legs that exposed your panties while Natsu suffered motion sickness. Hughes chuckled and turned to you. "Nice panty shot hot stuff! HA HA!" "So glad your enjoying your self!" Lucy said sarcastically. "Edolas is magic is awesome right? To think it will all go away soon. Luckily were gonna use the magic of all your friends to get everlasting magic power!" Hughes said.

You gasped and looked up at him taking in this information. "Why? Those are innocent people..." Hughes turned to you. "It's just business baby! No hard feelings!" He said with a wink. Natsu slowly got up flaming his body as he slowly walked up to Hughes. "You make me SICK! Your even going to kill the Exceeds just so you can keep your power?! WE'RE TALKING LIVES HERE!" He shouted. "Natsu..." You and Lucy say worriedly. You then watch Lucy pull out a key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius' appearance then stunned Hughes. "Do your thing!" Lucy said. "Yeah I KNOW!" Aquarius scoffed. She then gathered up water only for Hughes to counter it by controlling the waters path.

"What the heck are you stalling for?!" Lucy asked. "It's not her fault Lucy! Hughes is controlling it!" You cry. "That's right! There isn't anything here I can't use as a weapon!" Hughes said darkly. That's when the water shots begin to ram towards you all. Aquarius grabbed a hold of you protectively and carried you bridal style since you were still unable to move from the motion sickness. "Thanks Aquarius!" You say. You then turned to Lucy who was about to be hit by the water. "LUCY!" You cried. Aquarius glared at her. "LUCY YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She shouted.

...

"...Wake up...wake up...I said wake up already!" A voice said. You then felt a tug by the ear. "OW!" You shout. You then whack the shadowy figure that was next to you. "HEY! Kitsuna what did you hit me for?!" The voice asked. "Huh? Lucy? That you?" You asked. "YES IT'S ME!" She hissed. "Oh...WHAT YOU TUGGING ON MY EAR FOR?!" You say as you smack her head a bit harshly. "OW! I DID THAT SO YOU COULD WAKE UP!" Lucy shouted. You looked around in the small space seeing nothing but pitch black. "Where are we?!" "I don't know I think we're trapped in some kind of box!" Lucy said.

You widen your eyes. "TRAPPED?!" You then roughly bang on the doors. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" You screamed. "Calm down! What's your problem?" Lucy asked. You glared at her even if you didn't see her face. "I don't think you know this but Feniechalian woman suffer claustrophobia when they reach an old age!" You say as you continue to bang on the door. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" You scream. "Tsuna? Lucy? Where are you? Are you guys still alive?" You heard. You gasped. "Natsu? Natsu! Oh Natsu! We're hear! Come save me! PLEASE!" "Don't you mean save us?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then opened the door displaying a weird expression. "NATSU! THANK GOD!" You cried as you rush up to hug him. Natsu pulled away. "Tsuna! Have you been crying and...HUH?!" "What's with the creepy expression?" Lucy asked. "Why are you guys in genie outfits?!" Natsu asked. "Huh?" You then glance down at yourself seeing that you were in a peach colored genie outfit that exposed your underboobs and a skirt that covered only your crotch and your butt. You smiled. "Just like the old days eh?" You whispered. You heard Lucy scream. You turned around seeing her wear the same outfit as yours only it was in red. _'Wow! It's like she's cosplaying...' You thought._ You blushed in awe and put a hand on your cheek. "Lucy you look beautiful! Yu samashi Fenie..." You cooed. **(Me: You look like a Fenie...) **Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Um...thank you?"

The three of you then read a plaque at the side of the box. "'A complete transformation actors box. Come enjoy the land of Fairy Tales with the fun that everyone will enjoy!'" Natsu read. "This isn't exciting!" Lucy cried. "Yes it is! C'mon! Let me teach you how to bellydance! Or do you want me to start with fan dancing?" You ask as you pick up a fan and begin to swing your hips. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...I don't want to risk breaking my bones because those moves look impossible..." "I think this box controls the costume changes!" Natsu said.

You then watch in disappointment as Lucy steps into the box. "What you doing? You look so cute! Don't change! I wanna teach you how to dance!" You whined. Lucy grabbed your hand. "Sorry! If I'm changing then your changing too!" She then yanked your arm and pulled you into the box. "Change us back Natsu!" She said as she closed the door. "GET ME OUT! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" You screamed. "Here goes..." Natsu said as he turned the nob.

The door reopened and you and Lucy were now in playboy bunny outfits. 'Ahh...' Yours was the same as Lucy's only it was black and for some reason your fox ears automatically altered shape to resemble a rabbits ears. You smile and bend over doing a sexy pose for Natsu while Lucy freaked out. You and Lucy then change again into tight demon imp outfits which accented your breasts. Yours was red. Both you and Lucy were weirded out the outfit change. You smiled and hugged your breasts enjoying the tight feeling. 'Ooh...' You and Lucy then changed again into chinese dresses. Yours was a purple color and it was a short qipao with was slit to expose all your hips. 'Ahh...' You and Lucy then change again into school swimsuits and around your waist was a pink tubber. 'Ooh...' You frowned at the one piece outfit seeing that it wasn't a bikini. _'At least I still have my heels on...luckily...' You thought._

"Ok this ani't fun no more!" You say shaking your head. Natsu laughed at you both. "QUIT PLAYING!" She said as she chopped his head. You glared at Natsu. "Hm!" With that you toss him into the box. Natsu widen his eyes. "Hey what are you do-?" _SLAM! _You smirk at Lucy who slammed the door. You both then go to the side of the box turning the knobs as you both giggle evilly together. Natsu then changed into the same four outfits you and Lucy changed into. Happy's signature 'Ahh...' and Fuse's signature 'Ooh...' was heard within each costume change.

You smirk at Lucy. "Now THAT'S how you have fun! HA HA HA!" With that you give Lucy a high five. "You bet it is!" She laughed. Natsu was now in a one piece swimsuit. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT NOT PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE?!" "Come out come out wherever you are...Earth Land trash!" Hughes voice said. "He's coming..." Natsu whispered. "YOU CAN'T SOUND COOL WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!" Lucy shouted. You glance down at Natsu's backside. _'No ass...you should just stick to those usual clothes you wear Natsu...' You thought pervertedly. _"CHANGE US BACK ALREADY BEFORE HE GETS A PEEK!" Lucy shouted. This made you jump as you snap out of your perverted thoughts. "HUH? WHAT? Oh right..." You say nervously as you blush. Natsu turned back to you giving you an evil grin. _'Sexy smirk...' You thought. _"I'd just figured out how were gonna beat this guy!" He said.

...

You and Lucy stepped out of the box wearing matching green and yellow bikini outfits. Your outfit consisted of a green bra like top with yellow tooth like edges held by a green neck wrap, deep green leather short shorts with slit sides covered by a lighter green waist sash with yellow prints that ran down one side of your hips and deep green thigh highs with the same yellow toothed edges. Your purple Magical Wig was braided down to your thighs in double pigtails. **(Me: It's basically Mervamon's outfit from Digimon Fusion only in the same matching colors as Lucy's and Kitsuna is not wearing the weird helmet, the snake arm and she's not carrying that huge ass sword!)** "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT AM I WEARING?! I look like a warrior! I look like Erza!" You yell.

"I like your outfit..." You heard. You turned to Lucy and gasped. She had on a green bikini top with yellow prints, arm cuffs, bracelets and a slit skirt. "WHAT?! You look better than me!" You cried. "I do?" Lucy asked. "HOW COME SHE GETS TO LOOK BETTER THAN ME?!" You asked Natsu. "This isn't right! Lucy gets to look cute and I get to look crazy! It's not fair!" You cried. "You don't have to get mad..." Lucy said. You turned to her. "I want that outfit! Lucy give me YOURS!" You whined as you tug hard on her bikini top making her breast jiggle. "Ah! Stop that!" Lucy cried as she slapped your hand away. She glared at you. "Deal with what you got! You look cute that's what matters!" You anime teared. "But you look better than me..." Lucy turned to Natsu. "So you wanna tell us what this is about?!" She asked.

...

You and Lucy got in position and spotted Hughes looking around the room for you both. "Yoo hoo!" You cooed. "Hey..." Lucy purred. Hughes turned to you both seeing the two of you share an erotic sexy pose together having a sparkly pink anime background surround you both. "What's up stud muffin?" Lucy cooed. You winked. "Wanna play with us?" You ask seductively. Hughes took the moment to stare at you both.

He then turned to you and smirked. "You look sexy..." You smiled. "I do?!" He then turned to Lucy. "You? Not so much!" With a wave of his baton he summoned a bunch of creatures to surround you both. You bursted out laughing at how he told Lucy she had no sex appeal. "HA HA HA! On second thought I like my outfit! I actually look better than you!" "No you don't...AND WE GOT BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT! WE GOTTA RUN!" Lucy shrieked. Lucy grabbed your hand and you both began to run as you continued to laugh.

...

You and Lucy made it to the exit of the amusement park where Lucy continued to scream and cry as you continued to laugh. "STUPID MONSTERS! GO BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL LIFE OF HOMEWORK AND BOYFRIENDS AND-" _BOOM! _Lucy's grip was released from your hand and you stopped laughing watching her fall to the floor lying on the ground. "Lucy! Girl, how you end up hurting yourself?" You glance next to her seeing a brown haired child lying on the ground. _'Must have bumped into the poor girl...aww she so cute!' You thought._ Lucy got up. "The monsters are gone but I think I killed her..."

"Let's hope not..." You kneel to the little girls level. "You okay little mama? Nothing broken?" You asked. "I can't run anymore..." The little girl whimpered. "COCO! COME BACK HERE!" You heard. You and Lucy looked up seeing an old man run towards you all. You frown. "Eww he ugly!" "You guys have to help me..." The girl whimpered. You raise an eyebrow seeing her tears and her scraped up feet. "Is that man after you honey? He hurt you? I bet he a pedophile!" You say glaring at the old man. "Hand over the key or you'll regret it!" The old man said. "MY KEYS?! You creeps wanna steal them and enslave my spirits!" Lucy yelled. "You dirty pedophile! Ima teach you a lesson about preying on poor kids!" You yell. "Kitsuna let's get him!" Lucy said. You nodded. "Don't you worry kid!" Lucy said. "We got your back!" You added. The two of you then got in cool fighting stances.

"Your one of those Earthlanders aren't you?" The old man named Byro asked. "D-duh! Do you see a Hottopic Wannabe Model or a Teal Haired Nicki Minaj anywhere?!" You asked. The old man sweatdropped. "...Eh?" Lucy sweatdropped and sighed. "Cool it with the jokes would ya?" "What's the meaning of this?! And where is Hughes and Sugarboy?!" Byro asked. "Hand over the key immediatedly!" He said creepily. "Not with those pedophile looking eyes! I knows you was preying on this poor child!" You say pointing at the little girl whose name was Coco. "Ima kick your ass for touching this poor girl!" You say.

Lucy then pulled out a key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus was then summoned. He had anime heart eyes when he looked at you both. "You two have on nice outfits! I gotta say I approve!" He said. "Quick question...who looks better?" You asked with a pose. "Will you just stop worrying about your outfit and fight already?!" Lucy yelled. You blush. "I love how your starting to push me around more Lucy...I think our relationship together grows more that way..." You cooed. Lucy sweatdropped. "CREEPY!" You chuckle. "I'm playing..." You then requip to your Witch Dancers outfit and held your two guns. "Whoa! That's a new look!" Lucy said.

"A magic cow?! And a black witch?!" Byro asked shocked. You glared at him. "YOUR RACIST! I'M NO ASHY BLACK PERSON DAMMIT!" You scream. "If he starts seeing stars I'll think about it! No MOOOVVVE!" Lucy ordered. You sweatdropped. "That turned me off you did NOT just say that..." "GO FIGHT ALREADY!" Lucy yelled. You chuckled. "OK!" Taurus then smashed the flooring making a small earthquake for Byro. You did a little dance and jump up in the air shooting your gun blasts a bit as you spread your legs then landing with a flexible flip next to Lucy. You saw Byro freaked out as he now had a bullet through his forehead. "Nice!" Lucy said. "Thanks!" You say.

"FIRE LIQUID!" Byro said. He threw the liquid as you and Taurus. You quickly dodge and watched Taurus burn up. "NO!" You cry. Taurus then went back to the Celestial Spirit world. You then rush up to Byro again. "STORM LIQUID!" Byro said as he threw liquid at you and Lucy which blew you both back against the wall. "Got change tactics!" You say. Lucy nodded. "Right!" "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She said. Virgo then appeared as you requip to your fan dancers outfit. You waved your fan summoning your giant robot which attacked Byro alongside Virgo. "Another creature out of nowhere? And a cyborg?!" Byro asked. "Punishment time!" Virgo said as gold energy surrounded her. You then dance rapidly waving your fan controlling your robot to unleash several machine guns from it's body which rapidly shot out at Byro combined with Virgo's attacks creating a hole sending Byro to the ground.

"OH YEAH!" You and Lucy cheer as you give each other high fives. "Princesses? Will you punish me now?" Virgo asked. "SHHHHHHH!" You hissed as you requip back to your green-yellow bikini outfit. "Wow they're both Princesses?!" You heard Coco ask in awe. You sweatdrop and turned to her. "Heh heh heh! No no no! You didn't hear anything...heh heh..." You nervously say. "Be glad they pedophile won't hurt you no more okay?" You asked. The ground then began to shake and that was when a giant Octomon erupted from the ground and grabbed a hold of Coco. **(Me: Octomon: Digimon 02 Series)**

"WHOA! A POKEDIGI?!" Lucy asked. "'DigiPoke' in this world..." You say. "I'VE TRANSFORMED!" Octomon said. "Wait if it's a Digi why is it talking?" You asked. "I believe the old man must have took form of the creature..." Virgo said. Byro then stormed the whole park. Virgo picked Lucy up bridal style and the three of you dodge out the way. Byro eventually threw you three to a giant ball decoration on a ferris wheel. You and Lucy held on for dear life. "KITSUNA I'M FREAKING OUT!" Lucy cried. "Princess! Use this!" Virgo said. She then threw a large tube like item and rammed it against the ball decoration. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!" Lucy asked. "It's a whip from the Celestial Spirit World!" Virgo explained. "In other words it's what your gonna be using for now on especially in this future filler arc where all the Celestial Spirits go crazy!" You say happily. "DON'T SPOIL IT!" Lucy screamed. You smirk. "What's there to spoil? The arcs over as of now..." You say.

Byro then roared. You looked around for Gray or Natsu. "Well they're not around and since these people are from another world..." You then took off your Magical Wig and flew up. "Time to use my Princess Power!" You say. "Kitsuna!" Lucy said surprised. You rub your hair gathering some fairy glitter in your palm. "HERE!" You say as you threw the glitter at Lucy. The glitter hit her making a gold sparkly aura surround her and she began to fly wobbling a bit. "Whoa...WHOAAAAA!" She said. "Remembered what I showed you before...Tinkerbell!" You say. Lucy nodded and then quickly spread her arms raising up a leg as she posed elegantly followed by a quick elegant spin and she quickly got adjusted to flying. "Hey! I did it!" Lucy said happily. You smiled again. "I knew you could..."

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?! THEY CAN FLY?!" Byro asked. He then used his tentacle to whack Lucy to a building. "NO!" You cried. _'I see now...when Lucy summons a lot of spirits, her magic energy is drained so her whip won't be much of use...then I'll have to do this!' You thought. _Byro turned to you. "NOW FOR YOU!" He said darkly. Your hand then glowed a golden bright aura. "I'M SENDING MY POWER TO YOU LUCY! I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGTH!" You say. Lucy looked confused. "Huh?" You then blast Lucy with your golden glittery power. "HERE!" Lucy screamed in agony taking in your power for that moment and soon got adjusted to it. You smile as you stopped blasting feeling your body get weak. Lucy then flew up and charged her magical whip. "Thanks Kitsuna! I owe you one!" "Go get em Tinkerbell...OOF!" Byro had whacked you and sent you crashing towards a toy castle building. "KITSUNA!" Lucy cried.

Byro laughed as you groan in pain. Lucy glared at him. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" Immediately Lucy used her new power and flew around Byro and tied him up sending him falling back. That was when he was ambushed by a fire attack. You gasped. _'Oh no! It's Natsu!' You thought. _You quickly then reapply your Magical Wig and spotted Natsu burning Byro's face. "HA HA! YEAH WE DID IT!" Natsu cheered. "You always know how to make a grand entrance!" Lucy said. You laughed and hopped down the castle building and landed next to Natsu and Lucy who looked down at Coco who was still hurt from the tentacles.

"Who's that on the ground there?" Natsu asked. "Here names Coco! Isn't she cute?" She asked. "I hope she's okay..." Lucy said. "Word! I told you that mans a pedophile! He tried to tentacle rape the poor girl!" You said. Coco sobbed. "This key is what he wanted! It will turn on a machine that will kill all of your friends!" She explained as she raised up her giant key. You each gasped at that. "But what are you doing running around the castle with it?" Lucy asked. "They said we could have everlasting power but I want everlasting peace instead...so please...PLEASE HELP ME DESTROY IT FOR GOOD! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Coco sobbed. You kneel to her level and wipe her tears. "Don't cry baby...it'll be alright!"

"So all we have to do is destroy this key?! That's amazing!" Lucy said. "ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered as he was about to take the key. Sugarboy then zipped by and snatched it from Natsu and zipped away. "NO! BASTARD!" You growled. "GIVE IT BACK!" Coco cried. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" You heard. You looked up seeing Gray on a motorcycle. "YOU HEAR ME?!" He asks. You smile. "Gray! You's a Power Ranger?!" You asked. Natsu, Lucy and Coco sweatdrop at that. "Look guys everything else is up to you! Leave this guy to me!" Gray said as he zipped away.

You each run after him. "We have to get that key back!" Lucy said. "Ok! C'mon! You say. That's when the ground began to sink and the three of you got stuck in it. "WHAT THE HELL?! THE FLOOR IS LIKE QUICKSAND!" You cried. "THIS SUCKS! TSUNA! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Natsu cried. "Ok!" You said. You stretch out your hair strand and wrap it around a ferris wheel and used it as a grappling hook to hoist yourself up. "ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Natsu whined. You blushed as a pink anime background surrounds you as you put a finger in your puckered lips. "Beg me..." You moaned. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND TSUNA!" Natsu shouted. You chuckle. "Ok! I got you!" You then use your hair strand to yank Natsu out and you both ran deeper into the halls. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy cried. "We'll come back for ya!" You call back.

...

You both rushed through the hallways with Natsu shouting along the way and you both met up with Gray. "HEY JERK! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING!?" Natsu shouted. "I was busy taking down this clown..." Gray said calmly. Natsu then grabbed a hold of Sugarboy who was knocked out. "ALRIGHT YOU CREEP! GIVE ME BACK THE STUPID KEY!" He barked. You then pulled out your iphone. "Oh Gray! Look at this new Vine!" You chuckle. Gray glanced down at your iphone screen and saw footage of Gajeel with Happy and Fuse fighting a black overgrown Exceed. Gajeel was smirking as he had multiple scratches on his face.

**Gajeel: IMA MAKE YOU MY CAT!**

You bursted out laughing and replayed the video over and over again. "I'm confused...what was funny about that?" Gray asked. "His FACE!" You laughed as tears streamed down your eyes. Gray then turned to Natsu who was still choking Sugarboy and then back at you who was still replaying the Vine over and over again. "This would be alot easier if the two of you would look this way for a second..." He said. You giggle. "Ok Ima stop!" You say as you put the iphone away.

You then saw that Gray held an icy replica of the giant key Sugarboy had stole. "Ooh! Pretty!" You giggle. Gray smiled. "Yep! Things are starting to go our way! But we're not totally out of the woods just yet...hey where's Lucy?" He asked. "OH! That's right! You know what? Ima go get her!" You laugh. "But where is she?" Gray asked. "Oh...she's kinda...stuck..." Natsu said. "What do you mean stuck?" Gray asked. "He means the DigiPoke has her now..." You say. Gray turned to you. "Didn't you say you were going to get her?" "I'm too tired...I realized that Natsu made me run to much and now my feet hurt...anyways Lucy can take care of herself..." You say. Gray rolled his eyes. "Your such a good friend..." "I know right?" You smile ignoring Gray's sarcasm.

Gray then explained the plan to use his key replica to shatter the lacrima and rescue everyone. You and Natsu smiled and nodded now knowing what to do. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Natsu said. "Ok! So where's the cannon at?" You asked. "I think it's just up ahead of us," Gray said. "Ok! Lets get to it!" Natsu said eagerly. "Hold on...we can't get inside the chamber we're they're keeping it. The barrier is made out of anti lacrima so breaking in won't be easy!" Gray said. "So what now?" You asked. "We should at least give it a try!" Natsu said. "And if that doesn't work, then what?" Gray asked. You give a tiny smirk and shrug. "...WELP!"

You 3 then turn hearing the sound of heavy armor moving and glanced up seeing Edo-Erza. "So...I've found you...and it seems you have the key!" She said. "It's Erza!" Natsu said. "She's the one from Edolas!" Gray said. You frowned. "Uh...What does this mean?" "Our Erza LOST?!" Natsu gasped. You glared at Edo-Erza. "This is a BI-"

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Kardashia's POV:

You all later on left the car where Edo-Lucy decided to stand at the edge of the cliff in the desert. You grabbed a hold of Edo-Natsu and pinned him against a bolder where Edo-Lucy could not see you. "K-Kardashia what are you doing?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You put a finger to his lips. "Shh..." Edo-Natsu blushed at that and whimpered. You giggled cutely and leaned your lips towards his. "Kardashia! Please! Not now!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Why are you worried Love? Lucy can't see us..." You whispered. Edo-Natsu gulped as your lips slowly began to brush up against his...

"Um...guys?"You heard. You both then turned seeing Edo-Gray behind you. "What's up?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Sorry to interrupt...but could one of you go talk to Lucy? She's been standing there for awhile now..." Edo-Gray said. "I don't want to! I wanna pash with Natsu!" You cry as you hug Edo-Natsu. "You can go Gray! I'm too scared!" Edo-Natsu cried as he hugged you. "No way! You do it man! She likes you better!" Edo-Gray cried. "Yeah I guess..." Edo-Natsu cried. "Hmph! Stubborn little bloke..." You pout as you cross your arms watching Edo-Natsu walk up to Edo-Lucy.

"So what exactly are we doing out in the middle of nowhere like this? I'm just curious!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Waiting for someone..." Edo-Lucy said. "Uh waiting for who?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Lucy I don't plan stay out in the wilders too long...the paparazzi might bail up on me!" You cried. "If they do...I'll take em down!" Edo-Lucy said. You smiled at that. "So do you have some kind of plan in the works?" Edo-Gray asked. "Maybe...but if I want to convince the others...I got a get all the creditable info can..." Edo-Lucy said. "Convince them of what?" Edo-Gray asked. "This is not gonna be good is it?" Edo-Natsu asked. "It will be alrigh, no worries!" You said patting his back.

Edo-Lucy turned to look at you all. "So what's the deal with everybody else?" "Well after hearing you have a plan so they are pretty antsy about it!" Edo-Natsu said. "No duh. I mean ever since you met the people of the other world you've been more irritable than normal!" Edo-Gray said. "Tell me about it..." Edo-Natsu said. "Scary..." You whispered. "YOU BETTER TAKE BACK THOSE COMMENTS IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE!" Edo-Lucy yelled. You three each hid behind a rock. "We're really sorry!" You three said in perfect unison. "DON'T HARMONIZE!" Edo-Lucy yelled.

Kitsuna's POV:

Edo-Erza continued to drag you, Natsu and Gray across the floor where she met up with the king explaining how Gray could make a perfect copy of the key. She then freed Gray and held you and Natsu up against your will sticking a sword under your necks. "Get up Earth Land Wizard, and don't do anything rash!" She told Gray. Gray got up and stared at the symbols. Gray slowly walked up to the chamber and created an ice replica and inserted the key into the machine and it began to activate itself. The lights then glowed. "Yes! This is a glorious day for our kingdom!" Faust laughed as the room began to shake. "Prepare to fire!"

Erza then released her sword and threw you and Natsu out. "KITSUNA! NATSU!" You and Natsu smirked. Natsu unleashed fire burning the ropes while you went into your Were Fox Form which allowed you to break apart from your ropes. Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragons Wing Attack while you tackled multiple Royal Guards at once knocking them out before going back into your human form. "What is the meaning of this?!" Faust asked. Erza then brought her sword to Faust's neck. "I'M CALLING OFF THE LAUNCH!" She announced. "You traitor! How dare you!" Faust growled.

Erza then requipped to her regular armor. "My name is Erza Scarlet! I'm a Earth Land Wizard!" She said. You smiled. "YES ERZA!" You cheer in approval. "Nice work! It got pretty hairy there! Thanks to you I guess we can save them after all!" Gray said. "THEY ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!" Natsu laughed. You smiled. "Because every bitch in Edolas is STUPID!" You, Gray, and Natsu then share triumphant smirks as Erza continued to hold down Faust.

"Aim the cannon at the lacrima!" Erza ordered. "FIRE IT NOW! AT THE ORIGINAL TARGET!" Faust shouted. The Royal Guards were seemingly perplexed not knowing what to do since Erza still held Faust hostage. Finally they made a decision. "Change the target! Aim for the giant lacrima!" A guard said. "YOU COWARDS!" Faust shouted. You then looked up at the ceiling seeing a twinkle in the air. You smiled a bit. "Ooh! Look at the pretty little star!" You cooed. Erza followed your gaze and that's when Edo-Erza jumped down from above. "SCARLETTTTTTTTTT!"

At that moment you pull out your iphone to capture footage of the two Erza's clashing it out which freed Faust. "Lord majesty is free! Change back to the original target!" A guard said. They then changed the target causing the room to shake again. "I thought I was through with you KNIGHTWALKER!" Erza shouted. "I won't give up so easily. NOW FALL!" Edo-Erza shouted. You smiled at the sight. You then heard the sound of Faust laughing and stopped filming only to gasp in surprise seeing the light getting too bright. You then heard a fierce roar from above. "SMASH IT INTO THE EXCEEDS KINGDOM AT ONCE!" Faust ordered. "NO!" You cried. "WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Natsu shouted.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Hey you guys!" You heard. You each turned seeing Lucy riding on top of a white Kyurem. "Lucy!" You say. "Get on it's back!" Lucy said. "How is she in control of a Kyurem?!" Faust shouted. "Because this Kyurem's mine!" Coco taunted. "COCO!" Faust said darkly. You each then jumped onto the Kyurem and began to ride away. You looked down at Edo-Erza who stared at all of you in frustration. You sneered. "BYE STRIPPER ERZA! Follow me on Twitter!" You say with a wave. Edo-Erza growled at you for a moment and that's when you saw that she cut her hair short with her sword. You frowned. _'Ok I don't like her no more...' You thought._

...

Each of you continued to fly on white Kyurem through the skies of Edolas ready to prevent the lacrima from being smashed into Extalia. You watched Natsu take off his shirt revealing a yellow and green cropped shirt. "LET'S GO!" He shouted as the _Ending Music _played. You smirk. _'Yes! Cause he just HAPPENED to have that underneath to match with Lucy and me! Then again everything is impossible in an anime...' You thought._

**TV Board Aftermath:**

**_Kardashia, Edo-Natsu, Edo-Erza, Edo-Gray, Wendy, Edo-Lucy, Happy, Fuse and Carla are shown surrounding the TV. Kardashia is shown with a gold mic in her hand on top of the TV happily tossing her hand up as if to wave. Fuse is next to her smirking as he looks down at the TV holding an iphone as if to record._**

**Natsu: We gotta stop that thing! We gotta protect the Fairy Tail members, the Exceeds or whatever! We can't let anyone else die!**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Fuse: You got it!**

**Natsu: SO LET'S GO!**

**Happy: Did I ever tell you about the super yummy fish I caught that one time? We should get it again!**

**Fuse: Who cares...?**

**Natsu: And what are you talking about?!**

**Happy: The one on the mountains remember?**

**Kitsuna: Ooh I can take you there if you want!**

**Fuse: Count me OUT!**

**All: NEXT TIME: The Boy Back Then!**

**Kitsuna: Hey Natsu, why did you change clothes?**

**Natsu: Huh? Oh! So we can match and look good together Tsuna!**

**Kitsuna: Awww...**

**Natsu: Yeah! And Lucy too!**

**Kitsuna:*Growls furiously***

**Fuse: Someone's jealous of NaLu!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Kitsuna: SHUT UP!**

**R&amp;R!**


	59. The Edolas Jampack Part 1!

**This will be a bit of 90 and through up to 93! ENJOY...Although aside from the Kardashia scenes you may find it boring...but even if this story isn't the most loved story in my making...I'll still keep writing! :)**

You each flew up on the white Kyurem towards the lacrima that was heading towards Extalia. "LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted. "IF WE CAN'T STOP IT, EVERYONE WE KNOW WILL DIE!" With that Kyurem then crashed it's head against the base of the lacrima. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Coco shouted. Kyurem pushed further but nothing worked. "If we don't pull through we'll be destroyed too!" Erza said. You watched Natsu rush up to the lacrima to push it as an orange magic circle surrounds him. "Natsu!" You cry as you rush after him. You push the lacrima with your two hands as a teal magic circle surrounds you.

"Kitsuna!" "Natsu!" You both heard. You glanced up and smiled seeing your two gold and blue Exceed friends and smiled. "Fuse! Happy!" Natsu smiled. "Give us a hand would ya?!" Fuse and Happy smiled. "Aye sir!" "You got it!" They then flew next to you both and helped push the lacrima which begun to shake again. "NO! We're gonna collide!" Gray exclaimed. "No!" Lucy cried. "GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Erza shouted. "DON'T GIVE UP! WE CAN STILL PUSH THIS THING BACK!" Natsu shouted. You each continued pushing and pushing. You felt your veins stick out which you knew was bad for your health but you didn't care if it meant saving your friends.

You each were soon supported by Gajeel and Carla who helped push the lacrima with the use of their strengths. More and more Exceeds then provided more support along with Wendy who lead them and it was starting to get easier. You each pushed and pushed and eventually the lacrima got seperated from Extalia. "We did it!" Fuse cheered. A large blue wave of energy then shot up into the sky. "What is that?!" You cried. "I don't know!" Lucy cried. One by one you were each pushed back from the wave. You screamed felling your self fall to the ground as the blast pushed you.

_FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

You opened your eyes seeing your feet above the ground and turned around seeing Fuse was flying you. "Thanks..." You sigh. Fuse nodded. "So...did we win?" You asked. You looked around seeing Natsu and the others along with Exceeds floating up next to you seemingly perplexed. "The lacrima..." Erza said. You turned to the now empty land seeing the lacrima disappear. The empty land itself then disintegrated along with the dragon chain. "So what does this mean?" Gray asked. "Were are our friends?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry...they're all safe and sound..." You heard. You each looked up seeing Mystogen riding a black Kyurem. "Sorry for the delay...if it wasn't for your efforts I would have never made it! You have my thanks!" He said.

You and Natsu smile at that. "Is everybody back to normal?" Happy asked. "And is this arc over?" You added. "Yes..." Mystogen said. You each cheer at that. The Exceeds rejoiced over their home being saved. Mystogen turned to Lily. "I'm glad I could return the favor..." He said as he removed his cloak. "The prince has returned!" Coco chimed. "HE'S WHAT?!" Lucy asked. You widen your eyes. "Hold up...you mean Jay Jay a prince in this world?!" "'Jay-Z!'" Fuse corrected. You chuckle. "Oh word! Let's call him that!"

Immediately out of nowhere a purple beam shoots through Lily's chest shocking you all. "MY CAT!" Gajeel cried. You almost wanted to laugh at Gajeel's cry but you were too surprised at the sudden attack that it almost made you shiver. "LILY!" Mystogen screamed. "WE'RE NOT THREW YET!" You heard. You each turned seeing Edo-Erza in a tight leotard holding a deadly spear beam riding her white Kyurem along with a few guards with her. "I've had enough of your insolence Captain Knightwalker! How dare you point your sword at me? The Royal Prince of Edolas!" Mystogen said.

"Mwa ha ha! Don't make me laugh! You don't deserve the title because I never thought of you as my son!" Faust's voice said. "Where's that voice coming from?" Wendy asked. "I don't know..." You said. "C'MON SHOW YOURSELF BUCKO!" Natsu shouted. "Your anima plan has failed! You have no reason to fight us!" Mystogen said. "NONSENSE!" Faust said sharply as a green light sprouted from the ground. "You hear that? It sounds like it's coming from underground!" Gray said. "This is no simple fight! This is a punishment for those who appose the king!" Faust said. With that a giant metallic orb then sprouted from the ground. "I WILL EXECUTE ALL OF YOU! LIMITED MAGIC POWER WILL BE MINE!"

With that the metallic orb then seperated and took the form of a metallic dragonoid. "A dragon..." Natsu said. "It looks like one...what do you guys think?" Happy asked. "Well now I finally see where they got the ideas from the dragonoid creature for the Daphne Arc!" Fuse sighed. "REAL original for a filler Hiro Mashima..." He said. "Is it magic armor?" Wendy asked. "Maybe..." You said. "I order you to capture the Exceeds at once!" Faust said. "YES SIR!" The Royal Guards said. The Exceeds then flew away scared to be captured only to be blasted by the beams turning them into lacrima. Your ears twitched at the sound. "Did I just hear a Pokeball release noise?"

You and the others landed on Kyurem where Erza discussed the plans. "We shouldn't go against the dragon! Your magic is useless against it!" Coco cried. "We'll just have to try! We have to protect the Exceeds!" Mystogen said. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Faust shouted as he blasted an energy wave towards the Kyurem you each were riding. Mystogen then blocked it with a Magic Circle. "MYSTOGEN!" Erza cried. "YOUR NAME IS JELLAL!" Faust shouted. "Get out here while you still can!" Mystogen said. "What about you?" Erza asked. Mystogen was then blasted by Faust's beam. "THE PRINCE HAS FALLEN!" He said. "NO FUCKING DUH! No! I saw a blue Oran Berry shoot out of the sky!" You shout sarcastically. The others sweatdrop at that. "SHUT UP!" Faust shouted. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" You say giving him the finger. Gray slowly took your hand down. "Now now grandma...take it easy..." He said.

...

_BOOM! ...BOOM! ...BOOM!_

"What's this?! Who's attacking?!" Faust asked angrily. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" _BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_ Faust saw you, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy attacking him. Wendy who was responsible for the high blast in the air landed right next to you. "Nice job kiddo!" Natsu said. "Thank you! But I'm sure the 3 of you can cause a whole lot more damage than I can!" Wendy said. You chuckle as you cracked your knuckles. "Don't think so low of yourself sweetie..." "Your gonna pay for messing with my cat!" Gajeel sneered. "Natsu!" Happy cried. "Be careful!" Carla cried. "Don't kill yourself!" Fuse cried. "You can do it!" Lucy said.

"Let's do this Salamander!" Gajeel said. "Great, I have to team up with you again..." Natsu groaned. "Quit your whining!" Gajeel said. You sweatdrop. "I think both of your lines are switched..." Gajeel snickered at that. "We'll settle our score later Salamander! Let's knock this guys teeth in!" "I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said. "I'll lend a hand!" Wendy said. "Wind...that speeds through the heavens!" Bright magic circles were now under your feet. "Ooh...I feel...more power!" You saw that the same thing was under Natsu and Gajeel who were confused. You 3 then levitated up as a teal, orange and light green aura now surrounded you. Wendy then hurled the 3 of you towards Faust.

Faust tried to blast you all but you each were able to dodge in your flying orbs. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "IRON DRAGON CLAW!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING KICK!" The 3 of you rammed at Faust but it still didn't take damage. "Let me help! I call upon thee from the heavens!" Wendy then casted a large blue magic circle and aimed it towards you, Natsu and Gajeel. "...ARMS!" Light white aura then surrounded the 3 of you which soon turned into your respective colors. Your arms had a tealish aura. "Whoa...this is crazy!" You said. "That's awesome! I feel way stronger!" Natsu said. "It's an attack enhancement spell!" Wendy said. "Ready boys?" You asked. "YEAH!" Natsu and Gajeel said.

You 3 then clash at Faust. "IRON DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" "IRON DRAGON SPEAR DEMON LAW!" "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" "I'LL KILL HER!" Faust shouted as he shot out missiles. "OH NO! WENDY!" You cried. "Don't worry Tsuna!" Wendy then had an orb surround her and she flew away. The missiles still followed her. That was when Wendy tripped and fell over a stone. "-AAHHHHHHHH!" The scream then echoed at least 3 more times. Just like the first day you saw her you grinned letting out a silent chuckle in amusement at her clumsiness. _'Oh Wendy you's so cute even in the most deadliest situations...' You thought. _You then snap out of your thoughts seeing Natsu deflect the missiles with his fist.

Natsu then eats the last two missiles. "HOW IS HE EATING THAT?!" Faust asked. He then turned seeing Gajeel eating the dragons tail. "IS HE CRAZY?!" Faust shouted. You finished slurping the echos of Faust's constant shouting and smiled. "Bleh! Taste like old man..." You groan. "These flames were the worst I've ever tasted!" Natsu added. "The iron too!" Gajeel said. You and Gajeel then jump off the dragon and back to Natsu and Wendy's side. "This power...I MUST HAVE IT!" Faust shouted. Black aura then sucked from Edolas and towards Faust's dragon.

"What's happening?" Gajeel asked. "It's gaining power from the air!" Wendy cried. "Consuming it's own drug source huh?" You asked. The dragon then grew bigger and bigger. "Witness the power of Black Hamon!" Faust shouted. You raised an eyebrow at the sight of the black tall metallic creature. "In other words he's a Transformer now..." You said. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Faust shouted. He then charged towards Natsu and knocked him away. "NATSU!" You and Wendy cry. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I AM THE KING OF EDOLAS!" Faust shouted. You glare up at him._ 'Kings...that's all they think about...power!' You thought. _"TSUNA!" Wendy cried. You gasped seeing her tackle into you. "Wendy?!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_

You hugged Wendy close to you as you both screamed from the heavy blast Faust sent to all of you which sent you each hurling head first towards the column. Which eventually knocked you out.

Kardashia's POV:

You all later that night headed back to the guild where you each gathered around Edo-Lucy who called for a meeting. "We have to help save the exceeds! On my way back here I met with Gajeel! He told me the royal army is capturing them and turning them into lacrima" Edo-Lucy said. "They are in serious danger. The royal army wants to wipe them out and take over this world! We can't just sit back and let that happen can we?!" "Well no but...the royal army has all this kind of magic power at their disposal now. We don't stand chance against them if you ask me..." Edo-Natsu said sadly. "He's right...we had hard enough time dealing with them without any added power" Edo-Mirajane said. "But Mira...just maybe we could give it a fair go and-" You began.

"-Look I hate to be a downer but they would pulverize us!" Edo-Gray said. "Humans and exceeds need to work together to end the king once and for all!" Edo-Lucy said. Edo-Natsu hid behind you and shivered. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all! I think it's best for us to mind our own business and let them duke it out!" You glare at him. "I can't believe you! I won't accept that Natsu!" You said. Edo-Natsu looks at you confused. "Kardashia?" You walk up towards Edo-Lucy. "Lucy I'm with you!" You said.

This caused everyone in the guild to gasp as they look at you crazy. Edo-Lucy smirked. "Have you lost your marbles Kar?" Edo-Bisca asked. "It's too dangerous!" Edo-Mirajane said. "Yeah Kardashia! You'll get hurt! I don't want to lose you!" Edo-Natsu cried as he took your hand in his. You yank your hand away from his. "I don't care! The only reason why I became a celebrity in the first place was to keep hope in Edolas! I care about my home and I'm not going to disappoint my fans by allowing some king bloke to take over!" You stated as you raised up your gold mic. Everyone stared at you in awe while a look of approval spreads on Edo-Lucy's face.

"Here's the thing...we're running low on magic power right now and were almost out. We only have enough to warp one more time! So if we decide to go into battle...there's gonna be no turning back!" Edo-Levy said. You nodded taking in the info and turned to Edo-Lucy. "It's time to make a decision! Are we going to help the exceeds or not?" Edo-Mirajane asked. "I will help! Whose with me?" You asked. The rest of Fairy Tail stayed quiet. "...Anyone...please?" You asked sadly. After a moment of silence you sigh sadly as your wolf ears droop.

Edo-Lucy closed her eyes. "I don't know what else Kardashia and I could say to change your minds...PLEASE! The Fairy Tail members from Earthland...they're out there risking their lives against the royal army! The Earthland version of me, Natsu, Gray, Kardashia...ALL OF US!" Edo-Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. "She's right! And we can go help fight too!" "Are we gonna leave them to die on the battlefield or are we gonna lend them a hand? THE FUTURE OF EDOLAS IS AT STAKE!" Edo-Lucy said. She then said more in her speech until she finally said: "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"

Kitsuna's POV:

You opened your eyes seeing Wendy was still in your arms. You gave her a small smile. "Thank goodness your not hurt Wendy..." Wendy looked up at you sadly. "Oh no...your neck is bleeding!" "I'll be okay..." You say as you slowly pull Wendy from you. You stood up glaring at Faust. "Everyone's suffering because there's no magic power...I wanna know why the king has more of the fair share of it!" Natsu said. "The reason I joined Fairy Tail was so I could help others and to be honest I couldn't care less what happens to this stupid world...but I do care about everyone that lives here...SO I'M GONNNA KICK YOUR BUTT FOR THEM!"

Kardashia's POV:

You all finally made a decision and warped to where the royal army was who were fighting the Earthlanders and brought your weapons out. "LETS GO!" Edo-Lucy said. You each ran out of the guild with your weapons and charged towards the royal army. You ran alongside Edo-Natsu and Lisanna. "Natsu whatever happens...I want you to know that I love you!" You said. "I love you too Kardashia! Now let's fight for our world!" Edo-Natsu said. "Natsu! Kardashia! Ready?" Lisanna asked. "Ready mate!" You said. "Yeah! If the Earthland versions of us can stand up to them then I can too! I won't let fear get the best of me!" Edo-Natsu said.

You ran up to three guards of the royal army. They look at you surprised. "Hey look it's Kardashia Keri!" One said. "The celebrity?!" Another asked. "I LOVE YOUR MUSIC KARDASHIA!" The other said. You smirked. "You blokes wanna hear a song?" "YEAH!" The guards cheered. You brought your gold mic close to your lips and turned the nob under it. You sang _'Angels Of Darkness'_. As you sang gold streams of music notes leave your lips and tie around the guards choking them by the neck and waist. Blood soon left their mouths until they passed out. You smile at them. "When all this is over I hope you mates can come to my next concert when I'm on tour next time!" You said sweetly.

"How ya doing Natsu?" You heard Lisanna ask. You turned to look at them. "Better than I thought I'd be!" Edo-Natsu said. Guards then tackled him. "Natsu no!" Lisanna cried. "GET OFF OF HIM!" You roar. You automatically go into your Wolf Monster Form and scratched the armor off the guards and soon devoured them. You licked the blood off your fingers as you go back into your human form. "Mmm...delicious..." You then hear a scared shriek. You turned seeing Edo-Natsu shrieking at you in fear. "You! You just turned into scary monster!" You looked at him sadly. "Oh Natsu...You poor baby..." You then run over to hug him. He cried when you did. "Sorry you had to see...just know that I will never do that to you!" You said. "You won't?" Edo-Natsu asked. You smirk. "Well...unless if you divorce me after we're married...hee hee!" Edo-Natsu widen his eyes in surprise. You kiss his cheek. "A little help here!" Lisanna cried. "We got your back mate!"You said running towards her with Edo-Natsu following.

Kitsuna's POV:

"Your waisting your energy! I have complete control over this world!" Faust shouted. You, Natsu and Gajeel charge for him as he begins to shoot lasers. "Any king who only cares for power than his people IS NO KING AT ALL!" You shout. "Yeah your no king your just a greedy geezer!" Gajeel shouted. "You and that phony dragon are about to go down!" Natsu added. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "IRON DRAGON CLAW!" Both attacks didn't do damage to Faust who shot out multiple beams from his dragon body sending Gajeel and Wendy flying. You and Natsu stood their in shock. "ALL YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE!" Faust shouted.

Fuse's POV:

I fought using my wires to tase while Happy held the injured Carla close to him. Edo-Wendy was right by my side fighting with weapons that looked like something out of Rave Master. "Your pretty good cat!" Edo-Wendy said. I blushed at that and drooled at the sight of her and being the perverted cat I started gawking at her jiggling chest. "FUSE! LOOK OUT!" Carla cried. "Huh?" That was when a small blast hit me right in the twin scars on my chest and I rammed back towards a rock the Happy and Carla were resting beside.

"-GAH! That stings!" I hissed. "Fuse!" Happy whimpered. I opened one eye and gave him a weak smile seeing his worried expression. "Don't worry about me kid..." I said. Edo-Wendy turned back to us. "You guys shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous!" She said. She ran over to us and kneeled to our level as her breasts jiggled. "Oh! You've been injured!" She cried. I grinned as I stared at her breasts. _'I'm fine now! HA HA HA!' I thought. _

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Edo-Wendy asked. "The '3' of you certainly can!" I say eagerly. "Thank you but I am fine! Fuse and Happy will take good care of me!" Carla said. Edo-Wendy smiled and picked Carla in her arms and ran away to another spot. My jaw dropped as Happy and I follow. "HOW COME SHE GETS TO CUDDLE IN HER BOOBS! NO FAIR!" "Looks like Wendy is as nice here as she is back in our world!" Happy said. I anime teared. "I wanna be cuddled in her boobs!" Carla and Happy sweatdrop at that.

Kitsuna's POV:

Faust continued to smack you all around until you were each on the ground again. "It seems you couldn't live up to your title as Dragon Slayers!" Faust sneered. You each continued to get up as Faust continued to taunt. "Tsuna? Salamander? You two have to roar!" Gajeel said. You turned to him. "You too kid!" He said to Wendy. "All of us at the same time?" Wendy asked. "No sense holding back! We gotta take down this walking scrapheap!" Gajeel said. "Ok! Ready!" You said. "Me too!" Wendy said. "You know I am!" Natsu said. The 4 of you blow up your cheeks gathering up energy.

"FIRE DRAGON..." "IRON DRAGON..." "VOODOO DRAGON..." "SKY DRAGON..." "...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" The combined roar created an gigantic explosion at Faust who was then revealed to be still alive and breathing as he dodged by going up to outer space. "How can something THAT heavy go up there into space?! How he still BREATHING?!" You asked. Faust then shot out thousands and thousands of beams at each of you which tore apart most of your clothes.

You opened your eyes feeling weak and saw that you had suffered clothing damage. Your bikini top center halter straps completely ripped off making the top strapless, some of the toothy edges of the top were missing, your leather short shorts ripped up to the point where the bottom of your ass almost completely showed, your waist sash ripped even shorter and you were missing a thigh high boot. You sighed. "Curse you Hiro Mashima and your shitty idiotic unneeded fanservice..." _'I WAS HALF NAKED ENOUGH!' You thought._

"This is it..." Gajeel said. Wendy sniffled. "Tsuna!" She cried. You pull her close to you and allowed her to cry into your chest as you silently cried seeing that Faust was winning. "We tried our best...it's okay..." You whispered. "Don't you dare give up!" You heard. You, Gajeel and Wendy turned to Natsu seeing him slowly get up. "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" He shouted. "WITH PLEASURE!" Faust said as he rammed his dragon foot at Natsu who held it off. "Natsu!" You cry worriedly.

Natsu then pushed Faust back sending him falling over. "DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE THE DRAGON SLAYERS! TODAY'S STRENGTH IS TOMORROWS POWER!" He said. "Tomorrows power?" You whispered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gajeel asked. You turned to him seeing him grin at you. You smile and nod. "Yeah!"

Faust was about to attack Natsu with his missiles but you and Gajeel immediately jump in towards Faust's foot where Gajeel stuck an iron hammer inside the foot while you performed a dance and twisted the leg. "VOODOO?!" Faust screams. "NOW NATSU!" You and Gajeel shouted. You gasp seeing Natsu fall from the sky. "ROAR AT ME WENDY! HURRY!" He said. Wendy slowly got up and gathered air. "...SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy then blew Natsu towards Faust giving him a boost "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" "NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Faust shouted.

_CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

You smile in awe seeing Natsu launch a gaping hole through Faust's chest. You gasp seeing a vision of a fire dragon, and iron dragon, a sky dragon, and a voodoo dragon defeating the false dragon and knew it came from the strengths of the 4 of you, the true Dragon Slayer's. Faust fell out of the false dragon as Natsu fell to the ground followed by the empty dragon creature which exploded. The 4 of you glare at Faust who looked scared and eventually passed out in fear of you all.

You each smirk in triumph over your victory. You slowly get up putting a hand on your knee catching your breath. "HA HA HA HA HA! WE BEAT THE KING! THIS IS WHERE IS SAY 'CHECKMATE' RIGHT?!" Natsu laughed. "I think your supposed to say that before you take down the king!" Wendy said. "Even I know that..." Gajeel said. You smile at the chuckling Natsu who smiled showing his cute little fangs. You stagger over to him and drop to your knees wrapping your arms around his neck. Natsu stopped chuckling and turned to you. "Tsuna?" You giggled. "C'mere..." With that you then press a warm kiss to his cheek. You pull away seeing Natsu's warm blush on his face as he stared at you in surprise. You blush and look down. Natsu chuckled and smacked your back. "Ha ha! We did it Tsuna!" "HOW COME SALAMANDER GETS A KISS?! I HELPED FIGHT TOO YA KNOW!" Gajeel shouted.

The ground then began to shake. You fell over a bit into Natsu's arms when he caught you and blushed seeing your faced pressed up against his chest. You slowly nuzzle in it. _'So warm!' You thought making a :3 face._ "UP THERE!" Wendy cried. You each looked up seeing floating islands falling towards Edolas. You gasp and pull away from Natsu's chest. "This is bad!"

Kardashia's POV:

You gasped seeing the magic energy release from Edolas. "Shrewth!" You exclaim. After awhile the royal army runs away seeing all the magic was gone. You and Edo-Natsu lay down next to each other on a rocky surface. "It's all over...we won the battle but lost the world...guess you can call it a bitter sweet victory..." Edo-Natsu said sadly. "If the magic is being sucked up...then that means..." You then gasp seeing bits of magic being sucked from your hair. "My Magical Wig..." You whispered. "Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked worridly. You instantly gathered up your teal hair and put your hoodie on to cover it before Edo-Natsu got a good look at you.

Kitsuna's POV:

The 4 of you watched the magic release from Edolas in shock. "I think we should head back to the Royal City!" Wendy said. "And we can find other me he might know what to do!" Gajeel said. "Ok!" Natsu said. The 4 of you then begin to run towards the city. You heard Wendy trip. "Ow..." She whined. You looked at her seeing that she slowly got up and began to limp. You rush over to her side and kneel down putting your hands on her shoulders. "You sure you can walk?" You asked. "I'm okay..." Wendy said weakly. You sigh. "No you not...c'mon!" You say as you pick her up tossing her over your shoulder.

"HUH? HEY!" Wendy whined. You rush to follow Natsu and Gajeel. Wendy banged her fists on your back. You raise an eyebrow and chuckle that she was doing the same thing to you the night you 'kidnapped' her. "Girl what you doing?!" "I'm wearing a skirt!" Wendy cried. "Girl ani't nobody looking at you!" You say. "Please Tsuna!" Wendy cried as she made an effort to pull down her skirt. You make a little jump motion to prevent her from squirming. "Hey..." Wendy whined. "Hush Wendy...if you do and your a good girl, I'll take you to Wendy's when we get back!" You say as you pat her back. Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "...We're going to Wendy's...?"

**R&amp;R!**


	60. The Edolas Jampack Part 2!

**94-96 everybody! ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kardashia's POV:

You stood next to Edo-Natsu along with the rest of your guild outside watching magic being sucked out of Edolas. "Listen! This looks bad but we gotta stay cool! Let's head into the Royal City and see what's up for ourselves!" Edo-Lucy said. You covered your hair more and more with your hoodie as she talked. Your hair became a light blue. "What do you mean by that? See what?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Our future...let's look it straight in the eye!" With that Edo-Lucy ran forward. You each look at each other for a moment and each decided to run after her. Edo-Natsu took your hand as you both ran. You could tell he was scared and you were too.

You rushed through the wrecked city with Edo-Natsu and Edo-Natsu by your side only to see a small child fall onto the ground. Edo-Lucy picked up the child. You kneel to help bring another child who fell down to her feet. The little girl sobbed. "...Kardashia!" She sniffled. "I'm a big fan but...PLEASE! HELP US SAVE OUR WORLD!" She cried. You stroked her head and turned to Edo-Lucy. "The poor ankle biters must be missing their mummy's and daddy's..." You say sadly. "LOOK! EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!" Edo-Lucy shouted. "I'd start running now if I were you lady! This place is history!" A man said before running away.

Edo-Natsu then walked by. "Is he serious?! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" He cried. "Calm down lov-er mate! It will be alright..." You reassure. A man then ran up to where you were. "Daddy!" The two children cried. "There you are!" The man said as the two kids run to hug him. "Keep and eye on your kids!" Edo-Lucy scolded. You smiled at the two children. _'Hmm...kids...' You thought happily as you turn to Edo-Natsu. _"C'MON GET MOVING!" Edo-Lucy ordered as she ran away. Edo-Natsu grabbed your arm. "C'mon Kardashia! We gotta go too!" He cried. You both ran to follow Edo-Lucy into the city. You kept blushing to yourself. _'Kids...' You thought._

You each stop in the middle of the crowd seeing EarthLand Natsu on top of a building in demon clothing announcing that he was a demon to steal magic power. You raise an eyebrow. "An apeshit bloke..." You said. "HAVE YOU GONE INSANE OTHER ME?!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Hey look it's Kardashia!" Someone in the crowd said. More people then notice you. "No autographs at the moment, thank you!" You say simply not taking your eyes off of Natsu. He then showed the king of Edolas captive.

Kitsuna's POV:

"Come Redfox! Come Marvel! Come Demon Were Fox! COME TO ME MY LOYAL SERVANTS! COME DESTROY THE CITY!" Natsu ordered. You snickered as you put on your cloak. "Your wish is my command Master..." You purred before getting into your Were Fox Form. There you were along with Gajeel and Wendy trashing the city building. You jumped down into a crowd of people and howled loudly scarring the life out of them as you sling out your tongue allowing drool to spit on the people.

"THAT FOX IS REALLY A WOMAN!" A man cried. "ANOTHER DEMON!" Someone else cried. "DEMON SERVANTS! DON'T STOP DESTROYING!" Natsu ordered. "YES MASTER!" You say eagerly. _'I am loving this!' You thought. _You then roar loudly and knock over a nearby Wc'Donalds building. "SHE BLEW UP WC'DONALDS!" A woman cried. "WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT?!" Someone said. You smiled. "Now I can brag that I blew up Mc'Donalds in 2 worlds!" You laughed. All of Natsu's actions then provoked Mystogen who seemingly knew what you all were doing and ended up fighting Natsu.

Just as planned Natsu ended up pretending to lose making Mystogen look like a hero. "THE PRINCE WON!" The crowd cheered. That was when Natsu started to glow. "Natsu?" You asked. "Hey! We're glowing too Tsuna!" Wendy said. "We are?" You gasped seeing Wendy and Gajeel glowing as well as yourself. "What is this?" You asked. "It's starting!" Wendy said. "I guess our song and dance ani't over just yet!" Gajeel said.

You, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy then began to float up and met along with Lucy, Gray, Fuse and Happy. "Hey! What's up?" Natsu asked. "Hi guys!" You say waving. The others smiled and greeted you all. You each looked down below seeing your Edolas counterparts freaking out at how their magic was gone for good. "Don't worry guys! Magic isn't what makes a guild! It's having each other is what counts!" Gray said. "Bye bye Lucy Ashley! Bye everyone in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "Later! And best of luck to me! I mean the you that's also ME!" Natsu said. "Good luck to you too! I mean good luck to me too!" Edo-Natsu cried. "You make it sound confusing!" Edo-Lucy chuckled. "Kardashia! Natsu! Have a nice wedding!" You said. "Wedding? Wait! Who's getting married?!" Natsu asked as he flew towards you.

You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him close to you and give him a big kiss on his warm cheek. Natsu smiled his wide happy smile you loved that showed his fangs and to your surprise he gave you a soft kiss on your cheek. You blush at that and looked down seeing that Natsu's arms were around your waist which brought you closer to him. You smile and look back at Natsu seeing him grin at you as he brought you even closer making your foreheads touch. You blushed feeling the warmth of his breath inch towards yours. Your heart began to beat fast seeing Natsu flutter his eyes shut as he slowly began to lean his lips towards yours. You follow in sync as you flutter your eyes such to lean your lips towards his until your lips were centimeters away. "GODDAMMIT! KISS ME!" You heard Gajeel shout. You both ignore and that's when the tip of your lips tapped slowly against Natsu's. And with that small touch...

_FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Kardashia's POV:

The Earthlanders then went home. You gasped along with Edo-Natsu realizing that Earthland you just revealed your love secret to the whole city. "HOLD UP! What do you mean wedding?!" Edo-Lucy asked suspiciously. Edo-Natsu freaked out and hid behind you. You sighed. "I guess the cats out of the bag huh? Well Lucy...the truth is..."

"Kardashia...look...Your hair..." Edo-Natsu said. "What?" You asked confused. Edo-Natsu slowly slid your hood off your head revealing your hair. You glare at him. "HEY! YOU DRONGO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" "Whoa! What's with your hair? It's losing color!" Edo-Levy said. You gasped seeing your hair how it was now gray as magic leaves from it. "Oh no...the Magical Wig..."You cry. "Magical what?" Edo-Lucy asked confused. The wind then blew harshly causing your Magical Wig to slide off your head and onto the ground. Everyone around you gasped seeing your real purple locks and wolf ears take up your head and spread apart.

"Kardashia?!" Edo-Natsu asked shocked. "Oh...my identity..." You cried. "Hey! I read about you in a book somewhere! Your name's not Kardashia Keri...your Krestela Karsangula!" Edo-Levy said. "Who the hell is that?!" Edo-Lucy asked. "She's the Princess of the Wairy Kingdom!" Edo-Levy explained. "PRINCESS?!" Everyone asked shocked. "Wait! No...I..." You began. That was when swarm of paparazzi surrounded you including journalist: Edo-Gajeel. "So...Princess tell us...why did you pretend to be someone else?" Edo-Gajeel asked. You sighed knowing the time has come to confess...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each had fallen onto the sky and on top of each other and fell to the hard ground in pain. It was the least of your worry because the whole time you groaned in frustration on how your almost kiss with Natsu was interrupted by the anima. You each then shot up. "WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY!" Natsu cheered. "I see Magnolia!" Lucy said. "So we won?" Fuse asked. "WE DID IT!" Happy cheered as he gave Fuse a high five. "Wait! Let's not get a head of ourselves!" Erza said sternly. You sigh. "Why must you ALWAYS kill the good moment girl?! You see home? IT'S HOME! BE HAPPY!" Erza turned to you. "We shouldn't celebrate until everyone we know is fine!" She said.

"Everyone's just fine!" You heard. You each turned seeing all the Exceeds. "We checked everything for ya! Your friends don't remember a thing!" They said. "THE EXCEEDS DON'T BELONG IN EARTHLAND!" Carla shouted. "C'mon don't be a hypocrite! Look at it this way! Now I have a better chance at building a harem!" Fuse laughed. "FUSE!" You heard. You each turned seeing Garnett flying towards Fuse. "Garnett!" He cried. He then hugged her and the 2 reunite with a kiss.

Carla continued to scold Shagotte, the former queen of Extalia for her reason in sending the children to EarthLand to exterminate Dragon Slayers but Shagotte's subjects explained it was a misunderstanding that it was to cover up the true plan. Shagotte also explained that she and Carla share a power for seeing into the future. Shagotte expressed that all the anguish was her fault but all the older Exceeds brighten things up explaining that they will find the lost children. The Exceeds then flew away happy with a new purpose in their lives. _'I wonder if I'll ever get to see Exceeds with their own Dragon Slayer partners soon in their own guild...heh! Who knows if that will ever happen!' You thought._

Carla then forgave Shagotte but Shagotte avoided Carla's question when she asked about her powers. You saw Happy interact with a white Exceed man and then saw Fuse interact with a gold cat who looked like Ichiya for some reason. "Fuse...your gold fur color is as rare as your pafume! Almost as rare as mine!" The gold Exceed said. Fuse chuckled. "Thanks man! Your hair looks pretty cool too!" "Mmm...I suspect that you will get more hair too..." The gold Exceed said as he patted Fuse's head. "You really think so?" Fuse asked. "Yes...because you are...MEN!" The gold Exceed said.

You raise an eyebrow at the scene in then looked down seeing that your fist was waving. "HUH?!" "Ha ha! Look Tsuna's doing it too!" Natsu laughed. You looked at him and then at everyone else who began to rapidly wave their fist to copy a black cat with a long head. "THE HELL IS THIS?!" You asked.

Fuse's POV:

"Well I'll be seeing ya!" I said waving at Nichiya. Nichiya posed. "Mmm...yes...I will be seeing more of you as well!" He sniffled. I raise an eyebrow. "You wanna hug or what?" Nichiya pulled me into a tight hug. "I'LL MISS YOU! MY DEAR BOY I WILL MISS YOU SO VERY MUCH!" He cried. "AHHHH! YOUR...CRUSHING...ME! GARNETT HELP!" I cried. Garnett just giggled and started to fly away with the other Exceeds. "I'll see you around Fuse!" She said before she flew back home.

Kitsuna's POV:

You watch all the Exceeds fly away into the skies. "Bye we'll see ya later!" Natsu said. "Take care!" Lucy said waving. "Bye now!" You said.

Nichiya's POV:

I took a last whiff of his pafume...and flew with the rest of my people. "GAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL CARLA YOUR HER MOM?!" Lucky scolded to Shagotte. "Until we find all the children I'm not fit to call myself a mother! But I could ask you the same thing!" Shagotte said. "GAH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T NEED NO SON THAT BLUE!" Lucky shouted. He then turned to me. "HE'S JUST AS ROWDY AS YOURS NICHIYA! WHY DOES YOUR SON HAVE TO DRESS LIKE SOME HOODLUM HUH?!"

"HE DOESN'T EVEN WEAR HIS TAIL OUT LIKE A PROUD EXCEED! AND THOSE SCARS ON HIS CHEST PROVE THAT HE'S A CRIMINAL!" Lucky shouted. I wiped my happy tears. "Fuse is nothing like that...in fact he has the most manliest pafume I ever smelt in my life and I am proud to call him my son..." I said. "He even has a beautiful girlfriend with a deliciously scented pafume..." "I'm glad..." Marl said.

Kitsuna's POV:

"Alright! What do you say we head back to the guild?" Natsu asked. "What are we gonna tell everyone?" Lucy asked. "Nothing...they don't know anything anyway..." Gray said. "Yo! I'd hate that!" You say. "I think we should tell them about Mystogen..." Erza said. "Hang on a second...WHERE'S MY CAT?!" Gajeel shouted. "Oh word! I saw your Vine!" You laughed. "DON'T TELL ME THEY TOOK LILY!" Gajeel yelled. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "Lily? Is she hot?" "I'm right here!" You heard.

You each turned seeing a small black cat with panther ears, a white muzzle and a scar on the side of his left eye wearing baggy green shorts and having a bandage wrap around his waist. "SO TINY!" You all said. "You look cute that size anyway..." Happy said sweatdropping. "CUTE? He's not even a GIRL! I thought I'd have another harem chance!" Fuse cried. "My previous form isn't suit for EarthLand but right now...I wanna join the guild and take care of my friends!" Lily said. You smile. "Aww your so sweet 'Exceed With A Black Man's Voice' thank you so much!" Lily nodded at you. "You are welcome..."

He then turned back to Gajeel and pointed at him. "You promised me! You said you'd get me in! Can you?" Lily asked. Gajeel then pulled him into a tearful hug. "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" "WHOA! HE'S CRYING!" Lucy cried. "This is going on Vine..." You sang as you recording the whole thing. They then pulled away. "Now on an unrelated note I came across something!" Lily said as he tugged on a rope. "What an overachiever! Your my cat alright!" Gajeel said. "Come here!" Lily said to the rope. "Hold on! It's not what you think! Please let me explain!" A female voice cried.

You each gasped seeing a white haired woman tugged by Lily. "Ow that hurt!" The woman cried. "I'm not suspicious I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" She said glaring at Lily. Your eyes grew wide with fear. "No..." "It's Lisanna..." Natsu said. You grew nervous. _'No...it's not!' You thought. _"DON'T GET SO ROUGH WITH ME CAT!" Lisanna cried. "The name is Pantherlily..." Lily said. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY CAT YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT UP WITH ME!" Gajeel said. "No...it can't be..." Fuse said. "Perhaps she's the one from Edolas?" Carla asked. "Yeah...YEAH your right!" You interjected nervously. "How did she end up here?" Lucy asked. "What should we do?" Wendy cried.

Lisanna then stared at the shocked Natsu for a moment and tackled him into a hug. "NATSU!" She cried happily before landing in a puddle together. Lisanna looked into Natsu's eyes for that moment and cried. "Natsu...I'd never thought I'd see you again!" "YOU CAME BACK TO LIFE!" Natsu cheered. A flush of jealously runs through your body from the inside and your stomach grew tight in frustration. _'This isn't happening...' You thought. _Lisanna then went to cuddle Fuse and Happy. "Happy! Fuse! You guys are hear too! I missed you guys so much!" Lisanna said happily.

She then turned to the others. "It's been so long! Oh! You two must be new members of the guild I haven't met yet! The little one looks like Wendy and the blonde must be Lucy!" Lisanna chimed. Your eyes teared up. "This isn't HAPPENING!" You hissed. Lisanna's curious blue eyes met with your amber ones. She gasped and tearfully smiled and ran towards you with open arms. "TSUNA! YAY!" She sang. You give her a dirty look. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" With that you whack her with your hair strand and push her into a muddy puddle.

"OWWW! I'm all muddy! Why'd you hit me Tsuna!?" Lisanna cried. Natsu grabbed a hold of your arms and yanked you towards him. He gave you a mean look. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He shouted. You glare back. "GODDAMMIT GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD! SHE'S NOT OUR LISANNA! IF SHE WAS THEN SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL HAPPY WHEN WE MET HER THE FIRST DAY WE CAME TO EDOLAS! DON'T YOU THINK?!" You scream. Natsu looked hurt at your outburst and slowly released his arms from your grasp.

"Geez Tsuna you don't have to be mean to him..." Lisanna said. You sharply turn to her. "YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! THE EARTHLAND YOU IS DEAD! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE GET IT?!" You tearfully scream. Your arms continued to shake nervously and you knew you were losing it. "She's right! You can't be our Lisanna! She died 2 years ago! She couldn't possibly be resuscitated!" Erza said angrily. A glimmer of hope fluttered in your stomach because Erza was ALWAYS right!

Lisanna closed her eyes and blushed calmly. "The truth is...I didn't actually die that day..." You growl and rush to attack her. "LIARRRRRRRR!" _ZZZZT! _You screamed feeling the shock in your body and fell over into a wet puddle and sobbed quietly seeing Lisanna's sorry look in her eyes when she looked at you. "Why...why did you TAZE MEEEEEEEEEEE!?" You screamed. Fuse ran up to you giving you a stern glare. "TAKE IT EASY! You know what happens if your blood pressure gets too high! I had to rush you to the hospital last time remember?!" He asked. You heave as snot poured down your lips. You knew he was right. You felt a hand scratch your right ear to greet you and you glanced up at Lisanna who gave you an apologetic smile. You glare up at her as tears for sideways down your face. _'I HATE you!' You thought._

Lisanna then explained her story about 2 years ago when Elfman hit her then anima took her when Edolas Lisanna died. She then told how she was found by Kardashia during her tours and she was brought back to the guild via Kardashia's tour bus. She was greeted by everyone and decided to be their Lisanna. "I don't understand why you didn't tell us sooner!" Natsu said. "I had to wait for the right time..." Lisanna said. It was soon confirmed...Lisanna was the one from EarthLand and flush of worry and sadness flushed through you. "Fuse...is this really happening?" You whisper. Fuse looked down at you sadly. "It's happening..." He said. You squeeze your eyes shut and continued to sob as Fuse stroked his paw on your cheek to comfort you...

Since you were the one to decline Mirajane's offer to go to church you chose to lead everyone to the church where Mirajane and Elfman were to begin the reunion. You each stood there a few feet from the two siblings and watch Lisanna call out to her brother and sister. "Mira! Big brother Elf!" She cried. Mirajane and Elfman grew shock when they saw her. Elfman dropped his umbrella. Lisanna ran towards them. "Is this real?!" Mirajane sobbed. You couldn't help but smile at that one line and thought it was funny seeing Elfman cry. The 3 siblings then hug. You covered your face and happily cried feeling happiness for Mira and Elfman. Fuse sat on your shoulder and leaned against your neck to comfort you. You felt a tear drop on your shoulder and knew he was crying too. "Welcome home!" Mirajane cried.

Kardashia's POV:

You came clean and told everyone the truth. Surprisingly everyone accepted who you were and decided to call you 'Kardashia' regardless which you agreed with. You wondered if your Earthland counterpart would come clean too one day...

...

Anyways you soon got married to Edo-Natsu. Edo-Levy played the organ, Edo-Gray was the bestman and Edo-Wendy and Edo-Cana served as flowergirls. You were really hoping Lisanna could be the flower girl too but it turns out she was the Lisanna from Earthland...During the wedding Edo-Mirajane was the one to wed you both. Everyone from Fairy Tail attended the wedding along with your close friend Edo-Ruby, celebrity friends, and paparazzi...all but Edo-Lucy which had you worried.

...

After having your honeymoon with Edo-Natsu in the Royal City you finally helped him move in with you in your mansion. The two of you lived a life of luxury and currently had dinner together in the kitchen sitting across from each other eating stake. "Do you like your supper Natsu?" You asked. Edo-Natsu smiled. "Yeah it's really good!" You then take a bite of stake. "I see now..." Edo-Natsu said. "Hmm?" You asked looking at him. "Since we're married and your a Princess...that must make me a Prince!" Edo-Natsu said happily. You chuckled. "Hey that's right! Hee hee hee I like the sound of that: Prince Fireball!" You saw Edo-Natsu blush at the little nickname and stared nervously at his food.

You giggled. "Your so adorable!" Edo-Natsu reddened. "I am?" You smirk and got up from your seat and sway walked over to Edo-Natsu who looked nervous. To his surprise you sat on his lap wrapping your arms around his neck. He gasped. "Don't be shy love...get comfy with me!" You said with wink. You felt Edo-Natsu shake nervously. "Oh wow!" He said. "Mrs. Kardashia Keri-Dragion! I love the sound of that!" You said happily. You felt yourself quickly slide off of Edo-Natsu's lap. You were about to hit the floor but Edo-Natsu grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back onto his lap and rested his hands on your hips.

You smirked at him. "Oh! So you ARE comfy with me! Good on you Fireball! Hee hee...I'm gonna make a great cook..." You say as you stroked his chest. Edo-Natsu laughed nervously. You then take can of whipped cream and spray it on Edo-Natsu's lips. "Kardashia!" He said surprised. "Now I'm gonna lick you clean!" You say. Edo-Natsu blushed and watched as your tongue went over his lips. "Oh my!" Edo-Natsu cried.

...

You later on sat on your soft couch in the living room watching some of your music videos on your flat screen TV. The music video featured Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy along with Edo-Ruby, Edo-Mira and Edo-Wendy. You sighed feeling bored sitting alone as you hug your knees. You then hear the sound of running water. You then turn back seeing Edo-Natsu washing the dishes in the kitchen. You smirked having an idea.

You slowly get up and tip toe over to Edo-Natsu who was currently washing a glass cup. You then slide your fingers under his jacket feeling his waist. "Tickle tickle tickle!" You cooed as you squeezed his side's. "YEEEEEKKKKK!" Edo-Natsu cried as he jumped. You chuckled as Edo-Natsu breathes small sigh. "Did I scare you? Sorry I was a bit lonesome!" You said. "It's ok...I'm here!" Edo-Natsu said sweetly. You smile and hug Edo-Natsu from behind and pull him close to you. He looks at you surprised. "You know? You've been so helpful around the house Natsu! I'm so happy!" You said sweetly.

Edo-Natsu turns to you and gives you a ^^ smile as he lets out a small hum. "Your a sweetheart!" You said sweetly. "No your a sweetheart!" Edo-Natsu said happily. "Aww!" You cooed. You then plant a kiss on Edo-Natsu's cheek. He touches the spot where kissed him and blushed. "You kissed me..." "Of course I did!" You said. "By the way we have to head forth to the guild tomorrow to help fix things" "OK!" Edo-Natsu said.

You smirk. "In the meantime...I hope this is ok..." Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard when you stripped off your clothes revealing lingerie. Edo-Natsu gasps. Edo-Natsu reddens. "Kardashia! Why are you wearing something like that?!" "It was a gift from Kitsuna! The Earthland Victoria's Secret has some ace deals!" With that you away walk over to Edo-Natsu and strokes his chin. "I'll be waiting in our bedroom for you to come and get...dessert love..." You said seductively as your breasts press up against his chest. "D-D-Dessert?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You kiss his cheek and slowly walk up stairs.

Natsu Dragion's POV:

I was so embarrassed at what you just said. Dessert?! It really got me confused and a bit scared. Keeping you waiting would be rude...so I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. I spot something and frosty and realized that it was a giant cake with miniature figures of me and you on top. "Is that our wedding cake?!" I asked shocked. "Yes it is love..." I heard. "Kardashia?" I asked. Slowly I looked seeing a giant round and curvy white thing sprout out from the cake followed by a slim thin thing.

A widen my eyes realizing that it was a butt and leg streaming out from the cake. "K-Kardashia?!" A curvaceous figure then suggestively slips out of the cake covered in white frosting. I realized that it was you! "Would you care for a taste!" You asked. "Go on Fireball lick me!" You cooed as you danced over to me. "EEK! Kardashia are you naked!?" I asked. You smirked and opened the door to the bathroom. I watched you walk in and step inside the shower. "Does this answer your question?" You asked. I watched you turn the nob. Water then sprinkled down from the shower. I watched in surprise as water cleaned off the frosting on your body which exposed more and more of your skin. You then began washing your hair as you made moaning noises. I gasped. We're you doing a shower tease for me?!

Kardashia's POV:

You stopped washing your hair seeing the frosting washed of your body exposing your nude figure. You then hear a loud shriek come from Edo-Natsu who looked scared seeing you naked. You smirk and make teasing finger gesture towards him. Edo-Natsu gulps and obediently walks in the bathroom. "Get stripping Fireball..." You coo as you scrub your arm. "EEK!...Ok..." He cried. He slowly stripped off his flame jacket, his pants, goggles and boxers. You chuckled at how Edo-Natsu covered his crotch with his hands as he walked over to you and stepped inside the tub and sat down closing his knees. You snicker as washed his body...with your body and washed his hair. "It's great to be in love right Darling?" You asked. Edo-Natsu whimpered. "I'm bathing...with Kardashia..." You then proceeded to wash his back with soap...

...

After awhile of showering you and Edo-Natsu were out the tub drying with towels. "Meet you in the bedroom love!"You said walking out the bathroom. "OK Kardashia!" Edo-Natsu said. You enter your bedroom and walk into the dark closet and your were instantly invisible. After 5 minutes you watch seeing Edo-Natsu walk in the room in his flame boxers. He then slowly layed on the bed facing the window. You grin and rush out the closet and leap onto the bed startling Edo-Natsu a bit. You slowly lean over to look at him as you rub his arm. "Welcome back..." You whisper seductively. "Uh heh heh...goodnight Kardashia" Edo-Natsu said nervously. "Oh were not going to bed yet..." You said giggle. "W-why?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Because I have an 'itch' I thought you could help me scratch Goggle Boy..." You purr into his ear. "Scratch?" Edo-Natsu asked scared. You get on top of him and pin his arms against the bed. Edo-Natsu gasps seeing your nude figure and stares in horror seeing the hungry look in your eyes. He gulps. "Please...be gentle..."

...

You woke up the next morning seeing that you were alone in bed under the blanket sheets. Last night was so good with you and Edo-Natsu. He was surprisingly good in bed when he finally got comfortable with you. Although your body still felt a bit sore and you felt like throwing up for some reason. You slowly got up from the bed keeping your body covered with the blankets. "Natsu?" You asked looking around in the room. You then looked down seeing a box package in front of you. It read: 'To Kardashia'. You smiled knowing it was the package you ordered. You then proceed to open it only to find clothes...

You later walked down the stairs wearing your new outfit and enter the living room only to see that it was spotless. You raise your eyebrow. "I don't remember telling any of the maid staff to clean...come to think of it...they're on holiday...who did this?" You asked thinking to yourself. Two hands then cover your eyes darkening the view of the clean living room. "Wha?" "Hee hee! Guess who?" A shy voice said. You giggle knowing who it was. "Lets see...Lucy?"You asked. "No Kardashia it's me! Your...Sweetheart!" The hands are then removed from your eyes and you turned around seeing Edo-Natsu shyly waving at you. "Sweetheart!" You cooed. You hug Edo-Natsu tightly.

"Wow...look at you..." Edo-Natsu said. "Huh?" You asked confused as you pull away. "You look so...beautiful..." Edo-Natsu said shyly. You looked down at your outfit which looked exactly like your old ones only it consisted of a silver hoodie with stitched purple wolf ears with a tiny pink bedazzled dead rabbit on your chest and a giant bedazzled silver mic on the back. The hoodie was unzipped to expose your sparkly shimmer deep purple bandeau bra top that exposed your over and underboobs. Along with matching leather deep purple short shorts with a silver K belt in the center, thin purple garter straps attached from the end of your shorts to your purple fishnet thigh highs and over it were metallic purple knee high boots with silver belts. The side strap of your teal thong stuck out from the side of your shorts a bit. One your left hand was a black fingerless glove with a silver outline.

"Well I thought I could get a new outfit to match my hair!" You said sweetly. Edo-Natsu blushed. "So pretty..." He then gave you a peck on the cheek. You blush and touch the spot where he kissed you. "You kissed me!" Edo-Natsu gave you a ^^ smile. "Of course I did!" You smile. "Natsu...What happened here?" You asked gesturing at the living room. "Oh that? I cleaned up here to tidy things up!" Edo-Natsu said smiling. Your smile grew wider. "You clean!?" "And that's not all!" Edo-Natsu said. He then grabbed your arm and led you into the kitchen.

You gasped seeing the table layed out fancy and on top were stacks off pancakes with syrup. Next to it was a rose. "I made breakfast!" Edo-Natsu said happily. You smile eagerly. "You cook too!?" Edo-Natsu then got a chair and say you in it. Edo-Natsu sits next you and grabs a fork. "Wow...You are gonna make an amazing husband Natsu!" You say happily. Edo-Natsu gave you ^^ smile. The second he opened them they widen seeing your plate empty. "Wow! You must be really hungry huh?" You just stare at Edo-Natsu's pancakes which sat across from him. You felt this weird craving in your body when your eyes made contact with the food.

You watch in awe as Edo-Natsu slowly poured syrup all over the pancake stack seeing the liquid drip from the edges and into the plate. To your hatred you watch Edo-Natsu slowly munch on the pancakes with his fork. Your stomach growled as you growled angrily. You then bang on the table angrily making everything jump. Including Edo-Natsu who looked frightened. "More..." You muttered. "Kardashia?" Edo-Natsu asked scared. "I-Want-MOREEEEEE!" You roared.

You instantly leap onto the table making Edo-Natsu jump back and fall onto the floor. You crawl across the table towards the pancakes and lick your lips along with your sharp teeth and soon dug your wolf claws into the pancakes. You instantly go into your Wolf Form. "AHHH!" Edo-Natsu screamed as he hid behind the couch. One by one you devoured Edo-Natsu's pancakes which tasted pretty dry so you then proceeded to pour the syrup in your mouth with the pancakes inside and swallow. "BURRRRRRPPP!"

You giggle cutely as you go back into your human form. "'Scuse me! Hee hee!" You then heard frighten whimper. You turn seeing Edo-Natsu peering a bit from the couch so you could only see his black eyes which looked scared. You lay up from the table and picked up your empty syrupy plate. You tilted your head cutely. "May I have some more love?" You asked innocently.

...

You watched later how Edo-Natsu locked the door with the key that you gave him. He turned the lock which made click noise. He turned to you smiling. "Done!" You gave him a ^^ smile. "That's great love..." You then heard you stomach growl and you see it slightly bulge out a bit. You gasped and quickly zipped up your hoodie to cover your midriff. Edo-Natsu then walks over to you. "Let's go to the guild" He says sweetly as he brings his hand out towards you. You smile at him and nod. "Ok!" You then take his hand feeling the soft warmness in his palm and walked to the guild. You couldn't help but to feel uneasy a bit.

...

The two of you met up with your guildmates who each patted Edo-Natsu's back for 'scoring' you. "Kardashia!" A voice said. You turned seeing your favorite redhead and best friend Edo-Ruby run towards you to give you a hug. "Ruby! Yayyy!" You cooed as you hug her back. She pulls away. "I'm so happy that you two are married! Congrats!" Edo-Ruby said. "Heh heh...thanks!" Edo-Natsu said. Suddenly swarm of paparazzi surrounded you both. Edo-Gajeel walked up to you. "Celebrity Princess Kardashia...how does it feel to be happily married to Fireball?" "It's wonderful! I couldn't be any happier!" You said. Paparazzi then takes multiple pictures of Edo-Natsu who freaks out. "PLEASE NO MORE PICTURES!" "Uh oh...please don't cry on camera..." You whispered.

You then step in front of Edo-Natsu protectively in front of the photographers. "Please! He's just normal guy! Give him space!" "Why is your hoodie zipped Kardashia?" A paparazzo asked. "Yeah c'mon baby let's see some skin..." Another said. "Show your boobs Kardashia!" One said eagerly. You gasped. Edo-Ruby stepped towards them. "Are you asking for a harassment charge? Leave them alone!" "Ooh it's Ruby!" A paparazzo said. More of them then surrounded you all and to your horror Edo-Natsu cried on camera.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" You heard. A paparazzo then cries out in pain. "AHH SHE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A paparazzo cried. The swarm of paparazzi including Edo-Gajeel then cleared the area only to reveal Edo-Lucy who had a look of anger in her eye. "EEK!" Edo-Natsu cried as he hid behind you. "Nice knowing you Kar..." Edo-Ruby said before stepping to the side as Edo-Lucy made her way toward you both. She then gripped both you and Edo-Natsu by the shoulders grinning evilly. "EEP!" You cried.

"So you two are both married HUH!?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Eeekkk! Yes but we kept it a secret from you so you won't kill us! Please don't hurt us!" Edo-Natsu cried. "OH I'M GONNA HURT YOU BOTH REAL GOOD!" Edo-Lucy said devilishly as she pushed you both to the ground. "HOLD ME!" Edo-Natsu cried hugging you. You freak out and hug him back. "I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT SO HARD...If you both get a divorce..." Edo-Lucy said. You and Edo-Natsu look at her surprised. "Wait...Your not mad that we're married? I thought you'd go apeshit!" You said. "Listen...I care alot for the two of you...that why I beat you guys up. And after all that's happened all that I care about is you both being happy..." Edo-Lucy said. "Really?" Edo-Natsu asked.

Edo-Lucy then grabbed you by your hoodie. "Hey take it easy! I'm holding something in here!" You cried. "You listen here Princess Dog Breath! If you break Natsu's heart and I catch your slutty ass running after another guy I'm gonna kick your ass!" Edo-Lucy threatened. You widened your eyes. "Noted..." Edo-Lucy drops you and glares at Edo-Natsu. "AND YOU!" She grabs him by the collar. "IF YOUR BREAK THE HEART OF EDOLAS' SWEETHEART I'LL TURN YOUR SWEETHEART INSIDE OUT! GOT IT!?" Edo-Lucy asked. "YES PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Edo-Natsu cried. Edo-Lucy dropped him. "GOOD! You two better start together!" Edo-Lucy then walked away.

You and Edo-Natsu blinked in surprise at what just happened. "We didn't have to keep our love a secret after all..." Edo-Natsu said. You cup his cheek and turn him to face you. "Kardashia-?" You cut him off by bringing him into a sweet passionate kiss. Edo-Natsu's tongue jumped for joy in your mouth while your tongue danced in his. You both stood up continuing to kiss. You both then heard whistles and cat calls from guildmates and immediately blush pulling away. You both then hold hands. "Aww look at them Love Gun! They're just like us!" Edo-Bisca said. "You got that right Little Pistol!" Edo-Alzack said.

Edo-Natsu then pecks your cheek. You whimper sadly. "What's wrong?" Edo-Natsu asked. "I was just thinking...since there is no magic in Edolas...there's no point in me singing to the fans anymore because now I can't use magic from my mic to soothe the hearts of people and things...and make them feel alive..."You said sadly. "Aww..." Edo-Natsu then pulls you into a hug for that moment. "Wait a sec..." He said pulling away from you. You look at him confused. "Huh?" "You don't need magic to do that!" Edo-Natsu said. "I don't?" You asked confused. Edo-Natsu brings your hands in his a bit nervously. "You don't need magic for any of that! Your beautiful voice alone can soothe the hearts of anyone! And make anything feel alive on its own! That's who you are as a...Celebrity Princess...right?" Edo-Natsu asked blushing.

You looked at him surprised and then nodded. "I...I think your right...thanks Natsu..." You then kiss Edo-Natsu's cheek. He chuckled cutely and scratched your left ear. You both then hold hands starting into each other's eyes lovingly. "WOAH WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" You heard. You all turned seeing Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy fighting. "What do I look like I'm kidding?!" Edo-Levy asked rudely. "I know I asked you to come up with a creative way to move the guild from place to place...BUT WHAT THE HECK IS SUPPOSED TO BE!?" Edo-Lucy yelled. You all saw your guild connected to towing ropes.

"Please don't mad Lucy! I like Levy's idea!" You said happily. "Thanks kid..." Edo-Levy said scratching your left ear. "We have to pull that thing?" A guild member asked. "Like it not your gonna have to! We don't have anymore magic power remember?" Edo-Levy asked. You felt Edo-Natsu's hand slip from yours. You turned seeing him walk away from you tip toeing. "Where are you going love?"You asked sadly. Edo-Natsu turned to you putting finger to his lips and sushed you. "Sweetheart?" You asked. Edo-Natsu continued to walk away.

Edo-Lucy then grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "Thought you could sneak away DID YOU?!" Edo-Natsu freaked out. "No...I uh...Hey wait I got an idea...we can tow it with my Magic Mobile!" He said happily. He then took your hand. "C'mon Kardashia!" You smile. "Ok!" You both then enter Edo-Natsu's car. A grin spreads on his face when he grips the wheel. "My machine's got some serious power...I'm a freaking genius!" Edo-Natsu encircled your waist with one arm pulling you closer to his body. He grins seductively at you. "You better hold tight...Wifey!" He said huskily. You giggle at his hotness. "Ooh! Ok!" You wrap your arms around Edo-Natsu's neck and kiss it a bit. "OH YEAH!" Edo-Natsu cheered. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIYAHHHH!"

The car didn't move one bit. Only the car horn was on as Edo-Natsu pressed it. "Uh oh..." You let go of Edo-Natsu seeing the controls in the machine were empty. You groaned. "Just great...I married an dipstick!" Edo-Natsu snickered and snaked his hand down your back. "Hey now don't be like that...Sexyyy" His hand then clasped your butt which caused you to jump into his lap. Edo-Natsu grinned as you glare at him. "Rag off of me! You ruined everything! Now we can't have anymore Root Drives!"You cried. Edo-Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Your not gonna cry now are you?" You growl angrily an open the door.

"LUCCY! NATSU HURT MY FEELINGS!" You cry. "WHAT!?" Edo-Lucy yelled angrily. She ran up to the car and pulled out Edo-Natsu to punish him painfully. "I'M SORRRRY!" "I had a feeling you were gonna screw up!" Edo-Lucy said. "That's mean!" Edo-Natsu cried. You got out of the car and ^^ smile. "Oh Lucy you work so well at punishing people and paparazzi! I think I'm gonna hire you as my personal bodyguard!" "WHAT!?" Edo-Natsu cried. Edo-Lucy smirked evilly at you as she continued hurt Edo-Natsu. "Happy to help!"

Edo-Lucy then gathered everyone around while you and Edo-Ruby helped treat Edo-Natsu's wounds. "Listen up! The guild isn't gonna drag itself to Royal City. Everyone to your positions!" Edo-Lucy ordered. The guild members cheered and all the males began tugging the guild.

Edo-Natsu stopped tugging and looked at the rest of you females who stood there watching them. "'Scuse me why aren't you ladies helping?" "How rude! You should no better than to ask delicate maidens like us to haul that thing!" Edo-Lucy said. "WHAT?! DELICATE MAIDENS?! YOU" The guys cried. Edo-Natsu sighed.

"Kardashia...Sweetheart...won't you please-" "-Oh no you won't! Kardashia isn't doing any hauling either!" Edo-Ruby said. "But why?!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Your wifes pregnant you idiot!" Edo-Lucy yelled. "WHAT?! PREGNANT!? I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!" Edo-Natsu cried. You nodded and unzipped your hoodie showing your baby bump. Edo-Ruby, Edo-Wendy, Edo-Cana, Edo-Bisca and a few others cooed and awed at the sight of your unborn baby. You rubbed your belly and smiled. "It might be a girl" "BUT I THOUGHT YOU USED PROTECTION!" Edo-Natsu cried. "I lied!" You said winking. "WHAT!?" Edo-Natsu cried.

You and the rest of the girls went inside the guild and had tea. You had your tea with the side of dead rabbits. "Ahh...man this is the life ani't it?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Yeah!" You nodded. "This tea is delicious!" Edo-Cana said. "Bout time we got to relax!" Edo-Levy said. "ARE YOU HAVING A TEA PARTY IN THERE? GET OUT HERE AND HELP US!" The boys yelled. "Ooh I know! Let's have karaoke! Let's have Kardashia sing!" Edo-Mirajane said. The girls smiled and kept requesting you to sing them a song. You giggled. "Ok!" You then pull out your gold mic and head to the stage and began singing...

...

You finally made it to your last part of your lyrics...**_"Arigatoooooooooooooooo!" _**The song soon stopped as you got in your final pose. The girls clapped and cheered for you. You giggle. "Thank you!" "Encore encore!" Edo-Ruby cheered. You smile. "Ok!" "YOUR HAVING KAROKE?! NO FAIR!" The boys yelled.

...

After awhile of more singing the boys were soon finished as they were passed out. You each were now outside in front of the Royal City. "Good job guys! We made it to our destination!" Edo-Lucy said happily. "Yeah no thanks to you..." The Edo boys muttered. A few city people took notice of the guild that was dragged here. "People of the Royal City!" Edo-Mirajane said. "We're members of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Edo-Wendy, Juvia, and Levy said. "We can solve any problems that you may have!" Edo-Cana said. "And soothe your hearts too!" Edo-Ruby added. "We're having a special for our grand opening so act now!" Edo Bisca said. "Stop on by!" Edo-Lucy said. "Anyone who does well earn a free ticket to my next concert tour which will start real soon!" You said getting into a cool pose with your mic.

"We love you Kardashia!" "We love you Fairy Tail!" The city people then cheered and asked a request for you each to help them fix up the city. "We'd love too!" You each cooed. Edo-Lucy turned back to the guys who sweatdropped. "Now...lets go!" Edo-Lucy ordered. "Who could you be so cruel..." The Edo guys groaned. You clutch your stomach and began screaming. "WHOA! Whats wrong with you?" Edo-Lucy cried. "Are you alright?" Edo-Cana asked. You drop to the ground and squirmed as you whimpered like a dog. "Whats wrong Kardashia?" Edo-Ruby asked. You automatically puked out blue barf which landed all over Edo-Gray's clothes. "NO! MY CLOTHES!" "MAYBE YOU OUTTA TAKE THEM OFF THIS TIME!" Edo-Juvia yelled.

You continued to scream in agony. "I think Kardashia may be having her baby..." Edo-Mirajane said. "A baby?! NOW?!" Edo-Natsu cried. "Out of my way! I'm a pro at this!" Edo-Levy said as she ran towards you and then picked you up bridal style. She then turned to the Fairy Tail Guild members. "You! Get so towels. You! get some gloves! You! Get a bed! And you! Get some blankets! We're gonna deliver this baby together!" Edo-Levy said. She then carried you inside the guild and everything was set for you for the delivery...

...

You layed in the bed as you held your new born baby in your arms trying to soothe it as it cried. "So cute!" Edo-Mirajane said. "You three will make a beautiful family..." Edo-Cana said. Edo-Lucy then walked in. "Go see your baby!" "Um...ok..." A nervous voice said. You smiled seeing Edo-Natsu with a shy look on his face as he slowly walked towards you. "Oh Natsu...come see her...isnt she beauty?" You asked. You showed Edo-Natsu the baby girl. She had your dark skin and Edo-Natsu's spikey pink hair with pink wolf ears. "Oh wow...she's so cute..." Edo-Natsu said. "You wanna hold her?" You asked. Edo-Natsu nodded and you slowly handed him the baby who continued to cry soft coos.

Edo-Natsu soothed the baby by rocking her and soon she stopped crying. "Hey looked she stopped!" Edo-Natsu said ^^ smiling. "Your a natural Natsu...thank you..." You said. Edo-Natsu then handed you back the baby. "What will you name her?" Edo-Ruby asked. You looked at her and then at your baby and smiled. "How about...Tsuna?" You asked. "But...I thought you wanted our babies name to start with 'K'" Edo-Natsu said. You shook your head. "Forget about that...I don't need a 'perfect family' to be happy after all!" You said. EdoNatsu smiled and kissed your forehead.

Everyone in the guild smiled at you three together. You then hand Tsuna to Edo-Lucy who looks at you confused. "Won't you babysit her for awhile?" You asked. "...Huh?!" Edo-Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone gasped seeing you get up from your bed. "You just had a baby for pete sake! Lye down!" Edo-Levy cried. "I'm fine..." You said walking away.

"What the hell ever! Where are you going?!" Edo-Ruby asked. "I just have to go...work on something..." You said walking out the guild. You were soon outside and walked out the guild spotting Edo-Natsu's car parked neatly behind it. You dig in your hoodie pocket and pull out your gold mic and walk towards the vehicle.

You open your eyes and bring your mic down and to your surprise you saw Edo-Natsu's vehicle running again. "You got it working again!" A voice said. You turn seeing Edo-Natsu who stood next to you as he stared at the car in awe. "Well...I guess you we're right...my singing voice alone was able to soothe and bring anything back to life without the use of magic...including cars..." You chuckled. "Wow...Thats so...amazing..." Edo-Natsu said. You smiled at him. "It's all thanks to you Natsu...I love you!" You said. You then cup his cheek and give him a quick kiss.

Instantly as you pulled away you watched how Edo-Natsu eagerly ran straight inside his car. You watched him start the engine. He smirked at you. "Are you really gonna stand there all day?" He asked. You looked at him confused. "Huh?" "Get in Wifey..." He said huskily as he winked. You blush and giggle and ran straight into his car and closed the door. "Thata girl...now lets drive!" Edo-Natsu said grinning. "NO!" You said quickly. A look of shock spreads on his face. "No?!" "...I wanna drive as well!" You said. A look of amusement spreads on Edo-Natsu's face. "YOU wanna drive?" "I told you already didnt I?" You asked taking your hood down. "I wanted to be a Sexy Driver too!" You said as you pull out your silver/purple goggles and place them on your head. "So...will you let me kyu?" You asked winking.

Edo-Natsu chuckled. "Alright Wifey...you earned it..." You smile an use your strength to grab an hold of Edo-Natsu and pull him to your seat. He looked a bit startled. You giggle and climb into the drivers seat and instantly grabbed the wheel. Edo-Natsu grinned at you the whole time. "You know how to start it?" "Yeah! I got it! Watch this..." You said. You then tighten the grip on your wheel. "GOOOOOOOOO FIYAHHHHH!" You shout.

...

It sounded weird to you at first because you were used to Edo-Natsu saying that. The wheels spewed fire and you were instantly speeding through the city...a little TOO fast than normal. "WHOA! Um...how do you control this thing?" You asked panicking as you swerve through the streets. Edo-Natsu widen his eyes. "You can't drive this thing?" You sweatdrop. "Um..."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

You opened your eyes slowly seeing that you were now on top of Edo-Natsu. You looked around seeing the car windows had crashed and the wooden parts of the vehicle had split. The steering wheel was also bent. You saw the airbags slowly deflate. "Ooh..." You then glance down at Edo-Natsu who just blinked his eyes in surprise. "Uh...hey...I think we got ourselves in a bingle..." You said nervously. Edo-Natsu gave you a dirty look. "KARDASHIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You cringe. "Um...I can always get Levy to fix it you know...it might take months...or...years..." Edo-Natsu growled in anger for a moment and then sighed. "...Get over here..." You look at him confused. "What?" Edo-Natsu lifted up as he placed a hand on your breast and flipped you over as he pinned you against the ground. You stare at him surprised. "Ooh..." Edo-Natsu slowly unzipped your bra top and grinned. "Ready for a big thrill session...Princess?" You smiled at tears well up in your eyes and nodded. Edo-Natsu then slipped off your fishnet, garters and your shorts and then took off his own. You thought how crazy Edo-Natsu was even thinking about having a Root Drive even after you just had your baby but you didn't care since it wouldn't affect a descendant of a Supernatural Wolf and a Fairy. I guess this proved that he really did care about you than some vehicle.

You brought Edo-Natsu into a deep kiss and shoved your tongue inside of him. You squealed in delight when he squeezed your breast as you kissed him. You both pull away breathing heavily and watched how Edo-Natsu slipped off his boxers and thats when you saw his little 'Fireball'. You admired how big it was and stroked it. Edo-Natsu moaned at that a bit and quickly took your hand off. Edo-Natsu grinned. "Who's your DADDY?!" He asks huskily and entered you. A wild smile spreads on your face as tears leak out. "NATSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You howled.

Kitsuna's POV:

You each finally made it to the guild along with Lisanna. Everyone stared in shock seeing that she was alive all along. Everyone tearfully cheered but Elfman pushed them away. "So this is what it's like to be in a guild..." Lily said. Fuse smirked and put an arm around him. "You and me Lily! We're gonna start a harem together!" Lily turned to him raising an eyebrow. "A harem?!" "You know! We're gonna get girls together!" Fuse laughed. "Girls?" Lily asked. You turned to him. "Fuse is a pervert...he collects P-Magz and watches a ton of it on his favorite website, he checks out girls even though he has a girlfriend, he'll watch Lucy shower and he collects panties!" You explained. Lily sweatdropped. "I see..." You smirked at him. "I think I like you..." Lily raised an eyebrow at that. You snickered and turned seeing Lisanna chatting with the Master about her return. You frown. _'This is really happening huh? Why...just why?' You thought._

...

The whole guild decided to throw a party for Lisanna. Everybody either chatted, drank, fought, or just ate. Lucy and the others told everyone else about their Edolas counterparts. You saw Fuse along with Carla, Happy and Lily agreeing to be friends which you thought was nice._'The 4 musketeers huh? Looks like Carla's got her own harem now...' You thought._ You sat at the bar alone sipping some Buneary Blood refusing to talk to anyone that walked up to you. Lucy and Natsu kept asking you what's wrong but you'd brush em off.

That was when you felt a hand touch your shoulder. You turned seeing it was Lisanna giving you a kind smile. "Hi Tsuna!" She chimed. You sighed and glanced down at your cup. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" You whispered. "C'mon! Almost everyone calls you Tsuna! So why can't I huh?" Lisanna giggled. Her annoying giggle caused your ears to twitch. You took a sip of your Buneary Blood. _'Just stay quiet and she'll go away...' You thought to yourself. _"Mind if I sit here?" Lisanna asked. Before you could answer Lisanna took a seat next to you and smiled. You grew nervous and annoyed at her smiley stare and continued to sip your drink.

Lisanna then eyed your hair strands. "Your hairs grown pretty long!" She said. "It's always been like that..." You say coldly. "A lot prettier too!" She said. "Don't flatter me..." You muttered. She then pulled out her iphone 5s which you guessed that Mirajane bought for her. "I followed you on Instagram!" She said. You narrowed your eyes. _'GREAT she has Instagram!' You thought. _"You did?" You asked bluntly. "Yeah! My names 'NaLi'" She said. You glare at her. "What does THAT mean?!" "Why didn't you follow me yet?" Lisanna asked. _'You didn't answer my question bitch!' You thought. 'Oh that reminds me!' _

You then pull out your iphone and look at Instagram and go to Kardashia's new profile you told her to make and you saw a selfie of her, Edo-Natsu and her new baby.

_Kardashi-Keri: Our new baby 'Tsuna!' ^^_

You smile in awe seeing they named a baby after you. You typed.

_TsunaBeauti: Thx 4 naming ur baby after me! ^^_

You raise an eyebrow. _'TsunaBeauti? When did I change my name?' You thought. _You then had an image of a blonde haired guy with spikey hair and blue eyes along with a black haired red eyed guy. _'Who were those guys?' You thought. _You snap out of your thoughts and twitch only to see that Lisanna was playing with your hair strands. "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight? I can braid your hair just like how I used to! We'll be like sisters!" She chimed.

You slam your barrel cup hard onto the counter and gave her a sharp death glare. "You are NO sister of mine!" "Tsuna?" Lisanna asked. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" You scream making everyone in the guild turn to you. You step off your chair and glare at Lisanna. "Don't you get it? I don't LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" You yelled. You saw small tears form in Lisanna's eyes. "You don't?" "NO! I DON'T! I WANT YOU BACK IN EDOLAS! I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU AWAY FROM ME CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU...INFACT I HATE YOU SINCE THE DAY WE FIRST MET!"

"TSUNA! HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu shouted. He stomped over to you and grabbed you by the arm and burned your arm a bit with his flames. "OW! LET GO OF ME!" You shout. "NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO LISANNA!" Natsu shouted. You glare at him. "Don't you get it?! I want her DEAD!" You shouted. "TSUNA!" You heard. You turned seeing Mirajane with Elfman next to her both giving you furious glares which nearly caught you off guard. "HOW COULD YOU? INSTEAD OF BEING HAPPY FOR US FOR GETTING OUR SISTER BACK YOU ACT SO CRUEL AND RUDE! THAT'S VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND EVIL OF YOU!" Mirajane shouted. She began to sob. "Mira..." You say sadly. "INSTEAD OF SHOWING KINDNESS AND ACTING LIKE AN OLDER SISTER WHEN I'M NOT AROUND YOU ACT SO...COLDHEARTED!" Mirajane yelled.

You sigh. "Mirajane I wanted to tell you this for a long time but...I NEVER thought of Lisanna as MY sister! I've hated her from the very beginning..." _'For taking what was mine...' You thought as you turn to Natsu who continued to give you a dirty glare. _You turn back to Mirajane. "I KNOW! YOU WANTED HER DEAD REMEMBER?! THAT WAS YOUR WISH!" Mirajane cried. "You wished for me to die?" Lisanna asked sadly. Elfman put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as he to glared at you. "Kitsuna...you are nothing but a...Backstabbing BITCH!" Mirajane screamed.

Everyone in the guild gasped at Mirajane's language. Mirajane NEVER cursed which was why your eyes were currently wide in astonishment. "Mira..." You say sadly. "Stay away from our family..." Elfman said coldly as he hugged Mirajane and Lisanna close to him. You scoffed in disbelief feeling water fill up in your eyes. You bit your lip to prevent tears. "Ok..." You sigh. You turn and began to walk away. "PAY for you DRINK!" Mira said angrily. You stop and dig in your bikini top and pull out a wad of Jewel and drop it to the floor. "There!" You say coldly before walking away again.

"TSUNA!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed your arm. You turn to him. "WHAT?!" Natsu growled. "APOLOGIZE TO LISANNA! SHE'S OUR WIFE!" _SLAP! _Natsu gasped and placed a hand on your cheek where you slapped him. "Tsuna..." He said. "WE'RE-NOT-KIDS!" You scream. "DO YOURSELF AND EVERYONE A FAVOR AND GROW UP!" You say shakily as tears formed in your eyes. "Tsuna...wait..." Natsu said. You then run out of the guild as tears fell out of your eyes.

As you ran on the streets you saw notifications from your Instagram app telling you that Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Cana, Evergreen, Levy, Bisca, Alzack and soon all of Fairy Tail had unfollowed you. All but Lucy. You sobbed as a tear dropped onto your iphone screen. "Everyone hates me now..." You whispered. You then have a brief flashback of being humiliated at school back in the kingdom and then crying in the bathroom with your lunch tray eating at the toilet as you sob. "...Just like the kingdom..." You sniffle before running into your apartment.

...

You sat on your bed in your light pink lingerie and sobbed. After 10 minutes Fuse walked in and sat on a pillow with a sorry look on his face. "You okay?" "No I'm NOT okay! Everyone hates me!" You cried. "Well...you shouldn't have been mean to Lisanna and said those mean things...I know that you don't want her back in everything but you gotta learn to accept change!" Fuse said. You say nothing and continued to sob. "Hey...I'm still your friend!" He said. You smile at him with tears still in your eyes. "And you always will be no matter what..." You sniffle.

Fuse chuckled. "Thata girl! Smile! Your birthday's coming up right?" Fuse asked nudging you. You roll your eyes. "Yeah I'll be even older and wrinklier!" The two of you chuckle at that. "Don't be like that...your beautiful!" Fuse said. You nodded. "Thanks..." "Now what do you say we go to the Music Room? Work on our dream?" Fuse asked. You smile. "Ok..." You both then got up from the bed and walk into the Music Room to begin recording some music. _'I almost have enough music...enough money...enough of everything...now I just gotta put my socialite skills to the test and everything will work out in the end...' You thought._

...

Normal POV:

A green haired man with fox ears in a tight purple playboys suit with a cane locks the door of the Magical House Brothel that night and walks through the streets. He snickers to himself. "The time is almost here...your birthday Princess Kitsaleeja..." The man said. "In THIS world you will be turning 8,920! BUT in the Feniechalius Kingdom you will be technically turning 10,000 if I have it right chronically!" The man said. The man looks at his cane that had a light see through orb jewel on top and looked into it seeing an image of Kitsuna sleeping in bed with Fuse leaving both of her bare feet out. One was her left foot and the other was the imperfect foot which was her main condition. "The time has finally come..." The man snickered.

**And this my friends is the start of the Fenie Arc created and written by me! Don't worry I will do S-Class Island Arc and so on...that is if I can plan this Fenie Arc correctly and make sure it all make sense! To be honest I never created a story before without the guide of the show stories plot which is my weakness if I make things from scratch...I'm not the perfect Fanfiction Writer as some of you can tell since this story has gotten some hate overtime...anyways this arc may take awhile to make...it could take days, weeks, months...who knows! But I want you guys to know...if I can't complete the Fenie Arc then I cannot call myself a writer! I'll do my best to please you guys! But I would love some help from you all as well! Thank you and R&amp;R**


	61. Ambitions and Dreams!

**Time to put my writing skills to the test! It's time I begin...MY Filler Arc! **

**Anyways you guys should play the song as you read the opening! It would really help understand!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 8.1: Song: 'Tripod Baby' By: M-Flo!**

_The scene opens up showing a large sunrise as our 6 heroes along with Fuse, Carla and Happy stand at a cliff holding hands watching the sunrise. They then turn around as the background changes showing them looking into the Fairy Tail Guild. One by one they each happily run towards the guild. Natsu pats Kitsuna's shoulder as he runs to the guild. Kitsuna follows before stopping to look at the now night and twinkling sky referring to her dreams as she puts a hand on her chest._

**_"_****_Let me hit you with the ryuusei sound...This is how it goes down! We back again in the LAB now... To turn it out!"_**

_There's a long pan up showing the twinkling sky._

**_"_****_We gonna get you out your seats now, Y'all know what's it all 'bout..."_**

_The title _**_'Fairy Tail'_**_ then twinkles and shows in the night sky._

**_"_****_OoooH (It's Princess Kitsuna, Baby!) 3... 2... 1..."_**

_The scene switches showing Kitsuna in her Shrine Room where a picture of her mother rests praying happily as a tear falls from her eye._**_  
"Waratte ireru yo, baby, cuz it's like, docchi wo tottemo"_**

_Kitsuna shoots her eyes open and teleports to her Music Room as she records her music with Fuse while she dances._

**_"_****_Whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku love is there! And, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte"_**

_Kitsuna prays once more as she sings thinking about the safety of her kingdom as well as her friends in Fairy Tail before she teleports to another location._

**_"_****_I believe that subete's guuzen ja nai...But you don't know my name!_**

_The scene then switches showing Kitsuna on stage at her own concert wearing a new outfit holding a mic as she sings and dances for the crowd which includes everyone from Fairy Tail. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy are shown dancing in the crowd while Natsu stands there staring at Kitsuna with a proud smile on his face._**_  
"Mune no oku no who knows what...Itazura ni sasayaku koko kara saki e wa don't you cross the line!"_**

_Fuse is shown in security clothing wearing sunglasses as he watches Kitsuna sing backstage. Fuse then listens in on his earpiece listening to a distress signal. He then looks into the sky seeing a giant floating lamp that leads to the kingdom of Feniechalius. The scene then switches back to Kitsuna singing and strutting on stage as she walks up to Natsu in the crowd kneeling down stretching her hand out to him. Natsu grins and reaches his hand out about to take hers._

**_"Hitori de ikireru no tte, demo koi mo sugoku shitakute! Life is like, kotae no nai, rainbow in the sky..."_**

_Kalro is shown smirking before the scene switches showing the lamp in the sky shoot out a large laser destroying Kitsuna's concert making everyone run and scream. As the smoke continues to fill Kitsuna's hair changes from purple to teal as her outfit automatically changes into her princess outfit. She gasps seeing this and then looks seeing Natsu searching through the smoke calling out to her. Kitsuna shakes her head and backs away before an arm grabs her. Kitsuna gasps seeing this and the scene darkens before showing Kitsuna in the kingdom in chains as Kalro sneers whists stroking her chin._**_  
"I'm wishing you were by my side tonight, dare no soba ni iru no? I'm falling so deep na kurai...bureru shikai, kamawanai! (I've) been there before..."_**

_The scene switches showing Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Fuse, Carla and Happy arriving in the Feniechalius kingdom with determined looks on their faces to save Kitsuna. Everyone but Fuse and Happy are wearing cosplay fox ears while they're real ears are covered. They each rush up to the castle meeting with Kitsuna's sisters. Natsu and Gray nod at each other before launching an fire-icy combo move attacking Kitsuna's sisters. Erza moves in requipping while Lucy summons Shadow who is shown ready to induce a Chaos Spear. Shadow and Erza then attack Kitsuna's sisters along with Wendy who unleashes her Sky Dragon's Roar._

**_"_****_Waratte ireru yo, baby, cuz it's like, docchi wo tottemo! Whatever I choose to do, sou kekkyoku love is there!"_**

_The scene switches showing Kitsuna being tortured by Kalro. Kalro slowly drags a knife down her cheek, to her neck, to her waist, to her legs not cutting her before stopping at her imperfect foot..._**_  
"And, it's all I got na yume datte, toki ni yuraidari shita tte I believe that subete's guuzen ja nai! But you don't know my name"_**

_The scene then shows Kitsuna emerging into a large Genie Beast destroying everything in her path as Kalro who is on top controlling her laughs crazily in amusement. Natsu and the others are shown with determined looks on their faces ready to take down Kalro to stop Kitsuna from destroying. The scene the switches showing the two Gods touching Kitsuna's head from her subconsciousness granting her power as she closes her eyes and floats up unleashing power. The last scene then shows our 6 heroes along with the Exceeds together as they pose in front of the kingdom..._**__**

**_"Get BEEZY whoa EASY don't know if y'all is READY! Get BEEZY whoa EASY don't know if y'all is READY! Verb-eezy check the mic Lis-eezy check the mic  
Verb-eezy check the mic Lis-eezy..."_**

**OKAY! That was hard...to make up a sequence anyway...but I'm off to a good start! Right? Right? Anyways if you want to see a video of Shadow the Hedgehog dancing to this song then look up 'Tripod Baby' on Youtube! Anyways enjoy!**

_DREAM:_

_Back in your kingdom you went back into your room after a harsh day at school and plopped into your bed hugging your knees to yourself. You saw the empty beds around and frowned knowing that all your sisters were out with they're friends. Something you didn't seem to have... "I'm fine...I am fine...I just am..." You sigh. "Not...LIKED!" You shriek as tears spill from your eyes. _**(Me: Note that I can be like this at times when school is over depending on my day;(...anyone else can relate?)**

_You sobbed. "Why am I NOT LIKED?!" "I dressed well today and looked nice...and they STILL make fun of me!" You then remembered what one of the popular girls at school said about your look. _**_"That lipstick makes your lips looked busted up! Who are you trying to look cute for? Just cause your a Princess doesn't mean your hot stuff!"_**

_You glanced down at the soup one of the girls spilled onto your cropped halter and sniffled. "This was my favorite top too..." Your room door then opened. You saw it was your fiance Kalro staring at you. All you did was slowly shake your head. To your horror Kalro locked the door and slowly walked towards you taking off his vest. "No...NO Kalro please! Not today again! Not this time! Please!" You cry as you back away on your bed. Kalro neared closer and closer to you as you pulled the covers over your body. "Please! Please! PLEASE-" _

_Kalro had pulled the covers off of the bed and landed a harsh slap onto your cheek. "OW!" You whined. Kalro then pulled out a whip. You widen your eyes in horror. "NO KALRO DON'T! PLEA-" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! You screamed and cried seeing your back leaking of blood. "STUPID WOMAN! YOU DON'T HAVE SAY!" Kalro shouted. SMACK! You screamed and whined at that. Kalro forcefully grabbed you by both your wrists with one hand and lifted you up looking directly into your eyes._

_"__STOP YOUR CRYING! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP YOUR CRYING!" SLAM! You screamed and clutched your head feeling a small bit of blood leak at the side of your forehead when Kalro slammed you against the wall. "I thought you loved me..." You whimpered. You gasped seeing Kalro held the whip again and pointed it at you. "On the bed! And spread your legs!" He ordered. You scurried onto the bed and spread your legs as you were ordered._

_Kalro snickered and got onto your bed slipping off his parachute pants in the process. No underwear underneath. You bit your lip nervously as Kalro began to climb on top of you. "Kalro I don't want to do this..." You whimpered. Kalro landed a harsh slap to your cheek and as a result you cried silently. Kalro lifted your chin up to face him and you saw the lustful look in his eyes. "Mmm...good girl...your right where I want you..." He purred. _

_He then brushed your teal hair strands away from your shouldered and kissed your neck which traveled to your cheek. You felt his hand slip up your skirt as he stroked your crotch playfully. "I don't...want this..." You whispered. You turned to him bringing your lips inches from his. "That isn't my problem..." He said. "When a man puts a hand on a woman's breast..." He put his hand on your breast when he said this and caressed it. "...The woman does what his master wants...and gives him her body..." With that Kalro slips his cold tongue into your mouth untying your halter in the process. A tear slipped out of your eye feeling Kalro massage your breasts. You were trapped..._

_END OF DREAM:_

You slowly shoot your eyes open feeling sweat run down your face after having the horrible dream. You sigh. _'Those days are over now...' Youthought._ You slowly stretch as you yawn and then rubbed your eyes a bit as you lick your dry lips. You then saw light tanned foot in black sandals followed by black pants and two blue skirts in different shades. You widen your eyes seeing Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza along with Happy surrounding you with strong glares trained on you. You scream in terror as you jump up onto your large bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE Y'ALL DOING HERE?!" You scream. "SILENCE!" Erza shouted.

With that Natsu and Gray grab you by either sides of your arms and yank you out of bed and carry you to Lucy's room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME!" You yell as you do your best to break free. "SIT DOWN!" Natsu said sternly as he and Gray slam you into Lucy's writing chair. "Now Gray!" Erza said. Gray nodded. "Ice Make Prison!" With that an icy prison then traps you along with Lucy's writing desk and chair. "HAVE YOU ALL GONE FUCKING INSANE?! WHAT ARE Y'ALL TRYING TO DO?!" You yell as you grab the bars. "This is for your own good Kitsuna..." Lucy said. "FUCK YOU WHITE GIRL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" You scream. Erza glared at you. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" You glared back at that. "Your...CRAZY!" You said. "And you are going to write a strong 9 paragraph apology essay to Lisanna right in front of her AND her siblings!" She said. You stared at Erza and the others in disbelief as your eyes watered up. "That's all you wanted...?"

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Ambitions and Dreams!**

After 6 stressing hours of nearly breaking your wrists you and the others stand at doorstep of the Strauss residence where Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman were at the door listening to your apology essay. You finally reached the 9th paragraph. "And for that Lisanna Strauss I am sorry for all those means things I said to you...I hope we can still be friends again..." You say bluntly. This brought warm smiles to everyone's faces when you finished. Lisanna blushed. "Oh Tsuna of course we can be friends! Thanks so much!" She chimed. You growl a bit. "Don't call me-" Lisanna then immediately brought you to a tight warm hug. You froze.

"Aww! That's so sweet! Thanks so much Tsuna!" Mirajane said sweetly making a ^^ smile. "Your a real man!" Elfman said. You sighed an nodded as Lisanna pulled away. You felt Natsu and Gray pat your backs in approval as they walked away followed by smiles from Erza and Lucy before they said goodbye to you and left. "So Tsuna! You want me to braid your hair?" Lisanna asked. You narrow your eyes at her. "No..." Soon after you got all your followers back from Fairy Tail.

_ONE WEEK LATER:_

You and Fuse kept working and working those days. The two of you recorded songs together to eventually burn them on CDs and you were off making money although you were forced to go on solo missions since the others were now where to be found. But it was okay since you made enough money for yourself. You decided to avoid the Magical House and have a friend fill your shift since going on jobs seemed alot easier and faster to make money.

You and Fuse walk to your safe room and unlock it and enter only to see billions and billions of Jewel Dollars stacked on top of each other neatly. These have been your earnings you both have been saving since the day you both entered Earthland. You and Fuse smile at each other seeing the amount you both made. It was almost time for your dream to come a reality because of all this. "Fuse...look at this..." You say happily. "Yep! It's great right? And the two of us did it...together!" Fuse said. You nodded. "Soon I can afford it all! I can buy my own stage, hire security guards, a tour bus, limos-" "-Don't forget that I'm your manager!" Fuse said.

"Yeah of course! And when all of it happens...I can make my dream come true and be a celebrity...I'll tour around Magnolia and soon tour my way to the Kingdom! The audience will love me and then I'll use my willpower and influence as the oldest of The Royal Sixteen to free my people from control!" You said. "And I'll be right by your side to support you!" Fuse said. "Yeah..." You nodded. The two of you then walk up to a empty spot that was in the middle of all the Jewel Dollar stacks. You dig in your bikini top and pull out 5,000 Jewel Dollars and slowly place it to fill the empty spot. "Just a few more..." Fuse said. You nodded in agreement and the walk out of the safe room with Fuse and lock it.

...

The two of you spend a night sharing a shower together and then drying yourselves. You then slip into your bright yellow merrywidow style lingerie and walk into your room only to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Lily. You widen your eyes seeing everyone stare at you. Gajeel grinned seeing your scantily clad sleepwear. Fuse widen his eyes. "What the...? We having a party?" You glare at everyone. "Where were you all?! I haven't seen you all in DAYS! I had to go on these solo missions BY MY SELF!" "Kitsuna your never going to believe this! We were called to another world!" Lucy said as she scratched your right ear.

You widen your eyes "WHAT?!" "There were these crazy people who were called from other worlds too!" She added. "To be firmly clear we were helping out to young girls by the name of Zeena and Nami as well as these other humans who are in possession of these creatures called digimon! Who are actually the Digi's of our world!" Erza explained. You gasped taking this all in. _'So that's where the digi's came from...that's what Sparrowmon meant when she was talking about a girl named Nene and Agumon with Tai too!' You thought. _Erza then scratched your right ear to greet you.

"TSUNA YOU MISSED IT! There were these magical girls, and dragon ball fighters, and NINJAS! REAL NINJAS! AND ALL THESE OTHER COOL PEOPLE TOO!" Natsu said excitedly as he scratched your right ears. "Some of the Platinum Keyed Celestial Spirits like Shadow were there too!" Lucy said. You widen your eyes feeling a flush of jealous. "What?" "I made friends with demons who were just like me!" Mirajane chimed. "Juvia has a new rival! She calls herself a Water Bender!" Juvia said. "A bunch of kids with death weapons have the same voices as me, Mira, Natsu and Lucy..." Cana said bluntly. "Wait! Hang on a sec!" You cried. "This blue hedgehog is so nice to me! We created a wind combo attack!" Wendy chimed. "And I acquainted well with a Savior Woman with unique rose colored hair! She has the same unique power I do!" Erza said.

The others continued to explain more and more and you grew jealous. "So lemmie get this straight! You all went to another world full of Digimon called by a legendary hero called Digi Momo and you fought alongside people from other worlds?!" You asked shocked. "We're all scheduled to attend a wedding within few years time as well!" Erza said. "I can't wait!" Lucy squealed. You anime teared. "WHERE THE HECK WAS I?!" "You were busy...heck! Lyon was with us too!" Gray said. You widen your eyes. "THE PEACH HAIRED BIMBO CALLED LYON AND NOT ME?! WHO IS THIS KID!? IT'S NOT FAIR!" You cried.

**(Me: In reference to my completed 2013 summer fanfic of my Digimon Fusion Trilogy of Part 3: 'Digimon Hunters: Mistress Huntress Digi Momo!' check out chapters 20, 21, and 22 for details!)**

_3 DAYS LATER:_

Fuse told you to get dressed that morning and told you to sit on your bed and wait as he walked up to the door that lead to the hallway. "I don't get it! What's the meaning of this?" You asked. Fuse flew up to the door nob and grinned at you. "Happy Birthday!" He sang as he slowly opened the door. "Um...it's not my birthda-" You gasped loudly seeing Female Rapper Nicki Minaj in a bright neon crop top, pink leggings and yellow high heels, donning a neon hat and bouncy yellow-green curls and long fingers nails. "You Kitsuna?" She asked as she walked in.

You shot up from your seat widening your eyes as you slowly rush up to her. "You! Your NICKI MINAJ! I LOVE YOU!" You squeal. Nicki smiled. "Thanks boo!" She then walked around your room scanning the furniture. "Ooh! This room cute!" She said. "That hot tub in your floor popping! I gotta get me one!" She smile widely as she continued to snoop around your room and turned to Fuse. "HOW?!" You whisper excitedly. Fuse smirked. "Let's just say...I know people!" You squeal and pull him into a hug. "Eeeeee! I love you!" With that you plant a large kiss on Fuse's forehead and let him go as you skip over to Nicki as the two of you sat on your bed.

Nicki pulled out a bright pink bag and pulled out white stacks of paper. "Ok girl! If we gonna make your dreams come true, you gotta step up your game!" She said. "Yo, look at this!" She said showing you her contract. Your smile couldn't go away because you were too excited as your foot kept jittering. Fame was just a signature away...

"HEY TSUNA!" You heard. That's when Natsu kicked through the window shattering the glass which spilled and pierced into Nicki's skin. She screamed in horror feeling the sharpened pain. "NICKI!" You cried as you rushed over to her side. "SHIT!" She shrieked. "Oh Nicki! I am so sorry! I don't know why he would do that!" You cried as you pulled some of the glass shards out of her arms. Nicki glared at you. "You know this fool?!" You sweatdrop. "Um...well..." "You and me Tsuna! LET'S PARTY!" Natsu cheered getting into a fighting stance.

Nicki glared at him. "PARTY?! Who the fuck wanna party with you?!" Natsu smiled. "Hey I know you! Your Mariah Carey right?" You anime whiten in horror at Natsu's comment and backed away from Nicki Minaj who's eyes widen with anger. "MARIAH CAREY?!" She then picked up here huge bag and whacked Natsu with it. "Ow! HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID DOLL?! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!" Natsu asked angrily. You widen your eyes. _'He just called her a toy doll!' You thought._ Nicki continued to whack him. "YOU SAYING I'M PLASTIC?I WISH YOU WOULD BITCH! I WISH YOU WOULD CALL ME MARIAH FUCKING CAREY!" She shouted. Natsu continued to cry out in pain. "AND WHAT KIND OF MAN BE WALKING AROUND IN THOSE UGLY ASS PANTS AND BE DYING THEIR HAIR PINK!? YOU GAY BIATCH! THAT'S WHY YOUR PUNK ASS CAN'T AFFORD CLOTHES!" Nicki continued. She then picked up a chair and through it at Natsu.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAZY PERSON THROWS A CHAIR AT SOMEBODY?!" Natsu cried. "SHUDDAP!" Nicki shouted as she whacked Natsu once more. Nicki then stopped whacking Natsu and glared at him. "Next time Ima have you arrested BITCH!" She said giving Natsu the finger. She turned to you. "I'M OUT!" She said as she walked away. "No! No! Nicki wait!" You cried. "No girl! I don't care no more! You and your pink haired gay friend can go somewhere okay? Cause I'm out of here like it's a Pink Friday!" With that she slammed your door shut and left. "Nicki no! Don't leave!" You cried. Fuse sweatdropped. "Did she just rhyme?" "I AM NOT GAY!" Natsu shouted. "FUCK YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU DYED YO SCALP TO LOOK LIKE AMY ROSE'S PUBIC HAIR!" You heard Nicki shout from outside. Natsu's eyes whiten. "WHAT?!" He growled. "THAT JERK!" **(Me: And this my friends is exactly what would happen if Natsu Dragneel met Nicki Minaj...)**

You turned and glared at him. Natsu smiled. "Now that that's over lets party!" He said getting into a fighting stance. "Have you lost...YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" You shouted. Natsu raised an eyebrow confused at your outburst as you turned red. "Whoa, what's with you?" He asked. You slowly walked up to him. "She was a ticket to reaching my DREAM...AND YOU RUINED IT!" You screamed. Natsu backed away as you continued to walk towards him. "Your dream?" "YES MY DREAM! AND BECAUSE YOUR SO STUPID TO COME IN HERE AND RUIN EVERYTHING I COULDN'T GET IT!" You cried. Natsu was now outside your room as you faced him. He saddened. "Your crying..." You sob. "I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOUR TOO STUPID TO GET A CLUE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" _SLAM!_

"Ouch..." Fuse winced as you walked away from your closed door. You plop onto your bed and wipe away your tears. Fuse flew over to you. "You okay?" He asked. "I should be asking you...you went to all that trouble to bring an ACTUAL celebrity to help me with my dream!" You said. Fuse smiled sheepishly. "Well to be honest with ya it was actually Garnett who I was able to convince to get Nicki Minaj over! I had to promise her a date in the Bahamas to do that you know?" You raise an eyebrow. "How does Garnett know Nicki Minaj?" You asked. "A friend of hers is a costume designer for many singers! Garnett is friends with all of them!" Fuse said. You sheepishly smile. "You think you can get Garnett to bring another celebrity over to me?" Fuse sighed. "You know I can't do that to her..." You groan and plop your face in your pillow and sob. "I hate everything..."

NEXT DAY:

You kneeled there in your room in front of your Mirror of Links and chatted with your sisters telling them good news about your 'soon rise to fame'. "That's good Kitsaleeja! We're so happy for you!" Kaguya chimed. "Thanks!" You said. "So what will you do then?" Klusa asked. "Well you know...gonna get famous!" You say doing a little dance. Kulala narrowed her eyes. "You act so...human! VERY unladylike!" She said sharply as she closed her fan. "Oh Kulala leave her alone!" Kretina scolded. "So...do you have a...human man? Hmm?" Karkeisha winked. You blushed at that. "Well...not exactl-" "Oh C'MON chica! Your the OLDER sister!" Kalentina exclaimed. "Kalentina shut up!" Kimika scolded. Kalentina pouted at that.

"Forget about that...how's your life in Normal World?" Kakaletta asked kindly. You smiled. "Lately it's been crazy but...I love it! And this world is called Earthland you know...I went to this other world lately and I met a Wairy!" You said. Your sisters gasped. "YOU met a Wairy?!" Kanfera asked. "Our sister kingdom?!" Kajasala asked. "Amazing...you've discovered so much in that world your in..." Kermala said. "And soon after I achieve my fame I will free our kingdom and allow all Fenie's and Were Creatures to pass through the barrier to roam freely!" You say. "I feel pretty antsy and nervous about living in a world with humans...BUT AT THE SAME TIME I'M EXCITED!" Kionama squealed.

You smiled at that and giggled at the sight of your sisters. To you they were your pride and joy, your happiness, your loves...sisterly anyway and you knew that nothing will ever break your bonds apart!

That's when you felt a large rumbling which caused all your furniture to shake. "Earthquake? What is this?" You cried. "TSUNA! TSUNA!" You heard. Natsu then bursted in your room slamming open. "TSUNA! HA HA! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS! GRAY'S NAKED! YOU GOTTA PUT THIS ON YOUR PHONE!" Natsu laughed. Your eyes watered up at the sight of your jittering Mirror where your sisters were. They looked scared. "...Sisters?" You whispered. _CRASH!_

Your heart shattered inside as you stared at the sight of your broken gold mirror in front of you. The Mirror of Links which was the most rare artifacts in Feniechalius. There were at least 3 in that entire world and you and your sisters had the 2. You shook your head in disbelief. "No..." You whispered. "...NO!" You cried as you scooped up the shards of glass only to wince when it stabbed a bit into your finger. Natsu walked up to you with a sorry look on his face. "Tsuna?" He asks. Your angrily drop the shards and growl. "Why...why did you?" You whispered. "How COULD you?!"

"Heh heh...sorry about your mirror Tsuna! You could always buy a new one!" Natsu said. You glanced up at him seeing him wear a wide ^^ smile as he scratched his head. You slowly rose up from your knees meeting up to his level seeing him snicker a bit in amusement. "Hey I know! You can buy a new mirror at the magic shop! They have-" _SLAP! _Natsu stared at you in surprised after you slapped him. "...Tsuna!" You glance at the floor as you ball up your shaking fist. "I don't WANT a new one!" You snapped. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You glare at him showing your pouring tears. "THIS MIRROR WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY MOTHER WHO'S DEAD! AND YOU JUST SHATTERED IT!" You shrieked. "NOT ONLY THAT BUT THAT MIRROR YOU SHATTERED COST ME HALF OF MY ENTIRE SAVINGS BECAUSE I HAD TO PAY THE LANDLADY CAUSE SHE GOT MAD AT ME FOR IT! FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" You shouted.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at your vocabulary. "Stupidity?" You blushed at that. _'Oh no...I'm talking like a mature princess...gotta stop gotta stop!' You thought._ You turned away from Natsu and sighed. "Get out of here..." You whispered. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "STOP SAYING MY NAME AND GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY ROOM EVER AGAIN!" You shouted. "Tsuna wait a minute!" Natsu cried. You furiously turn back to him carrying dead rabbits in your hands. "GET OUTTTTTTTTTT!" You scream as you pelted rabbits at him. "Ow! Hey...hey!" Natsu cried. You then pelted a 50 ton fat rabbit at his face sending him flying out the room. "OW!" He cried.

You use your hair strands to slam shut the door and you turned back to your shattered mirror. "No..." You whimpered as you kneel in front of it. You pick up the gold frame piece which was also bent and hold it close to your chest and close your eyes. "My sisters...I can never contact them again...until I reach my dream..." You sniffle as a tear runs down you face.

...

Normal POV:

Natsu walked through the streets growling to himself at what just happened. "Man...I had no idea it belonged to her mother...man I really screwed up this time..." _'Poor Princess...' He thought. _A green haired man in a tight purple playboy suit and a cane leaned against the wall having watched Kitsuna for the past few weeks through his magic orb on his cane. Natsu walked past him but the man jumped in front of him.

"Having some girl trouble Salamander?" The man purred. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Say don't I know you?" "Ah but yes! I am the owner of the Magical House, K.K. Kelly Prince! But you can call me Mr. Kelly! I am also Kitsuna Kardashian's exclusive pimp!" Mr. Kelly said. "Pimp? What's a pimp?!" Natsu asked. Mr. Kelly sweatdropped. "You are joking right...?" "No really? What's a pimp? That some kind of magic?" Natsu asked. "Um...no...ANYWAYS! I'm here to help you win Kitsuna back!" Mr. Kelly said proudly.

"Why would you wanna help me? And how do you know that Kitsuna got in a fight?!" Natsu asked. "Now now boy RELAX!" Mr. Kelly said as he poked Natsu's belly button with his staff. Mr. Kelly wrapped his arm around Natsu and walked with him a bit. "Let me let you on a little secret my man...I'm a Witch Doctor! They call me the Voodoo Master!" Mr. Kelly purred. "Witch Doctor?" Natsu asked. He then saw Mr. Kelly's fox ears that poked out of his hat a bit. "Hey your a Sage Fox! Your just like Tsuna!" He said happily as he scratched Mr. Kelly's right ear.

Mr. Kelly sighed. _'I gotta move quickly or this idiot will never let through!' He thought. _I dig in my pocket and pull out a shell. "Here!" Natsu looked at it. It was a pearly white shell with a crooked looking 'V' on it with a tiny skull head with fox ears. "What is it?" Natsu asked taking the shell. "Blow this into the ears of the one you care about and she'll come running back to you! Trust me!" Mr. Kelly sneered. "I see...so like this?" Natsu asked as he put his lips to the . Kelly widen his eyes. "NO NO STOP RIGHT THERE MAN!" He cried.

Natsu took his mouth off and looked at Mr. Kelly surprised. He sweatdropped. "I mean uh...I ani't the one you care about man! You gotta blow this to Kitsuna!" Mr. Kelly said nervously. Natsu nodded. "Blow this to Kitsuna! Got it! Thanks!" Natsu said running away. Mr. Kelly sighed of relief. "That was close! If he blew that shell when I'm around I would have been history!" Mr. Kelly said as the _Ending Music played. _He grinned to himself as he stared into the orb seeing Kitsuna in her room on her bed in lingerie happily listen to Fuse play guitar. "The times just begun Princess..."

**Fairy Tail Ending 8.1: Song: 'I'll Give You Romance' By: Daphne Gere!**

_The scene opens showing a 10,000 year old chibi Kitsuna in a two piece queens dress in her castle sitting on a ledge as she looks out her glassless window as a long piano strum is heard while her teal hair slowly blows from the wind. before the sky turns into night time as she looks up at the twinkling stars. She gasps looking up at the stars as he eyes sparkle. She puts a hand on her breast with a look of slight surprise on her face._

**_"_****_Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy!"_**

_The scene switches showing Kitsuna now outside on a Feniechalius beach walking on water. She stops and glances up seeing a Natsu constellation in the sky which eventually colors in to show chibi Natsu cheering and smiling happily._

**_"_****_The world is a mystery for you and me!"_**

_She quickly rubs her eyes and opens them again only to see that the constellation disappears. She then stares at the sky with wonder as her hair blows in the wind for that moment._

**_"_****_A miracle an adventure too, a single wish waits for you!"_**

_As chibi Kitsuna turns to normal Kitsuna she turns around as the sky turns to morning seeing Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Fuse, Happy, and Carla smiling or waving at Kitsuna on the other side near the barrier to Earthland. _

**_"_****_The beating of your heart will see you through!"_**

_Kitsuna smiles and begins to walk over to them but immediately turns back seeing the Fenie citizens and her sisters in need of her queenship as they cry out to her. Kitsuna saddens seeing this but before she could make a decision a mysterious force pulls her towards the Fenie citizens. Kitsuna cry's out to her friends as a tear flows from her eyes. The others are worried as they cry out for her. Natsu rushes up to grab Kitsuna's hand but they are separated apart as the screen darkens lastly showing Kitsuna's flowing tear._

**"****When you think you can't go on give it another try..."**

_The scene switches showing_ _Kitsuna is shown in a dark void lost and confused for a moment before the spirit of her glowing mother walks towards her touching her forehead which clears out the darkened void showing Kitsuna on the beach again staring in shock and surprise seeing her revert back to a 8,920 year old. She glances up at her mother who smiles and points to a far off direction to show her, her true path. Kitsuna tearfully smiles and nods. She then takes off her crown and tosses it away heading off in another direction._

**_"_****_...The power of youth is as strong and as big as the sky!"_**

_The scene switches showing_ _Kitsuna running across the beach with happy tears in her eyes for that moment running past all the Celestial Spirits who served her over the years smiling at her proudly as a sunset begins..._

**_"_****_Search all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!"_**

**_"_****_Come on, I'll give you romance! Come on, I'll give you paradise!"_**

**_"_****_Liberate the 'you' that you keep inside..."_**

_Kitsuna finally stops running to take a breather as she smiles. She then feels a familiar hand scratch her right ear and turns around seeing Natsu with his toothy ^^ smile on his face. She then pulls Natsu into a tight hug which surprises him._

**_"_****_Come on, I'll give you romance! C'mon I'll give you paradise!"_**

_Kitsuna and Natsu then embrace each other for that moment to embrace each other as Natsu wipes Kitsuna's happy tears away. The two then drop to their knees to the sand still embracing each other as they touch their foreheads._

**_"_****_Make your dreams come true, you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!"_**

_The last of the music then plays as Natsu and Kitsuna lean their lips forward towards each other before pausing at the last moment as the camera zooms out showing silhouettes of Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Fuse are shown watching from the distance..._

**I COULDN'T STOP CRYING! If you guys would just listen to the music while the ending played you'd probably would feel it you know? Anyways I would LOVE a review for each chapter of this arc if you can! Please? Please? R&amp;R!**


	62. Celebrity Princess!

**I sure hope I'm doing well with this and you guys like it...I hope I'm not doing horrible...please ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You sat at the guild that morning at the bar with Lucy who kept asking you what was wrong but you shook it off and told her nothing. You were still upset at the fact that Natsu ruined your one big jump start at fame and the fact that he shattered your mirror which was the only thing you were able to use to contact your sisters and now you had completely lost your chance to do so. You stared at your rabbit cup as Natsu had walked over to Lucy's side. "Hey Lucy! Wanna take a job?" He asks. Lucy smiled at him. "Sure! We can bring Erza, Gray and the others too!" "Aye!" Happy said as she flew over to Lucy's shoulder.

You felt Natsu's sorry expression fall onto your back which mede you feel nervous but your harden cold expression said otherwise. "Um...Tsuna?" He asks. You say nothing. Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Wanna go with us?" He asked. You get up and pay your drink to Mirajane and began to walk away. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "C'mon Lucy, get Gray and them...lets go..." You say coldly. Lucy raised an eyebrow and followed you. "Uh...okay..."

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Celebrity Princess!**

You, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Fuse, Happy and Carla then walked through the forest later that day on a job to take down a large beast. You walked with your arms folded across your chest as you stare down at the ground using your bangs to cover your shadowed eyes to avoid Natsu who kept staring at you the whole time. You would occasionally let out a small growl as to signal for him to stop but his eyes wouldn't leave your face.

"We're here!" Erza said. "Whoa look at the size of that thing!" Lucy said. "Your telling me..." Gray said. "So scary!" Wendy cried. You stopped and looked up seeing a giant Gaogamon rampaging through the forest. It roared in anger smashing a few trees making a few PokeDigi's runaway. Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "A puppy?" **(Me: Gaogamon: Digimon Data Squad Series) **"Don't let your guard down child!" Carla warned. Erza requipped. "Let's go!" She then jumped up in the air. Natsu and Gray grinned and jumped up after her. Lucy and Wendy stood their by the sidelines watching.

Lucy turned to you. "Hey aren't you gonna help fight?" You sighed. "Yeah okay..." You then requip to your Genie Dancers outfit and take the form of a mermaid as you jump into the water spewing out huge painful mermaid bubbles at Gaogamon supporting the others. "Time for me to make my debut too!" You heard Fuse say. You saw how he streamed out several wires from his paws. Carla widen her eyes. "YOUR going to fight?!" Fuse chuckled. "You bet I am lady!" He said as he flew up. Happy anime teared. "No fair! First Lily and now Fuse! I wanna help too!" He whined.

You saw Fuse put up a good fight as he used his wires as a tazzing whip to paralyze Gaogamon. "Good Fuse! Keep attacking until he is knocked over!" Erza said. Fuse nodded. "You got it!" He then charged for Gaogamon and wrapped several wires around it's neck. "GET OFF ME!" Gaogamon shouted. Fuse smirked. "I don't think so!" He then unleashed tazzing electricity through his wires shocking Gaogamon who screamed in pain. You smiled seeing Fuse was having the upper hand and knew the job would turn out alright.

"UGH! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up towards Gaogamon. "NATSU DON'T!" Erza warned. "FUSE ISN'T FINISHED YET YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled. "FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu then unleashed a large barrage of large flames which lit up the entire forest, burning down tons of toppling trees over. The flames had hit Gaogamon's body which soon got to Fuse who's wires were still around his neck.

Fuse screamed in agony when the flames had burned against his chest, overpowering him, sending him hurling towards the ground gaining bruises in the process. You widen your eyes in horror. "FUSE!" You screamed. You requip back into your normal form as you jump out of the water and rush over to him. Everyone gasped and rushed in after you to check up on Fuse. "He's getting away!" Happy cried referring to the Gaogamon that escaped although you didn't care.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked. "Fuse!" Carla cried worriedly. "Oh no..." You say sadly. Fuse groaned from the pain. You saw that he had a black eye and a few bruises on his cheeks while his weak looking wires slowly snaked back into his paws. One of his paws had a deep gashing scar which still looked liked it stung as the fresh blood slowly leaked out of it. "Ouch man! That's gotta hurt..." Gray said. You gasped. "Oh my GOD!" You say shakily. Everyone else gasped as you each saw deep bloody burns which somehow was evenly able to go over Fuse's healed scars from before which only made it worse.

"Your twin scars...they're black...your bleeding!" You cried. "Oh crap, Fuse!" Natsu cried. You gave him a death glare. "This is YOUR FAULT!" Natsu winced at that. "I said I was sorry!" He said. You shake your head not believing it. Erza then whacked Natsu with her armored arm upset the head. "OW!" He cried. "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE BUT YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO SIMPLE DIRECTIONS!" She scolded. Wendy kneeled down over to Fuse's side putting her hands out towards him which began to glow. "I can heal him..." She offered. You sigh and scoop Fuse slowly up in your arms. "No...that's okay Wendy...I wanna heal him myself..." You say.

Wendy looked up at you sadly as you got up. "Are you sure Tsuna?" You gave her a nod as you carried Fuse carefully in your arms and began to walk away. "Tsuna? Where are ya going?" Natsu asked. Your bangs covered your now shadowed eyes as you coldly walked past the surprised Natsu who you completely ignored. "Tsuna, wait!" He cried. Fuse groaned and glanced up at you. "Am I gonna be nice and pretty when you finish healing me?" He asks. You give him a small apologetic smile. "You silly kitty of course I will..." You chuckle.

"When we get home I'll fix you right up! I'll call Garnett to have her check up on you too!" You say. "That's great..." Fuse said weakly before closing his eyes. You teared up seeing his new wounded underbelly scars. You remembered his old twin scars were wounded by Kalro who attacked him out of nowhere when Fuse was only a baby which got you worried for days._'Natsu...how could you be so STUPID?!' You thought_ A tear fell down from your eye and dropped onto Fuse's scar.

...

You left Garnett with the now banged up Fuse alone to talk in your room. She was very worried so she brought him flowers and she was sweet enough to bake him a cake. You sat in Lucy's room and layed on her bed to think for awhile to yourself. Surprisingly she hadn't come home for those long hours and you began to wonder what she was up to. But you didn't want to see Natsu who you were pissed off at. You then heard a knock at the door. "Go away Natsu..." You say coldly. "I'm not Natsu!" The voice said. You knew it was Gray hearing his voice. "I don't care...I wanna be alone..." You said.

Gray walked in wearing only his black pants as he was shirtless. "C'mon don't be like that..." "I brought Burger King!" He said in a sing song voice. You rolled over to the other side on Lucy's bed seeing Gray smirking at you as he shook the white BK bag full of food is his hand. You closed your eyes. "I don't care..." You sighed. "...I brought the PS3, we can play GTA 5 if you want!" He said. You grin widely as you open your eyes seeing Gray hold the GTA 5 box as well as his PS3. "I'll get my controller!"

...

You and Gray spent the next few hours on the multiplayer section of GTA 5 online shooting, killing, and stealing everything in your paths. This was one thing you and Gray shared a love for: the Grand Theft Auto Series which the two have you have been collecting and playing since you both were kids. The police were currently after you both for stealing cars and killing innocent people as you both drove away in a large van. "GRAY! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" You cried. "I'M DRIVING! I NEED YOU TO COVER ME!" Gray said. "Ok ok! Hang on!" You said. Your character then shot a rocket launcher at two police cars instantly blowing them up which got you more attention. "Look! We got 5 stars! There gonna send the FBI units!" You laughed. "You are one dangerous vixen!" Gray chuckled.

You each then saw the FBI cornered in front of your tracks with large weapons. "CRAP! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THERE!" Gray cried. "Wait I know! Grenade!" You said. Gray widen his eyes. "Wait! What? NO! DON'T-" _BOOOOOMMMMMM! _Your character unleashed a grenade which erupted in a huge explosion killing you all which resulted in the words 'Wasted' to appear on the screen in white letters as the whole screen turns black and white and soon turns to complete black.

"C'MON!" Gray whined as he dropped his controller onto the floor. You chuckle and fall back onto his lap. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" You laughed. "Sure you didn't..." Gray said. You giggle and dig into your BK bag. "Now what you get me?" You asked. You then pulled out an icy like cup. It was Gray's favorite BK drink: an Ice Make Shake. You narrow your eyes at him. "Seriously? You know I only drink their Oreo Shakes!" Gray chuckled. "It's payback for what you gave me 42 chapters ago!" He said. You chuckle. "It's really been that long ago? Man...the author made so many chapters...she doesn't get enough love for this fanfic she created for me!" You said. Gray nodded at that.

You lay up from his lap. "So...did Erza or Natsu send you up here to comfort me?" You asked. "No...I came up here on my own. I care about you, you know?" Gray said. You roll your eyes. "Oh really? I thought I was just some mentally insane yandere..." "You are!" Gray said. You raise an eyebrow. "But that doesn't mean I still don't like you..." He said nudging you. You smile. "Thanks..."

Gray smiled and leaned down to turn off the PS3. "Now then..." He turns to you. "Why don't you show me one of your new songs you've been working on?" You widen your eyes. "What music...?" You asked nervously. "C'mon you can't fool me! Who else's pretty voice do you think I heard back 50 chapters ago in your Music Room when you were recording with Fuse? Or 11 chapters ago in the Music Room in the basement of Fairy Tail! I knew you were hiding in that sound booth when Fuse was covering for you!" Gray said. You blushed. _'He knew this whole TIME?! Wait...he told me my voice was pretty...' _

"Um...I..." Gray then took your hand and walked you into your Music Room where you saw your large piano. He then sat you on the chair and then sat next to you. Gray smiled. "Go on...play a song..." He said. You blushed again. _'I guess since he knows it wouldn't hurt to sing a little...' You thought. 'I just hope he doesn't tell anyone for awhile...' You thought. _You sigh and slowly began to press the keys as you played the piano. You closed your eyes and sang.

**Song: 'Faster Than Boyz' By: Victoria Justice!**

**_You:(Singing softly) Can I have a map I'm getting lost in your eyes...that's the first thing you said..._**

**_You: And when I looked up yeah it was no surprise...so much hair gel was applied to your head!_**

**_Gray: (Raises eyebrow)_**

**_You:(Grins) I'm a VIP that's what you told me...but I only see a visitors pass!_**

**_You: Here's a tip for free since you don't know me...and even though you didn't ask..._**

You stopped for that moment and turned back to Gray who smiled giving you a knowing nod which read 'Go for it'. You nodded knowing what he meant and closed your eyes...

...

_1 WEEK LATER:_

Your dream finally came true as you were currently on stage wearing a pink leather bikini and black leggings donning a hat and some high heels and other accessories holding a gold mic. It was your 8,920th birthday but no one seemed to acknowledge it. Fuse was backstage serving as your manager as well as security but mostly spent time making out with Garnett who was a groupie. You started your very first tour. You toured all around Magnolia with the Blue Pegasus boys who served as your backup dancers and Gajeel who served as a lead guitarist in your band. You were currently having your 10th show in Onibus where everybody in Fairy Tail came to see you in the audience alongside the Blue Pegasus guild where you saw Ichiya try to dance with Erza only to be kicked. You even saw Lamia Scale where you saw Lyon reluctantly dance with an over excited Sherry as well as Magnolia citizens where you made it to the middle of the song that you sang before...

**_You:(Singing quickly while dancing) Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!_**

**_Audience:(Cheers)_**

**_You:(Pointing at Lucy) You're basically a disaster, 'saster...you leave me no choice..._**

**_Lucy: (Scoffs and widens eyes in shock)_**

_ You give her a 'just kidding' smile and saw Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy cheering alongside her. You smiled seeing Wendy waving at you while Carla and Happy danced together. You raise an eyebrow seeing a drunk Cana sitting on Macao's shoulders cheering as she held two bottles of alcohol spilling and shooting it all over the place. Mirajane and Lisanna clapped for you as you sang. You were the most surprised seeing the Oracion Seis had came to see your show. They were in a seperate audience surrounded by a magical barrier supplied by the Magic Council who were with them to keep them in check. Cobra had made many attempts to climb up stage to get you only to be electrocuted by the barrier. You saw Ichiya dance towards Erza. "I MUST BREATHE YOUR PAFUME ON THIS FINE CONCERT NIGHT!" Erza then kicked him away. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO KITSUNA SING?! HER VOICE SOUNDS BEAUTIFUL AND YOUR RUINING IT!" She shouted. You sweatdrop and danced to the other side of the stage._

**_You: You leave me no..._**

**_You:(Waving finger) No no no no-o whoa! _**

**_You:(Leaning down to touch Wendy's hand) Yeah you! You've got to go!_**

**_Wendy:(Squeals)_**

**_You: (Gets up and dances) Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys..._**

_**Sherry:(Gets on Lyon's shoulders holding a poster) I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Lyon:(Loses balance and falls along with Sherry) What's wrong with you Sherry?!**_

_**Sherry: She sings the song of true love...**_

_ You open your eyes which met Natsu's and you saw him stare at you as he stood in place grinning at you. You give him a small nervous smile before walking to the other side of the stage to sing as you touched hands of a few fans as well as guildmates._

? POV:

The Brazillian looking orange haired tiger woman walks out of her bathroom slamming the door behind her and leans against the door and begins to sob. "Cry...that's all you 3 ever DO! Cry!" She sobs. "Why can't you just SHUT UP!" She cried as she banged on the bathroom door. She heard the sound of loud animal cry's from the bathroom. The woman screams and plops into her bed and picks up her remote. "I need to block this NOISE!" She growls. The woman switches on the TV only to see you singing on stage performing your song.

**_You: Cause I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!_**

**_Woman:(Tilts head) A celebrity?_**

**_You: Disaster, 'saster...you leave me no choice!_**

The woman gasped in surprise as she continued to watch you sing. "Oh! She's not human either...is she a Fenie?" The woman asked. The woman then heard a knock on the door. She gasped and dropped the remote causing the batteries to fall out. The woman groaned and picked up the remote and stuck the batteries inside. "Are you alright?" A voice asked. The woman glanced up seeing Rogue with a bag full of items. With him was Frosch. "Oh Rogue! Thank goodness it's you!" The woman sighed as she got up from her bed.

"I thought you were Sting!" She said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. The woman smiled down at him. "It's nice to see you too Frosch!" The woman said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as he ran up to hug the woman's leg. She smiled. _'So cute!' She thought. _Rogue then slightly tickled the woman's right ear to greet her. She smiled at him seeing he held a brown bag. "Oh! You brought the supplies! Thank you!" She said taking the bag.

She then walked over to her bed and dug through the supplies. Rogue and Frosch followed and sat next to her. "Yeah these will do okay!" She said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. The woman smiled down at him and patted his head. "Where is RiRi?" Frosch asked. The woman sighed. "To be honest...I don't really know where she is..." She said. Rogue stared at the woman the whole time. "...When will you tell Sting the truth?" He asked. The woman sighed and stared at the supplies. "I don't know...soon..." She said. The room then grew silent for that moment. "So...is Sting cheating on me?" The woman asked. Rogue sighed remembering that Sting had visited a whore house to sleep with a prostitute and eventually he himself had gotten drunk accidentally and ended up sleeping too. "I...I can't say I know..." He said. The woman saddened at that.

Rogue then got up from the bed and walked over to the door with Frosch following. "I will come by to check on you later..." He said. The woman nodded. "Thank you Rogue I appreciate it!" "Bye!" Frosch chimed before leaving after Rogue. The woman glanced down at the floor. "Such wonderful friends...I can't tell Sting yet...not right now..." She then turned back to the TV seeing you finish the song.

**_You: Faster than boys!_**

**_Audience:(Cheers loudly)_**

The woman smiled at the sight of you. "Almost makes me want to be a celebrity too..."

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Thank you Onibus! GOODNIGHT!" You said in the mic. The audience cheered at that and chanted your name as you wave at them before going backstage. "OK NEXT TIME were doing jazz...SHIBI DO BA!" Gajeel said loudly as he strummed his guitar while walking to the side. You chuckle. "Sure Gajeel..." You turn to the Blue Pegasus boys. "Good job guys take five! And great vocals Eve!" You said. Eve blushed. "I will do anything to please you Kitsuna!" He said with a bow. You hugged him. "Aww thank you! Your sweet!" Eve smiled at you when you pulled away and asked back to his crew. Fuse walked up to you along with Garnett. "Congrats!" They said. You giggled. "Thank you!" "That was a great show!" Garnett said. "Thanks Garnett! Ima head to my dressing room to cool off a bit!" You say. "Okay!" Garnett said.

You then head off to your dressing room and smiled seeing your teal door with a gold star that had a bedazzled 'K' on it. You giggle and turn the nob. _'EEEEE! I can't believe I'M FAMOUS! EEKKK!' You thought. _You then take a quick inhale and exhale. "Gotta relax and stay focus...I've toured around Magnolia long enough...now...I gotta tour into my kingdom...and save my people..." You whispered. You then enter your dressing room only to spot Gray sitting their in one of your large couches...he was shirtless of course!

You glare at him as you folded your arms. "UH! Excuse you! You aren't ALLOWED here! VIPS ONLY!" You said sternly. Gray stared at you blankly as you continued to glare at him for that moment. The two of you then break out into laughter as you walk over to hug him. "Hey thanks for coming! It's been awhile since I got to talk to all of you since the tour started!" You say as you pull away. You raise an eyebrow seeing that no one else was in the room. "Well just you anyways..." You said. Gray chuckled. "Look at you now Princess! You've really made it pretty far!" You blushed. "Don't...call me that..." "C'mon! I'm really proud of you! You followed your dream! I'd never thought I'd see you as a celebrity!" Gray said. "Believe me I didn't either...it took forever for everything to get by..."

"...So where are the others?" "Don't worry! The others are just over at catering getting a bite to eat. Erza's devouring all the cake!" You giggle. "That's Erza for you!" "I'm not sure about Natsu..." Gray said. You frown. "Oh him? Well...I don't know what to think of him right now..." You say as you go sit on your couch. Gray sat down next to you. "Hey listen...I know Natsu can be an idiot sometimes who messes up just about anything but your the only one who's able to tolerate his craziness. I think you should find it in your heart to forgive him don't you think?" Gray asked. You sigh and thought for a moment thinking about Natsu's cute toothy smile which made you blush. You smile. "Okay..." You nodded.

Fuse's POV:

I stood there by the entrance and exit doors to keep an eye out for crazy fans and had a wire out of my paw ready to taze them if they try anything funny. A door then opened behind me and I saw a foot. I sighed. _'Great! Probably another crazy fan who probably claims to be Kitsuna's best friend...time to take them down!' I thought. _"Okay! Listen buddy you gotta-" I gasped and widen my eyes seeing a familiar green haired man wearing an open vest and parachute pants. "NO WAY! YOUR HERE?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO EARTHLAND?!" I cried. I began to shake nervously. The green haired man smirked down at me putting his hand out which unleashed a mysterious binding force until I blacked out.

Kitsuna's POV:

"I'll give Natsu another chance..." You said. "Good!" Gray said. You then heard a knock at the door. "Kitsuna!" A voice said. Your ears twitched. _'I thought I heard a Fenie accent behind that door...' You thought. _Raising an eyebrow, you slowly get up from the couch and walk over to the door. "You expecting someone?" Gray asked. "No..." You say as you slowly shake your head and walk over to the door. "Kitsuna! I've been waiting for you!" The voice sang. You slowly lean against the door and look through the tiny peephole only to see green hair, a sleeveless vest and parachute pants. The mans teeth opened to a wide grin. "I know your in there Princess..." The voice whispered.

You slowly lean away from the door and widen your eyes. "Kalro..." You whispered. "No this can't be!" You cried. "Hey you alright?" Gray asked. You turn and press your back against the door and began wheezing in distress as you slowly slid your back against the door. Gray widen his eyes and rushed over to you. "Whoa! Kitsuna are you okay?!" You shook your head as you continued wheezing as you press your fingers to your lips to signal for him to stay quiet about your name. Gray picked you up and carried you to the couch to lay you down. Tears began to pour down your eyes as you continued wheezing. _'He ran away to Earthland after me to take me back to the kingdom! He's going to HURT ME! And I JUST started to become famous! No! No! This can't happen to me! Not anymore! Not anymore!' You thought._

"What's wrong? Do you need water? Talk to me already!" Gray said. You finger shakily pointed at the closed door where Kalro was quietly waiting behind. Gray looked to where you were pointing. "You want me to open the door?" He asked. You grabbed a hold of his arm. "No no please!" You cried as you finally stopped wheezing. Gray looked at you surprised seeing the scared look in your eyes. "Will you tell me what's going on?" He asked. You shot of from the couch. "Gray please! You have to get him out of here!" You cried as you rush to hide behind your change screen. Gray sighed. "Alright..."

You peered out a bit behind the change screen and saw that Gray opened the door to meet Kalro. His appearance made your heart thump. "Uh can I help you?" Gray asked. "Um yes...I am looking for Kitsuna! It's really important that I see her!" Kalro said. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked. Kalro looked nervous and sighed. "Look! It's really important that I see her!" He said. "Look man, if you don't tell me your name then I'm gonna assume your some stranger cause I've never seen you before in my life!" Gray said. "Kitsuna is a close friend of mine! Please! I need to see her!" Kalro cried. You rolled your eyes. _'Worse lie ever!' You thought. _Gray glared at him. "If you two are so close how come I've never heard Kitsuna mention you before? I've known Kitsuna since we were kids you know!" He said. You nodded at that. _'Good Gray! Get him OUT of here!' You thought. _Kalro sighed. "Never mind...I will come by for her later..." With that he left.

Gray slammed the door shut. "And stay out..." You then crawled out from behind the changing screen. Gray turned to you seeing more tears formed in your eyes. "You wanna tell me who the hell that guy even was?!" He asked. You sniffled as you walked up to Gray. You bit your lip. "He's...he's my husband!" Gray stared at you wide eyed for that moment as the room grew silent. You grew nervous admitting what you just said. "Your MARRIED?!" Gray asked. You turned around and began to walk away. "Well engaged...anyway..."

"Hey! Hang on a sec!" Gray exclaimed. You walked towards a door to the back of the room. "I have to go!" You say quickly as you enter the next room. "HEY WAIT!" Gray cried as he rushed after you. You slam and lock the door before he could get in. You felt him bang on the door. "KITSUNA WAIT! LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! I COULD HELP YOU!" You heard him yell. You shake your head. "I have to work this out by myself..." You whispered.

"Tsuna!" You heard. You glanced up seeing Natsu in front of you with a bright smile on his face showing his toothy grin. You gasped. "Natsu!" You cried. Natsu snickered and then pulled you into a warm hug. A tear leaked out of your eye feeling his warmth. He pulled away and patted your shoulder. "Look at you! Your a famous actress now!" He cheered. You sweatdrop. "Singer Natsu..." You corrected. Natsu chuckled at that. "Listen...about the other day...I forgive you..." You say sadly. "YAY!" Natsu laughed as he scratched your right ear. You sighed. "Listen I really gotta-" "-I got a present for you!" Natsu sang.

You raise an eyebrow. "Natsu please I-" He then pulled out a small conch shell which had a crooked 'V' on it. Your eyes widen when you saw it. Natsu pressed his lips to one of the side holes. "Wait! WAIT! WHAT IS THAT THIN-" _HOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK! _Blood immediately shoot out from your ears which a loud _BLOTCH! _As you sank to the floor. You screamed in agony as you covered your bloody ears. Natsu slowly took his mouth off the conch and stared at you in shock. "Tsuna!" He cried as he kneeled down to your level. "Your bleeding! What happened?!" He asked.

You sent him a death glare. "You IDIOT!" You snapped. Natsu looked at you completely lost. "What's wrong?" You then snatched the conch from his hands still clutching your ear that still leaked out small portions of blood. "Get OUT! NOW!" "I don't get it! I didn't even do anything! All I did was blow into that shell!" Natsu cried. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU DON'T GET IT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" You scream. You then sob seeing how Natsu just stood there. "I said LEAVE! LEAVVVVEEEEEE!" You sob. "Tsuna! Just talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" Natsu cried as he grabbed your arm. You yanked your arm away from him. "GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME!? GET OUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" You shout as you threw several pillows at his pace.

Natsu just stood there with a sorry expression on his face not making a move as he took the hits from your pillows as if they were nothing. "Tsuna...just talk to me please..." He said. You growl. "GET OUT OF MY-KEEEFFF!" You coughed as you pressed your hand to your chest. Natsu stared in horror as blood shot of from your mouth as you continued to cough. "TSUNA!" He cried. "Geh...geh...outta...m-m-mu-mu-MY ROOM!" You stuttered. Natsu glared at you. "WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME HELP! STOP BEING A JERK AND LET ME-" You then interrupt him by shooting your hair strand out to pin him against the wall causing him to fall into one of your couches. He groaned. "STAY BACK!" You cry as you rush into your bathroom and locked the door.

You then stare at the conch Natsu gave you as you coughed and gasped seeing it was a tiny white shell with a crooked 'V' and a fox skull head on top. You widen your eyes. "The Voodoo Conch?! This item has been banished and lost for centuries! It isn't even sold in the black markets anymore! Where in the world did Natsu get this?!" You cried. You then gasped. "...No...Natsu met KALRO?! WHEN?! WHERE?!" You cried. You then clutch the shell tightly in your hand and hold it against your chest. "The last person who witnessed the sound of this conch didn't live to explain the suffering he has gone through...this conch is a weakness to Feniechalian ears...it makes us weak!" You cried.

You then put your hands on the sink and stare into the mirror. "What's going to happen to me?!" You slowly breathed in and out in fear. "Am I going to die?!" You then watch through your reflection seeing a tiny blackhead form onto your left arm. You glance down at your arm seeing the blackhead form into one huge black zit. "UM...UM...AM I OKAY?!" You cried. The black zit then slowly separated a bit to form into a black 'V' shaped zit. "AM I OKAY?! AM I OKAY?!" You then let out a scream seeing more and more 'V' shaped zits pop up onto both of your arms.

"WHAT'S THIS?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" You cried. You then pull down your leggings revealing your panties seeing to your horror thousands and thousands of black 'V' shaped zits all over your legs. You screamed seeing The Voodoo Conch take affect of your body. You closed your eyes desiring the nightmare to end. You then heard the sound of a heartbeat. "My...heart?" You asked. You slowly open your eyes seeing all the now millions of 'V' zits jump in and out from your skin beating like a heart as holes of blood stream out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You screams as blood streamed out your mouth. The blood fell down your mouth casually like a waterfall.

You then saw your vision began to blur as you slowly swayed onto the ground felling your arms and legs jitter. Your vision was replaced with simple red and deep blue instead of full color. "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-HELP!" You felt your tongue jump as you continue to cough out black blood. Your entire body shook and you were unable to feel anything as your blue and red vision worsened. "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Your tears of now black blood fell out of your eyes fearing that you were going to die. _'I didn't even get to save my kingdom yet...' You thought. _You sniffled. _'At least I'll be with my mother again...'_

That was when the bathroom door completely busted down and you were able to see Natsu and Gray rush in to stare at you in shock. You saw their lips move quickly in shock but you were unable to hear them as black blood completely took over your ears as it was still clogged up. You slowly began wheezing. You saw Gray's lips move and you were able to read that he said 'Oh my god!' You then saw Natsu's lips move which read 'TSUNA!' The two of them then pick you up and carry you out of the bathroom as you continued to wheeze and that was when you blacked out...

...

Fuse's POV:

I slowly woke up slightly groaning seeing that I was in a huge white hospital bed in an infirmary. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh Fuse!" I heard a voice cry. I then felt a paw grab mine. "...Garnett?" I asked turning to her. I saw that she had a worried look on her face. "Oh he's awake!" A voice cried. I then saw Natsu and the others rush over to my side. "Thank goodness your okay!" Wendy cried. "Are you hurt?" Carla asked. "No...but all I remembered was being knocked out by somebody..." I then gasped remembering that Kalro was the one who knocked me out backstage.

"No..." I whispered. "What's wrong Fuse?" Lucy asked. I shot up from my bed. "Where's Kitsuna?! WHERE IS SHE!" I exclaim. "Calm down! She's over there!" Erza said directing her gaze to the bed next to me. I turned seeing Kitsuna knocked out with bandages that leaked out bits of blood and she had black 'V' shaped zits all over her arms and legs. I saw that Mirajane and a few other Fairy Tail members surround her. I gasped and flew over to Kitsuna's bed. "What happened?!" I cried. "Kitsuna suffered from Intoxicated Voodoo Marked Breakouts and a terrible seizure!" Mirajane explained. Wendy walked over to Kitsuna's side and began to cry at the sight of her. "Poor Tsuna!" She cried. I sadden. _'The girl must really be attached to her 'mother'...I don't blame her though..Kitsuna always took care of Wendy...fed her, bathed her, everything...' I thought._

"It's all my fault..." Natsu said sadly. "I hurt Tsuna..." He whimpered. I glared at him. "You did this?!" "Calm down man! He didn't mean it! He said all he did was blow into a seashell and I guess it must have hurt her!" Gray said. I widen my eyes. _'The Voodoo Conch!' I thought. _"It must have been him!" I whispered. "Him? Him who?" Lucy asked. "Well this weird green haired guy with fox ears gave this to me and told me to play the conch for Tsuna so that she would feel happier!" Natsu said. I glared at him. "He obviously LIED!" "Wait! Fox ears?! So he must be the same species at Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "Did you say green hair?! It must have been the same man I saw attack Fuse!" Garnett cried.

"You saw him!?" I asked. "That guy tried to come into Kitsuna's room! He seemed strange so I didn't let him go talk to her...from what it seems the two of them might have some kind of connection..." Gray pondered. "She was so scared when she saw him through the door! And get this...she said he was her husband!" He finished. Everyone else gasped in shocked. "SHE'S MARRIED?!" "Tsuna was married this whole time?!" Natsu asked. I saw a jealous expression in his eyes as his he clenched his fist. "Ow wow! How scandalous!" Happy giggled.

"This is no laughing matter!" Carla warned. "If Kitsuna's married then how come she didn't tell us?" Wendy asked. "I never thought I'd see the day that Kitsuna would EVER get married! I mean what guy would tolerate a crazy vixen like that?!" Lucy asked sweatdropping. Erza growled. "I can't believe this..." She said. "AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME TO HER OWN WEDDING!" She anime teared. This caused everyone else to anime fall. "Engaged..." I said. This caused everyone to turn over to me. I sweatdrop. _'I said that out loud didn't I?!' I thought._

"You seem to know more than the rest of us..." Carla said calmly. "She's right! You know Tsuna better than any of us!" Wendy said. "Tell me...does this have something to do with Kitsuna's past back in her kingdom?" Lucy asked. This brought everyone's attention to her. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Kingdom?!" "NO! BE QUIET ALREADY LUCY!" I shouted. Everyone else glared at me. "You DO know something!" Erza said sternly. "Better tell us RIGHT NOW!" She said.

Everyone with strong glares trained onto me had me completely surrounded. I sweatdropped. "Well? Spill it!" Gray warned. "Yeah! We want to know more of that jerk who's messing around with Tsuna!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles. "Tell us! What's this about Kitsuna and a kingdom? Is she even a Sage Fox at all?!" Erza asked. I kept my cool closing my eyes and sighing for a moment. I then opened my now glaring eyes fending off everyone else's. Several streams of wires snaked out of my paws. "...Um...Fuse?!" Lucy asked confused. "Kitsuna's past is NONE of your business!" I say coldly. _ZZZZZTTT!_

One by one everyone fell onto the ground completely now past out from my large tassing barrage. "Sorry I had to do that guys..." I whispered. "Fuse?" I heard. I turn seeing Garnett shivering in fear holding a needle to try to fend herself off from me. "Um...don't make me hurt you..." She said nervously. I give her a sorry expression. "C'mon babe..." I say as I fly over to her side. "You'd know that I'd never do that to you..." I said. Garnett lowered her needle. "You...won't?" She asked. "No...now c'mere..." I say. I then brought her to a kiss wrapping my paws around her back. Garnett responded kissing me back as she wrapped her paws around my neck..._ZZZZZTTTT!_

Garnett slowly passed out in my arms. I sigh seeing how she was knocked out. I saw kind enough to carry her to my bed and lay her onto a pillow. "Sorry Gar...I love ya..." With that I then kiss her cheek. I then fly over to Kitsuna who was still knocked out and begin to carry her. "C'mon grandma...your tour in the kingdom awaits..." I said as I fly her outside.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You woke up seeing how your feet were floating above ground. You groaned and looked around seeing you were 100ft into the air. "What?" "Good your awake!" You heard. You glanced up seeing that Fuse was flying you. "Where are we going?" You asked. "Duh! To free the Fenie's!" He smiled. You smiled back. "Ok...let's go!" Fuse then flew up higher and faster and after 10 minutes the two of you were above clouds were you each saw a giant floating genie lamp above. You smiled. In that lamp was the entire world and kingdom of Feniechalius where all the Fenie's resided. Yes you grew up in a giant lamp.

The two of you then land of top of the lamp. "Ok! We get in from the spout! Ready?" You asked. "-GAH!" You heard Fuse cry. You turn back seeing that he fell of the lamp as he was knocked over by a mysterious force. "FUSE!" You cry. You slid your foot down the lamp which created a rubbing motion which caused purple light steam to leave from the spout. The steam then wrapped around you gripping you tightly. "HEY!" You cried. The steam then brought you inside of the lamp sucking you into your world...

...

After awhile of sliding you found yourself on feeling soft land from many years ago. You looked around spotting many arabian themed villages and buildings with many Fenie citizens. "I'm...home..." You say as you slowly take off your Magical Wig. You then faced north and spotted your castle. "My castle!" You cried. You then happily flew over to it as fairy dust streams out of your hair and land in front of the gate entrances. "Wow...it's been so many years and..." You glanced down at yourself seeing that you were even taller. Your hair was now an inch above the floor and your curves were even bigger than usual. You physically had the appearance of a beautiful woman in her late 30's. "Oh that's right...since I'm back into the kingdom...I exceed back to my real age...which means I'm 10,000..." You said. "DAMN I'm old!"

You then slowly walk into the castle seeing the familiar main hall room. "It's weird now that the Celestial Spirits aren't here to greet me since they're off with Celestial Wizards in their life!" You giggled. You sigh. "It's so good to be back in the kingdom again!" Immediately out of nowhere chains wrap tightly around your arms and legs holding you up in the air. "HEY! WHAT IS THIS?!" You cried. "Bring her down!" A familiar voice said. You along with the chains then dropped and landed onto a wooden board attached to wheels. Your chains automatically hook on against to the small vehicle. More chains then wrap tightly around your hair to squeeze it. "OW! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" You cried.

You then saw all 15 of your sisters fly into the room to surround you. They each had strong glares on their faces. "Oh my sisters! Thank goodness! Please get me out of-" _WHIP! _"QUIET!" Klasadonna warned. You widen your eyes seeing that she used her hair strand as a whip to hurt you. "HOW DARE YOU?! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO BEAT ON ME!" You yelled. "CHIFA JA JO SHA SHA?!" **(Me: 'HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY SISTER?!') **"Keep your mouth SHUT!" Kalentina growled. "We are NOT your sisters..." Kaguya said coldly as the _Ending Music _played. You gasped and turned seeing your sweetest sister display a cruel expression on her face which made you wince inside. You widen your eyes in disbelief. "...Not my sisters?!"

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&amp;R! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED IN MY ARC! THANK YOU!**


	63. Feniechalius!

**Big thanks to cecebeec, LegendDarkEmpress and taco for supporting me the past few days! And...well yeah! Thats all I really gotta say...I'm really scared to do this arc because I fear a writers block...anyways I'll do the best I can to please you all! ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Fuse's POV:

After being knocked out of the sky and coincidentally falling back into the infirmary room I found myself cornered by the others who were demanding answers and who were all still angry at me for tassing them earlier. Specifically Erza who had her sword pointed at me. I then realized I had to truly explain myself about the real truth about Kitsuna. I had help from Lucy because I grew nervous when Erza's sword kept inching towards my face.

"KITSUNA'S A PRINCESS?!" Everyone else asked. "Yeah...now will you get that sword away?! It's freaking me out!" I say as I slowly push the sword away. "So this whole time Kitsuna was the runaway Princess from the Feniechalius Kingdom?!" Erza asked surprised. "She's Kitsaleeja?!" "Yeah..." Lucy nodded. Natsu glared at her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TOLD YOU AND NOT ME!" "Well...after she found out that I ran away she felt she had a reason to tell me who she really was...we bonded those days so that was why she revealed her secret to me..." Lucy said. Natsu growled at this and punched a wall causing Lucy to wince. "Calm down Natsu, please!" Wendy cried. "I can't believe she didn't tell us before! Tsuna LIED to us...if that's even her REAL NAME!" Natsu said angrily.

"She didn't want to attract too much attention to herself! You gotta understand that Natsu!" Lucy retorted. "I'm just having a hard time taking this all in...to think we were hanging around a Princess the whole time...man my mind is blown..." Gray said. "Indeed...I could never see that Vixen to be Princess material..." Carla said. "Wow! She's married AND a Princess?! Things just got a whole lot crazier!" Happy cried. Wendy turned to me. "Where's Tsu- I mean Kitsaleeja...now?" She asked. This brought everyone's attention back to me. "She's back in her kingdom to save it..." I said. "From what?" Carla asked. I look at her. "...From control...but with Kalro around I have a feeling things are not going so smoothly up there..." I said. Erza then pointed her sword at my face causing me to wince. "You will take us to her at ONCE! GET MOVING!" She ordered.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Feniechalius!**

...

I eventually lead everyone to Kitsuna's room in the apartment to get preparations ready for the big trip to the lamp above in the skies. "Ok guys! It's really a high trip up! I need you all to help me look for Fairy Dust!" I said. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Fairy Dust?" "It will help us fly to the world of Feniechalius! Happy, Carla and I just can't take turns flying up all of you, you know!" I said. "Oh I remember that dust! Kitsuna got some from her hair to use it to make me fly!" Lucy said. I nodded. "Exactly! Now let's get looking!" I said.

Wendy's POV:

I looked around the large room curious to find the Fairy Dust Fuse was talking about which soon got a bit boring as I began to wander around in circles since the room was really big. I was curious and eager. "What was it like to fly like a fairy? Lucy tried it once. I wish Tsuna would have told me...wait that's not her name... I then snapped out of my thoughts and found myself in an all gold room where candles lit up at my arrival. I heard music which sounded like something out of the Disney Aladdin movie I saw when I was a kid.

"What is this place?" I asked. "Wendy!" I heard. I turned around seeing Carla walk in the room with her paws crossed around her chest. "Whatever are you doing child?" She asked. "Sorry Carla...I was trying to look for the Fairy Dust...but I got lost and ended up here..." I said. Carla then looked around the room raising an eyebrow. "What an odd looking room..." She said. "Maybe the Fairy Dust is in here!" I said as I walked deeper into the room. "Wait child!" Carla cried as she followed me.

We got deeper deeper and deeper. The walls were gold and I saw many Arabian like symbols all over the wall. I then spotted multiple satin pillows along with more candles which all surrounded a large photo. "A shrine?" I asked. "Strange..." Carla said. I walked up to the photo and stared at it seeing a male Fenie child with short silky dark blue hair like mine with fox ears. He had brown eyes like mine too. The unique thing about him was his dark skin. "Who is he?" I asked. "Must be someone from the kingdom..." Carla said.

I then glance down at the floor and spotted a large book next to the giant photo. "Look! A diary!" I say as I pick it up. "Careful! It could have spiders! You don't know where that's been child!" Carla said. I say nothing and kneel on a pillow and opened the book to a bookmarked page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ The boy in the photo frame looks EXACTLY like Wendy! Except the skin color. The hair, the eyes, the cute little innocent face too...you may know this already but I don't know who the boy is...but yet I have a strong feeling to care for him. I wish I knew who he was because I keep crying about him in my sleep every night. I always come to visit his shrine and cry out that I miss him but yet I don't even have a connection in this way that I know of..._

_ Anyways I knew adopting Wendy was a good idea because she reminds me so much of the boy that my heart is filled with happiness and the sorrowful piece was finally filled with love! I don't have feelings for the young boy if that's what your thinking but...it's a different kind of love...if anything ever happened to Wendy then a piece of my heart will be missing. I love that boy...but most of all I love Wendy..._

_ -Kitsaleeja_

I blushed at this. Tsuna cared for me. "Wow...I had know idea that's why Tsuna wanted to adopt me..." I said as I turned to the photo of the small boy. "That was strange..." Carla said. I closed the book. "I think we should take this with us Carla! It could have more important information!" I said. "WENDY! CARLA! WE GOT THE FAIRY DUST! WHERE ARE YOU?!" We heard Fuse call out. "Coming!" I cry. "C'mon Carla!" With that the two of us then ran out the room and met up with the others. Fuse sprinkled Fairy Dust on all of us and we flew to the skies to a giant Genie Lamp...

...

Normal POV:

Everyone then entered the world of Feniechalius and landed roughly onto the fields. "We're here! We're really here!" Lucy said. "The kingdom?!" Erza asked. Everyone marveled at the sight of it. In the distance were many large Arabic looking villages and cities with Fenie's and other Were Creatures were living their normal lives. "This place is huge! Check out that castle!" Gray said. Everyone then marveled at the sight of the large Feniechalius Castle where they each knew where Kitsuna resided. "WOW!" Happy said. "Truly a sight to behold..." Carla said amazed. "Been awhile since I've been back here again...memories are all coming back..." Fuse sighed. "So this is where all my spirits used to live before going off with Celestial Wizards!" Lucy said.

Natsu then jumped to his feet and grinned. "Ok! Let's go rescue Tsuna!" He said. He then set foot. "WAIT!" Lucy cried. Natsu frowned. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE WE STOPPING FOR!?" He whined. "We can't walk through the public looking like this!" Lucy said. "WHY NOT!?" Natsu cried. "Because humans are killed upon arrival! What we need are some disguises to make us all look like regular Fenie's!" Fuse said. Lucy smiled. "I think we all know who the right Spirit for the job is!" She said.

Lucy then summoned Virgo who appeared before everyone. "Princess? Do you wish to punish me?" She asked. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy shouted. She then sighed. "Look we need some disguises to help us blend in with the kingdoms people! Can you help us out!" Lucy asked. Virgo nodded.

...

After changing behind some rocks everyone but Natsu, Fuse, and Happy found themselves in new outfits. Lucy was in a white and gold genie outfit which consisted of a strapless bra and parachute pants with a shear mouth cover while Erza wore the same one in light green. Gray was shirtless and had on silver parachute pants and a matching open vest that exposed his abs, Carla was in the same genie outfit she wore in the Edolas Arc and Wendy wore a long red skirt which a matching puffy crop top with sequins that exposed a smaller portion of her midriff. Everyone had on fake fox ears to match their hair color attached to their heads while their human ears were hidden under their hair.

"HEY NO FAIR! HOW COME EVERYONE ELSE GETS TO DRESS UP IN COOL CLOTHES AND I JUST GET STUPID EARS?!" Natsu shouted. Virgo turned to him. "Your normal outfit looks of what a Fenie native wears as it is...but if you want a change I suggest tying that scarf around your head to create a turban to finish the look!" She said. Natsu smiled widely at that and wrapped the turban around his head. "WOO HOO! I'M AN EGYPTIAN FOX MAN! WOO HOO!" He cheered as he did is silly dance. "Knock it off..." Gray said. Happy frowned. "What about Fuse and I?" Virgo glanced down at him. "The Feniechalians will mistake you for simple Were Kitties. So there is no need to disguise you!" She said. "Aww..." Happy whimpered sadly. "These ears are itchy!" Wendy whined as she scratched her fake fox ear. "I look like Aladdin's girl in this!" Lucy complained. "Enough talk! Get moving!" Erza ordered.

...

Everyone then began to walk through the village passing by several shops, stores and black mountains. "It does feel like Aladdin!" Gray said. Lucy looked into a building seeing fountains of clear water pour all over to beautiful nude Feniechalian woman who moaned from the pleasure. Lucy smiled in awe. "Oh wow! A bathhouse! I wanna go!" "Focus! We are here for business not pleasure!" Erza said. "Yes m'am..." Lucy sighed. Wendy and Carla then looked to the side seeing two Feniechalian woman doing some erotic belly dance moves together on the streets to perform for money.

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Distasteful! Must they dance in such a vulgar manner?" Wendy shrieked. "EVEN THE KIDS DO IT!" She blushed at the sight of a young Fenie girl who was physically around her age wearing a tiny shimmery bandeau top and a matching miniskirt with gold shimmer tips hanging as she did an erotic belly dance shaking her hips and butt wildly for the male audience who tossed money at her. "Wow! She sure can dance!" Happy said. Carla sweatdropped seeing the young girl bowed which exposed her teal thong under her miniskirt before she skipped away. Carla raised an eyebrow. "I see that everyone in this world enjoys to be naked..." Wendy shrieked again. "THE KIDS SHOW THEIR BUTTS! GROSS!"

Natsu then glanced up seeing giant cyborgs clean up the city and help Fenie's with their jobs. Other cyborgs were used for hunting. Everyone widen their eyes. "WHOA!" Lucy cried. "ROBOTS?!" Gray asked shocked. "Unreal..." Erza said surprised. "THAT IS SO COOL! I WANT ONE!" Natsu said eagerly. "Their called mechs! Their used for many things in this world! The majority of them are on the kingdoms defense! Kitsuna and all her sisters had one..." Fuse explained. "TSUNA HAD A ROBOT?! NO FAIR!" Natsu whined.

The sound of drums were then heard. Natsu turned around only for his eyes to meet seductive purple ones which belonged to a black haired Were Kitty who wore a deep purple genie outfit. She pressed her hips against Natsu's crotch and danced a bit on him as she winked. "Don don?" She asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Done? Done with what?" A orange haired Fenie in a black genie outfit then pressed her hips against Gray's crotch and danced a bit on him. "Don don..." She purred. Gray widen his eyes and blushed. "AHH! Hey wait a sec!" "Don don..." The two girls purred. "DONE WITH WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "Um...I think they're offering you guys a lap dance..." Lucy said.

Wendy sweatdropped and blushed at that. "Lap...dance?" Erza turned to Lucy. "How are you fluent in the language of Fenielosis?" She asked. Lucy turned to her. "Huh? Oh yeah! Kitsuna once dropped some gold liquid onto my tongue so now I'm able to speak and understand it!" She said. Erza nodded. "Interesting..." She said. "Don don..." The girls said as they begin to lap dance on Natsu and Gray. "FREAKY!" Lucy cried. Wendy then covered her eyes. "Hey w-wait a sec!" Gray said nervously. Natsu then growled and pushed both girls off. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID DON DON WHATEVER! NOW WOULD YOU LAY OFF ALREADY?!" He shouted. Both girls give him dirty rude looks and rolled their eyes. "Hmph! Ding ding dlah!" One said. "FEH!" The other girl said in disgust as they both walked away from Natsu.

"What did they say now Lucy?" Gray asked. "They called Natsu a...sexy idiot?" Lucy said confused. Natsu pondered a bit. _'So that's what ding ding dlah means...do Tsuna this whole time called me a-" _"It would be really useful if we understood Fenielosis like you Lucy!" Happy said. "Your telling me!" Gray nodded. Erza nodded in agreement. "Princess?" A voice asked. They each turned around seeing Virgo. "HEY! I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!" Lucy cried. "Will you punish me then?" Virgo asked. "NO! NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy shouted. Virgo then lifted up a small jar full of gold liquid. "Princess? I went to Kitsaleeja's room and obtained her Fenie Blood jar!" She said. "What good will that do?" Gray asked. "If it is spilled onto your tongue it will enable you to speak and understand Fenielosis!" She explained.

Natsu smiled. "WOW FOR REAL?!" "Amazing!" Wendy said. "Very well! We shall take it!" Erza said. Everyone but Fuse and Lucy then got in line and Virgo had dropped the liquids of Fenie Blood onto their tongues and they were finally able to hear the voices around them as if it were english. Virgo then disappeared. "At least we don't hear utter jibberish anymore..." Carla said. "HELP! HELP!" A voice cried. "Stupid woman! SHUT UP!" A male voice growled. _WHIP! _A woman's scream was then heard.

Everyone turned seeing a Feniechalian woman being beaten by her husband with a whip. She had bloody scars on her back as tears took over her face. Some Fenie's walked past as if nothing was going on while Feniechalian men stared in amusement and watched the husband beat on his wife. "Kijei PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THE FOOD BELONGED TO YOU!" The woman cried. "STUPID WOMAN! IF I EVER CATCH YOU EATING MY DINNER AGAIN SATANS AGENTS WILL COME GET YOU AND PUNISH YOU FOR LIFE!" Kijei yelled. _WHIP! _The woman then cried in pain at that. "Oh no! How awful!" Wendy cried.

Natsu growled and rushed over to the man. "HEY!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu DON'T DO IT!" Fuse cried. Natsu then grabbed a hold of Kijei an unleashed a fire punch at him pinning him against the wall. Kejei gasped in shock as he stared at Natsu in horror. "P-p-please! DON'T HURT ME!" He said. "YOU SCUM! SHE'S YOUR WIFE! YOU TREAT HER WITH RESPECT! IF I EVER CATCH YOU HURTING HER AGAIN YOU'LL GET BURNED!" Natsu shouted. With that he then punched the wall creating a hole. Kijei yelped at that. "I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!" Kijei cried.

Natsu then dropped Kijei who scurried away in fear and turned around seeing Wendy healing the woman. "Don't worry! You'll be okay!" She reassured her. The woman tearfully looked up at Wendy. "Oh bless you sweet child..." With that she scratched Wendy's fake fox ear. Wendy returned the favor and scratched her right ear. Natsu walked up to the woman. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked. The woman gasped at the sight of Natsu and scurried away. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What gives?"

There were then murmurs in the crowd of male Fenie's. "He just saved a woman!" "Is he mad?!" "It is none of his business to be interfering like that! He should be punished!" More murmurs were then resounded. Natsu was completely confused. "What's the deal with these people? Do they not care about girls at all?" He asked. Fuse sighed and walked up to him. "That's why Kitsuna came to your world...to save Fenie's from control...men's control over the woman who have no equality. The woman who are always tortured, raped, beaten, humiliated and killed which was EXACTLY what Kalro did to Kitsuna when they got engaged..." He explained. "He WHAT?!" Gray asked angrily. "He hurts her?" Lucy asked. Fuse nodded. "He's the reason I've always had these scars! It was HIM!" Fuse growled as he glanced at the twin scars on his underbelly.

"I had no idea Fuse!" Happy said sadly. "Neither have I!" Carla said. Natsu then flamed up a fist and mashed it into his palm with an furious look on his face as he growled. "WHEN I SEE KALRO AGAIN I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM FOR HURTING TSUNA!" Lucy looked scared. "Whoa...easy Natsu..." Natsu then stormed the streets. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Erza yelled. "C'MON! WERE STORMING THE CASTLE!" Natsu yelled.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Your so called 'sisters' then hung you up down in the cellar prison room as you were still in chains. You sniffled up your tears as you glared at them. "I can't believe THIS! MY OWN SISTERS BETRAY ME!" You yell. "I'M THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO PROTECT THIS KINGDOM AND YOUR GETTING IN THE WAY OF IT!" You cried. "We are not of same blood! We are NOT sisters!" Kionama hissed. Kulala chuckled as her fan covered her mouth. "'Protect the kingdom!' Protect what?" She sneered. A tear fell down your eyes. "Don't do this to me...we're sisters..." Klusa glared at you. "We are NOT sisters! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID THICK HEAD!" She snapped as she smacked you on the head.

You sniffle at that. "Is this really happening?" You asked. The door then opened and you saw leather black shoes walk in revealing a familiar green haired man with fox ears wearing a tight purple playboy suit holding a bedazzled cane with a orb on top. His hat covered his face. You widen your eyes. "KELLY? BOSS?! How did you get to the kingdom?! Your a Sage Fox aren't you?!" You exclaim. Mr. Kelly said nothing and stood there. "Whatever! Kelly! My sisters have gone crazy and I'm trying to save my kingdom! I need your help!" You cried. "...Your staying RIGHT where you are hoe!" Kelly said with his pimp voice. You raise an eyebrow. "...Kelly?"

"Kelly? Or...KALRO!" He sneered as he took off his hat. You widen your eyes in disbelief. "KALRO?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KELLY?!" You cried. "Stupid woman! I AM Kelly! I've been posing as a pimp this whole time! I-AM-your-boss! You-are-MY-BITCH!" Kalro laughed. Your heart jumped inside when you processed this. "Y-YOU CREATED THE MAGICAL HOUSE?!" "That's right...it was me who followed you after you ran away from this kingdom! It was me who created the Magical House as a ruse to seep in magical power into YOUR foot to exceed it's true potential! It was me who approached you on that day to offer you the job! And it all worked out perfectly in the end!" He sneered. You paused. "It was all...you?"

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Your 8,911 year old self walked around on the streets of Magnolia counting her money as she heads to her apartment. She sits on her steps and continues to count. "Wow I made alot of money! If I keep making this...I will furfil my dream! I know it!" You say. You completely just lied to yourself and sighed seeing that you only just made 500 Jewel which was far from enough. You sigh sadly. "Going on jobs with Natsu and everyone are fun...but having to split and share rewards ISN'T!" You frown as you stuff your money into your tiny bandeau top. A trick that Mirajane taught sigh again. "I wish there was some way I could make extra money without having to share with everyone else..." You sigh._

_ "Ever considered blowing off steam?" A voice purred. You turned around seeing a boy your age in a tight deep blue playboy suit holding a bedazzled cane. He had green fox ears with a hat on top. You raised an eyebrow. "Blowing off steam?! What are you talking about?" "Your future foxy doll...the names K.K. Kelly Prince! Or you could call me Kay Ray Kelly! I have 10 other names in the making..." He flirted. You narrowed your eyes. "That sounds like a pimp name..." "I am a pimp!" Mr. Kelly said. "Your just a kid!" You said. "Forget that...what do you say working at my club making dozens of moolah baby? Pour some drinks, work on men...make some cash...?" He purred as he flashed thousands and thousands of Jewel in your face. You stared at it in shock. "So much money..." "And it could all be yours...just do as I say when I tell you got it?" He winked. Mr. Kelly finally glanced up at you seeing how you stripped naked with only your hair to cover your parts. "Am I right for the job or what?" You asked seductively with a wink as you perform an erotic pose. "Mr. Kelly I think we have ourselves a deal..." _

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"And so...became my whore!" Kalro sneered. "WHY?! HOW?!" You asked shakily."Tell me...what else ever made you consider to become a prostitute huh?" Kalro asked. You sigh and stare down at the ground. "I guess...I liked having the advantage over men for once...I liked having control over them which was different than how the kingdom always is..." You say. Kalro chuckled. "Stupid girl...you'll never have advantage over anything!" You saddened at that."Ahem...you see the Magical House buildings are implanted with Magical Energy sucking tunnels which will suck out every last bit of Magic Power from wizards working at the magical house as well as costumers which are then transferred into your imperfect foot as I said before!" Kalro said. "That's why everyone would always seem tired even if it's so early except me!" You cry. "Exactly!" Kalro hissed. "But why create a whore house?!" You asked. Kalro grinned. "I like my women..." He said with a wink.

You roll your eyes at that. "And in turn you brainwashed my sisters DIDN'T YOU?!" You asked angrily. "WE AREN'T YOUR SISTERS!" Karkeisha shouted. "And I am not controlling them...they are simply doing this out of there free will!" Kalro explained as he walked up to stroke your cheek. Kakaletta giggled. "He promised us power!" She sneered. "EVERLASTING power!" Kanfera added. "And CO Rulership of Feniechalius AND Earthland!" Kaguya said darkly. You widen your eyes at this. "NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING TO RULE BOTH WORLDS!?" "With your help!" Kretina sneered. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO HELP TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" You shouted.

"You can and you WILL!" Kajasala said. "You owe it to us! For taking what was precious to us... our parents!" Kermala said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE THEM AWAY?! I LOVE MOM AND DAD!" You cry. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! OUR PARENTS ARE NOT YOUR PARENTS!" Kalrosa shouted. "And have you forgotten that our mom was killed because of YOUR selfish decisions?!" Kakaletta asked. You gasped knowing what they meant.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "Wawa I want to go to the Normal World! Please!" You whined. "No sha sha...you know it isn't possible...you are merely too young! Little you isn't old enough to be going on your own anywhere! You know that!" Mom said. You pouted. "But mom! I wanna discover the world!" You then pull out a large map. "Look! I even drew a map of my prediction of where I might be going in the Normal World so I won't get lost! Isn't that great wawa?" You asked sweetly. "Kitsaleeja please-" Your mother began. _

_ "-I drew plans! So many plans! I've even studied their language over there!" You said. "Kitsaleeja-" Your mother said. "I even learned theres this food down their called hotdogs!" You then gasped. "Kitsaleeja!" Your mother warned. "OH! And the best part is human wizards are gathered in this places called guilds where they make money! Doesn't that sound amazing wawa?! I just have to GO! I just have to go and-" "-Kitsaleeja Karleena Kardancia YOU CANNOT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Your mother screamed which created a small heavy wind pressure in your room which caused your hair to fly up a bit._

_ You stared at your mother in disbelief she never yelled like that before. You drop to your knees and sobbed. "Aww sha sha I didn't mean it!" Your mom said as she kneeled down to your level putting a hand on your shoulder. "Why did you yell at me?" You asked. "I'm sorry...I'm just...your not ready to leave the kingdom yet at your age...please understand..." With that your mother then hugged you close to her breasts which comforted you as you give off a small smile._

_ You then hatched an idea and glanced up at your mother. "Mommy...will you visit the Normal World for me? See what it's like and then come home to tell me about it?" You asked. Your mother looked down at you confused. "...Me?"_

_3 WEEKS LATER:_

_ Your father King Kotada had held a memorial ceremony for all the people while you and your sisters stood by him. "My people...it has come to my attention to tell you all this...Queen Kachynah has fallen by the hands of a human who wiped out our descendants! He is known as the Black Wizard!" Your father explained. The audience gasped in horror at this. "Because a 'woman'" He said directing the last part to you. "Has told an adult what to do I shall change the rules in the kingdom forever!" He said. Everyone remained silent awaiting to hear this knew rule. "For now on...woman shall have NO freedom, NO quality, NO rights, NO SAY!" Your father declared. _

_ Millions and millions of men cheered at that and immediately went on a rampage on the woman. Some beat their wives while others raped woman. Some even stabbed woman to death. You watch the scene in tears. "This is all because of me? My selfish decision?" You asked. You turned back seeing all your sisters glare at you. "This is all YOUR fault!" Kakeletta shouted. "We're not showering partners anymore!" Kaguya cried. They each then walked away. You frowned. "I'm...alone now..." You say sadly._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"It was my fault she died...and I was the main reason why women in the kingdom suffered and got raped and killed or turned into sex slaves..." You say sadly. "MM! Now you see!" Kalentina said. "But...what about the king? Where is he? Where is daddy?" You asked. "OUR dad KILLED himself!" Karkeisha snapped. The caused you to freeze. _'Dad ended his OWN life?!' You thought. _"He killed himself because he couldn't stand the fact that you were gone! And because of his death we couldn't continue the competition to see who could become the next queen of Feniechalius..." Kionama said sadly. "But Kalro brought us up and promised we will get EVERYTHING we ever wanted if it meant playing dirty and manipulating the one's we never truly cared about!" Kulala explained.

"...What? About your husbands?" You asked. "Oh don't worry! When we exceed gaining what is ours they will be happy with us in the true end!" Kretina said directing you to the 15 Feniechalian fiances chained onto walls. "Help us..." They hissed. Tears finally fell from your eyes. "This isn't like you guys at all! You are my sisters and-" "-SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WE'RE NOT SISTERS!" Klasadonna growled darkly as she scratched your face with her fox claws creating a large bloody gash in your cheek. "YOW!" You cry. Kalentina then sneered at the sight of your pink bikini top. "What is this? BRA? FEH!" With that she tore off your bikini top scratching your skin in the process. "OWWWWWWWWW! OWWW!" You cried seeing blood leak from above your chest.

"Oh! Look at these pants!" Kajasala laughed. "She WANTS to be human!" Kermala sneered. With that they then rip off your leggings repeatedly scratching your now bleeding thighs in the process. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You scream. All of your 15 so called sisters then laughed at your sufferings. "PLEASE NO MORE!" You cried. They each give you devilish grins bringing their claws out and each charged for you. "NOOOOOOOO!" You scream.

...

After 10 minutes your skin was entirely scratched up as you were also stripped naked except for the heels you still had on for some reason. Thousands and thousands of bloody scrapes on each of your arms, a black eye, another twin slash on your other cheek, a busted lips, a semi bent jaw, several of your teeth were lost and were shoved down your throat which you were able to manage to swallow without choking, your midriff was bruised up, your left leg had about 15 scars curtesy of each of the girls and the other leg had a small gaping hole that leaked out blood which wouldn't stop bleeding. To finish things off all your sisters gathered up feces from all the PokeDigi's they said they encountered and threw it all over your body. They completely left you nude, bruised and fecified. You never felt so ashamed in your entire life.

Your tears had finally finished as you were unable to cry anymore. "Revenge never felt so GOOD!" Kajasala said darkly. Kalro snickered and walked up to stroke your imperfect foot that was protected by your high heeled shoe. "You see why I abused you all those years? It's because of the power of feelings...the powers of negative feelings can exceed your imperfect foots true power to create you into what you were born to be Kitsuna...a TRUE Beast Genie Exactly why I told that fool to blow into the Voodoo Conch to paralyze and damage your body so all the painful energy will be transferred down to your foot!" Kalro explained. "Beast Genie? And may true name is Kitsaleeja! You don't have to use my fake name anymore!" You said. "Fake? Are you sure?" Kalro sneered.

He smiled at you. "You do realize that these women here with me AREN'T REALLY your sisters...or haven't you not figured yet?" He asked. "Figured what? Are you not done twisting with my mind yet?!" You asked. "You are holy...and so was he..." Kalro said as he then pulled out a picture of a dark blued hair young Fenie boy with dark skin. Your eyes watered. He was the exact boy from your shine room. "That BOY! I feel like I know him! Like i should miss him!" You cried. Kalro smirked at that. "TELL ME! WHO IS HE?! WHY DOES HE SEEM SO FAMILIAR?!" You cried. Kalro then ripped up the photograph. "NOOOOOO!" You screamed.

Kalro then grabbed a hold of your ankle squeezing it tight with a harsh grip causing you to yelp as your leg began to jitter. You felt your blood rush down directly to your foot as you began to lose feeling in the rest of your ankle which began to turn purple. Kalro grinned evilly at you. "Do you know what I'm going to do to your foot when all your true negative feelings are released?!" You couldn't answer as you kept stuttering as you were losing control of your pulse. "When the time comes...you will be served...The Defooting Punishment..." He purred.

You widen your eyes at that. The Defooting Punishment in the kingdom was a popular punishment which involved the cutting, slicing and slaughter of a Feniechalian's foot since feet were a Feniechalian's pride and joy. What better way to take a the joy away than to humiliate by taking what belongs to someone. The punishment had been around for centuries for as long as you could remember. "Your cutting off...my foot?!"

"...Open! Gate of the Ultimate Hedgehog...Shadow!" You heard. "...Chaos Spear!" _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! _ _'Lucy?' You thought. _"Ice Make Lance!" _TCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Gray...?' You thought. _"Heavens Wheel!" _BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! "ERZA!' You thought. _"TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" You heard. You gasped knowing who it was. "NATSU!" You cried. "WHAT? NO!" Kalro growled. He then turned to your...the women. "Take them DOWN!" He ordered. The women nodded and requipped gunblades in their arms and marched. "KEXAI!" Kretina called. **(Me: 'MECHS!') **With that 15 gigantic armored cyborg mechs then marched behind the woman and went upstairs to fight.

You kept hearing explosions. You closed your eyes. _'They will save me...and my kingdom...' You thought. _You then felt cold hands massage your breasts. Your eyes shoot open and you saw Kalro was groping you. He snickered and ran his hands down your figure from your waist, to your hips, to your crotch and butt which automatically cleansed the feces away although the wounds and scratches as well as the dried blood remained. "Let's get you some clothes..." He purred.

...

20 minutes later you were now in a shear white and gold genie outfit. "Beautiful wedding gown is it not my Princess?" Kalro asked. You then shot spit out at him in disgust. In return Kalro landed a harsh bitch slap to your face creating a red hand print on your cheek. You felt it swollen up. "Ow..." You whimpered. _'It's okay...Natsu and the others will save-'_

To your horror and shock you saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla in chains being carried by your sisters. You were confused as to how they were dressed like natives of Feniechalius and donning fox ears on their heads. "NO!" You cried. "KITSUNA!" Everyone shouted. "GUYS!" You cried. Each of them were hanged up onto the wall. "TSUNA WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Wendy cried. You frowned sadly as tears flow from your eyes. _'They couldn't even defeat the mechs or my sisters? If I can even call them that...and I put all my faiths and last hopes into them...it's over...I can't save my kingdom...' You thought._ Tears then fell out from your eyes and onto the floor. "TSUNA! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Natsu exclaimed at your appearance. You sigh seeing how you were about 3 inches taller and physically older than the others which made you feel awkward. "I retain my true age here...I'm really 10,000..." You said. The others widen their eyes. "WHOA ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Lucy cried. "YOUR SO OLD TSUNA!" Natsu exclaimed. You sigh at that and saw Erza give him a warning glare as if to tell him to stop.

"Wait a minute...where is Fuse?" You demanded. Kalro chuckled. "Oh him? He's going to relax in an 'Electric Bath'" Kalro said. You widen your eyes knowing what he meant. "No...you don't mean..." "Yes I do!" Kalro sneered. You shake your head. "NO! NO! NO!" You screamed. "NO ONE'S EVER SURVIVED THE TYNAMO-ELECMON POND! DON'T LET HIM GO THROUGH THIS! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" You scream. "Too late!" Kalro laughed. He then pulled up a screen image of Fuse hanging upside down over a pond being lowered to a pond full of Elecmon and Tynamo. **(Me: Tynamo: Pokemon Black and White Series) (Elecmon: Digimon Adventure Series)**

"PLEASE! HE'S LIKE MY ONLY BROTHER I'LL EVER HAVE! YOU HAVE TO LET HIM GO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! DON'T HURT HIM!" You scream. "You spoiled little girl! I'm giving you a whole world to take over along MY side! You should be grateful for what's being given!" Kalro snapped. You cried seeing that he was completely playing mind games. "I will be back to defoot you when the time is right..." With that he walked out of the room as the Fuse footage disappeared.

"DEFOOT HER?!" Erza asked shocked. "What does that even mean?!" Lucy cried. "Goodness!" Carla cried at the sight of you. "Oh Tsuna! Your all scratched up!" Wendy said. You then stop crying. "It doesn't matter..." You whispered. "TSUNA WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Natsu shouted. "I JUST SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER!" You shouted making the room go silent. "I'm sorry...it's just...I can't stand seeing my loved ones get hurt!" You sniffle. "And don't even call me that...it's not even my real name..."

You then sniffle a few more times. A few more extra one's to break the silence. You felt Natsu's eyes on you. "So...this whole time...you were a Princess?" He asked. "IDIOT! IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE ASKING THAT?!" Gray scolded. "It's ok Gray..." You said. "I'm guessing you told them Lucy?" You asked still staring at the ground. "I had too...sorry..." Lucy said sadly. Your frown sadly."No...I'm sorry...if I had told you all the truth none of this would ever happen...and Fuse...he wouldn't be..." "Please don't cry Tsuna!" Happy said sadly. "You have no reason to fret! We will make it through this together..." Erza said. "Just like we always had!" Gray added. You look up at each of them seeing the glimmer of hope in their eyes. You gave them a small smile and glance down at the floor sadly again.

"Can...can I tell you guys something?" You asked. "What is it?" Carla asked. You make a tiny smile as a tear fell from your eye. "I'm not perfect..." "Nobody's perfect really!" Natsu said. "Yeah! I mean I'm not that good of a wizard! Or a writer!" Lucy chuckled. "I'm pretty good with healing but I'm not really all that strong either!" Wendy said. "Everyone has a flaw...you saw that with me back at the Tower of Heaven..." Erza said. You nodded. "Yes...but...this is more than a simple flaw..." You say shakily.

Everyone watched in confusion as you struggle to take off your high heel which took a good 4 minutes. Finally your one high heel feel to the floor revealing your left foot. "You see here? It's nothing!" You say with a smile. Everyone gave you confused expressions. "What are you doing Tsuna?" Natsu asked. You then took a deep breath and slowly struggled for the other heel to come off...which only took 2 minutes. The heel then dramatically fell to the floor. Everyone gasped in horror at the sight of your other foot. Your imperfect foot which had your Fenie "Guild Mark" on the bottom in teal which consisted of a genie lamp without a handle but with a fairy wing at the back separate as to serve as a connecting handle. The inner part of the lamp had two perfect cursive 'F's facing each other making on of them backwards.

Natsu gasped in horror as Erza stared wide eyed. "Oh my GOD!" Lucy cried. "UNREAL!" Wendy cried. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Gray exclaimed. You shake your head. "Nothing happened to me...I was born this way...I was born...with two left feet..." You admit as tears stream down your eyes. The room then fell silent at the news. You forced out a laugh as tears continue to fall. You then stop laughing which was replaced with full sadness. "I don't believe it!" Happy cried. "Two left feet?!" Carla asked. "So that's why you ALWAYS have shoes when your bathing or swimming!" Lucy said.

"I...I had t-t-to learn to walk and...cr-cr-crawl...b-b-by myself...the first 200 years of my LIFE!" "I was...completely lost with myself...I had to help myself...no one came around..." You say sadly. "And that's when your FINALLY told that since you are the Princess and the oldest of 15 sisters you HAVE to learn to dance perfectly to see if you are worthy of becoming the true queen one day!" You explain. "And because of this curse on my foot...it prevented that chance!" You said. "But your an amazing dancer!" Wendy said. "Not back then!Before Songulala helped me I had it a lot worse!" You cried as you sob remembering school.

"Didn't matter if I was Princess...I was tortured and bullied senseless! Just cause I couldn't dance..." You say. "That's a load of crap! Why would anyone hurt you cause you couldn't dance?" Natsu asked. "Because it's the way of the Fenie! You must dance perfectly in order to mate with others, to do things and make it in life and to have kids so that they can follow in your footsteps!" You sob. "I've been pressured to do that...ALL MY LIFE!" You sniffle. You then glare at the floor as tears sprinkle down your hardened face. "I mean...IT'S SO HARD TO DO THINGS RIGHT WHEN YOUR CONSTANTLY SCOLDED BY YOUR FATHER AND WHEN OTHERS HURT YOU AND MAKE FUN OF YOU TO MAKE YOU FEEL WORTHLESS LIKE YOUR NOT WORTH LIVING!" You started.

"THAT'S HOW I FELT!" You scream. You saw that Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy were now crying while the others gave you sorry expressions. "I began...to cut myself, scratch myself, I STOPPED EATING and suffered and eating disorder for 300 years! When no one is around school I'll even throw myself down a flight of stairs just so I could DIE but I NEVER COULD!" You screamed. "STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" Lucy cried. "IT'S TOO SAD!" Wendy added. "My own sisters didn't eve want to be SEEN with me in public! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT?!" You asked. Lucy sniffled. "I never had a sister before..." "I even had strong desires to kill the people at school thinking that all my problems would go away even though I knew it would just bring me SHAME! I HATED BEING ALONE EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE! I WAS ALWAYS ALONE! I NEVER KNEW WHAT A FRIEND REALLY WAS BECAUSE IF I EVER TALKED TO SOMEONE I WAS ALWAYS USED AND MANIPULATED AND THEN HUMILIATED IN PUBLIC! I NEVER TOLD ANYONE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM PUNISHED!" You saw that even Erza had shed a tear from one eye. "Tsuna...your never alone..." Natsu said sadly. You ignore him. "All I ever wanted were friends and to be accepted for who I am and what I have...but I couldn't! I'M AN OUTCAST OKAY! I'M A PRINCESS WHO NEVER HAD ANYTHING PERFECT IN HER LIFE! MY WHOLE LIFE IS JUST A WASTE OF-" _CHOP!_

You went completely blank at that feeling yourself completely separate. Only it wasn't your body itself being separated from you, it was your imperfect left foot that had been chopped off by Kalro who jumped from high above with a gunblade. You fell down from your chains and landed with a loud thud onto the ground. You saw your imperfect left foot lay onto the side of your face next to you where a bone stuck out along with a circle of blood. You stuttered. "T-t-t-t-t-thats...it..." With that your eyes then shut as the_ Ending Music _played. Kalro snickered. Natsu growled. "TSUNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA!"

**R&amp;R!**


	64. Goddess Princess!

**This is the last chapter of the Fenie Arc. Yes that's right this will be the finale! And you each will find out even MORE shocking secrets that even Kitsuna never even knew! I wanna thank you all for supporting this story and this arc! I also wanna say Happy Birthday to my best friend on Fanfiction: cecebeec who's been supporting me since I started my other fanfics and who I've been basically writing this story for and who's the reason I'm continuing even though this stories gotten hate. This is a gift just for you cecebeec! Sorry if this closing chap seems a little 'rushed' to some of you...try to ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You layed there on the ground heaving heavily from the pain of your one chopped foot as tears fell and fell from your eyes. You never felt so much pain in all your life. Kalro smirked at you. "Happy Birthday Princess..." He purred. He then kissed your cheek. You sniffled feeling the kiss as if it were acid to your cheeks and whimpered sadly. "He...he cut off her foot!" Lucy cried. "OH NO!" Happy cried. "HOW COULD YOU!?" Erza shouted. Wendy screamed and cried at the sight of your bloody foot and looked as if she was about to faint. "COVER YOUR EYES CHILD!" Carla cried as she tearfully shut her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu shouted as he tried to break free from the chains. Kalro laughed evilly. "IT'S USELESS YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

He then turned to you seeing you continue to yelp, scream, and cry at the pain. "In a matter of seconds...you will finally become what you were BORN to be...as you are the new generation...God!" He purred. You widen your eyes. "God?! I CAN'T be no god! I was born in the kingdom! NOT the heavens!" You exclaim. You then yelp feeling your body tense up as you slowly saw your skin turn a new color as did your outfit. You gasped. "NO! NO!" You cried. Kalro then kneeled down to your level sneering as he stroked your chin. "Do you want to hear a secret...?" He then leaned even closer to you so his lips were inches from your ear and you could feel his warm breath tickling your sides. "...I killed the King..."

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Goddess Princess!**

You widen your ears tearfully taking in the news. "You...you KILLED my father!" You exclaim. "He ISN'T your father...he NEVER was...he was in the way...so I stabbed him for myself!" Kalro laughed. You gasped. "So you lied to my sis-" "-THEY AREN'T YOUR SISTERS! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Kalro shouted. You then shriek seeing your foot slowly reattach itself to your body but it only made you feel more tense and heavy. A golden large band anklet then appeared and wrapped around your ankle of your imperfect foot followed by your other left foot. "WHAT'S GOING ON KALRO?!" You asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!?" Natsu shouted. Kalro then snickered.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

You each then turned seeing a giant cat fist punch through the wall. You saw a few of the women pass out and fall out the wall as they were seemingly defeated by the large cat. You raise an eyebrow. _'Large cat?! Is that...Lily?' You thought. _A big well built cat man then walked in. Instead of fur his entire body was made out of neat and straight golden wires. His teal electrical claws were the most significant feature but his strangest but coolest feature was the orange spikey beard on his muzzle. You widen your eyes. "...Fuse?" He turned to smirk at you. "Miss me?" He asked with a wink.

"Whoa..." Gray said. "A new power?" Erza asked. "Amazing..." Lucy and Wendy said. said. "THAT'S FUSE?!" Happy asked. "HOW DID HE GET A FORM LIKE LILY'S?!" Carla asked. "NO! NO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! NO ONE EVER SURVIVES FROM THAT ELECTRIC POND! HOW ARE YOU LIVING?!" Kalro exclaimed. Fuse smirked at him. "Luckily my wires were out and the Tynamo and Elecmon merged with my body and combining it's electricity with my magic! Now I can kick ass in this Battle Mode Shift with...Tassing Wave Magic!" Fuse finished.

Kalro growled. He looked at you and then back at Fuse scared seeing him get in a fighting stance as he put his two hands inches from each other as if he was about to perform the Kamehameha Wave. You gasped seeing a giant light ball of energy begin to form in his hands. Kalro's legs began to shake. Fuse pointed his energy ball at him. "Tassing Wave Magic...CHARGE BEAM!" _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

A puff of loud smoke then filled the room but you were able to see that Kalro was flying across. He was about to hit the wall but Fuse had tackled him forward and attacked with heavy kicks and punches as he continued to beat Kalro using hand to hand combat. He then uppercutted Kalro up in the air and pointed his hands out towards him. "Snake Tase!" He said. Two giant black wires streamed out from Fuse's hands in the formations of twin snakes. The snakes the opens it's mouth revealing it's electrical teeth and then made their way to bite either sides of Kalro neck to electrocute him. He then fell into a pile of rubble and groaned from the pain.

Fuse then rushed over to you and picked you up bridal style with worried looks in his eyes. "You okay?" He asked. You smile at him as a tear fell from your eye. "I...I was so worried about you...but...my feet feels like it's about to burst...and my body's a little shaky...but I'll be fine!" You say. "Are you sure?" Fuse asked. You nodded. "Now please...free the others...I'll take care of Kalro the best way I can and figure out a punishment for him!" You say. Fuse smiled and set you down. "You got it..." He said. He then ran to the back to free the others from the chains. You smiled to yourself. _'That beard reminds me of Nichiya's hair...hmmm I wonder...' You thought. _You then turned back seeing Kalro laying on the pile of rubble groaning from the pain as he struggled to get up. You glare at him. "Your not going to hurt me ANYMORE!" You say as you slowly walk towards him.

Fuse's POV:

One by one I freed everyone from the chains using my tassing wires in their Cutting Mode to slice to metal off one of my wires' new functions. "Fuse! Thank goodness!" Lucy cried as she hugged me. "I missed seeing your body too Lucy!" I say back to her. Lucy sweatdropped and pulled away. "Your so gross!" "I must say I'm impressed with your new power!" Erza said. "I'm so jealous! First Lily and now you!" Happy cried. "I am the most surprised!" Carla said calmly. Gray smirked. "Yeah man, looks like Laxus has some competition!" "Hey it's not like I use actual lightning you know!" I chuckle. "UGH! FORGET ABOUT YOUR NEW MAGIC! LET'S GO SAVE TSUNA!" Natsu shouted.

"Genie...my 1st wish...exterminate these pitiful humans in the creative way possible at ONCE!" A voice ordered. "As you WISH!" A deep dark voice hissed. We each then turned around seeing a giant you taking the form of a beast genie having bright red skin, purple hair and glowing yellow eyes. In addition your genie outfit turned maroon from your transformation. "HOLY CRAP SHE'S HUGE!" Gray exclaimed. "Tsuna turned into a monster!" Happy cried. "I give you the BEAST GENIE GOD!" Kalro announced. "So this is what Kalro wanted all along..." I whispered. I then heard the sound of his laughter. I glanced up seeing Kalro standing on top of your head as if he was controlling you. "Devour the humans! ABOSRB THEIR MAGIC POWER!" He laughed. "As you wish!" You said. "No Kitsuna! Don't do it!" I cried. "SHE'S GONNA EAT US?!" Lucy and Wendy cried.

Kitsuna's POV:

In one swoop you gathered up Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Fuse, Carla and Happy who you had swallowed. You felt their screams in your tummy as they finally fell to the bottom of your stomach. Kalro sneered. "In just a few minutes you will ALL be digested and all your magical power will be used as fuel to create Kitsuna into a more powerful BEAST GENIE GOD! WHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He laughed. "TSUNA!" You heard. You glared down at the sight of Natsu who was on the ground. "YOU GOT TO FIGHT IT!" He said. "Grrrr! You missed one! TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Kalro snapped.

You nodded at the order and reached down to grab Natsu only for him to dodge and run up your arm. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT TSUNA! YOU CAN'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU!" "Don't let him near me!" Kalro ordered. Your eyes glowed acknowledging the order as you glared at Natsu. "YOU are MY enemy!" With a snap of your fingers you summoned a giant genie carrier vehicle which dropped onto Natsu and began to drive him away from the castle. You saw that he had suffered motion sickness. "It is his weakness Master...he won't interrupt our plans anymore!" You said. "Good..." Kalro said.

"Now then...Genie! My 2nd wish...destroy the worlds of Feniechalius and Earthland to take over for eternity!" Kalro ordered. Your eyes then glowed acknowledging the command. You then kick open a gaping hole in the castle and stormed into the Feniechalius cities and village and begun your rampage...

Normal POV:

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Fuse, Happy and Carla all sat down in your stomach on a spot of 'land' to keep away from the acid that was beginning to fill up inside to flood ready to digest. Wendy cried at the sight and Carla did her best to comfort her. "Crying won't solve anything child!" She said. "Now I know how a fish feels when they're in my tummy!" Happy anime teared. "Now what can we do? WE'RE GOING TO BE DIGESTED!" Lucy cried. Gray then got in a fighting stance frosting ice over his hands. "One thing we can do is break out of here!" He said.

"Wait!" Erza said. Gray stopped and turned to her. "That's not a wise thing to do! We could hurt Kitsuna!" She said. Lucy sighed. "Oh that's right..." "One thing we gotta do is save ourselves!" Fuse said as he pointing at the incoming acid that was ready to absorb everyone. Gray then nodded. "Then that's what were going to do...!" He then got in a fighting stance frosting his hands. "...ICE MAKE FLOOR!" Gray then froze the acid in place. "This can buy us some time for now!" He said. "Good thinking Gray!" Lucy said. "So what now?" Wendy asked. Erza glanced upward. "Right now we have to count on Natsu to save us...either that...or Kitsuna will have to figure how to fight the darkness and see the light on her own..." Everyone glanced upward and nodded in agreement at that.

Kitsuna's POV:

Destroyed buildings caught on fire, bathhouses were destroyed and water shot from the street and into the air, grounds were split, homes and black markets were set on fire and Feniechalian citizens began to run and scream in fear from you who caused this destruction by the direct orders of Kalro who enjoyed the massacre laughing crazily. "THAT'S RIGHT! RUN MY PEOPLE RUN! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW KING! THE NEW RULER OF FENIECHALIUS AND EARTHLAND! AND SOON ALL POWER WILL BE MINE! I WILL KILL ALL THE MEN AND ALL WOMAN OF THE WORLD WILL BE MY SEX SLAVES FOR LIFE!" He laughed. He then leaned down towards your ear. "Including your so called sisters..." He whispered. You nodded. "If that is to your liking my Master..." "Enough talk! Keep destroying!" Kalro ordered. "Yes Master..." With that you snap your fingers unleashing thunder clouds, tornadoes, hurricanes and floods all over the city creating a hell of destruction for the Feniechalians.

Normal POV:

Kitsuna's 'sisters' who are very nocturnal at hearing heard all of Kalro's words from a distance as they were each still in the castle near a pile of rubble sobbing. "We were manipulated this whole time!" Kulala said. "We were never going to get power! We were just pawns! I can't believe we only used the Mirror of Links to feed Kalro information on Kitsuna's whereabouts in the first place...it's all our fault! I never wanted her to get hurt!" Kalentina growled as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "We're going to be sex slaves...for the rest of our lives..." Kaguya shrieked. "This isn't what we wanted..." Kionama cried. "All we ever really wanted was peace and happiness for our kingdom...for us...to tell you the truth I wanted to become queen one day so I can change the kingdom for the better!" Kretina said.

The rest of the sisters nodded in agreement having the same desire. "Our father never killed himself...Kalro STABBED him and took advantage our feelings to get REVENGE on Kitsuna!" Klasadonna said. "By blood or not...we're not worthy of being called her sister..." Kakaletta said sobbed. "Sisters? I don't think we deserve to live after what we had done...our actions don't make us better people..." Karkeisha said. Kanfera looked down at her feet. "Shall we defoot ourselves?" "I don't think punishing ourselves is the answer! What we should do...is...try to make things right again!" Kejala said.

"BLERG!" A voice said. Each of the women turned seeing Natsu riding motionlessly on a genie carrier suffering motion sickness. "The human! It's the human!" Kimika cried. "I got him!" Kretina said. She then stretched out her hair strand and wrapped it around Natsu's waist and pulled him away from the carrier vehicle and dragged him across the ground and brought him in front of her. "Blergh..." Natsu groaned as he still suffered from the motion sickness. "Disgusting!" Kulala said. "Are you okay sir?" Kaguya asked sweetly.

After about 2 minutes Natsu jumped to his feet and glared at the women. "HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOUR THE GUYS WHO AMBUSHED MY FRIENDS AND I!" Natsu shouted as he scratched each of their right ears. They each sweatdrop. "And yet he still greets us properly..." Klasadonna said bluntly. "You can take your ears off...we know your human..." Kionama said as she used her hair strands to rip off Natsu's pink fox ears. Natsu glared at her. "YOU UP FOR ROUND 2 OR WHAT?!" "Wait! Please! We've changed really!" Kimika interjected. "How do I know your not lying?!" Natsu growled.

"Ugh! We have no time for this!" Kulala snapped as she closed her fan. She then stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. In a matter of seconds a giant robot then emerged from a pile of robot and walked over to Natsu and the 15 women. "Use our mech! It's the last one able to work for now since Fuse destroyed the rest..." Kulala said. "Use it to get close to Kitsuna and reach out to her! Please! Your our last chance right now!" Kajasala said. "Please save both worl-" "-WOO HOO! I GET MY VERY OWN ROBOT! WHA HA HA HA!" Natsu laughed as he jumped to the top of the robot mech. "I AM ROBOT! HERE ME ROAR!" He said unleashing a Fire Dragon's Roar. The 15 women sweatdrop. "Um...are you sure this is okay?" Kalentina asked. "We...gotta believe in him I guess..." Kajasala said. "Your right...but he looks like a complete idiot!" Kulala snapped as she watched the crazy laughing Natsu walk away on top of the robot mech to the Fenechalius city...

Kitsuna's POV:

"See that building over there?" Kalro sneered. You glanced over in his direction spotting a school building. "That was YOUR school! You know? The one that caused you SUFFERING and DEPRESSION!" He said. You soon caught on to what he was saying and tore off the school building seeing thousands of students and teachers stare up at you in amazement. You spotted a familiar face in the cafeteria holding a tray wearing a revealing fairy style outfit. You glared down at her. "Kandi..." You growled. She widen her eyes when they met yours. "YOU?! You came back?!" She cried as she dropped her tray.

"That's right! She was the one who bullied and manipulated you! She driven you to suicide remember?! That's why you always self injured yourself because of the little things she said!" Kalro said. "Do you not remember your eating disorders?" He added. You growled in frustration recalling the memories of your school days bullied and tortured to death which caused you to kick a building in fury. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Kalro cheered.

"USE THOSE FEELINGS AND CHANNEL IT INTO POWER! USE IT ON THE ONE'S WHO ALWAYS HURT YOU! GO MY GENIE!" He ordered. Your eyes glowed with fury as they turned orange which were trained on a scarred Kandi who backed away with fear. "As you wish..." You say darkly. You then tear into the school building even more and charge in for Kandi who screamed in fear at the sight of you. "OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE BULLIED YOU OKAY?! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" She cried.

"TSUNA!" You heard. You turned around and saw Natsu riding on a giant mech charging towards you. "THAT HUMAN AGAIN!" Kalro scowled. "GET HIM!" Before you could do anything Natsu jumped up high off the mech and landed a fire punch at Kalro causing him to fall off of your head. You growl. "MASTER!" Natsu then landed on your shoulder and glared at you. "YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT IT TSUNA!" He cried. "GET OFF OF ME!" You shout. You make a grab for Natsu but he dodges and lands on your other shoulder. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS TSUNA! DON'T DESTROY YOUR WORLD! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO FREE THE FENIES AND NOT HURT THEM?!" Natsu asked. "YOUR MY ENEMY! YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY MASTER!" You hissed as you swat Natsu away.

Natsu retains his balance and runs up towards your arms and jumps up high towards you and grips at the edge of your ear. "GET OFF!" You shout as you slowly reach your hand to make a grab for you. "You don't have to be alone anymore Princess..." He whispered as she scratched your right ear. Your eyes then widen feeling the soothing touch which softened your heart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FINISH HIM!" You heard Kalro order. "Fight it Princess...I know you can..." Natsu whispered as he continued to scratch your ear. _'Can you hear me?' A voice asked. _You didn't answer. _'Please...listen to me...I can help you...' The soothing soft voice said. _You closed your eyes. "Who...who are you?" You asked normally.

...

You go into your deep subconsciousness and saw yourself floating in a dark void wearing your simple white genie outfit. "What is this place?" You asked. "KITSUNA!" You heard. You turn around seeing the others flying towards you with excited looks on their faces. "GUYS!" You cried. Lucy was the first one to fly over to you to give you a hug followed by Fuse. "Thank goodness your okay!" Lucy cried. "How are you guys here? And what's going on?!" You asked as you pull away. "I'm here...to free you..." A beautiful voice said.

You each turned seeing a teal haired woman with silver tips wearing a silver dress with cutouts to show the sides of her midriff. She had long humanoid elf ears. "Goddess Titania!" You cried. Erza widen her eyes. "Titania?!" "SHE'S A GOD?!" Natsu and Gray asked. "The Goddess of the Fairies...a descendant of my people...how are you here?! Your...deceased!" You cried. Titania gave you a humble smile and flew towards you with open arms and brought your face and pressed them slowly against her large breasts. You gasped feeling comfort as your heart began to beat fast. You saw a light begin to form. "What...is this?"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_FLASHBACK:_

_As you and the others were now brought into a heavens void you each floated about watching the scene from many many years ago. You each saw Titania and Djinn the Beast Genie God who had dark blue hair and fox ears smiling at the sight of two children in their arms. One was a girl with teal hair and dark skin and one was a boy with dark blue hair and dark skin. "Twins...they're perfect...beautiful..." Titania said in awe as a tear fell from her eye._

_"__Look at that boy! He looks like the one from Tsuna's shrine Carla!" Wendy cried. "Indeed he does!" Carla said. You gasped. "Wait! You went into MY room?!" "Eek! I'm sorry!" Wendy cried. "Pay attention to this..." Erza said. You turned back to the scene where Titania and Djinn took a good look at the children. Djinn held the baby boy in the air and glanced down at his legs. "Two right feet..." He said. You gasped seeing the baby boy had two right feet. You then turned to Titania who held the baby girl in the air. "And two left feet..." She said. You gasped. "Two left feet!" You say quickly. You then glanced down at your own two left feet and then looked back at the scene._

_"__I know what this is...It is sacred foot!" Titania said. "It has to be...that's amazing...and it's a blessing upon our children..." Djinn said. Titania chuckled. "You make it sound like we aren't even the gods!" Djinn laughed nervously at that. The two of them then glanced down at the children who cried out small coos. "Kitsono..." He said naming the boy. "That name is so familiar...it's triggering in my mind..." You whispered. "...Kitsuna..." Titania said naming the girl. You widen your eyes at this. "...Kit...suna?!" _

_The flashback then disappeared. "NO WAIT!" You cried as you tried to reach out for them._

_..._

You were each now back in the dark void where Titania had leaned her breasts away from you as she disappeared for that moment. "No..." You whimpered. Gray put a hand on your shoulder. "It's just a flashback they can't hear you...it will be alright..." He said. "They named that child Kitsuna...my real name is Kitsaleeja...right? I'm...confused..." You say nervously. You then felt another hand on your shoulder and turned seeing it was Natsu giving you a reassuring look. "Natsu..." You whispered.

That was when Titania then reappeared in front of you. "Goddess..." You say. _"All of your answers will be revealed in this next event..." She said. _She then brought your face to her breasts again hugging you tightly and you saw a brighter light...

_FLASHBACK MANY YEARS LATER:_

_You each were then brought back to the heavenly void. "Now where are we?" Happy asked. You each then see Titania and Djinn happily watch their twin children play with one another. "Look! The babies grew up!" Wendy said. The twins Kitsuna and Kitsono then skip off forward into the distance of the heavens. "Children don't go off to far!" Djinn said. "Okay daddy!" Kitsuna said. "Bye daddy!" Kitsono he said. Soon the children were out of sight._

_After 10 minutes a descendant servant then rush up to Titania and Djinn with a look of distress on his face. "Gods Kitsaleeja!" He cried. "KITSALEEJA?!" You asked shocked. "But that's your real name!" Fuse cried. You were even more confused. Djinn glared at him. "You have no need to call us by our surnames!" He said. "IT'S A LAST NAME?!" You asked shocked. "What seems to be the problem?" Titania asked. "It's a human!" The servant cried. "A HUMAN?! A HUMAN BEING?!" Djinn asked. "He's broken a barrier into the heavens! He's not just any human...he's a dark one...with some deadly aura!" The servant explained._

_"__Blik Zuta..." Titania said. Erza widen her eyes. "She just said 'Black Wizard!'" "Wait! Does he mean...?" Natsu began. "Our children!" Djinn cried. Titania then gasped. The two of them then flew quickly through the heavens in a desperate search for the children as the scene then disappeared._

_The scene then reappeared as you were each surrounding a small forest like area in the heavens and you saw little Kitsono and Kitsuna playing through the forest. "Tag yow it!" Kitsono said as he then flew away. Kitsuna giggled and flew after him. You couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight which brought warmth into your heart. You felt everyone's eyes on your face which made you blush in embarrassment. _

_You look back at the scene seeing Kitsuna lost in the forest to look for Kitsono. "Hello? Where are you?" She called. Her call was then responded by a loud deadly shriek which made her jump. She then gasped. "KITSONO!" She cried. After 3 minutes of running she then spotted Kitsono laying on the ground making no sudden movement as his eyes were wide open. He didn't seem to have a soul. "Kitsono what are you doing now?" Kitsuna asked. "Please...get away from me..." A voice said. Kitsuna then glanced up seeing a pale skinned black haired guy with a small kiddy face dressed in black clothing. You gasped seeing the man. "...Him?!" You asked. "IT'S ZEREF!" Erza exclaimed. "That's the guy?!" Natsu asked. Your hands began to shake. "Is he gonna...?"_

_Kitsuna tilted her head. "A man? A human? I think your wost mister!" Zeref frowned sadly. "The Princess..." He said. "...Maybe I am lost...I need hel-PLEASE! YOU HAVE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" He cried. Kitsuna glanced down at her Kitsono not noticing how the forest began to rot. "My bwother? Is he sleeping? Did you put him to sweep? Why aren't his eyes cwosed?" Kitsuna asked._

_"__KITSUNA!" You each heard. You each then turn around seeing Titania and Djinn. "Mommy? Daddy?" Kitsuna asked. Titania and Djinn then gasped seeing Kitsono's body laying there motionless in front of them. "No...my baby!" Titania cried in disbelief. "He...killed him!" Djinn exclaimed. "Kwilled? That can't be wight! The man is only pwaying awound with Kitsono! He's pwetending...wight?" Kitsuna asked. Djinn glared at her. "GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN!" Djinn yelled. "Why? He wooks sad..." Kitsuna said sadly. "GET OVER HERE! COME TO MOMMY OKAY?!" Titania cried. _

_Zeref then growled in frustration as a wave of dark magic then surrounded him. "PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as the area turned to rot. "Why? Whats wong mister? I can hewp you!" Kitsuna cried as she walked closer to him. "PRINCESS!" Zeref roared as the dark energy neared closer to her. Kitsuna gasped and tripped over a log and fell on her leg. "Ow my ankle! I can't move!" She cried. "KITSUNA!" Titania screamed seeing the deadly wave inch closer to her. _

_Kitsuna then blinked once and automatically saw her two parents shield off the attack that kept pushing against their field. Titania and Djinn seemingly struggled with the pressure as their arms slowly began to shake. "He's...too strong...even for gods..." Titania whimpered. Djinn then sighed. "Only one thing we can do..." He said. The two of them then glanced back at Kitsuna for a moment before looking back at each other. "No...you don't mean...!" Titania cried. _

_"__It is the only way...we must protect her future! She can't suffer the same fate as her brother! She is the last hope for Feniechalius!" Djinn said. Titania then took the moment to sob which only made the pressure she was holding off worse as she was slipping away. "We will die then?" She sniffled. "If that is what must be done..." Djinn said. "So be it..." Titania said. "Cast the First Ages Spell...and send her to Feniechalius..." She whispered. You gasped at this. "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Kitsuna asked sadly._

_Both Titania and Djinn turn to her smiling with tears in her eyes. With one hand pointed towards her, Djinn gathered up magical energy. "First Ages..." He said. With a small instant rainbow blast Kitsuna was hit with the First Ages magic causing her age to reverse as she now had the appearance of an giggling infant who had closed eyes. "No...WHY?!" You cried. Titania teared up. "She won't have any memories of us..." "It's for her own good...our world here is dying...we will create a new one in the afterlife...just not without her..." Djinn said. _

_"__...Send her...send her to the Feniechalius Kingdom below..." Titania said. Djinn nodded and used his magic to open the clouds below causing Kitsuna to fall through. Titania dropped to her knees and sobbed and Djinn kneeled down to hug her close which caused their barrier to break as Zeref's death wave completely engulfed them into the darkness as the scene then disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You screamed as tears fell from your eyes. You dropped to your knees and sobbed. "How could they have done that?! Why?!" You cried._

_You then felt a hand touch your shoulder. "Tsuna...look!" Natsu said. Your eyes opened up and you saw a new scene pop up in front of you. You saw King Kotada and Queen Kachynah in front of their castle holding baby Kitsuna as Titania in spirit talked to them. "Your giving your child to us Goddess?" Kotada asked. "Yes...iI have trust in your kingdom to watch over my precious gift...it's the only way to protect her future..." Titania said as she stroked Kitsuna's cheek. "Raise her to be an amazing Fenie. I trust you both!" She said. "Two left feet!" Kachynah explained. "It is Sacred Foot. Since she's in this world it might be difficult for her to channel her true powers!" Titania said._

_"__What is this true power?" Kotada asked. "Watch her grow...and you'll see..." Titania smiled. "Please...don't explain to her anything about her previous life. You will be her new parents. Name her 'Kitsaleeja' in honor of the gods. Raise and care for her as she is the last hope for Feniechalius to keep it alive for Fenie's everywhere and keep the generations to blossom for our childrens childrens..." Titania said. "You have our word Goddess!" Kotada nodded. Titania nodded and then flew up high and away into the skies above and frowned sadly. "She won't be able to adjust well with how Fenie's do things...I must do everything in my power that I can to send her the Dragon to send her the teachings of the true dances I was supposed to teach when she reached that certain age to claim her true power...I know I'll send it to her...The Fairy Dragon...The Dance Voodoo Dragon will assist her..." She finished. She then closed her eyes as a tear fell out. "I will always be watching over you...sha sha..."_

_..._

Your eyes opened up as you were now out of the flashback and back into the void where Titania was still holding your face against her breasts as your friends watched. You were in shock and in awe as you froze in place. "This is who are truly are...Kitsuna Kitsaleeja, the Princess...the daughter of the Kitsaleejean Gods!" Titania said. "NO WAY!" Gray and Natsu explained. "DAUGHTER OF THE GODS?!" Lucy, Carla and Happy cried. "Who knew?" Erza asked calmly. "And that boy was..." You began. "...Your twin brother..." Titania finished. "This was how I was able to come up with the name 'Kitsuna' when I thought I was protecting my identity...it was triggered from my memories..." You said. "That is right...no one can never truly take away your memories..." Titania said.

A tear fell out of your eye as you smiled. "Now I see...you were only trying to protect me...I see that it is really you...wawa...no...my...mother!" You sniffle. You then take that moment to cry happily as you buried your face even deeper into her breasts. You felt the others warm smiles on your back and you heard Lucy and Wendy crying. You then pull away from Titania and saw her smile. _'Her smile...it's so warm' You thought._

"Sacred foot only is activated from within you through the power of your feelings which determine your skills in dancing wether positive or negative...Songulala was the trigger to support your power. She didn't give you the ability to dance...it's within you..." Titania said. You gasped. "Negative! That's why I couldn't dance in the kingdom! I was filled with negative feelings when I was bullied and hurt and alone..." You said. You then smile as more tears fell from your eyes. "Having two left feet isn't a curse...it's a BLESSING! That's the true meaning of Sacred Foot!" "And now you must use the blessing to tap into your inner strength Princess!" Titania said.

"Yes...yes! You've given me so much over the years even if you were never around...and now I know what true strength is and it's all thanks to you..." You turn back to Natsu and the others. "It's all thanks to all of you!" You said. They each smile at you for that moment. "Finish what you started!" Titania said. You turn back to her as she touched your forehead. "Save the kingdom! I will send you all back where you were..." She said. "WAIT! SO WE'RE GONNA BE BACK INSIDE KITSUNA'S STOMACH?!" Lucy cried. Titania smiled at her and then at you. "...I have faith in my daughter..." You smiled back and closed your eyes. _'Mom...' You thought. _Through your eyelids you saw a light that you knew was being summoned from Titania. "Godde...I mean...mom?" You asked. "...Yes?" Titania answered. "I'm curious...do fairies have tails?" You asked. Titania giggled a bit at that. "That...is still a mystery for you and your friends to figure..."

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

You open your eyes again seeing that you were back in Feniechalius as a giant with Natsu still on his mech robot while the others were in your stomach. Your skin slowly returned to it's normal shade and you were now back in your basic white with black trim and gold and red accented, two piece cropped halter and miniskirt fairy outfit. You saw Kalro on the ground staring at you in disgust. "What? What is this?! WHERE'S MY GENIE?!" He shouted. You glare down at him. "Do you not see?! You don't have the power in MY kingdom! My friends and I have more power than you could ever know! A power you'll never truly understand...the power of strengths, bonds, and friendships!" You say. "Yeah! You tell him Tsuna!" You heard Natsu say.

Kalro then grins. "I don't believe in power of friendship. But I do believe that you have power of me!" He said. "So I have this one last wish!" He hissed. "I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL GENIE IN ALL OF THE WORLD! WHA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!" He laughs. Your eyes then glowed at his command. "NO! DON'T DO IT TSUNA!" Natsu shouted. You shook your head. "No...he needs to see it for himself..." You say. "...Your wish is my command!" You say as you point your two glowing fingers towards Kalro. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted.

You sent Kalro a magical blast and within seconds he grew large about 50 feet like you were and donned dark blue skin and silver glowing eyes wearing now orange clothes. "YES! I FEEL IT! POWER IS MINE!" Kalro roared as he smashed a building. Fenie families then ran away fearing their lives. "THAT'S IT! RUN MY PEASANTS! IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD BECAUSE I MYSELF CAN DECIDE FATE OF BOTH WORLDS WHICH WILL BE MINE!" Kalro laughed. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT BUDDY!" Natsu said as he jumped up and charged for him. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FI-" Kalro then sent Natsu flying with one flick sending him crashing towards a building wall knocking him out cold.

"Yes! THIS is what it MEANS TO BE POWERFUL! I CAN CRUSH OTHERS LIKE ANTS BENEATH MY FEET!" Kalro said. He then grinned at you. "And I don't need to use the likes of YOU anymore you stupid woman! You will be my sex slave for LIFE!" He then balled a fist to punch you but you grabbed his fist just in time and squeezed it tight. Kalro stared in confusion as he struggled to remove his fist. "I...I can't move!" He cried. You closed your eyes and focused your energy. _'Now I know...' You thought. _You then felt dragon scales sprout up to your legs, arms and face. _'I didn't need to become a celebrity to save my kingdom...' _You then feel your teeth sharpen. _'...I had the willpower to do so this whole time!'_

You shoot your now furious eyes open seeing how your hair had turned a deep purple as your living hair strands were flying up and took the forms of many mini dragons. Your two piece fairy outfit had turned green, silver and black. Kalro looked scared. "What is this power?! I've never seen it in my life!" He cried. "WHOA! SHE ENTERED DRAGON FORCE!" You heard Natsu exclaim. "TELL ME KALRO..." You roared. "...DO YOU ENJOY MASSACRING OTHERS UNTIL THEIR LAST BREATH?!" You hissed.

Heavy teal aura then surrounds you as you let out a heavy roar as you felt the spirit of Songulala within you. "What? A dragon?!" Kalro cried. With two steps you then launch for Kalro and kicking him up high in the air. "WITH POWER YOU GET THIS!" You shout. You then flip around and danced heavily on the ground creating earthquakes and with a heavy motion of your hands and spread them apart twisting Kalro in your grip. He cried out in pain. "NOOOO! I'M BEING VOODOOED!" He cried. "HURTS RIGHT?! THAT'S WHAT POWER FEELS LIKE! IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL IT COULD TURN AGAINST YOU!" You then stomp the ground multiple times dancing like girls at a step team and got in a final pose bringing your fist out as your thousand mini dragon hair strands charge for Kalro to massacre him. "SO MANY DRAGONS!" Kalro screamed.

Your hair strands then went back to your side and you saw that Kalro was bleeding. You then stared down at your Sacred Foot which glowed since you entered Dragon Force. "Don't fail me now..." You whispered. You closed your eyes and then began to dance elegantly. You felt the spirit of Songulala dancing alongside you as she lent you power. "Is that...? The Dance of the Dragon?" You heard Kaguya asked. "It's been banished for centuries!" Klasadonna said. "How could Kitsuna possess such an ability?! I thought she couldn't dance at all!" Kimika said. "Maybe there's more to her than we thought..." Kretina said.

You got in your final pose and shoot open your glowing eyes. "VOODOO DRAGON'S RAGING WALTZ!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**

You now currently had Kalro pinned down to the center of the earth grounds about 5 feet under the lands. One more foot and it would have been the true end for him. "DO YOU SEE WHAT POWER CAN TRULY DO KALRO?!" You scream. "THIS COULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOUR NOT CAUTIOUS!" You roared. Kalro then began to cry. "YES! I SEE IT NOW! THIS POWER! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S SCARY! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I'M NOT WORTHY OF TAKING OVER WORLDS! YOUR THE TRUE RULER WHO'S IN CONTROL! I'M NOTHING!" Kalro cried. "GOOD ANSWER! STUPID MAN!" You spat.

Slowly your dragon scales have disappeared. Your teeth then go back to their normal shape as your outfit, eyes and hair go to their normal colors as your hair strands finally relaxed turning back to normal and went to sleep. You glare down at Kalro. "GOOD!" You then grab a hold of him and jumped out of the hole and slammed him back to the ground. "PLEASE! PLEASE NO MORE! DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT THIS POWER ANYMORE! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Kalro screamed. You nodded and then frowned as your ears droop seeing the destroyed kingdom. You then gasp remembering the others were still in your stomach ready to be digested. You then have an idea and turned to Natsu who regained consciousness. "Natsu!" You call. He turns to you.

You smile. "Your my new Master! I now give you the authority for me to grant you 3 wishes! I am your new temporary genie!" You say. Natsu then grinned widely. "I GET MY OWN GENIE!" He cheered. You chuckle at that. "Okay I...I wish for our friends to be free from inside of you!" He said. You smile as your eyes glowed a positive blue acknowledging the wish. "Your wish is my command!" Within seconds Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Fuse and Carla were now next to Natsu. "GUYS!" You and Natsu cheered. "KITSUNA! NATSU!" They each cried. "WHOA! TSUNA'S A GIANT?!" Happy asked. "Why are you guys covered in boogers?!" Natsu asked. "THEY'RE NOT BOOGERS IT'S ACID! WE'VE BEEN IN HER STOMACH FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Lucy shouted. "Lucky we're out just in time or we would have been digested!" Gray said. "Thank goodness!" Wendy said.

Fuse glanced up at you. "So you wanna explain why your a 50 foot giant?!" You giggle and then turn to Natsu. "2 more wishes Natsu..." You said. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Your granting wishes?!" "Uh oh..." Gray sweatdropped seeing Natsu had an evil grin on his face. "I WISH KALRO WERE A WEAK FENIE WERE RAT!" He laughed. You chuckle and roll your eyes which turned blue at the order. "Your wish is my command!" Within seconds Kalro was now shrunk to size still crying as he then turned into a furry gray Were Rat man. You and Natsu then bursted out laughing seeing Kalro in tears at his new appearance.

Everyone else sweatdropped. "Waste of a wish..." Lucy said. Everyone else nodded in agreement while you and Natsu continue laughing. "1 more Natsu!" You chuckle. Natsu smiled at you. "I wish...for you kingdom to be saved..." You then stop laughing and looked at him surprised. "...What?" "It's what you wanted right? Ever since you came to our world...you wanted to free the Fenie's...it's my wish for you!" Natsu said. Your eyes watered up. "You'd do that?" Natsu just chuckled giving you a ^^ smile as he showed you his cute toothy fangs. You felt warm drips slid down your cheeks and you knew you were crying.

You smile and whip your tears away. You closed your eyes and began to twirl as you levitate up to the sky raising your hands up to the air. You stop when you reached the clouds. Your now blue eyes then glowed when you opened them. "Your wish...is my COMMAND!" With a large magical blast, streams of magical energy then rained down the entire world of Feniechalius which fixed buildings, healed the injured people and brought families and friends back together. You smile as you felt your body weakened. "My term as genie is over..." With that you began to fall straight down the sky as you shrunk to your normal size. You opened your eyes a bit seeing the ground before you. "This old lady's overdone it this time..." You whisper before closing your eyes. "TSUNNAAAAAAAAA!" You heard.

You then stopped falling much to your confusion. You then open your eyes and saw that Natsu had caught you as he carried you bridal style. "Are you okay Princess?" He asked. You blushed and nodded. "Yes..." He then set you to your feet. "KITSUNA!" You heard. You turn seeing all 15 of your 'sisters' rush over to you. "GUYS!" You cried. "KITSUNA!" Kaguya cried as he brought you into a tearful hug. "WE'RE SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" She cried. "We were wrong! We didn't mean what we did..." Kalentina said. Kajasala sobbed. "We just wanted-" "-I know...it's okay...you all were just confused and consumed with anger...and I caused it all...I caused moms death...I caused dads own too and I caused the Feniechalian woman to suffer...they were all because of my selfish choices..." You say.

"It doesn't matter!" Kionama said. "WE LOVE YOU SHA SHA!" Kulala exclaimed tearfully. You frowned. "But...we're not sis-" "-WE LOVE YOU KITSUNA!" They each cried as tears ran down their faces. You stare at them in surprise and couldn't help but feel sorry for them and smile. "You know what? I think your right...it doesn't matter if we're from different families...because you all will always be my sisters!" You say as a tear falls from your eyes. Your sisters awed at this and you each got in one large group hug crying happily together as the others watch. "HEY! I WANNA GROUP HUG TOO!" Fuse cried. He then jumped in and landed in Kaguya's strapless dress and hugged her breasts. "That's better..." He said.

...

There you were in your castle as you finally finished getting dressed and ready. You wore a one piece shear one shoulder long gold and silver regal dress that exposed the sides of your midriff. Your teal hair was left curly and you bared both of your feet for the first time. You stared at yourself in the mirror for that moment inhaling and exhaling to relax. "I'm ready..." You say.

...

You then walk to the high porch balcony where you met the faces of thousands and thousands of Feniechalian people as well as Were Creatures in the crowd below you. In the very front were Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla cheering for you. You raise your hand up high in the air and signaled for them to stop and they did. "People of Feniechalius..." You began. "Kalro Krussos' reign of terror has ended and worlds are saved thanks to the guidance of my parents: the gods and the support of the humans!" You say referring to Natsu and the others. The Feniechalians cheer for a moment at that smiling at the humans and then looked up at you.

"From this day forth Feniechalian women aren't to be harmed, raped, controlled beaten, or mistreated in any ever again! The same goes for other Were Creatures who were seen as below Fenie's in this world..." "All creatures are to be treated as EQUALS!" You announce. "All of you no longer have to wait until your 10,000 to cross the border to enter Earthland! You can choose to roam freely as you please and live life there to your fullest if you choose to!" "And Fenie's are to be loved and cared about for who they are as people! Not for their talents in dancing! That is NO MORE!" You declared. The who crowd then cheers even louder at the news.

"ALSO!" You interrupted. The crowd then stopped cheering waiting to hear what you had to say. You slowly pull out a sharp gold item that resembled an 'M' only it was sharper and longer. You stuck it to your head. "I will remain in Feniechalius...as your new queen!" **(Me: Hey! Think Starfire's crown from Teen Titans if your lost ;)) **The entire crowd then rejoiced over the news as they flew up high in the air cheering and hugging each other. All but Natsu and the others who had disappoint looks on their faces. You saw Wendy looked as if she was about to cry. Natsu's expression looked hurt which made you feel guilty. You then walk back into your castle dismissing the audience.

...

You walked through the back hallways to below the dungeon and met up with your sisters. They nodded to you. "It's time..." Kretina said. You nodded back. Klasadonna then handed you a gunblade and you walked into the room where you saw the Were Fenie Rat, Kalro in chains. He glared up at you. "What are you gonna do to me?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious?" You asked as you stepped closer to him. You then turned on your gunblade. "This is your punishment for the sufferings you've caused me, my sisters and more important my kingdoms people!" You then raise your gunblade high in the air. "Prepare to be Defooted!" You said.

Your gunblade then resounded like a loud chainsaw as you growl furiously at Kalro. Kalro shut his eyes bracing for the impact as your eyes aim at his feet. Your blade was now inches from his feet that were ready to be chopped. You then sigh sadly. "No..." You say as you drop your gunblade. Kalro stared at you in shock. "What?!" "I'm not doing it...I won't Defoot you..." You say as you turn away. "...Why?" Kalro asked curiously.

"The Defooting Punishment was created with the intention of taking a Fenie's pride away: their feet which are used for their love of dancing...right?" You asked. "...Yes..." Kalro said calmly. "Then I can't do that..." You say. "Even though you caused this many sufferings your still a Fenie...and all Fenie's are family...I can't take something precious that belongs to a family member..." You say sadly. Kalro chuckled at that. "So your just letting me GO?! And you call yourself a god! Your nothing but-" _HOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!_

You turned around to Kalro seeing him scream as blood shot out of his ears while thousands of V shaped black zits popped up on his skin. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He screamed. He then gasped seeing you held a tiny black shell with a split broken Fenie skull head printed on it along with a broken 'V' on top. "THE DEADLY VOODOO CONCH?! BUT HOW?!" He asked shocked. You glare at him. "I SAID I wasn't going to Defoot you! I NEVER said I was letting you GO!" You say sternly. Kalro's body then jittered as he began heaving and wheezing for that moment.

After 2 minutes his blood stopped pouring and the V shaped zits then disappeared. "It...stopped?!" He asked. You shake your head. "No! THIS Voodoo Conch unleashed an eternal curse that will haunt you forever if you do ANY cruel action ANY more! If you ever manipulate or harm someone again your own body will turn on you and you will SUFFER the voodoo curse!" You say quickly. Kalro widen his eyes. "So if I do anything bad I'll lose blood and suffer seizures?!" He cried. "Exactly..." You say calmly. Kalro began to cry. "NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He cried. You leaned down towards him until your face was inches away from him. "Then be GOOD...and your body won't overpower you!" You say. Kalro stared at you in horror. "OVERPOWER?!"

_SLICE! SLICE! _Kalro's chains were slowly dropped and he was free. "Your letting me go?" He asked. "I did...your curse didn't...OUT of MY castle!" You say darkly. Kalro looked scared and screamed as he scurried away from the castle like a rat. You smile at that. _'I'm free...' You thought._

...

You entered your room seeing everyone including Fuse by your bedside. "YOUR STAYING HERE FOREVER?!" Lucy cried. "YOU CAN'T!" Wendy cried. "We care about you!" Erza said. "What about Fairy Tail?! Your a member from there remember?!" Gray asked. "Who's going to feed me fish and make funny Vine videos?!" Happy cried. Natsu grabbed your arm. "What about MY feelings Tsuna?! Don't you care about me at all?!" He asked shakily as his eyes began to water up. You blushed. "Feelings...?!" You then turn to Fuse. "Hey...I didn't see you at the ceremony..." You said. "I wanted to talk to you personally..." He said. "About what?" You asked.

Fuse sighed sadly and flew over to you. "I'm staying in Earthland..." You widen your eyes. "Your not staying with me?! But we grew up here together!" You exclaim. "Hey I gotta girlfriend down there you know? I can't just leave her..." Fuse said. "WELL BRING HER HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" You cried as your eyes began to water. "How do you think the others feel that your leaving them?" Fuse asked. You glance over at the others seeing the sad looks in their eyes and sighed sadly. "Fuse...my people need me...they need a leader..." You sigh.

Fuse smiled at you. "And I'll respect that...if you respect my decision..." He said. You glance up at him and shake your head. "I can't imagine my life without you Fuse..." "Hey your other reason for wanting to come to Earthland was to explore the world right?" Fuse asked. You nodded. "Well I wanna keep exploring the world...understand that...okay?" Fuse asked. Your eyes shut and a tear rolled down. "I'll miss you..." Fuse then kissed your cheek. You opened your eyes and blushed in surprised seeing him wink at you. "And I'll miss you too...later!" With that he flew away.

Happy who was to sad and drenched in tears to talk flew after him. You bit your lip and turned back to the others. Lucy walked up to you. "I can't believe your not coming back...I mean...who's gonna be my loud roommate who calls me 'white girl' all the time? I don't know anyone else like that..." She said sadly. You pull her into a hug. "Oh Lucy...you will always be...a stupid white girl..." "HEY!" Lucy cried. You chuckle. "Please understand Lucy...I love you very much like a sister I never knew of before from the day I met you...I know you'll grow to be a great wizard at Fairy Tail..." Lucy then began to sob. You pull away and stared into her sad eyes. "Please understand...I'm staying for my kingdom not cause I wanna leave you guys..." You say. "Kitsuna...I'll miss you...your one of my best friends!" She cried. "I'll miss you too..." You say. You hug her once more and Lucy then began to walk away still sobbing. "Don't forget about rent white girl..." You say. Lucy sniffled. "...I won't..." You smile a bit seeing how she didn't even bother to retaliate when you called her white.

You then turn back to the others. Erza walked up to you. You smile. "Erza I-" _BANG!_ Erza had grabbed a hold of you and hugged you pressing you against her armored breastplate. "I'll miss you..." She said simply. She then let you go and walked away. "Erza!" You say. She continued to walk. "Sorry...I'M JUST NOT GOOD WITH GOODBYES!" She shrieked as she ran down the halls. You then heard sobbing and you then knew she was crying. You smile. "I'll miss you Erza..." You whisper. You turn back to the others and saw Wendy and Carla walk up to you. To your shock Carla flew pass you and made it to the hallway. "Carla?" Wendy asked. "Make it quick child!" Carla said quickly. You sigh and turn back to Wendy.

You kneel to her level seeing her tear up. "Wendy...I guess you now know the truth on why I adopted you right?" You asked. "Because I look like your twin brother right?" She asked. You nodded. "Yes...I used you Wendy...because whenever you were around I kept thinking about being with my brother again...but then I realized that I can't just use someone else to fill my happiness again...it isn't right and I'm sorry..." You say. "I DON'T CARE!" Wendy exclaimed. You stare at her in surprised seeing that she was crying. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO STAY HERE! I LOVE YOU TSUNA!" She shouted. You sadden at her outburst putting your hands on her shoulders. You wipe her tears away but more kept forming. "Don't cry okay? Your a big girl so be strong like one! Don't cry because of me...I...want you to smile and...go eat at Wendy's everyday!" You say.

Wendy then pulled out a shiny white piece of paper. "LOOK!" She cried. You saw that it was the contract that had your signature and Wendy's on it. "It was approved by the Magic Council remember?! They said you can't leave me! You have to stay with me and Carla...no matter WHAT!" Wendy sniffled. You give her a small smile as you lower her contract from her hands. "I don't think they will object to a daughter of gods don't you think?" You asked. More and more tears then pour out of Wendy's eyes seeing how you were right as she continued to cry. You wipe her tears away. "Lucy, Fuse and Carla will look after you...okay?" Wendy then kissed your cheek much to your surprise and ran away to the hallway. "STOP YOUR CRYING CHILD!" You heard Carla scold. "I CAN'T! I'LL MISS TSUNA!" Wendy cried. "...I'LL MISS HER TOO!" Carla cried. Soon you heard the both of them begin to cry and soon they were out of earshot.

You then stood up and turned to Gray who pulled you into a immediate hug. You smile. "Oh Gray..." You then pull away from him a bit and glance down at the floor. "...It's too bad...I think your gonna have to find someone else to play GTA with..." You say. Gray then lifted up your chin and your eyes met his. He smiled at you. "Your going to make a great queen..." He said. You teared up at this and nodded. "Take care..." With that he walked away down the hall. You turned back seeing Natsu was left. His expression was mixed with sadness and anger. You sigh knowing that he would retaliate.

"Natsu...this is my kingdom and I want you to respect my wishes like the others so..." You then turn to the side. "I ask that you leave..." You say calmly. Natsu then walked away. "I'll only go...cause I love you...ding ding dlah..." He said simply. You nodded. "Good...okay...thank you..." You said. You open your eyes and looked around seeing you were the only one left. You sigh and sit on your bed. "Good now that that's over with I'll get some rest and discuss new orders and plans for my kingdom tomorrow morning..." You say as you lay in your bed. You close your eyes...

After about 5 minutes you slowly shoot open your eyes and slowly got up from your bed. "He...just said that he loved me!" You then jump out of your bed and stare off at the open window. "He's gone isn't he?" You asked sadly. You then turn around and pace around your room. "He CAN'T be gone already...HE JUST CAN'T!" You say. You widen your eyes. "What am I thinking?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!" With that your heart then began thumping as you blush. You shake your head. "I can't just leave my kingdom and my people and..." A crazed smile then appears on your face as you began to burst out laughing while happy tears fall from your eyes. You shake your head. "I am ONE crazy old woman..."

You then walk up to your glassless window and smile. "Natsu? Ever kidnapped a queen before...?" You whispered. You then heard 10 explosions resound in the castle followed by multiple screams from your guards. Your door then burned down and was then kicked down and you saw Natsu with a big smile on his face. "WHERE ARE YA?!" "KIDNAP ME!" You cheer as you glomp Natsu. Natsu chuckled and picked you up bridal style and carried you and jumped out the window. "I'M TAKING YOU BACK WITH ME!" He laughed as he began to run across the fields. You nodded as your nonstopping tears kept flowing out your eyes. "YAY..." You cheer.

Natsu kept running and running until you both were finally at the beach. "NATSU!" You say. Natsu then stopped in his tracks and looked down at you confused. "Hey your crying..." He said. "I want to go back with you... because being with you and the others IS exactly like being with family...you guys ARE my family and I can't leave you all behind!" You sob. "We're married...right?" You asked. "Married?" Natsu asked confused. You nodded. "And our wife Lisanna is waiting for us back at Fairy Tail...I love her...you love her...and...I LOVE YOU!" You admit as more tears fell down your face. Natsu stared at you confused for a moment and then smiled his ^^ smiled showing his toothy fangs. "Great! So your gonna stay with us then!"

You then heard the sound of cheering. "I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK!" You heard. You turned seeing Fuse and the others far back behind you both. "YAY SHE'S STAYING!" Lucy cheered. "YOU MEAN YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG?!" You asked. "DUH! Like you said, we grew up together! Don't think your getting rid of me that easily!" Fuse said with a wink. "Even though this was planned you had me worried Tsuna! I don't ever want you to leave! We love you!" Wendy said. "And the others at Fairy Tail do as well..." Erza said. The others nodded in agreement as you continue to cry. "Then my home is at Fairy Tail...with my family!" You say.

"KITSUNA!" You heard. You turned seeing all your sisters with sad expressions in their faces. "Your going to leave us?!" They cried. You smiled. "Yes...where are my manners..." You then slowly take off your crown off and raise it high in the air. "Take the crown, become the new 15 Queens of Feniechalius! I leave the kingdom in YOUR hands!" With that you toss the crown back to them and as expected your sisters then fight over it for the true title as the fall to the ocean.

You smile and turn back to the others. "Let's go home...Princess..." Natsu said. With that each of you then jump the boarder falling through the long skies that border to Earthland. Natsu held you close the whole time as you both stare into each others eyes. "Natsu...?" You asked. "Yeah?" He answers. "...Why do you call me 'Princess?'" You asked. Natsu smiled. "Oh...cause your loud!" He said happily. You glare at him. "I'm LOUD?! What in the-" Natsu then cut you off crashing his lips towards yours which shut you up as your eyes fluttered shut when you kissed back. As you both kissed you felt the familiar air of Earthland surround you and you reversed your age as you physically looked 19 again as you finally reverted back to your original age of 8,920 and you each were soon back home again...

...

Later that night you step into your shower and get into your Were Fox Form and using the new shampoo you bought and washed your body which scrubbed off the purple fur dye from your fox form revealing it's true teal fur from within. As soon as all the purple fur dye washed away you dry off stepping out of your shower and change into a light blue teddy thong style lingerie. You walk into your room hearing your favorite love song _'Reason' _By: fonogenico play on your radio. You then take your Magical Wig and sit across the fire place. You smile at the blazing fire and then at your purple shake your head. "No more secrets..." With that you toss your Magical Wig into the fire place and slowly watched it magically burn away as magical dust disappeared in the air. You then wave at it. "...Goodbye..."

You then got in a praying position and then came in contact with Titania. _"Mother..."You said. "Yes?" She answers. "Please...I request that you remove the memories of everyone seeing Zeref and him killing off my brother and...my family...I mean you...please?" You asked. "Why wipe away their memories?" Titania asked. You smirk. "Because...the next arc is about Zeref and the meeting would be spoiled if they knew who he was already!" You say with a wink. You heard Titania giggle. "Very well...consider it done..." She said. "Thank you..." You say. "I love you..." Titania said. "Love you too mom..." You say._

You then heard the sound of your shower turn off which caused your ears to twitch. You open your eyes seeing your bathroom door open and you saw a familiar silhouette hiding behind the steam that kept leaving the room. That was when you widen your eyes seeing Natsu in only a towel walk in the room. "Hey Tsuna...hope you didn't mind but...I used your shower!" He laughed. You didn't acknowledge him and instead stood up drooling at the sight of his body. Natsu tilted his head in confusion as he raised an eyebrow causing water to drip down his hair and drop to his abs. "Tsuna? You okay?" He asked.

Little did he know how irresistible he sounded as you slowly pounced towards him. You soon made it to him wrapping your arms around his neck and nibbled into his neck. _'I've waited so long for this moment...' You thought._ Your leg wrapped around his a bit and you slowly rub your foot against his ankle lustfully hoping he got the message. Natsu looked down at you confused. "Tsuna? You don't have to bite me! I'll just kiss you! Here..." With that he then moved his lips towards yours. You smile in the kiss moaning as you both went on feeling his warm dragon tickling down your throat. You open your one eye and glanced down at the little bulge in his towel. You smirk. _'Think it's time I test out that dragon too...' You thought._

You then walk Natsu over to your large bed and push him down against it breaking your kiss. "Hey! I'm not even dry yet!" He cried. "I like it wet..." You purred. You then climb on top of him. Natsu widen his eyes in confusion. "What're doing Tsuna?" He asked. You then let your hair down which was in a bun and slowly undid the back of your lingerie taking off the corset until you were just now in your bra and underwear. Natsu blushed. "TSUNA?!" You then lean down to nibble on Natsu's neck kissing him in between down to his abs and sucked on his wet pecks as your hand stroked his 'dragon'. "...Tsuna? Why are you being a perv...?" Natsu whispered. "Shh..." You whisper as your lips made contact with his.

...

You groaned in your sleep that morning. _'I never thought Natsu would be so good in bed...Ow...why does it hurt?! Maybe cause I enjoyed it for once?' You thought. 'Think I'll wake up now...'_ Your eyes flutter and you saw cheese...cheese cake and fire on top. Your eyes then shoot open and you saw everyone in the guild and from other guilds surround you. Mirajane was sitting on your lap holding cheesecake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said. They each then shot partypoppers in the room. You smile. "Aww you guys...that's so sweet..." "...YOUR ONE DAY LATE!" You exclaimed.

Mirajane sweatdropped. "Sorry! So much has happened. Especially with the S Class Trial coming up so we forgot!" She said. You chuckle. "It's okay..." Lucy then came over to your side. "Blow out the candles! I'll help you!" She chimed. You nodded. "Okay...lemmie just get out of bed first..." You slowly get up from the bed along with your blanket...which soon slowly fell off your body revealing your nude figure. You froze in place and widen your eyes turning to everyone in the room who either had large blushes on their faces or heavy nosebleeds which you knew would stain your carpet forever. You sweatdrop. _'Forgot I was naked after last night...' You thought in a sing song voice. _You laugh nervously as your hair automatically wraps itself around your privates. "Wow...fanservice already? And it's even my birthday too..." You laugh.

...

That night one by one people interriograted you after learning the truth one of them was Gajeel. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR SOME KIND OF PRINCESS?!" He asked shocked. "Goddess Princess!" You say. "Never thought of you as a Princess!" Lily said. "No offense but Princesses aren't my type! I think we'll have to see other people..." Gajeel said. You sweatdrop. "Uh..." "I don't seem to recall the 2 of you ever being in a relationship..." Lily said. "We never we're..." You said. "And Gajeel I shipped you and Levy on Instagram the day you got to the guild! Look up GaLe on Instagram when you have the chance..." You say. "WHAT THE HELL IS 'GaLe?!'" Gajeel asked. You smirked. _'That's 2 Dragon Slayers who no longer have a crush on me now...the other being Laxus of course!' You thought._

Later on to your surprise Emerald came up to you. "Your here!" You say surprised. "Don't THINK I'm giving up that easily!" She said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "I mean at being Brothel Queen!" Emerald said. "I'm the new manager of the Magical Houses everywhere!" She added. You sigh. "Emerald I'm not..." "...Wait what?! Manager?! Your gonna keep the Magical House running?!" You asked shocked. Emerald smirked. "Surprised? You should be...and you better be a good girl on your next shift or I'll have you fired!" She said. You sweatdrop. "I'm no longer working they're..." You smile. "But I'm happy your moving things on with your life!" You say. You then walk away. Emerald looked confused. "NOT WORKING?! WHO'S GONNA BE MY RIVAL?!" She cried.

You finally made it over to where Natsu was where he was finishing talking to Lucy as he drank some fruit punch. "Hey..." You smile. "Hey!" He said. "I enjoyed last night..." You say with a wink. "Why cause we got naked?" Natsu asked confused. You chuckle. "It's called sex Natsu!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's sex?" You then anime fall quickly at that and sweatdrop. "Never mind that..." _'You think a guy with a good sized penis who seems to be VERY experienced with intercourse would know what sex even IS!' You thought._

You smile. "I still owe you a wish..." You say. "No you don't!" Natsu said. You shake your head. "You granted that last one for me...when someone is being grant wishes they should wish for what they desire not something for someone else..." You say. Natsu put his hands on your shoulders. "But Tsuna I wanted to help save your kingdom. That was my desire!" He said. You giggle and step back. "Yeah but..." A light aura then surrounds you. "...A feel as though I should grant you one last wish..." With that you raise your hands high and twirl as you levitate and unleashed your magic.

...

In a matter of seconds your entire room turned entire a stage night club as everyone's outfit then changed. You were in the same concert outfit from before. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy cried. Everyone else then got surprised. "It's a stage!" Wendy said. "In one room?!" Erza asked. Everyone then sweatdropped seeing Gajeel in his smooth jazz outfit sliding across the floor playing his guitar. "SHIBI DO BA!" "This is my wish to you now!" you say to Natsu. "EVERYONE GRAB A MIC!" You say. With that microphones then appear in everyone's hands as _'Faster than Boyz' _by: Victoria Justice then began to play.

You held your mic as you smiled at Natsu and then began to dance for him with the Blue Pegasus Boys serving as your backup dancers while Gajeel played guitar as the stage then rose up. A few others such as Lucy, Erza and Mira then came on stage with you.

**_You: I don't have time to be waiting around..._**

**_You and Lucy: For someone with a fake ID_**

**_You: (Smirking at Natsu) Seriously you need to get out of town...this pictures just a little creepy!_**

**_You: (Dancing) I love hall and oats you like spaghetti o's...something tells me we don't fit!_**

**_You: Heres a tip for free since you don't no me...I THINK YOUR GONNA CATCH ON QUICK..._**

**_Cana: YOW_**

**_You: Cause I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!_**

**_Erza, Lucy and Mira: Boys!_**

**_You: Your basically a disaster, saster you leave me no choice..._**

**_Cana, Bisca, Lisanna: No choice!_**

**_You: You leave me no..._**

**_You:(Waving finger) No no no no- o-whoa!_**

**_You:(Pointing at Sherry) Yeah you! You got to go!_**

**_Sherry:(Cheers and gets on Lyon's shoulders) I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Lyon: SHERRY GET OFF!_**

**_You: Faster than boys..._**

**_You:(Walking over to Natsu) It's not me...it's you!_**

**_Natsu:(Frowns sadly) _**

**_You: Why you got to look so sad?_**

**_You: I can't lie...it's true..._**

**_You: Your pick up line was just that bad!_**

**_You:(Stokes Natsu's cheek) So get on with it cause I'm just a waste of your time!_**

**_Lucy: Time!_**

**_You:(Leans close to Natsu) Penny for my thougths when I should have charge a dime!_**

_You then give him a quick kiss making him smile before you take his hand and bring him to the stage with the others as he begins to dance alongside you._

**_You, Lucy, Erza, and Mira: Cause I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!_**

**_Garnett: (Hugging Fuse) Boys!_**

**_You, Cana, Bisca, and Lisanna: Your basically a disaster 'saster you leave me no choice..._**

**_Emerald: No choice!_**

**_You: You leave me no..._**

**_You: No no no no o-whoa!_**

**_You and Mirajane: (Pointing at each other) Yeah you! You got to go!_**

**_You: Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys..._**

**_Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Bisca, Lisanna, Emerald, Garnett: Faster than boys..._**

You each then cheer and rejoice at that as the stage then magically turned back into your room. After hugging the others and getting happy you rush over to Lisanna and grab her hand. "Lisanna!" You say quickly. Lisanna turns around and looks at you surprised. "Kitsuna?!" She asks. "DON'T call me that!" You say sternly. This caught the attention of Mira and Elfman who were nearby as they gave you stern glares. You give Lisanna a warm smile. "Call me...Tsuna..." You say. Lisanna widen her eyes. "I CAN CALL YOU TSUNA?!" She asked. "Do you wanna...braid my hair?" You asked. This brought warm smiles to Mira and Elfman's face seeing how you've changed. "Me braid your hair? But you never let me!" Lisanna cried. You push her to your dresser. "I got some hair products for us to use over there..." You say.

...

The party ended up lasting the whole day and it soon became night again. Natsu got tired and ended up sleeping in your bed next to you. _"Kitsuna..." A voice said. _You shot up from your bed and closed your eyes. _"Dad?" You asked. "Yes it's me..." Djinn said. "I think it's time I grant you a wish of your own..." He said. "But I have everything I could ever want...my family is with me and I've found love...I don't need anything else..." You say. _There was then a moment of silence.

_"__Oh! But your subconciousness says otherwise!" Djinn chuckled. "Happy birthday Kitsuna..." He said. _You then heard a twinkling noise. You open your eyes seeing it come from your foot on your right leg. You gasped loudly at what you saw. As your Fenie 'Guild Mark' magically disappeared you marveled at the sight of your very own RIGHT FOOT! "Is...this real?!" You shrieked as tears poured down your eyes. You stroked your new foot. "It is REAL...a right foot! I am...normal..." You smile as more and more tears fall from your eyes. _"The true purpose of Sacred Foot has been realized so there isn't a need for another left foot anymore...also you were normal all along my child...that is my gift to you!" Djinn said._

You heard your mother giggle. _"And in addition here's something from me..." She said. _You saw fairy dust swirl across the room. Your eyes followed it as you get up from your bed. You saw it surround your shattered mirror that Natsu had broke. The dust then sprinkled on it and the mirror was then automatically fixed. "The Mirror of Links!" You cried. "You fixed it!" _"Yes...so not only can you communicate with your loved ones from the kingdom..." Djinn began. "But you can use it to look into us..." Titania added. "...As we are always watching over you...!" They say in unison. You then saw an image of Titania and Djinn in the heavens along with your twin brother Kitsono who was still physically a child holding hands with your mom and dad in your mirror. You gasped seeing them together. "My family..." You say. Titania and Djinn then wave at you while Kitsono gives you a humble smile. "Sha sha..." He said. _**(Me: 'Sister...) **

The of them then walk away together before giving you one last smile and your mirror then clears. You bang your fist to the floor a bit and sob. "I HAVE THE BEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD!" You cry. "Nothing can replace all the things they given me..." You sob. You then lay on the floor in front of the mirror and spent the night crying. "Family is the most valuable magic power there is..." You whisper before drifting to sleep.

The next morning you walk into Lucy's room to greet her only to see her, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Fuse along with Garnett at a table. They each smile at you and get up to take turns scratching your right ear. "There you are!" Gray said. "Bout time you got here Tsuna!" Happy said. "Come take a seat next to me!" Erza said kindly. You smile. "What's going on?" You asked. "BREAKFAST!" Natsu sang. "Aye sir!" Happy said. "I helped bake pancakes for you Tsuna!" Wendy said. "Thank you!" You say as you take a seat in between Natsu and Erza.

You each then took that moment to eat together peacefully chatting about your days and having breakfast normally. You smile at everyone. _'This is what true family is...' You thought. _"Wawa! Mommy!" You heard. Your ears then twitch at that. "Am I hearing things?" You whisper as you slowly get up from your chair. Everyone else stopped chatting and looked at you confused. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Is everything alright?" Carla asked. "Do you have a tummy ache?" Happy asked. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" You heard a voice chime. You race over to Lucy's window kneeling on her bed and opened it. "That voice!" You exclaim.

"What're doing?" Gray asked. "YOUR NOT PLANNING TO JUMP OFF THE WINDOW ARE YOU?!" Lucy asked. "I think she's lost it!" Fuse laughed. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" You heard. You glanced up and gasped seeing a Fenie infant with teal hair and fox ears and dark skin with brown eyes fly over to you. You tear up. "It's you! After all these YEARS!" You cry. "Who are you talking to?" Erza asked. The infant then saw you and flew to your chest and hugged you. "Mama!" She chimed. Happy tears then fell from your eyes. "It's YOU! It's really you!" You cheer as the _Ending Music _plays. "WHO IS THAT?!" Natsu asked. You pull away and stare down at the child who buried her face in your breasts. "What's with the kid?" Lucy asked. You turn to everyone else smiling. "She's...she's my baby..." "YOUR BABY?!" Everyone else screams.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IN THIS ARC! TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER MAKE IT THROUGH! Now that we head to Tenrou Island and so on we will meet new OC's that will impact the story even further! If you want answers on the last scene then read the next chap! R&amp;R!**


	65. The Tenrou Island S Class Trial!

**And we FINALLY get to the Tenrou Island Arc! This will be episodes 97-99! So lets start things off with a bang with a NEW opening! **

**Fairy Tail Opening 9: Song: 'Towa No Kizuna' By: DaisyxDaisy Feat: Another Infinity!**

_The scene opens up showing a zoom out of Mavis' grave on Tenrou Island. A tiny chibi Kitsuna is shown at the bottom left of the screen in her two piece princess outfit standing as she faces down closing her eyes. As the music speeds up chibi Kitsuna smirks as she does a little rapid sway to the fast pace music while a further pan up of the island reveals itself causing the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_to pop up on the screen which then zooms out showing the whole island. Chibi Kitsuna stops swaying and smiles. Similar to Tinkerbell, she flies up to the title and magically taps on the Fairy Tail symbol causing it to glow brightly switching the scene._

_ The scene reopens showing Natsu on the island standing on a cliff. Chibi Kitsuna is shown at the bottom left of the screen singing 'Towa No Kizuna' as she quickly dances in a elegant yet edgy manner on top of the lyrics. Chibi Kitsuna does a dramatic backwards gravity lean as she sings '_**_Kizuna wo'_**_. She leans backs up and folds her hands and closes her eyes while twirling on her heels to the other side as Natsu looks up at the sky tugging on his scarf as he fades out into a clear silhouette. Zeref then fades in as the background changes causing chibi Kitsuna to step away nervously as she is seemingly scared at the sight of Zeref before getting back to dancing and singing again._

_ The scene switches showing Kitsuna as a goddess spirit in the sky watching Natsu and Zeref at sunset walking away from each other on pond water. Kitsuna nods at Natsu's decision to keep away from Zeref. Elsewhere, Kitsuna as a spirit in the sky watches sadly as Lucy and Cana walk they're separate ways as she desperately tries to call out to them. The scene then switches to all the guild members when they were kids at Fairy Tail seemingly loud as chibi Kitsuna stands in placing singing '_**_Arigatooooo!'_**_. Kid Kitsuna is shown sitting next to kid Mirajane holding her iphone as they both laugh together at how everyone is acting crazy. Kid Fuse is shown drooling at the sight of his 'P Magz'. The scene then switches to present day with everyone at the guild along with it's new current members. Fuse is shown with Happy watching Natsu and Gray argue with Gildarts while Kitsuna is shown behind them cradling her baby in her arms staring at her lovingly. All the members then fade out except Cana who turns around sadly by the request board before briefly showing a silhouette of Zeref around a wrecked island._

_ The scene then switches to all the selected members of Fairy Tail with their partners finally arriving at Tenrou Island. Kitsuna is shown wearing her gold bikini along with gold leather short shorts smirking as she massages Natsu's shoulders as if saying 'I'm gonna prep you for S Class'. The scene then switches to Kitsuna's step mother kneeling on the grassy land of the forest by a tree on Tenrou Island as she watches Zeref walk away in the distance before showing her as a dead corpse along side a rotten forest as Zeref continues to walk away causally._

_ The scene then briefly switches to Lucy crying a bit before showing Cana crying on Tenrou Island. The scene then switches to Kitsuna kneeling next to Natsu to comfort him as he cries while Happy watches. As Ultear appears spinning around elegantly holding her crystal ball chibi Kitsuna twirls elegantly like a ballerina clockwise with her one leg out before she raises up her leg high grabbing it as she continues to twirl counterclockwise as Hades appears. She then breaks from the twirling and skips as she dances and sings again as Makarov appears and grows huge to attack the Grimoire Heart ship. The scene switches showing a fast pan up of Carla, Happy, Fuse and Lily along with Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts before Wendy and Mest appear sliding across each others paths going into Mest's eye eventually revealing the magic council inside as chibi Kitsuna stands in place singing _**_'Koko ni irukaraaaaa!' _**

_ Chibi Kitsuna then repeats her beginning moves as the scene then switches showing Zancrow and Xeena attacking Happy, Fuse, Carla and Lily with their God Slayer Magic. The scene then switches showing Caprico with a dark aura as Gray and Loke watch and then showing Meredy walking through a pond in the forest ready to fight. The scene then switches showing Kain chasing after Lucy as she runs away crying for her life. Chibi Kitsuna briefly takes a break from singing and dancing as she falls back and laughs as she points at Lucy in distress. Chibi Kitsuna then gets back up to sing and dances as the scene switches showing Lisanna holding Mirajane as she glares at Azuma. The scene then switches to Rustyrose who then summons a dark creature._

_ The scene then briefly switches showing Gajeel ready to fight as Levy watches worriedly before briefly switching the scene showing Kitsuna crying in the forest as the memory of Zeref killing her brother is shown above her and then switching the scene showing Elfman crying as he holds an out cold Evergreen in his arms. Chibi Kisuna then repeats her beginning moves as the scene then switches showing Kitsuna and Natsu staring at Zeref. Zeref stares at them with a sorry look on his face before showing Natsu with a look of disbelief on his face while Kitsuna stares in horror at Zeref with tears in her eyes as her hands shake._

_ As Kitsuna rapidly shakes her head as tears fall out, Zeref then unleashes a death wave of magic which traps Kitsuna and Natsu and then making a blast on the entire island. The scene then switches to a complete white background as two hands place themselves on two different shoulders of a girl and then a guy before showing two hands touch and high five in the air. This then reveals Lucy, Kitsuna and Natsu together as they each have suffered clothing damage. As Natsu and Lucy continue to touch hands, Kitsuna is shown in between them with her hands squeezing a bit on both of their shoulders with a relaxed smile on her face seeing how she's finally together with her best friends at her side. Fuse and Happy then jump up high in front of them happily._

_ The scene then lastly shows the Tenrou Island at sunset as clouds rapidly rush up to the sky as chibi Kitsuna stands in place singing '_**_Arigatoooo!'_**_. Mirajane, Erza, and Gildarts then zoom back to the island in badass poses followed by Loke, Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Juvia and Lisanna in badass to nonbadass poses then followed by Cana, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Evergreen and Elfman to normal and badass poses then lastly followed by Lily, Carla, Fuse, Happy, Kitsuna and Natsu together. Kitsuna is shown wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck bringing her body close to his while Natsu wraps his arms around her waist as Kitsuna stares off with a look of fear and worry on her face..._

**Me: It makes SO much sense that Kitsuna is singing the lyrics to this song considering all that has happened in her arc. The lyrics relate you know? Why don't we consider 'Towa No Kizuna' her theme? Yes? ;)**

**...**

That same afternoon everyone watched as you cradled your baby in your arms staring down at her lovingly as she let out soft coos. After awhile of explaining everyone had questions for you. "So let me get this straight...you mean to tell us that all the time you've been in Earthland you had a child back in your world for this many years?!" Gray asked. "Yeah...she must have reversed age when she got here...otherwise she would be a young preteen by now..." You say. "...Is it Kalro's daughter too?" Lucy asked. You frowned sadly and nodded. "Yes...when he raped me..." "But why would you abandon your child?" Erza asked. "I wasn't ready to raise a child...I was so focused on doing what I can to get here and follow my dreams..." You said.

"You see after Were Creatures have intercourse the woman are pregnant instantly. So after Kalro left and I had my child I had a Birdramon take it away to a family..." You explain. "Grandpa...grandma..." Your baby said. You look down at her. "You mean...they raised you?!" You asked. Your baby replied by giggling and letting out soft coos. You smile and tear up. "They must have sent you here...didn't they?" "Mama..." Your baby said pointing at you. You nodded. "I guess...now's the time to call myself a mother!" You say pulling your baby into a small hug. "Mama!" Your baby said happily as she hugs you back. You sigh. _'But I can't ever tell you about Kalro...he isn't worthy of being called a father...right now I'll do whatever I can to stay with you...' You thought._

"What will you name her Tsuna?" Wendy asked. You pull away from your child and turn to her. "Huh? Oh...well...I don't know..." You blushed. Natsu chuckled and patted your shoulder. "C'MON! You can't call yourself a mama if you can't give your child a name!" He said. You shrug. "I have no idea what to name her..." "Let us help!" Lucy chimed. "How about Lulu?" She asked. "No offense Lucy but I don't wanna give my daughter a white girls name..." You laughed. "HEY! Anyone can be named Lulu!" Lucy cried. "Why not name her Ruby?" Erza asked. You smirk at her. "Why cause your hair? Try again Erza!" Gray smiled. "...Twila?" You smile back. "Now where did that come?!" You chuckle. "Seika!" Natsu said. You narrow your eyes. "Huh...?" Natsu grinned. "C'mon it means...FIRE!" He laughed. "Oh yeah in what language?" Fuse sweatdropped.

"What about Kaylee?" Wendy asked. "Too simple..." You say. "Topaz?" Carla suggested. You shake your head. "Hoshi!" Happy chimed. You groan. "Ok seriously! You guys are just coming up with random crazy names out of NOWHERE!" "Emerald!" Fuse laugh. You roll your eyes. "Don't even..." "Well we all came up with our suggestions so we don't know what else to give you!" Gray shrugged. "Your gonna have to come up with one on your own..." Lucy added. "You are the mother and I'm sure your child will be happy with whatever name you'll give her!" Erza said humbly.

You look at the others who nodded in agreement and then glanced down at your giggling child. You smile down at her and then remembered your Edolas counterpart and her child. You nodded. "I came up with a name!" You say as you turn to the others. "What will you name her?" Wendy asked eagerly. Your smile grew wider as you raise your baby high up in the air. She stared at you confused and tilted her head. "...Kar!" You said. Everyone widen their eyes. "KAR?!" With that a car horn was then resounded outside. You smile normally. "Well yeah you know...with a 'K?'" Everyone else then anime falled at that.

"AND YOU SAID OUR NAME SUGGESTIONS WERE CRAZY?!" Fuse exclaimed. "I found a source for this name if you must know!" You retort. "Oh yeah from where?" Gray asked. "You know, Kardashia! My Edolas counterpart. She and her Natsu got married and had a baby named Tsuna!" You explain. "YOU AND ME ARE MARRIED?!" Natsu asked shocked. You narrowed your eyes. "Now where have YOU been...?" Kar then giggled. "Kar! Kar! Kar!" She chimed. You giggle at that nuzzling your nose against hers. "Okay then thats your new name then!" "...Kar!" Kar cooed.

...

Later that evening you and Lucy then took a shower together for the first time. You push a button and music played while disco lights surrounded the tub. "You don't need all that. It's a little bit much don't you think?" Lucy asked. You turned to her as you continued to scrub your arm. "Nope!" Lucy then giggled at that. "You want me to help wash your hair?" You asked. "Oh no thanks!" Lucy said. "Can you pass me that pink soap?" She asked. You nodded. "Sure!" You then grab a pink soap bar and passed it to Lucy. "Thanks!" She said taking it. She then scrubbed her hair with the soap.

You turn back to your side and washed your hair. "Ahh just what I needed..." Lucy sighed. "Yeah...it feels great showering without heels for once...especially now since I have two normal feet!" You say glancing down at your right and left foot. "I miss do this...it's sure nice to clean up after a trip to another world don't you think?" Lucy asked. You nodded feeling the water pour down your face. "Yeah..."

"Bath time! Bath time!" A kiddy voice chimed. "Yeah it is pretty great...whoa is that a TV?" You heard a blunt voice ask. "YEP!" The kiddy voice chimed. You and Lucy turned seeing Cana nude in one of your huge gold bathtubs with Kar also nude on her lap playing with bath toys. "WHO LET YOU IN HERE?!" Lucy screamed. "Kar did..." Cana said. You glared at Kar. "Kar! I thought you were sleeping!" Kar giggled. "Nope!" Cana turned to you. "Cute baby..." She said bluntly. You smile. "Thanks!"

...

You and Lucy then squeeze into the large bathtub where Kar sat onto your lap playing with a rubber ducky. Cana scratched your right ear. "Do you guys have any adult beverages hidden away?" She asked. "Mmhm!" With that your hair strand then stretched out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. You heard it rummage through a few cabinets until your hair strand finally came back and brought Cana a bottle of alcohol. "Here!" You say. Cana then takes the bottle. "Thanks..." She opened the bottle carefully and began to drink. You smirk at her and then at Lucy and then at Kar seeing how you were each naked together. "Now aren't we COMFY?!" You laughed.

"So what's up? Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked completely ignoring your joke. "No...I'm okay...but I have to ask..." Cana said. "...Do you guys make a habit of bathing together?" "Do you make a habit of breaking into peoples houses?" Lucy asked. "Well actually Cana, bathing with a partner is actually a popular thing back in the kingdom. I'm actually uncomfortable if I bathe alone..." You said. "It's weird how I'm bathing with a Princes..." Cana said. "I just...I want to be treated like a normal person okay?" You asked. Cana nodded at that and then turned to Lucy. "How are things with you and your dad these days?" Cana asked. "Um...I don't know...okay I guess...I haven't heard from him in awhile..." Lucy said nervously.

Cana just sighed again. You turn to her. "You can huff, puff, and blow houses down all you like! Now will you tell us what's going on?" You asked. Cana then stood up revealing more of her naked body. "Alright then...I've been seriously thinking on leaving the guild..." Cana said. "WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. You shake your head. "Oh not this again..." "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. You ignore her and stood up in the tub as you glared at Cana. "You always saying that every year it's about to come! You not gonna quit!" You say. "Hey what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"You just have it so easy don't you...just cause your on S Class..." Cana said sadly. You sigh. "Do you wanna know why I even got on in the first place? You really wanna know?" You asked. Cana glared at you. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" She yelled. With that she grabbed a hold of you and pushed you out of the bathtub making you fall onto the hard flooring. "OW!" You groan. Lucy and Kar gasped. "Mommy!" Kar cried. You stare at Cana in disbelief as she glared down at you. "Cana...!" "Cana your a meanie!" Kar cried. "LIKE I GIVE A DAMN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Cana yelled. Cana then got out of the tub and ran out the room. "Cana wait!" Lucy cried. You sigh sadly and slowly get up and take Kar. "Time for bed sweetie..." You say. "NO WAIT! Tell me! What's wrong with Cana?!" Lucy cried. You ignore her and go to bed with Kar that night.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Tenrou Island S Class Trial!**

You walked into the guild that morning holding Kar in your arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing and smiled brightly at you. "THE PRINCESS!" They chimed. "PRINCESS OF THE FAIRIES!" Evergreen squealed. They each rushed up to you with open arms. You sweatdrop and then quickly fly up in the air dodging everyone who crashed up against each other. "Sorry guys but I want to be treated like a normal person okay?" "And Evergreen, I am a Fenie which is also part genie!" You say as you flew over them. "Ha ha ha! They're funny!" Kar laughed. "Yeah my guild is crazy!" You say.

You then fly over to the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were. The two of them then scratched your right ear. Kar smiled at Mirajane. "Pwetty wady!" She said. Mirajane gave Kar a ^^ smile. "Oh what a cute baby!" She cooed. "Thanks!" You said. Kar then leaned her face on your breasts and closed her eyes. "So you and Natsu huh? How cute!" Mirajane chimed. You narrowed your eyes. "This coming from the girl who began the NaLu ship episode back in chapter 37!" Mirajane then chuckled nervously at that.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong with Cana?" Lucy asked. You were about to say something but Gajeel out of nowhere ran up to you wearing his smooth jazz outfit, holding his guitar. "Yo Tsuna! When's the next gig?" He asked. You looked at him confused. "Gig?" "C'mon you know, the next concert! Let's play a jazz song this time...SHIBI DO BA!" Gajeel sang as he strummed his guitar.

You chuckle. "Gajeel...I only became famous because I thought I could use the power to save my kingdom. We're not doing shows anymore!" You said. Gajeel's jaw dropped. He growled. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KNOW MORE SHOWS?! YOUR JUST GONNA GIVE UP ALL THAT FAME, MONEY AND FANS?!" "Yeah..." You nodded. "THIS SUCKS!" Gajeel shouted as he smashed his guitar and walked away. Mirajane giggled at that.

"LET'S GET TO WORK HAPPY!" You heard. "Aye sir!" Another voice said. You saw that it was none other than Natsu and Happy with their stuff as they ran for the Request Board. "Hey if your going on a job take me with you!" Lucy cried. "IT'S SOLO MISSION SEASON!" He said. Natsu grabbed a sheet and presented it to Mirajane. "I'm taking this one!" He said. "Ok!" Mirajane said. Natsu then kissed your cheek and ran out the guild. "Later Tsuna!" "We'll hang out with you later!" Happy said. You blushed and smiled at that. "Ok..." "Eww kissy!" Kar said in disgust.

You laugh at that and watch as more and more members rush up to Mirajane presenting her with their request sheet. "WHY IS EVERYONE GOING CRAZY?!" Lucy asked. "You'll find out soon enough!" You and Mirajane sang. With that you get up with Kar and walk by seeing Lisanna, Wendy and Carla together. You heard Carla explain how she was able to see into the future. "Oh look at you Carla! Seeing that smile on your face warms my heart!" You coo. Carla smiled at you. "Thank you!" She said humbly. _'It's like she's a whole different person...just the other day she hated me!' You thought._

You then heard the sound of clashing and saw that it was coming from Lily and Erza who's swords were clashing. Fuse watched eagerly. "Yo! Lily! You and me next!" He said. Erza and Lily then stopped fighting. Lily looked at him confused. "You and me fight? I think we both know you will get hurt!" Lily said. "Don't underestimate him!" Erza smirked. "I don't want him injured. He will lose to me!" Lily said calmly. Fuse smirked. "Oh yeah...?" He then brought out two wires from his paws which touched each other creating an electrical surge and with a loud _POOF _Fuse was now in his battle form.

Lily stared in amazement. "What?! But how? When did you-" "-You and me man! Come get some!" Fuse taunted. Lily smirked and held up his sword and charged for Fuse. Fuse then gathered up a ball of surging light and hurled it towards Lily who crashed through the walls. Lily got up and widen his eyes. "TASSING POWERS?!" "Your not giving up are ya?!" Fuse taunted. Lily grinned at him and the two Exceeds then clashed it out with their fists. "Wow! They're stwong!" Kar said. Erza smiled at you. "Why don't you get this footage for Instagram?" You smile. "Oh your right!" You say.

You then pull out your iphone and began to record the fight. "Mommy I want iphone too!" Kar said. "I'll buy you one. Don't worry!" You say. Erza raised an eyebrow. "She's only an infant..." You turned to her. "She's 200..." Erza widen her eyes. "200?! BUT SHE'S A CHILD! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" "Being 200 is like being 2 years old in my world..." You say. Lily and Fuse at the same time then went to their normal forms. "Huh? What?! What do you mean I can't stay in my battle form? I was able to stay in it back in Feniechalius!" Fuse cried. "It seems our bodies in battle form won't stay for very long in this world..." Lily said calmly. "Oh c'mon!" Fuse cried. "I must admit! Your new abilities are very impressive!" Lily complimented. Fuse smiled. "Your pretty great too! Let's fight again sometime!"

You hand Kar to Erza who looks at you confused and walk over to Lily and scoop him up in your arms and hug him. Lily looks up at you. "Princess!" He said. You :3 smile at him. "You don't have to call me that!" You chime. Lily looked at you confused raising an eyebrow. "...Huh?!" You ^^ smile and raise him up in the air. "Oh Lily! Your so cute! Look at your wittle ears!" You cooed as you play with his round ears. Fuse snickered at the scene while Lily sweatdropped. "Your black right? Ima take you to KFC whenever you want!" You say. Lily widen his eyes. "KFC?!" "'Kentucky Fried Chicken! A black mans paradise!" You explain.

"But I am not a black man..." Lily said. "Don't lie to yourself black kitty! Your skin is black and your voice sounds black so there for you's a black guy!" You say. Lily sighed. "Your clearly mistaken...I have black fu-" "-Now tell me! Why is it that the inside of your ears are pink but the rest of you isn't pink but yet you's a panther cat!" You say. "I am an Exceed and Pantherlily is simply my name," Lily said. You then gasp loudly and turn to Fuse. "OH MY GOD! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING FUSE!" You exclaim. He chuckled at you. "What?" "GET IT?! 'Pink PANTHERlily!' HE'S A PINK PANTHER!" You laughed. Fuse soon caught on as he joined in laughing with you.

Lily just stared at you blankly narrowing his eyes as he sweatdropped. "You are clearly a motor mouth, Princess..." He said calmly. You glare at him. "Oh SHADDUP you negro kitty!" This made Lily widen his eyes even more. "'NEGRO?!'" You and Fuse then bursted laughing even louder. "Sike naw! I love you Lily!" You say. You then press your lips roughly against his forehead and then threw him into the ground. Lily stares at you and Fuse in disbelief as you both walk away laughing. "I love you Lily!" You chuckle.

...

The next day finally came. You, Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and the Master were currently on stage where the curtain was still down. You sadden and kept sighting to yourself. "Are you okay Tsuna?" Mirajane asked. You turned to her seeing the smiley look on her face. "Oh...yeah I'm fine..." You said. "Your hair looks so nice!" She chimed. "Thanks..." You say smiling at the one huge slung over braid Lisanna made for you at the night of your birthday party. Erza walked over to you. "Are you sure your alright? You seem nervous..." She said. "She's right. It isn't like you to be all bottled up inside Tsuna!" Gildarts smirked. You blushed at his smile. "I'm okay..." _'Seems I still can't get rid of this tiny crush even if I am with Natsu!' You thought._

"Everyone get in your positions!" Master ordered. The 4 of you then took your positions on stage as the curtain finally went up. You saw all the members of Fairy Tail. In the crowd you saw Juvia holding Kar blushing at the sight of her and kept repeating "babies", "she had a baby" or "so many babies" to herself which got you a little worried. The crowd cheered at the sight of all of you. Master cleared his throat. "In accordance with the Fairy Tail guilds time honored tradition, I will now announce this years entries for the S Class Wizard Promotion Trial!" Master said.

The entire guild then cheered even louder at that. "Please be quiet everyone!" Erza said. "Shut up and let the Master finish talking!" Gildarts said. "The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island our guilds sacred ground!" Master said. You raise an eyebrow. _'Again? That's where it was for me last time a few years ago when I made S Class!' You thought. _"I have chosen 8 participants!" Master said. "...Natsu Dragneel!" This surprised you. _'Really?!' You thought. _"Thank you sir!" Natsu said determinedly. "...Gray Fullbuster!" "It's finally my time to move up!" Gray said smirking. "...Juvia Lockster!" "Really? The Master chose me?" Juvia asked. "Yay!" Kar cheered. "...Elfman Strauss!" "The trial deserves a real man like me!" Elfman said. "...Cana Alberona!" _'No surprise...' You thought. _"...Freed Justine!" "...Levy McGarden!" "...And Mest Gryder!" _'Wait...who?! Oh he's that other wizard from...some...where?' You thought._

"1 wizard will emerge victorious! The trial will begin in 1 week! So you better step up your preparations! For the benefit of our newcomers, lets go over the rules shall we?" Master said."The 8 participants will each chose a partner. This partner will also train with them leading up to the event!" Mirajane explained. "Observe these 2 rules when choosing your partner! Number 1: they must be a member of Fairy Tail! And Number 2: it cannot be an S Class Wizard!" Erza said. "We will explain the rest of the rules when we get to the island! But you will each have to get past Erza if you want to know!" Master said. This caused the guild to scream in shock. "I'll be doing my best too!" Mirajane chimed. This made the guild scream even more. "Oh and...I am too...I guess..." You said nervously. The guild members screamed so loud that some even fainted. _'I can't be doing this...' You thought sadly._

"Quit your bellyaching! The 4 of us went through the trial it's only fair you do too!" Gildarts said. "Now then..." Master began. "The 8 participants-" "-Wait!" You interrupted. Everyone in the entire guild turned to you with confused expressions on their faces. All but Erza who gave you a rude glare for interrupting the Master. You blushed. "I'm sorry but...I can't do this anymore..." You say. "Kitsuna? What is the matter?" Master asked. "Please...just let me say this and you can continue Master..." You say as you step in front of the stage. "Can I get a mic please?" You asked. A floating mic with wings then floated over to you. "Thank you..." You said.

You faced everyone in the guild. "Um...listen...the truth is...I don't deserve to be on S Class...I never did..." You say. Confused murmurs were then heard in the audience. "What do you mean you don't deserve it?!" You heard Natsu asked. "Yeah you won fair and square that year!" Gray added. "No..." You say shaking your head. "The truth is...I cheated to be on S Class..." You admit. This caused the entire guild to gasp as more murmurs were heard.. This even caught the attention of Cana who looked away from the stage the whole time. "What do you mean you cheated?!" Erza demanded. This made your ears twitch. You bit your lip. "I...I...I traded my body to Laxus...He gave me the directions to the 1st Masters grave if I slept with him...and so I did just so I could win the trial..." You admit.

The entire guild gasped even louder at that and many more murmurs of disbelief were heard. You saw Natsu looked hurt. "You WHAT?!" Master yelled. You turned to him. "Like I said...I don't deserve to be on S Class and I never did...I'm sorry..." "Oh Tsuna...how could you?" Mirajane asked sadly. "That was very unwise!" Erza said. "I really am disappointed..." Gildarts said. That comment hit you in the heart like a knife. The Master stopped growling and sighed. "Very well...I hereby De Rank you from being an S Class Wizard..." Master said. You nodded. "Thank you..."

Everyone then watched as you slowly stepped off the stage. You slowly walk over to Natsu who just stared at you. Your eyes water fearing that he was going to yell at you. "Natsu...I...I was going to tell you...but I-" "-It's okay..." He said. You widen your eyes. "It is?!" Natsu then pulled you into a warm hug. "You told the truth...that's all that matters..." He whispered. You were in complete utter shock. _'He FORGIVES ME! He really forgives me! I don't even deserve it! I'd thought he'd hate me forever!' You thought as a tear falls from your eye. 'Oh Natsu I love you...thank you so much!' _You saw Fuse who was behind Natsu smirk as he gave you a thumbs up. You smile at that.

"You BITCH!" You heard. You pull away from Natsu and turned seeing Cana glaring at you. "YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT YOU FREAKING CHEATED?!" She yelled. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." You say sadly. "I DON'T CARE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I COULDN'T BE ON S CLASS! I WAS SO CLOSE THAT YEAR AND YOU RUINED IT FOR ME!" Cana shouted. "Oh Cana...please..." You say putting a hand on her shoulder. Cana then slapped your hand away. "Don't TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" She shouted. She then ran away. "No..." You say sadly. You then look around seeing that the guild members had saw the whole scene. You felt lost and embarrassed at the same time. You bit your lip and snatched Kar away from Juvia and ran out the guild. "TSUNA WAIT!" Natsu cried.

...

You went back home and into your room and sat onto your comfy warm couch and fed Kar some baby food. "Yummy!" She cooed making a :3 face. You smile down at her. "I think I made the right decision by telling everyone the truth this year..." "...I know Cana's mad at me but...I know this time she'll have a chance at winning because I believe in her!" You say. "...Milk!" Kar said. You nodded and fed Kar milk from a baby bottle. Kar closed her eyes and sucked on the bottle of milk. "Mmm..." She cooed. You chuckle. "And who am I kidding? I didn't even want to be on the island to work on the trial this year...I'd rather spend time bonding with you...I've left you for these many years and I'm going to make up for it by raising you..." With that you kiss Kar's forehead. She letted out a yawn and then drifted to sleep.

You get up from the couch and place Kar gently in the baby crib you bought her. You stare down at her for a moment and smile. _'Kar...my pride and joy!' You thought. 'Guess I should get some rest too...' You thought._ You turn around only to see Natsu directly in front of you. You gasped. "...Natsu!" He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his body. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his forehead against yours. You blushed feeling his warm breath. "...Natsu..." You whispered. "...Be my partner..." He said softly. You didn't know what it was but something about his words and his smile melted your sad emotions away as you now had a smile on your face.

You press your lips gently against his for a second before pulling away. "Ok..." You saw Natsu's teeth as he displayed his cute wide ^^ smile. "Thanks a million Tsuna..." With that he kissed you back and you both melted your tongues into each other. "We should...start...training..." He said between kisses. "Training...will be...at your house...in...your...room...on...your...bed..." You say between kisses. Natsu broke the kiss and smirked as he picked you up bridal style and jumped out the window carrying you to his house and so you both trained that entire 1 week.

At one point you made a phone call to Wendy. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Wendy I have something to tell you!" You say. "Sure what is it Tsuna?" She asked. "For 1 week your babysitting Kar while I train with Natsu? Okay?" You asked. "HUH?!" Wendy shrieked. "No WAIT!" She cried. "Thanks Wendy!" You say. You then hang up and the training then begun for the entire week as you slept at Natsu's house each night before the day finally came.

_..._

_THE NIGHT BEFORE:_

Xeena's POV:

After Master Hades discussed plans for our trip to Tenrou Island that we will soon be visiting, I went to my room which was at the bottom of the Grimoire Heart Airship which was right next to that bitch Ultear, my caretaker. I look over at the mirror seeing my acid green hair with blood red tips was in a slight mess which was probably from training with Meredy most of the day. "Goddamn I look like a mess...but then I am a Demon Sage Fox..." I say scratching some dirt from my fox ears. _'I wonder why I didn't join the Tartarus guild. I am a Kitsune of Satan...oh wait...Ultear took me away and I didn't even have a choice!' I thought._ I look into my bathroom seeing that the door was open. "Maybe I need a shower..." I said walking into the bathroom.

...

As I showered I couldn't help but to think about my past...I was a regular Sage Fox that always strived for true love but since I always founded myself cheated upon or broken up with or simply abandoned, that's when I decided to live a criminal life at a regular Dark Guild stealing, killing and robbing banks and simply stabbing at those I saw making love in front of me because it made me jealous. I was then took down by a member from a Legal Guild and found myself dead. Since my body was full of strong negative energy, thoughts and emotion, I was chosen by the Devil Sage Foxes of Satan to come back to life as a Demon Fox. They said I was only allowed to live if I remained evil. And that was when I was founded by Ultear who forced me against my will to be a member of Grimoire Heart.

As I scrubbed my hair I heard a snicker. I widen my eyes seeing a spiky silhouette through the shower that lead into my room. I widen my eyes and slowly turned off the shower. With a suspicious look on my face I grab my shower curtain and quickly pull it away revealing my room door that was still open seeing that nobody was their. I raise an eyebrow. "Okay...just my imagination I guess..." I whispered.

I go to sleep later that night only to feel something hard thrusting into me. I flutter my eyes a bit only to see blonde hair. "...What the...?" A hand then closes my eyes. A voice snickered. "Nothing to see here...go back to sleep...!" The voice hissed. I recognized the voice and my bright orange eyes shoot open and met some crazy red ones. I then saw that it was Zancrow, nude on top of me with a blanket over him. He grinned as I gasped seeing how my clothes were on the ground as I saw that I was stripped naked. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Raping me in my sleep again Zancrow?" I asked. He waved his finger. "It's not rape if you like it..." He said.

"And I guess it was you who was watching me shower right?" You asked. "What can I say, I like what I like!" Zancrow chuckled. "I wanna go to sleep by myself this time. Now get off!" I say. I try pushing him off but he grabbed my wrists pinning me further to the bed laughing crazily as he watched me struggle. Zancrow leaned closer to me. "Tell me you don't like this Xeena..." He purred. I blushed feeling his hand on my breast which eventually slides down my waist and to my crotch. I felt his 2 fingers on it and I knew what he was going to do next. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun..." I said.

...

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

Kitsuna's POV:

You walked by Natsu's side to the port of Hargeon on your iphone talking with Fuse. "I'm not good with babies! Do I really have to do this?! I was planning a date with Garnett today!" Fuse whined. You completely ignored that comment. "And if anything happens to Kar while I'm gone...I'll KILL you..." With that you hang up and saw the other competitors by the port of Hargeon was the giant boat that had a Fairy Tail symbols on it. "This is gonna be one crazy arc...and I know that it's gonna end with many changes around us..."

...

The sun continued to blaze over you all on the boat ride and you and the rest of the girls couldn't take it anymore so you broke out into your bikini's. You wore your golden thong bikini the whole ride and leaned back against the wall holding Natsu against his will to push his face towards your breasts. As everyone complained about the heat you were currently on the phone with Kar. "Uncle Fuse is gonna take care of you while I'm gone okay?" You asked. "...Ok..." Kar said softly. "Theres plenty of Burger King food in the fridge and if you run out Fuse will buy for you. And if he says 'no' scream and cry until he lets you! Also don't touch the rabbits in the freezer! They're still raw!" You say. "Ok! I won't!" Kar said. "Mommy loves you okay? I'll miss you!" You say. "I love you mommy! Bye bye!" Kar chimed.

You then hang up and put your iphone away. Lisanna walked up to you and smiled. "Must be nice to be a mama! Rough too!" She chimed. You turned to her and raised an eyebrow seeing her in lavender ruffle kiddy like bikini and sigh. "We need to get you a new bikini girl!" You say poking her breast. Lisanna blushed at that. "...Hey...don't do that..." She cried. You giggle at that. "So you finally came clean huh Princess?" You heard. You turn seeing Loke sitting in a chair near you are. He smiled at you and you smiled back. "Yeah! Just like you!" You said.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned. You glanced down at him seeing him puff up his cheeks as he continued to suffer motion sickness. You sigh and patted his cheeks. You then pull out your iphone and turned to Loke. "One question..." "Sure!" He said. You then show him a photo. "...What color is this dress?" You asked. Loke squinted his eyes and looked at it. "...Gold and white I guess..." "Let me see!" Lisanna said as she took your phone and glanced at the photo. "This isn't gold or white! This is blue and black!" She said.

Gajeel then walked over and saw the photo. "Blue?! Are you crazy!? It's silver! DUH!" Levy glared at him as she snatched your phone from Lisanna. "Your BLIND! IT'S BROWN!" She shouted. Elfman and Evergreen then came over and snatched the iphone away. "A real man would see that it's clearly black and white!" Elfman said. "Well I'm no man and I clearly agree!" Evergreen said calmly. "No way! Your crazy!" Lisanna cried. Everyone else then walked over and surrounded your iphone. "Are you sure? It does look silver to me!" Gray said. "HA! I knew it!" Gajeel said in triumph. "I AGREE WITH GRAY!" Juvia sang. "It's clearly brown..." Cana said. "NO IT'S NOT! IF YOU ZOOM IN YOU'LL SEE THE TRUE COLORS BETTER!" Mest said as he zoomed in on the photo. "SEE?!" He asked.

"Well now it's dark gold..." Gray said. "NO WAY! YOUR CRAZY! IT'S OBVIOUSLY WHITE NOW!" Gajeel shouted. "A REAL MAN WOULD CLEARLY SEE THE BLACK COLOR IN THE DRESS!" Elfman shouted. "WELL A REAL MAN MUST BE REALLY BLIND IF HE CAN'T SEE THAT IT'S BLUE!" Cana yelled. "IT'S BROWN!" Levy shouted. "No it's not Levy! The dress is silver!" Lisanna whined. "NO IT'S NOT!" Loke, Juvia and Gajeel shouted. You sweatdrop. _'I'd get this for Instagram...but they have my phone...' You thought as you watch the others snatch your iphone away from each other as they continue to determine the dresses color._ "Um...I think it's purple in my opinion..." Wendy said softly. Everyone else glared at her. "SHUT UP KID!" Gajeel shouted. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU SEE PURPLE?!" Elfman yelled.

Wendy then sniffled an automatically began to cry as the others physically fought each other over the dresses color. Lucy came over and sweatdropped. "Hey! This is getting out of hand! Who cares what color a simple dress is!" Everyone stopped fighting and turned to her. "LUCY?! WHAT COLOR DO YOU THINK THE DRESS IS?!" They ask in unison. Lucy widen her eyes. "Uh..." "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" You heard. You each glanced up and saw Master on top of the boat. He glared at each of you. He then slowly pulled out his iphone. "...The dress is mauve!" He stated. You each anime falled at that. "NO IT'S NOT!" Mest shouted. "OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS! IT'S OVER! NOW GIMMIE MY PHONE!" You shout as you snatch your iphone away from Mest. "My goodness! Is the entire world going crazy over the color?!" You asked.

You each then glance up at the Master who explained that you all had finally arrived at Tenrou Island as he began to explain the rules. He explained about the barriers you each had to enter and each area lead to where a team had to fight or where you had to battle with an S Class Wizard and there was only 1 serenity route where you didn't have to fight. "YOUR TRIAL STARTS NOW!" Master said. "Hold up! Now? But we're not on the island yet!" Loke said. Master then snickered. You glanced down at yourself and widen your eyes seeing how Natsu was no longer against your chest. You look around and saw that he climbed to the top of the boat. "C'mon Tsuna! Time to jet!" Natsu said. You nodded and went to where he was. You slowly gathered up fairy dust from your hair and sprinkle it onto Natsu and he slowly began to float up in the air. "Whoa! I'm flying!" He chuckled. "NO FAIR! I WANT TO FLY LIKE A FAIRY! DO ME NEXT!" Evergreen screamed. You ignore her and fly up with Natsu.

"Goodbye losers!" Natsu laughed. _SLAM! _You and Natsu slowly then slided down the invisible barrier. "Ow..." You groan. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu shouted. "It's an enchantment!" Cana said. You saw that there was an inscripted writing enchantment all over the boat. You gasped and saw Freed and Bickslow flying away from the boat. "It isn't permanent! 5 minutes on that boat won't kill you!" Freed teased. "THAT'S CHEATING!" Gray yelled. Soon after Levy and Gajeel along with Evergreen and Elfman then escaped using their own script magic and jumped to the ocean leaving the rest of you behind.

"TSUNA DO SOMETHING!" Natsu cried. You raise an eyebrow. "Do what exactly...?" "Grr...WELL I DON'T KNOW! USE SOME OF YOUR GODLY POWERS OR SOMETHING!" Natsu cried. You blushed and tapped your forefingers together. "Well...thing is...I didn't grow up with my real parents long enough for them to teach me to channel these so called 'godly powers...'" You say nervously. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You sigh. "Oh c'mon! Being given godly powers will only make me seem like more of a Mary Sue than I already am! Bad enough I was written as a Princess in this fanfic!" You say. "Don't break the fourth wall!" Master growled. You sigh. "Sorry..."

"I can help..." A sweet voice said. You and Natsu turned and saw Titania in spirit floating high towards you. You gasped and smiled as you felt your eyes water. "Mama!" You say. "NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "How did you get here?!" Gray asked. "A spirit?!" Juvia and Lisanna asked. "Crazy..." Cana said. Titania smiled. "I used quite a lot of my power to get here...I did it to assist you and your love so you can succeed..." She said. With that she closed her eyes as her hair flew up and concentrated her magic. She then used her magic to unseal the enchantment for you and Natsu. "You are free to go..." With that she disappeared. "Thank you mom..." You whispered. "Your mom is awesome!" Natsu said happily. "Now let's go!" He said as he flew past the barrier. You nodded and followed him. "NOW FAIR THAT'S CHEATING! THEY USED A SPIRIT FROM THE HEAVENS!" You heard Gray cry. "SHE'S NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy added. Soon they were out of earshot.

...

You and Natsu then land on the island. "It's been awhile since we came here again during my trial..." You say. "And now it's my turn to shine!" Natsu said. You smiled at him. "You can come out now!" He said. You raise your eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...who are you talking to?" You then saw a little blue thing rise up from the opening of Natsu's backpack and you saw that it was Happy who cutely popped out of Natsu's backpack and floated next to you both. "Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna die in there!" He cried. "Uh...what's he doing here?" You asked. Natsu smiled at you. "C'mon! You can't expect me to do this without my little buddy!" "Aye sir!" Happy chimed.

"But that's cheating!" You snapped. Natsu and Happy folded their arms and narrowed their eyes leaning closer to you a bit. "Uh...have you forgotten that cheating was how you got on S Class in the first place?" Natsu asked. "Yeah! You won with Laxus remember?" Happy asked. You blush nervously at that. "Well...um...I had my reasons back then..." "And now I have mine!" Natsu said. "It's not like we're really cheating! I just wanna be here to cheer you guys on!" Happy said. "Okay you win..." You sigh. "But you better hide when the others are around!" You say. "Yay!" Happy cheered.

Natsu smiled and then ran forward. "Now let's go!" He said as he rushed forward to the island. You and Happy followed after him and come across several routes. 4 had already been sealed. "Man we're way behind!" Natsu said. "Better pick one now!" You say. "THAT ONE!" Natsu said pointing at route 'E'. "I bet if we take Route 'E' we'll have to fight Erza!" Natsu said. "I sure wouldn't pick that one..." Happy said. You sweatdrop as your eye twitched. "Uh don't you remember the LAST time during my trial and we fought Erza?! You got knocked out and I BARELY survived!" You say. "Well this times gonna be DIFFERENT! I'll finally get a chance to fight her again! Like it or not! We're fighting her mono a mono!" Natsu said determinedly as he grabbed your hand. Natsu then ran for the tunnel with you in tow as Happy followd. "WE'RE COMING FOR YA ERZA!" Natsu exclaimed. You groan at that and the 3 of you enter the tunnel.

...

The 3 of you got deeper and deeper into the cave where Natsu kept shouting. "HEY ERZA! QUIT HIDING AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted. "My poor ears..." You sigh as your ears twitched. "I'D LIKE TO KICK YOUR BUTT TODAY!" Natsu added. "Natsu I'm not sure if Erza's even here..." Happy said. "I'M GONNA CLAIM THE TITLE OF S CLASS WIZARD!" Natsu declared. You giggled and patted his cheek. "You're too cute!" You then kiss Natsu's cheek which seemed to relax him. "Eww get a room!" Happy cried. "Quiet Happy!" You say. "Hey look ahead!" Natsu said.

You 3 look forward seeing the fireflies light the rest of the path away slowly. You widen your eyes seeing a familiar black boot followed by a dark cloak. You gasped. "No..." "Is it Erza...?" Happy asked. There you 3 saw that it was Gildarts smirking. "NO FREAKING WAY!" Natsu exclaimed. "Sorry...dead end! Luck just ani't on your side!" Gildarts said. "Nice knowing you guys..." You groan. "We're dead!" Happy agreed. Gildarts slowly walked towards you all. "I should warn you, I'd never been good at holding back in a fight but this will be quick..." Gildarts said.

You sweatdrop and fly back and sat on a rock. "I know I'm your partner and everything Natsu but...I'm sitting this one OUT! And I just remembered I got to call and check on Fuse and Kar..." You say nervously. "No problem Tsuna..." Natsu said. You look at him confused. Natsu then erupted in flames. "I'll take him on by myself...I'M FIRED UP NOW!" He said determinedly. You smile proudly at that and then turned on your phone to call Fuse.

**_Fuse:_** **_Yo! It's Fuse! If you wanna call me...uh...I'm not around right now...er...leave a message after the-_**

**_ ?: Fuse hurry UP!_**

**_ Fuse: Geez calm down Carla...ER i mean...leave a message after the beep...BYE!_**

A beep then went off. You widen your eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?! He IS with Kar right?!" "YOU KILLED HIM!" You heard. You turn back seeing Happy crying. "Hey what's wrong?" You asked worriedly. "Natsu's...GONE!" Happy sobbed. "HUH?!" You looked around seeing that Natsu was no where to be found. You shot up and look around. "Natsu...? NATSU!" You call. There was no answer. _'Did I seriously miss out on most of the fight?!' You thought._ "Relax he's not dead...look up..." Gildarts said.

You and Happy glanced up. You widen your eyes. "...A dream come TRUE...!" You saw a million chibi Natsu's fall from the ceiling and build up onto the ground. "This magic breaks the target down to pieces!" Gildarts said. "THERE'S A TON OF NATSU'S!" Happy cried. "YAY!" You squeal as you dived towards the pile of Natsu's. You grab 3 and hug them close to your breasts. "SO CUTE! SO CUTE! SO CUTE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A LIVE NATSU DOLL!" You squeal. "YOUR OUT OF CHARACTER!" Happy exclaimed. You ignored him and give some of the Natsu dolls big kisses all over their faces. "C'mon Tsuna! Lay off! I gotta fight Gildarts and win this thing!" The Natsu's exclaim. "I DON'T CARE! I WANNA KEEP ALL OF YOU!" You squeal. You then stuff at least 2 chibi Natsu's in each 'pocket' of your bikini top. You grab the Natsu's and push them deeper to your breasts and blushed. "COMMFFFFYYYY?!" You squeal. The 2 of them squirmed. "LET US OUT TSUNA! LET US OUT!" They cried.

"Since Tsuna's distracted I guess this means your trial is over!" Gildarts said. All the Natsu's then began talking at once. "LET'S GANG UP ON GILDARTS!" They exclaim. You giggled. "YEAH! Go get em!" You order as you point at Gildarts. "Aye aye captain!" The Natsu's said. They each then charge to attack Gildarts. You grab 1 chibi Natsu before he could go fight. "HEY!" The Natsu cried. "Your staying with me..." You purred as you kissed his cheek. "CREEPY!" Happy shrieked. "C'mon Tsuna! I wanna go fight too!" The Natsu said. "Hush up!" With that you hug the Natsu close to your breasts.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, and chibi Happy pose casually in an orangey background. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy then freak out at the sight of chibi Cana and chibi Lucy in bikinis high fiving each other while chibi Kitsuna laughs at the sight of them freaking out..._

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna and chibi Happy pose casually in the orangey background again. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy then freak out at the sight of semi chibi Lily and semi chibi Carla posing cooly while chibi Kitsuna simply widens her eyes. Chibi Natsu glares down at chibi Happy who fell over while chibi Kitsuna shrugs at the audience..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

_FLASHBACK MANY YEARS AGO:_

_ You, Fuse and Happy watched through a window as Gildarts casually walks into his house and yawns as he stretches. "Man it feels good to be home!" He said. _'Oh wow! He's sounds so cute when he yawns like that...Oh Gildarts...your so dreamy...' You thought. _Then as you each anticipated Natsu jumped out of nowhere and punched Gildarts in the head. "FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" Gildarts groaned. "Oh it's just you..." "Of course! Wants some more or are you gonna say 'mercy?!'" Natsu taunted. You giggled at that. "C'mon kid I just got back into town. Don't you think I deserve some time to relax?" Gildarts asked. "NO WAY! I'M ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR BRAINS OUT RIGHT NOW!" Natsu said happily. Natsu then charged for Gildarts only to be punched high into the sky. "Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew after him. "Hey wait for me!" Fuse said as he flew after him._

_ "C'mon out...I know your there Tsuna!" Gildarts said. This made you blush a bit as your ears twitched. You then nervously walk into the house. "Um...hi Gildarts..." Gildarts smiled at the sight of you and kneeled to your level. "I thought it was you sneaking around here! You crazy little kitsune!" He laughed as he scratched your right ear. You blush even more at that and stared at the ground. "Tell me...why are you always so nervous around me? Are you scared of me or something?" He asked. "Oh...no! It's just..." You glanced up at Gildarts seeing the grin on his face. You then quickly glance at the ground again._

_ Gildarts chuckled which only made you even more embarrassed. He ruffled your hair. "You are just too cute you know that Tsuna?" Gildarts asked. You glanced up at him and gasped seeing his face was inches from yours as his hand on was on your head. "Gildarts...?" You asked. Gildarts smirked and leaned forward closer to you and kissed your forehead lightly..._

_..._

_ You couldn't stop blushing that day as you walked through the fields alone. _'He kissed me! He really kissed me! This has to mean something!' You thought. 'Maybe he does love me...' You thought_. "Man that hurts! That guy has to be some sort of monster!" You heard. You turn seeing Natsu, Fuse and Happy on a bridge over a river. You walk over to them. "Hey Natsu..." You say nervously. The 3 of them turn to you. "Oh...hey Tsuna what's up?" Natsu asked. He then glanced down at what you were holding. "Hey! Where did you get that from?" Natsu asked._

_ You glanced down and blushed seeing that you were holding a giant white chocolate bunny which was sealed in a large rectangle box. You glance at the others. "Oh...this chocolate is from Gildarts! He gave to me!" You said. "Really?" Fuse asked. Natsu smiled brightly and walked towards you. "Cool! Let's split it!" He said. "NO!" You exclaim as you hug your chocolate bunny box. Natsu and the others looked at you confused. "Sorry...it's just...it's mine..." With that you then run away to your apartment. "This gift from Gildarts can't be shared...I will preserve it forever!" You said. You then stick your chocolate white rabbit into the freezer and lock it up. "Perfect..." You whispered._

_..._

_ The next day at the guild you sat with Mirajane, Erza. Fuse and Elfman at a table as you quietly swoon at the sight of Gildarts who'd been sitting with Lisanna at the bar. _'Oh Gildarts...' You thought. _Mirajane turned to you. "Hey you okay? You acting kinda weird lately..." She said. You blushed and turned to her. "Oh...um...I'm good..." You say nervously. "GILDARTS!" You heard. You each saw that it was none other than Natsu who walked up to him. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" He said. Gildarts smiled at him. "Yo!" "Hey! Hows your day going Natsu?" Lisanna asked. _

_ Natsu charged for Gildarts only to be knocked out by him. "KOed! And I just got 50 likes!" Fuse laughed. Mirajane smirked. "Sweet!" "Have the decency to say hello when someone greets you!" Gildarts said. "Where are your manners kid?" "Sorry...hellooo..." Natsu groaned. "Looks like he's at it again...you'd think he'd learn by now..." Elfman said. "Give me a break! That bonehead will never learn!" Mirajane laughed. _'He will...' You thought. _"Mira! He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I think his courage is commendable!" Erza said. "Who asked you?" You asked bluntly. Mirajane chuckled. "Yeah! Look at you pulling out the big words today! You probably don't even know what commendable means!"_

_ The 2 then butted heads as you and Fuse watched in amusement. "IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU SIMPLE MINDED STRUMPET!" Erza retorted. "QUIT ACTING LIKE YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME OR I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR TEETH IN, GOT IT?!" Mirajane yelled. The 2 then began to fight. "Kick her ass Mira!" You cheer. With that you then saw how Gildarts flicked Natsu out the guild sending him flying. "YOUR ON NATSU! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Gildarts said. "Wait! What's going on? What happened?" You asked. "They're going to go fight..." Gray said. You saw that he was just in his boxers. "You gonna go watch?" He asked. You smiled. "Yeah!"_

_ You turn to Fuse. "C'mon let's go watch! We could get likes for Instagram if we film it!" You say. Fuse smiled. "Alright!" You both then ran out the guild. "C'mon Mira!" You say. Mirajane and Erza then stopped fighting and eventually followed you..._

_..._

_ All of you then watched on the beach on how Gildarts kept beating on Natsu and winning while you and Fuse filmed the fight from your iphones. "Post this on Instagram!" Mirajane said to you. "I was planning to anyway!" You chuckle. Natsu was then down and declared that one day he was going to beat him. "I won't hold back...or lose!" Gildarts said._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

The mini Natsu army kept tearing up on Gildarts' face and launched fire attacks which proved to be overwhelming for Gildarts. "YOUR ANNOYING ME!" Gildarts shouted. His fingers then glowed. "Time to go back to normal Natsu!" All the Natsu's then were brought up in the air including the one you were holding. You grabbed your mini Natsu quickly before he could get away. "No! I won't let you go!" You say hugging him to your breasts. "LET ME GO TSUNA!" The mini Natsu cried. He was instantly pulled up in the air and combined with the other Natsu's. "NOOOOO! I want to keep you!" You cried.

Natsu then became one again. "FIRE DRAGONS SECRET ART!" A barrage of fire then surrounded the whole cave. You and Happy then cover your faces from the huge explosions. "Did you get him?" Happy asked. The smoke then cleared. You saw that Natsu only was able to push Gildarts a few feet back from where he was standing before. Natsu laughed in triumph at this and began to wobble as he staggered towards Gildarts. You raise an eyebrow. "Is he drunk?!" "I doubt it..." Happy said.

"Impressive work Natsu! This is good for your skill level! You may not have defeated me in battle but now I think your ready to move on to the next round!" Gildarts said. You gasped at this. _'Really?!' You thought._ "NO WAY I'M GIVING UP NOW! THERE'S NO POINT IN MOVING UP IF I CAN'T BEAT YOU!" Natsu shouted. Gildarts smirked. "I had a feeling you were going to say that..." The ground then began to shake. You picked up Happy and held him close to you and you put your hand on a stone to keep you from falling. An aura then surrounded Gildarts. "I don't think you'll keep this up when I unleash my full power!" He said. Natsu looked scared which was something you never got to see.

"There's so much pressure building up in here!" Happy cried. Gildarts then erupted with so much magical energy that even you began to get scared. Natsu took the moment to step forward towards Gildarts and leaned in for the punch only to simply be slided away from him in an instant, catching him off guard. Natsu stared in horror at Gildarts and dropped to the ground. "Natsu!" You cried. You felt tiny drips of warm water fall onto your arm and glanced down seeing that Happy was crying. "Oh Happy..." You say sadly.

You then glance at Natsu who was on the ground. You heard him sniffle. "I...accept...defeat..." He said. Gildarts smirked. "A wise choice...remember Natsu, there's nothing wrong with feeling fear, after all how else will we know our own weaknesses? You need to know so you can become a stronger and gentle person...a necessity for those who want to be S Class!" He said. "...Now that I've shared this knowledge with you...you've passed kid!" You each gasped at this. "But I didn't beat you!" Natsu said. "Don't argue with me! I'm your examiner and I say you've passed! Have confidence in yourself! I know you can do it!" Gildarts said.

"Gildarts..." You whispered. Gildarts turned to you and smiled. "Don't worry! I forgive you for cheating Tsuna...but when your time comes again...I want you to give it your all!" He said with a wink. You blushed and nodded at that. He turned to Natsu. "Go become and S Class Wizard...do you hear me?" Gildarts asked. You saw that Natsu was completely drenched in his own tears as the _Ending Music _began to play. You whimpered. You set Happy down and flew over to Natsu's side and kneel down next to him as Happy followd. "C'mere..." You say pulling Natsu into a hug. Natsu, to your surprised buried his face into your breasts and sobbed on them. You look at him sadly and stroked his hair. Gildarts smiled. "NaKi...a beautiful pairing indeed..." He said.

**Fairy Tail Ending 9: Song: 'Kono Te Nobashite' By: Hi-Fi Camp!**

_The scene opens up showing chibi Natsu and chibi Happy sitting outside watching the starry sky. Chibi Loke then floats up holding and umbrella followed by chibi Mest, chibi Cana, chibi Gray, chibi Lucy, chibi Juvia, chibi Lisanna, chibi Wendy, chibi Evergreen, chibi Elfman, chibi Kitsuna who floats up with a half arabian themed and half fairy regal themed umbrella winking at Natsu as she floats up. She is followed by chibi Levy and chibi Gajeel floating up with a giant sheet followed by chibi Freed, and chibi Bickslow. Chibi Kain then falls down out of nowhere as chibi Natsu and chibi Happy turn around._

_ The scene then switches to the two of them running through the night. Chibi Erza and chibi Mirajane are then shown in the sky before they fade out. Chibi Laxus, chibi Makarov and chibi Mystogen are then shown before they fade out. Chibi Gildarts then appears before he fades out. Chibi Natsu then falls over before the scene then switches to regular Natsu at night starring up into the night sky. _

_ The scene then switches to Natsu running for that moment at sunrise. The scene then switches to a tear dropping on the ground revealing Natsu crying. The scene briefly switches to Gildarts carrying a young Natsu and a young Kitsuna on his head as the 3 of them laugh together. The scene then switches to Natsu on Tenrou Island pumping up a fist as the camera zooms out showing Kitsuna who is doing her best to heal Makarov as the 2 of them stare at Natsu in shock and amazement..._

** R&amp;R!**


	66. Mest and the Black Wizard!

**Episode 100 you guys...ONE HUNDRED! I cannot believe I made it this far into the story! OMG! I cannot WAIT for Grand Magic Games and so on! And yes before you ask I will be doing Key of the Starry Heavens arc too! And if some of you are wondering, I will do the 2nd OVA episode RIGHT after the Triplet Dragons are introduced! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! OH! This will be into 101 too!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

Fuse's POV:

I was ticked off as well as scared as I flew towards Tenrou Island along with Carla and Lily who dragged me out of Kitsuna's apartment so I could go with them. "I am going to SERIOUSLY fucking die now!" I cried. "Watch your language..." Lily said calmly. I groan at that. "Tenrou Island is just up ahead!" Carla said. "Do you think Master Makarov will be angry with us for following them here?" Lily asked. "NO! But I do know that Kitsuna is going to freaking kill me if she see's that I'm not babysitting Kar!" I exclaim. "Stop your complaining! You got your girlfriend to watch over her didn't you?! So quit your whining!" Carla snapped.

"I assume we're here because your worried about Wendy?" Lily asked. Carla growled. "SHE KNEW I WAS FINALLY AGAINST THE IDEA BUT SHE WENT AHEAD AND DID IT ANYWAY!" She shouted. I smirked. "Easy lady...you'll get wrinkles that way on that pretty face..." I flirted. "QUIET!" She scolded. I sigh and turned to Lily seeing him smirk as he just shrugged. My iphone rang an I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Oh Fuse! It's me!" Garnett said. "What's up babe?" I asked. "Um...I'm sorry to tell you this but...I can't look after Kar..."

I anime whiten. "...WHAT?!" "Sorry...my friend Ruby needs me! She says there's some craziness going on...something about...clones..." Garnett said nervously. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! WHO'S GONNA LOOK AFTER KAR?!" I exclaimed. "Sorry...please understand...I have to go right now...bye! I love you!" Garnett said. "No WAIT!" I cry. Garnett then hung up. My eye just twitched. "Are you alright?" Lily asked calmly. I anime teared. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! SHE'S GOING TO FUCKING MURDER ME!" I screamed.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Mest and the Black Wizard!**

I let out a girlish scream as I continued to cry. "There's no turning back for you because I have the map and you'll just get lost if you leave now!" Carla snapped. "Your cruel...do you not care for the baby?!" I asked. "I didn't say that!" Carla said. Carla then told Lily and I the story on what happened 1 week ago when Mest asked for Wendy's help to be on S Class. "So...in the end she ignored me claiming she needed to help Mest to pay her debts to Mystogen..." Carla said. Lily raised an eyebrow. "And that's the reason the 2 of you didn't speak to each other for an entire week?" "She's more stubborn than she looks, Lily..." Carla sighed. Lily smirked. "Same goes for you..." "You got that right bro..." I said.

"I honestly couldn't care less if she's working with that creep Mest! It's the trial itself that has me on edge...I have a really bad feeling about it!" Carla said. "Do you think it's your clairvoyance?" Lily asked. "I'm not sure..." Carla said. "I think we need to keep and eye on this Mest fellow...he said he was Mystogen's pupil...but that doesn't sit well with me!" Lily said. I sigh and go to the Instagram app on my iphone. "Quick question!" I said. Carla and Lily turned to me, curious as to what I had to say. "...What color is this dress?" I asked showing them the picture of the bright colored dress that had been posted.

Lily looked at the image for a moment and then back at me. "Black and blue..." He said. "Don't be ridiculous! It's CLEARLY gold and white!" Carla said. Lily smirked nervously as an irk mark popped on his head. "Carla if you look closely, you can see the hues of blue and black on this dress!" He said. "YOUR COLORBLIND! Wether from a distance or up close you can see that it is gold AND white! End of story!" Carla exclaimed. Lily sighed. "Carla..." He said calmly. Carla turned to him. "...The dress is clearly BLACK AND BLUE!" Lily retorted. Carla glared at him. "NO IT'S NOT! IT'S GOLD AND WHITE!"

"BLACK AND BLUE!"

"GOLD AND WHITE!"

"BLACK AND BLUE!"

"GOLD AND WHITE!"

"IT'S BLUE!"

"IT'S GOLD!"

"BLUE!"

"GOLD!"

"BLUE!"

"GOLD!"

I sweatdropped and narrowed my eyes as the 2 fellow Exceeds continued to argue. _'Man these guys are out of character...' I thought._

Kitsuna's POV:

After putting on some leather gold short shorts with a teal $ sign on to cover up a bit and to also match your bikini top, you and Natsu finally met up with the others in the forest after leaving the cave. Happy hid in Natsu's backpack to keep from view from the others. You left Natsu alone to mourn to himself as you were currently leaning on a tree quietly worrying about him. You also saddened even more seeing how Cana refused to look you in the eye as she was still seemingly angry with you.

You brushed it off and walked up to Gray and Loke. "I saw your Vine!" You giggled. Gray raised an eyebrow. "What Vine?" "We didn't post anything!" Loke said. You smirked. "Then what's this?" You asked showing them a video on Vine on your iphone. You each watched footage of Gray and Loke cornering on poor Wendy.

**Gray: Ultimate Secret Art...EAT A BUNCH OF PICKLED PLUMS!**

_Gray then chomped on the plums and his face turned sour which freaked out Wendy. Wendy then ran to the side only to be cornered by Loke who held a jar of glowing pickled plums._

**Loke: THE SCENE OF THE CREDULOUS!**

_He then chomped on the glowing plums causing his face to glow as his face went sour alongside Gray's which eventually made Wendy faint._

You kept laughing as the Vine replayed itself again. "Who keeps posting this stuff?!" Gray asked. "I don't know! But it got over 100 likes in 5 minutes!" You laughed. You stopped laughing and sweatdropped as anime blue lines ran down your face. _'Um...so does this mean Wendy secretly threw away my Pickled Plum Pie I made for her and Carla for dinner one night when they weren't looking...?' You thought. _"Hey is everything okay?" Loke asked. You sighed. "I'm fine!"

Master then walked by. "All our winners are here now..." He said. "In that case these are the results so far...Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in combat! Very impressive ladies!" "THEY BEAT FREED?! HOW?!" Gray exclaimed. "Natsu and Kitsuna survived the obstacle known as Gildarts!" Master said. "NO WAY! THEM?!" Gray exclaimed. You sweatdrop. "Heh heh...sure..." You say nervously. "Levy and Gajeel chose the serenity route! Well aren't you lucky?" Master asked. Levy smiled at that. "WELL I THINK IT'S SUCKY!" Gajeel shouted. "Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in combat! Way to go boys!" Master said. "Juvia didn't even make it through the first round?" Gray asked.

"Luck wasn't on Juvia and Lisanna's side today..." Master said sadly. "So they fought Erza and lost huh?" You asked. "That sucks..." Gray said sadly. "Elfman and Evergreen aren't here. What do you think happened to them?" Lucy asked. "The only other route is..." Cana began. They then freaked out. "...Mirajane!" They cried. "Damn..." You say shaking your head. "Don't count us out yet!" You heard. You each turn and saw Eflman and Evergreen holding each other up as they walked up to you all. "My word!" Master explained. You widen your eyes. "How did y'all beat Mira?!" You asked. "Let's just say we caught her off guard..." Evergreen said nervously.

"Ahem...now we move on to the second round!" Master said. "...I can do my best...you'll see..." You heard. You turned seeing Natsu standing up. He had a wild smile on his face. "Natsu?" You asked. "Gray! Cana! Levy! Elfman! Only 1 of us is going to be an S Class Wizard! AND THAT'S ME!" Natsu said proudly. You smile at that. "No way I'm losing to you!" Gray said. "Not gonna happen!" Levy said. "Challenge accepted! CAUSE I'M A REAL MAN BABY!" Elfman laughed. "I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said happily. You giggled and ruffled his hair. "Yes you are Natsu...yes you are..." "The next part of the trial starts now!" Master said.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, and chibi Happy pose casually in an orangey background. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy then freak out at the sight of chibi Gray and chibi Loke posing cooly at either corners of the screen while chibi Kitsuna laughs at the sight of them freaking out..._

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna and chibi Happy pose casually in the orangey background again. Chibi Happ then freaks out while chibi Natsu gets angry at the sight of Chibi Mest on the top screen and chibi Wendy at the bottom screen while chibi Kitsuna glares at chibi Mest as she pulls out her gunblade seemingly suspicious if he's a pedophile... _

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"To pass the trial you must find the grave of our first Master: Mavis Vermillion!" Master said. "That's almost too easy!" Natsu said. He then draped an arm around you and pulled you close to him. "Especially since you know the location! And we'll win for sure!" He whispered in your ear. You turned to him and sweatdrop. "Um...I don't actually REMEMBER where it exactly is..." Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU CHEATED WITH LAXUS AND HE TOLD YOU WERE IT WAS RIGHT?!" You narrowed your eyes at him. "Don't remind me...and that was years ago Natsu..." You say. Natsu groans at that. You pat his cheek to make him feel better.

"You have 6 hours or you fail. I will be waiting for you at Mavis' grave!" Master said as he began to walk away. Natsu grabbed your hand and smiled brightly. "You ready?! Let's go!" He said as he ran away leading you deep into the forest. You giggle. "Okay! Okay! Now slow down!" You chuckle.

Fuse's POV:

Thank god we were all finally on the island where Lily and Carla finally stopped arguing over the color of the dress which was seemingly making the world go mad. Carla and I followed Lily alongside the beach. "The Prince...I mean Mystogen felt it was best to avoid contact with people when he visited this world..." Lily said. Carla turned to me. "So is it true that he puts everyone to sleep when he drops by the guild?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep! It would get so annoying too! Just so no one could see his face!" I said. "And that's why I find it hard to believe he'd have a pupil here..." Lily said.

"What are you trying to say?" Carla asked. "I have a theory..." Lily said. I rolled my eyes. "And that is...?" Lily then stopped as Carla and I did and turned back to face us. "I know it might sound crazy...but I'm not sure Mest is a member of Fairy Tail!" He said. I put my paw to my chin. "Now that you think about, I barely even remember this guy at all! I mean he's the only member of the guild without an Instagram!" I said. Lily nodded. "Exactly!"

Kitsuna's POV:

After you and Natsu took down an Orgemon monster while Happy watched Natsu had the Orgemon in choke hold. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE GUILD MASTERS GRAVE IS OR IMA BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Natsu shouted. You laughed at the sight. "YOUR CRAZY!" Happy shrieked. "I don't know..." Orgemon cried. "Ok that's cool!" Natsu said simply. "IT ANSWERED YOU?!" Happy asked. You shrugged. "It's a Digi! They can talk you know!"

...

"How did the Master expect us to find the grave when he didn't even give us any clues?" Natsu asked. "Pretty sneaky..." Happy added. The 2 of them then turned to you seeing you on your iphone. "Are you even listening?!" Natsu asked. You ignored him and continued to watch the 9th opening of Fairy Tail and smiled. "How cute! I'm a singing dancing chibi in the opening!" You chimed. As you watched your chibi counterpart spin like a ballerina you then spot a woman with a glass orb spinning elegantly as she poses in the darkness. You smiled. "Ooh...who's that beautiful lady?" You asked.

There was no response. You look up seeing that Natsu and Happy were no longer with you. You widen your eyes. "...HUH?!" You look left and then right. "Natsu? Happy? Where you at?!" You call. You then glanced up and saw the island on the very top and heard a familiar snicker. You sigh. "You dummy..." You then flew up towards the island.

...

After you finally made it to the very top you walk around the forest a bit and couldn't help but to feel uneasy due to the negative energy flow in the area. "If this is Fairy Tail's sacred ground...then why does this energy feel dark..." You shiver. "...GET DOWN!" You heard. You saw that it came from farther down the forest. "NATSU!" You cry as you run deeper into the forest. "Natsu? Did you have to make a stinky again?" You heard Happy asked. You sweatdrop. _'That comment just seriously turned me off...' You thought._

You jumped over a large stone only to see that Natsu had tackled down Evergreen and Elfman to seemingly protect them from something. "...You? You're here too? Princess...?" A familiar scared voice asked. Your eyes widen as your ears twitched at the scared voice. You slowly glanced up seeing black shoes along with black and white clothing with a gold trim. You then reached the pale skin and saw small tears rolling down black eyes...it was Zeref. "The Princess...and Natsu...both in my presence..." Zeref said. You let out a large gasp and shake your head. "...No...NO!"

You saw that tears were already down your face. You stood there frozen as your hands jittered. "WHO ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER START ANSWERING ME RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted. Zeref just stared at you all as he continued to cry. "LOOK PAL! THIS ISLAND IS OFF LIMITS TO ANYONE WHO IS NOT A MEMBER OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD! KEEP YOUR FREAKY DEATH CLOUD OFF OF OUR TRIAL!" Natsu warned. "...Death...cloud?" You asked shakily. You watched in horror as the trees began to die. You then widen your eyes having a flash memory moment and saw a vision of your step mother entering Earthland at your request landing on Tenrou Island and meeting Zeref who is the first human she has ever seen only to be wiped away by his death magic.

You then remember your younger twin brother being killed at the hands of Zeref before the same fate happened to your real parents. You scream at the memory and drop to your knees and began to cry as you covered your eyes. "MURDERERRR!" Everyone turned to you. Natsu rushed over to you and grabbed your arms and pulled them off your face slowly so that your eyes met his worried ones. "Tsuna what's wrong?!" Natsu asked. "Are you alright?" Evergreen asked. "H-he killed her...ON THIS ISLAND!" You sobbed. "Who?!" Elfman asked. You teared up even more feeling your face moisten. "MY STEP MOTHER! She arrived into the world and died HERE on Tenrou Island!" You screamed. "Your kidding?!" Elfman cried. "He killed my brother and my REAL PARENTS! HE'S A MURDERER! HE KILLED THEM ALL!" You screamed. Evergreen widen her eyes. "HE KILLED THE FAIRIES?! THE NERVE!" She shouted as she glared at Zeref.

Natsu growled at the sight of Zeref. "YOU KILLED HER FAMILY!" He then charged for Zeref. "NO! NATSU DON'T DO IT!" You screamed. Natsu then punched Zeref away. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR ALL HIT HARDER!" He shouted. "CHEAP SHOT!" Evergreen scoffed. Zeref then easily retained his balance and stood up again. You rush up to Natsu and grab his hand. With tears in your eyes you pleaded. "Natsu! You got to get away from him! You have no idea what he's capable of!" You cried. Zeref turned to you. "Princess...you must run!" He said. You gasped at this and freaked out at how he was calling you 'Princess' so casually.

Your ears then twitch hearing the sound of a tree branch creek loudly as Zeref gasped. Black mist then surrounded Zeref who looked like he was in distress. "NO! NO NOOOOOOO!" You scream. You tug on Natsu's arm. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY NATSU! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" You scream. A death wave ball of magic then grew around Zeref. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Happy asked. The death wave then neared towards you and Natsu. You wheezed in discomfort and tugged hard on Natsu's arm using your arm and your hair strands as he stood there in place. "NATSU! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! OR WE'LL DIE!" You shouted. "I CAN HANDLE IT! GET BACK!" Natsu told you. "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" You shouted back.

Natsu then grabbed your hand and you both ran away from Zeref. Only for the death wave to pull you both back in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_'__I'm dead now...right mom?' You thought. 'At least when I open my eyes I will be with my family again...' You thought._ "Man that sucked..." You heard. Your eyes shot open and you saw that black smoked cleared revealing dead trees and you saw a tanned foot in a black sandal and glanced up seeing Natsu coughing a bit. You shot up. "NATSU!" You cried. You pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed in his shoulder. Natsu pulled you away a bit and wiped your tears. "Hey! No more crying Princess...we're alive see?" Natsu asked. "Thank goodness!" Happy cried as he flew over you both.

"Where's that guy? It looked like he lost control!" Natsu said. You glared at him. "LISTEN TO ME! You are to stay AWAY from that man Natsu! He'll KILL YOU!" Natsu glared back. "I'm not scared! And I want to get him so I can avenge your family that he killed!" "GODDAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT YOU AFTER HIM! HE KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED!" You sobbed. Natsu gave you a sorry look and placed his hands on your shoulders. "...Not me..." You sob at that and bury your face into his abs as he stroked your back to comfort you.

"NATSU! TSUNA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Happy shouted. You looked at him confused and then glanced down at yourself only to gasp in horror at what you saw. Your piercing on your naval had been tainted black. You raised it up in a bit and held it in your now shaking palm. You stared in horror. "It...feels...so...cold..." _'I can't believe Zeref did this! Songulala gave this to me...' You thought. _"HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!" You heard Natsu growl. You glance up at him and gasped seeing how his scarf was tainted black. "NEXT TIME I SEE THAT PUNK HE'S GETTING A FIRERY FIST TO THE FACE!" He shouted. You frown sadly. _'Igneel gave him that scarf...now I see! His scarf and my chain is what prevented us from dying! It absorbed the black magic!' You thought._

Xeena's POV:

I woke up late that day and stepped out to the sky deck wearing my deep blue short cami dress style lingerie which exposed all my legs, my back, and a fair amount of my cleavage. I then met up with the rest of the 7 kin who surrounded Master Hades. "Morning bitches!" I yawned. I was met by glares from everyone except Zancrow and Kain who grinned at the sight of my little outfit. "Your LATE! And it's passed noon!" Hades hissed. I grin sheepishly at him. "Oh sorry bastard-ER I mean Master!" I grin. Zancrow snickered at that.

Ultear walked over to me still training on a glare. "Is that lingerie your wearing?" She asked staring at my outfit in disgust. I smirk and strike a suggestive pose. "C'mon even villains gotta offer fanservice too!" You say with a wink. Ultear just stared at you. You grin. "You mad?" "Change your outfit! Your in the presence of men! Show some decency!" Ultear scolded. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why don't YOU show some decency! URRRRR!" I teased as I poked Ultear's breast. I heard Meredy gasp in horror while Zancrow snickered even more. Ultear had a wicked glare trained onto me. "Don't you DARE call me that name! You know better than that!" She hissed.

I sneered at her. "You think I'm scared of you and that everyone here should fear you right? But really...I REALLY don't!" Ultear continued to give me her dirty glare as I walked past her and over to Zancrow and smiled. "Hey dummy! You know I got pregnant cause of you? My child I gave birth to last night is in my room crying right now! I hope your happy!" I say sarcastically. Zancrow laughed. "Your problem not mine! No way I'm raising a kid! WHA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" I sigh and chuckled at that. Ultear put a hand on my shoulder. "A child?!" She exclaimed. I narrow your eyes at her. "None of your business..."

Ultear turned you to face her. "It IS my business! Why lose your virginity? What's the matter with you?!" "Ur Honey, I lost my virginity years ago to many other men! Zancrow wasn't the 1st!" I retorted. "DON'T call me that EVER! I am your mother!" Ultear scolded. "No you are fucking not WITCH! You thought that just because I lost my family who mysteriously died and I went crazy you thought you could just haul me away and put me into your little guild like it's no one's business! HELL! I was practically kidnapped to come to this guild!" I exclaimed. "Watch your tone! And your mouth!" Ultear warned. "Oh screw you Ultear! I hate you so much! You hear me? Your a BITCH!" I shouted as I knock over her glass orb off her arm shattering it.

Zancrow bursted out laughing at that while the other kin stared at me with fear in their eyes at how I stood up to Ultear who continued to give me a piercing glare as I did back to her. She then used her magic to reassemble her glass orb which levitated back to her arm. "ENOUGH!" Hades shouted. I turned to him. "This 'baby' of yours will grow up to be a new member of Grimoire Heart! She will follow the path of darkness as well!" Hades said. I glared at him. "Now let's not jump the gun Master!" "My decision is final! It's what you get for having intercourse on MY SHIP!" Hades scolded. I growled. _'I was raped...yet I liked it...' I thought._

"The day is upon us...it's time to get to work! Tenrou Island will run with blood of Fairy Tail! If all goes well we will see Zeref, the Black Wizard! The ambitions of Grimoire Heart will no longer be a fantasy!" Hades said. "Master! Your overlooking the opposition! Our plans could come crashing down if Fairy Tail decides to intervene!" Ultear began as she levitated her orb revealing an image of the Fairy Tail guild. I rolled your eyes. _'NO Ultear! NONE of us know what our enemies guild looks like!' I thought sarcastically. _"They defeated the Oracion Seis! The strongest of them are gathered on the island! Awakening Zeref won't be a simple task!" She finished.

"Way to be a downer..." I say rolling your eyes. "Enough with all the wimpy talk!" Zancrow hissed. I smiled and turned to him. "The sad bunch of weaklings shouldn't be CALLED a guild! I got more power in this finger!" He said pointing his finger out. I laughed. "When were done with them! We'll dance on their graves!" I say evilly as God Slayer Magic surrounds me. Zancrow joined with me as he laughed. "They'll be ash beneath our BOOTS!" He added. The two of us continued to laugh as our God Slayer Magic aura combines one another. "Xeena! Zancrow! Beware of overconfidence!" Ultear warned. I stopped combusting my magic and glared at her. "Oh fuck off Ultear!" I snapped.

Ultear was about to say something but Caprico intervened. "Xeena! Ennnnough with your sharp tongue!" He said. I glared at him. "Oh who asked you Billy Goat BREATH?!" "Anyways...I have faith we will win this battle!" Caprico said ignoring you. "I couldn't agree more Caprico!" Rustyrose said. Kain then mumbled something which made my ears twitch. I gave him a warning glare which made him jump. Rustyrose then got in a pose as a flowery anime background surrounds him. "At last we will achieve our ultimate desires! We shall-" "-UH! This isn't a poetry class this is a DARK guild! Zip it why don't ya with your fake greaser looking ass!" I shouted.

Rustyrose looked at me in shock at my outburst seemingly insulted while Zancrow laughed as he draped his arm around me. Kain then blurted out some jibberish out of nowhere. I growled and reshaped my one hair strand to look like a demon imps tail and whipped him. "OOWWWWWW!" Kain cried. "Don't-TALK! You stupid marshmallow!" I warned. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU TUBBY!" Zancrow added. I glared at Kain and then at Rustyrose who was posing and then at Caprico who posed as if he was some male model. I shake your head and turned to Zancrow. "Who let these losers join this guild?!"

"Kain Hikaru's statement is as followed..." Meredy began. I smile as Zancrow and I turn to her eager as to what interesting fact she had to say. "'I feel the same way' is that correct?" She asked. "YEP THAT'S IT!" Kain exclaimed happily. "Rustyrose's statement is as followed...desire means wants, war refers to hearts..." Meredy said. I giggle at that and patted her head. I liked Meredy a lot. She was like a intelligent little sister to me and the only other person I could relate to because I freaking hated everyone else in Grimoire Heart especially that bastard of a Master who REFUSES to cut off that 'loose furry toilet paper' off his chin. "Your a walking Wikipedia page you know that? But I love you all the same Meredy!" I said. I stopped patting her head. Meredy glances up at me and then at the ground again. "Love: an intense feeling or deep affection or a feeling of a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone...Xeena and Zancrow being prime examples..." She said.

I blush at that. Zancrow then drapes an arm around me and grins. "Sex HUH?!" I smirk at him. "Now don't you start..." "You besmirched her virginity long enough! Keep away from Xeena!" Ultear warned. I glared back at her. "Goddamn your irritating! Did you not hear a single thing I said?!" I exclaim. Ultear ignored me and smiled at Meredy. "Will you be joining us?" "In battle? Yes!" Meredy nodded. Hades then stood up. "I am delighted! No one will be able to withstand our might! Not even Fairy Tail! They're strongest wizards will soon know the power of true darkness within the abyss...for we are Grimoire Heart! We will walk the path of devils and force the world into darkness!" Hades said. I smirked. _'Path of devils? I AM a devil! I'm the best thing that's happened to this guild!' I thought._

Kitsuna's POV:

"Where did he GO?! He has no idea how bad he's gonna get pounded when I get my hands on him!" Natsu growled. You sighed. "Natsu...please..." You say sadly. "I MEAN HOW DOES HE EXPECT ME TO GO OUT IN PUBLIC WEARING A BLACK SCARF WITH A BLACK VEST!?" Natsu cried. "-PFFFFTT!" You then bursted out laughing completely breaking out your earlier feelings of sadness. "NATSUUUUUUU!" You laughed. You then glanced down at your piercing. "This black piercing doesn't look bad with my outfit at all to be honest but it still makes me mad uncomfortable!" You say.

"What do we do about the trial?" Happy asked. "I think we should hold it back for now..." Evergreen said. "NO WAY I'M STOPPING THE TRIAL!" Natsu exclaimed. "A REAL MAN WOULD CONQUER BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!" Elfman said. "ENOUGH! WE HAVE A TRIAL TO CONQUER!" Natsu said. You, Natsu and Happy then run deeper into the forest. "Wait a minute...isn't having Happy with them considered cheating?" You heard Evergreen ask before she was out of earshot. You sweatdropped. _'Forgot about that...' You thought._ You then watched as Natsu flipped his vest and wore it inside out. "Okay! Now everything is good to go!" He said. "THAT'S ALL YOU DID?!" Happy cried. You sighed. "To be honest I could have just bleached the scarf for you..." "NO WAY! NOW C'MON! LETS KEEP GOING!" Natsu said loudly as he grabbed your hand and began to run. "Aye sir!" Happy said following.

**R&amp;R! Yep! So we finally got to know our 8th kin! One question though...wouldn't it be cool if Zancrow dated Flare?! A crazy cool pairing don't you think? LOL! Random! Well R&amp;R anyway!**


	67. The Tenrou Island Jampack Part 1!

**This will be 102-104! ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Fuse's POV:

Carla, Lily and I continue to run through the islands forest dodging thorns and twigs that got in our way while Lily explained to us more suspicious information on Mest. "Hold on! Are you implying that this Mest fellow might not be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Carla asked. "All that I can say is that the 1st time I met him, I got a strange feeling...so I tried to think about what I do and do not know about him...what I do know is crystal clear!" Lily said. "And that is...?" I asked. "Yes, what exactly are you getting at?" Carla asked. "What I mean is this...I barely spoken to him...but the things I know about him are complete certainty...his name is Mest Dryder, he is the Earthland pupil of the prince who you both call Mystogen, he competed in last years S Class Trial but he did not pass..."

Lily then turned to me as we continued running. "...And it's just like what you said, he's the only member of Fairy Tail without an Instagram account. From what you told me, every member of Fairy Tail has Instagram, right?" I nodded. "Yeah! So if he doesn't have an account when he said he's been in Fairy Tail for awhile there has to be something a bit off..." I said. Lily nodded at that. "And that's all we know...I feel like I should know more about him but it's just a haze..." "I TOLD WENDY NOT TO GO WITH THAT MAN!" Carla exclaimed. "Relax, you can punish your daughter when we find her..." I said. "Right!" Lily said. We then heard a loud familiar girlish scream. We each gasped. "OH NO! HE'S RAPING WENDY!" I cried. Lily sweatdropped at that. "WE HAVE TO GET TO HER NOW!" Carla shouted. We then ran faster towards the source of the scream.

_..._

Kitsuna's POV:

"Natsu slow down!" You cried as you continue to run after Natsu who kept running too fast even for your speed. "I gotta find that teary eyed guy who messed up our stuff our dragons gave us!" Natsu said to you. "I told you NOT to go after that man!" You exclaim. "I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM FOR MESSING WITH US AND YOUR FAMILY!" Natsu shouted. You frowned and glanced down at your darkened piercing. _'Then again...Natsu is also doing this for my sake too...' You thought._ Happy sighed. "There's no stopping him Tsuna..." You nodded at that.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

The 3 of you stopped and looked up seeing a bright red light burst into the sky. "I know that light...it's the flare! I remember when Master gave it to me if things like this happened during trials when I was on S Class...I think Erza or Mirajane must have fired it!" You said. "I bet it has something to do with that big crybaby!" Natsu said. "His name is Zeref..." You say. "But I don't think it's that guy. The flare means an enemy sighting. There must be someone else on the way..." Happy said. You sigh. "This is too much for my health..." "Whoever it is they must be looking for a fight! So I say let's give them what they came here for! That will teach them not to mess with us!" Natsu said eagerly. "Aye sir!" Happy said. You smiled at Natsu at that. _'It's that great attitude of yours that makes me forget about all this stress...' You thought as you continued to follow Natsu and Happy on the island._

Fuse's POV:

We flew up and finally located Wendy on a cliff near flowers where Mest was. "WENDY!" Carla cried. Wendy looked up at us as we landed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She then turned to me. "And shouldn't you be watching Kar?" I anime whitened and sweatdropped as the flush of guilt again. _'I'm a bad BAD uncle...' I thought. _"NEVER MIND THAT! JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Carla said. Carla, Lily and I then glared at Mest. "Alright! Why don't you cut the act and tell us who you really are?!" Carla demanded. Mest gave us an innocent smile. "Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I'm Mystogen's pupil remember?" I growl. "BULL CRAP!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Lily and I had gotten into our fighters form where I had snaked out gigantic wires and tied it around Mest while Lily pinned him down to support it. "I find it hard to believe that my friend will take on a pupil in this world! No one here can back up your story! But are you smart enough to tell us the truth?! WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE?!" Lily demanded. "WE'RE NOT MESSING AROUND MAN!" I threatened as I squeezed my wires around Mest tighter. "Stop it! What's gotten into you guys?!" Wendy cried. "Stay back and keep quiet child!" Carla warned. "It's my belief...that your magic allows you to manipulate the memories of others! If I'm correct you can use it to masquarade as a member of Fairy Tail!" Lily began.

"Some things don't add up such as you claiming to be Mystogen's pupil. From what I seen no one seems to have a real connection with you and you don't have an Instagram account!" Lily continued. I almost wanted to laugh at how serious he sounded when he included 'Instagram' into his sentence. Out of nowhere Mest then teleported. Lily and I widen our eyes as my wires then dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "NO WAY! TELEPORTATION MAGIC?!" Lily asked. We then turned around only to see Mest teleport in front of Wendy to grab her. "WENDY!" Carla cried. The 3 of us then ran towards them.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_

Lily and I spread our wings and I saw that Lily had grabbed Carla while Mest protected Wendy. I looked around to see where the explosion was coming from. "Now what's going on?!" I asked. The two of us then land where Mest and Wendy were only to see a lining of dark mist connect to a tree. "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Mest demanded. I thought it was my imagination at first but the tree trunk grew outward until a face formed. "Impressive...your senses are quite sharp!" The tree said. "The tree attacked us?" Carla asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a...FACE?! But we're not even in THAT arc yet!" "COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF!" Lily demanded. The tree face then stretched even outward which creeped me out. "I'm from Grimoire Heart! Name's Azuma! I am one of the Eight Kin of Purgatory!" Azuma said. "Grimoire Heart?" Wendy asked. "A Dark Guild..." Carla said. "No way!" I exclaim. The tree then stretched out to form a man. "It's too late to be worrying about your friends!" Azuma said. "How dare you!? WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I thought if I could find dirt on the Fairy Tail Guild my most logical place to start would be here: it's sacred burial ground! But with Zeref and Grimoire Heart around...talk about hitting the jackpot! Must be my lucky day..." Mest chuckled. "JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" Carla cried. Mest sneered. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a-" "-Pedophile?" I finished. Everyone including Azuma stopped what they were doing and sweatdropped as the _serious music _had stopped playing. Mest widen his eyes. "Wha...?!" "C'mon! Have you seen the latest eyecatch with you and Wendy? Kitsuna looks like she wants to murder you!" I said. Lily and Carla facepalmed while Wendy blushed. Mest growled. "Ugh! NO! I'm not a pedophile I'm a member of the Magic Council!" He sneered.

"Your a spy?!" Carla asked. "I got the Magic Council on their way right now!" Mest said. I gasped seeing Magic Council ships on their way to Tenrou Island. "No way!" "Interesting..." Azuma said. He then stepped out of the tree and with one blast all the ships blew up and set on fire in the oceans. "No! All those people!" Wendy cried. "You killed them!" I cried. "NO! WHY?!" Mest yelled. "Those were innocent people!" Carla cried. "How can a man have all that power?!" Mest asked. Lily then launched for Azuma and Azuma instantly created an explosion. I widen my eyes. "LILY!"

The smoke had cleared and I had saw that Lily was able to resist the blast as he proceeded to punch Azuma in the air only to blast Lily again which created another tiny explosion. Wendy shrieked. "Get back kid!" I say putting a hand out in front of her. "Fuse!" She cried. "Just stay here with Carla! I'm going in!" I say running towards where Lily and Azuma were. "No! Your not in this alone!" I heard Wendy say. Out of nowhere a light bluish magic circle then appeared under Lily and I. "What the heck is this?" I asked. "My body feels light!" Lily said. I looked back seeing Wendy was controlling it. _'Whoa! She's supporting us!' I thought._

"ARMS!" Wendy said. Bluish aura instantly surrounded Lily and I and we spread our wings and charged for Azuma dodging his blasts. "Stand back Lily! I got this!" I say as my electrical digitized claws surged up. I then got close enough to Azuma "...CIRCUIT CLAW!" _BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT! _My attack created a huge surge all over Azuma who just sneered at me. I gasped seeing a formation of fire surround him. "What the-?" "-FUSE LOOK OUT!" Carla cried.

_ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

I twitched on the ground next to Lily as we both went to our original small forms. "Time's...up..." Lily groaned. "Dammit!" I hissed. I opened my one I and shakily got up as I snaked out a weak wire glaring at Azuma. "I can still...tase this guy out..." I then stumble back to the ground. "Don't be...stupid..." Lily whispered before closing his eyes.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, and chibi Happy pose casually in an orangey background. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy then freak out at the sight of chibi Levy and chibi Gajeel posing either happily or cooly standing side by side of each other. Chibi Kitsuna smirks and pulls out her iphone pointing it at chibi Levy and chibi Gajeel seemingly starting a shipment for them on Instagram..._

_ Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna and chibi Happy pose casually in the orangey background again. Chibi Happy and chibi Natsu then freak out and begin to run to the side seeing an furious chibi Kitsuna charging for semi chibi Fuse who is with chibi Kar as they both pose cooly and cutely on either corners of the screen. Semi chibi Fuse grins as he shrugs while chibi Kar sucks on her thumb... _

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Xeena's POV:

I stormed out of my room to the sky deck wearing a maroon cropped vest with white outlines which was split to expose my underboobs that exposed a bit of my Grimoire Heart guild mark along with matching leather maroon short shorts_, _black fishnet thigh highs that were somewhat ripped, a black fox earred hat with the Grimoire Heart symbol and white combat boots with maroon belts. I styled my acid green hair to shape itself like multiple demon imp tails which really complemented the red streaks on my hair. "MASTER!" I roared. Almost everyone jumped when they heard my voice and saw me walking further up the deck where the Master was in his chair. He raised an eyebrow at my tone. "WHERE is MY child?!" I demanded.

Hades glared at me. "Know your place! I'm your Master! Show some RESPECT!" He hissed. I sighed. "Forgive me..." _'Bastard...' I thought._ "What is it that you want?" Hades. "I went to my room...my child wasn't there..." I said. "...And...?" Hades asked raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip. "Where IS she?" I asked. There was a moment of silence and I grew nervous. Hades sighed and closed his eyes. "I took her..." I widen my eyes. "What?!" Hades gave me a stern glare. "I locked her in the training facility. She will attain new abilities as a new member of Grimoire Heart. I will raise her, NOT you!" I stared at Hades in disbelief not knowing what to do or say. _'He took my child...' I thought as I clenched a fist. 'What can I say? If I do anything else he'll expel me!' _

I say nothing and turn around sharply and walk back to where the other kin were. I stood next to Meredy and pouted. "This is a bitch..." I muttered. I then heard footsteps and turned seeing Ultear standing in place wearing a one piece suit that was unzipped to expose a bit of her breasts. I raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering why she was standing there emotionless like a statue. Ultear then slowly unzipped her suit which concealed her breasts. I narrow my eyes at her. _'Hoe...can't you do that in your room?!' I thought. _"Nice outfit! Gets me fired up and ready to cut loose!" Zancrow purred. I rolled my eyes. _'Idiot! Your such a pig!' I thought. _

"Zancrow! You should be taking the battle serrrriously!" Caprico said. _'For once I agree with Goat Meat!' I thought. _Rustyrose then said something about souls and Kain then muttered out something which was hard to understand. I grab Meredy's shoulders and pull her closer to me. "This is why you should stay away from men like that...if he is human anyway..." I said. I felt Ultear's glance in my direction and I turned to her with a bored expression seeing her raise an eyebrow. "...What?!" I ask rudely. Ultear scanned my outfit from my bare breasts to my legs. "...Your wearing that to fight? It's so clingy and loose!" She said. I roll my eyes. "Sweetheart I'm 8,920 and I'm a villain. I can get away with this look just fi-" "-Ur look!" Meredy cried as she pointed to the center. Ultear gave Meredy a scornful glare which made my fox ears twitch. "NEVER refer to me by that name!" "Please forgive me..." Meredy said sadly. I glared at Ultear. "Christ! Your gonna scare the poor girl to death displaying THAT ugly face!" "Keep quiet and don't talk back to me!" Ultear said back.

I roll my eyes again and felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned seeing Zancrow grinning at me. "Relax foxy! You can take that anger of yours out on those weak fairies!" He laughed. I give him a small smile and nodded. He then went to Meredy's side. "Alright...so what's up?" "There...the fairy island!" Meredy said. I then look and saw something growing huge in the distance. "What in the hell is that?" Zancrow asked. I widen my eyes. "Is that a...giant?" "Who is that?" Meredy asked. I saw Hades smirk. "Makarov..." "BE GONE! TURN BACK OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov said darkly. I chuckle. "Ooh I'm sooo scared..." "...Let's take him DOWN!" I say darkly. Hades smiled evilly. "Gladly..."

With a wave of Makarov's fist he then smashed the parts of the ship making everyone fall over except Ultear and I as I was able to wrap my imp shaped hair strands around a steel bar of the ship to keep hold. Hades then ordered the launch of the jupiter cannon with deemed useless as Makarov was able to deflect it. Makarov then kicked the ship which made it split apart. I lost balance and fell over. "God dammit! Somebody do something already!" I exclaim. "Now Ultear!" Hades ordered. "...Arc of Time...restore!" Ultear said. In an instant the ship was back to normal as we were each standing in place again.

Hades then ordered Caprico and the rest of the troops to leave to the island and Caprico then teleported away. I then see the rest of the kin leave on their own. I smirked. "Time for me to jet too!" I then use my hair strand to slash the window glass of the ship cleanly and climb right now and up to the top using my claws to support so I wouldn't fall off. I then got to the top of the ship seeing Makarov over me. I step back at least 3 steps. I then rushed forward at top speed and with one huge jump I leapt over the ocean and over Makarov high up and then landed on the island. One of a Sage Foxes unique technique was to jump high distances since we couldn't fly like other fox racists. I smirked seeing Zancrow next to me. "Let's go!" He said. I nodded and we both ran through the forest to take out everything we saw. _'This will be one hell of an interesting fight...' I thought._

Kitsuna's POV:

You and Natsu found yourselves at another side of the island. You carried a knocked out Wendy in your arms staring at her worriedly. "What the heck happened here?" Natsu asked. "Oh Wendy..." You say sadly. "Say something Wendy!" Natsu cried. "Lily, Carla, Fuse! I think they took force of that spell we saw!" Happy cried. You widen your eyes. "...FUSE?!" You sharply turn around seeing Fuse was knocked out as he layed next to Lily. Your eyes anime flame. "WHAT?!" You hand Wendy to Natsu and grab a hold of Fuse squeezing him with your palm and shook him. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING KAR!? WHERE IS SHE?! WHO'S WATCHING HER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT MY BABY!" You shout. "Tsuna! Please! You'll hurt him!" Happy cried. "That's EXACTLY what I want to do right now! I'm gonna massacre him!" You growl.

"DAMMIT! Someone's gonna pay for this!" Natsu growled. Your ears twitched as you turned to Natsu. "Did...did you just curse? This is a first...and it's too out of character for sweet little you..." You say nervously. You both then glance over at a man in a striped jacket who was also knocked out. You gasped and looked back at Wendy who was scratched up and then back at the man. "Who is HE?! Did he hurt Wendy?! I BET HE A PEDOPHILE!" "Yo! Give me Wendy!" You say as you snatch Wendy from Natsu's arms as you hug her close to you, stroking her hair. "Shh...it's ok baby...he won't touch you no more...shh...shh..." Happy sweatdropped. "She's sleeping you know..."

Natsu then grabbed a hold of the man and shook him awake vigorously. The man then slowly woke up as Wendy did. "Don't do it Natsu! He's a member of the Magic Council!" Wendy said. You and Natsu then sweatdropped. "I'd be nice to him if I were you..." You say nervously. Natsu dusted the man off. "THE MAGIC COUNCIL IS OUR ENEMY NOW?!" Natsu asked shocked. "No...it's Grimoire Heart..." Carla said as she woke up. "Carla you good?" You asked worriedly. Carla nodded. "I'm fine..." "Wait...the Dark Guild?!" You exclaim. You then watch as Lily and Fuse then woke up. "Are...we still alive...?" Fuse asked. Lily then widen his eyes. "LOOK! UP THERE!"

You each then glance up seeing a figure on a jetpack. You each then see dozons of orange dots fall from him only to see Grimoire Heart troops jump out and charge towards you all. You and Natsu then begin to take them out 1 by 1 as more and more corner you all. "There's so many of them!" You say. "What do you think they want?" Happy asked. "WHO CARE'S I'LL TAKE THEM ALL DOWN IF I HAVE TO!" Natsu shouted. You both then continue to take down more of the Grimoire Heart members who were deemed to weak as they got defeated easily.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" You heard. "I can't WATCH anymore..." The voice said. The voice then began to chuckle crazily which made your eyes twitch. You each glanced up seeing a spiky blonde haired guy with crazy red eyes on top of a cliff. "It's Zancrow!" A troop said. You raise an eyebrow. "**Z**ancrow?! **Z**ancrow the **Z **fighter?!" Everyone looked at you confused and sweatdropped. "No no! Please! Someone tell me! How the hell did they manage to sneak a drugged up looking Super Saiyan in this show?! How did Hiro Mashima not get bankrupt?!" You asked. Everyone anime falled at that. "Oh Tsuna..." Wendy said shaking her head. "Is she CRAZY?!" A Grimoire member asked. "That's the Princess right?" Another asked. "Zancrow's gonna kill her!" Another said.

You saw Zancrow growl at you. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" You turn to him and put a finger up. "Now you hang on a minute..." You say. You then pull out your iphone and go to the Fairy Tail Wiki and did a little searching and spotted an image of seven people who represented Grimoire Heart. "Oh! I see! The Seven Kin of Purgatory huh? So who is it this time?" You asked. You 1st spotted a adorable pink haired girl in a purple suit who had on a cold glare. "Looks like Amy Rose, there is suffering a serious case of 'Numel Toe'" You said. "Numel? You mean that PokeDigi?" Natsu asked. You nodded. You then spotted a gray haired man in prep clothes and sunglasses. You raise an eyebrow. "The hell?! This isn't the 1970s so why is this guy dressed as an actor from Grease?!" "Grease?! What the hell is GREASE?!" Zancrow asked. "I love that movie!" Wendy chimed. "Your too young to be watching movies like that child!" Carla scolded.

You then spot a large full white skinned overweight man who had his belly entirely out. "This is SAD!" "What's wrong?" Natsu asked. You turned to him. "What's WRONG is that the cute little Pillsbury Doughboy I used to love an adore...became OBESE!" You heard Zancrow laugh maniacally at that. You smirk at him. "I know! My villain jokes are funny right?" You then glance at the screen and spotted a brown haired man in green clothing. "OK! He belongs in Western Animation TV because he's CLEARLY an Earth Bender from that Avatar show!" You said.

"Are you done yet?" Zancrow asked. "HUSH! I'm NOT done..." You say. You then spotted a picture of a purple haired woman in a leotard. You smiled. "Ok I don't got negative things to say about this lady but...with an orb like that she's holding...she could pass as a Physic Type Gym Leader..." You say. "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Natsu exclaimed. You then gasped seeing a picture of a familiar goat in sunglasses. "Oh my gosh! Is that Capri-" "-OH ENOUGH ALREADY!" Zancrow shouted. With that he then unleashed black flames and killed all of the Grimoire Heart members.

You gasped. "NO! You killed them!" You cried. _'Were those...black flames?!' You thought._ "THOSE WERE YOUR OWN FRIENDS!" Natsu shouted. "They weren't my friends and if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut on who I run my mouth too!" With that Zancrow then unleashed a dark magic circle and shot out black flames towards Natsu. "What a joke! Don't you know black flames won't hurt me?!" Natsu asked. "Natsu! Don't let em touch you!" Wendy cried. Natsu was then engulfed in the black flames. "NO! NATSU!" You cry as you run towards him. "No no no..." A voice teased. You were instantly bent over as you layed in the ground and your body instantly began to twist. "MY BACKKKKKKKKKKK!" You shrieked as you feel your waist stretch. "TSUNA!" Wendy cried.

Your then cry out in pain feeling your arms twist behind your back as your ankles curled towards them. You yelp at that as you widen your now scared eyes. _'Am I...being...voodooed?!' You thought. _"Hey Princess!" You heard. You used the last bit of energy in your neck and turned a bit seeing a green haired sage fox in a revealing maroon outfit in a casual dancers pose as streams of black voodoo magic streamed towards her fingers and all over you. "What the?! A Sage Fox?!" You glared at the fox. "So your the OC huh?!" "The names Xeena...and I'm a Demon Sage Fox!" She said. You widen your eyes. "A DEMON SAGE FOX?!" You then spotted the red tips on her demon imp shaped dreads. "Oh my god!" You cry. "That's right! I'm one of those lucky Sages who were brought back from the DEAD!" _'How is she doing this?! And why can't I eat this magic?!' You thought._

"Oh that's right...I'm a...God Slayer!" Xeena sneered. "A GOD SLAYER?!" You exclaim. Xeena smirked. "And this will be a perfect chance for me to truly claim my title as one...considering your the daughter of the Feniechalian Gods hm?" Xeena asked. Your hair strand stretched out and slashed at Xeena's chest making her lose control of her magic as you were now freed. You stood up and glared at Xeena as your hair strand went back to you. "Damn YOU!" She shouted. She then got in a dancers fighting stance as her black Voodoo Magic surrounded her. _'I see...Dance Voodoo God Slayer Magic...crazy but...I'm gonna have to take her down!' You thought as you got in a fighting stance as your teal Voodoo Magic surrounds you. _"BRING IT ON!" You heard Natsu say to Zancrow. _'Ok so it's a tag battle then!' You thought. _"COME AT ME PRINCESS!" Xeena said darkly as her magic increased. You growl. "C'MON!"

** Sorry this chap was so bad...BLEH! Anyways...R&amp;R!**


	68. The Tenrou Island Jampack Part 2!

**ENJOY! This is 105-108!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You and Xeena continued to clash it out as Natsu did with Zancrow. It was a battle between Dragons and Gods! You and Xeena were seemingly equally matched with your Dance Voodoo abilities but it seemed that Xeena had the upper hand as she landed more hits on you the most. "Are all Fenie's this WEAK?" Xeena taunted. You say nothing as you continue to attack her as she dodged. "If that's the case then I'll kill you within seconds!" She said. You jumped back and went into your teal furred Were Fox Form and lunged for Xeena. She smirked and surprisingly got into an all red Were Fox Form and it soon turned into a scratch battle between you 2.

You screamed as Xeena landed several scratches into your sides as she slashed with her claws. "LOUDER! LOUDER! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM LOUDER YOU HEAR?!" Xeena yelled. You growl and landed a double kick at her face sending her flying back a bit before she retained her balance as she went back to her human form. You soon did the same. Xeena got in a dancers pose as more black God Slayer aura surrounded her. "Lemmie show you how to REALLY dance!" With that she lunged towards you and the two of you began to clash out once more. "Do you expect me to believe Gods taught you?! What were there Sage Fox Gods too?!" You asked. Xeena snickered. "No...but you can call that bastard, Hades a god I guess!"

You launched a kick towards Xeena which twisted her waist a bit. "You don't even care for your own Master? You make me SICK!" You hissed. Xeena kicked you back. "I don't think it's any of your business Princess! When I'm threw kicking your ass you and your boyfriend will be sent to the GRAVE!" You struggled to fight back as Xeena continued to voodoo you as you tried to fight back. You growl to yourself. _'There's no way she was born as a Demon...a Demon Sage never crossed the paths out of hell and into the world before...she must have been a regular Sage Fox corrupted and crazed! This isn't how a Sage Fox should be...there are very few in the world as of now...' You thought._

"Pay ATTENTION! Dragon Girl!" Xeena yelled as she twisted your body a bit. "DAMMIT!" You growled. "Is this the power of a Dragon? Don't make me laugh Princess!" Xeena sneered. You countered back by whipping your hair strands towards her chest and broke free from her control. "Unlike you, I was taught by a dragon!" You say sternly. "You expect me to care that Geico Insurance Lizards taught you that so called Dragon Slaying CRAP?! Bullshit!" Xeena laughed. "HEY! Making crazy jokes is MY thing!" You yelled. "And Grandeeny is not an insurance lizard you acid haired meanie!" Wendy cried. Xeena smirked at you. "I'm an OC just like you sweetheart! I can say whatever the fuck I WANT!" She then turned to Wendy. "And I suggest you keep quiet little girl cause I'm gonna rip your heart open NEXT if my man doesn't get to you first!" This freaked out Wendy as she continued to shrieked. "I won't let you hurt this child!" Carla said.

You raise an eyebrow. "Your man?! Just what do you see in that guy anyway? He looks like he's been taking dru-" "-SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Xeena hissed. "Voodoo Gods BELLOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She then unleashed a giant wave of a black voodoo magic towards you. "Voodoo Dragon ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Your roar countered her bellow and both waves collided. You then start to feel weak as you begin to shake. _'What's wrong with me...? Why don't I feel strength?' You thought. _You gasped seeing Xeena laugh crazily as her bellow continued to overpower your roar which disappeared. You widen your eyes seeing the bellow attack rush forward towards you. "Is this...fear?!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_..._

"Tsuna...Tsuna wake up!" You heard. Your eyes slowly fluttered open seeing some tanned skin and pink hair and a black scarf. You gasped and opened your eyes seeing Natsu with a worried expression on his face. "...Natsu..." He then pulled you into a hug. "Oh Tsuna! Thank goodness!" He cried. "OW!" You shriek. Natsu pulled away from you. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked. "My body...never felt this sore...in my life! I feel like...my bones are about to give out..." You say as you twitched. "You don't look so good..." Natsu said. "I can't move..." You say weakly. Natsu slowly hoisted you up and put you on his back. "Yeah? Well I can!" He then began to walk with you still on his back as he carried you. You supported by wrapping your arms around his neck and rested your head against his back and letted out a small sigh.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. "Those guys are too powerful..." You say. "Well I'll say this, it's been a long time since fire actually felt hot to me!" Natsu said. "I'm more worried about that Sage Fox...I don't think she has to do what she does..." You whispered._ 'Evil is not in a Sage Foxes blood...' You thought._ "Wait! Where in the heck are we?!" Natsu exclaimed. You then took a small whiff of the air. "Over there Natsu..." You say pointing off in another direction. Natsu then took a whiff of the direction you pointed at. "Hey! I know that smell!" He said as he ran off in the direction.

The 2 of you got closer enough and spotted the Master laying on the ground weak. "No! He got hurt?!" You asked. You slowly flew off of Natsu's back and floated over to Master and landed gently on your knees as Natsu followed. "What happened Gramps?" Natsu asked. Master then opened his eyes slowly. "Kitsuna...Natsu..." "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Natsu shouted. "Both of you...listen to me...the chances of us defeating Grimoire Heart aren't good..." Master muttered. You saddened hearing this. "I...I think he's right..." You say turning to Natsu. He growled. "ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" "You both are injured...who did this to you?" Master asked. "A couple of God Slayers..." You explain. "I beg of you both...gather the others and leave the island..." Master said. You nodded. "Ok..." Natsu then slammed a fist in the ground making your ears twitch. "Quit talking like that! Were not through with the S Class Trial..." He said. You frowned sadly. "I almost forgot about that..."

2 loud large black explosions rained down where you 3 where. As the smoke cleared you saw Zancrow and Xeena standing on the other side. You kept your eyes on Xeena who sneered at you the whole time. "No..." You whispered. "Awww...are you scared?" She taunted as her hair strands snaked around her. Zancrow laughed at this. You heard shivering and turned to see Natsu was trembling. _'No...he's scared...this isn't good...it's just like with Gildarts before...' You thought._

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_ Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, and chibi Happy pose casually in an orangey background. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy then freak out at the sight of chibi Juvia and chibi Lisanna posing either with curious or proud looks on their faces standing at either side corners of the screen. Chibi Kitsuna smiles proudly at chibi Lisanna..._

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna and chibi Happy pose casually in the orangey background again. Chibi Happy and chibi Natsu then freak out at the sight of chibi Elfman posing proudly and chibi Evergreen posing boldly on either corners of the screen. Chibi Kitsuna folds her hands rolls her eyes at how chibi Evergreen tries to be elegant like a fairy..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

Natsu then began muttering things to himself that you couldn't understand and that was when he bursted into flames. "I'LL TAKE DOWN MASTER HADES BY MYSELF!" He shouted. Xeena chuckled. "I think this guy has a death wish!" "You got that right!" Zancrow said. The 2 of them then bursted with God Slayer Magic. "You think you can take down Master Hades?!" He then butted heads with Natsu as their faces were inches away. "No way you can do that if you can't beat me PUNK!" He added. You raise an eyebrow. "Those 2 are REALLY close!" You were instantly interrupted by harsh whips which came from Xeena's demon imp shaped hair strands. "What did I TELL YOU?! PAY ATTENTION PRINCESS!"

With that she then tied her hair strands around your ankles and then threw you around the forest and bashed you against tree trunks which fell with each hit. "NO! KITSUNA!" Master cried. You opened your eyes seeing more of Xeena's hair strands charge towards you. _'I almost forgot Sage Foxes can manipulate their hair too...I don't wanna fight but I will for Master and my friends if i have to!' You thought. _You glare at Xeena. "TELL ME SOMETHING!" Your hair strands then broke out from Xeena's which set you free as you flipped over her launching your hair strands towards her as hers clashed towards yours. "WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?! IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"What the hell kind of question is THAT?! Are all Princesses this dumb?! I fight cause I wanna kill everyone who gets in my way!" Xeena said darkly as her hair strands jabbed into your waist while another strand pinned you against a tree. You screamed feeling the strand jab into your side like a knife as small leaks of blood slipped from your body. "NO!" You shrieked. Xeena smirked. "Ooh! I'll take that..." Her demon imp shaped hair strand then grew large as liquid slowly flowed into it which made you feel weak. You slowly began to pant loudly. "What...is...this?!" "Demon Sages can use their hair to suck the blood of others!" Xeena said as she walked towards you until your bodies were inches away. "It was a gift given to me by Satan himself...it's a beautiful process..." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against yours. She closed her eyes. "And my hair will grows stronger...you grow weaker!" She purred.

"GET OFF!" You screamed. Your hair strands break out of hers as one of yours pulled her hair strands out of her waist further releasing blood out of a small hole in your waist side. You ignored it an continued to attack Xeena with your Voodoo Magic. "This isn't LIKE YOU!" You say. Xeena raised an eyebrow as she continued to fight. "'Like me?' You don't even KNOW ME DUMBASS!" As both of your kicks collided with one another. You both then jump back and charge to attack each other again. "I mean who you are as a Sage Fox!" You say. "I'm a DEMON Sage!" Xeena said darkly. "You are now! But that doesn't mean you were BORN one!" You say as you launch a punch at Xeena sending her flying towards a tree.

You walk towards her. "Sage Foxes live in small packs in the Mountains in Earthland right? Because there are very few of them left in the world because they soon became extinct when they were hunted down in the early years right?!" You asked. "I don't even know what your getting at but what your saying is a load of BULLCRAP!" Xeena said as her hair strands rapidly snaked towards you. Your hair strands fend off hers as you continued to walk towards Xeena who stared at you in horror. "Your a Sage Fox! Sage Foxes live in small groups but they form strong bonds with each other. They are happy and peaceful carefree creatures!" You say. "THEY LIVE TO LOVE!" You stated. Xeena's eyes soften. "...Love...I...I have love..." She said.

"HEY XEENA!" You both heard. You both turned seeing Zancrow who had Natsu trapped in a black fire ball as he was unable to break free. "QUIT YOUR STALLING AND FINISH HER DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Zancrow shouted. Xeena winced at that as her fox ears twitched. You turned to her raising an eyebrow. "Do you really have love in your life? Maybe that's why you fell to the darkness...your lacking what a Sage Fox lives for that makes them whole...and that's True Love..." You say with a smile. Xeena's eyes then became angry once more. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed.

She got up and did a dance like twirl and instantly trapped you in a large black voodoo spear making you scream in pain feeling your body slowly begin to part. You saw your bikini straps rip apart making your gold bikini top strapless and your gold short shorts ripped to the point where they looked like tight leather underwear. "THAT'S IT! SCREAM BITCH SCREAM!" Xeena shouted. "NOOOO XEENA! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY PLEASE!" You cried. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING BUT YOUR SCREAMS! I WANT YOU DEAD DEAD DEAD! SO DIE DIE DIE!" Xeena laughed. You gasped seeing more of your blood flow out of the hole in your waist as your waist itself begins to stretch from the rest of your body and you saw more leaks of blood begin to pour. You widen your eyes. _'My bodies splitting!' You thought._

"Mmm...Princess Kitsuna Kitsaleeja...daughter of the gods: killed by the hands of a God Slayer herself! Music to my ears...at this rate I will become...a True God Slayer now..." Xeena sneered. Tears streamed from your eyes. "Sage...Foxes are caring creatures...you don't have to be evil!" You cried. "Because, if you free yourself from the darkness...YOU CAN BE REBORN AS A LOVING SAGE FOX AGAIN!" This made Xeena gasp. "I CAN HELP YOU IF YOU LET ME!" "Xeena your not seriously gonna give into this whore are YA?!" Zancrow asked angrily. She looked at him and then back at you and glared. "From what I've heard...you weren't raised long enough with your parents..." She said. "...So you CAN'T channel your godly powers and free me from NOTHING!" She shouted. She then compressed the dark ball of voodoo magic around you squeezing you tighter. "NOOOOOOOOO!" You cried.

"And don't you SEE?! I actually get a thrill out of seeing others HURT! No one will hurt ME AGAIN! No one will CHEAT! No one will LIE! Because I'LL SEND THEM TO HELL WHERE THEY BELONG!" Xeena roared as she increased the pressure on her gigantic voodoo ball around you. You screamed from the pressure. You opened your eyes seeing small tears flow from Xeena's eyes as you gasped. You frown sadly. _'Now I see...she was hurt...she's confused and is looking for guidance...I know that feeling...' You thought. 'You don't wanna fall into the darkness...do you Xeena...?' _

To your surprise Master then grew his fist and squeezed Zancrow and Xeena tightly. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Xeena cried. "Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed. "No Master! Your weak! You'll hurt yourself and you'll hurt Xeena!" You cried. "How DARE YOU harm my children?!" Master growled. "This guys crazy!" Xeena exclaimed. "I'll show him crazy!" Zancrow laughed. He then summoned God Slayer flames which grew around himself, Xeena and Master. Xeena gasped as Zancrow laughed. "If you don't let go your arm is as good as GONE!" He said. "Zancrow! Your gonna get me too! It'll kill me!" Xeena cried. Zancrow grinned at her. "That's the risk I'm willing to TAKE if he doesn't let go!" He said darkly. Xeena widen her eyes at this. "Don't...you care abou-" "-LET GO OF HIM GRAMPS!" Natsu exclaimed.

You gasped seeing the Master arm get damaged slowly. "HE'S CRAZY MASTER! HE'S NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL YOU LET GO! PLEASE! LET GO OF THEM! I DON'T WANNA XEENA HURT ANYMORE!" You cried. Xeena's orange eyes stared into your amber ones with a look of surprise. "Does...she car-" "-MASTER! PLEASE LET GO!" You scream. "You both don't know...the power of family!" Master said. You slowly widen your eyes at the word 'family' and nodded as you close your eyes. "Actually...I do..." You slowly begin to dance elegantly and rapidly as your teal colored magic disappears from your body as the God Slayer Voodoo Magic sucks into your mouth as you soon broke free continuing to eat the magic.

As you ate you saw that Natsu had the same idea as he was eating the God Flames. "THEY'RE EATING OUR MAGIC!" Xeena exclaimed. "THE DRAGON HUNTERS?! NO WAY!" Zancrow yelled. Master then tossed Zancrow and Xeena up in the air as you and Natsu roared now harnessing the Dragon and God Slayer Magic auras on either sides of your fists and feet. Natsu launched for Zancrow as you launched for Xeena putting your Dragon and God slaying magic together. "Voodoo Dragon Gods TANGOING TWISTER!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

You tearfully smile as you fall from the sky. "I hope after this fight...you will realize that you don't have to live in the darkness...I believe you can free yourself...Xeena..." You whispered. With that you landed harshly against the ground next to Master. "Kitsuna!" He cried. After a moment you slowly got up and smile weakly at him. "I'm okay...how about you?" You asked as you put your hand on Master's back. "I'm well..." He nodded. You both then turned to Natsu starring at him in amazement. "I did it!" Natsu said pumping up a fist. You smile at that. "Yes you did Natsu...yes you did..." You whisper. "Your bleeding!" Master cried. "Am I?" You glance down at yourself seeing the bits of blood still leaking from the side of your waist. You began to sway as your eyes fluttered. "KITSUNA!" Master cried. "Ohhhh noo-" You then fall back against the ground as you blacked out.

...

You slowly woke up seeing Wendy with a new pony hairstyle along with the 4 Excceds. "Natsu! Tsuna!" She cried happily. "Wendy!" You cried as you pull her into a hug. Wendy hugs you back. "Thank goodness you guys are alive!" She said. You pull away from her and smile. "You heal us Wendy?" You asked. Wendy nodded. "Mmhm!" "Aww your so sweet! Thanks Wendy Boo!" You say sweetly as you pat her head. You stroked her ponytail and play with it a bit. "Ooh! This is new! Your hair is cute!" "Thanks!" Wendy said making a ^^ smile. Fuse sighed as he walked up to you. "I thought the 2 of you were goners when we found you! I thought you kicked the bucket for good!" You sharply turned to him making a evil glare.

You grabbed a hold of Fuse with your hair strand and slammed him repeatedly towards the ground. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING KAR DAMMIT!" You shout. "OW...OW...OW...I'M SORRY!" Fuse screamed as you continued to slam him. Everyone looked at you crazy. "No! Don't hurt him Tsuna!" Happy said. "YOU LEFT KAR YOU BASTARD!" You shouted. "It wasn't his fault!" Carla exclaimed. "YEAH IT-OW...WASN'T-OW...MY FAULT I SWEAR-OW! CARLA AND LILY DRAGGED ME OUT HERE!" Fuse cried. "THAT'S NO REASON TO COME TO THIS ISLAND AND LEAVE A 200 YEAR OLD AT HOME ALONE!" You scream. "Garnett is looking after her! REALLY!" Fuse cried.

You stopped slamming Fuse. "Oh really?" You asked casually. "But you got a phone call from Garnett and she told you she had to leave her to take care of something else!" Lily said calmly. Your eyes anime flame as your fangs grew. "WHAT?!" You asked darkly. Fuse sweatdropped as he widen his eyes. "DAMMIT LILY! WHY DID YOU-OW!" He cried as you began to slam him again. "YOU LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD?!" You shrieked making Wendy wince. "I'M GONNA SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!" You shout. "NO PLEASE!" Fuse cried. "You BETTER BE LUCKY THAT MY BABY IS MAKING A SURPRISED APPEARANCE IN THIS ARC OR YOUR DEAD!" You shout.

"Chill Tsuna!" Natsu said. Your hair strand dropped a damage Fuse as you began to cry. "I WANT MY BABY! SHE'S ALL ALONE AND HUNGRRRRYYYYYY!" You sobbed as anime tears fall from your eyes. You bury your face in Wendy's shoulders as she looks at you confused. "Um...please don't cry..." She said nervously as she patted your back gently. "NOHOHOOOO...KARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You scream as your snot pours out of your nose and onto Wendy's shoulders making Wendy wince nervously. "The Princess has some serious pipes..." Lily said as he covered his ears. "Indeed..." Carla said wincing at the sound of your screams. "Way to go Fuse!" You heard Happy say. "Oh shut up...I said I was sorry..." Fuse sighed.

"Wendy hold me..." You sob as you hug Wendy's waist. "Um...ok..." She said nervously as she reluctantly hugged you back. You glanced down at your waist side seeing that it was bandage up. You pull away from Wendy as glance at it. "Hey I'm not bleeding anymore..." You say as you wipe your tears. "Oh yeah! I saw a small hole in your waist so I bandaged it up for you!" Wendy said. You nodded. "Thanks Wendy..." "Hows Gramps?" Natsu asked. You turned seeing the Master was still knocked out. "I'm afraid he isn't out of the woods just yet..." Carla said.

"Hey! My scarfs fixed!" Natsu said taking it. You saw that it was white again. "So that must mean..." You glanced down seeing your piercing was gold again. You lifted it up. "My chain! It's not black anymore!" You say. "Wendy used her Sky Magic to get the gunk out!" Happy said. You smiled at Wendy. "Your a sweetheart! Thank you!" You say patting her head. "We owe you one!" Natsu added. "No prob!" Wendy said. "You know what! Ima take you to Wendy's when this arc over!" You say. Wendy looked at you confused as she tilted her head. "We will...? At Wendy's?"

Natsu then leaned a bit close to Wendy for her comfort zone. "Um...is something wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked nervously. To your confusion Natsu then began to sniff Wendy repeatedly. "...Hello?!" Wendy shrieked. This made you burst out laughing. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUU! HA HAAAAAAAA!" "TAKE YOUR FIRE FILLED NOSTRILS AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT!" Carla yelled. Natsu instantly jumped up as you stopped laughing. "I know this smell!" He said. "What smell?" You asked. "The guy we met on Galuna Island!" Natsu said. "You referring ALL the way back to our 1st few adventure arcs...man it's been a long time since this fanfic was running!" You say with a smile. Natsu then ran off in a direction. "HE'S CLOSE!" He said. "Wait! Natsu!" You cry as you run after him. "Who?! Whose close?!" You asked. Happy and Fuse then follow.

"Natsu slow down!" You cry. "I GOTTA FIND HIM!" Natsu exclaimed. "Natsu look out!" Fuse cried. You watched as Natsu had slip off a leaf and began sliding down the hill of the island. You saw his cute puffed up cheeks form as he turned blue. "Wow! Even riding a leaf makes him motion sick!" Happy said. You giggle. "He's so stupid! That's why I love him!" You say as you fly down to where he slid. Fuse and Happy follow you. "You could do a lot better Tsuna!" Happy said. "He's right!" Fuse shrugged. You narrow your eyes. "Both of you shut up!"

...

The 3 of you found Natsu laying on the ground in front of a huge tree. "Hey! You dead yet?" You joked as you kneel down next to him. Natsu rubbed his back. "Heh heh! That didn't hurt at all!" He said nervously. You smirk. "Mmhm..." Natsu then turned into a different direction and widen his eyes. "What Natsu?" You asked turning in his direction. You gasped seeing Zeref sleeping against the tree in front of you. You widen your eyes shrieking as you backed away and hid behind Natsu. "Oh my god!" You say as you breath heavily. "It's him!" Natsu said. "WE GOTTA GET AWAY!" You exclaim.

"Yo!" You heard. You glance up seeing Fuse and Happy flying down towards you both. "Natsu! Tsuna! Watch out from below!" Happy cried. You looked at them confused and glanced below you seeing a rocky bulge in the ground begin to rise. "What the-?" You grabbed a hold of Natsu and flew away from the bulge which turned out to be a gigantic tree sprouting from the ground. You set Natsu down and continued to watch the tree grow. It soon stopped when it finally reached it's point. "There's a sprouting seed hidden deep within a soil beneath you...the Arc of Time guided it to become this tall tree...where do you think your future will guide you? I wonder...well Natsu Dragneel?" A woman's voice asked.

"Damn..." You heard Fuse say. You turned seeing him drooling uncontrollably at the sight above the tree and turned seeing a purple haired woman in a tight combat suit. "So your the creep from before...I never forget a smell...since when did you start dressing like a girl?!" Natsu asked as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "A hot one at that!" Fuse added. "This is my real form..." The woman said. "I'm a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild and leader of the Eight Kin. You may call me Ultear Milkovich!" Ultear said.

You blushed and smiled as you put a hand on your cheek. "Wow! You's beautiful lady..." You say. Question marks then pop on Natsu and Happy's heads as they sweatdrop. "Tsuna she's the enemy!" Happy said. "So what? She's HOT!" Fuse said. You giggled as you smiled at Ultear. "I'm sorry...it's just your pretty...it's kind of intimidating you know?" You asked. Ultear then turned to you. "Hmm...the Princess..." She said calmly. "...Also known as Kitsuna Kitsaleeja...the Daughter of the Gods who watched over the Feniechalius Kingdom...to think she's been with the Fairy Tail Guild this entire time..." Ultear finished. You blushed. "Um...you don't have to call me that...I'm still not used to the news of being called a Daughter of Gods..." You say.

You then raise an eyebrow. "WAIT A MINUTE! Beautiful? Pretty? Intimidating?!" You then gasped. "I remember you!" You say pointing at Ultear who raised an eyebrow at you. "You was that woman from the Magic Council in that white minidress! I KNEW YOU WAS FAMILIAR!" You exclaim. "THE MAGIC COUNCIL?!" Natsu asked. "YEAH! She was the one who always got me in trouble if I did something bad and would give me punishments!" You say. You glared at Ultear. "I HATE YOU!" "Do you?" Ultear asked sarcastically. "What are YOU doing in THIS Arc?!" You asked. "My role is to take Zeref and take down anyone who gets in my way!" Ultear said.

"Oh REALLY?" You asked as you scanned her tight outfit. "Are you sure your not just fanservice?" Ultear just stared at you. "Look at you walking around in that leotard thinking you's Wonder Woman! YOU ANI'T NO WONDER WOMAN! YOU THINK YOU CUTE LIKE THAT?!" You exclaim. Ultear just stared at you with a bored expression while Natsu and Happy looked at you crazy. Fuse just kept drooling at the sight of Ultear. "Mmhm! I think your mainly just fanservice in this arc. But what pisses me off the most is that ALL the non curvaceous Fairy Tail fans are always jealous because the camera is always focused on your BUTT which by the way has a disgusting panty line showing! And THAT is the nastiest thing anyone has EVER gotta see!" You exclaim. Ultear glared at you as her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Excuse ME?! P-panty line?! Your very-" You put a hand in her face. "-Lemmie finish!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'S BEAUTIFUL WITH A BIG ASS FOR THE CAMERA TO SEE!" You shouted. "Okay? You's a fanservice DISGRACE! I HATE YOU!" You then grab your breasts and make a jumping motion with them. "So take your MILKovich overfilled BOOBS out of MY FACE!" You finished. Ultear's face grew with anger as her eyebrow continued to twitch in irritation nonstop. She began to squeeze the glass ball in her hand tightly with rage and you saw a small crack in it. "O-overfilled?! How DARE you?! Is that really a way for a Princess to speak?!" "Well Alter Brockovich I ani't like any other Princess you've seen or met before!" You say. "My name is Ultear MILKOVICH!" She exclaimed angrily. "Whoa your pissing this sexy lady off!" Fuse laughed. "That's Tsuna for ya..." Happy said.

You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience giving them a stern look. "Keep in note of that incase if any one of you find me a 'Sailor Mouth' or being too 'Mary Suish' alright?" "You mustn't break the fourth wall!" Ultear scolded. You glare at her. "Oh who asked you? You shut up!" Ultear sighed. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with another foul mouthed Kitsune..." She said. You took note of this and scowled. _'Xeena!' You thought._ "You know I'm getting the feeling that it's because of YOU she's trapped in the darkness right?!"

Ultear smirked evilly at you as her glass ball grew large. "I think I've had just about enough of you...ARC OF TIME! FLASHFORWARD!" Instantly multiple glass balls were hurled to your directions sending you flying back towards a tree. "Ughhh..." You groan as you slid down the tree. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. He then glared at Ultear. "I've had enough of you lady! IF YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS HADN'T INTERRUPTED I WOULD HAVE BEEN A FREAKING S CLASS WIZARD!" He shouted as he climbed up the tree Ultear was on. "Fuse aren't you gonna go help?" Happy asked. "Hell no! I'm taking fanservice shots to put them in my Fanservice Scrap Book Collection!" Fuse said as he flew up. He then pulled out his iphone and you saw how he zoomed in on Ultear's breasts taking multiple pictures. You roll your eyes. "Wow your useless..." You sighed as you slowly get up.

You saw Ultear sent a flash forward attack at Natsu sending him falling to the ground. You growl and get into your Were Fox Form as you charge up for Ultear. She smirked evilly at you. "What a impatient little Kitsune..." She sneered as she summoned her glass ball. "...There only weakness is-" Ultear then gasped seeing you jump to her lap. You began to scratch her face and outfit repeatedly. Ultear growled as you ripped off her sleeve. "Insolent vixen!" She was about to release her glass orb but you snatched it away and smashed it. Ultear looked at you shocked. You tackled her off the tree branch and landed on the ground as you continue to pin her down. "We don't NEED 'Evil Woman Fanservice' in THIS SHOW! GET THE FUCK OUT!" You shouted as you then spit on Ultear's face leaving fox drool all over her.

"I GOT THAT FOR VINE!" You heard Fuse say happily. "Oh Fuse..." Happy sighed. Ultear looked at you crazy as her eye twitched. "D-did you just SPIT AT ME?! YOUR CRAZY!" She shouted. "Yes I am BITCH!" You spat as you slap Ultear roughly across the face creating a big bruise on her cheek. Ultear growled. You smirked. "And now your fanDISservice! You not pretty no more!" Ultear then magically reshaped her glass orb and it was brought back to her hand. She pointed it at you as it glowed. "ARC OF TIME! FLASHFORWARD!" Your got scared at the orb continued to glow further. "Oh shit..."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Fuse's POV:

I sighed seeing you go down and fall after Natsu. Happy then chased after Natsu until it was just me and Ultear who stared at me as if waiting to do something. I smirked and flew over to her and squeezed her breasts. "Damn! These ARE overfilled! You sure these aren't fake?" I laughed. "Whatever! I don't mind! Your still a babe!" I said. Ultear growled at the sight of me. "So what do you say you become a member of my harem huh?" I asked as I continued to squeeze her breasts. _'Yep there implants alright...hmmm...wait...hang on a sec...HEYYY there IS something there after-' _

Ultear then grabbed a hold of me and brought me close to her face. I saw the seductive look in her eyes. "Would you like a kiss?" She purred. I smile excitedly. "FOR REAL?!" "Why, all you have to do is close your eyes! Let's see where the future will take you if your lips meet with mine..." She said. I grin. "OKAY!" I then close my eyes and pucker awaiting the kiss. Ultear giggled. From the darkness of my eyelids I saw a bright light. _'What is this kiss gonna blow me away or something?' I thought._ "...Arc of Time!" I heard Ultear say.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

I was sent flying and saw that parts of my vest got torn apart. I grinned like an idiot. "Best-kiss-EVER!" I was then slammed towards to ground and began to flutter my eyes shut. "You didn't kiss you know..." I heard Happy say before I blacked out.

**R&amp;R!**


	69. The Tenrou Island Jampack Part 3!

**ENJOY! This will be 109-111!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

You got up along with Natsu, Happy and Fuse after the Arc of Time blast as you each were still facing off with Ultear. "You okay Natsu?" You asked. "I'm fine!" Natsu said. "You both must be kidding yourself's if you think I'm going all out right now...I could destroy you 2 easily!" Ultear said. "Ok Ms. 'I Think I'm So Hot Since My Ass Is Always Big On Camera' let's see what you got!" You taunted. Ultear glared at you. "I think I'll start with you Little Kitsune..." She said as she summoned her glass orb. "This will shut you up!" She added.

"Let's go Tsuna!" Natsu said. You nodded. The two of you then charge for Ultear launching a kick...only to kick a pale white skinned obese man towards the tree next to Ultear. You raised an eyebrow. "The Pillsbury Doughboy?!" "Natsu! Kitsuna!" You heard. You both glanced down seeing Lucy on the ground. You helped her up. "You okay?" You asked. "What the heck are you doing here? We don't need help taking her down!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm not helping...but thanks for getting the Marshmallow off my back!" She said. You raised an eyebrow seeing Lucy's tube top was ripped shorter to look almost like a bra. "How are you holding THAT? Where are YOUR clothes?!" Lucy raised an eyebrow at you. "Where are YOUR clothes?!" She asked. You glanced down at yourself seeing your now strapless ripped bikini top and your leather gold short shorts that were ripped to look like leather panties. _'Oh yeah...this happened with Xeena!' You thought._

You smirked at Lucy and giggled as you patted her cheek. "Hee hee hee! We're fanservice victims!" Lucy sighed at that. "Kain! Care to tell me what your doing here?" Ultear asked. "Oh sorry! I was fighting that girl and I almost finished her off!" Kain said. You raised an eyebrow and turned to Lucy. "Was this guy harassing you?!" "You could say that..." Lucy said. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" You glared at Kain and pointed at him. "YOU!" Kain winced at that. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! LEAVE THAT WHITE GIRL ALONE!" "-THE PRINCESS! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" Kain blurted out. You sweatdropped. "...Huh?" Natsu bursted into flames. "HEY PAL SHE'S WITH ME!"

Lucy glared at Ultear. "Looks like she's been giving you guys a hard time too!" "Hands off I saw her 1st!" Natsu barked. You glared at him. "You may wanna rephrase THAT!" You warned. "Natsu didn't land a single hit on her!" Happy said. "I did! The little SKANK!" You scowled. Ultear scowled back at you. "Why'd you gotta beat on her! You'll disarrange her pretty figure..." Fuse purred making a hourglass motion with his paws. "And that's EXACTLY what I wanna do! I'll teach her to stick her butt up against the camera!" You say. You smirked seeing Ultear's eyebrow twitch in irritation as she was clearly annoyed with you. "Sound's to me like your jealous..." Fuse said. "Aye!" Happy said. You glared at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVE CURVES TOO IDIOTS!" Fuse glared back at you. "Hey! What did I say before? You know better not to make your blood pressure go to high!" He said sternly. You sigh. "I know...I'm getting too old..."

Natsu smiled. "I guess since Lucy's here we can throw her a bone. Right Tsuna?" You smile back and nodded. "Yeah..." You turn to Lucy. "Roll with us white girl..." Lucy smiled and scratched your right ear. "You bet! This sure brings back memories!" She said as she tied up her hair in a ribbon. "Just like our 1st adventure in Hargeon!" Happy said as he put on his sack. Fuse chuckled and adjusted his vest. "Yeah yeah, lets make this quick so I can get footage for Instagram!" He said. Natsu snickered. "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

In an instant you wrap your arms around Natsu and Lucy, squeezing their shoulders as you smiled while Lucy and Natsu gave each other high fives. "Ready guys?" You asked. "You bet!" Natsu said. "Yeah! You know it Tsuna!" You smirked at her. "Now who gave you permission to call me that?" Lucy giggled. "Sorry! It slipped out!" You giggle. "I'll let it slide this time..." You say turning back to Ultear and Kain. Happy and Fuse then jump up. "Don't forget about us!" They said. You then frown for that moment and looked down at yourself, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Fuse who were all still in position and shake your head.

"Ok can I just say..." You began. "We looked ALOT better in this position in the OPENING!" You blurt out as the _Awesome Music _stopped playing. Everyone widen their eyes and looked at you crazy as they got out of position. You sigh and cross your arms. "I'm sorry...it's just...we look like wrecks compared to how...'clean' we looked in this position in the opening! I mean look at you Lucy! Your clothes are TOO ripped and Natsu your vest is flying out under your elbows and I look like a hot mess!" "Kitsuna! You ruined the moment!" Lucy cried. "Yeah! This was supposed to be the best part between friends!" Natsu exclaimed. "Yeah you meanie! You ruined everything!" Happy cried. I sigh. "I know...I love you all but I wish we did this 'Team Natsu Togetherness Gesture' the same way we did it in the opening!" You say. Fuse sighed. "Are you done?" "Yeah...sorry..." You say.

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, and chibi Happy pose casually in an orangey background. Chibi Zeref then appears sadly blocking them from view. Chibi Natsu and chibi Happy freak out at the sight of him as they jump to the side while chibi Kitsuna runs away before tripping and falling and then crying at the sight of chibi Zeref..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"THAT'S IT! ALL TAKE ON ALL OF THESE BRATTY KIDS!" Kain shouted. "I'M NOT A KID!" You shouted back. "Very well I leave them to you. Destroy them! I will take Zeref to Master Hades so we can continue our plans..." Ultear said. "That's great! I didn't realize you had found him yet!" Kain chimed. You turned to Ultear. "Oh! You's running? Okay. Bye bitch! Since you can't fight! Go on and wave your ass to the camera somewhere else! Go on! Shoo! I don't EVER wanna see your rude ass AGAIN! Bye! Get out!" You bark making a shooing motion. Ultear gave you such a glare her face tightened. "You can start by destroying the loud one..." She said.

"This is bad! If she gets away then she will get Zeref we're all screwed! They want to create a Grand Magic World and kill all non wizards!" Lucy said. You widen your eyes. "THAT'S INSANE! Are you serious?!" Lucy nodded. "Yeah!" You glared at Ultear and Kain. _'These people are CRAZY! They have no idea what Zeref is capable of! These people will get themselves KILLED!' You thought. _You gasped. _'No...Xeena!' _Natsu charged for Kain. "I'm getting this party STARTED!" He was instantly pushed over by Kain who blocked him. You sweatdropped. _'This goes to show that you shouldn't underestimate obese people!' You thought. _"Kill them quickly, we have no time to waste! Show them the fully fury of the Eight Kin!" Ultear said before running away.

"Lucy! Go after her! Natsu and I will handle this!" You say. "Okay!" Lucy said as she began to run. "I'LL GO TOO!" Fuse said eagerly as he drooled. Lucy then came to a sudden stop as she was unable to move. "What are you doing?! She's gonna get away!" Natsu exclaimed. "White girl! MOVE THAT ASS AND GO!" You shout. "I CAN'T MOVE!" Lucy cried. Kain then showed you each a stuffed old doll with a strand of Lucy's hair. "I snagged this while I was chasing you!" He said. "NO WAY!" Lucy cried. Kain then pulled on the doll which caused Lucy to do the same movements. You raise an eyebrow. "Is that...a voodoo doll? No way..."

"It's almost like your magic. Only with the use of a doll!" Fuse said turning to you. Lucy out of nowhere began to drive into you both. "LOOK OUT GUYS!" She cried. You and Natsu then jumped up over her quickly before she could hit you. You saw that Natsu's hand was on Lucy's butt. "Get your hand off of me!" Lucy cried. You glared at Natsu. "WHY YOU GRABBING HER BUTT FOR?!" You and Lucy then sent a kick to Natsu's face. "OW!" He cried. "YOU DESERVED THAT ONE!" You and Lucy said in unison.

Lucy out of nowhere then sent a kick to your waist sending you to the ground next to Natsu. You and Natsu got up and growled at Lucy. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING LUCY?!" Natsu shouted. "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOUR WHITE ASS!" You added. "IT'S NOT ME IT'S THE CREEPY DOLL!" Lucy cried. She automatically sent a double punch to you and Natsu. You growl furiously as your face turned red. "LUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Ok this isn't as fun as it looks!" Natsu said turning to you.

The 2 of you then grabbed a hold of Lucy pulling her close to your bodies as she struggled to break free. "Would you hold still? GEEZ! When did you get so strong?! Either you've been doing some extra push ups or that doll is giving you an extra boost!" Natsu said. You give Lucy a weak smile. "Lucy? Sweetie? I want you to relax for me okay? If you do, I'll go to Shoprite and buy you a whole wheel of cheese! It's a white girls favorite food so you'll love it too!" You cooed as you tighten your grip on Lucy. "DON'T THE 3 OF YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY?! QUIT BEING CUDDLY AND KISSY IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE FIELD! I'VE HEARD OF 2 PEOPLE BEING A COUPLE BUT 3 PEOPLE IS JUST SICK!" Kain shouted. "WE'RE NOT DOING EITHER OF THOSE YOU PERV!" You, Natsu and Lucy shouted.

You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience and narrowed your eyes. "See, if I were a real character I bet that people would ship me together with Natsu and Lucy AT THE SAME TIME!" "I bet the name will be...NaLuKi...or NaKiLu...hmmm..." "I think someone likes to go both ways!" Happy said cheekily. You blushed. "SHUT UP!" "THAT'S IT!" Kain shouted. Lucy then slipped from your grasp and gave you and Natsu a death hug. "I'LL MAKE YOU HUG YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND SO HARD THEIR SPINES TURN TO JELLY!" Kain shouted. You widen your eyes. "My SPINE?!" You then used your hairstrand and kicked Lucy away from you. "Owww!" She whined. "Let's get one thing STRAIGHT! No one touches my SPINE!" You say sternly as you turn to Kain.

"Go on! Squeeze em!" Kain ordered. "TSUNA HELP ME!" You heard Natsu cry. You turned seeing him being squeezed to death by his ankle by Lucy who was still controlled. "Hang on Natsu!" You cry as you run over to him. Lucy widen her eyes. "No! Don't come any closer! He's gonna-" _HONK! _You stopped in your tracks and widen your eyes and slowly glanced forward seeing Lucy was being controlled to repeatedly squeeze your breasts. Your face flushed a deep red. "...L-lucy?!" You saw that Lucy was also blushing. "NOOOOOO! STOP THIS!" She cried as she continued to squeeze your breasts. _HONK! HONK!_ "OW! OW! THAT HURTS! MY CHEST IS SENSITIVE! LET GO!" You cry. "I CAN'T!" Lucy cired. "Ooh! Bouncy bouncy! They're so round!" Kain laughed. "THIS IS JUST SICK!" You and Lucy shouted to Kain.

"One things for sure...I ship LuKi!" Fuse chimed. "Aye! But I like KiLu better!" Happy said. You glare at them. "You ship us on Instagram you DIE!" You warned. Fuse sweatdropped. "I'll put my phone down now..." He said nervously. You glare at Lucy. "NOW COULD YOU STOP GRABBING MY CHEST!" With that you slap Lucy with your hair strands sending her flying to the ground. "Phew...sorry I had to do that white girl..." You say. _'My tits HURT!' You thought as blue anime lines run down your head._

"Why does everything I love have to run away from me!" You heard Kain cry. You turned to him seeing how his doll had disappeared. You looked up seeing Happy had flew up as he was now carrying the doll. "What should we do with it?" He asked. "Nice work kid!" Fuse said smiling. "Yeah! Nice going Happy!" Natsu said happily. You saw that Happy made a motion with the doll. You raise your eyebrow in confusion only for you and Natsu to be grabbed by Lucy and pulled towards her breasts. You screamed. "I CAN'T BREATHE! GET ME OUT OF THESE WHITE GIRL TITS!" _'Now I know how Natsu feels when I "comfort" him...' You thought. _You heard Fuse chuckle. "I'm SO shipping NaLuKi!"

You were finally freed from Lucy's chest and glared at him. "Why don't you make use of yourself and transform already?!" "Can't! I'm still recovering from the last fight!" Fuse shrugged. You saw that Lucy was spinning and flying across the forest as Natsu made a grab for the doll. Kain instantly kicked Natsu to the sky. "NO!" You cried. Just as you sharply turned to Kain he instantly punched you to Natsu's direction. You both landed at the end of a rocky cliff with a loud _THUD!_ "Oww...my spine..." You say weakly. The rocks behind you and Natsu then broke and fell along with you as you both landed on the ground followed by the rocks that fell on top of you both. "My BACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" You scream as tears shot out your eyes.

"Natsu! Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. You sniffle as you turn to her. "I've FALLEN! And I can't GET UP!" Fuse and Happy sweatdrop at that. "It's no good! We can't get out!" Natsu cried. "No! I'm out of power! I can't free you guys!" Lucy cried. Kain then towered over Lucy and stomped on her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" You and Natsu shouted. "Relax kids! You both have a front row seat to execution later!" Kain said. "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted. You sweatdrop. _'When you curse it's so out of character...' You thought. _Happy then charged for Kain only to be thrown back. Fuse growled. "I still gotta recover...I can't even summon a simple wire in this form..." Kain instantly whacked Fuse away to a rocky surface next to Happy. "FUSE!" You cried.

"Lucy! You gotta chase after that broad and don't look back!" Natsu exclaimed. "He's right! Go after Ultear! I don't wanna see you hurt!" You cried. "No way..." Lucy mumbled. Kain then stepped on Lucy's back repeatedly making her scream. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE! LUCY JUST GO!" You cried. Kain then grabbed Lucy by the head. Lucy smiled weakly at you and Natsu. "I won't run away! I won't do it! I rather stay here with my best friends! I can't think of anything that would make me happier..." "Lucy..." You say sadly. Kain then squeezed her head. "I can't wait to pop that cute head of your off!" He said. "LET GO OF HER!" Natsu shouted. You then glance next to you and spotted Kain's doll. You gasp excitedly and grab the doll. "Natsu! Check this out!" You say showing him the doll. Natsu turned to you and gasped excitedly when he saw the doll. "Oooh! This is gonna be good!" He squealed as he took the doll. The two of you shared evil shining glints in your eyes snickering evilly to yourselves.

You and Natsu controlled the voodoo doll making Lucy kick Kain in the face. "Whoa! My bodies moving all by itself!" Lucy cried. "Yeah! White girls kicking ass!" You cheer as you helped Natsu control the doll. Natsu snickered at that. The two of you then control the doll to make Lucy punch Kain. Kain then went to whack Lucy. "Dodge it Lucy!" Natsu said bending the doll making Lucy dodge. **(Me: Um...this isn't Pokemon...lol) **You and Natsu then control the doll crazily making Lucy rapidly punch and kick Kain. "Mwa ha ha ha! Tsuna! I think we just invented the first ever Lucy Action Figure!" Natsu laughed. "A live action Lucy Heartfillia Barbie Doll! A dream come true!" You sang. "When this is over I'm selling the whole set on Ebay or Amazon!" "Your gonna sell Lucy?!" Happy asked. "Heck! I'll buy her!" Fuse chuckled.

"Did you two forget I had joints?! And what do you mean SELL ME?!" Lucy exclaimed as she continued to punch Kain. You smile excitedly seeing Natsu flame up a fist. "Ooh! What you thinking Natsu?!" You asked excitedly with a crazed smile. "WE'RE GONNA MAKE FIRE!" Natsu laughed. He then attached his fire to the fist of the doll. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" You saw that Lucy's fist had caught on fire. "OOH! MY TURN MY TURN!" You squeal. Your hair strands then stretched out and attached itself to the head of the doll. You saw Lucy's blonde hair strands began to snake out crazily. She screamed seeing this. "RELAX THIS IS GONNA BE THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Natsu cheered. "If she's not careful she'll hurt herself though!" You added. "NOT HELPING!" Lucy cried.

Natsu then tossed the doll up in the air and Happy and Fuse caught it. Fuse grinned as he snaked out a wire. "I got some of my power back!" He sang. With that he then tassed the flaming fist of the doll which shocked Lucy's arm. Her flaming fist and her living hair was now surrounded by tassing electricity. "STOP! I don't wanna play with you guys anymore!" Lucy whined. "TIME FOR MAX SPEED!" You and Natsu cheered. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" Lucy yelled. Fuse and Happy nodded and flew up quickly into the air as their wings glowed. This caused Lucy to fly up with them. Lucy then rained down along with Fuse and Happy.

You and Natsu grinned. "Special Technique: Lucy Tassing Voodoo FIRE!" As Lucy whined, Lucy's fire surging hair strands then stabbed into Kain which burned and tased him at the same time creating a gigantic explosion in the middle of the forest. Kain then fell to the ground as Lucy landed in front of you. "I...had...enough...Ughhh..." Kain groaned weakly. You giggled. "I can't wait to see your next commercial Doughboy!" You sang sweetly. "...Once you shave you HEAD AND LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" You say angrily. Lucy, Natsu, Fuse and Happy widen their eyes as they sweatdropped. "Whoa! Scary!" Lucy shrieked.

"He's down for the count!" Natsu said as he gave you a high five. "Time for a victory pose!" Happy said. You and Natsu then bend the doll making Lucy bend backwards. "Guys?! Haven't I been through enough today?!" Lucy asked. Fuse smirked. "Not yet..." He then walked over to Lucy and lifted up her skirt and snickered. "Sexy panties are nice..." "NO!" Lucy cried. "Ooh how scandalous!" Happy giggled. You shake your head at the sight of Lucy's thong underwear. "Stupid white girl..." You sigh. Fuse snickered and snapped Lucy's thong. "STOP THAT!" She shouted.

...

Natsu at last minute finally came up with the idea to burn the rocks off you both and the five of you then ran through the forest to look for Zeref. You stopped at a tree seeing Zeref wasn't there. "Aw he's gone!" Natsu whined. _'Thank goodness...' You thought._ "They must have gotten to him already!" Happy said. "This is bad. They're seriously gonna use Zeref to wipe out non wizards? That isn't right..." Fuse said. You frowned sadly at that. _'Oh yeah...theres that...' You thought. _

Lucy's leg was automatically raised which was being controlled by Fuse and Happy who still had the doll. Natsu asked. "And high kicking is gonna help how?" You then banged a fist onto his head. "OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME FOR TSUNA?!" He shouted. "For seeing up her skirt!" You say. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK!" He exclaimed. You turn away folding your hands across your chest. "Well now...I'm just trying to get rid of the NaLu influence in this show!" You say cooly.

"What the heck is NaLu?" Natsu asked. You turn back to him seeing the confused look on his face. You blushed and smile at his cute expression. "Your so stupid! That's what I love about you! C'mere..." You bring Natsu's lips towards yours, surprising him as he widen his eyes. He accepted the kiss wrapping his arms around your waist which deepened the kiss as his warm 'salamander' explored your mouth. You moaned enjoying the heated feeling of pure bliss and growled grabbing Natsu's hair desiring for him to continue as his lips massaged yours.

Natsu then automatically pulls away and catches his breath. You whimpered sadly as you stare at the ground. Natsu then tilted your chin up to him a bit making your eyes meet his teeth which smirked. He then slipped out his tongue and licked your lips desiring entrance. You respond by crashing your lips against Natsu's and he automatically swished his warm tongue in your mouth. Your tongue licked his tasting the heated flavor of a dragons lust... "Ooh! Kissy wissy!" Happy said cheekily. "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE MAKING OUT?!" Lucy shouted. You made a shooing motion towards Lucy as you continue to lock lips with Natsu. "OK THAT'S IT BREAK IT UP!" Lucy shouted.

...

Lucy managed to break you and Natsu apart and you each sat near a tree to discuss recent activities. You sat on Natsu's lap as he held you close to him carefully. Happy kept himself from giggling and Lucy did her best to not look uncomfortable. "From what I can understand Grimoire Heart's plan for taking over the world completely revolves around Zeref!" Lucy said. "Why do bad guys wanna take over the world. It's a pain in the neck!" Natsu said. "If I took over the world there would be yummy fish everywhere!" Happy chimed. "If I took over babes will be my servants! And Garnett will be my queen!" Fuse said. "If babes were your servants I don't think Garnett would like that..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You smirked. "If I took over the world-" "-I'm scared to hear that!" Lucy interrupted.

"C'mon! Let's go find those guys! We gotta settle the score for what they did to Gramps!" Natsu said darkly. "How did they get here?" Lucy asked. "I have a thought...maybe they came here on some boat or some kind of airship!" Fuse said. "Hey! Your right! And that must be where the dark haired woman is taking Zeref!" Lucy said. You looked down at Happy and Fuse. "Maybe the two of you can fly around and see if you find it!" You said. "Well...I'm kinda out of power Tsuna..." Happy said nervously. "Same here! I used up all of my juice from the last fight! Just as I was recovering too..." Fuse said. "No way! So you guys are just talking cats?" Lucy cried.

"Now don't be acting rude!" You say. Lucy turned to you. "Hey! You can fly and-" "-I'm tired..." You say snuggling into Natsu's abs. Lucy glared at you. "C'MON! QUIT BE LAZY AND GET UP ALREADY!" "I'M AN 8,920 WOMAN! I'M TIRED! I GOT IN A FIGHT WITH A CORRUPTED FELLOW KITSUNE AND A BLOATED MARSHMALLOW! LET ME REST!" You shouted. Lucy whimpered. "We'll never find Zeref at this rate..." "Guess we got no other choice but to find Gramps and Wendy. Maybe Carla and Lily can look..." Natsu said.

...

The five of you soon made it back to where you were all before and saw Wendy along with Carla and Lily with the Master. "Wendy!" You and Natsu cry. Wendy turned to you all and smiled. "You made it back! Did you guys find anything?" She asked. "We found Lucy who lost her clothes just like in every arc!" You say. "Your half naked too you know..." Lucy said sweatdropped. "Like I said before...were fanservice victims..." You say. "How's Master doing?" Lucy asked. "Can't say his condition has improved..." Carla said sadly. "Although I don't feel like his life is truly endangered!" Lily said. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Sacred Ground..." Carla said.

Mest then automatically appeared out of nowhere. "The traitor returns!" Lily said. "Where did you run off to?" Natsu asked. "Your just as shady as they come!" Fuse sighed. "That's Mest: they spy from the Magic Council!" Lucy said. Mest walked over to you all. "To be honest my name is Doranbolt-" "-I'm calling you 'Mest'!" You interrupted. Everyone turned to you and just stared. "I don't like the name 'Doranbolt' to be honest...like it or not I'm calling you 'Mest' DEAL!" Doranbolt sweatdropped. "O...k..." "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked getting up. "Please don't be afraid Wendy! You could say I'm on a rescue mission!" Doranbolt said.

"I can use my magic to transport your guild members to somewhere safe. But first I need to know where everyone is in order to do that!" Doranbolt said. "We don't need your help okay pal?" Natsu said rudely. Doranbolt gasped at that. You raised an eyebrow. "Don't be surprised! We don't trust you! Especially since your on the Magic Council since I still hold a huge grudge against y'all!" "She's right! What makes you think we'll be trusting anyone who's acting in the interest of the Magic Council?" Carla asked. "This is our problem not yours. We're more than capable of handling it by ourselves!" Lily added.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Doranbolt shouted. "Shut up! Nobody likes you!" Fuse said rudely as he rolled his eyes. You chuckled at that. "I'M SERIOUS! IF THE MAGIC COUNCIL GETS HERE THEY WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO NEUTRALIZE THE THEAT!" Doranbolt yelled. You raise an eyebrow. "YOU MEAN THEY GONNA BLAST US?!" "We better take care of business before it happens!" Natsu said. "Your Master's been defeated and Grimoire Heart got very powerful wizards on their side! There's no way you could beat them!" Doranbolt said. "Oh yeah? So blasting it is okay?" Natsu asked. "You guys can't destroy this place. It's our guilds Sacred Ground! Our First Master is buried here! We gotta protect it!" Wendy cried.

You kneeled to Wendy's level putting your hands on her shoulders as she sobbed. You turned to Doranbolt. "C'mon now. You wouldn't refuse a cute little girl would you? C'mon! Look at this cute crying face!" You cooed as Wendy continued to cry. "I'm sorry...but it has to be done..." Doranbolt said. You stood up and glared at him. "SCREW YOU! NO SYMPATHY FOR KIDS!" You shouted. Lucy glared at Doranbolt. "Here's a message for the Magic Council: tell them that they better BACK OFF! If they don't they're gonna be sorry!" She said.

Doranbolt growled. "Are you threatening the MAGIC COUNCIL?!" You get in his face. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE!" You yelled. "Do you know who I AM? I AM THE Princess of the Gods! Kitsuna Kitsaleeja OKAY-?" Doranbolt glared at you."-I GET IT YOUR THE PRINCESS BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO-" "-YES IT IS BITCH! YOU BETTER RESPECT ME! CAUSE YOU ARE JUST A STUPID FAG, WITH NO SYMPATHY FOR CRYING CHILDREN WHO'S ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS WHOOPED IF HE DOESN'T COOPERATE! UNDERSTAND?!" You shouted. This made everyone wince including Lily who was surprised at your tone. Doranbolt growled. "LOOK AT YOU TALKING LIKE A STREET RAT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRINCESS?! YOUR JUST A MARY SUE!" He shouted back.

Natsu then got in his face before you could do anything. "You've got a lot to learn man! Whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council, Fairy Tail DOESN'T BACK DOWN!" He said getting in Doranbolt's face. "YOU ATTACK US IT WILL BE YOUR LAST MISTAKE! WE'LL PUT YOU DEEP IN THE GROUND!" He finished. You watched as Natsu continued to stick his face that was inches against Doranbolt who looked scared and sweatdropped. _'First Zancrow and now this guy...Natsu has a habit for putting his face really close with other men...' You thought. _Thunder clouds then slowly form into the sky. "C'mon we gotta go!" You say. Everyone nodded at that.

...

You each later found a cave where Natsu, Happy, and Fuse stood out staring at the rain while Doranbolt sat next to Master who was still out cold. You and Lucy stepped out presenting yourselves to Virgo and Wendy in your new Celestial Spirit outfits. Lucy was in a short white strapless ruffle dress with white thigh highs and blue designs while you were in a mint green cropped halter with golden gems along with a matching miniskirt with a gold trim along with high heels. Your hair was tied to a high ponytail. Your piercing remained on your navel. "How do we look?" Lucy asked. "You guys look cute!" Wendy said. "Clothing from the Celestial World suit you both! It's our latest fashion! Like it?" Virgo asked. "You bet I do!" Lucy said twirling. She turned to you. "It's almost rare to see you in a skirt Kitsuna!" She said. You sighed. "I find it ironic that you have my Princess Outfit in your world in a different color..." You said. "You are a Princess, Princess! Everyone in the Celestial World likes to cosplay as you!" Virgo said. You sweatdrop. "Oh really...?"

"One more thing!" Virgo said as she walked over to you. To your surprise she then placed your crown from the kingdom on your head. You narrow your eyes. "Ok! This really isn't necessary!" "It is so Princess!" Virgo said calmly. Wendy smiled brightly at you. "Oh wow! A fairy princess! You look even prettier Tsuna!" She chimed. You smiled at her. "Thanks Wendy..." Virgo then pulled out a pink short kimono dress for Wendy. "Your turn!" Virgo said. Wendy reluctantly took the clothes and changed behind a rock. You and Lucy walked to where Natsu was. "This rain just won't stop..." Lucy said. Carla then flew back to where you each were. "Hey Carla! Did you lose Lily?" Natsu asked. "We decided to stop by the base camp on the way here. Gajeel and Mira are in pretty bad shape!" Carla said as she landed in front of the cave. "Lily is staying with them while they recover!" She said. "I hope they'll be okay..." Fuse said. Happy nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

"Me too! He also said he spotted the Grimoire Heart ship on the east coast of the island!" Carla said. "Ok! Let's go!" Natsu said. "I think we should go back to base camp first!" Lucy said. "Why?" You asked turning to her. "Because if Cana and Gray show up we could really use their help!" Lucy said. "I'm with Lucy we should check the camp!" Wendy said as she walked up behind you. You turned to her seeing her in her pink kimono dress with her hair up in pigtails. _'Aww! She looks so cute!' You thought._

"Alright let's go!" Natsu said as he picked up the Master on his back. "What about me?" Doranbolt asked. You each turn back to him. "What about you?" Fuse asked rudely. "Tell the Magic Council to not blast the island!" Wendy said. "Think they'll listen?" Doranbolt asked. "In that case just try to buy us some time. We're counting on you!" Natsu said as he began to walk out the cave. You each follow. "COME BACK! YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM!" Doranbolt shouted. "Shut up..." You say rudely.

...

You each then continue to run through the forest in the rain to seek your friends. You each were filled with worried or concern. "I'm worried Carla! What if Doranbolt fails?" Wendy asked. "Forget about that creep! We don't need him!" Carla snapped. "For real! Plus I get the feeling he a pedophile! You need to be more careful Wendy!" You say. Wendy blushed. "A pedophile?!" She shrieked. "She has a valid point on that too..." Carla said sweatdropping. "I'm worried about Cana. I hope she made it back to base camp!" Lucy said.

Natsu then stopped as you all did. "What's up?" Fuse asked turning to Natsu. "We got company!" Natsu said. You each saw a man walk through with a large supply of magic power around him. A waterfall poured onhim. You stared in horror. "Who IS HE?!" "You feel that power?" Fuse asked. You nodded. "WHO ARE YOU? ONE OF THE KIN?!" Natsu asked. The man then spread his arms which stopped the water making it float in place. Lucy stared in shock. "What the-?" "-FALL!" The man said.

He then unleashed a supply of full magic power which broke the ground under all of you sending you down each a few feet from the surface. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu shouted. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Happy cried. You heard Wendy screaming. You turned to her seeing her slide down the rocky surface which kept breaking in under her. "WENDY!" Carla cried as she tried to reach out for her. "CARLA!" Wendy screamed. "I GOT YOU!" You then use your hair strand and wrapped it around Wendy's waist and hoisted her to you. You wrap your arm around her waist and held her close to you. "Tsuna!" She cried. "It's okay!" You say hugging her close to you. You saw Carla sobbing. "Oh Kitsuna thank you!" She cried.

The ground soon broke under all of you and you each fell to a new surface and layed there. You still held Wendy close to you and landed on your back to break her fall so she wouldn't get hurt. "I don't care for Fairy Tail or Zeref..." A voice said. You slowly opened your eyes and glared at the man who continued to emerge of magic power. "I came for one thing...where is the grave of Mavis Vermillion?! I must pay my debts to the First Master!" The man said. "What does he want with First Master?" You whispered.

**R&amp;R! In the next chapter you guys will have a new opening! BYE!**


	70. The Tenrou Island Jampack Part 4!

**Fairy Tail Opening 10: Song: 'I Wish' By: Milky Bunny!**

_The scene opens up showing a small pan up of a ruined rocky surface. A tiny Chibi Kitsuna is shown on the bottom left of the screen in her green Princess Celestial Spirit outfit dancing in a sway like motion in place and clapping to the beat as she holds a small mic while a tiny chibi Kar is shown next to her sitting while she plays a small guitar while her hair strands beat on some drums. Natsu is shown standing on the rocky surface with a his new Lightning Fame magic surrounding him. Natsu turns around briefly before showing the thundering sky as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_appears on the screen. Chibi Kitsuna sings _**_'Everybody Jump Up!' _**_while chibi Kar sings _**_'Everybody Hands Up!' _**_They sing the lyrics again before dropping their instruments and flying up together to the Fairy Tail symbol making it glow as it zooms out to the screen, switching it._

_ The scene then switches showing chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar on the bottom of the screen again with chibi Kitsuna singing with a tall mic and stand while chibi Kar plays on her guitar with now drums at her side. Lucy's hand, Kitsuna's hand and Natsu's fist shoot up in the air. They are then shown waving to a now older Romeo with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Fuse, Happy, Carla and Lily at their side. Romeo looks over to them before they disappear and looks over the city as the camera pans up to the clear sky eventually showing the thundering rainy sky again. The scene switches showing the Magic Council on a boat watching Tenrou Island tear apart as the Tenrou Tree begins to fall._

_The scene then switches to the injured Fairy Tail members standing on the island along with Master Makarov. The scene then switches to a young Ultear standing in the winter forest staring up into the sky and then showing a faded Ur smiling down at her. The scene then switches to Ultear and Meredy standing back to back in a half blue and half pink decorated snowflake background as the wind blows through them. Juvia and Gray then appear getting into fighting stances as Ultear and Meredy face them. _

_ The scene then switches to Xeena sitting, hugging her knees as she cries with a green snowflake background as the wind blows through her hair. Her background then clears showing her sitting and leaning against a tree. A glowing hand then stretches out to her. Xeena glances up and gasps in surprise seeing Kitsuna as a glowing spirit in the sky along with her parents giving Xeena a heavenly warm smile. Xeena gives off a relieved smile as a happy tear drops from her eye before she slowly gets up and slowly takes Kitsuna's hand._

_ The scene then switches to Erza struggling in a fight against Azuma as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar get serious singing deeply to the music as they dance slowly. Erza then thinks about her friends as they are shown in a image next to her also showing Kitsuna with Fuse standing on her shoulders as she smiles and waves while Fuse winks pointing his paw out. Erza then grips tightly on her katana knowing that her friends are on her side. The scene then switches to Gildarts facing off against Bluenote who charges for him as the two clash it out creating an electrical explosion._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu facing off against Hades with his fire magic as the scene continues to rotate with the beat followed by Gray who attacks with his ice magic then Lucy who gets whacked away by Hades as she suffers clothing damage and then Kitsuna and Lisanna getting into their Were Fox Form and Animal Cat Soul respectively as they attack Hades together and followed by Erza who attacks Hades who is then followed by Wendy. The scene then stops rotating showing Hades opening his now red eye summoning dark creatures and then showing Laxus who emerges with his Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic._

_ The scene then switches to Fuse and Happy outside in the rain as they turn around waving their paws happily as Carla and Lily are shown by their side ready to face danger. The scene then switches to Natsu covering his face as he kneels down with Kitsuna and Lucy who both had suffered clothing damage, by his side to comfort him. The scene briefly shows Natsu getting up before showing him, Kitsuna, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Erza and Gray charging up to fight Hades. Natsu is then shown with a furious but determined look on his face. The scene then switches showing Mavis walking in the light as chibi Kitsuna repeats her dancing from the beginning singing _**_'Everybody Jump Up!'_**_ Zeref is then shown walking in the dark as chibi Kar sings _**_'Everybody Hands Up!'_**_. Mavis is then shown glancing up in the light on the right side and Zeref is shown glancing up at the dark on the left side._

_ The scene then switches to the Fairy Tail members on the island watching Acnologia emerging over the island as a red background surrounds everyone as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar repeats the beginning moves singing _**_'Everybody Pump Up!'_**_. The scene then switches lastly showing Kitsuna taking Lucy and Natsu's hands as she stands in between them as the screen zooms out showing all the Fairy Tail members holding hands as they stare up into the sky. At the same time while chibi Kitsuna dances to the last bit of the rock and roll being played chibi Kar tosses her guitar to the side and flies to chibi Kitsuna tackling her into a hug making her fall over. Chibi Kitsuna looks at Kar surprised and the two laugh together silently as they continue to hug..._

**Try to enjoy even though this might be a bad chapter...This will be 112-115!**

"Ok! So what exactly are you after here?" Natsu asked. "As I said before, I want to know the location of Mavis Vermillion's resting place..." The man said. "Well you'll be looking for awhile cause we don't know either!" Lucy yelled. "I wonder what he wants with Master Mavis. Do you think it has something to do with the trial?" Wendy asked. "I don't know..." You say. "Maybe he wants to be an S Class Wizard like we do!" Happy said. He was then instantly pushed down by Gravity Magic. "HAPPY!" You and Fuse cried. You glared at the man. "You BASTARD! He's just a cat!" "I'll say this once! I have no interest in being an S Class Wizard..." The man said.

"THE GRAVE IS SACRED GROUND! EVEN IF WE DID KNOW WE WOULD NEVER TELL YOU!" Lucy shouted. She was then forced to the ground by Gravity Magic. "LUCY!" You cried. You tried to pull her up but the force became to much for you. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! TELL ME!" Natsu shouted. "I want the spark of the Fairies...Fairy Glitter!" The man said. You gasped. _'Fairy Glitter?' Does it have something to do with me?' You thought._ The man turned to you. "I believe you, Princess aside from Mavis are the sacred source with the use of your hair!" He said. You widen your eyes. "My hair?!" "Yes...your hair having the power to emit Fairy Dust! Combined with the power of Mavis Vermillion's grave I shall have Fairy Glitter!" The man said. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu shouted. He was then crushed by the man's Gravity Magic.

"NO!" You cried. You were then crushed by the man's Gravity Magic which pressed you into the ground followed by Fuse. "I will weaken you if i have to in order to get what I want if you don't cooperate Princess!" The man said. To your shock Natsu then broke free from the gravity as he stood up. "I'm Natsu Dragneel: son of Igneel! WE WON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!" He shouted as he charged for the man. You, Wendy and Lucy smiled. "He's running!" Wendy chimed. "How?! That's crazy! With all that gravity?" You asked. "It's amazing!" Lucy said happily. Natsu was about to launch a Fire Dragon Iron Fist only to be pushed back by the man's gravity. "Natsu!" You cried.

"I see you've brought the Master. Maybe he can tell me where it is..." The man said. "Just who the hell ARE you?!" Fuse shouted. The man then pushed gravity on Fuse's back making him cry out in pain. "You may call me Bluenote Stinger..." He said. You sweatdropped. "A think your own mother was dropped on her head as a child if she were to name you that..." You say. Bluenote then pushed gravity further onto your back. "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted. Bluenote then continued to put down pressure on all of you making you each unable to move. Bluenote turned to you. "Accompany me and locate the grave for me and I'll let your friends go..." He said. "I don't KNOW where the grave it and I won't HELP you!" You shouted. You then shrieked feeling the gravity pressure all over your body.

Bluenote then slowly walked towards your direction you stared in horror as he began to tower over you. "Leave Tsuna alone!" Wendy cried. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu shouted. "YOU BETTER BACK OFF!" Fuse added. Bluenote just snickered. "ARE YOU THE ONE I NEED TO SQUASH?!" You heard. You each glanced over as Bluenote turned around and you each saw Cana standing on top of the cave. "It's Cana!" Lucy said. "She's okay!" Wendy said happily. "Better late then never!" Carla added. _'She came out here to save us?' You thought._

Cana then jumped down and shot cards towards Bluenote. "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY FRIENDS!" Bluenote then used gravity to push the cards away from him. "Hey Kitsuna your hair!" You heard Happy cried. "Huh?" You gasped seeing your hair began to shine slowly with a gold aura. "Whoa it's glowing!" Natsu said. "YOUR GOING DOWN!" You heard Cana shout. You turned seeing Cana's arm glowing as she charged for Bluenote. You stared in awe. "Fairy Glitter..." You say.

Bluenote then pulled Cana down with his gravity. "OH C'MON MAN! YOU CAN'T RUIN A GOOD MOMENT LIKE THAT! THAT'S JUST RUDE!" Fuse shouted. "Your hair stopped glowing Tsuna!" Wendy said. You glanced back at your hair seeing that it stopped glowing. "...But why?" You whispered. "Give me that magic or you die!" Bluenote threatened. Cana then slowly got up and turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry...for leaving you in the forest I mean...I betrayed you and our friendship! That was unforgivable!" Cana apologized. "But one shot of this spell means that this creep won't bother any of you ever again!" She said showing the Fairy Glitter stamp on her arm.

"Awesome! So does this mean you've found the grave?" Lucy asked. "SHE DID?!" Natsu shrieked. "Then if she found it that means..." He then whimpered as anime dark mist streamed from his body. "...I don't get to be S Class this year..." He whimpered. You roll your eyes. "Well to be honest, I want this 'Total Drama Island Arc' to END already!" Lucy turned to you an raise an eyebrow. "'Total Drama' what?!" "This is the Tenrou Island Arc!" Carla said. You turned to her. "They should have named it the 'Total Drama Island Arc' considering the drama!" You say. "You got that right!" Fuse nodded. Wendy smiled. "Oh I love that show!" "Aye!" Happy said. Carla glared at Wendy. "Your too young to be watching shows like that child!"

In an instant Bluenote then sent you each flying on either sides with his gravity sending you each to the ground as the pressure continued. You watched as Bluenote levitated Cana. "PUT HER DOWN!" You shouted. "I don't need to join the guild to claim the Fairy Glitter..." Bluenote said. With that he then increased the gravity pressure on Cana making her scream out in pain. Natsu then out of nowhere buried his face into the ground. "What are you doing?!" You asked. "Are you on drugs?!" Fuse asked. "I think Natsu's got a plan! Trust me!" Happy said. You then saw bits of flames sprout from under Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The fire then spread under the ground and hit Bluenote...only for him to deflect it.

Bluenote glared at Natsu. "Cocky little BRAT!" He then unleashed a wave of gravity towards all of you which sent you each flying into the air and into the ground again. "NICE ONE NATSU!" Cana said. You saw that she was freed from Bluenote's grasp. "GO NOWWWWWWW!" Natsu said. Cana then raised her fist in the air. "Assemble! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!" Cana's arm then began to glow. "Kitsuna your hair again!" Lucy cried. You turned to it seeing that it glowed even further. "Oh my gosh..." You gasped. Your hair slowly lifted up as it fairy dust emits out of it and flowed into Cana's arm that had the Fairy Glitter Stamp. "This is crazy!" You say amazed. Your fairy dust added to Cana's power and a gold aura then shot from her and into the sky.

You looked up into the sky where Cana shot her light. The sky then glowed and you saw thousand familiar people with fox ears. You each widen your eyes. "NO WAY!" Natsu exclaimed. "Are those...?" Wendy began. "It can't be!" Lucy said. "She's summoning Fenie's...the deceased Fenie's who were sent above..." You finished. The Fenie's in spirit then flowed down which were lead by Titania and Djinn who accompanied her. "THE GODS?!" Bluenote asked shocked. Your eyes watered up. "Mom...dad..." They both smiled down at you. "We are paying our debts to Mavis..." Titania said. "We shall lend your friend all of our powers..." Djinn asked.

"YOU guys knew the First Master?!" Natsu asked. "But how?!" You asked. Titania smiled. "Somethings are best left unanswered..." With that she, Djinn and the other deceased Fenie spirits then formed a circle in the sky and held hands allowing their Fairy Dust to emit from their hair as yours did sending their power to Cana's arm. "Shine! In order to persish the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana pointed her fist at Bluenote which created a glowing explosion. The explosion grew too bright as you each covered your eyes a bit before you saw all the Fenie's including your parents disappear back into the heavens. "This lights intense!" Lucy cried. "It is a grand spell!" Wendy said. You couldn't help but laugh. "I expect nothing less from MY family! HA HA!" "FOR MY FAMILY!" Cana yelled. "FALL!" You heard. You raise an eyebrow. "...Huh?"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each layed there on the ground as Cana did. You saw her sob seeing how she had clearly failed and cried as Bluenote taunted her. "I've failed..." She cried. "I don't need you to live to claim Fairy Glitter!" Bluenote said. "GET OUT OF THERE CANA!" You shouted. "RUN AWAY!" Lucy screamed. Cana just sat there and cried not knowing what to do. "Sending you to hell will lift my spirits..." Bluenote said as he reached his hand out to kill Cana. You sobbed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

You slowly opened your eyes in shock seeing that Gildarts stepped in and blew Bluenote away. Bluenote got back on his feet and he and Gildarts had a glaring contest. You each smiled. "I don't believe it!" Natsu said. You blushed. "It's Gildarts..." _'Dammit! Get over him! Get OVER him!' You thought. _"You guys need to get out of here..." Gildarts said deeply. "WHAT FOR?!" Natsu asked angrily. Gildarts said nothing as white aura spread around him while dark aura spread around Bluenote. "Whoa! You feel that power?" Fuse asked. "The look on Gildarts' face has to be the most intense things I've ever seen!" Happy said. "I agree with the both of you!" Carla said.

"NOW GO!" Gildarts said charging for Bluenote. Bluenote then split the ground under Gildarts. Gildarts instantly gathered the ground under him and spin in the air until he was upside down defying gravity. "THAT'S CRAZY!" Lucy cried. "GILDARTS IS SO COOL!" Natsu squealed. You widen your eyes. "YO! GILDARTS LIKE SPIDERMAN!" You laughed. Carla sweatdropped. "Glad your enjoying yourself..." "Yo! Fuse! Get this for Instagram!" You squeal. "On it!" Fuse said as he flew up and recorded the fight with his iphone. "We gotta go..." Cana said deeply. You each turn to her. "We'll only get in his way if we stay here..." She said. "But I gotta get this for Instagram!" Fuse whined. Cana then grabbed a hold of him and ran. "I said LET'S GO!" Fuse groaned at that. You and everyone else soon followed.

...

You each walked through the forest as Natsu carried the Master on his back. "I can't believe were missing out on the fight of the century right now!" Natsu whined. You giggle. "Nah! Wait til the Grand Magic Games! The fight of the century will be between Six Drag-" "-DON'T SPOIL IT!" Lucy shouted. You sighed. "FINE!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

This made you each jump as your ears twitched. You turned around seeing the Tenrou Tree tipping over. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You then heard Wendy shriek out in horror as she was lagging behind. You scoop her up and carry her in your arms as you continue to run after the others. "I got ya! Don't worry!" You say. Wendy hugged you as she sobbed. "TSUNA!" She cried. "It'll be alright! Don't be scared!" You say. You gasped feeling your heart jump inside a bit. You slowly dropped to your knees causing you to drop Wendy to the ground making her roll to the side. "Owie!" She cried. "Oh no...Wendy...I'm sorry..." You heave. "Ughnnnn...I don't feel so good..." You groan. You saw that everyone else had dropped to their knees.

"What are you doing...? Get up...your young..." You say shakily. "I feel like my body just ran out of juice..." Lucy groaned before laying on the floor. "So weak..." Carla whimpered before falling to the ground. Happy then fell after her and Fuse ironically fell and landed on top of Lucy's breasts which seemed to make him smile a bit before he passed out. Your eyes began to flutter. "Why...do I feel...weak...?" You then blacked out...

...

You felt a scratch on your right ear in your sleep and you slowly woke up seeing that it was Lucy and Fuse's doing. They both had worried looks on their faces. You groan as you got up. "Are we dead...?" You asked. Lucy shook her head. "No..." "Why does my body feel drained?" Natsu asked. "I don't know...my head is spinning in circles..." Lucy whimpered. "And my back is aching more than usual!" You say as you push your hands onto your back a bit to stretch it. "What's going on...?" Fuse asked shakily. "I think were losing magic power..." Carla said weakly.

You each then fell back to the ground again feeling weak. "So...this isn't just me who's suffering back pain?" You asked. "Well I think this all started when the tree tipped over..." Wendy said. "Your right...maybe it has a connection..." You say. "This sucks! Are we really stuck here like this?" Natsu asked. "I hope the others are okay..." You whispered before blacking out again.

...

You later shot your eyes opening and quickly got up and stretched. "Hey! I feel good again!" You say happily. Natsu got up as he picked up the Master and smiled at you. "Yeah! I feel my power coming back!" "My magic powers come back!" Wendy said. You saw Fuse snake out his wires from his paws. "Yeah! I feel the juice coming back to!" He said with a smile. "Did something happen?" Lucy asked. "Forget that! We better get to work!" Natsu said excitedly. "Oh no this is horrible!" You heard. You each glanced up seeing Carla had flew down. "What's up Carla?" Fuse asked. "I decided to get an aerial view of the island and I saw the Tenrou Tree has been snapped in half!" Carla cried. You each widen your eyes. "WHAT?!"

...

You each finally made it to camp and gasped seeing Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen and Gajeel were all passed out as they layed in small sleeping bags while Bickslow and Freed were sitting on logs watching them. "This is bad!" You say. "Yeah! Even Mira and Gajeel are down!" Lucy cried. Lisanna then walked over to you all. "Natsu! Tsuna!" She said. You both smiled at her. "Oh thank goodness! You good Lisanna?" You asked. "We were worried about you!" Natsu said. "Me too! I was so worried about you!" Lucy said.

"What happened here...tell me..." Natsu said. Lisanna then glanced over at the silver haired member of the Eight Kin who was knocked out. "That man over there attacked us!" She said. You glanced over behind her. "You mean the Greaser?" You asked. Everyone but Lisanna sweatdropped. Lisanna nodded. "Yes...and then all of a sudden we lost our magic power...everybody fought their hardest but ended up getting hurt...I don't know what we should do!" She cried. "Please don't cry!" Happy cried. "Hey know...it will be alright!" You say putting your hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "Yeah don't worry about it!" Lucy said. Lisanna wiped her tears. "Yeah...sorry guys..."

Natsu then cracked his knuckles which caught your attention as you turned to him. "They're gonna pay! I'll make damn sure of that!" You sweatdropped. _'All this sudden cursing from these ever so innocent characters! It's turning me OFF!' You thought. _"Grimoire Hearts ship is on the east coast of here! My plan is that we should split our groups into 2 separate teams!" Lily suggested. "One team can be offense and the other can be defense!" Levy added.

Xeena's POV:

As I woke up feeling rain drip onto my face after the battle I had with the Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer I lost to, Ultear managed to contact me with the use of her Thought Projection and told me to meet her and Meredy at the other side of the island. I saw that Zancrow was still knocked out so I managed to escape him before he had to interrogate me and tell me what was going on. I shivered as I walked through the rainy forest hugging my arms. I also couldn't help but think what I was told from earlier about having 'true love...' _'Maybe Kitsuna could be ri-' _"-Xeena!" I heard.

I glanced up seeing Meredy sitting against a rocky surface next to a lake. I smiled and walked over to her. "Hey sweetie!" I greeted. Meredy sighed sadly as she hugged her knees. I raise an eyebrow. "Hey what's wrong?" I then glanced over seeing a blue haired girl unconscious next to her. "Who's the hot mess? Is she dead?" I asked. "She's a member of Fairy Tail...and she is not dead..." Meredy said. I sigh. "Whatever...now scoot over!" I say. Meredy scooted over a bit to the blue haired woman's side and I slowly sat next to Meredy and leaned on her shoulder a bit and shivered.

Meredy turned to me. "Your cold?" "I'm fine...trust me..." I lied. "Where's Zancrow?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh him?" "Well...he'll find his way..." "Don't you care for his well being?" Meredy asked. I sigh and hugged my knees. "Course I do..." I whispered. _'I don't even wanna think about him right now...I almost died because of him and he didn't seem to care...' I thought._ "Xeena! Meredy!" I heard. Meredy and I glanced up seeing Ultear walking towards us carrying an unconscious man on her back. I shot up and crossed my hands across my chest. "Well! You took your sweet time!" I say rudely. Meredy then got up. "Did you find him?" She asked. "Is that man Zeref?" "It is indeed! It's Lord Zeref!" Ultear smirked. She then dropped him to the ground. I gasped. "Whoa! That's crazy! So he's the Legendary Black Wiz-ACHOOO!" I sneezed. "Oh! Bless you!" Meredy said. I sniffled. "Thanks..."

Ultear raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you see why I told you to cover up?" She asked. I growled and turned to the side. "Oh leave me alone already! I don't care what you-!" I then felt a warm piece of cloth being wrapped around me. I looked forward seeing Ultear tying a white cloak piece around my neck which ran down my back to look like a cape. I looked at Ultear with surprise and saw that she gave me a loving smile as she continued to tie the cloak around me. I glanced over at Zeref seeing how a piece of his white cloak was missing _'She took it from Zeref to give to me!' I thought. 'It feels so warm...and so does she...'_ "There!" Ultear said as she finished tying the cloak around me. I blushed seeing her smile again. "Um...thanks..." I say nervously. Ultear nodded at that.

Her smile then turned into her signature serious look. "There's been a change of plans! We're leaving the island!" She said. "Really? Good! I was getting bored here anyway!" I said. "And I wanna find my child that Hades is keeping from me!" I added. "There's plenty of time for that..." Ultear said. "Are you sure we should leave so soon? I didn't get a chance to locate Gray Fullbuster!" Meredy said. "He is no longer of your concern now. He's no longer an enemy..." Ultear said calmly. "Oh! So you finally got together with your boyfriend huh?" I asked sarcastically. "No!" Ultear said quickly. I saw an evil smirk form onto her face. "HE'S OUR PAWN!"

She then bursted out laughing crazily in an evil manner which seemed to confused Meredy as well as turn me off as my fox ears twitched. "To think he would fall for that ridiculous story I told him! What a fool!" Ultear laughed. "If this goes as planned I'll get rid of both Gray and Hades in one fell SWOOP! It makes things come together more perfectly!" "Good! Go on and let them die!" I say shrugging. "But why get rid of Master Hades?" Meredy asked. I glared at her. "UH! Have you forgotten that bastard kidnapped MY child to work for him? He deserves to die!" Meredy gasps at that.

"Yes! And with him gone we can keep Zeref entirely to ourselves! Hades, Gray and anyone else will be in the palm of my hand! I will crush ANYONE who will get near Zeref! He will be entirely in MY possession!" Ultear said darkly. I sweatdropped. "Ok we get it...now calm down would ya?" Ultear sighed and turned away. "Your right! Silly me getting carried away..." I raised an eyebrow. _'She listened to me?!' I thought. _Ultear smiled at Meredy and I. "I'm almost certain that Gray isn't anywhere near up to the task at hand! But at least he can distract Hades while we escape with Zeref!" She said. With that Meredy and I slowly pick up Zeref and carry him a little.

"Let us leave before his eye falls back to us!" Ultear said. "Yeah yeah! Alright! But can we get my baby back too?" I asked. Ultear didn't answer as her eyes fell to the blue haired woman who was still laying down. She walked over to her. "Who might this be?" She asked. "The hot mess!" I answered. "Her name is Juvia! She's Gray's close friend!" Meredy answered. Ultear instantly requipped out a sword and lowered it to Juvia's level. I widen my eyes. "WHOA! What are you trying to do?!" "I'm preparing to kill her obviously..." Ultear smirked. "But she's not a threat! She's unconscious!" Meredy cried.

I glared at Ultear. "Killing people while they're down is a bit low! Don't do it!" I say. Ultear raised up her sword. "Both of you be quiet..." "...This will limit Gray's options in the future! He can be killed by Hades or die for performing the Iced Shell! Seeing his friend die on the ground will only drive him MAD!" Ultear laughed. Meredy gasped as Ultear quickly brought her sword towards Juvia. "DON'T DO IT!" I shouted.

_CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I blinked my eyes in surprised seeing a trail of ice block Ultear from delivering the final blow to Juvia followed by Juvia being carefully swooped away in the arms of Gray Fullbuster who slided and landed perfectly on the ground holding Juvia in his arms. Gray glared at us. "He found us!" Meredy cried. "I knew something was rotten with you!" Gray said angrily. Ultear smiled. "Well well, did you? And when did you finally catch on?" "From the second you opened your mouth! I knew everything that came out of it would be crap!" Gray barked. "Bad boy..." Ultear sneered. "I made a promise never to use Iced Shell again! I don't care if this is Ur's will or not! Because I have a will of my own!" Gray said. "AND IT SAYS MY FRIENDS AND I ARE GONNA WALK THE PATH OF LIGHT!"

I stared at him in surprise and began to think about Kitsuna. _'Light...' I thought._ "It's a shame...here I thought I didn't have to fight you myself..." Ultear said as she walked towards Gray. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna enjoy killing you so much my heart might explode with JOY!" Ultear laughed. "You need to show some respect for your mother!" Gray said. He then took off his shirt revealing his abs. _'Not gonna lie...his body's kinda nice...' I thought. _"Since she's not around I'll have to teach you that lesson FOR HER!" Gray added.

"Your a FOOL for threatening me like THAT!" Ultear sneered. "FOR I AM THE LEADER OF THE EIGHT KIN OF PURGATORY! AND SCUM LIKE YOU IS NO MATCH FOR ME!" She laughed. Instantly Gray formed ice around his fist and punched Ultear easily to the ground shocking Meredy and I as the _Ending Music _played...

**Fairy Tail Ending 10: Song: 'Boy Be Ambitious' By: Hi-Fi Camp!**

_The scene opens up showing a completely red screen which eventually zooms outward towards a black background revealing a red Fairy Tail symbol which eventually blazes in fire as teal music notes surround it. The magic then swirls arounds the Fairy Tail symbol instantly switching the scene to show a scrapbook which features the first arc being stamped showing chibi Lucy cheering for chibi Natsu and chibi Kitsuna who had beat up chibi Bora and Glora in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Chibi Kitsuna is shown on top of chibi Glora twisting her ankle as she glares at chibi Lucy the 'white girl' while chibi Fuse has anime heart eyes as he stares at chibi Lucy._

_ The photos around it show the beginning events of Natsu, Lucy, and Kitsuna's first few adventures together as the scene pans upward towards the right. The lullaby arc is stamped showing chibi Erza determined to fight chibi Erigore while chibi Natsu, chibi Gray, chibi Lucy, chibi Happy are shown scared along with chibi Virgo and chibi Kagey are shown on top while chibi Fuse is shown serving an eager chibi Kitsuna Burger King food. The events of that same arc along with a few other further adventures are shown around the stamp as the scene pans upward._

_ The Galuna Island Arc is stamped showing chibi Gray, chibi Ur, chibi Lyon, chibi Sherry, chibi Toby, Deliora and chibi's of the creatures living on the island as the events of the same arc are shown around them. The screen then pans up towards the left. The Phantom Lord arc is stamped showing chibi's of the Element Four including Juvia along with the chibi of the Phantom Lord Master towering of the chibi of Makarov. Chibi Natsu and chibi Gajeel are shown facing off while chibi Kitsuna is shown under them next to chibi Porlyusica looking at Gajeel with fear. The events of the same arc are shown along with it._

_ The screen then pans further to the left and the Tower of Heaven arc is stamped showing chibi Erza along with chibi's of her childhood friend, chibi Jellal and chibi's of the three villains. The events of that arc are shown around it. The screen then pans up showing the Fighting Festival Arc being stamped showing chibi's of Mirajane, chibi Lucy, chibi Leo, chibi's of the Thunder God Tribe, chibi Laxus and chibi's of Natsu, Gajeel and Kitsuna under him determined to fight. The events of the arc are shown around it as the screen pans towards the upright. _

_ The Oracion Seis arc is then stamped showing chibi's of the Oracion Seis, chibi Wendy and chibi Carla along with chibi's of Jura and the Blue Pegasus gang. The events of that arc are shown around it. The screen then pans up showing the Edolas Arc being stamped which shows chibi's of Faust, his forces, chibi Lisanna, chibi's of Happy's parents, chibi Nichiya, chibi Shagotte and chibi's of almost everyone Edolas counterpat. Chibi Kardashia is shown happily jumping up as she sings with her mic while chibi Edo-Natsu smiles up at her as he holds a chibi of their daughter Tsuna. The events of the arc are shown around the stamp._

_ The screen then pans up towards the left showing the Fenie Kingdom Arc being stamped which shows the world of Feniechalius at sunset showing Kitsuna in a queens outfit standing in front of her castle joining hands with chibi Natsu as they both blush with chibi's of her 15 step sisters and chibi's of Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Fuse and Happy are shown watching them while chibi Kalro as a Were Rat is shown knocked out. Chibi Kar is shown flying above alongside chibi Titania and chibi Djinn flying up in the sky as they smile down at chibi Kitsuna. The events of the arc are shown around it._

_ The scene then switches to a stamp of the Tenrou Tree being drawn by chibi Lucy while chibi Natsu, chibi Gray, chibi Happy and chibi Fuse are shown stamping the streets behind her. Chibi Kitsuna is shown groaning seeing how chibi Erza is standing over her just watching and not helping as she continues to stamp the floor. Chibi Lucy then glances upward with a look of surprise and then switching the scene showing Lucy in front of the Fairy Tail guild turning to the side before she smiles. The screen then zooms out lastly showing Lucy as a painting..._

**Horrible chapter and long ass ending I know...well we all want to see this arc end right? Just R&amp;R anyways...BYE!**


	71. The Tenrou Island Jampack Part 5!

**This will be 116-120! Forgive me if the fighting scenes towards the end are bad as I am not to good at them...please ENJOY!**

Xeena's POV:

"No Ultear!" Meredy cried. Ultear then flipped and landed on her feet. "Don't worry about me! Both of you hurry and take Zeref to the escape point!" Ultear said. I nodded. "Okay! C'mon Meredy!" I said. Meredy nodded. "Right!" The two of us then ran together carrying Zeref with Juvia on our tail when she instantly woke up to chase us at Gray's command.

Kitsuna's POV:

"Arc of Time?" Lucy asked. "Yes! That's the type of Lost Magic she uses. Apparently it can control time but it can't on living things!" Happy said. "In that case I'm worried about Gray cause there's a good chance he'll end up fighting her..." Lucy said. "He better beat some sense into her!" You say with a nod. "Someone's jealous..." Fuse snickered. You glared at him. "I TOLD YOU I HAVE JUST ENOUGH CURVES AS SHE DOES! I PROBABLY HAVE MORE!" You shouted. "Will Gray's Ice Magic be enough?" Lucy asked. "Well Tsuna was able to hold her own against her but she was able to take down Natsu without breaking a sweat!" Happy said.

"She didn't beat me up! Let's get one thing straight! Even if Gray does run into that crossdressing geezer there ani't no way I'm gonna help him!" Natsu said. Fuse sweatdropped. "She's a woman you idiot..." "What's this about a crossdressing geezer?" Lucy asked. "Remember the creepy man in the mask we saw on Galuna Island? We he can disguise himself as a hot chick!" Natsu said. You growled. "A HOT WHAT?!" You then stab your foot into Natsu's chest kicking him to the side. "OW!" He cried. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...Kitsuna?" You charged for Natsu who stared at you in horror. "ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" You grab him by the ankle and bang him onto the ground. "OW! I'M SORRY!" He cried. "DON'T YOU CALL HER HOT! YOUR WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A HOT CHICK! YOU NEVER GIVE ME ANY CUTE NICKNAMES! I'LL RIP YOUR BONES OUT!" You bark as you punch Natsu repeatedly.

"OW...OW...OW! But I call you 'Tsuna' don't I?! Isn't that enough?!" Natsu cried. You stopped hurting Natsu and stared at him surprise as you set him down. "Aww...that's right! Of course you do!" You cooed as you pulled the bruised up Natsu into a hug. "I'm so sorry! C'mere!" You then give Natsu multiple kisses on his face over his bruises which made him groan. Lucy sweatdropped. "Tough love..." "NaKi forever!" Happy chimed. "I'll ship them for Instagram!" Fuse said. "We have no time for this!" Lucy said.

You each then heard the sound of drilling and turned around seeing Virgo in a maid style bikini drilling multiple holes with a shovel. "What the heck are you doing Virgo?" Lucy asked. "I'm making pitfalls for the enemy Princess!" Virgo said. "This isn't Animal Crossing..." You sighed. "What's with the swimsuit?" Lucy asked. "I thought I'd spice things up a little..." Virgo said. "FOR WHO?!" Lucy exclaimed. You narrowed your eyes at her. "Lucy you should be the last one talking..." "BUT I'M CUTE!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lucy I think we have better things to worry about than Virgo's outfit!" Happy said. "You don't see me complaining about it!" Fuse said drooling at the sight of Virgo.

"Offense or defense? We gotta pick one!" Natsu said. You smirk at him. "Did you not see Opening 10? Obviously we gonna be on offense!" Natsu smiled. "Alright then! I'd say we pay Hades a visit! You with me?" "Aye sir!" Happy said. "Just the five of us?" Lucy asked. "Well yeah sure! Duh!" You say nudging Lucy. "We're a team remember?" Happy asks. "Wouldn't Freed be a better choice?" Lucy asks. "Thanks but I need to stay here and write an Enchantment..." Freed said. "We'll stick around to make sure the others heal up!" Bickslow said. "I'll go!" Wendy said. "I'll go too! For Gajeel's sake!" Lily said nervously. "LET'S GOOOO!" Natsu roared as he charged through the forest.

Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds followed. You were about to follow but Lisanna grabbed your hand. You turned back to her. "What is it?" You asked. "Stay by Natsu's side...trust me he's even stronger when his the one's closets to him are by his side!" Lisanna said. You smirk at her and grabbed her hand. "In that case...you should come too..." You say tugging her arm as you both begin to run in the forest. Lisanna widen her eyes. "WHAT?!" You smile at her. "I want you by his side too! Because your also his wife just like I am..." Lisanna gasps. "Besides...your in the opening with us! It would be silly if we didn't bring you along!" You say with a wink. "Tsuna..." Lisanna said surprised. "C'mon Old White Girl!" You say as you continue to run with Lisanna to follow the others. "Hey! I'm not white! And who's the New White Girl?" Lisanna asked. "Lucy of course!" You chuckle. "I'm shipping KiLi!" You heard Fuse whisper. "LiKi sounds better!" Happy said. "SHUT UP!" You shouted to them.

...

Xeena's POV:

Meredy and I continued to run through the forest carrying Zeref as Juvia continues to crawl after us. "GIVE-ME-ZEREF!" Juvia said creepily. I sweatdropped. "Meredy what did you do to possess this girl?!" I exclaimed. "I don't know! I didn't do anything!" Meredy cried. I then sniffed the air smelling a familiar God Slayer scent. I widen my eyes. "No it can't be..." I was then greeted with a kick in the back which sent my diving into the ground. "XEENA!" Meredy cried. I then heard a familiar psychotic laugh. I slowly opened my eyes and to my horror I saw Zancrow bursting with magical energy. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HUH?!" He shouted.

"Zancrow!" I cried. "I...I got new orders from Hades..." I say nervously as I slowly got up. "Oh yeah?! Well you do realize that the ship is in the OTHER direction right?!" Zancrow asked. "No...we didn't...we got lost..." Meredy said nervously. "Like I believe THAT! Everyone knows you follow Ultear around like a lost puppy!" Zancrow said. He then turned to me. "And YOU! What's the big idea going along with Ultear's plans? ARE YOU TRYING TO BETRAY GRIMOIRE HEART YOU STUPID CUNT?!" Zancrow shouted. I frowned at that. _'Cunt...? That isn't something you'd call your lover...' I thought._ I saw God Slayer Magic burst around him. "Zancrow! Wait!" I cried. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU BOTH A LESSON!" He said darkly. I widen my eyes. _'He's CRAZY! He's going to try and kill me again?! HELL NO!' I thought._

I got in front of Meredy and slipped off Zeref's white cloak behind me. "Meredy get back!" I say. Zancrow laughed. "What the hell are you trying to do? Are you gonna try and oppose me?! You better move aside and let me take care of Meredy cause I'll finish you NEXT!" He threatened. I glared at him. "I won't let you hurt her!" I say. "Xeena!" Meredy said. Zancrow growled. "You better get out my way Xeena! You know what happens when you don't do what I want! DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!" "I don't have to listen to you, you bastard!" I spat. "WHAT?!" Zancrow shouted. "Your not hurting her! Because I love Meredy more than I fear you..." I said. "...Love..." I heard Juvia say in awe.

Zancrow gave me such a glare that my ears began to twitch in but that was the much feared I showed. Zancrow turned to Meredy. "Your OUT of Grimoire Heart!" Instantly he blew out a Flame Gods Bellow before I could do anything. I screamed as the flames hit Meredy, Juvia, Zeref and I as we each screamed. The flames had slammed me towards a tree as I slid down the trunk groaning in pain. I glanced down at myself seeing my ever so revealing top to be completely ripped off as I was now topless from when the flames burned them. My shorts were ripped even shorter as well as my fishnets and my hat. I began to sob as I quickly used my weak hair strand to snatch Zeref's white cloak and wrap it around my breasts to cover up before Zancrow could see.

"That's what you both get for taking something that doesn't belong to you!" Zancrow said as he picked up Zeref. To my horror I saw him walk towards me. I trembled in fear desiring for the nightmare to stop and shut my eyes. I then felt Zancrow yank me by my hair making me scream out in pain as I struggle to break free. My orange eyes met his red ones as I continued to cry. "Shut up WHORE!" He yelled as he slammed me against the tree trunk. I cried out in pain. "You think THAT hurts?! Wait until we get back to the airship! I'm gonna give you a hellish punishment of a lifetime that a DEVIL like yourself would fear!" Zancrow shouted.

I widen my eyes. "Your not expelling me from Grimoire Heart?" I asked. Zancrow smirked. "Who else am I gonna have fun toying around with? Your nothing more than MY slave! I OWN you you stupid demon vixen SLUT!" He laughed. That was when I saw that it hit me. More and more tears rolled down my face which wouldn't stop. _'This isn't true love...Kitsuna was right...' I thought. _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Meredy exclaimed. Zancrow turned to her. "Why do you care?" "Please just let her go! And don't take Zeref! If you do you'll be taking Ultear's future away...and not just hers...but Xeena's and mine too!" Meredy sobbed. I frowned sadly at this.

"You don't get it do you? Ultear's using you like she uses everyone ELSE!" Zancrow said. "Your wrong! She promised if we'd reach the Grand Magic World that my village and Xeena's home will go back to the way they used to be!" Meredy cried. Another tear dropped from my eye. _'My home...I miss it so much...' I thought._ Zancrow laughed. "Why would you want that crappy place back after Kain and I redecorated it?" Meredy gasped hearing this. "And we weren't the only one's though...your precious Ultear lead the attack! She slaughtered more people than WE did!" Zancrow continued. "No! You'd promised you wouldn't say anything Zancrow!" I cried.

Zancrow then slammed me to the tree again making me cry out in pain. "You shut your MOUTH! You were there too remember?!" This made Meredy gasp. Zancrow sneered at her. "Oh that's right! Xeena helped destroy that crappy place too! She slaughtered just as much as Ultear did! And she said...she 'like it...'" He said darkly. I widen my eyes as he said this and turned to Meredy who continued to cry. "No...that's not...true..." She whimpered. I frowned. _'Oh no...'_ "Meredy..." I said sadly.

Zancrow turned back to me and grinned. "You know what else?" He purred. I glared at him. "Ultear destroyed your stupid 'Dog Village' too!" I felt my heart sink. "What...what are you talking about...?" I asked nervously. "It wasn't because of hunters that your people are mostly dead! It was Ultear! She slaughtered them herself!" Zancrow said. "This...isn't true...your lying!" I exclaimed. Zancrow snickered. "Am I? Well here's a fact...the majority of the Sage Fox race became extinct because Ultear killed them all year after year! JUST to look for YOU!" Zancrow said darkly.

I froze in place taking in the information as Zancrow continued to laugh at both me and Meredy. I began to shake. _'Ultear killed...for me...she took lives...to find me...she destroyed...to meet me...my friends...my people...my...my-' _"-Acnologia..." I heard Zeref mutter. I glance down at him as Zancrow did. My eyes then widen as his glowing deep red eyes met mines and Zancrow's. I gasp in shock. Zeref's eye then slowly widen sharply and he instantly unleashed a heavy dark wave of Death Magic. I began to loose feeling as all I saw was black and white, followed by a now dead forest. The last thing I was able to see was Zancrow had falling back into a puddle before I blacked out...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each watched as Erza had picked up Gray before he fell to the ground. They both glance over at all of you. "Hey!" You greeted with a smile. "You all came..." Gray said. "Hey guys!" Lucy greeted. "Glad we found you!" Wendy said. "I was so worried!" Lisanna added. Natsu smiled. "Feel like getting some payback?" He asked. Gray just smirked.

...

"So you wish for the same treatment I gave your Master?" Hades asked from above his airship. You each glared at him. "Come face your destruction children of Makarov..." Hades said. He then walked away. "HEY OLD FART! GIVE US A WAY UP THERE!" Natsu shouted. "Relax..." You say patting his shoulder. You smirked down at Fuse. "I named you 'Fuse' for a reason right?" Fuse smirked back at you as he snaked out his wires. "You know it! You want us to put the airship out of commission for ya?" He asked. You nodded. "You know it! I'm counting on y'all!" You say. "Wait...what is it that we're doing?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow. "We'll do it!" Happy said. "Can we please go inside now? The lightning is scaring me!" Lily shrieked.

Gray then frosted his ice. "I think we kept him waiting long enough!" He then frosted an icy trail to the airship and you each ran up towards it. "Remember his power surpasses our own Master! Once your inside hit him hard and fast!" Erza ordered. "I'll do my best!" Lisanna said. "Me too!" You nodded. "OH YEAH WE'RE PUTTING HIM DOWN! READY OR NOT HADES!" Natsu shouted. He then jumped inside the airship flaming up his fist. He then unleashed fire which Hades was able to resist. "You'll have to do better than that boy!" Hades taunted. Erza and Gray then moved in. Erza requipped into her Black Wings Armor while Gray summoned an Ice Excalibur and both attacked Hades.

Lucy then summoned Taurus who attacked Hades. You then moved it along with Lisanna who turned into her Birds Animal Soul while you attacked with a Voodoo Dragon's Fairy Wrath attack. Wendy then used her heal and support magic to upgrade Erza's and Gray's power which allowed them to move faster to attack Hades. Hades then grabbed a hold of Erza and threw her back at Gray. Natsu then moved in with a Fire Dragons Wing Attack. Hades then grabbed a hold of him and threw him to the side only for Erza to break Natsu free. Gray then threw Natsu towards Hades with an ice hammer.

Wendy then moved in with a Sky Dragon's Roar followed by Lucy using Scorpio's sand attack to merge with Wendy's wind to attack Hades. Hades looked shocked. "Unison Raid?!" You then stood by Lisanna's side. You both closed your eyes as you grabbed each other's hand. "Let's try and focus!" Lisanna said. "We'll move as one!" You added. On sync you turned into your Were Fox Form as Lisanna got in her Cat's Animal Soul. "Unison Raid!" You both said. Your bodies then glowed and then merged with one another...you both then became a single person. "ANOTHER UNISON RAID?!" Hades asked shocked. "Whoa! They merged together!" Lucy cried. "Amazing!" Wendy said.

You and Lisanna had now became one. You both retained your dark tanned skin, Lisanna's white hair, only it was longer with black tips and foxy ears on top, you both had on Lisanna's Cat Soul bikini, gloves and boots only they were teal with black cat stripes. Your eyes were now a bluish clear yellow-green. You both looked down at yourselves in amazement. "This power...amazing!" You both said. "Who have you become?" Erza asked. You glanced up at her and everyone else as well as a terrified Hades. "We are...Kitsanna!" You both said as an aura surrounds you. "Awesome!" Lucy smiled.

"You think small dog would stop ME?!" Hades asked. You both growled at Hades who became terrified again meeting your gaze. You both flew towards Hades and tackled him to the ground jamming your Voodoo Claws into his body while your white hair strands stab into him. "Whoa! They're really hurting him!" Wendy said. "Yeah! Go kick butt Kitsanna!" Natsu cheered. Your claws then grew even sharper and longer and it leaked out acid colored liquid which burned off Hades beard. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted. You both then wrap your hair strands around his body and threw him towards a wall. You both then charge for Hades again roaring releasing a Godzilla like howling wave that shook the whole ship. Small leaks of blood drooled of of Hades ears. "INSOLENT MUT!" He shouted. He then broke through the wave and whipped the both of you with a chain sending you both flying and sending you back to your separate bodies. You both groan in the pain.

"We have to get up Tsuna!" Lisanna said. "Right!" You said. You each then attacked again and Natsu had finished with a Fire Dragons Sword Horn sending Hades to the other side. You each stood there waiting for him to react. You each gasped in horror seeing Hades casually walk out. He then released a energy wave and screamed causing Wendy to disappear leaving only her clothes behind. "WENDY!" Natsu cried. "No...NO!" You cried as you dropped to your knees picking up Wendy's clothes. "She had it easy...all of your other deaths will be more gruesome then the last..." Hades said. You sobbed. "You BASTARD!" You cried. "WHAT AM I GONNA TELL CARLA?! I COULDN'T PROTECT WENDY!" You sobbed.

"'It's okay everybody! I'm fine! I'm up here!' She explains with relief!" You heard Horologium quote. You each glanced up at the ceiling seeing Horologium sticking up to the ceiling who had Wendy inside. "Oh thank goodness! Bless you Horologium!" You sigh in relief. "My danger detector mode was activated just in time!" Horologium said. "So uh...why didn't Wendy's clothes go with her?" Natsu asked. "I only had enough time to protect her physical body!" Horologium said as Fuse's signature 'WHOA' was heard. "JUST HER BODY?!" Gray asked shocked. You rolled your eyes. "In other words it's another excuse for a fanservicy moment...WITH A CHILD! Way to go Hiro Mashima!" "I will provide Wendy with new clothes! Ta ta for now!" Horologium said. He then disappeared making Wendy fall from the ceiling. You jumped up and caught her in your arms and smiled. "Oh thank goodness your okay Wendy!" You say hugging her close to you. "I'm fine Tsuna!" She said as you put her down.

Hades then explained his relationship with the Master and explained that he was Fairy Tail's 2nd Master. "THAT'S A FILTHY LIE!" Natsu shouted as he charged for Hades. Hades then summoned multiple types of magic at once to attack you all. He then chained you, Lucy, Erza and Lisanna together and then began shooting purple missiles out of his fingers. You sweatdrop seeing how childish he looked shooting out at you all as he laughed. "THIS ISN'T GTA 5 YOU KNOW!" You shouted. Hades then launched a blast to your chest until you were all down.

You saw that you and Lucy specifically suffered clothing damage. Just as Hades was about to deliver the final blow to Natsu, lightning was directed to Hades' finger which stopped him from what he was doing. You glanced up and gasped at who you saw. "Laxus!" You and Natsu say in relief. Laxus then began to fight it out with Hades. "I'd never thought I'd be happy to see him!" Lucy said. "Isn't he the Master's grandson?" Wendy asked. "Yeah!" Lisanna said.

Laxus continued to fight it out with Hades who seemingly had the upper hand until he ran out of power. Just as Hades was about to blast him, Laxus had transferred the last of his power to Natsu claiming that only someone with the guilds emblem should defeat him. Natsu was then reborn as the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer! He was proven to be too powerful for Hades who was knocked out for good. You each smiled in triumph seeing how Natsu had one. Natsu smirked and began to sway backwards. "I warned you...not to mess with Fairy Tail..." He then began to fall into the deep hole. "NATSU!" You and Lucy cried. Neither of you not caring about the pain in your muscles got up and ran towards Natsu and grabbed him by the wrist before he fell. "Thanks...that was a close one..." He muttered.

He opened his eyes. "I don't suppose you guys have food tucked away in those outfits?" Natsu asked. You smirked. "Lightning wasn't enough?" Lucy giggled at that. The two of you then worked together and hoisted Natsu up and out of the hole. "WE WON!" Wendy cheered. "Yay!" Lisanna said happily. The two of them then high five. "I am not finished yet!" You each heard Hades say. You each gasped in horror seeing how he had got up. He slowly removed his eyepatch revealing a full red eye. "Devil's Eye..." He said.

A wave of magic power was then released towards the entire room. "It's not real!" Wendy shrieked. "What kind of monster is he?!" Erza asked. You and Lucy then felt Natsu drop to the floor and turned to him seeing how he knelt down. "GET UP!" You cry. "HANG IN THERE! WE NEED YOU!" Lucy cried. "I can't...I'm out of power..." Natsu said weakly. "Zeref is the key to the Grand Magic World where only the strong survive! Everyone else must die!" Hades said. "Z...Zeref?" You asked shakily. "Now I cast upon nightmares from the Books of Zeref himself!" Hades said. With that he then summoned dark monsters which surrounded all of you. You stared in horror as you felt your entire body shake. "...Zeref..." You whispered. "Kitsuna?" Lucy asked turning to you. "Zeref...ZEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFF!" You screamed as tears poured down your face.

"I'M SCARED! MAKE THEM ALL GO AWAY!" Wendy cried. "I'M SCARED TOO!" Lucy cried. You and Lucy then cry on Natsu's shoulders for that moment as you hug him. You then felt Natsu's warm hand go on top of yours and Lucy's which made you both stop crying as you stare at him in surprise. "We got everything we need right here right now...because we won't give up...we'll keep fighting..." He said. "We'll fight until our last breath!" Erza said. "I won't be afraid!" Wendy said. "We'll do it for Fairy Tail!" Gray said. You wipe a tear from your eye and smiled. "You know what? That's all I needed to hear..." "Yeah! We've done this before...right?" Lucy asked. You nodded at her and smiled.

You each then got up and rushed towards the monsters. Lucy and Wendy were on Natsu's side and grabbed him by the arm and threw him forward followed by Gray, Erza and Lisanna who each pushed forward Natsu by pressing the heels of their foots against his launching him even faster towards Hades. You flew up and gathered fairy dust from your hair and made the dust rain on Natsu enhancing him to fly at the speed of light towards Hades.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

You each opened your eyes seeing the airship was destroyed and Natsu had finished punching Hades. You saw Natsu's scarf float away in the sky. "Oh no..." Lisanna whispered. "His scarf!" You cried. "Get it!" Lucy cried. You instantly flew up and grabbed the scarf and hugged it close to you. _'Natsu...' You thought. _You then flew back and landed next to Lucy and Lisanna. "Nice catch!" Lisanna said. You nodded. "Thanks..." The three of you then turned seeing Natsu punch Hades to the side.

"Look!" Wendy cried. "The Tenrou Tree!" Lisanna added. You each then turned around seeing the Tenrou Tree was finally restored. "But how?!" Lucy asked. "The Gods?" You whispered. _'No...someone else revived it...but who?' You thought. _You then saw a tealish light and you glanced down seeing that your Guild Mark on your left breast was glowing. "What is this?" You asked. "Our emblems are glowing!" Wendy said. "Our magic power is returning!" Erza said. "It's about time!" Gray said.

"FOOLS! I WILL DESTROY ALL WHO WALK THE PATH OF MAGIC!" Hades roared. He then punched Natsu to the side and kicked him only for Laxus to step in and punch Hades back. "C'MON FAIRY TAIL!" He shouted. You each then got up and charged for Hades with attacks. You flew as you charged for Hades. "We may not have a contract yet but it's worth a shot!" You heard Lucy say. "Open! Gate of the Goat!" You widen your eyes at that. "No way...is she summoning-?" "-Capricorn!" Lucy said. Capricorn was then summoned. "At your service my lady! Do you need some help?" Capricorn asked. "Take him DOWN!" Lucy ordered.

You gasped and smiled. "Capricorn! You're here?!" Capricorn smiled at you. "It's been awhile hasn't it Princess?" He asked. "Let's work together! I will be happy to assist you and fight by your side!" He said. You nodded. "Right!" Capricorn then attacked Hades followed by Wendy who unleashed a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack followed by you who unleashed a Voodoo Dragon's Wing Attack. Erza fought using her Heavens Wheel and Gray fought using his Ice Double Swords. Hades was about to summon Grimoire Law but was finished off completely by Natsu who unleashed a Fire Lightnings Secret Art Combo move which was able to defeat Hades for good!

...

You each smiled in triumph as the sun rose up. You saw Natsu drop to his knees. "I did it Gramps...I showed him whose boss..." He muttered. "Natsu!" You say happily as you each slowly got up and walked over to his side. "FAIRY TAIL IS THE GREATEST!" He shouted to the sky. You kneeled down next to Natsu and handed him his scarf. "Here!" You say tying it around his neck. Natsu smiled. "It was getting a little chilly! Thanks!" With that he kissed your cheek making you blush. "Aw! How cute!" Lisanna cooed. "Seriously, what do you see in 'Flames From Brains' anyway?" Gray asked. "I think it's adorable!" Erza said. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT GRAY?!" Natsu shouted. This made Wendy giggle.

You each then heard screams and turned seeing Carla and Happy running towards you all. "Please help us!" Carla cried. "Save us Natsu!" Happy cried. "What is it now?" Natsu asked. "Who's that behind them?" Lucy asked. You each then saw Lily and Fuse running from the Grimoire Heart lackeys. "Are you serious?!" You asked annoyed. "I know! Talk about bad timing..." Gray said. "We're completely drained of magic power!" Erza said. "What do we do?" Wendy asked. "I'm out of juice!" Fuse cried. "I'm afraid I'm out of power as well!" Lily said.

"Stay right where you are!" You heard. You each turned around seeing the Master along with all the other Fairy Tail members with him. "Master!" Lisanna cried happily. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu greeted. "Everyone!" You cried. "Everyone's better!" Wendy chimed. "There's more of them?!" A Grimoire Member asked. You glared at them. "Yo!" You said. They each turned to you. "The Princess?!" They asked. You pointed at Hades. "Y'all have no reason to be here cause LOOK!" They each then saw that Hades at fallen. "Our Master is down!" One cried. "We gotta get out of here!" Another said. "I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU ON THIS ISLAND AGAIN!" Master shouted. The Grimoire lackeys then ran away. "SORRY!" They cried.

You each then cheer over your victory. You hugged Lisanna and Mira along with Elfman as you rejoiced. Natsu then yanked you away from them and picked you up bridal style. "C'mon Tsuna!" He said excitedly. You widen your eyes. "What?!" "LET'S GET BACK TO THE S CLASS TRIAL!" He cheered. "Are you kidding me?!" You, Happy and Fuse asked. Natsu set you to your feet and grabbed your shoulders pulling you close to him. "The 2nd part of the trial was ruined by Grimoire Heart so it doesn't count! I'd say we simplify things and have an all out battle!" Natsu cheered. "YOUR CRAZY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!" Gajeel said getting in his face. "Oh yeah? Well I'm a Lightning Flame Drag-" Natsu then choked on his words and fell back but you caught him just in time. "Tch tch tch! Dlah!" You say shaking your head.

"DON'T GO PASSING OUT ON ME!" Gajeel shouted. "I think it's about time we head to Base Camp!" Wendy said. You nodded. "Yeah you right Wendy Boo!" You then handed Natsu to Lucy. "HEY!" She cried. "C'mon white girl! Keep it moving!" You say as you begin to follow the others to Base Camp. "Your gonna make me carry Natsu?!" Lucy asked. "Kitsuna help me!" You stopped and turned to her. "Must you whine? You know what lemmie get over there..." You sigh as you walk over to Lucy. "...May I be of assistance?" A voice asked.

Instantly you were on Capricorn's back while he carried Lucy in one arm and Natsu in the other. "Thank you Capricorn! I appreciate the help!" Lucy said. You smiled. "Seriously? When did you get Capricorn?" You asked. Lucy turned to you. "He was possessed by a member of the Kin but Leo freed him!" She said. You smiled. "For real?" You turned to Capricorn. "That's amazing!" Capricorn smiled at you. "As long as I am Lucy's spirit I will be more than happy to provide assistance to you as well my Princess!" He said. You giggled. "You don't have to! Lucy's an amazing Celestial Wizard and the two of you will work great together!" You said. Lucy smiled at that. "Thanks!"

...

You each finally made it back to Base Camp. You stepped out in your Sexy Nurse Outfit and walked over to where the boys where being healed by Wendy. Fuse's signature 'WHOA' was heard as you strike a pose. "Okay boys! Time for your treatment from Sexy Nurse Tsuna!" You cooed. Wendy and Levy blushed when they saw you. "Tsuna! Why are you wearing that outfit?!" Wendy shrieked. You winked at her. "To treat everyone of course!" You then turned to the boys. "I also have a new assistant! Come on out Sexy Nurse Erza!" You say. Erza then walked out in a short nurse outfit as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Gladly!" She said. "Wait a minute! Neither of you have healing powers!" Carla shrieked. "Differences in ability don't matter..." Erza said calmly. You giggle. "Okay Erza let's get to work!"

You and Erza then sat down on a log suggestively as you both stare seductively at the boys. "Okay boys who wants to go first? Maybe you Natsu?" You purred. "If you tell us where it hurts we won't hold back..." Erza said. You stood up and did a stretch. "If you get treated you get a free lap dance from one of us! How does that sound?" You asked. Instantly all the boys were in line ready to be treated by you and Erza. "Aw it's okay Wendy! At least you get to take a break for awhile!" Levy said. "...Is it because Tsuna and Erza have bigger boobs than I do?" Wendy asked sadly. You glanced over at her seeing how she was sad.

You smirked and walked over to Wendy. "Hey Wendy?" You asked sweetly. Wendy turned to you as she sniffled. You grinned. "If you want boobs I can always give you...SILCON INJECTIONS!" You say as you pull out a giant needle. You push the needle making white goo shoot out of it which made Wendy, Carla and Levy shriek. "A NEEDLE?!" Wendy cried. "Let's go behind some trees. You can take off your clothes and we can inject this in your boobs and your butt to make it BIGGER!" You say happily. "Is that true?" Levy asked. "I can get bigger boobs with that?" Wendy asked innocently. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET PLASTIC INJECTIONS CHILD! IT'S UNHEALTHY!" Carla shrieked.

You shrugged. "Oh well if that's what you want!" You then toss the needle away to the ground making it crack as the liquid oozed out. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Levy cried as she ran towards the liquid. She dropped to her knees and cried. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" She screamed. You sweatdropped. "Poor girl must be desperate for a figure...she can always make an appointment with me some other time!" "You are one strange vixen..." Carla said. You smile at her and patted her head. "Yes, yes I am!" "TSUNA! HELP!" You heard Natsu cry. You turned seeing him being tied tightly with bandages by Erza. "Ooh! I'll give you a treat for being a good patient!" You cooed. "Kitsuna I need some assistance!" Erza exclaimed. "Coming!" You chimed at you skipped over to her.

**R&amp;R! Sorry this chap was bad but it will get better in the end :)**


	72. The Right to Love and Hold Hands!

**ENJOY This will be 121-122! The ending of the Tenrou Island Arc! So let's get to it!**

You each then surrounded the Master who stood on top of boxes. "I have a serious announcement I need to make! Once we leave Tenrou Island and returned to the guild..." Master began. "All female members would be required to wear uniforms! Nurse outfits and school swimsuits galore!" He cheered. "I SECOND THAT!" Fuse said excitedly. "In your dreams you pervs!" Lucy said angrily. "Swimsuits huh? I haven't worn mine in awhile!" Erza said. "I don't do school swimsuits but I can rock a mean leather bikini!" You say striking a pose. Erza smirked at you. "Do you now?" "YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!" Lucy shrieked. Mirajane glared at the Master. "Get serious or I WILL!" She said darkly. "Can't an old man have some fun? Party pooper..." Master groaned.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Right To Love and Hold Hands!**

Xeena's POV:

_FLASHBACK:_

_ i woke up after Zeref's death wave blasted me and saw nothing but a golden aura that surrounded me. "Where am I?" I asked. "Good! You are awake!"A heavenly voice said. I then felt myself in a set of arms. I glanced up seeing Titania and Djinn smiling down at me. I widen my eyes. "The GODS?!" "Thank goodness you are alright!" Djinn said. "Where are we?! Is this the afterlife?" I asked. "Your in our world...we protected you from Zeref's Death Wave Spear to prevent you from death as you were too close to him!" Titania said._

_ I gasped taking in this information. "You...protected me?! But I'm a Devil Sage Fox...I committed so many sins...I shouldn't even be HERE!" I cried. Titania and Djinn say nothing and continue to smile at me. "Where is my friend? Meredy! Is she okay?" I asked. "Meredy is safe down in Earthland. She wasn't close enough to Zeref to be killed at all..." Titania said. I sigh with relief. "Oh thank goodness! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her!" I say. "You don't have to walk the path of darkness young Sage Fox..." Djinn said. "Yes...go back to Earthland and walk the path of light!" Titania said._

_ I bursted into tears. "Your sending me back? Why are you helping me?!" "Because Sage Foxes deserve to live happily in peace..." Djinn said. "Is this really happening to me?!" I sobbed. "To think a God Slayer would be saved by Gods! I feel so...so...IT'S A SIN!" I cried. "No...this is our blessing to you..." Titania said. "So live..." "...And learn to love..." Djinn finished. I continue to sob silently as I nod. Titania and Djinn press their hands against my forehead and it began to glow. "Give our daughter our regards..." Djinn said. "I will..." I say shakily. "Also...promise us one thing..." Titania said. "Anything..." I say with a nod. "When you go back to Earthland...redeem yourself as a good Sage Fox and live! If you do, you will undergo a wonderful transformation that will benefit you further in your future..." Titania said. "Can you promise us that?" Djinn asked as his and Titania's hand glowed further. I nodded as a tear poured from my eye. "Of course..."_

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH!_

_ I slowly woke up seeing that I was in the rainy Tenrou Forest. I got up and looked around seeing that Zeref was gone. Next to me was Zancrow's dead corpse in a small dirty puddle. I glared down at him. "Being with you...was never true love at all...this is where fate has brought you..." I said. I then heard a groan. I turned seeing Meredy slowly wake up. I gasped and rushed to her side. "Meredy!" I cry as i help her up. "Xeena...? What happened?" She asked. I smile and pull her into a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you!" I cry. _

_ "Is it true? Did you and Ultear...destroy my home?" Meredy asked sadly. I slowly pull away from her and saw the sad look in her eyes. "Meredy please-" "-Tell me the truth!" She demanded as tears poured down her face. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. "WELL?!" Meredy asked. My fox ears twitched at that. I squeeze Meredy's shoulders making her look into my eyes. "I need you to listen to me..." I say. "Zeref is gone and Grimoire Heart is pretty much down for the count and Ultear's the only one who's around right now..." I say. "What are you saying?" Meredy asked. I sigh and glanced at the ground for a moment before meeting Meredy's eyes again. "I...I think Ultear's the only person we can turn to for right now..." Meredy looked at me surprised. "What?!" "Please...I need you to trust me!" I cry._

_ "Arc of Time!" I heard. Meredy and I turned seeing Ultear in the distance using the majority of her power to revive the Tenrou Tree. "Ultear..." I say surprised. I heard a growl and turned seeing Meredy glare at her. "You should be angry too...Zancrow said she wiped away your home right?" She asked. I frowned sadly at that as my ears droop. "Well..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Meredy, Ultear and I sailed away from Tenrou Island on a tiny rowboat. Ultear supplied me with simple new clothes as I wore a simple yellow cropped tube top and light washed skinny jeans. Meredy sat on my side as Ultear sat on the other. I held my blonde haired fox eared daughter in my arms the whole ride. She had crazy red eyes which caused me to frown. _'Now every time I have to look at you...I have to think of him...' I thought. _My baby let out soft coos. I smiled down at her. _'Doesn't mean I shouldn't have to learn to love you...' I thought._

"Ultear..." I said. Ultear turned to me. "...Yes?" She answered. "...Thank you for bringing my baby from the airship...I couldn't be happier right now..." I said. Ultear nodded. "Your welcome..." We were then silent for that moment. "Do you have a name for her?" Ultear asked. "No...not yet..." I said. "How about you Meredy?" Ultear asked. I turned to Meredy who remained silent. She had a small glare on her face. "Meredy you don't seem very happy..." Ultear said. Meredy said nothing. "I know it's not going to be easy but heres an idea...let's forget about Grimoire Heart and Lord Zeref too!" Ultear said. I nodded. "I can live with that..." _'I made a promise to the Gods anyway...' I thought._

I saw small dolphins splash out from the water which made Ultear smile as my baby giggled. "Dolphins! Do you see them?" "Ultear is it true? Were you in charge of destroying my home town?" Meredy asked. This surprised Ultear as I frown sadly remembering that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Under the orders to find the keys to awaken Zeref we had to destroy a city and massacre every villager there. After burning down every building and seemingly killing everyone in the city I kept hearing the sound of crying and weeping. I turned around and saw a small pink haired child behind me sobbing. I sigh. "Look I'll blow up a building with people in it but I don't EXACTLY want to physically kill a child you get me?" The child continued to cry. Ultear then walked over. "What have we here?" She asked. "Just a kid...I don't wanna kill her though..." I said._

_ To my surprise I saw Ultear kneel down to the little girls level to pat her head. "You don't need to cry anymore...no one's going to hurt you!" Ultear said. Instantly Zancrow jumped down and landed next to me. "What gives?! Who's the little brat?!" He barked. "She's a survivor..." Ultear said. Kain then walked behind me with a stack of ice cream in his hand. "Dinner's waiting. Just kill her and be done with it!" Kain said. I glare at him and used my hair strand to snatch the ice cream from his hand. "HEY!" He shouted. "'HEY!'" I mocked. "I'M HUNGRY!" I then lick his ice cream for myself to eat. Kain sobbed as some of the ice cream spilled onto the street. "Oh suck it up you bloated marshmallow! You should be stuffing your face with salad and not junk!" I snapped. Zancrow laughed at that._

_ The little pink haired girl continued to cry. "I'm going to take her with us instead..." Ultear said. I looked at her in surprise. "You are?" "You gotta be out of your freaking mind! Master Hades said to find Zeref's key and wipe out everyone in the city! That means her too!" Zancrow said. I rolled my eyes seeing how he had no sympathy for children. "She reminds me of myself when I was a little girl..." Ultear said. She then hugged the girl. "I'll take responsibility for her. Besides she may have a girt to share with us..." Ultear said. I smiled when the little girls eyes met mine. "I always wanted a little sister..." "Sure..." Zancrow said nervously. "Let me hold her..." I say. Ultear then handed the girl to me. I smiled down at her. 'Maybe I'll find true love in raising you...' I thought._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"I lost my family, all of my friends...I deserve to know!" Meredy said. I turned to Ultear. "If you don't mind...I'd like to know if it was really you who killed most of my clan..." I said. "...It was me...I did both..." Ultear said. Meredy and I gasped hearing this. "WHAT?!" "I did what I did because I thought I'd get happiness one day..." Ultear said. She turned to me. "I killed your parents and more of your people year after year to find and get closer to you because I had an interest in your abilities and thought it would come as a great asset to Grimoire Heart..." Ultear explained._ 'My abilities as a God Slayer? I wasn't really taught by Hades...I was BORN with it...and because of these abilities Ultear chased me down to bring me to Grimoire Heart?!' I thought._ I felt my body shake. "I...I...my family?! My...my friends?! JUST FOR ME?!"

_FLASHBACK:_

_ I lived my days in Earthland at the Sage Fox Mountains. I was about 8,905 at the time born with pure green hair. I had a secret that I wouldn't share with anyone...I was a God Slayer. I didn't tell because I thought everyone would be afraid of me or try to use me. I shivered alone in one of my cave homes late that night with my mother waiting for my dad to come home with dinner. I then saw my dad at the end of the cave who was in his Were Fox Form before turning back into his human form. He had 3 Buneary's in his mouth. "I brought dinner!" He said as he dropped the Buneary's in front of us._

_ "Yay!" I cheer as I pick up a Buneary. "Thanks sweetheart!" My mom said. She and dad then gave each other a kiss. I look at them both curiously as they embraced and scratched each others right ears. "Mommy? daddy?" I asked. "What is it Xeena?" My dad asked. "...Why do you and mommy kiss?" I asked. My mom giggled. "Because we love each other!" "Love?" I asked confused. "Yes! As Sage Foxes we must love to live and live to love that is what our ancestors believe in and we must follow it and exceed true happiness in our lives throughout all our days even with the small people we live with in our lives!" Dad said. _

_ I sadden remembering a dead relative that was killed by a hunter. "I miss uncle...my cousins too! More people in our clan our being killed by the years..." I said sadly. My mom put my her hands on my shoulders. "That's why you stay away from humans Xeena. They pretend to be your friends and they end up killing you for their own selfish needs!" My mom said. I nodded at that and smile up at her. "Mommy? Will I ever find true love too?" I asked. My mom smiled. "Of course you will sweetheart! As a matter of fact you already have true love!" "Where mommy?" I asked. "Right here..." She then closed her eyes and leaned her lips towards mine._

_ I closed my eyes and let out a small hum feeling the sensation of her smooth soft lips against my skin. 'I know I have you and daddy...but...I want to have more love in my life...' I thought._

_..._

_ One week later my parents had mysteriously passed away and nobody knew why. They each suspected that it was the humans. I didn't listen to them. I then took it upon myself to leave the Sage Fox Mountains for good despite the warnings not to leave. I decided to set things upon myself to find true love as my parents had once told me about. I showed an interest in human men. I remember going out with a human guy...it turned out he had only liked me for my figure. I went out with another guy...and caught him sleeping with another woman. I went out with another guy...and it turned out he was married! _

_ I dated and dated and dated thinking that I would find true love some day but I was always betrayed, lied to or cheated upon. I didn't like being a victim so I sought to get revenge on those men one day as well as woman who had love in their lives and joined many different Dark Guilds and went all out with my Dance Voodoo God Slayer Magic killing all lovers as well as helping the alliance of other Dark Guilds. I soon wound up dead and woke up in hell creating a deal with Satan himself! He granted me stronger power which reshaped my hair strands to look like demon imp tails and dyed my hair strands red which recreated me as a Devil Sage Fox._

_ I was sent out from hell and woke up seeing a woman in a revealing purple dress holding a glass orb. With her were several other people who must have been part of her organization. A blonde haired guy with crazy red eyes caught my eye and I could see that I had caught his as he wouldn't take his eyes off me. The woman smiled at me. "I've been waiting for you for a long time Xeena..." She said. "Who are you?" I asked. "You may call me Ultear Milkovich!" Ultear said. "Where am I? And what am I doing here?" I asked. "I found you...and now YOU will serve along with us as a member of Grimoire Heart under the command of Master Hades himself!" Ultear said. I widen my eyes. "This is happening too fast! Why do you want me?!" I asked. The blonde haired guy laughed. "WHA HA HA HA HA! WHY?! Cause your a HOT demon! I hear your a God Slayer like ME!" I blushed at that. _

_ "NO WAY MAN! I SAW HER FIRST!" A white obese man said. "Your power will serve as a great asset in our guild. Like it or not..." Ultear said. I frowned seeing that I didn't have a choice. I just sighed. "Whatever Pretty Bitch Lady! So when do I start?" I asked. Ultear glared at me. "You must know that I am YOUR superior! Therefor you must watch your tone!" She warned. I glare back. "Are YOU my mother?!" I asked irritated._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

A tear leaked from my eye. "I sensed great potential in your abilities. Because of you we became even more successful on missions..." Ultear said. "I don't believe this..." I say shaking my head. "You ruined the both of us!" Meredy said. I saw her stand up on the rowboat. "Meredy..." I whispered. My baby let out a small coo. "I was wrong. I had no right to cause so much suffering! I was a fool! But then I realize that happiness is right in front of me!" Ultear said. "I'm sorry...you both must feel true hatred for me..." She said. I shook my head. "No Ultear...I-" _JAB!_

Meredy and I gasped as we widen our eyes seeing Ultear stab herself with a sword. My baby began to cry at the scene. "You both won't dirty your tears ever again! Because after today...I won't be here!" Ultear said as she got up. She then tossed herself off the boat. "ULTEAR!" Meredy and I screamed. "Both of you find your joy and live your lives! You both could raise the baby together and happy! So go out there and make something of yourselves...I love you...both..." Ultear finished. She then plopped into the ocean.

I stared in horror at the scene. I saw my baby moving in my hands a bit and I knew it was because I was shaking with fear. "ULTEAR!" Meredy screamed. To my horror I saw Meredy dive into the ocean after her. I stood up on the rowboat which made it wobble a bit. "Meredy? Meredy?" There was no answer. "MEREDY!" I screamed. There was no answer as all I could hear were the seagulls and the sound of my baby crying. Tears streamed down my face as I sat in my seat of the rowboat. "No...I'm all alone again..." I sob. "I don't have anyone to love now..."

I glanced up at the sky as i continue to cry. "TITANIA! DJINN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME TO THE AFTER LIFE?! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE BECAUSE I'LL NEVER HAVE TRUE LOVE IN MY LIFE! I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY!" I screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ZEREF TAKE ME AWAY?! I COMMITTED SO MANY SINS AND KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE BECAUSE I NEVER GOT TO EXPERIENCE TRUE HAPPY FEELING DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I shout. "I-DESERVE-TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cry.

I then heard a loud gasp for air. I turned seeing Meredy pulling out Ultear from the ocean's surface. Ultear opened her eyes and turned to Meredy. "You saved me..." "ULTEAR! MEREDY!" I screamed. I wrapped a hair strand around my baby and as crazy as I was I jumped into the ocean still raising my baby with my hair strand up away from the ocean and used the strength of my other hair strands to swim over to them. "OH MY GOD!" I shrieked as I hugged Ultear and Meredy. "Don't LEAVE ME!" I cried. "Xeena?" Ultear asked. I couldn't stop crying. "I...I realized that I get true love from the two of you! I can't live without either of you!" "I thought you didn't like me..." Ultear said. "I only said that because I couldn't except change. I couldn't except the fact that you were raising me! But being with you was like being with my mother again because she always taught me about strength!" I cried. I turned to Meredy. "And I always thought of you as a sister because I love you!"

"Then let's live our lives..." Meredy said. I saw my hand glow and saw that a Sensory Link was put on Ultear, Meredy and I. I then began to feel Ultear's feelings which made me cry even more. "I feel it all! You cannot blame yourself! We forgive you! Just promise that you won't talk like that ever again! So Ultear, LIVE LIFE WITH US!" Meredy cried. The three of us then got in a group hug as we cried together. I then heard my baby let out a soft coo. I pull away from Ultear and Meredy a bit and lower my hair strand to bring my baby close to me. She kept on giggling cutely. I smiled. "Hope..." I said. Ultear and Meredy turned to me. "Hope?" They asked confused. "Yes...I'm naming her 'Hope' for better hopes for us in the future!" I sniffled. Hope cooed at that and hugged me. "Hope...that's a great name!" Ultear said. She and Meredy then hug me along with the baby as we slowly drifted to the surface. _'Hope...hope for true love...and I have it...right here...' I thought._

After awhile we each made it back to the boat and that was when we saw the dragon Acnologia near it's way towards Tenrou Island. We stared in shock as it charges up magical energy to release a blast..._ 'Kitsuna...everyone...' I thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" The guys asked angrily. "Accept it! I have no choice but to cancel this years trial!" Master said. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman continued to plea but Master didn't care. "I guess that's how it's gonna be..." Levy said sadly. "UGHHHH! I WANTED TO BECOME S CLASS DANG IT!" Gray growled. "You'll win soon my beloved!" Juvia reassured. "I guess a real man should know when to call it a quits..." Elfman said. "MAKE ME S CLASS!" Natsu shouted. "If you can defeat me you can become on S Class!" Master said. "OKAY I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted. He then charged for the Master only to be punched away to a tree.

You giggled and used your hair strands to pull him down from the tree. "Are you dead?" You laughed. "It...hurts!" Natsu shrieked. "I'll make you feel better!" You cooed. You then give Natsu multiple kisses on his face. "The winner of the S Class Trial is Kitsuna Kitsaleeja!" Master said. You quickly turn around with your eyes now widen seeing the Master smile at you while the others stared in shock. "WHAT?!" "HOW COME SHE GETS TO BE ON S CLASS AGAIN?!" Gray asked. "YEAH THIS ISN'T FAIR WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH THE TRIAL!" Gajeel shouted. "I REAL MAN WOULD GET BACK ON THE TRIAL!" Elfman shouted. "YEAH GRAMPS! HOW COME SHE GET'S TO BE ON S CLASS WIZARD?!" Natsu shouted. Master glared at him. "BECAUSE SHE'S A PRINCESS!"

You sweatdrop. "Uh...you really don't have to put me back on S Class for that reason alone...see I'm trying NOT to be a Mary Sue of this fanfic..." You said. Master walked up to you. "Nonsense...the truth is I'm promoting you back to S Class because you've shown true potential as a wizard during the trial which is a blessing for your skills! And best of all my dear you were able to support Natsu throughout the whole way into becoming on S Class by putting your trust and love in him to the test! You have a true gift in you Kitsuna and for that reason alone I am putting you back on S Class!" Master cheated.

You shake your heard. "No this can't be right! I can't be on S Class! I cheated that year Master! I don't deserve-" "-Nonsense my dear! You've earned it! And your not getting out of it!" Master said. "I..." You looked at the others seeing them smile proudly at you as they seemingly got over at how they couldn't get on S Class. You smile back and glance down at the Master. "Thank you..." You then felt a hand grab yours. You turned around seeing that it was Lucy who smiled at you. "C'mon! There's a herbal bath nearby!" She said. You smiled. "Okay..."

...

You and Lucy then stripped down behind some trees to get ready to bathe in the herbal bath. You watched as Lucy stepped into the bath. "Ah! This stings!" She shrieked. "Does it?" You asked. You stepped inside the herbal bath and soaked in. "It feels okay to me! The leaves are soothing my muscles..." You say. "Seriously how are you enjoying this?" Lucy asked as she walked deeper into the bath. You chuckled and followd her. "Guess it's an old lady thing..."

You stopped and saw Cana already nude at the other side of the bath. Lucy turned to you and gave you a small knowing smile. You glared at her. "Not funny!" You then turn away and begin to walk out of the tub. "C'mon Kitsuna! You two have to make up sometime!" Lucy cried. "Kitsuna wait!" Cana cried. You stopped in your tracks and glanced down at the herbal water. "I want to apologize from before..." She said. "I should have never yelled at you. I let my obsession of getting on S Class go to my head and it pulled our friendship apart...that's unforgivable..." Cana said sadly. You turned to face her as you walked back into the bath. "I forgive you...but really...I should be apologizing to you! If I hadn't cheated that year you would have made S Class..."

Cana shook her head. "Being on S Class doesn't matter to me anymore! I just wanna be able to talk to you again..." You smiled a bit. "I was afraid I'd never get to talk to you again Cana...but...you should probably know that Master just promoted me to be on S Class again out of the blue..." "Whoa! Are you serious?!" Lucy asked. You nodded. "Well that doesn't matter to me anymore!" Cana said. She then pulled you into a hug which surprised you. "Please Kitsuna...find it in your heart to forgive me!" She said. You chuckle and hug her back. "What did I just say? I'd said I'd forgive you!" You said. Cana sniffled. "Thank you..."

"Uh...you guys do realize that your both still naked and hugging right?" Lucy asked nervously. You pull away from Cana and turned to her. "Hey! A three girl bathing scene is bad enough! Don't make it seem dirtier than it already is!" "BUT YOUR THE ONE'S HUGGING!" Lucy yelled. You chuckled and turned to Cana. "So tell me...why we're you so obsessed with being on S Class in the first place?" You asked. Cana glanced down at the water. "Because of Gildarts..." She said. You raise an eyebrow. "Because of Gildarts?" You then shriek. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucy asked. You turn away and get out of the tub. "Ok I am getting OUT of here! My old lady muscles can't TAKE IT!" You cried. You heard Cana and Lucy chuckle as you ran through the forest nude. _'I wonder what Gildarts has to do with Cana's ambition to become an S Class Wizard...' You thought._

...

After changing into a simple cropped one shoulder purple tank top and black skinny jeans you walked to the other side of the island seeing Gildarts, Natsu, Fuse, and Happy fishing. "Hey guys!" You greeted. Gildarts turned to you. "Hold on a sec Tsuna! Natsu's gonna catch the true spirit of fishing so don't interrupt us!" He said. You sigh and pouted at that. After a minute Lucy and a nervous Cana came by in fresh new clothes. "Gildarts! Cana has something important to say to you!" Lucy chimed. Gildarts turned to her with a look of curiosity on his face. Instantly Lucy hauled you, Natsu, Fuse and Happy away and you each hid behind a tree.

You glare at Lucy. "Wanna explain yours-" "-Shh!" Lucy hissed. You each then faced Cana who was talking to Gildarts. You at one point found a Buneary that walked over to you and drank it's blood. "I joined Fairy Tail so that I could find my father..." Cana began. "...His name is Gildarts..." She finished. You dropped your half eaten Buneary and stared in shock as Natsu and the Exceeds did. Lucy nodded in approval. Gildarts screamed in horror at Cana's words.

"SO YOUR MY DAUGHTER?! Which one is your mother?! Sarah? Naomi? Clara? Thena? Mary? Liza?!" Gildarts then dropped to his knees and named a few more women. "JUST HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU BEEN WITH?!" Cana shouted. "I know! It's Sylvia! She made that face alot!" Gildarts said. "Seriously?! I finally tell the truth only to realize my dad is a deadbeat who can't keep it in his pants?!" Cana yelled. "Whatever! I was just letting you know! SEE YA!" She said as she began to walk away. "Whoa! Hold on!" Gildarts cried. Cana stopped and glared at him. "Don't worry! I won't be moving in I'm just-" Gildarts then pulled her into a hug.

"Your Cornelia's daughter...no doubt about it! Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Gildarts asked. "I was scared too..." Cana said. "Cornelia was the first woman I ever loved! Marrying her was the happiest moment of my life! She left me 18 years ago because all I ever did was work...I'm sorry..." Gildarts said. Cana pulled away from him. "Don't worry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner...I'm glad I met you dad!" She said. "BABY!" Gildarts cried pulling her into a tearful hug. "I'm sorry I won't leave you again! I'll always be here for you! Just give me the chance to be a loving father!" He cried.

As Natsu, Happy, and Fuse were drenched in tears you were completely stunned. "Wait a minute..." You whispered. _'So this whole time I had a small crush on...CANA'S DAD?!' You thought._ You then choked up on your words as you anime whitened completely. Lucy turned to you. "What's wrong Kitsuna?" She asked. You turned to her still anime whitening. "Can you show me where that bath is again...so I can drown in it?! PLEASE?!" Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? But why?" She asked.

You each turned back and watch Gildarts pull away from Cana staring up into the sky. "What's wrong?" Cana asked. "Nothing...I hope..." Gildarts said. "Something seems off..." Lucy said. "Smells like it!" Natsu said. "Yeah! I'm picking up a scent too! And my ears won't stop twitching!" You say.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!_

_..._

You each ran back to Base Camp where the others were. "Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked. "Did you guys hear that crazy noise?" Happy asked. "Kitsuna says it sounds like a dragon!" Fuse said. "I think so too!" Wendy said. "LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Lily exclaimed. You each widen your eyes seeing a gigantic black dragon claw emerge from the clouds above. The dragon soon came into full view as it was sleek black with blue scale designs. "IT'S A REAL DRAGON!" Elfman exclaimed. "Oh my god!" You gasped. "I don't think it's friendly!" Wendy shrieked. She then ran to you and hugged you out of fear. You hugged her back just as tight as you were seemingly afraid.

"I was right all along! They still exist!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's Acnologia! The Black Dragon!" Master said. "What the heck are we gonna do?" Lucy asked. "Hey dragon! Do you know where I can find Igneel?!" Natsu asked. You turned to look at him crazy. "Grandeeney, Songulala and Metalicana too!" He added. Gildarts grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stop it Natsu! You don't wanna provoke him! Did you forget what happened to me? How I lost my arm and my leg? Hell! I'm lucky I didn't lose my life that day!" Gildarts exclaimed.

Acnologia then charged down Tenrou Island. "IT'S COMING DOWN!" Freed exclaimed. Acnologia then landed in front of all of you. "So are we gonna fight it or not?" Natsu asked. "We can't Natsu! You don't understand the situation! It's not about winning or losing a fight! This is about getting away with our lives! And I'm not sure that even all of us would be even lucky enough to do that..." Gildarts said. You widen your eyes. "Don't say THAT!" "EVERYBODY RUN NOW!" Gildarts shouted.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

You opened your eyes and slowly got up seeing how the forest around you had completely vanished. "The whole forest just disappeared!" Natsu exclaimed. "This is crazy!" You said shocked. "LISTEN UP! IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE YOU WON'T WASTE TIME FREAKING OUT! PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Gildarts yelled.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE SHIP!" Gildarts shouted. "IT'S THIS WAY! GET MOVING!" Erza said pointing to a direction. You each then run off to her direction to try to get away from Acnologia.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

"No! Freed! Bickslow!" Evergreen cried. "He caught off our escape route!" Gray growled. "Why are you doing this?!" Wendy cried out to Acnologia. Acnologia continued to wreck the forest and brought down Evergreen and Elfman. "What do we do?" Levy cried. Natsu growled and charged for Acnologia. "NATSU!" You cried. Acnologia then whacked him away to the other side of the forest. "NO! NATSU!" You then stretched out your hair strand and grabbed Natsu by his leg and hoisted him back to you. "HE'S SUCH A JERK!" Natsu yelled. "ARE YOU STUPID?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" You shrieked as you slap Natsu across the face. "OW!" He cried.

Master then out of nowhere took off his shirt. You each stared at him in shock. Master then slowly grew to a giant. "GET TO THE SHIP!" He ordered. He then began to wrestle Acnologia. "Master don't play the hero! The guild needs to to stay alive!" Erza cried. "We will stay and fight!" Freed said. "No lizard is taking us down!" Bickslow added. "I will fight with you til the bitter end!" Evergreen cried. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Master shouted. "I'm a Dragon Slayer! This is what I was born to do!" Natsu shouted. Laxus then hoisted him away. "Not today kid!" You gasped seeing a tear flow out from his eyes. _'Laxus...' You thought sadly. _"LET'S GO!" Erza ordered. You each then followed her each crying how the Master is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

...

"NOW ATTACK!" Erza ordered. You each then charged for Acnologia. "LET'S ATTACK THIS OVERGROWN LIZARD WITH EVERYTHING WE GOT!" Laxus ordered as he grew huge emerging with electricity. "RIGHT!" You each said.

"RAGGING BOLT!"

"HEAVENS WHEEL!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!"

"GO MAKA!"

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

"EVIL EXPLOSION!"

"FULL POWER OF THE THUNDER LEGION!"

"GO BABY'S!"

"FAIRY MACHINE GUN!"

Everyone's attacks then combined as one but it was still no match for Acnologia. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU DRAGON SLAYERS CAN DO!" Laxus said. "DO YOU HEAR ME NATSU?!" You then watched as Lily with Gajeel, Carla with Wendy and Natsu with Happy all fly up towards Acnologia. You turn around towards Fuse and gesture for him to get on your back. "C'mon!" You say. "But you can already fly on your own!" He said. You smiled. "I can't do this without you!" Fuse smirked at that and spread his wings as he got on your back and flew you up towards where Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were as you each faced of Acnologia.

"IRON DRAGON ROAAAAARRRRR"

"SKY DRAGON ROAAAAARRRRR!"

"VOODOO DRAGON ROAAAAARRRRR!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAARRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

After landing, you each watched as Acnologia get sent flying towards the water making the ocean shoot up into the sky before falling right back down. "I think we won!" Fuse said. "No we didn't..." Gildarts said. You each turned back to him. "He's not even using half of his power he used against me! He's only playing us..." You saw that Natsu was about to say something but you each were then greeted by Acnologia who broke out from under all of you all, destroying the land and creating more water.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!_

"He's back in the air!" Erza exclaimed. "Non of our attacks did anything!" Elfman said. "We gave it everything we had! 4 Dragon Slayers all at the same time and it STILL wasn't enough!" Wendy cried. You pull her into a hug and she began to sob into your chest. "It's ok..." You say sadly as you stroke her back. Natsu slammed his fist to the ground. "THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN! I'M A FREAKING DRAGON SLAYER SO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T OUR ATTACKS WORK?!" He shouted. You each gasped seeing Acnologia suck up water. "HE'S GONNA ATTACK!" Elfman exclaimed. "Is it gonna try and wipe out the whole island?!" Cana asked shocked. "My god! He's that strong?" Juvia asked.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Is this it? Are we all gonna die here?!" Lucy cried. "...Lucy..." You say sadly. Lucy ran over to you and pulled you into a hug and sobbed onto your shoulder. You stare in surprise an after a moment you started to cry. "LUCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!" "KITSUNA I'M SCARED! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She cried. "I DON'T WANNA DIE EITHER!" You sobbed. "Defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells!" Erza ordered. "But I don't have enough power to write an Enchantment!" Freed said weakly. "Script Magic has plenty of other defense spells we can use right now!" Levy suggested. "Yes you're right!" Freed said. "THINK OF ONE QUICK!" Bickslow cried.

"Everyone focus all your magic power to Freed and Levy!" Lisanna said. "Let's hold hands!" Mirajane added. "Tsuna? Lucy?" You heard. You both pull away and saw Natsu. "We are not gonna go out crying!" He said bringing a hand out. "FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Lucy said. You sniffled at that and take Lucy's hand and Natsu's hand as you stood up. "Are you sure about this Natsu...?" You asked nervously. Natsu leaned closer to you and kissed your tears away. "Of course Princess..." You sniffled as you give him a weak smile. "Don't call me that..." You turned to Lucy. "We're in this together...right...whi-I mean...Lucy?" You sniffled. Lucy nodded. "Right!" "We'll show him we have a bond that can never be broken!" Gray added. More and more of the Fairy Tail members then held hands until you all made a circle. "Children let's go home together!" Master said. You each stare up into the sky as the land around you all begins to glow...

"BACK HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

**R&amp;R!**


	73. The X791 Year Gap!

**This will be 123-124 ENJOY!**

**CUE RECAP!**

**...**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE! **

**Fuse and Happy: The X791 Year Gap!**

? POV:

The orange haired woman with black tiger ears sat on her bed in her mansion on her iphone with her close friend Rogue Cheney quietly sobbing to herself. "...You have to tell him..." Rogue said. "...Do I? Now?" The woman asked nervously. "It's been 7 years...he deserves to know..." Rogue said. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said over the other end. The orange haired woman bit her lip. "Ok...I'll go over to him now..." "I'll give Sting a call to let him know you're coming!" Rogue said. This made the woman's ears twitch. _'No!' She thought. _"Ok..." She nodded. She then hung up and put her phone away. She sighed as she got up and walked out of her room and hit the streets.

...

Sting had opened the door and widen his eyes seeing the orange haired woman at his doorstep with a sheepish smile on her face. "Missed me?" She asked. Sting gasped. "You're back?!" The woman then brought him into a hug. "Oh Sting I missed you!" She cooed. Sting pulled away from her keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?! i haven't seen you in months!" "On...a job..." The woman lied. Sting glared at her. "Why didn't you take Rogue and I with you?! I thought you'd left the guild!" The woman sighed taking Sting's hands off her shoulder and walked into his house. "You know I'd never leave Sabertooth..." She then sat on Sting's couch as he sat next to her. "Besides...I wanted to do stuff on my own for once..."

Sting rolled his eyes. "Your crazy you know that?" The woman giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned close to him. "I know...but I can't help that..." She purred. Sting smirked. She then pressed her lips against Sting's and massaged her tongue against his as they stole kisses from one another. The woman moaned feeling Sting's warm lips take over her own. The woman then whimpered as Sting pulled away. Sting then brought the woman to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled. "Hey...Rogue called. He said you had something important to tell me?"

This made the woman's ears twitch again. She frowned sadly as she stared at the ground. "Is everything alright?" Sting asked. _'No...' The woman thought. _"Rogue's right. There was something important I needed to tell you since I've been gone all this time..." She said taking Sting's hand in hers. She squeezed it. "What is it?" Sting asked. The woman's emerald green eyes met Sting's blue ones. She bit her lip once before opening it. "...I love you..." She said. Sting pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too..." He then slipped his tongue against hers and began to make out making the woman moan in complete pleasure. Soon the two of them fell back onto the couch as they continue to make out. _'I can't tell you the truth yet Sting...at least not until the Games start again...' The woman thought._

Sting then pulled away from the woman and slowly began to stroke her leg. "Ooh..." She moaned. Sting smirked. "...You like that?" He then picked up the woman bridal style making her yelp in surprise. "Sting!" She exclaimed. Sting said nothing and carried the woman up to her room upstairs and dropped her onto his soft bed. She blushed as Sting crawled on top of her. "Sting...what are you doing?!" She asked. "C'mon...don't you think I deserve a little 'reward' for waiting for you?" Sting asked as he slowly stroked his finger across the woman's figure.

The woman bit her lip nervously. "Um..." "C'mon muchacha! Let's have a little fun...what do you say?" Sting asked huskily as he leaned his face closer to the woman. The woman blushed as she glared at him. "D-don't call me that! I'm not spanish!" "Whatever...we're still having sex..." Sting said as he brought his lips to the woman's neck. The woman shrieked. "No! Trust me! I don't wanna do that!" "C'mon beautiful! We did it before. You scared?" Sting whispered as he continued to nibble on the woman's neck, caressing her sides and slowly bringing his hands to her hips and towards her backside. The woman gulped. "No Sting it's just that..." ..._MEOW! _Sting pulled away staring at the woman in shock who was blushing when his hand reached her butt. Sting grinned at that. "Well 'meow' to you to!" He winked.

The woman groaned and blushed as she watched Sting chuckle. "Ok that's it! We're not having sex at all!" The woman said as she pushed Sting away from her and got up from the bed. The woman walked away from the room as Sting who was still laughing followed her. "Leave me alone!" The woman whined. "C'mon chica I didn't mean it!" Sting laughed as he grabbed the woman by the arm. The woman glared at him seeing his amused expression. "STOP ITTTTTT!" She whinned as she then picked up one of Sting's shoes that were on the ground and threw it at his face.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Kitsuna? Kitsuna! Please wake up!" You heard a female voice said. You felt two fingers scratch your right ear. You slowly fluttered your eyes open seeing a green braid and red lipstick. "What the...?" "Thank goodness your alright!" The voice said. You opened your eyes seeing Bisca and Alzack staring down at you with worried looks on their faces. "How did you guys get here?" You asked. The two of them smile down at you. You turn to Bisca. "Oh! Cute outfit!" You say with a weak smile. "KITSUNA!" You heard. You were then tackled into a hug by Jet, Max and a large Droy. "YAY!" They chimed. They each took turns scratching your right ear.

You widen your eyes. "What the hell?! How are you guys on this island?!" "And why do you guys look so much older?!" You heard. You turn to the side seeing Natsu staring at Jet and Droy with shock. "I'm confused right now..." You say as you slowly push Jet, Max and Droy off of you. "Aww is it morning already?" You heard Happy ask. "I don't wanna wake up!" You heard Fuse groan. "FUSE! HAPPY!" Bisca and Alzack cry out happily.

You then stretch your back. "My body feels...sore..." "Wait! Where's everybody else?" Natsu asked. "There over here..." A voice said. You each turned seeing a small little girl with long wavy blonde hair in a pink robe outfit. You widen your eyes. "A spirit?! Did my parents send you?" The blonde haired girl shook her head and smiled. "No..." "Who are you?" Natsu asked rudely. "I mean you no harm. I'm the Fairy Tail Guilds First Master! My names Mavis Vermillion!" Mavis said.

You each scream in shock at that. Mavis turned around and walked away. You each followed and she explained everything as you each found more members of Fairy Tail. "When the dragon attacked I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship of your guildmates into pure magic power! Their bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere was activated! Those inside the sphere in there for a suspended state! It's been 7 long years and the spell has finally been lifted!" Mavis finished. "My word! To think we've been saved by Fairy Tail's First Master!" Master said happily. "It was your bonds that saved you! You have a wonderful guild!" Mavis said.

You widen your eyes. "Wait! So...none of us aged?" You asked. "Nope!" Mavis said making a ^^ smile. "So...I'm STILL 8,920...right?" You asked. Mavis nodded. "Mmhm!" You hang your head down and used your bangs to cover your shadowed eyes. "Ki ki ki ki ki..." You then felt everyone's eyes on you. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked confused. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. After a moment you face everyone who stared at you in shock seeing how you were laughing as happy tears fell from your eyes. "I'M STILL YOUNG! WHA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um..." Lucy said nervously. "I'M STILL YOUNG! HA HA!" You laughed. You then rush over to Cana and grab her shoulders. "Cana! How old are you still?" Cana raised an eyebrow. "Um...18?" "And how old am I still?" You asked happily. "...8,920?" She said nervously. "WHA HA HA HAAAAA! YEP!" You then went to Natsu's side and grabbed his shoulders. "Natsu!" He widens his eyes when you grinned at him. "Tell me I'm beautiful!" You chimed. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "...Your beautiful?" You laughed. "YES I AM!" You then give Natsu a big kiss on the cheek making him look at you crazy when you laughed crazily again.

You turned to Mirajane. "Multiply 365 time's 7 for me!" Mirajane pulled out a calculator and typed in your requested numbers. She then looked up at you. "2,555!" She said. You smiled widely. "2,555 days and I'm still beautiful, sexy and wrinkle free?!" Mirajane made a ^^ smile. "Yep that's right!" You bursted into happy tears. "HALLELUJAH! I'M STILL YOUNG! I GOT TO CHEAT MY YEARS! WHA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Scary..." _'Strange...I feel like I'm forgetting something important...or someone...' You thought._ Mavis gave you each one last smile and vanished...

...

Romeo's POV:

I glared at the Twilight Ogre Guild members who stormed into the Fairy Tail Guild to bully us again. I growled. I couldn't take it anymore. I then flamed up purple fire. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU RUIN FAIRY TAIL'S GOOD NAME!" I shouted. "Romeo NO!" Wakaba shouted. "Stupid boy!" Dad said running after me. The Twilight Ogre member blew my flame out and drew his sword. "Hate to break it to ya but your guilds name is already disgraced!" He sneered. "LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" Dad shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD EVER BEAT ME!" The man shouted. He was then about to swing his sword towards by direction...

...Only to be greeted with a kick in the back which sent him flying to the wall. I widen my eyes wondering who defended me. "WHO IN THE HELL?!" The Twilight Ogre members asked. Some began to freeze with ice, others were greeted with an iron claw, a sword, a voodoo kick, and a gigantic fist. I gasped hearing a familiar snicker and turned seeing Natsu and the rest of the Tenrou Team...after 7 years! "Look who's back!" Natsu laughed. "Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!" Happy chimed. I couldn't believe my eyes!

Kitsuna's POV:

You smiled at the sight of your old guildmates who kept asking what happened and you each explained yourselves. "Well that's it!" Master finished. You then heard the sound of shivering. You turned seeing Romeo staring at you and Natsu in shock. "Oh hey Romeo! We missed you!" You say happily. "Look at you now! You're all grown up!" Natsu said happily. Romeo then bursted into happy tears as everyone laughed. "Everyone...welcome back! You're home!" Romeo said happily.

...

"YOUR MARRIED?! When did this happen?!" Erza asked. "6 years ago!" Alzack said. "Sure wish you all got to see the wedding!" Bisca said. You smiled. "Y'all are married! Congrats!" You say hugging Bisca and Alzack. "Thanks!" They said. "See? I knew my years of shipping y'all on Instagram would pay off!" You laughed as you pull away from them. Alzack raised an eyebrow. "Shipping?!" "HOW COULD YOU ALL GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME THERE?!" Erza cried as she shook Max.

Lisanna then walked over. "That's wonderful! Do you have any kids?" "We have a daughter!" Bisca said. "Yep! We named her Asuka! And it's all thanks to you Kitsuna!" Alzack said smiling at you. You raised an eyebrow. "Thanks to me?" You then gasped. "KIDS?! I FORGOT ABOUT KAR! MY BABY! WHERE IS SHE?!" You cried. Bisca chuckled. "Relax! She's right here..." She and Alzack then stepped to the side and a small child with long teal hair with mint green tips and fox ears wearing a short gold halter dress walked over to you. Erza smiled. "Well look who it is!" You were in complete shock as you gasped loudly. Everyone in the guild stopped whatever they were doing and turned to you. "...Hi mommy! I missed you!" Kar said shyly.

You stared at Kar shaking in place not knowing what to do. You ended up dropping to your knees meeting her level. She giggled cutely. "Wow mommy! You wook so young! And you're still pweety too!" She chimed. _'She's...grown up...she's been without her mommy...for 7 long YEARS!' You thought. _"Kar..." You say shakily. Kar tilted her head. "Hm?" You banged your fist against the floor as you begin to heave. "I'm a BAD mother! I left you for 7 YEARS!" You screamed as tears run down your face. You faced down. "I made you wait...MY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OH MY GOD!" You shrieked as you pull Kar into a tight hug.

"KAR! BABY! I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! NOT EVER!" You cried. "Mommy?" Kar asked. You pull away from her slowly keeping your hands on her shoulders. You saw her give you an apologetic smile. "Please don't cry! I knew you'd come back, cause you'll never leave me!" You stare at her in shock for that moment and hang your head as you sniffled. _'She was so strong to wait this long...at SUCH a young age! I have to make it up to her and be a mother again!' You thought. _"...Mommy?" Kar asked innocently. You face her again revealing more moist tears in your eyes as well as the pouring snot. "...KAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

You pull her into a tight hug as you continue to cry out her name. You saw Lucy and the others happily cry at the scene while others laughed at the sight of you bursting into tears. You saw Natsu give you a warm smile while Fuse gave you a thumbs up. Kar began to cry quietly as she hugged you back. "It's good to have you back mommy! Welcome home!" She sniffled. You pull away from her and smiled as you wiped your tears. "It's good to be home...I'm gonna raise you and be a good mother okay?" You asked. Kar nodded and smile. "Ok!"

You glanced up at Bisca and Alzack. "Who...who watched over her?" Bisca smiled. "We did!" You widen your eyes. "YOU did?! You raised MY daughter for 7 whole years?!" Alzack nodded. "You got it! See we spotted her outside at night crying in front of your apartment waiting for you to come home and since it seemed like you weren't Bisca and I decided to take her in!" He said. You stood up. "I don't believe it!" You shrieked. "You raised MY baby and became HER PARENTS!" You sob. You then pull Bisca and Alzack into tight hugs. "I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" You cried. Bisca and Alzack smiled nervously as they sweatdrop. "No it's ok Kitsuna! We should be thanking you!" Bisca said.

You pulled away from them. "Thanking you?! What have I done?" You asked. "Bisca and I had so much fun raising Kar that we decided to have a child of our own!" Alzack said. "Because of me?!" You asked. "Come see here!" Bisca said. A little girl in a cowboy outfit then shyly walked towards you. Alzack smiled. "Here she is!" Kar smiled. "Asuka!" She chimed. Asuka smiled at her. "Yay! Kar!" The two of them then hug each other. You smiled at the sight. "You made a friend! That's wonderful!" You said. "She's so cute!" Lisanna said happily.

Asuka pulled away from Kar and looked at you curiously. She gasped and turned to Bisca and tugged on her skirt. She jumped and pointed at you. "Look mommy! Princess!" She chimed. Bisca smiled down at her. "That's right! That's the Fenie Princess Kitsuna! Say hi!" She said. You giggled and kneeled down to Asuka's level. "Hi!" You say. Asuka waved at you. "Hi Princess!" You smiled at her. "Do you want to fly like a fairy too?" You asked. "Really? You can make me fly?" Asuka asked. You nodded. "Mmhm!" You then rub your hair and gathered glitter dust from it and poured it all of Asuka.

She slowly levitated up in the air and floated around Bisca and Alzack. "Wow! I'm flying!" She cheered. "Yes you are sweetheart!" Alzack said happily. Bisca then grabbed a hold of Asuka and smiled at you. "Thanks Kitsuna!" She said. You picked up Kar. "Thank you! For everything! I should pay you all!" You said. Alzack chuckled. "No need! Like we said before it's because of Kar we had a daughter ourselves!" He said. You smiled at Kar who kept giggling. "Yeah..." _'This is a blessing...my daughter seems ok with me leaving her all this time but I'm gonna make up for it and be a good mother for her sake! No child should ever have to wait this long for her mother!' You thought._

The doors then opened and you each saw four familiar silhouettes at the door. "Can I help you?" Kinana asked. "Wonderful! It seems the rumors were true!" Jura said. "Hello my lovely's! I'm glad to hear your deaths were exaggerated!" Sherry chimed. "It seems they haven't aged in 7 years!" Toby said. "You already trashed the place!" Lyon chuckled. "Whoa it's Lamia Scale!" Lucy said. "No way!" Gray exclaimed. You smiled. "Yay! Sherry!" You then run up to hug Sherry with one arm since you were still holding Kar. "Oh Kitsuna! So good to see that the power of love has brought you back!" Sherry said happily as she scratched your right ear. You pull away from her. "It's been awhile! And you look cute!" You said. Sherry smiled. "Thank you!"

"Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale worked together to find you guys on Tenrou Island longer than anyone else would!" Max said. You smirked. "So the prodigious 'white people guild' can do more than just look pretty and clean after all!" You chuckle. Lucy sweatdropped. "Seriously?!" "We appreciate it!" Erza said. "I guess we owe you one man!" Gray said. "I got 7 years on you now!" Lyon sneered. Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah rub it in!"

...

You, Lucy, Natsu and Kar then sat with Sherry later that day. "You see things weren't completely bad while you all were taking your 7 year siesta! You see Lamia Scale climbed it's way up to be the 2nd best guild in Fiore!" She said. "2nd huh? So is Blue Pegasus number one?" Lucy asked. You narrowed your eyes. "I bet it's because they're all WHITE!" "THEY'RE NOT NUMBER ONE!" Toby shouted. Fuse flew over to you with a sad look on his face. "Any luck finding Garnett?" You asked. "No...I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her! She's probably pissed at me for leaving her all these years..." Fuse sighed. "Hey it will get better. I'm sure you'll find her!" You said. "Even if I do I doubt she'll ever wanna see me again..." Fuse said sadly. "Trust me on this! I'm sure Garnett will understand if you told her everything that happened!" You say with a smile. Fuse nodded. "Yeah..."

Lucy walked up to you and smiled. "What do you say we go back home?" She asked. You shake your head. "That's okay!" You stood up from your seat. "I was planning to take a walk with Kar and bond with her a little!" You say. Lucy nodded. "Yeah I guess I'll leave you with your Mother-Daughter Time!" She said. "Thanks..." You said. You turn to Kar and smiled at her as you got up. "Let's go baby!" You say as you walked out of the guild. "Ok mommy!" Kar chimed.

...

The two of you walked together through Magnolia holding hands catching up with one another as you both saw the beautiful sights. The two of you stop at one of the cities fountains. "Look! See the white Lopmon making friends with the Mudkip in there?" You asked. Kar glanced over seeing the white Lopmon on the edge of the fountain talking with Mudkip who was in the pond. "Hello there! I'm Lopmon!" He said. Mudkip smiled. "Mud kip kip kip!" **(Me: Lopmon: Digimon Tamers Series) (Me: Mudkip: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** "Wow! They're so cute mommy!" Kar chimed. "Can I keep one as a pet?" She asked. You chuckle at that. "Now now! PokeDigi's are friends not pets! Let them live freely!" You say.

"Ok! But can I play with them?" Kar asked. You nodded. "Mmhm!" Kar smiled and flew out of your arms towards the fountain and made friends with the Lopmon and Mudkip. You sat on a bench and watched the three of them play together. You smiled at the sight. After a moment you sighed and stared at the ground. _'I can't believe I missed 7 years worth of bonding time with Kar and she doesn't seem upset about it at all! She's so strong to have waited...Bisca...Alzack...you have my blessing...' You thought. _

"Mommy!" You heard Kar cried. "Hm?" You glanced up and gasped in shock seeing Kar stand firmly on top of the water not getting them wet. "I didn't get to show you yet mommy! Look at me! Weeeee!" Kar cheered as she skipped across the water that refused to wet her feet. Blue anime lines run down your widened twitching eye. "She's...walking on water! How can she do that and yet I can't!?" "...Wait a minute..." You whispered._ 'Oh now I see...since Kar has been raised by my parents they must have taught her to channel their powers such as walking on water and since I didn't grow up with them long enough I wasn't able too...' You thought._ You watched as Kar continued to play with Mudkip and Lopmon and splashing them into the fountain. You giggled. _'Never thought I'd be jealous of a baby...' You thought. '...No...she's not a baby anymore!'_

You then stood up. "Ok Kar! Time to go!" You say. "Aww do we have to?" Kar whined. "Yes! Now c'mon!" You say bringing your arms out a bit. Kar nodded and said goodbye to her PokeDigi pals and flew to your arms. You carried her and walked out of the park and hit the city streets.

...

"Shingano mashi da?" A voice asked. "Mattado ja ki doe!" Another voice said. "Krimeta! Kanjula! Can't you both just speak english for once? This is Earthland after all!" Another voice said. You stopped in your tracks and widened your eyes. "No...way...!" "Wook mommy! Sisters!" Kar chimed. The two of you saw a group of Feniechalian woman with green, purple, and a red hair walk through the streets giggling and chatting casually past you. "...Is this real?!" You asked shocked. The three of them smiled at you. "Hi Princess!" They say waving as they walked past you. You stared off at them. "Um...hi?"

"Let's go shopping at the Mall of Magnolia!" A female voice said. "Yeah! You know I will girlfriend!" Another female voice said. "I'll go too!" A 3rd voice said. "Ooh! Me too! Me too!" The 4th voice said. You gasp in surprise seeing two human girls, one Fenie and a Were Rabbit link hands together as they walked down the streets The four of them were each wearing bikini tops made out of some sort of material along with leather pants/short shorts. "...Oh...my...god! Are those my clothes?!" You say in shock. You then heard the sound of a baby crying. "Don't worry sweetheart we'll get to the fare!" A female voice said. "Yeah and daddy will buy you some candy!" A male voice said. You turned and saw a human man and a Feniechalian woman with a hybrid baby in a carriage walking down the streets to the fare nearby. "This is amazing! Fenie's? Friends with humans and mating with them?! When did this happen...and how?!"

"It's because of you! With the help of your sisters of course!" You heard a voice said. You gasped and turned around seeing your long time friend, Jenny Realight waving at you. "JENNY!" You say excitedly. "Hey Kitsi! So good to see you!" Jenny greeted as she pulled you into a hug. You pull away and smiled at her. "It's been so long! How you been lady?" "Oh I've been busy! And I see that you've been busy too!" Jenny said smiling at Kar. "Pwetty lady!" Kar said. "Thanks cutie!" Jenny said happily.

"What are you doing here?" You asked. "Your sisters and Blue Pegasus have been busy the last seven years you were gone! See since your sisters started to rule over the kingdom they supported your idea in bringing the Fenie's to Earthland! They contacted my guild and we've been working together to deliver Fenie's from your world to this world with the use of Christina so all Were Creatures can live alongside us!" Jenny chimed. "Are you serious?!" You asked happily. You teared up. "So my dream...to free the Fenie's...have finally come true...they can live their lives normally as they choose...amazing..."

"Don't cry just yet!" Jenny said with a wink. "Cause now..." She then ripped off her dress revealing a familiar bikini top made out of peppermint candies along with matching pants/short shorts that also had candy on it. "...I released your fashion line and modeled them over the years! I call it: Bikini Princess!" She chimed. You widen your eyes. "You WHAT?!" "Don't worry! All the profits go directly to you Kitsuna!" Jenny said. "This is amazing! I've always wanted people to wear my clothes! I can't believe my dreams are finally coming true!" You say happily. Jenny smirked. "Well believe it Kitsuna! Cause these outfits are selling all over the world! The girls can't get enough of it! You can thank me now..." You sweatdropped. _'Uh...what?' You thought. _

You then pull Jenny into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" You squeal. Jenny giggled as she pulled away. "No sweetie I should be thanking you! You've brought fashion back to this world!" "Yeah..." You say with a smile. _'I'm so happy I can't even BREATH right now!' You thought happily. _Jenny's face then went serious. "Oh yeah! There's something you should know..." She said. "What is it?" You asked. "So...do you know this woman named Xeena?" Jenny asked. Your ears twitched at the name. "Xeena?! Yeah...but how do you know about her?" You asked.

...

The next morning you, Natsu, Happy, Fuse, Kar and Lucy then walked through the town. Natsu had wore his red overcoat that he wore in the very1st episode which was ironic considering how you were wearing your teal and white vest that you wore in the 1st episode over your leather black bikini top. You smiled at the sight seeing how Lucy was holding hands with Kar as they walked together. "Ugh! I'm not riding that train again!" Natsu groaned as he lagged behind you. "You say that every time Natsu!" Happy said. "Well I enjoyed the ride!" You say happily. "That's because Natsu was smothered in your boobs all day!" Fuse said sweatdropping.

"Question: why did you guys follow me?" Lucy asked rudely. You glare at her. "Uh! Cause we live together and...I need me some cash from your daddy!" You say. "But you get money from your Bikini Princess line!" Lucy said. "I'm saving that for something else!" You say. Lucy groaned at that and turned to Natsu and Happy. "Now why did you guys follow me?" She asked. "WE NEED MONEY!" Natsu and Happy cried.

...

You each then made your way into the Love and Lucky Guild where Lucy walked up to a woman at the counter while the rest of you watched. "Excuse me? Do you happen to know where Jude Heartfillia might be coming in? He's still registered here isn't he?" Lucy asked. The woman looked nervous. "Would you be Jude's daughter by any chance?" Lucy nodded. "Yep!" The woman looked even more nervous. "There a problem?" Natsu asked. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but...Jude past away over a month ago..." The woman said sadly. That was all that made Lucy froze in place. You stare at Lucy sadly. _'Oh no...Lucy...' You thought sadly. _"Aunt Wucy?" Kar asked sadly.

...

The five of you watched from afar as Lucy with a bouquet in her hands stared off at her fathers grave for that moment. _'Losing family...I know what it's like...losing four to be exact...' You thought. _After Lucy left the bouquet on the grave you each follow Lucy through the park remaining silent as you each stare off at her sadly. "Oh no! Wucy's sad mommy..." Kar whispered. You put a finger to your lips. "Shh..." "Mommy?" Kar asked. You closed your eyes and shook your head to tell her to stop as you each continued to walk.

As you each walked two girls walked by talking about how much they hated their fathers which made you and Natsu angry. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU LOUDMOUTHS REALLY THAT DENSE? READ THE MOOD!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu! That's not gonna help!" You exclaimed. "Wow rude much?" One girl asked. "Yeah who cares?" The other girl asked. "JUST SHUT UP AND GET LOST!" Natsu shouted. "YEAH SCRAM!" Happy added. "We were leaving!" One girl said. The other girl turned to you. "You should tame that beast of yours Princess! And by the way your blue and yellow dogs STINK!" She laughed as she walked away with her friends.

"GOLD FUR! I HAVE GOLD FUR!" Fuse shouted. With that he snaked out twin wires from his paws and tassed both girls and knocked them out. "That'll teach ya, you Ugly Betty's!" Fuse finished as he snaked his wires back in his paws. "Nice one!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah you sure showed them!" Happy and Kar added. You chuckled. "Ok I'll admit that was a little funny!" "Will you guys cut it out?" Lucy asked sadly. You each turned to her. "Sorry!" Natsu shrieked. Kar flew from your arms and over to Lucy's side. "Are you okay Aunt Wucy?" She asked. Lucy took Kar in her arms. "I'm ok...but I'm sorry to put you guys through all this trouble..."

"Hey it's not trouble! Don't say that..." You said. "Yeah! We'll always be there by your side!" Fuse added. "Will you be okay Lucy?" Happy asked. "Yeah...I'm just shocked about my dad that's I'll...I'll be just fine...it's hard to see that I will never be able to see him again...but it's weird cause I never got along with my dad growing up...but after what just happened I feel like my relationship with him changed for the better..." Lucy said. "Exactly how I felt about my father...um...my step father when he raised me...but when he died my true feelings came out...and I realized that I was grateful to have him as a dad..." You said.

Lucy nodded understanding. "But even though I miss him...I can't cry...the tears have stopped...does this mean...I feel nothing towards him?" She asked. "No of course not! But wether you cry or not doesn't determine wether you care about him..." Natsu said. "I don't think your dad would want you to cry..." You said. Lucy then turned away. "Thanks guys...I know that..." She said with a smile.

...

The next morning you had been called by the Master to the Twilight Ogre Guild where you met with Erza and Mirajane. "I'm done playing games old man! I'm not backing down until your guild pays the debt you owe me!" Banaboster said. "I would like nothing more than to pay you but I'm sure your well aware of the financial rut we found ourselves in!" Master said. "You're business records have a lot of holes in them. It makes me wonder if were paying you more than what we really owe!" Mirajane said ^^ smiling. "Would you care to explain that?" Erza asked. "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF FRAUD OR SOMETHING?!" Banaboster asked.

You glared at him. "Okay 'Midnight Shrek!'" You hissed. "CALM YOURSELF!" You finished. "DON'T THINK JUST CAUSE YOUR A PRINCESS I WON'T GO HAYWIRE ON YOU!" Banaboster shouted. "Nonsense! We'll pay whatever we owe to you in full...someday..." Master said calmly. Banaboster stood up. "Your trying my patience you little Piss Ant!" "Sorry that came out wrong! But we should renegotiate our interest rate!" Master said. "YOU MOCKING ME? WE HAVE A REPUTATION HERE! YOU'LL PAY FOR ROUGHING UP MY BOYS!" Banaboster said. "We only came here to discuss money! I have no problem!" Master said calmly.

Banaboster then kicked away his desk. "You get payed back for what's owed! If memory serves that's the Twilight Ogre creed..." Master began. "...MUCH LIKE AN EYE FOR AN EYE!" He said darkly. A reddish pinkish aura then surrounded Erza as her hair blowed. "Indeed! And when you think of it in those terms you us for 7 years of property damage and abuse!" She said. A fuchsia purplish aura then surrounded Mirajane as her hair blowed. "So it seems you owe us! It's only fair that our guild is to be payed back during that time!" She said. A deep blue whitish aura then surrounded you as your hair blowed. "I think it's time for this Princess to deliver punishment for once! Cause if anyone messes with MY guild they are gonna SUFFER!" You say darkly.

Master then slowly grew into a giant. "IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT IT'S WAR YOUR GONNA GET!" Master shouted. You, Erza, and Mirajane together went into your most powerful forms as your aura's continued to surround your bodies. Mirajane went into her Satan's Soul, Erza requipped into heavy armor, while you went into Dragon Force with the power of your strong will retaining your normal size. The Twilight Ogre guild members stared at you each in horror. Kar who was in the corner pulled out her yellow iphone 5c you bought her and pressed the record button. "Go get em mom!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_

...

After being the kind soul you were you used your savings from your fashion line and used it to pay off rents for Lucy, and the girls at Fairy Hills allowing them to all go home. You personally paid the landlady in old bikini outfits that she was more than happy to get. You went back into your room and peered through the door a bit and watched Lucy sob on her bed after reading letters from her dad. You frowned sadly. _'Oh Lucy...I know how you feel.I lost my parents too! Most of us at Fairy Tail did! Erza...Gray...all the others too! So your not alone because we'll always be by your side!' You thought. _

"Mommy?" Kar asked. "Yes baby?" You asked turning to her. "Empire is on! Come watch with me!" Kar said as she walked over to sit on the white leather couch in front of the flatscreen. You smiled and nodded. "Ok I'm coming!" You say as you walk over to her. You pull out your iphone and called Erza. "Hello?" Erza asked. "Hurry! Empire is on!" You say. "EMPIRE?! IT'S ON RIGHT NOW?!" Erza asked shocked. You nodded. "You better hurry! It's about to-" Erza then hung up out of excitement. You giggle and turn off the phone as you sit on the couch and sat Kar onto your lap. "The girl loves her 'Empire'" "Me too!" Kar said.

...

After watching an hours worth of an episode you saw that Kar had fallen asleep in your lap. You caressed her cheek. "Time for your nap!" You whispered. You picked Kar up carefully and carried her to her crib and layed her there gently. You heard Kar let out a small sigh of relief as she smiled in her sleep. "Sleep well Kar..." You whispered. Lucy then opened your door and walked into your room with a bright smile on her face. "Hey! Natsu's out! Wanna go on a job with us?" She asked. You smiled. _'She's happy again...' You thought. _You put a finger to your lips and pointed at Kar who was sleeping. "Shh...she's sleeping...I wanna stay with my baby for awhile okay?" You asked. Lucy nodded. "Ok! Sorry bout' that!" She chuckled. "Bye!" She then closed your door gently and you saw her run with Natsu and Happy through the city. The last thing you heard was: "Where's Tsuna?"

You giggle at that and walk over back to Kar who was sleeping peacefully. After staring down at her for 4 minutes you sigh and walk around in your room. "What should I do?" You asked. You bit your lip. "Hmm..." You then glance down at your black leather bikini outfit. "Maybe it's time...I make a new outfit? Since everyone is wearing 'me' now..." You whispered. You then walk over to your sewing machine and rested on your hand. "Hmm...what color...should it-?" You then glance to the side seeing light blue and white fabric. "Hey!" You then grab the fabric. "Maybe I can make a new outfit for Lucy too!" You then put the fabric under the sewing machine and began to sew. "Mmhm! That's perfect! And it could be strapless with a blueish heart in the center to match her last na-" You then glance to the side seeing black and brownish gold fabric.

"Why let Lucy have all the fun? I gotta get something for Natsu too!" You say as you grab the fabric. "His outfit can be like his old one! Only..." You gasped. "It can be asymmetr-" You then spotted white and dark blue fabric and smiled. "After the events of the Fenie Arc I gotta give something to Gray!" You say with a blush as you take the fabric. "I could make a winter coat out of-" You then glance down seeing red and white fabric. "Ooh...Wendy would love these ruffles! It can be a halter dress and have red bows!" You say gathering the red and white fabric. You set the fabrics onto your sewing table. _'Hmm...now what would Erza want?' You thought. _

You gasped. "That's it!" You then picked up the phone and made a call. "Hello?" A man asked from the other end. "Hello? Heart Kreuz? Can you handcraft custom armor for me by tomorrow morning?" You asked. "Of course!" The man said. "Thank you!" You said. You then hung up from the phone and rapidly tapped your fingers against the sewing table. "What else? What else? Erza can't just wear armor!" You say. You then spotted a dark greenish teal fabric. You picked it up and smiled. "Perfect!" You then gather all the fabrics together. "Forget my outfit! My friends come 1st!" You say. _'Let's start with Lucy's outfit!' You thought as you_ _set the light blue, white, and gold fabric in front of the sewing machine. _You separated your fabrics for Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy to the side. You then put your hands firmly on top of Lucy's fabric of clothing towards the sewing machine. "Time to get to work!"

**R&amp;R!**


	74. The Magic Ball!

**Who's ready for Key of the Starry Heavens?! I'M NOT! Cause this is one long ass ARC! I'd skip to Grand Magic Games because of all the excitement but if I skip an arc I'd feel incomplete! So bear with it!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 11: Song: 'The Starting Sky' By: +plus!**

_The scene opens up showing the Fairy Tail emblem on a flag and then zooming out showing the guild in it's current state. The camera then pans up to the sky. The title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then slides across the screen and then floating back to the center of the sky before reflecting and shining as it reveals the symbol. Carla, Lily, Fuse and Happy then fly across the title screen happily. The Fairy Tail symbol then shines switching the scene._

_ The scene reopens showing Natsu stepping on top of a cliff with a bold smirk on his face with Happy by his side, then showing Gray and Juvia together outside smiling, then showing Erza standing near ruins as she presses her sword to the ground, then showing Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Gildarts and Cana outside together, then showing Kitsuna holding Kar in her arms as she stands happily with Wendy, Fuse and Carla by her side, then showing Mirajane, the Master, Elfman, Lisanna, and the Thunder Legion standing outside and then showing Lucy holding a bouquet as she smiles staring at her fathers grave._

_ The scene switches showing the Archbishop surrounded by candles as he turns around. The scene zooms out as Kinana fades in. She turns around as she scene switches showing her standing outside with a look of wonder on her face as the wind blows through her. The scene quickly switches showing a newly rebuilt Jackpot facing off against Lahar within the blazes of flames. The scene then switches back to outside showing Michelle who ^^ smiles sweetly at the camera when she turns around before showing the clock piece unrolling._

_ The scene then switches showing the Butt Jiggle Gang shaking their butts in an anime background. Wendy sweatdrops while Kitsuna stares in amusement. The Butt Jiggle Gang shakes their butts again making Wendy freak out while Kitsuna films for Vine on her iphone. The Butt Jiggle Gang get into their final poses as Wendy runs away while Kitsuna falls onto the floor tearfully laughing. The scene then switches to Natsu and Romeo attacking with fire at Dan along with Kitsuna who supports while Kar in the background watches. Dan then jumps down to attack them. The scene then switches showing Earthland Coco running along the sides of the wall while Lucy with the clock piece runs away. The scene then switches showing Earthland Sugarboy attacking before Gray and Lyon freeze his attack._

_ The scene then briefly switches showing Juvia decided whether to choose between Gray or Lyon. The scene then switches to the Strauss siblings facing off against Mary who waves her stick to summon a creature. The scene then switches to Lily and Samuel glaring at each other with Fuse in between them sweatdropping nervously to try and break them apart before Carla and Happy jump in front of them happily. The scene then switches to Earthland Byro summoning Kanaloa from the grounds. The scene then switches to the rest of the Fairy Tail members smiling in front of the guild._

_ The scene then switches to Lucy kneeling down holding the wrapped up clock piece as church windows illuminate in the room showing a faded Jude Heartfillia above as Lucy glances up at him sadly. The scene then switches to silhouettes of everyone running towards the light. Kitsuna's silhouette is shown running in between Natsu and Lucy's silhouette with Fuse's silhouette running alongside Kar's silhouette. The scene briefly switches showing a pyramid like building above the clouds in the skies above and then zooming out showing Natsu staring over at it from afar on land. He is then revealed to be along everyone else who is involved in the arc to find the clock pieces. Kitsuna is shown standing next to Wendy and Fuse with her hand on her hip as she holds Kar with one hand. The scene then zooms out revealing more and more of the Fairy Tail members. The scene continues to zoom out showing the entire clock piece stuck inside the ground in ruins as the sun above reflects off of it..._

**Man I hate that opening! And I'm gonna hate the ending too! Same for opening and ending 12 because there really isn't a place to fit Kitsuna anywhere! But...I CAN'T WAIT FOR 13 AND SO ON! ENJOY!**

With exhausted crazy red eyes and a half sleeping Kar in your arm you kicked open the door to Wendy's room seeing her and Carla sleeping. You then pick up a pillow. "WAKE UP!" You shouted. _SWAT! _"-Oof!" Wendy cried as she fell off the bed. Carla then shot up from her bed. "What is the meaning of this?!" "You can sleep!" You told her as you walked up to Wendy. "Ow...why did you hit me Tsu-" Wendy then shrieked at the sight of your tired crazy eyes. "Get up Wendy!" You order. "But it's 5am!" She cried. You set Kar to the floor gently and pick up Wendy and toss her over her shoulder. "HUH?! HEY!" She cried. Wendy then banged onto your back to try and break free. "Hush Wendy or no more Recess Puffs for dinner! Now LET'S GO!" You yell as you walk out the room with Kar following. Wendy then let out a soft cry as Carla groaned as she was too tired to do anything and went back to bed.

...

You continued to walk into your living room and slammed Wendy onto the couch next to Lucy who was in her pajamas who was also exhausted. "Ow..." Wendy whined. "Oh Wendy? Did Kitsuna wake you up too?" Lucy yawned. Wendy turned to her. "Yeah! But I don't know why she's doing this!" She cried. "Mommy can I go and sweep?" Kar asked. "No!" You say as you set her onto the couch next to Lucy. That was when Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked into your room, each exhausted and wearing sleepwear while Gray was only in boxers. You smiled when Natsu walked up to you to give you a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanna explain why you called us here this early in the morning?" Gray asked irritated. Erza nodded. "Yes! You'd have better have a good reason for calling us here!" She said as she pointed her sword at you. Kar hid behind you. "She's scawy mommy!" This caused Erza to freak out as she sweatdropped. You glared at her. "Stop scaring my baby!" "Sorry..." Erza said lowering her sword. "So what's going on Tsuna? Why'd you call us here?" Natsu asked. "Gather round children! Gather round mama!" You say making a hand gesture for all of them to come towards you. They each then take a seat on the couch. Kar flew and sat on Erza's lap which made Erza smile.

"I've called you all here today because we've finally come to that point in the series with over 100 episodes!" You began. "WHOA 100?! HOW MANY EPISODES ARE IN THIS SHOW?!" Natsu asked shocked. "Be quiet and listen already, I wanna go back to bed!" Lucy scolded. "Anyways...right now...I think it's time for a change!" You say with a grin. Erza raised an eyebrow. "A change you say?" "Will you just get to the point already?" Gray asked rudely. You snickered and pulled out a remote control. You push a button and 5 'trap doors' then open up from the floor. Slowly 5 mannequins covered with red blankets rise up from the doors. "What is it?" Wendy asked curiously. You grinned again as you grab onto the blankets. "I give you...NEW SERIES OUTFITS!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!_

After a quick tug of the blankets you had clothed everyone in their new outfits. Lucy was in a light blue, white, dark blue, and gold trimmed revealing outfit with thigh highs and brown boots, Natsu was in an outfit similar to his own only it covered his abs and it was one shouldered, Gray was in a dark blue and white winter coat along with a dark shirt, Erza was in new armor with a dark teal skirt, and Wendy was in a short white ruffle halter dress with red bows and hair pins. They each stared at their new outfits in amazement. You blushed and smiled. "You like it?"

"Oh wow this outfits so cute!" Lucy chimed. "I love this dress too!" Wendy added as she did a little twirl. "Is this from Heart Kreuz?! Such neatly handcrafted armor!" Erza complemented. "I'm digging the new duds! Where'd you get these clothes from?" Gray asked smiling at you. "I made them!" You said. "No way! You made them?" Lucy asked. "That's so cool! Thanks a million Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. "Yeah thank you Tsuna!" Wendy said ^^ smiling. You giggled. "Yeah your welcome boo..." You say groggily as you begin to sway. Lucy and Wendy gasped. "Kitsuna?!" Erza asked worriedly. "Hey what's wrong with you?" Gray asked. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "Mommy!" Kar cried. You swayed even further. "Did I mention this took alllll ni-" _THUD!_

...

It took about 15 minutes that morning, but you were finally done putting on your new outfit! You smiled in the mirror at your new look. You wore a separated teal bikini top with gold metal designs surrounding it to hold in place that exposed the center of you chest. To match, you also wore a open skirt that was short loincloth in the front but completely long in the back that was slit to expose your whole hip on one side but sewn with golden chains on the other hip side. On your arms were twin cuffs with golden 'K' shaped into the centers. You kept your belly chain on you of course! You hair although was brought into one long side ponytail that was wrapped together by a golden spiral shaped crown with emerald jewels with the top ones being shaped like two F's with one also being backwards to represent the Fenie Kingdom 'Guild Mark Symbol'.

**(Me: Look up 'Shantae's Dancer Costume' on google. That's Kitsuna's outfit escape without the bottoms are different, her hairs not braided, she's not wearing that crown, and she doesn't have a thigh chain or neck chain. Oh and her hairs not purple for those of you who have forgotten XD)**

You stared at yourself in amazement. "Wow...it doesn't even look like me..." "So for the rest of the series I'm gonna be dressing like a real Princess?" You asked. You couldn't help but blush. "Maybe...I should change back to my black bikini outfit?" _'Why do I feel so nervous?!' You thought._ Kar walked up to you and smiled. "You wook pwetty mommy! I don't ever want you to change!" She said happily. You turned to her and smiled as you pick her up. "Thank you Kar! And you look beautiful! Mommy loves you...mmMWAH!" Kar squealed in delight from you kiss as she giggled.

"Now let's go!" You say as you began to walk. "Wait mommy!" Kar said. You stopped looking at her curiously. "What is it?" "Gold mommy!" Kar said pointing at the table. You followed her direction and spotted a gold necklace laying on a table. "My locket!" You cry as you set Kar down. You both walk up to the table and you picked up the locket. "I can't believe I forgot all about it even after Lisanna came back!" You say.

You open the locket revealing a picture of you, Natsu, Fuse and Happy as kids along with Gildarts outside all having a good time. Next to it was a black smudge. You smirked. "I think someone's missing from the picture..." With your thumb you then remove the black smudge revealing Lisanna as a kid holding your hand smiling with you. You nodded in approval. "Now THIS is how it should be..." You then hook the locket around your neck and smiled at how you looked in the mirror. _'No doubt about it!' You thought._ "Now my outfit is complete..."

...

You slowly walk into the guild with Kar following behind, seeing all the members who had stopped whatever conversation they were having only to stare at you in shock. "...Is that Kitsuna?" "Maybe...I think?" "C'mon man that is her! I...think?" "She looks...different!" You blushed hearing all these comments. _'Maybe I should go back home and change?' You thought. _You then spotted Lucy and Natsu at the bar in their new outfits along with Happy. _'Too late...' You thought. _You walked up to them. "Hey guys..." You say nervously. The three of them turned to you and gasped. "Kitsuna? Is that you?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Wow..." Natsu said as he scanned your outfit. You blushed even more. "...You look...really nice!" He said.

You stared at him in surprise. "Really? I...maybe this outfit is kinda...weird don't you think?" "Uh are you serious Kitsuna? Your outfit is amazing! And your not the type to be shy!" Lucy chuckled. "Yeah she's right! Besides...you look beautiful Princess!" Natsu said ^^ smiling. "R-really?" You asked. "Yeah!" Natsu then gave you a kiss on the cheek. You smile at that. "Thanks Natsu..." "Eww...kissy!" Kar said in disgust. You turn to her. "Go over to Bisca and Alzack while mommy goes on a job okay?" Kar nodded. "Ok!" She then skipped on over to Bisca and Alzack's table and played patty cake with Asuka. Bisca and Alzack smiled and waved at you and you waved back. "I'm leaving her in your hands!" You say. "Hey! You're wearing your locket Tsuna!" Natsu said happily. You nodded. "Yep! And the picture is perfect just the way it is now!" You say as you open the picture. "Oh wow! It's you guys when you were kids!" Lucy said happily. "Yep! And I decided to wear it out with my new permanent outfit!" You say happily. "Great!" Natsu said.

"Ok let's get back to work!" Natsu said. "Wait! What about Fuse?" You asked. "Right here!" You heard. You each turned seeing Fuse fly towards you all. He wore his same black leather vest only he now had lavender Bets Headphones in his size with white outlines. His tail was finally cleaned and neat to look like a normal cats tail. You smiled at him. "Ooh! Someone looks different!" "Since when did you decide to clean your tail Fuse?" Happy asked. "Since I decided that I want Garnett back!" Fuse said. You look at him sadly. "Aww you still can't find her?" You asked. "No..." Fuse said sadly. "Hey who knows? Maybe you'll see her again in the next arc!" Lucy said brightly. Fuse sighed. "Yeah I hope so..."

"C'mon! Let's go pick a job!" Natsu said as he ran up to the Request Board. You smiled and followed him along with Lucy and the Exceeds. You scanned Lucy's outfit until your eyes fell to her short deep blue slit skirt. You raise an eyebrow. "Hmm...maybe I made that skirt a little TOO short...and it doesn't help that your hips are showing and your probably not wearing underwear...not to mention part of your butt crack...but whatever makes you feel comfortable I guess..." You say with a shrug. Lucy turned to you. "Well your hips are showing too you know and your clearly not in underwear either!" You smirk at her. "Well...I'm a Princess!" You say striking a pose. Lucy then smirked. "Oh NOW look who's confident in her outfit!"

The two of you then giggle together and that was when you both gasp seeing Natsu flash a Request Sheet in your faces. "Look guys! All we gotta do is capture a guy named Velveno and we'll get 4,000,000 Jewel!" He said excitedly. "Alright now we're talking!" Lucy said happily. You smiled. "Good! So Lucy will be able to pay off rent and I'll have enough money to feed Kar and Wendy!" Lucy turned to you. "Since you have a fashion line can't you just live off of your earnings?" She asked. "I donate that money to the poor and hungry!" You say. Lucy widen her eyes. "I'M POOR AND HUNGRY! DONATE TO ME!" She cried.

...

"What are you guys waiting for?" Lucy asked. "For real!" Fuse groaned. "We haven't decided if we're taking it yet!" Happy said. "Uh just TAKE IT!" You chuckle. "Yeah! We could use the money after all!" Natsu said. Lucy took the sheet. "I wonder who the client is..." You and Natsu then looked at the sheet. "I can't pronounce that..." You say nervously. "Uh...Some guy called Count Balsamico? Man that's a pretty sour name huh?" Natsu laughed. You and Lucy then giggle at that.

Macao then walked up to you all. "Rumor has it that Velveno is gonna make an appearance at this ball that the Balsamico Family is throwing this year!" He said. "What the heck are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "They throw a big party every 7 years! It's very exclusive! You gotta be a wizard just to get to the door! The next one's happening this saturday!" Wakaba said. "Ok so let's crash this rich guys party and get 4,000,000 Jewel!" Happy suggested. Fuse grinned. "You know I'm in! I'm great at crashing parties!" Natsu smiled. "Sounds like a plan! I'm fired up!" "Um guys I think we should work on our dance moves for this job!" Lucy said nervously. "OUR DANCE MOVES?!" Natsu and Happy cried. You smirked and pulled out a dancers fan as you posed. "Finally an episode that will serve as a great asset to my skills..." You then do a little dance. "Ah cha cha cha cha..."

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Magic Ball!**

You each were now outside as everyone was there to listen to your instructions on dancing. Kar sat on a chair with Romeo to keep her company. You smiled at how Romeo was nice to give her some candy. "Alright kids! **_So You Think You Can Dance?_**" You asked with a smirk. "Uh no...that's why you're here to help us Tsuna..." Natsu said nervously. You stared at him for a moment and then bursted out laughing. "HE REALLY ANSWERED!" You chuckled. Lucy sweatdropped. "Really Kitsuna?" You giggled. "I can't help it! I LOVE that show!" "Can you just get to the point?" Lucy asked. You then cleared your throat. "Ok! I'm gonna teach you all everything I know about dancing that I was taught by Songulala!" You said.

"Lucy! You'll be paired up with Natsu!" You say. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" Lucy asked. "Sure! It's just practice! Nothing serious...now pair up! Chop chop!" You say clapping your hands together. "Ugh this is so embarrassing..." Natsu groaned. He then joined hands with Lucy. "Soundtrack please!" You sang as you turned to Kar. Kar giggled and used her lollipop to whack the button of the tape recorder which began to play ballroom music. You sat down next to Kar and smiled seeing Lucy and Natsu begin to dance together. "I don't understand this at all. What are they doing again?" Romeo asked. "It's called ballroom dancing!" Happy said. "It's super weird!" Romeo said. "Well if you ask me, I'm picking up a NaLu moment!" Fuse snickered.

Your ears twitched hearing this. As Natsu and Lucy continued to dance you saw how Lucy's breasts were inching even closer to Natsu's chest. You pout and growl at this. You got up and walked over to where they were and pushed Lucy to the ground forcefully. Lucy looked at you crazy. "HEY! I thought you said you were okay with this!" You then join hands with Natsu. "Sorry Lucy! But Natsu is MY man!" You then turn back to Natsu and begin to dance with him perfectly. You saw how his dull expression from before was replaced with a smile. You ignored Lucy's whimper. _'Don't worry I'll buy you some cheese and we'll call it even...' You thought._

Erza then walked by with a smirk on her face. "You know I was once known as the Dancing Demon!" You narrow your eyes at her. "I'm sure you were...now let the dancing OC have the time to shine with her skills!" "...REQUIP!" Erza said. She then changed into a light blue halter dress. You sweatdrop. "And of course she doesn't listen..." "I'm not ready yet..." Natsu said weakly. "Don't be so foolish! All you need...is SPIRIT!" Erza exclaimed. You dramatically stepped away and made a gesture to let Erza have it and watched as Erza 'danced' with Natsu spinning him rapidly around in place.

Lisanna then came by and did the same to him. Soon more and more guild members came together to dance. You then got back together with Natsu and danced. Lucy was the only one without a partner which got her irritated until Capricorn forcefully appeared before her and forced her to get the dance moves right against her own will.

...

On saturday night, you each made it to the palace and walked up to the doorstep. A pretty girl with brown hair and a pink dress the opened the door. "Oh...um your a little early..." She said. "Sorry beautiful lady. We're just doing a job!" You say with a smile. The girl then turned to you. "Oh! The Princess..." She then took a bow. You sweatdropped. "Sweetie you really don't have to do that okay? I just want to be a normal person!" "Anyways...we're here to see the Count!" Gray said. "Yes of course you are! My name is Aceto and my father is Count Balsamico!" Aceto said. "Nice to meet you, cutie!" You said.

"My name is Natsu, and we're with Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "We've come here concerning the Job Request your father posted in our guild hall," Erza said. "In that case I'll take you right to him! Please follow me!" Aceto said politely.

...

You each were now in the palace in the living room, meeting with Aceto's father who was basically a midget who sat in Aceto's lap. "Thanks for accepting my request! I am Count Balsamico!" Balsamico said. He turned to you. "Oh Princess! It's an honor for you to accept my job request as well! I am very pleased!" "Pleasure's all mine!" You say with a small smile. "Anyways I am very concerned of the wellbeing of my daughter. She is more than the world to me..." Balsamico began. "...The ball being held this evening is the night her future husband will be chosen," He said. "Oh! Like Cinderella huh?" You asked. You turned to Aceto. "Looks like you'll be Princess of the night!" You say with a wink. Aceto blushed. "I guess so! Hee hee!"

"Once every 7 years there's a special engagement ring that has been passed down to my family for generations!" Balsamico said. "And I'm sure this Velveno guy wants to steal it right?" Lucy asked. "Yes that's right. Since he tried and failed 7 years ago...he ruined the ceremony to choose my daughters husband!" Balsamico sighed. "I see...but wouldn't sneaking in undetected be difficult for him?" Erza asked. "He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain!" Balsamico explained. "'Magical Drain?' What the heck is that?" Elfman asked. "He can use his magic to copy!" Balsamico said. "MAN I WANNA TRY THAT!" Natsu said excitedly.

"You all much make sure he fails again! I want him behind bars!" Balsamico said. You each then stood up from the couch. "We'll catch this clown for ya!" Natsu said. "Yes we will sir," Erza said. "There is a reward for this right?" Lucy asked. "That's right! 4,000,000 Jewel in cash," Balsamico said. "Oh yeah! Cash is king! YES!" Lucy cheered.

...

You stepped out of your dressing room wearing a gold one strapped dress with one side cut out at the midriff and double slits at the sides, along with gold heels and as always you kept your piercing on your bare navel. Your hair was curled up in spirals which was done by Cancer. You then raised an eyebrow seeing Lucy wearing a familiar maroon halter dress with a side slit. "I might be so beautiful that someone might propose to me instead!" She chimed. "What are YOU talking about?" You asked. Lucy looked at you confused. "Huh?"

Erza then walked out of her dressing room wearing her purple crossover halter dress. "Kitsuna? Lucy? Ready to get to work?" She asked. "Holy Fashion Statement! You are NOT playing around!" Lucy shrieked. "We have to look the part of elegant partygoers!" Erza said. "No what are YOU talking about?!" You asked raising an eyebrow. Erza then turned to you. You shook your head. "Y'all are acting like it's the 1st time you wore those dresses! You both wore that in the Tower of Heaven Arc!" You then turned back to Erza. "Not to mention you wore that in the Interviewing Episode!" You turn to Lucy. "And YOU wore that in the very FIRST episode! What do you two ladies gotta say for yourselves?"

Erza gave you a simple glare. "...Shut up!" You smirk at her. "I love you to Erza!" Wendy then walked out in a long pink dress with her hair pinned up in bows. "So uh...do I look okay?" Wendy asked. You smiled. "Aww! You look so cute!" Lucy smiled. "She's right! You look adorable!" Wendy blushed. "Thank you!" Red anime aura then surrounded Erza. "Now then. The curtain is rising of the Magical Ball! So let's take our places on the dance floor!" Erza said boldly.

...

The four of you then made your way to the dance floor and saw couples dancing. Some included Fenie's. "Where are the boys?" Lucy asked. "Over there!" Wendy said pointing at them. You saw how they were each in suits. You shook your head at Gray's outfit. "Even he's wearing his Tower of Heaven suit..." A man then invited Erza to dance, followed by Lucy and eventually Wendy who was asked to dance by a boy her age. You sigh an rolled your eyes. "Better check on Natsu and them..." You said. You turned around only to see Natsu and Gray being forced by two ugly women to dance. An anime irk mark appeared on your head as you sighed again. "Don't worry Natsu...it's NOT your fault!" _'I'm gonna kill him for that later...' You thought._

"Princess!" You heard. You turned around seeing a handsome man behind you. "Would you like to dance?" He asks. "Sure!" You said. You then take his hand and the two of you danced on top of a moving platform above. "By the way I'm a Dragon Slayer too..." He said. "You are? What type?" You asked. "You could say I'm a Gemstone..." The man said. You widen your eyes. "A Gemstone Dragon Slayer? But that's not an element...what's your name anyway?" You asked. The man smiled. "I'm Kun-"

"ICE MAKE BAZOOKA!"

"ICE MAKE CANNON!"

You saw both Gray and a woman in a dress clashing it out with Ice Maker Magic which dazzled the crowd. You turned back to the man. "I'll have to get back to you later...uh...Kunai!" You then walk away. The man growled. "IT'S KUNZI-" "ICE MAKE KITE!" You were about to rush in for Gray only to see Erza in a Prince's outfit had whacked him and the woman away with a giant sword. You sighed. "I left for nothing..." "Look! I see Ms. Aceto!" Wendy said. You each glanced up seeing Aceto in a beautiful strapless dress on a balcony. She then walked down the stairs with her father. The men in the crowd stared in awe.

You blushed at the sight of Aceto and put a hand on your cheek. "Ooh! You look beautiful! Even I'm intimidated!" You complemented. Aceto giggled. "Thank you!" She then turned to Erza. "May I have this dance?" "Of course!" Erza said. The two of them then took each others hands and danced together in a yellow greenish anime background. You sweatdropped. _'What is this? Revolutionary Girl Utena?!'_ You then picked up some chicken and ate with Natsu. You turn to him and smiled. "You clean up nicely...your outfits nice and tight too..." You purred. Natsu looked at you confused. "What?!"

The clock then rang. "Now what's going on?" Natsu asked. The clock doors then open which then revealed a ring that ran down slowly along some stairs. "This really isn't necessary! We didn't have royal rings in my kingdom!" You said. "Someone's jealous..." Lucy sang. "Anyone who want's my daughters hand in marriage must claim that ring!" Balsamico said. Thousands of men including Elfman charged up to claim the ring.

A man with a huge afro who was assumed to be Velveno then jumped up high away from Wendy. "SKY DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!" He then blew a harsh wind through the crowd which blew the ring out of the case. He then grabbed the ring and snickered at Aceto. Natsu then got on a platform and charged for Velveno. "THIS PARTIES JUST GETTING STARTED! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He said flaming up a fist. Velveno copied it and they were equally matched. Natsu then jumped into the air. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Velveno then copied the move and proved to be equally matched again. "I've copied your moves after our little dance!" Velveno sneered. He turned to you. "The same with you Princess..." You raised an eyebrow. "So your not a Gemstone?!"

"I've got this! REQUIP! Purgatory Armor!" Erza then requipped into her armor. Velveno then copied her armor and proved to be equally matched with her. "I've copied all of your magic powers!" He laughed. "Oh yeah then we'll have to kick your butt the old fashion way!" Natsu said. "Now wait a minute! The last thing I want is to get in a fight with you all!" Velveno said. You raise an eyebrow. "Then what you doing here causing trouble?" You asked. "I screwed up last time...I waited 7 years to try again..." Velveno said.

He then broke into a long speech about his regrets in life and how he loved Aceto. He then walked up to her and got on one knee. "Ms. Aceto...please say you'll be my wife..." Velveno said. "SAY YES!" You blurted out. Everyone turned to you and stared at you in surprise. You broke into tears. "I'm sorry but hearing this poor black guys black story moves me to TEARS!" You sob. Natsu sighed and opened his arms. "C'mere..." You hug Natsu tightly and sobbed into his chest.

Aceto walked up to Velveno and ^^ smiled. "I will!" She chimed. You pull away from Natsu and smile. "She said 'yes?'" "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "YAY!" You cheered. "I've been waiting my whole life for you to come back!" Aceto said. Velveno then slipped the ring on Aceto's finger. Everyone in the crowd then cheered. "This is wonderful!" Erza said happily. "A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE COUPLE!" You sang. The crowd then cheered even louder. "But you still gotta pay your crimes!" Aceto said. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!"

...

The Magic Council then began to walk away with Velveno as you each watched. You sigh. "Now of course they're gonna have a black guy get arrested..." "Quiet!" Lucy hissed. "I guess this is it Aceto..." Velveno said. "I'll wait for you!" Aceto said sweetly. Velveno then walked away with the Magic Council. "And the black guy is kicked out from the white girls mansion! Damn..." You sigh. Aceto looked at you curiously. "Is that a proper way for a Princess to speak?" She asked. You turn to her. "Sweetheart I ani't like any other Princess you ever seen before!" You smile. "Besides! I'm looking at a pretty princess of the night right now!" Aceto smiled. "Oh thank you!"

"Hey...about that money..." Lucy said nervously. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Balsamico shouted. Lucy then anime teared. You patted her shoulder. "I guess I'm willing to loan my earnings to the poor white girls for once..." "Your a life saver!" Lucy cried. "Everyone! To celebrate Aceto's new found happiness we will dance the night away!" Erza announced. The crowd then cheered and everyone went to go dance. You sat at a table with Natsu and Gray and stuffed your faces. "The food is great!" You say as you stuffed food into your mouth. Gray chuckled. "Ever considered eating like a proper Princess?" "This IS how 'Proper Princesses' eat back in the kingdom!" You say. "Hey where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

You look around and saw Natsu walk up to Lucy who stood there alone. "I ate so much you have to roll me home!" Natsu chuckled. Lucy then gave you a questioning look as she took Natsu's hands in hers. You smile and gave her a nod. _'I'll allow this...just this once...' You thought._ Lucy smiled at you and began to dance with Natsu as the _Ending Music _played. "Ooh! Is this song 'Glitter?'" You asked excitedly. "Yeah I guess..." Gray said. "I love this song!" You squeal. Gray sighed. "You wanna dance ri-?" "-Yes! Let's dance let's dance!" You cheer as you take Gray's hands. The two of you were then levitated onto a platform and danced together next to Natsu and Lucy.

**Fairy Tail Ending 11: Song: 'Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix)' By: Another Infinity ft Mayumi Morinaga!**

_The scene opens up showing a starry sky as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kardashia are shown flying across the sky singing 'Glitter' with chibi Tsuna and chibi Kar following them as they hold hands. The scene pans down showing chibi Lucy sitting with chibi Michelle by a clock piece. The camera then zooms in showing the image of the Heartfillia family which then disappears into the abyss followed by chibi Layla hugging a young chibi Lucy and then followed by chibi Lucy and chibi Jude crying at their mothers grave and then chibi Lucy as a kid crying as she holds a rice ball along with chibi Jude who turns away. This is followed by an older chibi Lucy and a even older chibi Jude who then turns around and then another chibi Lucy in her new outfit flying back into the abyss._

_The scene then switches showing all the clock pieces flying up into the sky and into the light as chibi Lucy watches for awhile. The scene then switches to chibi Lucy and chibi Michelle spinning before they disappear into golden scene then switches to buildings falling up in the sky then showing chibi Lucy spinning as she falls down like a star. Normal Lucy then opens her eyes and she is shown floating upside down as she stares off into a blue light..._

**R&amp;R! Horrible chap I know...I hate filler episodes in filler arcs...but man this is gonna be one LONG ASS ARC! I desperately wanna get to Grand Magic Games SOOOO badly! But...you gotta do what you gotta do to keep going...well R&amp;R until then!**


	75. The Terror of The Butt Jiggle Gang!

**Forgive me again if this chapter is just so bad! This will be 126-127 okay? If you guys hate the 1st segment then by all means skip to the 2nd one which you'll find a whole lot funnier and entertaining!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

You, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Kar, Plue, Happy, Fuse and Carla were all on a cargo train that day on a job. Wendy held Kar in her lap while you sat on the floor next to Lucy keeping a motion sick Natsu to your breasts. "This is torture!" He shrieked. "And your too cute!" You cooed. You then poked his puffed up cheek. "Boop!" "MAKE IT STOP!" Natsu cried. "Ha ha ha! He's funny!" Kar laughed. "Just two more hours Natsu!" Lucy reassured. "Can he be anymore pathetic?" Carla asked. "Apparently..." Fuse sighed.

"Maybe you should put another Troia spell on them," Happy suggested. "Yeah you're right!" Wendy said. She then handed Kar to Lucy and walked over to you and Natsu putting her hands on both of you as she closed her eyes. "...Troia!" This only caused Natsu to feel more sick. "Poor Natsu!" Happy cried. Natsu began to lean away from you. "Blerg..." You glared at him. "What you doing? If you's still sick then I'm sick! You stay right here!" You say as you forcefully brought his face back to your breasts.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!  
**

**Fuse and Happy: The Terror of The Butt Jiggle Gang!**

"I'm dying..." Natsu groaned. "Keep dying!" You say rudely. "Save me..." Natsu groaned. "Exactly what I'm doing!" You say as you continue to bury his face into your breasts. "I don't know why it didn't work!" Wendy cried. "It's ok Wendy, you did your best," You say. "But I wanna help you!" Wendy cried. "I think I know why it failed...the spell has been used on them over and over for several long journeys!" Carla said. "So it has no affect anymore?" Fuse asked. "We only used Troia in the Oracion Seis...if Troia can wear off then there is no point in putting that ability in this show..." You say narrowing your eyes. "Sorry..." Wendy whimpered. "Girl it not your fault. Besides! I got comfort the whole ride!" You say happily as you hug Natsu even closer to your breasts. "Blerg...Tsuna..." Natsu groaned. You leaned down and kissed his hair. "Two more hours, I promise!" You say.

Wendy continued to whimper. You turned to her. "Hey don't be sad. Why don't you and Carla go feed Kar?" Wendy nodded. "Ok!" "The diaper bag is over there!" You say pointing to a kiddy pink bag. Wendy took it and walked over back to Lucy and Carla and sat down. Wendy opened the diaper bag and pulled out some baby food. "Let me hold her," Wendy said. Lucy nodded. "Sure!" She then handed Kar to Wendy. Carla then opened the jar of baby food and took a spoon. "Kitty cat!" Kar chimed. Carla smiled at her. "Hello little baby!" She greeted. "Hi! Will you feed me?" Kar said making a :3 face. "Of course we will!" Wendy said happily. She and Carla then worked together to feed Kar who let out little hums when the food entered her mouth. Lucy smiled. "Oh Kar you are just so cute!" She squealed. "Maybe you could feed her some fish!" Happy suggested. "Don't do it man! She'll get gas! Trust me!" Fuse said.

...

Natsu decided to get some fresh air so you were left with only Kar to hold close to your breasts and surprisingly she was comforting enough to keep you from motion sickness. "It's ok Wendy, it's not your fault he's so immune to your spell," Happy said. "Don't cwy Wendy..." Kar said before she went to suck her thumb. "Don't bother cheering her up! She'll be sulking no matter what you say to her! Besides Natsu knew exactly what he was in for! He should have never taken the job!" Carla said. "Guess you're right," Fuse shrugged. "It was dumb but I think he just wanted something to do..." Lucy said.

"I'm a complete failure of a wizard!" Wendy cried. "No you not! Now stop saying that!" You say. Wendy just continued to sob. You narrow your eyes at her. "...If you stop crying I'll take you to eat at Wendy's..." Wendy looked up at you showing her tears. "Um...Wendy's?" She sniffled. "I wove Wendy's!" Kar chimed. You each then heard a knock at the door. Kar smiled. "Pizza?!" "C'mon now. I doubt they deliver on trains!" Fuse laughed. "Is that you there Natsu?" Lucy asked. Wendy then went to open the door. "You okay?" She asked.

Immediately, three men with really huge butts wearing tight leotards showed up holding an unconscious Natsu. "Hi there!" The skinny guy with black hair said. "So nice to meet you!" His two lackeys added. The three of them then walked in leaving Wendy in complete shock. Fuse widen his eyes. "What the hell?!" "UH UH! These guys look like rejects who auditioned to be in that _'Anaconda'_ music video!" You exclaim. You then stood up still holding Kar in one arm. Lucy then got up. "Hold it right there! This cart is off limits!" She said. "Oh sorry but we found this poor young man passed out!" The Boss said. "Oh no!" Wendy cried.

The Boss guy then set Natsu gently to the floor. You each walked up to him. "Oh Natsu..." You say sadly. "He's not dead is he?" Fuse asked. "His condition is far more serious than we thought," Carla said. Instantly Wendy was snatched by one of the guys and Kar was snatched away from your arm. "NO! I NEED KA-blerg..." You groan as you fell onto the floor next to Natsu suffering motion sickness. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. The men then opened the cargo doors. "No more funny stuff! Or the little children get it!" Boss threatened. "Great work boss!" The thin lackey said. "Like a true scoundrel!" The large lackey cheered.

"Are you guys trying to get your grubby hands on this cargo?" Lucy asked. "Of course we are! Were not afraid of no wizards!" Boss said. Him along with his other lackeys then pointed their jiggly butts out. "They call us...THE BUTT JIGGLE GANG!" They said. You opened your eyes and shot up. "What the hell?! The Butt Jiggle Gang?! Nobody jiggles anymore! It's called twerking nowadays!" You say. "Seriously...?" Lucy sighed. "What's twerking?!" The Butt Jiggle Gang asked. You smiled. "Twerking is-" **(Me: Get back to your motion sick state NOW!) **"FINE!" You groan. You then passed out onto the floor. "Blerg..."

The Boss of the gang raised an eyebrow at you. "If you won't show us what twerking is then we'll show you how true scoundrels jiggle!" He and the rest of his gang then pointed their butts out and began to jiggle them repeatedly. "What the heck are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?!" Lucy asked. "I think I'm scared of the punchline..." Carla said. "Well one things for sure...they cannot twerk!" Fuse said. "Mommy I'm scared!" Kar cried. "Blerg..." You groan as you cheeks continue to puff up from motion sickness.

"Listen up! This cart belongs to the Butt Jiggle Gang and you kids need to blast on out of here!" Boss said. "Are you freaking kidding me? We won't leave cause your shaking your butts at us!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm warning you! You better blow or we're gonna!" Boss warned. Lucy and the Exceeds just stood there as the Gang moved closer towards each other and pressed their butts against each other. "Ready?" Boss began. "GAS JIGGLE ECTASY!" They said as their anus' began to glow. You widen your eyes seeing this as Lucy, Plue and the Exceeds stared in horror.

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

The attack had blew Lucy and the Exceeds out of the train sending them falling to their doom. After awhile you finally woke up as your hair strands slowly stretched out of both of your nostrils. You sigh. "Thank goodness I covered my nose from the smell..." You groan. You then heard coughing and turned seeing Kar laying on the floor. "Oh my poor baby!" You say sadly. Since you were still motion sick, it took you about 3 minutes to crawl your way over to Kar to pick her up. "Mommy it's stinky!" Kar whinned. "Well I didn't smell it...but I can probably guess that it's no better than your smell when your on the toilet!" You chuckled. You then got up and turned to Wendy who was laying down after the gas blast.

You kneel down to her level and shake her. "Wake up Wendy," You say. Wendy slowly fluttered her eyes open. She then screamed at the sight of the butts that were in her face. You shushed her. "Relax...it's over now...they not gonna stink no more..." "Tsuna...where is everybody?" Wendy asked. "I don't know...guess they fell off the train," You said. "How come your not motion sick?" Wendy asked. "I'm at ease when I'm with my baby!" You say hugging Kar closer to you making her emit a squeal.

"Punn punn..." You heard. You both then turned seeing Plue coming out of hiding from a box. "Plue! I'm so glad your safe!" Wendy said happily. "Punn punn..." Plue said. "Come over here...tch tch!" You say making a finger motion. Plue nodded and slowly walked towards you. Wendy then shook Natsu. "Natsu, wake up please!" She said. "He not gonna get up as long as the train is moving," You say. Wendy then whimpered at that. You sigh and put a hand on your hip. "C'mon let's go before I start shaking ass..." "YOU ARE!" Wendy shrieked. "Huh?" You then glanced down at yourself seeing your hips sway as your butt jiggled. "Great I caught it..." You sigh.

"I wanna jiggle too mommy! Why don't I have a butt?" Kar asked sadly. You smiled at her. "You have my genes, don't worry you gonna get curves!" "What in the hell is that?" You heard. You and Kar turned seeing that Wendy had woken up the Butt Jiggle Gang who had stared curiously at Plue. "That's Plue! He's a Celestial Spirit," Wendy said. "So cute!" Boss squealed. You walked over to Wendy. "Why'd you wake them?" You whispered. "Sorry. I was worried about them..." Wendy said.

The Boss then got up and kicked his lackeys butts. "Get up you bums! Move your rums!" He said. The lackeys then got up and began to fawn at the sight of Plue. You raise an eyebrow at the sight. "Ha ha ha! They're funny mommy!" Kar giggled. The Gang then shot up. "True scoundrels shouldn't be doing this! Now drop to your bellies and give me 23!" Boss ordered. The lackeys then started doing their pushups You turned to Wendy. "So...is this the episode basically? Are we just gonna babysit these Booty Jigglers?" "I think it's up to us to protect the gold Tsuna!" Wendy said. "I guess..." You sigh. "I wanna help too mommy!" Kar chimed. You turned to her. "You are gonna help by staying at mommy's side to keep her from getting sick until the train stops moving!" Kar then whimpered sadly at that.

"This chapters a bore...I'm following your lead..." You say to Wendy. "Ok!" She nodded. She walked up to the Boss with you following. "So what do you plan to do next?" Wendy asked. "We're gonna take the loot! Unless you could stop us!" Boss sneered. You sigh and broke into an exaggerated smile "WELL NOW! You guys are SO lucky my hair just fell asleep and I don't have enough magic power to PRODUCE a move because I forgot to eat a music source this morning!" "True scoundrels!" The thin lackey cheered as he pulled out dynamite. He then used it to blow up the front cart of the train.

"Oh no! The gold!" The train man cried. "Never underestimate the Butt Jiggle Gang!" The Boss said. The Gang then pointed their butts out. "Triple Butt Ecstasy! FIRE!"

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

The Butt Jiggle Gang then tooted hard enough to blow the train full of gold back onto the tracks. The Butt Jiggle Gang then pointed their butts at you and Wendy. "Kiss it wizards!" They laughed. Wendy glared at them. "The train can't go on forever! Are you guys just gonna keep tooting your way down the tracks?" You bursted out laughing at that. Wendy raised an eyebrow at you. "Why are you laughing Tsuna?" "I'M MAD YOU SAID 'TOOTING' WITH A SERIOUS LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HA HA HAAAAAAAA! That's funny..." You laughed. "Mommy...this chapters boring..." Kar whined. You stopped laughing and glared. "I know...I hate this arc...but don't worry this chap is doubled anyways...so the 2nd segment will be interesting..."

"How are you guys gonna carry the gold?" Wendy asked. The Butt Jiggle Gang then froze. "C'mon! I know that you guys would know better than to think that far ahead!" Wendy said. You giggled. "Listen to you getting all smart like that!" The cart then came to a stop. "I'm free!" You cheered. You then set Kar down and got in a fighting stance. "Now then..." "...You don't have magic power mommy!" Kar said. You sweatdrop. "Right..." "The car stopped moving boss!" The think lackey cried. "How do we make it go again?" The large lackey asked.

"A true scoundrel always has a plan! We have muscle so we'll put our backs into it!" Boss said as he went to go pick up a box. You widen your eyes. "No wait don-!" _CRACK!_ The Boss then cried out as his spine snapped which caused you to shriek at the sight. He then dropped the box of gold onto his toes which caused then to snap off. You screamed at the sight as the Boss squirmed onto the floor. You rubbed your spine. "Ooh...I'm so glad it's not me!" You shrieked. "Ha ha! Look at the funny man mommy! He's dancing!" Kar laughed.

"I'll help you!" Wendy said. She then used her Healing Magic on the Boss. "Hey it stopped hurting! The pain is gone!" He said. "That's amazing! This little girls amazing!" The large lackey said. "Wendy you could be an award winning doctor one day!" You say with a smile. "Doctor Wendy!" Kar added. Wendy blushed at that. "Thanks..." You then smirk having an idea. You put your hands on Wendy's shoulders kneeling to her level and made a sad face. "If only you could have healed Natsu with his motion sickness..." You say sadly. "Yeah he's sicky!" Kar added. Wendy sniffled. "You're right! I'm a horrible wizard!" She sobbed.

"No don't cry!" The Butt Jiggle Gang cried. Wendy then wiped her tears. "Lucky for me, Fairy Tail is full of nice people who wanna help me grow..." Wendy began. She then took your hand. "Including Tsuna who's raising me everyday! I love her very much!" "Aww! I love you too Wendy!" You say hugging her. "Me too!" Kar said as she hugged Wendy. The Butt Jiggle Gang were then moved to tears at the sight of you three.

You and Kar then pull away from Wendy who ^^ smiled at the Gang. "Thanks for listening to me! You guys seem like super nice people too!" "So nice that you guys may have to join a guild!" You hinted. "Okay! Let's not try to get carried away here! We're not nice guys, we're true scoundrels!" Boss said. "So again...how are you guys gonna carry the gold out?" You asked. "She's right Boss! That will take a lot of booty to get it all out!" The thin lackey said. "LACKEYS HUDDLE!" The Gang then huddled up as they whispered.

"I wonder what we should do now Tsuna..." Wendy said. "Like I said before, i'm following your lead. You figure something..." You shrug. "Please think of something Wendy!" Kar cried. "THAT'S IT!" Wendy said excitedly. She then explained the plan to you and Kar.

...

The three of you then walked up to the Gang which freaked them out. You each then explained that you will convince the client to share the gold with the Gang if they become good. "If you guys be good Wendy and I will move the crate car!" You say. The Gang gasped. "Can you guys do a Jiggle Ecstasy too?" The large lackey asked. This made Wendy blush furiously as you snickered. "NO THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" Wendy cried. The Gang then did a quick huddle before turning back to you. "Okay girlies let's see what you got!" Boss said.

...

Each of you then stood on top of the cart where you and Wendy stood at the edge. You then take Kar's yellow iphone 5c. She looks up at you sadly. "Mommy?" She asked. "I promise I'll buy you a new one..." You say. You then begin to chomp on the iphone as Kar began to cry. You finished chewing the last bits and felt magical energy in your body again. "Okay! Let's go Wendy!" You say. Wendy nodded. "Here I go..." She said. The two of you then focused your power. "SKY DRAGON ROARRRRRR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRR!"

Your dragon roar attacks were enough to send the cart driving back at top speed. You and Wendy turned back to the Gang who stared at you both with shock. "Your guys incredible! Was that Dragon Slayer Magic?" Boss asked. "Yep! It's twice as powerful than a Booty Shaking Ecstasy!" You say. The Butt Jiggle Gang then bowed. "Both of you...be our Goddess...and you guys will get to wear your very own Butt Jiggle Body Suit!" Boss said happily as he presented two black body suits.

You sweatdrop. "Uh..." "That's seems like a lot of work!" Wendy cried. "Your baby gets one too!" Boss said handing Kar a bodysuit in her size. The Gang then huddled. "What should we do?" Wendy asked. "We go along with it of course!" You say happily as you slipped into the tight suit. "Ok...I guess we should pretend to be part of the gang for awhile..." Wendy said as you helped Kar into her bodysuit.

...

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked shyly. The Gang turned around and stared at the three of you in awe at your bodysuits. Although Wendy and Kar were flat in the suits, your curves were empathized in the tightness around the suit. "Precious!" The thin Lackey squealed. "There's even a Butt Jiggling Baby!" The large Lackey said happily. "So does this mean you'll be our Goddess?" Boss asked. "Yeah..." Wendy said shyly. "For now on we are known as...The Booty Twerk Gang!" You announce. "We are?!" Wendy shrieked.

"But what is twerking Goddess?" Boss asked. "This is twerking..." You say. You then twerked making Wendy and Kar shriek in horror while the Gang gasped in shock. "I LOVE IT!" The thin Lackey sang. "Our Goddess is a genius!" The large Lackey said happily. "Then it's settled!" Boss said. "Because we are..." All of you then got into a pose in an anime background. "...The Booty Twerk Gang!" You sang as you each shake your butts.

The cart then came to a stop. "Okay Goddesses! Do your thing!" Boss said. "Ok! Get ready Wendy!" You say. Wendy nodded. The two of you then got in position. "SKY DRAGON-" "-VOODOO DRAGON-" "-Hold it right there!" You heard. You each then glance up seeing Lucy and the Exceeds rushing down. They each landed on the cart. "Aunt Wucy!" Kar chimed. "Bout time you got here white girl!" You say with a smile. "Natsu's still inside!" Wendy said. "Cool!" Lucy said. They each sweatdropped seeing your Butt Jiggle Outfits. You glared at them. "Take a picture..." "Wendy...care to explain yourself?" Carla asked suspiciously.

Lucy and Carla then charged furiously towards the Gang while Fuse and Happy went to check on Natsu. "Spill it! What did you do to our friends?" Lucy asked angrily. "Help us Goddess!" Boss cried. "Help yourselves! You shouldn't mess with white girls!" You chuckle. "Lackeys huddle up!" You, Kar and Wendy say. The Gang then huddled around the three of you as Carla and Lucy look at you each crazy. "Maybe you should stop being scoundrels and be wizards instead!" Wendy said. Kar then pulled out a flyer. "Fairy Tail is nice!" "We have courses for you!" You added.

The Gang then began to cry. "You care about us that much? Your the nicest people we ever met!" They cried. Natsu then jumped back on the train. "Alright you turds! Parties over!" He said angrily. Fuse and Happy then flew down next to him. "We explained to him the details!" Fuse said. "The Butt Jiggle Guys are taking Tsuna and Wendy hostage!" Happy said. "Um...guys that's not really it..." You say sweatdropping. "She's right! They changed!" Wendy cried.

Natsu slowly walked towards the Gang. "YOUR TRYING TO STEAL FROM MY CLIENT?! THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He roared as he flamed up a fist. He then rushed up to the gang. "FIRE DRAGON..." "No Natsu wait!" Wendy cried. You smirked and pulled Wendy and Kar to the side. "...IRON FIST!" Natsu then punched the Butt Jiggle Gang high up in the sky. "Look at them fly..." Carla said. "Those poor guys they weren't nearly as bad as they pretended to be..." Wendy said. "Tsuna are you alright?" Natsu asked. You smiled. "Yes! Thanks for saving me Natsu!" You then wrap your arms around his neck and give him a big kiss on the cheek. Natsu smiled at you when you pulled away. He then raised an eyebrow. "What's with the unitard?" He asked. You giggled and got in a sexy pose. "...You like it?"

And so later that night you each finally made it very late to your client where he scolded you all and decided to cut down your pay...

...

The next morning you gave Kar a bath in one of the golden hot tubs, scrubbing her with one of your cleanest soaps. Kar giggled at the tingly sensation and splashed you with water getting soap in your eye. "Nago!" **(Me: 'No!')** "Kar stop splashing around in the water!" You exclaim. Kar tilted her head. "...Eh?" You glared at her. "No splash me!" You say. "Rubber ducky!" Kar squealed as she splashed more water onto you. You sigh. "I told you I couldn't find your rubber ducky sha sha!" **(Me: 'Daughter' or 'sister' or 'baby') **"Kumochi hadashi nokioka wawa," Kar said. **(Me: 'I wanna play with my rubber ducky in my pond mommy') **"Hundo nashi woku wa?" You asked. **(Me: 'If I find it will you stop?') **"Yes mommy!" Kar said. You got up. "Ok..."

...

You walked into Lucy's room seeing Happy laughing manically as he and Natsu were reading one of Lucy's novels. They stopped what they were doing and turned to you. "Hey Tsuna!" Natsu greeted as he walked up to scratch your right ear. Happy then flew over to you and did the same. "Get Lucy so we can go on a job!" Natsu said. "Can you find me a rubber ducky?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused. "Huh?!" "Find me a rubber ducky!" You say as you begin to search Lucy's room, rummaging through her personal stuff. "Why a rubber ducky?" Happy asked. "For Kar!" You say as you open the cabinet and threw pans to the floor.

"Where's Fuse?" Natsu asked. "I don't know...maybe looking for Garnett?" You asked. "That's funny. When I ran into him he told me he didn't want to be around to take care of Kar!" Happy said. You turned to him. "He LIED?! Just so he couldn't give Kar a bath? I'm gonna kill him when I find him!" You growled. "MOMMY! WHERE'S MY RUBBER DUCKY!" You heard Kar scream from the bathroom. You grab Natsu's hand and look at him with distress. "Please Natsu, I'm BEGGING YOU! Find me a rubber ducky! She's driving me crazy!" Natsu frowned. "But I don't have a rubber ducky..."

You let go of his hand. "Well now..." You instantly grab a bottle of mustard and squirted it all over Happy's fur making it yellow and took two orange colored BBQ flavored Pringles and stuffed it in Happy's mouth. "HEY!" Happy cried. Natsu widen his eyes. "What're you doing?!" You grabbed a hold of Happy who struggled to break free from your grasp. "HE, is going to be my rubber ducky!" You say. Happy frowned. "But I don't wanna..." "I'll buy you a fish!" You say quickly. "Ok!" Happy said.

"THIS PLACE IS FILTHY!" You heard. You each turned around seeing Lucy who stared in horror at the sight of the mess in the room. She trampled through them as she walked over to you. "Why is my underwear in the pot? ON THE FLOOR!?" She asked. "I was looking for a rubber ducky for Kar," You say casually. Lucy glared at you. "WHY WOULD A RUBBER DUCKY BE IN THE KITCHEN OR MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!" You sigh. "Lucy? I'm raising a child, meaning I got more responsibilities! I don't have time to hear your mouth right now..." "Well your gonna clean this up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Later..." You groan.

Lucy then glared at Natsu and Happy. "Why are you guys here?!" "For you! We want you to go on a job with us!" Natsu said. "Your invading my privacy and I'm busy right now!" Lucy said. "But we're all a team! It wouldn't be the same without you," Natsu said. Lucy smiled. "...How sweet!" You squeezed Happy out of anger. "SWEET?!" Lucy jumped at that and turned to you scared. "Hold on! I didn't mean-" "-NO NALU! THIS IS A NAKI FANFIC! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" With that you then take a chair and throw it out the window which eventually hit the street causing an accident as a car siren was heard.

Everyone in the room widen their eyes looking at you crazy. "What's wrong with you?!" Natsu asked shock. You sigh in relief. "I'm fine now...an old lady like me needed to blow off some steam...phew..." Lucy's eye twitched at the sight of the shattered mirror. "The landlady's gonna kill me!" You then pull out a wad of Jewel. "Pay here with this!" You say handing Lucy then cash. "Thanks..." Lucy sighed. She then snatched Happy out of your arm and glared at him and Natsu. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BUMS!" She then kicked them out the house making another mess in the process.

You stared at her back the whole time as she panted. "Those guys drive me crazy sometimes..." She sighed. She then turned to you seeing who you stared at her with an emotionless expression. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "...What?" You slowly begin to walk towards her, pulling out some orange and yellow dye. "...Since you made them leave...I'm gonna need a new rubber ducky...and I see Duck Potential in you..." You say darkly. Lucy slowly backed to a corner as she sweatdropped. "...Uh..."

...

You sat with Natsu and Happy at the bar holding Kar as you both shared a chicken. "So does Lucy kick you guys out all the time?" Romeo asked. "Yeah! We we're offering her work, the least she can say is 'thank you'," Natsu said. "Your always barging into the house like it's a cheap hotel! I hear you do that each morning! If it were me I would claw your eyes out..." Carla sighed. "Carla has a point Natsu! Lucy is your teammate! You should treat her with more respect!" Erza stated. You turn to her. "Okay! Okay! But suppose if I INVITE Natsu over..." You interjected. Erza turned to you. "Then that's different!" "Okay! But Lucy still be kicking him out! She been doing that since day one! Go read Chapter 3!" You say waving her off.

"If you're hungry then your always welcome to eat here!" Kinana said kindly. You smile at her. "Thanks cutie! Your a sweetheart!" "And pweety too!" Kar chimed. Kinana smiled at both of you. "Oh! Thank you!" "Lucy could try to be a little nicer to everybody once in awhile. That's probably the reason why all the single guys out there call her The Blonde Beast!" Happy said as he nibbled on his fish. Fuse then flew towards him out of nowhere, grinning. "I was the one who started it!" He said. You and everyone in the guild then bursted out laughing at that.

"Lucy could learn a thing or two about being a lady like Levy," Droy said. "Yeah! She's cute and delicate like a flower," Jet added. "If you ask me I don't think delicate is in Lucy's vocabulary," Levy said. You each bursted out laughing again at that. "Wucy's mean! She ate my cookie..." Kar said sadly. You each look down at her. "She did WHAT?" You asked. Kar sniffled. "I saved a cookie in the fridge one night and when I woke up for a snackie at night, I saw Lucy eating it!" Kar cried. "Oh that's awful!" Mirajane said sadly. "I can't believe Lucy did that!" Natsu said. "That's very disrespectful of her to eat sweets that belong to others! I know that feeling..." Erza said clenching a fist. You shake your head. "Wait til I see her again! MM!" "Lucy's a pig!" Fuse sang. You each bursted out laughing at that.

"Oh Kitsuna! I saw your latest 'Lucy Post' on Instagram!" Macao said. You turn to him smirking. "The ducky one?" "Yep! That was hilarious!" Wakaba laughed. "What ducky?" Gray asked. "Everyone go to Instagram and see my status!" You say. Everyone then pulled out their iphones as you did to show Natsu and went to Instagram to your News Feed only for you each to laugh at Lucy who's skin was painted yellow as her hair was dyed orange as she wore a duck printed bikini with a large orange kiddy tubber. "Lucy's a duck?!" Droy laughed. "THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!" Natsu laughed. "I think she looks precious! Look at that rubber ducky!" Mirajane cooed jokingly. "Well if you ask me she's more of a cow than a duck!" Happy stated. You each then bursted out laughing again with you being the loudest as you nearly fell out of your chair. "I'M DONE!" You laughed.

Out of nowhere, strawberry cake was slathered against your breasts. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shouted. Kar used her finger and scooped the cake off your breasts and tasted it. "Mmm! You taste good mommy!" "My cake!" Erza cried. You glared at her. "Yes Erza, YOUR CAKE! That you smashed on me like an IDIOT!" Erza glared back at you. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She asked. You sigh and slowly got up and handed Kar to Mirajane. "Hold this for me would you?" Mirajane took Kar making a ^^ smile. "Okay!" You turn back to Erza who also had stood up and instantly tackled her to the ground getting into your Were Fox Form as Erza fought back using her sword. Soon the entire guild got into a pointless brawl of their own.

Erza then slammed you to the wall as next to Natsu who was bent over sniffing something. "What are you doing?" You asked. "I smell Lucy!" He said with a smile. You raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" You then sniffed the air. "Hey you're right! Smells like cheese anyway!" "I DO NOT SMELL LIKE CHEESE!" Lucy shouted. Everyone else then stopped fighting and turned to where you and Natsu were. "Strange...we can hear her but we just can't see her..." Gray said. "Uh oh...guess the cats out of the bag..." Lucy cried.

...

Lucy was then dressed in one of Mirajane's old clothes from when she was 17. Lucy sat in a chair as you each surrounded her when she explained her situation. "So in other words you was being stupid again? Little you wanted to soak in the 'pretty pink bubbles'" You mocked. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. "And look at you now! Your curiosity got the best of you white girl! You got what you deserve!" You sassed. "I DO NOT DESERVE THIS!" Lucy exclaimed. Kar pointed at her. "Yes you did! You took my cookie you meanie! And now...your scary!" "SCARY?! Wait, what cookie?" Lucy asked. "Uh, YOU STOLE MY BABY'S COOKIE CAUSE YOUR FAT SELF DECIDED TO GO MIDNIGHT SNAKING YOU DUMB WITCH!" You shouted. This made everyone in the guild jump at your tone.

Lucy gasped. "That cookie was yours?! I'm so sorry Kar!" Lucy cried. "Oh you should be now! Cause now, you's an invisible white girl!" You say. Lucy growled at that. "Mommy I still want that cookie..." Kar said sadly. "Don't worry baby. If Lucy takes your cookie again I'll give her a spank," You say as you hug Kar close to you. "YOUR GIVING ME A WHAT?!" Lucy asked. Natsu then flamed up a fist. "I bet if I burn off the potion it will wear off!" Romeo then joined him. "One good flame deserves another!" He added. Lucy then freaked out. The two of them then set Lucy on fire which caused her to run around to get rid of the flames that burned her. You smirked seeing how Fuse was filming for Vine.

Lucy then began to cry. "Don't be sad Lu! We'll help you!" Levy said. Reedus then pulled out a paintbrush. "Oui! This is my specialty after all!" "It is?" Lucy asked. "I will paint you into a masterpiece!" Reedus sang. In about 5 minutes Lucy's body was painted over her real one only she now had a more mature face. "Well...it's a unique face..." Gray said nervously. "I think she looks good!" Fuse said. You narrowed your eyes. "She look like Madonna..." "You look a lot prettier!" Happy said. Lucy's eyes then faded out. "Yeah...I can't do this..." She said.

"I'll try again!" Reedus said as he repainted Lucy's face to give her dark colors on her face. "Now she look like Shrek!" You say. "Let a true master do this!" Happy said. She then repainted Lucy's face to look like himself. "THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LAST ONE!" Lucy shouted. Fuse then took a paintbrush. "Let me try!" He then painted Lucy's waist alone. "A wall of bikini babes!" He said. You raise an eyebrow at the sight of mini bikini babes all over Lucy's waist. "I DON'T WANT A TATTOO! FIX ME!" Lucy shouted. Natsu then repainted Lucy's face. "You gotta bring the eyes a little closer," He said. Gray then helped out. "You gotta fix those eyebrows!" He added.

You raise an eyebrow at Lucy's new ugly look. You chuckled. "With those eyebrows she look like the Lorax!" "NOT FUNNY! FIX ME!" Lucy shouted. You handed Kar to Kinana and took a paintbrush. "I got you Lucy don't worry!" You then rapidly painted Lucy's face. "Done!" You had given Lucy her normal face, fox ears and dark tanned skin. "Now she's like me!" You chimed. "I AM NOT BLACK!" Lucy yelled. You glared at her. "AND I AM NOT BLACK I'M FENIECHALIAN!" You yelled back.

More and more of the members including Kar who fingerpainted, repainted Lucy's face with different choices only for Gray to finally decide to Ice Make Lucy's head alone. You each smiled in agreement at Gray's masterpiece and then stared in shock as it soon began to melt. Soon after you each decided to cover Lucy's face with a magazine. Wendy and Carla came back holding Lucy's pink potion that made her disappear along with Lucy's keys. Lucy then summoned Gemini who turned into her.

"Gemini coming at ya Lucy Style!" Gemini said proudly. You put your arm around Gemini who smiled at you. "Why don't we have Gemini around forever! Replace Lucy with them?" "That's a great idea!" Natsu said. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy shouted as she sat down. Freed then walked over to her. "No worries. I have an Enchantment that will get rid of the potions affects," He said waving his sword around Lucy creating a barrier around her. He then waved his sword sharply...only for nothing to happen.

"Againnnnn!" Kar chimed as she clapped. "Nothing happened..." Gray said. "It may take awhile for it to take full affect Lu," Levy said. "CAN'T YOU SPEED UP THE PROCESS?!" Lucy shouted. "You don't got a date with nobody! So there's no need to rush! Sit down!" You say rudely. Lucy whimpered and sobbed. "This is what you get for being stupid!" You say. "Why are you being mean again?" Lucy cried. "BECAUSE YOU TOOK KAR'S COOKIE!" You shouted. Lucy then got in your face. "I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU JERK!" You smiled. "Hey! Your standing up to me! Been awhile since I saw that side of you!"

Lucy then flashed a pinkish aura which confused you all. "Ooh! Pretty colors..." Kar cooed. "What's happening to me? Why are my clothes starting to disappear?!" Lucy cried. "I'm afraid her very life will be removed from history!" Freed said. The potion bottle then disappeared. "Everything in her apartment will disappear too!" Carla cried. "No I don't wanna disappear I wanna live!" Lucy cried. "I'M A REAL AS YOU L-"

...

"Uh...what were we talking about?" You asked confused. "Beats me," Fuse shrugged. "I feel like someone else is supposed to be with us," Wendy said. "Let me see...is it a...Latino girl? No that's not it...a black gir-no that's not it either...man I'm losing my memory...I'm getting old," You groan. "Mommy I'm hungwy," Kar said. "I am too," You say. Natsu put his arm around you. You turned to him seeing his bright toothy ^^ smile. "Then let's go eat!"

...

Kar sat on Romeo's lap and Romeo kindly feed her some small pieces of chicken while you sat close to Natsu making out lovingly. The two of you slowly pull away gasping for breath and touched your foreheads against one another. You licked your lips as Natsu's warm breath continued to breathe onto your face. "...Lucy..." He whispered. "...Lucy?" You asked confused. The two of you gasped. "Hey! Lucy!" Fuse said in realization. "How could we forget about her?" Happy asked. You and Natsu then got up from your seats. "She's are best friend!" Natsu said happily.. "Yeah! The white girl! Yo where she at?" You asked with a smile.

"Yes! I remember now!" Erza said brightly. "How could we forget her?" Gray asked. "Yeah we love her," Wendy said. You each turned seeing Lucy in Mirajane's old outfit. "I'm back!" She said running towards you all. "Lucy!" Levy chimed as she ran towards her. You pushed Levy to the side and hugged Lucy first. "Oh! Kitsuna!" Lucy said surprised. "Lucccccccccccccccccyyyyy! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!" You sobbed. "Whoa! Are you crying?!" Lucy asked shocked. You wipe your tears quickly and pull away from her seeing her smirk. "Shut up white girl!" You sniffled. "Ugh! Did you have to push me?" Levy groaned as she slowly got up.

"Wucy! Yay!" Kar chimed. She then flew to Lucy and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Oh Kar! I missed you too!" Lucy cried as she softly hugged Kar. "I love you Wucy! Don't you ever go away!" Kar said. Lucy blushed at that. "I won't," Lucy said as she continued to hold Kar in her arms. She smiled at you, Natsu, Fuse and Happy. "Thanks a lot you guys," "What did you think we'd forget you?" Natsu said. Lucy smiled again and then turned to her bottle. "I should probably get rid of this..." She said.

Fuse flew towards her. "Since your finally back, how bout a free panty shot?" With that he then tugged on Lucy's short skirt causing Lucy to trip back. "HEY STOP THAT!" She yelled. The bottle had flew out of her hand causing the bottle to open and spill all over you all turning you each invisible except Lucy... "Mommy I can't see anybody! Help me!" Kar cried. You growled at Lucy as the _Ending Music _played. "Hey! You don't hear me complaining!" Fuse said. You then saw him pull up Lucy's skirt. "I can sooo live with this!" He said proudly. "HEY! WHO'S LOOKING UP MY SKIRT?!" Lucy shouted.

**R&amp;R!**


	76. Father's Memento!

**Time to get to the real filler itself! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Father's Memento!**

You sat with Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Fuse, and Kar who was on your lap. You were currently on the phone with Kim Kardashian. "Hey, I wanted to tell you before I finally revealed my secret," You began. "But since the 7 year gap there was no time to tell you," Silence... "Yeah, I just wanted you to know that I don't need to borrow your last name anymore to hide," You continue. Silence... You then smiled. "Well thank you Kim! Tell the Jenner's I said 'hi!' Bye!" You say. You then hang up from your phone seeing shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

You raise an eyebrow. "...What?" "I can't believe you're friends with Kim Kardashian!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's nothing special..." You say. "'Nothing special?' I've been idolizing her figure since I was 10! I love Kim and the rest of the Kardashian's!" Lucy squealed. "I like Kim too! I even have her game on my phone!" Wendy said. Carla raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be paying attention to those types of women and social media child!" She snapped. Wendy frowned. "But I like Kim..." Carla shook her head. "Geez! That women and the rest of her family are nothing but bad influences to you! They will poison your mind! If Kim's figure get's anymore voluptuous, I will go insane!" "Why?" Fuse asked. "Because her buttocks is too BIG!" Carla shrieked.

You chuckled. "Well believe it or not her curves are actually real Carla!" "So how do you know Kim anyway?" Wendy asked. "Jenny! The two of them are friends!" You explain. "And so Kim let me borrow her last name for awhile so I can conceal my identity!" You added. "That makes sense!" Lucy said. "...So...if you wanted to be a celebrity why couldn't you ask Kim to boost you up to an A-Lister?" She asked. You narrowed your eyes. "Girl, you know I can't come on as a leech to people! That ani't right! I can't mooch on someone else's fame like that! Kim is a dear friend!" You say. "Well said, a very wise decision," Carla nodded.

Lucy then read the newspaper as Kinana walked by serving Fuse and Happy their bowl of fish. "Wow! Another one? What gives?" "Oh no...don't tell me..." You sigh. "What's wrong?" Kinana asked. "Someone has been setting fire to churches lately," Wendy said. "That's a sadistic hobby..." Carla said. "It makes me MAD! How dare they burn down the House of Worship! That's disrespectful!" You say angrily. "Pwease don't be mad mommy," Kar said. "You do seem to be taking this harder than the rest of us," Carla said. "I have a thing for churches okay?" You say. "Let's not forget about the time you destroyed one because of your overexcitement!" Fuse laughed. "Aye! And you, Erza, Gray, and Natsu had to pay for the damages!" Happy added. "And because of that, no one EVER wants to go to church with you AGAIN!" Fuse finished. The two Exceed then chuckle. You glare at them. "Both of you shut up!"

Lucy then examined an image on the newspaper. "Hey I know that guy! He's on the Council," You leaned into the newspaper and spotted Lahar in a photo. You glare at it. "Oh I know him," You say. Lucy turned to you. "You do?" "Yeah..." You say. You turned to Lucy. "...I hate him!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Should have known..." "That bastards always grumpy!" Fuse groaned. "Aye! 7 years and he still never smiles!" Happy added. "Natsu look at this!" He said.

You each turned around seeing Natsu sleeping on the ground. "He's brain dead to the world again isn't he?" Romeo asked. You giggle. "I got him," You say as you set Kar to the floor. You got up and walked over to Natsu with Kar following closely behind. You grabbed a hold of Natsu. "If you wake up I'll give you Burger King..." You whispered. Natsu shot his eyes open widely. "Burgers?! Where?!" You giggle at that and give Natsu a small kiss on the cheek. You then set him to his feet. Natsu frowned. "No time for love now Tsuna, I want my burger!" He cried. "There is no burger," You say. Natsu anime teared. "NO BURGERS?!"

"You know I'm having a hard time catching up with everything..." Wendy said. "The 7 year catnap destroyed my visions too! There just complete blurs now..." Carla said. You smiled. "Look on the BRIGHT side!" Everyone then turned to you with curiosity on their faces. "...I'M STILL YOUNG!" You grinned. Everyone else anime falled at that as you began to laugh crazily. "Hey Lucy, you have a visitor!" Romeo said. You stopped laughing and you each turned seeing a dirty blonde haired woman in a pink dress and a matching bonnet.

Kar smiled. "Pweety wady!" "Who's that girl?" Natsu asked. "No idea..." Lucy said. You widen your eyes as you gasped. "HOLY CRAP! IS THAT PRINCESS PEACH?!" Everyone turned to your direction with blank stares on their faces. Carla just widen her eyes startled at your outburst. "Princess...who?" Fuse just laughed at that while Happy sweatdropped. You walked up to the woman. "So you finally decided to dump that Italian Plumber huh? But why are you carrying his plunger in there?" You asked pointing at her long blonde haired girls kind eyes met yours. "Oh...I'm not a peach. But it is very nice to meet you Princess!" She said as she scratched your right ear.

"Now please excuse me..." She said pushing past you a bit. You raised an eyebrow. "Rude..." You whispered. The woman then walked over to a confused Lucy. "Excuse me but are you Lucy Heartfillia?" She asked shyly. "Yes I'm a Heartfillia, but who's asking?" Lucy asked. The woman then broke into tears. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR DEAR MICHELLE LOBSTER?!" Michelle shrieked. You raise an eyebrow in shock. "UH UH! Now don't you cry!" "You made her sad Wucy..." Kar said sadly. "Way to be a jerk Lucy," Natsu said bluntly.

Michelle then stopped crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't expect you to remember me after such a long time," She said. Kinana then served you a drink and you began to sip on it. "Allow me to start over. My name is Michelle Lobster of the Lobster family! It's good to see you...Big Sister Lucy!" Michelle chimed. You gagged in your drink as you and everyone else widen their eyes. You then spew out a large spit take of your Buneary Blood all over Lucy who didn't even make a move as she was too stunned. "SISTER?!" You all shouted.

"Someone's daddy has been busy!" Fuse smirked. "Aye! Daddy Lucy must have been having fun on those business trips over the years!" Happy added. "Lucy and I aren't really related. We're just distant relatives," Michelle said. "1st Cana and Gildarts and now Lucy and this chick?" Natsu asked. "FOR REAL! Now we got ANOTHER white girl! AND she HAPPENS to be Princess Peach!" You exclaim. You turn to Lucy. "If you was this rich and royal then why was you always begging me for money?" "I DON'T BEG YOU FOR MONEY!" Lucy yelled.

...

You stood back at the bar with Natsu, Happy, Fuse, and Kar who was in your arms and stared at Lucy and Michelle. "Why do you call me 'Big Sister?'" Lucy asked. "Because you're older than me Silly Goose!" Michelle giggled. "Mommy is she a Pwincess too?" Kar asked. You nodded. "Mmhm!" "No offense but I thought you were older..." Lucy said. "What's wrong with your face Natsu?" Lisanna asked. You turn to Natsu seeing his blunt expression. "That girl's from the future! I totally get it..."

"At long last I finally found you!" Michelle sobbed. "Hey it's okay! Why don't I take that case for you?" Lucy offered. "Oh I'm supposed to give this to you. YOUR SO THOUGHTFUL LUCY!" Michelle squealed as she dropped the case to hug Lucy. "No wait-" Lucy cried. The case then dropped on Michelle's toe prompting for her to scream. Lucy then grabbed a hold of the case with the help of Wendy and Kinana. "I was sent her to bring that to you! Can I please have some ice for my footsie wootsie?" Michelle shrieked.

You raised an eyebrow at Lucy who did her best to lift a brief case. "Are you struggling?" Lucy glared at you. "YES I'm struggling!" You glare at her. "C'mon now! That white sister of yours can carry that big old block ON HER OWN! YOU, need to build up some muscle!" "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted. "Hell! My hair strand alone can pick up that case!" You added. "I SAID SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy yelled. Kar flew over to her. "I'll help you Wucy!" Kar then took the briefcase from Lucy's hands and easily lifted it in her own hands as she flew. "I got it!" Kar said ^^ smiling. Everyone stared at Kar in amazement at her sudden strength. "Wow! She's lifting it!" Wendy gasped. Carla raised an eyebrow. "She must take after her mother..." "HOW IS A BABY THAT SMALL ABLE TO CARRY THAT HUGE THING?!" Lucy cried. You laughed. "See? My own BABY is stronger and has more muscle than you! HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!" You continued to laugh as Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Are you sure they're sisters?" Natsu asked. "Well they're both blonde, busty, and their own unique set of crazy. Sound's like family to me," Happy said. You chuckled. "You forgot 'white'," You say. "I had a feeling you'd say that," Fuse said. You each watched as Kar gently set the large briefcase to the table as Lucy and Michelle surrounded it. "So what is it?" Lucy asked. "I don't know exactly, but your father wanted you to have it," Michelle said. Lucy gasped. "I was his assistant. This is my last errand I'm running for him," Michelle began. She then explained more about Jude waiting for Lucy all 7 years and how she kept waiting for the moment to meet Lucy as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you Michelle..." Lucy said. "Open it up!" Natsu said brightly as he walked over to Lucy. You hopped off the stool and followed him as Kar followed you. "Don't leave her hanging. She busted her butt to get this for you, so let her see!" He said. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kar squealed. "Get to stepping Lucy!" You added. "O...k..." Lucy said nervously. She then walked closer to the briefcase and opened it up to look inside. "Is it candy?" Kar asked. "Or maybe 'Big White Daddy's' left over cash to give to her baby! Aw that's sweet!" You joked. "Will you shut up?" Lucy sighed as she continued to look into the case. You smirk. "Alright Ima stop!"

The inside of the case then revealed to be a small staff wrapped in old bandages. You each sweatdrop. "UH UH!" You say in disgust. "Can I close it now?" Lucy asked. "Smells kinda funky..." Natsu muttered. Kar peered into the case and frowned. "...No candy...?" "Kar? Step away from that..." You say as you slowly drag her close to your side. Lucy then picked up the item wrapped in cloth. "I wonder..." Lucy muttered. "It's got some kind of magic on it," Natsu said. You raised an eyebrow. "This old thing?"

Lucy slowly unwrapped the cloth revealing a golden staff like piece. You smiled. "Ooh!" "So shiny!" Kar added. "What is it exactly?" Lucy asked. "I know it's an item Mr. Jude was fond of..." Michelle said. "I never saw this around the house..." Lucy said. "I bet it's a weapon!" Natsu said. "Maybe..." You say. "That's it!" Michelle blurted. "Oh, do you know what it is?" Lucy asked. "No...I just remembered I haven't eaten anything since I got here..." Michelle said. "I'm hungry..." Kar whimpered. You smiled at her and picked her up. "Then let's get food to fiwl up your bewwy!" You cooed as you tickled Kar's belly making her squeal in delight.

...

You, Kar, Lucy, and Michelle walked through the town to the apartment later that day. You each stopped at the doorstep. "Ta da! Welcome to Casa de Lucy!" Lucy presented. "UH, have you forgotten that your freeloading?" You asked sternly. Lucy smirked. "UH, have YOU forgotten that you allowed me to live here cause your lonely?" You blushed. "Hush!" You hissed as you playfully slapped Lucy who giggled at you.

...

You each went in the apartment and stayed in Lucy's room. You sat on the bed, Michelle admired picture's of Lucy's parents, and Lucy went to her kitchen. "Get cozy! I'll make us some tea," Lucy said. You raise an eyebrow as you turned to her laying on your stomach. "Well look at you making the guests feel comfortable. Why don't you ever make me tea?" "Because you can take care of yourself!" Lucy said not taking her eyes off the tea. "But I'm an old lady!" You whined.

Kar then kicked open Lucy's door and ran in from your room and skipped around Lucy's room as she ran around naked. "Weeeee!" She said happily. You smiled in awe at the sight. Michelle blushed at the sight. "Oh my..." Lucy widen her eyes. "Kar?! Why are you naked?!" "No it's okay. It's natural for young Fenie's to run around so they can feel comfortable with themselves!" You say. "THAT'S JUST WIERD!" Lucy sweatdropped. "C'mon now, didn't you all see the Nude Beaches when you went to my kingdom?" You asked.

Lucy's POV:

I put a hand to my chin. "Now that you mention it..."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and our four Exceeds continued to search the kingdom. "How are we supposed to find Tsuna in this large place?! IT'S LIKE A MAZE!" Natsu complained. "I just can't believe women are beaten and punished here...it's sad..." Erza said. "Your telling me. It's downright depressing," Gray added. Wendy blushed the whole time as she continued to follow us. "That kid wore a thong..." She shrieked. Carla sighed. "Now let's forget about that-" Carla widen her eyes. "MY WORD!" Happy then widen his eyes. "OH MY GOD THE HORROR!" He screamed. "What? What?!" I asked panicking. "HOLY CRAP!" Natsu shouted. Fuse sighed. "It's nothing new..."_

_I turned my head and gasped seeing a beautiful beach...full of nude Feniechalian's of both genders and all ages playing, running, having fun or having public intercourse. "SUCH INDECENCY!" Carla snapped. Wendy fainted at the sight of the couple. Carla widen her eyes. "Wendy!" She cried. "THEY'RE ALL NAKED! GROSS!" Natsu shouted. I saw Erza who's blush was as red as her hair as her body twitched. A nude Feniechalian man walked up to her which caused Erza to jump and making me shriek. "Why aren't you naked? This is a nude beach!" The man said. "GO AWAY!" Erza shouted as she kicked the man to the ocean._

_"__C-can we leave?" I shrieked. "Why? If you ask me this place is actually kinda nice!" Gray said. I turned to him seeing how he was completely naked. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS GETTING NAKED! YOU AND ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE PERVS!" Natsu shouted. I covered my eyes. "Put some clothes on!" I shriek. Two naked Feniechalian woman then giggle and swoon as they wrap their hands around Gray's arms and lean on his shoulders. Gray smirked. "I don't think these ladies want me too..." He said._

Kitsuna's POV:

Lucy sighed. "Please don't remind me...your kingdom can be sick at times..." "Hey don't be rude!" You say. You then turn to Kar and opened your arms. "C'mere you..." Kar smiled and jumped into your arms and got comfortable as she layed against you. You smiled and got to work and began to lick and suck on her right ear. Lucy just sweatdropped as Michelle looked at you curiously. "May I ask what your doing?" She asked. You stopped sucking on Kar's ear and turned to her. "It's natural for mothers to suck on the right ear of their young so that her ear testure can get adjusted when scratched to greet!" You explain. Lucy smiled. "Aww that's nice!"

Kar then let out a soft hum. You looked down at her seeing how she was cozily laying against your breasts. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her cuteness. "Kar, you are my pride and joy!" You say ^^ smiling. Kar smiled back. She then leaned away from your chest a bit and placed a hand on your breast and played with it a bit. You couldn't help but smile again. "Mommy, your bweasts are so big and round! Will I get boobies too?" Kar asked. You giggled. "Of course baby!" You then press a kiss to her forehead. "Ah, kids grow up so fast these days!" Lucy sighed. You raised up Kar in the air. "Time for your feeding time!" You sang. "Yay feeding time!" Kar cheered.

You set Kar down in front of you and spread your legs a bit. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what are you doing?" You ignored her and lifted up the front of your skirted loincloth. "Come get it..." You say. Kar smiled excitedly and quickly crawled under your skirt. You leaned back as you closed your eyes. "Ahhh..." You sighed. Sucking sounds were then heard from Kar. You giggled. "That tickles!" "WHY IS KAR SUCKING ON YOUR CROTCH?!" Lucy screamed. You glared at her. "Uh...I'm crotchfeeding?" "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE BABY FEED THROUGH THE CROTCH YOU BREASTFEED MILK TO YOUR CHILD!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well Fenie's aren't born with milk in their breasts. We crotchfeed!" You say. "What could be inside a crotch that a baby would like?" Lucy asked. "Remember back in Chapter 11? The black juice I gave you all before?" You asked. "You mean your PEE? That's what your feeding her?!" Lucy shrieked. "Yes. The Quenching Pee. We call it 'Jujua' in the kingdom. It helps the children grow and gain curves or muscular figures too so they don't taste it like pee that's why it's so quenching," You smile. "Wow, I never thought of it that way..." Michelle said. "I still think it's gross!" Lucy sweatdropped. You glared at her. "Cause human babies sucking on tits for liquid is normal right?!" You asked sarcastically. "IT IS NORMAL!" Lucy shouted.

You shake your head. "You humans are weird..." Kar then continued to suck. "Mmm..." She cooed. "...It's so good mommy..." You moaned with relief. "Trust me baby...it's good for me too...OOH..." "This is so WRONG!" Lucy said as she shook her head. Kar then leaned away from you and crawled out from under your skirt. You saw black liquid on her lips. "All done!" "Good girl! Now let me wipe your face," You say as you pick up a tissue cloth. You then wipe Kar's lips.

"So where are you going from here Michelle?" Lucy asked. You turned to Michelle seeing the nervous expression on her face. Lucy smiled. "Hey, why don't you stay with us for a bit?" You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" Lucy then took Michelle's hand. "I don't want to be of trouble..." Michelle said sadly. "Don't be silly! I always wanted a roommate!" Lucy said happily. "UH, have you forgotten about ME?!" You yelled. "It will be fun!" Lucy said ignoring you. "You mean we having ANOTHER white girl staying here?! Lucy I already got too many mouths to feed!" You cried.

"That's too bad! Cause she's sleeping in your room!" Lucy smiled. You widen your eyes. "But I was planning on having Natsu in bed with me tonight!" "That's too bad!" Lucy added. "I told you in Chapter 5 that I make the rules! ME! Not you!" You exclaimed. Kar walked up to Michelle and smiled. "Pwease stay with us Auntie Michelle! We wove you!" You stare at her in disbelief. "Kar?!" Michelle then sobbed. "Oh thank you little baby! And thank you Big Sis! I'll be sure to pay rent! I'll be on time!"

"Why don't you work at Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Why is this happening? And WHY am I letting you do this when I could easily kick Peach out the house right now?!" You asked. Lucy smirked at you. "Because you care for her!" Michelle blushed. "Um...my name is Michelle not Peach," You stare at her sternly. "Honey, as long as your living under MY roof...your name is Peach!" "Um...ok..." Michelle said nervously. You walked away. "Way to be welcoming!" Lucy called. "Hey I didn't kick her out to the street now did I?" You say as you open the door to your room. Kar then followed you inside shortly after.

"WENDY! CARLA!" You call. Wendy then opened her room door and walked into your room along with Carla. "Must you scream at this hour? It's getting late!" Carla complained. "We're going to ShopRite!" You say. Wendy widen her eyes. "Huh?!" "We got another white girl staying with us so we gotta stock up on just enough cheese to feed her!" "CHEESE?!" Wendy shrieked. "BUT IT'S LATE! Wendy needs her rest and as a mother you should be wise to send Kar to be-" You interrupted Carla by picking her and Wendy up and tossing them over your shoulders. "Huh? HEY!" Wendy cried. "Unhand us now!" Carla cried as she squirmed. Wendy then banged onto your back as you walked away. "Stay here Kar, and tell Natsu 'not tonight'," You say. "Okay mommy!" Kar said as she went to go sit on the bed. You continue out the door. "Tsuna let us go! Please!" Wendy cried. "Hush now or no more Wendy's!" You say. Wendy tilted her head looking at you sadly. "No more...Wendy's?"

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

_Chibi Lucy and chibi Michelle are shown standing back to back against the clock piece. Chibi Michelle faces away as chibi Lucy faces forward as she does a cute little twitch motion. Chibi Kitsuna is shown sitting on top of a star behind her as she does a quick wave on sync with chibi Lucy's twitch motion. The camera then zooms out showing chibi Happy and chibi Carla on either corners of the screen smiling..._

_Chibi Lucy and chibi Michelle are shown again standing back to back against the clock piece. Chibi Lucy faces away as chibi Michelle faces forward as she does a cute little twitch motion. Chibi Kar is shown sitting on top of a star behind her as she does a quick wave on sync with chibi Michelle's twitch motion. The camera then zooms out showin chibi Lily and chibi Samuel on either sides of the screen glaring at each other while chibi Fuse is shown on top upside down sweatdropping at the two as he facepalms..._

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

And so the days went on. Michelle then began to work alongside Kinana and Mirajane. She helped served drinks and did peoples hair and even spilled drinks. At home she was really helpful as she helped you take care of Kar by bathing her and feeding her and in return you feed her some cheese and she will eventually end up going to sleep. In your mind you thought that maybe having her around wasn't so bad after all...

...

The next morning you, Lucy, Kar, and Michelle were at the entrance and spotted Asuka ridding on the Master's back with Bisca and Alzack walking closely behind. "Giddy up Mr. Horsey Man! It's Outlaw Lucy and the Princess too!" Asuka said playfully. "Hey there little Bounty Hunter," Lucy greeted. You smiled down at Kar. "Go say 'hi' to your friend!" Kar ran up to Asuka. "Hi Asuka!" She waved. "Hi Kar! Wanna play horsey's?" Asuka asked. "Yeah let's play!" Kar said. She then climbed onto the Master's back which made him feel uncomfortable. "Easy..." He told her. Kar then finally made it to the top, meeting up to Asuka's level as the two smile at each other.

Master slowly began to shake from the weight of the two children. "Giddy up!" The girls say in unison. "Ugh! My back!" Master shrieked. He then dropped to his knees and fell over. Kar and Asuka smile. "YAY!" "Natsu's looking for you guys," Bisca said. "He wanted you guys to go on a job with him to hunt down some bandits," Alzack added. "Can't wait..." Lucy sighed. Natsu then came by along with Happy. "It's about time you slowpokes!" Natsu said angrily. "We've been waiting for you!" Happy added.

Natsu turned to you. "And why'd you bail on me Tsuna?" You folded your arms and glared at him. "Sorry but having Michelle around made me realize that I should take the time to be a mother and not a Sex Hungry Vixen all the time!" You stated. Asuka tilted her head. "What's sex?" Bisca and Alzack then trained glared at you. You sheepishly smile as you sweatdrop. "Sorry..." Fuse then flew over to you. Natsu glared at him. "Look who showed UP!" "Ignore him...did you have any luck finding Garnett yet?" You asked. Fuse sighed. "No...and I looked in just about every guild there is! I went to Twilight Ogre, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, some guild full of dirty looking guys who dress like dogs, some chick guild, and some Dark Guilds," Fuse explained.

Lucy widen her eyes. "You visited DARK GUILDS just to find Garnett?!" "I'm in love Lucy...I do crazy stuff," Fuse said. "Aww...I'm sure you'll find her in some other...guild...if there's any left..." You say nervously. "Yeah I doubt it..." Fuse sighed. You each then walk inside the guild where you and Lucy stared at the Request Sheet. "May I come along? I'd love to watch you work Lucy," Michelle said. Lucy frowned. "I don't think-" "-NONSENSE! Of course you can come with us Peach!" You say happily. Michelle smiled. "Oh really? Thank you!"

"Then it's settled! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared. "Mommy?" You heard Kar ask. You turn to her seeing her walk up to you. You kneel to her level. "Give mommy a kiss..." You say as you pucker your lips. Kar then presses her lips gently against yours. "...Mwah!" You then stood up. "Be good for me okay? Go stay with Bisca and Alzack and play with Asuka!" "Okay mommy!" Kar said. She then went to Asuka's side and the two went to go play. "Let's get going!" Erza said as she walked out the guild with the others following. You turned to Bisca and Alzack who were at a table together watching the two kids play. Their eyes met yours. "I'm leaving her in your hands!" You say. Bisca and Alzack smiled and waved at you.

...

You each stood on a cliff where Gray explained information on the bandits. Erza then came by with a giant carriage. "The client gave us this to use!" She said as she hopped of the carriage. Natsu sweatdropped. "Please don't tell me she's riding that..." "If she is...you know your place!" You say as you cling your arm around Natsu's. "I've got this all worked out. 1st we need to tempt the bandits into robbing us. Kitsuna, Lucy, and I will ride in the front seat posing as a pair of helpless women. Meanwhile Natsu, Gray, and Michelle will hide in the wagon so they can spring a trap. Once they're surrounded, Kitsuna, Lucy, and I will distract as many as the goons as we can with our feminine wiles. At that moment Natsu and Gray will dispatch the other bandits!" Erza finished.

"IF YOU THINK I'M STEPPING IN THAT WAGON YOUR OUTTA YOUR MIND!" Natsu shouted. The two of them were then in a dark misty anime background. "Are you objecting me? That's a gutsy move..." Erza said. "Beat me all you want! I ani't going!" Natsu retorted. You smirked at this. "I'm a capable driver!" Michelle said proudly. "That's fine if you don't mind being bait," Natsu said. "You sure you wanna do this, Doll?" Fuse asked. "It will be pretty dangerous," Happy added. "It will make more sense to have the fighters in the back!" Michelle said.

...

Since Natsu decided to fly away with Happy and Gray sat in the back of the wagon, you were left to sit in the front seat between Lucy and Michelle to suffer motion sickness. You layed in Lucy's lap the whole time. The wagon then came to a stop. "Is it over?" You groan. Lucy nodded. "Yeah, here they come..." She said. Lucy turned to Michelle. "Stay close by my side understand?" Michelle nodded at that. The bandits then surrounded you.

...

You and Lucy then broke out in your bikini's which made Michelle blush. Lucy posed proudly while you posed shakily as your face still looked sick. "We're so lucky you big strong men found us!" Lucy cooed. "Ughhnnnn..." You groaned still feeling queasy inside. "Time to turn on the big guns..." Lucy whispered. "Uh huhhhh..." You groan. Lucy then flaunted her chest getting into a pink anime background along with you who simply just lazily leaned forward to pop out your chest a bit. "Will you boys help us?" Lucy asked. "Ughhhhnnnnn..." You groan sickly.

The bandits then turned to you. "Ooh! The Princess!" One guy said. "Ugnnnnoohhhh..." You groan. "Hey! Look at me too!" Lucy cried as she did her best to pose. "Maybe we should steal her boss! She doesn't look too good!" Another said. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy yelled. "You should cover up! We want a REAL woman!" One bandit said. Lucy then anime whitened at that. The bandits then surrounded you. "Come quietly with us Sick Princess!" One bandit said. You then heave and then did a gag as your face turned green. You then heave out forward. "...MMM!"

_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!_

You sigh finally relieving yourself and then stare in surprise seeing throw up covering all of the bandits who fell back to the ground. "Gross..." Lucy whimpered. "DISGUSTING!" One bandit cried. Gray and Erza then stepped out of the wagon. "Well that's one way to catch bandits off guard!" Gray smiled. "Good work Kitsuna!" Erza said. The two of them along with Natsu then worked together to take down the bandits while Lucy was left as a Butt Monkey as her whip was deemed useless at that moment. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were then finished as they each tied up the bandits.

"Wow Big Sister! You and your friends are so strong!" Michelle chimed. You fell over off the wagon as everyone looked at you worriedly. "Kitsuna!" They cry. "I need a doctor..." You groan.

...

The next day you were finally healthy again and back at the guild where Michelle and Lucy explained that Michelle is going to request a job for Fairy Tail. Out of nowhere Michelle tripped as the clock piece fell out of her hands. "Peach!" You cried as you ran over to her side to help her up. "Not my fault!" Natsu said. "Are you okay Michelle?" Lucy asked. "Hey look at that!" Gray said. "I see it as well..." Erza said. The clock piece then levitated and twirled and a gold inscription then surrounded it. "I'm freaked out!" Lucy cried. "For real!" You nodded. "Is that some kind of ancient script?" Gray asked. "Maybe Levy could read it," Lucy said. "Or Freed," Fuse said.

Master then walked over. "Shadow Gear is out on a job. Freed is too!" "What is it trying to tell us Big Sister?" Michelle asked. "I don't know..." Lucy said. "Can you read it Old Man?" Natsu asked the Master. "Listen...I'm afraid you should let sleeping dogs lye..." Master said sternly as the _Ending Music _began to play. You each turn to him. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. You each then turned to the clock piece. "I can't!" Lucy cried. Kar then tugged on your skirt. "Mommy? What's gonna happen?" She asked. You picked her up and sighed. "The start...of a long ass arc..."

**R&amp;R!**


	77. Turbluent Showdown! Target: Lucy!

**This will be 129-130! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

With Kar on your lap, you sat on the grass in the forest next to Natsu, Fuse, and Happy who decided to fish that morning. Natsu and Fuse looked bored while Happy was excited. "This is so boring..." Natsu groaned. "You said it..." Fuse sighed. "Fishy! Fishy wishy!" Kar cheered as she clapped her hands. Happy smiled. "Well Kar's excited!" "I want fishy! Fishy fish fishy!" Kar sang. "I want fish fishy too!" Happy joined. The two of them then began to sing about fish together. You giggled. "Settle down Kar, you'll get your fish!" You reassured. You sweatdrop and gritted your teeth as you turn to the side. "And if we catch a Magikarp I will go MAD!" You muttered.

Kar turned to Natsu. "Daddy? Will you catch me a fishy so I can keep it for a pet?" Natsu looked at her surprised at this. "...Daddy?!" You gasped at that. Fuse and Happy laughed. "Natsu? A dad? HA!" Fuse chuckled. "He would be bad at parenting!" Happy added. You glance at Natsu and then at Kar who snuggled close to him which confused Natsu. _'Daddy...' You thought._

Kar's POV:

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Mommy had sent me to bed by placing me in my crib which was right next to Wendy's door and far a few feet from her own bed which was large. I was sad. I wasn't really tired. I watched mommy slip into some revealing lacy and tight lingerie as she then went into her bed. _'Maybe if I pretend to sleep I can sneak out later!' I thought. _I then layed onto my pillow and slowly shut my eyes._

_..._

_ "C'mon Natsu, one more! Hee hee..." I heard. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my mommy's bed covered with two sets of clothes with one of them being my mom's lingerie. I saw that the blanket covered the entire bed as two moving figures moved inside it like worms. "Ugh! But I don't wanna anymore! You wet the bed Tsuna! Look at all this gunk!" I heard a male voice say. "You made some too!" Mommy giggled. I gasped seeing Natsu's scarf on the floor which was right next to my mommy's undies. _'Oh wow! Natsu share's a bed with mommy?! Hmm...he does come her a lot...' I thought. _"C'mere Natsu..." My mommy purred. I then heard the sound of kissing. This brought heat to my now red cheeks. I put a hand over my mouth. _'If Natsu loves mommy and shares a bed with her...HE MUST BE MY DADDY!' I thought excitedly.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Kitsuna's POV:

You continued to watch as Kar cuddled close to Natsu. Natsu looked perplexed. "Huh?!" _'Now I see...Kar must see Natsu as a father figure since he's always around...' You thought. _"Daddy!" Kar hummed. Natsu then picked Kar up and lifted her up in his arms. "Kar listen, Tsuna's your mommy but I'm-" "-Your daddy!" You interjected. Natsu widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You scooted closer to Natsu allowing your hips to touch and slowly took Kar from him and set her on his lap. You smiled down at her. "Your mommy and daddy love you Kar and we'll help you grow!" "Right Natsu?" You asked turning to him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at you and then turned to the smiling, overjoyed Kar. "Um yeah...sure..." He said nervously. "Yay! Daddy daddy!" Kar cheered as she bounced in Natsu's lap. You giggled and wrapped an arm around him as you place a hand on Kar's head. You give Natsu a quick peck on the lips. "Isn't this nice family?" You asked. Kar smiled. "Mmhm! Mommy? Daddy? I wove you!" Kar chimed. You smiled at her. We love you too!" You then lean down and give Kar a soft kiss on the cheek. Kar then ^^ smile. You turned to Natsu who looked just confused. You smirk. "Aren't you gonna give you daughter a kiss?" "...I guess..." Natsu said nervously. He then slowly leaned down to Kar's level and pecked her cheek. "My parent's really wove me!" Kar cooed sweetly as she hugged Natsu's waist.

This confused Natsu even further but you didn't care as you simply giggled and layed your head on Natsu's shoulder squeezing his palm. You then glance at the grass sadly. _'It's better this way...it's better if Kar thinks that Natsu is her father. I can't have Kar growing up knowing that her real father is a horrible man that had committed many sins and crimes back in the kingdom...' You thought. 'I won't tell her about Kalro...until she's a little older...then again...maybe not...' _You glance over at Natsu who smiled down at Kar a bit making her laugh by making funny faces. _'Thanks for going along with this Natsu...I know you'll make a perfect temporary father...' You thought._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each glanced up seeing a giant lightning bolt go off in the sky near you. "Mommy daddy wook! Fireworks!" Kar said pointing at the bolt. You shot up. "Is that Laxus?!" Natsu then stood up holding Kar. "It's gotta be! He picked the wrong neighborhood," Natsu said. "But I thought Master wouldn't let him back in the guild," Happy said. "Well one things for sure, he's gonna be pretty pissed when he see's him!" Fuse laughed. "Well I'm gonna find out what's up!" Natsu said. He then ran away carrying Kar. "Weeeeeeee!" She cheered. You smiled and flew after him with Fuse and Happy following.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Turbulent Showdown: Target Lucy!**

As you both ran you both saw Gajeel running alongside you. You smile at him. "Oh, hey!" You greeted. "Hey!" He said. "What's up Metal Head?" Natsu asked. Gajeel glared at him. "None of you business! And when did you become a dad?!" Gajeel barked. Kar smiled at Gajeel. "Hi Uncle Vegeta!" She waved. "THE NAME'S NOT VEGETA YOU BRAT!" Gajeel shouted. You glare at him. "Don't you yell at my baby!" "And don't call Kar a brat you jerk!" Natsu yelled. "Who asked you HUH?!" Gajeel growled. "I DID!" Natsu retorted. You snatched a giggling Kar away from Natsu with your ponytail, bringing her into your arms as you both watch Natsu and Gajeel butt heads.

"I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM!" Natsu shouted. "NOT IF I GET TO HIM 1ST!" Gajeel shouted back. "Who's fighting who?" A voice asked. You each stopped and saw Laxus standing right in front of you all with a glaring expression. "Whoa! That lightning really was him after all!" Happy cried. "Well who'd you expect? Thor?" Fuse shrugged. "LAXUS!" Three worried voices cry. You each turn and saw Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow running towards Laxus and staring at him with concern. "What's going on?" Bickslow asked. "There's nothing going on..." Laxus said as he turned back to all of you.

"Have you been living out in the woods this entire time?" Natsu asked. You smiled. "I bet the Lilymon must have taken you into this lovely forest! Am I right?" "Hell no!" Laxus said. "Laxus?" A voice chimed. You each turned and saw a pink tulip plant like PokeDigi fly over to Laxus with her leaf like wings. "What the hell are you?!" Gajeel asked. Lilymon smiled at him. "Oh I'm Lilymon!" She chimed. "Lilymon! Yay!" Kar cheered. **(Me: Lilymon: Digimon Adventure Series)** Evergreen gasped. "A fairy?!" "C'mon Laxus, suppers almost ready," Lilymon said. You smirked at Laxus who blushed when he turned away. "Not now...later..." He muttered. "Ok bye!" Lilymon said. She then flew away. "NO! PLEASE! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WANNA FLY LIKE A FAIRY TOO!" Evergreen cried. She then dropped to her knees as anime blue lines run down her head. "I wanna be a fairy...why couldn't I be born a PokeDigi?" She whined.

"You should just come back to the guild already," Gajeel said. "Why is that? Ya miss me?" Laxus asked. "I don't give a crap if you come back or not! I wanna fight ya!" Natsu said. "YAY! Fight fight!" Kar cheered as she made cute little fake punches in the air, Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is that?" You smiled. "Oh that's right! You haven't met her yet..." "...Meet Kar! She's my pride and joy!" You say ^^ smiling. Kar then let out some soft coos as she waved at Laxus who looked at her crazy. "...That isn't my fault is it?" He asked. You blushed and glanced down at Kar. "Um...no...you're not the father, don't worry..." "Well thank GOD! Cause I can't stand kids!" Laxus sighed. You roll your eyes at that. _'Still a bastard I see...' You thought._

"I say we throw down!" Natsu said excitedly. Gajeel smirked. "Sound's good to me!" "You guys really want me to take the bait don't ya?" Laxus asked. "Well I got better things to do..." He said as he turned away. "Like run away?" Natsu asked. "And sip tea with some flowers?" Gajeel added. Laxus turned to them and smirked. "Ok fine..." "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu and Gajeel said. "Your not laying a finger on him!" Bickslow said. "You'll have to get past the Thunder Legion!" Evergreen said. Freed anime teared. "LAXUS' FATE WILL NEVER BE TORN UPON US!" "Mommy that mans weirdo!" Kar giggled. You nodded in agreement.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "I'll enjoy beating these two clowns all by myself!" You sweatdrop. "Are we repeating the SAME ARC?! This Arc is supposed to be about 'White Girl Bonding Love', family and betrayal!" Kar frowned. "Mommy pwease don't bwake the fourth wall! It's not good!" You chuckled. "And you'll keep quiet and not sass talk me if you don't want a spank!" You say with a wink. Kar then pouted sadly at that. You and Gajeel stepped back as Natsu came forward against Laxus. "Your up 1st Natsu," He said charging up his lightning. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said flaming up a fist.

"Wait hold on!" You heard a voice cry. You each turn seeing Wendy behind you. Kar smiled. "Aunt Wendy!" "What's up?" Natsu asked. "If you guys wanna go through with this you gotta make it a special occasion!" Wendy cried. "Hm...a special occasion?" You asked with a grin. "I don't follow ya..." Natsu said. "What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked. Wendy made a straight face as she pointed sharply at the Dragon Slayers. "The match will take place tomorrow!" She said. Natsu shrugged. "Ok if you insist..." You narrow your eyes at Wendy. "Unless you have an 'OBJECTION' I suggest you stop pointing your finger out like that! We are NOT in court!" You chuckle. Wendy blushed. "Sorry, Carla and I are really big fans of the Ace Attorney Series," You smirked. "I can tell!" You say as you pat Wendy's head.

Natsu sharply pointed at Laxus. "Meet me tomorrow at the big Sola Tree in Southgate Park!" "And when it's done it will be my turn," Gajeel said. You glare at Natsu. "What did I just say about pointing your fingers out like that?" "Natsu must be an Ace Attorney fan too!" Wendy joked. "Ok we'll fight tomorrow. Sound's like a plan to me..." Laxus said. You turn to the side and roll your eyes again. "I'm surprised you can actually agree with them on something for once!" You then felt a hand grab your shoulder. You turned forward and faced Laxus who had grabbed it. You blush seeing him give you a warm smile for the 1st time in forever. "Hey...I'm sure your doing great as a mother," He said. You give him a small smile. "Thanks..."

Laxus then gave you a light squeeze on the shoulder before walking away. "Natsu, take care of Tsuna and don't give her attitude, she's a tough customer!" He said. An irk mark appears on your head as your eye twitched. "Funny how you say 'customer' when you're the one who came to me that day!" You retorted. "What are you talking about mommy?" Kar asked. You chuckle and shake your head. "I'll tell you when you reach your late thousands!" You say. Gajeel widen his eyes. "LATE THOUSANDS?! WHAT THE HELL? HOW OLD IS THAT BABY ANYWAY?!"

You were about to answer but Kar yawned. You smile at her seeing her eyes flutter a bit. "Oh yeah, it's time for your nappy isn't it?" You then walk away. "Time to take you home!" You sang. "Fuse you're coming too!" "What?! Why do I gotta come?" Fuse asked. "Because you're gonna help me change Kar's diaper before she sleeps!" You say. "Ugh! I hate changing her diaper! You know she pooped in my P Magz the other day?!" Fuse complained. "She can't help that! She's a baby! They scream, cry, and poop but you gotta love em anyway! Now get over here!" You say sternly. Fuse groaned. "I'm coming..."

You both then flew in the sky as you carried Kar in your arms. "Mommy when we get home can I have cookie wookie?" Kar asked. You giggled. "Yes you can get a cookie wookie!" "So the three of them are really gonna dish it out tomorrow huh? That's gonna be crazy!" Fuse said. You smirked. "In fact...that gives me an idea..." You say. You then pull out your iphone and went to Instagram and began typing.

_'Big fight betwen the 3 dragon slayers at SP tomoro! #Dragon_Slaying_Show_Down!_

_BigMann: SO MANLY! LETS HAV A FIGHT PARTY!_

_TsunaBeauti: Fite party?_

_Li'l_Sis:_**(Me: Lisanna) **_Yea thats a gr8 idea! Lets hav a festival_

_TsunaBeauti: Yea u werent here but we had an arc like that already -_-_

_Li'l_Sis: We cod try somthin different_

_Cool_Flamez:_**(Me: Romeo) **_Lik wat?_

_MiraMira: Somthing fun4 every1 ^^_

_KiKi_Boo:_**(Me: Kinana)**_ I'll help 2 ^^_

_TsunaBeauti: I gues we'll do it then! XD_

Your comment got 200 likes in agreement.

_SkyDeena: ;(_

_TsunaBeauti: Wats rong Wendi?_

_SkyDeena: What hav u don?! T_T_

_TsunaBeauti: Huh?_

...

You later that night lead Natsu, Kar, Happy, and Fuse to the festival at the park where the fight would take place. You were surprised yourself at what you started. "This is crazy! Is this some kind of festival?" Natsu asked. You chuckle. "Yep! All cause of me!" "And you too Natsu!" A voice said. You both turn seeing Lucy and Michelle who was stuffing her face with food. "I am having so much fun and all the food is wonderful!" Michelle squealed before biting her cotton candy. "I wanna try too!" Kar cried. She then flew over to Michelle's shoulder and shared cotton candy. Lucy turned to you. "I can't believe you started this, over INSTAGRAM! I saw your post!" Lucy said showing you your post on her iphone. You smirked. "Ahh, I haven't done a post that big in forever! GOOD TIMES!" You laughed. Lucy sighed. "Oh boy..."

You smiled. "I haven't seen you all episode! How you doing white girl?" You asked. "Fine I guess. That clock language thing is still hard to figure. Michelle and I are just out here to unwind for a bit," Lucy said as she scratched your right ear. You turn to Michelle who stuffed her face with a large cheese stick. "You like the food here Peach? You enjoying that cheese?" Michelle nodded as her mouth was still stuffed. "Mmhm!" She then scratched your right ear. You snickered at that and turned to Lucy. "She's so cute! I love this white girl!" "She's not white! And neither am I!" Lucy said. With that you stuffed a stick of cheese in her mouth. Lucy widen her eyes. "Eat ya cheese white girl..."

To your amusement Lucy then began to cutely nibble on the cheese. Fuse flew over to where you were. "On this episode of Animal Planet you'll discover that white girls love to indulge cheese during the night after they finish their first few hours spending money! White girls are a mysterious species indeed..." Fuse said imitating a narrator. You laughed at that. Lucy stopped eating and glared at you both. "I'm NOT an animal!" She yelled. You ignored her and turned to Michelle. "So when am I gonna meet Daisy, Peach? Or maybe Rosalina?" You asked. Michelle tilted her head. "Hm?" You sigh and patted her head. "Just stay cute and eat your cheese..." Michelle nodded. "Ok..." She then nibbled on her cheese.

You each turned and spotted Jason on a stage with a mic. "SO COOL! Ladies and gentlemen it's been too long but your favorite reporter Jason is back!" He said. Fuse raised an eyebrow. "Favorite? Speak for yourself..." "Without further ado, let me introduce the woman that is the very definition of beauty: The lovely and super talented Ms. Mirajane!" Jason cheered as he got off the stage. Mirajane then appeared on stage wearing her yellow dress as she held a guitar and a mic floated near her. You each cheer at that. Mirajane winked. "Are you boys and girls ready to rock?" "YAY! Miwajane!" Kar cheered. "WOO!" You cheered.

"What song you singing?" You asked. Mirajane turned to you and gave you an apologetic smile. "Well I hate to break it to you, but my poor throat has been feeling awfully sore all day," She said. You raise an eyebrow. "What you mean?" Mirajane smiled and turned back to the main audience. "Instead let me introduce you to someone with soul and style! Put your hands together..." She said. She then presented Gajeel who was in his white jazz outfit with a guitar. He strummed it. "Thanks folks, I appreciate you all coming out here to see me tonight," Gajeel said. Kar frowned. "Mommy I don't wike it! Wet's go eat!" She said. You giggle. "Ok...let me get you some cotton candy!" You say as you walk over to the food stands. Kar smiled. "Yay!"

...

Morning soon came and Laxus and the Thunder Legion had finally arrived in front of the tree. Natsu stood in place across from him ready to fight while the rest of the crowd surrounded the Dragon Slayers. You stood with Fuse and Gajeel as you held Kar who couldn't stop giggling out of excitement. Jason was loudly reporting everything the whole time which began to annoy you. Laxus got up from his seat and approached Natsu. "Let's do this thing," He said cooly. Natsu smirked. "Bring it!" "I'm not holding back..." Laxus said. "I don't blame ya!" Natsu said cockily.

The two of them then charged up their Fire and Lightning Magic respectively. "Wook mommy! Wook at daddy! He's a firework!" Kar said pointing at Natsu. You smile and nodded. _'This fight is getting me excited now...' You thought. _You then turned to Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel, after Natsu goes can I go fight Laxus next?" Gajeel glared at you. "What? No way! I'm fighting him next! You can't choose to fight him now!" You smirk. "C'mon, I made you that new outfit you have on! It's the least you can do!" "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO MAKE ME AN OUTFIT!" Gajeel shouted. You narrow your eyes. "Uh...you did..." Gajeel growled. "LOOK TSUNA, JUST BECAUSE YOUR SOME KIND OF PRINCESS DOESN'T MEAN-"

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_

With that you and Gajeel sharply face forward and with shocked expressions you saw that Laxus had already knocked over Natsu. "Wait! What happened?!" You asked looking around. You saw that the people in the crowd were laughing at Natsu's defeat or were too shocked to even move and then there was Fuse who kept sneaking peeks up woman's skirts. You began to panic and turned to Kar. "What happened?!" Kar giggled. "Daddy got a boo boo! Hee hee!" "I MISSED IT?!" You shriek. You rush up to a bunch of people. "What happened? How did he win? When did he win? PLEASE!" You cry. No one answered.

You rush up to Laxus and grab him by the collar. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" You exclaimed. Laxus stared at you for that moment giving you a blank expression and slowly pried your fingers off of him. "Laxus!" You cry out in disbelief. "So...are you ready for Round 2?" Laxus then turned only to see that Gajeel was gone. "GAJEEL DISAPPEARED!" Jason reported. "WHAT?!" Lily shouted angrily. The entire crowd then ran to search for him to force him back to Laxus.

You shake your head and turned back to the now empty atmosphere only to see Natsu, Fuse, Happy, and Laxus along with the Thunder Legion left. You sigh. "I can't believe I MISSED it!" You say stomping your bare foot into the ground. "Don't be sad mommy. You'll see a fight soon," Kar said. You smiled at her. "Why don't you go and get some left over cotton candy?" You say setting her down. "Ok!" Kar chimed. She then ran to one of the food stands. You walked over to the knocked out Natsu as Laxus and the Thunder Legion then walked away. You ordered Fuse to take Kar home for her nap while Happy simply walked off somewhere.

You kneel over to Natsu's side and smirk. "You okay?" Natsu just groaned. _'If your knocked out...' You thought._ A perverted grin then spreads on your face. "Why not?" You whispered. You then placed your hand on Natsu's butt and slowly stroked it making a perverted :3 face. "Tsuna..." He groaned. "You like that?" You asked. "I need...a doctor..." Natsu said weakly. You smiled. "Why go to a doctor when you could just blow off some steam with me?" You winked.

...

With a weak Natsu tossed over your shoulder, you kick open the door to your room and walk in. You then slam Natsu against your bed and instantly leaped on top of him. Natsu's widen eyes shot open when he saw you in a bright green merrywidow. "...Tsuna!" You giggled as you pulled the blankets over your head. "C'mon let's have some fun!" You purred as you slowly began to unbutton Natsu's outfit revealing a bit of his abs. "With Kar around?!" Natsu asked. "Kar's not in the room...now have fun with me!" You say. Natsu sighed. "Ok..." He then flipped you onto the bed and got on top causing you to giggle with excitement.

Natsu smirked and slowly stripped off the top part of his outfit revealing all his abs as he still had his scarf on. You lick your lips in anticipation desiring to mop your tongue across it. Natsu leaned down to your level and nibbled his sharp tooth down your neck as he slowly unstrapped your garters that were around your hips. He then tossed them off the bed and slowly caressed his warm hands from your thighs to your hips with a smooth and slow rubbing motion. "Nnnggghhhh...Natsu!" You moan. You felt Natsu stop and you opened your eyes seeing his teeth form a smirk. He leaned away from you and smirked as he pulled off his scarf. "I'm all fired up..." He said smoothly.

You giggle at that in excitement and grab a hold of his head and pull him to your lips allowing your tongues to have a personal fight of their own as you both wrestle across the bed emitting loud moans. Natsu slowly pulled away panting as he pressed his forehead against yours. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Spread em..." He whispered. "Huh? What did you-?"_ FWOOSH!_ You letted out a yelp seeing how Natsu used his teeth to burn off your lacy corset and your bra straps and thigh highs revealing your beautiful midriff, your ample upper chest and your amazingly sculpted legs. You were stunned as you stared at the grinning Natsu who marveled at the sight of your figure. Your body felt extremely warm from the burn. "Ooh..." You moaned feeling the cool sizzling sensation seep from your body. "...Wow..." Natsu snickered at that. "Nice and hot...just how I like it..." He whispered as he slowly leaned his lips down towards yours...

You both then heard a scream come from Lucy's room. You and Natsu widen your eyes. "LUCY!" You both cried. You both then got off the bed and ran to Lucy's room seeing her panicking. With her was Michelle and Levy who sat at the table. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Look!" Lucy cried as she pointed at her bed. You both turn and gasp seeing feces all over the bed which stained the sheets and pillows. "Whoa..." You say. "Someone made a mess in MY bed!" Lucy shouted. You sigh at that. "KAR!" You call.

Instantly, Kar popped out from one of the top kitchen cabinets holding a cookie that she was currently nibbling on. Her choice of hiding seemed to turn off and scare Lucy. "Mommy?" Kar asked. You glare at her as you point at Lucy's bed. "Kar! You make shi shi in Lucy's bed?!" **(Me: 'poop') **Kar nodded. "Yes mommy..." She said. You growl for that moment as you stare at her. Lucy folded her arms awaiting at what you were going to do to her.

You broke into a smile. "...Good girl!" Kar then giggled at that. Lucy widen her eyes. "GOOD GIRL?! SHE POOPED IN MY BED!" She shouted. You turn to her. "It's natural for Fenie children to do this at a young age. It's a sign of-" "-I DON'T CARE WHAT IT MEANS! SHE POOPED IN MY BED AND SHE NEEDS PUNISHMENT!" Lucy shouted. "I just said it's normal! I pooped in my step mothers bed all the time!" You shrugged. "Yeah? Well in OUR world we have this thing called TOILET TRAINING!" Lucy yelled. You narrow your eyes. "Now what's so normal about watching your baby make shi shi all day?" Lucy just sighed. "Can you please just clean off my bed?" "I'll have Fuse do it..." You say.

Levy then raised an eyebrow at your outfit. "Is that lingerie? What have you guys been doing in there?!" You turned to her and glare. "Nuve ge duwa ma fa gija lu reje suga Levy!" **(Me: 'Don't be a prude just cause you haven't had sex in your life Levy!') **Levy raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" Natsu gasped as Lucy then widen her eyes covering in mouth as she was in complete utter shock at what you just said. Levy saw this and turned to her. "What? What did she say Lu?" She asked. You grab Natsu's hand and walked back into your room slamming Lucy's door behind you. "SHE SAID WHAT?!" You heard Levy shouted. You smirk to yourself at that as Natsu then proceeded to carry you to your bed...

...

Fuse's POV:

I flew back to the guild later that after noon and met up with Lily, Carla, and Happy. "Did you find Gajeel?" Lily asked. I sighed. "I wasn't finding Gajeel...I was finding Garnett..." I say. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Who is Garnett?" "Fuse's girlfriend. After we slept on Tenrou Island he's been searching nonstop for her and he can't find her anywhere!" Happy said. I dug my hands in my vest pockets. "Now I know how Natsu feels when he's trying to find Igneel...man this is rough..." I say. "I'm sure you will see her again soon!" Carla reassured. I turn away. "Don't bother trying to make me feel better Carla..." I say coldly. I heard Carla then let out a whimper.

Footsteps then resounded from outside. "I think I can hear Gajeel outside!" Lily said running out of the guild. Carla, Happy, and I then follow. We finally made it to the entrance. I widen my eyes seeing three silhouettes instead of one. "Where have you been?!" Lily yelled. The silhouettes slowly began to clear as the approached us with each step. "I don't believe it!" Lily said. "Uh...Lily...I don't think it's Gajeel!" I say.

The three humans consisted of two girls and one guy. One was a short petit brown haired girl, the other was a teenage skunk haired girl and the other was a blonde haired guy who looked like an Elvis cosplayer. But each of them looked familiar like I've seen them from somewhere. "Who are you?" Lily demanded. Lily widen his eyes seeing the little girl. "Coco?! But that's impossible!" "No way! They came here from Edolas?" I asked. "Oh yeah! She's that little girl who runs really fast in Edolas," Happy said. Lily walked up to Coco. "Why are you here Coco? Is there trouble?" "Hey quit talking like you know me pussycat. I never met any of you so shut up!" Coco hissed.

"Are you serious?!" Lily exclaimed. "Maybe she has amnesia!" Happy cried. "I doubt that!" Carla snapped. "Maybe they're the Earthla-" I then stopped and spotted everyone from Fairy Tail walking towards the guild.

Kitsuna's POV:

"I'll beat that jerk next time!" Natsu groaned. "Hey I blew off steam with you so you can forget about that! Be grateful and stop talking about it already," You chuckle. "I wonder how Gajeel would have faired against him," Wendy said. "Maybe you can ask him when he crawls out of his hiding spot!" Elfman growled. You each stopped seeing three people with the Exceeds. "We got visitors," Max said. "Oh customers!" Mirajane chimed. "Hey! Isn't that girl from Edolas?" Wendy asked pointing at the brown haired girl. You gasped recognizing her as Coco. "Coco!" You cry. You run up to hug her. "Your not a pedophile victim anymore!" "Long time no see Coco! But how did you get here from Edolas?" Lucy asked.

Coco looked at her and glared up at you. "Get off of me!" She shrieked. She then pushed you away. You give her a look of disgust. "What the hell?! What you acting all rude for? After all I did for you!" "'Do for me?' You don't even KNOW me!" Coco snapped. "HELLO! I SAVED you from that pedophile!" You snapped back. Coco and her friends looked at you crazy. "Pedophile?!" "Sugarboy these guys totes think were old chumps of theirs!" The purple haired skunk said. "Mmhm! That's their problem Mary Hughes!" Sugarboy said. You turned to them. "OH! So Johnny Bravo and that Looney Skunk back too huh?!" Mary glared at you. "Who are you calling a skunk? At least I'm like totes not a blue haired dog!"

Your eyes anime flame as your sharpened out your teeth and claws. "AND I'M LIKE TOTES NOT A DOG GET IT?!" You barked. Mary was about to say something but Natsu interjected. "WHAT'S WITH THE LADY CLOTHES?! YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?!" Natsu yelled. Mary's eyes twitched at that. "I just met these two and I already wanna kill em..." "If your not here for help then leave!" Laki warned. "We won't take orders from you Darling," Sugarboy said. "I'm only saying this once so listen...I DEMAND you give me Lucy Heartfillia LIKE NOW!" Mary said darkly.

This seemed to scare Lucy as her eye twitched. "How forward, my heart skipped a beat," Michelle said. "No point hiding her from us," Coco said. "We like totes know the little twerp is at your guild!" Mary said. "Shimmy on over here baby!" Sugarboy said. "I bet these were the guys burning down the churches!" Kinana said. "Hand over Heartfillia before we get nasty with you!" Mary demanded. Sugarboy then pulled out a brown mic and began singing horribly. Kar closed her ears. "Make him stop mommy!" She cried. "Whatever, but I want you behind me!" You say sternly putting a hand out in front of her. Kar nodded quickly and hid behind you.

As Sugarboy continued to sing his body bulked up and boogers leaked out. Kar shrieked. "GET BACK!" You warned. The boogers then shot out of control towards you all. You grabbed Kar just in time and flew up out of the way. You saw that Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna each got trapped together in the sludge. It then went after Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo while Fuse, Carla, Lily, and Happy floated away from it as they each held Wendy. Lucy, Levy, and Michelle continued to run from it. "Kitsuna! Get your butt over here and take out these things!" Lucy cried.

You kicked away and split the boogers as you continued to hold Kar. "UH! I'm protecting my baby here! I got my own problems to deal with!"_ 'Hard to dance my way out when I'm carrying her...' You thought._ "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" You then blasted the boogers away only for them to reform and come back towards you. "Crap..." You muttered. "Mommy I wanna fight too..." Kar said. "Don't act silly!" You say as you flew up with her away from the boogers. "NATSU!" You call. You turned to him seeing how he was still weak as he layed against the wall. "YOUR TAKING A FREAKING NAP?!" Lucy shouted. "MOMMY!" Kar cried. "Huh?" You then gasped seeing the boogers had travelled their way up to your hair and began to overgrow over your body and you and Kar were soon trapped inside...

...

The boogers were soon sucked off of your bodies as you then woke up feeling weak. "Kar...I'm sorry..." You say sadly. "Mommy I don't feel so good..." Kar whimpered. "Get over here Lucy!" Mary demanded. "What now?" You whispered. "They still don't know who Lucy is..." Natsu whispered. You each turned to him seeing him slowly get up. "The three of you go find Gramps! I'll handle things from here! Don't keep me waiting long," Natsu said. You saw Romeo flame up a yellow flame. "Natsu! Take this!" He said throwing the flame at Natsu. Natsu then caught it. "Thanks Romeo!" He then opened his mouth to take the flame. You widen your eyes. "WAIT DON'T EAT THA-" _TOOT!_

"GROSS!" Natsu exclaimed. "Sorry bout' that..." Romeo said nervously. You sweatdrop at Natsu. "You are gonna brush your teeth with SOAP 20 TIMES before you decide you wanna kiss me again!" You snapped. You then turned to Romeo. "You got anything for me?" Romeo dug in his pocket. "I got this old MP3 Player," "I bought you that for your birthday!" Macao cried. "It will do for now!" You say snatching it with your hair strand. You then devoured the MP3 and charged up with energy as you stood up. "Mommy!" Kar said. "I want you to go with Lucy and them for me, okay?" "Will you be okay?" Kar asked. "I'll be fine. Just go! Please!" You say. "Ok mommy," Kar then flew off to follow Lucy. _'Be safe Kar...' You thought._

You and Natsu then threw your attacks at Sugarboy, Mary, and Coco. You saw Mary pick up a wooden stick. "Conducting Arts...!" With one wave the attacks were redirected towards Laki and Max as their bodies burned while twisted. "Whoa!" You exclaim. "EAT THIS!" Natsu exclaimed as he released his roar attack. You followed and did the same and saw Mary waving her stick only for your attacks to be redirected at Lucy, Levy, Kar and Michelle. "KARR!" You cry. Mary chuckled at that. You glared at her seeing her wave her wooden finger stick. "Give up Little Princess!" She sneered. "Alex Russo!" You barked. Mary raised an eyebrow at you. "Yeah you! QUIT WAVING YOUR STUPID HARRY POTTER STICK AND LEARN SOME REAL MAGIC!" You snapped.

Mary glared at you. "I'm like totes gonna kick your ass you old h-AAHHH!" She shrieked as a large stone was pelted to her head. You turned seeing that it was Kinana who held more stones. You grinned at the sight of Mary getting irritated. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA-OOOF!" You then felt a harsh kick being sent to your back as you then fell over and layed on the ground. You glanced up seeing Coco smirking down at you. "And STAY DOWN!" She said. "Kitsuna!" Fuse cried. You saw him charge down towards Coco only for Coco to kick him away followed by Lily. Wendy then jumped down. "SKY DRAGON ROARRRRRRRR!" Her attack was then redirected by Mary and sent towards Natsu to send him flying. Wendy then went to his side to heal him.

"Stop it! You have what you want now!" Lucy exclaimed. You turned to her direction. "No Lucy..." You whispered. "I'm the Lucy Heartfillia your looking for!" Michelle blurted out. You widen your eyes. "Don't do it Peach!" Mary smirked. "Be a good girl and get over here!" Michelle then walked up to her. "Don't do this," Lucy said. "I'm Lucy!" Michelle stated. "NO I'M THE REAL LUCY!" Lucy shouted. "Ms. Michelle please don't trouble yourself!" Michelle said. She then turned to Mary and the others. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Michelle said. "Don't listen to her, I'm Lucy!" Lucy said.

You smirked at this. "I have an idea..." You sang. You turned to Kar. "You're not hurt are you Lucy?" You asked. Kar smiled. "No Lucy," She said. Natsu turned to Wendy. "Get back so I can protect you Lucy!" "Ok! Cause I'm Lucy!" Wendy said. Mary looked turned off. "THEY'RE NAMES ARE LUCY TOO?!" Coco asked. Max smiled. "Ready for another round Lucy?" "Yeah!" Laki nodded. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Mary, Sugarboy, and Coco asked. Macao helped Levy up. "Can you stand Lucy?" He asked. "Yeah..." Levy said. "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?!" Coco cried.

"Let's just capture them all and sort them out later?" Mary asked. With that Sugarboy then began to sing horribly as boogers shot from under his clothes. "LUCY RUN!" You exclaim. "We'll hold em off!" Natsu added. "Kar go with them!" You say. "Ok mommy!" Kar said. She then followed Lucy, Kar and Michelle as you each held off of Sugarboy's attacks. You saw that Coco had escaped after them. You each fought that entire time though it seemed to be too difficult as Mary kept using her stick on you and Natsu to force you both to fight each other. At some points you were able to break away because of your own Voodoo Magic. You were about to charge for Mary but she instantly controlled Natsu and created a fire like bomb allowing for her and Sugarboy to escape...

...

That night you, Natsu, and Wendy decided to leave the others back at the guild to find Lucy. You went with Natsu who was being carried in the air by Happy while Fuse carried you because you were too tired to move. "Natsu? Can't you find Lucy by sniffing her out?" Happy asked. "I can't! They're too many funky scents and it smells like that clock thing!" Natsu said. "I'm worried about Kar..." You whimpered. "You'll find her," Fuse said. You then saw a bit of green shoot out of the ground. You gasped and you and Natsu instantly dodge away from the familiar set of boogers.

"Natsu! Tsuna! Down there!" Happy cried. "It's Sugarboy!" Natsu said. You glanced down seeing Sugarboy and his mic surrounded by his boogers. "Oh no...you mean were fighting HIM?! Let me have Mary! I can easily take her down!" You whine. "Mmhm! Hello there Hotboy and Foxy Mama!" Sugarboy sang. You sweatdrop. "I'm gonna pretend he didn't just call me that..." A giant creature then jumped from high above. You saw a tall figure standing on it. "Oh! Lord Byro!" Sugarboy said. "BYRO?!" Natsu exclaimed. "YOU'S THAT PEDOPHILE!" You shouted. Everyone else sweatdropped. Byro raised an eyebrow. "Huh?!"

"Yeah you heard me!" You say. Byro sighed and turned to Sugarboy. "We have to find the Heartfillia girl not play around with this boy and the worthless Princess!" Byro said. "WORTHLESS!? THAT'S GONNA BE YOUR FACE AFTER I FINISH SCRATCHING IT OUT!" You shouted. "Eliminate them at once and get back to the task at hand!" Byro ordered. "You got it boss man!" Sugarboy said. You narrow your eyes. "Just a minute ago you just said you don't wanna waste time with us and NOW you wanna fight?" You asked. Silence... You glare at Byro. "You gonna fade me like that? Know what...?" You then launch a kick at Sugarboy's back sending him to the ground. "COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" You say charging after him.

**R&amp;R!**


	78. Legion: Key of the Starry Heavens!

**This will be 131-132! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Legion: Key of the Starry Heavens!**

As you continued to punch Sugarboy he eventually managed to deflect your fists with his mic. He giggled as he waved his finger. "Mmhm! I don't think so Foxy Mama!" Boogers then leaked out from his body and instantly stuck over to your arms. "NO!" You cried as the boogers then slowly drew towards your body. "KITSUNA!" Fuse exclaimed. He then got in his battle form and charged for Sugarboy charging at him with his fists. "LET HER GO!" Sugarboy automatically began to sing in his mic again which caused boogers to stick all over Fuse's body. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. You struggled to break free as the boogers continued to form all over your body. "I...can't...move!" You groan.

You then scream as your booger trap combined with Fuse's as you both floated inside the large standing booger that was ready to attack Natsu. You groan feeling your magic energy begin to flow out of your body. "I...feel...weak..." Fuse said weakly. "Oh no!" Happy cried. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "Mmm...I'm afraid that poor Foxy Mama was to loud and spicy for my taste! Mmhm! And her little Yellow Kitty was a bit annoying too!" Sugarboy sang. Fuse shot his eyes open in anger at Sugarboy. "GOLD FUR! I HAVE GOLDEN FUR DUMBASS! WHY DON'T YOU DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND NOT WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT!" Fuse shouted. You sweatdrop at this. "I'm surprised you had the strength to say all that..."

Sugarboy turned to Fuse. "Mmmm...I think this kitty needs a punishment!" He sang. Instantly the boogers then tighten around your bodies causing more and more of your Magic Power to drain. "No..." You say weakly as your eyes flutter shut. "LET HER GO!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSH!_

You and Fuse scream in agonizing pain from inside the boogers that had now turned orange from Natsu's fire attack which only made the draining of your Magic Power worse. "Natsu! You could hurt Tsuna!" Happy cried. "Crap..." Natsu muttered. "You'd be wise to surrender baby! Mmhm!" Sugarboy sang. You saw Natsu sadden at the sight of you trapped within the boogers as your vision began to blur. You then flutter your eyes shut. "Na...tsu..." You then blacked out...

...

You felt a heated boiling sensation take over your body as you heard a loud roaring noise. You flutter your eyes open seeing that Fuse was back in his regular form. You look around the orangey booger atmosphere seeing orange bubbles form all around it. You gasped saw that Natsu was inside next to you absorbing the magic. "Natsu!" You cry. In a matter of seconds the orangey boogers had exploded freeing you each from the trap. You saw that Happy had caught Fuse in time before he fell to the ground as you and Natsu's fists were stuck together in one orange booger. You followed Natsu's lead by charging down towards Sugarboy from the sky using the orangey booger to launch a punch only for Sugarboy to grab it and get his own hand stuck inside too.

Natsu smirked. "Looks like you're stuck with us!" He said flaming up the booger. You sweatdrop as you widen your eyes. "Are you crazy?! What are you doing?!" "Let go of my hand man! If you don't let go we'll all blow sky high!" Sugarboy said. You quickly turn to Natsu as multiple sweatdrops stream down your face. "Let go Natsu! I DON'T wanna blow up!" Natsu just snickered as he allowed the booger to grow more. "He should have thought about it before he attacked us!" Natsu said. "I DON'T WANT TO BLOW UP!" You cry. "If we blow up it's his fault!" Natsu said completely ignoring your plea. You anime tear. "I don't want to die! I have people to see, mouths to feed, kids to raise, and Instagram updates to keep up on!" You cried.

"This has been fun but the both of you need to get your hands out of mine. I don't mean to be cruel but this is getting kinda weird..." Sugarboy said. He then turned to you. "Especially with little Foxy over here...I don't go both ways see?" You sweatdrop. "Then which 'way' do you go exactly?" "ICE CANNON!" You heard. A blast of ice was then shot at the booger germ you each held freeing you each from the trap. You and Natsu were sent flying back hitting the ground. "Geez Gray! What's the big idea you nearly broke our arms you know?!" Natsu asked angrily.

You turned and saw Gray behind you glaring at Natsu. "I saved your hinds so quit complaining! You should be thanking me Flame Brain!" You smiled. "Thank you Gray for freeing me from that mess over there!" You say pointing at Sugarboy. Gray smiled at you. "No problem..." He turned to Natsu. "You could learn a thing or two from Kitsuna, at least she's grateful!" Natsu growled. "SHUT UP JERK!" Gray sighed and turned to you. "Seriously? Why do you go out with the guy anyway?" "I love him to death!" You shrug.

"I'll call you Iceboy!" Sugarboy said. Gray glared at Sugarboy. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!" He asked. Fuse sighed. "Before you say anymore, just know that it's Earthland Sugarboy," He said. "Thanks for getting to the point since everyone's so slow in this show," You whispered. Fuse nodded in agreement at that. You each glance up at the sky seeing a light blue signal flare was then shot into the sky. "What does that mean?" You asked. Sugarboy snickered at this and smiled at all of you. "Hotdog..." He said in triumph. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered. You gasped. _'No...they took her?!' You thought. _

...

Later that night you each made it back to the guild meeting up with the others and seeing that Lucy was safe as well as Kar. You sat next to her along with Fuse, Happy, Kar, and Natsu while Gildarts explained everything to everyone else who didn't come along. "...The man I fought mentioned something about a Holy War..." Gildarts finished. You glance down at Kar who frowned sadly at the ground. "Baby? Are you hurt?" You asked. "Not too bad mommy...but that mean wady made Wucy sad and now I'm sad..." Kar whimpered. You nodded at this. _'I'm just glad your safe...' You thought._

Natsu then slammed the table with his fist making Kar jump in your lap. "All that matters is that they stole from Lucy!" Natsu said. He turned to her. "I swear we will get back what belongs to you!" Lucy nodded at that. "It's not your fault Lucy, that creepy girl had you under her controlling spell!" Happy said. You growled a bit at this. Fuse turned to you. "What's up?" He asked. You turned to him. "I'm curious on her magic. That stick she has that controls people...it's like some sort of Voodoo Magic like mine! I was able to break threw from it at one point but she caught me off guard...so I wanna get back at her for trying to control me!" You say.

Michelle turned to Lucy. "I wish I could have done something to help you..." "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself...it was all me...because I'm too weak..." Lucy said sadly. "No!" You say sadly as you stroked Lucy's hair. "You're not weak Sweetie, I promise!" "No Kitsuna...I am weak..." Lucy said. "Wucy!" Kar cried as she flew off your lap. She then went to hug Lucy's waist. Lucy frowned sadly and slowly hugged her back. "Oh Kar..." She whispered.

"These Legion guys made a huge mistake on messing with a member of Fairy Tail! This is just getting started!" Natsu said. You sighed. _'And so is a seemingly never ending arc...' You thought._ "I agree with Natsu, this is just the beginning," Erza said. Natsu smirked. "I'd say we hunt em down who's with me?!" "I am!" You chime. You turn to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Roll with us white girl!" You say with a wink. Lucy continued to frown for that moment and then broke into a smile and nodded.

...

After making some conclusions and discovering that the Legion may want to gather clock pieces to create a rule free world you each decided that morning to look for clues at Lucy's old mansion. You each marveled at the sight of it. "This place looks kinda familiar," Natsu said. "It's where Lucy grew up," Erza said. "Does the family still own it?" Gray asked. "Looks like somebody has been taking really good care of it!" Happy said. "So far nobody has made an offer to buy it," Lucy said. "Cause nobody can afford it!" Gray said.

You couldn't help it but your lips broke into a large grin. You then began to snicker to yourself as you stared at the mansion. Everyone else around you grew silent as you felt all their eyes on you. You then began to giggle. "Um...Tsuna?" Wendy asked. You could tell she was freaking out which made you giggle even louder. "Ki ki ki..." You turn to everyone seeing them raise an eyebrow at you. You then bursted out laughing loudly as you couldn't hold it in anymore. Fuse shrugged. "Even I'm lost..." "What's wrong with you?" Gray asked bluntly. "Yeah...why are you laughing?" Lucy asked.

You smirk at her. "What do you mean why am I laughing? I finally get to tour the WHITE House!" You say pointing at the mansion. Lucy sweatdropped. "SERIOUSLY?!" Fuse then joined in as you both continue to laugh out loud. Gray facepalmed, Erza, Carla, and Happy shook their heads at you, Wendy looked scared while Michelle and Natsu looked completely lost. Erza's eye twitched in irritation at your joke. "'The White House...'" You patted Lucy's shoulder, "President Heartfillia: the 1st female WHITE President! HA HA!" "Yo let's go to the movie theater or the bowling alley!" You told Fuse. "There's a movie theater and bowling alley in the White House?!" Natsu asked. You smirked. "Anything's possible to get as long as you white!" You say.

"Will you shut up?" Lucy sighed. You grinned. "Mmm! Whatever you say Prez!" Lucy groaned at that. "Imagine Lucy President," You whisper to Fuse. "If all chicks dress like her then I'll vote for her!" Fuse whispered back. "Uh uh! You have to be white to live in Magnolia! All the dark skins get deported!" You laughed. "Does that include furry colored cats? In that case she'll make a horrible President!" Fuse said. "HEY! I'D MAKE A GREAT PRESIDENT!" Lucy shouted. "Oh this brings back memories!" Michelle sang. You smirked at her. "Oh! Were you Lucy's secretary Peach?" You asked. Michelle shook her head. "No, Lucy's house always reminds me of a castle out of a storybook! I had so much fun here!"

"Wait you've been here before?" Lucy asked. Michelle then dropped to her knees and cried. "WE USED TO PLAY HERE TOGETHER ALL THE TIME!" "Uh...that's right! Of course we did..." Lucy said nervously. You smirked. "Now don't lie, you know you don't remember," "Be quiet!" Lucy hissed. Michelle turned to Lucy. "Remember all the pretty clothes you made for me?" "Yep!" Lucy lied. "You make clothes?" Wendy asked. "I didn't think you were the handy type!" Carla said. "Neither did I!" You say putting your hands on your hips. "If you knew how to make clothes this entire time how come you never helped me design my bikini outfits! You know how many weeks it takes to make a one?" You asked. Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"She used to make clothes out of colored paper and flowers!" Michelle said. Lucy shrieked at that. "How would you make clothes out of colored paper and flowers?" Natsu asked. "Maybe something like how Kitsuna would do it, kinda like this..." Gray said. You turned to Gray and Natsu seeing them drool and blush heavily as they stared up at the sky. You raised an eyebrow and turned to Fuse. "Read their minds!" You ordered. Without hesitation Fuse snaked out two wires from his paws and he inserted each wire into Natsu's and Gray's ears which connected to their brains, activating his Mind Broadcaster Magic.

Fuse's eyes then behaved like a tv screen. You glance at his eyes seeing Natsu and Gray daydreaming about you, Lucy, and Michelle scantily dressed in revealing outfits out of paper and flowers. You saw that you were wearing a bikini top made out of yellow roses and a yellow miniskirt made out of paper that were in shape of flowers along with a paper and flowery Princess Crown. "Ooh yeah...not bad!" Fuse admired. You nodded. "And I think I have new ideas for my Bikini Princess Line!" Lucy saw Fuse's screen and gasped. She then kicked Natsu and Gray high up in the sky. "DON'T THINK CREEPY!" She shouted.

...

You each then got inside the mansion where Erza finished scolding Natsu and Gray for perverted thoughts making them apologize. "So where should we look 1st?" Wendy asked. "We split into teams. Each team can search a different area from top to bottom!" Erza said. She continued to explain further and you soon broke up into teams. You went with Natsu, Happy, and Fuse and searched the mansion for clues.

You each then entered a random room. "Ugh! How are we supposed to know what in the heck to look for huh?" Natsu asked. You sigh. "I thought the touring the White House would be fun," "But this is boring!" Fuse finished. "Uh guys...this isn't the White House you know..." Happy said. You each then met up with the others who were rearranging letters on the floor. "What's all this?" You asked. "Is this a game?" Natsu asked. "No it's not," Wendy said. "We're figuring out word puzzles, wanna help?" Lucy asked. "Sure..." You say as you and Fuse sat down next to her.

You glance at the letters. "Hm, if Kar were here she would be useful," You say. "Yeah you're right, she loves puzzles!" Fuse said. "ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed. This caused all the paper letters to fly up and rearrange themselves. "No! We worked so hard!" Wendy cried. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Erza scolded. You raise your eyebrow seeing four letters remain onto the floor. "Yo! Look at this!" You say. Everyone looked down seeing the four letters. Crux who had been summoned the whole time screamed out of nowhere. "The letters spell 'Myth' that may be important!" Crux said. "He may be onto something!" Gray said. "So what can we spell with the other letters?" Erza asked.

You each then rearrange more letters to go along with the 1st four. "'Duo Great Myth'" Erza read. "Oh I know! There are a pair of books known as the Great Myths! They're both by Will Nevells! One is in my apartment and the other is here!" Lucy said. She then pulled out a book. "Ta da! 'Key of the Starry Heavens!'" She said. You sweatdropped. "So you mean to say that this arc is named after a BOOK?!" Lucy smiled an nodded. "Yep!" You narrowed your eyes at that.

"Would you be so kind as to hand over the book?" A voice asked. The door automatically blew up and you each saw a tiny silhouette walk through the smoke. The smoke then cleared and you saw a light turquoise cat in church clothes. "Whoa!" Fuse said. "I don't believe it!" Carla cried. "HE'S AN EXCEED?!" Happy asked. "Why you wearing glasses? You can't see?" You asked. "I'm afraid I can't without them Princess," The Exceed answered as he adjusted his glasses. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsu demanded. "I am the brains behind The Legion, the names Samuel!" Samuel said. "Oh I get it! Like the Books of Samuel in the bible!" You said. Samuel nodded at you. "Indeed,"

"GIVE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM US!" Natsu shouted. Samuel then flew up. "The scene is indeed spectacular! I predicted you'd come here! My predictions came true! I amaze myself!" Samuel said as he opened a book. "Let's go!" You say to Fuse. "On it!" Fuse said. He then transformed. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray then shot out ice. Erza then shot out lightning from her Lightning Empress Armor. "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "TASSING WAVE MAGIC: WIRE SNAKES!" Multiple wires in formations of snakes then shot of from Fuse's paws and lunged towards Samuel alongside your other attacks only for a man with brown hair to appear in front of him and deflect your attacks with his shield.

The attacks then blasted hole out through the mansion. "AHH! DON'T RUIN EVERYTHING! MY NUMBER ONE GOAL IS TO BUY THIS PLACE BACK SOMEDAY!" Lucy cried. "Girl, you know you never gonna get enough money to get this place back! And we didn't do nothing!" You snapped. "Yeah and some guy deflected our attack!" Gray said. "Some guy? I'm part of the Legion!" The guys voice said. The smoke cleared and you each saw a brown haired man in armor. "My name...Dan Straight!" Dan said. You raise an eyebrow. "Question is...ARE you straight?" Dan looked at you confused. "Huh?!"

"Well you know that last name of yours is a bit of a giveaway hint! I mean if your gay just say so!" You shrug. Dan glared at you. "I AM NOT GAY!" "No it's okay! I won't judge you! See I support gay and gay rights! I got plenty of gay, les, and bi friends! You got nothing to be ashamed about," You say. "Wait a minute! Aren't you...The Goddess Princess?!" Dan asked eagerly. You sweatdrop. "Please...don't call me a 'God' okay? Trying not to seem like a Mary Sue get it?" Dan blushed. "SUCH BEAUTY!" He sang as he charged for you. You sweatdrop as you began to fill with fear. "Uh..."

Dan got close enough and was about to make a grab for you but you pulled Lucy in front of you to use her as a human shield. "Whoa..." You heard Dan say. You turn to him seeing how he stared at Lucy in awe. "AMAZING! SO MUCH BEAUTY!" He sang again. He then fell to his knees. "CUPIDS ARROW SHOT ME THROUGH THE HEART!" Dan sang. You each anime whiten at this. Dan shook Lucy's hand. "What do they call this lovelyness?" "Uh...Lucy..." Lucy said nervously. "LUCY! I just can't take it!" Dan cheered. "That voice! Those eyes! Those lips! That hair! That chest! That waist! Those legs! IT'S BEAUTY PERSONIFIED!"

Dan then got into letter poses. "L-O-V-E! SPELLS LOVE!" "I'm confused..." Lucy said. "I guess Prince Arthur here has a thing for you Lucy!" You say. You smirk at Dan. "I guess you are straight after all! If you love Lucy so much why don't you marry and take care of her so she can move out of my place and stop freeloading?" You asked. Dan smiled at you. "That's a great idea!" "NO! KITSUNA I DON'T WANNA MARRY HIM! AND I'M NOT FREELOADING YOU INVITED ME!" Lucy yelled. You turn to her. "Yeah well I have a new mouth to feed meaning I need more space again in the house for MY baby!" You snapped. Lucy anime teared. "Please don't kick me out..."

Erza then shot up high in the air. "STAY BACK!" With that she then stabbed her sword towards Dan only for him to dodge. "NO ONE COMES BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE!" He yelled. Erza then requipped into her Flight Armor. "Michelle? Lucy? Both of you make a break for it!" She said. "Right!" Lucy nodded. "As for the rest of you, cover the girls while they escape!" Erza said. You narrowed your eyes. "So your putting us on White Girl Guard Duty? Surrrre..." You each then ran out the room and into the large hallways.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"What was that?" Gray asked. "I hope Erza's okay," Wendy said. "She'll be fine!" You say. "C'mon we got to hurry!" Michelle cried. Lucy nodded. You each then face forward seeing Samuel in front of you. "When you get here?" You asked. "It was a simple prediction!" Samuel stated. "I'M GONNA PUT YOUR LIGHTS OUT!" Fuse said charging for him. To your surprises Samuel had transformed into a battle form of his own and used his only fist to grab Fuse's paw. "No way! He has a form like Fuse and Lily too?!" Happy asked. "Since when could nerds fight?!" You asked. Samuel raised an eyebrow."Who are you calling a nerd, Princess?" Samuel then tighten his grip of Fuse's fist causing Fuse to scream out as a tazzing charge leaked out of his fist. "FUSE!" You cried. "Is he what you want?" Samuel asked. Samuel then threw Fuse towards you causing you both to crash against the wall.

You and Fuse groan from the pain. "I'm too old for this..." You whine. "DON'T WRECK THE HOUSE!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "Gee thanks for seeing if we were okay Lucy!" You say sarcastically. Dan then jumped out of nowhere and attacked Natsu with his sword sending him crashing out the window. "NATSU!" You each cried. Fuse then got off of you and you both jumped out the window to check on him.

...

You each walk through the sidewalk and looked around seeing that Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Natsu?" You asked. "Where are you Natsu?" Happy cried. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" You heard. You each then heard a tiny scream. You and Fuse then turned to Happy who glanced down seeing a tiny Natsu under his foot. Fuse and Happy screamed at the sight. You smile in awe. "Ooh..." Lucy and Michelle then ran towards you. "Kitsuna! Did you guys see where Natsu went?" Lucy asked. You nodded. "Oh we found him alright..." You say as you scoop the tiny Natsu in your arms. You showed it to Lucy and Michelle. "HE'S SO TINY!" Lucy shrieked. "I know! Isn't he precious?" You cooed as you hugged the tiny Natsu close to your breasts. Anime hearts streamed out your body as Natsu shrieked. "TSUNA! I CAN'T BREATHEEEEEEE!"

"Natsu you're just too cute!" You cooed as you held him up in the air ^^ smiling. Natsu growled. "TSUNA! LOOK! COULD YOU-" You interrupted him by pressing multiple kisses all over his face causing him to drown in your moist blue lipstick you had on. "How simple minded..." You heard a voice said. Happy's signature 'WOW' was then heard as Michelle began to scream. You opened your eyes seeing how Samuel had flipped up Michelle's dress, pulling out the book. You glared at Samuel. "Now that's just rude! You cannot be doing that!" You yelled. Samuel opened the book and memorized the pages. "That is too bad! I predicted every possible outcome meaning I will always be a step ahead of you!" Samuel said.

Wendy, Gray, Erza then charged for Dan only for Dan to deflect their attacks with his shield. "You can have the book now! I memorized every single page!" Samuel said tossing the book away. "WAIT!" Lucy cried. The attacks were then released from Dan's shield which caused the sidewalk to explode allowing for Dan and Samuel to escape. "At least he left the book," Wendy said. "And made fools of us!" Carla said. "I can't stand guys like that!" Gray said. "And I'd like to settle the score with that 'Prep Cat Guy'' next time I see him!" Fuse clenching his fist. "Yes! He won't get away!" Erza said as the _Ending Music _played. Natsu glared up at the sky. "COME BACK HERE!" You smirk down at him as he was still in your arms. "Oh stop acting all grumpy! C'mere!" You cooed. You then press your moist lips on Natsu's face several times. "TSUNA!" He cried.

**R&amp;R!**


	79. Travel Companions at the Labyrinth!

**This is 133-134! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You each then make it back to the guild where you presented everyone the new and tiny Natsu. "Oh my! Can he stay like this?" Mirajane giggled. You smiled. "Right? He's just so cute!" You cooed as you poked Natsu's tiny belly. "Tsuna quit it!" Natsu shrieked. Your made a ;3 face. "Keep acting so cute and I'll have to kiss you again!" You purred. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DROWN IN LIPSTICK AGAIN?!" Natsu yelled. "Get serious," Cana sighed. Gray then picked up Natsu and showed him to Max. "Why not open up shop again? This life sized Natsu figure will sell like hotcakes!" He said. Max chuckled at that. You turn to him. "You sell him I'll buy him! Ani't nobody taking him from me!" You laugh.

"I wanna play with a Daddy Doll!" Kar said. Gray smiled at her. "Here! It's your lucky day! Play with him however you'd like," He said kindly. "WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "YAY! Daddy Doll! Daddy Doll!" Kar cheered as she took Natsu. "Let's have daddy go to the swimming pool!" Kar said dragging Natsu to her bowl of Buneary Blood. Natsu widen his eyes. "WAIT! KAR DON'-" It was too late for him to say anymore as Kar had dipped Natsu deep in and out of her drink blood causing him to squirm and get wet although he couldn't break free. Kar soon pulled Natsu out of the bowl and you saw him fully drenched in Buneary Blood panting from all the heavy dips. You each laugh at that.

...

Lucy later came over to your table and explained to you each about the book on the Key of the Starry Heavens which was about a little girl traveling around to find pieces for happiness and in the end it brought sorrow to those around her. Lucy then came to a conclusion that Michelle was the girl since she was on a 'journey' to bring Lucy the clock piece which all seemed to add up perfectly...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Travel Companions at the Labyrinth!**

Lucy then continued to read the book and stated that you should each go out and search to look for the clock pieces. The Master stated that this would be a hard mission to handle but that you each must do whatever you could to keep destruction from happening. Erza then began to assign teams...

...

You were assigned on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, Michelle, Fuse, Happy, and Romeo as you each sailed onto a large ship. You came up with an ingenious idea by stuffing Natsu into your bikini which surprisingly was able to comfort you the whole ride so you didn't get motion sick. You ran around the boat cheering like a 5 year old. "WOO HOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" You cheer as you continued running across the boat."Isn't this great Natsu?" You asked glancing down at him. You saw your breasts bounce up against Natsu as you continued to run which caused him to get motion sickness. "TSUNA I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Natsu groaned as his purple cheeks puffed up. "I know! I might throw up from excitement!" You chime.

Lucy smiled. "Poor Natsu..." "I feel bad for him!" Happy chuckled. "Even boobs get him motion sick!" Fuse laughed. You then plop down in a lawn chair next to Michelle. "I need to relax..." You sigh. "...Tsuna!" You heard Natsu shriek. You glance down at him seeing him squirm as he slowly sank down into your bikini top reaching his hand out and eventually drowned into your warm breast. You smiled and patted your breast where he was. "AHHH!" You heard him scream. "It's warm and cozy right? If Kar thinks so then you will too!" You cooed. "YOUR CRUEL!" You heard Natsu shriek. You then felt him wiggle in your bikini top and eventually give up as he seemingly could not find a way out. You were kind enough to open your bikini out by just a little bit to reveal your cleavage to give Natsu some air.

You then close it as Romeo walked over. You smile at him. "Oh hey Romeo you having a good time?" You asked. Romeo sighed. "No, this is lame! And embarrassing..." He said. You smiled. "Well I'm in a good mood! Come sit on my lap!" You say happily. Romeo widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You chuckle and grabbed a hold of Romeo and pull him to your lap. He completely froze when your arms wrapped around him. "Mmm...aren't you comfortable now?" You asked. "Uh...yeah, i guess," Romeo said shakily. Everyone looked at you confused for that moment but you brushed them off.

"Kitsuna? Why are you doing this?" Romeo asked. "C'mon don't be like that! I've known you long enough! And besides..." You began. You lean close to his ear. "...I like you..." You whispered. You saw Romeo's ears turn red. "Y-you like me?!" He asked. You nodded. "Of course I do...your a great kid! You nice, caring, strong, and you looked after Kar like a good older brother would all those years I was gone! Why wouldn't I like you?" You asked as you began stroking Romeo's hair. Romeo bit his lip. "Uh...I don't know..."

With each stroke of his hair you felt more sweat build up quickly. "Are you hot? You wanna drink?" You asked. Romeo blushed. "Well I am a little thirsty..." He said nervously. You smirked. "I thought as much!" You reached over your table and pulled out a glass cup of juice with a straw and presented it to Romeo. "Here!" You say. "But, that's your drink," Romeo said. "So?" You asked. Romeo shivered a bit. "Your lips touched it and-" "-Just drink!" You chuckled as you shove the straw through his lips. Romeo widen his eyes and reluctantly began to sip onto your drink. You smiled at the sight. _'You know? I really like kids...' You thought._

Romeo then finished sipping the drink. You set the cup onto the table. You grab a napkin and bring it to Romeo's lips. "Here!" You say. Romeo gasped and immediately jumped out of your lap and glared at you. "You don't have to do that to me you know! I'm not a baby!" He snapped as he snatched the napkin from your hand and wiped his lips. You giggle. "Whatever you say Romeo..." Fuse smirked at you. "But yet he enjoyed that 'Hair Scalp Massage' and that 'Warm Body Hug' you were giving him. If I didn't know better, judging from that large bulge growing in his pants, I'd say he was getting a bit of a turn o-" "-BE QUIET FUSE! ANYWAYS THIS MISSION IS LAME!" Romeo shouted. You saw that he was blushing furiously. _'Is he okay?' You thought._

"Now that you mentioned it Romeo, this whole team is pretty lame!" Happy said. Fuse glared at him. "Your calling yourself 'lame' too dumbass!" Happy frowned. "C'mon Fuse look at us! We got a Shrunken Sicko, a Blonde Bimbo, a Goody Twoshoes, a Little Kid, and a Lusty Princess! And not to mention a Yellow-" "-DON'T say it! I DON'T have YELLOW FUR YOU BLUE RAT!" Fuse growled getting into his face. Happy sweatdropped. "Never mind..."

He then turned back to you and everyone else. "I'm saying, if we run into the Legion guys I'm gonna be the only one who can put up a fight!" Happy said. "Uh, you CAN'T fight!" Fuse snapped. You raise an eyebrow at Happy. "And now it's my turn to say 'WOW' cause you got a lot of nerve talking smack about us like that right to our faces!" "Yeah, and I may be little but I can still fight!" Romeo added. "I think it's pretty obvious that I'm the powerhouse around here!" Happy said cheekily. Fuse turned to you narrowing his eyes. "Can I push him off the boat?" "For real!" Romeo added.

You were about to answer but a few men walked up to you all. "Excuse us, might you be members of Fairy Tail?" One man asked. You each turn to the men. "Yes sir," Michelle said. "Who are you?" You asked. "We're members of an archaeological society, Princess!" The man said with a bow. His friends then bowed. You blushed. "You really don't have to call me that," You say. _'Should I even call myself a Princess anymore? I mean I'm not watching over a kingdom...but then again...I'm still the daughter of the Heavens Kingdom where my real parents ruled over...hmm...but I just want to be normal...' You thought._

"Very well," The man said as he and his friends stopped bowing. "We are here because we heard that Fairy Tail is searching for pieces for a legendary clock. Is it true?" He asked. "May I ask where you heard that?" Michelle asked. "Rumors," They said. "According to these rumors the clock pieces are said to be hidden all over. And if I'm not mistaken, your guild is attempting to collect all of them," The other man said. The men then explained more about the clock and the legends of the pieces and eventually told you that you each should stay out of it for good.

"Well actually I knew about the Key of the Starry Heavens since I was a kid," Lucy said. "You're smarter than you look Lucy," Happy said. "Wait you're Lucy?" The man asked. "This is Lucy! The white girl! Mmhm! That's right!" You nodded as you patted Lucy's shoulder. "I INSIST YOU FORGET ABOUT THE CLOCK AT ONCE!" The man shouted. "If it means getting out of this arc then sure!" You shrug. "THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GONNA FORGET ABOUT IT!" Lucy yelled back. You sweatdrop. "Damn..." "I understand the risk but I gotta do this because it's my fathers wish! My dad waited for me for 7 long years for me to keep this world from plunging into chaos, he left this task for me: his daughter! AND NOBODY ELSE! He believed in me and I can't let him down!" Lucy stated. You smiled hearing her words which reminded you of yourself.

"Lucy?" You asked. Lucy instantly walked over to hug you as she sniffled. You smiled. "Aww...don't cry!" You say as you rubbed her back. "That was the most moving speech I've ever heard!" The man said. Lucy pulled away from you and you both saw the men's eyes anime sparkling. You chuckle at that. The boat then harshly rocked over causing you to stumble a bit which caused Natsu to fly out of your bikini top and into the ocean. "Natsu!" You each cried. "He's gonna drown!" Michelle cried. You and Lucy then ran to the edge of the boat. "I can't find him! How am I supposed to pull him out?" You cried. "Allow us to help!" The men say. They each dive into the water after Natsu and swim towards him.

They then caught a hold of him and tossed him back to the ship. "Back you go!" They said. Natsu screamed as he shot up high in the air and fell down towards you. You smile and hold your hands out in the air. "I got you baby!" You sang. With a large _POOF _and to your horror Natsu retained his normal size again. You anime blue face as you sweatdrop. "Uh..." Natsu then came crashing down towards you causing you to fall back onto the deck. "Ow..." You groan. "I'm big again!" Natsu said happily. "But how?" Happy asked. "Your crushing me!" You shrieked. "Whoops! Sorry!" Natsu said with a smile. He got off of you and helped you up to your feet.

You each then faced the men who were still floating in the water. "It was us! We know a bit of magic ourselves! Lucy's speech moved us. Consider it a 'thank you'," The man said. "Thanks a lot old man," Natsu said. "We wish you long on your journey!" The man said. "Thank you!" Lucy said waving at them. You each then continued sailing and that's when Natsu fell back onto the deck due to motion sickness. You widen your eyes feeling your stomach rumble. "Oh word! Get back to my chest Natsu!" You say grabbing a hold of him with your ponytail. Natsu groaned as you drag him across the floor and sat onto your lawn chair as you quickly brought Natsu's face to your breasts. You sigh with relief feeling your motion sickness heal up.

...

You each then made it to a large desert with white sand much to your disappointment. "Guys...I don't see anything here..." Natsu groaned. You anime teared. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" "It's so hot!" Lucy complained. You gripped on your bikini top. "I'm ready to take my clothes OFF!" This made Romeo blush furiously. "What?! Your gonna strip?!" He asked. "If I have too," You sigh. You then turned to Romeo seeing that he was shaking. You raise an eyebrow. "What are you acting all scared for? I was just kidding," You chuckle. Romeo blushed again. "Oh...right!" He said scratching his head. _'Gee, what's up with him? He's been acting so shy around me lately...wonder what's up...' You thought. _You smirked as you saw Romeo continued to blush as he did his best to avoid your eyes. '_How cute!'_ "Why don't we have lunch?" Michelle said pulling out a food basket. You stopped anime tearing. "I've come back to life!"

You each then sat on a towel and ate sandwiches that Michelle had prepared. Romeo at one point, pointed out that he spotted something shiny out in the distance which you all ignored as you kept complementing Michelle's cooking and soon after you each packed up your lunch and decided to check up on what Romeo was talking about only to see a creepy gold floating piece in the distance. "Let's see...maybe it's a door?" Lucy asked. "That! Is not a door!" You say shaking your head. "I say we open it!" Natsu said flaming up a fist. You sweatdrop. "I just said it's not a door..." Natsu instantly punched the 'door' only to be sent flying back with a now bleeding arm. You sigh and shake your head. "I told you it's not a door..."

"Hey look! I see a keyhole!" Michelle said. "So it must be a door!" Romeo said. "But we don't have a key," Fuse said. "I know a spirit who is totally cut out for this!" Lucy said pulling out a key. She then summoned Cancer. "Hey baby," Cancer greeted cooly. "Cancer could you unlock the door for us?" Lucy asked. "These scissors are cut out for cutting hair not picking locks!" Cancer snapped. "I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Michelle sobbed. "I'm a sucker for tears! I'll do it baby!" Cancer said as he stuck his scissors into the keyhole. "That was easy!" Lucy said. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience and shrug as you smirk. "And this just proves that white girls can get ANYTHING they want with TEARS!" Happy and Fuse then face the audience. "Girls make us weak!" They added as they lifted up pictures of Carla and Garnett nagging or screaming.

The door then glowed. "It worked!" You say with a smile. "Piece of cake baby!" Cancer said proudly. The door then rotated even faster and glowed even brighter. "Uh...I have a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said. Out of nowhere the sandy ground the opened up beneath all of you causing you all to fall into the deep ground as you screamed for your lives.

...

You groan as you slowly woke up feeling how your body was on someone else's._'Wonder who broke my fall...' You thought._ You got up a bit seeing Romeo was under you the entire time. You saw how his face was a dark maroon as his eyes widen. You smiled. "Oh, thanks for breaking my fall Romeo!" You say ruffling his hair. Romeo shrieked as he jumped back away from you. You stare at him in confusion. "Huh?!" Romeo turned away as he scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh, yeah sure! Heh heh, no problem Tsuna," He said nervously. You smirked. "Who told you to call me 'Tsuna?'" You asked. "Um...sorry, I didn't mean to," Romeo said. You giggled and walked over to him kneeling to his level until your faces were inches away. You saw Romeo's face flush even deeper as he shivered which got you somewhat confused. "Don't worry..." You say with a wink. You put your finger to his soft nose. "I'll let it slide," You say tapping his nose. "O...K..." Romeo muttered. You giggled at that and ruffled his hair and walked back to the others as you begin to stretch.

You looked around seeing that you each were in some underground cavern. "Everyone okay?" Natsu asked. "I'm good! Romeo broke my fall," You say as you winked at Romeo. Romeo chuckled nervously. "It was nothing, really!" You smirked. _'Poor kid, why is he so nervous? Is this how humans act when they reach their early teens?' You thought._ _'UGH who am I kidding? I should be home spending time with my baby...NOT wasting time in an arc where the events happening aren't even REAL to begin with!' You thought._ "I thought we were goners!" Lucy said. You each then found your way to a circular door AGAIN. Natsu tapped on it feeling it's hard surface. "It's the same as the other one!" "It doesn't even have a keyhole," Happy added. "Don't worry! Solving puzzles is right up my alley!" Lucy said. "Let's say the correct phrase and it will open up! Let's try the obvious one 1st: Open Sesame!" She said to the door. You sweatdrop as you turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience again. "I can already tell that a lot of Indiana Jones parody's are gonna pop up in these incoming scenes..."

As expected the door didn't open. You each then yelled out random phrases for the door to open. Romeo then spoke up. "Hey Mr. Door, would you please open up for me and my friends?" And just like that the door instantly opened up. "What do you know? All you had to do is ask it nicely," Happy said. You laughed. "I'M MAD! I screamed at the top of my lungs too!" "Whatever, let's go!" You say walking in. The others then followed.

...

You each made it inside the center of many places full of Zentopia patterns. "This is the Zentopia symbol," Happy said. "But why?" Fuse asked. "These are the Holy Tomb. It's one of Zentopio's sacred sights. The existence wasn't proven until now!" Lucy explained. "So that means..." Michelle began. Natsu smiled. "...We're the 1st people to step foot in these ruins!" "Am I supposed to care? No one's gonna make an article about it! I want this arc to END already! E-N-D!" You snapped. Lucy glared at you. "Kitsuna this filler is all about me and my family and I'm grateful that Hiro Mashima created it for me so I can have time to shine! So stop complaining and quit being negative!" Lucy exclaimed. You groaned. "FINE!" Natsu patted your shoulder. "We'll get through this, don't worry!"

"Now I see why those old guys didn't want us here," Romeo said. "Probably cause we'll wreck the place," Fuse said. "Mostly cause of Natsu," Happy said cheekily. "Get off my case furball!" Natsu growled. You giggled. "No shame! I like a bad boy!" You purred as you massage his shoulders. Natsu smirked in triumph at Happy. "HA! You see that? In your face Happy!" "Uh...um...I can be bad too Tsuna!" Romeo blurted out. You and Natsu raise an eyebrow at him seeing his determined expression. "Um...okay Romeo that's nice..." You say confused. Romeo then frowned at that. _'Now what's wrong?' You thought._

You each then heard a rumbling and turned seeing the door behind you had closed. "We're sealed in?" Fuse asked. "Don't worry! I got this! I read a lot of adventure novels!" Lucy said as she walked up to the Zentopia symbol. You sweatdrop. "Did one of those novels happen to be 'Indiana Jones?'" You watched as Lucy turned the symbol only for nearby doors to open. Fuse sweatdropped with you. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," He said. You saw that behind the doors were face statues. "Whoa!" Natsu gasped. "It's so creepy looking!" Romeo said.

The statues then stretched out from all corners and moved towards you all, followed by extra pointy cylinders from all directions. You widen your eyes. "UH UH! What they doing that for?!" "You lead us right into a trap Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. You glared at Lucy. "FOR REAL! This is your fault!" Natsu then blew fire at the statues which didn't seem to take affect as all it did was heat the surface beneath you. "STOP IT NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP! YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW FIX IT BEFORE I DIE! I GOT A BABY TO FEED!" You cried as you anime teared. "Oh I know! Maybe if I just turn this back..." Lucy began. She widen her eyes seeing the Zentopia symbol was gone. "WHERE DID IT GO?!" She shrieked. You continue to anime tear seeing this. "ROMEO HOLD ME!" _HONK! _Romeo's face steamed up a deep red as you were now holding him close to your breasts to comfort you as you continued to cry.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

As the statues finally parted you each had slid out of the statues nostrils to avoid getting crushed. "That was TOO close!" You snapped. You widen your eyes as you glanced down at your breasts seeing small leaks of blood on it. "Uh...am I okay?" "Oh Romeo! Your nose is bleeding!" You heard Michelle cried. You glanced up at Romeo seeing a drip of blood from his nose. He wiped it away quickly. "I'm okay," He said. You raise an eyebrow. _'Ok that's weird, looks like somebody had a leak...' You thought as you wipe the blood off your breasts with your ponytail. _

You watched as Lucy walked up to the Zentopia symbol. "Let's turn this the opposite way!" She chimed. You charge over to her as you shake your head seeing her turn the symbol. "NO! NO! NO! N-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each then glanced up seeing cylinders rain down from above. "DAMMIT LUCY!" You shouted. "Aw crap!" She cried. "We have to get back in the noses again!" Natsu stated. "Look!" Fuse said. You each saw the noses were now patched up. "NOW WE CAN'T GET IN?!" Happy cried. "We need to think of something quick!" Natsu cried. He then turned to Lucy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked. You turned to Lucy seeing how she was hiding inside of Horologium. "GET OUT OF THERE!" You screamed with jealously. "'Lucy's not here right now! Please leave a message!' The young lady says nervously," Horologium quotes. You walked over to Lucy. "I knew Horologium longer than you so I suggest you GET OUT! I don't want to DIE!" You exclaim. "'I'm not here!' The young lady squeaks," Horologium quotes.

You got into your Were Fox Form and stabbed your claws into the clock glass which caused Lucy to scream. "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE CLOCK RIGHT NOW, I'LL HAVE TO CLAW MY WAY IN!" You say devilishly. You saw Lucy anime tear as she watched you scratch the glass. "'HELLLLLLLPPPPPP!' The young lady screams with horror," Horologium quote. You then turn around seeing Virgo in her maiden style bikini. Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. "Is it time for punishment yet?" She asked.

"Hey it's Virgo!" Happy said. Romeo sweatdropped."Why is she in a bikini?" "How are you here?" You asked as you go back to your human form. "I came here of my own power because Princess is almost out of magic power," Virgo said. "Okay...but why are you in a bikini?" Romeo asked. Virgo got into a suggestive pose as Fuse's signature 'WHOA' was heard. "Why? Don't you like girls in bikini's? Kitsuna's wearing one!" She said. Romeo blushed at that which caused you to chuckle in amusement. "'Just make a hole in the floor already!' She exclaims impatiently," Horologium quotes. Virgo's eyes then glow. "Very well! As you wish!" She then dug a hole in the ground which you all had fallen it.

...

You each landed into another area where you groan from the pain of falling to the floor. You each then got up. You saw that Virgo had handed Lucy a new whip to use for combat and smiled._'I have a feeling your gonna be needing that whip more than you know! Just wait until the next filler!' You thought._ "Alright let's get a move on everybody!" Natsu said. "Uh do you see a door anywhere?" You ask looking around. "Beats me!" Fuse shrugged. "Look at all these statues!" Happy said flying towards them. "Actually I think all of these are coffins," Michelle said. Happy screamed at that.

You each walk over to them. "There's probably some kind of tricks to these too," Romeo said. "I wanna touch them, but considering what happened to last time. But I know that I probably shouldn't but that only wants me to make me touch em even more!" Lucy squealed. You glare at her. "Well you NOT gonna touch them because you almost cost me my own LIFE up there!" Lucy glared back. "Will you shut up? We didn't die okay?" "Even if we didn't get crushed, I nearly could have died of a heart attack! And you know for a fact that I could easily die from that at this age! And so who would be around to raise Kar?!" You exclaimed. "I would!" Lucy said. You raise an eyebrow. "Mm! Raised by a white girl?! Your so SMART!" You snapped. Lucy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" You smiled. "Yeah it's okay. I'm sorry too!" You say pulling her into a quick hug. Lucy smiled back at that. "So can I touch them?" You glare again. "Hell NO!" Lucy whimpered at that.

You the heard the sound of grunting and you turned seeing Natsu glaring up intensely at a statue. You sigh. "Unless if you have to go to the bathroom I don't know why you're making that face," You say. Natsu out of nowhere then punched the statues head off causing you and Fuse to burst out laughing. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled nervously as he scratched his head. "Sorry! The statue looked like Gray!" You each then heard a loud rumbling noise. "Something's coming!" Happy said. You each then see a giant large ball hurling towards from a huge hole. "What the hell?!" Fuse exclaimed. "What did I TELL y'all! INDIANA JONES!" You say as you point at huge ball.

"We can't stay here Tsuna!" Natsu cried. He then put you over his shoulder and began to run with the others. You saw how his hand was firmly on your butt which caused Happy's signature 'WOW' and Fuse's signature 'WHOA' to be heard at the same time. You smirked at this and relaxed as you rest your palms to your face. "Mmhm! You can keep your hand their as long as you like...just keep on running!" You whisper as you closed your eyes. You felt yourself being brought up into the air and then landing followed by being swong through the air..._BANG!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?!" You shouted. You widen your eyes seeing how you were hugging a large stone alongside Romeo and Natsu who also hung tight with their fire magic while Lucy, Michelle, Fuse, and Happy were hung over on the other side held to Lucy's whip. "How did we...? Never mind..." You sigh as you sweatdropped. "Geez, so how the heck are we gonna get out of here?" Happy asked. "From the looks of it we're gonna have to work our way down," Natsu said. You smiled. "Oh no we don't!" You instantly fly away from the rock stone and rubbed your hair gathering Fairy Dust. You then throw chunks of it at everyone else which caused their bodies to glow.

"Hey what's happening?" Romeo asked. "Just let go! Trust me!" You say. "Oh yeah! We're outta here Fenie Style!" Lucy said as she flew away from the stone. Michelle then flew after her. "Whoa! We're flying?" You giggle at that. You saw Happy twirling in the air without the use of his wings. "Weee! I'm flying! And I don't have to use my Aera Magic!" He chimed. You then turn seeing Natsu struggling as he did his best to fly in the air. "Whoa! WHOAAA! How do you do this thing?! THIS IS SO HARD!" He exclaimed. You grabbed his arm he looks at you surprised. "Relax...I got you..." You say with a wink. Natsu smiled his toothy grin which brought warmth to your cheeks as you quickly helped him adjust to the flying the same way you taught Lucy who taught Michelle. You heard a growl and you turned seeing Romeo glaring at Natsu who was holding your hand. "What are you waiting for Romeo? C'mon!" You say. Romeo sighed. "Alright..." He said following you.

...

After the Fairy Dust went out as you each had landed on the lower ground level you looked around seeing a tiny city like area. "So we gotta find a clock piece in a big area like this?!" Natsu asked. "Can't you just sniff it out Natsu?" Romeo asked. "I can't..." Natsu said. He then sniffed the air. "Hey! I smell something kinda funky!" He said. "I'm getting the chills," Lucy said as the _Ending Music _began to play. "Yeah let's end it here now," You say rolling your eyes. Your ears then twitch hearing a footstep and you each turn seeing Dan and Coco above you all. "I hate being right all the time," Lucy whimpered. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh, your NOT!"

**R&amp;R!**


	80. The Starry Heavens Jampack Part 1!

**This is 135-138 meaning...NEW OPENING!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 12: Song: 'Tenohira' By: HERO!**

_The scene then opens up showing an airship sailing through the dark sky over the clouds with a roman numeral clock an a temple nearby as thunder crackles over it. The airship continues to sail quickly dodging the thunder zooming in to show Natsu and Kitsuna riding on the edge together with determined expressions on their faces._

_The scene switches showing a slow pan up of the clock pieces connected with one another. The black Fairy Tail symbol slowly floats back to the screen and the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_illuminates onto the screen. The Fairy Tail symbol then glistens switching the scene showing a young Lucy in the dark alone crying. Michelle then fades in and comforts Lucy who turns around as she grows into her current age and smiles at Michelle. Michelle stands upward and ^^ smiles as the skies change from day to night as Michelle disappears into light. _

_The scene then switches to a slow pan up of the Reborn Oracion Seis. The scene then switches showing Lucy and Midnight crossing paths walking away before the scene briefly switches showing Kitsuna, Natsu, Byro, and Midnight over the city and over the clouds walking off in four different directions as the skies change from day to night. The scene switches to Byro turning around as the Legion members appear next to him. The screen then zooms out showing Guttman followed by Lapointe who fades in displaying a serious look on his face. The scene then switches showing a silhouette of Imitatia walking through a burning wasteland before briefly showing Angel, Racer, and Erigore through the skies as Wendy, Gray, and Erza slide back towards them getting into fighting poses._

_The scene then switches showing Coco and Mary in different areas with looks of sorrow and regret on their faces. The scene then switches showing Samuel, Lily, and Fuse in their fighter forms standing back to back ready to face off in the burning wasteland before Happy and Carla appear ready to face it off alongside them. The scene then switches to Kinana in a blue background crying as her snake counterpart slides around her. She twirls around with the snake as Cobra fades in and twirls with Kinana as they stand back to back displaying serious and sad looks._

_The scene then switches to Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Ichiya, Erza, Wendy, and Warren ready to face off enemies before the scene switches to Kar cheering for Natsu and Kitsuna who fight off against Midnight. The scene then switches to Gildarts and Laki standing back to back as they find themselves surrounded by enemies. The scene then switches to Doranbolt and Lahar walking alongside each other with serious expressions on their faces. The scene then switches showing Katja holding Nico as they stare at a colored tree. Katja then turns around and smiles as a memory of Kitsuna presenting her a Gate Key is shown above her._

_The scene then switches to the completed clock piece as the young girl from the book stares up at it. The scene then switches showing Lucy raining down like a shooting star. Natsu is shown running after her while Kitsuna is shown following as she flies. Natsu then trips and rolls down the ground. Kitsuna gasps seeing this and reaches down to try and get him. The screen then zooms out briefly showing Lucy's crying eye before the scene switches lastly showing Lucy and Michelle standing back to back holding hands giving each other reassuring smiles as Midnight, Byro, Natsu and Kitsuna fade in with Kitsuna shown to smile warmly putting a hand on her chest seeing how Lucy is safe at Michelle's side..._

**Boring right? That's okay! Because the NEXT opening will be for Grand Magic Games! Which includes Sting, Rogue, and...another True Dragon Slayer! ;) Anyways ENJOY!**

"Not this clown!" Lucy shrieked as she hid behind Michelle. "Lucy he's probably the only man willing enough to fall in love with a white girl like yourself. Be grateful!" You say. "But I don't want him!" Lucy cried. "How did you guys even find out about this place?" Natsu demanded. "Thanks to the Key of the Starry Heavens! Samuel told me the story from memory, and it says a piece of a clock is right here!" Dan said. "Guess you losers didn't find it either!" Coco sneered. You copied her salute she made when she said that. "I guess...we're both losers too!" You say imitating her voice. Coco glared at you. "Be quiet you dirty dog!" She hissed. Your fangs and claws sharpened as your eyes darken which seemed to scare everyone else around you. "I AM NOT A DOG!" You roar. Lucy sweatdropped. "Whoa...take it easy Kitsuna..." "I sure don't wanna mess with her!" You heard Romeo say.

"My Lulu Pumpkin!" Dan cheered. "DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Lucy shouted. "L-O-V-E!" Dan spelled. "FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRR!" Natsu then shot out fire from his mouth which only deemed useless as Dan used his shield. "Natsu our attacks don't work!" You say. Natsu although continued to blast fire at Dan which caused the rocky buildings around you all to crash to the floor. You turn to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "How about we switch on over to Gray and Juvia? Or maybe Erza and them?" You asked. The episode titled the cued itself...

...

You sweatdrop seeing how the focus was still on you. "Okay so maybe not..." You sigh as you continue to escape with the others. "We were able to escape!" Happy said. "All according to plan!" Natsu said. "Yeah right..." Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Let's just find what we came here for!" Lucy said. Dan then jumped out in front of her. "Lulu Pumpkin! We need to water our garden of love!" Dan flirted. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted. You put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "She needs someone to take care of her dearly, someone like...a handsome man in armor who can protect this poor white girl," You say with a nod. Lucy's jaw dropped hearing this. Dan smiled brightly. "I CAN DO THAT!" "NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as you slowly push her towards Dan.

"Wait!" You heard. Coco then landed behind Dan. "I need to find that clock piece! Have you already forgotten that we're here on an important mission?" Coco asked. "I missed my sweet love!" Dan said as he drooled at Lucy. "Kinda my point..." Coco sighed. You turned to her. "Where did you learn to jump like that?" Coco turned to you. "Huh? Me? Oh this is just my magic," She said. You smiled. "With magic like that you could be in the olympics!" You nodded. "Well, I always did like gymnastics. Maybe I should compete! What do you think?" Coco asked. You smirked seeing how she was finally talking casual with you. Coco soon caught on as she glared at you. "Huh? HEY!"

"L-O-V-E!" Dan cheered as he spelled. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Natsu roared as he shot fire from his mouth only for Dan to deflect it with his shield. Dan then began to rapidly shoot his green lasers from his spear towards Natsu only for him to dodge but it eventually hit Lucy who shrunk down to size. You widen your eyes seeing the tiny Lucy squirm onto the floor. "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME!" Lucy shrieked. You slowly scooped up Lucy into your arms as a grin grew wide on your face. "I never thought I'd see the day that Lucy would one day become a live action White Barbie Doll! I could sell you on Ebay or Amazon!" You laugh. "NO WAY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Lucy yelled.

You smirked. "Or maybe I'll hide you away for awhile until I can give you to Kar on her next birthday!" You say. Dan then snatched Lucy away from you. "You are just so cute! I wanna carry you with me everywhere I go! I'll hang you right here and we'll always be together!" He said he hung Lucy by his hip with a string. "No fair! I want that white girl doll for my baby!" You yelled. "Too bad! She's mine now! HEE HEE!" Dan giggled as he dangled Lucy. "Whoa! He turned Lucy into a good luck charm!" Romeo said. "She looks cuter this way!" Happy said. "I'll say!" Fuse added. "I want a Little Lucy too!" Michelle chimed. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted.

"I know! Why not get married to Lucy right now?" Michelle asked Dan. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Lucy shouted. "This place is historic, sacred, and romantic in it's own unique way! It's perfect!" Michelle said. "IT'S VERY PERFECT!" Dan cheered. You put your hands on both of their shoulders and grinned. "Then I say we having ourselves a White Wedding!" "YEAH!" Dan and Michelle cheered. "L-O-V-E!" Dan cheered. Natsu bursted in flames. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS LOVEY DOVEY CRAP! ARE WE GONNA DUKE IT OUT OR WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

Romeo then came up with a great idea by stinking up Dan's armor with his magic which caused Lucy to blow away as the stench was too much for all of you. Happy then caught her and they flew up away until Dan turned her back to normal size although Happy became a giant. Anime blue lines run down your eye. _'Kar would have been screaming every night in her room if she saw this! Thank god she's not here!' You thought._ "Happy's a giant!" Natsu shrieked. Fuse sweatdropped. "I think I'm gonna get nightmares..."

Happy then began screaming and flying in all directions hitting buildings in the process. Everyone else stared in horror while you watch in amusement as you filmed with your iphone. "What are you filming this for?" Romeo asked. "Vine!" You laughed. To your disappointment Dan then turned Happy back to regular size and soon you had escaped him and Coco again. "Everyone's finally back to normal!" Michelle said happily. "C'mon it was getting good! I only got 4 seconds of footage," You whimpered. "Do you WANT to risk getting your skull crushed again!?" Lucy asked. "YES!" You say quickly. "It's official, old age has got you insane!" Fuse stated.

"Whatever! We gotta find that missing clock piece!" Lucy said. "We don't even know where to look," Romeo said. "Don't worry! I brought the book to help us figure out more clues," Lucy said. "Hand it over blondie!" Coco said as she jumped down outta nowhere. You glared at her. "Sit your ass down little girl!" With that your ponytail then whacked at her ankle causing her to fall over. You each then ran. "C'MON!" You say. The others then follow. Dan then jumped in front of you. "Your not going anywhere!" "Lucy! Peach! Everyone! Go on ahead!" You say. "Yeah, we'll handle this!" Natsu added as he flamed up a fist. "Thanks guys!" Lucy said as she and the others than ran away with Coco on their trail.

...

The two of you then continue to fight it out with Dan. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" Both attacks combined but Dan's shield was too much for the attacks to handle. "Take THIS!" Dan then launched multiple green lasers from his sword. Natsu dodged out the way swiftly while you dodged in the formation of elegant flips and twirls. You then did a large leap over Dan who gasped when he looked up at you as he grinned. "Coochie shot!" He sang. You glare at him. "Just because I have no underwear doesn't mean you get permission to LOOK!" With that you finished flipping all the way to his back side and lashed a harsh kick into his back bending it a bit as you sent him flying into a pile of rubble.

"Swept me off my own feet..." You heard Dan mutter as he got up. You stare at him in confusion. "Huh?" Dan ran up to you and took your hand in his. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT ALL!" Dan cheered as his eyes anime sparkled. "That hair! Those BREASTS! That hourglass WAIST! Those curvey hips! Those legs! Those feet! That ass! That Fetishy Chain!" Dan swooned. "Belly chain!" You corrected. "Wait! Feet?!" You glanced down at your right foot. _'Hm! Dad must have blessed me with some fetishy smooth feet!' You thought. _"AND your a Sexy Dancing Princess too! Your WAY hotter than Lucy! I know! How about a sexy exotic dance Princess?" Dan asked smiling brightly.

You put your hands on your hips as you glare at him. "I'm not an exotic stripper anymore get it? Besides I only do those dances for Natsu in private!" You say turning away. You then sweatdrop. _'Except he'll either fall asleep or Kar would walk in and I would have to stop...so he hasn't gotten to see my sexy dance yet...' You thought sadly._ "Can I at least touch your smooth sexy feet? I'm a fetish for them!" Dan swooned. You raised an eyebrow seeing Dan lean down putting his hand out towards your foot. "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up in the air. "HER FEET ARE MINE! ONLY I CAN FEEL THEM!" With that Natsu sent a punch for Dan only for him to dodge out the way. You smiled as Natsu was now in front of you. _'I didn't know Natsu had a foot fetish for my feet! I better start buying some good lotion so I don't get ashy anymore!' You thought._

Natsu and Dan then fought it out. You were about to join them when you heard your iphone emit a notification. "Huh?" You then pull out your iphone from your bikini top and go to Vine. "I wonder what this video is..." You say.

_To your horror you saw the Butt Jiggle Gang at the library where the boss flipped up into the air and shoved his butt up against Erza's nose._

**_Boss: Try Point Blank...Ecstasy..._**

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

_The Butt Jiggle Gang then ran away..._

**_Wendy: Erza NOOOOO!_**

_The fart was huge enough to blow up the entire library and after it cleared up you saw Erza was passed out onto the ground wide eyed as the stench had ruined her hair, destroyed her flower she had worn and filled up her nostrils all the way up to her brain._

You widen your eyes. "ERZA!" You cry out sadly. "Oh my GOD!" You say in disbelief as you shook your head. You then dislike the Vine out of concern for Erza. "TSUNA!" You heard Natsu scream. You turn to him seeing he was rolling down a pile of stairs. "NATSU!" You cry as you flew after her. "Come back Princess Nice Curves!" Dan swooned as he chased after you. You glare at him. "Go to HELL!" With a quick wave dance motion with your hand it was enough to push Dan back as his waist had bent forward. You then heard a snap from Dan's bone which made your ears twitch. _'My magic is dangerous! Hope I don't kill the guy!' You thought._

...

You finally found your way into a church hall and landed on the floor seeing the others. "Kitsuna what happened?" Lucy asked. You turn to Lucy. "Well I saw a Vine on poor Erza getting farted on and next thing you know I see Natsu rolling down some stairs! So I followed him," You say. Lucy widen her eyes. "You didn't get rid of that Dan Guy?!" "So that's where you were hiding Lulu Baby!" You heard. You each looked up at the ceiling seeing Dan up from the hole above that Natsu made when he fell through. He then jumped in front of Lucy. You glare at him. "OH! NOW your back to the white girl!" You say. "Don't be jealous my Dear Princess, although your figure is sexier, nothing can replace my love for my Lulu Kins!" Dan swooned. "HEY! MY FIGURE IS JUST AS SEXY AS HERS! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucy shouted.

"C'mon Lulu! Give me some sugar!" Dan said. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Natsu shouted as he charged for Dan. Dan smirked an used his sword to turn Natsu small. Natsu screamed as he began to fall in the air. You smirked and opened the cups of your bikini top a bit allowing Natsu to fall in and land on your bouncy breasts which caused him to get motion sick. "And down you go!" You sang with a ^^ smile. "TSUNA!" Natsu shrieked as he sank down and drowned in your bikini. You saw his hand wiggle out of your bikini top which eventually sank down along with the rest of his body.

You heard Natsu scream as you felt him squirm around in your top which tickled onto your breast. "Let's play the Bouncy Game Natsu!" You chimed. You automatically began to hop around the church childishly as you watched Natsu bounce up high as he continued to get motion sick from your breasts that kept slamming together against his body. Dan then walked towards Lucy. "Stay back!" Lucy cried. "You heard the lady!" Romeo said. He then threw his purple fire at Dan who deflected it with the shield. This caused the fire to spread around the entire room. You tripped which caused Natsu to fly out of the cup of your bikini and his tiny scream was heard. "Oh no I lost him!" You cried. "I got him!" Happy said. He the accidentally stepped on Natsu who landed onto the floor. Fuse sweatdropped. "You crushed him again! Maybe you are doing this on purpose!" You turn to him. "Shouldn't you be fighting?" "No way I'm risking being turned into a Bite Sized Wizard!" Fuse said.

Happy then removed his foot away from Natsu and you saw a paw print on the floor. You grinned. "Hey look! A Happy Print..." You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "It's a CLUE!" As you laughed both Fuse and Happy along with Natsu gave you blank stares as they sweatdropped. "Sorry! I couldn't RESIST!" You giggled. You then pick up a screaming Natsu and inserted him back in your bikini top. "Let's get married in the presence of God!" Dan declared. Lucy screamed in horror at that. Lucy then ran away as Dan chased her. Romeo then tackled Dan to the ground which allowed Lucy to come back to your side. "How do we get rid of this guy to find the clock piece?" Lucy asked. Fuse and Happy grinned. "I have an idea!" "I think I have one too!" Michelle said as you each kneeled to their level. "I wanna get in on it too!" Natsu shrieked from inside your top.

"You can act as the bait!" Happy and Michelle said. "Bait for what?" Lucy asked. "Oh I get it! To lower Dan's guard right?" You asked. "Exactly!" Fuse smiled. "Do it!" Natsu shrieked. "What do you want me to do?" Lucy asked. Fuse and Happy then got into a bluish anime background with confetti falling. Happy wore a wedding dress holding a bouquet while Fuse had on a black suit with a rose in between his teeth as he held Happy in his arms. "Seduction!" They swoon. "NOT HAPPENING!" Lucy shouted. "But we need to turn his feelings for you against him!" Michelle said. "I don't know guys..." Lucy said nervously. You gave her a bored expression. "Get into your bikini already!" You say as you shove Lucy's white bikini in her hands. You then slip off Lucy's cuffs. "HEY!" She cried. Michelle then helped you by taking off Lucy's vest while you slipped off her thigh highs. "ARE YOU GUYS STRIPPING ME?!" Lucy exclaimed. Fuse grinned. "Does this answer your question?" He then flew over to Lucy's breasts..._HONK!_

...

"Dan!" Lucy called. Dan turned to Lucy seeing her in her white bikini and a veil, thigh highs, heels, and gloves posing suggestively. "Take me away..." She purred. Dan and Romeo just stared at her blankly as she sweatdropped. "I don't get it! I'm turned on!" Fuse shrugged. "Yeah what happened?" Happy asked. "I don't think she was sexy enough," Michelle said. "I told y'all we should have gave Lucy booty pads! Cause her butt be looking flat as hell sometimes in bikini bottoms..." You say. "You gotta point," Fuse nodded. Dan blushed. "OH YEAH! BLAST OFF!" He cheered. He then chased after Lucy as the two of them got into a anime background full of fields and flowers. "Catch me if you can Darling!" Lucy cooed. "Now Tsuna!" Happy said. You nodded and pulled Natsu out of your bikini top and threw it at Dan's sword blade which caused Natsu to grow back to normal size as he stood on Dan's sword grinning. Dan stared at him in surprise.

Natsu then flamed up a fist and Romeo added his purple fire to make it stronger. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu then sent Dan flying up in the air. You then charge up after him and did a rapid spin in the air. "Voodoo Dragon Tango Spin!" Similar to a certain hedgehog, you performed a quick spin dash towards Dan's chest which caused an organ inside him to jitter making him anime whiten as he crashed against the ceiling and fell to the floor. You landed next to Natsu. "Way to go Tsuna!" He said giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!" You say.

You each then turn to Dan who was knocked out cold. "I like him much better this way," Lucy said. You nodded in agreement. You each then glanced up at the ceiling seeing a bright light illuminate through the Zentopia symbols. You gasped. "The Gods? My parents?" You asked. "No, the wall is shining," Michelle said. The light then cleared revealing a giant metallic piece. "That thing is huge!" Natsu said. "But what is it?" Fuse asked. "It's the clock piece!" Lucy gasped. "Is it? It looks too big!" You say. "Yeah it does," Lucy nodded. Dan then shot up from the ground. "BOO YA!" You glared at him. "NO! Stay down! STAY DOWN!" You snapped.

"You wanna go for round two?" Natsu asked. "No! I surrender," Dan said getting on his knees. "Then would you tell us what the Legion is up to?" Michelle asked. "FIRST! I will tell you about ME!" Dan sang as he pulled out a chart with pictures of him held by a stand. Fuse then snaked out a wire and tazzed the charts and stand which eventually burnt to ash. "Nope! That won't be necessary because nobody cares about your life!" Fuse said cooly. "WHY?!" Dan cried as he anime teared.

"Can you just tell us about the Legion?" Lucy asked. "No way Luy Pie! Now let's start our honeymoon!" Dan cheered. He then chased Lucy around the chapel. You sweatdropped. "I'm about to leave!" "Yeah, there's no point in wasting time with this whacko," Romeo said. "We can't leave, we gotta wait for the others to find the clock pieces and met them here," Michelle said. "What happened to that other Legion member?" Fuse asked. Lucy gasped. "Oh that's right! Coco! I hope she's alright," You nodded. "Yeah...I know she's our enemy an all but she's still a little girl," You say. _'I really like kids too and I like to protect them...that's one of the other main reasons I adopted Wendy but...I wonder how Kar's doing...' You thought._

...

Kar's POV:

I sat at the guild outside on a tree stump next to my best friend Asuka along with Aunt Bisca who promised to look after me. Kar and I read a book that Uncle Alzack borrowed for us at the library. We wanted to help the others find the clock pieces and I really wanted to help my mommy. Asuka and I kept frowning at the pages as we kept reading. Alzack then walked over to us. "Oh here you are," He said. Bisca turned to him. "Hey hon," She greeted. "So what book are they reading today?" Alzack said. "'Key of the Starry Heavens," Bisca said. I turned to Bisca. "Aunt Bisci?" I asked. Bisca turned to me. "What is it Sweetie?" "I miss my mommy...will she come back okay?" I asked. "Of course she will, you don't have to worry," Bisca said. I nodded. "Ok..."

I turn back to the book. "Mama?" Asuka asked. "Is that how the book is supposed to end?" She asked closing it. "Yep, that's it!" Bisca said. "Is there something wrong?" Alzack asked. I turned to him. "This book is...stwange..." I said. Asuka nodded in agreement.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"So you have found the clock piece..." A voice said. "That voice! It's Lord Byro!" Dan cried. A giant octopus then leaped out from the ground crashing part of the chapel. Lord Byro then appeared on top of it. "Why are the two of you having such difficulty finding it?" He asked. Coco then appeared next to Dan. "Our apologizes Lord Byro," Coco said. "Look!" Lucy cried. "Mr. Jude's clock piece!" Michelle said. You saw the bandaged clock piece standing by Byro's side. "So he stole it huh?" You asked. "Hey Octo Geezer? That clock hand belongs to Lucy! HAND IT OVER OR I'LL ROAST YA!" Natsu threatened.

Byro's octopus then shot out ink which you, Natsu, and Romeo had dodged only to see the ink was corrosive as the ground where you each were once standing on was burned away like acid. You widen your eyes. "That's CRAZZZYY!" "I got this! Get back!" Natsu said. He then jumped up high in the air. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" His fist then got stuck into the body of the octopus which gave it the chance to whack Natsu away with it's tentacles. Natsu then launched a Fire Dragons Roar and you followed with your Voodoo Dragons Roar which also had no affect.

The octopus then whacked at Dan and Coco sending them flying towards the wall. "No! Coco!" You cry as you fly over to her side. "Ow..." Coco whimpered. "Are you okay?" You asked worriedly. Coco turned to you. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. You glared at Byro. "What is your problem?! Isn't SHE on YOUR side?!" "Yeah! Coco and Dan are supposed to be your alleys!" Lucy said. "I know that but as proud members of the Legion they are prepared to sacrifice their lives to witness Holy War," Byro said. "She's not your slave!" Lucy snapped. You growled. "So your CONTROLLING her and making decisions for YOUR requirements?" Byro turned to you seeing your eyes shadow over as they darken. "I don't appreciate that..." You hissed. Lucy looked scared. "Uh...Kitsuna?" You faced Byro revealing your devilish red eyes, your sharpened fangs and claws. "I don't LIKE, CONTROL!" You roared getting into a new black Were Fox Form along with yellow acid that dripped from your teeth. Everyone stared at you in shock. "Whoa! Tsuna looks different now!" Natsu said. "Scarrryyyy!" Lucy, Michelle, and Happy shriek. "Your going DOWN!" You barked.

...

You continued to fight with your new found power and fended off against Byro's octopus very well with your improved magical abilities as you were able to twist and break off a few tentacles. Lucy had summoned Aquarius to support you and Natsu by shooting water at the Octopus. You smiled at her. "It's been awhile!" Aquarius smiled back. "You're lucky when I got here as soon as I could or your boyfriend would have been a goner," She winked. "I knew I could count on you!" Lucy said. Aquarius turned to her. "YOU SUMMONED ME FROM A PUDDLE?!" "Sorry!" Lucy squeaked. "Thanks Lucy! Thanks Aquarium!" Natsu said. "IT'S AQUARIUS!" Aquarius barked.

Aquarius then turned to Lucy. "YOU! You better learn to summon two spirits at once! I'd feel much better with Scorpio around!" She said. You saw how Lucy was nervous. You walk over to Aquarius. "Have you seen my baby yet? Look at her pictures!" You say presenting Aquarius pictures of Kar. Aquarius took the pictures and smiled in awe. "You had a baby?! How adorable she's so cute! Now maybe I should have a baby with my Scorpio!" With that she then disappeared. "Phew! Thanks," Lucy sighed. "Your welcome!" You say getting back into your human form.

You turned back to Byro. "Tell us...why are you really doing this? Why are you gathering the clock pieces?" You asked. Byro turned to you. "We're following orders the Archbishop his given us: To keep the world from going into chaos. I thought a daughter of Gods such as yourself would be able to understand the situation quite perfectly," Byro said. Your ears droop hearing this as you stare down at the ground. "Gee...I never thought of it that way..." You whispered. _'Mom? Dad? What do you think?' You thought._ You saw a glowing light and glanced up seeing Titania and Djinn as spirits floating in front of you. The two of them smile and shake their heads before they disappear. You smile. "I understand..." You say with a nod.

You then turn back to Byro. "Sorry but that clock piece belongs to Lucy Heartfillia and nobody else! Her father entrusted her with that clock piece as his last wish! And I won't allow anyone to interfere with anyone's family business so you better back off and hand over that clock piece!" You snapped. You saw Lucy and Michelle give you smiles of awe at how you stood up for Lucy's family which made Byro growl. "This is a sin! A daughter of Gods defying a churches rules...YOU are a sin!" He snapped. "Yeah? Well I don't give a damn!" You say. "NOW GUYS!" With that Lucy then unlashed her whip around the octopus while Romeo used his purple fire to tighten around it.

"C'mon Natsu!" You say. "Right!" He said. Happy got on his back as Fuse got on yours. Both Exceeds had their wings glowed. "MAX SPEED!" They said as both you and Natsu charged with power. The two Exceeds then let go and you and Natsu grabbed each others hand and twirled combining your magic as one. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING TWIST!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The octopus was soon defeated and you and Natsu glare up at Byro as the _Ending Music _played. "I'm losing my patience!" Natsu said. "Hand over the clock piece!" You snapped. "I won't let you have it!" Byro said. "When all your comrades get here I will take all the clock pieces for myself!"

**Fairy Tail Ending 12: Song: 'Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono' By: Sata Andagi!**

_The scene opens up showing a novel called 'Seeking for the Clock' in the making which lays on Lucy's desk. Chibi Lucy is shown struggling to write the story as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar are shown sleeping lazily together on an armchair behind Lucy as snot bubbles fill their noses. Chibi Lucy gasps in surprise and disappears as chibi Erza, chibi Happy, chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna, chibi Fuse, chibi Gray, and chibi Michelle are shown outside together smiling._

_The scene then switches showing a slow pan up of chibi Lucy outside in the afternoon showing chibi's of the members of the Legion. The scene briefly switches showing chibi Lucy coming up with an idea in her room for her story before the scene switches showing a slow pan up of chibi Lucy outside at night showing chibi's of the members of the Reborn Oracion Seis. The scene then switches showing chibi Lucy sleeping on her desk in her room as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar who are now awake walk over to her and softly shake her awake. Chibi Lucy flutters her eyes open seeing them smile before chibi Kitsuna and chibi Kar point their fingers showing her something._

_Chibi Lucy looks in their directions as the scene switches showing chibi's of Lucy's parents giving warm smiles. The scene lastly switches showing chibi Natsu, chibi Kitsuna holding chibi Kar, chibi Fuse, and chibi Happy outside in front of the apartment each waving at chibi Lucy as she runs over to them. Chibi Lucy then stops and turns around to wave at her parents happily as the others stop waving an smile at Chibi Lucy..._

**R&amp;R!**


	81. The Starry Heavens Jampack Part 2!

**This is 139-142! ENJOY!**

"Let's rumble!" Natsu said eagerly as he got in a fighting stance. Byro then glanced down at the clock hand seeing how it was glowing through the bandages. "The clock hand..." He said in amazement. "Wait, why is it glowing like that?" You asked. "Because it's starting to resonate," Michelle answered.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "VOODOO DRAGON ROAR!" "Tassing Wave Magic: Ignition Modet!" Fuse's gigantic wires open to shape like a cannons which shot out dozens of tassing blasts in the formation of missiles towards Byro. Your attacks aim towards Byro only for his staff to glow purple. His staff then whacked at your attacks making it disappear. You gasped seeing this. "Magic is useless against him!" Michelle cried. "What the hell was that?" Fuse asked. "Oh no! I've seen this before! His staff can neutralize magic!" You say.

You glanced up seeing Natsu charge up with fire. "Natsu! Don't do it!" You cry. "The last attack was an 'ember' this 'inferno' will show him up!" He unleashed a Fire Dragon Wing attack only for Byro, with a wave of his staff made the magic disappear. Natsu then leaned in for the punch only for Byro to grab his fist and lash a kick at Natsu's waist sending him flying to the sides. "Natsu!" You cried. Lucy charged for Byro. "Get away from him!" You saw her pull out a Gate Key. "Lucy! No!" You cried. "Open Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy said. Byro then stopped the summoning and neutralized Lucy's power. "No way!" Lucy cried.

"Surrender now! I can nullify your magic," Byro said calmly. "Oh yeah? Well my hair ISN'T magic!" You say. You then shot out the sharp end of your ponytail at Byro. He pointed his staff at it which turned blue. "Sleep..." He ordered. In an instant your ponytail froze and then dropped to the floor. You widen your eyes. "HUH?!" You then manually pulled your ponytail back to your side like a lasso feeling it weaken. "What the...?" "Wake up!" You say shaking it. "...I said wake up!" You panic as you repeatedly slap your ponytail only to see it not happen. "My staff can also nullify the strengths of living creatures," Byro said. You growl at that. _'If he took out my hair then I can't transform...' You thought._

"If we can't use magic then I'll have to use force to get Lucy's clock piece back!" Natsu said. "Fools! All you talk is about fighting instead of thinking about the fate of the world! As part of the Legion we are dedicated to sacrificing our lives," Byro said. "What a load of crap! You don't sacrifice your lives! you protect it!" Natsu said. You smiled at this and then frowned again seeing Natsu getting beaten by Byro only for him to get back up again. "Natsu!" You cry. "Tsuna, everyon, stand back! I'll handle this!" Natsu said. You nodded and stood next to Lucy and the others and watch Byro and Natsu fight it out for that moment and it seemed that Byro had the upper hand.

Michelle then spoke up. "Making difficult choices...that must be rather easy for you," She said. Byro then turned to her. "WHAT?!" "You said you follow your cause instead of listening to your emotions. That's just a strategy to avoid feeling guilty, hiding your heart to suffering and you can justify any decision," She finished. You stare at her in amazement at her words. "You dare dispute the principals of rightness to me?!" Byro growled as he kicked Natsu towards Michelle. You then quickly caught Natsu in your arms staring at his bruised body in sadness before growling at Byro. "BASTARD!" You snapped. "Keep quiet! Your a sinner! To think you are a daughter of Gods," Byro said.

"STOP!" Fuse shouted. "Yeah! This isn't right! You guys are bullies!" Happy added. "This is just like what we saw in Edolas!" He began. The two of them then made a speech of what the Legion is doing is wrong in their own right. You each smiled at their words as you and Lucy help Natsu up. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Fuse and Happy finished. Byro raised his staff that glowed purple. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!" "That's what you think!" Romeo said charging for him. "Let's get em!" Fuse said as he charged after him. "Yeah!" Happy said following. "FUSE! HAPPY! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu shouted. "ROMEO!" You and Lucy cried.

Byro's attack then grew even larger in size. "Lord Byro?! Are you mad? You'll kill them!" Dan exclaimed. You, Lucy, and Natsu out of fear and worry then ran after Romeo and the two Exceeds as Byro continued to charge up his attacks.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each saw the attack take into a different direction. "He missed?!" Lucy asked shocked. You narrowed your eyes. "You sound disappointed! Oh what? You WANTED us to die resulting for this fanfic to end?" Lucy sighed. "I didn't say that! And quit breaking the fourth wall already!" You each turned seeing how Coco's magic sandal blocked the staff. "Coco? What are you doing?!" Byro asked. "Stop what your doing! All the suffering, all the chaos we caused on our mission. That isn't what the Legion or Zentopia stands for! We should use our strength to protect the weak. Instead of breaking them down we should be building them up! Seeing these people talking about life made me feel happiness and warmth inside. I just hope you can see the light too!" Coco said ^^ smiling.

Byro growled as his staff glowed. "How DARE you! YOU'VE BEEN CORRUPTED! IT IS A SIN!" He shouted. "COCO!" You and Lucy cried as you run for her. Coco tearfully smiled at you both. "Goodbye beautiful Princesses..." You raised an eyebrow. _'Es's? She making it sound like Lucy's a Princess,' You thought._ That was when to your surprises you saw Erza in full armor step in front of Coco using his shield to fend of Byro's attack. "Prepare for battle!" She said. "Erza!" You each say happily. "We don't put up with bullies old man!" You heard. You each glanced up seeing Gray, Juvia, and Lyon. You each continue to look around seeing everyone else. "Everyone's here! And they gathered all the clock pieces!" Lucy said in awe. You smiled. "So after we beat this guy will this filler finally be over?" You asked happily.

No one answer you..."As you can see we gathered 5 clock pieces, save 1! Hand over what you stole from Lucy and we'll leave in peace! You can't do anything because you are outnumbered!" Erza said. "Never! It is Zentopia property!" Byro said. "SURRENDER!" Erza said getting into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Everyone else around you then combined their powers to attack Byro. "No! Magic won't work on him!" Lucy cried. "Fools!" Byro hissed. He instantly made all attacks disappeared. "What happened?" Gray asked. "Magic won't work," You explained. "Then I guess we'll have to use our fists!" Gray said.

You each then got in a fighting stance. "Get ready," Erza said. The clock piece then glowed even brighter and forced it's way out of Byro's grasp as it levitated up into the air along with the other clock pieces. "Big Sis! Look the clock!" Michelle said. "I know, but what's happening to it?" Lucy asked. The clock then came together as one and began to ring loudly. Your ears twitched with each _DONG! _"That's hurting my EARS!" You hissed as you stick your pinky in your ear. Your ears then twitched hearing footsteps you then see 6 silhouettes come out from behind the smoke. "Keep your guard up! We're in real hot water!" Natsu said. That was when you each saw the Oracion Seis now older.

You raise an eyebrow. "...What?!" "It's the Oracion Seis!" Lucy cried. "I was hoping never to run into them again," Gray said. "Looks like they have new members," Erza said. You turned seeing a giant pink bear slot machine. You widen your eyes. "I think that Ursaring may be sick! We should get a doctor!" "That's no PokeDigi," Erza said. "May I present the Neo Oracion Seis!" The bear said. "DID HE JUST SAY THE NEO ORACION SEIS?!" Everyone around you asked in unison. You cringed at that and glare at them. "Did you all REALLY need to yell that out at the SAME TIME?! Don't y'all care about my delicate ears at all?!" You scolded. Again you were ignored.

You sigh and turn back to the Oracion Seis. Your eyes fall to Angel who in your opinion looked beautiful than before._ 'Hmm...Angel...The Flying Type Gym Leader!' You thought jokingly. _Angel saw that you were staring at her and raised an eyebrow. You smiled. "You see? Now you look pretty now! I told ya you had the potential to be a Victoria's Secret Angel! And you EVEN decided to stop showing off those greasy Mc'Donalds Chicken Breasts Good job Angel!" You say clapping. Everyone else around you sweatdrop while Erza growled.

You saw Cobra snicker to himself repeating your Mc'Donalds chicken comment while Midnight and Racer broke into smirks. Angel blushed hearing Cobra's snicker and then glared at you as her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "...Shut up!" She hissed. "I never WANTED to be a VS Angel! Get that through your thick HEAD! AND I HATE MC'DONALDS!" You raise your eyebrow cooly. "Good, we got something in common!" You then glare at her. "And Excuse ME! But I gave you advice before all this! You disrespectful, disrespecting me like this!" You snapped. "To think you were a Princess and Daughter of Gods of a Heavens Kingdom. You could have made me an angel this entire time! And because you didn't give me what I have wanted all these years...I'll slaughter you..." Angel stated.

You sweatdrop. "Sweetie we're not angels up there, where Kitsaleejan Gods. You know, Fenie's" You explained. "I don't care! I want to be a heavenly being!" Angel snapped. You roll your eyes and glance over at Midnight. "You seem surprised..." You let out a loud gasp. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone including the Oracion Seis turned to you with surprised looks on their faces. "Y'all not supposed to be in this ARC!" You yelled. "Y'ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO BE REINTRODUCED IN THE TARTARUS ARC!" You shouted. You then pull out the Fairy Tail Manga and open to a far page in the Tartarus Arc revealing the Oracion Seis. "SEE?!"

Cobra sighed. "This is a filler...the writers can get away with it," "No no no no NO! I do NOT accept this! With you guys being here it's creating a plot hole! Your ruining the SHOW! In other words...WE REPEATING THE SAME ARC AGAIN!" You cried. Midnight glared at you. "How annoying..." "Be quite! You just an ugly SKUNK!" You snapped. Midnight then growled at you. "Someone shut her up!" Racer snapped. You narrowed your eyes at him. "And you's still mad that after 7 years...you didn't make it into FIFA cuz your ass got arrested!" Racer then let out a furious growl as he clenched his fist. "Go on, do something, go kick my back, c'mon!" You teased. "Stupid whore..." He whispered. "I can't believe you once liked her Cobra...and slept with her even..." Angel sighed. Cobra closed his eyes. "That was then...this is now," Cobra said. "Oh! You not into me no more? That's cool!" You say rolling your eyes. _'Good another Dragon Slayer Ex Crush down...so Laxus, Gajeel, and Cobra...that's all of them right?' You thought._

Erigor raised an eyebrow at Cobra. "You slept with that Vixen?!" Cobra sighed. "Long story..." You turn back to Cobra. "You know? For some reason, I'd think you'd be a perfect pair with my friend Kinana," You say with a smile. Cobra widen his eyes. "Wait! Who is Kinana? TELL ME! Have you heard the voice yet? I need to hear it again!" He exclaimed. Your eyes then fall to Erigor. "WHAT THE HELL?! ERIDORK!" Erigor's eyes met yours. "I am Reaper now..." He said. "NO NO I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" You shouted. "The hell are you doing in this arc?! Boy we was oer with you since Lullaby! BUT YOU KEEP COMING BACK! Don't you know nobody want a pedophile in this show no more?!" "It's a FILLER!" Erigor shouted back. Midnight raised an eyebrow at him. "A pedophile?" "AND I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Erigor finished.

You sigh. "So where's that other guy? Or did he turn nice for good? Cuz either y'all are the Are you guys the Oracion Cinco's or the Oracion Sietes!" You say. "SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The giant teddybear shouted. You glare at him. "Quiet Winnie the POO!" With that you shut the manga and threw it at the giant teddybears head shatter the corner of his ear machine part. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The Oracion Seis members stared in horror as their comrade ran around in circles out of distress before falling over. Natsu, Happy, Fuse, and Romeo laughed at the sight while everyone around you sweatdropped. You sigh and shake your head. "God I hate fillers..." "And we hate you!" Racer shouted. "Shut up Racer! You went from a FIFA Reject to a Hot Wheels Hot MESS!" You shouted back. Racer growled furiously at that as you smirked in triumph.

"ENOUGH! Now then if you are done you are to refer to me as Brain II," Midnight said cooly putting his hands to his forehead. You raise an eyebrow. "2 Brains? You don't even have 1!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to you again. Cobra widen his eye in shock at your words, Racer and Erigor stared at you blankly, the teddy named Jackpot dropped his jaw, while Angel put her hand to her lips as she quietly giggled at your comment in amusement. You eventually dropped to your knees and literally pointed at Midnight tearfully laughing at him. Angel soon joined in on the laughter as she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I regret sleeping with her, this girls a manic!" Cobra stated. Midnight put his hand down and stared at you giving you a scornful glare as his red eyes twitched. "No...BRAIN?!" You nodded. "YUP!"

Midnight then stared at you blankly again for that moment. "Oracion Seis...take down Fairy Tail...and KILL THAT WHORE!" Midnight shouted. "With pleasure," Racer said. "Let's GO!" Erza said. The Oracion Seis members then then went all out instantly attacking all at once. Erigor even shot down Natsu while Racer kept kicking you, Fuse, Gray, and Erza in the back teleporting until you were down. Natsu then went up against Cobra fighting with his Fire Dragons Roar which Cobra used as a sound against him creating a small earthquake until the rest of the guild was down.

"We're obviously far to strong," Angel said. "Fairy Tail is weak," Racer said. "Angel take care of them," Midnight said. "As you wish Brain," Angel said. You saw her hands glow. "The cost is 30..." She said calmly. "Wait! She's that Celestial Sprit Wizard," Lucy said. Angel opened her palm revealing golden coins that levitated. "It's amazing how things can change in 7 years...I was but a child the last time we met, but now I am literally an angel..." Angel said. "Ooh..." You say in awe at the sight of her shiny coins. Angel heard this and turned to you. "Lovely aren't they?" You nodded. "Beautiful!" You complemented. "But I still hate you," You say with a smile. Angel nodded as she smiled back. "Likewise..." She said casually. She then tossed her golden coins up into the air. "Now feast upon Angel Magic..."

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

_..._

After being rescued by Ichiya from the clutches of the Oracion Seis you sat at the bar at the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall with the others sipping on wine. Your ponytail was currently devouring some Blue Pegasus Custom Made Silky Hair Creme which allowed your hair to regain it's strength as well as become shiny. After awhile Natsu woke up and walked over to you all. You smiled at him. "Good morning! You sleep well?" You asked with a wink. "Took you long enough," Gray complained. "Leave him alone," You sigh. "Be sure to thank Ichiya for his help," Erza said. "For real! If he hadn't swooped in we would have been buried in ruble!" Lucy said. "Thanks a lot man," Natsu said. "You don't have to thank me friend. I'd know you'd do the same," Ichiya said posing.

"So where's Lyon?" Gray asked. "Ichiya sent him back to Lamia Scale," Erza answered. "And the Legion?" Natsu asked. "I'm afraid I didn't find anyone else down there," Ichiya said dramatically. "Those bastards..." Natsu grumbled. "C'mon now! Take the time to relax...have a drink with me!" You say. You then signal for Bob to whip up a drink in which he nodded at you and did so. "No time for that Tsuna, the battles just begun! This isn't over yet!" Natsu said. You sigh. "And neither is this arc..." You then glance down at your glass cup seeing how it was empty. You then glance at the counter seeing a new drink that was set up by Bob made for Natsu sitting their. "I'm old...I need this!" You then snatch the drink and drank a whole pint of it.

...

Kar's POV:

Asuka and I set the book down out of our frustration and sadness. "What's wrong kids? Why do you hate this book?" Alzack asked. "We just do okay? Cause they got it all wrong, can't you see that daddy?" Asuka asked. "Yeah! It's scewy! I don't wike it!" I added. "Tell us what you mean. What do you mean it's 'screwy' and wrong?'" Bisca asked. "The clock pieces..." I said. "Yeah! They're not supposed to gather em together," Asuka added. Aunt Bisca and Uncle Alzack gasped. "The clock pieces aren't supposed to be gathered?" Alzack asked. Asuka and I began to cry. "Yeah of course! It's all written inside of that BOOK!" Asuka cried.

"My mommy's in twouble! And there's nothing I can do!" I sobbed. Tears then spilled from my eyes. Asuka frowned as she turned to me. "Oh no Kar, your sad! And that makes me sad too!" She said as tears spilled from her eyes. The two of us then cried together. "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bisca panicked. "Hey now don't cry! If you stop I'll take you both to Burger King!" She said. Alzack raised an eyebrow. "AGAIN?!" I sniffled as I look up and Aunt Bisca. "But I don't want Bwger King...I WANT MY MOMMY!" I scream. "It's so SAD!" Asuka sobbed. The two of us then cry together much to Bisca and Alzack's horror. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each then lounge at a comfy rectangular couch where you layed comfortably on your stomach on Natsu's lap. You did your best to hide your smirk at the fact that Natsu used you as a table to lean on as his hand was on his cheek as his elbow was pressed against your butt. "Um...guys i think I got this all wrong," Lucy said. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked. "I understand now...we weren't supposed to gather the clock pieces...the book was warning us NOT to assemble the Infinity Clock!" Lucy cried. You raised an eyebrow. "We wasn't?" "How terrible..." Michelle said. "So this whole time..." Happy began. "...We helped the Oracion Seis..." Fuse finished.

"I was so cocky...it's all my fault!" Lucy sobbed. "No don't say that!" You say sadly. "If anyone's to blame it's your dad for making things complicated," Natsu sighed. "Got that right," Fuse said. "How could he expect you to do this on your own?" Carla asked. "Why do that when you can go out and play all day?" Natsu laughed. You giggled as you layed up sitting close to him on his lap. "Yeah..." Lucy then smiled. "You guys are so silly and cute!" You wrapped your arms around Natsu's neck and turned to her. "Is our cuteness cheering you up?" You asked as Natsu wrapped his arm around your waist. Lucy nodded and chuckled. "Yeah you could say that," "Yeah that's good! Smile..." You say. Lucy then gave you a chipper ^^ smile as she blushed.

...

You each then set foot to an airship hearing a large _DONG_ every few seconds. You dropped to your knees and covered your ears as the sound was heard. "You hear that?" Natsu asked. "It's the Infinity Clock!" Lucy said. You turned to the Fanfiction Viewing Audience anime tearing as you crawled. "Make is STOPPPPPPP!" You shriek before falling over onto the deck floor twitching.

...

Soon later you each had made it back to the guild explaining the events of the Infinity Clock as well as the Oracion Seis. You sat at a table now reunited with an overjoyed Kar who had in your lap as you wrapped your arms around her. "I'm the one to blame for all this," Michelle said. "Don't be so hard on yourself Michelle. My dad dumped all this on us and expected us to complete it without any explanation," Lucy said. "Our highest priority is to relocate the members of the Oracion Seis. And from there we take the Infinity Clock," Erza stated.

"Then I'd say we get going!" Natsu said eagerly. "We need a plan Flame For Brains" Gray sighed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu shouted. "YOU HEARD ME!" Gray shouted back. The two of them then began to fight. "Instagwam!" Kar said. You glanced down at her seeing her record footage of Natsu and Gray fighting on her Instagram page. You smirk down at her and patted her head. "Good girl..." "Juvia gave me a like!" Kar said. You glance up at Juvia seeing her with anime heart eyes staring at her iphone watching the fight video to drool at the sight of Gray's body.

The Thunder Legion Minus Laxus then came by from their job as they were completely out of the loop from the Infinity Clock business as you each used the time to explain everything. Bickslow and Evergreen were completely lost and laughed it off while Freed let out some information on how he overheard issues on burning churches caused by Racer and Erigor. That was when out of nowhere Kinana then brought out a knife and stabbed the walls creating an ancient language as she muttered about world destruction until she passed out into Mirajane's arms...

"What does this mean?" Max asked. "Does anyone know what the writing says?" Wendy asked. "It appears to be a description of a man named Will Nevel," Freed said. "He's the author of the Key of the Starry Heavens" Erza said. "It says that Will Nevel was also a great wizard with contracts with many Celestial Spirits," Levy read. "So he's a Celestial Wizard too huh?" You asked. "Wike Wucy," Kar said. "Interesting..." Gray said. "It also reads that he had many followers but after he fell into eternal slumber people scattered in all directions in places unknown," Freed said.

...

Lucy then pulled out a book and looked up Will Nevel reading on how he was a Cardinal of Zentopia and further information. "Wikipedia would have been easier..." Kar whispered. "Shh..." You shushed. Everyone else continued to talk further information about their thoughts and suspicion involving the clock which in turn got you bored inside. "FORGET THIS CRAP! LET'S FIND THE ZENTOPIA GUYS AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Natsu announced. "YES! THANK YOU! These 'Scooby Doo Mystery Solving Moments' are driving me INSANE! Let's do stuff!" You exclaim. "Will you shut up?" Gray asked. Natsu growled. "DON'T YOU YELL AT HER!" He shouted. The two of them then fought each other.

Cana yawned as she picked up a deck of card. "Keep it down!" She groaned. You smiled at her. "Oh hey, I saw your twerk video with Carla and Wendy," Wendy blushed at that. "We weren't doing any such thing!" Carla snapped. "Yeah we were all caught up with those stupid Butt Jiggle Guys, it was crazy," Cana said. "Yeah I saw," You said._ 'Poor Erza was pooted on!' You thought. _Cana then got up."You boys and girls wanna find the Oracion Seis?" She asked. "Oh that's right! You can use your fortune telling," Erza smiled. Cana winked. "Oh you bet I can!" Romeo then set a large map of Fiore all over the Request Board for Cana to mark the spots. She then got in front of it. "Now I'll divine where the Oracion Seis will attack next! And which one of them will throw them a surprise party!" Cana smiled. She then threw her cards which landed on different lands of the map. "Now we gotta send these teams to these locations and we can save some lives," Cana said as Macao took the cards.

"1st team is Freed and Gray!" Macao said. "Next team is Erza, Evergreen, and Max!" "Next is Gajeel and Juvia!" "...Next is Bickslow and Wendy!" "These ones have Fuse, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily!" "The last team is Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Elfman, and Michelle!" Macao finished. You each smiled at that. You clapped your hands together. "Great where on the same team and-" "-WAITTTT!" You heard a voice cry. you each turn to Kar seeing her with watered eyes as her face reddened. "Me too! Me too!" She cried. "What's with the kid?" Cana asked. "I don't know..." Lucy said. "Kar what's wrong?" You asked. "You can't leave mommy! You can't go! No no no!" Kar cried as she jumped out of frustration.

You sighed. "But I have to do this, for the fate of the world. You know that," You say. Kar whimpered as the frowned at the floor. You give her a small smile. "Don't be like that! You're a big girl! And besides you have Aunt Bisci and Uncle Alzack to take care of you!" You say. Kar shook her head and wept tears. "NOOOOOOOO!" She sobbed. You looked at her worriedly. "Kar?!" She sniffled as she glanced up at you. "I wanna go with you mommy! I don't want you to leave me again! I wanna help fight too!" She cried. You give her a sorry look as you kneel down to her level. "You can't go Kar, it's too dangerous!" "Mommy don't go...DON'T GO! Let me come with you!" Kar sobbed.

You sighed not knowing what to do as you watched your child wept tears. All you did was slowly wipe them away as new ones form. "Don't cry..." You often muttered. "...I'll be back okay?" You asked. "Let me come!" Kar cried. She then threw a tantrum sobbing as she jumped in place. "What am I gonna do with you?" You whispered. "Listen to me, please stay..." You say. Natsu then walked over and slowly scooped Kar into his arms which automatically made her stop crying. Natsu grinned at her. "Who says she has to stay here and do nothing all day? I'd say she can come with us!" Kar gasped. "Weally?" You widen your eyes as you stood up. "Natsu! She can't! She's only a child!"

Natsu winked at you. "Well as her father! I think I have the right to know what's best for OUR child! Right Mama?" He asked. You blushed when he called you 'Mama' in a suggestive tone. "Can you imagine Natsu as a dad?" You heard Lucy whisper. "No way in hell! But I'd feel bad for the child..." You heard Gray whisper. You glare at Natsu and lean close to him. "Natsu stop that!" You whisper. "I only said Kar was your-" "-Daddy!" Kar chimed as she hugged Natsu's chest. "Thanks daddy! I'll do my best!" She said. She then gave Natsu a peck on the cheek much to his confusion at first which only made him snicker making a ^^ smile.

You smile warmly at the sight. _'Right...I only said Kar was your daddy to keep her filled with happiness and hope...that's exactly how I want her to feel!' You thought. _You sigh. "Daddy's right Kar, you can come," Kar gasped excitedly. "But! You have to stay away from the bad guys cause I don't want you to get hurt!" You say. "Mommy your the best!" Kar said as she flew into your arms. "I love you!" With that she then gave you a kiss on the cheek. You giggle at that. "And I love you too!" You say ^^ smiling. You turn to the others seeing them grin at you. "What? Stop doing that!" You say.

Lucy chuckled. "We can't help it! We love seeing you as a mama Kitsuna," She said. "It's so cute!" Mirajane cooed. "It's a very heartwarming sight. Having Kar around created quite the development for you as an OC," Erza smiled. "Now look who's breaking the fourth wall," You sigh. Erza chuckled at that. "Keep talking Mama!" Gray laughed. "Don't call me that!" You blushed. "Why you acting so shy Mama?" Cana said smacking your back. "You like being a mommy Mama?" Wendy asked taking your hand. "STOP THAT!" You cry out. "Ha ha! We love you mama!" Natsu said wrapping his arm around your neck. He then pecked your lips prompting for you to blush seeing his toothy grin. "Eww! Kissy!" Kar cried. Everyone in the guild chuckled at that. You eventually joined in.

...

With your group, you each had found yourselves now face to face with Jackpot outside near a church with the weather looking cloudy as rain was soon to fall. Jackpot laughed like a manic. "Eww..." You say rolling your eyes at the sound of the laughed. "I'll deal with you later Octo Geezer!" Natsu said to Byro who was also with you all standing on top of a hill. "Let's go!" You say. "Right!" Natsu and Elfman say. The three of you then charge up towards Jackpot charging up your magic energy. "Oooh! I got a surprise for you!" Jackpot sang as his slots slided which eventually stopped revealing ice pops. "Cool down!" With that a giant icepop then fell from the sky blocking your attacks.

"Ok seriously?!" You asked. "Quit complaining! We have to start working as a team!" Lucy said. You nodded. "Okay," "You can do it Mama!" Kar cheered. You each along with Cancer then charged for Jackpot unleashing more attacks. Jackpot then rolled his slots which revealed metal stone bars. The metal stone bars then rained down all over you all creating a trap which bounced off Natsu's fire burning you all. "NATSU!" You growl. Natsu scratched his head. "Heh heh...sorry..." He said nervously. "Hey buddy if you keep looking at me like that I'll take you down too!" Elfman yelled to Cancer. "I just want to cut your hair," Cancer said cooly. "Yeah, let him be! Don't yell at Cancer like that!" You snapped.

The four of you then started fighting each other verbally. "STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Lucy shouted. "Looks like we got a lighting bonus!" Jackpot sang. He instantly shot out electricity out of nowhere which hit you all. You landed harshly against the ground groaning in pain. "Mommy!" You heard. You glanced up at Kar who looked down at you worriedly as she stood by Michelle. You give her a small smile. "Don't worry about me! You just stay with Peach okay?" Kar just gave you a nod before you got up.

"LET'S HAVE MORE FUN!" Jackpot sang excitedly. You glared at him as the others got up. "Okay I've seen people at casino's and clubs getting drunk by slot machines but having it be the other way around is just creepy! This guy's drunk off himself!" You say. "Whatever, it's time to take this guy down!" Natsu said. "I don't think so!" Jackpot sang as his slots slided revealing brown fluff. Brown wool then rained from the sky trapping you all in it's cloudyness. "Fluffy!" Kar cooed as she hugged the wool. "Kar don't touch that!" You warned. "This is what I was born to do!" Cancer said. He then cut his way through the wool freeing you all and instantly silver small pots landed on your heads. "OWWW!" You each cried out.

"Silly kids this games for grownups!" Jackpot laughed. "I AM a grownup!" You snapped. "Oh! Then you'll like this game!" Jackpot said as his slots slided down rapidly. "Damn..." You muttered. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said as she stuck her key into the puddle. Aquarius was then summoned. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SUMMONING ME FROM MUD FILLED HOLES?!" Aquarius scolded to Lucy. "Sorry!" Lucy shrieked. You stepped in front of Lucy holding Kar. "Oh yeah! This is my baby! Say 'Hi'" You say to Kar. "Hi Ms. Mermaid wady!" Kar greeted waving. Aquarius smiled. "She's so cute!" She said hugging her.

"Forget about that, take him out!" Lucy said pointing at Jackpot. "UGH! I KNOW!" Aquarius growled. She then shot water out of her urn towards Jackpot as you, Elfman, and Natsu then charge for him. "Time to change course!" Jackpot sang as U Turns symbols then appeared on his slots. This caused Aquarius' water attack to change course as it headed to your direction. You gasped and jumped out of the way and then saw how it had hit Natsu, Elfman, and Aquarius. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Natsu shouted. "YOU GOT IN MY WAY!" Elfman shouted back. "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!?" Aquarius shouted. She then whacked both of them with her urn. You sigh at the sight.

You flew back to Lucy's side. "This isn't working," "I don't know why we can't all seem to work together," Michelle said. "Me either..." Lucy said.

...

Katja's POV:

I stood at on the hill staring at the tree holding Nico in my arms that rainy day and sighed. "We're getting close to the end...right Nico?" I asked. "Nrrrr..." Nico purred. I sighed knowing that I was going to soon lose Nico along with my other spirits. I then reminisced about a purple haired Sage Fox woman with a chest larger than mine...a REALLY busty chest...I let out a sigh staring at my own flat...I mean...I remembered that woman presented me with my first Celestial Spirit Key: Caelum! And from then on, I became a Celestial Wizard.

It soon turned out that that fox woman turned out to be a teal haired Princess who was actually the daughter of the Kitsaleejan Gods of the Heavens Kingdom who watched over species called 'Fenie's'. I was in surprise an awe. The woman then inspired me to be a member of the Zentopia Church to worship. I then stared down at Nico giving him a small smile as you petted him softly._ 'Kitsuna...thank you...for giving me a chance to love my spirits and care for them...' I thought. 'Because of you, I was able to move on with my life to follow what I truly believe in...' 'I know that I will soon no longer be a Celestial Wizard anymore but I ask this...please...prevent the chaos the best way you can...' I thought._ I closed my eyes for prayer. "If you were able to bring me the path towards the light then you can pull the world out of the darkness...please...I believe in you Princess..." I whispered.

**R&amp;R! Bye bye!**


	82. The Starry Heavens Jampack Part 3!

**This is 143-147! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

As you each fought or at least attempted to fight, you, Natsu, Loke, and Elfman then ended up getting electrocuted by Jackpot. You slammed straight to the ground right under Kar who cried at the sight of you losing which you thought was simply embarrassing. Jackpot then slugged Natsu with multiple punches at him sending him flying to the ground next to you. You both slowly got up only to see Jackpot bomb the nearby church. "No! The church!" Kar sobbed. You saddened at the sight. "Dammit!" Natsu muttered.

"Anti Link time!" Jackpot sang. He then summoned a red crystalized sword like object which shot up in the air and blasted into the church like a laser beam. "What did you do?" Byro asked. You widen your eyes. "No...that attack...IT WIPES AWAY MAGIC POWER FROM A WIZARD!" You exclaimed. Lucy widen her eyes. "Are you serious?!" "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted. He then shot up in the air charging up fire on his fist. Jackpot was about to release a slot attack but Natsu finally landed a punch at his face. "HOW DID YOU HIT ME?!" Jackpot cried. "You'll regret what you done!" Byro said angrily. You turned seeing his staff glowed as he had nullified Jackpot's machine.

You smirk seeing this. "Kar! Go get your Daily Vitamin Gummies!" You say happily as you point at Jackpot who widen his eyes. "WHATTTTTTT?!" Kar ^^ smiled. "Yay yay! Gummy Bear!" She cooed as her teeth sharpened. Jackpot then stared in horror seeing Kar get into her furry mint green Were Fox Form. "GUMMY GUMMY!" She roared darkly. This made Lucy, Natsu, and even Byro widen their eyes in shock as they sweatdropped. "Um...Kar?" Lucy asked. "GET THAT CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" Jackpot cried. "GUMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Kar shrieked. She then tackled Jackpot off the cliff and you each heard the sound of parts getting torn, engines getting ripped, and Jackpot's screams of agony. "Oh my," Michelle said. "Kar loves her gummy's!" You say with a nod. "I'm scared..." Lucy said as her eye twitched. Natsu chuckled. "Ha ha! That's my daughter for ya!" You smiled at that.

...

You each later on made it to the Cathedral seeing golden Zentopia symbol chains chain together in the sky. "Now what?" Natsu asked irritated at the sight. "The Infinity Clock has been activated," Byro explained. "Oh no! We gotta find a way to stop it!" Lucy cried. "But how?" You asked. "I'm afraid I can't help with that! I've been ordered to take you to the Cardinal Lucy Heartfillia," Byro said. "Why now all of a sudden?" Lucy asked. "Oh no you not! You cannot be doing that!" You say stepping in front of Lucy. "Yeah! Leave Wucy awone you meanie!" Kar exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at Byro.

"Byro! Why must you wait? Carry out your order!" You heard. You each turn seeing Jackpot unzip himself only for Klodoa to pop out. You widen your eyes. "Grim?!" Kar sniffled. "IT'S DEATH!" She shrieked as she hid behind you. "So it was that creepy talking stick?" Natsu asked. Klodoa then turned to Michelle. "There's no need to hide it anymore! The time has come for you to reveal yourself! Show them who you really are!" He said. "What do you mean 'who she is?' That's Princess Peach!" You stated. "Her names NOT Peach!" Lucy exclaimed making you jump a bit. She then glared at Klodoa. "Her name's Michelle Lobster and she's family to me! Right Michelle?" Lucy asked turning to her.

Tears then poured down Michelle's eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you...Big Sister..." She muttered. You raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh?" "No no no!" Kar cried as she jumped up. "Don't cwy Peach! Don't cwy!" She said. Michelle then glowed a bright pink like from her eye and throughout her whole body. She then transformed wearing an extremely revealing dark outfit made out of leaf petals. You smirked. "WOWWW! So you went from a cute little Princess Peach to a stripperific 'Devi Rosemon'? And I thought you was a good little white girl!" You chuckle. "QUIET!" Michelle hissed. You stopped laughing starring at her in disbelief. "I am a member of the Neo Oracion Seis! They call me Imitatia!" Imitatia said.

You sweatdropped. "I'm confused...how many members we got? Kar?" You asked turning to her. Kar counted her fingers. "Angel, Cobwa, Wacer, Hoteye, Midnight, Bwain, Kwodoa, and now Imitatia," She said. "So now we have the Oracion Ocho's?!" You asked shocked. Lucy then began to sob at the sight of Imitatia. You frowned. _'Know what? Lemmie stop...' You thought. _"We needed you and your friends to gather the pieces to make the Infinity Clock, that's why I took the form of Michelle Lobster. It was the only way I could earn your trust," Imitatia explained. "How could you? I treated you like family," Lucy sobbed. "We'll do whatever we can to emerge victorious. Now your the only one who is needed Big Sister Lucy," Imitatia finished.

"They're controlling you...that's right! I can free you!" Lucy said as she walked up to her. You pulled her back. "Don't act so cliche! She isn't being controlled," You say sadly. You glared at Imitatia. "She's just ANOTHER freeloading white girl going after my FOOD! That's the last time I'm bringing another white girl to MY HOUSE!" You snapped. "Well I hated the dinner you cooked! It stinks! And your baby does too," Imitatia said calmly. Kar then began to cry. "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR MEANNNNNNNNN! I'm not your friend!" She sobbed. You growled furiously as this pushing Kar behind you as you and Natsu charge up your magic.

"So you lied to us Michelle?" Natsu asked. A sharp rose petal shield then propped up on Imitatia's palm. "That's not my name..." She said. You and Natsu then charge for Michelle. "STOP!" Lucy cried. You glared at her. "Girl why not?! This Devi Rosemon has got to G-" Wind was instantly knocked out of you as a large punch was sent to your chest given to you by Imitatia. Your vision blurred as you slowly fell back alongside Natsu. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!" You heard Kar tearfully cry as she ran over to you. Your eyes fluttered. "No...K-kar..." "R-run...!" _THUD!_

_..._

You heard the sound of tooting and fluttered your eyes open seeing three pairs of big dark jiggling bubbles hovering over your face. You screamed at the sight and jumped back. "BUTTS?!" You heard. You turned seeing Natsu next to you as he stared at the butts. "Natsu! Where are we?" You asked. He turned to you. "Oh your awake! But I don't know where we are," You gasped. "KAR! Oh no! She's not here! What if they took Kar?!" You cried worriedly. "We are...THE BUTT JIGGLE GANG!" Boss said as his gang posed. You frowned. "Oh no..." "Goddess!" They cheered as they circled around you. "We missed you Goddess!" They chimed.

"WE'RE IN A PRISON CELL!" Natsu exclaimed. You widen your eyes. "CELL?! No!" You cried as you rush up to grab the bars. "I'm separated from Kar! What are we gonna do?!" "Oh no! LUCY!" Natsu cried. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He then punched the cell bars which caused the Butt Jiggle Gang to freak out. The cell bars then glowed and Natsu shot back automatically against the back wall. "Natsu!" You cry as you rush over to him. "You okay kiddo?" Boss asked. "Yeah, but what happened?" Natsu asked as you helped him up. "There's some kind of barrier," The skinny lackey said. "It blocks magic so people won't break out," The large lackey said. "You can kiss your butt goodbye," The skinny lackey said.

"I CAN'T EXCEPT THAT! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu then shot fire at the wall only for it to disappear. "It's useless..." You say. "Stupid magic wall!" Natsu muttered. "I think fate brought us together for a reason!" Boss said with a grin. You turn to him. "Oh yeah?" "YES! Which is why we have to figure away to bust out of this joint together!" Boss said smiling. "If it means finding Kar and Lucy then I'll do it!" You nodded. "Yeah..." Natsu said as he walked up to the bars.

"If were on the same team then you gotta dress well!" Boss said holding up too black unitards. You smile. "I'm fine, thanks..." "No lame tight unitard for me," Natsu said. _'Hmm...Natsu in a really tight unitard...hmm...tight...' You thought. _You gasped in realization as Happy's signature 'WOW' was heard. You grin pervertedly and snatch the unitard from the Boss and shove it in Natsu's hands. "On second thought you SHOULD put it on! Hee hee hee! YOU JUST GOTTA!" You say excitedly as a furious blush forms on your cheeks.

Your heart began to beat fast in anticipation. Natsu glanced at the unitard. "Hmm..." He said. You felt your bones jump in excitement as your nose began to heat up warm liquid. You lightly smacked the back of your neck. _'Geez you crazy old lady! Calm down calm down! You better NOT nosebleed when he puts it on...before he strips in FRONT OF YOU!' You thought excitedly. _Natsu then stared closely at the unitard. _'That's it! Just slip into that really tight outfit so I can see your manly-' _"-No thanks, it's lame!" He said tossing the unitard to the side. You along with the Butt Jiggle Gang then anime whitened in disappointment. You anime teared. "No fanservice for me...the female fans of this show never get enough! It's always what the guys want! Just look at my outfit..." You muttered sadly.

The Butt Jiggle Gang then explained on how they got captured before they went to the back wall and began to cry. You glared at the sight. "Pathetic!" "Yeah! I thought true scoundrels don't give up!" Natsu said. The gang then turned to you. "If you guys have a plan to get out of this craphole without magic I'm all ears!" Boss said. "We're gonna get out of here! Cause we got better things to do! Number 1 is saving Kar and Lucy! And Number 2 is kicking some BUTT!" Natsu stated. "You don't say!" Boss said eagerly. "Said like a true scoundrel!" The large lackey said. "If you guys wanna see the light again you better get your rears in gear!" Natsu said. "Are you kidding our rears are always in gear! Lackey's lets huddle up!" Boss said.

The Butt Jiggle Gang then huddled together and whispered as their butts jiggled. You and Natsu then stare awkwardly that moment. You sigh and turn away. "I'm not gonna get into that cause they farting over there!" You say. You received no answer. "...Natsu?" You asked. You then turn around and to your surprise you saw Natsu huddled with the Butt Jiggle Gang also jiggling his own butt. You pervertedly smile in awe at the sight as your eyes fall to his butt. "Guess females get fanservice after all...you shake that ass..." You whispered. _'I knew it was a good idea to design Natsu's outfit to be nice and tight!' You thought. _You then walk up and with a loud _SMACK you_ slapped Natsu's rear roughly. Natsu instantly shot up much to your surprise fearing that he was gonna yell at you. He instead turned around to you with his toothy grin. "We came up with a plan Tsuna!"

...

"Alright we're counting on you guys to put on a really big show!" Natsu said eagerly. "Get ready lackey's!" Boss said. The Butt Jiggle Gang then dropped their butts to the floor and instantly began to rapidly rub their butts against the walls. You laughed at the sight while Natsu continued to praise them. "LET ME GET THIS FOR VINE!" You laughed as you pulled out your iphone and began to film. The Butt Jiggle Gang's butts then glowed red. "Keep it going!" Natsu cheered. The three of them instantly stopped out of exhaustion. You frowned. "Hey why'd you stop? The video was getting good!" you cried. "Do you know how exhausting this is?!" Boss asked.

"If anyone's butt's can do this it's yours!" Natsu said. Natsu then waved his butt widely. "NOW SHAKE THAT ASS!" You squealed excitedly as blood shot out of your nose at the sight and you then went up to Natsu and hugged his waist pressing your face to his rear. Natsu widen his eyes and slowly turned back to you. "...Tsuna?" Anime hearts fill your eyes as you continue drooling. "I don't care if you think of me as a perverted old woman! THAT'S WHO I AM! And I'm gonna take advantage of this fanservicy moment that you don't usually give!" You say as you squeeze his butt. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's fanservice?"

...

The Butt Jiggle Gang's butt rub was enough to start a fire. You and Natsu then initiated your part of the plan as you both rushed up to the bars. "FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!" You cried. "HELP US!" Natsu cried. Guards then ran up to your cages. "We'll let you out for a minute so calm down!" The guard said as he melted the bars. "Get moving!" He said. You each stepped out of the cell. One guard eyed you. "Hey aren't you that Princess?" He asked. You smiled. "Yes I am! You all wanna see a dance?" You asked getting into a pose. "YEAHHHH!" They each say eagerly. You giggle. "Okay..."

_THWACK!_

_CHOP!_

_SWISH!_

_BANG!_

And so the guards were down for the count from your amazing dance moves passing out with perverted smiles on their faces. "Nice work Tsuna!" Natsu said. "Look! More guards!" You say pointing at the guards rushing towards you. "We'll handle this!" Boss said. The Butt Jiggle Gang then pointed their fiery butts at the guards. "GAS BUTT TRIPLE ECTASY: FIRE SPECIAL!"

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!_

"Like true scoundrels!" Boss said proudly. "That was awesome!" Natsu said happily. You smile at that. "C'mon let's go!" You say. You each then run out of the cell area to escape. "Wait!" You heard. You each stopped and turned seeing Coco in a cell. "Oh hey sweetie!" You greeted. Coco then turned to you. "Kitsuna, please! You have to get me out of here!" She said. Natsu then punched away the bars setting Coco free. "C'mon!" He said. Coco then stepped out the cell. "Mommy!" You heard. You turned seeing Kar flying towards you. You gasped. "KAR!" Kar then flew into your arms and you hugged her. "Mommy I missed you!" She cried. "Oh Kar! I was so worried!" You sighed.

You pull away from her and smile. "How did you get here and find me?" You asked. "I escaped from the Mean Fwower Wady! I was scared but I twied to be bwave Mama," Kar nodded. You smiled proudly at her. "Good, that's my brave little girl..." You say as you warmly stroked her cheek. Kar then let out a soft coo. "IT'S THE BUTT JIGGLING BABY! SHE HAS RETURNED!" Boss said happily. "We missed you!" The skinny lackey said. "So much so!" The large lackey said. "Oh wow a baby? She's so cute!" Coco said making a :3 face. You smile. "Thank you," "C'mon! We gotta go!" Natsu said. You each nodded and follow Natsu through the prison area.

"Where are we going?" Coco asked. "To find the Archbishop!" You say. "Why?" Coco asked. "To get payback for what he did to Michelle!" Natsu said. Out of nowhere a giant green monster then jumped out in front of you all. You each jump back staring at the giant monster. "YOU GUYS ARE WEAK!" The green monster said. Your ears twitched hearing him. "Why does he sound possessed?!" You shrieked. The green monster then kicked the Butt Jiggle Gang away. "Who is that guy?" Natsu asked. "He's Guttman: The Cleaner," Coco explained. "It's Weptar!" Kar said. The _serious music _that had been playing had stopped as you all turned to Kar staring at her wide eyed. Coco raised an eyebrow. "Reptar?" You began to snicker and bursted out laughing. "HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! MY OWN DAUGHTER IS STARTING TO CRACK UP JOKES! SHE CALLED HIM REPTAR!" You laughed. Coco sweatdropped. "The dinosaur?!" "HA HA HAH HAH! KAR YOUR HILARIOUS!" Natsu laughed.

Guttman fumed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING REPTAR YOU LITTLE BRAT?! THAT'S IT!" He then summoned a dark green Magic Circle around you and Natsu. "Oh no! Get away from that!" Coco cried. "Take Kar!" You say quickly as you shove Kar in Coco's hands. Coco widen her eyes. "HUH?!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You and Natsu were then sent flying eventually hitting the ground. "Mommy!" Kar cried. She and Coco then ran over to your sides. Natsu helped you up. "Are you guys okay?" Coco asked. "Coco! Take Kar and run! Please! I don't want her in any of this!" You say. "No mommy! I wanna stay and help you! I don't want you and daddy to get huwt!" Kar cried. "THEN I'LL LET YOU GET HURT TOO!" Guttman said. You gasped seeing Kar then glow a green aura as she levitated in the air. "NO! KAR!" You cried. "LET HER GO!" Natsu shouted.

You and Natsu along with Coco then levitated having a green aura. "SAY GOODNIGHT!" Guttman sneered. He then repeatedly blasted all of you until you were each worn out as you fell to the ground. You slowly shot up and saw Kar lying down with small scratches on her face. "Kar!" You cried as you ran over to her. You slowly scoop her up in your arms staring at her worriedly. Natsu then walked over to check on her. Kar slowly opened her eyes crying. "Mommy! Daddy! Dino huwt me!" She cried. You sighed. "You see why I told you to stay back at the guild? I said it was too dangerous," Kar sniffled. "I'm sowwy Mama!" You nodded. "It's ok..." You then gave her a small peck on the forehead.

Natsu glared at Guttman. "We don't have time with this clown," Guttman laughed. "READY FOR YOUR LAST MOVE?!" He was about to punch you again but his body then froze. "I CAN'T MOVE!" He cried. "Because I totally immobilized you!" A voice said. You each then turn seeing Mary using her wand to stop Guttman. "Mary!" You say. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Guttman asked. "With you and the Oracion Seis around I totally can't tell who's evil anymore!" Mary said. "Me too," Coco said. A dark green Magic Circle then appeared on Mary's side causing her to glow as she immediately levitated up in the air.

Mary instantly came crashing down to the ground but immediately shot back up. "Controlling people isn't all I do!" She said. She then used her wand causing Guttman to levitate in the air spinning rapidly. "Wow! Wook at Weptar Mommy! He's spinny!" Kar said. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Mary told you. You nodded. You then rub you ponytail gathering Fairy Dust and threw it at Coco's face. Coco's nose twitched as she shut her eyes. "OW! What are you doing?!" She then opened her eyes seeing her body glow a gold aura as she levitated. "I'm flying?!" "C'mon we gotta go!" Natsu said. He then leaped into a wall creating a hole to the next area. You, Coco, and Kar then fly after him and landed on some stairs where he was standing.

...

After running up the stairs and making it to the top you each met up with Gildarts and Laki who were about to fend off against Lapointe. "You guys!" Gildarts said surprised. "I'm surprised you broke out as well Coco," Lapointe said. He then turned to you and Natsu. "And you two are Dragon Slayers, correct?" You smirked. "Have you read the title of this fanfic yet? Do so when you have the chance," "HEY! This guy smells like Zero!" Natsu exclaimed. "You think this could be him?!" Laki asked. You stared at Lapointe. "He...looks like him..."

"If your controlling the Archbishop then you must have been the one who controlled Michelle!" Natsu said. "And what if I am?" Lapointe asked. Natsu grinned. "Then you're going down! I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" He said flaming up a fist. Kar smiled. "Go get em Daddy!" Gildarts then walked pasted Natsu. "Hold on kid, if anyone's fighting him it's me!" He said. "Oh c'mon Gildarts!" Natsu groaned. Lapointe snickered. "You have no prayer..." He then unleashed a dark greenish supply of magical energy in a formation of a whip and tightened around Laki's body. You gasped. "I know that magic! I've seen it before! It IS Zero!"

"Let her go!" Gildarts exclaimed. Instantly Lapointe gasped which automatically caused Laki to be free of the now disappearing ropes. You each then saw Byro who was behind Lapointe, nullifying his magic. "How dare you try to DECIVE me Lapointe!" Byro growled. Lapointe gasped. "...Byro!" Instantly Gildarts rushed up and sent a powerful punch at Lapointe sending him flying up to the ceiling which created a heavy and bright wind around you all.

Out of nowhere the rest of Fairy Tail then made it to where you all were. Happy and Fuse flew over to you and Natsu. "There you are!" Fuse smiled. "Natsu! Thank goodness your still alive!" Happy said. Natsu grinned. "Did you really think I would lose to dudes in dresses?" "Wendy, tend the Archbishop," Erza ordered. Wendy nodded. "Right!" She and Carla then went to the Archbishop's side. "I'll admit, I'm surprised you had guts to break into the Grand Cathedral," Byro said. You then heard Lapointe chuckle. You each turn to him. "Struggle all you want insects, the real nightmare already has you in it's well. As of today the world you knew is over," He then continued to explain more about the Infinity Clock, the Infinity Castle, and Lucy's Magic being the key to destruction.

"If you want this to stop, all you have to do is kill the girl! But I know you won't do that because chaos is inevitable!" Lapointe laughed. He then stopped laughing feeling his body fade. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! BYRO! YOU DID THIS!" "I pity you..." Byro said coldly. "Now I see, he's just a fake made from Personification Magic, I doubt he knew he was a puppet until now..." Gildarts said. "I AM NOT A PUPPET! I AM THE RULER OF THIS-" Lapointe then disappeared leaving behind a patch of gray hair. "That smell...gross! It's Zero's hair!" Natsu said. "Stinky!" Kar whimpered as she closed her nose. "It must suck to find out that your not really a human," Gray said. "Lapointe wasn't the only tool. As the head of the Legion I take full responsibilities for all the suffering I caused...but I know what has to be done!" Byro said.

You each turn to him. "My duty now is to save the world and stop the Infinity Clock and to do that...Lucy Heartfillia must die!" He finished. Natsu charged for him. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" He then punched Byro only for Byro to dodge and punch him to the side. "No! Daddy!" Kar cried. Natsu slowly got up. "I'm okay..." "I'll take this guy down, you and Tsuna go save Lucy," Gildarts said. You nodded. "Okay!" Coco turned to you. "I know a way to the Infinity Castle," "Then lead the way!" Natsu said. You turn to Kar. "I want you to stay with Erza and the others okay?" Kar nodded. "Ok Mommy," You kneel to her level and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be safe!"

"C'mon Tsuna!" Natsu said. You nodded. "Okay!" That was when Samuel who was in his Battle Form jumped down from above. "You again!" Fuse growled. "Sammy!" Lily said. "It's like I said before. I live to serve Lord Byro, Brothers!" Samuel said. You raise an eyebrow. "Brothers?" Fuse sweatdropped. "Long story..." He said. "What do you plan to do?!" Lily demanded. "Simple! Keep you away from your friend! The time for talk is over!" Samuel said. He then flew up in the air. "Sam don't do it!" Fuse said. "I understand your anger, but I don't need calculations to know what's right!" Samuel stated. He then flew out the room.

Fuse, Lily, and Happy then flew after him. "After him!" Lily said. "We can't let him get away!" Fuse added. "Aye sir!" Happy said. Byro's staff glowed. "You won't get in the way!" He then used his magic to make their wings disappear causing them to fall. "Happy!" Natsu cried. You quickly used your ponytail to catch the three Exceeds preventing them from falling. You brought them each close to you. "Thank God you hair is smart!" Fuse sighed. "Thank you Princess," Lily nodded. "Yeah thanks Tsuna!" Happy said. You nodded and the three of them then stepped off your hair.

"Your dealing with me!" Gildarts said. Be then began to fight it out with Byro. "Natsu! Tsuna! Go find Lucy!" Happy said. "Right!" You nodded. "This way!" Coco said taking the lead. You and Natsu then follow along with Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Gajeel. "Warren stay behind, everyone else come with me!" You heard Erza order. You turn to Kar hearing this. "Stay with Warren and Wendy okay?" Kar nodded at that. "Kick some butt Mommy! Save Wucy!" You smiled. "I will..."

...

As you each ran through the pyramid you heard the sound of mumbling. "You guys hear that?" You asked. "It's from Warren. He said we can stop the Infinity Clock by beating the Oracion Seis," Erza said. You each nodded taking in this information. You each stopped seeing Cobra standing on a pyramid piece. "End of the line kids!" He said. You glared at him. "I am not a kid!" Cobra smirked. "All that anxiety, desperation, despair...I can hear-" "-SHUT UP!" You interrupted. Cobra turned to you and gave you a simple cold glare. You put your hand on your hip. "Yo! Cobra! Where the rest of you eyes at?!" Cobra just continued to stare at you. "...Shut your mouth...whore!" You sigh at this. "Erza kick his ass!" Erza smirked. "With pleasure..."

...

You each then ran through a plant like area. On the top of several stairs stood Angel who stood in front of a glowing shining background. "Sorry, but this is as far as you'll get," She said. You smiled seeing the bright background and the long aisle. "Oh I see what's going on, this must be the VS Fashion Show Runaway!" "Oh I love that Fashion Show!" Coco squealed. Gray sweatdropped. "You guys are unbelievable..." "Go on Angel, walk the catwalk!" You say clapping. Angel gave you a bored expression as she sighed. "You're truly annoying...do you know that?" You chuckled. "I can't help it! You're actually one of my favorite villains so I have to kinda make fun of you to make this fanfic more interesting!" Gajeel sweatdropped. "Where exactly are you going at...?"

You ignored him. "You have the potential to model one day. Maybe for my Fashion Line even instead of being evil all the time. You really are beautiful Angel!" You say. Everyone else around you but Angel anime falled. Angel nodded. "Thank you...you're beautiful too..." You smiled as you sweatdropped. _'That has to be the nicest thing a villains ever said to me...' You thought. _"Unfortunately, this won't mean I'll be quitting my ways..." She said. You sighed. "A shame...you would have been one of my most beautiful models!" Angel glared at you. "Enough flattering! Who will be my opponent?" She asked. You turn to the guys. "Eeny, meeny, miny...Gray!" You say pointing at him. Gray cracked his knuckles as he glared at Angel. "No problem!"

...

You each made it to the next room which was dark only to be greeted by electricity that you each dodged. You each glanced up seeing Midnight holding Klodoa. "Did you really think you would make it to the top without being opposed?" He asked. "Gajeel!" You sang knowingly. Gajeel smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Sure, I'll take him down!" "NO WAY I WANNA TAKE HIM!" Natsu exclaimed. You saw how he wasn't gonna move and you instantly carried him bridal style. Natsu widen his eyes. "...Tsuna?!" You turned to Gajeel and smiled widely. "Have fun!"

...

You each then found yourselves in another dark area which had crackled thunder above and soon made it to the room seeing Lucy stuck hanging in front of the Infinity Clock. "LUCY!" You each cry. Lucy's eyes looked exhausted when she opened them. "My...friends..." Imitatia then stepped in front of her. "Your wasting your time because Lucy belongs to ME!" "Yandere!" You sang. "Be QUIET! You stupid Vixen! I HATE YOU!" Imitatia snapped. Your smiled faded into a glare. "I'm gonna kill her..." "No we can't! We have to free Michelle somehow!" Natsu said. "I have NO time to deal with you!" Imitatia exclaimed. "Roselia! Roserade! Come forth to battle!" Imitatia ordered.

Instantly the two PokeDigi's appeared in gigantic form. They were both shiny PokeDigi's. "Roserade..." Roserade said. "Ro..." Roselia said. **(Me: Roselia and Roserade: Pokemon Advanced Generation Series)** Natsu widen his eyes. "Giant flowers?!" "So not manly!" Elfman said. "Why are they so huge?" Coco asked. "Steroids?!" You answered. "DESTROY THEM AT ONCE!" Imitatia ordered. Rosemon and Roselia nodded and they each charged towards you...

**R&amp;R! Who's ready for Grand Magic Games coming?! I am! XD**


	83. The Starry Heavens Jampack Part 4!

**This is 148-150! Grand Magic Games starts in the NEXT chapter! EEEEEEE! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You sighed and rolled your eyes seeing Roselia and Roserade continue to charge for you. "What do we do?" Coco asked. You instantly flew up in the air. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You watched as both Roselia and Roserade fall back into the rubble with swirls in their eyes signaling that they were out cold. "That was easy," Coco said. "Kitsuna's a REAL man!" Elfman praised. You smirked at the Fanfiction Viewing Audience. "I didn't do much of anything really, I'm just proving that Flying Types have the advantage over Grass Types!" You say as an anime arrow points at your floating feet. Imitatia growled. "...Rosemon Burst Mode! Attack at once!" "As you wish!" A voice said. You then saw Rosemon Burst Mode who was basically a PokeDigi taking an appearance of a woman wearing a white revealing skin tight suit with a flowery helmet holding a vine like whip. "Another flower?!" Natsu asked.

You watched as Rosemon charged up her energy ready to attack you. Her body then glowed as she began to summon a beam. "Forbidden Tempta-" "-Rosemon! Sweetie! We don't have to fight! Your a Fairy Type PokeDigi aren't ya? Us Fairies gotta stick together right?" You asked. Rosemon then stopped charging her magical energy and smiled at you. "...You're right..." She then flew away out from the Infinity Castle. Imitatia glared after her. "...Traitor!"

...

You and Natsu along with Elfman continue to fight it out with Imitatia doing your best to knock sense into her while Coco did her best to pull Lucy out of the clock. Natsu then sent Imitatia flying towards the wall. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" He shouted. Imitatia then landed on her two feet perfectly as she stretched. "It's no use...my body can't feel pain...in other words I won't be phased by silly human emotions," Imitatia said. "AHEM! Not human!" You coughed. "If there so silly then why do you have that look in your eye?" Natsu asked. "What look?" Imitatia asked. "People that fight for something they believe in always have brightness in their eyes!" Natsu explained. Imitatia then pulled out her sword and shield. "Your WRONG!"

"Let's go!" You say charging up for her. Natsu and Elfman then follow. "VOODOO DRAGON DANCING-" _TWACK! _You screamed as Imitatia shot out vines which wrapped around your body causing you to drop to the floor. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried. "I'm okay! I'll get out of this!" You say. You then saw the vines travel up to tie up your hair. You sweatdrop. _'Somehow...' I thought. _You then saw the tentacle like vines slowly tighten around the curves of your body from your hips, to your waist, and up to your breasts. You sweatdrop seeing a piece of the vine tickle directly onto your naval. "It's a little late for a fanservice scene...don't you think?" _'I hate you Hiro Mashima...I'm just an OC...cut me some slack!' You thought._

The vines tightened around your wrists and ankles bending you back. _SNAP! _You moaned and blushed feeling the now pleasurable feeling of the back pain being relieved from your back. "Ooohh...woowww...this is..." You stopped blushing and sweatdropped even more. "Okay, that's enough!" You say to the vines. You then let out a small shriek feeling a vine slap your back. You then turned your attention back to the fight seeing Imitatia have the upper hand. "One of the seals are gone...only 3 remain," Lucy announced. You turned to her seeing how she had a blank expression on her face as her pupils slowly disappeared. You widen your eyes. "LUCY?!"

"Lucy! Hang on we will save you!" Natsu said. Lucy's body then slowly began to slip into the Infinity Clock as you saw her one eyeball turn orange to blend in. "Is Lucy gonna be turned into a clock?!" You asked. "Yes she is! And YOU will be turned into a plant for GOOD!" Imitatia said. You began to scream seeing more and more vines over vines take over your entire body as it wrapped in a cocoon like formation until you were unable to see your legs that began to sweat within the cocoon. "TSUNA!" Natsu cried. "It's no use!" Imitatia said. "I said I love watching Vines but this is RIDICULOUSI" You yelled. "At last I will finally be with my Big Sister and no one will take her away from me!" Imitatia said. You blue anime faced. _'I think I'm gonna have nightmares...good thing Kar's not here or she would have been terrified!' You thought. _"Lucy I know you can here me right now! I will save you!" Natsu said.

"OH MY GOD!" You shrieked as the vines made a cocoon around your waist. "Warning...another of the seals has disappeared...if the remaining three vanish the holders of the clock will lose possession..." Lucy announced. You anime teared. "I'm gonna have nightmares, FOR LIFE!" Midnight then teleported in along with Klodoa. "No matter how much you plead it is useless! The Infinity Clock and Lucy Heartfillia will become one!" He said. "And then we will have control over Holy Nightmare!" Klodoa said. "NOT HAPPENING!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU LIAR!" You heard. You turned seeing Romeo flaming up his purple fire balls. "Romeo!" You and Natsu say. "YOUR NOT THE REAL MICHELLE! WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY?!" Romeo shouted as he threw fire balls at Imitatia. "Lucy lost family and she was happy to see you but you took advantage of her feelings! She put her trust in you...and YOU LIED!" Romeo shouted. You glanced over at Imitatia seeing the guilty look on her face. "Don't let this child fool you!" Klodoa warned. Imitatia then automatically attacked Romeo sending him flying to the wall and landing next to you. "Romeo!" You cry. "I'm...okay..." He said weakly.

You then heard the sound of Natsu screaming and you turned seeing him entangled in Imitatia's vines. "Natsu!" Romeo cried. "HE'S STUCK IN HER TENTACLE VINES!" You cried. You then widen your eyes in realization seeing the position Natsu was in. You grin pervertedly. "Hey...he's stuck in tentacles vines..." You say.

**Happy: WOW!**

You snicker to yourself pervertedly as you watched Natsu struggle within the vines. Natsu was then slammed into the ground. You then shrieked seeing the vines travel up to your neck. "Warning...a blood thirsty enemy is approaching," Lucy announced. That was when you saw Samuel burst through the ceiling flying towards Lucy. "What are you doing?!" Coco asked. Samuel sharpened his claws. "Killing Lucy Heartfillia is the only way to put an end to the madness!" He announced. "No..." You heard Imitatia say. "NO DON'T DO IT!" You cry.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHH!  
_

You gasped seeing that Romeo used his purple fire to burn the vines off your body. "Go save her!" Romeo said. You nodded. "Right!" You then get up and rush up the stairs where Samuel was at the very top ready to kill Lucy. You then let out a soft couch which soon turned into a large cough. You automatically dropped to your knees and continued to couch as you clutched your stomach. _'What's happening to me?!' You thought. _You continued to cough and that was when a purple like acidic goo then shot out of your mouth. You widen your eyes. _'...What...is...that?' You thought._ You then wince feeling your twitch in sudden pain. You glance down at your body seeing purple scratch looking glowing marks from your neck all the way down to your legs with each slit leaking out the purple goo. "No..." You say. "Is this...poison...?" You whispered.

You then fall over and began to uncontrollably cough as you feel the purple acidic goo drool out from your mouth creating a small puddle onto the floor. "Tsuna!" Romeo cried. "Princess!" Coco cried. "Save...Lucy..." You coughed between your words. Coco nodded and quickly rushed up to the Infinity Clock and stepped in front of Lucy blocking Samuel. "Move aside Coco! We have no time to argue about this!" Samuel exclaimed. "Then go ahead! If you wanna get to Lucy you'll have to tear through me first!" Coco cried. "It pains me to do this Coco...but I must!" Samuel said as he charged his claws towards her.

He was then pushed to the side by Happy who appeared in front of Coco along with Lily who was in his Battle Form. "Happy...Lily...thank goodness..." You say weakly as small tears fill up in your eyes. "Kitsuna!" You heard. You glanced up seeing Fuse hovering over you as he was also in his Battle Form. "Fuse..." You whimpered. "What the hell happened to you...IS THAT POISON?!" He asked. To answer his question you then shot out acidic purple goo from your nostrils which burned. "Help..." You whispered. Fuse looked at you worriedly. "...What?" "Help...help...L-lucy...please she's one of my best friends..." You sniffled. "What about you?" Fuse asked. You just shook your head and gestured for Fuse to go where Lily was. He nodded. "Okay!" He said.

Fuse then stood by Lily and Coco's side and glared at Samuel. "You got some nerve pal!" Fuse growled. "Yeah! You need to learn the value of life!" Lily added. "But I guess we'll have to school you some more! C'mon Fuse!" He said. "Right behind ya!" Fuse said as he and Lily spread their wings. The two of them then fought it out with Samuel while Happy did his best to knock sense into Lucy. You saw Lucy from a distance that Lucy had wept small tears. "Lucy's fighting even harder than we are...THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'LL LET YOU WIN!" Natsu shouted as he erupted with fire. He then fought it out with Imitatia.

"Listen up everyone there's still hope! I'll let the Archbishop explain." Warren spoke telepathically. You then heard the Archbishop's voice speaking telepathically on how to stop Lucy's merge with the Infinity Clock by breaking the chains that connect to it. "Warning...another seal has been erased...now only two remain..." Lucy announced. "Lucy..." You whispered. You saw that your whole body was now purple while your hair was dark green as you slowly began to scratch yourself from the itchiness of the ivy. "Alright!" Natsu cheered. "Don't think this will change ANYTHING!" Imitatia warned. "I will ensure the world into chaos! I will destroy you!" Midnight said.

Midnight then blasted Natsu towards the wall. "No Natsu..." You say weakly. "And your Celestial Wizard friend is already gone! She could survive a century long slumber but will become one with the clock and lose herself entirely and she will fade from the memories of those who love her dearly. Her very existence will be completely erased for good!" Midnight said darkly. You narrow your eyes that had turned chocolate brown. "Do you want me to get nightmares? Because that is EXACTLY what your doing right now!" "Good..." Midnight said coldly. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND YOUR STUPID SKUNK STRI-" You then began to cough more poison out of your mouth which soon leaked out of your ears. Midnight smirked. "Music to my ears..."

"But Lucy is supposed to be with me forever," Imitatia said. "That will happen but she will simply just change form more suited to our needs," Midnight said. You saw Imitatia completely shook with despair. "No...THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" She shrieked as she shot her shield out towards Lucy. She then repeatedly began to beat the Infinity Clock to free Lucy with the help of Bulbasuar, Chikorita, Trecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin and a Shaymin who used powerful grass type moves. A Blossomon, Floramon, Lalamon, Mushroommon, Palmon, Togemon then assisted with their powerful moves alongside them.

**(Me: Forget mentions! You wanna know who these guys are? Look up Bulbapedia or Digimon Wiki for information! :P)**

Each PokeDigi gave it whatever they got to assit Imitatia but it seemed useless as Lucy wasn't budging from the clock. "FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!" She squealed. "Imitatia you are no longer of use to me!" Midnight said. He then shot a green beam of magic at her causing her to fall back. "Sister..." Imitatia whispered. "MICHELLE!" You screamed. Imitatia turned back to you as she continued to cry. You saw her give you a small smile. "You...that's the first time you called me...Michelle..." She said. With that she then turned into a small rag doll that Midnight had stepped on.

All the PokeDigi's then scurried away out of fear that they would be next and left the Infinity Castle. "No...why?" You sobbed. "YOU MONSTER!" Natsu shouted as he charged for Midnight. Midnight smirked. "YES! That's it! That's the-" Natsu then punched him directly in the face. "YOU THINK SUFFERING IS FUNNY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!" Natsu shouted. The two of them the fought it out as your vision slowly blurred and everything you saw in your vision turned pink as you continued to cough out acid. _'Am I going to die?' You thought as your eyes fluttered. _You then heard a loud scream and the last thing you saw was Natsu being sucked into a black hole that Midnight had created. "...And now for you..." You heard Midnight say to you.

...

"APOLOGIZE TO MICHELLE AND BRING NATSU AND KITSUNA BACK!" You heard. Your eyes shoot open and you saw a a bright glowing light fill the entire room. "...Lucy?" You asked. You saw a raining glow rush down your body which caused your purple skin, green hair, and brown eyes to go back to normal. You gasped. "No way...a Healing Glow? Did Lucy do this?" You asked turning to Lucy who was still in the clock. "Impossible!" You heard. You turned seeing Midnight who had a look of fear in his eyes. You glared at him. "...YOU!" You then stood up. "Your gonna pay for what you did to Lucy!" You growled. Natsu who was now freed then stood by your side. "Let's get him Tsuna!" He said. You nodded at that.

The two of you then fought it out against Midnight. "You have no reason to fight! The rest of the Oracion Seis are down!" You stated. "NONSENSE!" Midnight snapped. "Tell us, what did you sacrifice?" Natsu asked. "MY FUTURE! So that I can meet with my father again!" Midnight said. "This was just so you could see your daddy again? Bull crap!" You snapped. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS TORN FROM MY FATHER?!" Midnight shouted. "DON'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOUR THE INNOCENT VICTIM PAL!" Natsu said as he launched a punch to Midnight's face. You followed lashing a kick to his back.

"How could you sacrifice something that hasn't even happened yet?" You asked. "Are you implying that I'm being unfaithful to my father?" Midnight asked. You saw how his skin began to crack. "Lucy opened up to her dad and Michelle opened up to her!" Natsu stated. "I've lost my family! But that doesn't mean I have to take my anger out on others and allow them to suffer! I hate that! And people like you make me SICK!" You snapped. You and Natsu then charge for Midnight and punch him hard to his face sending him crashing against the wall and eventually falling through down a hole.

"We did it!" Romeo cheered. "How's Lucy?" Elfman asked. "We're too late..." Happy whimpered. You each glanced up at the Infinity Clock seeing how Lucy was no longer inside. "NO!" You exclaim. "What are you saying 'no' for I'm right here!" You heard. "Who you think you talking to white girl?!" You asked. You gasped. "Wait! LUCY!" "I can smell her but I can't see her!" Natsu said. "So...is Lucy the castle now?" You asked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed. "Listen up everybody! I know how we can save Lucy!" Warren said telepathically.

He then explained that the only way to free Lucy was to separate the clock pieces. "Um...but how will that affect Lucy? Won't something happen to her?" You asked. "There has to be another way!" Natsu growled. "I'll give it a shot!" Lucy said. "The other Celestial Wizards need me! If I don't pull it off they'll sleep for 100 years! I think this is worth the risk! I'm not scared because I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard...I CAN DO THIS!" She said. You then saw a bluish glow surround the whole area. Lucy then shot a bright blue blast into the sky which rained down into little stars around Magnolia...

...

"Wake up Natsu..." You say shaking him. Natsu then woke up and saw you holding Kar as Ichiya stood next to you. "MEN!" He said. "Tsuna! Kar!" Natsu said surprised. "Daddy! You're okay!" Kar said as she hugged Natsu. "Are we...? ON TOP OF A OCTOPUS?!" Natsu screamed. You giggled at that as Natsu began to suffer motion sickness. "No need to worry!" Ichiya said. "Wait where's Lucy?" Natsu asked. "We're working on it," Erza said calmly. "Yeah Warren's team is helping out to look for her," Gray said.

"Mommy wook! Shooting star!" Kar said pointing at the sky. You raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" You asked. Natsu sniffed the air. "Kar's right! Look! I picked up Lucy's scent!" He said. You then glanced up seeing a giant bright blue star raining down the sky. You gasped. "It's Lucy!" You say. Natsu then jumped off the octopus and rain for her. "Natsu wait!" You cry. You then set Kar down and flew after him down the hill. Natsu continued to run fast with you following him and he eventually tripped and rolled down the hill. You gasped seeing this and rushed over to help him up. You both were then on the move again and you rushed in and caught her just barely before she hit the ground as she sat on top of you and Natsu and smiled warmly as she blushed. You glare up at Lucy. Damn girl! Why your butt gotta be so damn BIG! Move your ass!" You say as you slapped Lucy's butt away from you. Lucy chuckled at that and simply just scratched your right ear...

**R&amp;R!**


	84. Sabertooth!

**WHO'S READY FOR THE BEST ARC EVER?! GET READY! 3...2...1...GO!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 13: Song: 'Break Through' By: GOING UNDER GROUND!**

_The scene opens up showing a small pan up of a stadium as thousands of balloons fly up into the air. Chibi Fuse is shown at the bottom left of the screen playing a guitar to the song. As the scene fades into the stadium with balloons still flying up into the air the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then appears. The scene briefly switches to a shocked audience as chibi Fuse begins to sing. The scene briefly switches to show the judges commentating. The scene then switches showing Fairy Tail Team A on the field in matching purple outfits. Natsu roars with confidence as Kitsuna raises her black mic into the air. Their red Fairy Tail symbol appears behind them as Happy jumps in and waves to the audience._

_ The scene then switches to the Blue Pegasus Team in a blue background posing cooly. The scene then switches to the Lamia Scale Team posing normally in a blue background. The scene then switches to the Mermaid Heel Team in a pink background in their own unique poses. The scene then switches to another Fairy Tail symbol revealing the Fairy Tail Team B team on the field until the scene briefly switches showing the Quatro Cerberus posing in a orange background as if to scream 'WILD'. The scene then switches showing dark raven feathers as the Raven Tail Team walks through the darkness with corrupted smiles on their faces before showing Ivan sneering with the Raven Tail symbol next to him._

_ The scene then switches showing the Triplet Dragon Slayer's Sting, Rogue, and Melody standing back to together in a purple background. The three of them then lean back as they open their eyes. Melody smirks winking at the audience as she sharply waves her finger. The Triplet Dragon Slayers rotate towards the back and pose as the rest of the Team Sabertooth fades in and poses. Lector, RiRi, and Frosch then jump up happily in front of the team with RiRi being in the middle smiling confidently as she winks tilting her head as she waves her finger._

_ The scene then switches to show Ichiya, Risley, and Yuka running through a race against each other. Kurohebi then rushes up past them taking the lead until Sting and Gajeel rush forward before Natsu comes in between them. Sting and Gajeel look at him with annoyed looks on their faces. The scene then switches to the Fairy Tail Guild members cheering in a bizarre fashion on sync with one another. Fuse is shown standing in place next to Happy who is cheering as he records footage of fights on his iphone. Kar is shown next to Asuka waving her arm out as if to cheer for Kitsuna as Bisca and Alzack stand behind the two kids._

_ The scene then switches showing Gray facing off against Nullpudding before switching the scene to show Flare facing off against Lucy who summons Gemini to help her and then switching the scene showing Jura fending off against Jellal with his ultimate magic power. The scene then switches showing a slow pan up of Mirajane and Jenny in skimpy bikini's in a pink anime background as Jason and the judge stare with anime heart eyes. The scene then switches showing Bacchus fending off against Elfman. The scene then switches briefly showing Kitsuna and Melody in a greenish anime background with mic's in their hands as they have a dance contest. Kitsuna glares at Melody as she sings while Melody keeps her cool and sneers at Kitsuna as she sings._

_ The scene briefly then switches to show Mavis waving to cheer her team on alongside other Fairy Tail members with Kar and Asuka next to her smile. The scene briefly switches to show Lector, RiRi and Frosch cheering as Orga, Rufus, and Yukino stand quietly in the background. The scene briefly switches to show Arcadios smirking in the shadows. The scene then switches to show an older Ultear, Xeena, Hope and Meredy, who are far away from the stadium standing on top of a building. They are then shown faded as they each don serious expressions. The scene briefly then shows Porlyusica, Wendy, and Carla who are in the infirmary as they turn to face forward. The scene then lastly switches to show six fists shooting up in the sky with one fist holding a mic. The camera slowly zooms out showing Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Elfman, and Kitsuna who holds a mic as they stand alongside each other in the stadium grounds..._

**Okay I am SOOOO excited my own hands HURT! Get ready...this arc has just begun! ENJOY!**

That morning as you bathed Kar happy to spend time with her after the craziness with the Infinity Clock. She giggled and splashed into the water as she played with her rubber ducky while you washed her hair. You couldn't help but sigh. Kar stopped giggling and splashing and turned to you as she tilted her head in confusion. "Mommy? What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing...it's just..." You blushed. "...I hope I didn't make Romeo feel weird the other day..." "Romeo?" Kar asked. You nodded. "Yes..." "See when you weren't around...I was acting a bit...over protective and motherly of him and I guess I got him a bit flustered..." You say as you rinsed Kar's hair.

"That's not bad Mommy," Kar said with a smile as she squeaked her rubber ducky in her face. You chuckle at that. "I know but...having Romeo around back then made me realize how much I missed having you around with we by my side...because...I like having to look after a child," You say. "So..." You then pulled Kar out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her as you knelt to her level. "...I'm really glad you decided to come with me..." You give Kar a warm smile. "I love you baby..." You say. Kar smiled back. "I love you too Mommy!" You both then give each other a light peck on the lips.

...

You finally arrived at the guild with Kar meeting up with the others only to see the Legion had also arrived. They knelt down and bowed their heads. "As leaders of the Legion I offer my greatest apology to the members of Fairy Tail," Byro said. "There's no room for remorse just progress," Master said. He then shook hands with Byro. "Now that that's settled...LET'S PARTY!" Master exclaimed. You each then cheer at that.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Sabertooth!**

Everyone then partied at the guild. You out of nowhere walked up to Coco and took her hand leading her out the door with Kar following close behind. Coco looked at you surprised. "Huh?!" You giggled. "C'mon sweetie!" You say. You stepped out the doors seeing Fuse, Lily, and Samuel having a three way battle in their Battle Forms. "But where are you taking me?" Coco asked. You grinned at her. "Burger King!" Coco raised an eyebrow. "Burger King?" "YAY! Burger King! Burger King! I love Burger King!" Kar cheered. You chuckled. "Look's like you're english has finally improved Kar! You're all grown up!" You say winking at her. Kar made a :3 smile. "That's right! I'm a big girl!" She chimed. Coco giggled at that.

...

You and Coco then hit the street of Magnolia and stopped at a fast food place. "This is it! Burger King should be right-" You then glanced up at the top of the building and gasped seeing a giant curvy 'M' instead of a circular burger with red words in the center. "Um...what happened to Burger King? It's..supposed to be here..." You say nervously. "I'm confused..." Coco said. "So am I..." You say suspiciously. "Mommy I don't want to go here! I want Burger King!" Kar whined. You nodded. "You'll get your Burger King Sweetie, I promise," You say.

"An Egg Mc'Muffin?" A voice asked. "NO! I said 'An Egg Mc'Chicken' dumbass!" A familiar voice shouted. "Please stay calm Gajeel and let the man do his job," Another voice said. You widen your eyes. "'Gajeel?'" You glanced inside the Mc'Donalds restaurant only to see Gajeel and Lily on the line in front ordering Mc'Donald's food. You gasped loudly. "Is everything alright Kitsuna?" Coco asked. "GAJEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" You screamed. You then stormed into Mc'Donalds kicking down the double doors which seemed to freak out Coco who nervously followed you inside carrying Kar.

Gajeel and Lily widened their eyes seeing your furious expression. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MC'DONALDS!?" "WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!" Gajeel shouted. "No! YOU CALM DOWN!" You yelled back. You turned to Lily and stared at him in disbelief seeing him holding a Edolas Jellal Happy Meal toy. "Lily I thought you was better than that..." You sighed. Lily pouted as he hugged the toy close to him. "There is nothing you can do or say to make me separate of my Prince Jellal action figure!" He said calmly. You sigh again and glared at Gajeel.

"YOU KNOW THAT FAIRY TAIL CAN'T BE SEEN HERE! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT OUR REPUTATION AT ALL?!" You shouted. "WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU DOLL: MC'DONALDS IS ALL THAT'S LEFT!" Gajeel shouted. You frowned. "What do you mean?" You asked. The Mc'Donalds manager walked up to you. "Princess, he means that as of these past few 7 years, Burger King has plummet because a certain guild has been blowing a lot of them up, allowing Mc'Donalds to rise up to the top and become popular again!" The manager said happily at his last part.

The manager opened his eyes and sweatdropped seeing the death glare you were giving him. "I'll just..get back to work," He said scurrying away. '_No you not...' You thought. _You turned back to Gajeel. "YOU! You're not eating here!" Gajeel widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" You walked up to Lily. "Gimmie that toy!" You say snatching the Prince Jellal Happy Meal away from him. "HEY! Give that back!" Lily cried as he flew towards you. You wrapped your ponytail around him and held him down as you pulled out your iphone. "HEY! HANDS OFF MY CAT!" Gajeel shouted.

You put your iphone to your ears. "Yeah, Erza? Gajeel and Lily are here at Mc'Donalds...one of the things they ordered was a 'Jellal Happy Meal Toy'," You explain.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

There behind you, you saw Erza who was in her Anti Mc'Donalds Armor along with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy who were with her. "We came her as soon as we could!" Erza said. "Let's get this over with," Gray said cooly. "We haven't done this in awhile!" Lucy chuckled. "I hope we don't get in trouble for this," Wendy said. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu roared. "GET MOVING!" Erza ordered.

You each were then on the move. You turn to Kar who looked excited. "Watch Mommy cause destruction!" You cooed. "YAY!" Kar cheered as she jumped in place. You got in your Were Fox Form and jumped on many different tables were people were eating and made a mess by throwing their food all over the place. You then jumped up into the air getting into your Human Form. "VOODOO DRAGON ROARRRRRRR!" The roar then caused the large windows to shatter and the tables and chairs to break.

You turned around seeing Gray near the drinks area watching children get refills. Gray glared at the sight as he got in a fighting stance. "YOU KIDS THIRSTY?! ICE MAKE LANCE!" He then froze the entire drink dispenser causing it to explode. The kids dropped their now spilled drinks and ran away seeing the dispenser spew out different juices from the tops flooding the restaurant in the process. You saw how Lucy summoned Spongebob who brought out jellyfish which began to taze all of the the employees of Mc'Donalds. You smiled seeing Kar get footage from Instagram from her iphone.

You saw Natsu crawl into the Play Place corner of the restaurant where the kids were playing in the little playhouse. "...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The entire Play Place then blew fire out of the holes caused by Natsu. The entire Play Place then demolished. The kids that were playing then ran out of the Play Place crying to their mothers. "Don't worry! We won't come to Mc'Donalds anymore!" You heard a mother say as she ran out with her child. "Music to my ears!" You giggle.

You then take the Happy Meal toy you were holding and through it into the pit of fire that Natsu had caused. "NO! PRINCE JELLAL!" You heard Lily cry as he ran towards the fire. Gajeel grabbed him. "Oh no you don't! You're gonna help me blow up the Drive Through!" Gajeel smirked. Lily widen his eyes. "WHAT?!" Gajeel then ran towards the Fast Food Drive Through Window area. "IRON DRAGON CLAW!" He then brought out an iron rod through his arm and blew up the window.

"Beautiful!" You say clapping. Cana and Mirajane then appeared next to you. "What are you guys doing here?" You asked. The two of them smirked. "The party's been moved here!" You heard. You turned around seeing Master, the rest of Fairy Tail, and the Legion Group with their weapons ready. "Fairy Tail has come TO BLOW UP MC'DONALDS!" Master cheered. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered. You grinned at the sight seeing everyone run past you to blow up Mc'Donalds. You saw Mirajane in her Satan's Soul blowing up ovens, Cana using her cards to trap employees in barriers, and every other member began to give it their all and second by second Mc'Donalds was slowly demolishing.

"Who is this guild?" An employee asked. "It's Fairy Tail! Call the Magic Council!" Another employee cried. "STOP HIM!" Master ordered. You saw Erza grab a hold of the two employee's along with the manager and pinned them to a fridge. "YOU WILL PAY FOR CREATING MORE MC'DONALDS RESTAURANTS AND TARNISHING BURGER KINGS GOOD NAME!" Erza shouted. With that she then dunked the employees and the managers into the french fryer liquid dip frying their faces.

You smiled seeing more destruction take place caused by your guild members. "I love this guild..." You say. Kar then flew over to you. "Mommy I'm still hungry," She said. You nodded. "I am too," You say. You glance down at Coco seeing her stand in place looking lost. You smirk and walk over to her. You took her hand and lead her out Mc'Donalds with Kar following you. "Now where are we going?" Coco asked. You smiled at her. "Wendy's!" You sang. Coco tilted her head in confusion. "Wendy's?" At that second Mc'Donalds then exploded.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

With that cheers of all the Fairy Tail members and the Legion members were then heard causing you to burst out laughing.

...

That afternoon after eating at Wendy's with Kar and Coco you had made it back to the guild along with the others seeing the Legion bid farewell forever. You said goodbye to Coco while Lucy said goodbye to Mary. Lily and Fuse then said goodbye to Samuel which got funny when Lily and Fuse called Samuel 'brother'. Natsu then asked Byro to smile and he did which brought laughter to each and everyone of you. You each then bid each other farewell promising to meet the Legion soon. You finished the bidding as you waved saying. "FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM!"

**COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH!**

Semi chibi Mato appears standing on top of the Grand Magic Games stadium as he turns around pointing his finger out and then tossing his hands up in the air as the camera zooms out showing semi chibi Carla, Happy, Fuse, and Lily on all four corners of the screen posing. Semi chibi Fuse is shown at the bottom right of the screen under semi chibi Lily, clicking his teeth as he winks at the audience as the title **'Fairy Tail' **appears at the center bottom of the screen...

Semi chibi Mato appears standing on top of the Grand Magic Games stadium as he turns around pointing his finger out and then tossing his hands up in the air as the camera zooms out showing semi chibi Lector, Frosch, and RiRi on all three corners of the screen posing. Semi chibi RiRi is shown at the top left of the screen above semi chibi Lector blowing a kiss out as she winks at the audience as the title **'Fairy Tail' **appears at the bottom left of the screen...

**BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"Who's Sabertooth again?" Natsu asked. "They're incredibly strong! They surpass Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale so now they're the strongest Wizard Guild around. And they were the one's who kept blowing up Burger King all these years," Romeo explained. "I never heard of them until today," Gray said. You nodded. "For real..." "That's because they weren't around 7 years ago," Alzack said. "So they just grew like crazy?" Gray asked. "It started when they got a new Master and after he took over, six strong wizards joined and one of them is a Princess like you Kitsuna," Max said to you.

Your ears twitched hearing this. "ANOTHER Princess? Who?" You asked. "I don't know the names but I hear she's a tough cookie," Max shrugged. You went into deep thought. _'Another Princess...who...Hisui? Could she have joined a guild?' You thought. '...No way she has a kingdom to look after here and I doubt the father could do it without her,' You thought. 'Still...who is this other Princess?' _"And I'll say this Kitsuna, they say she has a really beautiful voice," Max said. "And how does that help?" Lucy asked. You went into deep thought again. _'A beautiful voice huh? What kingdom could he be talking about...?' You thought._

"So is Fairy Tail the 2nd strongest?" Wendy asked. "No we're dead last," Romeo said. "Wow we're last! This is gonna be fun!" Natsu laughed as he draped his arm around you. You sweatdropped. "Why are you laughing?" "Because Tsuna, it's gonna be fun climbing our way to the top again!" Natsu said happily. You smiled. "You're right!" "I can't wait to show em what we got!" Wendy chimed. Cana then walked over to you and scratched your right ear. You smiled at her. "Hey!" "Aunt Cani!" Kar chimed. Cana gave her a small smile and scratched her right ear.

Cana turned back to you. "Have you seen Gildarts?" She asked. "What's the matter? Does Cana miss her daddy?" Gray teased. "Leave her alone!" You chuckle. "Gildarts and Master Makarov has left," Erza explained. "Great! I'm gonna go on a job before he realizes I'm gone!" Cana said running out. You glanced over at Fuse who sighed as he stared at his iphone looking at picture's of him and Garnett from 7 years ago. You carried Kar in your arms and walked over to him. "Why don't we try to go look for her?" You asked kindly. Fuse nodded after a moment and sighed. "...Ok..."

...

Melody's POV:

Your true name was Temporolia Harmonilesá, the daughter of the Harmoilesián Gods of the Heavens Kingdom also nicknamed the 'Party Kingdom' who watched over creatures called 'Mharaoh's which was what you were: a descendent of Mystical Tiger Spirits and Pharaoh's. You were born and raised as an only child although you had 15 older sisters who decided not to follow the Kingdom's rules to lead it one day and so your father decided to allow them to live life as normal Mharaoh's taking their 'God's Soul' away and allowed them to live in the world below were all Mharaoh's resided. Since you were the last child you didn't have a choice to leave as your mother told you that you had the lead the kingdom one day...with song!

The Song Kingdom which was another nickname. Voice and Song is what keeps your kingdom and the world of Mharoahloia at peace and at bay. If stopped legend says that the world will go to chaos...you wanted to avoid that as much as possible but you secretly thought that you wanted something more in life...like having freedom like what your sisters did. But since you couldn't take it anymore you ran away to this would for your own reasons...

Although your name was Temporolia, the few friends in this new world you ran away to many years ago had called you 'Melody'. Arriving in this world, you de aged but you were currently 8,927 years old and probably even older if you had went back to your kingdom. You remembered first meeting Sting and Rogue on a beach and they quickly helped you adjust to the world all those years and made you a member of the Sabertooth Guild which was currently the strongest guild in Fiore.

You had the appearance of a human although you were not as you had peach skin which caused others to mistake you for a Brazilian or Mexican which annoyed you although Sting often told you that it brought out the colors of your beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. You had orange wavy hair with black and white horizontal streaks that resembled a tigers fur and your black tiger ears with white insides on the top of your head.

You wore your everyday signature red outfit which consisted of a strapless red genie bikini like top that exposed your hourglass slim midriff with bright yellow tiger patterns that was held together by a golden metallic diamond chain in the center, a solid golden bikini bottom with an attached long red loincloth like skirt on the back that exposed all of your long legs along with a gold metallic thigh anklet which a sharp gold music note on the top to complement your nickname. On your bicep cuff was your 'Mharaoh Mark' that was imprinted. You were a Voice Voodoo Dragon Slayer taught by your dragon Danurolina who you had killed as for her last request...

You were currently on a cliff with Sting and Rogue that day. Rogue faced away on the cliff while Sting stared at you in amusement watching you devour...Xerneas! It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either considering the fairy dust that kept spewing from the body. But you enjoyed the taste of good deer!

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRP!_

"Excuse you..." Rogue muttered. You stared at him in amusement. "My goodness! I was gonna say excuse me!" You laughed. Rogue said nothing. You picked up one of Xerneas' tiny antlers and walked over back to Sting. _'I'll keep you as a prize!' You thought._ You smiled at Sting as you sat next to him. "Thanks for hunting that meal for me," You say as you give him a kiss on the cheek. Sting smiled. "No problem...Chica..." He said as he tickled your right ear. You frowned. "I'm not spanish!" You snapped. "Tell that to your accent," Sting winked. You groan at that as Sting chuckled. He enjoyed making spanish racial comments towards you which you greatly annoyed.

Sting put his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. "So did you hear about Mc'Donalds getting blown up?" He asked. You leaned away as you widen your eyes. "Eh?!" "That's right...so it looks like they're finally back," Sting said. "Who's 'they?'" Rogue asked. "The Fairy Tail members who went missing on Tenrou Island 7 years ago," Sting said. "I couldn't care less!" Rogue coldly. You and Sting smirked at each other hearing this. "Don't lie!" You say waving your finger. "Yeah don't try to play it cool with me, you used to look up to Natsu like crazy," Sting said. "You're right, I used to..." Rogue said.

...

You out of nowhere put your hand on Sting's chest and slowly stroked his abs. Sting looked at you surprised and then smirked seeing your smile. "...You like it?" He asked. You giggled. "Why do you wear a half shirt? Your body is very nice...why not go shirtless?" You asked as you tickled his lower abs. Sting smiled as he slowly took your hand away from him. "You're right I should...you're body's pretty nice too, so maybe you should go topless!" He said. You narrowed your eyes. "Nice try..." Sting then chuckled aloud at that as he pulled you close to him stealing kisses from your face. "Leave me alone!" You laugh as you playfully then push him away. "I don't wanna," Sting purred as he leaned his forehead against yours. He slowly brought his lips towards yours as they were now inches away.

"Can't the two of you do that somewhere else?" Rogue asked. The two of you pulled away and turned to him. Sting gave him a bored expression. "Not cool man," He said. You giggled. "I think someone is a bit lonely," You sang. Rogue said nothing. "Don't worry Rogue, I find you a nice sexy woman from the guild!" You say. "...Hmm what about Blanco?" You recommend. "That isn't my problem and 'Blanco' is not her name..." Rogue said. "She doesn't mind if I call her 'Blanco' she's white isn't she?" You shrug. "Besides, you know you need a woman," "I don't!" Rogue said. You sigh and wave him off as you turn away.

"This sure takes you back doesn't it?" Sting asked. "Last time we saw them, you came up to about here on Gajeel," He said making a height motion with his hand. Rogue said nothing. Sting smirked. "You were a pretty big fan of his back then..." Rogue then said nothing. Sting turned to you. "Didn't you look up to that Kitsuna chick?" You rolled your eyes. "Whore Princess? FEH!" You say waving him off. Sting chuckled and then turned back to Rogue. "Anyways I didn't care for Gajeel...he was scary!" He teased. "Plain ugly!" You added. "Sting? Melody? Stop bringing up the past...we chose to follow a different path then them..." Rogue said coldly. You rolled your eyes. "Geez alright Chico! Your wish is MY command!" You snapped.

"I FOUND YOU!" You heard. The three of you glanced up seeing a Dark Guild member rush up to you all with a bow and arrow. He aimed at you. "TAKKEEEEEEE THIS!" You watched as the arrow sped towards you. It was about you pierce into your breasts but Sting caught it just in time and chewed on it. You smirked. "HE'S EATING THE ARROW!" The member cried. Sting then finished eating the arrow and letted out a White Dragon's Roar at the Dark Guild Member only shattering his helmet and creating a hole in the wall behind him.

You each stood up. "Goddammit! Guess I'm outta practice...his head's still there!" Sting growled. "I knew it! It really is you! The Triplet Dragon's of the Sabertooth Guild in the flesh! White Dragon Sting, Voice Dragon Melody, and Shadow Dragon Rogue...THE DRAGON SLAYER TRIO!" The Dark Guild Member cried. He then dropped his arrow and screamed as he ran away like a manic. "Hold on, are you just gonna ditch your pals? That's harsh man!" Sting teased referring to the thousands of Dark Guild Members you each had took out. You shake your head at the Dark Guild member who continued to run. "Tch tch tch! Chico's..." "He's part of a Dark Guild, what did you expect him to do?" Rogue asked.

"WOW! You kids made a bigger mess than I did!" A new yorkers voice said. **(Me: Think Harley Quinn!) **"Geez Sting, you don't know when to hold back do ya?" Another voice asked. "...Ribbit..." A third voice muttered. "Hey it's Lector, RiRi, and Frosch! I was wondering where you guys went," Sting said. "Oh you know just doing some recon stuff..." Lector said. You turned around seeing the maroon Exceed Lector wearing a dark blue vest, the green Exceed Frosch wearing a pink frog costume, and a deep purple Exceed with black tiger stripes RiRi who was currently in her Battle Form wearing a black cat ear hat, a cropped gray tank top with a deep reddish pink kiss mark print on the center along with dark blue cargo pants with a pink chain that hung from the sides. On her back was her signature magic weapon: A Multifunctional Interchangeable Blast Cannon.

"We thought we'd find the enemy before they ambushed us but it looks like the two of you have already taken care of them huh? Those guys got what they deserved for messing with awesome Dragon Slayers!" Lector stated. "Yeah you're the bested ever!" Frosch chimed. Sting smirked. "Damn straight!" You turned to Lector. "Um...don't you mean three awesome Dragon Slayers?" You asked. "No I meant what I said!" Lector said rudely. You growled. You and Lector were NOT the best of friends. Ever since you dated Sting and things happened and even more things happened after that Lector stated he hated you for what you have done.

You huffed as you watched Sting walked down to Lector to high five him. _'Relax Chica, Lector can say whatever he wants...he just can't tell Sting that one thing...as long as he's wearing THAT!' You thought as you glance down at the gold cuff on Lector's left wrist that you personally gave him a few years ago. _The magic cuff had the inscription that read 'VCC' which stood for something. Since he wore it, it held him back from revealing your secret that you were keeping from Sting since bad things will happen to him if he did.

You flew off the cliff and over to RiRi who went back to her small normal form. You smirked. "You read my mind! I liked you in that form better!" "Now don't act all teasy now gorly! Let's go!" RiRi said. The six of you then walked away. Well you flew. "Your the strongest there is Sting!" Lector praised. "Thanks man, feeling pretty good! Bet I could beat Natsu if I had the chance," Sting said. "For sure! He couldn't hold a candle to ya!" Lector said. Sting smirked at you. "Why don't we find out for ourselves? What do you say?" He asked. You nodded. "Yeah..." Sting turned to Rogue. "How about you?" "I think I'll pass thanks..." Rogue said coldly.

You smirked at Rogue and flew in front of him. "Your such a loser Rogue. You never want to have any fun! I think your a loooooooooosssssssssssser!" You sang as you circle around him. "Can't you walk like a normal human being?" Rogue asked. "Silly silly boy! I'm not a human being!" You chuckle. Rogue said nothing. You smiled widely. "Fine...I'll skip...and sing!" The second you landed on the ground you began to skip around playfully. "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" You saw Lector roll his eyes at you. You turn to Rogue. "How's that?" Rogue just groaned. You smirked making a :3 face as you circle around him and patted his head which seemed to silently irritate him.

"You're voice is pretty Melody, I hope you sing forever," Frosch said. "Thank you Frosch, you're sweet!" You sang. You then twirl and playfully skip over to Sting's side and smile at him. "Sting?" You asked. Sting smiled at you. "What's up?" "I think we should celebrate!" You say. "What'd you have in mind?" Sting asked. You pulled out coupons from your top. "TACO BELL!" You sang. Everyone else stopped walking and looked at you wide eyes as you grinned with a ^^ smile. "We always go to Taco Bell! Let's go to Mc'Donalds!" Lector complained. "We can't! The nearest Mc'Donalds just blew up!" RiRi said. "AW C'MON!" Lector cried. Sting smirked at you. "Guess we're going to Taco Bell!" "YAY!" You cheered as you continued to skip and twirl in front of the others. "Mmm...I can't wait to take over this show!" You sang. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cooed.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

You each stopped. "There's our ride!" Sting said. "Awesome!" Lector said. You each then glanced up seeing your two friends Zekrom and Reshiram waiting for you. You watched as Rogue and Frosch climbed on Zekrom while Sting and Lector got on Reshiram. You frowned. "Where's our ride?" Sting smiled kindly at you as he brought a hand out. "Come with me..." He said. You blushed and smiled and took Sting's hand as you climbed on top of Reshiram along with RiRi. Zekrom and Reshiram then took off to the skies.

"Mele!" You heard. You turned around seeing your small PokeDigi friend Meloetta behind you waving. "Hi gorl!" RiRi greeted. You smiled. "Oh Meloetta! You came too?" "Mele!" Meloetta nodded. Sting smiled at you. "See? There you go! You have a friend after all!" You giggled. "Yeah!" "...So Meloetta! Will you sing a song for us?" You asked as the _Ending Music _played. Meloetta jumped for joy and then transformed and began to sing as you each continue to fly away...

**Who wants an ending with boring old Mavis? NO ONEEEEEEE! I may be defying the rules but who cares? Lol! This is to all Pokemon X and Y fans:**

**Fairy Tail Ending 13: Song: 'DreamDream/Dori Dori Power' By: Shōko Nakagawa!**

_The scene opens up showing two golden high heels tapping against a stage as stage lights light up followed by a dark purple tail swishing to a beat and then a rose being adjusted in white hair. A large clock then ticks to 12:00 which quickly disappears revealing a stage that opens it's curtains revealing Melody, Yukino, and RiRi in her battle form dancing on stage wearing revealing Egyptian styled outfits doing the Egyptian dance. Yukino and RiRi wear Egyptian styled dresses while Melody wears an Egyptian styled bikini with heels. Melody wiggles her fingers to the beat as more stage lights light up. Yukino and RiRi curtsey while Melody takes a bow._

_ The scene then switches to Melody, Yukino, and RiRi still in their Egyptian outfits walking through a colorful desert full of Spanish food locked in giant jars. Melody stops at a jar full of taco's and smiles at it. She taps on the lock causing a yellow beam to shoot out making taco's fly up in the air. The large taco's hit Melody in the arms causing her to fall on her back as she laughs. Yukino sighs and facepalms while RiRi sweatdrops._

**_"Mira no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau? Kanafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo, One, two, three!"_**

_The scene then switches to Melody, Yukino, and RiRi in their normal outfits in a colorful background with floating burritos in the skies walking on a giant globe with a Taco Bell symbol on it. The scene then briefly switches showing Melody, Yukino, and RiRi in another colorful area sitting down staring at shooting stars. Melody then falls over to the side as Yukino and RiRi stare in shock. Melody then frowns sadly as her eyes water before the scene fades to black._

**_"Yozora no nagareboshi negai wa sagasu kedo. Meyotteru uchi ni dokoka e kieteku no..."_**

_The scenes then reopens showing a glowing pink bellflower in outter space as the scene rotates in showing Melody in her original white Princess outfit slowly gathering the bellflower close to her as she smiles. The scene then zooms close to her face as she leans close to the bellflower closing her eyes as she sniffs it. She then quickly opens her eyes as the background around her goes white while the bellflower glows brighter. She slowly floats back as she releases the bellflower that spreads into petals. Melody spreads her arms as and floats back as her crowns and gold cuffs fly away from her as her skirt blows before she fades into the white background._

**_"Demo ne, yatto mitsuketa n da...hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu!"_**

_The scene then switches back to the stage as Melody who is back in her Egyptian bikini raises up her fist. She then mouths _**_'Dori Dori' _**_for a moment before she begins to do a quick Egyptian dance alongside Yukino and RiRi. Melody grabs her fist as the three of them dance boldly to the beat._

**_"DoriDori Doriium Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa! Watashi-tachi=kiseki no chikara!"_**

_The scene then switches to another stage with a mexican theme as Melody, Yukino, and RiRi are shown dancing on a separate burritos wearing matching blue spanish dresses. Melody is shown in a high low dress with her hair in a bun dancing quickly with small castanets in her hands. The scene zooms close to her face as she elegantly dances with her castanets clapping them on each side as she winks as her long hair sways to the beat._

**_"DoriDori Doriium Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa! Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no!"_**

_The scene then switches to Melody in a bright colorful background dancing on piano keys rapidly wearing a yellow cropped hippy styled top and green short shorts with suspenders with her hair in a ponytail. She quickly dances on one side as Yukino in a similar hippy outfit with glasses is shown in the background happily playing a green piano to the beat. Melody then quickly dances to the other side as RiRi in a hippy outfit with suspenders is shown in the background happily playing a green keyboard guitar. Melody then goes to the center of the colorful stage stage snapping her fingers from side to side as Yukino and RiRi appear next to her posing coolly as they hold their instruments._

**_"Egao datte! Namida datte! Ashita ni dekoreeshon!"_**

_The scene then switches to Melody in her Egyptian bikini running through a colorful background holding hands with Yukino and RiRi who are also in their Egyptian outfits smiling together. They run off to the distance as the scene then switches back to the main stage showing Melody's feet tapping rapidly to the beat before switching the scene showing her hands making a heart sign as she waves it side to side. She brings the heart sign up to her eye and then tosses her hand up to the air as if to finish the performance._

**_"Sankyu! Kimi to futari! Susumei! Atarashii! Daisuki wo oikakete!"_**

_The scene then lastly switches showing the real world showing Melody in bed with Sting who is shirtless as she smiles in her sleep turning over to Sting's side causing him to wake up. Sting smiles and kiss Melody's forehead and then covering her with a blanket. He then turns to the audience and puts a finger to his mouth as if to say 'shh' as he winks..._

**The arcs just begun! R&amp;R!**


	85. OVA: Fairy Academy!

**Hello and welcome to the second Intermission Chapter of this crazy fanfic of the anime: Fairy Tail! In this OVA the members of Fairy Tail go to school! Including another Vixen you all know and love...ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail OVA 2: Fairy Academy!**

You walked into school that morning wearing your uniform entering the bathroom dropping your large leather purse on top of the sink corners as you pulled out tons of makeup. Mirajane then walked in and smiled at you. "Tsuna, hello!" She greeted. You smiled. "Hey girl!" "You're back from the hospital?" Mirajane asked. "Yep! And I'm back to hell!" You smiled. Mirajane giggled. "Oh Tsuna! I'm so glad your back! I was starting to think that you were going to drop out!" "Girl you know I ani't never doing that! I'll love being here with y'all!" You say. The two of you then did each others makeup in front of the mirror. You also straightened your teal hair giving it bright volume as you let it down.

You then unbuttoned the top of your blouse and then tied the bottom of it to show your midriff. Mirajane smirked. "You're back and you're already breaking the dress code?" She asked. "I wanna show the world my new piercing!" You say referring to the small dragon jeweled belly chain on your navel. You pull out your iphone. "Let's take a selfie!" You say raising up your iphone in the air. "Ok!" Mirajane said. She then leaned close to you as you both puckered your lips for the camera as you then uploaded the picture to your Instagram page.

"Wow! 100K likes already!" You say happily. "So have you met Lucy?" Mirajane asked. You raise an eyebrow. "Who?" "She's the new girl. She's really nice! Here's her Instagram page!" Mirajane said showing you a picture on her iphone. You saw a blonde haired girl with a pink ribbon in her hair smiling as she takes a selfie. You widen your eyes. "WE GOT A WHITE GIRL ATTENDING?!"

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

The bell rang and you entered the classroom seeing everybody. "Hey y'all! I brought the squad!" You say loudly. With that all of the new transfer students, your 15 younger sisters then ran inside the classroom past you and instantly caused havoc enjoying the new atmosphere of a new school. "Mmm...music to my ears!" You sang. Everyone in the classroom then greeted you as you walked in. Gray smiled and walked up to you and then put his arm around your neck. "Hey Mama! So your finally finished with the whole pregnancy situation huh?" You chuckled shrugging his arm off you. "Don't call me that, and yes! I gave birth to her. I named her 'Kar'" You explained. Everyone widen their eyes. "KAR?!" You giggle. "Yep!"

You then walked over to Natsu who was sitting alone at a chair as if to wait for something. "Hey!" You greeted. Natsu smiled brightly when he saw you. "Tsuna! You're back!" He said shooting up from his seat. He then brought you into a kiss. You pulled away. "I missed you too!" "So when do I get to meet her?" Natsu asked eagerly. "Who?" You asked. "The baby duh!" Natsu chuckled. You sweatdropped. "Here's the thing...the baby...isn't exactly yours..." You say. Natsu anime whitened. "HUH?!" He then grabbed your shoulders pulling you closer to him. "BUT WE HAD SEX SO MANY TIMES! I GOTTA BE THE FATHER RIGHT?!" He asked loudly. This caused everyone in the classroom to turn to you both causing you to blush. "Your such an idiot! You don't say that out loud!" You hissed.

Gray then walked oveer. "Lemmie ask you, how did someone like you land it with the hottest chick of the school in the first place?" He asked. Natsu glared at him. "YOU JEALOUS HUH YOU JERK?!" Gray glared back. "HELL NO!" You giggle. "Now now boys, let's just-"

_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

You each turned seeing the blonde new girl Lucy getting splashed by a bucket of water that was set as a trap on top of the door. You each laugh in amusement with you laughing the loudest. "HA HA HA! THE WHITE GIRL WET HER PANTS!" You squealed. "HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy turned to you blushing in embarrassment before walking to the back room only to be helped out by Wendy. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!" She screamed. "SHUT UP WHITE GIRL!" You shouted before throwing your left over Burger King sandwich at her vest creating a saucy stain. "HEY!" Lucy screamed.

You smirk. "Wash that outfit! That shit STANK!" You sneered. You and your sisters bursted out laughing at that while Lucy then sadly began to try to clean off her vest. Natsu rushed up to Lucy. "Look what you done! That trap was for Gray! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD FALL FOR THAT?!" Natsu shouted. The two then went to beat up each other. "Yo! Everybody hating on the white girl!" You chuckled. "Actually it's just you..." Gray said. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Go take a seat!" You say rudely. "Whatever..." Gray sighed as he went to to go sit in his seat.

Gray then sat in a hot stone only for him to jump up. "HOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!" He shrieked. You smirked. "You got that for Vine?" Your sister Kretina laughed. "Yep!" Gray and Natsu then butted heads. "You bastard! That burned my behind!" Gray growled. "You wanna go? I'm all fired up!" Natsu said back. Gray then stripped. "Bring it on bastard!"

**Happy: WOW!**

"DON'T TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Lucy shouted. You saw Wendy blushed furiously as she turned away. You give her a sorry look. "You poor thing..." You say patting her head. Student Counsel President, Erza Scarlet then walked in adjusting her glasses. "Enough! Class is about to start! Everybody take your seats!" She ordered. You glared at her. "Are you the teacher?" Erza then turned to you and raised an eyebrow in disgust at the sight of your bare midriff. "You're breaking the dress code?!" She then glanced over at your siblings seeing their midriffs also bared from tying up their blouses. "You're all breaking the dress code?!" "You are NOT the teacher! I don't care if you's Student Counsel! I don't give a damn about the rules in this school!" You snapped.

Erza glared at you. "Watch your tone!" You glare at her. "And if I don't?" The two of you then had glowing fury aura's around you as lightning shot through both of your eyes. Lucy looked scared. That was when the teacher Sensei Happy walked in. You each then took your seats as Mirajane then helped him get to the top of his desk so he can start teaching. "Aye! Let's start class!" Happy said. "Stand up! Bow! Aye sir!" He said. You each then shot up from your seats. "AYE SIR!" You each cheered.

Happy then started the lesson as you each did your usual work...on fish! You sigh feeling bored and then remembered a task you had to do. You raise your hand. "Sensei Happy?" You asked. Happy turned to you. "Yes?" "...I have to get something in my locker! Can I go get it?" You asked. Happy gave you a suspicious look. "I've noticed you always ask to go somewhere during my class period and you never come back! How do I know you're not going to take off somewhere like Burger King?" He asked. "I'm not going to Burger King this time," You say. Happy raised an eyebrow. "'This time?'"

You stayed silent for that moment knowing he was onto you. You then let out a sigh as you got up from your desk. "You know what? I don't care if you give me a cut. I'm out!" You say picking up your bag. Happy then stared at your outfit. "Kitsuna! You're breaking the dress code again! No bare midriffs! To the Principals Office!" Happy stated. "I ani't going there!" You say rolling your eyes. All the students in the classroom then chuckle at that. "Then where are you going?!" Happy yelled. You glare at him. "Goddamn! I'm going to visit my perverted teacher friend!" You say walking out the room. You heard the entire class laugh again at that. "Detention!" You heard Happy yell. "Hell no!" You say rolling your eyes.

...

You went over to the gym seeing the female students jogging in revealing gym wear which consisted of dark blue sports bras and shorts that basically looked like underwear with white lining. When no one was looking you snuck into the girls locker room. "Gotta find sexy panties..." You muttered to yourself. You walked up to a locker and picked a dark red lock and opened the locker seeing a red gym bag with red jewels. You opened up the gym bag and saw a leather red thong with red diamonds bedazzled on it. You chuckle in amusement. "And Ruby says I'm a slut when she wears something like this?" You then stuff the thong into your sack.

You then walked up to another locker then pick another lock that was bright red and opened the locker seeing an orangey gym bag with a red bird printed on it. You rolled your eyes knowing that this bag belonged to a student named 'Seika'. "Birdramon Freak..." You muttered. You opened her gym bag and pulled out a lacy red-orange bikini styled panty. You smile. "Ooh! Victoria's Secret! At least Seika wears something decent," You say as you stuff the panty in your bag.

You then go over the next locker and picked a lock that was pure black. You opened the locker seeing a dark colored gym bag with stars printed onto it. You knew this bag belonged to a student named 'Twila' who was known to be quiet and distant. "Wonder what she wears..." You say as you open her gym bag. You then pulled out dark purple baggy panties with kiddy glow in the dark vampires and stars. You bursted out laughing. "Twila wears granny panties? She is SO INNOCENT!" "Oh well! The color itself will add plenty of charm to the collection..." You say as you stuff the panty in your sack. "This should be enough!"

...

You walk out of the locker room and into the gym she the gym teacher Mr. Fuse sitting on top of the bleachers watching the female students run in their little attire. "I spent an entire fortune for those uniforms...it was SO worth it!" He drooled. You walked to the top of the bleachers where he was. "Hey!" You say. Fuse then turned to you. "Oh hey! You got the goods?" He asked eagerly. You smiled. "It's all right here!" You say handing him the bag. Fuse then got excited as he opened the bag. He gasped. "Whoa..." "Remember our deal!" You say. "Yeah yeah! I'll give you good grades for the rest of the Marking Period! Don't worry!" Fuse said as he dangled the leather thong in his face.

You smirked. "Mr. Fuse?" "...If you want..." You slowly then lifted up your miniskirt a bit revealing your black panties. "...I'll give you my underwear and you can give me an A for the year!" You offered. Fuse gave you a blank expression. "...Do that again and I'll give you detention!" He warned. You anime whitened as your jaw dropped while your eye twitched. "SERIOUSLY?!" "C'MON! I'M LIKE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN THE SCHOOL! I'M THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO IT!" You shouted. "Kitsuna Kitsaleeja please report to the Principal Office!" The loud speaker echoed. You sighed hearing Principal Carla's voice. "Damn..." "Have fun!" Fuse chuckled as he continued to play with the panties. You glared at him. "Screw you, you dirty old cat!" You then heard the sound of screaming and you turned to the window seeing Ms. Aquarius blasting Levy, Jet, and Droy out of the pool...

...

You were currently in the office with Cana who was also called down as the two of you got scolded by Principal Carla. "Both of you are despicable! I've never seen students like you before in my life! It's always the both of you!" Carla then turned to Cana. "You! The hem of your skirt should be 10 inches above your knees!" Carla then turned to you. "Your outfit is even more of a disgrace!" She snapped. "No bare midriffs or visible body jewelry are allowed on school grounds and you should be wearing your vest over your blouse like a proper young lady!"

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm not a proper young lady!" You say rudely. "And I have sensitive skin," Cana stated. "Then why are the two of you exposing your chests? It's unkempt!" Carla scolded. You got in a suggestive pose as your chest bounced. "They say jealously's an ugly trait so...don't be one of those people!" You winked. Carla then growled much to your amusement. "Both of you! Detention until lunch time!" She snapped. "Kitsuna!" Cana exclaimed. You smile sheepishly. "Sorry..."

...

After spotting Gray in the hallway who was walking around naked the two of you then sat in an empty classroom together. "This sucks..." Cana sighed. "Sorry I got us in trouble," You say. "It's ok, I knew I was gonna get detention anyway," Cana said. You nodded at that and the room then grew silent again until the two of you sighed together. "Man I wish I was in college!" "You said it sister!" Cana said.

...

_ELSEWHERE:_

Melody's POV:

You woke up that morning in your dorm of the beautiful, prodigious, and private Sabertooth University. You were blessed being born in the older generation now in a mature school and not in a silly high school for what you would call: 'immature little kids'. You enjoyed being in a mature environment. You put on your uniform which consisted of a beige blouse with dark green edges as your orange Sabertooth University Crest was on your left breast, a dark green mini skirt, black loafers with black socks and a maroon tie. You left some places of your top unbutton to reveal your cleavage as well as a small portion of your midriff which was probably breaking the dress code but you couldn't care less.**(Me: Think of Yukino's uniform outfit in one of the 'Don't Let Me Down' Endings)**

You glanced over at your roommate and best friend Yukino Aguria who was still sleeping in her bed. You smiled at her. "Look at how cute she is sleeping like that at 8:00 AM when she should be getting ready for class right now...why would I possibly wake her up?" You grinned.

...

You had left Yukino to sleep in the dorm as you walked through campus grounds. You were greeted by everyone who crossed your paths. It was nice to be popular having been on the University's Choir Club, which was actually one of the electives you chose as becoming a famous singer was one of your majors. Teachers and students praised you for your amazing voice and you knew that one day your dream would come true if you worked for it!

You walked into your first period class seeing normal college students talking. You saw one of your friends, the resident loner, Rogue Cheney in uniform sitting in the very back of the room studying in a large textbook. You sigh. _'He does this everyday!' You thought. _You then walk over to him and sit on his desk tossing your legs over. "Hey loser! Ditch the books and makes some friends!" You say. Rogue continued to stare at his book. "I have plenty of comrades such as Sting and Yukino..." He said quietly. "Since when did you become friends with Blanco?" You asked. "I'm starting to wonder if I should even consider you a friend at all," Rogue said.

You smirk. "Hey be flattered that the most popular girl in school is willing to talk to you. Including the fact that your best friends with the popular boy on campus!" You say. Rogue just said nothing. You then turn around seeing Yukino wearing the same uniform as you only with a light blue Sabertooth University Crest on her left breast walk in with a piece of bread with jelly in one hand as she bit it with her school bag in the other hand. You smiled at her. "Good morning Blanco!" Yukino saddened when she turned to you. "You didn't wake me again...why?" She asked sadly. You got off Rogue's table as you walk over to her. "Chica..." You say putting a hand on her shoulders. "How could I possibly wake you up? You looked so peaceful!" You say. "So me coming to school late is okay? You always do this to me and I end up getting detention! I could have got a cut today!" Yukino cried. You smiled. "But you didn't!" Yukino sighed. "Oh Melody..."

"Oh! One more thing!" You say. Yukino looked at you in confusion. "Huh?" You then slowly began to unbutton her blouse revealing her cleavage making her blush. "HEY!" "Yukino, your a beautiful girl with a beautiful body and you need to learn to show it because I'm so sick of seeing you sit alone in your room while everyone is partying on friday nights! You need a man!" You say as you unbuttoned the bottom of her blouse to reveal a bit of her midriff. "But I don't need a boyfriend, really," Yukino said. "Don't LIE!" You snapped. Yukino whimpered. "Ok..."

You then heard the sound of an expensive car pull up on the campus' parking lot. "Ooh! It's him!" You squealed as you run over to the window. Yukino followed you. "'Him' who?" "My amour: Sting Eucliffe!" You say happily. You both glance at the driveway seeing Sting in uniform in his Silver Lexus car. "Oh! You're dating the rich Day Student?" Yukino asked. "Yep! He's amazing! he takes me to fancy restaurants, limo rides, night clubs and he even has his own yacht and owns his own beach near campus! We're in love!" You cooed. Yukino smiled at you. "I'm happy for you!" She said.

You both watched as Sting stepped out of his car...only to puke on the parking lot. You sweatdrop. "Oh my!" Yukino said. "His only flaw is...is that he suffers motion sickness..." You say. You heard Rogue sigh. You turn back to smirk at him. "Who knows Rogue? If I wasn't dating such a sexy man I'd probably settle for you...you are handsome and dating me will give you a popularity boost!" You winked. "Have you forgotten that dating Sting is the only reason your idolized by others in the first place?" Rogue asked. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" You screamed. Every student in the classroom then turned to stare at you looking at you crazy. You glare at everyone else. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GO ON MOVE! VAMANOS! SHOO! GO AWAY!" You exclaim. "Don't be mean..." Yukino said. "Hush Blanco! Your buying me lunch today!" You say. Yukino frowned. "Again?"

Hands were then brought under your bare legs and your back causing you to jump as you were lifted up into strong arms. You glanced up seeing Sting smirking at you. "Hey beautiful..." He said smoothly. You blushed. "Sting!" Sting then smiled down at you. _'Sting's so clean. Just look at those TEETH! What else would I expect from the white boy I'm dating?' You thought. _Sting then lean his lips towards yours. You freaked out seeing this and jumped out of his arms. "What's with you?" Sting asked. "I saw you throw up at the parking lot and you expect me to KISS YOU?!" You scolded. "Sorry I can't help it, I love those lips," Sting purred as he pulled you close to him. "Oh yeah? Well have a mint before you decide you want to lock lips!" You say as you hand him a small box of tic tacs.

Sting smiled. "Thanks Mel!" He said as he took the tic tacs. You shook your head at him, Rogue, and Yukino. "I'm being everybody's mother today!" You sigh. "Oh that's right!" You say as you turn to Yukino. "You! I saw your little twerk video on Instagram last night! And I thought you were a good girl!" You chuckled. Yukino blushed. "But I deleted that video two weeks ago!" She cried. You waved your iphone at her. "The internet is forever..."

Large footsteps then resounded and the classroom went silent. You each knew what this meant as you stood straight side by side in your assigned spots seeing Headmaster Jiemma walk in the room in front of the large desk staring at each of you. "Good morning Headmaster," You each greet. "Don't give me that you miserable wretches! Last year was the worst years I ever had to endure with you losers! The pitiful street fights, frat parties, drugs and rape on these grounds...UNACCEPTABLE!" Jilemma snapped. "Do you all not think of this University's reputation? We are known as the smartest and prodigious college and school in all of Fiore! We crush others beneath our feet with our will and power so no other school may surpass us! Do you understand?!"

"We understand Headmaster," You each say in unison. "Don't give me your gratitude! This year I'm gonna make sure you respect me and this college CORRECTLY!" Jiemma said. "This woman will make sure to keep tabs on all of you to make sure you dogs are in check! I give you the Student Council President and new Headmistress: Minerva!" He said. Minerva then walked in wearing a uniform of the same dark green and beige colors only in form of a strapless dress. She smirked. "Headmistress Minerva of Sabertooth University...at your service..." She said.

She then began to lecture you all on rules and respect as you each listened. You blushed. _'Oh wow! Minerva! She's the Headmistress now? She's so amazing!' You thought. _Minerva turned to you. "...You!" She said. You jumped as you blushed. "Me?" Minerva smirked at you as she nodded. "...I have my eye on you..." She said. With that she and Jiemma then walked out of the room. You instantly turn to Sting who smirked at you as he jingled the janitors key in his hand. You giggle excitedly and the two of you then ran to the guys bathroom.

...

Sting then locked the bathroom behind him. "Ugh! This place smells!" You complain. "Quit your whining. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Sting asked wrapping his arms around your waist. "Yes, but couldn't we have done this in the girls bathroom?" You say softly as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "No way in hell I'm risking that," Sting said huskily. He then pinned you against the wall and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You moaned as you melted into his tongue wrapping your leg around his waist. Sting then slowly unbuttoned your blouse and then slipped it off revealing your black bra. He then tossed your blouse to the side. Sting then stuck his hand under your skirt and slipped your underwear away...

...

You were currently bent over against the sink as Sting worked on you. You were amazed at the amount of sweat you created that fell into the sink. You began to shriek as you cried. "Would you calm down? You'll get us caught!" Sting said. "BUT IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" You cried. "The pain will go away I promise..." Sting said smoothly. He was then right after 2 minutes when you began to moan with pleasure. "There you go...you like that?" Sting asked. "Mmhm..." You moan. "Thata girl..." Sting said as he placed his hand on your hip.

The two of you then jump and widen your eyes hearing the sound of the bathroom door unlock and instantly dozens of boys rush into the bathroom to use the stalls. The two of you froze hearing the sound of high heels slowly _CLIP CLOP _their way into the bathroom. You and Sting glanced up at the mirror seeing Minerva standing near the wall in the back. "...Oh?" She raised in eyebrow seeing Sting's pants completely down as your skirt was rolled up completely while your underwear lyed on the ground as you were also wearing your black bra on top. Minerva then broke into a small smirk as she placed a hand on her hip. She looked at Sting and then at you. "Detention...and Cleaning Duty...for the rest of the year..." She said with a smile. She then tossed over a plunger which had hit you in the foot.

...

_AT FAIRY HILLS:_

Kitsuna's POV:

The bell soon rang and it was time for lunch. "You know on second thought I have a feeling that college life isn't all perfect," You say as you walk out the room with Cana. Cana smiled at you. "Funny cause I was just thinking that too!" She said.

...

After fighting with students on line in the cafeteria for chicken you ate outside with the guys as you were currently laying in Natsu's lap chewing on your chicken while he poured hot sauce in his food. You had loud music playing from your iphone that was in a dock which played loud enough for everyone to here. "Your putting tabasco sauce on curry bread?" Nab asked. "That's bad for your health," Elfman said. "This food always keeps me fired up," Natsu said. "By the way your lunch always looks delicious!" He said. You turned over to Elfman seeing how he was eating Chinese Food. "For real! You should buy me some!" "I didn't buy it. My sister made if for me! It's a man!" Elfman said proudly. You smirked. "Even better! I'll just ask Mira to make some for me for tomorrow!"

Gray who was shirtless holding a snowcone walked over. "Hey lovebirds? Move over! I sit there!" You glare at him. "So?" "'So' if I don't sit there when I eat lunch it doesn't feel right," Gray said. "Rude much? That's not my problem!" You say. "Your the one to talk about rude! What's the big idea killing everyone in the cafeteria?" Gray asked. You sigh. "I told you before...no one comes between me and my Fried Chicken!" "Yeah! And we're not moving!" Natsu stated. He and Gray then butted heads. "Move you Tabasco Freak!" Gray growled. "You wanna go you Perverted Snow Cone?!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu then brought out hotsauce as Gray brought out an icepack. They both slammed each others faces with their items causing them to fall over to either endure intense heat or freezing cold in their mouths. You sigh. "I'm leaving..." You say walking away.

...

After receiving a text from Cana, you met up with her, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, and Lucy under the trees in front of the school. You then got to know Lucy and found out that she wasn't such a bad 'white girl' after all. "So you mean to tell me that you really was from an all White School?" You asked. Lucy sighed. "No, it was a school for young proper ladies," She said. "In other words it a Prodigious White Girl School," You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "Sure..." "I'll say this! I was once a student at Fenie Academy," You say. "You mean the school for those royal kitsune species?" Lucy asked. You nodded. "Yep!" "And that's where I got pregnant from that idiot I broke up with!" You say with a smile.

"Anyways I heard that the guys over at Courage Academy having been boasting that they're better than us," Cana said. "Is that true?" Mirajane asked. You turned to her. "Actually I have been seeing some of they're posts on Instagram trying to smack talk us!" You say. Cana nodded. "Exactly! And my cards are saying the same thing!" She said showing you cards that had pictures of you, Natsu, Lucy, Fuse, and Happy on them. "Take care of yourselves once you leave the Academy okay?" She asked.

Erza then stood up. "If you were dressed appropriately you wouldn't be targeted by rowdy guys," She then turned to you. "You too! You must cover up!" She then adjusted her glass. "As Student Council President, I can guarantee it! No need to worry!"

...

After dodging Loke's flirting in between classes, you, Lucy, and Wendy then walked out to the school exit seeing Erza waiting for you. "I've been waiting for you," She said. "Oh really?" You asked raising an eyebrow. Erza smiled. "Lucy, Kitsuna, Wendy, you want to walk home together?" "With you prez?" Lucy and Wendy asked. You shrugged. "Sure! As long as we can stop by Burger King," You say as you each began to walk together.

A strange man in a hooded outfit then walked past you spraying the air from two jugs. "There is only one way to get rid of fighting in this world...I will create a world where people can talk openly with each other..." He said. You smirk. "HIPPY!" You sang. The hooded man then widen his eyes as you were each pulled into a dark anime background staring at him in horror. "ANIMA!" He shouted.

...

"I wonder what that was about," Lucy said as you each continue walking through town. "Don't worry about it. You see people like that every once in awhile," Erza said. She then stopped in place looking side to side before turning back to each of you with a wide eyed expression. "A-actually..." You, Lucy, and Wendy then freaked out. "Yes Erza?" You asked raising an eyebrow. Erza then blushed furiously as she tapped her forefingers.

...

You each then sat by a lake. "Ooh! For real?" You asked smirking at Erza. "You were asked out on a date?" Lucy asked. "That's wonderful!" Wendy chimed. "Shh..." Erza whispered. "Erza know she embarrassed! So cute!" You chuckled. Erza then punched Lucy to the side. "YOUR TOO LOUD!" She said. "BUT THAT WAS KITSUNA NOT ME!" Lucy cried. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked. "White girls bruise easily! What do you think?" You asked as you walked over to give Lucy and icepack. "I'M NOT WHITE!" "Suck it!" You say as you shoved another icepack in Lucy's mouth. She then got frost bite in her mouth as her mouth turned red."MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She shrieked as she fell over.

...

"So who's the guy?" Lucy asked. "It's Zeke from Era High Academy," Erza explained. "Wow! That's an elite school isn't it?" Wendy asked. Erza then shook as she continued to blush. "So, c-clothe...clothes for a date..." She said nervously. You smirked. "If you wanted us to take you shopping you can just ask!" "Yeah, we'll give you clothing advice! Leave it to us!" Lucy said. "Sounds like fun!" Wendy said. You and Lucy grabbed Erza's hand as Wendy followed while Erza continued to mumble words of nervousness.

...

You each then went to the mall to the dressing room as Erza tried one several outfits at once. "She sure can change quickly," Lucy said. Erza who was now naked then stepped out of her dressing room. "That's because I'm a student council president," Erza said adjusting her glasses. "Why'd she take off her underwear while she's deciding?" Lucy asked. "It's an OVA. There's more nudity in this than there is in the actual so! I already told you this in the last one! It's full of fanservice!" You say. "Shh! Stop that or you'll create a plot hole!" Lucy hissed.

"Underwear!" Erza announced. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead!" Erza exclaimed. "After all we might..." "You're allowed to say 'sex' it is an OVA," You shrug. Wendy shrieked at that. Erza then ran up to Lucy and opened her blouse revealing her pink bra. "What kind should I buy! Let me take a look!" You raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Girl you going to school not a strip club! Why are you going out wearing such an expensive bra?!" Lucy just whimpered as she blushed in embarrassment while Wendy freaked out at the sight.

Erza ran up to you. "Let me check you!" She said. She then opened your blouse. _BOING!_ Erza widen her eyes. "Breasts?!" "I don't always wear a bra, it's too hot," You say. "But if you want a bra we should go to Victoria's-" "-VICTORIA'S SECRET! OF COURSE!" Erza said loudly.

...

You each were now in the Victoria's Secret store which made Wendy uncomfortable as she blushed at the sight of scantily clad models. You, Lucy, and Erza were in the underwear section. "What kind of underwear should I buy?!" Erza asked as she dug through the pile of bra's tossing them across the store which angered an employee. "Uh Erza, I think we might get kicked out..." Lucy said sweatdropping. You pulled out a black strapless bra. "How about the Victoria's Secret Bombshell Bra white a matching thong set?" You recommend as you lifted up the black leather thong. "A thong? PERFECT!" Erza said as she snatched the lingerie set away from you and went to go pay. You turned to Lucy and smirked. "You outta buy one for Levy to give her chest and ass a boost," "Hey that's not nice!" Lucy said. You narrow your eyes. "Girl you know it's true, she has no curves..."

...

You each were now back in the clothing store. "By the way, what about my hair? Shouldn't I change it based on my dress?" Erza asked loudly. "Let me call a friend," Lucy said. You saw her pull out her cellphone using it to call Cancer. You sweatdrop. "What is this? The Replacements?" "Leave it to me baby!" Cancer said as he snipped his scissors.

...

Later that afternoon you each walked through the park as Erza walked with you wearing her new black strapless dress. "It's great that we found you a new dress," Wendy said. "And some sexy little secrets underneath!" You winked referring to the lingerie Erza had underneath. "Yeah, thank you!" Erza said. "You can thank me by convincing Principal Carla to take away the Dress Code Rule, I want to be able to bare my piercing without being harassed by cats!" You say. "I'll give it some thought," Erza said.

You each then heard a snicker and found yourselves surrounded by students of Courage Academy. One of them being Gajeel, your ex boyfriend. "Who are these people?" Wendy asked. "Students of Courage Academy. Don't take your eyes off them," Erza warned. Gajeel put an arm around you and smirked. "Hey, you miss me?" He asked. "Get off!" You warned. "C'mon don't be like that. I know you want me back..." Gajeel said as he pulled you close to him. You then push him away. "No!" You say sharply as you walk pass him. "Excuse us, we're in a hurry," Erza said as she, Lucy, and Wendy then follow you.

Gajeel then grabbed Lucy's arm. "C'mon don't be so cold!" He chuckled. You glared at him. "Leave that white girl alone!" Gajeel smirked at you. "Oh! So you do wanna play huh?" "LET LUCY GO!" Erza shouted. You each turn to her seeing her take off her glasses as she handed them to Wendy. You gasp as you smile in amusement knowing what was about to happen as you pull out your iphone and pressed the record button. Erza slowly pulled out an iron pipe from her dress. "I'd rather die then sell out a friend!"

Wendy screamed at that. "GO ERZA! GO!" You cheer eagerly. Erza then whacked Gajeel knocking him out cold. "WOOOO! KILL HIM!" You cheer. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Lucy cried. "Your right...LET'S MAKE THIS INTERESTING!" You say excitedly as your eyes glint. Wendy shivered in horror at your expression. "...Tsuna?" You turn to the side. "I NEED BACK UP!" Natsu and Gray then ran over. "A fight?" Natsu asked. "Kitsuna! Erza! We've come to help!" Gray said. You nodded. "Good!" You then shove your iphone in Wendy's hands. "Get footage for Instagram for me!" You say. "Are you going to fight too?" Wendy asked.

Erza then pounded more of the students of Courage Academy and that was when you saw a handsome blue haired boy carrying a bouquet of roses. You smiled at him. "You look lost. Can I help you with something?" You asked. The blue haired boy then turned to you. "I'm looking for Erza," He said. "Oh! She's right over ther-" You turned to Erza who stopped what she was doing staring at the blue haired boy in shock as she dropped her pipe. "Z-zeke?!" She asked. You widen your eyes turning back to Zeke. "Oh! You mean that he's-?" You turn back to Erza again and then back at Zeke who stared at Erza in shock. "You're the devil!" This caused each of you to twitch while Erza anime whitened as she teared up. You frowned. "Damn..."

...

You each then surrounded the still anime whitened Erza who layed on her desk. You stroked her hair to sooth her as you sat on the side of her desk. "It'll be alright sweetie. There are plenty of men around to ask you out!" You say. "This ani't like you Erza," Gray said. "The Erza I know is brutal and ferocious!" Natsu said. "She's done for," Lucy sighed. "She's like cast off skin," Wendy said.

"We have a new transfer student!" Happy announced. You narrow your eyes. "If it's another white girl, I'm transferring out!" You then glanced up seeing the blue haired boy from before. "I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you," Jellal said. "Isn't he that guy from yesterday?" Wendy asked. You smiled. "Ima call you 'Jay-Z!'" "Take a seat next to Erza," Happy said. Jellal took a seat next to Erza and then formally asked her out on a date. Aries then walked in to the classroom. "Sorry to interrupt!" She said. "What's wrong Aries?" Happy asked. "Something horrible has happened!" Aries cried.

...

You each then went outside to the schools tree only to see Wakaba, Macao, and Makarov hanged by iron bars in front of the tree. "We need to get them down!" Wendy cried. "I know who did this..." You say angrily. "Those guys from Courage Academy!" Natsu finished. Elfman then read the note. "'We're going to bring the hurt to Fairy Academy, just you wait!'" "IT'S A CHALLENGE OF A MAN!" Elfman announced.

Erza then walked over to you and Lucy looking like a zombie as she twitched in her hazy purple anime background. "Kitsuna...Lucy! I have another d-d-d-date! S-should I just wear the same thing as y-yesterday?" She asked nervously. "SHE HAD A COMPLETE BREAKDOWN!" Lucy cried. "She needs help!" You nodded. Natsu clenched his fist. "There's no way we can just stand by after having our pride crushed like this! THIS MEANS WAR!" He declared. You each cheered at that and raced towards the gates that lead to the streets. "No Kitsuna!" Wendy cried. "Don't do it!" Lucy cried.

...

You each then made it to the meeting place where you stood by Natsu and Gray's side along with Cana and the rest of the students as the Courage Academy students walked towards you all. "Here they come," Cana said. "Only five people? They got guts," Gray said. Gajeel smirked. "We're here!" He then turned to you. "And when we win, I'm taking you back with me to my school!" "The hell you won't! I don't ever wanna get back together with you!" You snapped. "Yeah pal! She's with me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Elfman!" You heard. "Mama!" You heard. You turned seeing Mirajane and Kar tied up against a large pole. "Mira!" Elfman cried. "My baby!" You cried. "No no no! Stay where you are!" Sol snickered. "Sorry everyone," Mirajane said. "Mommy! These people are scary!" Kar cried. You growled and instantly your claws sharpen. "LET'S TAKE EM DOWN!" You roared. "WHOA! When was the last time you got a manicure?!" Bisca asked. Gajeel's team then charged for you. Natsu launched a fire bomb at them while Gray used a shaved ice machine to attack. You pulled out a huge boom box and which blared out a loud wave of music which shook the ground around the Courage Academy students sending them flying back as they hit a tree.

You saw Erza walk by wearing her black dress. "Good! You can help us!" You say. "Join in on the fun!" Natsu said. "Shut it. I don't have time for such-" A hole then opened under Erza. "-Kyaa!" You each widen your eyes. "She just said 'kyaa,'" Natsu exclaimed. "And it sounded cute..." Gray added. You blushed putting a hand on your cheek. "Erza has a beautiful voice...she could probably sing and warm the hearts of others if she wanted too..."

You each then gasped seeing Erza glasses crushed. "Oh no!" Natsu cried. "This is bad!" Gray cried. You widen your eyes. "No...it's not bad..." You smiled widely as you pulled out your iphone. "...IT'S AMAZING!" You then press record. Erza slowly climbed out from the hole. "I bought this dress yesterday...not to mention I have an important meeting..." Erza began. Erza's eyes then glowed yellow as her hair flowed crazily as she was now in a red anime background. "NO ONE CAN SEE ME LIKE THIS AND LIVE!" She roared.

She then whacked Aria with a weapon she pulled out of nowhere. "Erza's scary!" Natsu shrieked. "What do we do?" Gray asked. Erza then proceeded to beat more of the Courage Academy students. "THE BATTLE DOESN'T FINISH UNTIL SOMEONE DIES!" Erza roared. "YEAH ERZA KICK HIS ASS!" You cheered. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Natsu and Gray cried. Erza then stopped seeing 3 Jellal's surround her. "You're the devil..." They each said. Erza stared in shock as she dropped the pipe she was holding.

You sigh and ran over to untie Kar while Elfman freed Mirajane. "Mommy! You saved me!" Kar cheered as she hugged you. "Kar, sweetie! I was so worried!" You say as you hugged back. "Wow! Your school is a water park Mommy?" Kar asked. You pulled away from her as you raised an eyebrow. "Water park?"

_SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHH!_

You sigh seeing how you were each know drenched in water. "It's all gone to hell..." Lucy muttered.

...

That night you and Lucy decided to cheer up Erza who completely lied about her sorrow. "Let's go karaoke all night long!" Erza announced. You each smiled. "Cool! You get to sing too Kar!" You say. "YAY!" Kar cheered. "I wonder what I should sing," Wendy said. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said eagerly. "If it's for karoke let's take Mira along too!" Gray said. "Good idea!" Lucy chimed.

...

You each then went out for karaoke that night. Erza sang while you, Lucy, Mira, and Wendy played instruments in the background. Lucy then sang a song, Natsu and Gray then sang together, you sang with Kar, and Mirajane then sang with Lucy and Wendy. At one point Gajeel walked in shocked as he served you all drinks. Mirajane then did her own make up which made her look like a demon. Lastly you each smiled at each other for that moment and raised your microphones to towards the disco ball deciding to sing together...

...

The next morning in the auditorium all the teachers got on stage while you each stood below them to listen. Principal Carla got on the stand. "You people are out of control, as you demonstrated by the fighting that took place a few days ago. I've reached the end of my patience and made a decision...well now Head Principal, please take the stage!" Carla said as she got off the stand. The main Principal Plue then got on stage and began to 'preach'. "He's the principal?!" Lucy asked. Lucy then turned to you and Natsu seeing you both cry together. "The smallest people can really make a big difference in peoples lives! I ani't never gonna transfer out of here as long as he's around!" You sniffle. "Just leave it to the Principal! He always knows what to say!" Natsu said anime tearing. "YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND HIM?!" Lucy asked.

...

You, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy, then walked out of the building as school ending. "Everyday is different and exciting, I think that I could come to love this place!" Lucy said. "And I think I could come to like you Lucy!" You smiled. Lucy smiled back. "Awww!" You winked. "I mean everyone needs a white girl in their squad!" Lucy sweatdropped. "For the last time I am not white!"

...

The next morning you made out with Natsu in the classroom only to hear a splash. Natsu broke away from you to check and see if Gray was caught in the trap only to stare in horror seeing that he accidentally splashed Erza who punched him out the window and into the sky.

...

"We have another transfer student today! Get along well everyone!" Happy said. Juvia then walked in. "I'm Juvia. Nice to meet you!" She said. You smiled at Juvia. "Hello cutie! You're gonna make a perfect addition to the squad!" Gajeel then walked in. "In that case I will too! Heh heh..." He snickered. You anime whitened. "NOOOOOOO!" "TSUNA'S MINE!" Natsu shouted. "SHE'S MINE!" Gajeel shouted back. The two then clashed it out as Gray who was naked greeted Juvia. _'Shits crazy everyday...' You thought._ You sighed and turned to Mira. "You know what? Maybe I should just drop out of school after all..."

...

_AT SABERTOOTH UNIVERSITY:_

Melody's POV:

That morning you and Sting were in the Headmasters golden bathroom cleaning the entire place. Sting mopped the floors while you plunged the toilet as a part of your year long punishment. You stopped plunging sticking the plunger into the toilet and went on your iphone to Instagram. You smiled seeing a selfie uploaded by a student at Fairy Hills seeing the entire school being flooded by a giant surf. You chuckled at the selfie and gave it a 'like'.

"Look at all these silly immature dumb little kids having a good time! It makes me miss my high school days huh Sting?" You asked. There was no answer. "Sting?" You asked. You turned back to him seeing how he was shirtless. You gasped as he smirked at you. "I cleaned up on my side of the room...what do you say we dirty it a little?" Sting asked making a finger gesture towards you. You smirked. "Mmm...how could I resist?" You purred as you dropped the plunger.

You walked over to Sting and he instantly pinned you against the clean gold wall as he crashed his lips towards yours. He ripped off your blouse revealing your bra as he pressed his hips against yours. You melted in the kiss as you moaned loudly gripping on Sting's blonde hair. Your other hand then traveled to Sting's pants as you slowly unzipped them. Sting responded by slowly slipping off your skirt...

The door instantly slammed open and you and Sting part away and stared in horror seeing Headmaster Jiemma holding a newspaper as he walked in. Jiemma stopped walking and saw the position the two of you were in. He raised an eyebrow in disgust seeing how you were half naked as Sting's hand was firmly about to unclip your bra. The two of you froze in place widening your eyes as Jiemma dropped his newspaper. You gulped as you began to shake nervously. "Headmaster! I can explain!" Sting cried. Jiemma glared at him and then at you. "GRRRRRRR...!"

And this goes to show that college kids such as yourselves STILL didn't learn your lesson...even after receiving the worst punishments a student could ever get. But you had a feeling that this next punishment involved you and Sting STRIPPING away your dignity and pride even further as you both knew that you both had to walk across campus in that certain condition which would PROBABLY damage both of your popularity status' for the rest of your years, not that the Headmaster would give a damn... You frowned, _'I guess we're no better than ordinary high school students after all...' You thought. 'Sting and I can might as well kiss popularity goodbye...'_

**R&amp;R!**


	86. And So We Aim for the Top!

**Pretty short chapter btw...oh well! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: And So We Aim for the Top!**

You and Kar went to the guild pretty late that day and you walked up to Lucy, Wendy, and Carla who were watching something. "Morning!" You and Kar say. The three of them turned to you. Each of them took turns scratching your right ear. "Well it certainly took you long enough," Carla said. "For real! It's not even morning! It's 1PM!" Lucy exclaimed. You sweatdropped. "Sorry...Kar and I were out all night...and why didn't any of you all wake me?" You asked. Wendy smiled. "Because you and Kar looked so peaceful together!" She sighed. "Look Mommy! Daddy's getting beat!" Kar chimed. You raise an eyebrow and turned to the side seeing Max fighting Natsu as Max was getting the upper hand.

Kar giggled at the sight as you widen your eyes. "Um...what's this is he losing?!" "I know right? I can't believe he's getting schooled by Max!" Lucy said. Natsu then charged up with a familiar power causing wind to blow around you. "Hee hee! Windy electricty Mommy!" Kar giggled. Natsu roared with rage. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON...ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each slowly opened your eyes seeing how Natsu had missed by a few meters. "Aw man! I thought that would be a hundred times stronger!" Natsu groaned. "When did you figure you could use that technique?" Lucy asked. "...Just now," Natsu said nervously. Kar smiled brightly. "Wow! Daddy's strong!" You nodded. "He sure is!" "Well that's it for me! I give up man! I'm not planning on getting killed today!" Max said nervously. Natsu then laughed in triumph only to faint. "Natsu!" You each cried.

You each ran up to him. You kneel over to his side. "You okay?" You asked. "Ow..." Natsu groaned. You smile at him and slowly stroked his head. "It's okay..." You whispered. "You should probably practice a bit more," Happy said. Gray then walked over. "Listen up guys! I'm afraid the guild has a serious problem on our hands," He said. "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked. "Gildarts and Laxus are still powerhouses but no one else has kept up strength wise. A lot of us were asleep for 7 years while everyone else has been training," Gray said. You grinned. "Hey! Have you forgotten that we're all still young and good looking?" You asked. Gray gave you a blank expression. "Hey have you forgotten that you left your child for that long?" You glared at him. "DON'T remind me!" You snapped.

"But you know, Gray does have a point. I mean Natsu was almost shown up by Max of all people," Lucy said. "You're right and he's really weak," Wendy said. "I wonder if there's anyone who can give our power a super fast boost..." Happy pondered. You grinned widely. "I know someone...a special friend of mine!" You sang. Gray sweatdropped. "Uh oh..." Fuse then flew down out of nowhere. "Yo!" He greeted. You each turned to him. "Where have YOU been?" "You know where I've been...trying to find the love of my life," Fuse sighed sadly. You frown. "You still haven't found her yet?" Fuse shook his head. "No..." He then turned up to look at the sky. "Wherever she is...I don't think she'll ever be around to come back to me...I miss her you know...?"

...

With Natsu and the others hidden behind some bushes in the forest near you, you currently had a bowl full of Pickled Porridge as you knocked on the door to Porlyusica's house. Porlyusica slowly opened the door to see you. You smiled. "Porlyusica! Hey! How are you?" You greeted. "Can I come in so you can join me for some Pickled Porridge? There's something really important that I've been meaning to ask you," You say. Porlyusica broke into a smile. "Of course Kitsuna, I'd love some Pickled Porridge! Thank you!" She said.

"Whoa! Tsuna and that old chick are buddies?!" You heard Natsu asked. "I bet I know why. They're both old lady's and there's also the fact that Kitsuna's not even a human anyways," You heard Gray say. "Shh! She'll here us!" You heard Lucy whisper. Porlyusica widen her eyes. "HM?!" Your ears twitch at this. You sweatdrop. "Heh heh heh, must have been the wind..." You say nervously. Porlyusica then letted out a small growl prompting for you to step back. She then looked to the side seeing Natsu and the others by the bushes. They each sweatdrop. "Heh heh heh, hi! Do...do you have a magical potion boost we can use?" Lucy asked. Porlyusica then glared at you. "What's the matter with you?! You know I hate humans!" She then snatched the bowl of Pickled Porridge from your hands. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh..." "SCRAM! GO ON SHOO!" Porlyusica screamed as she waved her broom.

You each then ran away. "Sorry to bother you!" Lucy called. "Great! Now because of you guys, Porlyusica probably won't be my friend anymore!" You whimpered. "And she took the porridge!" Kar added. "Why does she hate us?!" Natsu asked. "Is it because she and Gramps used to date?" Gray asked. "We weren't a couple you FOOL!" Porlyusica snapped. You chuckled at that. _'They would make a good couple!' You thought._

...

You each then stopped running in the middle of the forest and layed down to catch your breathes. "Hey who's idea was it to visit Porlyusica in the first place?" Lucy groaned. "Kitsuna..." Fuse sighed. "Yeah it's her fault..." Happy added. "Shut up!" You groan. "'And she's usually a very sweet person,'" Gray quoted. "To ME! If y'all would just shut up behind those bushes I would have gotten the potion for us!" You snapped. "Mommy I'm hurt!" Kar cried. You glanced up at her seeing a small blood scrape on her knee. "Aww...let me tend your wounds," You say as you walked up to her. You then treated her leg by cleaning it, rubbing ointment and then applying a bandage.

You then heard the sound of sobbing. You turned to Wendy seeing she was in tears. You frowned. "Oh Wendy! Did you get a cut too?" You asked. Wendy shook her head as a tear fell from her eye. "Then what? Did that old lady scare you?" Gray asked. "It's okay," Lucy said. "Oh no! Don't cry Wendy!" Kar said sadly. "C'mere..." You say as you walk up to Wendy kneeling to her level before pulling her into a hug. Wendy hugged back allowing tears to fall to your shoulders. "That witch made Wendy cry?!" Natsu growled. "Don't be rude!" You hissed. "She's the one who threw us out!" Natsu snapped.

"It's nothing like that..." Wendy whispered. You pulled away from her. "Then sweetie what's wrong?" You asked. "She's just so familiar," Wendy sobbed. "You know her?" Fuse asked. "Have you both met before?" Carla asked. Wendy sniffled. "It's hard to say but..her voice...and her scent...it's a lot like Grandeeney's!" She said. You each gasped at that. "Are you trying to say she's Grandeeney?" Gray asked. "How could someone have the same smell and scent as a dragon?" Lucy asked. "Maybe...she's a Dragon Slayer that's been around Grandeeny," Fuse shrugged. Wendy whimpered at that. You narrowed your eyes at Fuse. "Not a good time for jokes..." You said. Fuse sweatdropped. "Sorry..."

"So what do you mean Wendy?" Natsu asked. "She just smells and sounds a lot like my mother Grandeeney..." Wendy sniffled. "I say we go back there and ask her what's going on," Natsu said as he began to walk away. "Hold on Natsu! This doesn't add up!" Gray said. "Yeah he's right. All three of your dragons disappeared one day and Gajeel's too which happened 14 years ago and Master knew Porlyusica longer than that when they were young! So that would mean she and Grandeeney were around at the same time!" Lucy said.

"Besides that old hag isn't cool with anybody! From what you always told us you said that Grandeeney was nice," Fuse said. "It's hard to picture any nice dragon...especially Acnologia," Lucy said. "Igneel was usually pretty nice," Natsu said nervously. You smile and shrug. "Songulala punished me sometimes if I did something bad...but it made me stronger!"

"Sorry if my attitude offends you," You heard. You each turn around seeing Porlyusica. "Ahh! Old lady!" Kar screamed as she hid behind your legs. You glare at her. "Rogaa!" You scolded. **(Me: 'Stop that!') **"Sorry..." Kar whimpered. Wendy walked up to Porlyusica nervously making her sigh. "There's no use hiding it anymore...so I might as well tell you my big secret..." Porlyusica said. "You may not want to hear it but it's the truth. I am a human being just like you!" She said to Wendy. "But why do you hate human so much?" Natsu asked. "Because they ask too many stupid questions..." Porlyusica said. "I know right? Exactly how I felt when I met Lucy!" You stated. Lucy glared at you. "HEY!" "But I love her all the same!" You say squeezing her shoulder. Lucy groaned at that.

"I can't tell you where you dragon is...we have no connection..." Porlyusica said. "Then how do you explain the similarities?" Lucy asked. "You are familiar with the alternate world of Edolas right? Rumor has it that you've been there and met your counterparts," Porlyusica said. "How do you know about Edolas?" Gray asked. You sigh. "Man, how many arcs ago was that?" You asked. "...I am the Edolas counterpart of your friend Grandeeney...I am not from this world but I found myself here several decades ago," Porlyusica said. "WHAT?!" You all asked.

Porlyusica then explained how Makarov took her in when she was lost and she decided to live in Earth Land. "Does this mean that Igneel, Songulala, and Metalicana have human versions back in Edolas too?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea...I never encountered them...however I did get a chance to speak with the Sky Dragon through Telepathy," Porlyusica said. This caught Wendy's attention. "...You came to seek strength yes? However I can only help Wendy in that regard," She then handed Wendy a book of Sky Dragon spells that was said to be given by her by Grandeeney who forgot to teach them to Wendy. Porlyusica began to walk away. "Those Secret Art spells are very dangerous so practice with caution," She said. Wendy then bowed. "Thank you so much !" She then stood up and smiled. "I mean... !" You smiled. "Well would you look at that?" You whispered.

...

You each made it back to the guild seeing Romeo and Macao going at it. "What's all the fuss about this time?" Gray asked. "Just typical teenage rebellion..." Carla sighed. "Those of you with me say 'I'" Macao said. Everyone but Romeo raised their hands. "I!" They said. "But we got the Tenrou Team with us this time! There's no way we can lose with them on our side!" Romeo said. "But they missed out on 7 years of training," Warren said. "I'm lost..." You shrugged. "Yeah! Just what exactly are we talking about doing or not doing here anyway?" Natsu asked.

Romeo smiled at him. "While you guys were stuck on Tenrou Island a tournament started to determine Fiore's number one guild!" "Cool!" Happy chimed. You smirked putting a hand on your hip. "Ah, I get it. So basically it's this anime's version of the Pokemon League or the Martial Arts World Tournament!" You say. Everyone turned to you and just stared as anime question marks pop onto their heads. "...HUH?!" You closed your eyes sweatdropping as you put your hand out. "Forget it...just...get back to the script..." You sigh. Erza glared at you. "Don't break the-" "-I know! I know! 'Don't break the fourth wall!'" You say back.

"...Anyways, guilds all over the country face off against each other in magic events...they call it...The Grand Magic Games!" Romeo announced. "Oh yeah!" Natsu cheered. "Sound's like fun!" Lucy said. "Yeah I want to play some games!" Wendy said. You raise an eyebrow. "So...are we like gonna run and jump over fences and dance underwater?" Lucy chuckled. "No, that's the olympics," "Now I see. Sabertooth is the top guild these days because the won the last games," Erza said. "Yep! But if we can beat em then we can be number one again! AND we'll get 30M Jewel in prize money!" Romeo stated. "WE'RE IN! WE'LL BEAT THOSE OTHER GUILDS TO A PULP!" Master stated.

Natsu flamed up a fist. "Sabertooth thinks their hot stuff? We'll just see about that!" "I wanna play too!" Kar chimed as she jumped up and down. You giggle as you pick her up. "Sure you will!" Natsu turned to Romeo. "So when does this thing go down?" "It kicks off in three months!" Romeo said. "We got plenty of time! We gotta train A.S.A.P. to get Fairy Tail back on top!" Natsu said. "So let's go!" Gray said. "And if all of us work together as a guild..." Lucy began. "...Then there will be no stopping us!" Erza finished. "Now that's the right attitude! Let's get going!" You say with a wink. "So let's get moving! Fairy Tail is aiming for the top and we're going to win that 30M Jewel!" Master announced. "YEAH!" You all cheered.

...

And so after awhile of packing for a special trip the Master at one point had spoken to you as the _Ending Music _began to play. "What is it?" You asked. "While your training, I want you to practice your singing and write some songs if you can," Master said. "But why?" You asked. Master walked away. "You'll find out soon enough..."

**R&amp;R! Stay tuned for the OVA/Episode 153 COMBO!**


	87. OVA: Fairies Training Camp!

**Ladies and Gentlemen...I am...DEFYING THE RULES! Cause ACTUALLY I'm supposed to be doing 'Memory Days' which is the third OVA instead of this 4th one. But don't worry! I'll do that one a little later...ENJOY this one for now! Oh and btw this is also a combo of Episode 153 because...really...there was no point in making an OVA for this training scene if they already made Episode 153 when they're training...but I guess it's their excuse for sneaking in extra fanservice...but oh well! ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail OVA 4: Fairies Training Camp!**

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**Fairy Tail OVA Opening 2: Song: 'Blow Away' By: Tetsuya Kakihara and Yuuichi Nakamura!**

_The scene opens up showing a full red eventually showing the Fairy Tail symbol zooms out towards the back to a dark and fire background. Natsu's silhouette with only his red Guild Mark on his right shoulder glowing appears jumping back posing for a second before jumping out. Happy's silhouette with only his green Guild Mark on his back glowing then appears flying towards the screen before fading out to the side. Gray's silhouette with only his deep blue Guild Mark on his chest glowing then appears performing his Ice Devil Magic slicing with his elbows as he jumps towards the screen before fading out. Lucy's silhouette with only her pink Guild Mark on her palm glowing appears using a Gate Key to summon a spirit then appears before fading out._

_ Kitsuna's silhouette with only her teal Guild Mark on her right breast glowing then appears dancing performing her magic elegantly before leaping forward to fly towards the screen. Fuse's silhouette with only his brown Guild Mark on his back glowing then appears using his wires to transform into his Battle Form only to charge up his attack and leap forward towards the screen as if to punch it before fading out. Erza's silhouette with only her dark blue Guild Mark on her arm glowing then appears slicing with her sword before quickly fading out. Wendy's silhouette then with only her light blue Guild Mark on her right shoulder glowing then appears doing a pose before fading out. Carla's silhouette with only her pink Guild Mark on her back glowing then appears flying towards the back of the red Fairy Tail symbol causing it to glow bright making it disappear as the title _**_'Fairy Tail' _**_then appears as it glistens._

_ The scene then flames up with fire. The scene switches to a Gildarts on a hill during springtime with a young Natsu at his side. Young Natsu then opens his eye before switching the scene showing an older Natsu erupting with flames. Happy then jumps in cheering. The scene then switches to Ur on a hill during wintertime with a young Gray at her side. Young Gray then opens his eye before switching the scene showing an older Gray bursting with Ice Make Magic. Juvia then appears swooning over his greatness._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu as a silhouette with only his red Guild Mark glowing running towards the right as he passes by a background full of enemies and alleys before running forward fading out of his silhouette smirking. The scene then switches to Gray as a silhouette with only his deep blue Guiild Mark glowing running towards the right as he passes by a background full of enemies and alleys before running forward fading out of his silhouette smirking. His deep blue Guild Mark and Natsu's red Guild Mark are briefly then shown together before fading out showing Natsu and Gray by each others side._

_ The scene then switches to Natsu, Kitsuna, Lucy, Erza, and Gray fighting off against a large monster. Erza requips, Wendy attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Lucy summons Sagittarius and Taurus, and Kitsuna attacks with her Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer Magic. All these attacks create an explosion which Erza deflects with her shield as she is in a new requip. Natsu and Gray then jump out in front of her towards the monster and attack with a unique combo creating a bright explosion. The scene then switches showing the light shining over Kitsuna, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Fuse, Happy, and Carla who all smile proudly at Natsu and Gray as they continue to fight with all their might._

_ The bright explosion then engulfs the entire area with it's light destroying it. The scene then switches back to the red Fairy Tail symbol in the dark fiery background which then fades out showing the six heroes each fading in one by one along with the three Exceeds smiling together as they stand on at by each others side..._

**ENJOY!  
**

You each were now at a local beach all in your swimsuits. You wore your golden thong bikini while Kar who was with you wore a mint green bandeau bikini with a thong bikini bottom. Erza who was in her signature black bikini got in position. "Listen up! The purpose of this is to compensate our lost seven years! In three months the Grand Magic Games are starting! Fairy Tail must come in first place! And also...have fun!" She said with a smile. "Meaning..." She then jumped into the water. "We'll play hard...eat hard...sleep hard..." You giggle at that. "Have fun with that!" You say.

Natsu and Gray then ran across the beach. "THE OCEAN!" Natsu cheered. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Gray laughed. They each did multiple activities at once.

"SWIMMING CONTEST!"

"SAND CASTLE CONTEST!"

"EATING CONTEST!"

"SUNTAN CONTEST!"

You smiled at Natsu seeing his dark tanned skin. You walked over to him. "Ooh! You look good!" You say as you give him a kiss on the cheek. "And now our skin color matches!" You say with a wink. Natsu ^^ smiled. "Ha ha! Hey you're right!" "I'm tired," Gray said. "Me too! I'm gonna go take a nap!" Natsu said. The two of them then walk away. "Mommy! I'm gonna go find seashells!" Kar said. You nodded. "Ok! But don't go to far!" You say. "Ok Mommy!" Kar said. She then walked towards the ocean to pick up seashells. "My beloved Gray looks so handsome with a tan!" You heard. You turned seeing Juvia in her bikini standing near a palm tree stalking Gray. You smiled at her. "Maybe if you get a tan, he'll notice you!" You say with a wink. Juvia turned to you. "You really think so?"

...

After playing volleyball in the ocean with Lucy, Levy, and Wendy getting your feet frozen by a naked Gray eventually destroying all the shards and then relaxing laying on your back topless with Erza who was sunbathing you then decided to start some training. You sat down and sighed seeing everyone else begin there training. "Hmm...what should I do? How do I train?" You asked. "Like this Mommy!" You heard. You turned to Kar seeing her doing a Royal Dance which looked adorable on her since she was small.

You gasped seeing this. "The Dance of the Genie? Where did you learn that?" You asked. "Grandma and Grandpa taught me!" Kar said as she continued to dance. _'Now I see...when she was with mom and dad all these years...they must have taught her...so that she could eventually show it to me,' You thought._ You smiled at Kar. "I think those moves would be very helpful to me for my training. Do you think you could show me how to do that dance?" You asked. "Sure! Try it with me!" Kar chimed. You smiled again and nodded as you got up. You then raise your arms up and copied Kar as she danced.

...

"Grandma always said to keep your hips up and your arms straight when your aiming at your target!" Kar said as she danced. "Try voodooing that tree!" She said as she pointed at a giant palm tree. You nodded. You then did a twirl and stopped doing a sharp unique pose bring your hands out to the side as your feet stood up tall. The giant palm tree in front of you then split itself into two as it died down. You smiled. "Hey I did it!" "Good job Mommy! I knew you could do it!" Kar said happily. You turned to her. "I have the best daughter in the world!" You say bringing your arms out. Kar giggled and then jumped into your arms as you brought her into a hug.

You then kiss her cheek as you stood up. "With you as my teacher I know I'll be able to help Fairy Tail win the games!" You say. "I want you to do your very best Mommy, because I believe in you!" Kar said. You nodded. "Thank you Kar!" You say. You looked up at the sky seeing it slowly get dark. "It's getting late, we should go to the hotel and meet up with the others! Plus we should start with the songwriting that Master told me to do," You say. "Ok! Then let's go!" Kar sang. You giggled and the two of you then ran to the hotel of Akane Inn.

...

You and the rest of the girls walked across the balcony at night wearing your dark blue kimonos as you were each nude under your clothes. "Look! The stars are so pretty!" Lucy said. "Twinkle star! Twinkle star!" Kar cheered. You nodded. "Yep! It's a twinkle star alright! Make a wish!" You say. "I wish for Fairy Tail to win at the Grand Magic Games!" Kar said. Levy giggled. "Hey I was wishing the exact same thing!" She said ^^ smiling. "Do you think the others are looking up at the same stars we are right now?" Wendy asked. "I sure think so..." You say.

You each then took a moment to stare at the stars thinking about the others who were probably looking up at the stars. "...We can do it...I know we can..." Lucy said. You lean away from the balcony and smirk at the others. "Enough with all the mushy mushy stuff..." You say. You pull out a large brown bottle. "Cana lent me a whole case of Sake...who wants to go crazy tonight?!" You sang. Everyone else looked at you crazy. "Are you serious?!" Lucy asked. "My word!" Carla said widening her eyes. "Alcohol?" Wendy asked. "Don't do it child!" Carla warned. "Um...I don't think it's a good idea..." Levy said nervously. "C'mon it's okay to have a light fun once in awhile..." You winked. Erza walked up to you training a straight glare. "Kitsuna, we are here to train and relax! So put the alcohol away because we are NOT drinking!" Erza said sternly. You smirk as you walked even closer to her as your faces inches away. "...Oh really Erza?"

...

The guys had later on walked in anime whitening at the sight seeing all of you had gone drunk as each of you went crazy. You layed against the wall hiccuping as you stared at the sight. "Who gave Sake to the girls?!" Gray asked. "Hey waiter? I'm out of Sake!" Erza shouted. "My eyes are circling!" Wendy cried. Kar jumped on Wendy's body. "WEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" "Oh no Wendy!" Juvia cried. "This is fun!" Levy cheered. "I can't believe they drank all this Sake!" Natsu said.

Gray growled. "WHO GAVE THEM THIS-" Erza then threw a bottle at him getting angry as he got in a flaming anime background. "Shut up Gray! You're not the one who's gonna tell me to drink or not! I WANT MORE!" She shouted as she continued to throw bottles at Gray. Juvia then cried out for her to stop only for Erza to knock her away. You saw that a drunk Carla was getting free flying rides from Happy and Fuse who took turns as they flew Carla across the room. The two of them anime tearing the whole time. "I WANT GARNETT!" Fuse cried. "SHUT UP!" Carla shouted before whacking him on the head.

You turn over to the side seeing Lucy's on all fours practically drooling at the sight of Natsu. "Waaah! There are two Natsu's!" Lucy cheered. You blushed at the sight of Lucy. "Wow...she looks so...beautiful..." With a hungry smirk on your face you crawl over to Lucy and hugged her from behind wrapping your arms around her neck. "Hellooooooo..." You hiccuped. Lucy turned to you with a bored expression. "...Huuhhhhh?" You stroked her hair. "I love your hair Lucy...you're looking prettier everyday just like me..." "Mmmhmmm..." Lucy groaned. You glanced down seeing Lucy's bare breasts peeking out through her robe. _BOING!_

You smile. "Woah...your a big girl aren't ya?" You say as you playfully poke her breast. "Stop that..." Lucy whined. You take your hands off from her neck. "It's just like me..." You say. "See?" You opened your robe a bit causing your breasts to pop out. _BOING! _"I'm a big girl too...just like you..." You cooed. Natsu widen his eyes. "TSUNA!" You then hug Lucy from behind. You leaned your lips to her ears. "We could be...sisters!" You hiccuped. "Why are you acting like Michelle?!" Natsu asked. Levy then leaned her back towards you. "Ha ha ha ha! That's not Michelle!" She laughed. You glared at her. "GO AWAY!" You shouted. With one jab of your foot you kicked Levy to the other side hitting Gray in the process. "Your FLAT CHESTED! You are NOT my sister!" You barked. "Have you both gone crazy?!" Natsu asked.

"Get off me you dog!" Lucy whined as she shrugged you off her back. Your eyes watered. "Dog? But...I'm your sister Lucy...don't you love me?" You hiccuped. Lucy then got in a sparkly anime background offering Natsu an omelette. "Say 'ahhh'" She cooed. "I don't want it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy then crawled to a corner. "He rejected it...he didn't want it...the omelette..." She said sadly. You growl at Natsu. "You upset MY SISTER!" You barked. Natsu looked scared as you approached him. "Hold on! Your not sisters!"

"Wait!" Lucy said grabbing your arm. You turn back to her. "Beautiful sister?" You asked. "He can pet me to make me feel better..." Lucy said. Natsu's eye twitched. "Pet...you?" "Pet me here!" Lucy cooed as she pointed at her chin. Natsu looked nervous. "Uh..." You raised an empty glass bottle over his head as your eyes anime flame. "DO IT! NOW! I wanna see her SMILE!" You bark. Natsu sweatdropped. "Ok! Ok!" He then kneeled down to Lucy's level and stroked her chin. You ^^ smile seeing this. "Nyaaaa..." Lucy purred as little ears pop onto her head. You smile seeing them. "Animal ears? She really is my sister...she's more beautiful everyday..." You blushed. "Let's 'nyaa' together sister!" You say. Lucy smiled at you. "Nyaa..."

Natsu screamed at this as both you and Lucy 'nyaa' behind him multiple times. "THIS IS THE MOST CRITICAL SITUATION OF FAIRY TAIL!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_

You saw that Natsu who's eye had twitched as a black dot struck his forehead as well as the entire room. You turned seeing Kar holding an SMG Minigun in her hand. "Hee hee hee! I got a gun!" She hiccuped. "Did you kill him?" You hiccuped. "Kar! When did you learn to use a gun?!" Natsu exclaimed. "GOD DAMMIT! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!" You shouted. You then gasped seeing Lucy climb on top of him. "Piggyback!" She cooed. "I wanna go to the bathroom. Take me there..." She sighed. "AS IF!" Natsu shouted. You growl furiously. "Your stealing her away from me AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!" You shouted as you climbed on top of Lucy's back which only created more heavy weight for Natsu to hold.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HER AWAY!" You sob. "Weee! Carry us both to the bathroom!" Lucy cheered. "Get MOVING!" You shouted. You then whacked Natsu on his butt with your ponytail prompting for him to run out of the room carrying both you and Lucy on his back. "Damn it! What a pain!" He groaned. You then pull out a gun you took from Kar at one point and hold it to Natsu's head. Natsu shrieked and widen his eyes seeing this. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He shouted. You gave him a stern look. "If you don't start moving in the next second...I'll shoot!" You threatened. "TSUNA HAVE YOU-?"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

...

After that crazy experience you each went to the womens hot springs bathing in the warm water naked together. "Finally I can open my eyes," Wendy sighed. "So warm!" Kar cooed. You saw Erza in only a bath towel as she slipped into the water. "I don't remember anything, but why were they under me?" She asked. "Really I'd like to know..." You each then turn to Juvia who was hiding from the hotsprings. "Juvia hurry up!" Lucy said. "I'm embarrassed..." Juvia whispered. You smirked. "Poor girls so shy about her own body!" You giggled.

Mavis' POV:

I marveled at the sight of the new generation Fairy Tail members. All the females had really curvaceous figures! Erza's was huge, Lucy's was big, and Kitsuna's bust was so large they looked fake when really they weren't! I blushed at the sight feeling jealous. I then glanced over at Levy, Wendy, and then Kar and sigh with relief seeing how they were flat chested. "Thank goodness..."

Kitsuna's POV:

You and Lucy leaned out of the bath a bit staring up into the sky. "It feels good!" Lucy sighed. "Yeah..." You nodded. "...It's too bad we're once again fanservice victims in an OVA once again!" You smiled. Erza sighed. "What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?" She asked. Levy walked up to Lucy. "I saw you piggybacking on Natsu! Did anything good happen?" Levy asked. You and Lucy turn to her. "Piggyback?" Lucy asked. "What kind of question is THAT Levy?" You asked. "I'm picking up NaLu..." Levy snickered.

"Don't you love Natsu?" Juvia asked. "NO!" Lucy screamed. "The easiest way to find Natsu is in Lucy's own room..." Erza said. "NaLu!" Levy sang. You walk over to her and grab her hair. "Don't you DARE speak of that pairing!" "Ow ow! Stop that!" Levy cried.

Lucy grabbed your arm. "Leave her alone Kitsuna!" She said. You growl. "YOU!" You then grabbed on Lucy's hair and tugged on it. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull your hair out!? You KNOW I HATE NaLu influences!" You snapped. "OW!" Lucy whined. "Stop it Tsuna!" Wendy cried. Erza then grabbed your arm. "That's ENOUGH!" She snapped. You yanked your arm away. "Have you all not read Chapter 64?! As of then Natsu and I are together!" You snapped. "But I ship NaLu more! They'd make a perfect couple! I'll ship them on Instagram!" Levy cooed. Your eyes anime flame at that. "...SHIP NaKi!" You then lunge for Levy only for Erza, Lucy, and Juvia to hold you back.

"Let...me...GO!" You shouted. "I'm gonna teach that-" "-Flat Chested Bookworm?" Kar finished. Levy widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" Kar walked over to her and patted her bare chest. "Hmm...yep! She's flat!" Kar said ^^ smiling. Erza then letted go of you and automatically pulled out ninja knifes. "WHO'S THERE?!" She demanded as she threw the knifes against the wall. Lucy and Juvia then letted go of you freaking out. Kar then shrieked. You glared at Erza. "What's the matter with you? Look! You're scaring Kar!" You say putting a hand on her shoulders. "I think I hear something..." Erza said. "Don't tell me! Those guys are trying to peek?!" Levy asked suspiciously. _'Like you'd have anything to offer...' You thought as you rolled your eyes._

"I think it's Natsu and the others...in that case I don't mind. Let's invite them," Erza said. You smiled widely as you blushed madly. "YESSSSSSSS!" "NOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed. You ignored her pleas and cry's as you continued to step out of the tub. "Quit your whining Lucy! You guys can leave if you want to but Natsu and I are bathing together! Besides all the other Dragon Slayer couples in the world are doing it!" You say as you open the door spotting Natsu knocked out with the other guys as they all wore short skirted towels. Lucy widen her eyes. "WHAT DRAGON SLAYER COUPLES? YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES!"

...

Melody's POV:

You sat there by the hot springs laying on the sides in only a towel that night anticipating a special moment. You heard the sound of the door open and then close again and turned around seeing Sting walk in with only a short skirted towel tied around his waist. Sting smiled. "Hey there gorgeous..." He greeted. You smiled. "Hey...I was wondering when you were gonna come by," "Relax Bonita I'm here now," Sting said with a grin. You roll your eyes turning to the side. "Telusa geté..." You muttered. **(Me: 'Silly white man...') (Me: It looks spanish but it's not. It's Melody's language of 'Mharaohlolius)**

"...Will you get in the tub already?" You asked. "Not until you see this..." Sting said. _FWOOP!_ You glanced at the ground seeing how Sting's towel had dropped and then you glance up as your eyes bulge up in excitement at what you saw. "Oh...wow...!" "Your turn..." Sting said with a wink as he kneeled down to undo your towel...

...

Sting had you pinned against the wall as you were both now in the hot springs together. Sting automatically constantly nibbled and licked your neck which caused you to emit moans. "Sting...stop...pleassseee!" You squeal. "I don't think you want that...not when you sound so excited...I love turning you on..." Sting purred as he continued to kiss all over your neck. You slowly sank back against the hot springs as Sting's lips traveled down your chest. A tear slipped from your eye. "No...Sting! PLEASE! I don't want to have sex! Not here! Not today!" You say quickly. Sting pulled away from you as he chuckled. "Alright Chica, you win! There will be no sex, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop turning you on," He said. You sigh with relief as you wrap your arms around Sting's neck. "Good...that's all that I want..."

...

Lector's POV:

I stared from afar in disgust as I watched you and Sting make out naked in the hot springs. I shook my head. You didn't deserve Sting anymore! Not after what I found out about you. "Don't worry Sting...once I find away to get this cuff off and tell you the truth. Melody will be history!" I whispered before walking away...

...

Kitsuna's POV:

After the craziness of last night Day 2 finally came and you were each on the beach again in your swimsuits. "I feel stronger!" Natsu cheered. "Me too! But we can't get lazy. We gotta keep training,' Gray said. "If we keep training like this for the next three months I have no doubt that we'll catch up with everyone else," Erza said.

...

Out of nowhere Virgo then popped out from the ground from under Lucy. "Princess! I've got terrible news!" Virgo cried. "Are you talking to me? Or are you talking to her?" You asked pointing at Lucy. "What's wrong Virgo?" Levy asked. Virgo then frowned sadly. Your ears twitch at that seeing her new expression. Virgo then bowed. "The Celestial Spirit World is on the brink of destruction...I beg you...we really need Fairy Tail's help right now..." Virgo said. You each gasped hearing this. You slowly widen your eyes. "Wait! Is this...ANOTHER FILLER?!" You exclaimed. "I THOUGHT we were doing Grand Magic Games, not Ecli-" Erza then covered your mouth to prevent you from saying any further spoilers.

"That's terrible," Erza said. "Is there anything we can do?" Gray asked. "I've been asked to bring you to the Celestial World. The King would like to explain the situation to you as well," Virgo said. You gasped. "The King?!" "Lead the way Virgo! If our friends need help then we won't let em down!" Natsu said. You sweatdrop. "And just when I thought we were just getting out of a filler and now were in another one..." You whispered. "I will supply you each with Celestial Garments when we get there," Virgo said. "Here we go..." A golden Magic Circle then glowed.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH!_

_..._

You each then opened your eyes seeing how you were all in the Celestial Spirit World by the entrance. You were each now in Celestial Spirit clothes as you wore the same outfit you wore during the Nirvana incident now matching with Natsu and Lucy. "So this is the Celestial Spirit World?" Lucy asked. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Wendy admired. "Twinkly star!" Kar cooed. You turned to her seeing her wearing a long blue skirt with a strapless bandeau like bikini top that resembled yours. You smiled as she stared at the stars in awe.

You continued to look around. "It's been awhile since I visited this place," "You've been here before?" Gray asked. You nodded. "I missed those days when I was a little girl. Aries always brought me here to play with her! I was so grateful for having a friend to play with me," You say. Lucy smiled at that.

"And so we meet again..." A voice said. You each turned around seeing the Celestial Spirit King. "I bid you welcome!" He said. You smiled. "King!" You then got on one knee and bowed. "It's an honor to see you again," You greet. Everyone anime whitened seeing your new persona. "King! King!" Kar cheered. "Bow Kar," You whispered. "Ok!" Kar then copied you as she bowed to the King. King chuckled at that. "There's no need to act casual...it is very good to see you Princess Kitsuna," He said. You blushed as you and Kar stood up. "Thank you, but I don't think I can really call myself a Princess if I'm roaming around Earth Land," You say. "Nonsense! Your a Princess nonetheless," King said.

"Also, I am very sorry to hear about the death of your stepfather, Kotada was a great man," King said. You nodded. "He was...he made me stronger," "Good...I'm proud to see after all these years that you have grown into a beautiful young Fenie happy to give others your blessing," King said. "King...tell me...did...you know that I was a Daughter of Gods this whole time?" You asked. Erza then stepped in front of you. "So you're the ruler of this kingdom?" She asked. You growled at her rudeness. "Indeed..." King said.

"So is your world on the brink of destruction?" Lucy asked. "Oh that's right! King, what can we do to help you?" You asked. There was a moment of silence and that was when King broke into a grin. "Smile!" "Um...what?" You asked. "Kitsuna, Lucy, and friends...I've asked for your presence so we can celebrate your freedom of being in prison of time...TIME TO PARTY!" King cheered. You then saw all of the Celestial Spirits including the Platinum Spirits cheering for your arrival. "Wait! I thought your world was being destroyed!" Lucy cried. "I lied!" Virgo smiled. All of the Spirits then explained how they wanted to celebrate your return. "NOW LET'S PARTY!" King cheered.

...

You each then partied at the Celestial World. You saw how Kar clinged onto Shadow's quills as he ran from her seeing how she was bitting his ears. You also saw Natsu making friends with Naruto as they had an eating contest while Fuse judged to see who would win. Kirby flew Wendy on his Warp Star around the Celestial World, Bugs annoyed Gray with his gags causing Gray to chase Bugs around while Spongebob annoyed the hell out of Erza by asking her constantly to try Krabby Patties. It was strange because after Erza ate them she never stopped. "Can I have the ingredients?! This is DELICIOUS!" Erza said excitedly. Spongebob laughed. "Thank you! But I can't give you the secret formula or Mr. Krabs would fire me!" He said. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed it at Spongebob's face. "TELL ME!" She shouted. This caused Spongebob to scream in terror.

"Those people are so not cool..." Soul said cooly. You pull him into a tight hug. "Oh Soul you are sooo CUTE!" You cooed as you pull him into your lap. You brought his face close to your breasts causing him to nosebleed instantly. "Can I keep you? Because I wanna stuff you in my bag and steal you away all for myself!" You say as you continued hugging him. Soul then continued to nosebleed all over your clothes. Maka walked over and growled at him as she picked up a book. "Makaaaaaaa...CHOP!"

Instantly Soul was knocked out in your lap as blood continued to shoot out of his nose. You sigh. "C'mon Maka, not cool..." You then heard a familiar harp play. You turned around seeing Lyra was playing on her harp. A warm smile spreads on your face. "It sounds...so peaceful..." You sigh. You slowly flew up causing Soul to fall out of your lap and landed next to Lyra's side. "Sing with me...just like old times..." She said. You nodded. "Of course I will..."

...

The two of you sang a song together which brought happiness to your friends and the Celestial Spirits as you each partied together. You saw a happy tear leak out of Lucy's eye and you signaled for Lyra to stop. Everyone then clapped for your performance.

...

You each were soon at the entrance again with all the spirits were you each thanked them for the wonderful party. "Ok we had our fun now it's time to get to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu said. "Yeah we have three months worth of training to go!" Gray said. "One thing I should have mentioned...just like Kitsuna's world in Feniechalius time flows differently than it does in your world," Virgo said. "Oh I get it! It must move slower than it does in our world right?" Natsu asked smiling. "If that's true then we should do all of our training here!" Gray said. "Not quite...it moves...faster!" Virgo said. "See...a whole day here is...three whole months in the Human World!" She said. Your ears droop as Natsu and Gray stare at Virgo in shock...

...

Each of you now back in the Human World stood at the beach as your eyes had been shadowed over. Jet and Droy ran towards you all. "What took you guys so long? We only have 5 days until the Grand Magic Games. Hope you guys trained while you were gone!" Jet said. "It's all over..." You, Natsu, Erza, and Gray say in unison before you each fall flat on your faces onto the sand. Wendy then dropped to her knees and letted out a large cry which you silently thought sounded cute until Kar began to cry loudly and joined her. "NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GIVE US BACK OUR TIME BACK MUSTACHE FACE!" Lucy shouted as the _Ending Music _began to play.

**Fairy Tail OVA Ending 2: Song: 'Happy Tale' By: Aya Hirano, Sayaka Ohara, and Satomi Sato!**

_The scene then opens up showing chibi Lucy in a bikini facing the other way with her hands on her hips as a spotlight shines on her. She sings as she shakes her butt. The spotlight then moves to chibi Erza in her bikini as she faces the other way with her hands on her hips as she sings while she shakes her butt. The spotlight then moves to chibi Wendy in her skirted bikini as she faces the other way with her hands on her hips as she sings while she shakes her butt. The spotlight then moves to chibi Kitsuna in her thong bikini as she faces the other way with her hands on her hips as she sings while she shakes her butt._

_ The scene then reopens showing the four of them on the beach as they continue to shake their butts as all four of them sing. They then turn around smiling and posing as they wave each of their arms up in the air. The scene then switches to the twinkling sky. Chibi Erza who is wearing her kimono then slides in and grooves to the beat dancing as she sings. She then slides out as chibi Wendy who is in her kimono slides in dancing cutely as she sings. She then slides out as chibi Lucy who is in her kimono slides in swaying from side to side as she sings. She slides out as chibi Kitsuna who is in her kimono slides in putting her hand on her hip waving her finger displaying a sassy smile swinging her hips to the beat as she sings._

_ The scene then switches to the four of them at night at the beach dancing for the stars in their kimonos. The scene briefly switches showing a orangey starry background before switching the scene showing chibi Lucy and chibi Erza in their normal clothes as constellations spins behind them as they sing together. The two of them fade out as chibi Lucy and chibi Wendy fade in as chibi Wendy is shown in her normal clothes as the two of them sing together. The two of them then fade out as chibi Wendy and chibi Erza fade in as they sing together. The two of them then fade out as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Lucy fade in as chibi Kitsuna is shown in her normal clothes raising her leg up posing while chibi Lucy waves at her as the two of them sing together._

_ The two of them then fade out as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Wendy fade in chibi Kitsuna is shown waving her finger as she winks while chibi Wendy floats in the starry background ^^ smiling as the two of them sing together. The two of them then fade out as chibi Kitsuna and chibi Erza fade in chibi Kitsuna is shown crossing her arms across her chest with a relax smile standing back to back with chibi Erza who smirks at as the two of them sing together. _

_ The scene then switches to the four of them all holding hands together as they face away singing together. On sync, they each turn around pointing their palm out briefly before jumping up high in the air happily as they pump their fists. The scene then switches to all four of them running on the beach across the sand leaving behind footprints. Chibi Kitsuna is shown leading the way as they continue to run as the wind blows through their long hair or ponytails. Chibi Lucy, chibi Kitsuna, chibi Erza, and chibi Wendy then stop and turn around as they jump up in their air a bit pointing their fingers up in the air happily before the camera pans up to the sun..._

**R&amp;R!**


	88. For All the Time We Missed Each Other!

**ENJOY! **

Each of you covered up your swimsuits by a little bit as you continued to mourn over your loss of time. The much you covered up was only by wearing your leather golden short shorts as you were still wearing your bikini top as you quietly sobbed with Kar. "What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

As you, Sting, and Rogue stood out hanging by a cliff you were currently on the phone with somebody clearly angry. "THREE: that's the number of my Credit Score..." You say. "THREE: that's also the number of 'little monsters' who drive me insane most of the time! THREE: That's also the amount of times I've been drugged and nearly raped in my best friends own NIGHTCLUB because SHE FORGOT TO PAY THE SECURITY GUARDS TO KEEP TABS ON THINGS!" You yelled. Sting and Rogue then turned back to you. Sting gave you a suspicious look. "Who raped you?" He asked. You turned to him. "Oh I wasn't raped! But I know it was these three guys from that Quatro Cerberus Guild! Go kill them for me would you? Thankssss!" You say sweetly with a ^^ smile.

"Now then!" You say as you glare at your phone. You held it to your ear again. "Did I MENTION that THREE is the number of bitches at my guild who like to mess with me because I'm loud, the amount of TOES I nearly lost in a fight and the amount of times I've been married AND DIVORCED!" You snapped. Sting and Rogue turn to you looking at you crazy as they widen their eyes. "You've been married?" Rogue asked. You turn to him. "You! Turn around and pretend to be miserable with your life. I am NOT in the mood!" You say before turning back to your phone. You heard Sting chuckle in amusement while Rogue sighed as he turned away.

"ALSO! THREE THOUSAND is the amount of-"The lady on the other end then talked to you as she interrupted. You fake chuckle at this. "OH! You think you have it rough?" "WELL! Do you want to wanna know what I got for Valentine's Day?!" You asked widely. "A Pretzel...a big old pretzel from the GAS STATION! And it was SHAPED, like a number THREE!" "I was so sad, SO distraught that I only had the energy to cry out THREE STUPID TEARS!" You cried. Rogue turned to Sting raising an eyebrow. "You bought her a pretzel for Valentine's Day?" Sting shrugged. "I was broke man, what'd you expect me to do?"

With a loud _THUD _you pelted a large stone at Sting's head. Sting and Rogue widen their eyes as they turned to you. "WHAT THE HELL MELODY?!" Sting shouted. "'I was broke,'" You quoted. "Don't you dare give me that! Aren't white men supposed to be RICH?!" You barked. Sting growled furiously as he walked over to you. Your eyes widen with fear as you forcefully froze in place. "...Hello?" The person at the other end asked.

...

You later sat up against a tree sobbing as you held the phone to your ear. "Why are you crying?" The other person on the other end asked. "Because I was SPANKED! I was SPANKED! Sting spanked me! He a BULLY!" You whined. "Melody is insane..." You heard Sting whisper as he wiped the blood off his forehead. You glare at him. "Yeah? Well YOUR NOT MY DAD!" You say loudly. Sting bursted out laughing at that while Rogue shook his head. "She's been watching too many Vine's..." You smiled as you blush as you brought your phone closer to your lips. "Don't tell anyone but...I really like being spanked!" You whispered.

**Fuse: WHOA!**

The other person spoke as you nodded. "Mmhm!" You then got up as you walk over back to Sting and Rogue. "Ok I love you too Grandma and I'm so blessed your still alive! Bye bye!" You say happily. You then hung up. Sting and Rogue look at you crazy once again. "That's how you talk to your Grandmother?" Rogue asked. "Everyone in my family is my worst enemy! We look out for ourselves! We'll see each other...we'll smile... and we keep our claws behind our BACK!" You say. Sting sweatdroppped. "Interesting..."

...

Lector, RiRi, and Frosch had later came by and told you each some amazing news. "For real? Natsu and the others are entering the Grand Magic Games?" Sting asked. "That's right Puddin'," RiRi nodded. "Yep yep! That's the rumor that's been going around Magnolia anyway," Lector said. "I heard it with my own ears," Frosch said. Sting turned to you and Rogue. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting! This will be awesome!" "I couldn't care less..." Rogue said coldly. You narrow your eyes at him. "Who cares what you think?"

"I'm so HAPPY! I could just..." You then spot a black Lopmon playing in the grass alone. You grab a hold of him. "Huh?" Lopmon asked. Lopmon sweatdropped seeing you giggle crazily as you ^^ smile. You then twirl in circles holding him. "WEEEEE! It's going to be the Tournament of the Century!" You squeal. You then felt small weight being lifted away from your hands. You opened your eyes seeing how Lopmon was no longer in your hands. "...Lopmon?" You asked sadly. "You threw him up!" Sting said. You frowned. "But where is-"

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Over your heads you saw a large plane flew by. That was when something large had fallen and landed onto your foot. You glanced down seeing Lopmon's ear followed by a bit of blood. "Whoa..." Lector said. You screamed loudly at that causing your hair strands to stand up. "You killed him!" Lector cried. "I didn't mean it!" You cried. "Shut your trap Lector!" RiRi snapped. "Scary!" Frosch cried at the sight of the blood. Rogue then picked him up and began to walk away. "Let's go!" He said. "Lopmon..." You say sadly. Sting then grab your arm and lead you away from the Lopmon ear. "We should go...our ride's here..." He said nervously. _'Rest in peace Lopmon...' You thought sadly._

...

You, Sting, Lector, and RiRi flew on Reshiram while Rogue and Frosch flew on Zekrom as you each headed back to the guild. You smirked seeing Rogue and Zekrom silently bond with one another. _'Mmm...Rogue is..._**_In the Shadow of Zekrom_**_' You thought humorously._

...

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: For All the Time We Missed Each Other!**

Kitsuna's POV:

A bright aura then surrounded Erza's body. "It's not too late! We still have five days to train! It will be hell on Earth so prepare yourselves!" This caused Lucy and Kar to shriek. "I didn't live this long to die from a workout!" Gray said. A flame aura then surrounded Natsu. "Sound's good to me! Do your worst Erza I'm ready to feel the burn!" "Yes! That's the spirit Natsu! We'll start with some running!" Erza said getting into position. "Don't look now but a PokeDigi is sitting on your head!" You say with a smile.

Erza then glanced up seeing s Delibird on her head. "Deli!" He said. "What's a Delibird doing here?" Lucy asked. "Deli! Deli!" Delibird said. He then dug into his sack. "Hey check it out! He's got something to show us," Gray said. Happy then took the letter from Delibird and read it. "'Hey Fairy Tail, you better go to the broken suspension bridge on the hill'," Happy read. "What should we do?" Wendy asked. "Ignore it of course!" Carla said. "Hell no! It could be from Garnett!" Fuse stated. "I doubt she would send a letter to all of us if she wanted to see just you," You say. "Well either way I think we should go!" Erza stated.

...

You each then found yourselves by the suspension bridge. "Here we are, so how are you guys gonna get across?" You asked. "Shouldn't you be concern about yourself too?" Gray asked. You smirked. "Uh...Kar and I can fly!" You say as the both of you flew to the other side of the bridge. "Ha ha!" Kar laughed. "Hey no fair!" Lucy cried. "Relax guys! We'll meet you at the other side!" You chuckle. Automatically the bridge then repaired itself. "Yay!" Kar clapped. Natsu grinned. "Now let's cross it!" He said eagerly. "Go right ahead!" Gray said pushing him to the bridge. Natsu then stumbled onto it causing the bridge to rock which made him get motion sick.

You roll your eyes as Kar giggled at the sight. "Oh I don't have time for this!" You say shaking your head. You then use your ponytail and grabbed a hold of Natsu and set him down next to you. "Phew! Thanks a million Tsuna!" Natsu sighed. You just patted his head making him ^^ smile. "It's safe to cross guys!" He said waving. Everyone else sweatdropped. "Yeah cause you got help!" Lucy said.

...

You each then walked through the other side of the forest where you each stopped seeing four tall silhouettes and one small one next to it. "Someone's there!" Lucy said. "Keep your guard up!" Erza said. The five silhouettes then walked out revealing themselves as dark blue hooded cloaks. "That smell!" Natsu growled. "You came...thank you...it's nice to see you again..." The man said as he slowly removed his hood as his four companions did. You each gasped seeing Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Xeena, and a blonde haired red eyed Sage Fox who was physically around Kar's age standing before you.

Xeena was now older than you and as you scanned her new look you calculated that she was probably age 8,927 since you've been asleep on Tenrou Island. Xeena wore a deep purplish fuchsia leather skin tight strapless jumpsuit with a heart shaped cut out that revealed her naval along with tall high heeled white boots underneath. Her acid green hair was now a short spiral curled bob with smooth straight bangs as her fox ears poked on top. You couldn't help but notice the new white highlights in her hair compared to the old red ones she had 7 years ago. The small child with her had short bleached blonde hair with fox ears wearing a white tank unitard with a gold star printed on it along with small black shoes.

"It's really you," Erza said. "You haven't changed a bit Erza, I'd take a word of my prison break reached you a long time ago?" Jellal asked. Erza nodded. "Please know that it wasn't my choice to escape," Jellal said. "That's right! Xeena, Meredy, and Hope practically dragged him out!" Ultear said with a smile. Xeena smirked at Ultear. "Um...us?!" She chuckled. "Yeah Ultear, that was all you! Don't lump us into your criminal behavior," Meredy said. "Yeah you're a meanie Aunt Ulti!" The blonde haired child said. You smiled at Xeena seeing her smile. _'She's walked towards the light...but those white tips in her hair...what do they mean?' You thought. 'Oh whatever...I'm just glad to see her happy!'_

Xeena smiled as she walked up to you and then scratched your right ear. "Hey..." She greeted. This startled you. "Oh...um...hey!" You say with a small smile as you scratched your right ear. Natsu glared at Xeena. "HEY! I know you! YOU AND THAT ZANCROW GUY ARE A PART OF GRIMOIRE HEART! WHERE'S ZANCROW NOW HUH? I WANT A REMATCH!" Natsu shouted. "Relax...there not our enemies anymore...isn't that right?" Gray asked. "Yes...I committed many sins as a member of Grimoire Heart. So I've dedicated myself to bringing peace to the people I've hurt...til the day I die," Ultear explained. "Jellal is one of them..."

"We were both possessed by darkness..." Jellal said. "Has your memory returned?" Erza asked. "Every last one...including my sins...Erza I'm sorry but words can't erase your pain," Jellal said. "I was the one controlling Jellal during the Tower of Heaven incident. The blame is mine so don't punish him. He's been through enough," Ultear said. Lucy then glanced down at the small blonde haired child and smiled kneeling down to her level. "Aww, who's this little girl?" Lucy asked. The blonde haired child then hid behind Xeena's leg. Xeena chuckled at her. "Don't be shy, they're not gonna hurt you," She said.

The blonde haired child then slowly and shyly walked away from Xeena's leg as you each turned to her. She blushed. "...Oh...!" "Everybody this is my daughter, Hope!" Xeena said. Your eyes widen. _'DAUGHTER?!' When did SHE have a baby?!' You thought shocked._ "Say 'hi'," Xeena said to her. "Um...hello..." Hope said shyly. "Hello! My name is Kar!" Kar chimed. Hope smiled at that. "As I live my days...I found a new purpose in my life," Jellal said. "The five of us have formed a guild of our own...it's an Independent Guild! Were not recognized. It's name is Crime Sorcière or Witches Crime," Ultear explained.

"I've heard of you guys! You've been taking out Dark Guilds over the past few years!" Jet said. "But we have one true goal..." Ultear said. "Zeref!" Jellal stated. Your ears twitch at the name as you gasped. "Dark Guilds, and any evil force in the world that seeks to destroy the lives of innocence will purge so that no wizard will be possessed by his darkness again!" Jellal said. "And that is why I refer to myself as the Dance Voodoo Darkness Slayer now! I do not live to slay Gods of any name!" Xeena explained as her familiar dark colored God Slayer aura surrounded her fist. "Amazing..." You say.

"As much as we'd love to keep catching up we'd like to ask a favor," Ultear said. "Is it true you'll be entering the Grand Magic Games this year?" Ultear asked. "Yea, why?" Natsu asked. "We can't get near the stadium without trouble. If all of you are willing we'd like you to do something for us," Ultear said. "Every year we sense unusual magic power during the games. We want you to find out what's behind it," Jellal said. "But the Games is full of wizards. There's magic everywhere," Lucy said. "What we sense resembles magic from Zeref. If you can track down the source it may help us locate himm" Jellal said. "It will be just like any other job but discretion is important so you have to keep a low profile," Meredy said. "So what do you guys say? Will you help us?" Xeena asked. "Please say yes!" Hope chimed. "It sounds like a wild goose chase but we'll do it," Erza said.

"Thank you..." Ultear said. "Are you sure about this?" Gray asked. "We'll be paying up front," Ultear said. "MONEY!" Lucy and Natsu cheered. "Oh nothing like that..." Ultear said. She then brought out her orb. "I had years to improve my Arc of Time Magic and can use it to enhance your abilities," "So...like a legal drug?" Fuse asked. Ultear chuckled at that. "No...more like a power up but it's not entirely accurate," Ultear then explained about magical energy in a wizards body eventually explaining it as the Second Origin.

"Be aware, unlocking your Second Origin we'll result in horrible pain!" Ultear warned. You pull Ultear into a hug. "Remember what I said about you being a Fanservice Disgrace? Well...let's forget about that okay?" You asked. Ultear nodded. "Of course...now could you please let go Princess?" She asked. "ULTEAR I LOVE YOU!" You exclaim causing her to sweatdrop. Natsu then joined into the hug which irritated her. "BOTH OF YOU GET OFF ME!" Ultear shrieked. "Oh we love you to Ul-Honey!"

...

You later on all went back to the beach as you each watched Natsu doing his best to overcome the painful process of unlocking his Second Origin which resulted in several red lines to mark across his body. You and Xeena sat on top of a roof near them as you both watched Kar and Hope play tag along the beach. "So you took my advice and walked towards the light didn't you?" You asked. Xeena nodded. "Yeah...it was because of you and your parents I finally found a new chapter in my life...I'm happy!" She said. You widen your eyes. "My parents? But what do they have to do with this?" You asked.

"...Your parents saved my life..." Xeena said. "Back on Tenrou Island when Meredy and I were trying to bring Zeref to Ultear, he unleashed a wave of Death Magic which knocked us out completely! I thought I was going to die!" "But...but then your parents had came in just in time and rescued me, pulling me into the heavens to save my life! I felt like I didn't even deserve it...I don't deserve it!" She said. "No, don't say that! You do deserve to live! Your good now!" You say. Xeena nodded. "Anyway...your parents brought me to them so that they could make a deal with me...I would cleanse all my sins and become an Angel Fox if I live my days doing good for the world," Xeena explained.

You widen your eyes. "An Angel Fox?!" Xeena then played with her small hair curls showing you the white highlights on her hair. "Yes or a Heavenly Sage Fox. That was the promise I made to them and so since they finally forgiven me I began to undergo a transformation under their power as I was previously a Devil Sage," She explained. You stared at Xeena in awe and complete shock taking in this information. _'An Angel Fox...I never heard of that Kitsune species before...' You thought. _

"So previously...did you make a deal with Satan and become a Devil Fox?" You asked. Xeena nodded. "Yes...I did...I actually died way before but Satan gathered my soul together and allowed me to live if I continue causing chaos into the world...and eventually joined Grimoire Heart," She said. "Why join that guild in the first place?" You asked. Xeena shook her head. "Wasn't my choice...Ultear took me in because she was interested in my power," "Your power?" You asked. "I was actually born a God Slayer. The master of Grimoire Heart only enhanced my power since I actually didn't know how to use it to well," She said.

"But when you joined...didn't you think about your parents? Or how they felt when you joined the dark side?" You asked. "She killed them...she killed all of them just so she could get a hold of me because she thought I would make a great asset to the guild," Xeena said. "She killed your parents?! And wait...who's 'all of them?'" You asked. "The Sage Fox Clan who I lived with in the Sage Fox Mountains for years! She wiped most of them out!" Xeena explained. You froze taking in that information. _'So THAT'S why there are very few Sage Foxes in the world!' You thought. _"Wow...I didn't think Ultear made history...that must have been really hard for you...I'm sorry," You say. "It's okay..." Xeena said.

The two of you then heard the sound of giggling and both glanced up seeing Kar and Hope building a sand castle. "Our castles gonna be big and pretty!" Kar said. "Hurry Kar! Let's finish before the wind blows it!" Hope said. "Ok! Then let's keep building!" Kar said happily. You both smiled seeing this. "The two are a really great pair...I'm glad Hope finally found someone her age to play with...I know I'm constantly dragging her into my mess by forcing her to help my guild to cleanse her sins but...all I really want is to live a childhood as happy as possible!" Xeena said.

You turned to her smiling. "Tell me...is Hope...Zancrow's daughter too?" You asked. Xeena's ears twitch at that as she turned to look at you surprised. "But how did you-?" "-She looks like him..." You say. Xeena blushed. "Listen...I never wanted a child but he got me pregnant and I didn't know what to do..." She said. You put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok...I'm the same way too...I never intended to give birth to a child," You say. Xeena widen her eyes. "You mean you were ra-?" "-Yes...and...I don't really like talking about it very much...it reminds me so much of my past..." You say sadly.

"But your a Princess. Didn't you have a perfect life?" Xeena asked. You shook your head. "The complete opposite. I was engaged to be with this man but...he only wanted me for my power...and he was sick! And so I got pregnant. I wasn't ready to be a mother and I didn't think I was fit for one at the time," You explained. Xeena frowned. "Oh Kitsuna...I had no idea!" She said. You smile at her again. "But you know what? I'm happy and blessed for having my daughter in my life because she's family! And she had made me the happiest person I could ever be! And I think you should feel the same way about Hope even if you didn't want to have her...love her! That's how all Sage Foxes need to live, right?" You asked.

Xeena smiled and nodded as she then pulled you into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. "Your right! About everything!" She sniffled. "From the very beginning...I'm so blessed to have met you otherwise I would have been stuck in darkness forever! Thank you SO much Kitsuna!" She sobbed. You smile and slowly hugged her back. "Of course...I was happy to help you..." You say. Xeena then slowly pulled away wiping her tears and smiled. "Thank you..." She said again. You chuckle. "Your welcome..."

You then smirk. "Soooo...have you found your true love yet?" You asked nudging her. Xeena giggled. "Well y'know...it's kinda-" "-Where's Jellal anyway?" You heard Fuse asked. You glanced down at him seeing him talking to Carla and Happy. "Oh that's right! Happy, do you know where Erza went?" Carla asked. "She and Jellal went somewhere to be alone for a bit," Happy explained. "ALONE?!" Xeena asked. You turn to her seeing how she had a panicked expression on her face. "Xeena? What's wrong?" You asked. Xeena then jumped off the roof and ran to the side. "Jellal?! Jellal where are you?!" She cried. You then jump off the roof. "Xeena hold on a sec!" You say. Xeena looked as if she was in distress as she continued to run away. "Jellal?! JELLAL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

...

Xeena's POV:

The five of us along with Erza then stood outside together to bid our farewells. I glared at Erza silently the whole time. "Seems that your magic is changing the others for the better," She said. "How are you not being affected by it?" Ultear asked. "Hee hee hee! She's strong!" Hope cheered. Erza smiled at that. "I wish we could help you further but we have to stay on the move! This is goodbye for now," Jellal said. "Get a hold of us by a Delibird if you find anything. In the mean time do your very best at the games!" Meredy said. "Yes we will! Good luck! And don't forget, we'll be there in spirit cheering you on," Erza said.

"Isn't there some way we could see it ourselves?" Meredy asked. "We could use disguises," Ultear said. "Forget it..." Jellal said. He then turned away putting his hood on. "Until we meet again Erza..." He then walked away. Meredy giggled as she skipped after him. "Bye!" Ultear then put her hood on glancing over at Erza. "Give the others my best...as for Gray...look after him for me," She said walking away. Hope giggled at Erza. "Bye pretty lady! I love you!" She sang. I grabbed her hand and tugged her away. "Hope, we're leaving! And put your hood back on!" I snapped as I continue to walk away with her putting my hood on.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"ERZA!" You shouted. Erza turned around quickly and widen her eyes seeing you. "Kitsuna? But how is it that the Second Origin not affecting you?" Erza asked. You glared at her. "YOU! Why didn't you kiss JELLAL?! NO! Why didn't he kiss you?!" You yelled. "YOU WERE THERE?!" Erza asked shocked. "I'M SO MAD!" You cried as you stomped your foot. "But why?" Erza asked. You glared at her as tears shoot out of your eyes. "Don't you get it? Because I ship JERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You screamed as you drop to your knees sobbing. "You were this close to getting your man Erza! SO CLOSE!" You shrieked. Erza gave you a smile as she scratched your right ear softly. "Come now, let's get back inside..." She said.

...

Xeena's POV:

The five of us sat in a cave surrounded by a small fire that Hope had created using her Goddess Flame Magic that she had been born with as she had inherited Zancrow's 'Flame Magic Genes' inside of her. It was really helpful during cold nights. I sat against the wall hugging my knees close to me as I stared at the flame. I occasionally used my curly hair strand to grab a piece of Buneary Meat and put it in my mouth to nibble on when really I wasn't actually hungry...just nervous.

"That power worries me. If it is related to Zeref it could prove deadly to our friends," Jellal said. "I'm sure we'll find someway of pulling through," Ultear said. "For real!" Meredy said with food stuffed in her mouth. "So Jellal, where's this 'fiance' of yours and when did we get to meet her?" She asked. "You heard all that?" Jellal asked shocked. This made Ultear chuckle which caused me to silently squeeze my leg out of anger.

"You could loosen up a little you know? Or are you punishing yourself?" Ultear asked. "Punishment is what we're about or have you forgotten?" Jellal asked. I glanced up at him. "Hope hasn't done anything wrong! She's innocent!" I said. Hope giggled. "Hee hee! Yep! I'm a good girl!" She cooed. Jellal smiled down at her. "You're right, I'm sorry," He said. Hope smiled at him. "It's okay Daddy!" Jellal gasped at this. "'Daddy?'" He asked. I lifted my head away from my knee and stared in awe and amazement as I watch Hope then crawl into Jellal's lap and cuddled into it warmly as she letted out a soft coo. "Mmm..." She sighed.

Ultear chuckled seeing Jellal blush. "You have to admit, you are quite the father figure to Hope. I like seeing that side of you," She said. "Who would have thought about Jellal being a father?" Meredy giggle. "Enough of this..." Jellal said. "...As long as Erza is alive and happy that's enough for me," He said. This caused me to whimper quietly causing my ears to droop as I place my head back into my knees hugging them again. "C'mon! You could have come up with a better lie than that!" Meredy said. "I bet you thought you sounded so cool didn't you?" Ultear chuckled.

This caused my eyes to water up but I quickly held my tears back by bitting my lip that had been shaking the whole time. I glanced down at the flame again. "Jellal?" I asked. Jellal turned to me. "What is it Xeena? Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine but...tell me...do...do you have...feelings for Erza?" I asked nervously. Jellal stared at me for that moment and I then felt the curious eyes of Ultear and Meredy fall onto me. I blushed not hearing a response now regretting my question. Jellal then sighed. "I don't think I have the answer for that..." He said. "Oh...well that's okay..." I say quietly. "Why do you ask?" Jellal asked. "Oh...nothing! Just curious..." I say. _'Well...actually it's because...I felt this way about you for a long time since we've met. See...thing is...I...I really love you Jellal...' I thought._

**R&amp;R! Crazy plot twist drama huh? The arc's just begun! ;)**


	89. Crocus, the Flower-Blooming Captial!

**ENJOY!**

Kitsuna's POV:

You each still exhausted layed on the ground in front of the guild hall. "Home sweet home..." Natsu groaned. The rest of the Fairy Tail members then walked up to you. You widen your eyes seeing a really muscular Elfman. "Elfman? Is that you?!" You asked. "What are you all just gonna lay around all day? Get up to your feet like REAL MEN!" Elfman said.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Crocus, the Flower-Blooming Capital!**

Master then walked over to all of you. "Good job everyone! It appears you have all trained very hard for the Grand Magic Games! I would like everyone to join me inside!" Master said.

...

You each then got inside the guild waiting for Master to announce the participants for the Grand Magic Games. "It's time to announce the 5 who will be representing us..." Master said before closing his eyes. There was then a moment of silence until Master opened his eyes again. "...Natsu!" He said. "Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "...Gray!" "I'm honored," Gray said. "...Erza!" "I won't let you down," Erza said. "I wonder who the last two will be," Lisanna whispered. _'Me and Lucy of course!' You thought happily. _"And the last two spots are..." Master began. "...Lucy and Wendy!" He finished. This caused you to gasp as Lucy and Wendy freaked out.

"I'm not a fighter!" Wendy cried. "Let's do our very best," Erza said. "Right!" Lucy said. "NO NO NO!" Kar cried. "WHAT ABOUT MY MOMMY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK HER?!" Kar sobbed. "Yeah! I'm really confused here..." You say glaring at Master. "Now Kitsuna..." Master began. "It's funny! Because I've been actually WAITING for this arc since I was BORN as an OC!" You snapped. "Kitsuna..." Master said again. "Not to mention the author was dedicate to creating this story creating ME because of this ARC!" You exclaim. "Kitsuna!" Master said warningly. "If I may ask...WHY WASN'T I CHOSEN TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE MY FRIENDS?!" You asked. "KITSUNA!" Master shouted.

You sigh as your ears droop. You closed your eyes. "Sorry..." "I didn't pick you to fight in the Grand Magic Games because...you cheated in the year of your S Class Trial..." Master said. Your eyes shoot open. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT IN PUTTING ME BACK ON S CLASS?!" You shouted. "Kitsuna, you won't be fighting in the Grand Magic Games. But you will be on Fairy Tail's Team participating...as a 'Singer,'" Master said. You looked at him confused. "Singer?" Master nodded. "Yes. Every year in the Grand Magic Games there will be a team along with a Singer during Concert Events each day to participate to score extra bonus points for their respective teams," "And since Sabertooth is the only one with a Singer participating this year, putting you as a Singer will put Fairy Tail to an advantage," Master finished.

_'I wonder if this Sabertooth Singer is that other Princess I keep hearing about...but only one way to find out!' You thought. _You nodded. "Ok, I'll do it!" You say. "YEAH!" Natsu cheered as he wrapped his arm around your neck. "Let's do this for Fairy Tail!" He said. You sighed. "I waited for this arc since I've been created and now that it's finally here I'm the Token Girl?" "If it means winning for Fairy Tail then yes!" Gray chuckled. "I would love to hear you sing again!" Wendy chimed. "I do as well, you have a lovely voice!" Erza nodded. You smiled at her. "Thank you!" "Yay! Mommy's in the Grand Magic Games!" Kar cheered as she jumped up and down. You smiled at her and pick her up. "Yes I am!" You laughed. "YAY! Singing Time! Singing Time!" Kar cheered. You giggled. "Not yet!" You say hugging her. _'Now I see why Master asked me to practice my singing during the training...' You thought._

...

You each finally made it to the capital city of Crocus where everyone else complained about the soreness from the Second Origin while Erza scolded them. You each then take in your surroundings. "This city is huge as hell!" Fuse said. "I've never been in a big city like this before," Natsu added.

The Master and a few other Fairy Tail members then came behind to tell you all that they finished the registration process. Master gave Erza a large rule book to read only for Levy to sum it up by using her Magic Glasses to read and she read all the rules. "And rule number 3 is that all participants must be in their rooms by 12:00 midnight!" Levy said. "They're giving us a curfew?" Erza asked. "For real! What they giving us a curfew for? I can take care of myself!" You say. "What happens if we don't come back? We turn into pumpkins?" Gray asked.

"Cool we got tons of time until midnight!" Natsu said. "Daddy I'm hungry!" Kar said. Natsu grinned at her and picked her up. "Then let's get something to eat!" He turned to you. "Coming Mama?" He asks before running off with Kar. You giggle and blush. "Yeah!" You then run after Natsu. "Hey wait for me!" Lucy cried as she ran after you. Fuse and Happy then follow. "Wait! Do you even know what inn where staying at?" Erza asked. You look up in the sky. "What was it? Um...Holiday Inn?" You asked. "Honey Comb!" Kar chimed. "No that's the cereal," You say. "We're staying at Honey Bone Erza!" Lucy said. You sighed. "Well at least Kar made a better guess then I did..." You whispered.

...

After having fun throughout the city it was soon night time. You each now had flower bouquets around your necks or hair. "A FIGHT!" You heard. Natsu grinned as you both turned seeing a large crowd. "I guess fights are a part of the festival after all!" He said as he ran towards the crowd. "I wanna see it too Mommy!" Kar said. "Then let's go!" You say as you both run after Natsu. "Hold on you guys!" Lucy cried. Fuse and Happy flew after you. "You snooze you lose!" They say. You then sniffed the air. "A dragon?!" "I smell it too!" Natsu said. He then disappeared into the crowd. Kar frowned. "We lost Daddy..." "C'mon!" You say as you slide in through the crowd.

"Excuse us..." You say. Some people in the crowd turned to you and smiled. "Princess!" They greeted. They then clear the path allowing you to go through. "Thank you!" You say. "Anybody else want some?" A voice asked. "Man these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers!" A cocky voice laughed. "Yeah they're big time losers!" A kiddy voice said. "I think they actually kinda cute!" A New yorkers accent said. You and Natsu then made it out of the crowd through of people spotting a blonde haired and black haired guy. "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

The two men then turned to both of you. "Looky here..." Blondie said. "Is that Natsu Dragneel?" Black haired asked. You widen your eyes. _'Why do these guys look so familiar? And why am I getting nervous about it?!' You thought. _"Whoa!" You heard Fuse say. "Kitties?!" You heard Happy asked. You turned to the two of them seeing them with a maroon, a green, and a deep purple trio of Exceeds with them. "Get a load of the stupid blue and yellow pussycats!" The maroon cat laughed. "Yeah they're stupid!" The green cat agreed. "AND THEY CAN TALK TOO?!" Happy asked.

Fuse growled at the maroon cat. "Who you calling yellow? I have golden fur dumbass!" Fuse barked. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The maroon cat asked. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Fuse roared. "Ooh! I think they're cute! Let's rough em up!" The purple kitty said eagerly. Fuse stared at the purple female kitty in horror as she cracked her knuckles. "Hi Puddin'," She cooed. Fuse then letted out a girlish scream as he hid behind Happy. You sigh and turn back to the blonde and black haired men.

"Yeah I'm Natsu, but who are you guys?" Natsu asked. "Has he seriously never heard of Sting and Rogue of the Triplet Dragons of the Sabertooth Guild?" A commoner asked. "You guys think you're hot stuff?" Natsu asked. Sting chuckled as he walked over to Natsu. "So the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games were true after all!" "How do you know who I am?" Natsu asked. "Everybody knows..." Sting began. He then leaned even closer to Natsu bringing their faces inches away. "Your the so called Dragon Slayer who couldn't ACTUALLY slay a dragon!" He hissed. Your ears twitch as you felt uncomfortable at the scene. "Too CLOSE!" You shouted.

You out of nowhere then slam your palm into Sting's face and pushed him back away from Natsu and back to his own side. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted. You turn back to Natsu. "He is like the THIRD guy to get close to you like that! Natsu! Why you always attracting men to get so CLOSE to your face and not do anything about it?" You asked. "I don't know," Natsu shrugged. You turned back to Sting who was glaring at you. You glared back. "YOU!" "...Yes you!" You then scanned Sting's outfit. "Who leaves the house in baggy old pants, suspenders, with a cropped shirt, a fluffy vest and GLOVES?" You asked. "None of your damn business!" Sting growled.

You shook your head quickly. "N-n-n-n-NO! I'm just saying that's NOT how to dress!" "...And what you wearing a belly shirt for? You's a man! Like how bout you go shirtless?" You say in a mocking tone. "You don't wanna piss me off Sweetheart!" Sting growled. You narrowed your eyes at him."Tell me...ARE YOU HOT OR ARE YOU COLD?" "No WAIT! You's stupid!" You sneered. You then turn to Lucy. "Lucy, tell me why do white people feel the need to dress this way?" You asked. "Who you calling WHITE?!" Sting snapped. "I see the Princess has quite the sense of un amusing humor..." Rogue said quitely.

You raised your eyebrow at his attire. "You! If your gonna cosplay as Shadow the Hedgehog, lose the cape, dye your 'quill streaks' red and ditch the skirt!" You snapped. Rogue turned to you giving you a scornful glare as his eyes twitched. "...This isn't a skirt!" He growled. You folded your arms. "You calm yourself! I'm just giving you helpful advice on how to cosplay the right way!" You say. "I'm not cosplaying!" Rogue said. "I think we had enough of advice," Sting said. You turned to him putting a hand on your hip. "Boy, who asked you?" You say rudely. The two of you then had a glaring contest for that moment. Sting then leaned away from you still glaring. "Hey Melody, come over here for a sec," He said. "Coming!" A Spanish accent said. You raised an eyebrow. "...Who's Melody?"

You heard the sound of swooning from guys in the crowd and you turned seeing a pair of peachy skinned toned legs along with some wide hips which swayed widely with each step. You widened your eyes in amusement and chuckle silently. _'Whoaaa! She has to be the curviest female in the show! Curvier than me!" You thought. _"Mommy look at those legs!" Kar whimpered with jealousy. You chuckled again. "You'll get nice legs someday, don't worry," You say. You then glanced up seeing Princess Temporolia walking towards you with her hands on her hips. Just like you she was also scantily clad with her tiny bikini like strapless top also baring a lot of her legs.

You gasped. "Princess Temporolia? Daughter of the Harmoilesián Gods?!" She waved her finger. "Tsuna you know her?" Natsu asked. "We are from rival kingdoms...our people have been at war so many centuries ago," You explain. "Temporolia is known as 'Last Goddess' in her Heavens Kingdom that watches over the species of the Mharaoh's" You explain. "Melody..." She corrected. "And don't call me Goddess," She said. You put your hand on your hip. "Oh! So now you have a fake name? Well aside from mine being actually real!" You say. Melody then leaned close to you causing her chest to push up against yours which seemed to turn on the male audience. "Are you saying I'm fake you Shallow Vixen?" "WOW! Big talk coming from a Overgrown Kitty!" You say pushing back.

Melody chuckled as she leaned away from you. "My name 'Temporolia' actually means 'Melody' in English if you translate it from my language," She said. "I see..." You nodded. "Tell me..." Melody said. She then grabbed your breast which turned on a lot of guys in the crowd who anime heart eyes. "Do all Feniechalian woman think that showing every inch of their breasts gets them men?" She asked. You glared at her. "Please like you have any room to talk..." You then grabbed Melody's breast. "Isn't that top a little drafty?" Steam then blew out of the male audiences noses. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" They cheered.

You and Melody then letted go of each other. You glanced down at her long legs and smiled. "Ooh...you got some nice hips!" You say. Melody glanced down at her hips and then smiled at you. "Thanks...I like your curves too!" You smiled and slowly drag your ponytail across Melody's hip. Melody giggled. "That tickles..." Lucy sweatdropped. "Um...why are they touching each other?" She asked. "One word: fanservice!" Fuse answered. "A Sexy Princess Fanservice Battle!" The green kitty named Frosch said. "Shut up Frosch," The maroon cat named Lector said.

"How are you doing that with your hair?" Melody asked. You brought your ponytail back to your side. "Can't Mharaoh's do that with their hair?" You asked. Melody shook her head. "No, when we sing our hair glows and it can be used to heal," She said. You glared at her. "You ripped that off from Tangled!" Melody glared back. "Ok and don't act like your any better! Your a teal haired Tia la Princessa!" "Ms. Green Card Runaway I don't need your sass!" You snapped. "I'm NOT spanish!" Melody exclaimed.

The two of you then take a moment to growl at each other for that moment. Melody then smirked at the sight of your ponytail and played with it. "What are you a kid? This silly side ponytail?" You chuckle. "I'm only in my early 8,920s. I can get away with looking cute," "Cute? But we're the same age!" Melody laughed. "Actually while I was stuck on Tenrou Island...I didn't age in the last 7 years so I'm actually really young!" You say. Melody's eyes widen. "EH?!" You smirk. "That's right!" Melody growled at that.

She then glanced at your loincloth skirt that was short in the front. Melody smirks. "Ooh! I can see a bit of your hips!" She then slowly lifted the front part of your loincloth just a little bit for her to see. You felt a breeze on the bare skin. "SO HOT!" The male audience swooned. Melody gasped. "Your not wearing panties?" You whispered. She smirked at you. "Your really naked under here Chica," She laughed. "I'm shameless...it's okay," You chuckle. Melody then letted go of your skirt.

You scanned her outfit again and raised an eyebrow. "I see all of your skin but...where's your Guild Mark?" You asked. Melody smirked. "Check!" She said. You then walked close to her and poked her breast. "On your tit?" Melody smiled and shook her head. "Check again..." She said glancing over at the back of her attached skirt. You raise your eyebrow suspiciously and grabbed her skirted back and slowly lifted it up seeing a yellow stringy thong fabric that was attached to her solid gold bikini bottom on the front. On the right side of her large buttocks was her orange Sabertooth Guild Mark. You widen your eyes. "ON YOUR BUTT?!" Melody giggled. "Yep!" Blood then skyrocketed out of the male audiences noses as they fell back. You narrowed your eyes at them. "Seriously you guys should have died like, forever ago," You say.

You then turned back to Melody. "Who gets their butt stamped?!" You asked. "I do!" Melody said. "Wow...that ass of yours is TOO big! Bigger than mine even!" You say._'I can see why Sting likes her...' You thought. _"Jealous?" Melody asked. You glare at her. "Girl, what women needs a booty THAT big? And I GOT curves!" Kar then stepped out of the crowd. "Mommy I want curves too!" She said. Melody raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?" "My child..." You answered. Melody widen her eyes. "YOUR CHILD?!"

The two of you then saw a bright glowing light from under you both. "Huh?" You both then glanced down seeing your belly piercing and Melody's solid gold bikini bottom was glowing together as your belly piercing rose as if to stick against Melody's bikini bottom. The two of you then part away causing the glowing to stop. "That was...weird..." Melody said. "Yeah...where did you get that bikini bottom from?" You asked. "My dragon Dancurolina gave it to me. Well more like left it," Melody said. "Funny, I didn't think that dragons gave out bikini bottoms until today!" You say raising an eyebrow.

"Wait! So the three of you are Dragon Slayers too?" Natsu asked. Sting then put his hand around Melody's neck. "We prefer that you refer to us as True Dragon Slayers, because unlike you we could have easily took down Acnologia!" He said. You narrow your eyes at him. "Uh...no you can't," You say. "Yeah she's right! You'd be telling a different story if you had gone up against that monster like we did!" Lucy said. "You guys would get your asses kick!" Fuse said. "He's right!" Happy said. "These pussycats sound as tough as they look!" Lector laughed. "I think they're just precious! It makes me wanna attack em more!" The purple Exceed named RiRi said. "Yeah you're way tougher then them RiRi," Frosch said.

"It doesn't matter if we were they're or not," Rogue said. "We would have took Acnologia out in less then three seconds. You kids just aren't strong," Melody sneered. "So we're far superior!" Sting added. Lector then walked forward. "Let me explain a little something to ya," You turned to him and bent over on your knees. "I'm listening Tampon Cat! Go on!" You say. Lector glared at you for a moment as you displayed an innocent expression before bringing out an anime chart with chibi's of your head, Natsu's head, Wendy's head, and Gajeel's head. "Natsu, Kitsuna, and those other two are 1st Generation Dragon Slayers because they got their magic power directly from dragons 1st hand!" He began.

Lector then flipped the chart showing chibi heads of Cobra and Laxus. "Your buddy Laxus and that guy Cobra from the Oracion Seis got their magic from Dragon Lacrima's that were implanted into their bodies. We call them 2nd Generation Dragon Slayers!" He then flipped the chart again showing chibi heads of Sting, Melody and Rogue. "But Sting, Melody, and Rogue are way more powerful! Not only do they have Dragon Lacrima's inside their bodies but they were also raised by actual dragons who taught them how to use their magic! They're 3rd Generation Hybrids! In other words their the ultimate Dragon Slayers!" Lector finished.

Melody smiled at Lector. "Hey you called me strong!" She said happily. "I was only giving a lesson, I didn't really mean what I said y'know," Lector said bluntly. Melody pouted at that. You smirked. _'Must be sad to be told off by a cat!' You thought._ "Tell me something, did your dragons disappear on year 7 777 too?" Natsu asked. Sting smirked. "You could say that," "More to the point they died!" Rogue said deeply. You and Natsu gasped seeing this. "The creatures who passed down their Dragon Slayer Magic technique to us, we eliminated them with our own bare hands so that we could earn the title as True Dragon Slayers!" Rogue explained. Melody giggled. "We killed themmmm!" She sang. "I don't believe it!" Lucy gasped. "No not good! You can't kill them you meanie!" Kar cried. "YOU SCUM! THOSE WERE YOUR PARENTS!" Natsu shouted. _'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!' You thought. _

Fuse's POV:

After hearing the shocking news I then saw a hint of red fur lingering in the crowd followed by a red tail. I widen my eyes. "No way!" I then saw Garnett walk out from behind a humans leg. She looked so different and more beautiful than before. "Where is he?" I heard her whisper. My heart began to beat fast as I continued to stare at her._ 'All these 7 years I've been asleep...she's been looking for me this entire time when I've searched for her for so long! I don't believe it...She never stopped loving me...' I thought._

I raced forward towards her as tears fell from my eyes. "Garnett!" Garnett then turned to me widening her eyes. "FUSE?!" I then tackled her into a kiss which caused her to froze in place as I did the work. I slowly pull away from her as tears continue to fall from my eyes. "I missed you..." I said. "I've been searching everywhere for you! And now you're finally here with me again!" I sob. Garnett then pulled away from me. "How are you here?!" I smiled. "My guilds entering the Grand Magic Games! It's so awesome how we found each other isn't it?" I asked. Garnett frowned sadly as she turned to the side. I look at her worriedly. "Garnett what's wrong?" I asked. "Fuse? There's...something you should know..." Garnett said nervously.

"Hey pal! What's the big idea making moves on my girl?" I heard. I then turn around seeing Lector who walked over to Garnett's side. I glared at him. "YOUR GIRL? I've been with Garnett way before and-" "-Fuse!" Garnett interrupted. I turned to her seeing the saddened look on her face. "...It's over between us," She said. I widen my eyes. "WHAT?!" "You went to Tenrou Island...and then you never came back for 7 whole years! I've waited and waited and you still never came back to me! IT WAS FRUSTRATING!" Garnett cried.

I grew nervous. "But Garnett! I'm here now! With you!" I say as I take her paws in mine. "NO!" Garnett cried as she yanked her paws away from me. "Garnett this isn't like you!" I say. She turned to the side. "And this isn't like you: making me wait like that! I was so depressed and sad not seeing your face, not hearing your jokes, or seeing you act silly just for my own amusement. I missed that between us. And I missed you..." Garnett said sadly. Sad tears then spill from my eyes. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! CARLA AND LILY DRAGGED ME OUT TO THE ISLAND! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! I SWEAR! IF I HAD KNOWN I WAS GOING TO BE SEALED AWAY FROM SEVEN YEARS I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE!" Fuse shouted.

Garnett gave me a cold stare. "Fuse? I've moved on...accept it! Just...forget about me..." She said. "...Garnett?" I sobbed. Lector smirked. "Sorry pal she's with me!" He said putting his arm around her neck. "I'm sorry Fuse...this is goodbye..." Garnett said. She then walked away with Lector. "How about a hot tub date?" He asked. "Ok..." Garnett said quietly. I drowned in my own mucusy tears. "...GARNETT!" RiRi then walked to my side stroking her paw to my cheek. "At least you can settle with me now Puddin'" She flirted as she wrapped her paws around my neck. "But I don't WANT you! I WANT GARNETT!" I screamed. I then dropped to my knees feeling humiliated as I cried like a baby.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You turned to Melody. "Tell me, why did you run away from your kingdom?" You asked. Melody turned to you. "To be a women," She said. You looked at her confused. "Huh?" "I came to this world to be independent," Melody said. "Independent? But what about your kingdom? Who's watching over it?" You asked. "Nobody, I let it run amuck to do as ever they please...because I simply don't care..." Melody said. You glared at her. "That's horrible! How could you do that to your kingdom? You should hold your title as a Princess proudly or at least have someone from your family watching over it to keep in check!" You say.

Melody glared back. "Then what are you doing roaming around in Earth Land?" She asked. "Well...to be with the ones I care about," You say. Melody raised an eyebrow. "And what about your people?" You got nervous. "Well I-" '-Who's watching over your kingdom?" Melody interrupted. "...My step sisters," You explain. Melody widen her eyes. "STEP?!" You nodded. Melody fake chuckled as she placed her hand on her hip. "Kitsuna, if there's one thing I don't like in a person it's hypocrisy!" She stated. You raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"'Why did you run to Earth Land?' 'To BE with the ones I CARE about!'" Melody quoted. "What about ME? What about what I WANT? What about the person I WANT TO BE?!" Melody exclaimed. You saw the look of frustration in her eyes which got you nervous. "Here you are lecturing me to take control of MY kingdom when your letting 15 complete STRANGERS run around in your kingdom!" Melody yelled. You saw that Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Lucy, and soon the whole crowd turned to the two of you which made you grow even more nervous. "They're not strangers, I grew up with them," You say. "If they are NOT of the same royal blood they ARE strangers! I don't believe in STEP!" Melody stated.

You heard snickers in the crowd which caused your face to go red with heat. "Melody..." You say. Melody's eyes watered. "My whole LIFE I grew up not having choices...no one ever listened to what I had to say...I HAD no say...because I was the last of them all: 'The Last Daughter' also known as the 'Last Goddess," Melody said sadly. "Melody I had no idea..." You say sadly. Melody glared at you again. "'Why did you run to Earth Land?' 'To free my people from control by becoming a celebrity,'" Melody quoted. "Free my people? Who CARES about all of them! What have they done for me?! They only appreciate me for me being a daughter of a god and not for who I am! They don't understand me feelings! LET them run amuck! LET them go crazy! Just let me be a independent person with a life and choices of my own! Isn't that why you're really here?" Melody asked.

"Sort of...but I still care deeply for my kingdom and I think about it all the time. I know how you must feel but letting a kingdom run wild could cause a brink of destruction. I still think you should watch over your kingdom and make it into a better place. I know for a fact that your people need you," You stated. Melody closed her eyes as she turned to the side. "You didn't listen to me...I said I don't like hypocrisy..." She whispered. "...And also..." She opened her eyes giving you a sharp glare. "You committed a sin...BY SLEEPING WITH STING AND ROGUE!" She shouted. You widen your eyes. "WHAT?!" Sting chuckled. "That's right! I slept with you a few years back 'TsunaBeauti,'" Rogue groaned as he turned to the side. "I was intoxicated...forgive me..." He said.

_'So THAT'S why I changed my name to TsunaBeauti on Instagram! So...does this mean I slept with...' _You then gasped. "I can't believe you hurt me like that Sting," Melody said sadly. Sting hugged Melody close to her. "Hey I didn't mean it. You were gone for so long that I thought you were seeing somebody else," He said. You frowned. "Melody! I'm sorry! I didn't know you and Sting were-" "-Podda!" She snapped. **(Me: 'Shut up!') **"...Um...what?" You asked confused. Melody pulled away from Sting and glared at you. "Kitsuna, you are a KID!" She shouted. You froze in place widening your eyes at her words as the whole crowd 'OOOOOOOOOED!' with shock. _'I'm...a kid?' You thought._

Sting then chuckled aloud as Melody turned to walk away. "Let's go!" She snapped. Sting and Rogue then followed her. "Melody are you alright?" Rogue asked. "She is a KID! I don't deal with kids! I'm better than that!" Melody stated. "Man you sure showed her!" Sting laughed. Soon the Triplet Dragon Slayers were out of sight along with their Exceeds. You stared at the ground hearing Fuse continue to sob over his loss of love as the crowd then cleared. "A kid..." You whispered. "Um...Kitsuna?" Lucy asked worriedly. You then jumped feeling a tight hand grab your shoulder. You turned around seeing Natsu who was growling at you. "...Natsu!" You gasped. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He shouted.

...

Melody's POV:

You each made it back to the hotel of Crocus Gardens later that night with Sting and Rogue walking through the hallways to your rooms. "TEMPOROLIA!" You heard. You glanced up seeing 15 Mharaohian women who resembled you only they each had different colored hair with the same tiger stripes highlights you did. Each of them wore a two piece cheerleader outfit with the Sabertooth Crest on the chest. Rogue widen his eyes. "What the...?" "HUH?! Why is our guild being replaced with Latino's?!" Lector asked. You smiled. "Ooh good! My sisters have arrived from the kingdom to watch the games!" You say happily. "Sisters?!" Rogue asked. Each of your 15 older sisters Muscina, Harpina, Tambura, Drumolia, Violisa, Recordia, Discola, Fretleena, Sharproloa, Metralisa, Performia, Operasa, Pianda, Sologia, and Jazzadel each walked up to you greeting you with a kiss on the cheek before walking pass you to your rooms.

"You mean to tell me that you brought your whole Chica Familia with you?!" Sting asked. You ^^ smile. "Mmhm!" "Why are they bearing our Crest?" Rogue asked. "Oh I can explain that! They gonna be cheering for us at the games!" RiRi explained. "Seriously?!" Lector asked. Frosch widen his eyes at your sisters who continued to walk by. "So many Melody's..." "Yeah I know. They look like me..." You say.

You then fix on a glare out of nowhere and you requipped out your Magical Crook which made an Egyptian like tone when it appeared in your hand. **(Me: Think of the Legend of Zelda 'Triforce Sound')** You growl and then whack a vase off a small table causing the plants to mess up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting shouted. You turned to him. "It's not FAIR! HOW COME SHE GETS TO BE YOUNG AND NOT AGE FOR OVER 7 YEARS?!" You yelled. "Who?" RiRi asked. "KITSUNA! SHE GETS TO BE BEAUTIFUL WHILE I'M OLD AND..." You then glanced down at your wide hips. "...FAT!" "Your not fat Melody," Sting said. "Hey! You! Princess Crazy Curves!" You heard. You turned seeing a guy from your guild. "Someone I know is getting surgery and she needs meat on her body to complete it. Could you lend some of that junk in your trunk so I can save her?" He asked. "NO!" You shouted.

A Sabertooth guy then ran up to you with anime hearts in his eyes. "Melody! Please sit on my face!" He squealed. Your eye twitched as you flushed a deep red. You growled. "I...WILL...KILL YOU!" The Sabertooth guy then got scared as he slowly backed away and then began to run. "GET BACK HERE!" You shouted as you raised up your crook. "Melody! Quit it!" Sting said. He then yanked the crook out of your hand. You then heard the sound of your crook drop to the floor. "AH! What the hell?!" Sting yelled. You then turned around seeing Sting trying to pick up your crook but couldn't. "Why can't you lift it?" You asked. "I don't know! This thing's so damn heavy! It's harder than a dumbell!" Sting groaned.

"Let me try..." Rogue said. He then walked over to pick up the crook only to drop it. "It's so heavy!" He exclaimed. "That is not heavy!" You say. You then walked over to the crook and picked it up with your one hand with no problem. The crook felt light. "You see?" You asked. Sting and Rogue widen their eyes. "How is it that you can pick that cane up and we can't?" Sting asked. "It's a crook not a cane! And my mother Cleopatra entrusted this Ancient Magical Crook and my Magical Flail to me!" You say proudly. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "But Cleopatra is not a tiger..." "That's from my dad's side! He's a Spiritual Tiger," You say. "I'm gonna head on over to the club!" RiRi said as she walked away. You smiled at her. "Okay have fun! See you in a bit!" You say.

...

You then open the door and walk into your room and then carefully and slowly closed the door behind you. On your bed you saw three little peach skinned blonde haired boys with black tiger ears with white insides playing with the Nintendo 3DS' you bought each of them. One boy had white tips in his hair while the other had only black tips although the third was completely blonde. You smiled at the sight of their happiness. These were your three unnamed children who you dubbed 'The Niño's' who you have been hiding from Sting for all these years to 'keep him happy' and not get angry at you.

You slowly walked over to the bed where they were. "Niño's," You say. You then pulled out a brown bag and shook it. "I brought back Taco Bell," You say in a sing song voice. Two of the boys smiled at you and dropped their DS's and ran over where you were. "Taco Bell!" They sang as they jumped up and down around you. You giggled and put a finger to your lips. "Shh...shh! Quiet Niño's okay? Come sit at the table," You say. The two boys then ran over to the table and sat on the chairs awaiting for the food. You walked over to the table and set the Taco Bell bag. The two boys then slowly dug into the bag.

You then heard the sound of crying. You turned to your third son who was no standing behind you sobbing. You kneel down to his level. "Niño what's wrong?" You asked. Your third child sniffled. "I don't want Taco Bell Mama!" You tilted your head. "Eh?" "I SAID TO BRING ME MC'DONALDS!" He cried as boogers slowly drooled out his nostrils. You glare at him. "Niño you just told me before that you wanted Taco Bell didn't you?! You never said Mc'Donalds! Stop being ungrateful and go to the table and eat food with your brothers!" You ordered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You third son screamed. "No no please! Stop crying! I'm sorry!" You cried.

"MOMMYYYYYY!" You heard. You turned seeing your second son now covered in green vegetables and broken tortilla chips. He sobbed. "Mommy! He threw Taco Bell food at me!" He cried as he pointed at your first son. You gasped and then glared at your first son. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" You screamed. Your first then then began crying. "Stop it! Why are you crying?!" You panicked. "I don't WANT plain tortilla chip tacos! I want DORITO TACO'S!" He screamed. You glared at him and then at your third son. "You and YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO BE GRATEFUL FOR THE THINGS I BUY FOR YOU?! WHY IS IT THAT I CAN NEVER STAY HAPPY?!" You screamed. "THE SALSA'S IN MY EYE! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Your second son screamed. You turned to him. "Niño please stop crying! For me?!" "WE HATE YOU MOMMY!" Your three children screamed as they continued to cry.

You bit your lip and then broke into tears as you drop to your knees as your sons continue to cry. "All I want is to make you three happy with me! I just can't seem to DO JUST THAT! IT ISN'T FAIR!" You screamed. _'Oh Sting, if only I could tell you! But then you'd get mad at me too and you'll leave me! And I need your love so I can be happy! So we can be happy together! I love you can't you see that?' You thought. _You then heard the sound of your door open followed by some quite footsteps and within 4 minutes your three boys were silent.

...

You sat on your bed with Rogue who held your first son who was sleeping in his arms while your two sons slept on the bed behind you. Your first son held his favorite Elmo toy close to him as he smiled in his sleep. His Elmo toy was what always calmed him down at night and he would never sleep without it. You smiled at Rogue. "You'd make a wonderful father you know that?" Rogue turned to you. "When will you tell Sting the truth Melody? It's been more than 7 years since you kept his three children from him," He said. You sigh and glanced down at the floor. "I know but..."

_FLASHBACK:_

_ After partying at the club and getting drunk in the process, Sting had carried you to his house and placed you on his bed. You giggled crazily. "No no no! I don't wanna sleep now! I wanna continue the fiesta! Please!" Sting chuckled. "No way Chica! You've partied too hard this time. Right now you need to worry about getting sober," He said. "Aww no fair you meanie!" You hiccuped. "Take me back to go parrrrtyyyy! You can't keep a Party Kitty down!" You hiccuped. "Whatever you say Honey...I'm gonna go take a shower," Sting said._

_ You then stopped giggling and saw Sting slowly take off his shirt revealing all his abs. You stared in awe. "Ooh..." Sting turned to you and smirked. "You like what you see?" You say nothing and slowly got up from the bed and walked towards Sting still staring at his abs with amazement. You slowly lick your lips nervously starring at the amazing 8 pack. "You wanna feel it Melody?" Sting asked. You didn't hesitate as you slowly brought your hands to Sting's chest and drag it across his hard muscular abs. They felt really warm. "So nice..." You say. "Thanks," Sting said as he kissed your forehead. "Now go get sober..." He said. _

_ Your eyes fell to his crotch which looked large. You stare at it with lust in your emerald eyes as you slowly licked your lips. "...I want it..." You whispered. "What?" Sting asked. You slowly turn away and walk over to the bed to climb on it. You then lay on your back getting into a suggestive pose as you turn over to Sting. "Play with me..." You whisper. Sting widen his eyes. "What?!" You then letted out soft tiger like sounds that was soothing to the ears smoothly. "Are you purring?!" Sting asked. You then got in another suggestive position wiggling your ears as you continue to purr. Sting smiled as his eyes soften. He then walked over to you and climbed onto the bed. "Aww...c'mere kitty..." "Meow..." You say seductively._

_..._

_ You shoot your eyes open that morning and lay up from the bed you were laying on. "What the? Where am I?" You asked. You then glanced down at your body and widen your eyes seeing you bare skin. "Why am I naked?! What happened last night?!" You then hear a soft groan and slowly turned seeing Sting sleeping next to you...shirtless! He was shirtless! And you were pretty sure that if you lifted up his blanket you would have saw a whole lot more. _

_ "Did Sting and I just-?" You letted out a soft yelp feeling pain in your stomach. "What is this?!" You then yanked off your blanket from your side and saw your now huge and round belly that shook a little. You froze in place as you watched your belly jiggle. "I'm...pregnant...?" You then heard Sting snore which caused your ears to twitch when you turned to him. You slowly levitated off the bed and tipped toed to the bathroom shutting the door behind you. You sat on the cold floor next to the toilet as you stared at your jiggling belly. "Now I see...I was drunk and I ended up having sex with Sting! How could I be so stupid?!" You shriek. You then letted out a yelp of pain and growl feeling your belly jiggle even fast. You gripped on the shower curtains. "This is gonna hurt..."_

_..._

_ You stared in horror and shock seeing your three Mharaoh-Human Hybrid children crying as they layed in your lap. The baby fat instantly shrunk away from your waist and fell down to your curves giving you wider hips and a bigger butt. You frowned at the sight of your children who continued to cry. "I don't believe this...TRES NINO'S?!" You then jumped hearing a knock at the door. "Melody? You in there?" Sting asked. You gasped. "Oh no what do I do?" You whisper. "Uh! Just a second!" You say. You then look out the window and spotted your friend Leomon in a little forest near Sting's house picking berries. _

_ You gently layed your three children down on the floor and walked over to the window and opened it. You leaned your head out the window. "Psst! Leomon!" You whispered. Leomon turned to you and smiled. "Oh! Melody hello!" He said. "Shh!" You hissed. You then take your three children and drop them out the window. Leomon freaked out and caught all three of them instantly. "What are these? KIDS?!" He asked. "Leomon! I'll explain later! Take them to my house and take care of them until I get back!" You ordered. Leomon nodded. "Of course!" He then jumped up from tree to tree until he was out of sight. You sigh with relief as you lean back inside the bathroom._

_ "Melody? Everything okay in there?" Sting asked. You stood up and wrapped a towel around your nude body. You then opened the door seeing Sting in his boxers. "Sting!" You say happily as you wrap your arms around his neck. "What were you doing?" Sting asked wrapping his arms around your waist. You kiss his lips before pulling away. "Sorry I was just about to take a shower," You say. "I thought I heard someone in there," He said. "Forget about that..." You say leaning your chest against his. "...I really enjoyed last night...I want to enjoy a little more so...you wanna take a shower with me?" You asked. Sting smirked. "Sure..." His lips then crash against yours. You melted into the kiss allowing Sting's tongue to swish up against yours. You moan feeling Sting rub your sides. He then pulled away from you as he continued to rub them. "Hey...did your hips get bigger?" He asked. Tears were instantly brought to your eyes. "I'M FAT!" You then push Sting away from you and ran back to the room. "C'mon Melody! I didn't mean it!" He said._

_..._

_ONE WEEK LATER:_

_Rogue's POV:_

_ I stepped out of the shower wrapping my towel around my waist as I walked over to the mirror to dry my hair. I then heard the sound of my iphone ringing. I then pick up the iphone on my sink and answered it. "Hello?" "ROOOOOOGUEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard. I recognized the voice. "Melody? What's wrong?" I asked. "I FELL DOWN SOME STAIRS AND I BROKE MY LEG! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" You screamed. I widen my eyes. "YOU BROKE YOUR LEG?!" "STING'S HERE AND YOUR NOT! YOU GOTTA COME HELP ME ROGUE PLEASE! Your my only other real friend..." You say softly. "I'm on my way!" I said before hanging up. I then rush out of the bathroom seeing Frosch wake up. "Morning Rogue!" He chimed. "We have to go! Melody broke her leg!" I exclaimed. Frosch widen his eyes. "Oh no! Poor Melody!"_

_..._

_ Frosch and I rushed over to Melody's mansion and slammed open the door to her room. "Melody!" I say. I gasped seeing you kneeling on the ground in your messy room. Your clothes were stained with milk and your orange hair was disordered. I couldn't help but notice the overfilled diaper that stuck against your foot. You trained a glare on me the entire time and then slowly rose up on your two feet. i gasped. "...Your leg!" "What am I 300? Of COURSE I didn't break my leg you idiot!" You shouted._

_ I stared at you completely stunned with suspicion. "Why did you call me here?" I asked. You growled furiously and then walked over to your kitchen and opened the oven. I widen my eyes seeing three crying children tied up in jump ropes roll out. "YOUR BAKING CHILDREN?!" I asked. "My oven is OFF!" You shouted. "Who's kids are these?" I asked. "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THESE KIDS!" You screamed._

_..._

_Melody's POV:_

_ You sat on the bed with Rogue and Frosch watching how they rocked all of the babies to sleep. You smiled. "I can't believe they're actually sleeping for once..." "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. You patted his head. "Thank you Rogue," You say turning to him. Rogue turned to you. "Why didn't you call Sting?" He asked. You stayed quiet and turned to the side. "I can't..." You say. "Wow! These kids kinda look like Three Little Sting's..." Frosch said happily. You turned to him. "Actually...they're Sting's kids too..." "Does he know?" Rogue asked as he set your child onto the bed. You turned to him. "But he's the father! He deserves to see his children," Rogue said. _

_ "He can't know! He'll never love me anymore if he knew that I got pregnant! I want him to be happy living his life as the True Dragon Slayer he wants to be! Not a father!" You say. "But what about what your children want? Don't you think they would want to meet their father too?" Rogue asked. You grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. "Please rogue I won't be able to live with myself if he knew and left me! I love Sting VERY much! Please help me raise my children and don't tell Sting! Please?" Rogue glanced down at your hands causing him to blush lightly. You saw this and quickly took your hands away from his and blush as you turn to the side. "Sorry..." "It's ok..." He said. "You promise you won't tell?" You asked. "I won't..." Rogue said. "Fro won't too!" Frosch chimed. "Thank you..." You nodded._

_..._

_THE NEXT DAY:_

_ You had received a text from Sting that night to meet him at your house which got you nervous and you wondered if he found out about your little secret. You opened the door to his house and entered. "Hello?" You call. "He's taking a shower," You heard. You turned seeing Lector sitting on the table in the kitchen holding a cookie. In front of him was a large plate of cookies which were one of your favorite foods. You smiled. "Oh hello Lector! Good to see you!" "Have a seat. Eat some cookies," Lector offered. "Wow thank you!" You say as you walk into the kitchen._

_ You sat on a chair giving Lector another smile. "I love cookies," You say taking one. You slowly took a bite out of one, then two, then five, then eight more, then twenty five more and eventually all the cookies were all gone. You then stopped and saw how Lector stared at you the whole time still holding his one cookie that he still didn't eat. _'Is he gonna eat that?' You thought._ "What's wrong Lector? Why do you keep staring at me?" You asked. "...Sting didn't call you here y'know..." Lector said. You titled your head. "Eh?" "I called you here. I sent you the text," Lector said. You chuckle. "Um...but why would you call me all the way here this late at night? What for?" _

_ Lector then set his cookie down softly. You reach in for his cookie only for Lector to slap your hand away with his paw. You stare at him wide eyed in disbelief. "Oh c'mon! I wan't cookies!" You whine. "I know your secret..." He said narrowing his eyes at you. You look at him nervously. "Um...what secret?" You asked. "Don't try to hide it! Sting ditched me from that party RiRi threw just so he could bring your lazy butt to his house! I ran back to the house only to find him with you in the bed for the whole night!" He said pointing at you. Blue anime lines ran down your head as your eye twitched. _'Was he...watching us...do it?' You thought.

_"Don't worry I didn't see much of anything, I only saw the two of you laying in bed together fighting under those covers," Lector said. You sigh. "So what if you tell everyone that Sting and I did it? Everyone knows that were together!" You say. "Oh that's not the secret I'm talking about...I'm talking about those three children your smuggling with Rogue!" Lector said. You gasped. "Who told you?!" Lector rolled his eyes. "Did you really think that Frosch's dumb brain would keep a secret? You're a real loser if you'd think you could trust him," "Are you gonna tell Sting?" You asked. "Oh I'm gonna do more than just tell him, I'm gonna have him break up with you and get rid of you for good!" Lector snapped._

_ You shot up from your seat. "But why? Sting and I are meant to be together and he makes me happy! Why would you want to take that away from me?" You asked. "Because Sting and I are buddies and having you in the way is one thing but having Sting ditch me just to take care of you is another thing. So I'm gonna tell Sting everything so that he can get rid of you for good!" Lector finished. Lector then hopped off the table and walked away. You gasped. "No. No! You can't do that! Please!" You cried. "Like I care Dora! When I tell Sting the truth you'll be history!" He said._

_ You froze in place as Lector continued to walk away. Your eyes then anime flame. "...DORA?!" Lector then turned back to you widening his eyes with fear as you slowly approached him. "Um...Melody?" He asked. You grabbed a hold of him and ran across the room. "Hey let go of me!" Lector cried. "You are a DISGRACE! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME! I WILL PUT YOU IN THE DRYER!" You shouted. "THE DRYER?! YOUR GONNA KILL ME?!" Lector asked. _'What am I doing?! What will Sting say to me when he see's that Lector is dead?' You thought.

_You stopped running and slowly set Lector down. He smirked at you. "Ha! You really are gullible!" He then ran away upstairs. You give him a dark glare. "I never said I was letting you GO!" You then requipped out your Magical Flail which made an Egyptian like tone when it appeared in your hand. You pointed it at Lector. "CULROZA!" You shouted. _**(Me: 'CURSE!') **Y_ou golden beam then shot out of your hand and towards Lector blasting him against the wall. He slowly got up only to see a golden cuff that read 'VCC'. _

_ Lector got up staring at the cuff as you walked over to him. "What did you do to me?" He asked. "I cursed you with the Voodoo Control Cuff. It will keep tabs on you if you try to reveal Sting my secret. If you do so much as to WRITE Sting my secret on a piece of paper, the Cuff will know and you will be cursed!" You explained. Lector widened his eyes. "You're crazy!" You glared down at him with fury in your eyes. "I won't let ANYONE take my happiness away or Sting's! NOT EVER! You better watch your back because you CANNOT...tame a tiger!" You snapped._

_ "Melody? What are ya doing here?" You heard. You turned around seeing that Sting was behind you wearing only a towel around his waist. You smiled sweetly. "Oh! Sting! I was just..." You then scoop up Lector in your arms as he continued to glare at you. "I was just saying goodnight to Lector after delivering a present to him! Because he's my friend too!" Sting smiled at you. "That's cool!" You then turn back to Lector smirking at him with your eyes. _'Remember our deal...' You tell him telepathically. 'WON'T forget it!' He said back._ You giggle in triumph. _

_ "GOOD NIGHT LECTOR!" You then kiss his cheek roughly leaving a bit of lipstick on his fur. "GROSS!" Lector exclaimed as he jumped out of your arms. He then ran over to Sting's side. "What does that cuff stand for anyway?" Sting asked. Lector sweatdropped. "Oh! Uh...it stands for uh...'Very Cool Cuff!'" Lector lied. "Pretty sweet!" Sting said. "Yeah Melody's the best..." Lector said with a fake smile before turning back to silently glare at you. You smirk back. _'There's a reason why tigers dominate over kittens...don't mess with us!' You thought.

_END OF FLASHBACKS:_

"Melody," Rogue said. You sigh. "I'll...tell him soon...maybe..." Your first son then woke up and pointed at Rogue. "Daddy?" He asked. You saddened as you shook your head. "No Niño, he's not your father..." Your son pouted. "Aww..." You sigh again. "I'm sorry..."

...

To get your mind off of things you went to the most popular place around: Club Dragon which was owned by RiRi and co owned by you. Club Dragon was the place to be. It was a place where all Dragon Slayers all over the world could come together to meet, party, and of course fight it out to see who was the toughest Dragon Slayer. VIP's or other celebs were able to attend too. "Melody!" You heard. You turned seeing your employee and bartender, Emerald with an exhausted look on her face. "What is it Emerald?" You asked. "RiRi has had me work here for HOURS! Can I please go home now?!" She begged. You glared at her. "This is MY club! You do whatever RiRi and I tell you to do!" You snapped. Emerald growled. "If my Magical House was still around and I didn't go bankrupt I'd kick you out of this joint!"

You chuckled. "7 years and this place went from a Whore House you once owned to a Club where EVERYBODY can come together and have a good time! That's too bad Emerald. RiRi did you a favor actually because you would have been on the streets if she didn't give you the job! Now then...BACK TO WORK!" You snapped. Emerald growled and went back to the bartenders counter to serve drinks. You smiled in triumph. "Giving up my singing dream was so worth it to relax and work alongside my friend," You say as you turn to RiRi who was DJing on the turntables as the Dragon Slayers continued to party. "I'm really proud of you RiRi!" You whispered.

You walked around the club and then spotted Garnett sitting alone sipping a martini. You walked towards her. "Oh! Hello Garnett! Where are your friends?" You asked. "They're coming," She said. "We're here Garnett!" You heard. You turned seeing a red haired girl in a short strapless red dress with jewels. With her were two men also dressed in club clothing. "Oh! Ruby! About time you got here!" Garnett said. You turned to Ruby. "Oh hello beautiful! Wow look at you! You's so pretty!" You say ^^ smile as you patted Ruby's cheeks. She blushed. "Oh...thank you!" She said.

You turn to the two men. "What are your names?" You asked. "I'm Opal!" Opal said. "And I'm Kunzite," Kunzite said. "So what kind of Dragon Slayers are you?" You asked. "You can call us the Gemstone Dragon Slayers! I use fire and can turn into a dragon, Kunzite can requip swords, and Opal had Healing Magic," Ruby explained. "Ooh! Wonderful! So is Garnett your Exceed?" You asked. "Yeah, why?" Ruby asked. You handed her a ticket. "Dragon Slayers who bring Exceeds get a discount for the entire night on purchases of our fresh selection of alcohol! Plus, you get free drinks the whole night if you hand the bartender your ticket!" You say kindly. Ruby smiled. "FREE DRINKS?!"

"Aw man! I knew we should have brought Cat's Eye with us!" Opal sighed. "And Tiger Eye too," Kunzite said. You raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say...a Tiger's Eye?" Kunzite sweatdropped. "We'll just be paying for our drinks manually, c'mon Opal," He said walking away. "Ok..." Opal sighed as he followed him. Ruby then ran to the side to order free drinks.

A hand then slapped your butt causing you to jump. You heard a familiar chuckle and turned around seeing Sting. You smiled at him. "You made it!" Sting then brought you close to him. "C'mere..." He said. You lean close to him as he wrapped his arm around your waist leading you to the dance floor. "You shouldn't be here," A voice said. You both turned around seeing Rogue. "Rogue, you came to party?" Sting said. "It's almost midnight, we should be back at Crocus Gardens," Rogue said. You sigh. "Poo, you always ruin all the fun," "Not cool man!" Sting said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each made it back to Honey Bone Inn where Natsu had forcefully slammed you into the bed although the landing was really soft. "GODDAMMIT! HOW MANY DRAGONS ARE YOU GONNA KEEP SLEEPING WITH TSUNA?!" Natsu shouted. "Daddy stop it!" Kar cried. You shot up from the bed. "This happened 7 years ago at the club! I didn't know they were Dragon Slayers and I was drunk so I didn't know who they were!" You cried. "HOW DO I KNOW THAT?!" Natsu yelled. "Because...I...well I don't know how to say this but...I'm being honest this time! I didn't think they were Dragon Slayers! You gotta believe me!" You say. Natsu then continued to glare at you. "Isn't there anything I could do or say that will get you to forgive me?" You asked.

...

Natsu was later on now surrounded by Burger King food chomping away while Erza silently ate her Burger King cheesecake. "Thanks a million Tsuna!" Natsu said happily as he continued to eat. "You are UNbelievable!" You say. Natsu gave you an innocent look as he tilted his head. He then pecked your cheek. You smiled. "Okay well not always unbelievable," You say. You then heard the sound of sobbing and turned seeing Fuse who was crying onto the bed. "Fuse?" You asked sadly. "Garnett!" He sniffled. Lucy walked over to him. "I know what will make you feel better..." She then lifted up the front of her skirt just a little bit to show Fuse her panties. "I'll give you a peek! How does that sound?" She asked.

"NO!" Fuse whimpered. "This is bad...he NEVER refuses a panty shot," You say sadly as you walked over to sit next to Fuse on the bed. "Looks like your feminine wiles still won't have affect Lucy!" Happy laughed. Lucy anime whitened at that. Fuse glanced over at you. "You know I always thought I wanted to be a playboy with a harem to be happy but when I met Garnett...she changed all that because right now...ALL I WANT IS TO JUST BE LOVED! AND I DON'T HAVE THAT ANYMORE!" Fuse cried. "Aww..." You scooped up Fuse into your arms and give him a kiss on the cheek. "It will be alright," "Yeah man, there are plenty of other chicks out there," Gray said.

"Hey look at this!" Lucy said. "Melody's pretty famous!" She said. You turned to her seeing how she had her iphone out. "What do you mean famous?" You asked. Lucy showed you her iphone showing you an article with a picture of Melody. You widen your eyes. "WHAT YOU MEAN SHE GOT HER OWN WIKIPEDIA PAGE?!" You asked. "LUCY READ IT!" "Um...ok..." Lucy said bringing the iphone back to her. "Well to sum it up, it said that for over 6 years she's been a celebrity singer and that she got her inspiration from you from when you became famous," Lucy said. You gasped. "Really?" _'She must have saw my show during my tour on TV!' You thought. _

"What else does it say?" You asked. "It says that she gave it all up to help her friend build this nightclub called 'Club Dragon' for all Dragon Slayers to come together," Lucy explained. "Club...Dragon?" You asked confused. "Well there's no way in hell I'm going there!" Natsu growled. Lucy then gasped. "Oh my gosh!" "What?" You asked. "Look on her Instagram!" Lucy said. She then showed you her phone to the Instagram app and you saw a selfie of Melody devouring Xerneas on a cliff. You gasped. "SHE ATE XERNEAS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? Does she not have sense?!" You asked angrily. You then thought about what Melody said to you before: **_"You are a KID!"_**

You sigh. "You know what? I don't think I'm any better than she is..." You say sadly. Kar walked up to you. "Your not a kid mommy, I'm the kid! Because your raising me!" She said taking your hand. You smile at her and scratched her right ear. "Thanks Kar but Melody's right. She can make her own decisions and I am in no right to tell her what she should do with her life," You say. "Has anyone seen Wendy?" Erza asked. You each turn to her. "She not back?" "Well I haven't seen her," Gray said. "She's probably off somewhere with Carla," Happy said. "Well it's almost midnight," Erza said.

"I hate thinking about a little girl like her out in the city this late!" Lucy shrieked. "Up all night, bad company, delinquency!?" You then thought of Wendy and Carla going bad. You saw in your mind Wendy in dark revealing clothing holding a shot gun as she puts her foot on a carriage she stole where a horse resides. Carla stood with her in a security guards outfit:

**Wendy: We're totally running things in the city now!**

**Carla: Don't screw with us!  
**

You bursted out laughing at the thought. "It would be called: Grand Theft Wendy!" "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lucy yelled. "The thought of Wendy going bad? Yes it is!" You chuckle. "You mean having her turn into you?" Gray asked. You narrow your eyes at him. "Yo! Leave me alone!" "Mommy's not bad!" Kar said. Gray turned to her. "Whatever you say," He sighed. You then layed back on the bed and went on your iphone to Youtube to watch Fairy Tail Opening 13. You raise an eyebrow. "What the...?" Kar then glanced at the screen. "Look Mommy! I'm cheering with Asuka and the guild! You see?" She asked.

Tears fell from your eyes. "WHY IS OUR GUILD CHEERING LIKE THAT?!" You laughed. Everyone turned to you looking at you crazy. Erza glared at you. "We're worrying about Wendy's safety and here you are dilly dallying on Youtube videos!" You got up from your bed and walk over to her. "Erza just look!" You say as you show her the video. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Why is Master Makarov dancing in such a disturbing matter?" She asked. "Ooh let me see!" Natsu said walking over. He then bursted out laughing. "HA HA HA! Look at Gramps! He looks like he's trying to signal for a plane to land!" Gray and Lucy then walked over along with Happy.

"Look at me I'm dancing!" Happy laughed. "LOOK AT LISANNA!" You laughed. You then saw Lisanna who was right next to Master pumping up her fists rapidly. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR GUILD?! WHY THEY MOVING LIKE THAT?!" You asked. Gray smirked at you. "You're really dying over there!" You nodded in agreement as you continue to chuckle. The doors then opened and you saw Lisanna with Elfman with food. "We brought some supplies to get you through the tournament!" Elfman said. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" Lisanna sang. "Thanks a lot you guys!" Gray said.

You ran up to the two siblings. "Oh! Hi Lisanna!" You then out of nowhere then began to pump up your fist repeatedly as you wave your head quickly from side to side. Lisanna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, Tsuna? Why are you doing that to your hands?" She asked. "LOOK!" You laughed as you show her your iphone. You then replayed the sequence of Opening 13 where everyone is cheering. "SEE? SEE THAT'S YOU!" You then continue to burst out laughing. Lisanna blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, that's not funny! That's just how I was animated," She said. "HA HA HA! IT'S SO FUNNY!" You laughed as you put your arm around her. Lisanna sighed. "Oh Tsuna..."

"Do you mind doing us a small favor?" Erza asked. "What do you mean?" Lisanna asked. "Wendy hasn't made it back," Erza said. "And the rules say that we have to be here by midnight," Gray said. With that the clock then stuck 12 causing a large bell to go off. "ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS PARTICIPATING IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! GOOOOOOD MORNING!" You heard a chipper voice squeal. You each then run out to the balcony seeing a holographic pumpkin named Kabo. "Jack O' Lantern!" Kar sang. "To narrow down the 113 guilds in this years Games to our manageable rate we will start the Preliminary Round!" Kabo announced. "Seriously?" Gray asked. "C'mon! I wanted to get some sleep!" You groaned.

"TOO BAD PRINCESS!" Kabo sang. You stare at him in disbelief. _'He heard me?!' _"The rules for this Round are simple!" Kabo said. The ground then began to shake and the entire hotel rose up. "Earthquake Mommy! Earthquake!" Kar cried as she jumped into your arms. You hold her close to you. "Calm down...look!" You say. You both turned seeing the other hotels were also rising up. "Now you will all be participating in a race! The first 8 teams to reach it will participate in this years Grand Magic Games!" Kabo cheered. Moving stairs then appeared in front of you. "It's a path!" Gray said.

"You can use magic how ever you like! There are NO restrictions! However all teammates and their Singers must cross it together!" Kabo stated. You each gasped at that. "One more thing...we are not responsible for any loss of life that happens here," Kabo finished. You widen your eyes. "UH UH!" A gigantic labyrinth was then formed in the sky. "Without further ado let the Preliminary Round begin!" Kabo cheered as the _Ending Music _played. You glance down at Kar seeing her watch the ending and widen your eyes. "Melody gets a ending song?!" Kar then sang along to 'Dori Dori Power!'

**R&amp;R!**


	90. The Sky Labyrinth and the New Guild!

**This is 156-157! ENJOY!**

** "**If it's a race then we better get moving," Gray said. "Let's go!" Natsu said. "No wait!" Erza said. You each turn to her. "The rules state that all five members and their Singers must cross the goal! We can't do this without Wendy!" "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "WENDY!" Natsu shouted. "Why wait for a little girl when you got a man who's ready to go?" Elfman said. You each turn to him. "What do you mean Elfman?" Lucy asked. "Oh let's just cut to the chase!" You snapped.

You quickly rubbed your hair gathering Fairy Dust and threw it at everyone. They each began to float up. "What is this?" Erza asked. "We're flying like fairies?" Gray asked. "I'm flying...SO MANLY!" Elfman said proudly. "Been awhile since I did this again!" Lucy said with a smile. "WOO HOO! THIS IS FUN!" Natsu said happily as he did a quick flip in the air. You chuckle. "You guys learn fast! Now let's get going!" You say as you flew up towards the path taking the lead as the others flew after you. "Good luck Mommy! I believe in you!" Kar cheered. "We'll be number one again! Right team Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "YEAH!" You all cheer.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: The Sky Labyrinth and the New Guild!**

You each then made it inside the labyrinth seeing all the floating stairs or flipped up doors. "It's like some 3D maze," Gray said. "I suck at this," Natsu groaned. "I think we should head east," Erza said. "I know what can help us!" Lucy suggested. She then pulled out a Silver Key. "Open! Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" Pyxis, the giant red bird spirit with a compass on it's head was then summoned. You smiled and ran over to hug him. "Yay! Pyxis!" You cheer. Pyxis smiled at you. "Picca! Picca!" Pyxis then hugged you with his wing. "Aww I missed you too! It's been awhile!" You say pulling away. "We need your help! Can you show us where east is?" Lucy asked. Pyxis then pointed the way to east with his compass.

"East is that way!" Lucy said pointing east. "Yes I'm well aware, because I have a regular compass!" Erza said holding one up. Lucy and Pyxis then went to hide in a corner. You glared at Erza. "What's wrong with you? Why you gotta be so rude for?" You asked. Erza walked away. "We have no time to waste! Let's get moving!" She ordered. You narrowed your eyes. "I hope that compass breaks..." You muttered.

...

You each then ran up the eastern side of the stairs of the labyrinth. You each finally made it to the top and opened a door seeing a black and white patterned room swirling into the distance. You each swirled along with it. "I'm getting dizzy!" Elfman groaned. "Yeah I feel like I'm gonna fall in..." Lucy said tiredly. "We have no time to waste! Let's go!" Erza said running in. You each run after her deep into the maze.

Natsu then opened the door only to trip over the edge of the empty steps that lead to a pitfall. "Natsu!" You cried. "I gotcha!" Elfman said grabbing him. He then hoisted him back up to the step. "Whoa, thanks buddy! I would have been a goner!" Natsu said. You pulled him into a tight hug which surprised him. "Don't scare me like that Natsu!" You cry. Natsu hugged back. "It's okay Tsuna, I'm okay now," You sigh and pull away. "Okay," "We should be more careful about choosing a path for now on," Elfman said. "I say we should keep heading eastward!" Natsu said.

"I think it would be best to take notes on all this," Erza said. You raise an eyebrow. "You want us to do homework?" "Not quite, we should write down the path we've taken from our starting point. We need to know where we are to make progress," Erza said. You pulled out pieces of paper and a pen. "Go on! Draw!" You say shoving them in Lucy's hands. "Hey, why do I have to do it?" She asked. "Because my handwriting is nasty! Now draw!" You snapped. Lucy sighed and began to draw out the map of the labyrinth.

...

As you each continued through the labyrinth while Lucy drew you each heard the sound of quarreling from the other teams. You each then turned around seeing members of the Twilight Ogre Guild. "It's those Fairy Punks again!" One said. You raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Midnight Shrek?!" "Not those clowns!" Natsu growled. "I'm surprised to see you losers here!" Gray said. "You guys come in last every year!" Another guy said. "Fairy Tail will be in 1st place this year!" Natsu stated.

One member of Twilight Ogre then pulled out his weapon. "Your gonna fight us here?" Lucy asked. "I don't blame ya if your scared!" One guy taunted. You each then got in a fighting stance. "These guys don't know who they're messing with," Gray said. "Yeah let's take em down!" Natsu said. "We're fighting them now?!" Lucy shrieked. "Yep! Now c'mon!" You say. You each then fought it out with the Twilight Ogre members knocking them out of the maze sending them falling down.

The ground then began to shake and the entire labyrinth then rotated. "My heads hurting!" You sigh. "What's going on?" Natsu asked. "I don't like the looks of this!" Lucy cried. "The labyrinth is starting to rotate!" Erza said. "SERIOUSLY?!" You all complain. You quickly rub your hair and gathered Fairy Dust and threw it at everyone who began to fly again. "This way we won't fall! And we have the advantage!" You say with a smile as you fly up. Everyone smiled at you. "You're a lifesaver Kitsuna!" Lucy said. "Yeah thanks!" Gray said. The labyrinth then stopped moving and you each landed on the platforms.

You each turn seeing a remaining member of Twilight Ogre shrieking with fear as his map slowly rolled it's way to your foot. Erza picked it up. "What is it?" Lucy asked. "It seems they made a map too!" Erza said. "Let's combine it with ours!" You say. "Good thinking! We'll have an even better map of this place!" Gray said. You and Erza turned to each other and smirked donning evil glints in your eyes sharing a devious idea. "Hey what do you think your doing?" A Twilight Ogre member asked. You and Erza turn to him. "You mean you're still here?" You asked bluntly. "Oh! Does this belong to you?" Erza taunted. "Yeah! Now give it back!" The member cried. You and Erza then launch a twin kick at him causing him to fall over. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

You, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman then shared devious glints together as you each got in a hazy purple anime background. "How about THAT?! I just figured out how were gonna get ahead in the Preliminary's!" Erza sang. "Hee hee heee! Erza, your starting to think like me now...I LOVE IT!" You squeal. Lucy started at each of you in horror. "Whoa! What's with the creepy looks in your eyes?"

...

One by one you each knocked over more and more guilds out of the labyrinth stealing their maps by attacking them. At one point you and Erza were in matching leather stripper gear attacking members who enjoyed your punishments. Your outfit was the same as Erza's only it was red with a black whip. Erza stomped on a member while you spanked one with a whip. "I'll take this!" Erza said taking the map away. "You can take whatever you want!" The member squealed. You spanked the other member with your whip. "Give me THAT MAP!" You exclaim. "YES PRINCESS! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!" The other member squealed. The labyrinth then rotated again...

...

You each found yourselves in the bright end of the labyrinth full of small villages. "Who would have thought we would find ourselves in such a peaceful place?" Erza asked. "It would be more peaceful if it weren't upside down," Gray said. Erza then stared at her compass which started spinning in all directions. "Also...it appears that theres no east or west anymore..." "GOOD!" You say. You then snatched the compass out of Erza's hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled. You ignored her and threw her compass to the other side. "KITSUNA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Erza shouted. "I knew your compass would break!" You say. You then turned to Lucy. "Bring out Pyxis!" Lucy smiled brightly and then summoned Pyxis.

Pyxis then hid behind you and Lucy staring at Erza with fear. "Why does it look so scared?" Natsu asked. "Erza's compass must have overwhelmed him," Lucy said. You frown. "Aww, you poor baby!" You say hugging Pyxis. "I didn't mean to upset him," Erza said. You glared at her. "Apologize!" Erza sighed and walked up to Pyxis. "Very well..." "I apologize for upsetting you. Would you please assist us?" Erza asked. "Piccaaaa!" Pyxis cheered.

...

After losing track because of Pyxis eventually falling into the water and taking the moment to relax you each got on top of a Whamon you called and rode on it across the ocean. "How in the heck did they managed to fit an ocean into this thing?" Elfman said. "Who cares about that. Could this whale move any faster?!" Lucy complained. "I will go as fast as I can," Whamon said. You glared at Lucy. "And don't rush him!" "I can see the goal from here!" Elfman said. "Full speed ahead Whamon!" Gray said. Whamon then stopped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu shouted. "I hope Fairy Tail can win this year in the Grand Magic Games. Kitsuna and friends...good luck!" Whamon then shot water out of his blowhole shooting you guys up above into the sky and then landing on the platform in front of the goal.

"Whoa, that was close!" Lucy sighed. "But it got us to our location more quickly. This goes to show how PokeDigi's are useful!" Erza said. You turn to Whamon and smile. "Thanks Whamon!" You say waving at him. "See ya later buddy!" Natsu said waving. "Best of luck in the Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail! I'll be rooting for you!" Whamon said. He then disappeared into the ocean. Kabo then appeared in front of you. "Congratulations Team Fairy Tail! You win the Preliminary Round!" "We did it!" Natsu cheered. "So did we come in 1st place?" Lucy asked. "Um...no...more like...8th place...you just barely qualified..." Kabo said. You each widen your eyes. "8TH PLACE?!"

...

The morning of the Grand Magic Games soon came. You each were inside of the stadium now in your purple uniform outfits. Your outfit was basically the first outfit you ever wore in the series consisting of your bikini top with your pants/short shorts along with high heeled boots, although your hair was now down again and your white Fairy Tail symbol was on your right back pocket instead of on your top and on your short shorts side you also had on a pure white fishnet thigh high. "Would you listen to that crowd?" Erza said. "I didn't think there would be this many people watching," Lucy said. "Couldn't they be more original with my outfit? I'm wearing my own Fashion Line!" You say. Erza smiled at you. "Maybe that was the plan," You smile back. "Yeah you're right!"

"Purple is so lame. I'd rather wear my old clothes instead of this crap," Natsu sighed. "You mean your old new clothes?" You asked. Natsu looked at you confused. "Old new?" "No, cause see what you wearing is what you would call your 'new new' clothes and actually what I thought you was talking about was your 'old old' clothes from the first episode until I decided to design you some 'new new' clothes for y'all until now which are your 'old new' clothes since we see you in a new outfit which are your 'new new' clothes!" You say. You turned seeing everyone else staring at you in confusion. Natsu and Elfman's eyes swirled. "My head hurts..." Natsu groaned. "Mine too...that was confusing!" Elfman said. You smile at him. "How so?" Lucy sweatdropped. "Seriously?!"

...

You each went to the infirmary seeing Wendy and Carla sleeping in bed while Fuse, Happy, and Porlyusica watched. "We're were they?" Natsu asked. "Lisanna, Fuse, and I found them in the palace's gardens," Happy said. Wendy slowly opened her eyes. "...Natsu?" She asked. "Wendy!" You say. She turned to you. "...Tsuna..." She mumbled. "What happened out there?" Natsu asked. "She doesn't remember," Fuse said. "He's right. It's just a big blur...sorry I wish I could remember," Wendy whispered. You stroked her forehead. "It's okay Boo. Don't stress yourself..." You say softly.

Wendy then letted out a shriek. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked. "She has MDS. But she will fully recover with enough bed rest," Porlyusica said. "Who did this to you?" Natsu asked. "I remember seeing a weird black animal..." Wendy said. You raise an eyebrow. _'Was Wendy playing Five Nights at Freddy's? Games like that have a ton of jumpscares! It could give you nightmares!" You thought._ Wendy then bursted into tears and started crying. You frowned. "No! Don't cry baby, it's not your fault," You say. "I'm sorry but...I'M USELESS!" Wendy sobbed. You each remained silent as she continued to cry.

"Hey Elfman?" Wendy asked. "...Please take my place...win for me..." "Sure! You can count on me kid!" Elfman said confidently. "...And Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Yes?" You answered. "Please...sing with all your might and take Sabertooth down! I know you can do it because...I believe in you!" Wendy whispered. You then lean down towards Wendy and kissed her forehead. "And I believe in you Wendy...that you'll get better! I love you!" You say. "Thank you..." Wendy sniffled. "C'mon let's go. There's nothing we can do here..." Erza said. You each then left the infirmary.

...

You each then slowly walk out from the exit and into the stadium as the commentators talked. "First up! A bunch of old school wizards from Magnolia...it's Fairy Tail!" Instead of cheers you each got booed at. "What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Didn't see that coming..." Gray said. "Hey Kitsuna!" You heard. You turned seeing Jenny as a spectator waving at you. You smile and wave back. "BOO!" You heard. A large half filled can was then pelted at your head. "OW! HEY!" You heard. You turned seeing a red headed girl named Ruby in the crowd. "BOO! GO HOME SLUT! YOU SLEPT WITH MELODY'S MAN!" She shouted. "SHUT UP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu shouted back. You draw dropped in disbelief as the audience then booed at you. "I can't believe this! Did Melody tell everyone that I slept with Sting?!" You asked.

"FAIRY TAIL!"

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

**"**NUMBER 1!"

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

"GONNA WIN!"

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

"FOR THEIR GUILD!"

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

You turned seeing your 15 step sisters wearing deep purple two piece cheerleader outfits with the Fairy Tail Crest on their chest. Each of them were now physically older than you. You gasped. "My sisters?!" They each did the rest of their cheerleader routine and finished off doing a pyramid. "FAIRY TAIL!" They finished. The male audience drooled at the sight of their sisters as anime hearts fill their eyes. "It seems that the 15 Queens from the Feniechalius Kingdom have come to cheer on Fairy Tail for the Grand Magic Games! What a spectacular sight to behold!" The commentator said. "AWESOME!" Natsu cheered. "This is a surprise," Erza smiled. You smiled at your sisters. "You all...came?" "We wanted to cheer you on!" Kalentina said. "She's right! We want to support you and see you win...younger sister!" Kimika smirked. You sweatdropped. "Guess that's what I get from being gone 7 years...even if you guys came here and reversed age, you'd still be older!" You say.

"FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER ONE!" Kaguya announced. "YEAH!" The rest of your sisters cheer. "Look it's Mavis!" Lucy cried. You each turned seeing Mavis with the rest of the Fairy Tail members cheering. "Fairy Tail is number one!" She chimed. "How are you here?" You asked. Mavis turned to you. "Don't worry! No one else can see me. Only members of Fairy Tail can!" She said. The commentators then introduced members of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. One of the members, Rocker had caught your attention. You raised you eyebrow at his hairstyle. "Wolverine?!" "WILDDDDDDDD!" Rocker chanted. You sweatdropped. "Yeah, no..."

The commentators then introduced members of the Mermaid Heel Guild. One of the members who had green hair wearing a tight spider suit caught your attention. "To think that Spiderman and the Green Goblin would put their fighting aside and create a beautiful child!" You say with a smile. The commentators then introduced the Blue Pegasus Guild. You raise your eyebrow at the rabbit. "Isn't he that rabbit from Five Night's at Freddy's?!" "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Never mind..."

The commentators then introduced the Lamia Scale Guild. You saw a little pink haired girl trip. "Who's that little girl?" Natsu asked. "Aww! She look so cute!" You cooed. "She looks like another version of Sherry," Gray said. "This is Chelia. She's Sherry's cousin," Yuka explained. "Huh! Another Cherry?" You chuckle. "And she's crazy strong!" Tobi said. "I'm gonna need a lot more love than that," Chelia said. Lyon then walked over. "Don't forget our agreement Gray," He said. "Last time I check I didn't make a bet with you. Not that it matters cause we're gonna win!" Gray said confidently.

Ichiya walked over to Erza. "If we win we'll take Erza as our one and only!" He said. "You'll do no such thing you troll!" Erza exclaimed. Ren walked over to Lucy. "And I'll take you I guess...not that I'm into you or anything like that..." He said cooly. "Thank you Ren. It's nice to know some things never change!" Lucy said. An arm then wrapped around your waist. You glanced down seeing Eve smiling at you. "And I'll take you Tsuna. If that's okay," He said shyly. You hugged Eve. "Aww, your so sweet! And so cute! Thank you Eve!" You say patting his head. Natsu growled. "HAND OFF!"

"Now to introduce our 3rd place contestants!" The commentator said. You each turned seeing dark feathers and black mist. "Give it up for Raven Tail!" He said. You widen your eyes. "The Dark Guild?!" "This is bad. Their leader is Master Makarov's son Ivan," Erza said. You let out a large gasp as you clap your hands together. "Ok! Villain Joke Time! Let's see what we got here..." Lucy sweatdropped. "Are you serious?!" You glanced over at the leader who had a gold metal mask on his face. "Ok that's either I-VAN or Iron MAN!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying and turned to you sweatdropping. Toby bursted out laughing as Ivan growled at you. "Really Kitsuna?" Gray asked. "Let me keep going!" You say. You glanced over at a bluish creature wearing a hat. His name was Obra. "Isn't he that guy from the Blue Man Group Band? Yo! Lucy! Go get an autograph!" You say. "No way I'm going near that guy!" Lucy said. "These have to be your worst jokes yet!" Lyon snapped. "Shut up Lyon!" You say. "To think you were a Princess this entire time but you still behave like a street rat!" Lyon said coldly. You narrow your eyes. "Yo! Gray. Beat him up for me!" You say. "Oh there's plenty of time for that!" Gray said glaring at Lyon.

"Now then!" You say turning back to the Raven Tail Group. Your eyes fell to a red haired girl in a red dress that showed off more than enough cleavage. Her name was Flare. "Hm...she's really pretty! It's just that face..." You say. "Really? You don't have nothing bad to say about her?" Lucy asked. "Hmm...well actually..." You began. Your eyes fall to Flare's braids that were wrapped crazily around her back. You glare at them. "WHO in the right mind goes out the house with their braids like that? THEY LOOK LIKE TWIZZLERS!" You exclaimed.

Everyone then turned to Natsu who cackled like a manic when he fell to the ground. "Ha ha ha! Good one Tsuna!" He chuckled. Erza glared at him. "Get up! Your embarrassing yourself!" She scolded. "Cut it..." You heard a voice hiss. You turned back to Flare who smiled crazily at you. "Cut your hair! It's too long! Only MINE can be long!" Flare laughed. You sweatdropped. "Could someone check her in to a mental hospital?" You asked nervously. Your eyes then fall onto a guy with black hair with black lipstick. His name was Kurohebi. "A Hot Mess and..." You then turned to a large purple skinned guy with blonde hair whose name was Nullpudding. "...A big purple Oompa-Loompa!" You say.

This time the entire stadium bursted out laughing at your joke. Nullpudding growled at you clenching his fist. Master growled. "WHY IS A DARK GUILD PARTICIPATING?! HAVE YOU OFFICIALS LOST YOUR MIND?!" Master shouted. "The Magic Council approves," The commentators said. "Well the Magic Councils drunk..." You muttered. "THAT'S RIGHT KITSUNA! THEY ARE SO DRUNK! DRUNK IN THE HEAD!" Master shouted.

The small puppet on Obra's shoulder then made a little motion pretending to be Wendy getting knocked out. Natsu's face darkened. "YOU WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED WENDY?!" You each glared at the Raven Tail members. "The festivals just getting started..." Ivan said darkly. "Oh wow! This competition just got a whole lot more interesting folks!" The commentator said. You each turned and gasped seeing Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, and Jellal all in dark clothing. "It's Fairy Tail Team B!" The commentator announced. "Is that Mystogen?!" Natsu asked. You gasped looking into the eyes. "Jay-Z-!" Erza then covered your mouth. "No doubt about it...it's Jellal..." Erza whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your plan Master?" Lucy asked. Master laughed. "THIS IS HOW THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD TAKES CARE OF BUSINESS BABY!" "THIS IS A BIG LOAD OF CRAP!" Natsu shouted. You looked at him crazy. "Natsu calm down!" "AS LONG AS WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER I'M NOT PULLING ANY PUNCHES! YOU GUYS ARE MY ENEMY!" Natsu shouted. "I wouldn't have it any other way! I'll enjoy making you eat dirt Salamander," Gajeel said cooly.

"And last but certainly not least is the team that came in 1st place! That's right! You know them! You love them! Give it up for the most powerful guild in all of Fiore...the one and only SABERTOOTH!" The commentator announced. That was when Sting, Melody, Rogue, a white haired girl, a green haired guy, and a another blonde haired guy in formal wear walked out presenting themselves to the audience. "And here comes the Sabertooth Cheerleaders!" The commentators added. You raise an eyebrow. "Sabertooth Cheerleaders?!" A cannon explosion was then resounded at least 5 fives.

The smoke then cleared and you saw 15 Mharaoh's in two piece cheerleader outfits waving their pom poms. These were Melody's sisters. The leader of the squad was Jazzadel. They then started a cheer. Several of the sisters had cannons in their hands blasting it when necessary.

"SABERTOOTH!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"NUMBER 1!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"TAKE YOU DOWN!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"WE ARRREEEEEEE...SABERTOOTH!" They say getting into a pose. They then shot a firework cannon as they got into an even taller pyramid with three of the sisters on top. The firework then created the Sabertooth Crest in the sky. The audience then cheered and applauded from the amazing performance. Your sisters and Melody's sisters then growled at the sight of each other. "The 15 Fallen Goddesses..." You muttered. "Who are the Fallen Goddesses?" Erza asked. "There Melody's real older sisters. They're actually born alongside her raised by Gods but they decided not to lead their own kingdom to live their lives as normal Mharaohlonian people. So they got their 'God's Soul' taken away from them," You explain. "I see..." Erza nodded.

"I can't wait to break them down!" Natsu said growling. Sting smirked at him waving his finger. "Why so serious? It's just a game!" Gajeel glared at Rogue. "Any reason you keep gawking Pretty Boy?" "Nothing important..." Rogue said calmly. Melody rolled her eyes at the sight of your sisters and looked as you with disgust. "I see you've brought The Strangers..." You glared at her. "By royal blood or not they are still MY sisters!" You snapped. "EEEEE! IT'S MELODY!" You heard.

You turned to the audience seeing two girls. One was a girl with dark red hair in a high ponytail with golden eyes. The other was a black haired girl with twin ponytails in a gothic outfit. Their names were Seika and Twila. "WE LOVE YOU MELODY!" They chime. You raise an eyebrow. "Fans?!" "Melody! We follow your Instagram posts! We love you!" They squeal. Melody happily giggled as she waved at them. "And I love you!" She said. You frowned. _'Wow...she's REALLY popular...' You thought._

...

Fuse's POV:

"You're the man Sting! The best in the whole wide world!" I heard. I turned seeing Lector, RiRi, and Frosch cheering in the audience. "I'm cheering for you too! Isn't that great?" Frosch asked. "It appears that Sabertooth has their own Exceed cheer squad!" Lily said. "NATSU! NATSU! HE'S OUR MAN! BURNING BUTTS ACROSS THE LAND!" Happy cheered effortlessly. RiRi stopped cheering and turned to me. "Hi Puddin'," She winked. Lily raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "'Puddin?!'" I hid behind him. "GET HER AWAY FROM ME MAN!" I cried.

Kitsuna's POV:

"Hey how come Fairy Tail and Sabertooth get 6 team mates?" Chelia cried. "Yeah! Don't other teams get Singers too to compete?!" Rocker asked. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Toby shouted. "Well as of this year the officials decided that since Kitsuna and Melody are known for their talents that it would be better for each day in the Grand Magic Games to have a Singing Contest between the Daughter of Gods!" The commentator said. "But you know I kinda agree with what the other teams have to say. It isn't fair if Fairy Tail and Sabertooth can get extra points and other teams can't," Jenny said.

"Thankfully the officials had an idea!" The commentator began. "Everyday when both Kitsuna and Melody are singing, they are assigned one member from another team to sing as Backups and depending on how good the performance was they will also get extra points. But if they don't do well then the Singer on stage will lose points and the Backups will as well!" The commentator finished. "Sound's good to me!" Jenny chimed. "I guess that sounds fair," You say. You then turned to Flare. "I just hope I don't have to sing alongside her..." You muttered. Natsu wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. "You got this!" He smiled. You smiled back. "Thanks..."

...

"Give it up for the former celebrity and Singer representing Fairy Tail Team A: Kitsuna Kitsaleeja with her Backups Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight of Fairy Tail Team B and Blue Pegasus!" The commentator announced. You stepped out to the stadium wearing your original two piece Princess outfit ignoring the small 'boos' you were receiving from the audience as you stepped on the stage meeting up with Fuse who acted as the DJ to run the turntables. Soul Eater Evans who got here on his own power was on the other side sitting by a piano. He winked at you. You blew him a friendly kiss which he eagerly grabbed and stuffed it in his pocket. You then turned to Mirajane who was by a mic. "It will be just like old times!" She chimed. You nodded. "Yeah!"

"Jenny, you work for Kitsuna and her Fashion Line, yes? What are your true thoughts on her?" The commentator asked. "Well! She's amazing, beautiful, and she has a body that won't quit! I love you Kitsuna!" Jenny cheered. You smiled and waved at Jenny. "Love you too!" You say. "Jenny? Aren't you supposed to be performing up there too?" The commentator asked. Jenny tilted her head. "I am?"

...

With Mirajane on one side of the stage and Jenny on the other side of the stage in front of mics, Soul then started strumming away on the piano quickly before Fuse added in some music. You then repeated the same dance moves you did exactly in Opening 9 while Mira and Jenny stayed in place on the mics.

**Song: 'Towa no Kizuna' By: DaisyxDaisy!**

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo!**

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai!**

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: ****Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara.  
**

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatoooo!**

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**You: (Dances)**

You: Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte. Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa!

**You, Mirajane and Jenny: Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga  
**

**You: Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta...**

You:(Twirls clockwise and then grabs leg spinning counterclockwise and then skips over to put arm around Mirajane) Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga...

**You and Mirajane: Koko ni irukaraaaaaa!**

You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
**

**You, Mirajane and Jenny: Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara  
**

**You, Mirajane and Jenny: Yasashisa no toutosa shitta...  
**

**You, Mirajane and Jenny:Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
**

**You, Mirajane, and Jenny: Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai!**

**You, Mirajane and Jenny: Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara  
**

**You: Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatôooooo**

You then ended the dance by falling dramatically to the ground putting your hand to your forehead. The crowd then cheered for your performance. You smiled. "What an amazing performance! It's amazing to see that the has been celebrity make a great comeback on her debut!" The commentator said. "Fairy Tail Team A, Fairy Tail Team B, and Blue Pegasus get extra Bonus Points for their performance!" The commentator said. The audience then cheered even more at that. You smiled. _'I did it...' _

...

You walked back to the others only to receive pats on the back from Gray and Elfman. "Good job Kitsuna!" Gray said. "Your a real man!" Elfman said. "That was a spectacular performance," Erza said with a smile. Lucy hugged you. "Yeah! You were amazing!" You giggled. "Thank you!" Natsu then pecked your cheek and placed an arm around you. "And to think you were worried before! If you keep this up we'll win for sure and be number one again!" Natsu said. You blushed. "Right!"

"And here's our next Singer! Also a former celeb and current socialite and co owner of the fabulous hit night club: 'Club Dragon' and representing Sabertooth, give it up for the fabulous: Melody Harmonilesá with her Backups Arana Web and Yukino Aguria of Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth! The audience then cheered so loud when Melody walked to her stage wearing an aqua green version of her original outfit only still wearing the same solid gold bikini bottom and metallic bicep cuff and music note thigh anklet. She met up with Yukino and Arana who were in front of mics. RiRi acted as a DJ. Melody waved to the audience.

"So tell us, what do you think of Melody?" The commentator asked. "She's really cool! I love her! But she's no Ms. Fiore!" Jenny said with a smile. You raise an eyebrow at that. "Hey I thought Backups only had to be members from other teams," Lucy said referring to Yukino. "Yeah you're right. That girls from Sabertooth," Erza said. "I guess when your a socialite like Melody you're allowed to break the rules a bit and pick whoever you want to be your Backup," Gray said. You bit your lip at his words. _'Socialite...Melody...you're really that popular?' You thought._

**Song: 'Go' By: Ken Waters! (Me: Look it up on Youtube and listen to it. There's no music video by the way. Your just listening)**

RiRi then started the music on her turntables which seemed to shock Fuse seeing how she was a good DJ too. Coloful lights then automatically flashed on stage making Melody look brighter.

**Melody:(Snapping fingers to the beat walking slowly across the stage) If you keep thinking...**

**Crowd: (Screams loudly with cheers)**

**You:(Nervously) Um...**

**Melody: About the things your missin on...**

**Melody:(With emotion) By the time you make a move...your only chance could be gone...yeahhh...**

**Melody:(Dances elegantly and cooly around Yukino and Arana who sing along) Think abouuuuut livin in the moment!**

**Melody: What it would taaaaaake to make an improvement!**

**Melody:(Waving finger) You'll never knoooow if you say you couldn't!  
**

**Melody and Arana: Give it a try...**

**Rogue and Frosch: (Smiles)**

_A bunch of Mervamon and Lucario then jump on stage and dance alongside each other._

**You:(Staring with jealously) ...Huh?!**

**Melody:(With passion) We gotta GO OOH! Hit the floor!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Arana: Are you waiting for?**

**Melody: (Smiles and dances a bit) We gotta GO OOH! Hit the floor!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Yukino: Are you waiting for?**

**Melody: Don't worry about the risks...**

**Arana: Oooh!**

**Melody: Half the time they don't exist!**

**Yukino: Yeah e yeah!**

**Melody: Stop living on what ifs...**

**Melody: (Winks) Cause you'll never get to reminisce...**

**You: (Huffs in frustration)**

**Sting: (Snickers)**

**You: (Frowns and folds arms)**

**Sting: (Sneers)**

**Melody: (Dances a bit) Think abouuuuut livin in the moment!**

**Melody: What it would taaaaaake to make an improvement!**

**Melody:(Waving finger) You'll never knoooow if you say you couldn't!  
**

**Melody and Yukino: Give it a try...**

_A bunch of Beelzemon and jump onto the stage shooting lasers into the air to create fireworks followed by some Rosemon who fly by dropping glowing petals to add onto it._

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Arana: Are you waiting for?**

**Melody: (Smiles and dances a bit) We gotta GO OOH! Hit the floor!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Arana: Are you waiting for?**

**Gray: i never heard a Spanish girl sing like that before...**

**Erza: Indeed, she's quite the force to be recon with when it comes to singing!  
**

**Lucy: Whoa! She's really good!  
**

**You: (Sadly) Is she really that much better than me at singing?**

**Natsu:(Squeezes your hand) She's no where near as good as you Tsuna! I promise!**

_You then gasped seeing a bunch of Angemon and Angewomon flying across the stage above together holding their arrows._

**Melody:(Smiles brightly at audience squeezing mic) Don't waste it...**

**Yukino:(Closes eyes getting in position and squeezes mic)**

**Melody/Yukino: You Gotta do! You gotta do what makes you happy/Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Melody/Yukino: Live with no regrets instead of thinking of what it could be/AHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOhhhhhh!**

**You: (Ears droop as eyes widen with jealousy)**

**Melody: You gotta do! You gotta do what makes you happy!**

**Arana: Oooh!**

**Melody: Live with no regrets instead of always living empty!**

**Angemon and Angewomon: (Shoots arrows in the air making a golden heart in the sky that sparkles and falls to the stage)**

**You:(Stares in awe feeling sweat) Oh my god...**

**You:(Looking at Yukino with jealousy) White girl can sing...**

**Melody:(Dancing alongside the Lucario and Mervamon) We gotta GO OOH! Hit the floor!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Arana: Are you waiting for?**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! No time to waste no more!**

**Melody: We gotta GO OOH! Out the door!**

**Melody: What are you waiting for?**

**Yukino: Are you waiting for?**

The audience then cheered with all their might. They then chanted.

"MELODY!"

"MELODY!"

"MELODY!"

"MELODY!"

You then shake your head in horror as the audience continued to chant her name. "It seems that the audience is pining for Melody's performance! There for she, and Arana of Mermaid Heel score Super Bonus Points!" The commentator said. Melody then cheered as she went back to her teammates. You frowned. "Super Bonus Points?" "It's too bad Sweetheart!" You heard. You turned seeing Sting smirking at you. Your eyes watered. "Whatever...!" You then ran to the back of the stadium as tears fell from your eyes. "Look I made her cry!" You heard Sting chuckle. "Of course she's crying. She's a Kid!" You heard Melody giggle. You then heard the sound of them making out. "Tsuna!" Natsu cried. "Kitsuna!" Lucy cried. They two of them then ran after you. "Leave me alone!" You cry. _'Is Melody really better than me?' You thought._

**So what PokeDigi do you want to see sing and dance next? R&amp;R!**


	91. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 1!

**This is 158-160! ENJOY!**

Xeena's POV:

Ultear, Meredy, Hope, and I stood on top of a tall monument watching the stadium of the Grand Magic Games from a distance. I gave Hope my iphone to hold onto so that she could play games since she kept complaining how bored she was. All I did was stare blankly at the stadium thinking about Jellal. "Ha ha! Look at the funny lady dancing in the opening Mommy! Look!" Hope giggled. I ignored her still having a lot on my mind. "At last the games are underway, with all their spectacle..." Ultear said. "And of course Jellal couldn't be more satisfied than watching from the sidelines!" Meredy said. "But that would have made our secret meeting with Fairy Tail pretty meaningless don't you think?" "I think it was very meaningful! At least as far as Jellal and Erza are concerned!" Ultear giggled.

This made my ears twitch as I frowned. _'I wonder...does Erza love Jellal as much as I do?' I thought. 'Oh Jellal, where ever you are just know that I love you! Please...be safe away from trouble!' _Ultear turned to me. "You're awfully quiet..." "Are you okay Xeena?" Meredy asked me. I nodded not meeting their gaze. "Yeah...I'm okay..." I said. "Are you sure? If there's anything bothering you, you can always talk to us!" Meredy said. I turned to her seeing her concerned expression. I give her a small smile. "Thank you...thank you both! But really there's nothing bothering me!" I say turning to Ultear. She smiled at me. "If you say so!" She said.

"I wish there was some way we could see the Games Mommy," Hope said. "Yeah. Me too!" I said. "The Grand Magic Games is brought to you by: Instagram! And you are also able to watch it live from a tablet or cellphone if you are unable to attend!" The commentator said loudly. "Well that was ironic," Ultear chuckled. "Cool! Let's watch it on Instagram!" Meredy said pulling out her iphone. I turned to Hope. "Give the iphone to Mommy!" I say. Hope frowned. "Aww..." She then handed me the iphone and I went to Instagram seeing the list of competitors for the event: 'Hidden'.

_Fairy Tail Team A- Gray Fullbuster_

_Fairy Tail Team B- Juvia Lockster_

_Quatro Cerberus- Yeager_

_Mermaid Heel- Beth Vanderwood_

_Raven Tail- Nullpudding_

_Blue Pegasus- Eve Tilm_

_Sabertooth- Rufus Lore_

_Lamia Scale- Lyon Vastia_

"Wow! Juvia's competing! I can't wait to see her!" Meredy chimed. "Gray is entering as well," Ultear smiled. Hope smiled up at me. "Isn't this exciting Mommy?" She asked. I ignored her again and instead of watching the challenges I looked up competitors from the Fairy Tail Team A section and saw a picture of Erza Scarlet who's username was _'TitaniaScarlet200'. _I stared at the photo of her and frowned. _'I hope you know...that I can't let you have Jellal...even if you do love him...' I thought._

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Melody's POV:

After sending Rufus out to play in the event called 'Hidden' you each stood at the sidelines watching Rufus take out the members one by one with his Memory Make Magic. You sigh propping your hand under you chin. _'This is so boring...' You thought._ You then heard the sound of giggling and turned to the Fairy Tail side seeing a young girl with light and long blonde hair in a pink robe with fairy like ears flying around before going to sit at the sidelines. You gasp. "AHH! A spirit!" You exclaimed. Everyone turned to you. "A spirit?" Rogue asked. "What are you talking about?" Sting asked. "I don't see anything!"

You smiled in awe at the spirit leaning over a bit. "Who are you Foul Spirit?" You asked ignoring the others curious stares. The blonde haired girl turned to you and ^^ smiled. "My names Mavis! I'm Fairy Tail's First Master!" She chimed. "Where did you come from?" You asked. "From Tenrou Island! I came to cheer my friends on and watch the games!" Mavis said happily before turning back to the stadium. You nodded talking this in. "Melody, who are you talking to?" Rogue asked. "The spirit!" You say turning to him. "But I don't see anything!" Frosch said. "That's because she's loco Frosch!" Lector said. "Shut it Lector!" RiRi then sent Lector a punch in the gut.

"Melody you can't start talking to yourself. It's not healthy!" Sting said. "I am able to see spirits since I am partially one you know," You say. "Yeah? Well I'm the President!" Sting mocked. You rolled your eyes as you turn back to the stadium. "Don't White Men belong in the White House? You WOULD be President!" You say. You sensed a lack of response and turned seeing Sting smirking at you. You silently chuckled at that as he then draped an arm around you and kissed the side of your forehead making you giggle.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You sat in the shower area in the stadium allowing the water to run down your sweaty body as you quietly cried. _'Melody's really popular and a better Singer then me!' You thought. 'At this rate, I don't stand a chance at competing against her!' You thought. _You then thought about Melody's lyrics in her song: **_"You gotta do! You gotta do what makes you happy! Live with no regrets instead of thinking what it could be!" _**"...Happy?" You whispered. **_"You gotta do! You gotta do what makes you happy! Lice with no regrets instead of always living empty!"_**

"Do what makes you happy huh?" You asked. "And no regrets?" You then make a small smile. "Now I see why you ran away to this world. You just want to find happiness right? And live your own life and do what you love doing," You say. You then turn off the shower and wrap a towel around yourself. "Your songs are full of meaning Melody and that's very moving and inspiring for me to keep doing what I love too...which is why..." You then stood up. "...I have to do whatever I can to take you out! By putting my singing skills to the test! My guild will be Number 1 again and I won't let anyone get in our way!" You say determinedly. _'Melody's right! I am being a kid which is why I have to stop crying and grow up!' You thought._

...

After getting dress you stepped out of the room seeing Natsu and Lucy with worried expressions on their faces. "Guys..." You say. Natsu and Lucy then pulled you into a hug. "Are you okay Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "We were so worried about you!" Lucy said. You smiled hugging Lucy back and giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine...really. Thanks for coming for me!" You say. They both pull away. "Sure! You know we're always here for you!" Lucy said. "She's right!" Natsu said. You nodded. "Yeah...c'mon let's get back to the others!" You say.

...

You each walked back to your area by the sidelines seeing Erza and Elfman with disappointed looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" You asked. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Gray lost the match..." Erza explained. "HE LOST?!" Natsu shouted. Gray then walked back to each of you hanging head down in shame as the audience booed at him. "Just as we expected, Sabertooth claims the top spot!" The commentator said. "Both Fairy Tail Teams gave it their all but it wasn't enough to get them out of last place!" He finished.

"Gray!" You say sadly. "Sorry..." He said coldly. "Don't worry about it. It's only the first game!" Lucy reassured. Gray said nothing and continued to walk away. "Coming up next is the battle part of the contest! Our very 1st matchup is Lucy Heartfillia VS Flare Corona!" The commentator said. "To bad for you Blondie..." Flare hissed. You raise an eyebrow at her crazed expression. "UH UH!" "Don't worry! I got this!" Lucy said. You smile at her and massage her shoulders. "Yes you do white girl! Go get her!" You say.

...

Lucy then got to the battle field against Flare and pulled out a Platinum Key. "Open! Gate of the Stylish Spy! Clover!" Clover was then summoned. "What's up girl?" Clover greeted. Flare widen her eyes. "ANOTHER BLONDIE..." "Eww! Who's the Fashion Disaster? Totally gross!" Clover said in disgust. "Take her down Clover! Do your thing!" Lucy ordered. "You got it!" Clover said. Clover then flew up in the air using her Jetpack Backpack and pulled out a gadget. "Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer, do your stuff!" Clover said. She then activated the hair dryer which blew out a gigantic wave of an intense heat wave all over Flare. "SO HOTTTTTTT! MY HAIRRRR!" Flare screamed.

"Yeah! Lucy's doing great!" Natsu cheered. "That Super Spy has talent!" Erza said with a smile. Flare continued to scream as the hot wind blew through her. "I'LL GET RID OF YOU!" She roared. Clover smirked. "I'm not done just yet! Now we have to work on your face!" She said pulling out another gadget. "Laser Lipstick!" She said. She then pointed her lipstick at Flare which shot out multiple lasers at her hair. Flare widen her eyes in frustration. "LASERS?!" "Clover is awesome! She's so cool!" Natsu squealed. "Way to go!" You cheer.

Clover then flew down and posed for the audience. "And Lucy's Platinum Keyed Celestial Spirit dishes out an amazing combo of moves against Flare! That is one Spunky Super Spy!" The commentator said. "And she's really pretty too!" Jenny said. Clover gasped and flew over to her. "OH MY GOSH! YOUR JENNY REALIGHT! YOUR MY IDOL! I READ ALL ABOUT YOU IN SORCERER WEEKLY! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME A MODEL TOO?!" Clover squealed. Lucy sweatdropped and pulled out Clover's key. "Goodbye..." She said. Clover then disappeared back to the Celestial World.

Lucy then pulled out her two Gold Keys and summoned Taurus and Scorpio. Scorpio then used his sand attack. Flare laughed crazily out of nowhere and used her hair that burned to deflect it. "She uses fire?!" Natsu asked. "Did she just deflect that attack with her hair?!" Elfman asked. "It's just like you Kitsuna," Erza said. You shook your head. "No, my hairs a living creature it's different. Flare's just using Hair Magic. I've seen if before..." You say. You then thought about Vidaldus who you've met in the Tower of Heaven who used his hair to absorb water as he played the guitar. You then remembered how Lucy and Juvia along with you who was drowning managed to defeat him by over flooding his hair with water. "Unfortunately all Hair Magic has a weakness and I hope Lucy can find it in this person she's fighting..." You say.

Taurus and Scorpio then created a giant combo attack creating a sandstorm around the entire stadium before going back to the Celestial World. "HAIR SHOWER! WOLF FANG!" Flare then created her hair in shape of a gigantic wolf to attack Lucy. You widen your eyes. "What the?! I can't do that with my hair!" You exclaim. _'I am not jealous at ALL!' You thought._ Lucy then summoned Cancer who instantly chopped away the wolf locks. "HOW DARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Flare shouted. You gasped seeing how Flare shot her hair underground which then erupted from under Lucy's feet grabbing them and she then threw Lucy around the entire arena. "LUCY!" You each scream.

Flare then threw Lucy to the ground. "DIE!" Lucy then briefly countered with her whip throwing them both up into the air. Her shoes then caught on fire from Flare's hair burn when she hit the ground. "Get up Lucy! I know you not gonna let Twizzler Hair get up all over you!" You say. Lucy slowly got up and took her shoes off. "Yeah you're right..." She whispered. Flare then stuck her hair in the ground which confused all of you. Lucy then turned to where you guildmate were who were all cheering in a bizarre fashion. You sweatdropped seeing this. "What's wrong with our guild?!" You laughed. "NO! THE KIDS! ASUKA! KA-!" Lucy was then interrupted by Flare who tied her up all around her body and continued to torture her.

Your ears twitched. "Wait! What did she say?!" "My ears don't lie to me!" You heard. You looked around seeing Natsu was no longer next to you. "Natsu? Natsu?!" You heard. "Over there!" Erza said pointing in another direction. You turned seeing Natsu run through the crowd only to burn off a piece of hair that was near the two kids. "SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ASUKA AND KAR!" Natsu announced. You saw how Bisca protectively pulled the two kids close to her. You gasped. "She was going to hurt Kar?!" You then growled at the sight of Flare. "TAKE HER DOWN!" You shouted. Lucy then summoned Gemini who appeared wearing only a towel which aroused the male audience and made Lucy feel embarrassed.

...

Melody's POV:

You smiled in amusement seeing how Lucy had so many Celestial Spirits in her possession and smirked. "Zodiac Keys and Platinum Keys? Mmm...this is really interesting don't you think so Blanco?" You asked turning to Yukino. Yukino just stared at Lucy with no emotion in her eyes. You smirked. "I know what your thinking. Your just as excited knowing that there's another Celestial Wizard huh?" You asked. Yukino just said nothing. _'Just wait until they see your Zodiac AND Platinum Keys!' You thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You watched how Lucy and Gemini combined their powers and eventually stars and gigantic planets formed all over the stadium. This scared Flare as she stared in horror at the sight of the planets begging for Lucy to stop. You widen your eyes. "This is REAL?! So I wasn't on drugs that other time?!" You asked. "What are you talking about?" Erza asked. "...URANO METRIA!"

...

Just like that the attack then disappeared which confused all of you. Lucy then fell to the ground. "The spell vanished?!" Erza asked. "There's something fishy going on here!" Elfman said. "The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" The commentator said. "I told you I'd win...how does it feel to be such a LOSER?! WHA HA HA HA HAH HA HA!" Flare laughed crazily. You growled in anger. _'She tried hurting MY child and she won! I won't EVER forgive her!' You thought. _Lucy continued to sob as Flare walked away. You and Natsu turned to each other and nodded.

The two of you walked together into the stadium towards Lucy. You kneeled down to her level stroking her hair. "Shhh...it's ok..." You soothed. "Yeah...no crying!" Natsu said. "I can't help it It's just not fair!" Lucy cried. "You did your best Lucy. Don't beat yourself," You say. "She's right! We'll make a comeback and win!" Natsu said. "You were amazing! You proved that the 7 year gap means nothing! We still got a fighting chance!" Natsu said as you helped Lucy up to her feet. You dusted the dirt off of Lucy's shoulders as you give her a loving smile. "We'll be Number 1 again! And we'll do it one step at a time!" You say. "Yeah...I'm fired up now!" Lucy sobbed. The three of you then got in a group hug together as Lucy continued to sob.

...

You and Natsu along with Kar made it back to the sidelines meeting up with Erza and Elfman. "Is Lucy doing alright?" Erza asked. "Yeah! She said she's taking a shower!" Natsu said. "Why do you have Kar here?" Elfman asked. You turned to him. "After what almost happened, I have to have my baby right by my side at all times! I'm not letting nobody touch her!" You say. "Now you get to cheer Mommy and Daddy even more Kar!" Natsu chuckled. Kar jumped for joy. "YAY!" Elfman sweatdropped. "Hold up! Since when did you become a father!?"

...

Melody's POV:

After Ren up against Arana, winning in the process and at the same time revealing his engagement to Sherry, a competitor from Quatro Cerberus Orga then went up against each other in the stadium. "Check it out! It's Warcry!" Sting said eagerly. "Who?" You asked turning to him. "A really cool wizard! This will be good! Have you seen his magic before? It's pretty entertaining!" Sting said. "Yes I find it fascinating! In fact I've memorized it!" Rufus said. You rolled your eyes at his comment. _'You add the words Memory or Memorize to every sentence!' You thought. _"I couldn't care less..." Rogue said quietly.

You each turn around watching Rogue walk away from the sidelines. "Wait! Rogue! Will you go buy me cookies? No! Taco's! Go buy me taco's please?" You asked. Rogue said nothing and then left. Sting just snickered. You gasped. "Wait! Rogue!" You cry as you run after him. You then ran down the hall seeing Rogue walk slowly. He stopped and turned around to you. "I'm not buying you taco's and cookies!" He said. "Forget about that!" You say. You then grab his hand and slammed your money in his fist squeezing it. "Please! Go out and buy big cookies from my sons! I think they may be hungry! If they are mad at me tell them I'm sorry for leaving early without telling and tell them that I will always love them! And if they don't know how to say 'love' in English tell them 'Portfula!'" You say. Rogue looked at you confused. "Portfula?" "It means 'I love you!' Now go! Go by them cookies!" You say. Rogue nodded. "I will..." He then walked away. You sigh. _'Thank you...' You thought._

You then walk back to the sidelines and kneeled on the edges next to Sting who put his arm around you. "Everything okay?" He asked. You smiled and nodded. "I'm fine! Really!" You say.

...

RiRi's POV:

I kept giving signals and blowing kisses over to Fuse who kept hiding from me behind Lily who looked down at him in confusion. I waved at Fuse. "You can run but you can't hide from me Puddin'!" You cooed. "Ain't nothing stopping the RiRi Train!" I giggled. "You're weird!" Lector stated. "Shut it!" I snapped. "So tell me Lector, who do you thinks gonna win this match?" Frosch asked. "I think we both know that Orga's got it in the bag!" Lector barked. "Oh! He must have rigged the fight huh?" Frosch asked. I smiled at his cuteness and patted his head. "Sure he did Snookums!" I say.

"Look Sting's the best wizard we got but all our members are really strong! Geez! If you guys don't know that much then you two must be dumber than I thought you were!" Lector said haughtily. "I might be dumb but I'm cute!" Frosch cooed. I glared at Lector cracking my knuckles. "Who you calling dumb? FLEE BAG?!" I barked. Lector widen his eyes. "Wait! RiRi hold on a sec!" I then growl furiously and tackled Lector to the ground and proceeded to give him a good beating. "C'mon!" Sting groaned. "Break it up!" He said.

...

Melody's POV:

Warcry growled for a bit and then bursted out into giant tears. "WITH MY MAGICAL TEARS I-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

In one blast Warcry was sent flying across the stadium by Orga's lightning and soon Warcry was down for the count. The crowd then went crazy. Sting smirked as you smiled in awe while Lector, RiRi, and Frosch gave each other high fives.

Orga's POV:

After the match I slowly walked away. "YAY! Orga!" I heard you cheer. "What's the rush Orga? Couldn't you have made it a little more entertaining?" I heard Sting asked. I looked up at him for a moment seeing his bored expression and then I turned to you seeing you giggling next to him. The wind blew through your long orange wavy hair as your emerald eyes sparkled into the sunlight. I blushed at the sight of you. _'Melody...why did you have to be so beautiful?' I thought. 'What would you do in a situation like this?' _I then had an idea that would sure to catch your attention.

...

Melody's POV:

You watched as Orga walked away back to the stadium. "Fine! I'll go sing a song!" Orga said. This turned off Sting as he slightly anime falled. "That ani't what I meant you big meathead!" He snapped. You turned to him. "What? Orga can sing?" "Just watch..." Sting sighed. You turned back to Orga. "Give me the mic!" He said. "It looks like Orga's about to make a speech!" The commentator said. Kabo then gave him the mic. Orga then tapped it.

**Orga:(Rapping) Your ready to rule! But there ani't no stopping were gonna make you drool! There ani't no stopping the Sabertooth Tooth Guild...**

This made the audience cheer. You saw how Orga's performance turned off Kitsuna and the rest of her teammates. You clapped happily. "YAY! Bravo! Olé!" You then pull out a rose and toss it towards Orga who caught it in his hand. He blushed and smiled at you. "That was for you Melody!" He called. You looked at him confused. _'For me?' You thought. _Sting growled at you. "Did you just throw him a rose?!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Now it's time for the final match of the day! It's Lamia Scale's: Jura VS Fairy Tail Team B's: Mystogen!" The commentator said. Jura and Jellal then came up to the stadium and faced each other. "Go Jay-Z!" You cheered. "Shh! Quiet! You should keep a low profile about Jellal!" Erza shushed.

...

Xeena's POV:

"Look it's Daddy!" Hope giggled. We each gasped seeing Jellal posing as Mystogen fighting in the arena. "Jellal's fighting in the next match?!" Ultear asked. "This isn't good..." I say nervously. "You think he'll be found out?" Meredy asked. "No he's too smart to let that happen!" Ultear said. "That is...unless he try's to show off for Erza then he'll ruin everything!" I glared at her. _'What do you mean by "show off for Erza?" What does he care HUH?' I thought. _

We then watch as Jellal and Jura put up an intense fight with one another. I could have sworn I heard Jellal whisper "forgive me". We each then gasped again seeing Jellal stick his fingers in the ground. "Jellal!" I cried. "Just what do you think your doing Jellal?!" Ultear asked angrily. "This is bad! If he uses that spell he's gonna blow his cover!" Meredy cried. The area then darkened around Jellal. "True Heavenly Body Magic..." He began. "No! Don't do it Daddy! Don't do it!" Hope cried. "How could he be so stupid!? You see that's the problem with men!" Ultear growled. "What do we do now?" Meredy asked. Ultear then turned to us displaying a evil grin which seemed to scare Meredy, Hope, and I. "Aunt Ulti? Your scaring me..." Hope said.

...

Ultear came up with an ingenious plan by taking advantage of Meredy's Sensory Link by sending it over to Jellal. Ultear had me go to Taco Bell to steal hot peppers and she used them to stuff them in Meredy's mouth while I used my hair strands to slowly tickle Meredy's body. "Here ya go! Why don't you have MORE hot peppers?!" Ultear laughed. "Tickle tickle tickle!" I giggled. "HA HA HA HA HA...SO SPICY!" Meredy cried. "Don't be a wuss! C'mon down the hatch!" Ultear barked as she stuffed the peppers down Meredy's throat. "Ooh! Let's use Snivy!" Hope chimed as she picked one up. "Snivy..." Snivy sighed. "Great idea!" Ultear laughed. "Use Vine Whip!" Hope said. Snivy then bared her vines bringing them towards Meredy. Meredy widened her eyes. "WHAT?!"

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

Meredy screamed out in agony which brought a sadistic innocent expression to my face. I blushed as I put my finger to my lips. _'Who knew that torturing the one's I love could be so much fun...are you enjoying this Jellal?' I thought._

...

Meredy had layed on the ground tired and exhausted as Hope sat on her back and patted her head to soothe her. "Sorry about that but we couldn't let Jellal attract to much attention!" Ultear said. You stroked poor Meredy on the head as you smiled. _'I hope you learned your lesson Jellal...' I thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

With a look of shock on your face you held your iphone up to record the whole footage of Jellal screaming, laughing, and rolling all over the ground until he passed out. "THROUGH A FIT OF LAUGHTER! This puts Mystogen out of commission! Therefor the winner is Jura!" The commentator said. They then wrapped up Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games and left. Jellal then walked away with shame. "Good grief," Erza sighed. You bursted out laughing. "I am NEVER deleting this video! Jay-Z...HA HA HAAAA!" "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Natsu asked. "I think it was Meredy's doing," Erza said.

You each then turned around seeing Lucy in her regular blue outfit. "Your okay!" You say happily. "Yay! Aunt Lucy!" Kar chimed as she ran up to hug her leg. Lucy smiled down at her. "Hi Kar!" She said. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted. "You feeling better?" Erza asked. "Yeah, much better. Thanks!" Lucy nodded. "But...our teams in last place..." She said sadly. Natsu slapped her back. "No need to worry Lucy! I'm gonna be competing tomorrow! And I'm gonna turn things around for us! You'll see!" You chuckled and draped your arm around Lucy. "And don't forget I'm gonna boost us up some points for Singing!" You say happily. Lucy smiled at you. "Yeah you're right..."

...

Lector's POV:

Later that night after my date with Garnett at Club Dragon, I walked through the hallways of Crocus Gardens to find my way to Sting's room. "Here's your dinner Niño's!" I heard. I stopped walking and saw how I was right in front of your room. The door was slightly opened! I walk over to the door and peeked inside seeing you and three young boys. I smiled a bit in awe. They looked like Sting! 'The Three Little Sting's'. _'Focus Lector!' I thought shaking it off._

I saw you present three taco's to your children. "Here's your dinner Niño's!" You say. You then sit on a chair across from them as they continued to eat the tacos. "When you are done with your food you can eat some cookies!" You say as you begin to stuff cookies in your mouth. I rolled my eyes. _'Figures she'd eat cookies all for herself!' I thought. _I then smirked. "This is my chance to expose to the truth to Sting without actually telling him!" I whispered. "And once Sting finds out the truth for himself the curse will be lifted!" I say as I glanced down at the cuff.

...

"Sting! Sting!" I say as I run into his room. Sting smiled down at me. "Hey man, how'd the date go?" He asked. "Forget about that! C'mon! You have to go see what Melody's doing!" I say. Sting looked at me confused. "Why?" I grew nervous. "Um...cause...there's something you gotta see!" I said. Sting raised an eyebrow at me. I sweatdropped. _'Please bite the bait Sting! You just gotta!' I thought. _Sting then walked out of the room. "Sure, I'll go see what's up," He said. I smirked to myself. "YES!" _'Bye Bye Melody!' I thought snickering._

...

Sting's POV:

I was confused and worried. But I did as Lector wanted and walked through the hallways only to hear the sound of chuckling and giggling. I saw you with Orga in front of your door. I got suspicious of the two of you being together a lot lately so I hid near a wall and watched as Orga handed you a large bag full of supplies. "Hee hee! Thanks a lot for the stuff Orga! I appreciate it!" You say. "Sure, no problem! But when do I get to meet the little guys?" Orga asked. I raised an eyebrow. _'Little guys? Who is he talking about?' I thought._

I watched as you put a finger to Orga's lips and smiled. "Shh..." I saw Orga blush which got me mad. "You can't say anything to anyone!" You say putting you hand down. "But why?" Orga asked. You giggled. "Because it's a secret!" You say. "A seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecreeeeeeeeeet!" You sang as you poked Orga's belly. This made Orga chuckle which caused me to growl in anger. You set the large bag of supplies down and smiled at Orga. "I've been meaning to ask you Orga but...why is it that your always so nice to me?" You asked kindly. Orga scratched his head nervously. "Well...cause! You're pretty..." He said. You chuckled. "I'm pretty?" Orga blushed. "Yeah...with your hair..." To my anger he then began to play with the locks of your hair and twirled it. You giggled.

"And your eyes..." Orga said. "My eyes?!" You chuckled. "Yeah...they match my hair!" Orga joked. I clenched my fist in anger as I watched you laugh at his little joke. "But most of all..." Orga began. He then placed a hand on your cheek. "I think...your really...beautiful..." He whispered. You slowly widen your eyes seeing Orga close his eyes as he leaned his lips towards yours. "Or...ga?!" _'THAT'S IT!' I thought._

I stepped out and marched down the hallway where you two were and then pushed Orga away from you and pinned him to the wall. "Sting!" Orga exclaimed. "tay away from her Orga! Melody's my girl so don't TOUCH her!" I barked. Orga gasped when I released him scared out of his mind and then ran down the hall. "Orga..." I heard you say sadly.

...

Melody's POV:

Sting then walked over to you. "You okay?" He asked as he tickled your right ear. You sighed. "Yes..." You then picked up the bag of supplies and turned to your room. "Goodnight Sting..." You say quietly. "Wait, hold on a sec!" He said. You turned back to Sting. He stared at you for a moment and then stared down at your bag which got you nervous. "What's wrong?" You asked as you bring the bag closer to you. "What's in the bag?" Sting asked. "Just some small items...food...things like that," You say.

Sting raised an eyebrow at you. You quickly glance down at the floor to avoid his blue eyes. You then felt your bag get ruffled a bit and you turned back to Sting seeing him rummage through your bag. You widen your eyes. "Are you digging through my stuff?!" You asked. Sting then pulled out a small green Gerber jar. He raised an eyebrow. "Baby food?" You sweatdropped. "I like the taste of green peas and tomato juice..." You say nervously as you snatch the jar from Sting placing it back into the bag only for Sting the rummage through the bag again. "Sting stop that!" You warned.

Sting then pulled out a large packet of Pampers. He looked at you crazy. "Diapers?!" Your ears twitched. You quickly turn away. "I'm old...I still wet the bed..." You lied. Sting's eye twitched hearing this. You shut your eyes as your face turned red. "It's a condition...my doctor says to always wear them to sleep," You say. "Well remind me to never ask for sex from you anytime soon..." Sting said. _'Ouch...' You thought as you watched Sting slowly shove the Pampers back into the bag. _Steam came from your heated face. _'SO EMBARRASSING!' You thought._

Sting then rummaged through the bag again. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" You yelled. Sting then yanked out a yellowish bottle with a green cap. He raised an eyebrow again and turned to you. "Baby oil?!" You snatched the bottle away from him. "I like to take off my clothes and pour oil on myself and run around my room naked pretending like I'm Jennifer Lopez who has beautiful skin!" "CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO BE LIKE MY IDOL?!" You shouted as you turn away. "MELODY! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!" Sting shouted. "I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! NOW GO TO BED ALREADY!" You shouted as you step in the room.

You then slam the door behind you and lean against the door. "Phew..." You then felt Sting bang the door with his fist which caused you to jump a bit. "I get the truth out of you! Just you WAIT!" You heard Sting hiss. You then heard his footsteps disappear off into the hallway. You frowned. "Oh Sting..." You sigh as you set the supplies down. You instantly ran over to your bed face planting into your pillow. You screamed in it as you bang your fist repeatedly against the mattress. "UGH! HOW EMBARRASSING! I JUST TOLD HIM THAT I WET THE BED AND I LIKE TO RUN AROUND NAKED! HAVE I GONE LOCA?! UGHHHHH!" "Mommy! I want more cookies!" Your 1st son said. "I want cookies too!" Your 2nd son said. "Yummy yummy cookies!" Your 3rd son chimed.

"WE WANT COOKIES!"

"WE WANT COOKIES!"

"WE WANT COOKIES!"

You groan at that.

...

Lector's POV:

I slipped off my vest to get ready for bed. I then smiled in awe seeing Sting walk in with an angry look on his face. I jumped up to the bed. "So what happened?" I asked. Sting then slowly took of his coat and then his shirt. "You were right Lector! There is something up!" He growled. "I knew it would be good to go over there! So did you dump Melody or what?" I asked. Sting raised an eyebrow at me. "'Dump Melody?' Why would I do that?" "Because she's-" I then glanced down at my VCC cuff. _'Dang it! I can't say anything about Melody's secret or the curse will get me!' I thought. _

I then turn back to Sting. "Well...I don't know. You just...seem mad," I said. "Melody's being all suspicious...And I plan to get to the bottom of it!" Sting said as he stripped to his boxers. I frowned. _'So he didn't see the kids at all for himself...that's why the curse hasn't been lifted...' I thought. _Sting then climbed into the bed. "And anyways, I would never break up with Melody. I love her! And whatever secret she's hiding I'll still love her no matter what!" He said before closing his eyes. I silently glared at him. _'Keep telling yourself that! Wait until you find out how she got pregnant and how she's been raising your kids for more than 7 years!' I thought. 'Just you wait! Melody will be history once you dump her!'_

...

Melody's POV:

It was late but you didn't care. Many places were still opened. You were outside waiting for someone in front of a shiny white convertible. You were still in a bad mood. "Blanco...Blanco..." You say. There was no answer. "BLANCO!" You shouted. You then saw Yukino slowly walk out of the Crocus Gardens hotel entrance and walk over towards you wearing her teal casual outfit as well as a sad expression as she stared at the floor. You sigh. "You know what? I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that!" "I love you Yukino!" You squeal. You then wrap your arms around Yukino and pull her close to you and press your lips to the side of her forehead. Yukino blushed. "...Oh!"

You chuckle as you pull away. "Don't be flustered. That's how we casually greet our sisters in the kingdom aside from ear tickling," You say. "But...we're not sisters..." Yukino said. "Of course we are Chica! Now get in the car and drive!" You say. Yukino raised an eyebrow. "But don't you get motion sick?" "I'll hold in the puke on the way there. Do you have the barf bag?" You asked. "No...I don't have one..." Yukino said sadly. You sigh. "I guess I'll have to go in your trunk and puke then..." You muttered. Yukino widen her eyes. "Huh?!" You walk over to her car and sit in the passengers seat. "Start driving Blanco!" You say. Yukino then entered her car and sat in the drivers seat. "But wait! What was that you said about my trunk?" She asked.

...

You and Yukino then walked through the mall. You stopped at Forever 21 staring at a mannequin that wore a tight cropped shirt and black leggings. You sigh. "If only I could get those leggings..." "Why not buy them?" Yukino asked. You glared at her. "Are you stupid?! My butt is TOO big! Do you see me walking out the house in jeans anymore? I wear loose clothes!" You say as you pick up your skirted back. Yukino frowned. "Forgive me..." She said. You sighed. "C'mon Blanco..." You say walking. Yukino then followed you.

You spotted the food court. "Wonder what we could eat? Something that could make me lose weight off my hips," You say. "What about a salad at the salad bar?" Yukino asked. You glared at her again. "I'm no gringo like you Yukino! I'm not eating salad!" "But...I'm not white..." Yukino said. You then stop in place. "Here we are..." You say. You and Yukino glanced up at the sign seeing how you both were in front of Victoria's Secret. Yukino blushed. "We're shopping here?" She asked. You snicker and grab her hand and run into the store.

"Panties are on sale!" You heard a employee say. "Shop from our fabulous Very Sexy Collection!" She added. This made Yukino blush even more. She turned to you watching you shuffle through different styles of underwear. "Why are we in here Melody?" "I'm planning a night with Sting..." You say. "Your doing it again?!" Yukino asked. You lifted up a leather emerald thong with golden circle chains on each side. "What do you think of this?" Yukino's face darkened even further. "Um..." You then put the thong down. "Oh! And I'm not planning sex. I just want to show him a good time because I want to make him happy..." You say. "I see..." Yukino said.

"These panties are boring! Let's look in the lingerie section!" You say walking to the other side. Yukino slowly followed you shyly and watched as you picked through lingerie. You pick up several styles. "I'll try these on!" You say before racing to the changing room. "Ok..." You heard Yukino say quietly.

...

You stepped out of your changing room wearing a short Victoria's Secret deep blue sleep tee with golden angel wings on it. "What do you think?" You asked. Yukino smiled. "I think it's okay!" She said. You frowned. '"Okay?' Not good enough!"

...

You then step out of the changing room wearing a red and black corseted, skirted merrywidow styled lingerie with garters and thigh highs. "What do you think? All I gotta do is add a little makeup right?" You asked. Yukino blushed putting her hand to her lips as she gasped. "...Daring..." She said. You smirked. "Perfect..."

**R&amp;R!**


	92. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 2!

**This is 161-163! ENJOY!**

Melody's POV:

After doing a bit more shopping Yukino drove you in her convertible that night. She frowned the whole way. "I can't believe you puked in my trunk..." She whimpered. "Blergh...make a right over there and then stop!" You groan. Yukino then made a turn on right and then stopped at a parking lot seeing a large dark building with colorful lights on top. It read 'Club Dragon' in orange letters and a chinese dragon with sunglasses were on top. Yukino gasped. "You tricked me into coming here?!" Yukino gasped. You dug in your Victoria's Secret bag as tossed Yukino the skimpy underwear you bought. "Slip on this thong under your skirt and let's get going," You say.

"Melody I told you I never wanted to go to this club! I don't party!" Yukino cried. "Your gonna have to one day! I don't like seeing you sit at home alone wasting nights such as this!" You say. "Melody...please..." Yukino whimpered. "Put on the thong and let's get in the club!" You say. "But I already have on underwear..." Yukino said. You slightly lifted up her skirt causing her to shriek. "Chica, these striped granny panties are not gonna get you in bed with no man!" You say. Yukino pulled her skirt down. "Stop that!" She cried. You then stepped out of the car. "You better put on the underwear and come inside!" You say. "Why are you doing this?" Yukino asked. "I just want you to be a beautiful socialite like myself!" You say as you open Yukino's trunk.

...

You wiped your mouth from the puke. Yukino handed you a napkin. "Thank you..." You say. "Are you well?" Yukino asked. You nodded. You then smirk. "Now then it's time to..." Your 15 sisters then jump out from out of nowhere and stood next to you. "FIESTA!" You each cheered. _'I lovvvee to party! Partying is what I live for!' You thought._

...

You each entered the club hearing the loud music which RiRi was controlling as she continued to run the turntables. All the Dragon Slayers inside greeted you. Your sisters then partied with one another. "I can't be in here...I'm not a Dragon Slayer..." Yukino said. "That's why your with me!" You say. "Now let's find you a man..." You say. Yukino widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" You then spotted Dragon Slayers Opal and Kunzite. You grab Yukino's hand and walk over to them. "Hey Chico's! This is Yukino! Talk to her for awhile!" You winked. Yukino looked nervous. "Um..." "Bye Yukino!" You say as you walk to the other side. You saw Yukino blush as Opal and Kunzite wrapped their arms around her neck. "Um...hello..." She said nervously. You smiled at the sight and pulled out your iphone to text Rogue.

...

Rogue then entered the nightclub and walked over to you. "You said there was an emergency?" He asked. You turned to him. "Yes! YOUR the emergency?" You say. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "...What?" You massage his shoulders and walked him to the other side as you giggled. "The emergency is...YOU! YOU need a girlfriend!" Rogue sighed. "That's why you called me?" You then stopped. "See that black haired girl over there?" You asked pointing at a black haired girl with ponytails wearing a gothic black outfit. She sat at the bar alone awkwardly sipping her drink. "That's Twila! Go meet her! Be nice!" You then push Rogue to to seat next to Twila.

Twila blushed. "Oh...hello..." Rogue sighed and turned to her. "Are you a Dragon Slayer?" He asked. "Um...no...Melody invited me here..." Twila said quietly. Rogue then got up and walked away from Twila. "I couldn't care less..." He said coldly as he walked passed you. Twila slowly sniffled an ran out of the club. You stare at Rogue in disbelief. "Your leaving?!" "This was a waste of time..." Rogue said. "Rogue! If you put your hand on that door I WILL SIT ON YOU!" You yelled. Rogue then opened the exit door of the club. You rush up and lunged towards Rogue. "ROOOOOGUUUUUUEEEE!" "-OOF!"

You were now sitting on top of Rogue who gasped for air. "GET OFF ME!" He exclaimed. "Rogue! The one time I set you up with a beautiful Chica you abandon the chance of love and happiness!" You snapped. "MELODY!" Rogue yelled as he did his best to escape. "Your not getting away until you go after that girl!" You say. "...MELODY!" Rogue shrieked as his face turned blue. Yukino ran over. "You'll crush him!" She cried. You glared up her. "Are you saying I'm fat?!" Frosch crawled out of Rogue's pocket and climbed on top of Rogue and poked the sides of your hips. "Fro thinks so too!" He cooed. You stare at him in disbelief. "How could you?!" You cried. You then anime teared. "I'M FATTTTTTTT!"

You sighed. "Oh whatever..." You then requip out your crook and then tapped on the tip. It made a loud beep noise as it behaved like a microphone. "Everyone!" You say into the crook. Everyone in the club turned to you. "Drinks are on me!" You say. Everyone in the club then cheered at that. "Also!" You say. You then get up from Rogue and pointed your crook out. "Usanda Heka Juando!" You say. **(Me: 'Power Crook Extend!') **Your crook then extended in length across the room until it was as long as a giraffes neck. **(Me: Dragon Ball anyone?)**

"Who's up for limbo?" You say as spanish music began to play from the turntables. Everyone including your sisters then cheered and formed a line behind your crook as they began to play limbo. You swayed your hips dancing in place to the beat seeing everyone having a good time. You saw Rogue get up from the floor. "Rogue! Join the fiesta!" You say. "I'm going back..." He said coldly as he began to walk away. He put his hands on the doornob. "...Rogue!" You say. He stopped. "Look after the kids for me?" You asked. "...I will..." Rogue said as he opened the door and left. You smiled to yourself. "Thank you..."

"Melody, I'll go back too," Yukino said. You glared at her. "No your not! Your my ride and I do not plan to walk! Not with these heavy hips!" You snapped. "Now get under this stick cause were gonna party all night! WOOOOOO!" You cheer. Yukino frowned. "How long is all night?" She asked. You grinned. "ALL NIGHT! WOOO!" Everyone then copied your cheer. Yukino sighed. "Oh Melody..." She then started to play limbo with the other Dragon Slayer guests and your sisters.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

That same night you each stayed in the bar at the Honey Bone Inn where most of the members were each drunk to get over the loss of not having any points. You saw Fuse was so drunk that he sleep in a cup of alcohol. You knew that he was just reliving stress over the fact that he lost his girl to another Exceed from Sabertooth. You'd drink too but you didn't want to set a bad example for Kar. You then heard the sound of hiccuping and saw how Kar was sipping out of a tiny barrel of alcohol. _'Then again, having Kar around these crazy humans is setting a bad enough of an example as it is...and then AGAIN...Kar is technically above legal age to be drinking!' You thought._

You turned to Cana who was sitting on the table top next to you. "Load me up Cana!" You say. Cana turned to you staring at you with a drunken look on her face. "Here ya go you beautiful SLUT!" She slurred. Cana then stuffed the tip of her bottle that she drank from into your mouth allowing you to sip. She then pulled the bottle away from your mouth before drinking again.

You smiled seeing your sisters getting along with your guildmates. You saw Macao and Wakaba getting along with your sisters Kaguya and Klasadonna. "I gotta say Tsuna! Your sisters are really something!" Macao said as he stared at the sight of Kaguya's breasts. "Yeah! Now were not the old ones around here and these chicks are really good looking! Check out those puppies!" Wakaba said as he ogled at Klasadonna's breasts. You giggled. "Well sexiness does run in the family!" You say. Kaguya smiled at you. "Hashunay lavi ti taye!" She giggled. Klasadonna nodded in agreement. **(Me: 'This place is lovely but these men are ugly!')**

You snicker at that. Macao and Wakaba looked confused. "Um...what did they say?" Macao asked. You blushed. "Oh um...well...they don't know too much english yet but if you want them to learn you have to get them to kiss you!" You explain. Macao and Wakaba had anime heart eyes. "KISS?!" You sweatdropped. _'Well good luck with that...' You thought. _Master then stood on top of the table. "I'd like to make a toast! Today we lost but tomorrow we start climbing to the top!" He announced. You each cheer at that.

...

You watched as Natsu continued to brawl it out with random people. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" "Daddy's crazy..." Kar said. "Yes he is..." You sigh. "Mommy, I want a cookie," Kar said. You smiled. "Sure I'll get you a cookie from the bar!" You say getting up. "YAY!" Kar cheered. You then walked over to the bar meeting the bartender. You leaned against the counter smiling kindly at him. "Hi! Do you have any-?" "-Ugnnn..." You heard. You turned seeing Cana wasted and topless as she layed against the ground. You widen your eyes. "Cana!" You cried. You then rush over to her side. "What happened to your top?" "Ooh! Pretty fairy! Heh heh heh..." Cana chuckled. You sighed. "Well in Chapter 4 I did promise that I'd get you a top and you gave me rabbits so many times," You say. You then pull out a red bikini top that was made out of ruby's and put it over Cana's breasts. "Thank you pretty fairy!" Cana hiccuped.

You sigh and slowly got up. "You poor Drunken Beauty..." "Yooooo! Princess!" You heard. You then felt a hand roughly smack your butt.

**Fuse: Ooh...**

You groaned. "Oh no don't tell me..." You then turned around seeing Bacchus who was grinning at you. You could tell he was drunk and he held Cana's old bikini top. "Hey hey Sexy Princess...waz up?" He slurred. "Not you..." You sighed as you folded your arms across your chest. Bacchus then scratched your right ear. "Oh don't even BOTHER!" You say bluntly. Natsu growled furiously as he stomped over to Bacchus. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SMACKING HER BUTT HUH?!" You put your hand in front of him. "Relax...I can handle him on my own..." You say. Erza then walked over to him. "I can see your still a drunk..." She said.

Bacchus turned to her. "Erza Scarlet...when I'm sober I can see that your still smoking hot!" He hiccuped. "You sure know how to flatter a girl..." Erza said. You glared at Bacchus. "And fondle too!" Lucy then walked over. "You guys know him?" "I heard you all went to hiding awhile back. It seemed like such a shame!" Bacchus said. "Something like that, what about you?" Erza asked. "Getting drunk and high at clubs?" You asked. Bacchus laughed. "HA HA HA! You got it!" You rolled your eyes. "I hear your competing in the games," Erza said. "Yeah! After seeing Warcry make a fool out of us and our guild I wanted revenge!" Bacchus said.

He then turned and walked away. "Maybe we'll have our own little party in a battle round. It would be nice to settle the score with you chicks!" He then turned back to you and Erza. "But you know what we say in our guild! 'You will always be...'" You and Erza narrowed your eyes. "'Wild...'" You both finished. Bacchus laughed at walked out of the bar. "I hate him!" You laughed. "Who was that Walking Mess?" Lucy asked. "He's from Quatro Cerberus," You say. "Yes, and he's one of their S Class Wizards!" Erza added. "I've run into him on jobs more than a few times and I know his strength all too well. We fought many times but there was never a clear winner..."

"What? You mean he's as strong as you guys?" Lucy asked. You nodded. "I fought him A LOT back then. Just like as Erza said the match is always a draw..." _'In he gropes me in battle too...UGH!' You thought. _"Erza and I once went on an S Class Job and met him and we had a 2 on 1 battle with him. It was STILL a draw!" You say. "If Tsuna and Erza won't fight him then I call dibs!" Natsu exclaimed. "Kitsuna's a Singer you moron!" Gray exclaimed.

...

Melody's POV:

Morning soon came and you walked over to the sidelines seeing nobody else had arrived yet. You leaned against the ledge waiting. That was when you felt a pair of warm arms wrap tightly around your bare waist. You glanced down seeing a pair of dark blue gloves. Your body was then turned and you saw that it was Sting. "Hola bonita!" He said. You rolled your eyes. "Very funny, except I'm not-!" Sting then grabbed a hold of you and pushed you up against the wall pining you against it. He then brought his lips to your neck. You leaned your head back and let out an aroused moan. "...Sting I thought you were...ooh...OOhhhh...wow..."

Sting then leaned his lips away and stroked your chin. "Sure...I forgive you for yesterday," He said. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Whatever...but...what did I do to deserve this?" "I can't give you attention?" Sting asked huskily before be moved his lips to the other side of your neck and nibbled on it. "I...I didn't say that..." You moaned. Sting then slowly licked across your neck kissing and nibbling in between. You gasped. "I...I just-" "-Stop talking..." Sting purred. He then brought his lips against yours licking your lips for entrance. You opened your mouth and allowed Sting's tongue to play with yours.

Sting then brought one hand to your hip. "Love those legs..." He said between kisses as he began to stroke your hip. You moaned with pleasure in the kiss as your ears curled with joy. "Tell me...something...I don't know..." Sting said huskily between kisses. "Anything you want..." You purred. Sting then brought his lips to your neck again. "...Your secret..." He whispered. You raised an eyebrow in amusement no longer moaning. "Oh...I get it! So that's what your after..." You say.

Sting slowly pulled away. You smirked at him. "Well trying to seduce the truth out of me is a big mistake..." You purred. Sting smirked. "Oh yeah?" You press your hand against his chest slowly pushing him away before pinning him back against the wall and crashed your lips roughly against his as you slowly run your hand down against his rock hard abs that you adored so much. To your pleasure Sting moaned in the kiss. You smirked in the kiss swishing your tongue in his mouth as you massage your lips against his.

You then snake your hand behind Sting's waist and run your hand slowly down his back and reaching over to grab his butt. Sting jumped with surprise as you pulled away chuckling before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Whoa! Your really turning me on!" Sting chuckled. You stroked his chest. "I told you...your not getting the truth out of me," You winked. "Your not gonna out-tempt the truth out of me..."

"Ooh! They're kissing..." You heard a kiddy voice said. "Get a room!" A bratty voice said. You turned around seeing Frosch and Lector along with RiRi who was giggling silently. Next to them were your teammates who just stared. Yukino was red with embarrassment while Rogue looked away. You giggled. "Sorry..." You then performed a unique sway walk flipping your hair which aroused Sting even further as you then went to lean on the ledge. Yukino then covered up her red face as Sting then walked over to your side putting his arm around you.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games is finally here and the fans are exploding with excitement!" The commentator said. "Now it's time for our Singing Match! First up from Fairy Tail Team A: Kitsuna Kitsaleeja with her Backups Gajeel and Hibiki, Ren, and Eve from Fairy Tail Team B and Blue Pegasus!" The commentator said. You received a small set of cheers as you slowly walked towards your stage seeing Gajeel who was sitting on a chair holding a guitar wearing his jazz outfit. "I'm only doing this cause I wanna play...shibi do ba!" He said strumming. You smiled and waved at the Blue Pegasus Boys who each blew friendly kisses at you. They would serve as your backup dancers. You faced the audience and held your mic. _'Maybe if they recognize this song...it will get me the points I need...gotta do this for the guild!' You thought._

**Song: 'Faster Than Boys' By: Victoria Justice!**

As Gajeel strummed a guitar as the Blue Pegasus Boys each joined hands with three different Gardevior and slowly did a ballroom dance across the stage.

**Melody:(Gasps) PokeDigi's?**

**You: (Singing softly) Can I have a map I'm getting lost in your eyes...that's the first thing you said...**

**You: And when I looked up yeah it was no surprise...so much hair gel was applied to your head!**

**Gray: (Smiles)**

**You: I'm a VIP that's what you told me...but I only see a visitors pass!**

**You: Here's a tip for free since you don't know me...and even though you didn't ask...**

_The Gardevior quickly used physic to fly away as three different Kazemon fly in and land on the stage..._

**You:(Singing quickly while dancing) Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!**

**Blue Pegasus Boys and Kazemon: (Dances as several Starmon twinkle and twirl on the stage like disco balls)**

**Audience:(Cheers)**

**You: You're basically a disaster, 'saster...you leave me no choice...**

**You: You leave me no...**

**You:(Waving finger) No no no no-o whoa!**

**You:(Pointing at audience) Yeah you! You've got to go!**

**Melody:(Squeals) **

**Sting: What the hell are you happy about?!**

**Melody: (Dancing along) She's the reason I became the woman I am today! It was THIS SONG I heard! (Sings along)**

**Rogue: (Sweatdrops)**

**Lector: (Rolls eyes) Man your dumb!**

**RiRi:(Punches Lector)**

**Frosch: :D**

**You: (Gets up and dances) Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys...faster than boys!**

_You then did a dance along side the Blue Pegasus Boys and the Kazemon as Gajeel did a guitar strum._

**Sherry:(Gets on Lyon's shoulders holding a poster) I LOVE YOU!**

**Chelia:(Climbs on Jura's back holding a poster) I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Master: BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT OR I'LL SPIN YOU!**

**You: I don't have time to be waiting around...**

**You: For someone with a fake ID**

**You: (Smirking at Sting) Seriously you need to get out of town...this pictures just a little creepy!**

**Sting: (Growls)**

**You: (Dancing) I love hall and oats you like spaghetti o's...something tells me we don't fit!**

**You: Heres a tip for free since you don't no me...I THINK YOUR GONNA CATCH ON QUICK...**

**You: YOW**

**You: Cause I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!**

**You: Boys!**

**You: Your basically a disaster, saster you leave me no choice...**

**You: No choice!**

**You: You leave me no...**

**You:(Waving finger) No no no no- o-whoa!**

**You:(Pointing at Melody) Yeah you! You got to go!**

**Melody:(Cheers) **

**Sting:(Growls)**

**You: Faster than boys...**

**You:(Dancing Slowly) It's not me...it's you!**

**You: Why you got to look so sad?**

**You: I can't lie...it's true...**

**You: Your pick up line was just that bad!**

**You: So get on with it cause I'm just a waste of your time!**

**You: Time!**

**You: Penny for my thougths when I should have charge a dime!**

**You: Cause I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys!**

**You: Boys!**

**You: Your basically a disaster 'saster you leave me no choice...**

**You: No choice!**

**You: You leave me no...**

**You: No no no no o-whoa!**

**You: (Pointing at Lucy) Yeah you! You got to go!**

**Lucy: (Smiles)**

**You: Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys...**

**You:(Posing) Faster than boys...**

The audience then went crazy with cheers. "What a performance it was! Kitsuna Kitsaleeja performed one of her biggest hits from her days as a celebrity! This earns her she, Gajeel of Fairy Tail Team B, and the Trimens of Blue Pegasus earn Super Bonus Points!" The commentator said. "SO COOOOOL!" Jason cheered. The audience then cheered even further.

...

"Next up in our Singing Match from Sabertooth it's Melody Harmonilesá with her Backups Yukino Aguria and Chelia Blendly of Sabertooth and Lamia Scale!" The commentators announced. The audience then cheered seeing Melody in a leather spacey themed leotard with revealing cut outs at her waist along with high heeled boots. "She's using that Sabertooth girl again in her performance? That isn't very fair..." Lucy said. You stared intently at Melody who greeted little Chelia holding a mic on stage along with Yukino who wasn't wearing her cape which revealed her short strapless white dress. You smirked at her. _'She reminds me of some enemy I love and hate so much...' You thought._

**Song: 'Break Free' By: Ariana Grande!**

Melody slowly walked across the stage singing as Chelia and Yukino slowly dance around her.

**Melody: If you want it, take it...I should have said it before...**

**Melody: Tried to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore...**

**Chelia and Yukino: Ooh!**

**Melody: I only want to die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart!**

**Chelia and Yukino: Oh!**

**Melody: Don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really are...**

_You then watch as Melody requipped into a spacey themed two piece outfit which resembled your 'Space Dancer Requip' only hers was blue and her hair was now in braids and she wore fishnets. Yukino and Chelia then raised Melody up in the air as if they were doing a cheerleader routine. Melody then brought her fists out into the air. A Jirachi, a Celebi, and a Manaphy then blance themselves on top of her head waving cutely at the crowd who awed at the sight._

**Melody: This is...the part when I say i don't want it!**

**Melody: I'm stronger than I've been before!**

**Melody: This is...the part when I BREAK FREE!**

**Melody:(Gets tossed up in the air and twirls in the air before landing) Cause I can't resist it no more!**

**You: She can requip?!**

**Erza: PokeDigi's?**

**Natsu: HOLY CRAP SHE HAS LEGENDARIES WITH HER!**

_Melody then dances on stage alongside Yukino and Chelia as Jirachi, Celebi, and Manaphy combine their elements making twinkling stars, shining sunlight and sparkly water in the sky forming it into one big heart._

**Melody: (Singing with passion) This is...the part when I say i don't want it!**

**Melody: I'm stronger than I've been before!**

**Melody: This is...the part when I BREAK FREE!**

**Melody: Cause I can't resist it no more!**

_You then stared completely stunned at how a Deoxys flew down from outer space and began to dance alongside Melody who's dancing was a little bit off. Jirachi, Celebi, and Manaphy then dance cutely around them in a circle while Yukino and Chelia dance putting their hands on their hips before they each get into their final poses._

The audience then cheered. "What an amazing and cute performance this was! Melody of Sabertooth and Chelia of Lamia Scale also get Super Bonus Points for Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! Congratulations!" The commentator said. The audience then cheered at that as Melody, Chelia, and Yukino waved at them before stepping on stage. "So she also managed to get Super Bonus Points...and she also has a requip like yours only she uses them for performances..." Erza said. Lucy turned to you. "Aren't you worried?" She asked. You shake your head. "No...but...there's something odd about Melody's performances now that I see it..." You say. "Like her abilities?" Erza asked. You nodded. "Yeah!"

"It's crazy but...I think Melody's better than me at singing...but I'm better at her at dancing!" You say. "It sure does seem that way," Gray said. "And also-" You began. "-Let's get back to the action already in progress! Time to take on the chariot!" The commentator said. He then explained the rules and you each stared in horror seeing Natsu getting motion sick on the chariot. "Something's wrong with Fairy Tail Team A's Natsu! He can barely put one foot in front of the other! But that's not all! Fairy Tail Team B's Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting seem to be in the same boat!" The commentator said. "Ha ha ha! Look at Daddy, Mommy!" Kar giggled. You sigh at this and shake your head.

...

Melody's POV:

You watched as Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu rode the same chariot as they were unable to move due to their sickness. "Aww! Look at the poor baby!" RiRi joked. "Talk about a case of rotten luck! This game is all about Sting's one and only weakness so those other guilds have no idea how easy they got off!" Lector said. "Yeah Sting would rock their faces!" Frosch said. You then watched as Bacchus made it 1st place, Blacksnake 2nd, Risley 3rd, Yuka 4th, and Ichiya 5th which just left Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu who were each still stuck on the chariot.

You watched as the three Dragon Slayers made fools of themselves. You smiled putting your hand on your cheek as you leaned on your elbow on the ledge. "It's ok Chico, you not the only one..." You whispered. "So uh...he thinks puking in slow mo is entertaining?" Orga asked. "This common affliction amongst your kind Rogue?" Rufus asked. "I had thought that only Sting, Melody, and I had trouble with motion sickness but it seems that I was wrong!" Rogue said. You giggle at this and turned over to Kitsuna seeing how worried she was about Natsu. _'That means that the Kid over there must have motion sickness too...' You thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You watched as Natsu and Gajeel effortlessly crawled to get to the finish line. "I don't get! Can you explain something to me?" Sting asked. Natsu and Gajeel turned to him. "Why did you bother entering the tournament? I mean your nothing like the Fairy Tail I knew growing up. Your obsessed with how tough you are and what the rest of the world thinks of you. What happened to the Fairy Tail of my childhood? The guild that did whatever the hell it wanted whenever it wanted?" Sting stated.

"The reason we're here...is because of our friends!" Natsu said. This seemed to have shocked Sting. "The ones...who've waited for us...for all the years we were gone! Who've fought threw the pain and the heartache! They were humilated. But even though...they stayed strong! And they've kept our guild together! We're doing this for all of them! THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NEVER GAVE UP! NOT FOR AN INSTANT! SO THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA GIVE UP NOW!" You looked down seeing how Kar was sniffling. You picked her up in your arms and hugged her tightly giving her a small soft kiss on the cheek as a tear slowly fell from your eye. You looked around seeing the rest of your guildmates crying from Natsu's speech.

Natsu then crossed the finish line. "HE DID IT! NATSU SCORES 2 POINTS AND GAJEEL EARNS 1 POINT AND SABERTOOTH EARNS 0 POINTS!" The commentator said. "Daddy's amazing right Mommy?" Kar asked. You smiled as another tear fell from your eye. "He sure is!"

...

You and Lucy then visited Natsu in the infirmary. "Ugh! My stomach wants to jump out of my body!" Natsu shrieked. You put your hand on his cheek. "I am so proud of you! You were amazing!" You then give Natsu a kiss on the cheek. He gave you a sweet smile. "Thanks Tsuna..." Lucy turned to Porlyusica. "So your sure Natsu will be okay?" She asked. "It's just motion sickness!" Porlyusica said. "Is Wendy okay?" Lucy asked. "She's coming along nicely," Porlyusica answered. "Thank goodness!" You say. "C'mon let's go!" Lucy said. You nodded and followed her out the door. "We'll check back later!" You say. "Bye!" Lucy said waving. You both then headed back to the sidelines.

...

You and Lucy saw that the matchup was Blacksnake and Toby who were about to fight it out. You heard Lucy let out a whimper. You turned to her. "What's wrong?" "She keeps staring at me!" Lucy said. "Who? Who staring at you?" You asked. You then followed her gaze and saw that it was Flare grinning at her. "Excuse you! You need something?!" You asked. Flare then trained her craze grin onto you. You then gasped seeing bruised up scratches on her face. _'Did someone do that to her?' You thought. _Your ears then twitch as you watched Flare's face get squeezed by Alexi's metal hands. Lucy then let out another whimper. You put your hand on her shoulder. "It's none of our business...let's just watch the match," You say. Lucy nodded. "Ok..."

...

You watched the match only to see how Toby lost and Blacksnake acted with cruelty by ripping up Toby's precious sock which caused him to cry, Raven Tail to laugh, and Erza to get furious as both you and Gray worked together to hold Erza back. Elfman then fought it out with Bacchus making bets and won and you each knew that this was the start of your comeback of becoming on top.

...

You each then met up with Elfman in the infirmary smiling at his pride. "It seems we all underestimated your manliness. You've given us the momentum to keep winning!" Erza said. "I've never heard such high praise from Erza before," Lucy said. "Well the big guy deserves it if you ask me!" Gray said. You nodded in agreement. "You were totally on fire today man!" Natsu said. "Thanks, I appreciate it. But I think Wendy's gonna tag back in!" Elfman said. "Right! And this means I can finally hear you sing Tsuna!" Wendy said as she looked up at you. You giggled and ruffled her hair. "Well your gonna have to wait until tomorrow for that!" "Very nice but you mustn't lose focus. Get back to the games!" Porlyusica said.

...

You each then walked through the hallways. "We have to do something about those jerks at Raven Tail!" Natsu said. "They're meanie's!" Kar said. You nodded. "Yes they're mean alright!" "It's as if they're trying to take us out one by one!" Erza said. "That's not the case!" Carla said. You each turn to her. "How could you say that?" Erza asked. "The bandits from earlier told us that they were hired by Raven Tail to kidnap Lucy for some reason. But they're plan failed!" Carla explained. "We don't know what they would do with Lucy if they caught her," Erza said. "Would they touch Lucy and stuff?" Kar asked. Lucy shrieked hearing this. You glared down at Kar. "Hush!" You warned. Kar frowned. "Sorry..."

You each then concluded that you each must stay on your guard at all times from Raven Tail's schemes.

...

You each made it to the sidelines seeing Mirajane and Jenny were about to go against each other...only to see them pose erotically in bikini's! Mirajane got on the floor posing in an orange bikini hugging her breasts. "Do you like what you see?" She cooed. "YAS MIRA!" You cheered happily in approval as you clapped. The male audience then had anime heart eyes. Jenny then posed sticking her hands in her hair showing off her figure. "Ooh..." She purred. "YAS JENNY YAS!" You cheered. The male audience then went crazy. "WHAT KIND OF BATTLE IS THIS?!" Natsu and Gray asked shocked. You turned to Fuse seeing him stare blankly at the two models. He didn't even nosebleed. "I don't care..." He sighed. You frowned. _'Losing Garnett must have stripped away his perverted mojo...' You thought._

Mirajane then posed erotically in a light teal bikini. "Hey boys..." Jenny then posed erotically in a pink and black striped bikini. "Hi..." The male audience then howled in approval. "They're not gonna expect me to do this right?" Wendy cried. "I'm sure this is a special arrangement for the two of them...at least I hope so..." Lucy shrieked. "I'm impressed! You still got it!" Jenny complemented. "Thank you! It feels nice to be doing this again!" Mirajane chimed. "I was surprised when you agreed to do a pose off with me," Jenny said. "Mmhm! I don't really like slugging it out with people so this is better! I like a peaceful approach!" Mirajane said.

"NOT SO FAST!" You heard. You each turned seeing three silhouettes jumping down in the air. "You don't expect us to let these Bubble Headed Bimbo's hog all the attention?!" "We got strong and beautiful Chica's as well!" You each saw that it was Arana, Beth, and a now slimmed Risley posing in their swimsuits. "TEAM MERMAID HEEL IS ULTIMATE IN GIRL POWER!" They said. The male audience then went wild. "I didn't see this one coming! Mermaid Heel has joined the party!" The commentator said. "Hold it you guys!" You heard. You each turned seeing two silhouettes jumping down in the air. "All these girls are missing the important thing! You need love to back it up!" You saw that it was Sherry and Chelia posing in their bikini's. "And now the cute cousins have thrown their bodies in the arena!" The commentator said.

Mavis then flew over to you all. "You shouldn't just stand there like a bunch of party poopers! Let's go down there together!" Mavis chimed as she made it rain bikini's. "For real?" Lucy asked. "YES! LET'S ALL GO THERE!" You cheer. "I want to go to Mommy!" Kar said. "I think we should all go down there! We can't let the others take the spotlight!" Erza smiled.

...

Melody's POV:

You walked out from the hallway to the sideline area seeing Sting and the others watching all the girls pose. "Bunch of bimbo's..." Sting groaned. "Distasteful..." Rogue said. "This isn't competition it's just a bunch of sluts!" Lector said. "Yeah they should cover up! It's nasty!" Frosch agreed. "I think they look pretty though!" RiRi cooed. "How do I look?" You asked. Everyone turned to you and widen their eyes seeing you in a strapless thong bikini that had the Mexican Flag printed onto it.

Rogue quickly turned away. Orga and Yukino blushed furiously at the sight of you. "Ooh! You look really good!" RiRi complemented. "Fro thinks to too!" Frosch said. "Shut up Frosch!" Lector said. Sting narrowed his eyes as he sweatdropped. "...So your showing off your butt?" You turned to him. "Why not? There's no bikini bottom in my big size anymore so no matter what I get my ass is gonna stick out!" "Whatever you say fat ass!" Sting joked. You blushed. "Stop calling me fat!" "So daring..." You heard Yukino say. You turned to her. "Oh! Are you gonna do it too Yukino?" You asked. Yukino quickly shook her head and blushed even further. You smirked. "...Your so cute!"

...

Xeena's POV:

Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, Hope, and I then watched it all happen from Ultear's orb or through Instagram. "A bikini contest?" Ultear asked. "Wow! And Juvia's doing it too!" Meredy said. "That looks a lot like fun!" I say. "Even Erza is participating!" Jellal said. I turned to him seeing him stare intently at Erza who was showing off her curves in her slimming black bikini. I silently growled at the sight of her and then smirked having an idea. "Maybe...I should try it too! And you too Meredy!" I say turning to her. Meredy blushed. "Me?!" "I wanna try to Mommy!" Hope said. Ultear glared at me. "Have you forgotten that we're on the run?" "She's right. We can't be seen by anyone!" Jellal said.

"Well I say...it's time to have fun!" I say. I then grab a hold of Hope and tug her under my arm. "Don't do it!" Ultear warned. I wrapped my arm tightly around Meredy's waist pulling her close to me. "C'MON!" I laughed. Meredy widen her eyes. "HUH?!" I then leapt down from the tall monument. "NO!" I heard Ultear shout. "WEEEEEE!" Hope and I squeal. "XEENA ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Meredy shrieked. "IF WE DIE WE DIE TOGETHER! WHA HA HA HA HAH HAAAAAAAA!" I laughed.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

And so there you all were posing erotically on the stadium in front of the audience. You were in your traditional gold and teal thong bikini laying on your back to show off your figure. Kar posed cutely with Asuka in her coverup bikini. You saw that Melody was posing too wearing her Mexican Flag printed bikini and you saw the male audience go crazy over her wide curves. You couldn't help but to see how Melody was slightly uncomfortable as she posed pressing her back against the wall so that no one could see her backside.

"If you wanted a heaping helping of fanservice then the Grand Magic Games is the place to be!" The commentator said. You snickered to yourself. _'He ACTUALLY said the word "fanservice!" that's a first in this show!' You thought. _"This is amazing! And even the daughter of gods Kitsuna AND Melody are participating in their unique bikini's ALONGSIDE Mirajane and Jenny! This is the Sorcerer Weekly cover story! I'll call it: The Big Battle of the Busty Goddess Bombshells! It's so hot and cool!" Jason squealed. You smirked at the idea and pictured you, Mirajane, Jenny, and Melody in your bikini's on a magazine cover together. _'THAT would be interesting...' You thought._

"This is still a 1 on 1 match so Mirajane and Jenny will be the only one's scoring!" The commentators said. "So why are we down here demeaning ourselves?" Levy asked in irritation. You sighed at this and rolled over to the side a bit seeing a curly green haired woman with white tips wearing a light pink thong bikini with light blue stripes along with dark sunglasses. She had fox ears. You raised an eyebrow. "Xeena?!" She put a finger to her lips. "Shh...!" "Your not in an official guild! What are you doing here?" You asked. Xeena smirked. "It looked fun! Besides! I wanted to put on a show!" She said.

"If your here then that means-" You then heard the sound of giggling and turned around seeing Hope posing alongside Kar and Asuka in her orange coverup bikini. You then turned back to Xeena and saw Meredy crawl over to her wearing a red coverup bikini and sunglasses. "Xeena I don't wanna do this anymore!" Meredy whimpered. "Well I don't wanna get in trouble alone if Ultear were to find me! So were gonna keep posing!" She said as she bounced her large chest. You giggle at that. "Have fun Xeena!" "If you see Ultear tell her that you haven't seen us!" Xeena said. "Ok!" You nodded. "Xeena!" Meredy whined. "C'mon Meredy let's put on a show!" Xeena laughed as she crawled away. "Help me..." Meredy cried anime tearing as she followed her.

You then saw Ultear in a teeny shiny silver bikini with a gold necklace also having gold sunglasses and a large dark blue sunhat. "Ultear?" You asked. Ultear crawled over to you. "Good I've found you! Have you seen Xeena and Meredy anywhere?" She asked. "No haven't seen her!" You say shaking your head. Ultear growled. "When I find them they're gonna get it! They know better than to sneak off here we can't be seen in public!" She said. "Let me know if you see them!" She said crawling away. "Ok!" You nodded. You then stare off at Ultear's bikini for a moment. "For someone who's not so into this you sure know how to outshine the rest of us..." You say.

"Hey Fairy Tail your my new posing partner!" You heard. You turned seeing Melody grabbing Mirajane by the arm running with her to the change rooms. Mirajane ^^ smiled. "If you say so!" You growled at the sight of this and then ran towards Jenny and grabbed her arm running to the side. "And your MY new posing partner!" You say. Jenny just smirked following your lead.

...

Melody's POV:

"WARDROBE CHANGE...SCHOOL SWIMSUITS!" You and Mirajane then posed erotically in dark blue skin tight swimsuits hugging each other allowing your breasts to touch. "This is starting to get a little to creepy for me!" Levy said. "Wendy doesn't seem that out of place in hers," Lisanna said. "I FEEL OUT OF PLACE!" Wendy shrieked.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"AND NOW...BIKINI AND THIGH HIGHS!" You and Jenny posed erotically sitting back to back in teeny bikini's with solid colored thigh highs. Yours was emerald green with golden studs. "That's weird...covers more skin but it's more embarrassing..." Lucy said. "Jenny you look beautiful," You say. Jenny smiled. "Thanks..." "Xeena I don't wanna do this anymore!" Meredy cried. "Oh calm down! This is fun!" Xeena laughed. Ultear then grabbed the two by the shoulders. "I have you now! We're going back!" Ultear warned. The two girls then shriek as Ultear slowly dragged them away. "C'mon Ultear your in a bikini! Tell me this isn't fun!" Xeena said.

...

Melody's POV:

"WHO LIKES GIRLS IN GLASSES?!" You and Mirajane posed in your original bikini's standing back to back. You had on solid black shades. "This is the look I work with everyday!" Laki said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"...CAT EARS!" You and Jenny posed erotically in furry leopard printed bikini's with bell necklaces and cat tail attachments. Yours was green and instead of cat ear attachments you curled you reshaped your fox ears to look like a cat. Jenny was currently posing erotically on top of you as you layed on the ground under her and the two of you purred to the audience. "I feel absolutely ridiculous in these!" Carla cried referring to her cat ear attachments. You giggled. "Like mother like daughter. Right Kar?" You asked turning to her. You saw that she had on a yellow leopard printed fur bikini. "Meow..." She cooed.

...

"...BONDAGE GEAR!" It was now everybody for themselves. You were currently in leather green two piece skin tight fetish gear having a whip tied around your body while you allowed your hair strands to tickle your naval. You purred for the audience. You saw how Melody had on a leather pink two piece skin tight fetish gear wrapping her body in a cage as she moaned for the audience. You rolled your eyes seeing how she was trying to copy your fetishy act. "Geez just have a Tentacruel tie you up while your at it!" You mutter.

Lucy walked over to you and glared down at you. "Hey! Gimmie back my whip!" You then untie yourself from the whip. "Here take it!" You say tossing her the whip. "Time to make things more interesting..." You say. You then flew up in the air. "LET'S HAVE A GOLD METAL BIKINI CONTEST!" You announce. "And it seems that Kitsuna from Fairy Tail Team A is implementing a new pose off challenge!" The commentator said. "...LET'S DO IT!"

...

You each were now in solid golden bikini tops and bottoms. You posed alongside Melody as the two of you growled at each other. Melody then flew up into the air. "GENIE BIKNI STYLE CONTEST!" She announced.

...

You each were now in genie outfits. Yours was pure white and your ponytail was now wavy while Melody's was pure black as her hair was straightened. You then flew up into the air. "THONG BIKINI CONTEST!" You announced. Melody then flew up to your level and pushed you to the ground. "-OOF!" "POKEDIGI BIKINI STYLE CONTEST!" She announced. You growled up at her.

...

You each were now...wearing PokeDigi's on your breasts and crotches. You blushed staring down at how you only had two Luvdisc stuck to your breasts while you kept on a simple pink bikini bottom with hearts. "Luvdisc!" The two Luvdisc say. You raise an eyebrow. "Uh..." "You think yours is awkward?" You heard Melody ask. You turned to her seeing who she had two Vilemon heads on her breasts while one stayed on her crotch. "This isn't bad at all!" The Vilemon said. Melody screamed at that. You chuckle. "Have fun with that..." You say flying up into the air. "VS ANGELS CHALLENGE!" You announce.

...

You each then slowly walk out to the stadium wearing Victoria's Secret Lingerie along with angel wing attachments on your backs. You posed in your fuchsia merrywidow while Melody posed in her bridal thong teddy. You saw how Levy and Wendy were crying in the corner seeing how they couldn't possibly fit into the challenge as their chest couldn't possibly fill into the bras. You then saw Angel from the Oracion Seis walk into the stadium wearing her VS lingerie. "At last I'm an angel..." She said. The Magic Council raced towards her and tackled her to the ground. "BACK TO PRISON WITH YOU!" Lahar shouted. "NO! I'M AN ANGEL!" Angel cried. You smirked. "I knew that she wanted to be a VS Angel this whole time!"

...

"HOW ABOUT AN ANACONDA TWERKERS CHALLENGE!?" The commentator announced. Fuse then appeared wearing sunglasses and rapper gear as he held a microphone. RiRi was with him running the turntables as she also wore sunglasses.

**Fuse:(Rapping) My anaconda DON'T! My anaconda DON'T! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!**

As Fuse continued to rap _'Anaconda' _while RiRi played the turn tables you each were pressing your feet up against the walls as you each pressed your hands to the floor and twerked as several Seviper, Serperior, and Arbok sliver across the battlefield. You twerked in between Mirajane and Jenny as Melody twerked on Jenny's side. You saw that Erza was twerking to hard to her might that she started to pour out sweat. Juvia twerked and sweated so hard the she turned into water. Levy ran away seeing how she obviously couldn't fit in while Wendy stood there screaming and crying as you all continued to twerk to your might. You smirked seeing how Ultear had stayed the whole time during the competition twerking in her silver bikini alongside Xeena while Meredy just facepalmed.

You turned to Lucy who was keeping up with the competition as she twerked against the wall. "This has gotten a little to far don't you think?" She asked. "No, why?" You asked. "MUST KEEP TWERKING!" You heard. You both turned seeing Erza twerk a little too hard. "Requip!" Erza then requipped and she now wore tight black leggings and a cropped red tank top along with a black winter hat and a golden money chain and sunglasses. "Ghetto Twerkers Armor!" Erza announced."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" You bursted out laughing at the sight.

...

"How about a Blushing Brides Challenge? So ladies grab a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!" The commentator said. You each were now in wedding outfits. Yours was actually a high low strapless wedding dress with cut outs at your midriff. You smiled seeing how Fuse who was in a suit was kind enough to pair up with Kar who was in a baby blue wedding dress. You raised an eyebrow seeing how Fuse was sobbing. "This is just how I would picture my wedding with Garnett! But I don't have her anymore!" He sobbed. "Oh Fuse..." You say sadly.

"Wow! You look great Tsuna!" You heard. You turned around seeing Natsu in a suit. You smiled. "Thanks!" "So...when are we gonna get married?" You say as you wrap your arm around him. Natsu widen his eyes. "MARRIED?!" "Natsu! Tsuna!" You heard. You both turned seeing Lisanna in a strapless wedding dress. "Oh hey! You look cute!" You cooed. "Thanks!" Lisanna said. "You look nice!" Natsu said. "So do you..." Lisanna side. Natsu then stared in shock seeing how he was in a white suit. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Remember when we were all kids? We used to play husband and wives?" Lisanna asked. You smirked having a funny idea and took Lisanna's hand in yours. The two of you were now in a light blue anime background as your eyes sparkled. "Yes Lisanna I do remember...now...you, me, and Natsu will all get married together as one big family! Will you marry us?" You asked. Lisanna blushed. "...You mean it?" "-OOF!" You heard. You turned around seeing how Lucy and Loke had crash landed on top of Natsu. You sighed. "Guess I'll go find Eve," You say walking to the side.

"STING! GET OVER HERE!" You heard. You turned seeing Melody in a white bridal outfit which looked like her usual red outfit as she still kept her solid gold bikini bottom on. She also had a bouquet and veil. "GET DOWN HERE AND BE MY GROOM! I'M ALL ALONE DOWN HERE!" She screamed. "HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE!" Sting shouted. "UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody growled as she threw her bouquet to the ground. You saw Lector chuckle in amusement at the sight of Melody's desperation. You smirked. "...Oh well!"

...

The bell then dinged. "Now that that's done let's have a Swimsuit Round! Princesses? Any suggestions?" The commentators asked. You and Melody put a finger to your lips to think. "Hmmmmm..." "STOP! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" You heard. You each turned seeing Master Ooba standing on top of the stadium. "You foolish young people! I'll teach you all a lesson! So pay attention and learn what it means to be a REAL WOMANNNNN!" She announced as she jumped down towards the stadium.

...

Ooba then stripped off her cape revealing her one piece unflattering swimsuit posing the best way she could.

**Happy: WOW!**

**Happy: WOW!**

**Happy: WOW!**

You each along with the audience anime whitened at the sight of her shaking her butt trying to be attractive. You saw that Fuse and Kar along with Hope puked together.

**Fuse: WHOA...**

**Fuse: WHOA...**

**Fuse: WHOA...**

"I'm SO glad I'm physically beautiful!" You stated. "Chica, you said it!" Melody nodded in agreement. "Parties over folks..." The commentator said sadly. "Now then!" You heard. You turned seeing Ultear, Xeena, Hope and Meredy still in their skimpy bikini's. You watched as Ultear dragged Xeena and Meredy out of the stadium as Hope followed them. "When we get back you two are gonna be in BIG TROUBLE!" Ultear growled. "It wasn't my fault! It was Xeena! She dragged me here!" Meredy cried. "Besides! You stayed out here for the entire competition in a bikini that was skimpier than everyone else's! Care to explain?" Xeena asked. "QUIET!" Ultear snapped. "Mommy! I had fun!" Hope cooed as she skipped after them.

...

You each stayed by the sidelines watching as it was now Mirajane and Jenny on the battlefield. "The circus is gone and it's just you and me again!" Jenny said. "Aw that's too bad! It was fun while it lasted!" Mirajane said. "Now to move on to the final round!" The commentator said. You could have sworn you saw an evil glint in Jenny's eye. "It all comes down to this!" Jenny said. "I'm not gonna lose!" Mirajane said. "Why don't we make a friendly wager and have our own bet?" Jenny asked. "I'm game! What did you have in mind?" Mirajane asked. Jenny smirked. "The loser will pose for Sorcerer Weekly wearing nothing but her birthday suit!"

You stared in shock. "Um! As Princess...I guess. Can I just say that I do not approve of this?" You say. Jenny smirked at you. "Oh c'mon Kitsuna. Don't be such an Old Hag! Learn to chill a bit!" She said before turning back to Jenny. You raise an eyebrow staring at Jenny in disbelief. Everyone turned to you. "You okay Kitsuna?" Lucy asked. You sigh. "Ok...I love Jenny and all but tell me why she be...SO FAKE!" You say. "Fake?" Wendy asked. "Isn't she a friend of yours?" Erza asked. "Yeah! She poses for your Bikini Princess Line right?" Lucy asked.

"Jenny my friend and all but she is just FAKE!" You say. "How?" Wendy asked. "I remember this one time back then I posted a selfie of me on Instagram in my bikini and Jenny leaves a 'like' and then one week later she comments and says 'That bikini is nasty! Especially for a woman your age!'" You quote. Lucy widen her eyes. "She really said that?!" "And she's ALWAYS expecting something outta me if she ever does something for me that I didn't even ASK her to do! It would be so annoying!" You say.

"And what did you do after Jenny commented on your selfie?" Erza asked. "I said nothing! I let it slide!" You say. "That's not like you! You'd usually go confront the person or beat them up," Gray said. "I would but I don't got the time to be running over to Blue Pegasus. And I can't touch Jenny cause she's 'Ms. Fiore' and if I did hit her the Magic Council would get me!" You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "You made the right choice..." "Mirajane better win!" You say turning back to her. "I accept your challenge!" Mirajane said ^^ smiling. The audience then anime falled at that.

Jenny then got in her Machine Soul and Mirajane then got in her Satan's Soul: Sitri and with one blow Jenny was defeated by Mirajane. "And Mirajane wins!" The commentator said. "YEAH!" You cheered. Mirajane then turned back to normal. "And that's how we do things at the Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu cheered. "I'll buy an issue when it comes out!" Mirajane said kindly. Jenny then hugged her body and cried like a baby. "GOOD! CRY!" You laughed. Jenny glared at you. "Oh SCREW YOU YOU OLD HAG!" You glared at her. "...Jenny your fired!" Jenny froze. "HUH?!" You turned to Mirajane. "Think you can work part time for my Fashion Line?" Mirajane smiled kindly at you. "I don't see why not!" Jenny sniffled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

RiRi's POV:

"Time for our last match! First it's Mermaid Heel's: Kagura Mikazuchi against Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria!" The commentator said. "Who do you think is gonna win this round?" Frosch asked. I turned to him. "OH! That's easy Puddin' it's Yukino! That Sugar Doll is gonna win!" I said. "YEAH! ARE YOU THAT BIG OF AN IDIOT?! OBVIOUSLY YUKINO'S GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THIS CHICK!" Lector shouted. I glared at him. "Nobody asked you, PUNK!" I then punched Lector in the gut sending him to the floor. "Ow..." He groaned. "C'mon RiRi let's cheer her on!" Frosch said as he did a little dance.

Melody's POV:

You giggled as you walked up to Yukino. "Tag..." "...Your it Yukino!" You say as you softly slap her back. Yukino nodded quietly. "We better score some points on this one since somebody screwed the pooch on the chariot game!" Orga said. Sting glared at him. "Hmph!" You then glared at Orga. You were about to say something but Yukino spoke up. "Sting is not to blame for that. The fact that the game involved vehicles was unfortunate!" She said. You smiled at her. _'Thanks Yukino!' You thought. _

"Well we can't change that now. I just hope you know what you gotta do! We're counting on you!" Sting said. "Yes...I will not tarnish the name Sabertooth! And I will achieve without fail!" Yukino said as she began to walk towards the battlefield. You smiled. "Yeah baby that's the right attitude! You go!" Sting turned to you. "Baby?" You giggled. "Yeah! I always thought of Yukino as our cute little baby!" You cooed. Sting chuckled putting an arm around you. "I'd go insane if we had kids!" Your face darkened with horror and shock as you froze in place. _'...What...?'_

Sting then snickered putting an arm around you pulling you closer to him as he turned to face the match. You just stared at him in disbelief. _'So this is how he feels? I can't...I can never tell him about the kids...NOT EVER!' You thought as you bit your lip._ You then turned to the match feeling your eyes water up. You felt Rogue's worried gaze fall onto you as your ears droop.

"It's an honor to cross swords with you..." Yukino said. "For me as well..." Kagura said. "So...shall we make a wager?" Yukino asked. "Silly bets don't interest me," Kagura said. "Are you afraid of losing?" Yukino asked. "I never lose...I don't gamble for entertainment" Kagura said. "Nor do I so let's raise the stakes...let's wager...our lives!" Yukino said. You gasped at this as everyone in the stadium froze at Yukino's words as the _Ending Music_ played.

**R&amp;R!**


	93. The Grand Magic Games Jampack Part 3!

**This 164-165 but a piece of it will be the beginning of 166! ENJOY!**

Normal POV:

"Betting their lives? Seriously?" Natsu asked. "That's crazy!" Gray agreed. "Why would they do something so extreme?" Lucy asked. "I can't watch Mommy!" Kar said as she covered her eyes. "I don't think you should watch!" Kitsuna said.

"WOW! Sugar Doll sure is confident!" RiRi said. "Way to go Yukino! That's the way a member of the Sabertooth Guild makes a bet!" Lector cheered. "You can do it!" Frosch cheered. "Looks like things just got a whole lot more interesting," Sting smirked. "YUKINO ARE YOU STUPID?!" Melody shouted. "What's your problem?" Sting asked turning to her. "My problem is that Yukino is being STUPID!" Melody yelled. "Well no one asked you!" Lector said rudely. Melody squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "NO! NO! I don't care!" She yelled.

She banged her fist on the ledge. "Why do humans always feel the need to make STUPID BETS?! It's not healthy it's INSANITY!" Melody shouted. "I don't care who wins! I don't WANT to see any blood!" She cried. Sting wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. "Relax...it's just a game!" He snickered. Melody looked at him in disbelief and then turned to the battlefield. "Isn't anyone listening to me?!"

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

"I have no alternative but to accept..." Kagura said. "...Very well...how thou you!" Yukino pulled out a golden key. "Facing a member of Sabertooth is quite an unfortunate fate..." "Ooh! Look at that Lucy! You see it?" Kitsuna asked. "Yeah! So she's a Celestial Wizard?" Lucy asked. Kitsuna smirked. "And she's white too...!" Lucy sweatdropped. "I have a feeling you'd say that..." "Open! The Gate of the Paired Fish!" Yukino said. Kitsuna gasped in horror. "NO!" She cried. Everyone turned to her. "What's wrong Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Come Pisces!" Yukino said. Pisces the two giant fish were the summoned and they flew through the skies like two giant serpents.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Kitsuna screamed in horror at the sight and hid behind Kar. "Mommy?" Kar asked turning to her. "What's wrong with you?" Erza asked. "Are you okay?" Gray asked. Kitsuna shook her head. "No! I'm not okay!" "Do you have something against Pisces?" Lucy asked.

...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kitsuna's POV:_

_ It was nighttime in your kingdom and you headed to the beach knowing that Aquarius wasn't going to be around to stop what you were about to do...your suicide attempt! You stopped at the sand and stared off into the ocean. "I won't have to suffer anymore! I'm going to the afterlife!" You say. "Goodbye everyone!" With that you then leapt into the ocean and slowly floated down under the sea. You smiled seeing the shining moonlight from underwater shining over you. _'So beautiful...' You thought. 'But I'll see much nicer things when I leave forever...I'll finally have peace...'

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!_

_ You gasped as bubbles flew from your mouth. You knew who it was. You turned to the side seeing Pisces slowly swimming towards you. You had completely forgotten that Pisces was on the night guard over the sea aside from Aquarius who did so during the mornings. You pouted at this. _'I won't let them stop me! I will die here!' You thought. _"GO BACK TO THE KINGDOM!" Pisces growled. _'No! Leave me alone Pisces!' You thought. _"GO BACK NOW OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Pisces growled. _'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!' You thought. _"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Pisces said darkly._

_ To your horror Pisces slowly opened his mouth and ate you. You gasped now breathing air and you fell down Pisces slim stomach screaming for your life as you fell into an empty dark pit. You were unable to see anything from below as it was completely pitch black. To make matters worse the space was small as you felt your body being pressed up against fish guts that you were unable to see. It smelt like raw fish the entire time. "HELP! HELP!" You screamed. You then began to roll around into Pisces stomach and you knew that they were both flying._

_..._

_ After a few minutes Pisces had coughed you up back to the lands surface as you were now all wet from the fishy drool. You shrieked seeing the two of their heads sticking out of the water as they towered over you. "I'll say this again...STAY OUT OF THE WATER!" Pisces roared before slithering back down into the sea. You just shivered onto the cold sand completely stunned as you were unable to move. You just sat there crying._

...

Normal POV:

Kitsuna sweatdropped. "Pisces and I just have a bad history together..." Lucy nodded. "I see..." The two of them then turned back to the match seeing Kagura easily dodging Pisces. "Whoa! This chicks awesome!" Natsu said happily. Sting smirked. "Not to bad..." "It's not like she's special. She's just dodging them!" Lector said. Yukino pulled out another key. "If all your going to do is run away then I have no choice but to stop you in your tracks!" "Ooh!" Kitsuna admired. "She's opening another gate?" Lucy asked. "Yeah!" RiRi cheered. "They're shiny!" Frosch cooed. "You bet they are! That's because they're Zodiac Keys!" Lector cheered.

"Open! The Gate of the Balance! Libra!" Yukino said. She then summoned Libra and Libra then did a unique pose which aroused the male audience. "Yay! Libra!" Kitsuna cheered as she waved for her. Libra turned back to her and gave her a nod. "Princess..." Kitsuna smiled at that. Wendy turned to her. "So what did Libra do for you in the kingdom?" "Royal Dancing Instructor. But because of my condition before I didn't do so well," Kitsuna explained.

"Alter the target's field of gravity!" Yukino ordered. "As you wish!" Libra said as she waved her scales. Libra then created heavy weight on Kagura. "Go Pisces!" Yukino ordered. Pisces then charged for Kagura only for Kagura to surpass through the heavy gravity and jump 50 feet high into the air. Melody gasped. "...Wow!" "She escaped Libra's gravity attack!" Lector cried. "But how?" Frosch asked. "Who knows..." RiRi shrugged. "HOLY CRAP SHE'S AMAZING!" Natsu exclaimed. "Right? That was one hell of a jump!" Gray said surprised. "For real!" Kitsuna nodded. "Calm down...keep watching..." Erza said. Kitsuna smirked at her. _'Now don't get jealous Erza!' She thought._

"Libra change the target's gravity sideways!" Yukino ordered. "As you wish!" Libra said as she turned her scales. This pushed Kagura to the side banging her against the statue. "OOOOOH!" Kitsuna shrieked. "That's gotta hurt Mommy!" Kar said. Kitsuna nodded in agreement. "Attack her!" Yukino ordered. Pisces then launched for Kagura. "Now we're talking! That's the power of opening two gates at once!" Lector cheered. "She's awesome!" Frosch said. "Yeah you go Yukino!" RiRi cheered. "Guess we can go call it a win for our team! Cause here comes the death blow!" Sting said. Melody whimpered at this.

Pisces was about to eat Kagura only to be bent forward like a toothpick down to the ground. "Why did the fish stop attacking?" Natsu asked. Heavy weight was then brought down on Libra. "I can't move!" Libra cried. Pisces then dropped on Libra. "So heavy!" Libra cried. "YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! HE'S DOWN! THEY'RE BOTH DOWN!" KItsuna cheered. Everyone in the stadium turned to her. Erza gave her a glare. Kitsuna sweatdropped. "Sorry...I just REALLY hate Pisces!" She said nervously.

"You may both go now," Yukino said. "Geez call it a draw already! This will go on forever!" Orga complained. Melody nodded in agreement. "Poor Yukino..." Frosch said quietly. "It's not over yet..." RiRi said. "Yeah! And don't worry you guys! I just know that our girl is gonna pull through!" Lector cheered. "She's gonna win ani't she Sting?" "Yeah no doubt. I'm sure Yukino has a lot more than that in her bag of tricks," Sting said.

Yukino then pulled out a purple key. It was a Platinum Key that had a gold circular ring symbol on it. "Look! It's a Platinum Key!" Lucy cried. "White girl must be rich if she can afford those!" Kitsuna said. "Open! Gate of the Speeding Hedgehog! Sonic!" Yukino said. Sonic the Hedgehog was then summoned. "A blue hedgehog?!" Gray asked. "Cool it's Sonic!" Kitsuna smiled. "He looks kinda like Shadow!" Lucy said. "Wow! He's so cute!" Wendy cooed. "I want one!" Kar cried. "Yo! What's up Yukino!" Sonic said waving at her. "It's time for battle," Yukino said.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "...A hedgehog huh?" Sonic turned to her. "You got a problem with hedgehogs?" Yukino then pulled out another Platinum Key that had a futuristic teal ring symbol on it. "She's summoning another Platinum Key?" Lucy asked. "Open! Gate of the Traveling Hedgehog! Silver!" Yukino said. Silver the Hedgehog was then summoned. "Another hedgehog?" Erza asked. "Hey Sonic!" Silver greeted. "Silver! Long time no see!" Sonic said as the two then fist bumped.** (Me: Sonic and Silver: Sonic the Hedgehog Series!)**

"Focus! Silver use your Psychokinesis to hold the target in place!" Yukino ordered. Silver nodded. "Right!" Silver then held his palm out towards Kagura which made is gloves glow. A teal aura then surrounded Kagura causing her to float up into the air. "Physic powers?" Kagura asked. "Very interesting!" Erza said. "I have you now!" Silver said. "Now Sonic! Take this ring and use a Homing Attack on the target!" Yukino said tossing Sonic a gold ring. Sonic caught it. "Thanks Yukino! Now to win this thing Super Sonic Style!" He said.

Sonic then dashed towards Kagura at top speed creating a heavy wind in the stadium. "HOLY CRAP! HE'S FAST!" Natsu shouted. "He's pretty quick for a hedgehog alright!" Gray said. "He's amazing!" Wendy said happily. "He's just as fast as Shadow!" Lucy said. Sonic then jumped into the air and curled into a ball making a drill sound and launched a Homing Attack on Kagura sending her flying towards the wall. "YEAH! That's the way Sonic!" Lector cheered. "That's one cool hedgehog!" Sting smirked.

Kagura then quickly got up and attacked Silver with her Gravity Change sending him flying out of the arena making him disappear back to the Celestial World. "No Silver!" Sonic cried. "It's up to you now Sonic! Use all the seven Chaos Emeralds and transform!" Yukino ordered. Sonic nodded and closed his eyes and seven different colored gems circled around them. "Are those the Chaos Emerald?" Kagura asked bluntly. Sonic then absorbed the orbs and then became golden as he was now Super Sonic!

"Whoa! He's glowing!" Gray said. "HE'S AWESOME!" Natsu squealed. "Can Shadow do that?" Lucy asked. Kitsuna nodded. "Yep!" "So shiny!" Frosch said. "You bet he is! That's the power of Chaos Control using Chaos Emeralds!" Lector cheered. "Speed around the target and attack at will at the right time!" Yukino ordered. "You got it!" Sonic said. He then sped towards Kagura and speeded around her in a circular formation running too fast until all anyone could see was wind. "This is amazing!" Wendy chimed.

Kagura then stood in place closing her eyes waiting for the right time. After a moment she shot her eyes open and then kicked Sonic out of his speeding formation with a harsh force knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing towards the stadium wall past Yukino. "Interesting..." She whispered. Everyone turned seeing Sonic with knocked out front teeth as he slowly slided down the wall and faceplanted into the ground. "She has to be faster than Sonic!" Erza said in amazement. "No way! But that's impossible!" Lucy cried. "Shadow would have been dying of laughter if he saw this!" Kitsuna said.

Melody sighed. "This IS taking too long..." Yukino then sent Sonic back to the Celestial World and pulled out two more Platinum Keys. One had a witches hat symbol and the other had Dragon Ball symbol. "Wow! She has even more Platinum Keys!" Kitsuna said. "I wonder what it will be this time," Gray said. "Open! Gate of the Saiyan Prince! Vegeta!" Yukino said. Vegeta was then summoned. Everyone saw a spikey haired muscular man wearing a tight blue combat suit. He had a straight glare on his face that he sent towards Kagura. "It's rude to stare..." Kagura said. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you because your a woman!" Vegeta said. "I wouldn't dream of it..." Kagura said. **(Me: Vegeta: Dragon Ball Z Series!)**

"Now Open! Gate of the False Witch! Blair!" Yukino said. Blair the tiny black cat was then summoned. "A kitty!" A girl from Mermaid Heel squealed. "What the?!" Natsu cried. "She said False Witch didn't she? But that's just an actual cat!" Lucy cried. "Just wait..." Kitsuna sighed. With a loud _POOF _Blair then underwent a transformation from a tiny black cat to a beautiful purple haired woman wearing a revealing black outfit and a witches hat. She tipped her hat. "Hey Vegeta long time no see!" She flirted. The enter male audience then went wild at the sight of Blair. **(Me: Blair: Soul Eater Series!)**

"Oh! Now I see! So she's a witch after all!" Wendy said. "She isn't exactly a witch," Kitsuna said. Vegeta growled at the sight of Blair and turned to Yukino. "WOMAN! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WORK WITH THAT HUMAN!" Vegeta shouted. "MEOW! I'm not a human! I'm just a kitty with a ton of powers!" Blair cooed as she massaged Vegeta's shoulders. "GET OFF OF ME!" Vegeta shouted. "Aww that's no kitty!" The Mermaid Heel girl pouted.

"Please both of you! Focus on the enemy and attack!" Yukino said. Vegeta sighed and turned to Kagura. "Very well..." "Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's wear those ring thingys and come together!" Blair said. She then did a dance towards Vegeta. "Fusion HA!" She said. Vegeta glared at her. "You have to be a Saiyan to do that! And we use earrings not rings you IDIOT! Now focus!" He scolded. Blair smiled. "Ok!" Melody chuckled. "This should be amusing!"

Vegeta then charged up his power as a golden aura surrounded him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy widen her eyes. "What's he doing?!" "Do you sense that power? It's so much to handle!" Erza said. "You got that right!" Gray said. "THAT'S SO COOL! LOOK AT HIM!" Natsu squealed. Vegeta now had golden hair. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand...all you did was dye your hair. Is that supposed to increase your power?" She asked. "Well if you ask me it makes him look hotter!" Blair cooed as she got on her giant floating pumpkin. Vegeta smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate me!"

"ATOMIC BLAST!" Vegeta then shot a light beam towards Kagura only for the blast to shoot right past her. Vegeta widen his eyes. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" "Hee hee! You have to do it right Vegeta! Like this!" Blair said as she put her hand out. "Pum pum pumpkin...HALLOWEEN CANNON!" A pumpkin blast was then shot towards Kagura only for Kagura to jump into the air and flip. "Pum pum pumpkin! Flying Pumpkins!" Blair then shot out pumpkin like missiles which Kagura dodged easily. Vegeta growled. "Let a Saiyan handle this since your having trouble!" He said. "Ok cutie! In the mean time I'll take a bath!" Blair said. _POOF!_

Blair was now nude in a bubbly bath tub using her magic to have a brush scrub her back. Blood skyrocketed out of noses from the male audience. "SOOOO COOL!" Jason squealed. Wendy shrieked covering her eyes. "Doesn't she have any sense of decency?" Erza asked in disgust. "Seriously who bathes in a battle?" Gray asked. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta then shot several beams towards Kagura. Kagura then used her Gravity Change and used the beams to blast at Blair who shot up flying away naked with bubbles still covering her and eventually she was back to the Celestial World.

"HOW DID SHE DEFLECT MY ATTACK?! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted. "Gender does not matter...especially in a battle," Kagura said. Vegeta then growled furiously and gathered up energy by lifting his hands up into the sky. A giant blue ball was then formed. "Whoa! Check that out!" Sting said. "Take her down Vegeta!" Lector cheered. "Look at the size of that thing!" Gray said. "IT'S HUGE!" Natsu shouted. Kagura just stood their calmly as Vegeta continued to charge up. "SPIRIT BOMB!" He shouted.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The smoke the cleared and you saw half of the stadium was damaged along with a knocked out Vegeta who layed on the ground. "Wait! I couldn't see! What happened?" Melody asked. "No! How could this be...I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta cried. "Vegeta you may go back now," Yukino said. "NO! I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Vegeta cried. Yukino then sent Vegeta back to the Celestial World. "Tch tch tch! It's a shame..." Kitsuna sighed. "UGH! This is taking SO LONG!" Melody complained. "Chill out Chica and enjoy the show," Sting said.

"You leave me no choice...I have to summon the 13th gate!" Yukino said. "Did she just say the 13th Gate?!" Lucy asked. "Is something wrong?" Wendy asked. "I thought only 12 existed and the 13th was just a rumor," Lucy said. Kitsuna gasped. Lucy and Wendy turned to her. "What's wrong Tsuna?" Wendy asked. "Kitsuna...do you know about the 13th Gate?" Lucy asked. Kitsuna just froze. Yukino then pulled out the key and purple mist then surrounded the stadium as the sky turned purple. Kitsuna then started wheezing. Everyone turned to her. "Tsuna what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Open...Gate of the Snake Charmer...Ophiuchus!" Yukino said. Ophiuchus the gigantic snake was then summoned and slivered through the stadium. "IT'S HUGE!" Natsu cried. Kitsuna then fainted in Lucy's arm. "Oh no!" Lucy cried. "Tsuna! Please wake up!" Wendy cried. Kitsuna had X's in her eyes. "There was a reason...that my step father...kept this spirit...hidden away beneath the dungeon...it can't be tamed..." She said.

"Grudge Sword: Archenemy!" Kagura began. Kitsuna then opened her eyes and watched as Kagura ran through Ophiuchus. "Long Sword Technique!" In an instant Yukino's spirit was sliced in half which shocked Yukino. Kitsuna gasped in awe. "She defeated Pisces and Ophichus all at once!" She squealed. "You sound pretty happy!" Lucy said bluntly. Kitsuna turned to her. "You'd sound so cool if you had a sword named Archenemy!" Fuse then flew over to her holding her iphone. "Check out her Instagram! She has a ton of followers!" He said.

Kitsuna looked at Kagura's Instagram page. "Huh! '_Archenemy-J' _huh? I wonder what the 'J' stands for," She said. Erza then glanced at the iphone seeing the 'J' on Kagura's Instagram page. "A 'J'..." She said. Kitsuna then pressed the 'Follow' button on Kagura's Instagram page.

...

Melody's POV:

"Oh my goodness!" You gasped. "How did she do that?" Sting asked. "She didn't even use her sword!" RiRi said. Kagura then rushed up to Yukino. "Your bet was ill-considered!" Kagura said coldly. "NO YUKINO!" You cried. Kagura then simply whacked Yukino causing her to fall back. "'Sometimes a mermaid...feasts on a tiger...'" Kagura quoted. You raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? This girl sure has a bad attitude!" _'But I'm just glad Yukino is safe...' You thought. _

"THE WINNER IS KAGURA!" The commentator said. The crowd then cheered. "KAGURA! I LOVE YOU!" You heard Kitsuna cheer. You rolled your eyes at this. Kagura then walked away. "I've been defeated...I let Sabertooth down..." Yukino sobbed. "Oh Yukino..." You say sadly. "How awful..." Frosch added. "This isn't very good..." RiRi said. You then felt Sting squeeze your neck tightly as he growled. "Calm down Buddy!" Lector said. "Ow! Your hurting me! Stop it Sting!" You whimpered. Lector saw this and smirked. "On second thought let out all your anger!" He said happily.

...

You each watched as Yukino slowly walked towards all of you with a sad look on her face. Sting growled at her. "YOU SCREWED UP! WE DIDN'T SCORE ANY POINTS TODAY!" "Forgive me..." Yukino said sadly. You hugged her. "Don't listen to him, you put up a great fight!" "But what's gonna happen to me? What will our Master do?" Yukino asked. You pulled away. "Well chances are..."

**You:(Singing) He'll beat you like a WRECKING BALL!**

**Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Lector: (Looks at you crazy)**

**You: I can't bare to WATCH IT ALL!**

**Frosch: :D**

**You: It won't matter WHO YOU CALL!**

**You: He's gonna BREA-A-ACK YOU!**

**Yukino:(Sobs)**

You gasped. "No Yukino! I didn't mean for you to cry! It's just a song!" You say. Yukino then ran away crying. You sigh and turned back to the others. "What did I do wrong?" You asked sadly. Sting, Lector, and Rogue just shook they're heads at you while Rufus and Orga walked away. RiRi just snickered. Frosch smiled. "I thought you were good!"

...

Later that night you each were back in the main hall of Crocus Gardens. You shuffled through the crowd to find Sting and the others. "Excuse me!" You say pushing a girl through the sides. "Whatever fat ass!" She said. You glared at her as her two friends laughed. So what if you were a socialite and daughter of Gods? That didn't stop the entire guild from hating you do to your loud behavior and disturbing the peace by throwing loud parties. But this was what you wanted: to be treated like everyone else! And you got it alright. You didn't mind too much of being somewhat of a loner. "Uva shuna flesha!" You say. **(Me: 'Dirty lonely wenches!')** The three girls looked at you confused. "HUH?!" You smirked and continued to walk through the crowd of your guildmates.

"Move over Rufus," You say pushing past him. Rufus sighed. "Ever considered saying 'excuse me?'" He asked. You glared at him. "Rufus? Why don't you take off that stupid hat! You look like an ad for ARBY'S!" You exclaim. Rufus stared at you in disbelief as you then heard a chuckle from Sting who walked up to you and put an arm around you. You smile at him. "Oh there you are! I was wondering were-" You then stopped as Sting took his arm off of you as you each saw Master Jiemma walk over to sit on the large couch as he began eating Mc'Donalds food.

"Your performance today was utterly pathetic you miserable riches! Don't tell me you've forgotten why we stand above all the other wizard guilds in this competition! We don't look at the other insects, we don't talk to them, we crush them beneath our feet! And most importantly...we EAT at Mc'Donalds because Burger King is for LOSERS at LOSER guilds!" Jiemma said.**(Me:... :( I like Burger King...)** "Were focused on something more greater than this tournament...we stun the heavens, to rose the land beneath us, and silence the raging seas...THAT is the Sabertooth way!" _'You are so NOT right!' You thought._

"Sting!" Jiemma called. "Sir..." Sting responded as he walked up to him. "I decided to give you one more chance to redeem yourself. I don't ever wanna see that pitiful display from you again!" Jiemma warned. Sting bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you Master Jiemma. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations," He said. You place a hand on your hip. _'Our Master treats us like DOGS!' You thought. _"Psst! Melody!" You heard. You looked down at RiRi seeing her making a pulling motion before she snickered a bit. You smirked knowing what she was talking about. Both of you always daydreamed about Master Jiemma talking to all of you and how you would then pull out your extended crook and you would then out of nowhere hook Jiemma by the neck and then yank him to the side causing him to foam his Mc'Donalds food from his mouth making him choke!

You snickered quietly with RiRi at that happy thought and you ignored Rogue's warning glare he was giving you to stop. "Melody!" Jiemma said. You instantly stopped laughing and widen your eyes. "Sir!" You say quickly as you walked towards him. Sting walked back to Rogue's side. Jiemma glared at you. "What's the big idea having rugrats run through this hotel? NO KIDS!" He scolded. "...Kids?" You heard Sting quietly asked. You gasped. _'The Niño's!' You thought. _"This is a hotel for OUR guild! NOT a kindergardeners playground!" Jiemma exclaimed. You bowed your head. "Forgive me...they are my nephews," You lied.

"They...didn't cause to much trouble for you did they?" You asked. "They DID!" Jiemma said. You gasped. "They ran through the halls making a mess, trampled my feet, and trashed my room!" Jiemma snapped. "And in turn...I gave them a good beating to teach them a lesson about respect!" You widen your eyes. "You spanked them?! Master they're just young kids who don't know any better!" You cried. "I won't show mercy on anyone! Especially YOU! Even if your a daughter of gods! Be grateful I didn't punish YOU!" Jiemma yelled. You winced at this. "You're right...thank you Master..." You sighed.

You then walked back to Sting's side expression a look of anger. _'You BASTARD! How DARE you touch my kids!?' You thought. _"Yukino..." Jiemma called. "Yes sir!" She said as she walked up to him. "There was no excuse for what happened in your match! Do you realize what you have done?" Jiemma asked. "Yes sir. Please forgive me. I lost to a foe from a lesser guild. I brought shame to Sabertooth. I've tarnished our good name..." Yukino said softly. Jiemma then tossed a Mc'Donalds Bacon Clubhouse Burger at Yukino's head cause ketchup and bacon to splatter all over her hair. Your ears twitched at this act.

"That's NOT what I'm talking about!" Jiemma snapped. "You chose to bet your life on the battefield and you lost! Even worse you let your enemy show mercy on you and your guild! Your an embarrassment to Sabertooth!" "Yes...I'm prepared to accept the punishment you feel is appropriate sir..." Yukino said as the ketchup and bacon slid down her eye. _'NO YUKINO ARE YOU STUPID?! DON'T ASK FOR THAT PLEASE!' You thought._ "Then you will throw it all away..." Jiemma said. "Yes sir...if that is what you wish..." Yukino said quietly.

Yukino then unclipped her cape and then began to strip off her clothes quietly. You shivered at the sight in complete horror unable to take your eyes off of Yukino. _'Stripping?! He's having her STRIP?! This isn't a guild! It's a madhouse!' You thought. _"Poor Yukino!" Frosch cried. "This isn't the time for talking Frosch!" Lector warned. "Shh...just look away..." RiRi said quietly as she pulled a crying Frosch into a hug.

Yukino stood there naked covering only her breasts. You felt your hands tremble at the sight. "You don't deserve that emblem...ERASE IT!" Jiemma snapped. "Yes..." Yukino whispered as she did her best to hold back her tears. "...I haven't been here for very long...but thanks for all you've done for me!" Yukino cried. You look at her sadly. _'Aww...' _"I don't need your gratitude, OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Jiemma snapped.

...

The six of you then walked through the hallways to your rooms. You kept hugging your body out of fear that you would be next to strip for the guild. _'My body...am I going to be stripped? What if I mess up on a song?' You thought._ "Master can be so intense! I mean that hurt to watch!" Sting chuckled. "Well it can't be helped, we are the strongest guild in all of Fiore," Lector said. You sighed. _'I know what it's like...being humiliated...' You thought._

...

_FLASHBACK:_

_ You were facing your punishment back in the kingdom. After getting fitted by your servants to get into your golden and blue striped bikini, you held up your crook and flail crossing it over your chest creating an X like formation. You walked towards the tomb as the kingdoms people surrounded you. You father: the Spiritual Tiger and your mother: Cleopatra stood on either sides of the tomb. You stared at them sadly. "Temporolia...don't think of this as a punishment...think of it as a Royal Ritual for the kingdom!" Cleopatra said with a smile. "Nonsense!" Your father said. You gasped and turned to him. "Now then..." He began. He then opened up the dark tomb and glared at you. "3,000 years!" He ordered. Tears then streamed from your eyes. "I don't WANT this!"_

_WHACK!_

_ "Ow!" You cried. You turned back seeing a servant of your father has whacked you with his simple flail. "Your fathers orders: no tears! 3,000 years!" He snapped. You nodded. "I will..." You sniffled. _

_..._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

You then gasped remembering something. You then sped down the hall. "Hold up! Were are you going Melody?" You heard Sting call. You ignored him. _'My kids! Jiemma HURT them!' You thought._ You then rushed off to your room and opened the door. "Niño's!" You say. The three of them turned to you. You saw them sitting on the floor playing with they're Nintendo 3DS' peacefully. You kneeled down to their level putting your hands on they're shoulders. "Are you okay?" You asked worriedly. Your three sons smiled and nodded cutely. You letted out a relieved sigh. "Aww..." You then give each of them kisses on the forehead before you rushed out of your room and back to the hallway.

...

You made it back to your 4/5 friends. Sting raised an eyebrow. "Where did you go?" He asked. "Don't worry about it...let's keep walking!" You say as you slowly begin to walk with them. "I'm really gonna miss Yukino..." Frosch said. "Me too," RiRi added. Rogue then stopped walking. "Is this really how guilds work?" Rogue asked. You then stopped walking. "No...it isn't!" You say. Rogue nodded and then turned to Sting. "Yukino was one of us wasn't she?" He asked. You nodded in agreement. "She screwed up so she's out..." Sting said coldly. You glared at him. "STING!"

Sting turned to you and smirked. "You know what they say about the weakest link. She would have just held us back!" "Really? Is that how you feel about the people in this guild?" You asked. "Cause unlike the rest of you I CARED for Yukino like she was the sister I always wanted. I was grateful to have her as a friend because no one in the guild really likes me!" You say. You blushed and tapped your forefingers against each other. "I don't really have too many friends..." "Don't you own a nightclub? Aren't you a socialite?" Sting asked. "RiRi owns it. I co own and the people there are just there for the club not for me..." You say.

"Since when do you care about having friends? Your always happy even if you are alone! And besides who needs all that when your in a strong guild?" Sting asked. You stared at him in disbelief. "Can you LISTEN to yourself? How would you feel if I left huh? What if I'm forced to strip?" Sting snickered and put his hand under your chin tilting your head up. "That's not gonna happen cause your not weak..." With that he then leaned his lips close to yours. You quickly push him back. Sting looked at you crazy. "What? No goodnight kiss?" He asks. You turned away crossing your hands over your chest. "Hmph!"

Sting sighed. "Whatever..." He then walked away with Lector. _'Sting with that attitude you'd make a HORRIBLE father!' You thought._ "I'm telling you, you should dump that sorry illegal Latino Sting!" Lector said. You growled at this. "C'mon knock it off," Sting sighed. "Oh did you hear? Rumor has it Minerva's coming to take Yukino's place," Lector said. "Right on! With all our strongest together we'll dominate this tournament!" Sting said. You gasped and turned back to them seeing the two walk away. _'Minerva? She's coming?' You thought. _You blushed. _'Oh wow I'm so nervous!' You thought._

"Rogue? Melody? Will I have to leave because I'm weak too?" Frosch asked. You looked down at him. "Aww..." You then kneeled to his level and scooped him up into your arms. "Your not weak. Don't let anyone tell you that!" You say before handing him to Rogue. "She's right. That won't happen Frosch!" He said. Rogue then smiled warmly. "You have me by your side..." You smiled at him. "Mmm...you'd make such a great father!" You say as you begin to ruffle Rogue's hair. Rogue stopped smiling and just stared at you. "You have really beautiful hair for a guy you know that?" You asked. Rogue slowly took your hand down from his hair. "Stop that..."

You giggled and patted his shoulder. "Take care of this kids for right now..." You say as you walk to the other side. "Where are you going?" Rogue asked. "RiRi and I..." you began as you turn to her. You saw her snickering as she carried a can of purple spray paint. "...Are going to get revenge! And then I'm going out to get stuff!" You say. "Just don't get caught," Rogue said. You giggled. "Yeah yeah..."

...

As you and RiRi spray painted the back wall of the main hall of the hotel, you couldn't help but to remember your early memories with Yukino...

_FLASHBACK:_

_ You walked into the combat room that friday morning. It was time for you to start teaching the newbies who wanted to join the guild ever so badly. Master Jiemma made you the Combat Captain of the guild after seeing your skills. You walked back and forth across the room across the newbies wearing a one piece orange strapless combat catsuit along with boots._

_ "I am your instructor Temporolia Harmonilesá. But you are to refer to me as 'Melody'" You began. "You are here for combat training to BE in this guild...". "ALL must master hand to hand combat in order to join the Sabertooth guild to show off your strength because that is the Sabertooth requirement!" "I will train you from the ground up to be strong, to be fast! You can call it a training from hell!" You exclaim. _

_ You then stopped walking and spotted a white haired girl in an all white outfit. You raised an eyebrow. "You're training in a short dress?" You asked. The girl blushed. "Oh um...sorry! I can change!" She said. _'The flustered type huh? I let her down easy!' You thought. _'It's fine..." You say. "Ok..." The girl nodded. You then glance at all the other newbies. "We start our combat today! After today you each will have 1 week to train your hardest of what we just practiced in order to get ready for the final test. And after that only ONE of you...will become the newest member of Sabertooth! Do you understand?" You asked. Everyone nodded. "Yes!" "Good! Now let's begin our training!" You say._

_..._

_1 WEEK LATER:_

_ You were in the guilds Training Test Room evaluating each newbie by having them fight in hand to hand combat against you without magic. If they were able to fend against you under a specific 5 minute time limit they would pass. You currently had knocked over a young green haired simple water wizard. You sighed. "I'm sorry but with skills like that you aren't fit to be a member of the Sabertooth guild to meet our expectations. The Master would not be please...so you fail!"_

_ "If you want to try again you can come back for another 1 week training session and evaluation in the next...7 years!" You explain. "SEVEN YEARS?!" The girl cried. You shrugged. "I'm just following the rules. No hard feelings?" The green haired girl then ran away crying at her loss. You shake your head. "A shame..." You then cleared your throat. "NEXT!"_

_ The white haired girl in the short white dress then walked in. "State your name!" You say. "Oh...Yukino Aguria!" She said. "And what kind of magic do you use?" You asked. "Celestial Spirit Magic," Yukino replied. You nodded. "Ok! Are you ready?" You asked getting into a fighting stance. Yukino nodded and got in her fighting stance._

_..._

_ In under 4:45 seconds you had beat Yukino as she was currently laying on the ground. It was strange because she held the longest time out of anyone else. _'This little girl has a lot of guts but still...she didn't entirely pass by getting up to 5 minutes...a shame...' You thought. You turned away from her. "_I'm sorry but with skills like that you aren't fit to be a member of the Sabertooth guild to meet our expectations. The Master would not be please...so you fail!" You say._

_ You then heard the sound of sobbing and turned around seeing Yukino laying on the ground still crying at the sight of her bleeding cut on her knee. You winced at the sight and then sighed. _'I overdid it again!' You thought. _You walked over to Yukino. "Look I shouldn't be doing this but I can't stand seeing the weak get hurt," You say. Yukino sniffled. "I'm not weak..." You then wrap your hair like a bandage around Yukino's knee. Yukino gasped. "What are you doing?"_

You folded your hands and began to sing in your language causing your hair to glow.

**_You: Klessha mulosha...bressa mokusha..._**

_As you stopped singing causing your hair to stop glowing. You then removed your hair from Yukino's knee seeing how the cut had disappeared. "It's healed!" Yukino said. She turned to you. "Thank you so much!" She said. You sighed. "Listen...forget about what I said before..." "You actually managed to almost beat the time limit when you fought against me. Your score was better than everyone else's!" You say. "Thank you...but...I'm sorry that my performance wasn't good to meet Sabertooth's expectations," Yukino said sadly._

_ You shook your head. "No your wrong...I could tell you put a lot of effort into your training within each day until now. I think you're ready. You've earned it!" You smiled. Yukino gasped. "What are you saying?" You take her hands in yours. "How would you like to be the newest member of the Sabertooth guild?" You asked. Yukino looked at you with surprise. "What? Me?" She asked._

_..._

_2 DAYS LATER:_

_ Sting and Rogue had went on a 'guys only' job without you. Ironically it was Lector's idea. No surprise really. You were left alone that day eating lunch at the guild at a table by yourself. The bar was full so you couldn't sit there, Orga invited you to sit with him but Rufus was with him and you hated him, and RiRi was cleaning over at Club Dragon. Days like this weren't unusual it happened a lot._

_ A few female members walked passed you snickering at how no one was sitting with you. You rolled your eyes. _'Whatever...I'm a loner! Let me be!' You thought. 'Still it would be nice to have someone else to talk to...' _You then heard the sound of a tray get set down near you and you looked up seeing that it was Yukino with a tray of food. "Um...is this seat taken?" She asked. You looked at her with surprise and then looked side to side before turning back to raise an eyebrow at her. "Are...you at the right table?" You asked. "Oh! Are there assigned seats in the guild? I'm sorry I didn't know..." Yukino said sadly._

_ "No they're aren't any assigned seats but...why are you sitting with me? Don't you want to sit with your friends?" You asked. "Well I...I haven't made any friends here yet...and nobody seems to want to offer they're kindness to me," Yukino said. "And you decide to sit with the loner huh? Don't waste your time!" You chuckle as you plop a grape in your mouth. "No I...wanted to sit with you...you were kind to let me be in this guild and...I wanted to be your friend..." Yukino said._

_ You turned back to Yukino looking at her in surprise. "You want to be MY friend?" You asked. Yukino nodded. A smirk curled onto your lips. "Sit down..." "Thank you," Yukino said. She then tickled your right ear to greet you. "So uh...what did you say your name was again?" You asked. "Yukino," She said. You grin. "'Blanco'" You corrected. "Huh?" Yukino asked. "I'll call you...Blanco because your a white girl...and your cute!" You say with a wink. Yukino blushed. "I'm not white..." You giggled. "We're going to be great friends!" You say as you sip your drink._

_..._

_ And so they're you two were those days. If Sting and Rogue weren't around you didn't mind because you had free time to go shopping and to hang out with Yukino. You one day went to her house and watched Mean Girls with her._

**_Regina: Stop trying to make fetch happen! It's not going to happen!_**

_You laughed at this. "Do you like the movie Melody?" Yukino asked. "No this is GARBAGE! You humans don't know how to act! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" You laughed. Yukino smiled. "I'm just glad I could spend this time with you. I like having you as a friend!" She said. You stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Me too..."_

...

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"Yukino...this makes me realize that...I could have been a better friend to you..." You say sadly. "It's done!" RiRi said. You then glance up at the wall seeing the purple spray painted mess the two of you had made. It read: _'MASTER JIEMMA IS A FUCKTARD!' _You smiled at this. "Beautiful..."

...

Later that night you walked through the city and made your way to the hotel that the Mermaid Heel guild were staying at. You stood there in front of the entrance waiting for a special person. _'C'mon where is she?' You thought._ "You look lost. Are you looking for someone?" A voice asked. You turned seeing Arana Web walking towards you. You smiled seeing how she had a similar accent like yours. "Your Arana Web right? You sang with me on the first day! You have a very wonderful singing voice!" Arana smiled. "Thank you. Your voice is wonderful too!" She said. You smile again. "Anyways, see I'm looking for-" "-Sabertooth!" You heard. You turned to the other side seeing Kagura by the entrance of the hotel.

"Oh. Hi um...your that girl who beat up my friend," You say sadly. _'And the one saying that offensive term about mermaids eating my people!' You thought. _"Kagura right?" You asked. Kagura nodded. "Yes...and your friends life is in my hands..." Kagura said. "...What do you want?" She asked. "Oh um. I'm looking for Milliana. Is she here?" You asked. Kagura glared at you. "What business do you have with Milliana?" She asked. "Relax, please! I mean you no harm! She just has something I need," You say as you walk up to the hotel door.

Kagura blocked her path and put her hand on her sword. "I'll ask again! What business do you have with Milliana?!" You glared at her. "Will you calm down? I'm not gonna hurt her! I don't want to start anything!" You say. "Tell me what your after...TALK!" Kagura demeaned. "It's okay Kagura! She's a friend!" You heard. You looked up seeing Milliana on the edge of a balcony. She brightened up when she saw you. "Melody! YAY!" She chimed. She then jumped down from the balcony and ran over to hug you. You hugged her back. Kagura put her sword away seeing how Milliana was okay with you.

Milliana was a long time friend of yours who you've met at the pet store when you were looking for some catnip to buy for your children. Milliana recommended good catnip for you and the two of you then started talking. You asked if Milliana had a cat but she had told you that she was buying catnip...for herself!

You pulled away from Milliana. "So good to see you!" You say. "Hee hee! Good to see you!" Milliana chimed. "Do you have the stuff?" You asked. "Yep! Right here!" She said. Milliana then pulled out a big bag full of baby items. You took the bag. "Thanks Milly! See you soon!" You say walking away. "Wait!" Milliana cried. You turned to her. "You promised you'd do that thing for me!" She said. You sighed. "Oh right..." You then set the bag of supplies down and got into your Were Tiger form. Your hair completely dissolved in your body and your clothing had disappeared. You were now a complete voluptuous tiger having orange fur and black and white stripes along with a tail. You purred. "...Meow?" Milliana smiled brightly in excitement. "YAY! A KITTY!" She then lunged forward towards you and tackled you onto the street. "-OOF!"

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You each walked through the city that night after a large meal and headed straight for the inn only to spot a Sabertooth girl standing by your door. She wore a teal tank top and a teal miniskirt and pumps. "That girl over there looks familiar," Natsu said. "It's hard to see from this far away," Lucy said. "She's a model Mommy! Look!" Kar said. You smiled at the sight of the girl. "Aww! What a cute little white girl!" You cooed.

You walked over to her. "Hey there sweetie! That's a cute little outfit you got on. Love the teal skirt!" You say. Yukino turned to you. "The Princess..." She said. You smirked. "What's wrong Betty White? Lose your mummy?" You asked in a British accent. Yukino raised an eyebrow. "...Betty White?"

...

You each brought Yukino into the inn. Lucy sat on one side with Natsu and the others with her and Yukino sat on the other side while you sat on the arm of her chair. You smiled at Yukino the whole time playing with her hair as she talked to Lucy. To your surprises Yukino had offered Lucy her two keys and Lucy declined...

...

After you dropped Kar off in Bisca and Alzack's room. You and Natsu along with Fuse and Happy raced after Yukino. "Wait up!" Natsu cried. "Please!" Happy added. "Hold on white girl!" You say. Yukino stopped and turned back to all of you. "Wow! You actually stopped! Thanks!" Natsu said happily. "I just wanted to apologize to ya!" He said. Fuse looked up at you. "Why are we here again?" You walked up to Yukino and put your hands on your shoulders. "How would you like to be one of my newest models for my Bikini Princess Line?" You asked. "You'd chose...me?" Yukino asked.

"Sure...so what do you say?" You asked. Yukino turned to Natsu. "And you came to apologize?" "It's the least I could do...but following you might have bit a little creepy," Natsu said. "Your very kind..." Yukino said quietly. "So...can I have an answer please? You wanna model?" You asked. Yukino then broke into tears. "See what you did? You pressured her!" Fuse said. "Be quiet!" You hissed. You turned back to Yukino. "I'll make you a supermodel! How about that?"

Yukino then dropped to her knees and sobbed. "WHITE GIRL! C'MON!" You say in disbelief. "I can't take it...it's just...no one has ever been this kind or show so much concern for me!" She said. You raised an eyebrow and sighed as you kneel down to her level. "Now now...don't cry pretty white girl!" You say as you stroke her hair. "The members of Sabertooth were my idols...I finally joined them but I'll never get to step foot in the guild again!" Yukino cried.

"I was forced to leave because I lost" Yukino sobbed. You stared at her in shock. "What?!" "I was humiliated in front of everyone! They made me strip and erase my own guild mark!" She sobbed. "They made you strip!?" You asked. Yukino nodded. "SABERTOOTH WAS MY HOME AND I'LL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN!" Yukino sobbed. You shake your head and stood up. "I can't hear anymore of this!" You say. "Me neither!" Natsu growled. "I'm sorry...I should have never have told you that!" Yukino cried. You turned to Natsu. "Natsu? Let's go!" You say angrily. Natsu nodded and followed you.

...

Melody's POV:

You woke up from your bed having a horrible dream about Sting finding out about the kids and then leaving you for good leaving Lector happy at peace. "No...I can't lose him..." You say. You then turned to your lingerie drawer seeing a Victoria's Secret bag next to it from your recent shopping trip. You nodded knowing what to do.

...

You put on your merrywidowed style lingerie and after putting on the set you slowly slipped on your shear black thigh highs and clipped on your garter straps. You then placed on a short red silk robe and tied it around your body. The v neck was enough to expose your cleavage. You looked at yourself in the mirror. "Ok...there will be NO sex! Just pleasure to keep Sting happy!" You say. "But if anything DOES happen..." You say nervously. You then pulled out a tiny orange packet that had the Blue Pegasus symbol on it. "The Pafume Condom that Ichiya gave me will prevent anymore pregnancy!" You say. You turned the other side of the condom over seeing a picture of Ichiya on it. ..._MENNNN! _You sweatdropped. "Um...hello?" You asked.

...

You slowly snuck your way into Sting's room seeing him sleeping shirtless. You smirked. "Good and Lector's not in the room..." You whispered. You slowly shut the door behind you and slowly stripped off your silk robe revealing your merrywidow. You then slowly climbed onto the bed and climbed onto Sting's body. "Wake up..." You purred. Sting slowly opened his eyes and looked at you in surprised. "...Melody?" He asked.

You put a finger to his lips. "Shh..." You then brought your lips to his neck and kissed all over it. "You should be in your room..." Sting said. "But I don't wanna sleep..." You purr. Sting smirked. "...Get over here!" The two of you then took turns rolling on the bed making out with each other. You swished your tongue in Sting's mouth as you pulled out the condom from your bra. _'Just in case if anything happens Sting can just use-'_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

You screamed at the noise cowering in fear. Sting then turned on his lamp and pushed you off of him a bit as he layed up. "What the hell was that?!" To your shock you saw how Lector had crawled out from under the covers rubbing his eye. "A party maybe?" You gasped seeing him in bed. Lector widen your eyes seeing you and your outfit. "What are you doing here Melody? Put some clothes on and get out!" He snapped. You groan and sweatdrop at this.

Rogue then opened the door. "We have an intruder Sting!" You blushed. "Rogue you pervert! I can see the intruder now! Get out of here!" You cried as you covered yourself. Frosch and RiRi then flew in. "We're being attacked!" RiRi said. "Everythings going boom boom!" Frosch cried. Sting then got up causing you to roll off the bed. "-Oof!" "They must have a death wish! What kind of idiot would even storm in here and start messing with our guild?!" Sting barked.

...

You each then ran out of the room. "WHO IS IT?!" Sting asked. "No idea! But if they think they're getting out of here alive they're in for a real shock!" Rogue said. "Oye! Hold on a sec! This kinky stuff you humans make isn't so easy and quick to put back on!" You cry as you quickly placed on your robe. With a loud _BOOM _you each saw one of your guildmates getting sent flying across the room. You rolled your eyes. "I never like him..."

You each then went to the main hall seeing Fire Magic and Voodoo Magic being blasted together causing your guildmates to burn up or get their bodies twisted. You saw that it was Kitsuna and Natsu trashing the place. "MOVE IT!" Kitsuna shouted as she twirled and then kicked a member in the gut. "Where's your master...TELL MEEEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted. You couldn't help but smile at the sight of how the people who mistreated you, who you've hated so much were being beaten up so easily by two simple people. Although Sting, Rogue, and the Exceeds were stunned.

Jiemma then stomped in. "If you have something to say to me then say it!" He said. "You people should be ashamed of yourself!" Kitsuna snapped. "What are you talking about?" Jiemma barked. "Don't act dumb...so it's one loss and your out on the street huh? Those are some hard core rules pal!" Natsu said. Magic then surrounded both him and Kitsuna. "If you lose against us were throwing you out too!" Kitsuna said.

"Those guys are gonna get murdered!" Lector said. "I can't watch!" Frosch cried. RiRi grinned. "I CAN!" "What are you here for?" Jiemma asked. "To teach you a lesson on not to turn your backs on people in your guild!" Natsu said. You gasped. _'Yukino?' You thought. _"Dobengal? Deal with them!" Jiemma ordered. Dobengal then appeared. "Yes sir..." He said. "I don't have TIME to deal with this Naruto outcast!" Kitsuna snapped. She quickly grabbed a hold of Dobengal using her ponytail and instantly threw him out of the window sending him falling to the ground.

You widen your eyes at this. You smirked. You then walked forward to Jiemma's side. Sting followed. "I'll spank that little Kid around if you want!" You say looking over at Kitsuna. "Allow us! We'll take them both down!" Sting said. "The both of you will stay out of this!" Jiemma said. Natsu and Kitsuna then fought it out with Jiemma to their might and their attacks then seemed to powerful for even your own Master to take. You gasped. _'Are they gonna defeat him?' You thought._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_

The smoke then cleared and you saw that Minerva had stepped in just in time using her Territory to stop Kitsuna and Natsu's attacks. _'Oh it's Minerva! She's come back!' You thought happily._ "Minvera..." Jiemma said. "...M'lady?" Sting asked. You pouted. _'Hmph! Sting never calls me lady...since when is he a gentleman?' You thought._ Kitsuna raised an eyebrow at Minerva who smirked. "...Eh? Chinese?!" Minerva giggled. "Not quite..."

She then stopped using her Territory. "But certainly you'll agree, this little quarrel of ours has gotten too far," Minerva said. "How dare you get in my way! This DOESN'T concern you!" Jiemma scolded. "Please forgive me...you could easily defeat these two but I'm not doing this for your sake father..." Minerva said. Kitsuna raised an eyebrow and turned to Jiemma. "Your Chun-Li's father Jackie Chan?" She asked. You sweatdropped at her joke. "...HUH?" Jiemma growled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" You gasped seeing how the corner of Minerva's eye was twitching. _'Is she irritated? But Minerva always keeps her cool!' You thought._

"We must take into consideration how this would appear to the outside world. Despite the fact that the two of you are clearly the aggressors in this situation. My father killing 2 people would leave Sabertooth in an awkward position. It would put a damper on the games," Minerva said. "Chun-Li? That Daddy of yours ain't gonna touch me!" Kitsuna said. "My name is Minerva..." Minerva said calmly. "And I didn't ASK!" Kitsuna said rudely. Everyone in the guild gasped at her rudeness. Minerva turned to her. "For a Princess you aren't very mature do you know that? Very disrespectful!" She said.

Kitsuna crossed her hands over her chest. "I don't give a damn! Natsu and I are here to set a record straight with your guild!" She said. Minerva smirked. "And what might that be?" Kitsuna glared at her. "Sweetie I've known you for FIVE minutes and I am so ready to rip those Noodle Ball Dumplings out your SCALP!" She snapped. The entire guild widen their eyes. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" They said in shock. You gasped. _'She's trash talking Minerva!' You thought. _You saw Minerva frowning in anger and a bit of sweat leaked from her forehead as she glared at Kitsuna blushing in frustration.

You widen your eyes. _'She's losing it!' You thought. _"QUIET!" Minerva snapped. Everyone in the guild stayed quiet. Kitsuna smirked in triumph. "You mad?" "Shut it Princess! You don't talk to the lady like that!" Sting growled. Kitsuna glared at him. "Was I talking to you? Put on a REAL SHIRT! You wanna offer fanservice get HALF naked! That doesn't mean wear a HALF shirt!" She snapped.

Sting growled even louder and walked towards her but you grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Minerva smirked again. "What you smirking for?" Kitsuna asked. "Oh nothing...I just thought we could resolve this in a peaceful manner!" Minerva said. She then used her Territory to make Kitsuna's daughter Kar to appear in her hands completely tied up in a blanket. She started crying. "Be aware! This is the only way your baby kitsune will returned to you unharmed!" Minerva warned. _'She'd harm a child?' You thought. _"MOMMMMMMMMMY!" Kar cried. Kitsuna gasped. "KAR!" "Dammit!" Natsu growled.

"You seemed to have taken out your anger on quite a few of our members. How ever I can overlook this matter entirely!" Minerva said. She then cuddled with Kar scratching and tickling her ears. "Behave like a grownup and a good little Princess and we could continue the games like nothing happened!" Minerva said. Kitsuna turned to Natsu. "Natsu! Please! We have to stop this! I want my baby!" She cried. Natsu continued to growl and nodded. "Please...give me back my baby and we'll go!" Kitsuna said. "No..." Minerva said. "WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. Minerva turned to Kitsuna. "Apologize for disrespecting me and my father with your racists comments ON YOUR KNEES!" Minerva ordered.

Kitsuna then got on her knees and bowed. "I apologize for mistaking you for an Asian even though you look like one and I'm sorry for making fun of your beautiful hair!" She said. Miinerva smiled. "Thank you...my hair is very beautiful compared to yours isn't it?" She asked. Minerva slowly set Kar to her feet and untied her. Kar ran over to Kitsuna and she brought her into a hug. "Mommy! That lady's scary!" She cried. "Shhh...it's okay baby! I'm here now..." Kitsuna said as she picked her up. "Kar...are you okay?" Natsu asked. "Daddy!" Kar cried as she jumped in Natsu's arms. Natsu then kissed her forehead. You widen your eyes. _'Is Natsu the father?' You thought. _"C'mon let's go..." Natsu said walking away. Kitsuna then followed.

"You both have guts for a bunch of fools!" Jiemma said. "We can settle this matter at the games where we'll show you no mercy!" Minerva sneered. "You won't beat us. Cause a real guild treats it's others like family..." Natsu said. "I don't believe in such a thing!" Minerva said. Kitsuna glared at her. "Refula ven krula MAC! Dre brulla doel!" She snapped. **(Me: 'Get outta my face with your ugly geisha MAC makeup! It look nasty!)** You raise an eyebrow not knowing what she said. "Eh?" _'I don't understand Fenielosis!' You thought. _Minerva smiled calmly at Kitsuna placing a hand on her hip. "Feh? Meh cumma na druna!" She said. **(Me: 'Oh? Well that hair color isn't very flattering on your skin if you want my opinion!')**

You gasped at this as Kitsuna widen her eyes turning back to Minerva who smirked. "WHAT YOU MEAN? HOW YOU KNOW FENIELOSIS?!" She asked. "Tsuna forget it! Let's just go..." Natsu said. Kitsuna growled at Minerva for a moment and then left. You sigh and smile a bit. _'Bless you Kitsuna...thank you for avenging Yukino...' You thought. _

"HEY! I CALL FIRST GAME TOMORROW! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THOSE FAIRY TAIL PUNKS PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!" Orga shouted. "Your black lightning will make their souls tremble!" Rufus said. "Indeed we shall act accordingly to this act of disrespect...but I must admit things like this keep things exciting..." Minerva said. "And since Yukino is no longer with us I shall take her place!" She said.

Everyone in the guild then cleared out and began to walk to their rooms. "What in the world?!" You heard. You turned to Jiemma seeing him stare at the spray painted mess you and RiRi had made on the wall. "'MASTER JIEMMA IS A FUCKTARD?!' WHO WROTE THIS?!" Jiemma shouted. You snickered with RiRi. Jiemma then glared at you. "-IT WAS FAIRY TAIL!" You blurt out. Jiemma then growled. "I'LL GET THEM FOR THIS!"

You snickered with RiRi again and she instantly ran to the side to the halls and you heard her laugh out loud. You turned seeing Minerva was walking away to the other side of the hall. You gasped and run after her. "Minerva!" You say. Minerva stopped and turned to you. You blushed. "It's nice to see you again...welcome back!" You say. Minerva smirked and bowed casually. "Princess..." _'She's so nice! That's why she's so beautiful and sophisticated!' You thought. _"Oh you don't have to call me that! I want to be a normal person. And if there's any Princess around here it's you!" You say.

"Hmm...you may be right...so how's the guilds 'mascot' doing?" Minerva asked as she tickled your right ear. _'Um...mascot?!' You thought. _Minerva then glanced down at your silk robe for a moment and smirked. She then untied your robe. You blushed even more. "Um...what are you doing Minerva?" Minerva then finished untying your robe revealing your merrywidow. "Lingerie?" She smirked at you. "Who is it for?" You blushed even more. "No one!" You lied. "Oh! You like to look cute?" Minerva asked. You giggled. "Hee hee!"

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you something Minerva..." You say shyly. "Of course..." She said. "How did you get your hair to look so silky smooth?" You asked. Minerva then ran her fingers through your hair. "Your hair is a little messy and you have many split ends..." She said. Your smile disappeared. "...What?" Minerva then poked the side of your hip. "Have you ever considered dieting or visiting a gym?" She asked. "I think too many trips to Mc'Donalds is messing up your figure! Mc'Donalds food isn't healthy for a pretty woman like yourself," She continued. "You think I'm pretty?" You asked with a smile. "You should really do something about those plump and portly hips of yours and I guarantee you'll do just fine!" Minerva smiled. She then walked away. "Oh um...ok...goodbye Minerva! Thanks for everything!" You say waving after her.

_'Wait she didn't share her hair secrets...' You thought sadly. 'And...did she just call me FAT?! No! No way! Minerva is like my best friend! I mean even though we never went shopping together before, go to the club together and she STILL didn't follow me back on Instagram when I followed her...but the two of us are the BEST of friends! She didn't call me fat she's just giving me some advice!' You thought happily. _

"Oh! By the way. I know that spray painting was your doing..." Minerva said. You gasped. "...You do?" "But don't worry...I'll keep quiet and I won't tell my father a thing...but keep in mind that you might have to do something for me in return..." She said. You smiled. _'Oh thank you Minerva! Your so beautiful and kind! You won't even tell on me! Your so nice!' You thought. _You blushed and tapped your forefingers against one another.

"Hey Minerva...we're best friends right?" You asked. _SLAM! _Your ears twitched as you saw how Minerva had slammed her door shut when she entered her room. You heard her lock the door. You glance down at the doornob seeing a small sign hanging. It read _'KEEP OUT' _and you saw a tiny picture of a female tiger was on it. You smiled. "Good night Minerva! See you tomorrow morning!" You say happily.

**R&amp;R!**


	94. Erza and Royal Knights VS 100 Monsters!

**The rest of 166-167 meaning...NEW OPENING! ENJOY!**

**Fairy Tail Opening 14: Song: 'Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~' By: Chihiro Yonekura!**

_The scene opens up with Kitsuna, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, and Gray all walking towards the light leading out towards the stadium side by side as the camera zooms out. The light flashes brightly for that moment. The scene then switches to Natsu now outside of the stadium alongside his teammates. He opens his eyes as his teammates are shown next to him with determined looks on their faces. Kitsuna stares off at the stadium with a serious look on her face as she places a hand on her breast while the wind blows through her clothes and hair._

_ Smoke brushes past the new Fairy Tail Team switching the scene showing the image of the Festival of the Dragon King. A flaming Fairy Tail symbol quickly flies towards it and then blazes forward revealing the title _**_'Fairy Tail'. _**_More fire then blazes over it switching the scene showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel slowly walking towards the stadium to meet their opponents: Sting, Melody, and Rogue who are shown standing on the other side waiting for them. Melody is shown standing in between Sting and Rogue with her hand on her hip smirking as she tilts her head and twirls her hair._

_ The scene then switches to a bandaged up Lucy in bed along with Kar who is sitting with her holding an iphone to show Lucy the footage of the Dragon Slayer fight. Lucy and Kar are shown faded above watching the fight on the iphone. Lucy and Kar then turn to each other ^^ smiling before the scene switches showing Future Lucy walking out through the night in the city before the camera pans up to the moon._

_ The scene then switches showing Ultear levitating her orb which shows an image of Lahar, Jellal, and Doranbolt as Xeena, Meredy, and Hope watch. Xeena is shown staring at Jellal worriedly for his wellbeing as she folds her hands as if she's praying. Hope is shown standing next to her as she stares at the orb in awe as she reaches her hand out to try and touch it. The orb then levitates up into the sunlight before it twinkles. The scene briefly switches showing Darton and Arcadios in the kingdom before showing Kagura and Milliana by their balcony at night before switching the scene showing the fierce battle between Wendy and Chelia._

_ The scene then switches showing a dark purple vortex showing Rufus, Orga, Jiemma sliding left and right before disappearing and then showing Minerva who casts her Territory towards the screen. The scene then switches showing a quick pan up of Makarov and Mavis standing below on a rocky monument as Team Raven Tail stands on top of it. The scene briefly switches showing Laxus blazing with thunder then switching the scene showing Kitsuna singing with all her might into a mic raising her hand up and then switching the scene again showing four swords pointing up and then revealing Erza, Omnimon, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon who are shown to have defeated all 100 monsters together._

_ The scene then briefly switches to the entire Fairy Tail guild jumping up cheering. The scene then switches again showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel charging up towards the Triplet Dragon Slayers and then showing Sting, Melody, and Rogue charging up towards the three of them. Natsu jumps up in the air and clashes it out with Sting, Gajeel and clashes it out with Rogue, and Kitsuna then clashes it out with Melody. The scene then switches to all the Fairy Tail members raising their fingers up in the air to support Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel._

_ The scene briefly switches showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel each bruised up as they get up smirking. The scene briefly switches showing Lector, RiRi, and Frosch tearfully cheering hard for their Dragon Slayers and then showing Happy, Fuse, and Lily cheering even harder for their Dragon Slayers. The scene then switches showing Natsu opening his eye blazing with fire and then switching the scene showing Sting opening his eye as he, Melody, and Rogue get into Dragon Force. Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel are then showing bursting with orange, teal, and greenish light. _

_ The scene briefly shows the Fairy Tail flag and the scene then switches showing Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel charging towards the Triplet Dragon Slayers and then showing Sting, Melody, and Rogue charging for Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel. The scene then switches showing the entire Grand Magic Games stadium at night before the camera lastly zooms out showing Future Lucy watching it from afar..._

**Who's excited for the next opening after this one? I AM! Anyways enjoy!**

Kitsuna's POV:

After the incident, you and Natsu walked through the city at night and headed to the entrance of Honey Bone Inn only to see Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka run out. "Kitsuna!" Alzack cried. "Kitsuna! I think we lost Kar!" Bisca cried. "She disappeared! So sorry! Please don't be mad!" Asuka whimpered. They each gasped seeing how Kar was in your arms as you held her. She was sleeping quietly as she layed her small soft head against your chest wrapping her arms around your neck. "It's ok...it wasn't your fault. Everything's fine now..." You whispered.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Erza and Royal Knights VS 100 Monsters!**

...

"What? You guys went and picked a fight with the master of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. "Yeah but we had to stop before we had to really lay into them," Natsu said. "They kidnapped Kar..." You say sadly. "But I'm just glad she's safe now..." You say as you hug her close to you. "If you guys injured somebody we could have been kicked out of the games or worse!" Wendy cried. "You guys are such idiots!" Gray yelled. "Tell em Gray!" Lucy nodded. You sighed. "Lucy? Relax, I learned my lesson," You say. Natsu turned to you. "Are you saying that guild didn't get what they deserved?" You glared at him. "No! But this was the 2nd time Kar's life was threatened! The other time was with that Twizzler Haired Girl! I'm never leaving Kar's side again!"

Gray grabbed Natsu by the collar. "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU WENT THERE BY YOURSELVES! HOW COME YOU GUYS GET TO HAVE ALL THE FUN?! I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF THOSE GUYS!" "YOUR MISSING THE POINT!" Lucy shouted. "You must save your anger for the competition understand?" Erza asked. "I just want to get into that pretty boys face and let him know I'm not losing to him again! Maybe just scare him a little bit!" Gray said. "They are going to pay for what the did!" Natsu said.

"There's a big difference between strict and cruel. I'd say they crossed the line with how they treated that poor girl this evening. Completely uncalled for!" Carla stated. You nodded in agreement. "After she came her she offered me her Gate Keys as an act of kindness," Lucy explained. "I wonder if she even has anywhere else to go. I'm worried about her," Wendy said. You sighed. "I DID offer her a modeling job so she could earn some money and stuff but she brushed it off,"

"THOSE BASTARDS! HOW COULD THEY TREAT SOMEBODY LIKE THAT? SCREW THE GAMES I'M GOING BACK!" Natsu shouted as he flamed up a fist. "Alright count me in!" Gray agreed. You got up. "I'll come too! To avenge Kar for what they did to scare her!" "Are you guys that stupid?" Lucy asked. "Do what Erza said an settle the score in the games!" Wendy said.

Fuse then hopped over to your bed and walked over to you. "Check out the latest post," He said. You raised an eyebrow. "Is that my phone?!" You took and and saw on Instagram how Melody who's username was _'Sweet_Voice' _posted an image of the Crocus Gardens hall damaged from the mess you and Natsu had caused.

_'2 litle kids decided2 mess w/us! But al of us at the guild r not gona let this slide! #Revenge_at #GMGs!'_

Her likes had over 200 in agreement. You then typed on your phone to comment.

_TsunaLuv: Were not kids!_

_Sweet_Voice: Ye kid! :P_

_White_Drag: _**(Me: Sting) **_Just wait! Wer gona kick ur ass :P_

_TsunaLuv: No u not!_

_Sabers_Mistress:_**(Me: Minerva) **_We'll sho u no mercy ;)_

_TsunaLuv: -_- u said that already..._

_White_Drag: Dnt talk to the lady like that!_

_TsunaLuv: SHUT UP! U so annoying! :P_

_Sweet_Voice: Ther u go again litle kid!_

_TsunaLuv: Whateva im a kid! Im YOUNGER! ;)_

_Sweet_Voice: -_-_

_Sabers_Mistress: I hope u no we wnt hold back in the games after what u did..._

_TsunaLuv: We wont pul punches either!_

_Sweet_Voice: Oh! Minerva! Hi! Will u follow me back on Instagram? :3_

You saw how Minerva had quickly logged off from her Instagram.

_Sweet_Voice: ...Minerva?_

_Shadow_Drag_Rios:_**(Me: Rogue) **_Go2 bed Melody_

_Sabers_Mistress: Sting. Come2 my room and help me get adjusted to my bed ;)_

_White_Drag: Of corse M'lady_

_Sweet_Voice: Wait! Sting?! 0_0_

_Shadow_Drag_Rios: I thot i told u 2 go2 bed_

You roll your eyes at this and then went to Kagura's profile page and clicked the follow button. You raised an eyebrow. "...Huh! Kagura as SO many followers and yet she's not following ANYBODY!" You say. "Guess she's too cool to follow anyone," Fuse said. You nodded in agreement. A pillow was then sent flying in your direction. "Ow!" You say. You looked up seeing Lucy giggling at you. You smirked. "White girl! Who you think you hitting?" You laughed as you threw a pillow at Lucy. Soon Natsu and Gray joined in and you each had a pillow fight. Erza then walked in. "This is a serious situa-" A pillow was then sent flying in her face. You each widen your eyes staring at her in horror. "...NEXT PERSON WHO HITS ME...IS DEAD!" She snapped.

That was when ANOTHER pillow was slammed into Erza's face. You each gasped and turned to the side seeing Kar who was giggling innocently as she held another pillow ready to hit Erza. You turned back to Erza seeing her train a strong glare at Kar. You narrowed your eyes. "So...I take it your gonna try and kill my baby now?" Erza growled at Kar. You smile brightly. "Go on Erza! Put a finger on MY child and see what's gonna happen!" You threaten happily.

...

"The 3rd day of Grand Magic Games is finally here!" The commentator said that morning. "Without further ado let's introduce our singers!" He said. _'Ok this time I'll do things without PokeDigi's and rely on talent alone for now! I'll save the rest of the PokeDigi's for later!' You thought. _"First up from Fairy Tail Team A we have Kitsuna Kitsaleeja with her Backups Juvia Lockster and Lucy Heartfillia!" The commentator said.

The audience then cheered as you walked out to the stadium in a revealing leotard like suit with a top hat and heels. You walked up to the stage meeting up with Lucy and Juvia who were in matching outfits while Fuse who was in the back ran the turntables. Lucy blushed at the tightness of her outfit. "The creators of the games sure are original! Did they really want me to wear this?!" You snickered at that. "I will do anything right now if it means it will earn my loves attention!" Juvia said. You smiled and turned to the mic as Fuse started the soundtracks. Juvia and Lucy followed your dance moves.

**Song: 'Hard out Here' By: Lily Allen!**

**You:(Dancing in a sassy manner) I suppose I should tell you what this bitch is thinking**

**You: You'll find me in the studio and not in the kitchen**

**You: I won't be bragging 'bout my cars or talking 'bout my chains**

**You: Don't need to shake my ass for you cause I've got a brain**

**You: If I told you 'bout my sex life**

**You and Juvia: You'd call me a slut...**

**Sting: YOU ARE A SLUT!**

**Lector: (Laughs)**

**You:(Glaring at Sting) When boys be talking about their bitches **

**You and Lucy: No one's making a fuss...**

**You: There's no glass ceiling to break, uh huh**

**You: There's money to make!**

**You: And now it's time to speed it up 'cause I can't move at this pace...**

**You:(Passionately) Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say...**

**You: I'll go ahead and say them anyway...**

**You:(To Sting) Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits...**

**Bisca:(Covers Asuka's ears)**

**Sting: FUCK YOU!**

**You:(Smirks at Sting)**

**Lucy: It's hard...**

**Juvia: It's hard...**

**You: It's hard out here for a...**

**You:(Begins dancing with Juvia and Lucy kicking legs up while keeping hands on hips) ...bitch it's hard!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**You: (Gets down low dancing switching knees side to side before getting up again) It's hard out here...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...it's hard out here...**

**You:(Dancing in a sassy manner) If your not a size six and your not good looking**

**You: Well you better be rich or be real good at cooking**

**You: You should probably lose some weight cause we can't see your bones**

**Droy:(Frowns)**

**You: You should probably fix your face or you'll end up on your own!  
**

**You: Don't you want to have somebody **

**Lucy and Juvia: Who objectifies you?**

**You: Have you thought about your butt **

**Lucy and Juvia: Who's gonna tear it in two?**

**You: We've never had it so good! Uh huh**

**You: We're out of the woods**

**You: And if can detect the sarcasm you've misunderstood!**

**You:(Grabbing mic and tapping foot quickly to the beat as the audience claps along) Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say...**

**You: I'll go ahead and say them anyway...**

**You: Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits...**

**Lucy: It's hard...**

**Juvia: It's hard...**

**You: It's hard out here for a...**

**You:(Begins dancing with Juvia and Lucy kicking legs up while keeping hands on hips) ...bitch it's hard!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**You: (Gets down low dancing switching knees side to side before getting up again) It's hard out here...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...it's hard out here...**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**You: OHHH!**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**Lucy: A bitch!**

**Juvia: A bitch!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch! Bitch bitch!**

**You: Inequality promises that**

**Lucy and Juvia: It's here to stay!**

**You: Always trust the injustice **

**Lucy and Juvia: Cause it's not going away!**

**You: Inequality promises that**

**Lucy and Juvia: It's here to stay!**

**You: Always trust the injustice **

**Lucy and Juvia: Cause it's not going away!**

**You:(Closes eyes) Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say...**

**You: I'll go ahead and say them anyway...**

**You:(Opens eyes) Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits...**

**Lucy: It's hard...**

**Juvia: It's hard...**

**You: It's hard out here for a...**

**You:(Begins dancing with Juvia and Lucy kicking legs up while keeping hands on hips) ...bitch it's hard!**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**You: (Gets down low dancing switching knees side to side before getting up again) It's hard out here...**

**You: For a bitch it's hard...**

**Lucy and Juvia: A bitch a bitch**

**You:(Winks) For a bitch it's hard...it's hard out here...**

As the music stopped you stood there sweatdropping. _'I hope Erza's bright idea to go vulgar with the music won't affect the amount of points I might get!' You thought. _"WOW folks! Kitsuna went completely vulgar with the music!" The commentator said. "I don't approve!" You heard. You turned seeing how todays newest judge was also Lahar who trained a glare at you. You blue anime faced. _'HE'S a judge?! I don't have a chance! He HATES me!' You thought. _"This song earns Kitsuna of Fairy Tail Team A and Juvia of Fairy Tail Team B, Super Bonus Points!" The commentator said. The audience cheered as you smiled. You sighed with relief. _'Thank goodness...' You thought._

...

Melody's POV:

You looked over at Minerva at the sidelines that morning seeing her sit on the ledge REALLY close to Sting who simply leaned on it propped up on his elbow. She would occasionally smirk over at you before scooting a little closer to Sting to put her arm on his shoulder and stroke it while talking to him in a soothing soft voice. What bothered you the most was that Sting didn't seem to mind as he constantly continued to call her 'M'lady'.

These instances kept happening the entire morning at the hotel when you each woke up. You had went to the halls and caught Minerva hugging Sting in the lobby forcefully pushing her large breasts against his chest in which in your eyes, seemed to have turned Sting on. You had saw how Sting had hugged Minerva back keeping his hand softly on her butt which Minerva didn't seem to mind. Minerva had then pulled away and then sneered in your direction to get your reaction. To her pleasure you were somewhat pissed off. The hugging and touching had continued that day.

You frowned staring at the ground. _'I wonder...is Minerva trying to get me mad by cuddling close to Sting? I wonder...does she find me annoying?' You thought. '...No way! Minerva is my best friend! She'd never do that! She's an angel!' You thought. _You turned to Minerva who stared at Kitsuna completely uninterested in her performance. "So...Minerva?" You ask shyly. Minerva turned to you. You blushed. "...When will you follow me back on Instagram?" "In given time..." Minerva said. "When will that be?" You asked. Minerva then handed you a mint. "What's this for?" You asked. Minerva smirked. "To get rid of the Taco Bell influence you Mexican's harness in your mouths," She said. You stare at the mint in awe. "Wow!" "Um...wait! Minerva I'm not a Mexican!" You say looking back over to her. "Enough talk...your on!" She said.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

After the commentators introduced Melody you looked all over the stage seeing how she was nowhere to be seen. You raise an eyebrow seeing how it was just RiRi while at least 5 of Melody's sisters were huddled up in a circle on their knees. _'How come their serving as Backups and not actual competitors of the Grand Magic Games?' You thought. _RiRi then started the music from the turntables.

**Song: 'Dirty Talk' By: Wynter Gordon!**

**Melody's sisters:(Snaps fingers as they slowly rise up as they step back)**

**Melody:(Appears from a rising circular path from under the stage wearing a strapless short purple dress)**

**Melody:(Puts hands on hips and sways them) ****I am no angel!  
**

**Melody: I like it when you do that stuff to me  
**

**Melody: I am no angel!  
**

**Melody: I like it when you talk talk, dirty when you talk talk**

**Melody's sisters: Dirty talk!**

**Melody: (Prancing around stage massaging body suggestively) Kitten Heels, Lingerie, Pantyhose, Foreplay  
**

**Melody:Legs up, on the bar, In the back of your car,  
**

**Melody: Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream,  
**

**Melody: Cherry pop tactic, Can you make me scream**

**Melody's sister's: Ooh whoaaaa!**

**Melody:(Grabs mic and points at Sting) I want to do some dirty things to you tonight!  
**

**Sting:(Smirks)**

**Lector: -_- Bimbo!**

**Melody's sisters: Ooh whoaaaa!**

**Melody: I wanna fight, all through the night, night...**

_You watched as Melody and her sisters then ripped off their dresses revealing bikinis/ Melody had on two big red seashells glued onto her breasts while wearing a shiny red thong bikini bottom and red high heels._

**Melody:(Twirls revealing her butt) I am no angel!**

**Male audience: (Cheering and nosebleeding)**

**Alzack: (Covers Asuka's eyes)**

**You and Lucy: (Staring in shock)**

**Natsu and Gray: HUH?!**

**Wendy:(Shrieks and covers eyes)**

**Minerva: (Raises eyebrow)**

**Melody: (Prancing around stage)I like it when you do that stuff to me!**

**Rogue:(Facepalms)  
**

**Melody: I am no angel  
**

**Melody: I like it when you talk talk, dirty when you talk talk**

**Melody's sisters: Dirty talk!**

**Melody:Blindfold, feather bed,  
**

**Melody: Tickle me, slippery,  
**

**Melody: G spot,nasty pose, In a video,  
**

**Melody: Love machine, by myself,  
**

**Melody: Climax,hot wax  
**

**Melody: S&amp;M on the floor, I like it hardcore**

**Melody's sisters: Ooh whoaaaa!**

Melody: I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,

**Melody:(Slaps rear teasingly) I wanna fight, all through the night, night...**

**You: (Stares in shock again) Wow...**

_You then watched as Melody and her sisters pull out gigantic lacrima filled glowing balls and then tossed them to the audience who bounced the balls high in the air passing it to one another causing them to change color when they hit._

Melody: I am no angel!

**Audience: (Cheers and plays with the beach ball)**

**You: 0_0 HUH?!  
**

**Melody: I like it when you do that stuff to me!  
**

**Melody: I am no angel!  
**

**Melody:(Twirls on mic like a pole) I like it when you talk talk, dirty when you talk talk  
**

**Male audience: (Cheers)**

**Melody's sisters: Talk talk talk talk talk talk**

**Melody: (Winks) Dirty talk...**

Erza growled. "Could she put on some clothes already?!" "THAT PERFORMANCE DESERVES MEGA BONUS POINTS FOR THE SABERTOOTH TEAM!" The commentator said. The audience then cheered again. You widen your eyes in disbelief. "MEGA BONUS POINTS?!" "They never mentioned anything about that!" Lucy said. "Yeah! I mean c'mon! That chick can barely even dance!" Gray said. Melody then waved to the crowd cheering jumping for joy in her skimpy bikini. "YAY!" You pouted and crossed your arms across your chest. _'Melody really is better at singing than me...' You thought._

...

Melody's POV:

You walked back to the sidelines and walked over to Minerva. "Minerva! Did you like my performance?" You asked. Minerva didn't even look at you. "I've seen better. You're dancing could use a little work," She said. You nodded. "Right!" You then pulled out a batch of cookies and presented it to Minerva. "Look! I baked cookies for all of us!" You say. Sting and the others smiled at you and each took a cookie. All but Lector. "No way I'm gonna risk getting tiger rabies from you!" He snapped. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said before he nibbled on the cookie. RiRi smirked at him. "I thought you didn't want 'rabies'" She said.

You turned to Minerva who still didn't take a cookie. "Minerva...don't you want one?" You asked making a :3 face. Minerva finally turned to you. "Are you sure you're a Spiritual Tiger?" She asked. "Well...I'm a Mharaoh. So I am kinda like a tiger...why?" You asked. "You behave and look like a specific animal. Don't you think so?" Minerva asked. "And what animal might that be?" You asked. Minerva smirked and walked closer to you and poked your wide hips. You looked at where she was poking you and then up at her seeing her pucker her lips out a bit. "Moo..." She said softly. You tilt your head in confusion. "...Eh?" "...Moo..." Minerva said again.

"...Moo?" You asked raising an eyebrow. Minerva nodded as she continued to poke your hips. "...Moo..." She said. "...Moo...moo...moo..." You blushed. "Um...Minerva...what are you trying to say?" You asked nervously. "Buy milk...wear a bell..." She said. You look at her in confusion again. "EH?" "Moo..." Minerva said. "...Moo...moo...moo...moo..." She continued to go on as you frowned causing your tiger ears to droop. _'I don't get it...what is she trying to tell me?' You thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"Now it's time for pandemonium! Chose a member wisely!" The commentator said. "I'll go! I'm pretty fired up from last night!" Natsu said. "No way! You played yesterday!" Gray said. You sighed. "Let me just get to the point!" You say. You then put your hand on Erza's armored shoulder. "I nominate Erza Scarlet!" Erza smiled at you. "Then I'll go!" She said. She then walked forward to the stadium. "Go get us a win Erza!" Lucy said. "Yeah you've got this!" Wendy chimed. "This is so unfair! I called this one!" Natsu cried. "You'll live..." With that you then kiss him on the cheek softly. Natsu groaned.**  
**

You each then saw Milliana run towards the stadium. "Hey I remember her!" Lucy said. "So do I!" Natsu said. "So she finally joined a guild?" Gray asked. "Mommy? Is she a stripper?" Kar asked. You smirked at Milliana's little outfit. "Look at her tryna be cute!" You giggled. You each then watched as a giant magic circle formed into the sky and a giant large castle then pulled out of it and landed on the ground.**  
**

"This castle is filled with giant monsters and you have to battle them! 100 beasts are in the castle walls!" Kabo began. He then proceeded to explain the rules even further. "But don't worry! You won't be going in alone!" Kabo said. "We won't?" Erza asked. A magic circle then formed in the sky and out came several PokeDigi's. "You each get to chose as many PokeDigi's as you'd like to assist you! So chose wisely!" Kabo sang.

"I WANT THAT KITTY!" Milliana chimed as she ran up to pick up a Gatomon. She snuggled it close to her. "Aww! Your such a cute kitty!" She cooed. "UGH! Get this cat lady off of me!" Gatomon growled as she glared at Milliana with irritation. "Cute talking kitty!" Milliana cooed. "UGH! Let me go or I'll scratch you!" Gatomon growled. You watched as Hibiki chose an Espeon, Jura chose a Golemon, Norbarly chose a random PokeDigi, Orga chose a Thundurus, Cana chose a Cutemon since she was unable to resist it's cute charm and that was when a Dorulamon then insisted on being on Cana's team and it looked as if the two of them were constantly annoyed by each other.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU, YOU STUPID DOG!" Cana barked. "I AM NOT A DOG! YOU'LL NEED ME IF YOU WANT TO WIN! NOW STOP DRINKING!" Dorulamon shouted. "SCREW YOU!" Cana shouted. With that she threw an alcohol bottle at his face causing him to cry out in pain. Cutemon the proceeded to heal him. Afterwards Obra then decided he didn't want to chose a partner.

You watched as Erza walked up to three digimon. One was in pink armor, one was in white and light blue armor with golden armor on top. He even had wings, and one was in pure white armor with with orange and dark blue shoulder pads. These three were the Royal Knights: Omnimon, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon. Erza smiled at them. "I chose you..." She said. Omnimon got on one knee. "It is an honor to assist you Titania," He said. "An honor!" Dynasmon and Crusadermon added as they both got on one knee. "Thank you! I'm sure the four of us will work well together!" Erza nodded.

"Now will each of you draw a straw!" Kabo said. Each competitor drew a straw and Erza saw how her's was number 1. "What luck!" Crusadermon said. "Indeed so!" Dynasmon said. "This is no longer a game!" Erza chuckled as she walked up to the castle. "Inside this castle are 100 monsters..." Erza began. "I chose to challenge...ALL OF THEM!" She finished. The entire stadium went silent with shock. You, Natsu, and Gray bursted out laughing at Erza's obvious decision. "ONE HUNDRED?!" Crusadermon and Dynsamon asked shocked. Kabo sweatdropped. "But this is a game for multiple wizards and-" "-NONSENSE!" Omnimon interrupted. Kabo jumped at this. Omnimon raised his sword up high in the air. "Titania's wish is our destiny in this battle! Royal Knights assemble!" He said. Crusadermon and Dynasmon then stood near Erza taking their swords out ready to fight. "BUT THAT'S CRAZY!" Kabo cried. "I don't care..." Erza said. She and the Royal Knights then proceeded to enter the castle.

Erza and the Royal Knights had finally entered as the 100 monsters had surrounded them. "REQUIP!" As Erza went into her Heavens Wheel Armor, she and the Royal Knights had already proceeded to take down a few monsters. Afterwards she requipped into her Black Wings Armor. "Cover me!" She said as she slashed a few monsters. "We shall grant your wish Ms. Titania! Royal Knights attack!" Omnimon ordered. "Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon then turned into a wyvern and proceeded to blow up a flew monsters. "Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon then used her yellow ribbons to slash at the monsters blowing them up at will.

"Transcendent Sword!" _SLASH! _Omnimon then took out several more monsters with his invincible grey sword. Erza smiled at him. "Good work! Keep it up!" She said as she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor. A monster then blasted a fire blast. Dynasmon got in front of it. "Dragon Thrower!" Fire shots then shoot out of his hands in a form of a beam. Omnimon then joined him. "Omega Blast!" And within seconds the monster was down. Erza and Crusadermon then charged for the monster. "Fist of Athena!" As Crusadermon punched the monster Erza impaled it with her sword causing it to blow up.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Erza gasped and turned around saw a giant monster heading straight for her. It was about to eat her alive but Omnimon just in time sliced it with his sword killing it in the process. Erza smiled at Omnimon. "You saved me!" She said. Omnimon bowed for her. "Anything for you Ms. Titania..." He blushed. The two of them stared into each others eyes for that moment and then proceeded to join the rest of the Royal Knights in battle.

You smiled at the sight of this and slowly looked at Natsu and the others who's eyes were glued to the Lacrima Vision as Erza and the Royal Knights continued to fight it out. _'Right now Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail need all the support they can get and I'm going to give them that...by breaking a little rule!' You thought. _You slowly stepped back and tiptoed away from the sidelines. You then grabbed a hold of Fuse...

...

"What is Kitsuna of Fairy Tail Team A doing on stage?!" The commentator said. You were now in your regular outfit holding a mic. "FOR FAIRY TAIL!" You say. You saw all your guildmates smile at you. The Sabertooth members looked at you crazy. "TSUNA?!" Natsu asked wide eyed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gray and Lucy asked. Kar smiled cutely. "Go Mommy!" Fuse then started the music on his turntables.

**Song: (See above in the opening)**

**You: FAIRY TAIL! **

**You: Kono te de!**

**You: Tsukanda!**

**You: Hikari wa!**

_ As a bunch of Angewomon, Mervamon, and Kazemon come to dance on stage you pulled out a guitar and did a serious quick strum to the beat as the wind blew through your hair. _

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

_ You put the guitar down and then started doing a quick dance and you then along with Rosemon, Mervamon, and Kazemon then sway dance side to side as you sing_

**You: Yume ni egaita risokyou!**

**You: Yume no mama owara senai!**

**You: (Smiles at Lucy) Itsuka aeru...mirai no boku ni! **

**Lucy: (Smiles back)**

**You: Tsutaetai...**

_You then stare in horror seeing how Melody had got on stage holding a mic in her hand. RiRi was running turntables on the other side of the stage running the music as she blows kisses at Fuse who freaks out._

**Minerva: (Smirks)**

**Melody:(Walking towards you) Tokini mirai ha zankokude!**

**You: (Singing back) Kagami no you ni warerukedo!  
**

**Melody: (Getting in your face) Kakera o!**

**You: (Getting in Melody's face) Nakusa nai you!  
**

**You and Melody:(Dancing side by side swaying hips quickly to the beat) Mitsuke dasebaii!**

_Devimon and LadyDevimon then dance in an evil manner on stage._

**You and Melody: (Singing with emotion) Kogoeru yami ga! Bokutachi no!**

_The Devimon and LadyDevimon were then replaced with Angemon and Angewomon who dance together brightly on stage._

**Melody: (Pushing you to the side stealing the stage) Yukute fusai demo!**

**You: (Pushing Melody to the side stealing the stage again) Kitto wasurenai!**

**You:(Screaming into mic) KIBOU!**

_The Devimon and LadyDevimon get back on stage and have a dance contest against Angemon and Angewomon as the two of you continued to sing._

**You and Melody: (Glaring at each other) FAIRY TAIL!**

**You and Melody:(Dancing quickly) Kono te de!**

**You and Melody: Tsukanda!**

**You and Melody: Hikari wa!**

**You: Kizuna no chikara! **

**Melody: Afurete irukara!**

**You and Melody: Bokura wa!**

**You and Melody: Shitte iru!**

**You and Melody: Kanashii!**

**You and Melody: Namida o!**

**You: (Getting into Melody's face) Dakara yuzurenai!**

**Melody: (Getting into your face) Yuruganai!**

**You: (Pushing Melody a bit) Yumemita ano!**

**Melody: (Pushing you a bit) Hi ni sou!**

**You and Melody: (Posing for the audience) Tadori tsuku made!**

The crowd then went crazy. You glared at Melody while she smirked at the sight of your anger. "Well this is an unexpected turn of events folks! Not only did Kitsuna of Fairy Tail Team A break the rules by singing another song on the same day but Melody interjected and also joined in on the song! I wonder what both masters of both guilds think of this duet!" The commentator said. "What should we do?" The other commentator asked. "...BOTH FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH GET MEGA BONUS POINTS FOR THE DUET!" The commentator said. The crowd then cheered even louder at this. You continued to glare at Melody. "You wench! You ruined my big comeback! Now look who's the Kid!" You snapped. Melody chuckled. "Well I got what I wanted...goodbye now..." With that she flew away back to her area in the sidelines only to be awarded with a kiss from Sting for getting extra points and mere praise from Minerva.

You heard the crowd cheer again but this time it wasn't for you it was for Erza and the Royal Knights who just finished defeating 100 monsters together. You smiled. "SHE DID IT!" You along with Natsu and the others then rushed over to Erza happily praising her for her performance. "I believe this is goodbye Titania!" Omnimon said. "Not yet!" Erza said. The Royal Knights look at her confused. Erza pulled out her iphone and smirked. "Selfie?" She offered. Erza and the Royal Knights then got together for the camera and Erza then took the selfie and posted it. You bursted out laughing at the sight. "Be sure to follow me on Instagram when you get the chance!" Erza nodded. "Of course Titania!" Crusadermon said. "This is goodbye for now!" Dynsamon said happily. Erza smiled at him. "Until we meet again!" The Royal Knights along with the rest of the PokeDigi's then disappeared. The entire audience then went crazy chanting Erza's name.

...

After you each went back to the sidelines Kabo then created a consolation match for the rest of the teams to shoot their toughest magic power at the MPF ball to shoot their highest amount of magic power at it to get more points."You know this event kinda reminds me of that Punching Machine they use in the Martial Arts World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z..." You whispered. Gray turned to you. "What'd you say?" You shook your head. "Nothing!"

Milliana then went first. She took off her cape revealing her stripper like outfit. "She is a stripper Mommy! I knew it!" Kar said. You chuckle in amusement at that. "Oh my! The sexy meter is off the charts!" The commentator said. "You go Milliana!" You heard. You and Erza turned seeing how it was Melody who was cheering as she ignored the glares she was receiving from her teammates. "How does she have a connection to Milliana?" Erza asked. "Melody and Milliana? Weird combo right?" You asked. Erza nodded in agreement.

Milliana then shot a kitten blast at the MPF scoring 365, Norbarly then went and scored 124, Hibiki went and scored 95, Obra then scored 4, Orga then scored 3,825. Orga instantly started rapping much to Melody's enjoyment. Jura then went up and scored 8,544. It was finally Cana's turn. She walked up to the MPF machine clearly far from sober. Cana then took off her blouse revealing her Fairy Glitter mark. You gasped. "NO WAY!" Cana then raised her fist in the air as a golden aura surrounded her.

"Assemble! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!" "Mommy! Look!" Kar said. You gasped seeing your hair glow as it then flew up emitting fairy dust that flowed into Cana's arm. You sweatdrop. "Uh...should I cover my hair? Cause the judges might think I'm cheating..." You say. You then widen your eyes seeing the sky turn gold as Titania, Djinn, and all deceased Fenie's had flew down lending their power to Cana. Melody and Minerva were stunned. "THE GODS?!" Melody asked. "Real Gods..." Minerva said. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT HAPPENING?!" Sting asked shocked. "Amazing..." Rogue gasped. "SHE'S NOT SPECIAL!" Lector snapped. "THIS IS TRULY A SIGHT TO BEHOLD FOLKS!" The commentator said excitedly.

Cana then shot her fist towards the MPF machine as Titania and Djinn along with the Fenie's flew away. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You each stare in amazement as Cana had scored 9,999 points. "YES CANA YES!" You cheer. Cana smiled at you and then presented herself to the audience. "FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN!" She cheered. "PREACH!" You sang as happy tears fall from your eyes. Gray chuckled. "Someone calm her down!" The crowd then cheered as the _Ending Music _played.

**Fairy Tail Ending 14: Song: 'We're The Stars' By: Aimi Terakawa!**

_The scene opens up showing chibi Lucy as her earring moves a little. She sits in the darkness for a little while until the darkness fades out showing her sitting on the stadium with a chibi Jellal, chibi Ultear, chibi Meredy, chibi Xeena, and chibi Hope near her. Chibi Xeena is shown side hugging chibi Jellal while he looks at her in confusion. The scene then switches to Lucy staring at the sunlight for a moment before switching the scene showing her turning to the side smiling as she puts her hand out while the wind blows through her._

_ The scene then switches showing chibi Lucy at night walking under the moonlight. The scene then lastly shows chibi's of everyone at Fairy Tail along with chibi's of the four Exceeds. Chibi Kitsuna is shown next to Natsu waving at chibi Lucy as she holds chibi Kar..._

**Bad ending...OH well! R&amp;R!**


	95. OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land!

**Ok so...don't get mad at me for this but...well how do I explain this...see I'm not into making fight scenes with random people unless if they are important ones...so the whole Laxus and Raven Tail fight and the Chelia and Wendy fight...I don't want to spend a whole chapter on just them...so...let's just pretend that as of now it just happened...So basically episodes 168-170 just happened okay?...In the mean time...ENJOY THE OVA...well at least try to! It's not my best one so I don't blame you if you don't like it!**

**Fairy Tail OVA 5: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land!**

Day 3 had finished perfectly with the amazing matches! Milliana went up against a Quatro Puppy member and won, Eve went up against Rufus and lost to him much to your dismay, and finally Laxus went up against Alexi which turned out to be the entire Raven Tail Team who cheated. Laxus beat them and Raven Tail then got arrested which disqualified them from the games. Wendy then finished things off by going up against Chelia in a cute little wind fight which ended in a draw. That same night at the bar Levy had recommended that all of you should go to this unique island water park tomorrow morning...

...

Melody's POV:

You sat in your hotel room laying on your bed and that was when Sting kicked open the door. You saw him and Lector both wearing swim trunks holding pool toys. "C'MON LET'S GO!" Sting cheered. You looked at him tiredly. "...To where?" "Ryuzetsu Land Chica! Put on a sexy swim suit and let's go!" Sting chuckled. "Hurry up!" Lector snapped. "I can't..." You groan. Sting raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "I'm sick Sting..." With that you then sneezed. Sting facepalmed. "C'mon! Seriously Melody?" "Well this is just great! The stupid tiger is sick and now we can't go anywhere!" Lector exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" You whimpered. You then let out a series of coughs. "Yeah you keep on coughing!" Lector growled. Sting sighed and walked over to you. "Melody fell better okay?" He asked. You nodded a bit and Sting then leaned down towards you and gave you a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving with Lector and closed your door.

You then tossed off the blankets that were on you and jumped off of your bed. You walked over to the kitchen area. "I had to fake my sickness..." You then opened the oven that had been off the entire time and your three crying children had rolled out. "I mean...how can I go out to have fun with the person I love when I have to take care of you three?" You sighed.

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

You sweatdropped at your third son who was giggling at your annoyed expression when you saw how his pants were overfilled with wet stinky chunks. "You've got to be kidding me!" You exclaimed. "I just changed your diaper THREE minutes ago! UGHHHHHHHH!"

**CUE OVA OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

Kitsuna's POV:

You, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy had walked out of the change rooms in your new bikini's. Yours was a strapless fuchsia thong bikini and you had left your hair in a straight ponytail that was pinned up in a yellow ribbon like Erza and Wendy. "We're here!" Lucy said happily. "It's so spacious!" Wendy said. Erza stretched. "This is great!" You giggled. "Well you ladies have fun! I'm gonna go find Natsu!" You say as you begin to walk away. "No your not!" Erza said. You looked at her confused. "And why not?" You asked.

To your shock Erza then pulled out Kar who was in a coverup red thong bikini. "Because you must spend time with your baby!" She said. Kar waved at you. "Hi Mommy! Let's have fun!" She chimed. You widen your eyes and then turned to Erza. "What are you doing?! I put Kar in the daycare center so I could spend some time with Natsu!" You say. "Well that isn't very fair to Kar considering that your her mother! A mother and daughter should learn to spend time with one another even at fun times like this!" Erza smiled. You growled. "Your horrible!" You say as you follow her, Lucy, and Wendy. Kar had took your hand and walked with you giggling the whole way. You give her a fake smile. _'Sorry Kar I love you...but I have to find a way to get rid of you...' You thought._

_..._

Wendy soon left to go play with Chelia and it was just the four of you now. You glanced to the side seeing Cana in her underwear by the bar staring at the pool bluntly. You smirked at her. "Forgot your swimsuit?" You asked. "Yep!" Cana nodded. "On the up side...I think you look good," You shrug. Cana sighed. "Thanks..." "This place is so big! You could get lost in it!" Lucy said. "Just take the time to enjoy one," Erza smiled. You groaned. "Do I have to go with you guys?" "Hee hee hee! Let's go on the swirly slide!" Kar chimed.

"Ah this is heaven!" You heard. You turned around seeing Aquarius, Virgo, Spongebob and Blair in a little kiddy pool. Each of them were in their swimsuits. "This is fun!" Virgo said. "Yeah! This place is awesome!" Blair giggled. Spongebob laughed. "You got that right!" You turned to Blair. "Hi Blair! What's up?" You asked. Blair smiled at you. "Just chilling in the pool!" She said. "You three? Who said you could come here?" Lucy asked. Aquarius growled at her. "Oh? Who do you think your mouthing off too little girl?" "Oh nobody!" Lucy shrieked.

"This place looked fun! So Blair and I joined after Aquarius invited us!" Virgo said. "I also invited Spongebob too!" Aquarius pulled out her urn. "LET'S MAKE A GIANT POOL SLIDE!" She then shot out water from her urn and blasted Lucy to the other side. You groaned. "I'll get her..."

...

The four of you were now laying on lawn chairs relaxing as the Blue Pegasus Boys stared down at your bodies. "By the way Lucy..." Erza began. "Yes Erza?" Lucy answered. "These guys are in the way!" Erza said. "OH! Now look who's not having a good time! I told you guys I didn't want to come with you guys!" You say. "You have a very nice pafume!" Ichiya said as he sniffed Erza. "Your pretty Erza!" Hibiki said. "How could you be so pretty?" Ren asked. You smiled at Eve. "So how are your wounds?" You asked. Eve smiled at you. "They're getting better! Thanks!" He said as he scratched your right ear.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she grabbed Ichiya. She then got up in Hibiki's face. "What was with that MPF score? Try harder!" Erza then got in Ren's face. "And you already have Sherry!" She then got in Eve's face. "And don't play around when your wounded!" She snapped. You got in front of him. "Leave him alone Erza!" Erza sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine...let's go..." She said. "WAIT!" Ichiya cried. He then tugged on the strap of Erza's swimsuit. "Please let me off too!" "DON'T TUG ON MY LEGENDARY SWIMSUIT!" Erza shouted as she kicked Ichiya away. "Look Mommy! You could see his butt!" Kar giggled. You sweatdropped. "And thanks to what you just showed me, I won't be able to eat tonight!"

"Hurry up! I want to go swimming!" You heard. You turned seeing Asuka along with Bisca and Alzack relazing together on the other side. You gasped and then grinned. _'BINGO!' You thought. _"Hey look Kar! It's your friend!" You say to her. Kar smiled at the sight of Asuka and waved at her. "Asuka!" She chimed. Asuka turned over and smiled at Kar. "YAY! Kar! Do you want to go swimming with me?" She asked. Kar turned to you. "Mommy can I?" She asked. "Of course! Of course! Go right ahead!" You say quickly. "YAY!" Kar sang. She then flew over to where Kar was and the two then hugged each other eager to play. Bisca and Alzack looked at the two with surprise and then smiled over at you. You smile back and wave. "Hi family! Mind watching Kar for awhile?" You asked. Bisca nodded. "Sure!" You smiled again. "Thank you!"

_..._

You continued to walk through the water park with Erza and Lucy as you continue to look out for Natsu. _'Good! I got rid of Kar! Now to find a way to ditch these two!' You thought. _You then look to the other side seeing Erza had left to talk with Jellal in the pool. Xeena was also there to wearing a orange bikini and she looked as if she was trying to flirt with Jellal while being somewhat antagonistic towards Erza which confused you. _'Well Erza's gone! Now to get rid of Lucy!' You thought as you smirked at her. _"Hey look at that!" You say pointing into another direction. Lucy turned to the side. "Huh? What? Where?" She asked looking in different directions. You snickered quietly and then flew up away. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Lucy cried. "Sorry Lucy but I'm off to go and spend time with Natsu! Go make friends with some white girls! They're are a lot of them here!" You giggled. "I'M NOT WHITE!" Lucy cried.

...

As you continued flying you saw this huge ride with heart designs all over it. You smiled at it. "The Love Love Slide huh? Perfect!" "Now I just have to get a hold of Natsu and bring him to the slide!" You say. You then heard the sound of screaming. You saw from the other side that Lucy was being cornered by Flare. "LUCY!" You cried. You growled at the sight of Flare who talked to Lucy with a sad look on her face as you slowly stomped over to her. "She's gonna get it!" You snapped.

"Please...if you see Kitsuna...tell her I'm sorry too for trying to harm her child and that her hair is beautiful..." Flare said softly. You gasped hearing this. _'...Flare?' You thought. '...I see she's just confused and lost that's all. She must have fell to the dark guild side because she had no where else to go...' You thought. _You smiled. _'Maybe I will forgive you!' You thought. _You saw Lucy smile at Flare. You then walk over to Flare's side and smile at the sight of her red swimsuit. "Ooh...cute bikini!" You cooed as you poked Flare's breast. Flare tilted her head to meet your gaze. "THANKS..." She hissed. Flare then slowly walked away. You and Lucy smiled at her. You then turn back to Lucy and take her hand. "C'mon let's go!" You say. Lucy smiled at took your hand. "Okay!"

...

As the two of you walked by you saw a 'couple' riding together on the Love Love Slide. "Is that Lyon and Gray?!" Lucy asked. "The Love Love Slide! I completely forgot I was supposed to find Natsu so he could go with me!" You cried. "Whatever but what are those two doing on a slide together?" Lucy asked. You sighed. "Lucy...don't judge gay people! They are regular human beings just like any other! So leave them alone!" You say. Lucy sweatdropped. "But Gray isn't gay...at least I don't think so..." "Let's go check it out!" You say as you grab Lucy's hand and rush over to the slide area.

...

The two of you then met up with Juvia who stared in shock at Lyon and Gray. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "I just wanted to see what happens next!" Juvia said shyly. You gasped seeing Natsu on the heart of the Love Slide. "Natsu!" You gasped. Natsu had somehow tipped the machine over and rolled down the entire water park capturing Levy and Gajeel who got on a slide together, Carla and Lily who got on a slide together, Fuse and Happy who were clearly uncomfortable on how they were on a slide together, and then there was Jellal, Erza, and Xeena who were each on a slide together. You saw how Xeena tried to kick Erza away so she could be with Jellal but it only made the situation more uncomfortable as Jellal tried to grab the both of them only to accidentally grab both of their breasts.

"Hey guys we should get all this for Instagram!" You say as you pull out your iphone. "LOOK OUT!" Lucy and Juvia cried. You then turned seeing how the three of you were each then caught on the Love Slide as the three of you rode down it together. Lucy was under you while Juvia was on top. "Juvia! Why is your chest so heavy?!" You cry as you try to push her breasts away from you. "DOUBLE LOVE RIVALS!" Juvia screamed. "Kitsuna get off of me!" Lucy cried. "I CAN'T!" You cried.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

The three of you then screamed as the water beneath you had turned into ice which froze the entire water park. "GRAY YOU BASTARD?! WHY DID YOU FREEZE THE WHOLE PARK?!" Natsu shouted. He then jumped into the air flaming up a fist. You and Lucy widen your eyes. "NATSU! DON'T!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"I WON!" Natsu laughed. Laxus then grabbed a hold of Natsu and Gray to bring them to Master. The owner of the park walked up to him. "Fairy Tail will take care of repairs got it?" He asked. The Master and Mavis were then drowning in tears. You and Lucy who were both topless watched the whole thing. Lucy had hugged your body to cover her chest as well as your own. You slightly hugged her back with one arm while taking pictures of the wrecked park for Instagram. "I knew this was going to happen..." Lucy groaned. You raise an eyebrow at her. "So...are we gonna be naked together in every other OVA?" You asked.

**R&amp;R! This was horrible I know but we're about to get back on track! Stay tuned for Naval Battle in the next chap!**


	96. A Naval Dragon Battle For You!

**Let's kick things off with 171-173! ENJOY!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

That night you all feasted and toasted to your recent victories at the bar. "Just remember this isn't the guild hall so anything we break we have to pay for!" Lucy said. "Lucy!" You sang as you drape an arm around her. "Have a drink with me!" You hiccup happily as you stick a bottle against her cheek. Lucy raised an eyebrow at you. "Did you challenge Cana to a drinking contest?" She asked. You breathed your alcoholic breath in her face. "No...Barbie!" You hiccuped. "Hey! Who are you calling Barbie? And I know your lying you know!" Lucy cried.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: A Naval Dragon Battle For You!**

Natsu and Happy then got on top of barrels and went barrel surfing. "We're barrel surfing champions!" Natsu cheered. "AYE SIR!" Happy added. Jet and Droy widen their eyes. "THAT'S DANGEROUS!" They cried. Natsu then crashed against Gajeel. Gajeel then scolded him. "Who's up next?" You asked. "I AM!" Gray said. He then proceeded to barrel surf. He then crashed into a wall and automatically lost his clothes.

**Happy: WOW!**

"Mommy! Let's try too!" Kar said. You smiled at her. "OK!" Lucy widen her eyes. "But your wearing a skirt!" You then went barrel surfing with Kar kneeling on the barrels as you rode. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You and Kar cheered. You then blushed as your skirt kept moving. "Ooh...Is there a draft?" Jet and Droy widen their eyes as they nosebleeded. "YOUR WEARING A SKIRT YOU KNOW!" "WE CAN SEE YOUR BUTT!"

**Fuse: WHOA!**

You and Kar then crashed into the wall as your skirt continued to fly up. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Gajeel shouted. You just hiccuped as you continued to giggle. "That was fun!" Kar chimed. "ENOUGH!" Erza shouted. She then turned into a cute chibi and went barrel surfing. "THIS IS HOW YOU BARREL SURF!" Jet and Droy widen their eyes. "YOUR GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK!" "STOP THIS MADNESS!" Afterwards you and Natsu then continued to party with the others pushing Lisanna on the barrels to make her barrel surf. Little did you guys know it wouldn't be long until that fateful day...

...

Sting's POV:

I went out to the balcony that night dreaming about fighting Natsu when Lector woke up to talk to me about it. He then told me that I could do it! And I believed it too! I then heard the sound of glasses and cups shuffling. I turned around seeing how my mini fridge was turned on and opened in my room. I raised an eyebrow and Lector and I slowly walked over seeing you midnight snacking wearing your black bra and underwear. "...Melody?!" I asked. "What are you doing?!" Lector asked. You jumped a bit and turned to me. I gasped seeing pickles and taco chips stuck in your mouth. I stared at you in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?!" You whimpered as you slowly pulled out more snacks from my fridge. "I WANT COOKIES!" You whined. With that you then ran out of my room and into the dark hallway. "Crazy girl!" Lector said shaking his head. I turned to Rogue who was wide awake in bed and glared at him. "Why didn't you stop her or say anything?!" "...Because I couldn't care less..." Rogue said coldly.

...

Melody's POV:

The 4th day of the Grand Magic Games finally arrived! Due to the excitement of yesterdays matches, the judges decided that events would go first and songs will come later. The judges then explained the events of the Naval Battle and each competitor had to be in a breathable water sphere and knock each other out. They then introduced the competitors who entered the sphere. It was: Chelia, Jenny, Lucy, Risley, Juvia, Rocker, and finally Minerva. "...Minerva of Sabetooth at your service!" She purred. You smiled in awe at the sight of her swimsuit. _'She's so conservative compared to the other girls! That's what I like about Minerva!' So modest!' You thought. 'I can't wait to take you shopping with me for a new bikini Minerva! Because we really cannot have you running around with that camel toe in public!' You thought._

"Melody!" RiRi said. You turned to her. "What is it?" "...Why do you let Minerva walk over you?" She asked. "What do you mean?" You asked. RiRi narrowed her eyes at you. "Yesterday she called you a cow and now your wearing a bell!" She said. You glanced down at the bell you were wearing around your neck. "She didn't call me a cow. And Minerva said that bells look beautiful on a woman's neck!" You say looking back at her. "Then how come she isn't wearing one?" RiRi asked. You sighed. "RiRi..." "And just this morning she was dangling Sting in front of your face again! And you still did nothing!" RiRi snapped.

You smiled. "All close friends hug each other," "And squeeze each others butts? Because Minerva sure did enjoy that feel of Sting's tight glutes if you know what I mean!" RiRi said. "Stop that! Only I can talk about his butt like that!" You whispered as you blushed before getting a quick glimpse at Sting's butt. You smirked. _'So firm...mmm...' You thought as you lick your lips._ "But yet Minerva can feel it?" RiRi asked raising an eyebrow. "Your overreacting RiRi. Minerva's my best friend. She'd never do that!" You say. "A best friend who never followed you back on Instagram for all these years..." RiRi muttered.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

You raised an eyebrow at Minerva's swimwear and chuckle. "Ew! She got camel toe!" "Stop that..." Erza said. You smirked at her. "Wouldn't it be cool it you, Kagura, and Chun-Li up there got into a three way fight?" You asked. "Stop being racists..." Erza said. You sighed. "Want me to let you in on a little secret?" Erza turned to you. "Feniechalians are made up of all races," You explain. "But how is that possible?" Erza asked. "It's kinda like this...you see mom is lack and Spanish decent and my dad is of white and Asian decent. But for some reason Fenie's take the form of dark skinned black people!" You say. "Wow! Really Tsuna?" Wendy asked. You nodded. "It's the same with Mharaoh's!" You say looking over at Melody. "Except they take the form of Spanish looking people!" You say. Erza nodded. "...Interesting,"

The two of you then faced the Naval Battle arena. Lucy pulled out a Platinum Key. "Now Open! Gate of the Annoying Fry Cook...Spongebob!" Spongebob was then summoned. "Hiya Lucy!" Spongebob said. "A spirit!" Chelia gasped. "Is that a sponge?!" Jenny asked. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "...Not interested..." Spongebob then letted out his signature laugh which seemed to annoy Minerva. Minerva shot her Territory Ball at Spongebob but due to his spongey skin the magic bounced off of him and disappeared. "But how?" Minerva asked. Spongebob laughed again. "I'm a sponge!"

Spongebob then pulled out a net that was full of pink creatures and turned to the other females. "Who wants to go jellyfishing?!" He offered. Chelia widen her eyes. "NOOOOOO!" The jellyfish then flow out of the net and each went to electrocute Chelia, Jenny, Risley, and Rocker making them scream. "You shouldn't run! It provokes them!" Spongebob called. "Way to go Spongebob!" Lucy said.

You saw how Jenny's now black eye was swollen shut with stings on them along with her lips. "My beautiful face!" She cried. Spongebob swam over to her. "Hi! You wanna go jellyfishing?" He asked offering her a net. Jenny stared at Spongebob in horror. "No! Stay back! Get away from me! Your a monster!" She shrieked. Spongebob then turned to Lucy. "I'd love to play a little while but I have to go to work!" He said. Lucy widen her eyes. "NOW?!" "Yeah! At the Krusty Krab! Bye!" With that Spongebob then disappeared. "OH C'MON!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy then summoned Aquarius and she and Juvia then clashed it out against each other while the other competitors went at it. Jenny then kicked out Rocker and Aquarius then walked out on Lucy. Lucy quickly then summoned Aries and Virgo who were in their cute swimsuits and Aries deflected Juvia's attack with her Wool Wall. Juvia then used a powerful attack to throw out Jenny, Chelia, and Risley but Minerva used her Territory to change the direction of the attack. Juvia then got distracted only to be thrown out by Minerva.

...

Melody's POV:

You watched in awe on how Minerva finally took out a competitor with her beautiful Territory Magic. "M'lady sure is mischievous," Sting chuckled. "She could have won right from the start! But she let the others take each other out so she can conserve her magic!" He said. You pouted at this. _'Aw...Sting! When will you call me "M'lady?" I'm special too right?' You thought. _"That Fairy Tail girl doesn't stand a chance!" Lector laughed.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

Minerva slowly brought her hand out towards Lucy. "Try to survive...and be sure to scream..." With that she then blasted Lucy with heat. "Heat underwater?" Erza asked. Lucy was then blasted again. "No! Lucy!" You cried. "Stay strong Lucy!" Kar said. "What kind of magic is that?" Gray asked. You gasped. "Oh no!" "LUCY YOUR KEYS!" Kar exclaimed. Lucy heard this and glanced down at her hips seeing how her keys and magical whip was stolen by Minerva.

You glared at Minerva. "Boooo!" You hissed. "You mad cause you know Lucy would beat you if she had her keys! You scared!" You called out. Minerva gave you a quick irritated glare before taking her anger out on Lucy by blasting her some more. "I can take it...HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Lucy exclaimed. You raised an eyebrow at her words. "Uh...what?" Lucy then screamed as Minerva blasted her two more times. _'Yeah...Lucy kinda deserved those ones...but now...' You thought. _Minerva then blasted Lucy some more. "This is going out of hand!" You exclaimed.

"I'LL KEEP FIGHTING!" Lucy shouted. "...Oh really? You sure you don't want out of this torment?" Minerva asked. "HURT ME ALL YOU WANT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Lucy shouted. You sighed. _'Don't ASK to get beaten you idiot...' You thought sadly. _"...MY GUILD...WILL BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN!" Lucy shouted. You smiled at that. _'There you go...those are the right words to say! You go Lucy!' You thought._

The two of them stood there for a few more seconds until the timer ran out. Minerva then displayed a cruel expression on her face and then proceeded to blast Lucy with a series of blasts. "You haven't learned your place have you? Maybe this will teach you who your dealing with!" Minerva snapped. "We are Sabertooth! The mightiest guild beneath the heavens! You belong...ON THE GROUND!" Minerva said cruelly. Minerva then brought Lucy back next to her to give her a good beating using brutal force and with magic.

"STOP IT!" Natsu shouted. "Aw...don't cry Chico...soon all the world will get to enjoy the show too!" You heard. You turned seeing Melody holding her iphone to record footage of Lucy's beat down. You widen your eyes. "You wouldn't!" "People wanna see is what the people wanna see!" Melody said teasingly. You, Natsu, Gray, and Erza growled at the Sabertooth members who chuckled. "...SABERTOOTH!" You each say.

...

Melody's POV:

As you continued to record Lucy get beaten you felt Rogue's gaze fall onto you. You turned to him. _'What's with you?' You asked him telepathically. 'What your doing is wrong...think about it!' Rogue said back. _You frowned and turned back to Lucy who looked as if she started bleeding from the beating. This made you remember about Yukino's humiliation and your sufferings back in the kingdom. You sigh and then stopped recording. Sting smiled at you. "Oh you got enough footage?" He asked. "Yeah..." You say nervously. "Great! Post it!" He said. You looked at him in confusion. "...What?"

"Post it! Everyone on Instagram will love it! You'll get likes and it will go viral all over Twitter and Facebook!" Sting said. You glanced at him for a moment and then back on your phone. "Um..." "Post it already!" Sting snapped causing your ears to twitch. You sighed. "Sting I don't know..." Sting growled and then snatched the iphone from your hand. "HEY!" You cried. Sting then quickly uploaded the video to Instagram and then slammed the phone in your hands. "HERE! Your welcome!" He said. You stared in shock seeing thousands and millions of likes per second were being added to Lucy's beat down video. You felt guilty for what you were doing. _'What have I done? This isn't what I want...' You thought._

Sting then shoved a mic in your hand. "Time to sing Honey!" He said. You nodded. "...Ok..."

...

Kitsuna's POV:

As the competition continued to go on you saw Melody take the stage. Music then began to play. You widen your eyes. "What is she doing?!" You asked.

**Song: 'Wrecking Ball' (Parody) By: Miley Cyrus! (Me: Parody version credit goes to creator of parody video!)**

**Melody: She'll beat Lucy like a WRECKING BALL!**

**You, Erza, Gray, and Natsu: (Widens eyes)**

**Minerva: (Kicks Lucy)**

**Melody: This has to be AGAINST THE LAW!**

**Wendy: (Cries) IT IS!**

**Sting, Lector, Orga, and Rufus:(Laughs)**

**Melody: (Making slapping motion) Cause Lucy's gonna...CHOP E BATI!**

**You:(Growls)**

**Melody:(Pointing at the bruised up Lucy) Cause Lucy's now a WRECKING BALL!**

**Lucy:(Screams when Minerva beats her)**

**Melody:(Covers eyes) And I can't bare to WATCH IT ALL!**

**Melody:(Waves finger) Cause It don't matter WHO YOU CALL!**

**Melody: (Turns to Lucy) Cause Lucy your gonna...CHOP E BATI!**

**Natsu:(Rushes to the stage) SHUT UP!**

**Melody: (Stops singing) You shut up! This is MY SONG! Get off the stage!**

**You, Gray, and Erza: (Rush to the stage)**

**You: Your the biggest kid here!**

**Gray: THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!**

"And Melody gets 0 Bonus Points due to her rude performance!" The commentator said. Melody glared at the commentators. "WHAT?!" You smirk at that. "BUT THE WINNER IS MINERVA!" The commentators said. You each gasped seeing Minerva hold a bleeding Lucy up in the air like a trophy. "LUCY!" You each cried. Minerva then tossed Lucy to the side but Natsu and Gray rushed over just in time to catch her. You each ran off the stage and went over to Lucy who was unable to wake up.

You gasped. "Oh my god! SHE'S BLEEDING!" You shrieked as your eyes watered up. "Lucy!" Kar sniffled as she began to cry. Natsu glared at Minerva. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" "I'll give her special emergency treatment!" Wendy cried as she ran over to Lucy. Juvia and Chelia then ran over to her. "I'll help too!" Chelia said. "Hang in there Lucy!" Juvia said. Minerva then flowed out of the sphere and landed on her feet. Her eyes met the glares you and Erza were giving her. "What a scornful expression..." Minerva said softly. Wendy and Chelia then proceeded to heal Lucy.

"You can glare at me all you want if it makes you feel better," Minerva said. "You went way beyond the grounds of human decency!" Erza said. "I was simply entertaining the crowd. You should thank me. I got her in 2nd place right?" Minerva asked. You growled furiously and charged towards Minerva. "Wait!" Erza said. You moved past her. "Come over here! Let me help you rip those dumplings out your scalp!" You snapped. Minerva smirked. "No thank you. I don't want any rabies..." "NOT MY PROBLEM!" You bark.

Melody then stepped in front of you. "I don't think so little Kid. That's far enough!" She said. You glared at her. "Quit calling me little kid! You ruined everything! How dare you post that video?!" You yelled. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Melody asked. "TAKE YOU DOWN!" You snapped. Melody chuckled. "Sure! But I don't think I should have all the fun..." With that Melody then snapped her fingers and automatically Sting, Rufus, and Orga then jumped down and landed next to her. Minerva smirked at this.

"What is going on down there?! Both teams are on the ground and ready to rumble!" The commentator said. "THAT'S HOW WE LIKE IT!" You heard Bacchus cheer. "WIIIIIIIIILDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" The Quatro Puppy members cheered. The audience then went crazy.

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"This is it folks!" The commentator cheered. "TEAM BURGER KING VS TEAM MC'DONALDS WHO WILL WIN?!" You saw how Sting and Melody moved forward ready to make the first move. You and Natsu slowly moved forward but Erza put her hand out in front of both of you and glared at the Saber members. "Although you may be considered the strongest guild in all of Fiore be wise to heed this warning..." Erza began. "Listen carefully...making an enemy out of Fairy Tail is a decision you will regret!"

...

You each along with Fairy Tail Team B then made it into the infirmary and watched as Lucy lay in her bed. "Will she be okay?" Happy asked. "She's not out of the woods yet but she'll pull through thanks to Wendy and Chelia," Porlyusica said. "They're gonna pay!" Natsu growled. You nodded in agreement. "Look! She's waking up!" Fuse said. You each then watch as Lucy woke up. You each smile at her. Lucy frowned. "...I'm sorry..." "2nd place isn't anything to be sorry about!" Gray said. "Yes! Good job!" Erza said. "My keys..." Lucy said. Happy then presented Lucy her keys. "Here!" He said. Lucy smiled. "Thanks Happy..." Lucy then hugged the keys close to her and slept.

"I think she's going to be okay," Mirajane said. "Me too!" Kar added. "But we still can't let these guys get away with this!" Cana said. Master then walked in. "I'm glad both teams are here!" He said. "We've been asked to combine our two teams into one!" "Why are they doing that?" Mirajane asked. "Since Raven Tail is no longer here, that creates an odd number of teams and it needs to be an even number now!" Master said. "But how will this affect our scores?" Carla asked. "We're only allowed to keep the lower one. But we are allowed to keep the Bonus Points that Kitsuna earned during her Singing performances!" Master said.

"That isn't right!" Fuse said. "It's totally unfair!" Happy agreed. "Fair or not the decision has been made..." Erza said as she quietly passed you a piece of paper. You glance down at it. "Huh? Erza? What is it?" You whispered. She shushed you and gestured me to read it. You read the paper and raise an eyebrow. _'Are these song lyrics...created by Erza?!' You thought. _

...

The commentators went out to reintroduce the teams and that was when Fairy Tail's new team came out. "Put your hands together for the new Fairy Tail Team!" The commentators announced. The new team then stepped out. It consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and you the new Singer AND fighter! The audience cheered at all of you. You each glance at the Sabertooth members who stared at each of you. You saw how Melody was missing as you then saw her sitting alone with the Exceeds on the sidelines and you concluded that she was still serving as a Singer as well as a substitute to fight later.

...

"Now it's time for the second part of our Singing Contest!" The commentator said. You then got on stage wearing your Cyber Dancers Requip and you wore an orange wig with tiger ear attachments. Mirajane also wore won as she walked on stage. Fuse was running the turntables and started the music. Erza's plan that she gave out to you was about to come into play. Melody saw this and widened her eyes. "IS SHE COPYING MY ACT?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE WIG?!"

**Song: 'Break Free' (Parody) By: Ariana Grande! (Me: Parody version credit goes to creator of parody video...I think it was...Bart Baker?)**

**You: My outfit, is the...ultimate nerd fantasy...**

**You: The only thing, missing, is a Sting Eucliffe sex scene...**

**Sting: O_o WHAT?!**

**You: I'm was a beauty socialite, now I'm a dirty hot Latino Mess...**

**Melody: EH?!**

**You:(Rubs body suggestively) I'm not just for kids anymore nowadays Sting Eucliffe gets a piece of this...**

_You then skip over to Natsu who was cosplaying as Sting wearing his exact outfit and the wig. Natsu pulled your body towards his and your wrap your leg around his waist a bit as you turn to the audience._

**You: That's right...I'm dating the Dragon from the very!**

**You: Shitty guild that I've been with before!**

**You: (Twerks on Natsu) Boning...**

**Sting and Lector: O_O**

**You: A white guy to BREAK FREE!**

**Melody: (Screams and pulls hair)**

**You: (Skips over to Gajeel cosplaying as Rogue)**

**You:(Slaps Gajeel) My good girl image was A BORE!**

**Rogue and Frosch: O_O**

**You: (Puts hands on hips and tosses hair in a silly like manner) This song...sounds like Princess Kitsi's song 'Teenage Dream'**

**You and Mirajane: I copied shit you heard before!**

**Melody: (Growls)**

**You: 'This Kiss'...**

**You: (Pulls out a picture of Jenny) By Ms. Jenny Realight...**

**You:(Rips up picture of Jenny) I ripped off that song even more!**

**Jenny:(Angrily) She ripped off my SONG?!**

**Hibiki:(Sweatdrops)**

**Sting: This is pissing me the hell off!**

**Melody: THIS IS SO AGAINST THE RULES!**

**Melody: Minerva! Do something!**

**Minerva: (Smirks and taps foot to the beat)**

**Melody: (Staring at Minerva in disbelief) MINERVA!**

**Minerva: Go do something...**

**Melody: (Stares at you then having an idea)**

**...**

**You:(Shoots special effects missiles from chest) This is...the part when I BREAK FREE! Cause I can't resist it no more!**

**Melody:(Appears on stage dressed like you wearing her Cyber Requip and a teal wig)**

**Melody: (Sings) Hey BITCH!**

**You: (Widens eyes)**

**Melody: Not only did you rip off my song...**

**Melody:(Grabs chest) You took my projectile boob move!**

**Melody:(Twirls hair and smirks) I'll teach...you to steal from Kitsi!**

**You: (Rolls eyes)**

**Melody: (Glares at you) You over curvy dumb fat MARY SUE!**

**You: (Rips off wig) Your just...**

**You:(Dances in place and swishes ponytail) Jealous that I'm younger and hotter!**

**Melody: (Rolls eyes)**

**You: (Glares at Melody) Plus my voice is better than yours!**

**You: Sting was...**

**Sting: (Widens eyes)**

**You: So smart to just spank you!**

**Melody: (Rips off wig) Now you are gonna here me ROAR!**

**Melody: (Gets in Were Tiger Form)**

**You: (Gets into Were Fox Form)**

**You and Melody: (Fights each other as the music ends)**

"Well I can tell you one thing folks!" The commentator said. "Both Princesses are immature...0 Points!" He said. You and Melody stop fighting and widen your eyes. "...WHAT?!"

...

"Your plan of revenge on Sabertooth was a complete failure Erza!" You sigh. "Not entirely. Sabertooth is consumed with complete anger," Erza said. "Yeah we sure showed them!" Gray smiled. You anime teared. "But I didn't score any points..." You each then watch as Bacchus and Rocker went up against Ichiya and Rabbit who was revealed to be Nichiya who kept blowing kisses at Fuse calling him son. Fuse blushed and widen his eyes. "YOUR NOT MY DAD!" He shouted. This made Lily and Happy sweatdrop.

The disturbing battle then ended with Ichiya winning. Lyon and Yuku went up against Kagura and Milliana which ended in a draw. You and Natsu then decided to visit Lucy in the infirmary. You both watched her wake up. "Morning beautiful!" You say with a smile. "Hey," Natsu greeted. "Are you feeling any better?" Lucy got up a bit. "I'm getting there..." "Is your match about to start?" She asked. You nodded. "Yeah..." "And we're gonna win it for sure!" Natsu said. You hugged Lucy a bit. "Get better quick for me okay sha sha?" You asked. Lucy turned to you. "Sha sha? But...that means sister..." She said. You pulled away a bit and smiled at her. "Well yeah...I think of you as my sister Lucy!" You say before hugging her again. Lucy stared at you in awe and then squeezed your arm to try to hug you.

You thought about your first memories with Lucy: meeting her on the street with Natsu, making her buy you and Natsu lunch and getting to know her, calling her 'white' all the time, inviting her to live with you, the Daybreak incident, Lullaby, Galuna Island, relating to her runaway past, fighting Angel while you were on drugs, Edolas, Lucy and the others coming to rescue you in your kingdom and then helping you come up with a name for Kar, bathing with her and Cana on Tenrou Island, visiting the 'White House' and meeting Michelle, and finally the events up to now... _'I'm really glad I met someone like you...' You thought._

Wendy then opened the door and she along with Carla and Kar walked in. "Sorry to barge in!" Wendy said. "Lucy!" Kar cried as she ran in. Lucy smiled at her. "Hey Kar!" She said. Kar then climbed on Lucy's bed and sat next to her. She pulled out her iphone. "We can watch Mommy and Daddy's fight on Instagram!" Kar chimed. "I'll stay with you!" She said as she passed Lucy the iphone. "Wow, this is great! Thank you Kar," Lucy said.

You and Natsu then walked out after saying your goodbyes and met up with Gajeel in the hallway who was waiting for both of you. You smiled at him. "Hey Gajeel! Thanks for waiting" You say. "You guys ready to rock?" He asks. "All set! Let's win this thing and make everyone in Fairy Tail proud!" Natsu said. You nodded and the three of you slowly walked towards the stadium.

...

Melody's POV:

You were standing in the halls having the feeling of nervousness and anxiety. Sting looked confident and Rogue looked quiet as always. "I've been waiting for this day all my life! And it's finally gonna happen!" Sting said. "We have no time to waste, let's go!" Rogue said as he began to walk out to the stadium. Sting followed but you quickly grabbed his arm. Sting glared at you slightly annoyed on how you stopped him but his eyes then softened when he saw your worried expression.

He turned to you. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked. You shook your head. "Nothing but...Sting..." You began. You then bit your lip. "You sound serious. Is everything okay?" Sting asked as he squeezed your hand. "Sting...when the fight is over...there's something important I've have to tell you!" You say. "Please...you could say that...I've kept it from you for a long time..." You added. Sting smiled nodded. "Okay, sure," He then kissed your cheek. "Now let's go win this thing!" He said as he walked out.

You bit your lip as you watch him walk to the stadium. _'Sting...after we win this battle you will finally be happy which is all I want! Then I will tell you about the kids!' You thought. 'Otherwise if we lose...I can NEVER tell you about them because you won't be happy that you lost and if I were to tell you about the kids it will only make things worse between us!' 'Winning this battle will make life easier for the both of us and it will...maybe ease down your shock when you meet our children...maybe you won't be as mad...maybe with our three kids...we could...start something...maybe forget all this talk about being the best Dragon Slayer and start a family...then we could always be happy!' You thought. _"But we must win this in order to make that happen!" You say as you slowly walked to the stadium.

You then stopped and smirked. "Why walk in like I'm a random competitor when I could just make things more interesting?" You say as you ran back down the hallway.

...

Kitsuna's POV:

"At long last we've waited for the battle everyone's been dying to see!" The commentator said. You, Natsu, and Gajeel made it to the stadium only to meet up with Sting and Rogue who were on the other side. But no Melody much to your confusion. "This battle will be amazing! It's Fairy Tail's: Natsu, Kitsuna, and Gajeel VS Sabertooth's Sting, Melody, and Rogue!" The commentator said. "But wait! Where's Melody? She's not on the battlefield!" The commentator cried.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sting barked. You gasped and pointed up in the air seeing Melody with several PokeDigi's. "Look up there!" You say. Each of you then look up into the sky. You saw how Melody was on top of both Zekrom and Reshiram who flew towards the stadium. On Reshiram's back was Agumon and Gabumon were playing a guitars while a Pikachu played the drums. Rosemon and Kazemon served as backup dancers tossing roses and making wind blow threw them which fell on the audience. Melody held a mic as she flew down with the two legendary PokeDigi's. A beelzemon was with her also holding a mic. You sweatdropped. "This should be good..."

**Beelzemon: It's always hard when your journey begins,**

**Melody: Hard to find your way hard to make new friends,**

**Frosch: :D**

**Lector: O_O**

**Beelzemon: But there's nothing you can do,**

**Melody and Beelzemon: Cause you've got the power inside of you!**

**Melody: It's not always BLACK and WHITE!**

**Melody: (Makes a heart sign) But your heart always knows what's right!**

**Sting and Rogue: (Facepalms)**

**Melody: It's not not about win or lose,**

**Melody: It's the path you choose!**

**Melody: Let the journey begin...**

**Melody: (Flips down landing next to Sting and Rogue doing a pose as Pikachu, Agumon, and Gabumon shoot their attacks in the air creating fireworks)**

**Zekrom and Reshiram: (Land on the sides of the stadium to watch the games) **

**Crowd: (Cheers)**

**Minerva: (Smiles)**

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events! What an entrance!" The commentator said. "Not only has Melody performed an amazing song with PokeDigi's but she made a grand entrance bringing REAL dragons to watch a MATCH between dragons!" The commentator said excitedly. "JUST FOR THAT SABERTOOTH GETS SUPER MEGA BONUS POINTS!" He cheered. The audience then cheered at this. "SERIOUSLY?!" You asked. "Jealous?" Melody asked. You glared at her.

"What the hell was all that!?" Natsu and Gajeel asked. "...Was that really necessary?" Rogue asked. "Yes it was! And I had fun!" Melody said smiling widely. Sting sighed. "Your so weird Melody..." "Hey! I brought our friends to watch us win! Meloetta is here too!" Melody said. Meloetta then flew around the stadium and sat down next to Minerva to watch the games. "Mela!" You raised an eyebrow at this. Minerva smirked at the sight of her. "...What a cute little creature..." Orga and Rufus sweatdropped. "M'lady?!"

"Now that that's settled. Let's get back on track!" The commentator began. "They aren't just wizards they're Dragon Slayers!" He finished. "Not to mention two beautiful creatures who are both daughters of Gods! Oh thank you so very much!" The other commentator squealed. "The Dragon Slayers are on the field! Who will be victorious? The Fairies or the Tigers?" The commentator said. You kept your eyes on Melody who smirked at you the entire time.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Kabo chimed. Sting, Melody, and Rogue charged for the both of you. But the three of them instantly stopped seeing you, Natsu, and Gajeel lunge over towards them inflicting a punch on each of their faces. You punched Melody in the face and then launched a kick sending her flying back. "WHITE DRAGON ROARRRRRR!" Sting had shot a laser at the three of you but you each quickly dodged. You flipped over it and landed on your feet and saw Melody make a V like formation with her fingers pressing it against her lips. "Voodoo Dragon Binding Fret!" A stream of glowing but vicious guitar stings then stream out of her fingers and launch towards you.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The smoke then cleared and you slowly moved the fan you used to deflect the shot from your face that you as you smirked at Melody who stared at you in shock seeing how you were in your Fan Dancer's Requip. "But how?!" She asked. You then waved your other fan and your giant mech robot then appeared in front of you. With a rapid series of dancing twirls in place as you spin your fans in your hands you had controlled your mech to shoot out thousands of missiles at Melody who was sent flying back. Natsu grabbed a hold of her and then Rogue and used them both to punch Sting in the face as he flamed up a fist. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" You smirked. _'Ok that's kinda cruel!' You thought._

The Triplet Dragons then got up. "You guys are tough that's for sure!" Sting said. "We're just getting started," Melody said. "...Gajeel..." Rogue whispered. _'CREEEPY!' You thought. _"Tell me something...did you really defeat your dragons with that measly power of yours?" Natsu asked. Sting smirked. "I killed a dragon...with this hand!" He said squeezing his fist. "But didn't you think of them as your parents too?" Natsu asked. Melody glared at him. "Don't you dare talk to me about parents!" She hissed. You glared at her. "He wasn't talking to you!" You say. Melody glared at you. "And Chica I wasn't talking to YOU!" She snapped. Sting turned to Natsu. "And it's none of your business about our relationship with our dragons!" "But if you losers wanna see our Dragon Slayer power I'll be happy to show it to you!" He said. Sting, Melody, and Rogue then each glowed their own individual white, black, and orange bright aura.

"White Drive..."

"Shadow Drive..."

"Voice Drive..."

The three of them now activated their power as the _Ending Music_ played. "HERE WE GO!" Sting said as they each charged for the three of you. You, Natsu, and Gajeel then charged back towards them.

**R&amp;R!**


	97. Six Dragons!

**174-175 guys! IMPORTANT NOTE! To all my readers: This is the very last chapter of this fanfic! Afterwards I'm making a separate variation starting with episode 176 (Where they have the new art style) and so on! (Yes yes...that means Eclipse, Sun Village, Tartarus, Avatar, etc...) So please after reading this look for 'Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer: Series 2! I hope all my readers get to that point! And also, so sorry by making you guys 'suffer' by making you guys read 90+ chaps but that's the exact reason why I want to make things separate now! **

**i wanna thank my long time supporters from my oldest digimon stories: cecebecc and ShadowPoisonCrystal. I also want to thank NatsutoDragneel for the recent reviews and support. Also I will find a way to fit the last two OVA's in and maybe make another separate variant for the Fairy Tail Movie. But anyways...ENJOY this last chap!**

**CUE OPENING CREDITS!**

**...**

You gasped watching Sting jump Natsu attacking him with a series of punches and white blasts. "NATSU!" You cried. A orange magical Egyptian like circle then formed around you. "What is this?" You asked. You turned to Melody and gasped seeing her make an 'L' shape with her pointer and middle finger pressing them against her lips. "Voodoo Dragon's Lyrical Voice: L Key!" She sang. With that the ground under you then shook. You stood in place but that was when the ground beneath you rose up and grabbed you by the arms yanking you towards the stadium floor. "No way! Is she using Earth Magic?" You asked as you struggle to break free. "...No! She used voodoo to manipulate the stadium grounds to her advantage!" _'...By using her voice?!' You thought._

Melody requipped out her crook and lunged over to whack you several times with it. She then cruelly hooked you with her crook by the neck yanking you away from the stadium rock and then used her crook to toss you up into the air. She then pointed her crook towards you. "Usanda Heka Juando!" She said. **(Me: 'Power Crook Extend!') **Melody's crook glowed and then grew in a really tall length and jabbed it's way towards your bare stomach. You widened your eyes and gagged as you felt the wind being knocked out of you. You then slammed straight towards the ground as Natsu and Gajeel stand back to back behind you. "OUTTA MY WAY!" They shouted at each other.

You slowly get up hearing three different snickers. You each looked up seeing the Triplet Dragon Slayers above you. "Your fight is with us losers! Show some respect!" Sting snapped. The three of them then jump down towards towards each of you and crashed on top of you.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The smoke had soon cleared and you were instantly clashing it out with Melody using your fists while your ponytail did it's best to fend of Melody's crook and flail that she was using to fight you instead of her fists. _'Gotta avoid that flail! She could put me under a curse if that thing touches me!' You thought. _You then gasped seeing how Melody had used her crook to rip through your skirt fabric causing the back of it to become even shorter. She then sliced off your sewn in hip chains that was holding one of the skirt sides ripping the front part of your skirt in the process and soon your skirt was as short as Lucy's. You growled when Melody yanked off the metallic parts of your bikini top revealing even more of your skin. _'...Fanservice.? REALLY?!' You thought._

Melody smirked. "Aww, are you getting naked? Shame on you for revealing all that skin little girl," She giggled. "Your no better! That little 'tube top bikini' of yours is about to fall off your chest and you keep waving your ass!" You snapped as you tried to launch a kick to her stomach. Melody then hooked your ankle with her crook. "But I'm a woman and your a kid. Leave the skin showing to the grown ups!" She purred as she threw you back with her crook sending you flying back. Melody then joined Sting and Rogue who were punching their respective opponents punching rapidly on sync. Instead of using her fists Melody used her crook and flail and whacked you at the same speed and intensity they did with their fist. You, Natsu, and Gajeel were then sent flying towards the wall.

**CUE EPISODE TITLE!**

**Fuse and Happy: Six Dragons!**

**(Me: I was about to type in 'Six Flags!' LOL)**

As you layed on the ground you opened your eyes feeling your body harden. You twitched. "I can't move!" You cry. You heard a giggle and turned your head to see Melody twirling her hair teasingly and then waving her flail. You gasped. "You...cursed my hair?! But how?!" You asked. "It's a living creature isn't it? Anyone touched by my flail will be cursed!" Melody said. _'Oh no! I was so busy trying to dodge the crook by myself that I let my hair fend it off for me!' You thought. _With a loud _THWACK _your ponytail then wrapped around your mouth and your body tying you up as it slithered around your waist and legs.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" You scream. Melody smirked. "Enjoy your little 'tentacle' for now..." She then turned to the male audience. "You boys enjoying the fanservice? She's practically naked too!" She winked. The entire male audience then nosebleeded seeing your position. You blue anime faced as you sweatdrop. _'SHE IS SO SICK!' You thought. _You frowned seeing how Sting and Rogue had the upper hand on both Natsu and Gajeel who were facing their own struggles. _'Gotta think quick!' You thought._

Melody slowly flew up into the sky and she seemed to have glowed under the sunlight the glazed over her. You stared at her slightly in awe on how radiant and beautiful she looked. It was almost intimidating. Her eyes sparkled. "Now let me show you a power of a true god..." She purred. Melody then bent her very flexible thumb towards her pointer finger and made a 'G' and pressed it against her lips. **(Me: Don't try making a 'G' with your fingers guys unless if you want to see bones!) **"Voodoo Dragon's Harmony Voice: G Key!" She sang.

The sky then turned golden and it then opened up and two deceased Mharaoh's then flew down and charged towards you. _'Now I get it! L Key and G Key! "L" for land and "G" for gods!' You thought. 'And Melody can channel her goddess powers better than I could because she grew up with her real parents in the Heavens Kingdom!' You thought. _You gasped seeing the Mharaoh's coming closer to you. _'...OH NO!' _

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

You smirked now having a Mharaoh tied up in your ponytail while you stepped on the waist of another one under you. The two of them then grew weak and disappeared back into the heavens. Melody widen her eyes. "But how? How did your hair break free?!" Melody asked shock. "You may have put my hair under a curse..." You began. You then requip to your Genie Dancer's outfit. "...But my hair will always obey me!" You finished. You then belly dance quick but elegantly sending a wave of magic towards Melody forcing her back. As you go back to your normal ripped outfit you, Natsu, and Gajeel then kicked and punched the Triplet Dragon Slayers sending them crashing towards the stadium walls.

The clashing had continued and you, Natsu, and Gajeel now had the upper hand. "You guys are pretty awesome alright! No shock there!" Sting complemented. He then glowed a heavy white aura. "Looks like we'll have to give it everything we've got! When we decide to go all out there's no way your magic could stop us!" The entire arena then glowed with a bright aura and all you could see was white. Sting then charged for Natsu. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART...HOLY...NOVA!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

It turns out Natsu had deflected the attack with his fist which had shocked Sting. You smiled at this and then turned back to Melody who charged towards you. "VOODOO DRAGON'S ROAR!" As Melody released her orange roar that released a screeching tone to jump up high over the roar and did unique tricks and twirls in the air which impressed the audience and then used your arms to control Melody bending her around a bit. You then launch towards Melody and grab her by her skirted back and then threw her to the other side ripping off part of her skirt making it shorter as she then crashed against the wall.

The clashing had continued and you, Natsu, and Gajeel continued to have the upper hand as you each gave the Triplet Dragons a good beating. Soon they were down and the audience cheered for the three of you. Melody then slowly got up weakly as her arm wobbled. She looked as if she was in distress. "You...you ripped off my clothes YOU WENCH!" She barked at you. You narrowed your eye at her. "Don't be embarrassed. Seriously sweetie we can might as well fight naked if you want!" You shrugged. "Funny how your calling me 'sweetie' when I'm the one who's older than you!" Melody growled. You smirked. "...You're right!" Rogue then got up. "Whatever! We're not finished yet!" Sting then got up. "He's right!"

Sting, Melody, and Rogue then charged up their white, orange, and black aura. Part of Sting's skin was now painted with white scales while Rogue had black scale prints on part of his skin. This was their Dragon Force. You saw how Melody had orange music scales all over her skin from the sides of her head that had music notes, to her waist, and down to her legs. "Feel that? They're not playing around," Gajeel said. "No kidding!" Natsu said. "It's Dragon Force!" You say.

The Triplet Dragon Slayers then stopped glowing. Sting then walked forward. "Melody? Rogue? Hang back! I've got this!" He said. Melody glared at him. "UH, then what was the point in the three of us charging up just now if you're gonna have all the fun?" She asked. "Just trust me!" Sting said. "I can handle these chumps by myself!" Sting then lunged for Natsu and punched him. You and Gajeel launch at Sting for a kick but Sting used his Holy White Rays to blast at the both of you.

The three of you then hold your ground grinding on it before launching at Sting together throwing more and more punches on sync. Surprisingly Sting was able to deflect all six of your fists. Sting then kicked Gajeel, threw Natsu to the side, and then put a hand on your breast for a moment before pushing you back roughly sending you flying against Natsu and Gajeel. _'I AM SO TELLING MELODY WHAT YOU JUST DID WHEN THIS IS OVER!' You mentally shouted. _You then heard a furious growl emit from Melody who was being restrained by the arms by Rogue to keep her away from Sting. You sighed. _'Yeah...I think she saw and she'll probably kick his ass later...' You thought._

Sting then jumped into the air. "White Dragon...HOLY WRATH!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The three of you fell down the gigantic gaping hole that Sting had created. Sting launched towards the three of you smirking. "You can't leave cause we're not done yet!" The three of you then landed on some falling rocks. "FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu then attacked Sting. "IRON DRAGON ROARRRRRR!" Gajeel then got his fair share and blasted Sting. "VOODOO DRAGON SWORD BATON!" And finally your attack was enough to send Sting falling to the ground.

Sting then slowly got up and brought his hands together. "THE RADIANCE OF A WHITE DRAGON PURIFIES ALL...HOLY RAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sting then made a large blast of white light towards the three of you which kept blasting painfully against your bodies as you each screamed out in agony. Sting then proceeded to slam Natsu to the ground and then Gajeel. You then charge towards Sting who smirked at you.

You jumped in the air but Sting then grabbed a hold of you and snickered watching you struggle from his muscular grasp. "You wanna tango with me Honey?" He sneered. You growled turning to face him and out of nowhere from your frustration and irritation you spit directly at his face. Sting shut his eyes and growled furiously releasing you from his grip. He quickly wiped this spit from his face and glared at you. "DAMN YOU!" He then kicked you in the stomach to the other side.

The clashing had continued and Sting continued to dominate over you three of you with his offense and defense skills. Soon the three of you were down...

...

Melody's POV:

You smiled as Sting shot his fist up into the air over the surprising victory. You then ran over and flew down the hole with Rogue following you. "Change is inevitable...and here's the proof..." Rogue began. "The first generation battered and beaten by the hands of True Dragon Slayers. They're era was grand but now it's come to an end!" He finished. "Got that right!" Sting said. He then took down his Dragon Force and smiled at Kitsuna, Natsu, and Gajeel who were still down. "Good fight! I mean it! Best I ever had...thanks..." Sting said.

You ran over to him and hugged him putting your chest against his. Sting looked down at you surprised. "Your happy?" You asked. Sting smiled at you resting his hand on your shoulder as he put his hand under your chin. "Of course I am. I finally got what I always wanted! I couldn't be happier!" He said. You smiled even more as your eyes watered. "Good...cause that's all that I want you to be right now!" You say as you hug him more and cry into his chest. "Sting!" Rogue said. "Yeah I know. Gajeel and Kitsuna was for you guys to take out. Sorry," Sting said. "But I finally did it! I made my promise!" He smiled. "And I'm proud of you!" You say as you then kiss his cheek. You then hugged him again. _'Your happy Sting...that's all I could ever want! Now that your happy I can tell you the truth...and we can finally start a family...' You thought._

...

Kitsuna's POV:

That was when you, Natsu, and Gajeel had got up stretching your arms. This got looks of shock onto Sting and Rogue and horror and anxiety onto Melody. The crowd cheered seeing how you each had got up. "Man my head..." Natsu groaned. "I'm gonna be feeling that for a week..." Gajeel sighed. "You two are lucky your young cause I'm gonna be feeling this forever with my old age!" You shrug. You glanced down at your chest seeing how it was completely bare with your hair only to cover it. You sweatdrop seeing how your now ripped off bikini top was laying in a pile of rubble. You sigh and turned to Natsu. "I'll take that thank you!" You say as you snatched his scarf and quickly turned around to tie it around your breasts.

Natsu didn't seem to mind as he began to smirk at the Triplet Dragons. "Not bad but now I've seen all of your little quirks!" He said. Melody's eyes widen as she shook her head. "No...NO!" She cried. "I know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing!" Sting widen his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You chuckle at the tone of his horror. "SHUT UP! I used my Dragon Force! You shouldn't be standing!" Sting snapped. "Yeah! It felt great!" Natsu chuckled. You chuckle with him. "STOP LAUGHING!" Melody growled furiously. "Keep your cool...they're just messing with you,"

"Here's a thing! Do you know that you pivot your foot to 11:00!" Natsu said. You narrow your eyes at him. "...Wha? What does that even mean?" "It's 10:00 dummy!" Gajeel said. "It was 11:00!" Natsu said. "10:30!" Gajeel said. "23:00!" Natsu said. "That's the same thing moron!" Gajeel snapped. "WHO GIVES A SHIT!? YOUR CONVERSATION DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" You shouted as you bared your fangs. **(Me: Anyone else feel the same way Kitsuna does?) **Natsu and Gajeel glared at you. "YOU STAYED OUT OF THIS!"

The two of them then went at it fighting each other while you stared nervously. Sting, Melody, and Rogue looked at them crazy. That was when Natsu pushed Gajeel down a cart sending him rolling down to the deep depths underground which got him motion sick. You charged up to Natsu and grabbed his shoulder. "NATSU WHAT DID YOU DO!?" You shouted. Natsu then pulled out a white circular piece. "Here try this piece of candy! I got it from CVS!" He said. You widen your eyes seeing what it was. "Natsu! That's not can-" Natsu then shoved the white piece in your mouth and you instantly swallowed. Your vision then blurred and you slowly began swaying back and forth much to Natsu's pleasure. You then fell back against the ground. "Um...what did you feed her?" Melody asked before you blacked out.

...

You had been woken up by Erza and Gray by the sidelines later that day hearing how Natsu had won against Sting, Melody, and Rogue. You each met up with him in the hallways as the _Ending Music _played. You rushed up to him. Natsu smiled at you. "Tsuna!" He said happily. You then slap him. "OW!" He cried. "DON'T PUT ME ON DRUGS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" You shouted. Natsu grinned and shrugged. "I had to find some way to get you out. I wanted to beat them up on my own!" He said. You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well I'm proud of you!" You say. "But what happened to Gajeel?" Lily asked. "Who knows?" Natsu said. "Just remember is tomorrow is a day of rest and then it will time for the final round!" Erza said. "I can't wait to be number 1 again!" Gray said. "And when that's done! I'll fight you both for the top spot in the guild!" Natsu said. He turned to you. "You too Tsuna!" You giggled. "Sure..."

...

You each then walked into the infirmary and met up with Lucy who smiled at each of you. You each took the moment to smile at her. "We lost..." You say. Lucy frowned at you. "No you didn't!" You chuckle and rub her shoulder. "I know! I'm just kidding!" Lucy smiled at you and then at Natsu. "It's good to see you guys...I knew you'd guys would win because I believed in you both...since the very beginning!" With that you then bring Lucy into a hug burying your face in her shoulder. You felt everyone's confused expression. That was when they each saw how Lucy's shoulder had soaked with a wet stain. "Are you crying?!" Gray asked. You turned to him revealing your crying face. "SHUT UP GRAY! HER WORDS WERE BEAUTIFUL!" You yelled.

Everyone bursted out laughing at that as Lucy then hugged you back. "This isn't over yet! We're just getting started!" Natsu said. "We still gotta win this thing!" Wendy said happily. "We're climbing back to the top!" You say. Master then jumped in. "LET'S DO IT FOR THE PRIZE MONEY!" "THAT'S NOT WHY WE'RE HERE!" You each shouted. Natsu then raised up his fist. "FIRST PLACE...YOU WITH ME?!" "YEAH!" You each cheered.

...

Melody's POV:

After losing to Natsu, you walked back through the halls with your bandages on your body, folding your arms across your chest completely frustrated an angry. You didn't know what to do right now. "Melody!" You heard. You stopped and turned around frowning seeing how it was Sting walking up to you. "...Sting..." You say sadly. Sting sighed and took your hand in his and squeezed them. "Hey...I know we're gonna get our asses kicked out of the guild...but first...tell me the important thing you had to tell me," He said.

You shut your eyes and shrieked a bit. Sting looked down at you worriedly. "Melody?" He asked. You shook your head and opened your eyes showing your tears. Sting looked nervous. "Melo-?" "NOOOO!" You scream. "NO! I CAN'T CANT!" You cry out. "Melody what's wrong?" Sting asked. You began to sob. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T EVER TELL YOU!" You scream as you shake your head. "MELODY! WHAT'S WITH YOU!?" Sting shouted. His aggressive tone made your ears twitch and it made you think what would happened if you would ever tell him about the kids.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME!" You shouted as you yank your hands away from him. Sting grabbed your shoulders. "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" He yelled. You push him away from you and shake your head. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" You cry out as you then ran away down the hall. "MELODY! PLEASE!" Sting called. You continued to run as the tears flown out of your eyes. _'If your not happy with how things turned out with the fight then what makes you think you'll be happy with me when you see our kids? You'll never love me! You'll hate me!' You thought._

**TO BE CONTINUED...In 'Fairy Tail: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer: Series 2!' I hope all my readers follow and favorite it! Thank you all so much for reading this first part! I hope you'll all enjoy the sequel! BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
